Steward Of Paradise At Work
by Tall-Gothic-Guy
Summary: I didn't come here to meet shrine maidens or monsters. I didn't come here to erect a cross. No one even told me about magic being a thing here. Actually, I didn't expect myself to be here at all. I was simply chasing a woman who created eye portals. But it beats being a runaway thief. I just wish I knew sooner, that this place will never give me a break, not even God...Bring it on.
1. Gensokyo Opens Her Arms

Damn, that was the most horrifying fall I ever experienced.

And that's crazy.

I mean, I actually encountered standing at the tallest sky scraper I could climb and had indeed looked down, seeing how high I was from the ground, jumped off to the nearest rooftop and landed with a roll, ending with a few collective bruises and sprains on my person, along with the adrenaline still in my system, but the fall that I had just now was absolutely incomparable. Among all the jumps I've done, this one was actually different.

Why?

Because I was literally falling to my death.

And I survived it.

Hmm? You wish to know how it happened? Okay, I'll tell you.

But first, sit down and be comfortable, maybe grab a snack or drink so things don't get a little boring, yeah?

….

You got your delicacies? Good? Don't worry, I won't ask for some, I'm not hungry.

Okay, let's start at how it lead me to where I am.

I was doing my usual living, running from rooftop to rooftop, escaping the people who were after me, especially the Police.

Oh, you want to know my life story? I'm sorry, but can we deal with that for later, please? I'm not really comfortable to speak about it, especially if my back is hurting so bad. But on the plus side, I think people will eventually ask me about my past time so that means Patience shall be valued for now.

As I were saying—I was being myself at the time, running, running, and more running. For more than 3 hours did I ran, or maybe it was half a day did I ran? Sort of? Maybe? I don't know, but I'm certain that it's lunch time right now.

Anyway, I ran because I have been chasing after someone. The police was a completely unimportant concern now the moment I saw that person.

What may be surprising, however, is that I was chasing after a woman. A freakin' tall woman, and her heels _weren't_ even high. She wore something akin to a Chinese attire and a frilled gown merged together, a bit of western and eastern theme going on in there at once. In my opinion, it was quite an eye-catching dress. She wore a mob cap too, a little red string adorned to it. forming a little ribbon in its center. Her hair was quite long, a beautiful golden blonde, also adorned with a few red ribbons here and there at the ends. She had an umbrella in hand, the design quite fanciful and out of the ordinary. For one thing, she was a person I have been after for 3 months, and finally I caught her.

Wait a minute, that sounded like I was stalking her.

Just to be clear, I am not a stalker, and I never will! I swear!

The reason why I chased her was because she can create portals. Yes, that's right. She can create portals, a fuckin' portal. The way it looked like, it was almost as if the air was being split apart, or ripped open, as if an unseen 'doorman' was opening a door for her before she steps through.

I thought I hallucinated at first, my addled mind probably making up fantasies just to kill the boredom existence that is reality. I merely saw her on the rooftop, a few blocks away, suddenly disappearing through an 'eye'. But when I saw it happening again the second time, the portal ripping open and with her stepping out of it as if she was exiting a carriage, umbrella in hand, I knew that it was real. _She_ was real.

That's why, I've sought to meet her. Try to talk to her, find what exactly had she done, what is she, and finally, WHO is she.

But it was so infuriating at first, because it took me a long time to accomplish it. While she does appear from time to time, that doesn't mean she appears at the same place. That means I have to go from place to place, hoping that she emerges just close to me so she could see me and acknowledge the fact that I had been chasing her for a long time and wanted to speak with her. I've had my moments that I got lucky and she appeared just in plain view, but what's unfortunate however is that she was across the street, atop another rooftop, and she was already gone before I could be there.

Damn it, just my luck.

It's been like that for the past 2 months, jump to rooftop A over there, sit and hope for teleporting lady to appear nearby; after 2 hours with lady not arriving, go to rooftop B; hope to catch her if you see her; if failed, rest up for the night and pray for success tomorrow; rinse and repeat. And the entire process built up my stamina, agility, and a _little_ bit of muscle on the arms and legs. And by _little_ , I mean a lot.

At least I earned a good and proper exercise, but I was getting tired of all the bullshit that kept repeating. But I was determined, and I never stop once I am. Rage-quitting was the closest thing I could've done but nope, I don't quit that easy. When something's crazy, I go crazy for the sake of seeing it.

When the third month came (quite long, right?), it was the time did she notice me, she looked my way and her eyes met mine. I was delighted, I waved at her and yelled for her attention, thanking God so much that she actually noticed me. She was surprised at the sight of me, probably having her secret powers exposed to a bystander, I thought she would be flustered or worried for her goal to keep her abilities secret had failed, but instead she was smiling.

Then she disappeared via eye portal.

Even though she didn't talk to me, merely giving me a smile and absolutely nothing else, I was satisfied. I went to sleep with a smile on my lips and dreamt of success. I hope to see her again.

…..

It was at that moment, however, did I damn myself for being naïve. It wasn't a smile on her face, she was smirking, and she was fooling me around. Whenever I've come close to her, she just disappears to another rooftop, a foldable fan covering the laughing mouth she had as she looked back at my exasperated face with gleeful mirth.

I thought she was playing a game of tag with me at first for the first few weeks, but when I actually heard her laughing at me when I failed to latch onto the edge of a roof and, apparently, fell down to a pile of garbage bags that cushioned my fall (AW, the smell!) and looked up to the mischievous girl's face looking down on me, foldable fan covering her mouth, probably laughing at me again, sitting on the edge of her portal. If I wasn't on top of a pile of non-recyclable "waste", clouded by flies, and had not apparently been humiliated, I would have commented a thing about the utility of her magic.

She drew a piece of paper from a small portal and wrote on it with a pen that mysteriously appeared to her hand. Where on earth did that pen come from? After writing on the paper, she nonchalantly lets it slip off her hand, the written letter falling down to my sprawled corpse and she winked before disappearing.

When the letter was in reach, I caught it in-between index and middle finger and unfolded it, drawing it close to my eyes.

In very exquisite penmanship, it is written:

 **Good luck next time~**

 **Yakumo, Yukari.**

At least she had the courtesy to tell me her name and encourage me to try again, but that wasn't what I first thought after I pocketed it. Not only did I feel annoyed that I didn't succeed, **again** , it was because I was about to flip out. So much raging going on that day, but I'm still not quitting yet!

I was lucky that I didn't actually flip out on the bystander that came to inspect the sprawled human being that was me, checking if I was alive or dead. I wanted to thank him for worrying, but I was too annoyed to care so I just sat up from the shit pile like it was nothing (didn't hurt, really) and ran for the river, ignoring his hollered questions of worry.

Gonna do some laundry for that day. I stunk like a skunk and I don't want to smell like a punk.

The next few days, I didn't humor her with the chasing game, instead I was preparing myself for the next time we meet. Because next time, I will definitely catch her and make her talk. Can't catch up to her in my current level that day so I worked my ass off. So I did some conventional exercises to improve my agility even further, and I increased my stretching capability. Ignoring the task of chasing her the entire time.

Just so you know, I'm a man who can do the splits. I can show it to you with me in between two buildings that were close to each other, but let's do it later, yeah?

When I was through, probably a week of non-stop exertions of muscle with two days of rest, I was up and early in the morning, with an early breakfast consumed, I was back to the usual place where I would usually see her. This time, this _Yukari_ _Yakumo_ will not escape.

Unfortunately, I had another problem to deal with.

Running on somebody's rooftop and leaving a very intolerable mess in your wake is good enough to make someone call the police. Not to mention that the person who called them was a person you've _robbed_ before and had recognized your face that sooner he saw ya.

So, that ended with me running for more than 5 hours, trying to hide from the law. What was amazing, however, is that I wasn't even tired yet, I could still scale the walls, I could still shimmy at the edge of buildings for more than 3 minutes and my wall run jump height didn't go down yet. I still have enough stamina to chase after the teleporting lady. All those running for the past 3 months paid well.

It was at the time of noon, however, did I finally see Yukari again, stood on the edge of the rooftop, and looking down on the streets, wondering what all the commotion was about with the red and blue lights blinking.

When I saw her, I knew that this is now or never. If I fail, I will go to jail, if I succeed, I know that something big will happen.

 _"Yukari Yakumo! You will not escape me!"_ I screamed as I sprinted as fast as I could towards her with all the remaining stamina I have, hoping to lose the cops that were behind me. They kept lagging behind, because they were not trained enough to chase after a nimble hooligan who can vault over obstacles without losing speed and could jump from another building to another, so far as to actually latch on to the edges before lifting myself up and run.

Faith Connors would definitely be proud of me for this. We can run together side by side if I think about it.

When I was able to give the police the slip (but only temporarily), I was finally in the same rooftop as her, and she didn't teleport away. She looked at me with an amused smirk the sooner she noticed me and twirled her umbrella above her, I was not sure if she was silently giving me praise or was she ridiculing me. But I didn't question that, my task was at hand and this is the last shot I've got.

 _"This time," I began, my breath in labor but I forced myself to talk smoothly, "You will not run away. Don't you dare run away, or teleport out of here, because I need answers now! How did you do that, and what are you?"_

 _Yukari the teleporting lady simply giggled, pulling out her fan out of nowhere (seriously, how does she do that?) and covered her mouth with it._

 _"Are you going to play dumb?" I asked irritably, "If so, then I'm just gonna force it out of ya!"_

 _She giggled even more, and this time she was floating backwards, floating above whatever obstacle was behind her without looking, apparently trying to run away._

 _Playing hard to get, are we? Fine, but I play rough!_

 _"Come back here!"_

This time I was the pursuer. Excluding the 'For Law And Justice' motive, more like it was 'Hound The Magic Girl And Extort The Info By Force If Necessary' motive, I was chasing after a magician girl with an umbrella who just wouldn't give me the answers. Does that make me the offender and her the victim?

In a general sense, yes, that's the case and a good guy should be hounding my butt so he could save the damsel. But I think I should be the victim here, she was the first to fool me around and she wasn't giving me answers. _I_ demand justice!

In this chase, she was cheating. She was floating majestically, her eyes never leaving me and her face still behind the damn fan. Stop laughing at me already! At least I use my legs! You're one of those impracticals who were wimpy!

 _"Stop floating or it'll be real bad if I catch you!"_

 _"Oh, doshiyo kana~~?"_

 _Wait a minute, was that Japanese? Is she a Japanese woman? Should've known from her name. It's a dead giveaway._

I don't speak of the language Japanese but I knew a few words and a few sentences, and I could piece them together to make a fitting sentence myself. Watching too much anime could give you these things. From the best of my knowledge, she apparently said 'Oh, whatever will I do~~?'

 _Don't underestimate me, Yukari!_

I was doing everything I could to make sure I caught up to her. I vaulted over pipes and air conditioners, jumped over pit falls and to other buildings, I wall-runned 3 meters up a wall, I even had to front flip just to gauge my adrenaline. She had the consideration to stay on the rooftops and not float off the edges where I could never catch up, but she was leading me to a route where there were so many obstacles in the way. It was no problem for me, but the affects it had on my body weren't a joke. My exhaustion was catching up to me, and it took long for me to notice that my throat was getting dry. My legs are starting to burn, and my breathing is getting heavy.

 _"Stop! Police!"_

 _"Stop or we'll shoot!"_

Big problem.

Yukari was troubled as well, the amount of crazy for the law to see a floating Japanese woman wearing a gown is crazy enough that she gotta disappear. Her face becoming distraught and her pace increased.

Heading straight for the edge of the roof, so she could drop down the alley and disappear from there via portal.

 _Oh. No. You. DON'T!_

With all of my power, I did the maddest sprint I ever did in my life, growling like a monster in every exhale and, as she floated off the edge, I immediately pulled a Left 4 Dead straight towards Yukari the sooner the middle of my shoe was against the edge of the building; I Hunter-Pounced her, screaming included.

I think I got the scream right, it was loud and very guttural, just like how the hooded guy would.

 _Tunnel-vision affecting my eyes, all sounds deafening around me, I was sure I heard a gunfire behind me. What's the point of firing if I was jumping to my death? But I didn't care if it was a warning shot or a kill shot, the only thing I could perceive was Yukari's shocked face as she beheld my crazed expression that implied that I was going to eat her alive. Well, if I was a real hunter, I would be ripping her apart before I eat her._

Thank God I'm not a cannibal. Eating people would be too barbaric for me, especially if the meat on my plate was from somebody beautiful.

 _Then I caught her in my arms with a victory wail, causing her to squeak in fright._

 _Cue the victory horns! Ladies and Gentlemen, I have successfully caught a teleporting lady!_

 _And we're both falling to our deaths._

That turned my victory wail to a cry of horror as the hard cement below was coming closer and closer. The first instinct that came was to hug Yukari close, then for all the life in me, I twisted our bodies around so that I was the one below and she was on top, like that she will be saved from impending death.

I closed my eyes and awaited the hard concrete to meet my back and break my spine apart, include the part where my head will break open and splatter my brains on the cement. At least in death, I ended up saving someone, especially if I was chasing after her in the first place.

What a life I've lived. Robber, suddenly savior.

 _Emanuella, looks like I'm coming to see you._

I will finally face God's judgment that day.

….

Well, at that part, I just got stupid and forgot what the person I am holding can do. When I was certain that the cement was right there and I was about to land on it, it didn't, instead the sounds of wind rushing past my ears stopped but the falling feeling didn't.

 _I dared to open my eyes, slowly as possible, and I was shocked at where I was. All around me were **eyes** , wide gaping eyes, everywhere, even at the area where I fell past from, there were eyes above me, and all of them were looking at _**_ME._** _There was nothing around me, only blackness and_ _a lot of eyes_ _. They're not even blinking. No matter how deep I fell in this pit, there were eyes everywhere._

 _Stuff was so creepy that I could have screamed but I didn't._

 _"Anata wa…."_

I wondered at first who spoke.

"…. _eizoku-tekina…."_

Then I realized that Yukari Yakumo, the teleporting lady, is still in my arms.

"….. _Otoko desu ne..!" She snarled, turning her head to face me over her shoulder, despite the smile on her face, she definitely wants to dice me up._

I wasn't knowledgeable enough of the Japanese language to get that, but it's bloody obvious that she was mad at me and was not appreciative of the fact that I was holding her waist without her consent.

If I wasn't falling, including the fact that I was being leered at by so many eyes, I would've said 'I'm sorry' and released her gently and would not have yelled 'fucking hell' while _throwing_ her off of me.

But since that wasn't the case, I only ended up _throwing_ her towards the void of eyes out of fright and yelled, _"FUCKIN' HELL‼"_

I'm a horrible, horrible human being. _Holy_ hell, I hate myself.

My moronic response to her remark was met with a powerful impact hitting my back _and my_ head.

For all the things I have to learn in life, I will forever keep this one to heart: Watch your damn mouth when you talk to a lady, especially if that lady is justifiably pissed off.

Due to past experiences of epic fails in my free runs and practices that could've made a million hits on YouTube, I can instantly tell apart if the floor I am lying is cement or dirt. This time I fell on dirt.

The falling has stopped. I have finally hit the ground. And I am _still_ alive.

When practicing parkour, you always stick to grassy grounds for your basics. One of the first things I've learned was the parkour roll; when falling at a high place you do this to use the momentum of your fall to your advantage. Dive roll was one of them, but I **never** will do a dive roll on hard ground.

There will be some moments in failure, that's why the phrase 'Safety first' is emphasized. But grass can still hurt you if you're not careful, even on the basics. If I had taken all these words to heart, then I am particularly familiar with all of my failures as well as the feeling of hitting the ground, either grass or rock.

But no matter how hard you practice or how well you know it, there is always failure, but failure is a part of success. Learn from the mistake, if you're smart then you are a wiser as you are stronger. So whenever I hit ground due to a failed attempt, I always think about what did I do wrong, and then I figure out the proper way to do it before I try again. But also, I get familiar with the pain. The more familiar I am with the impact, the more prepared I am for it and knew the risks afterwards.

But I never thought that falling from, like, I don't know, 150 meters high, include the part of me falling down a void of eyes that increased my falling momentum, was actually something I would ever experience in my life. Did I mention I was holding Yukari the whole time? Because I was holding Yukari the whole time.

Fall down 150 meters high while holding a lady. ✔

That's another one down on my bucket list (it's a fucking long list).

Due to falling that high, I should be dead. But since I'm telling you this, that means I'm not. That's the good part. You wanna know the bad part?

Good, because once I tell you this, that means we're going back to the present.

The bad part is going to present itself in three….

Two….

One.

~~~~~ « **҉** » ~~~~~

"Arrrghhhh‼" Yeah, That…! That's the bad part! Damn, that hurt SO MUCH! What kind of ground is this!? I thought this was dirt ground! How high did I fall exactly!?

Assessment. Assessment.

Head, concussion. Ouch.

Body, probable bruises on the back. Ow.

Elbows, definitely scraped and bruised. Ack.

Pelvis, bruised, especially the ass. Oogh.

Legs, tired and turned into spaghetti. Hmm, I feel like eating some spaghetti now.

Feet, stiff and hurting. Damn sneakers, why did I even pick you in this chase?

Lungs, air blown out on impact. I'm coughing. Where's my inhaler? Oh wait, I'm not asthmatic, am I?

Throat, dry. Man down, need some water over here! Make it a mojito! Blueberry!

Hands, still good. Fabric of Yukari's Chinese gown still there, smooth and perfumy. Gotta love that fabric.

Neck, still good. Still alive.

Body assessment, complete. ✔

Initiating cognitive check.

Name, Eman Letitia. It means happiness, and Eman came from Emmanuel.

History, Filipino mother, American father. Don't care about them now. They're better off.

Age, 19. Still immature, but knowledgeable.

Common description: Un-ordinarily Suicidal.

Cognitive check, complete. ✔

Thanks, conscience. You're always a helping hand, especially when I'm writhing like a worm on a sunset.—No, scratch that. Make that 'especially if I'm exposed to the sun and having ultraviolet eye surgery with eyes closed'.

HELP!

Oh the pain!

It burns!

…

At least the pain on my back is subsiding. Still not good to sit up though.

Okay, think of a sunny beach. Except that the beach has dirt, and the sound of waves crashing to the shores are like the insides of a wind tunnel. Because damn, this wind feels nice, especially after that wild run I did with the cops.

Wait, the cops aren't here, right?

I tightly pressed my eyes tight, turned my head to the side and opened them at the slightest.

Huh, no boots here, or roads, or, people, even cruiser wheels. I see nature, grass and trees. And I don't hear anything else, no _wee woo wee woo,_ only the dancing trees are my company. They always sound nice, just like rain drops. If my body was still good, I might've climbed one and slept on the branches. I did it once, best sleep ever (nearly fell though).

Whatever happened, from jumping off a building to falling down a bottomless pit of eyes, it had thrown me to somewhere quiet and peaceful.

That puts me at ease.

"Hihihihi." Yeah, yeah. Laugh it off, me. That's what you always were. You make the bad result funny, you make the good results jolly. "Hehehehehe."

Yeah. In my situation, especially when you're young, broke, but not dumb, being positive is the only thing keeping me alive. When it's a good moment, make good with it.

"Hehehehehehehehe! Hahahahahahaha!"

~~~~~ « **҉** » ~~~~~

Yakumo Yukari, the gap Youkai, watched with odd interest towards the sprawled human's hysterics. This man is quite strange, especially when this one was particularly one of the most interesting subjects she had took interest in, and it's been long since she had found one among all humans.

For one, he actually _caught_ her, by _foot_ out of all forms of mobility, which was something that never happened before, since she is always the one doing the taking. Secondly, he's laughing. That fall could've hurt most humans, this one falls on the same category, she's fully aware that his body cannot stand the damage by that much, but instead of groaning or writhing, he's _laughing_.

But what for? For escaping the police? For the rush of his feet? For winning the silly game she and him had created since they saw each other? Or was it for the danger that happened? He just jumped off a building, just to catch her?

Doesn't this human fear death? He even switched their positions around midfall where it could end with him as the one dying.

First he was annoyed with her, then he was chivalrous the second in his demise.

Odd, but still interesting.

She had seen humans with the mobility of a monkey or the flexibility of an octopus but such capabilities were barely ever used for stunts such as earlier, which was to chase her down through clusters and clusters of obstacles, even over a 5 meter wall she chose to fly over. She thought he had given up at that barrier but, apparently, he had worked his way around it. He scaled the adjacent wall with the use of the numerous rugged edges around it and latched off once he had the sizable height to reach the edge of the wall.

She was impressed, by that much.

There was the fact that he had been chased as well.

Yukari giggled a little, hiding her mirth with her trusty fan. She was _pursued_ by a _pursuer_ who was being _pursued_ by humans who _pursue_ humans like him.

It was too late to contain herself, the interesting human's hysterics were quite infectious.

"Hehehehehehe!"

[HAHAhahahahaahaha!]

It escalated quickly for noise to arrive, this clearing of the forest is filled with the mirth of laughter, from a man on the floor to the Youkai on the air.

[What are you laughing for?] She heard the human speak in a strained voice, he even smiled.

"Look who's talking, what are _you_ laughing for?" She countered, wiping a tear off her eyes.

[Because, I was being chased seconds ago in a _city_ , now I'm here in some forest I don't even know where.] The human paused, lifting a hand up to cover his eyes from the sun, or maybe wipe away his tears as well. [I mean, come on. How does that happen? Hehehehe!]

She created a gap in front of her and assumed a prone position, with her arms crossed, placed on the edge of the gap to support herself and appeared right next to his head. It took a second for the human to acknowledge that she was suddenly beside him, and instead of yelping in surprise like she expected him to do, he just turned to face her with a lazy smile, the hand on his face going back to lie on his chest.

[Sup.] He greeted in a way as if his back hadn't just met the ground in the speed of 19 mph.

That's unusual, not a lot of outsiders react like that. "You're not surprised." It was more of a statement than a question.

He snickered a little, [Well, I've seen you do that many times so it's not a surprise anymore.] He replied, closing his eyes and inhaling a deep breath before he exhaled through his nose and opening his eyes again, continuing, [For 3 months you've been doing that.]

She smirked, resting her cheek to her palm, "Quite an adventurous 3 months for you, it seemed. You've been chasing after me non-stop, I've never seen a human have a drive like that."

The man squinted his eyes, as if what she said was something he never heard of before. After a few seconds of him mulling, he faced her, "I…." He was suddenly speaking in Japanese. "Cannot….understand…..many…..Japanese…..words." He then sighed deeply, almost in relief as if pronouncing those words were laborious as that to carrying a boulder. "I….know…little….me….bad….Japanese…..talking."

 _Oh._

So he wasn't bilingual, he can only understand basic sentences. "Let me help you with that." She offered, reaching for his head. He only shut his eyes closed and held still. Good, shutting off the sight makes the process faster. Laying her hand to his sweaty forehead, she focused her senses a little and she was able to reach the cognitive networks of his brain that contains the language and speech in no time. His mind was clear, free of thought or anything akin to fear, only focusing to her touch. That makes it even better. Tapping a little in his system, she flushed her own knowledge of nihongo speech to his memory. When she knew that he had the words he needed, she released him, moving her gap just back a little in case of him thrashing.

That escalated him to groan, the sort of sound he should've made when he landed. Clutching his head, and rolling side to side without aggravating his wounded back, now he's having a minor headache, confusion and distortion of equilibrium must be rolling off in his noggin now. Usually happens, no matter how the subject cooperates. She could've used her abilities and tap that language barrier he had, it's a more painless method than anything but since he has a bit of knowledge of Japanese speech, she should gift him fluency to that language. She barely does that anymore. But at least this time it was quick, just under one minute.

When the interesting human finally got his bearings, he looked up at the sky, the clouds granting him assistance by blocking out the sun for him. His mouth moved, but no words coming out. Yukari wondered if she had accidentally broken his mind. Maybe he should've been a little more defensive in his mentality during the process.

"…wastahi…"

 _Hm?_ She lifted an eyebrow, wondering if she heard that one word right.

"….Boku…" He muttered.

 _Hmm._

"….Ore…"

"Tell me, are you broken or are you trying to figure out which pronoun suits you?" She asked, not entirely worried for his wellbeing.

"….Washi…" He said, an earnest tone making way to his voice. "….Washi no namea wa…."

"Hmm." She hummed, interlocking her fingers below her chin, her interest to the result of her faster-than-ordinary vocabulary transfer rising. "Look at me in the eyes and say that again, in a loud and clear voice this time."

He complied, turning his head to face her straight in the eyes, his hazel orbs meeting hers, "My name is Letitia Eman, and I thank you for giving me the speech that suffices the setting of my situation." He said in a very smooth and polite voice, befitting people of the noblest positions, a warm smile forming on his face, as if he appreciated the new language so very much.

She returned the smile with a small one, exiting her gapped upper body from the portal and floated down to the grassy ground, kneeling next to his lying form, her umbrella providing shade to his face and to herself as the sun came to shine again. "Welcome to Gensokyo, Eman."

~~~~~ « **҉** » ~~~~~

Goodness, this new language is quite something. I never thought I'd be speaking Yen so early, much so in a half-a-minute instant, in courtesy of the Lady beside me. "Here, Madam Yukari." I said as I returned her the letter she gave me since the day I face-planted a wall and fell to a heap of crap.

"You have been keeping this the whole time? I'm impressed." Ah, you make me blush. "And it barely has a crumple, have you been planning to return this to me in perfect condition since then?" She asked, folding the paper once in the vertical direction unlike my horizontal.

All that energy just for a piece of frickin' paper? Might as well be my homework. Good thing I'm not going through _that_ anymore. "My first and foremost intention was to draw out answers from you. But I brought myself the initiative to do this beforehand." This language is much more polite than I would usually go by, even for the person I should be apologizing to. She speaks almost casually, how do I do that?

"Well, now that you've returned it, _and_ had potentially **caught** me, which was something nobody has ever done," She opened a small portal as thin as a slit, slipping the folded letter in like a suggestion slip to a suggestion box. "You deserve a treat. So what are your questions?"

I wish I could ask her to treat me a bottle of water, because I really need that now. It's literally Sahara desert in my throat, and I need to sweat some more. "Well, let us begin with the trivial ones for a start." Damn polite vocabulary. You speak too long. "What kind of human are you?" I hope this isn't impolite.

"Well," She twirled her umbrella. Oh, those swinging lines look so majestic right now, keep twirling it, please. "For one, I'm not a human. I'm a Youkai."

Hmm? " _Youkai_? You mean like those Japanese spirit or apparitions?" If she's Japanese, what was she doing on America at the time?

She gave a shrug, "Something like that. So, anything else you want to ask?"

That was quite brief, even for me. And she looks more of a sophisticated royal woman than an apparition. Are all Youkais human-like, or maybe it's that way for her race? Eh, whatever. Okay, let's see, let's see. Uhhh, what do I ask next? Oh, this one. "Is Gensokyo, as you say this place is called, a town or a forest?"

Oi, my back is sweating SO bad right now. I need to get up soon, but I'm still not good enough to get up.

"Both," Oh, twirly, twirly, keep the umbrella a spinny, Yukari. "This is just a small part of a forest in Gensekyo. If you go north and follow the road, you'll end up in the human village. Go to the right instead of the left, you'll be in the Hakurei Shrine. There are lots of mountains here, including the forests, some of which are too dangerous for defenseless humans like you." I'm not a child, Yukari. Don't poke my nose like that.

"Why is that, pardon my asking? Are there dangerous animals and ursine beasts?" My hands are good enough to make a fist and send _Kuma_ flying, but my ankles are so stiff I can't point my feet upwards. I can't run like this. These are going to stay for more than 2 days.

She does the pull-the-fan-out-of-nowhere thingy and covers her mouth with it, is she laughing or what? Because I'm at a loss whenever she does that. "Oh, much more than that, Mr. Eman. Some of which might surprise you."

Cryptic speech, eh? I love this language, keep talking.

"Humor me of one entity that might elicit the surprise out of me, if you so may consider?" Damn it, vocabulary! Stop making my words long!

She snapped the fan shut, delivering the suspense and signifying the ultimate answer is about to come. What is it!?

"Fairies."

…..

You ruined it, Yukari. That was supposed to be the big giveaway and you just **ruined** it! Out of all things, 'Fairies'? There's the chupacabra or giant snakes, or maybe even a Leviathan but 'fairies'? "Fairies?"

"Yep."

You're just making it worse, Yukari. It's not scary anymore. How could Tinker Bell hurt me? I might as well take a hike in these mountains and look 'em in the eye for myself. "I find such an existence something less to be cautious with. In my belief, they could not be in the world nor can they exist. My best wager of _dangerous_ would be lizards with a venomous spit."

A rip suddenly shreds open in front of me and a gigantic eye shaped portal that could only belong to Yakumo Yukari was suddenly in front of me, what was inside: SO MANY EYES! And there are disembodied arms trying to claw their way out—THEY'RE TRYING TO GRAB ME!

"Yow!" AH! They're all looking at me! Kill it! Close it! Burn it with fire! Please! Someone! Close it!

"Tut, tut, tut, tut." Yukari tuts rapidly. "Now, now, if you think fairies don't exist, how come I could get to do that, hmm?" There was too much honey in her voice—it's **not** sweet. "While you're right that fairies are hardly anything to worry about, you must know that you should take my words seriously. When I say that the mountains are too dangerous, I mean it. When I say that something is dangerous, I mean it. When I say that you're going to die, **I mean it**."

The portal got even wider, the eyes within are bulging like no tomorrow. And those fucking arms are coming close to grabbing me!

Holy shit! Holy shit! Holy shit!

"Well, Eman?" She placed a hand on my head, ruffling it with a strength that was too much for petting someone's head. "What will you say to me now that I've warned you?"

"I-I-I am…I mean, I-I—I"

"Speak properly, Eman~" She's tugging my hair! She's tugging my hair! She's gonna rip my head off! "I cannot understand you with stutters~!"

She's pulling!

"I-I am—" Damn it, vocabulary! Hurry up and say it! "I understand, Madam Yukari. I swear to this day from now on that I will never doubt your words again."

It snapped shut, and the view of clear blue skies replaced the horror.

"Good boy." She patted my head with a very gentle hand. I would've liked it if I wasn't traumatized and about to go to the bathroom early. Thank goodness I was too tired and too injured to shit myself. "So, since you so rudely presumed the nonexistence of almost the majority population of this land, it shall be my turn to ask questions."

Ask anything. Please, just ask anything. I'll answer whatever question you have. Those eyes are still pictured to my head and I need to distract myself from it.

"To start, where did you learn such capabilities? You're running, I mean."

Oh, a question about my runner skills? Oh yes, please, I can tell you all about it.

Ahem, "Well, since my years in the passing of 6 summers after my first breath, I have always been adept of scaling the trees." Oy, vocabulary. You are making this even longer and awkward. "I can forgive you if you compare me to a monkey, because I spent half my childhood in the trees than in my abode."

"Such a childhood, you have. Did you ever fall?"

Look at me smirking here, Yukari, you could literally see the _real_ answer from there. "Many times." I'm proud enough to admit it, I got a fine strong ass now. Though in the situation I'm in now, I didn't get to use it. "But that was only because of my immaturity. After the passing of one more summer, I am now a master tree climber." Though, I was living in the city after I became 10 and moved to America. Barely any trees there in the city I stayed at. I might've gotten rusty in my adolescence. "But in urban areas, such as my last living abode, there are barely any trees for me to climb anymore."

"So you converted to climbing buildings."

I nodded; yup. Can't let go of me climbin' life. "Quite a grand change of pace, to be honest. That's when I began honing my free-running abilities over time, which lead me to _here_." I chuckled sheepishly, "I hope you have forgiven me, for pouncing you in such a rude way."

"Oh, it's alright. In fact, it was quite a bit of a fun chase for me." Ho, thank goodness. "I must say, you're very good with your feet."

Oh thank you, these legs were given quite the working out for nearly my whole life.

"Your compliments honors me, Madam Yukari." If I was wearing a suit, top hat on my head and cane in hand, _and_ standing, I would've bowed like Jacob Frye. The thing would fit with the vocabulary. "Any more you wish to know from me?"

She mulled, placing a hand to her chin before facing me, "Where exactly do you live?"

Uh…..Um….Awkward…..too sensitive for me…..

"Why do you ask?"

I'm not surprised anymore with her drawing that fan out of nowhere, "Listen, when you noticed me for the first time, I _knew_ that you saw me. That means you're wrong if you ever thought that I never noticed you until the 3rd month."

Are you _serious_? I've been hounding you for 2 months, you knew that I was, and you _still_ ignored me all throughout until you felt like it on the 3rd month? "Why didn't you acknowledge me when you had?"

"As I were saying," She ignored me, brilliant. "After I took notice of you, you were living in a coworker's apartment for 1 month, then you were sleeping in a tent for 3 weeks, then after that you have gone nomadic, always sleeping at the last area you've last seen me." I think I'm going to melt from all these embarrassments. She's been watching me the whole time, and I kept thinking the whole time she wouldn't know what I was doing in my life. "Why is that? Where do you live, exactly?"

Oy….

"In reality, nowhere. I had no home." I covered my eyes with my forearm, staring back at her was getting difficult. "I've ran away from home, and I lived off working part-time jobs from time to time. I either live on the streets or on the roof."

"But I've noticed you've been chasing after me every day instead of working." Of course, she would notice. She had me in her surveillance more often than me, even in the night. "How did you live throughout the whole time?"

I gave her a thumbs up with my other hand along with a smirk, "Saving. My earnings are only to put food on my table and to keep me healthy."

"So you used up all your money just to chase after me? What a waste." Ouch. That actually hit me deep. "If I had given up my interest in you and moved back to Japan, it would've been all for nothing and you would've been taken away to jail."

"But it was worth the trouble and effort, wasn't it?" I hastily defended, "I caught you, and I was brought to a place called Gensokyo."

She hummed cryptically, "One last question, Eman." She then waved her fan at me, giving breezes of delicious air to my heated neck. "Why were you after me? What did you think might happen if you caught me?"

If she wasn't a teleporting lady, she's good to be a verbal interrogator because every question she asked is like an armor-piercing bullet fired from a Barrett .50 Cal. straight to my heart.

Thankfully, I wore bulletproof. "Because, Madam Yukari, I was tired." It's about time I told somebody of my thoughts of the world, maybe this vocabulary can make it even clearer than it was in English. "I don't mean of my exhaustion. I mean of life. How I lived and brought reality in stride with me, it had gotten tedious, repetitive. I used to love my life, I used to be excited whenever I want to impress a crowd with my acrobats. Now, I never see the world the same way anymore. The wars, the deaths, the cruelty of reality, I had enough of it." I removed my forearm from my eyes and stared straight to her beautiful lavender orbs, placing my hand gingerly just above her left knee. "When I saw you execute such a feat that every common man thought was impossible in physical reality, I found something within you. Even without proof, I knew that if I've managed to make myself known to you, I would find the key, the key to open the door and escape from reality." I raised my hand off her knee and forcefully sat up with my able hands, the spike of pain on my upper back, elbows and pelvis was not a joke, but I kept myself from groaning. When I got the proper upright position, with my hands holding me up shakily like the legs of a weakened animal, I continued my words as I faced her, "Suddenly being in this place was something that isn't possible. I was being pursued by the law on the rooftops of structures before, now at the blink of an eye, I'm here, with no sign of civilization around me. You create passageways with merely a thought, and you can appear to a place as far as the eye could see with just a flick of your wrist." I deeply inhaled and lowered my head as low as I could towards her, in the most Japanese way just like her ethnicity. "You are my salvation, Yakumo Yukari. Please, save me from the reality that tortured me."

Among all the things that I've felt, from having a stomachache suddenly disappear to waking up with the bruise you got a few days ago finally gone, saying all these words was the most liberating feeling I ever felt in my life. I understand now why people must let out their thoughts like this. It gives you freedom from the weight of your emotions.

…

"Fufufufu…"

Yukari?

"Fufufufufufu."

Wait a minute….

Was she—

"Ahahahahahahaha!"

[Hey, what the hell!?] Hey, my English came back! Oh, how I missed thee. Anyway, as I were saying, [What are you laughing at!? I was being serious, you know! I'm letting out the thoughts I've had for a long time and you're making an ass out of me afterwards!?]

"AHAHAhAhahaha‼" No good, I just made it worse. "Ahahahahahahahaha‼"

Anytime now.

"Ahahahahahahahaha‼"

Now…

"Ahahahahahahahaha‼"

Goodness.

"Ahahahahaha! Ahahahaha…" Now she stops. "My goodness, that was so dramatic!" She wiped a tear off her eyes. "Me, a salvation!? Oh my, that's so beyond me! Ahahaha!" Scratch that, she's not done yet.

[Uurrrrgggghhhhh] Whatever sentence I was going to say, it was all reduced to zombification, I just sagged to the floor like a deflated balloon man. I feel like eating dirt. There's pretty much an all-you-can-eat buffet around me. Grass looks like a nice side dish. Waiter, River water on the rocks, please. I don't mean ice, I mean plain rocks. If you got brimstone fresh from the fire, please dunk it in another glass of mud water. I could use some _coffee._

"Kneel, Eman." I finally hear the voice of her Lady Yukari commanding me. Lifting my head from the earth, seeing that she was stood up to her feet and looking me over with a look of solemnity on her face, the whimsical expression gone for good, I complied and shakily raised my upper body up. Ack! My shoulder blades! Just put a knee below me and….liiiiift. There we go, now we're kneeling at one knee to the lady before us like a proper gentleman. Please continue thy sentence, oh Lady Yukari. "That was quite a confession, Mr. Eman, I've never seen a human from the outside world seek salvation from me, and I have to say," She leaned her upper body slightly downwards, "I'm flattered. For that, I welcome you to the Utopia that is Gensokyo." She extended a welcoming hand to me.

I smiled weakly and took her soft grasp, pulling myself up to my feet without actually pulling her and, this time, successfully ignored the pain of my back. "Thank you, Madam Yukari." I thanked, releasing her hand and tried to stand straight like a bamboo. I'm still a wreck. I'm probably shaking like an electric pole on an earthquake. "So, where can I start in this little land?"

She pointed to a hill yonder, I looked over and I could make out the brown colored building that stuck out from the shrubbery of trees. I never went to Japan before but I know very well that what I'm seeing is a shrine, especially with that red archway entrance and the almost hidden stone stairs that leads up to it. "The priestess of that shrine will tell you everything. She's a dear friend of mine, I'm pretty sure you two will get along."

Sweet. Looks like I'll be making best friends right off the bat. I hope my social skills didn't rot away. "I hope so. That looks quite a walk from here, but I can manage, this pain on my back will not be a detriment to our side."

"Oh no, no. I don't think you should be walking after going through all that." A rip opened right beside us and a portal of eyes leered over. She casually walks through it, the portal almost seemingly 'devouring' her existence. She turned around and looked at me expectantly, half of her body inside the portal. "Are you coming or not?"

…Uh…

"Um, may I, uh….Can we walk, Madam Yukari? Because I'm not jolly enough to walk through a sea of eyes." I tried to sound nonchalant but I probably failed. After looking at that fucking thing stare back at me in the worst way than the best rated horror movie, I'm not eager to go _inside_ it again.

"What? Nothing will ever happen to you if you do." She pressed, then she smirked, this time she wasn't hiding it with her fan. "Unless…..you're _chicken_."

…

Oh you did _**NOT**_ just say that to me.

I have climbed the tallest skyscrapers by hand that I could've died by falling and committed stunts that only those with a handful of balls could do, and she just calls me… _ **CHICKEN!?**_

[Would a chicken….] The pain in my back was almost nonexistent as I took a dozen steps back. [….do…..] Crouched low with a hand on the grass, like a 100 meter running start. [THIS!?] I bolted to a sprint, when I got the good distance, I executed the cartwheel, my elbows and shoulder blades (somehow) holding the impact well (it did not, it fuckin' hurts!), then a follow up of 6 quick backhand springs (thank God my feet are still good) and I concluded with a double back-tuck somersault in the air, my distance from the ground will be very remarkable to the eyes of an average man.

Right into Yukari's portal.

I entered the world of eyes and released the tuck-it-in position, arms spread either side of me as I fell with my feet pointed to the ground….if there was even one.

…

Hurrghh. This feels so unnatural, falling without the roar of the wind whipping past your ears. It feels more like I was being weightless in the air. Looks like I don't need to go through a plane crash just to know how weightlessness feels like.

What was weird, however, is that I don't know which way the gravity is dropping me. Even though I'm falling _down_ , I couldn't tell where the hell am I falling at exactly.

I didn't realize that the owner of this realm was right in front of me. "That was impressive." Yukari's voice rang almost everywhere, as if there were speakers all around me and the folded fan in her hand was the mic. "Now how will you stick the landing?"

"What?"

My question was answered with a portal opening below me.

Followed by me slipping through it.

The familiar blue skies came into view afterwards, and the actual feel of falling is there.

I finally felt gravity, and I realized that I was falling vertically, with my body in a horizontal position.

And I stuck the landing on the possible grass behind me.

Right on my back.

If there were any birds on the trees around me, I'm pretty sure I sent them flying away because the howl of pain that I made might've reached a person that was eating his sandwich in a 100 meters away.

[DAMN IT, YUKARI! TWICE‼!] I roared, the pain on my back multiplied fivefold. If I expected myself to heal at the end of the day, make that a fucking week.

"Technically, it's a third." I was too busy groaning and curling like a dying spider but I know that Yukari was standing just above my head, probably laughing at me, **again**. "If you include the part where you failed the jump and fell to a heap of garbage bags."

I snapped my head upwards to throw a sneer at her, [You said nothing will happen…‼] I snarled. Nothing will happen she said, it will be fine she said, THIS happened to me.

"Hey, this isn't my fault." She retorted with a frown, as if she is never _entirely_ of fault. " **You** chose to tumble and you **didn't** stick the landing. Or rather, if you had **just** entered the gap with me, this **wouldn't** have happened."

There was so much emphasis in that sentence than I could ever count.

I just sighed, which kinda sounded like growling more than anything due to my desert throat and the pain. She had a point, if I had just manned up I wouldn't have been falling on my back twice. Ass, I think you're losing your usefulness here. Your main role was to cushion my fall every time and you're not doing it right! Stop letting Mr. Back be familiar with Ms. Ground, you two are already in a relationship! Stop screwing up!

….

Ow, my back…..

Couldn't stop the tears of pain here for a moment. I'll just close my eyes and let a moment of rest take all this pain away.

"Yukari, you've done it again!?" This time, another voice came, using a casual tone in the Japanese language. Sounds like a girl, and almost youthful. A teenager? Wait a minute, where are we? "That's it, I'm already busy with all the Youkai incidents everywhere and you're sending me another piece of work!?"

"Oh, hello, Reimu. I haven't seen you in a while." I see that Yukari knows her.

"Quit stalling and let me exterminate you. I always thought you'd do crazy things, but I never thought you'd bring an outsider here. **AGAIN**!" Sounds like this new voice doesn't sound happy, though I'm at a loss as to what's going on.

"Hey! I think I deserve to have a say here. I'm the victim here, Reimu."

"Like you never heard that from everybody you bring over."

….Okay, I starting to get that I'm not the first one to be teleported to Gensokyo.

"Reimu, dear. Listen to me, my reason is 100% justified."

"Alright, I'll listen, then I'll exterminate you."

Sounds like these two are not really in a healthy friendship.

"This man jumped me and I accidently brought him with me."

"'Jumped you'!?"

I think that sounded wrong in a way, please fix that sentence before you accidentally label me as a sexual predator, Yukari.

"This human here came here out of his own will, out of his consent and it was entirely by his choice." Hey, you knew my name! Use it! It could help ya have the upper hand of the conversation here, y'know!

"Really? How come he's not moving?"

Because my back is probably purple right now and any form of movement might just make it worse, thank you very much!

"He's just unconscious, he fell twice to get here." I'm NOT unconscious! Can't you see me opening my eyes leerin' at yer frickin' ass here!? Also, why d'ya have to point out that I fell twice!? And why did you say 'twice'!? You said it was a fucking third!‼

"Or you just kidnaped him and knocked him unconscious then you brought him here?"

I think there's a misunderstanding going on. I gotta settle that before these two go at each other. Sorry, Back, I think you're gonna have to take this one for the team.

 ***** _ **Snap!***_

Yowch! That hurts! So much!

"I am alive!" I forced out, trying to get a proper sit up. At least my elbows didn't hit the ground the second time, otherwise I wouldn't be getting a proper sit up. "but not well." I finished with a slight whimper. Ow. I rubbed my back, trying to soothe the pain, which didn't do much because it really hurts just by touching it.

I turned to the general direction of where the new voice was. And I was right, this young woman looked like a teenager, somewhere 18 or 19, maybe 20. The robes she wore gave away what she was and where we are. That's a Shrine Maiden alright, and we're in freakin' _Japan_ , the Land of the Rising Sun.

Though, if this girl wasn't frownin' while holding a stick with zigzagging ropes on it, poising it in a way as if she was gonna bonk somebody in the head with it, I would'a called her cute.

"Boy, answer me." She spoke, smacking the stick on her palm, as if implying I'm goona be the first person she hits with it if I do not give a satisfactory answer. "Did this **hag** send you here with your consent?"

"Oh Reimu, since when did you start calling me names behind my back?"

"Since ever."

Ow, that was quite straightforward.

I held a finger up, gesturing her to wait before I heaved a deep breath and…."Before I do, could you give me some water? Because I desperately need to drink." I even had to talk hoarsely just so she could get what was going on in my throat. If she doesn't I could just DIE!

The priestess sighed, lowering her weapon, and turning for the great shrine, "Come inside, I'll serve you some tea."

~~~~~ « **҉** » ~~~~~

"So, how are your injuries?" Reimu's mention was little more than a muffle to my ears because my full attention was on this sweet, glorious, delicious tea that I've been drinking since she gave the cup to me.

"Ahh~." I practically slammed the cup to the table as I finished it. Now my throats good, no more worrying about death metal screaming now. "Priestess Reimu, would you believe me if I said that I never drank tea before?"

She looked surprised, recoiling with her back fully straightening.

"Because, this was the greatest **first** **tea** I ever drank in my lifetime." I added wholeheartedly, taking the kettle and helping with myself another serving.

"I can't believe that you never drank tea 'til now." She commented in disbelief, I wonder if people in Gensokyo drink tea a lot just like London, or is it just her?

"I speak the truth. I never had a liking to tea or coffee in my life. They tasted and smelled horrible." I explained before I brought the green cup to my lips and drank the sweet, gloriously delicious tea. I'm naming this as one of my favorites. This tea must've been made with wonders, I don't even feel the pain on my back anymore. I mean, it's still bruising (probably) but hey, I'm not feeling it anymore. That's a good thing.

"That's the 6th cup, I think you drank the entire kettle." Reimu pointed out.

"Save some for me, Mr. Eman." Yukari whined.

I chuckled sheepishly, "Well, do forgive me if I didn't leave you any share. I've been deprived of my nutrients for quite a while, especially water, for more than half a day." I turned to the brewer of the delicacy, "Your tea is a lifesaver." Ambiguous sentence, ambiguous sentence, is there any way for me to make a compound sentence?

She picked up the kettle and opened the lid to see how much is left. When she gave me an exasperated look, I could only raise a hand in silent apology for it along with an awkward smile. It seemed I got carried away thanks to my thirst. She and Yukari only had one serving, I should've thought of that.

"I'll go make more." Reimu said, placing the kettle on the tray and stood up, walking around the table before turning to the corner. Probably the kitchen.

"For someone who never drank tea, you hogged all of it." Yukari commented in a monotone, apparently upset for my greediness. She clearly loves that tea like I do.

"Like I said, Madam Yukari, I was thirsty since I have eaten my breakfast." I turned a stare to her, "If you had just let me talk to you earlier instead of making me pounce on you, I would have left you more than half of it."

She merely gave me a childish 'humph' and looked away, not a fitting reaction for an adult like her.

I adjusted my kneeling position and squatted, massaging my ankles. They're still stiff, still can't point them upwards. I took the time to look around me while Reimu readies more of that tea; so this is what the inside of a Shinto shrine looks like from the inside. Bamboo floors, paper windows and sliding doors, gives the natural feel of everything Japanese. Though, I noticed a few cracks and broken wood on some areas, particularly the floor. This place looked a little run down too, but it's clean 'nough that I can't consider it _abandoned_.

"Was this the shrine you were talking about?" I asked curiously.

She turned to me and answered, "Yes, and this place is considered the gateway between Gensokyo and the outside world. The Hakurei shrine." She even had to spread her arms, gesturing to the grand building before interlacing her fingers together on the table. "You'd be surprised that there is also another one in Japan, though abandoned." A short pause. "There is also the Great Hakurei Barrier. It is a boundary around Gensokyo that blocks off the outside world and keeps the humans outside from trespassing by accident, or intentionally. That can be said for anyone within from trying to get out."

Hmm. "Okay, I understand." At first I thought we were at an isolated island that wasn't discovered in the planet, but I'm starting to get that this is an invisible paradise in japan. But what for? I'll ask later, there's also this curiosity: "It might be a guess, but is Reimu, the priestess of this shrine, an important individual? Considering her occupation and work space, that is."

 _Hakurei_ Reimu = Great _Hakurei_ Barrier = _Hakurei_ Shrine = Gateway to the outside world. These are quite the giveaways to somebody whose name is all over something.

"I do more than just clean the dust off this place," The person in question interjected. We turned to see the red-white garbed priestess with a tray in hand, even from here the smell of the warm delicious tea could reach my nose. I turned to look at the teleporting Youkai, she looks delighted to have the beverage finally here. "I also handle incidents that happen in this place. Disasters or the like can handle itself, but anything that might involve the entirety of Gensokyo is my concern."

So she's a priestess, watchwoman, and a problem solver. Quite a lot of jobs for a single woman like her.

"There's more to that," Yukari interjected but pausing, awaiting Reimu to set the kettle down. When so, she took the kettle and poured herself her second. Bringing the cup close to her lips, she continued, "If Reimu is to die, then this paradise of mine will die with her."

…..

Wow.

So she's a priestess, watchwoman, problem solver, and the entire land's life force. I should be surprised here, and the girl acts so lax and casual for a **supremely valuable** individual.

And what did Yukari say? 'Paradise of mine'? "You _created_ Gensokyo?" I asked, maintaining a levelheaded disposition amidst all the revelations before me.

"That's right." The apparent **God** of Gensokyo nodded, "And I built this place for the sakes of the Youkais that are starting to disappear because of the humans no longer fearing them or forgetting them."

I looked at Yakumo Yukari the second time, and I no longer see the mature, yet whimsical woman anymore. Now with the knowledge of her being the owner of the land, her presence was far more imposing to me.

"Then I am honored to be welcome to your humble paradise." I bowed, my impression on this lady had changed. I must regard her above respectful, I'm in her house and I'm one of her visitor-soon-to-be-resident.

"For an outsider that had recently arrived, you're quite polite." Yukari commented, "I like that."

I was tempted to drink another serving just to calm myself internally, but it would be rude of me if I did. I drank the entire first batch, I'm not going to repeat it. Deep breath, press a thumb on the palm and focus.

….

Exhale. Quite silent for a bit, no one said a thing, they probably remained quiet in consideration for me since I'm trying to take it all in. Damn it, I should've been calmer. Then again, I'm too influenced in reality to even believe it right off the bat. Then again, Yakumo Yukari was a creator of a certain paradise and she makes portals, I needed no other evidence than that to prove what's real and what isn't anymore.

"That's quite…..grand," As far as this new language could get, I ended up with that word. "And you say that you created this land for the sake of Youkai that are about to disappear." She nodded, "May I have a further elaboration to that statement?"

"I'll fill you up on that." Reimu offered, sagely interlocking her fingers on the table, "You ever heard of myths, legends, stories, monsters, spirits, demigods and monsters?" I felt the excitement burning in me because I could tell what was coming next. I nodded, "In here, everything that the outside world thought was nonexistent…." A short pause, "they're all real."

I straightened my back and clapped my hands above my head before spreading it. Hallelujah, superstition is real! Ladies and Gentlemen! Looks like God's creations were more than the plants, animals and human beings.

Reimu looked perplexed at my reaction, Yukari looked amused, probably because she knew of my reason to stray away from reality. Hearing that monsters existed is more like a dream come true for me.

I wonder if the Tall, Dark, and Slender guy is here. Hehe.

"Why do you look so happy?"

I chuckled inwardly, "Long story." I answered simply, putting my hands down on my lap. "I have a question. Why are all these supernatural beings in this land than uh…..out there?"

"Because of the advancement of human logic and technology, humans are no longer fearing them, or had probably forgot about them. Without the fear of humans, Youkais will perish and disappear. If they stay here, they can live on even without anyone fearing them. There are some cases that they were hunted, due to specific reasons." She finished and drank her tea.

Sounds…..logical, for a lack of better word. If I hazard a guess, those reasons might be because the Youkais were too hostile to humans or the people feared them too much because of being hideous and they were hunted just for that. Sounds like a two-sides-of-the-same-coin kind of situation.

"But remember," Yukari's voice sort of snapped me back to reality. Everything Reimu said was very intriguing that I completely forgot about the nearest Youkai beside me. "While I am a Youkai myself, it doesn't mean that all others are going to be friendly like me. Some of them attack humans out of instinct, sometimes they eat them."

Oh dear, forgot about that part regarding monsters. I guess I was too fascinated by their existence instead of thinking about the reality about them.

"This is it, Eman." This time, the Youkai's beautiful face contorted to the firmest grimace. A face I never seen her wear. "This is the world you have been chasing after. A world where danger lurks around every corner, and where outsiders like you are hunted. If you're not careful…." She drew her disappear-reappearing fan and covered her mouth with it. "….You could die."

….

"So?"

I took satisfaction over her absolutely shocked reaction, she never expected this response, deadpanned and unconcerned. But Reimu looked like she doesn't understand what I meant, "What have you two been agreeing on? Whatever it is, I need to know."

Oh yeah, right, we never told her of **my** coming here; Me, an outsider to this paradise, got bored with his own world that he had to chase after magicians just to flee to another one.

Yukari recovered and explained it in my stead, "This man here" Do you really have to point your finger at me like that? "This **poor** , **homeless** man had chased me all across his city just so he could be here." This looked a little offhanded here, first she welcomed me as a guest, now she looked like she's against me by critically pointing out my intentions. "He found his own land no longer livable. In other words, boring. He grew tired of his own life that he decided to abandon it and instead be in a world where it could easily kill him. Only immature children would dwell in their fantasies, especially if one of them had abandoned his own parents—"

 ***** _ **WHACK‼***_

…

I don't know how the fuck she knew that last part, but had I not been injured, had I not fallen on my back twice, had this Yukari not been the owner of the land, had Reimu not been in our presence, I would have shown her why she should not have mentioned a damn thing about my parents.

Thankfully, the priestess of the Hakurei shrine noticed the storm conjuring within me. She took the familiar stick from before out of nowhere and had slammed it against the woman's head to stop her ramblings about my life before it gets worse.

"Stop, Yukari. You're making it worse." She growled, gripping the punishing weapon with both hands.

The woman just rubbed the lumping area, saying nothing more.

Reimu turned to me, a grim look on her face as she spoke, "While I will not question why you wanted to come here, are you really going to risk it? I mean, you're young and you still have a future ahead of you. In here, your life might be shortened, without anybody protecting you, you could get killed. Unlike the outside world, people here are prone to cause disasters. Answer me, Eman. Why here?"

She supports neither decisions, but it was obvious she was worried about my well-being. It was already said: the inhabitants of this place are mainly monsters that could hunt me down and kill me, or even eat me, and would not care if I was alive or dead.

If I go back to the real world, I wouldn't be worrying about something inhuman trying to kill me. I'd just be worrying about my health, my survival, and the authorities. I am a hunted criminal there, and I caused too many sins to be forgiven. Surely, I would be taken away, and be judged to be thrown to prison.

But if I stay in this Gensokyo, my survival rate would lessen, the authorities are not a problem anymore, it was the ones who wished me dead just because I was human. Food? Looks scarce around here. Water? I don't know how close the river is. I don't even know the path of the land, I don't even know if the principles and rules here are different. My health? Barely something to give a fuck about. Those monsters will make take the cake on that one.

I think my choice here is obvious.

Inhaling, trying to calm my nerves and let my anger cool, I exhaled and answered, "I will stay. That is my final decision."

Reimu stared at me very intently, her brown eyes boring hard on me like a Judge. "Your decision is a **bad** idea, no more no less. You're being suicidal, you know that?"

You should NOT have said the word 'Suicidal' there, Reimu. Because once somebody says it, ain't no way I'm gonna make second thoughts on my fuckin' decisions.

"I don't think there is a difference between this world to the one I formerly resided, Priestess Reimu." There really isn't. Because my life is never a good example for the innocents. "My habits in the outside world could kill me by either falling 150 meters high or landing on my head, breaking my skull. A monster could chase me down, so will the authorities in my world. My future? I doubted it. I am a poor, homeless man that could contribute nothing to the environment around him. My point is that living here makes no difference to my usual living. The only change I could see is the nature around me and the quiet atmosphere. If possible, I might have a chance to work like a proper person in this land."

The good thing about it is that it's just like my old home. Trees everywhere, grass on the ground, and a clear view of everything as you looked down atop a mountain, it was very idealistic to where I really wished to live. I think I won't be having a lot of complaints about the environment here.

Reimu bowed her head, eyes closed and arms crossed. She sighed once again, finally submitting to my words, "If that's what you say, I will not stop you."

I smiled a warm smile to her before I turned to Yukari, feeling nothing within me as I met her suddenly gold eyes, "Madam—" I cleared my throat. She's beyond that now. " _Lady_ Yukari, while I am furious with you for even mentioning the people who brought me to the world, I just want to say thank you." She looked surprise, but only a raised eyebrow was the indication to that. Nonetheless I continued, "Thank you, for delivering me here. While I had to suffer a competition with you for 3 months, it was all worth the trouble for me." This time, I gave her a smile that would definitely say 'I forgive you'. "My only wish is that we can put aside our problems with each other and instead be friends, especially with Priestess Reimu here." The latter's reaction to my words was a smile, only slightly though.

Yukari gave me a warm smile. What I really liked seeing on people is when they smile, especially when I forgive them. Because whenever I do, my heart would always feel warmth like a gentle fire on the fireplace that keeps the family warm. "That's very noble of you, Eman." She told, and this time she was the one bowing.

"Well, at least that ended the right way." Reimu's voice snapped the moment, it was a little unnecessary but I guess I needed it. These dramatic moments, too cheesy. "But if you're planning to stay here, do you even have your belongings with you besides those weird clothes you're wearing?"

What do you mean 'weird clothes'? I'll have you know that—

….

Oh no…..

OH NO!

"Uuurrrggghhh" I just groaned to my palms, cursing myself of my own idiocy. I jumped to another world, _without_ an extra set of clothes or even the tent that I carried since the day I left. Fucking hell, I. Am. An. IDIOT! My phone is even there, DAMN IT!

"Not to worry, Eman." Yukari assured, making me draw my face out of my hands. "I know exactly where you left the **bag** and I can bring it here for you if you like."

Without another thought, I slammed my hand on the table, somehow making the 3 cups present bounce 3 inches upwards without spilling or tipping over upon landing, bolted up my feet (I think I heard something snap on my back when I did but not now!) and held both her hands pleadingly, "Please bring it here! My precious possessions are in that bag and I cannot live on happily without it!"

Yukari seemed to be amused with my reaction, giggling. "Well, since you said 'please', how could I say no?" Thank you, Lady Yukari! "Are you going to let go, or are you going to stay like that?" She asked with a smirk.

I quickly let go and stepped back a few steps, worried more about the bag than her teasings.

She looked disappointed, probably because I wasn't shying or stuttering because of what she said but she nonetheless did the job. She raised her hand up, and I didn't recoil at the sight of a portal ripping open in space, diagonally pointed my way (there was actually red ribbons at the corners, quite invisible on the first glance since I was pissing myself). After one second, the familiar black, colossus duffle bag, almost as big as my upper body, came flying my way like a cannon.

Straight to my chest, blowing out my oxygen and sending me to the floor with a slam.

On. My. **BACK.**

 **AGAIN‼‼‼**

Back, **Stop** being familiar with the Ground!

The bag sort of rolled to my face afterwards so the growling monstrosity that was me howling in pain was muffled like a tortured victim with a sack over his head as he gets his nails ripped out. Forcefully, I threw the heavy bag offa me and glared furiously at her, [Third time, Yukari!] I snarled, holding up three fingers with a good hand. [ **THIRD** **TIME‼** ] I swear to my life that I was about to flip her off, why didn't I do it?

"Hey, at least everything inside is everything you ever owned." She retorted, though she looked like she was about to break out laughing. "To be honest, I expected at least a small packet of drugs to be inside."

Yukari, if you mention a damn thing about me being a druggie ever again and I swear to the fucking Heavens I will FUCK YOU UP!

Oh dear, Reimu's about to give her another whack.

"Put the weapon, down, Priestess." I'll do the whacking myself when I have the chance.

I rolled over to my front and steadily raised my upper body up before kneeling. My back's aching again but I feel it dissipating second by second, but it does not mean that it doesn't hurt a lot, because it does, _seriously_. I swear, if someone throws me to the floor, on my **back** , **again** , I'm gonna punch 'em in the fucking face.

My back could barely bear such punishment, why must it be subject to such things?

Eh, whatever. I was too careful with my free-runs to even get used to back pains. Maybe it's just a bad day today, prolly won't happen again tomorrow.

Being poor and almost homeless, you can't keep your belongings in one place, you gotta know where you're going to hide these things from wandering hands. Thankfully, I know exactly how to hide my possessions, even without a duffle bag, I can memorize multiple hiding places for multiple objects. Pulling the duffel bag close, I opened the combination padlock (375) before zipping it open.

And Yukari kept her promise, everything was here. Tent, 5 sets of clothing, 3 big bottles of water, my plate and utensils (even if I'm poor, I'm not going to eat with my hands that quick), the Tupperware holding the last remains of my food, one wooly jacket, 3 neatly folded socks, my toothbrush and paste, my trusty rubber shoes, and finally—I reached for the pockets, zipping it open and I pulled out the one and final thing I would never surrender to anyone, my Iphone. It's old as 2 years, but I kept it under good condition. Even the charger is here.

Zipping it closed, but the phone going to my pockets (you're staying with me, baby), I faced the cannoneer with a bitter face, "I would say 'thank you, Lady Yukari', but I reconsidered for such…. _displeasing delivery_."

"Eh~? Why?" Quit whining like a damn child, you're an adult, act like one.

"Can't you just give it to him like a normal person?" Yeah, what Reimu said! "If he's back gets worse than it is, then he's going to be more of a load than it is."

Okay, that's so hurtful. *Sob*

Man up, Eman, man up. No need to wimp out in front of the first lady who looked my age that I managed to talk to in a long time. "My apologies if this topic brings you displeasure once I bring it to your attention, Priestess, but where can I reside in residence?" I think this language could work for me, I **am** a guest who should show respect to the master. Being polite is a must, you know.

She sighed, "You can stay here for today, but I recommend you go to the human village as soon as you can. I think they can provide you a better house than this one, it's too cold in winter and too hot in the summer, and it's not a recommended place to stay."

"Then, you have my thanks." I told, pulling the duffel bag close to my side. "I promise, Reimu, I will make my presence nonexistent to this shrine and I hope to make my presence not much of a nuisance to you." I declared, opening the bag and pulling the rolled up tent out, placing it on my lap. If she lends me a spare of one of those 'futons' here, I'll just use it as my mat inside the tent. Poor as I am, my jacket and long pants are my only source of warmth in a cold night. A pile of my clothing are my pillows, no blankets. These jackets are too small to cover a tall body like mine.

"For an outsider, you sure talk with _words_." She remarked. "Were you some kind of rich stuck-up? I know somebody who tends to talk like that just for show."

URK! Don't call me a stuck-up if you please! I fucking HATE Rick stuck-ups! They don't know how to stand up from their chairs! "No, I'm just being polite."

"Well, that ends all that." Yukari declared, sipping the last of her tea before standing up and walking for the sliding door. Sliding it open, a portal was outside waiting for her. That looked kinda cool, to be honest. Though if I was the one opening that door, I would've panicked and screamed like a bitch upon seeing it. "I'll take my leave now. I'll see you then, Dear Reimu."

The Priestess just snorted, not returning the sentiments, drinking her tea.

"Good luck to you, Letitia, Eman. Let's see if you can adapt to the fantasy you sought after." She cryptically said before walking through, the portal devouring her existence before closing.

Now, everything feels normal.

Was it me, or did Yukari had a natural aura of making the atmosphere look so serious and nonsensical at the same time as long as she's around?

How's that possible?

"Haah." Reimu sighed a very relieved sigh, as if she was so damn glad that Yukari was no longer here. "Well, that ended differently." She turned to me, "And you, you look horrible."

I looked over my person, and she was right. If she can't see the bruises on my back, then the dirt, mud and rips on my clothes are an indication to a shitstorm journey before coming here, which was **almost** true.

Damn. "You would not believe how much effort I exerted just to come here." I replied, removing my vest off my body and letting it slip to the floor. Ah, the cool air felt nice. Even for a sunny day, this shrine is quite breezy. Probably because of the nature around us. "I fell on my back when I came through one of those portals of hers, then again when I arrived here." I paused just to roll my shoulder for a bit before I faced her with a smirk. "The person who screamed on your backyard, that was me."

She cheekily smirked, "That was quite loud, even for a guy like you." She eventually chuckled, which I shared. Ha ha, I made her laugh. Gotta make a friend out of her as soon as possible, I wanna workout my social skills a little more.

"So, could you point me to my quarters? I'd like to settle just to save ourselves the trouble." I requested.

"That room over there." She pointed past me, I looked over the direction and a paper walled room is there, the door already slid open and within is a rather empty and open-spaced entirety of a Japanese-styled room, good with tatami mats and windows. "You can settle there until we find you a proper home. I'll get your futon once you've unpacked." She then took a sip of her tea.

 ***BOOOM‼***

 **HOLY SHIT!**

A motherfucking explosion occurred just afar ahead of the shrine, making me jump back in fright along with a yelp. Holy hell! That sounded way too close! What's going on!? Terrorist attack? No way. Not in a place full of monsters.

What if there are terrorist monsters?

What kind of an idiot would've thought of that!?

Reimu, I think we gotta—

"…."

Eh?

*Sips tea like nobody's business*

Um, Reimu? Why are you still sitting down and drinking tea?

"Um, Priestess?"

"What?"

"Didn't you hear the explosion just outside, maybe 500 meters away?"

She looked over her shoulder, facing the front entrance and beheld the now-rising smoke of said explosion yonder below the mountains. She turned back to her tea, "Oh, yeah. I heard it."

*Sips tea like nobody's business*

…..Am I really seeing this right now? "Reimu, I think you should start worrying instead of _brushing_ that off like somebody yelling at your front yard."

"Don't worry, it's just 19 trees burning. No biggie."

Am I _**REALLY**_ seeing this right now!? '19 trees'!? That's too much! A single explosion can't kill that many plant life, right!?

No, there's a bigger question here: IS THIS EVEN FUCKING HAPPENING!?

"Still, I can't ignore that." She remarked, a look of annoyance crossing her face, "Geez, I hope this wasn't Marisa's doing." She stood up and headed for the front door.

Wait. Where's she going? "Where are you going?"

"Going to investigate." Her feet finally touching the stone path, she stretched her arms above her and floaawaha-haha-aha-hahaha-aha why the hell is she floating!? "Be right back." She called out before she flew towards the pillar of smoke's location.

…

…

I suffered two life-threatening falls, why didn't my back break?

Why was Yukari suddenly against me when she just welcomed me?

Why was the Reimu, the life force of this land, shrugging off that explosion like some neighbor partying with the windows open?

How was she flying without any wings?

…..

…

Eh, whatever.

Well, let's unpack my stuff in the room I'll be burrowing and settle down, maybe walk around this little humble shrine. You know, getting familiar with the environment and the other shebang.

This is Gensokyo, not the real world now. I belong here now. No more escaping, no more hiding, no more stealing…..no more reality. I came here expecting things in my life to change, I should be expecting the unexpected while I am.

From now on, I'm gonna have to keep mind a lot of things if I want to survive in this fantasy land that could potentially kill me.

Starting with this: Common Sense has fucked off the window, took a cab, boarded a plane and flew off to Namibia, probably never to come back.

Good bye Cruel World, Hello Gensokyo.


	2. What Will We Do With a Drunken Ogre?

[~Lately, I've been losing sleep~ Thinkin' about the things that we could be~]

Off you go, leaves, into the side so the visitors and worshippers don't see this place as unkempt because of you.

[~But lately I've been, I've been prayin' hard~ Said no more countin' dollars, we'll be counting stars~]

Including you, dust! I banish your existence from the residence of the god residing here, your atrocious presence be damned!

[~Oh we'll be counting staaars~]

Ha! I swatted the pile of dust straight outta here! Now, along with its own kind in the dirt ground, I can no longer see the mountain of filth I hath purified from the Hakurei Shrine anymore.

*~ _whistle~*_

Alright, that's the front entrance down. I'll just sweep the leaves to a pile in a corner then move on to the back portion of the shrine.

*~ _whistle~*_

Right, since Master has left off to _investigate_ that explosion, I've been taking my time. After pitching up the tent inside the room (Sleeping under a _real_ roof will feel _real_ good later), rearranged a few of my stuff here and there in some areas, I then took the time to earn my keep. Master promised to help me find a home in the 'Human Village' sooner or later, so while I'm still here, I'm going to offer my services.

[~I see this life like a swingin' vine, swing my heart across the line. In my face is flashin' signs, seek it out and ye shall find~]

Seeing that broom (kinda looks like it had seen better days) resting against the door elicited the immediate task of what I was to do. With dust and dried leaves scattered almost everywhere outside, I decided to go from there. With the broom in hand, I swept up the leaves first, pile 'em up at a side where it wouldn't usually be seen by a passing visitor.

[~Oh, but I'm not that old—young, but I'm not that bold. I don't think the world is sold, I'm just doin' what we're told~]

Sweeping the dust was the easy part of the task. I only have to clean up the stone pathway from the entrance to the shrine. The inside of the shrine looks well maintained, at least. That leaves the outside to be the only area I have to handle.

[~I-aaaaahhhhh **hhh—** ]

Damn it! Voice crack.

* _Clears throat*_

Anyway… [~Iiiii~aahhhhhh~] there we go. [~Feel something so right doing the wrong thiiing~]

I gotta say, the spot for this mountain shrine is well-chose. I'd say it's beautiful too. Not only am I surrounded by Mother Nature, I have a grand view of Gensokyo from up here. A giant forest, a big-ass mountain so high it touched the sky, a rather misty lake, I think I saw a bamboo forest too, I could even see the village from here as well (sweet). I don't know why but I'm feeling so much nostalgia just by looking at the view, so much of my old Country is just like this fucking place. I love it! Aw~ makes wanna cry tears of joy.

[~Iiiii~aahhhhhh~ feel something so wrong doin' the right thiiing~]

Though the pillar of smoke from the recent explosion is still there, and it's ruinin' the scenery, by a whole lot. But the color of the smoke has gone white, which means the possible fire is gone. Can't see the source from here though, too obscure because of the trees, and they're really bushy. How old is this place that the trees had grown that tall and bushy, really?

I wonder if Master had solved the problem. I kept hearing sounds of explosions from time to time, though they are not as loud as the first one. It almost sounded like a grenade battle, but I tried not to think much about it. The way she reacted to it earlier was like her laundry had fallen off the wires; which means this kind of thing is usual for her. I guess that's a Gensokyo thing, I'm sure she'll be alright.

I hope.

[~I could'a lied, could'a lied, could'a li-ied~ Ev'rything that kills me makes me feel alive~]

I did say that I will make my presence nonexistent to the shrine, I also had to remain true to not being a nuisance to the owner. In a general sense, I'm basically an _intruder._ Being made to live here offhandedly must be too much for a decision she had to make for me. I gotta pay her by means of service. I'm sure she'll appreciate her work being less while I'm here. If she's busy handling 'splosions like the one earlier, I'll take her place to manage the housework.

If she lives alone, that is.

[~Baby, I've been losing sleep~ Thinkin' about the things that we could be~ But, baby, I've been, I've been prayin' hard~ Said no more countin' dollars, we'll be counting stars~]

After this, I'll clean up my clothes. Since my recent run and fall and all, I changed to a cleaner set of clothes after unpacking; which consists of a pair of grey jogging pants rolled up just below the knee to let some air in and a healthy white T-shirt to help me cool off the afternoon heat. I left my former clothing folded in my room (I'll clean those up when I got the time). I found a donation box just at the entrance, when I looked inside it…

It was a tongue-click: It's empty.

I hope that doesn't forebode that the population of humans in this land are so low that the amount they could offer to their resident Watchmen was scarce. Because if so, I'm so **boned** in this land of monsters.

[~Lately, I've been losing sleep~ Thinkin' about the things that we could be~ But lately I've been, I've been prayin' hard~ Said no more countin' dollars, we'll be counting stars~]

But that's not my concern for now. I'm still on the first day after all, I barely know anything about this place. I'll talk to Master about it if she has the time. More info, more chances of survival.

*~ _whistle~*_

Sweeping the backyard, I can't see anything else but nature, and nature alone. I'm starting to enjoy what I'm doing.

*~ _whistle~*_

[~I feel the love and I feel it burn~

~Down this river, ev'ry turn~

~Hope is a 4-letter word~

~Make that money—watch it burn~ Oh!]

It's been a long time since I've cleaned now that I think about it. I usually clean my clothes whenever I have the chance, but cleaning a house? I never lived in a house for a while, and I miss housework. Even a guy like me who loves to move his body must go back inside the house and do his chores after playing in the sun.

Having a rest is the best part of being a parkour artist for me, especially if I had been chasing a woman for 3 months.

[~but I'm not that old—Young, but I'm not that bold~

~I don't think the world is sold~

~I'm just doing what we're told~

~I-aaaahh feel something so wrong doin' the right thing~

~I could'a lie, could'a lie, could'a lie-ay~

~Everything that drowns me makes me wanna fly~]

I guess I'll end the song there. My jobs on this part is done, all the leaves are placed behind the bushes, or anywhere just away from the clearing of the yard. Too bad I don't have any matches with me to burn 'em. But at least this looks like a place to train your newbie the basics. Good green grass, nice wind, warm sun, and a peaceful atmosphere. Everything's quiet, no one is ever going to see you fail except God—it's just the place.

I feel like doing my warm ups.

Bad enough that I still got an aching back. I can't do a pull up with a bruising shoulder blade and really painful arm joints. My legs are still in top condition, if we exclude the stiff ankles. I can run, but not at the full speed. I'm exhausted still, I need a full day and a half of rest to regain my usual strength, and more than a week for all these stupid dislocations to heal.

Good thing its Sunday tomorrow, couldn't ask for a better day to rest.

Well, back to work. I just gotta remove the other leaf piles I left on the sides of the shrine—

Oh.

A dried leaf just fell in front of my face.

I looked up, and another leaf slips off the roof edge.

Looks like my job's not halfway done yet.

There are still leaves on the rooftop, looks like I will have to include that part as well. I'll even impress Master if I do, I wonder how she'll react over her temporary housemate cleaning her work station for her.

But the fact still stands: I **can't** pull myself up with my hands. How will I reach the rooftop without accidentally creating another snap on my spine?

Okay, assess the environment. There's nothing around the shrine that can boost you up, not even a railing. The roof is too high for mere jumping. There are only trees around you.

Bingo. I'll use the trees.

I still haven't forgotten who I once was. I am a Master Tree Climber. I know exactly how to do this without using my hands. Now, where is the nearest tree that had a low branch? Not too small to snap at my weight but not too big to overtake the entire side of the trunk I will wall-run to. Good thing this shrine's surrounded in a circle with a lot of trees, there are some that are quite close to the shrine too. And we're at a hill, it's quite breezy around here with all them leaves handing out new oxygen along with the natural winds.

Hmm. That one's too small. That one's just a twig. That tree's too short. Too high on that one, I need something shorter. If I could just use my arms, it would've been easier for me to pick the first tree I see. Uh, let's see…..

Oh, that one!

Left side of the shrine, this one is growing a lot closer to the shrine than all the other trees. The girth is not so bad too, not too lanky and looks strong enough to hold my weight. It's slanted towards the roof, and there's a lot of convenient branches to it.

Now, to get up is to…..

Holding the broom in a tight grip, I did the running start and wall-ran its trunk, my trusty rubber shoes replacing the recent sneakers gripping the rough wood as if they were spiked.

Carefully now. Grip the nearest branch, and hold on.

* _ **SNAP!***_

OW! MY BACK! That _fuckin'_ hurts! Gotta hurry, my arms can't hold up my body weight like this! I'll have my fucking spine halved if I don't!

Okay, okay. Leverage the broom as a hook in between two branches, there we go, careful not to break it. Pull up gently so I wouldn't aggravate the injury. Once reaching a few meters upwards, lay a foot on the nearest branch.

Then we rest.

Hoooh, that was close. Ow.

Rubbing my back and shoulder, I moved slowly and threw the broom to the rooftop. There, with nothing in my hands I can now utilize both hands to some good use. Now to circle this trunk, there's a large branch behind the base I am at so I will have to jump around this thing without letting go.

Thankfully, this isn't the first time I did the thing, but it ain't one of the usuals. I don't know if I still got it. I might get myself a scare-rush if I do this but hey, at least the adrenaline would feel good afterwards.

Okay, okay, deep breath. I can do this, even with a bad arm, I can do this. Legs are still good. Legs are still good. There's a method in case of falling, just be careful. First and foremost: be careful.

 _One-two-three!_

I leapt off the branch, my grip on the tree firmly tight, whirling my body around the base, and slammed my foot to the desired branch that was right behind it.

* _ **Slip**_ **!** *

Holy fuck! Holy fuck! I almost fell! I almost fucking fell!

Okay, okay! Calm down, me. Hug the tree and hold on until you calmed down. You're almost there. You're almost there.

….

 _*Exhale*_

Okay, I'm good. Totally fine, heart's still poundin' like crazy but I'm cool. Now, just gonna turn around, face the rooftop, then take two steps forward on the branch with careful footing as I go towards its point….

…and JUMP!

The world slowing down around me for just half a second as I jumped over the grass below me, my knees landed on the ceramic, cylindrical tiles.

I did it. That's a mission success for me.

Adrenaline's still pumping though, I feel like doing a spinning back flip after this.

Of course I won't do such a thing. I've done enough exercise for today. After this, I'm going to sleep, pronto. Alright, now where did I throw that broom? Ah, there you are. Come here, Sweepy, we got one last job to do.

*Sweep. Sweep. Sweep.*

As I swept the leaves off the roof and fell back down to the earth, I couldn't help but admire just how much nature is around this shrine with an even higher vantage point. The more l think about it, there's really nothing but trees all around me. I wonder: would the human village be…uh…quiet? Since there ain't no cars anymore, would it be so peacefully quiet that I would consider staying there?

Maybe I'll leave that question for touring time. Today's cleaning time. Tomorrow, probably some rest time, or some spiritual stuff I gotta handle for my religion. Nothing beats an alone time to cope with the fact that a magical land exists. I still need to take in all these things, Youkai and all. Even that eye portal is still stuck in my head. And to think that I just jumped into one of them twice in a row not long ago...

Yep, I really need to take it all in. I gotta rest sooner or later.

Gotta say, there are a lot of leaves 'round here. The roof's practically covered with it, green or brown mixing well that the ceramic tiles are barely visible underneath them. That makes it even fun, I'll just sweep the hell out of this place without thinking of proper sweeping performance since I'm just sending them off the roof. I could go crazy if I wanna, pitching these leaves like golf. I can deal with the mess downwards when I'm through. I wanna clean a little longer, I'm kinda lovin' the peace and quiet right now.

Humming a tune that I offhandedly made (which sounded like crap actually, I'm getting out of practice), I continued the sweeping business (golf pitching included, hehe). The breeze is quite gentle up here, feels a little hot since I'm under the sun but it mixes well. It actually feels great.

*Sweep. Sweep. Sweep.*

I just realized that I'm enjoying sweeping off the leaves from the roof, like, what the hell? Who the hell enjoys stuff like this?

….well, I guess a guy like me counts. I _did_ haven't done housework in a long time, maybe it's just the joys of cleaning slowly rushing in to my consciousness. Maybe I could go for being a little housekeeper while I'm still here, sounds like a tolerable thing to me.

*Sweep….Sweep….Sweep.*

Hmm…..

*Sweep. Sweep. Sweep. Sweep.*

…..

*Sweep! Sweep! Sweep! Sweep!*

Holy shit, this is _actually_ fun! Watching them fly upwards from my wild swings before getting swayed off by the wind or just simply fall down to the grassy ground is so satisfying! I don't know why but I'm gonna live my life while I'm still here!

[HIYA! GET THE FUCK OUTTA HERE, LEAVES! YOU TOO! YOU WANT SOME TOO!? YEAH, I'LL FUCKING GIVE YA SOME!]

*WHACK! WHACK! WHACK! WHACK! WHACK!*

HAHAHAHAHA! Look at 'em fly! Take 'em away, sweet delicious wind that is certainly giving me some sweet fresh air! Oh, here's a big pile right here! I got an idea for this. Okay, both hands on the handle, bushy end right next to the leafy pile, shake that ass for a bit, lookout on the horizon, look down on pile again, rear it back, the shaft nearing my neck, then….

[FORE, BITCHES!]

* **WHAM!** * LEAF SPLOSION!

[ **WHOO‼!** ] HELL YEAH! MULTIPLE HOLES IN ONE! Look at 'em go! Go, wind! Take 'em all to the fucking ground, hahahaha!

Hold on, I always wanted to do this:

I skipped over to the frontal part of the roof, navigating through the slanting parts before I was there, facing outwards to the red shrine archway that lead to the stairs down to the foot of this mountain and I hollered the fuck out of my arrival on the very spot.

[ **YEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGHHHHHHHOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!‼!‼!‼!‼!‼!‼** ] HEAR THAT, GENSOKYO!? THAT IS ME SAYING FUCKING SALUTATIONS TO YA!

My voice literally echoed outwards this hill, I could even hear it going even further and further away. Holy shit, I even scared a few birds off the trees. How loud was I? I can't manage that frequency if I'm this injured and can't even pose like a howlin' werewolf. But nonetheless, I'm satisfied. Cross that one out of my bucket list.

Two in one day, sweet! I wonder what else is gonna make its way to be crossed out. I bet something even more insane than—

Wait a minute….

…..

….

Was it me or did I just hear a return echo? And why did it sound so…girly?

…

Oh right. I'm in Gensokyo, gotta keep in mind that shit might not be what it seems. Could be some kind of Japanese siren or somethin'. I think I might've exposed myself to some monsters nearby. Hopefully, they can't walk on Holy ground, which is this shrine, I mean. I could defend myself if I could help it but with all these injuries in me, I don't think my chances are above 50% guaranteed to let me live.

I'm just gonna hope nobody did. This shrine is owned by Hakurei Reimu, why would they attack something that belonged to an important individual if it risks getting punished?

Oh well, if something happens, then something happens. How I'm gonna deal with it, I'll let my instincts tell me what to do. That's how I like to roll, tends to always work, though with a lot of catches.

*Sweep. Sweep. Sweep. Sweep.* I'm gonna calm down and clean this leaves up like a normal person. The fun's already over, I got meself a second day of being in Gensokyo tomorrow, one reason to get excited for the next morning when I head to sleep.

Alright, this parts done, especially the higher part of the roof, now we'll just deal with the last part of the roof and—

Huh…..

How'd I not notice a kid sleeping over there using the leaves as a blanket? She's literally right in the open. How'd I not see her? Also, how is she still sleeping even though I just caterwauled and wailed like some….uh….fucking _hooter_ ….or something (I don't know) just minutes ago?

Frowning in confusion, I took steady steps towards the sleeping youngster so I wouldn't suddenly slip off the slanting parts of the roof, and knelt down near _her._

Let's see, coffee-brown hair tied with a red ribbon. Looked about 11-13 years old. Wearing a white blouse that looked like its sleeves are ripped out, and a Japanese-styled skirt, if my deductions are right underneath these leaves. Her wrists are shackled, and she's holding something that could only belong to a bar and not in a child's hands. What was even more unusual than that, however, was the two ox horns sticking out on either side of her head decorated with a violet ribbon on the left horn and some sort of string coiled around the right.

…..

Okay, okay, calm down, me. Calm down. She's probably one of the Youkai in this place, she probably took shelter here. Also, what's in that gourd? I took the bottle off her hands carefully without waking her up, pulled the cork out and whiffed it.

Boooweee, geez! This smells like _booze_! And it's so STRONG! Why the hell is she holding this!?

Okay, this kid had passed out on this rooftop and might probably wake up with a hangover if this one's being drinking last night. Sorry, kiddo but I'll be keeping this. Tied that string around there, okay good. With the gourd around my waist, I shook the young girl by the shoulder.

"….uugghhh."

I dealt with people who had a hangover, men or women alike, and my regular approach is to splash something cold in their faces (friendships be damned) but I never dealt with a drunk kid before, and I'm not sure if it's nice to just splash something on her face. I don't know how I'm going to go about this. Maybe the conventional approach would do, "Wake up, little one. This isn't the right place to sleep, you see."

 _*Boooshh!*_

….

Holy hell, the conventional approach gave me the demonstration of her right arm power: it's a fucking _typhoon_! Just one swing of her small hand to swat at me and she sent a blast canon to my face, making me fall flat on my back on the roof (Ouch). It even sent all the leaves that were covering half her body into the air.

Oh my….

….She wasn't just shackled by the hands, she was chained by the waist as well. But the ends of these chains were bizarre: the end of her left arm shackle was a yellow ball, her right was a red, geometrical triangle, and there was another one chaining her _hair_ at the end of her locks, it's weight was a blue square.

What are these, manacles designed for kindergarteners learning premature geometry? Also she's really tiny, and so skinny too. If she were to stand, she'd be somewhere way below my chest.

I patted her lower leg twice, [Come on, up! Up! Get up, ya can't just sleep on the roof like this! If you wanna sleep, do it inside the shrine.]

"A'right, a'right…." She sat up, yawning and rubbing her eyes. She looked at me with half-lidded eyes, I wonder if children can't feel hangovers because it doesn't look like she's having a headache. She then gave me a smile, "Hey, you two kinda look alike'~ I don't think I've seen the two a ya before…"

….I wonder if she's still drunk.

* _Clears throat.*_ How do I go about this…Uh, "Hello, me and my _twin brother_ here would like to request that you sleep inside the shrine, I'll lend you my tent if you'd like."

"Hehehe. You two're talking at the same time~ How'ja 'do that?" Yeah, she's still slurring, like a fuckin' lightweight having 5 drinks. But why does that make her look so cute? Kids shouldn't drink.

"What's your name, little one?"

"Ibuki Suika, Reimu's former roomie." Roomie? So that means she used to live here before with Master? "What're both your names?"

Is it me or am I really starting to enjoy this conversation with a drunk kid already?

"The left is Eman, the right is Letitia." Man, this feels so cheesy, but it's entertaining so I'm gonna go with it. "We are pleased to meet you."

"Hehehe." Damn, she just looks so fuggin' adorable gigglin' like that. Why am I considering letting her be drunk forever now? "You got funny clothes, yer not from around here, are ya?"

I looked at myself, then back at her. Given from the clothes I've seen from the residents, which were Yukari and Reimu, they don't wear anything modern, and this kiddo's not even close to my clothes' design. I guess my wardrobe will be a foreign thing in this paradise. I wonder what kind of theme is going on with the rest of the people's threads 'round here.

"I guess not." I gave a little bow, doing the Japanese formalities just for the sake of it. "Pleased to meet you, I'm a foreigner, originating from the place one would call the 'outside world', and soon I will take up residence in this humble land."

"Ooh, An outsider. Haven't seen one of your kind in a while~ Z'ast time I've seen one, lotta Youkai were already pickin' at his innards."

…..I'm sorry, what?

"He was a wimp so I didn't really care." She reached behind her back to reach something, then her face suddenly contorted to worry and concern, "Where's my gourd?"

The slurring is gone.

"Um, little one?"

Whoa! Just in a millisecond she was suddenly right at my face, her brown eyes losing their innocent drunkenness and instead was replaced with a furious glare, "Where's my gourd? Have you seen it? Was it with me when I was sleeping? Did you took it?" Her eyes trailed down to my waist, I followed it and the 8-shaped gourd, taped with talisman seals all over its purple exterior was tied to my waist.

I got the feeling that I did something bad, _really bad_.

Our hands slowly raised up, facing each other in the eyes. "Um…little one…"

" **GIVE** **IT** **BACK**!‼"

HOLY FUCK!

For all the life of me, I cannot believe I just dodged that. Her arm was as quick as a helicopter's rotor blade at a full speed chase yet I managed to avoid it by jumping back from my kneeling position. I don't how or why but I get the feeling that if I get hit by her I'm gonna be ending this day with more than a bruised back.

"Gimme my gourd back‼" She suddenly pounced towards me—Whoa! What the hell is she, a cheetah shaped like a little girl!?

I skittered a few steps back, careful not to slip on the slopes, "Little one, I strictly forbid you from drinking this substance until you're old as me!"

"I want my al-co-hoooll!"

Whoa! Whoa!

She swung a few fists my way, which I dodged but not the wind power that came with it. Because of that, I didn't realize how close I was to the edge of the roof and fell off.

*Sproosh!*

Fourth time. This was the fucking fourth, and Yukari's not even here.

My back doesn't hurt though, did the adrenaline halt some of the pain from entering my head?

Wait, is the grass usually this soft and spiky? Oh right, I landed on the pile of leaves I've left beside the shrine. Haha! Cleanliness For The Win! Remember kids, do your chores, it might save you from a falling death, especially if a drunk kid with horns is throwing a tantrum at you.

"Git back here!" Oh dear she broke a few tiles on the roof, and she's now dive bombing my way!

Barrel roll! The reminiscent sound of her feet hitting the grass was there, but I did not expect the ground to suddenly start shaking under her weight. What the hell is she even made of!? She even made the trees shake, she's a walking earthquake that's for sure!

"Give it back‼"

Barrel roll! She just brought her fists down on the ground and the very earth exploded on her fist, sending chunks of dirt to the air. Them skinny limbs don't got anythin' to do with muscle! If I remembered it right, there _were_ a lot of cracks on the wood inside the shrine when I came in for the first time, now I know why.

I quickly stood up by pushing up with my hands and unwrapped the gourd string off my waist. But I'm still not giving her this—whoa!

*Booosssh!*

I bolted my head away and her fist struck where my face would have been and just went through the wall of the shrine behind me. If this kid doesn't kill me until she's exhausted, then Master will be the one to do it. She just wrecked the walls of the _Gateway to the Outside World._

"Little one, I think you shouldn't have done that."

"Gimme it‼"

Run for it!

She shredded the wall by swinging her stuck fist sideways, now that part of the shrine is showing everything on the inside. I'm completely boned here once she comes back to see this.

"Little one, if you want this you're gonna have to answer me one question!"

"Waaahhh!" She literally going crazy just by losing her beer here. She swung her fist my way and another wall of the shrine is busted. "Give me my gourd!"

Okay~ Run for the clearing of the backyard~ Do~do~dodo~ I hate this situation! A fucking _kid_ is gonna kill me!

"Kid!" Finally, the quicker word for this little tantrum. "Just answer me this one question then I'll give it to—"

"GIMME MAH GOURD‼‼" She's not listening~

She power jumped to my direction with a shoe aimed towards my face. I dive rolled out of the way—OW! Okay, bad idea! I shouldn't have done that. That hurt me more! I just yelped like a bitch and the sound of a tree being knocked over tells so many things that I don't even have to look. I looked up to see an upside down Suika and she's holding a tree shaped object and heaving it over her—

"HUUWAAAA!" I barrel rolled out of the way again and the tree smashed against the grass where I once was, shaking the earth all around me, sending pieces of damaged wood in several directions. [Just how strong are you, kid!?]

"EEeeyyaaaahhh!" She swung again the tree vertically on me and I jumped for dear life, not caring about the perfect roll. She's carrying a fucking tree like a baseball bat, for fucks sake! She's literally gonna turn me into a fucking kebab!

No choice, gotta throw it back! [Here, ca—Waaaaa!‼]

 _*_ ** _CRUSH!_** _*_

 _….._

The tree had a broken branch, probably from the first impact it received did it lose its shrub. Its lost end became pointed, good enough to make it a spear if I sever it from the tree. I nearly got impaled by the neck by it. The tree is right beside me, a few of its branches nearly crushing me, pinning me down but not entirely hurting me, including the pointed one. I was just covered by the shrubs. I was lucky that the branches haven't killed me. While I'm still alive, I don't think the nearest building did. Because I heard something get broken as soon as this piece of nature struck.

The tree is lifted up, Suika is readying another blow. Without any more words I threw her precious gourd back to her. It's kinda funny for a second what her face looked like when she saw the bottle coming towards her, it was like throwing a treat to a dog, and her face was very similar to the expression they make whenever. Without any more violence she threw the tree over her shoulder like a potato sack, sending it _flying_ over the trees (oh my fucking goodness, wow) and creating a loud crash upon its impact before she picked up the bottle from the ground.

Pulling the cork out she slammed the lid to her mouth and chugged.

 ***Gulp. Gulp. Gulp. Gulp.***

Uh…..

 ***Gulp. Gulp. Gulp. Gulp. Gulp.***

…..This kid…..

 ***Gulp. Gulp. Gulp. Gulp. Gulp.***

….really loves her juice.

 ***Gulp. Gulp. Gulp. Gulp. Gulp.***

…..

 ***Gulp. Gulp. Gulp. Gulp. Gulp.***

How much is inside that thing? That sounded like fuckin'…5 liters worth of chugs down there, how much could that tiny frame of hers even carry?

"*Pop* Puaaahhh!" She drank that thing for more than 20 seconds without inhaling any oxygen. Like, what the hell? She turned to me, "Hey, Retisha~! Where the hell's Eman~?"

….Is she some kinda reverse drunk or something? She's not seeing my _twin_ anymore now that she's pissed (or re-pissed?). I could still stand, but I nearly got eviscerated just a few seconds ago, I'm still shaken. I nearly got fucking crushed by a fucking tree, and a tiny ass kid with _horns_ was the one holding it. My adrenaline is still pumping and everything's moving a little in slow-motion (or at least it does to me).

Okay, gotta stand up and apologize to the kid. I'm gonna have a lot of explaining to do, especially when Master comes back. Looks like rest day's gonna take a fucking while.

I just forgot that this is Gensokyo. Common sense had pretty much fucked off, kids here can drink alcohol, apparently. Due to the adrenaline, I could stand up real quick without even feeling the pain on my back, but I know that once the rush wears out, I'm going to start screaming like a total weboo on heat.

Walking with a little limp, I finally was stood beside her seated form, "C'mere, Retisha~! Drink with me for a bit~, why not tell me some stories from the outside world, eh?" She patted the ground next to her. The aggression and ape-shit anger from earlier no longer present, she apparently switched to a mood where she is willing to share her beer with me now that her juice is in her hands.

That's one reason never to take it away from her ever again.

"Little one," Damn, I really am unprepared for this place. I made the first mistake upon seeing the third person to meet in this crazy land. "I'm—"

"WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED TO THE SHRINE!?"

 _Oh no._

I turned to the Priestess of this shrine that was suddenly at the left side of the shrine and she looked absolutely shocked at the sight of her shrine absolutely fucked-over. The tiles on the roof was slightly mangled thanks to the kid's massive steps, the left walls was busted open, and the back part of the shrine is beyond fucked because of the tree that Suika slammed. It's literally broken, a few pieces of wood scattered around it. At least half the porch is okay, nothing worse for the wear.

But I don't think she won't mind those details in the least bit. Instead of cleaning up this place, I just made it worse.

Reimu is walking towards the both of us with the stick of death in hand.

I'm. So. BONED!

"Hey, Reimu~! Wanna join the party?"

 _ ***Whack!***_

Uh—

 _ ***Whack!***_

Huuaaa!

~~~~~ « **҉** » ~~~~~

"I'm terribly sorry, Priestess Reimu."

"Reimuuu, that was mean!"

I swear, there was **no** way she was trying to break me, she was trying to break that _stick_ (actually called a gohei) with my head. I'm genuinely amazed that it didn't even break with the amount of force she threw. I mean, I got a fucking migraine here! This fucking hurts!

"Seriously, how did this happen!?" She snarled, pressing a little too hard on my back with her thumb, "I was gone for 30 minutes and the two of you just screwed over the place!" Aack! Watch where you're pressing that! I think she's making the bruises worse than it should be. "Seriously, you outsiders. One after another, always something I gotta work my back on. The first thing they do once they're out of my sight, they get into trouble in the first 5 minutes. And _you_ , you're not even _outside_ of my shrine!"

Okay, looks like I ended up being part of the list of people who had been riling her up the first time they got here. My chance for a good impression on my hostess: all fucked.

"The fault is all mine. I have nothing to say." I pleaded, trying to hold down a groan from escaping my throat as she massaged my back with too much force than necessary. She's not really massaging me, is she? Maybe she's just making it worse out of spite. I'd get it if she feels that way but come on! "I was too ignorant to realize that Suika here is older than she seems."

"Suika is an oni; a Youkai. _Of_ _course_ she'd live longer than a human."

Oni? As in 'demon'? Why was a 'demon' from hell laying her foot on a shrine, which was relative to that of a holy ground due to the god present in this place?

Ack! This thinking is making my head hurt, probably from the new lump and extra bruising, in courtesy of Master's gohei. I'll leave that thinkin' for later. Don't want any nosebleeds anytime.

"Seriously, what have you been doing while I was out?" She still sounds pissed.

"I was cleaning the premises in return for giving me shelter. I'm sure you noticed the piles of grasses in some areas." Ow! Another pounding headache. Head, I don't know how you survive that, but props to you for holding up well. Now please sit down and take it like a man! The master can't stand your whining! "I was about to end the cleaning after sweeping the remains off the rooftop."

"What are you even doing on the _roof?"_

Good question, why the _hell_ was I on the roof? Why am I even cleaning that part of the shrine? The leaves can just fly off the edges by the wind or by rain, why didn't I think of that sooner?

"Reasons." I rubbed my head a little, ow…"I ended up angering little Suika here afterwards."

"'ey~!" The drunky waved her beer with a smile, "It's alright, as long as I get my drink, it's all good~" She slurred, though she kept a hand on her bandaged head but she looks none the worse for wear.

At least she can take a beating to the head, given her species. Even with those horns on her head, she doesn't look as hideous as a demon would be. She looks really cute with that childlike body.

"Hey, Retisha." Ugh, I gotta correct her on that name. "Where's your twin, Eman?"

*Snickers* I don't know why but this kiddo is starting to grow on me, especially with how _drunk_ she is right now. "You were intoxicated, little one. I had no twin. My real name is _L_ etisha, Eman. If that's hard to say, just call me Eman."

"Okay, Eman~" Bottoms up, she goes, chugging the bottomless pit gourd.

"At least you two became friends, and you didn't mess the shrine too much, I won't make this hard on you." I wonder if she would have dislocated my spine had I exploded this entire building. But I've seen enough craziness for one day to even figure that out, I need to rest me tired head soon. "By the way, where's my broom?"

…..Oh.

"I think I left it on the rooftop, I'll get it for you afterwards."

"Oh no." Eyow! HEY! That fucking hurt, Reimu! "You're back looks so messed up and you look like you're about to fall apart." No joke, I really feel like falling over and sleep for a hundred years. "You're going to rest in that tent you got over there after this."

I just sighed deeply, no objections.

"Ne, Eman~"

Yes, Suika? Your face have gotten redder than it was moments ago.

"You look kinda young, how old're ya?"

….Really? How 'bout you, you could probably be 130 years old with that 13 year old body of yours.

"I _am_ young, I'm still 19 years old." And I completely forgot what month it is today, when's my birthday? "What of you? How old would a childish Youkai like you be?"

"I've been kickin' for a millennium and prolly drinkin' for another one!" I don't know why but listening to her was almost funny. I have never heard a drunk kid talk like that before. Also, she's a thousand years old? _Damn_ , how did your body not grow from that? She chugged some more, then she faced me again, "Joo drink, Emen?"

 _Ahem_ , I'll let that one pass for today—ow! Gently please, Reimu! My back is hurt enough, can't have it being messed up anymore, 'specially when you're the one healing me. "I am a wine drinker, Little One. Forgive me if I cannot accept your offering of alcohol but I hope that doesn't separate us from being friends. I can be your chatmate if you so desire, I may have stories to share, outside world origin if you fancy."

"Really?" She gave me a big grin, showing off some long incisors there. Damn, look at them Youkai teeth. "Since when joo got here?"

"An hour prior to now. Let's just say that I went through great pains to come here. So much running, so much jumping—"

"He chased Yukari from the outside world and ended up here as a result." Reimu supplied in my mid-sentence with a disinterested voice.

Hey, I was gonna say that!

Suika's eyes glimmered with interest, sitting up a little more straighter, "Ooh…." I can tell you want the details just by looking at ya. "Keep talkin'." She commanded, lounging on her side, propping her head up with her hand while the other held the booze. "How'joo find Yukari, eh? Woman can't get seen that easy, 'specially when outside, no matter where she is."

Usually unseen, you say. Is that so? "Coincidence, perhaps?" I'm not sure. If Suika's to be believed, then I don't know how I found Yukari suddenly coming outta that portal on the roof. "I was indeed….agitated when I saw her—a black eye with ribbons on the edges suddenly appearing from thin air and her stepping out of it as if it were a carriage. I have never saw that happen in my life." I admit that I was really frozen when it happened, I couldn't move out of my shock, it was like my entire world had just took a 180 and then it got flipped sideways. I didn't know if I was really starting to go insane or something.

"Yeah, that's you outsiders. Always freakin' out at somethin' tha' ushually happens in Gensokyo." She drew the gourd to her lips and chugged some more, taking what seemed like a liter's worth of booze in before asking, "How'dja get here? Yukari pull ya in?"

Uuuh…"More as if I came in the fashion of a stowaway. I fell from a building, I had Yukari in my arms that time, and I got teleported along with her, which brought me here in the process." I patted my shoulder, "If you come over here and look at my back, you will see the consequences of my actions."

"How high did you fall exactly? The way your back is, it looked like you fell _really_ high." Reimu asked.

Good deduction, though would you please be gentler with your massages now? Can't maintain that smooth voice of mine forever, y'know? "A hundred meters or so…" It could be a little bit higher than that if I remember it right, like a hundred 110 or so but I'll go with 100. "Maybe even higher if I consider the part where I fell inside Yukari's dimension almost endlessly, do not even think of asking me how I survived. I cannot answer it myself. My head even suffered collision to the ground."

"Hmm…." Suika looked impressed by the knowledge, even narrowing her eyes at me with a lot of interest in the eyes and a growing smirk. "…I think yer in for a helluva time in Gensokyo, Em'n."

I nodded, "I know. The Real World's ways are not Gensokyo's ways, I know what to expe—"

"Not what I meant!" Suika suddenly snapped at me, chugging a short amount from her gourd. "Yukari _never_ gets seen by 'ny outsidah 'nless she wants to. I think she pulled you in here on purpose!"

….um, "Excuse me?"

"She means your life's going to be a living hell as long as you're here." Reimu explained, "Whenever Yukari pulls somebody in Gensokyo, she's literally plotting something, and it's always something not good." ACK! Why'd you squeeze my shoulders like that!? That hurt! "You should've went back to your world when you had the chance. Now you're going to be dragged around left and right by her without mercy."

…..Are you saying all this was predetermined? Like, I was **made** to chase her all those 3 months as some sort of test to see if I was compatible to Gensokyo's climate? Am I somebody special enough among the other outsiders to be _actually_ involved in the Creator of Gensokyo's plans?

I **don't** have a good feeling with that, but do I have a choice? I chose to stay, and I pretty much sealed my fate the sooner I did. What else could I do? I bet that even if I try to defy what Reimu or Suika is saying, I'd still be played without knowing it.

In that case….

"I'm not afraid." I got a raised eyebrow from Suika and a stop of the massages from Reimu. "I mean, why not?"

"Eman." Uh oh. Reimu's voice suddenly turned steely, and very cold. "You. Might. DIE. Do you hear me? Yukari is never going to think about your well-being at all. Whatever she's thinking, she would use your death as a stepping stone to her plots, she wouldn't even let your soul go to rest, she'd do something to sway you into her hands if you're even slightly reluctant, and you just say 'why not'?" Okay, you _really_ do not sound happy there, Master. "Are you some kind of suicidal maniac who just doesn't know what's coming for him until it's too late?"

…..

You should **not** have said that, Master. _You_ just sealed my own fucking fate, you just said the S word, now I'm going to be stubborn as fuck for my own goals. Hate me if you want but that's me you're talkin' to.

"What else could you have me do? Go back to the outside world? You know that I will **not** have the will to do that. Besides, haven't you said it already, I am playing into Lady Yukari's hands already now that I decided to stay in Gensokyo?" I dare you, Master, to say otherwise. "That means: No matter what I'll do, the result will always land in her favor." And just to reassure you, just so you don't have to waste your precious time on me, "You can spare yourself from having concerns for me. This cannot be the first time I have been manipulated for someone's ends." People like to dare me on stunts that was virtually impossible to do before, and I made them reconsider what the meaning of 'impossible' is afterwards when it's me (gimme all yer money, bitches!). "And life-risking situations are not strangers to me. I greet them with open arms, and I always come out alive. Maybe a little bit scathed but I will be come out alive."

I turned my head to look at her over my shoulder (not that I could but you get me), "Why don't I let myself be swayed by her just to see for myself just how unforgiving is Gensokyo to people who hasn't seen it for what it truly is, hmm?" With them Youkai around, I doubt all them would like to shake hands with me the sooner they see me like Suika here. Yukari did warn me that not everybody's as nice as her (unless that's what she wants me to believe so it could benefit her plans or control my actions but eh), "A hands-on experience tops a theoretical approach, and I find myself appealed by the prospect." Because I could get to see some monsters in the flesh, oh so exciting!

I faced forward, looking at nowhere in particular, "If you are indeed concerned for me, then I doubt Yukari would do anything that could potentially kill me. She would earn your ire otherwise. Maybe I'll get hurt or damaged in some way but I have faith that Yukari _won't_ do anything like that as long as you're concerned."

I held back from saying that I'm willing to be played because it makes me feel useful. I got many capabilities in my mind, and I barely get a chance to use 'em every day because of my past life. If Yukari gets me to use 'em in her plans, then fine with me. Plus, I'm willing to put into practice some of them while I'm with Master too. Cleaning is one of them, many more I'll show later on.

A little silence came in, giving Reimu time to contemplate for my words. She probably thinks I'm some kind of idiot, letting myself be played by the person who she knows very well is up to **no** good, and that's justifiable, but I'm _letting_ myself be played here, so no one is to blame but me. She warned me so she can blame me for all I care if anything happens. If I get hurt, my fault. I nearly get killed, my fault. In other words, _it's all on me_.

"You're an idiot. An even bigger idiot than all the other outsiders who came before you. At least they had the mind to be careful instead of being willingly manipulated like some tool. But you," I sense you shaking your head there, "I never met an outsider like you, _ever_."

I smile at your comment, Master. Why not take it as a first time for everything, eh? "Then that means you will not have any mental work to do. No need to be concerned for me, if anything happens the fault will be all mine." Besides, "It does not mean I plan to be her pawn forever, you see. I will take initiative at some point, and then have the will to defy or obey."

I heard her sigh, a sign of defeat. She probably gave up on me, "Outsiders." She muttered, continuing the massaging.

I gave a little chuckle. I'm gonna do some favors for Reimu just so her impressions on me could get a little higher. Maybe not tomorrow but I'm gonna promise some usefulness while I'm here. Now with somebody to boss me around, I'm happy.

"Now then," Let's get back to the little drunky, "Suika, how long have you been Reimu's housemate before you left?"

"A couple o months!" A pause for a bottom's up, "I now live in the skies~ Had to beat up some celestial for it. Some humility ought'a set that brat right."

…..

"….In the skies?"

"Yeah. _Heaven_! Don'tcha outsiders know heaven? Iz a place where all the serioushly-righteous-stuck-ups go to when they die! A hermit's final destination!"

…..

 **Malware detected. Verified as 'Mind Fuck'. Brain Short-Circuit Eminent. Please turn to the nearest maintenance unit for sanity repairs.**

"'Ey! Emun! Is yer head in the clouds now!? Say something! Why you freezing up!?"

A _demon_ in the heavens!? And H **eaven** is literally tangible!? WHAT THE FUCK!? I..I….! What the hell!? I mean, I'd get that it's because it's _Gensokyo_ but this is too much! Heaven is **_LITERALLY_** reachable!? And Suika, an oni, an eastern variant of the demon species of hell, _just_ managed to have a piece of land through extortion!?

Gensokyo, this is **_TOO_** much, like, what the hell!?

"I….seeeeeeeee….."

Holy shit, I think handling Gensokyo is gonna be as easy as getting a woman. It's **not** possible!

"Okay, hold still. I'm going to apply the ointment. This will hurt a lot, so grit your teeth." Thanks for the reassuring heads up, Master.

UUrrkk‼ Yeah…! She's pressing it way too hard…! What the hell did you do to the last patients before!?

At least it feels good on some areas, and it feels like she's being careful too. She's kneading hard, but I could feel that she's making sure nothing gets worse than it is. Plus it feels kinda….methodical, her movements are not amateurish. The ointment made her smooth hands slippery too and….huh….it doesn't hurt anymore. What kind of ointment is she using, or what kind of movement is she motioning with her hands while massaging me?

Oh~ This feels nice, even the spikes of pain feels so _good_ as well. Yeah, yeah, that's the spot right there. A little higher on your left hand, please. Add a little more pressure, oh y~e~a~h~

"There, done." Already? Aw…

She patted my back much more gently this time and walked away with the small bottle of ointment to the other room.

"Thank you," I folded the now-dirtied shirt in my hands, now I'm gonna be a lot busier on the Monday. Laundry, exercise, then maybe adjusting to the land here. I'm gonna have to pray a massive lot on Sunday, a real lot. But for now, I need rest. "Well, I guess I will retire for now. Advanced good night, little Suika." It _is_ still mid-afternoon after all, there's still a couple more hours before nightfall, but I need my rest now. Nothing more. My tent really looks like a naked lady right now. "I won't be waking up until tomorrow."

"Hehe~ Advanced good morning, Eman~" Aw, shucks. "Drink with me tomorrow, tell me some stories of the outside world, yeah?"

Yeah….how 'bout no? If you got wine, then we have a deal.

"Two days from now, Eman." Reimu's voice brought me to look behind me, she stood there with the broom on her hand. She probably flew up to grab it, a piece of cake for her it seemed. "Once your back fully heals in two days, help me fix the shrine."

Laundry, exercise, adaptation, and carpenter work. What else could I ask for? This is fine for me.

"As you wish, Priestess Reimu." I walked with weak steps towards my room, folded shirt in hand, uncaring for the fact that I was shirtless in front of two women. I need my rest, and I'm not going to sacrifice the last of my energies for the sake of modesty.

Tent zipper already open, within is a set of clothing piled at the end. See that pile? That's my pillow. Blanket? I'm used to not having one. I think the night wind and evening cool will work for me, slowing the bruising on my back when it comes. I rested my head on the pile of shirts, my front laying on the hard floor, keeping my back from touching anything, sleep was too quick to overtake me.

Screw dinner, sleep is 1st priority now.

….

I fell on my back 4 times, became a wreck in less than 1 hours, then I indirectly wrecked the shrine of my temporary guardian 30 minutes later, got myself a little drunken friend, then I found out that I might be involved in something dangerous just by staying here.

What a first day in Gensokyo. Looks like rest time will have to wait.


	3. Keeping The Sabbath Day Holy

AAAGGHCK! I HATE MORNING'S LIKE THIS! MY FUCKING BACK HURTS!

Damn it. Damn it! Come on, hands together now.

† _Dear Lord, thank You for this gracious morning. And this time, I'm going to change my life and renew so I can finally be in Your son, Jesus's blessings_.†

At the sign of the cross, I slowly lifted myself up. The numerous cracks that came from my knuckles, wrists and back was quite a refreshing feel, my back has healed some thanks to the ointment Master applied but my shoulder blades are still in bad condition. I can't turn my arm on certain angles yet.

How many times did I fall on my back again yesterday?

Eh, whatever. That was yesterday's news. I probably forgot all about it, and bloody hell my back is gonna suck later. I get the feeling that it's gonna give sooner or later.

Oh dear, I drooled on my pile of shirts. And I'm still bare at the top. Good thing my least favorite shirt is the one caught on the crossfire, this red shirt's going with me now.

"Haaaaaaaaa." Yawning a good one, I turned around, careful not to aggravate the aches (fuck, its hurts a lot).

….

*Stare.*

…..Is it my sleepy mind or is there a cute blondie with blue eyes looking back at me just at the exit of my tent?

And, damn, that's a big ass witch hat she's wearin'. If it rains, you won't be needing an umbrella with that thing on your head.

"….Good morning?" I groggily greeted.

My visitor just grinned, "You look like you went through hell-daze!"

…..What a morning, eh?

"That's not how you respond to a 'good morning', Young Lady."

She plopped down to a squat, her black and white pseudo-maid outfit apron flaring in the movement, "But you sure got nice pecs there!" She extended a hand to me, giving me a friendly smile, "Mornin', you must be Emen, right? The outsider who hounded Yukari to get here? Reimu told me."

…..

Master, if you told her of my coming here, I hope you didn't make it sound wrong because of the terminology you used. 'Hounded' Yukari? That sounded horribly wrong, in so many ways.

At least I get to start the day with a handshake, never happens usually before, since I was alone and poor, and all. "Eman is the right pronunciation. What's your name, miss?" I asked, taking her hand and shaking it. Ah~, nostalgia. Handshaking never felt so good before.

And my, she's got a grip for a tiny woman.

"Marisa! Kirisame Marisa," She stated, shaking my hand vigorously (my right shoulder blade, ow) before letting go and giving a thumbs up, "The 'Ordinary Magician'."

…ok….

"Pleased to meet you, Ms. Marisa." Quite the moniker she got goin' there, it's like calling yourself the class president in a classroom. "Could you excuse me? I want to leave this cage of a tent." I requested, my right hand holding the red shirt.

She stood up and backed away from the entrance. Goodness, this tent was starting to suffocate me, even for how big it is that it could fit three people in it. What time is it, exactly?

Wearing my shirt on, finally wearing my modesty and not exposing too much of my guns, I crawled out of the tent with slow effort to make sure I don't earn myself a spike from the bruises and stood up when I got out, breathing the morning air.

Since when did my legs become so shaky?

Finally standing, yet even more crackles resonated from my back. Gotta admit, they felt _so damn good._

"Damn, you look like yer about to fall into pieces. What happened to ya yesterday?" The young lady before me asked, tilting her head in numerous directions, probably examining my person for bruises.

I placed a finger to me chin, holding my elbow across my abdomen with my free arm, and looked away, trying to recall the recent events of my arrival, "*clears throat* Well, if you wish to know: I fell on my back upon arrival, got laughed at by Lady Yukari, fell on my back again after being provoked, screamed like a **bitch** upon another impact, snapped a new one when I got up, _ate_ Priestess Reimu's entire kettle, had a large bag thrown to my face, sending me to the floor, **again,** cleaned up the impurities of the yard, _stole_ Little Suika's gourd, messed up the shrine, fell on my back once again for the **_4th_** time, got clobbered by the head, then passed out."

"PPPPAAAAHAHAAHAHAHAHA‼‼" The long awaited laughter finally erupts from my delighted audience. I can't help but feel a little jolly, I had a knack of making people lose their shit with my life stories that involved getting my ass kicked (which is not always a thing to brag about). "YOU FELL 4 TIMES!? AHAHAHAHAHA‼" Though, a little bit of pride is lost on me. Just a **little** , no biggie. "Ow, my sides! I heard what happened from Reimu but yours is just….ahahahahaha!"

Okay, you do you while I walk by you and go to the main room without falling into tears.

….

Okay, what the heck happened here?

Tipped over bottles, spilled booze, scattered grains of cooked rice, and two sprawled bodies on the floor. The smell of an all-nighter party is all over the place, also the beer, ugh. Is it me or did Suika and Master had too much fun while I was in a mini-coma? If yes, then I'm kinda amazed how I didn't wake up from the possible noises they were making. And I think they got it good: this shrine's in the hills, they could get loud whenever they like without any worry of disturbing the neighbors.

The priestess was drooling on the floor, her hands splayed above her head, detached sleeves spread out almost like a blanket, her hairs such a mess (yikes). Such a sight to see from the life force of Gensokyo and watchwoman, eh? She looked so fuckin' _wasted_ , and it's only the second day since I got here. The particular 'Oni' I've met yesterday had a silly grin on her face as she laid on her back, unable to sleep on her side because of the horns on her temples.

And her gourd had rolled away from her reach.

Okay, I gotta pick that up before she wakes up and becomes a walking 2012, thinking that I took away her booze again. With my back still not okay, I had to bend my knees instead of bending down just to reach the floor.

Gourd in hand, I knelt beside the sleeping kiddie and steadily placed it beside her.

*Grab!*

Okay, I nearly had a heart-attack from that. After the gourd made contact with her side, she instantly grabbed it with both hands and cuddled it atop her chest like a teddy bear.

Hmm. Cute.

"You shouldn't take booze from an Oni, otherwise it'd be the end for ya-ze." Marisa pointed out, standing beside me.

"Lesson learned," I replied, lifting a hand up for her, which she took and lifted me up. "the hard way." I finished, patting me back for the emphasis. Anyway, "What have they been doing the last evening?"

"Eh, y'know." She shrugged, "Drink, chat, party, eat, a girls night out kind of a thing. Some Youkai kept explodin' the forest yesterday, couldn't find the bitch until Reimu did. Keeps hiding her tracks with explosives. I tried to deal with it on my own, but girl had too many fireworks. Keeps planting those stuff everywhere it's crazy. Where does she pull those things out, her ass?"

*Snickers.* So, I wasn't wrong about terrorist monsters yesterday? "Is it safe to say you've won against the offender?"

"Yep, with my help-da ze!" She proclaimed, pounding a fist to her chest and smiling at me in an arrogant flare. "With Reimu's Fantasy Seal and my Master Spark, we roasted her red ass. Quite a tough one for a new-arrival, had me pinned too. Then we celebrated with a drink when we won-ze."

Huh. I think I'm starting to like this place even more. 'Fantasy Seal' 'Master Spark', sounds like magic attacks. And ending the day with shots? These people are not lost from the most classic way of having fun, it seems. "Congratulations on your victory."

Hmm, there are four pillows here. Two were used by the two wasted girls on the floor, another one is obviously for Marisa beside me, but who's on the fourth? "Were there four of you?"

"Yeah, we brought the Youkai over for drinks. Said she was some kinda firework tsukomogami from the outside world and had just recently arrived to Gensokyo. We gave her a mouthful, told her to never blow trees again, then we partied all night. I was kinda hopin' she'd blow some fireworks to the sky for the heck of it. Y'know, for celebratin' purposes, but Reimu's such a party pooper."

Okay, half of that got soaked in, the other half just went over my head. What the hell's a 'tsukomogami'? At least I got the gist that she and Reimu lectured the girl to behave from now on and ended it off with drinks. That is one way to make them obey, giving food and drinks instead of physical punishment. I once read before that kindness is another form of mind-control, super effective that it even invokes loyalty.

I walked around Reimu until her head and lifted her up by the shoulders. "Could you lend a hand? Let's place her to her room."

"Yeah, sure." She positioned herself at Reimu's legs and held on to her ankles, "Ready?"

I would question if she could even lift her up considering those slim arms and her tiny build, but hey, she defeated some explosive expert Youkai less than 12 hours ago. I'm sure she could do it, "Okay, one, two, three, go."

 *** _Snap_!***

MUUUWAAAII‼‼

"Was that your back?"

I wonder if **_I_** could even lift her up. *sob*

~~~~~ « **҉** » ~~~~~

Alright, after placing Master to her futon with Marisa leaving a kettle of warm water near her for her hangover, I did the foremost task of cleaning the mess they've made.

Marisa told me to leave where Suika is, I had no protest whatsoever. Who knows what might happen if we nudge a sleeping oni with a trigger-happy reaction fresh from a party. If I do it again, that typhoon arm could blow out the front entrance to pieces and Reimu would give me another concussion for the day, or worse, amnesia.

Sweeping the rice out of the shrine, and collecting the boxes and plates reeking with alcohol to the back part of the building, I washed the plates on the kitchen. I was a little surprised that this shrine's got a faucet system. I expected a pump or a well but hey, this makes washing the plates faster. I expected something old-fashioned since the lack of electricity of this place but this sort of modernism is very convenient.

And now, the main room is finally looking like the priestess had ended the day of her Youkai subjugation with tea instead of beer, I felt satisfied with my work. I kept my end of the bargain for the day, Priestess Reimu can sleep as long as the afternoon without having to deal with the mess she and her friends made.

And Suika is still passed out in the same position, kiddo'd prolly wake up at 9 in the evening.

Now, where's Marisa?

Oh, she's at the backyard, standing at the center of the clearing with a broom in her hand, staring at the distance.

If I wasn't crippled, I would've a done an aerial from the porch to the grass. Just for showing off. I always start my exercises with a front flip, especially when there are people watching.

"Ms. Marisa?"

She snapped her gaze to me, somehow surprised to be pulled out of her thoughts, "Oh, he-hey! Good work on the cleaning." She praised, slamming the head of her broom on the ground.

I saw you holding that thing while I was using Reimu's own, why didn't you help me with the damn cleaning? "You would've received my respects and friendship instantaneously had you assisted the task of cleaning. You said so yourself, you celebrated with them. Shouldn't it be obligatory to clean up the mess you've made?"

Somehow, you look like you don't have a hangover. Are you the designated driver to the residents of this place?

"Hey, this broom is not for cleaning-ze." She pointed, raising it to the air like a spear. "It's usually Reimu who cleans up the mess, that fact ain't gonna change anytime."

Now that ain't nice. "Okay." I crossed my arms, "Then, what is that broom for? To fly?" Let's see if that hat of yours has any indication to what you look like, especially you being a magician like you said.

Wait, I think I shouldn't have said that. She looked like she's about to prove me wrong, "Watch." She threw the broom to a short distance, landing with a clatter against the soft grass.

….

Nothing happened.

"Well that was impressiiiiii—" It's floating. The broom's _floating_. She quickly ran for the elevated broom and jumped towards the shaft, landing both her feet on it like a board. Whoa ho, surfs up, bro! Okay then, that marks the part: she _is_ a Witch. I placed my hands behind me, "Wonderful, what else can you do?"

"Hehe." She cockily grinned, tilting her gargantuan hat upwards with a finger, "Watch this."

* _Boosssshhhh!*_

Holy crap, she's fast. She bolted off like a bullet to the right direction and I had to run a little forward to see where she went.

Whoa, she's really grinding the air. She's completely balanced on her broom, she's still standing on it and even from here, where she is probably 500 meters away, I cannot mistake the smile on her face for anything else.

The smiles of a showoff.

She did a few conventional tricks: barrel rolls, loop de loops, she even held the shaft with both hands, hung down, and swung around it like the rotor of a plane.

After a few spins, she lifted herself to a seat on the broom with practiced ease, all without breaking the speed of her flight. Making a curved turn with her body completely parallel, she ejected off the broom and somersaulted midair. Upon her descent and keeping a hand on her hat to keep it from flying off, the broom later swooped beneath her feet and she landed on the shaft with her butt, the broom dropping down on her weight before steadying in mid-air.

And ends it with the 'bitch please' pose, fanning herself with her hat, feigning a completely bored face.

 _Yep_ , a complete showoff.

….Just like me.

I'm seeing a comrade here, must make her my friend, and soon.

I really wished I wasn't hurt right now, I wanted to show off my agility to her next. If she could do that on the air, I could do some tricks on the ground in a similar manner.

I raised a finger up in the air, and waved it in a wide arc so she could see it. "ONE MORE!" I hollered to the acrobatic witch, wanting her to end her performance with the best she's got.

She smirked again, placing the hat back to its rightful place and swung one leg over the broom so she is riding it just like a horse. Gripping near the top of the shaft, she flew skywards and I held up an arm to cover myself from the sun's glare, which proved difficult because of my damages, I can't fully bend my back upwards, but I could still see her from here.

Now she is nothing but a small shadowy figure in the blue sky. If I didn't met her first thing in the morning, staring at me at my tent and said that I looked like hell and checked me out, I would've thought she was a Youkai witch with a stereotypical appearance. You know, pointy nosed and green skinned. Urrghh.

Anyway, as she reached the highest altitude, she stood on the shaft again, took her hat off and nonchalantly dropped it, letting it fall from the sky and into the ground.

Hmm. I wonder what's she gonna do?

When the falling hat came halfway from the ground, Marisa spread her arms and fell backwards.

Falling to the earth.

Hey, hey! Careful now, your broom's still up there! Wait, are those stars?

Stars. Stars of so many colors are spilling out of her person as if she was covered with them and the grazing wind is flinging them off her. Her head pointed to the ground, her body spinning in a very wild speed and she quickly became a blur, the stars sprinkling off her body like a fountain. If she doesn't die falling, she could crash to the earth like a falling star, literally. That'd be so cool if it happened.

Soon enough, it was _raining_ _stars_ in the area of the backyard. The star shaped objects leaving sparkles in their flight, they hit the ground with a playful bounce before disappearing. The entire myriad of colors all around me were extremely captivating.

So this is magic, huh.

It's. So. Beautiful.

Wait, Marisa's still up there!

Whoa~ The broom's coming her way. With the cleaning material dive bombing in the same speed and eventually coming close to the owner, she grabbed it mid spin and quickly sat on it, curving her path from down to up in a very short arc before she could hit the ground, which was as high as the roof of the shrine. Forming the loop de loop, and coming to the ground with her form pointed downwards as if she was about to crash to the dirt, leaving a trail of stars in her wake, she disembarked from the broom without letting go of it and front flipped, landing on one knee to the grass.

The falling hat landed itself right on her head, perfectly positioned there like it was supposed to, and the finale was followed with the beautiful rain of colorful stars.

Needless to say, I was beyond breathless.

"That...Was...Spectacular!" I exclaimed, clapping as much as I could, stepping through the still-raining stars until I was right in front of her. "I reckon you made yourself nauseated."

"No…way." If you're going to do my thing, which was to talk smoothly after a break-neck performance, you shouldn't be heaving in every word. I can do better than that. "I can…do….another one-ze." She lifted her head up to look at me with a heaving grin, her hat no longer obstructing her face, blushing red from her spin, "You wanna…check out…my next…trick?"

"Nononono. I've seen enough." I placed my forearm under her armpit while my other held her bicep and pulled her towards the porch so she could sit down.

Oh look, this yellow star fell down late than the rest.

*Sniff* What's this lemony smell…..?

I caught the yellow star in my hands and brought it close to my face. It's still spilling sparkles as I twirl it around and its texture was like glitter to my fingertips. And the sweet odor it makes…..

Hmm….

*Nom*

Hmm. Tastes like…..‼ [Mmm, tastes like lemon candy!] I took another bite, eating off half of it. Sweet and sour mixing well together, its sweet flavor making me crinkle in sourness, and Marisa merely created it out of her person. It's infinite supply! This thing could sell in a candy shop. I'm gonna ask for more when I come back from church.

There we go, sit down there and get your head back to you, Marisa. "I beg to differ with your title."

She looked at me, still blushing and sweating as she tried to stay upright with her hands to her knees, "What'd you say?"

"I mean of 'Ordinary Magician'." I clarified, sitting down on the porch beside her, "What part of your performance is considered 'Ordinary' if you can do _that_?" Magicians are wise, composed, and don't take well to physical exertions that much, at least in my impressions of them in the fantasy games. Had the common sense of magic wielders fucked off as well in this place?

"Ha!" She barked, flopping to her back on the wooden porch and closing her eyes. "It's because I'm human-ze!"

…..

Does that make the magicians in the real world 'abnormal'? That'd be very painful to them if they hear her scream that while doing tricks with her broom. Though if I see somebody doing the leap of faith from something as high as the Empire State building and land to hard ground with a curtsy and just say 'it's because I'm an ordinary human!' I'm gonna flip out.

It's unfair! It's unfair until I get how things like magic work.

Hehe. Who am I kidding? I don't actually care if someone is better at parkour than me. There was no point in envying others, I learned that simple truth from experience. Some people are limited, they have a natural weakness that will never leave their life. I'm proud of what I am, I am proud of my limits. If I can't do magic just because I'm from the outside world, it's alright. At least I can entertain myself with the way life is around me in Gensokyo. If I cannot do parkour to the level of a god, then let someone else take the crown.

To love the self is to accept one's flaws.

"Well, that was an impressive display, Ms. Marisa." I stood up from the porch and rolled my shoulders slowly, checking my range. Not much, still can't raise my hands on a certain level. "If you could consider, please lead me to the church."

She opened her eyes and sat up, "What'd you say?"

Ugh, "I said 'take me to the church." She looked at me as if I had said 'bigus dickus alumnus anoos to the bajinoos' in the slurriest form. "Christian church, Ms. Marisa?"

"…..What?" She hissed, frowning to no end, "What are you talking about?"

….Am I seeing this right now? "Jesus Christ? Holy bible? Adam and Eve? Abraham? Jehovah? Crucifixion?"

"Wa-wa-wait! Slow down, what the hell are you trying to say?"

….….

 _….….….….Oh._

My fucking goodness. Eman, you are a _fucking_ IDIOT!

Idiocy at its finest, ladies and gentlemen. Not-so-everyday Christian over here, just _immediately_ assumes that there's a Western Religion existent in a land with people speaking in an _Eastern_ Language. Give this guy money for the _amazing_ conclusion of his life! Shall we start with a hundred thousand dollars!?

*Facepalm*

[Oooy.]

If I wanna do a facepalm for myself or to conduct self-punishment via punch to the face, why don't I do it at a place where I could have a clear head amidst the amount of remaining brain cells I have (or lack thereof)?

I placidly raised my arms in surrender. "Never mind." I promptly turned around, going for the front entrance of the shrine.

"Hey, where you goin'?" She asked.

"Front. I am just suffering….culture shock at the moment." So much shock it vaporized several thousand brain cells. "Give me a moment of silence so I might not end up screaming in horror afterwards."

"Uuuhh…okay?"

Taking limping steps towards the location, I made sure to keep my ears strained to listen to the environment. Good bird music, healthy blowing wind, a few rustles of the trees that make for a good substitute of rain sounds, the sound of my suppressed hyperventilation to a steady breathing, the sound of my feet sliding across the ground, I got myself in a rapture of noises as I rounded the side of the shrine until I was just before the stairs of the hill that lead to this place, just below the red archway entrance.

 _Shiiit!_ I totally forgot that this was a _fucking Japanese fantasy land_! Geez, what the fuck is wrong with my head!? How much did I lose 'em? Did I lose a bit too much? Maybe a couple of brain cells while I was chasing Yukari yesterday? Did the heat of the sun and the intense heat of my head melt some of them off and leaked out my ears? Is that it?

How could even something _Western_ as Christianity even exist in this place? Dammit, I had to remind myself that Japan had the least amount of Christians around. My country is number one as the country with the most Christians in Asia, since when did Japan ever had the same attribute? Geez, I must be deteriorating to a fucking idiot right now, huh? I've been staying off the learning books for _quite_ a while.

But….damn it. I scratched my head, clawing at it with both hands. Damn it, my hair's rough as a metal sponge. I need a fucking bath.

[I must be the only Christian around here, huh?] As cool as it kinda sounds, where I could go around and proclaim the greatness of the Lord and Savior to people who don't really know him, it's a complete downer that I'm alone in this. The only follower in a religion nobody knows.

This is such a complete bummer, just staring at this Stop Sign that's saying 'No' could pretty much lighten up my mood.

….….….….….….Wait a minute.

I'm standing at the edge of the hill, stairs leading down below at my feet, I'm facing outwards the mountain expecting to look at the scenery, and I'm looking at a handheld sign post that says 'No'.

….….….….….….….….….….….….

[ **WHAGH!‼** ] Holy bejeesus, where the hell did you come from, Lady!? [Yu-Yu-Yukari!?]

"Took you _that_ long to notice that I was in front of you the whole time? Fufufufu~"

The Official Creator of Gensokyo was hanging upside down from a portal floating in the air, her silky and shiny golden hair was hanging down like a fine curtain made with golden thread. In her hand, she had her fan covering her giggling mouth, apparently amused by my reaction, in her other hand was a….it was a fucking handheld sign saying 'No'. I'm not sure if that sign had its word written upside down so it could be read as 'No' or was it an 'On' sign?

[Good morning, Yukari. Why the _hell_ are you holding that thing?] I dryly asked.

If I can't see you snickering a smile, I can see it in your eyes, hag! "I'm answering your question, Silly." She said.

Huh? [What?]

"Allow me to repeat myself: You are not the only Christian that existed in Gensokyo."

….What? [What?]

"I said that you're the _only_ living Christian in Gensokyo!"

….….Wait, was that what she said? [What?]

Yukari looked away, humming in thought, lowering her fan from her mouth but still holding the sign, "Currently, that is."

..….….Okay, I'm officially confused, [ _What?_ ]

Then Yukari groaned, rolling her eyes and letting go of the sign, gravity making the thing fall to the ground and get swallowed up by an opened eye portal on the cobblestone floors. "I'm not going to be repeating myself, Eman. Why don't you retract your memory 10 seconds prior to know what I said, hm?"

[What? Nonononono! Just stop! Why don't we stop for a moment?] Deep breath, boy. [What is it you were asking?]

She raised an eyebrow, "I wasn't asking anything."

Oh, for fuck's sssss—mmmm…! [WHAT—] Calm down, calm down, screaming is not healthy. [—was that 'No' sign for?]

"It could be an 'On' sign if you rotate it 180 degrees, no? I wonder sometimes what use I could have on such a thing."

 **OOOOOOIIIII!** "Answer the _fucking_ question, _Yukari-sama."_ I'm speaking in fucking yen here, are you gonna stop fucking around with me now?

She slapped her closed fan to her open palm, looking at me sternly, "Language, Eman."

Yeah? I'm not gonna stop altering this fucking language with a lot of 'fuck' words unless you answer my question. I'll let my face tell you my thoughts. See this face, Yukari? This is the face of somebody who's done with bullshit. Can you stop with the bullshit so I don't keep it up?

She sighed, "Fine." You sure got a lot of time on your hands to even be joking around when serious questions are being asked, "You are not the first and only Christian to exist in Gensokyo."

Uh huh, [Okay, what good does that make with my situation if I'm the only one here?]

"Isn't that enough of a solace for a person in your situation?" She asked, frowning.

Yeah? [Well, you ruined everything. The first few seconds of this conversation, you were running all over the place instead of telling me what the fuck I wanted. I don't feel like celebrating right now.]

"You simply weren't paying attention, Eman." She retorted, "I was clearly stating the facts in a _direct_ manner."

[Was the sign necessary?]

"Come _on_! Can't a young lady like me have a little fun?"

I gestured to the rip, [Is coming out of….. _that_ even necessary?] At this point, I don't know what to call that… _thing_ you're coming out of anymore. I don't think that's a portal at all, that's a fucking door to a dimension of…something totally fucked up.

"Are you saying I'm not allowed to use what I'm capable of?"

Tha-that's not what I meant! [I _mean_ : is coming at my face like that even necessary. Can't you just, you know, opened it over there and called me over instead of just suddenly coming out fucking nowhere, in front of me, _and_ holding a sign?] Not like there isn't any ground for you to stand on where you gotta stay floating, I'm standing on cobblestones.

"I wasn't coming at your face, I was already there while you were spacing out."

Oh myyy **FUCK! INSUFFERABLE! THIS WOMAN IS INSUFFERABLE! I JUST CAN'T GET IT INTO THIS WOMAN'S FUCKING HEAD! UUGGHH!‼**

I am feeling a fucking headache coming already! [Why are you here besides just annoying the fuck out of me?] I asked, totally tempted to just fucking go back to my bed and sleep this stress out.

She slinked back inside her…whatever I'll just call it a portal. She went inside her portal and closed it. Another one opened up, way too close to my shoulder beside me and Yukari herself straight up bumped into me. "Oof!" Were you trying to spook me with that thing? "Eman, move out of the way!" An indignant voice ranted inside.

The more you do that, Yukari, the easier I'm gonna get used to it. And I only need to see some crazy shit only once or twice before I get desensitized by it. "Really necessary?" Even if I said that, I moved out of the way.

As soon as Yukari got out, the fancy parasol in her hand and resting on her shoulder, the portal closed, and she turned to me, clearing her throat, "My reason for being here, I'm going to help you with your religion problem."

[Yeah? How're ya gonna do that? Crucify me as a joke?]

She cringed backwards with a frown, as if what I said was totally not what she expected, "Of course not, do you really think I'm that evil?"

 **YES!**

Though I'm not gonna be saying that out loud now, am I? [How're you going to do that, exactly?]

"Simple, I'm going to show you a place of worship to erect a cross for yourself."

Ahahaha~ very funny, Yukari—wait, did she just said that? [Really?]

"Of course, a religion like yours definitely needs a monument for itself just like the other religions around here."

[Huh..hah, hehe….wow.] I looked away, a silly smile on my face as I started pacing around in barely-restrained happiness. [You should'a just told me that sooner, y'know? You could've saved me from the headache.]

"If I did then it won't be so fun anymore." She told, fanning herself, "In this day and age where everything's peaceful and boring, even a woman of my age needs entertainment."

Huh, well…can't deny that reasoning. I've been trying to keep myself entertained in my usual life before, and doing some dancing-flippings ain't so fun anymore. [Okay, then. Shall we get started already? I feel eager to see this place of worship for myself."

She shut her fan, "Well, aren't you religiously enthusiastic?" She swiped the air beside her with her closed fan vertically, and she ripped the air a new one; a portal opened beside her, ribbons on the edges and a lot of eyes within. She even made it wide enough to fit 5 people going side by side.

Is that supposed to scare me, lady? Alright, in the rabbit hole we go. I can see that you looked surprised there, creator of Gensokyo, don't think you could taunt me into tumbling to my back again this time.

…..

Huh. I'm standing on an invisible ground. I thought I'd be falling weightless like before, but I've no problem with this. I don't think I can take the landing once I get out of here if it did.

*Stare*

Okay, ignore the rude staring of the void. They're just staring, nothing else.

*Stare*

….

Urrghh, creepy. I can't face away from any of 'em, there all over the place, even below me! I don't even have the guts to fully close my eyes either. I'll either get motion sickness or I'll get extremely freaked out.

"Well, you entered boldly this time." Yukari's voice echoed all over as she entered the realm just in front of me, closing the gap that had the last image of Hakurei Shrine behind her before it closed. D'you really have to put that umbrella up all the time, especially in this sunless place? "I thought you'd tumble and fall like last time."

[I won't be pulling another Marty Mcfly again, Lady. I was too dumb to let myself be controlled by my pride.]

She nodded and hummed in agreement, "Pride _is_ a deadly sin." Couldn't agree more, let me lift up my shirt and show you the punishment on my back. "My, my, looks worse than I thought, even after Reimu's treatment." Okay, lower the shirt now. That hurt the arms more.

[Nothing that I'm not used to, don't worry about it. I'm just gonna consider these as punishment for my sins. I have stolen too much back in the real world. If karma's gonna be a bitch, might as well let it have its way with me till I'm satisfied.]

….

Why are you looking at me like that, Yukari? You're seriously boring those yellow eyes into my bones here.

"Those clothes."

I looked at myself for a second, [What?]

"They are not yours, are they?"

…..…..…..Damn.

She's sharp. Well, I couldn't expect anything less from the creator, can I? In regards to feeling shame, I'll just stare back at this eye that's looking at me funny. Yeah, yeah, look me in the eye, you damn….oculus! [Yeah, they're not. These were stolen, just like most of the 'belongings' I have.]

"Then that brings your worth into question, Mr. Eman." I wonder if she was bipolar, whimsical the first minute then suddenly imposing on me like a Judge the next, "Why should I let a thief like you stay in my paradise?"

I'm not letting you rub this in, Overseer!

[That's not gonna happen anymore! I didn't stow away to Gensokyo just so I could escape reality, I wanted to change! That's why I can't let this Sabbath day pass! I will not eat, I will not drink, and I will pray from morning until night. That's how I'm going to compensate, okay!?]

"Is that what you first thought when you were chasing me these last few months? You never knew this land existed until I brought you to it."

Tch! Just what the hell!? Can't she get my point!? Damn it, this is really starting to tick me off! [Well, maybe I didn't! But I'm serious, Yukari! I don't want to repeat everything wrong that I did to every person here in Gensokyo! I may not have stolen from you, Yukari, but I still want you to give me a chance. I don't wanna steal anymore, okay!? It's not that I even _wanted_ to in the first place!]

Am I crying? Am I really that desperate to escape reality? Is it really that hard to change who I am in the real world? Do I really need a fucking Portal lady to be my salvation instead of a priest?

Pathetic. I am so pathetic.

Wiping my eyes with my hand, I looked away and stared off at nothing, this realm isn't so creepy anymore, [You won't believe me, Yukari, but I felt 'eaten' whenever I steal, and whenever I lie.]

It was true, and every hypocritical thing that I do just makes me feel worse, especially when I just prayed like crazy every Sunday. Thinking the words 'Lord, Forgive me!' over and over again, yet you sin, sin, and sin again. Other people might be used to that, but I'm not. Just never, I can never get used to it! Reality fucked over my life, I can't live in a house, and I can't even look at my parents in the eye anymore. I steal because I wanted to live.

Looks like I really am desperate.

"If you really want to change that badly, then let's see how you walk your talk." Damn, if these eyes have a mind of their own, then they look like they're judging me. Tough love, even for a realm.

As the sound of a portal ripped open behind me, I walked through it without another word.

That realm is heavy with judgment, and _interest._ If she created that realm, then she's speaking her mind in there with those eyes. It's like I'm inside Yukari's mind in there.

What is she interested at, anyway?

As I finally exited the portal, I was met with the natural world once again. It's so weird. I could breathe in there, yet it felt like there was no air, almost completely scentless. It's like everything in that realm was unnatural.

Then again, this is Gensokyo. What does 'natural' and 'common sense' have to do with it? I've learned that simple truth just yesterday.

…..

Wait a minute, wasn't this the clearing I first landed? That rock over there and the giant tree behind it is extremely recognizable. And even that bush, that remarkable bush.

Hold on, let me look over the hill.

Huh, it _is_ the same clearing! The Hakurei Shrine's right over there just like the last time Yukari pointed me to it. Looks as far as 2-3 kilometers from here, maybe. I could run from here to there too if I wanted to. I bet I could see this clearing from over there if I looked closer the second time. I wonder if Marisa or Master could see me from here.

Why are there pieces of wood over there lying next to that tree?

"Do you mind?" Oh wait, I'm blocking the way again. Okay, stand beside the portal entrance, place an arm across your back, and hold out another hand for the lady.

What? I can't be courteous to the overseer of the land? And why should those eyes behind you look surprised as you? Do you really think I'm not that courteous?

She smirked, "For a thief, you're quite the gentleman."

No, I'm just feeling embarrassed for even expressing myself in that realm with you in it, and I needed physical contact to get it out of my head. Plus, I should treat my Salvation and the owner of the land with respect, shouldn't I?

She took my hand, daintily walked out, umbrella in other hand, the 'door' closing behind her, then I released her. "Well, I should to explain myself as to why you're here, shouldn't I?"

Please.

"Then, to start. This land was created in the 1800s, and is not influenced by the advancements of technology of the outside world. You know what that means, don't you?"

I nodded, though I feel a little unenthusiastic by that info, [That means everything here is old-fashioned and maybe traditional. That also meant no electricity.]

"Exactly, that means you have to shut down that Iphone of yours and save the batteries for later if you're thinking of going around taking selfies with the Youkais." Really, Yukari? Of all the things and places, why now and why that? "Anyway, that also meant that Christianity is very scarce here. There were almost less than 6 Christians within the Great Hakurei Barrier when Year 0 was signified."

Year zero? Oh, I think she meant the time when this place was finally finished and complete. [I assume that the Christians didn't make much of an influence, huh?]

She had a really solemn face there for a second. "But they didn't last long though, their lives were taken too soon. They were the most eccentric men and women I ever welcomed to Gensokyo. They had a standard to treat everybody the same way, friend, enemy, human, or even Youkai. They didn't fear Youkais, they treated them as 'God's creation', so they said."

Wow. Whoever those people were, God would've reward them with the finest gifts Heaven could ever give. I mean, come on, befriending a monster is the most extreme thing to do. And calling them 'God's creation' is an extreme start. Or maybe doing exactly _that_ is already extreme.

She turned to me with a smile, the rather unhappy look on her face gone, "But that's a story for another time. If you do something that would benefit Gensokyo, then I will treat you something fascinating."

Oh ho, a challenge eh? Sounds fun, I'll take it. [Okay, I'll hold you on to that. Now, what shall I do?]

"Do you know how to build a crucifix?"

Oh, of course. No need to ask, it's very basic.

She pointed a fan to the pile of wood, "Use those wood to create the crucifix. If there are any other tools you need, just ask and I'll supply it." She pointed to the area just nearby the stone and the bush, "When you're through, erect it to that area. Make sure the back is pointed to the east."

Oh, so we're building the cross of Jesus Christ as a start? Awesome. I'm never a good carpenter but creating something as basic as a table or a chair is no problem for me. Thank goodness I work my ass off whenever my old house gets renovated.

And a life-sized one as well. This 4x4 wood is as tall as 16 feet, there's also the crossbeam that lengthened to 8 ft. wide. Wide enough that a man could spread his arms across it. A few large nails in a pile, an equally large hammer beside them. And the last but not least, the sign board that will be nailed at the wood right atop Lord Jesus's head. **INRI**

 **Iesus Nazarenus Rex Iudaeorum = Jesus of Nazareth, King of the Jews.**

If my place of worship was a clearing in a forest in the middle of nowhere, with a constructed cross as the receiver of my prayers, right where Youkais and dangerous animals could nail me and eat my face while my guard is down as I pray….

No problem. If it's for the Lord, I'll do anything.

[By the way, is Shinto the dominating religion here?] I feel kinda inclined to know what kind of religion is it, what differs it from mine, and what are its beliefs. I could ask Reimu for the info if I got the time.

"Indeed," She nodded, waving a fan to her face, "But there is also Buddhism and Taoism. You'd be amazed how far the religious workers could go just to have many disciples and worshippers." She added with a smile, seemingly amused at some memory.

[Lemme guess: fighting.] First thing that came to my mind, don't know where it came from.

She giggled, "Good guess, Eman. The religious workers show off their power, impress the general public, if they win, then they earn the favor of the people."

Huh….

Getting people to your religion through a feat of violence and display, that's **not** how it works. You gotta proclaim and stuff like that, [If I may ask: are there any Chinese people here?] Since there's Buddhism, there's gotta be, right?

"Only two have been known so far. One that you'd appreciate seeing, and one you should avoid as much as possible. Oh, and, Eman…."

[Yeah?]

"Buddhism originated from India, not China."

…..

…..…..…..

Yukari gave me an incredulous stare, though still smiling with amusement, "Did you really think Buddhism came from China?"

Numbly, I nodded, [Yeeeaaaah…..]

She shook her head while tutting her tongue at me, frowning, "You need to improve your education, Eman. Your ignorance could be the only thing that kills you if not the Youkai."

Damn it, you really had to rub it in about my education, did ya? [Uh huh….] I was in the wrong the whole time? I literally thought that Buddha was Chinese. Since I came to Hong Kong and China, I saw so many Buddhists that I was totally convinced that Buddhism originated there. [Shit…] I scratched my head. [Can't believe I lived a lie my whole fucking life.]

She giggled, "You need to be better-informed than this, Eman."

Don't remind me, Yukari. [I know.] I groaned, feeling ridiculously stupid over the revelations. Walking over to the pile of wood. Kneeling down, there's already a hammer and a few nails as long as a pencil and three times the size of its usual girth next to it. I think there's going to be a lot of work coming for me when I work on this cross.

"By the way, Eman." Yeah? "What do you plan to do once you finish?"

Oh that's obvious, [Nothing. What were you expecting?]

She raised an eyebrow at me, apparently surprised, "Nothing? You will not convert people to your religion?"

Oh my _fuck_ , here we go. [Oh no, I'm not gonna _any_ of that bullshit. I'm not a Missionary, I'm just a Christian worshipper doing Christian work.]

"Doesn't your religion tell you to proclaim the gospel and spread the word?"

Oh hohoho. [Now it's my turn to say **_you_** should be better-informed than this, Lady Yukari. Yes, we _are_ told to proclaim but we are not told to enforce our religion on people.] I can't stop the smug smile on my face here, [The bible said that you should only proclaim _once_ to every person. If they listen and turn to Christ then good. If they don't, well, you just move on to the next person. We're **not** meant to shove it down their throat.] I really don't know if all other Christians know this, all them atheists are easily ticked when they get pegged more than they have to. [God gave free will to man. That includes the free will to listen or not to listen. Whether the people choose to believe in Jesus or not is **not** my problem. The only person who could convince a hard-on atheist to become completely religious is God and God alone.]

Though it'd be great if everybody had a religion, they'd be taught to value morals and ethics more often. The lack of the fear of hell kinda gives everybody the free will to do bad things on a whim and think they could get away with it unpunished.

I heard Yukari's footsteps come near behind me, her parasol giving some shade to my back (thanks), "You'll just might be the only Christian to ever exist in Gensokyo. If you die, the cross will just become a pointless statue."

[If people want to come to Christianity, then let it be natural instead of someone pressing it to them. That's the best kind of conversion in my opinion. I mean, what is devotion if it is not natural?] I'm starting to think that my mouth is running automatically now, it's probably because I'm letting out my thoughts of my religion without anybody judging me or criticizing me for it. [Live in the Philippines for a while and then you'll see my point.] Lots of Christian sub-religions there, even Muslims and other religions are around, and we hardly had any quarrels with each other. All because we do not care about the God they worship but instead care about the person they are (except for the ISIS terrorists there, short-minded fucks).

I hear an interested hum behind me, "Just so you know: you have the same mentality as the first Christians of Gensokyo."

I gave her a smirk over my shoulder as I pick up the hammer and nail, [You gotta admit, Yukari. Not all Christians know everything.]

She covered her mouth with her fan, "Is that something you should be saying as a Christian?"

[That's me speaking of experience.] _Westboro_ - **fucking** - _Baptist_ - **shitting** - _Church_ for example. They don't know nothing! Those fucks better go to hell when they're dead. They think they know _everything_ , che! Might as well be people calling themselves 'The Wisest' even though they're not, the hypocrites! They don't know respect! They don't even know how to love! [I **do** love the Lord, but I don't wanna be an idiot because of my religion. I _totally_ hate being pitted among the idiots who do stupid things because of their faith, I've seen quite a few in America.]

Anyway, I'm not gonna think about that and instead make myself focus on some simple labor. Now then, let's gather up all the nails and slot them on my belt here. This piece of wood looks really heavy, I might be needing a lot of muscle for this. I still gotta move this too.

"Hey! Eman, Yukari! Whatcha'll doin' here, eh!? Is something going on between you two!?"

….

…..…..

[Welp, time to get to work.]

Alright, Gensokyo, get ready for a new religion.

~~~~~ « **҉** » ~~~~~

"So you're sayin' a new religion's comin' in?"

[Yep.]

"A religion called Christianity. The dominating religion of the outside world, and the most mystical religion by Shinto standards."

"Okay, I getcha. So are we gonna expect another religious war sooner or later? The last time Buddhism and Taoism came in, everybody's been fightin' for popularity-ze."

"And you lost to Dear Reimu, fufu."

"Hey, iz not my fault she's not allowed to lose as per _Gensokyo_ _natural law_!"

[Excuse me.] "Is conflict the only means to convert people to your religion while outwitting the other? I see that as a bad thing."

"Oho~, your ways are not our ways, Eman. Everything in this land is decided by skill, and cunning."

"Don't forget POWER and FLASHY DANMAKU-ze!"

[ _Sigh_ ….holy fuck. I don't think I'm gonna get used to this place easily if that's the case.] "Can't those people just, [y'know,] convert people peacefully?"

"No they won't~"

"And why?"

"Cuz it'd be boring-da ze!"

[Oi…..Oh my fuuuck….Spilling blood for your religion…..the most atrocious practice that gave religion a very bad name…No wonder people are becoming agnostic outside…..]

"I mean it in more ways than one when I say that outside world's ways are not our ways."

[…..Oh yeah,] "How so?"

"There is no blood spilled in conflict, even when you use steel or magic."

"And everybody ends the fight with food, tea, or sake. Pretty cool, eh?"

[….]

"Marisa, if you please? I think our foreigner here needs to be more enlightened about our culture."

"Sure. We're talkin' 'bout the Spell Card System here. Reimu got this thing built up when people kept dying and shit, I kinda got fed up with it as well so I had no complaints. So, with the Spell Card System, everybody gets to beat the shit out of each other without anybody dyin'-da ze! Youkai attack humans. Humans exterminate Youkai. It's a deathless cycle, Gensokyo is peaceful than it used to be."

"Define 'peaceful', Dear Marisa."

"Hey, 'least the death count is not much 'round here. You got me and Reimu to deal with incidents if there were any-da ze."

[….Okay, so uh…] "I now understood that conflict is bloodless but what is the Spell Card System?" [Sounds more like a card game to me.]

"Allow to explain this, Marisa. Outsiders will only understand outsider words."

"Whu? What're ya talkin' 'bout?"

"Now, Eman. Think about it this way: a fighting game in the most physical sense. You have the power to hurt the other in the most painful way, maybe even drop a mountain on their heads, **literally** , if I may add. But in the end, there was no possibility of death. Why? Because both parties agreed to adhere to the Spell Card System. They may suffer extreme pain, yes, but absolutely no bloodshed is 100% guaranteed. Even if one side wins, they are **not** allowed to kill the other, that's a definitive rule of the system. A heavy majority of Gensokyo follows them, and sometimes many groundbreaking decisions were decided through conflict in adherence with the System."

[Hmm…..Alright. Do the two parties have to be formal for the System to be active, like they gotta agree to some rules or restrictions beforehand like gentlemen?]

"Sometimes they don't have to. They could just rush into the exciting part without any exchange of words. The System will be active the sooner they start. Rules can be decided beforehand or not, the number of spell cards, the time limit of the battle, etc."

[So, you're saying that in every conflict, the] "Spell Card System" [just….turns on?]

"Not all the time. There can be conflicts for the sake of spilling blood. The only way for the System to be activated is when _both_ parties are willing to abide by it."

[What if one doesn't wanna follow while the other would?]

"That's….a little complicated. The best way I could describe it is that whoever wins gets their desired end result. The one who follows the rules ends the fight nonlethally, the one who did not has free reign to decide how the battle ends, just like any other mundane conflict."

[Huh…..I guess that makes sense. Thanks, I think I get it now. By the way, what about the uh…] "Spell Card part. Is that any significance?"

"Perhaps a demonstration would work best than explaining it to you. Marisa?"

"Huh, uh yeah?"

"Introduce the well-known [Master Spark] to our tourist here, please?"

"Huh, you just said that so….differently than mine. Is that how you pronounce it in the Common or whatever?"

"Of course. That Spell Card _is_ pronounced in the Common Tongue, you are pronouncing it with an accent."

"Wha?"

" _Sigh_. Just do it."

"Okay. Check this out, Eman, and don't ya dare look away, cuz this'll be the flashiest Spark you'll ever see in yer life! Take this, Celestials! **«Love Sign—Master Spark»!** "

* **BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!‼** *

[…..…..…..…..…..]

"So, what'ja think!? Pretty awesome, right!?"

"That…was an example of a Spell Card, Eman. Quite breathtaking, isn't it?"

[…..…..…..…..…..]

"Um, dude? Hello?"

"Fufu, I think we managed to give him Culture Shock."

[…..Megaton…..laser….with rainbows….wow…..]

"Eman, I think you should focus on building that Cross now. I think our conversation had stalled your progress."

[What? Oh! Yeah right, sorry! Working on it now. Excuse me…fuckin' hell that was _amazing_ ….]

"Hmm."

"…"

"Marisa, dear…"

"What?"

"Do me a favor and keep that Tengu reporter from knowing about this new religion until a week passes."

"Yeah? Why should I do somethin' like that, 'specially comin' from you?"

"Because once the Gods in the mountain hear about this, they will certainly exploit the amount of benefits it carries."

"Wha? How? What's so great about this religion?"

"Uh, why don't we talk about that out of earshot? We don't want to disturb Eman's work, can we?"

[What? What? Somebody called me?]

"Oh its nothing. Come on."

"He-hey! Don't pull so hard-ze!"

[Okay, you do you guys. I'll just work over here. Damn, this fucking piece of wood. Why is it so heavy? Is this how Jesus felt when He walked all the way to Golgotha? Shit, this must'a been some hard-ass torture for Him. He was even whipped on all places—]

"Anyway, as I were saying. It's not the religion, it's the individuals who worships."

"Are you saying it's Eman?"

"I don't know. We've yet to determine if Eman's the right person to be the medium of its Holy Properties."

" _Holy_ Properties? What're you talkin'' about?"

"We need to keep this religion secret until one week passes, otherwise the higher powers of Gensokyo will _immediately_ take advantage of it, _and_ Eman. Which would only lead to an incident."

"Didja just ignore the question? Also, don'tcha think yer underestimatin' me here? I could handle those incidents solo-ze"

"With something as volatile as this? I doubt it. Please keep this religion away from Shameimaru Aya's notice, otherwise it'd be hell for the entire whole of Gensokyo."

"Ayayayayaya, what is this!? Another outsider!? Excuse me, may I have your attention please and spare some time for a—"

*Huwak!*

"….."

"….."

[Okay, what the hell was all that about? Also, who the hell was that? Some kinda harpy or something? Where'd you send her off to with that portal?]

"Oh nothing, just a rather bothersome girl I've sent back to the Chief Tengu of the Mountain."

"Uh yeah! Somebody you don't wanna meet anytime! Ehehehe….."

[Uh…..okay? I'm just gonna ignore what just happened and just…eh…]

"Okay, work hard."

"Yeah, make it look shiny for me, eh?"

*Pak. Pak. Pak. Pak. Pak.* [Sorry, can't hear you over the hammer!]

"Hey, yer not hittin' it hard enough!"

*Pak. Pak. Pak! Pak! Pak!*

"….."

"….."

"I'm being serious here, Marisa, you need to keep this place classified from the Tengu's ears until then. Keep it that way for a single week, you only have to do that, I will handle the rest."

"Uh, I don't know…sounds like a bit of work for an entire week, y'know?"

"If you comply, then I will contribute 5 rare ingredients for your magical research, from rare stones from the time of King Arthur to lost scales of numerous dragons."

"I'll make her back off with a Spell Card battle."

"Thank you."

*Pak! Pak! Pak! Pak! Pak!*

"Doing okay there, Eman?"

"This might take a while, Lady Yukari."

"Want some help there, bud?"

~~~~~ « **҉** » ~~~~~

"Ya sure ya don' want me helpin' ya with the hammerin'? Ya don' look okay doin' it."

"No need. I can deal with it from here. You just keep it in place, I'm happy with that much assistance."

"Shift it a little more to the right, Marisa, dear."

Damn it, another correction from Yukari. I'd thought that building the Cross was easy but hell no, I had to handle the frickin' geometry of it as well. The crossbeam needs to be perfectly symmetrical to the upright beam, and that wood's thick as fuck! With my back being majorly damaged at the moment, I can't pound this big-ass nail into the wood any further without risking a snap on my back. I can't even raise the damn hammer over my head.

*Pak! Pak! Pak! Pak! Pak!*

Damn it, this really gonna take a while.

Soon enough, one nail had finally pierced through the crossbeam and penetrated the upright beam behind it. I followed up with the second nail, hearing yet another correction from Yukari when it wasn't perfectly horizontal in the process before I pounded it in, I think I heard a few snaps on my back when I got a little too far with my hammering. I don't think the two ladies with me noticed, the sounds of a nail being pounded muffled it.

Oh well, at least I'm getting closer to the endgame of this construction. Just gonna finish nailing the last two extra nails in, plant the INRI sign at the top, then I'm good. I could erect this cross and finally mark the beginning of a new religion to Gensokyo.

"So….."

I'm gonna purposely ignore you for now, Marisa. Lemme finish the hammerin' here, then we can talk.

"….is your religion some kind of worship for the Decimal System?"

* **PAK!** * With one agitated strike of the hammer, the nail just caved itself _fully_ inwards through the crossbeam, penetrating the upright beam behind it, leaving only one nail to be handled.

[ **WHAT!?** ] THE FUCK DID YOU JUST SAID!? Oh my fuck, Yukari just lost her shit, shut up! This is an insult! "Marisa, what sort of construction is your cerebrum made of!? _Where_ did even the Decimal System **come** from!?" BLASPHEMY! BLASPHEMY! ABSOLUTE BLASPHEMY!

"Hey, cut me some slack!" She gave me a rather carefree smile, not at all apologetic of the treacherous comment, "It looks like a fuckin' Plus sign to me!"

"IT'S NOT A PLUS SIGN" [YOU INCOHERENT CUNT!‼]

"Marisa, dear." Yukari placed a hand on her shoulder, still laughing at me behind her fan (it's kinda amazing how her tone sounds composed while her face is not at the same time). "That is a Cross, and it was an object of execution in ancient times. Do you know what crucifixion is?"

"Huh?" She held a confused face at first, then it becomes a look of realization, "Oh yeah, I know 'bout this. It's where criminals get nailed to the cross while their arms're spread out. I think I'm starting to get Rumia now." Very good, although what's a Rumia? "I read that even the feet gets nailed there as well, then they leave you out to dry in the sun till ya bleed to death."

"Very good." Very good, indeed. It's amazing how that kind of knowledge even reached Japan, I learned from class that Japanese folk don't like gettin' out of their country much but I guess there can be diehard folks among them.

"So what, there some kinda god you'll be worshippin' in this religion?"

[Hesu Kristo.] Holy shit, my mouth answered that _way_ too fast.

"What?"

*Pak! Pak! Pak! Pak! Pak! Pak! Pak! Pak! Pak!* I'm sorry, I can't hear you over the sounds of me hammering this last and final nail.

While I continued pounding, Marisa didn't press on asking, either dropping it or waiting for me to finish my task so she could ask me (though I noticed Yukari telling her something). Looking at this construction now, I think it looks perfect in my opinion. I bet it would stick out of the forest if it gets erected: this thing's quite taller than it looks if I think about it. The only problem would be how to lift this thing up. I think this thing's too heavy for one man.

Now for the INRI sign….

Marisa had it in her hand, looking it over like it was some kind of alien tablet—

*Munch, munch, munch.*

—and she's eating fucking dango on a fucking stick, even Yukari's eating! STOP EATING IN FRONT OF ME! Also, where the hell did you two get chairs!?

"You two…." I swear, I could've explode the hell out of these two if I wasn't so under a domineering position in terms of power and influence on them. "….I understand if you are both hungry but would you be so considerate as to **not** eat in front of me? Because I have **not** eaten breakfast yet…!"

"And you won't be having any until you finish this construct."

….

…Yukari, you're a fucking _bitch_!

I reached for the sign in Marisa's hand, which she gave, and she held out the last dango ball on the skewer to me, "You can have this one-ze!" She smiled.

….Okay, I'm moved to tears.

I mean, not really but this act of consideration literally makes me the happiest man in the world. If there were people who I suck up to, its people who show kindness to me, and this girl's being kind to me! Oh so angelic. God bless you, Marisa.

"…..thank you." I timidly said before I bit the piece off the stick and walked away for my work.

Mmm, tasty…

*Gulp* "By the way, Lady Yukari."

"Yesh?" Fucking swallow that thing before you reply, geez! I thought you were supposed to be ladylike with that dress you're wearing! I seriously think that you are way older than a millennium, your speech patterns and general aura just give that away. That is, like, a LOT of fucking time for you to learn proper manners!

"Could you state a few things about Shinto for me?" [Stuff that differs Christianity from it?] I'm gonna hold off the construction here for bit, just so I could listen to this. It's just the sign that's missing, and it's quite flat compared to the other wood works, I think nailing the thing would be easier than the last so holding it off for now will cost me nothin'.

I may be a Christian who will always remain to worship the One True God but that doesn't stop me from learning about other religions. It doesn't hurt to be open-minded, no?

She threw the empty skewer over her shoulder (in such a dainty flourish too) and placed one arm across her abdomen while the other held up the parasol over her head, twirling it. "Very well, I can spoil you that much."

Sweet! Alright, here we go. [Okay, first off, what're the teachings?]

Yukari looked clueless, "Um, could you please restate that? Are you talking about the beliefs or written teachings?"

[Uh, second one.]

"Ah yes." She waved her face with her reappearing fan, making her beautiful locks swish like majestic ocean waves in the breeze. "There are no teachings, Eman. While your religion has a bible, scriptures, commandments, and a set of rules, Shinto has none of it. It wouldn't be seen as a religion in technical terms, it seems more as a way of thinking and a way of life instead. A naturalistic way of life, I mean, it highlights 'going with the flow'."

Really now? [Okay, what is the way of life of a Shinto believer? In the ethical sense included.]

"There are principles, Eman. One: **Tradition and the family.** Two: **Love of nature.** Three: **Ritual purity.** And Four: **Matsuri.** That means revering the Kami, by the way. Their emphasis of living is Sincerity and Virtue. It is almost as similar as the Two Laws of Christ. If one is sincere, he would not steal, kill, covet, or hate his neighbor. If one accords to virtue, it is natural for them to be moralistic."

Sweeet. [Okay, next up. Beliefs, good and evil first.]

"But first, state to me the true nature of man, especially in the biblical point of view."

There is only one common answer, the oldest belief that even Nature would agree on, [We are ridiculously ev—]

"Guys!" Marisa suddenly screamed, drawing my attention along with Yukari's. "I mean, not the both of you but Eman, could'ja stop talkin' in Common? We're in Gensokyo, speak Japanese, geez."

Uuuh, okay?

"If you insist." Ahem, okay. Polite speech, take it away. "The natural truth of man, especially us Christians is that all humans are completely evil and sinful beings since their birth."

Gauging Marisa's reaction, she was giving us a lopsided grin, almost looking so…condescending, like she was looking at me like a child who didn't know much, "That's kinda harsh. I'd get that belief mahself but to hear it straight out offa religion is kinda…..whoa, hehe. How come some humans could do some good if that's what yer religion says?"

"Because my God handed down a set of rules for the benefit of our neighbor and for ourselves."

"And what're those rules?"

"It is 'Love thy God' and 'Love thy neighbor'. Simple as that. You follow those rules, you will be able to have a peaceful living."

"A god telling you how to live…." I don't like where this is gonna go when Marisa says it like that. "Your religion's a quite bossy one if you ask me, kinda whacky too, like a cult or somethin'. Livin' by somebody's rules, I ain't callin' that living."

 _Ahem_ , Marisa.

"I _did_ say that it is for _our_ benefit since we are rather sinful beings. If you simply love your neighbor, you would not think of stealing from them, hurting them, lying to them, and coveting them. A very simple yet meaningful human ethic. Quite similar to the two things Lady Yukari had mentioned." Of course not a lot of people would _ever_ listen to that. "Not that every Christian obeys it, however. I doubt myself to be obedient too. I can't expect myself to love everyone I met, nor will everybody think the same way as me."

"May I continue?" Oh, sorry. Please go ahead, Yukari. "Thank you. In the Shinto sense, no one is born sinful and evil. Everyone is pure upon birth, therefore marking the humans as fundamentally good in nature. In the case of being 'sinful', as you put it, they blame evil spirits that cause people to be unclean. They may gather other forms of impurity in their daily life: sin, dirt, disease, error, disaster—such things that cause them to lose their purity even more. In order for them to remove such impurity, purifications rites are taken occasionally, weekly, annually, etc."

Hmm…..

"There is no such thing as a ruling god like yours. Shinto emphasizes living a good life while it's still short, yours emphasizes a proper living in preparation for death. Shinto gives a way to approach life and the world in a way that benefit individual living, yours gives way to being a neighbor for your neighbor in order to achieve a good life. Also, there is no such thing as a higher plane of existence like a Biblical Heaven, there is only _here_ , this physical world for the divine beings and spirits. Oh and by the way, all Kami are not perfect, like you say your God is."

That's right. No one can compare to the Lord.

"Kami are almost no different than the average human being, the manifestations of their physical nature is just above that of humans. They may make mistakes, they may be evil, and in Gensokyo, where most kami _have_ physical bodies, they may even act like a human, only with a more...enlightened way of thinking."

"Yeah, they got a habit of lookin' down their noses on ya-ze."

 _Riiight_. I guess it's kinda sensible that gods _are_ proud.

Okay, next one. "What of gods? Or _Kami_ as you seem to put them."

"Oh, oh! Lemme fill up on that one!" Marisa excitedly raised her hand, lookin' like a classmate who really went through all the studying just for this question.

Yukari and I shared a glance, then I turned to her again, "Go ahead."

"Alright. In the Shinto POV, kami are pretty much the nature of everything around us. Like this, that tree is a god. That cloud is a god. That rock over there is a god. They're pretty much all over the place, even the moon and sun are gods!"

"Shinto gods in a nutshell, right this way." Yukari playfully gestured to Marisa with a giggle.

…..

….That…is…..totally….. _stupid_.

"That belief is….crazy." To me, that is, don't wanna offend anybody here. "How could the moon and the sun even be considered gods? I mean, I would understand if it is sun god or harvest god or even mountain god but calling inanimate objects _gods_ are almost….primitive…and relatively stupid."

"Maybe I should not have trusted her to explain." Yukari remarked.

"What?" Marisa turned to her in exasperation, "Come on, that was all I got! Ain't that the gist of it?"

"I have to say no." Yukari disagreed with a superior flare, "You are a secular human being, Dear Marisa. Only a worshipper can understand religion better than the agnostic."

She slumped down on her chair with a pout, "'Least I tried."

"Anyway," Yukari turned to me, "You are correct for there being gods and goddesses of natural phenomena and climate, but if a particular object has earned a tremendous amount of faith, including a mountain, it's revered nature as a god—in the Shinto perspective—will be given a form. Sounds ludicrous to you, isn't it?"

Absolutely. What's the point of worshipping a damn tree if it's not even gonna do anything for you besides….being a tree?

"But that does not mean that all Kami have physical bodies. Some of them will remain as divine spirits, intangible and unseen, just like your God. Anything and everything in nature is a Kami, but those who present their nature extraordinarily and strikingly are the ones most likely to be revered as a Kami by anyone. My best examples are waterfalls with tranquil waters, a volcano with a menacing explosion upon eruption, maybe even a lion with a mighty roar. They are considered Kami because they are magnificent to the eyes.

"First of all, Kami are much more comparable to a 'Spirit' than what you would consider a 'god'. They are all present in every forces of nature, natural objects, and even living beings. Here is the case, Eman: whether it is a tree in the woods or a mountain, as long as it is part of Earth, it contains tremendous amounts of spiritual power in its being, even natural phenomena has them. When a tree or mountain is given a name and venerated, the spiritual power of that being is placed into 'Concept', then it is bound and shaped by its given name into a god. Its personality is even defined by that name, considering that forces of nature do not have personality. In terms of reverence as a god, they respond in a give-and-take relationship with humans. Show them appreciation in your own way, they grant you blessings in your daily life in turn. Particularly good luck, good health, and others. That's how they manifest themselves as a 'God' in your perspective."

Hmm, "Makes sense." If _every_ object in the natural world is considered a Spirit that could be worshipped, then the spiritual plane of earth is _packed_ with these people. Reimu is starting to look like some kind of a Shaman more than a Priestess the more I think about this religion….which is not much of the difference but still….

"While humans will become Kami in death, they can become gods too."

 _What!?_

"Animals even. Maybe the spirit of a long-passed ancestor, or even a dead man's soul. The only way for anyone or any _thing_ to attain godhood is for it to have tremendous amounts of faith, which is generally a difficult task."

…..huh.

[So that's it?] "Faith equals godhood? If their attained faith and veneration is lost, they will revert back to who they once were?"

She shrugged, "Back to their nature as a simple Kami (spirit), yes."

I scratched my head, squinting my eyebrow, [Shit….everything sounds so…..primitive…yet so sensible at the same time.]

"But your God is not the same, yes?"

[Nope, not at all.] "My God does not need faith to be a God." Uh oh, here I go again with a motor mouth when talking about my Lord and Savior, I'm just glad Yukari knows what my religion is and won't groan at the claims. "If He was a God who was _made_ then He would not be my God at all. I would say it's a role-reversal, Lady Yukari. Instead of a god needing faith from us, _we_ need _Him_." [Or something like that, but you get me, right?]

"Of course. Your religion holds regard to the worship of a higher being existing outside our own universe, governing the nature of human life, earth's natural occurrences, and everything else outside of it. Everything in the earth is under the dominion and stewardship of man but is limited, therefore no one must cling to the things of the physical world in order to be happy in life."

"Uuuuh, I'm really confused right now. What'd you say 'bout your god again, Eman? Is your religion somethin' like Buddhism or somethin', about not being attached to things and stuff?" And Marisa, being a secular person as she seems to be, will _never_ get a thing. We'll just ignore you for your ignorance, we can't have ourselves explaining everything to you the second time now, can we?

"I guess that is all for now." I dismissed, tired of the talk. Alright, time to nail this INRI sign to the cross, and finally finish my job. Maybe once I'm through I could pray for a little while. I wonder how long I'll be praying though, I got a lot to offer.

"That wasn't even the whole of Shinto yet. We still haven't covered Taoism and Buddhism."

I chuckled; what're we in, a fuckin' nutshell class session about the eastern religions? "Some other time, Lady Yukari. For now, I'm going to finish this construct right here, right now."

"Ah yes, do just that." Thank you for understanding. Turning to Marisa, she said, "Time for you to leave, Marisa."

"Wha—AAHH!" Marisa got swallowed by a portal suddenly opening below the chair she sat on, taking the chair with her.

"I left your gifts in your bedroom!" Yukari called out in the opening before it closed. It almost looked like she was sending off her kid on a school field trip with a holler of best regards.

Makes me wanna smile.

"Well, are you going to stand there or are you going to finish the cross?"

Oh right, sorry.

~~~~~ « **҉** » ~~~~~

Alrighty! Done and done! The INRI sign is now nailed near the head part of the cross, just above the place where I'd think Jesus's head would be when He got crucified.

Now for the last and final touch is to erect it, the front facing the west and the back facing the east, just like what Yukari would want. But first, we need to dig a hole. And to dig a hole, I need a shovel.

And since there's not a shovel in sight, I shall turn to the nearest delivery service. [Yukari?]

"Mmm Whagh?"

Says she as she munched on a tosino taco. Would you PLEASE STOP eating those things in front of me already! You're seriously tempting me to extort food out of ya! Also, would you please fucking swallow your food before you fucking talk to me!?

[Shovel.] I gotta hand it to her when it comes to getting me the stuff I need. Like when I need some pencils, a new hammer, smaller nails, her portal-delivery service worked its best, better than any delivery company I knew in the Real World.

The way it goes however…..

 *** _WHOOSH_!***

…is that she **fires** it like a fucking cannon! EVE! RY! TIME! I don't know where the hell she gets these things but this is getting ridiculous! If I'm rating her delivery company services, it's 2 to fucking 10! Who the hell shoots those things like that to the client!?

[Fucking hell, Yukari! STOP! DOING THAT! Are you seriously trying to get me fucking killed!?] That shovel nearly nailed me in the head, and I **had** to jump to the dirt (AGAIN!) to avoid it.

*Cough! Cough!* "Language, Eman. Your God is in your presence."

[It's not even erect, you stupid…mmmmmrrrrrmmmmmmmm‼!‼" At least you choked on that stupid taco mid-laugh. Serves you right.

*Vwush*

 _Now_ you ordered a 1-liter bottle of water!? Stop pulling those things out of your own ass! Wherever you're getting them, you are _literally_ **stealing** from the outside world! I don't need to be a genius to figure **that** out.

Wait, **who** am **I** to think that way? I'm a _thief_ too.

…Damn it.

Bear with it, Eman, bear with it. You'll get your revenge. Just get up from the ground and try not to jump at her the sooner you hold the tool.

*Grab* I seriously feel like slapping your stupid face with this shovel, Yukari! Be thankful I'm not submitting to the evil side of me.

I marked the spot in front of the boulder as my X mark. If I erect the cross just in front of it, it will rest its weight on the stone and not topple over in case of tipping or over-balance.

Stab the shovel to the ground, drive it in with a foot.

*Shek*

Press down on the handle—

 _* **Snap!***_

Ow, this is not gonna be pretty for my back.

…..

Stab the ground, drive it in with my foot, wrench out the dirt with a bend of the tool, throw the excavated dirt to the pile, rinse and repeat.

I'm sweating, burning, dehydrated, hungry, thirsty, and severely injured. I dare somebody to do something like this while meeting the six conditions stated.

My back hurts. My red shirt is literally damped with my sweat, my jogging pants are literally brown with dirt and mud, and now my elbows finally gave away. I can no longer continue the digging business, or even grab on to something, but it was done. A sizable hole is set for the cross.

I sure am pushing myself a bit too far for this thing, aren't I? But what can I do? I've come this far already, and I'm almost done. Can't stop now, I just gotta slot the cross in the pit.

But…..how?

With the crossbeam finally nailed to the upright beam, it's twice as heavy. Maybe even heavier than 110 pounds. My back aches even more, and I barely had any strength in me left. I really wanna lie down for a while and rest, try to get energy back.

No. More than that.

I feel like I want to die.

But I can't. I won't.

This is something I have to do if I want to be forgiven. I'll take it all in stride, this exhaustion and the burning sun that scalded my head, I'll take it all in. I'll suffer like Jesus, maybe even get a broken bone but I will see this cross erected like it is supposed to! If I suffer just to keep my faith up, then fine!

Consider it pride, Lord, but I don't want to end this day without anything symbolizing you.

I spared a glance to Yukari. She had a milkshake in hand, but it wasn't near her mouth. It rested on her lap, both hands holding it, and her attention was fully on me, unblinking and unmoving.

Well. Here goes nothing.

I just gotta turn this cross over. Good thing I don't have to drag it to the hole, it's perfectly lined up to it the sooner I do. Once I turn it over, I'll just heave it up and its bottom can automatically slide down to the hole by its own weight.

Rule number 1 about lifting: use the knees.

One.

*Exhale*

Two.

*DEEP BREATH!*

THREE‼‼

It's…..sooooo…hhheeaaavvvvyyy…‼!

This is torture! Absolutely torture! I can hear the rattling of my bones, and I'm definitely going to break my own legs once I'm done!

"AAAAAAAAAAA—"

60 degrees…..

"—RRRRRRRRGGG—"

80…..

"—GGGGGGGHHHHHH‼!"

110 degrees!

* **CRASH**!*

My legs didn't break, but my balance got lost so I fell along with the turn-over'ed cross. My head landed on the cool, recently unheated side of the cross with the weight on my head much heavier than I thought it could. I think I just cracked a rib. But I didn't feel any pain. Maybe I was too tired to feel anything, reassuring as it sounds, the exhaustion is seriously threatening to put me down to unconsciousness.

Just.

One.

More.

Push.

I'm almost there. Come on, get up. Just one more.

"Uuurrghhhh….‼" I feel your pain, Saitama. These elbows are making really funny crackling noises as I push myself up.

Come on, put a knee below you and push.

….‼

Damn it, it's even harder than before. Come on….! Stand the fuck up!

This is so fucking annoying! Just so annoying! I get here to see my place of worship, now I have to deal with this stupid Youkai that does nothing except look and laugh at me like some fucking dickwad!? Now everything looks like shit. That tree looks like shit. This grass I'm stepping on looks like shit. I try to seek forgiveness and this is how she supports me? I came here to change for fucks sake.

Life. Always a fucking drag. Reality? Much worse. It wasn't my fault that I became a thief, it definitely wasn't. If _they_ had not just up and left us to ourselves, where I have to stress myself just to provide for us, I...I wouldn't have become like this. Just at the moment did they show their face again, right at her funeral, they had the guts to apologize to my damn face? Did they really think it was that easy?

I may not be angry at them anymore.

But I will NEVER FORGIVE THEM.

 **DAMN IT, I'M FUCKING PISSED!**

" **AAAAARRRRRGGGHHHHHH!‼‼‼‼‼"**

Get the hell up you stupid piece of wood!

I feel like I'm about to die. I actually broke my limbs, and the pain was unbearable.

BUT THAT'S NOT STOPPING ME‼

" **GET! IN! THERE!** " **YOU!** **FUCKING! CONSTRUCT!**

*SLOT!*

…..

…

…

…..It's in.

…..I did it.

I did it.

I did it.

I have erected the Crucifixion of Jesus Christ. Gensokyo finally has a new religion.

….

Welp, now'd be the good time to pass out.

But before that….

† _Dear Lord, I have done You my most strenuous service. I won't be praying to You for today. My efforts to create the symbol of Your religion had done its toll on my body that is of ash and dust. Dear Lord, do forgive me this once. I'll make up for missing the time to pray today at another time. Dear Lord, bless this land, bless this place of prayer, and bless the woman who welcomed me to her home and gave me shelter. Bless also Yakumo Yukari, she gave me salvation in Your place. And finally, thank You. For everything you have done for me until now._ †

I landed on my back straight to the ground, I don't think I'll be walking for a month now. My spine….

† _Lord, forgive me. Amen._ †

~~~~~ « **҉** » ~~~~~

She stood up from the chair, opening a small gap beside her before slipping the half-finished milkshake in, straight to the fridge in the Yakumo residence. Drawing her hand back, she willed the portal to another place and slipped her hand in again, pulling out a green face towel. Fresh from the laundry, and smelling like flowers.

Stepping close to Eman's fallen form and kneeling down beside him, she slipped a hand behind his severely sweaty head and lifted him to her lap. Afterwards, she wiped his wet face with the face towel, drying what remains of the dirt that matted there, keeping the umbrella she held the entire time angled towards the sun to keep his upper body shaded and cooled.

This human really was interesting.

He really pushed himself. He neither ate, nor drank, nor rested enough, nor even fully healed. Yet he actually accomplished the one task she prepared for him to do. He even followed every word she said to the letter. Directed towards the east, the exact direction to the Hakurei Shrine, and the cross doesn't even look half-bad. The pit was quite impressive, she doubt that even a typhoon can topple this monument.

It was idealistically well done. It was perfect.

Eman earned his keep. She wondered what the results would've been had his body been in perfect condition—perfect enough to climb 50 meters high….perfect enough to chase her down. The possible outcomes are endless, she couldn't help herself with a giggle.

…..

There. Now his face is cleaner and free of dirt. Not for his body though, inside and outside. He had actually dislocated his knees, his fingers, and elbows. His back might've been the next thing that broke had she not nudged the cross forward into the pit in silent assistance. That cross was too heavy for him. His ribs had cracked, and his shoulder blades are done for.

But nonetheless, he was alive.

Now she needs to wait for _Him_ to come and see for herself if Eman is actually someone to walk his talk and is considered worthy of a medium.

Throwing the towel back to the gap, she drew out her fan and waved it to his face. He could've just asked for her help. She wouldn't have minded, he did accomplish a perfect craft. Was he trying to look independent? Or was it all out of the pure will to please the god he worshipped?

Well, she couldn't care which. She had seen overzealous and driven as two sides of the same coin: bearing recklessness and self-destruction. All that matters is that the cross of the 'Messiah' is standing high and tall. Once a few rites are cleared, the nature of the symbolization will later influence the surroundings; this clearing of the forest will become a safe haven for humans—Consecrated ground. A pure manifestation of holy energy will be activated in a matter of hours. The coming effects will have the grass and the trees becoming magical barriers; any being of malevolence can **never** lay its foot within. Not even the Biblical Devil and his subjects could ever lay their foot here.

And all of that amount of purification will be accomplished by a single Christian simply erecting a crucifix after building it? The amount of belief put in it made it all too easy to achieve.

 _Commit your work to the Lord, then it will succeed._ That's what the Christian book says, doesn't it? If Eman had been following that verse in this menial task, then maybe, just maybe, this man might actually be the one.

~~~~~ « **҉** » ~~~~~

 _"Boo!"_

 _"AAHH!"_

 _"Hehe, did I surprise you?"_

 _"Do I look not surprised!? Yukari-sama! How long've you been there and listening!?"_

 _"Fufu~ Long enough that I watched you slur on the last verse!"_

 _"Hey! If you want to listen to the good news, then sit beside me! I feel like I'm missing out on things without you around."_

 _"Oh, I'm sorry. Maybe next Sunday, I'll be with you the entire sermon. Maybe I'll stand at the side of the altar and watch my little girl grow up."_

 _"Oh, Yukari-sama. I'm a grown woman, don't treat me like a child, especially if your, I don't know, more than a millennia years old. But I love that. Oh, try not to scare the kappas. They keep telling me that they get the willies just by looking at you."_

 _"Oh, I'll try. I am the overseer of this land, aren't I? I should understand to keep my 'refugees' satisfied, right?"_

 _"'Refugees'? Yukari-sama, they are_ residents _! You hear me? Re-Si-Dents. There's a difference."_

 _"Honestly, Christians and your logic. I could never get it. I mean I already could but I just can't believe it."_

~~~~~ « **҉** » ~~~~~

 _"You should just stop."_

 _"Wh-what do you mean?"_

 _"Your 'saving' and 'salvation' and 'rescue from sin', they are all pointless. They can't change, Ama-chan. Youkai will always be Youkai. Its better you keep your religion to yourself."_

 _"Yukari-sama. I think we already went through this conversation already. And my answer stays: I won't stop."_

 _"Your actions lately had been doing the most wonderful results to the entire population of Gensokyo, and I am very glad to have brought you with me, but try not to waste your time on something that doesn't give results."_

 _"But…."_

 _"You're actions and preachings are doing wonders enough. Don't try to waste it all on people who cannot see the world the way you do._ **I** _can't see the world the way you do. I am a Youkai, just to remind you. Youkai do not obey human laws lest they go to hell, Humans do not obey Youkai laws lest they go to hell. You mix them up, then Gensokyo's natural order will crumble, and your ambition will bring nothing but despair. Everyone will blame you for everything."_

~~~~~ « **҉** » ~~~~~

 _"No matter how many times you tell me, Yukari-sama, I won't stop. I'm a steward of God's creation, and I will tend to them to the best of my powers."_

 _"Tut, tut, tut. Ama-chan, this act of yours will certainly get you killed."_

 _"If I end up hated for what I'm doing, that means I'm doing God's work. If I end up dead for doing this, then that means I left my mark. This wasn't my own idea either, the others helped come up with this months ago, and they are willing to take the risks."_

 _"Haa, you Christians…..so naïve and narrow."_

 _"Even if I can't conjure results to the Youkai, I can at least show them a point of view that not a lot of people have."_

 _"And what point of view is that?"_

 _"The perspective of God and the Heavens."_

 _"….Pardon?"_

 _"If you look at the way I do things from the eyes of a human_ or a Youkai _, it shows nothing and it looks worthless, just like you said. But if you look through His eyes, look deeper than you see, you might notice other things that I even I don't notice."_

 _"?"_

 _"God is the creator of the universe. He knows all, sees all. If He sees all, He sees the deeper meaning behind the deeper meanings. Even yours, Yukari-sama."_

 _"Mine?"_

 _"Don't state the obvious, Yukari-sama. Even if you built this place_ just _for the sake of Youkai, humans, and even_ **gods** _to live in peace, God sees more than that purpose, even if you had a secret agenda."_

 _"I am well aware of the true purpose of Gensokyo's existence. I did form its development, and I care not if your God knows my secret agenda. Its bound to happen, and none of your plans revolve around it."_

 _"Even so if you have a purpose behind a purpose, God sees something else that even **You** didn't realize you were doing the entire time."_

 _"Oh….And what is that?"_

 _"How would I know? I'm just a mere preacher that spreads the word. My point, Yukari-sama, is that Youkai can be more than just Youkai, and Humans can be more than just beings born evil. Haven't you said it? The Hakurei Barrier prevents every influence that outside world has on everything inside it. That means that the common knowledge of Youkai being the enemy of mankind does not apply here, that means we can alter it. We can make Youkai the friend of humans if we wanted to, I just need time."_

~~~~~ « **҉** » ~~~~~

 _"You are completely obsessed, and your Christian principles are technically domineering, you're even taking advantage of every Youkai's developing sense of identity...And somehow I like it."_

 _"Second thoughts already?"_

 _"Whether that be the truth or not, I find myself appealed by this…mission of yours. I hope your aim comes to fruition, Ama-chan."_

 _"Thank you, Yukari-sama. I swear, I will deliver God's Love to this land so there can be no conflict. I understand that people will keep on fighting, and people will keep dying, and that peace is nigh-impossible to acquire, but I want to give hope to this land. I want to see the day when the Youkais and humans hold hands together instead of seeing each other as if they're animals or food."_

 _"Do remember that some Youkai won't stand worshipping a god. If Youkai don't do Youkai things, then they will simply lose their identity and then disappear. Your end point destroys Gensokyo's true purpose."_

 _"I know. That's why I'm trying to find a way to alter that before I get any further. Converting people to Christianity is not my purpose…._ Not anymore. _I've seen things now. I just want to show them just how much God's power and love can do through me. Yuuda-kun's been supportive lately, he kept saying that my plans will succeed. I don't wish to disappoint him, so I'll keep going until it ends."_

 _"Yes. Your lover's been attentive to his sweetheart."_

 _"Yu-Yukari-sama!"_

 _"Hahahaha!"_

~~~~~ « **҉** » ~~~~~

 _"...You know."_

 _"Yes, Yukari-sama?"_

 _"Now that I think about it…."_

 _"Yeah….?"_

 _"A village where Youkai and humans living together…doesn't sound like a bad idea."_

 _"Hihi. Isn't it? But I cannot do it alone._ **We** _cannot do it alone. I need more able help. So Yukari-sama?"_

 _"Yes?"_

 _"Will you please grant me your support, to make this paradise a true dreamland for all?"_

 _"….."_

 _"….."_

 _"Lift your head, Yoko Ama."_

 _"Yukari-sama?"_

 _"You don't need to ask. This land is to save the Youkai from the humans and from themselves, and it is also to give them a new purpose. That has been my aim since the start, and you have been always there with me and for me. You'd do anything for me, and for the Youkais. Among all of you and your friends, you alone can make the possibilities easier for me to reach."_

~~~~~ « **҉** » ~~~~~

 _"Do listen. Peace between Youkai and Humans is extremely impossible. And I will say this again: The sole purpose of a Youkai is to horrify, harass, destroy, or kill, and they cannot be themselves if they don't do that. That_ almost _breaks Gensokyo's purpose. But still, even Gensokyo is capable of change."_

 _"Yukari-sama."_

 _"Nothing is impossible for God, isn't that what you told me?"_

~~~~~ « **҉** » ~~~~~

 _"The day will come, Ama-chan. The day will come."_

~~~~~ « **҉** » ~~~~~

"The day will come, huh…..?" She repeated. That one promise she made in the forest with the one person she considered the most valued and precious stepping stone to developing Gensokyo. It looked like a distant dream, almost unable to reach since the day of her _judgment._

It was unfortunate that she had to go.

But Yukari never doubts fate, she never does. She went through enough times of her life to even think of doing otherwise. There will be the Day. There can be the Day. Maybe 10 years from now. Maybe a hundred years from now. It won't matter.

Gensokyo is her pride and joy, and she had hoped for its creation since then. And it did, now look at the way it is, proud and fruitful, quiet and peaceful, chaotic and tumultuous, rambunctious and rowdy. It wasn't the way Ama expected it to be, but she's sure she would have loved this. Ama's friend's granddaughter is seriously letting an inchling live in her shrine, an oni before that to boot. The Youkais are barely any trouble to the humans. And to top all of that, the Spell Card System was created, delivering evenhandedness to all species in terms of combat and conflict. Yukari was proud of Reimu.

 _"Yukari-sama! Nothing is impossible when it comes to God. Through me, I will do everything for you, even if my faith is as small as a mustard seed!"_

 _Nothing is impossible for God, huh?_ Yukari wondered. Christian beliefs are so mystical. They could almost defy the most common logic of things with a single sentence.

That is something considered worthy to be part of Gensokyo, Yukari remembered.

She looked down on the sleeping stowaway, snoring away without a care in the world. She looked up, the sun was finally angled behind the cross's incomplete form. It was beautiful, she may admit to herself. She had long awaited for the sun to angle in this direction, for as long as 5 hours, she knelt still, underneath the shade of the newly-built monument.

The stroke of the hour of Three in the afternoon is the exact time the Christian figure called Jesus Christ had died on the cross, as spoken by Outside World common belief, symbolizing his sacrifice to cleanse the world of its sin. If she were to take advantage of that belief and the symbolism behind it: have a full-blooded Christian build a cross, have him suffer in the process, simply plant it to the ground and have him pray a blessing prayer on the day of Sunday which was referred by them as 'Sabbath Day': a perfect Purging would definitely be accomplished.

And she felt it.

Yukari finally found the perfect candidate for the medium, and he passed the test.

The clean energies. The cleanest magic that not a single magician alive could ever acquire or conjure, but only receive, it permeated throughout the entire clearing, its pure aura purifying the very nature around it from the taint of Youkai corruption.

Yukari could feel it to the brim of her being, she can feel her heart burning with the _Holy Fire_ as she unconsciously absorbed every trace of it to her being, a fire that shines the darkest pits of her heart, it made her feel at ease, as if nothing in the world is ever her concern anymore.

Even for a Godlike Youkai like Yakumo Yukari herself, she cannot defy something that was beyond her control from invading her spirit. So, with her power to hold it down proving pointless, she eventually succumbed to the warmth of the blessing.

Her mind never felt so relaxed, not since a hundred years did it ever felt so free. Free from the worry of food. Free from the worry for her paradise. Free from the burdens as its overseer. Free from her concern as a living being.

This must've been what enlightenment feels like in the Buddhist belief.

She was swimming in pure peace. Her eyes rolling to the top of her head and slowly closing, her entire body slowly easing to the graceful and purifying air, she never wanted to admit it, but she missed this. She never thought she was, but she actually missed this feeling. Ama was so spoilt with this type of aura before, spending her entire free time in Holy Ground when she isn't preaching.

Then, just at the snap of a second. It was all gone. The drug-like sensation of her heart easing and her body practically floating in hot spring waters, just gone.

Her eyes snapping open, her breathing coming in heavy inhales, shaking her head to get the euphoric sensation out of her senses and darted her eyes all over the clearing, looking for _Him_.

…..

No one was there. _He_ was already gone before she could snap out of it. _He_ was done. _He_ had blessed the clearing. _He_ had created the Holy Ground. And _He_ just up and left.

As always _._

He's _really shy, isn't_ He _?_ Yukari shook her head.

Turning her eyes back to the sleeping person on her lap, he looked like he turned into jelly. If there was tension in Eman's body before, it was all gone. All stiffness softening to flexible muscle that he had earned through years of exercise. He definitely felt _His_ presence too in his sleep, and might be experiencing the best dream of his life throughout. She can relate, it was the best feeling in the world when she held _His_ hand for the first time.

His clothes had become completely spotless from dirt and dry from sweat, as if his clothes had never even suffered the labor he went through. It didn't reek of sweat, it had the scent of the sun, due to the big amount of time he spent to create the cross. Even his clothes were laundered.

Placing a single hand to his chest, she assessed his entire anatomy.

…..

He was completely healed. His bones had been readjusted, the knots on his muscles been removed, his blood sugar had been restored to normal, his blood pressure had been reduced to the purest minimum, his hunger has been satisfied, his thirst has been quenched—his entire being has been brought back to 100%. But all the callouses his body had earned through trial and error remained, his special gifts and privileges, both physical and mental, staying with him.

He can play monkey in the trees now, it seemed.

His skin had become pale, and it stupefied her that _He_ had to go that far. The brown complexion he had earned from the days he spent under the sun as a youth to the tanning from the sun as he constructed the structure today, and all of his scars that he had earned from his troubles living like an ordinary human—his skin was brought back to the state when he was born to the world.

He was either purified as well or purified in collateral with the holy ground, Yukari couldn't tell, but the results amused her.

 _Hmph._ He's _always like this._ Yukari thought fondly. _He_ didn't exactly 'replace' the skin, only cleaned it; a good scrubbing. Now his skin looked smooth, and shiny.

Just like a baby's bottom.

She smiled and ruffled Eman's dark hair, even his hair become smooth and slick, extremely fluffy to her slender fingers that she wanted to keep running her hands across it for hours.

Nonetheless, it was a complete success. Being a Youkai (or Demon, in a western sense) of Boundaries had its privileges. One of them is access to another person's thoughts and emotional states via boundary of heard and unheard. She might be violating personal space to be entering Eman's mind when he was about to drive the crucifix in to the pit but she couldn't help it.

And she never expected everything that ever rushed through inside his head.

Yukari never expected Eman to use the memory of his parents just to brew up anger and give himself a temporary drive of strength. Reckless, but effective. Just like the last 6 Christian's that existed in Gensokyo a few years after its creation. Their approach is always the same whenever they do something extreme.

It's even more of a shock to her to hear that Eman had **her** , the person who put him through all that muscle-work and torture, _blessed_ in his prayers alongside others.

Another one of the most confusing networks of a self-sacrificing Christian's mind put into display (in the mental sense, since she was in his head). She could barely understand how far forgiveness and kindness can go with people like _these._ Even if she already does, she just couldn't stop shaking her head.

Did he pray to have his injuries healed too? He probably didn't, she understands just how far devotion can go in the heart of a Christian. And she saw that Eman was completely serious. He was so devoted that he didn't ask to be healed and instead took his injuries as punishment for his sins, just like he said. A thief deserved to be punished, and he was healed instead.

"Fufufufufu~" Honestly, Christians and their logic, she could never understand it. Even though she already does, she just can't believe it.

But then again, this is Gensokyo. Common Sense had no place here. That was how this place came to be.

"Congratulations, Letitia Eman. You've brought the _dying_ religion back to Gensokyo."

At that declaration, Yakumo Yukari, the Youkai/Demon of Boundaries began to wonder.

What would work out with another god in the mix of Gensokyo's diversity?

What would be done with a religion that was long abandoned in Gensokyo put back into play after a century without it?

What would the disadvantages of this old religion be?

What would be the benefits with the amount of customs and beliefs it had?

What kind of alterations will Eman enforce on the religion now that it is inside the Hakurei Barrier, no longer influenced by Outside World customs?

What's going to happen to Gensokyo in the near future?

What kind of effects will it have on Gensokyo?

What might happen to the certain people that will inevitably get involved with it?

What sort of problem will this addition bring besides some offhanded Incidents?

What would Eman's role be in the coming events that is sure to arrive sooner or later?

What would Eman end up creating along the way?

…..

…no.

What would Eman eventually _destroy_ just by simply existing?

 _Hmm..._ …

Yukari closed her eyes, and pondered.

And pondered.

And pondered.

… _.._ …

And pondered.

… _.._ …

And pondered.

…

Then, she smiled a smile that mixed glee and mischief together, whether a human or a nonhuman being witnesses such an expression on the Youkai Sage's face, they would all be sent running off in terror. Once such a face lingers on the Overseer of Gensokyo, things are taking a turn for the worse, whether sooner or later, it _will_ happen.

Things had become even more interesting than she thought with these new additions.

She can't wait to see how this unfolds.

"I knew I found the right person."

She willed a gap to open beneath her feet, wide enough for both Eman and herself to be in the middle of it, then she slowly sank down to her realm like quicksand, bringing the stowaway with him, leaving behind the last words she will ever say to the Place of Worship.

"Be prepared, Eman-kun. We're going to play in the way your god does it. I'm going to _put you through hell_ and find out if you could actually hold on to that faith of yours until the end." She hummed in thought, indifferent to the possibilities. "Or will you break in the middle of it?" Before her head was fully submerged to the gap, she finished. "By all honesty…I hope you hold out till then."

 _I got big plans for you._

And she was gone, the gap closing above her head. A gentle breeze soon swept the clearing in a steady flow, the trees and the bushes swaying in a gentle dance.

The Place of Worship has finally concluded the celebration of its creation.


	4. Worth Every Muscle and Bone

Does Mr. Sun have a very lively personality as his smile? If he does, then it has gotten infectious today, because I'm having the best wake-up session ever. Thank you, you ROUND YELLOW SON OF A BITCH!

I had the best dream of my life!

I feel even more hyped for a good tumbling!

And the best part is, I'M **COMPLETELY** HEALED!

I feel like this was the bestest morning I ever had, not for a long time.

It might because I built a cross, but essentially, the fact that I am completely capable to do my acrobats again is what makes me happier the most.

And look at my skin, it's gone white! I'm Caucasian now!

I've checked my phone for the time. It's been yesterday since I built the monument of the Lord, and yet this changes just came out of thin air afterwards.

I had broken my bones yesterday. My back was completely ruined. I had a concussion, and my outfit was a complete mess.

Now, all those just vanished, like GONE! My clothes smelled like they recently got dried out in the sun. It smells great!

But I'm not gonna go through a mindfuck moment for all of it. I'm not going to question how I ended up with these changes in my sleep. Not at all. I don't wanna know. What I'm satisfied knowing is that I've done the Lord a great service. Now, I can pray to him whenever I can.

I'm in my tent, and I'm lying on my back. So after I passed out yesterday, Yukari probably brought me back here afterwards. I guess I should thank her once I see her again, it's a big favor to carry me here after all that. I think I would've been easy food for the animals or malicious Youkai in that forest had I been left alone. I wonder how Master reacted upon seeing me like this when she brought me here.

Hmm. Maybe she teleported me to my room instead and teleported away before Master could notice her presence.

Alright, let's sample my healed body with a starting sit up. Don't use arms, me.

Kick legs up, don't hit the tent ceiling aaaaaand…nothing! Nothing hurts! No spike of pain on my back or pelvis, even the stiffness on my ankles are gone! YES! Okay that's good. Now, squat down, then test the flexibility. I brought my head to both my knees (exercise gets you there), then try to lay forehead to the ground. I can!

Alright. It's good, I'll test the rest of my body outside. It's early in the morning, last I saw on my phone was 6:13 a.m., and my phone battery had reached a 100%! I mean, HOW!? Last two days ago, it was just below 4%!

Did you charge this, Yukari? Did you teleport to the outside to charge this? Oh, how could I pay you back for this!? Are you putting me through debt!?

Alright, I'll deal with those concerns later. Let's zip open this tent. I wonder who's gonna be the next person to be found outside. Will it be a redhead this time?

*Zip*

No one.

Aw. I wanted to share this hype with someone. Oh well, it's still early in the morning, people still need some sleep a little more.

And—WAIT! IS THAT A MCDONALD'S MEAL!?

Holy shit, it's a whole PACKAGE! And there's a note next to it, let's see what we got he—

It's written in Japanese.

…

Seriously? Really? Why didn't you write in the dollars, Yukari? Did you forget the fact that I can't read a damn about these symbol—

…wait….

I could _read_ it.

 _Dear Eman._

 _Here's your reward for your efforts yesterday. It's been a while since I've seen a human do something so rigorously for one thing. And you surely destroyed yourself to build that cross. But nonetheless, your God rewarded your efforts with a healed body and a new skin makeup. He also gave you a new shampoo (try touching your hair and find out). He came down yesterday and blessed your craft._

 _Don't believe me? Try to remember where you are._

 _He also forgave your sins, you are now clean of sin in this Gensokyo. As for that, I will now officially deem your crimes irrelevant and not a concerned problem to this land._

 _That's all I have to say. I will rest for now, and I will not be present for a while. Try not to miss me so much, I'll be back~_

 _Enjoy your McDonalds and your new body._

 _-Yakumo Yukari._

….

….

Yukari.

You….are the Greatest Youkai on Earth. Hands down, you are the greatest woman I ever met. And because of this paradise you created, you've proven God's existence.

HA! SUCK IT, ATHEISTS!

Now let's munch this bitch!

† _Dear Lord, I thank You so much for everything. This Gensokyo, this new body you gave me, all the blessings you gave me, and all the sufferings I went through yesterday, I thank you so much, Lord. Words cannot express just how grateful I am and how happy I am. All my sins, all my happiness, all my gratitude, all that I have, please take them as your own, and remember me._

 _Now, bless us O Lord and this thy gift which we are about to receive from thy bounty through Christ our Lord,_ †

[AMEN!‼]

GET OUT THE TRAY AND INTO MY BODY, BURGER!

~~~~~ « **҉** » ~~~~~

 _Jobs done!_

Thought me as I placed the broom back besides the entrance of the shrine. Alrighty, after a few hundred sweeps and an hour and half (I think), I cleaned up the shrine premises once again, front and back, not going for the roof again since I could see Suika sleeping up there again. It's a little bit cloudy today, cold and humid morning it was, but I don't mind since I like this kind of weather.

Breakfast has been great. And I mean _really_ great, it has been a LONG time since I ate a McDonald meal and I practically ate in tears. I don't think I ever ate anything since I came to Gensokyo.

Did I? Yeah I didn't, all I ever consumed was tea, more tea, dirt, and pretty much my own pride.

Yukari got me two number 9's (Two fried chicken legs), a number 9 large (four servings worth of rice), a number 6 with extra dip (a large bowl of gravy), a number 7 (a chocolate SUNDAE! With CHERRY ON TOP!), two number 45s **(TWO** **HAMBURGERS, BABY‼),** one with cheese (also with ketchup for good measure) and a large soda (too early in the morning to drink, but who the fuck cares!?).

I saved a portion for Master's share. I figured it'd be a give-and-take kind of policy between us, I **should** show her just how grateful I am for granting me residence to her shrine. My stay ain't gonna last here so I gotta make do while I'm still here.

Hmm, maybe a 'Giving Policy' would work instead. Compensation for crimes, you know. I've been stealing and taking last time, I should be doing the opposite for the good of myself and for the good of others.

I left just half of the entire breakfast to her doorstep on a tray with a note: _'To show you my gratitude, here's a serving from some of the outside world's best eateries'_. Writing kanji sure outright felt foreign. It's like knowing you're bad at drawing and when you try to draw or sketch a tree, then suddenly what you drafted actually looks good when you didn't realize it the first time.

I should learn to get used to this new language if there's going to be a need for it. Oh wait, I should get used to this Yen ASAP, I'm in freaking Japan. Is there somebody else 'round here who speaks English besides me and Yukari?

Hmm, probably. I'm willing to bet that some western monsters wound up here as well, can't wait to meet 'em!

Sitting down on the porch, I grabbed my sundae that rested beside me and ate what's left of it. Sorry, Master, but I will **never** share a sweet SUNDAE with anybody, even if it means getting my back bruised again.

….

Ah~ that was good. Okay. Time for an exercise. The right clearing of the stone pathway looks good for a few tumbles, and there's a nice wind blowing too. After a few warm-ups, stretches, and a few aerobic choreos, I twisted my body one more time and I am now ready.

One. two. Three.

And away I Go.

I did a running start, then I pretty much repeated the stunt I did in front of Yukari the first time. But this time, it's a Cartwheel, 3 Backhand Springs instead of 6, and 1 Somersault in the air instead of 2.

Oh Thrill, my old friend, how I missed thee.

After the landing, I did another running start back to where I once was and did a Hands-Free Cartwheel towards my starting point, then a follow up Webster, then for the grand finale: a scoot spin, a follow-up cork spin and land like Spiderman; one knee to the floor, other knee propped up, one hand against the dirt, then the other raised up behind my back.

Simple as all that was, it feels good to be back.

The cloud of dust that was created from the movements would pretty much make the performance pretty much up from cool to awesome. Sadly, there was no audience so there was no need to go all-out. Because when I go all-out, it is the path to immediate exhaustion.

Gonna go for more!

The next thing I did: Tricking. The dance sport of all the tumbletons. Judo kicks, round kicks, numerous spins, a large variety of flips, bringing in some B-Boy moves too as well (doin' the flare, baby), I was a flutter of four limbs in this very shrine yard.

The next few minutes, I was now dancing the _Capoeira_. My most favored fighting/dancing style. It was the only fighting style I knew that utilized my mobility, balance, and my sick desire for continuous movement whenever I do my trickings. I was a machine that just couldn't stop moving, and I danced with the wind: graceful and forever flowing.

My Tricking Brothers out there, if you could hear me: thank you for being in my life. I hope you all ate well, hope ya'll didn't go too far such as driving drunk, I bet all yer virginities are all stolen to some of the pointless women who only wanted your dicks and not your lifetimes. Not like I'll be followin' all your examples, guys, but do know that I missed ya all.

I hope ya'll had fun without me in your life, looking good in the crowd, winning some trophies in the tournaments, and I hope you all remember to be humble as you kicked absolute butt.

Hehe, damn it. I missed them already.

One last cartwheel, then we scoot, and finally stop with an easy backflip, landing to the dirt on one knee, resting a forearm atop the other while I buried my eyes on it. Sweat dripping down my temple, the cooling wind breaching my wet chest inside my shirt, the loud thumping of my heart, and the heavy breathing, I totally went all-out on this one.

Gensokyo, be ready, cuz Eman's comin' to town and say hello.

*Clap. Clap. Clap. Clap.* Some polite applause.

Hmm?

Oh, Master, you were watching? Aw, now I'm feeling the heat rushing to my face. "That was impressive. I never seen a fighting style that mixes martial arts and dancing together before."

"Oh! Good morning, Priestess Reimu." I stood up from the crouch and patted my hands and knees to dust away the dirt stuck to them. "How was the McDonalds meal I left for you?"

"Delicious." She covered a burp with a fist. "And you're welcome, by the way." She looked over the yard, then the stone pathway, having an indicative look in her eyes. "You cleaned up again, didn't you?"

"It occurred to me that I must take initiative and lessen your burdens for today since we are to bring the state of the shrine back to its original state today, as I recall you tasked me to do two days ago."

She crossed her arms, "Is that consideration or are you just doing it out of the obligation for staying here?"

I placed my arms on hips with a smile, "Which do you prefer, Priestess?"

She shrugs, "I'd say you're a bit of both, and a little bit of neither."

"If it is the latter, what might be the third?"

"You're a workaholic."

Do you hear that? That's the sound of my jolly mood being shot down with a flak cannon.

Being called a workaholic _isn't_ a compliment. It's like I'm being called a slave to my obligations. I do things that I _want_ to do, and there are a times when there are things I _have_ to do. There's a difference.

"Nonetheless, thanks for your hard work." Aw, now _there's_ the gratitude I wanted to hear. Anytime, my friend. "The food was great."

"You're Welcome, Priestess. I'm always here when you need someone to slave around."

A tiny laugh broke out of her tiny smile, "I appreciate it. And you look really chipper and bouncier than last time. Last I saw, you were a complete wreck just as the shrine would've been."

Don't forget that you're part of the reason why I became a complete wreck just as the shrine would've been, you technically put me in a mini-coma last two days ago, all thanks to you whacking your stupid gohei on my head.

That fuckin' hurt, you know.

"Indeed." I stood tall, puffed out me chest, and spread my arms to show her all of my healed glory. "State the difference from the Eman you've acquainted with last two days to the Eman you see before your eyes."

She placed a finger to her chin and looked over me calculatingly. I'm not wearing my jacket today, just take your time and revel in all of my gifted whiteness as much as you want.

Hehe, not really, I'm not that cocky.

"You can move perfectly now. Your back's repaired to good condition. And you've gotten pale." She frowned, "That's not an issue, is it? And how did you get white skin in your sleep?"

Hehe. "Not entirely sure. I awoke to see my skin being discolored. And I don't think it is an issue, all I am sure to say is that I feel **much more alive."** I swung my right arm and right leg straight upwards to the air behind me, hopped on my other foot and I let momentum do its thing. Eventually, it made me do a Webster flip, then I landed back to the same spread armed pose, all without a grunt in impact. This flip's gotten easier over the years. "See?"

She merely raised an eyebrow at the stunt instead of widening her eyes in surprise, then she held an impressed look, "If you can still do that, then let's get started with the repairing." She turned around and headed for the entrance's direction, picking up my empty sundae cup on the porch. "Oh," She stopped, looking over her shoulder, "Could you wake Suika up? We might need her help for this. She's on the roof."

"Um, I have questions as to why she's up there as I mostly seen her, but I'm not going to ask." Okay, trees of the Hakurei Shrine, time for you to be acquainted with the Master Tree Climber.

"By the way," Geez, make up your mind, I nearly tripped there via bolting sprint. "How did you actually climb up the roof? I doubt there's anything here high enough to use as a hoist besides the trees."

Oh ho ho. Hear that? That's the sound of a stranger saying hello to the great climber. Let's give her a nice and friendly salutations, shall we?

That tree over there looks fantastic enough, a few branches nearby the trunk for me to hold on and its structure couldn't be any better convenient. It has a rather strong-looking branch that's reaching out to the roof like an outstretched arm.

Don't mind if I do, old tree.

The best part about this: I'm not hurting anymore.

I didn't even need a mental preparation as I instantly bolted, running towards the bark until I came close to it and laid one foot to its trunk, kicking off it to the air, backflipping before my feet touched the ground.

After that, I ran back to where I started but with extra distance, running past Reimu as I did so. Watch closely, Priestess. While you have it easy with the power of flight, there are things an ordinary human can do without any magic or wings.

Running back towards the tree one more time, I added more speed to my feet and I quickly wall-ran the bark, making two steps in before I latched on to the nearest branch. Don't think you could cut my fingers, Tree. I've had more than a thousand cuts before they became calloused and able to resist your shit.

Alright, I'm hanging with both my hands, just swing the feet a little forward, then pull….up at the momentum given. Managing to lay my foot on the branch with my hand placed on the trunk to keep steady, I steadily worked my way up a little with the help of the other branches until I finally reached the outstretched arm branch. Looking down, Reimu was watching me closely. She looked very intrigued with the performance. Guess she isn't versed with physical application like this.

Alright, walk on the beam. Keeping my hands outstretched beside me for balance since I don't want to take chances after having just recently recovered, I was slowly reaching the end, my foot path getting shorter and shorter.

 ***SNAP!** *

 **[SHIT!‼]** JUMP!‼

*Crash*

HO! HO! HahAhAhA! NOT HAPPENING, TREE! I made it to the roof before the branch snapped on my weight.

"You alright up there?" My Master called, her voice not at all concerned or worried, which I don't mind.

"Yes." Control the adrenaline, man, talk calm like you always do after the performance. "Ready the construction tools while I wake the slumbering lion."

"Right. Try not to get bit or mauled." She replied. "Seriously."

…..Noted.

*Snore…..*

Scratch slumbering lion, make that a dozing kitty cat. Look at her, flush-faced and drooling, makes me want to poke her awake.

….

Whatever, let's poke her.

As I looked up, the lion is still slumbering, unaware of my presence as her recent drunkenness sapped her ability to hear my recent hollers. With steady steps, which created a loud clacking noise like that to a foot meeting ceramic tiles, I deliberately made attempts to arouse the mighty beast with the sounds of my feet as I walked towards her. When I noted the attempts are deemed pointless, I will resort to the main method.

But first, let's do it from above her head, don't want her to swing that typhoon at me again.

I aimed a direction that would make her think I was in front of her, I poked her cheek, "Little Suika, rise and shine."

"uuuuughghhhh"

I held on to her left horn—damn this thing feels so real! I-I mean, it is but….damn!

Gotta let this go, wouldn't wanna give away my position.

Poke. Poke. [Come on, kiddo. We're gonna need some extra muscle with the fixes so we can repair the damages _you_ caused.]

What? _She_ broke the shrine, not me.

"A'ight. A'ight~ quit shakin' me, willya?" She mumbled, swatting at the direction where she thought I was, and she made the trees cringe and lose a little bit of their hairs.

Wow. Kiddo got ham.

"Huuh?" Little munchkin now decided to sit up, rubbing her eyes a little before she realized that no one was in front of her, "Where d'ya go?"

I placed my hand on her head and ruffled her hair. She turned to look at me, I leaned my head back a little since her horn nearly nailed my nose there. "Good morning, Little One. How was your hangover?" I **never** thought I'd ask that to somebody drunk out of all things.

She did a sleepy-drunken-kiddie smile, a cute combo. "'ey~! Yer back, Amon~! Why's yer skin all white~?"

She didn't see my twin today, but she butchered my name, **again**.

"It's Eman, Little One." I trailed my hands down to her hair a little more before I drew back. Her hair is very smooth, how does she keep it that straight even with a hangover? "Priestess Reimu requested someone of your caliber to assist in the repairs." I stood up, awaiting her to follow. "Sorry for the sudden notice but Reimu seems eager to finish this thing quick."

"Hold'n." She requested, going for her pitless gourd and chugging. I wonder if a Pandarian Brew Master was around here. I wonder if she got that gourd from him. Hihi! Would love to meet him and have a sample of his finest. "Okay, le's go." She made to stand—

*Slip—Grab!*

Whoops, looks like your balance is still deterred there, Kiddo. You nearly fell off the roof. "You want me to carry you?" I asked, my grip on her wrist still holding her from straggling off the roof.

"Eh? Why? I can walk jus' fine~" You know what, screw it. Come'ere. "Wah!"

Sorry, just couldn't stop myself.

There we go. Now she's seated to my forearm in front of me like she's a dummy to my ventriloquist. I'd do it with my arm making an L shape position and pointing beside me but since she had horns on her temples, I'll settle with her resting her back on my chest to avoid unnecessary laceration to my bicep.

She looked up at me, a small smirk forming on her tiny face amidst the rejuvenated drunkenness. "Forward, are we?"

Yeah, not gonna happen, kiddo. "Just enjoy the little ride, Little One." And I walked towards the backyard's direction, the part where it was most damaged. She didn't press on, she just drank her juice some more. Try not to get carsick, eh?

When I'm close to the edge, I looked down on the grass to see a few tools ready at the right area and Reimu going back to the small shed, probably to get more.

How do I get down?

Oh. Oh! I know!

"Little One, do you like to fly?"

"What? Why'dja ask?" Fair enough.

"Good, now hold on to that gourd." I held on to her waist as tight as I could, Suika immediately understood what I was about to do and she hugged her booze close. I don't need to look at her face to see if she was thrilled or scared. I could feel it from here, "Ready?"

"Yeah!" Nice.

"One." I began.

"Twoo." She followed, the giddiness lacing her tone.

Two steps back for a short running start.

And….

""THREE‼"" And I jumped off to a side-flip towards the ground, hugging Suika's curled form with me, screaming all the while. [YEEHHAAA!‼]

* **Crrrshshh** *

….

To be landing on ASS as a fall-cushion since my legs didn't support a little of Suika's weight as I landed, it brought back the good ol' times.

The fall did not hurt. Not at all.

ASS, you proved your worth. You get a cookie.

~~~~~ « **҉** » ~~~~~

We make way into repairing the shrine. Reimu was a little flabbergasted at our stunt, more annoyed for being surprised than actually worried, and the little drunkard was laughing like hell, as if fresh from a rollercoaster. I was proud of myself.

 _It was great to be back._

I first made myself as someone who should do the muscle-work, but with Suika, who could carry ALL the equipment by **one** - **hand** , I figured I just follow whatever instruction Reimu would tell me to do, doing the hammering or sawing. Looking at the kiddo carry those beams of wood that were bigger than herself makes me like a wimp as a man.

All throughout, we make small conversations while we worked. Mainly about me and the outside world, then we exchange and Reimu shall tell me about Gensokyo in turn. Muscle work and Mental work, good combo.

Reimu asked about how I learned tumbling and I told her about my time as a tree kid, how I started the tumbling when I was 8 and when I came with my accidents. Once a upon a time, a kid called Eman had friends who like to climb trees and jump off them in large distances, challenging each other who could survive the longest jump. The kid fell on his ass so many times he became the Iron Butt Man, then slowly through trial and error, he was as adept as every other kid in the neighborhood. Soon enough, he and the gang found an older kid who could backflip and shit, fascinated by such talent, they strive to be like him. One by one, they learned everything from the big brother, learning everything he had, we suddenly began to do flips on our own, even doing twisting front flips over a stone ramp when we felt like it. The childhood was fun, till Eman became 10 and he moved to another country, where he developed a new kind of tree climbing, Parkour.

Ah, good times.

Then, I told them about how the outside world has become, especially with how the Iphones are getting upgraded.

Then it was Reimu's turn. She told me a little about Gensokyo. And there's this interesting thing called the Spell Card System. I thought she was gonna repeat everything Yukari said but apparently there was more to it. Apparently with the Youkais instinct to fight in order to satisfy their urges and the humans being a little underwhelmed in terms of strength when encountering a Youkai, this system was created in order for things to be fair.

Human or Youkai, they use magic or physical attacks to fight. A particular term she mentioned: 'Danmaku', is some form of projectile anyone can use to fire at the opponent, kind of like a bullet or an arrow. It's a main offensive attack unlike the real world where we normals have to punch and kick. The main thing about the SCS is that it's not about who is the most powerful overall, it's about who could fight to the best of their unique ability and capability, or in Reimu's words, 'The most beautiful fighter wins'.

The principle of Gensokyo: Nobody is weak. Only the ones who are good in what they can do can be victor.

I have to say, I support this principle.

"Dan-Maku" As far as this new language could do help to me, I think it translates to 'bullet barrage' or 'bullet curtain'…..I don't know. I need to work on my Yen a little more. But the sound of 'bullet barrage' does sound kinda appealing. I could imagine a fight full of bullets flying all over the place that nobody could get out of cover.

After the construction was done, the back porch perfectly fixed with new wood and the dislodged tiles on the roof replaced, we sat on the porch to rest. Reimu drank some delicious tea, Suika drank some good beer, I drank some nice water from my supply and enjoyed a moment of peace.

I was happy. Very happy. What I had gone through for the past few days made me smile.

Free from reality.

The existence of magic.

The existence of monsters, malicious or benevolent.

God existing.

Common logic being fucked over so bad it became loose.

Me fixing something for someone else.

There's nothing short of the good things that I could list could ever turn my smile downwards.

"What are you smiling about?" I recognized Master's voice, but I'm not going to open my eyes just yet.

"Oh, I am relishing my freedom."

"Freedom? What do you mean?"

I forgot to mention that it's the freedom to do good things without the police chasing me every time they saw as much as my hair but I'm not gonna let it out that sooner. "Everything in this land is exactly of my wildest dreams. Though I may exaggerate, but this land is much more fitting to me than the so-called 'Outside world'."

"Why? Is the outside world really that restricted?"

Restricted sounds almost accurate there.

"Maybe not as restricted as this land, but I am not complaining. There is freedom for me to run around, climb trees, and no one is going to complain."

*Pop* The sound of a gourd popping off a mouth, which belonged to Suika as she sat between me and Reimu. "But wha' 'bout yer family and friends? Won't ya mish 'em?"

Now that makes the peacefulness disappear. Smile, rest back for now and let Stoic take the stage. "I don't, Little One. I lost all contact with the people I ever known when I became 17. For one, I lost all hope and became a thief."

"Wait, you were a thief?"

"Did I hear that right?"

Even Suika's slur is gone.

Sigh, damn it. I'm not sure if I even blurted that out accidently or not but it looks I don't have a choice here anymore but to let it out, "Yes, I am a thief. A person who steals from people. I have been doing the deeds for more than 2 years. And I have never been caught till the day of my coming here."

"Till the day you caught Yukari and stowawayed here."

Yes, Master.

"Why'd you become some stinkin' thief?"

Damn, that was a deep stab with an incisor knife. Suika doesn't hold back there.

"Because I was desperate."

….I can't believe I just said that.

I never realized it until I said it out loud. I **actually was.**

"Being abandoned to deal with yourself can make you use the wrong actions. While my circumstances lead me to theft, I have no excuses for my actions. And the Outside World would've been lucky with me out of their existence had I been caught. People like me aren't forgiven easily. I admit that Gensokyo was my exodus. I came here so I could hide."

That wasn't the truth, but it wasn't a lie either. I'm confused here. Should I even hide it, or should I tell them?

Then, again, what point does it have now? Like I said before.

 _No more hiding._

 _No more stealing._

"But it's different now." I opened my eyes, the world being a little yellow or green, and spared a glance to them before looking away, "I will not steal anymore. With God as my witness, I will renew who I am and become a better man. That's why I erected that cross at the clearing as proof."

….

Silence. An awkward but considerable silence. Until I hear the sound of a gourd being chugged downwards a childlike esophagus and a tea being sipped.

They understood.

….

Thank you.

"If you don't mind, Priestess, I will nap here for a short while."

"Mm." Tight lipped now that you know that I'm a thief, maybe even wary? Can't blame you, really.

Lowering my back down to the wooden porch, my forearm as a pillow behind my head, my other hand lying atop my chest, I closed my eyes and let the emotional and physical exhaustion take me.

…..

Umph.

What's this?

*Gulp. Gulp. Gulp*

Suika? Why are you lying your head atop my midsection?

"Um, what are you doing?" I asked.

"I've seen my share of thieves, and I know which is so desperate that it had to be done and which one just doesn't know how to keep their hands to themselves. If you're some kinda plain old thief, then you wouldn't even tell us any of that. Hearing you say all that makes me think otherwise." Even your slur didn't come back. What the heck's happening? What happened to the jolly and drunk oni I've met and adored? "I like you, Eman. You're honest."

…..wha…

Um, Reimu, any clarification for this?

She just shrugs. *Sips tea like nobody's business*

Sigh. Whatever.

Don't mind if I ruffle your head a little more, Kiddo.

As my touch kneads her orange head, she closes her eyes and corks her gourd, resting it on her belly. Suika's hair, it really is soft and smooth. I guess that's an oni trait, I bet it stays straight even if she gets caught in a tornado.

…

"Zzzzz" She fell asleep.

…..

…

Oh well.

….

…

ZZzzz.

~~~~~ « **҉** » ~~~~~

When I came to, I think a time of maybe an hour or 2 had passed since I took an afternoon nap. Nonetheless, the fact that I've rested and that my energy had returned is the main idea here.

"uuuuuhhhh."

And the Kiddo is still sleeping with her head atop my waist, her horn touching my ribs a little in every inhale.

Weird feeling, to say the least.

I brushed a few locks near the base of the protrusions with my thumb: that horn is seriously sticking out of her head. New revelation, oni also translates to ogre or troll.

I sort of found that out in my sleep. It's a kind of thing I've learned to do whenever I sleep, my mind sorta works that way sometimes. I think of something to think about before I sleep, the shit suddenly arrives in my sleep.

Another expectation diverted. Disregard the horns and the superhuman (or was it superyoukai) strength, she doesn't have any other trait like that to a stereotypical troll. Suika would be fooling anyone who would think that her horns were put-on. She looks more of a cute, innocent little girl than any given from folklore or mythology. A _drunken_ , cute, innocent little girl, to be exact. If anyone dared try to take advantage of her, she won't be needing any help. She could just punch everybody in the balls without so much as taking a breather while she's drinking. That kind of logic won't make any sense in the real world.

Then again, I woke up with white-skin and my clothes had been cleaned up mysteriously.

I'm still not used to Gensokyo's eccentricity.

Steadily, I lifted Suika's head until I slipped out and laid her little head on the wooden floor. I walked back to my room with steady steps, careful not to wake her up with my feet.

…

Coming back with a folded shirt in hand and my black jacket in the other, I placed the red shirt underneath her head after I lifted it up. Afterwards, I covered her little body with my jacket. It's made of wool and made to withstand winter, I'm sure it'll feel fluffy and comfy for her, especially in this windy mountain shrine. I hope she corked her gourd really well, don't want it to spill the booze all over it. Smelling like beer is the last thing I wanted to happen to me in winter.

Walking back to the interior of the shrine, things are a little quiet. Not something I'm used to, but it's pleasant. Back outside, the sound of cars and people passing by are almost a complete bother, a good reason for me to keep moving, to keep running and to occupy myself from listening to it. This shrine, or probably anywhere in particular to Gensokyo, everything was quiet. Only the touch of nature can be the song in the wind. It's nostalgic, and a little melancholic.

It makes me feel like taking a lazy day and let nature take care of things for you.

Master was sat by the kotatsu (is that what they call it, a short table with blankets underneath it?) in the interior, sat on her ankles atop a cushion, a tray with kettle and two cups on the table surface. I walked over and sat down in the on the side instead of in front of her, slotting my feet through the blanket and stretching them out, tea tray in front of us. Reimu said nothing as I came, merely taking the tea nearest to her and sipping.

Sigh.

I wondered why there should be another cup there. Is it for me? Nah, I don't think so. It might be for Suika, or for someone else. Master looked like she's expecting someone.

…

…

"That cross."

Hmm?

"That cross out there, just in that small forest down the hill." She gestured with a tilt to her head at the entrance, where the donation box was, and outwards to the red archway. "Was that the cross you were talking about?"

I nodded, "Yes."

"Did you build it yourself?"

Did I? Um….I guess I did. I was too humble to admit that instantly. "Yes, by an assisting effort of Ms. Marisa and Lady Yukari herself." Even if all the Shorty ever did was just pin the wood down or compare my religion to some fucking mathematical equation, she helped in a way only I could see so she deserves the mention.

She turned to me, an unreadable expression crossing her face, then she looked down on her tea, "I see Yukari had made her move." I bet she's talkin' 'bout the death-plan she thinks Yukari is planning. "What is that thing for?"

"The cross? Well…" How do I say this right? I can't just say outright that a new religion came in just with the simple construction of a cross, it wouldn't make sense if I put myself in her shoes. Hmm…. "The best I could say is that the monument marks the beginning of a new religion."

She snapped her stare back to me, a look of shock on her face, "What did you say?" She asked darkly.

…uh, is it me or did I just made her mad by unwittingly becoming a religious rival?

I awkwardly chuckled, raising a submissive hand, expressing the fact that I am NOT inclined to convert people like a missionary, "A new religion called Christianity has arrived to Gensokyo." I meekly answered, still smiling awkward, "Be assured that I am not eager to be your religious rival. Besides, I'm the **only** worshipper here, I couldn't possibly bring myself to think that my religion would be greater than yours in this land."

She scrutinized me very sharply, black orbs sharpening in a way that could read another person's motive, truth, or next action simply by looking. I don't why but unsurprisingly I could see a warrior reflecting herself with just the way she looked at me. She brought her green cup to her lips and drank a large swig, then slammed the cup to the table loudly, "What the hell is that Gap Youkai thinking?" She hissed.

'Gap Youkai'? Was that what Yukari is? What kind of a demon is a 'Gap' Youkai?

"If you do not mind me asking:" I politely began, being careful not to make this Master of mine flip off, "What is Yukari to you that you simply cannot trust _everything_ she does?"

" _Nothing_ ever comes out right whenever that hag's involved." She answered, not looking at me as she glared at her empty cup. "It just gets so confusing, I can't tell if she's helping us humans or siding with the Youkai, putting somebody's life in danger whenever she's scheming something."

"Is it wise to assume that she is plotting my death through my religion as you seem to think?"

"If you didn't, then you're the biggest idiot I ever met in my life."

Ouch, that was just a joke question, but it just fucking backfired to my own face. "Now that's not nice." I calmly said, not at all bothered by what she said, "How could a new religion instigated by her even bring any harm?"

She shot me a very hard glare, looking _very_ annoyed, "You really _are_ an idiot. Were you even listening to _everything_ I said?"

Hey! "I was listening. I'm just asking how a new religion could even cause possible deaths and damages."

"Ugh…." Now, you're facepalming. What is it that I don't get? Tell me, Reimu! I seriously don't see your point here! "It's _Yukari,_ gods damn it! I told you that yesterday, and I've been hinting you that just _seconds_ ago! You're going to get hurt sooner or later because of her! And now, because of you playing along with her building that cross, you're close to being in danger! Oi!" She swiped the teapot from the table in a violent swing, so quick that it made me flinch, and her stern voice got me stiff. "Outsiders…." She muttered, drinking her refilled tea.

Damn….so much for all the efforts I tried in gaining her trust and favor, I just made a disappointment out of myself because of my religion.

I bet this was the situation where the guy gives up his faith or something, just to save himself the future sufferings wrought by it.

Well, no. Not me. I'm not born a Westerner, I'm born from the Eastern side of the world. Religion is part of the soul for my people, it'd be like losing an eye if we just give it up like that. It's not like building that Cross yielded nothing for me. My body is fixed up from all the broken bones and bruises after just one simple day, and I became fucking white, I no longer had my Eastern flesh anymore. It's like I was born again, except being as my usual suicidal self.

Plus, Reimu here is showing signs of concern, just in a way that her personality gives. I had all the clues to know that this girl is blunter than my fist, and she hits hard. She's so quick to let out what's on her mind, she doesn't give a damn moment to think about what to say and just instead lets it out without a damn care of who she's talking to. But her concern for my wellbeing is noticeable, and the fact that she's getting annoyed, _for my sakes_ , just makes me **so** happy.

Since when was the last time anybody ever displayed their concerns for me? Ah, yes, I remember. It was just 3 months ago, a month prior before I began chasing Yukari all over the fucking rooftops.

Doctor Christopher…..sigh. I wonder if his wife had finally delivered their baby and called her Ella like we talked about. He must be so happy right now, and I hope he is.

I better defend myself here, sincerely, and have a place in Reimu's trust again. I just gotta make sure her schedule doesn't involve me in it, especially by worrying. Having people waste their good time over me, doesn't feel right to me.

"Do hear me out, Priestess." I leaned back, holding myself up with my hands. "I did more than just 'play along' with Lady Yukari. It is not as if she wanted the religion to begin with, _I_ wanted it to exist in the first place. She was merely there to assist me in my spiritual crises."

"Yukari never does things on a whim." Is that so? "She obviously had other motives, she _always_ does."

"Then my death will be her undoing. I'll rise up as a ghost and raze her entire existence to oblivion until she resurrects me." I think I just made it worse, you look so disappointed with me right now, but lemme finish eh? "Besides, I don't seem concerned with her plots at all. If you are so worried about me dying, then I doubt Lady Yukari would even dare."

Reimu looked like she wanted to say more, but then she relented, sighing so deeply that I'm starting to think she gave up, taking her cup to her lips and drinking heavily, "If you end up dying, don't come crying to me."

Yeah, she gave up. At least she won't be having me in her schedule anymore, at least not until I get killed by Yukari. Would she still be concerned if I get attacked by a rogue Youkai?

Hmph. "It's not like you or Lady Yukari are responsible for me. I came here of my own will, and whatever happens to me is nobody's concern. What happened to me two days ago is my own fault and no one else's." I hovered a hand over the second cup of tea, letting my hand feel the warmth of the delicious tea air caressing the palm.

Wait a minute.….

Oh.

*Snicker*

She frowned at me, "What's so funny?"

"I just came to a realization. Yukari is my _Salvation,_ Gensokyo was my _Exodus,"_ I brought my warmth hand close to my face. Yeah, even the smell is pleasant. "I wonder when or what my _Genesis_ is."

She was frowning, confused as to what the hell I was talking about, "A Genesis for what?"

"Heh. I will let time dictate that." I declared, taking the extra cup to my hands, "May I?"

She gave me an exasperated look. What? "What else do you think it's there for?"

…...Um…..

You know what?

I'm not gonna ask.

*Sip*

Ah~ Pleasant.

Now I feel suddenly peaceful, it's prolly because of the tea. Seriously, what does she put in this stuff? Feels like it had the automatic effect of calming the hell out of people's nerves.

Oh well, whatever the recipe, this stuff's gonna become my coffee (obviously it's just tea but who the hell cares?). Never liked ordinary coffee, tastes bitter.

Reimu and I sat in silence, drinking Peace-Tea (I think I'll call it that for now) as we did, enjoying its wondrous calming effects while in this shrine's cool interior. I closed my eyes as I sat perfectly still, trying to impersonate some kinda statue. With my visuals put to rest, my hearing just got a little too sharp, and to my convenience as well.

The rustling of the leaves beating against each other as they sway by the breezy wind, the sound of my own heartbeat, steady and calm, fully relaxed thanks to this atmosphere, my guard totally down (for once, _fucking finally_!) now that I don't have to worry about eyewitnesses calling the cops on me, I was in bliss. If I was wearing my glasses and made the bright lighting of my closed eyelids dim down, I would've fallen asleep. I tend to sleep during these moments, too bad I already had.

Sigh.

I opened my eyes once again, and everything's colored in greens and yellows. So weird.

I took the kettle in hand and poured myself another. I wonder if I'm gonna end up doing it all over again, draining the entire thing with Reimu having the least of it than me.

Hmm…..probably.

"What kind of religion is it?"

"Hmm?" I set the kettle down, sliding it forward to her distance, which she accepted and poured herself seconds (or was it fourths?).

"Your religion." She repeated, placing the kettle down and sighing. "What does it teach?"

Right.

I drank my tea a little, just to wet my throat in case of long explanations. "If I were to state all of its teachings one by one, it'd be tomorrow by then." I drummed my fingers on the desk for a bit, "But I could spare a few of its most basic teachings, ones that are easy to understand, especially for a person of an Eastern Religion like you." Lemme just drink some tea for a bit. Okay, "Few of the things it teaches is about generosity, humility, love, kindness, zeal, self-control and temperance. It emphasizes our role as a neighbor."

Reimu gave me a long stare, I'm not sure if she's exasperated or simply deadpanned, "Really?" Yeah, I expected you to say that. "That's what it teaches? All those things are something all humans are capable of. Why should there be a religion about it?"

Haaa, the oblivious ones tend to have predictable responses.

"In my religion, that claim is sincerely doubted." Everyone is born evil after all. "We are not born with a moral compass. It is made, molded, and handed down by the people who influenced us in our daily living. Friends and family in particular are the best examples." I once heard an atheist claim that we are all born with a moral compass, as wrong as he was it just pisses me off when he don't consider the people who made him into what he is. "Us Christians make an effort to overthrow our truly evil selves with the rules handed down by our deity." I might be phrasing this the wrong way but hey, not like there's anybody to correct me here. I can just show the real gist of it next time.

Not like I'm in the mood to talk about my religion today anyway.

"I think it's cynical, your religion that is."

I got a counter for that. "Life is hard, Priestess. I highly doubt that even you would say otherwise." And for an opinion I had in mind for a while, I'll share it to you, "The only reason why life is like this is because humans made it that way, hence the claim of my religion: No one is born good."

She lightly frowned, though she looked down on the cup she held on the table with both delicate hands. "….can't disagree with that. 80% of everyone I know are always up to no good 24/7."

I chuckled inwardly; I could just imagine a picture of a grassy field with Reimu in the center, standing just like a normal person while her friends (whoever they are) stood behind her, doing stupid shit such as holding an A-bomb in broad daylight or juggling 5 C4s, while also smiling like dinguses.

So, I held up my cup to the air and announced with empty fervor, "Here's to you and to your saner friends." And I drank the Peace-Tea, letting the amusements melt down along with the pleasant-tasting liquid into a more serene atmosphere.

"As few as they all are." She sighed, taking a drink too.

I give a lazy smile, closing my eyes once again. "I wait in anticipation to meet them." I whispered, then I rested my left elbow on the table, supporting my cheek up, opting to fall asleep again, just like this. A flashback of my high school life suddenly comes to me, nobody even noticed me sleeping through the entire physics class until it was all over. Haha, good times.

"Hey, Reimu! I'm back-da ze."

…maybe not.

Even though I said this many times but I'm gonna say it again: Fuck everything that ruin all of these peaceful moments I barely get to relish, and why'd it have to be the Ordinary Magician I met yesterday?

Turning to face the back entrance, where Suika was sleeping on the veranda with my jacket covering her, there was Marisa, disembarking from her broom flight and slamming her feet to the grass. And what's that sack on her back?

"About time," Master doesn't sound so glad with her arrival, nor does she look eager. More like unamused overall. She seemed to be looking at the baggage with disdain. "Are you sure these mushrooms are not poisonous like last time? If it wasn't for my intuition last time, Gensokyo would've been falling apart."

The sack looked like there's something moving inside it.

"Not this time! Trust me, I know my mushrooms like an oni to her beer-ze." Marisa answered with an energetic smile and brought her haul to Reimu's direction. And the smell coming out of it—egh! Where's my handkerchief? The smell of that stuff is like a killed insect! What the hell is in that thing!?

"Marisa, what the hell is in that thing?" Reimu asked warily, covering her nose with her big sleeve.

"What else? It's the mushrooms you asked for yesterday." Marisa fiddled with the rope that tightened the opening, and she gaped it wide for— "See it's—AAAAAAAHHHH!"

HOLY SHIT!‼ THAT'S A SACK FULL OF COCKROACHES!

"AAAHHH! WHAT THE HELL ARE THOSE THINGS!?"

[FUCK THIS! I'M OUT!] To the front yard I go!

"O-oi! Eman! Get back here! You can't just leave me with this—AH! There on my feet!"

"AAAAHHH! THERE'RE IN MY CLOTHES! AH! AAAAHH! GET 'EM OFF! GET 'EM OFF!"

I'M NOT HEARING ANYTHING! I'M NOT HEARING THE WOMEN BEHIND ME GET MOLESTED WITH THE MOST DISGUSTING INSECT I EVER HATED IN MY ENTIRE LIFE!

"WHERE'S MY HAKKERO!? WHERE'S MY HAKKERO!?"

"Hakkero!? No way! It took me more than a week to fix the shrine the last time you blew out your Master Spark here! Don't do it!"

"SCREW THE SHRINE! I'M ROASTING THESE BASTARDS TO SMITHEREENS‼‼"

"DO NOT DO IT!‼"

" **«MAAASSSSSTTTEEEEEERRRRRRRR»‼!** "

"NOOOOOOOO!"

" **«SSPPPAAAAAAAAARRRRRKKKKK»!‼** "

* **BOOOOOOOOOOOMMM‼‼‼***

~~~~~ « **҉** » ~~~~~

"Owch! Damn, Reimu! You and yer gohei should get married! You don't really hold back with that thing, do ya!? I thought my skull was gonna split open-da ze!"

"I told you to not use the damn hakkero! Now the side of my shrine's on cinders! We've just fixed it, you idiot!"

Actually that rainbow laser just blasted out the edge of the right side of the shrine. Apart from the burnt wood and a few holes (including a forest fire that was thankfully not so hard to deal with), nothing worse happened. Thank goodness there was a pond down just nearby the shrine. The fires could've gone a _lot_ worse.

"For the gods' sake, Marisa! This is gonna be the last time I'm trusting you to getting me mushrooms ever again!"

"Cut me some slack, Reimu! I double-checked them! Totally! Literally! And fully! I bet its that shota-bug again!"

"I gave you specific instructions! How could you even screw this up!?"

"The hell do I know!? I followed everything to the FUCKING LETTER!"

I won't blame Reimu for being furious here. This is both her home and, first and foremost, her Place of Worship. I'd be furious if somebody desecrated my Place of Worship that Yukari and I built. I literally broke my bones to build it. And holy hell, is she so shaken from the bugs. Thank God for the instant extermination via overkill (Sparkly Megaton Rainbow Laser-wise).

"Excuse me for interrupting the argument, you two." I had to raise my hand up to be polite. The two are a more than a little peeved, for various reasons, and would likely punch a bystander for the hell of it if provoked. "But what exactly happened? What was the situation that lead to this? I deserve to know, considering that I have to run all over the shrine to find possible water to douse the fires."

The both of them sort of glared at me, which made me shrink inwardly, then they deflated themselves of their heated argument and decided to become at least be conversational.

Master came first, resting her elbows on the table. "Alright...!" Oh dear, she looked furious, and horribly annoyed. To be honest, I'm losing my confidence to be near her. "Okay, a week from now, a little get-together will happen from our old enemies and other acquaintances. Kind of like a party."

 _Friends_ _and_ _enemies_ party? Frenemies party? I'm a little concerned, but please, continue.

"Marisa and I have to handle preparations, food included. I asked her to get some mushrooms for an ingredient from the forest of magic." She looked up, giving the witch a hard glare, "Apparently….."

I sort of gave the witch an accusatory/ non-accusatory glance. She apparently screwed up the job and ended up hauling creepy crawlies instead. If no one was watching until it was too late, we'd be cooking and eating grubs, and we're not even in Africa.

"Hey! I fully checked‼ I even checked up and down at them 4 times each before I haul 'em! *Slam!*" She slammed the table with her fist, "No damn way did I mess up!"

 _4_ times? **Each**? Damn, that's dedication. Commendable.

"Oh yeah? What part of the forest did you search?"

"On the south side, just like you told me-ze!"

"Besides the insect tree?"

"That's what you told me also!"

"Underneath the rocks?"

"Yea—" Marisa got cut short, and the horror of her mistake slowly came way to her face.

"Marisa, there's a reason why it's called 'Insect Tree'." Reimu scrutinized, "The rocks are the best places to look for them since there is less infestation there, I thought I told you that."

"Uuuhhh…..Noooo, I think I didn't. Maybe those cockroaches just magically appeared there and ate all the mushrooms~" Marisa, if you're going to lie, at least stop looking around. You're giving everything away.

"Uuuurrrrhhh…‼" Master just gave up, burying her face to her hands. "Why do I always have to do everything myself?"

I awkwardly ran my hand up my hair (smooth and silky, didn't quite notice it at first), feeling a little off and useless for not being able to do anything in this situation.

"Well, come on. Let's search again." Marisa stood up, and her expression reverted back to its usual face, determined and swagger, though she isn't smiling. "With the two of us, it'd probably go faster-da ze."

"Ugh! Fine." Reimu submitted, raising herself to her feet.

"Um. May I come as well?" I stood up as well, "I would like to remain useful for now since I have nothing to do."

"No."  
"No."

….Okay, that was too fast a reply.

"Um, why?"

Marisa clarified, "The forest of Magic ain't like any forest, Eman. It's full of nasty gasses that just a small sniff of the stuff could burn your lungs."

…..Okay. I'll keep that in mind, but…"How did _you_ manage to survive?"

"She can't get poisoned." Reimu answered. "She somehow lives in that forest and her body's used to all of the poisonous plants there. She even eats them."

"Hey, you should try them, Reimu. Narcissus makes good pickles. It's tasty."

"Marisa, if you could just **stop** putting anything poisonous in it, I will eat it."

…Okay, note to self: do not eat Marisa's cooking. Chances of foaming in the mouth are above 90% likely.

"Whatever, come on. Let's go." Marisa prompted, grabbing her broom and going for the front entrance, leaping over the donation box and immediately flew off, bolting off in rather cringing speeds.

"Haaa." The priestess just sighed again, giving me a tired glance, I could see the 'why me?' look she sent me so easily.

I got nothing comforting to say, so I'll just pat your shoulder.

There, there, everything'll be alright. It's a learning experience.

"Haa." Second sigh. Doing okay there, boss? "Be right back. You and Suika watch over the shrine." She walked out the entrance and flew off as well, following Marisa's direction.

…

Wait, what about Reimu? Is she immune to the poisons of that Forest of Magic place as well?

…...Eh, whatever. Maybe at some other time, I could get to be useful. For now, I'll just sweep the ashes and cinders off the premises, **again**.

Oy….

*Tap. Tap. Tap.*

Hmm? Oh, looks like the kiddo woke up.

"Oh, Little One. I can't believe you slept through all that ruckus." Though, why are you wearing my hoody, ain't that too big for ya? You're even holding the gourd with your hand still inside the sleeve. Whatever, she looks cute in it so I'm not gonna say anything. Just don't spill beer on it, eh?

"'ey, Emon. Where'd Reimu go?" Geez, Suika. How come you could say Master's name and not mine? It's been a hundred times already.

"She went out to get ingredients for the party."

"Uh huh," She nodded, rubbing her eyes with a sleeve, "What's for dinner?"

I looked outside, looking at the area where the last recent sack of cockroaches had formerly been before it became nothing, it's just a smoking crater now. Look at how deep that crater is, I bet Suika's head would poke out if she jumps in there. "We're having…."

A cockroach crawled to my rubber shoe.

* _SQUASH!*_

"….roasted and mashed cockroaches...!" Fuck outta here, you damn freak! I kicked its corpse right outta the shrine, straight to the crater, apparently frying it thanks to its still-burning temperature.

"Cockroaches?"

Ugh...

"Hmm," I see something bulge out on her cheek, her tongue perhaps? "I think I ate one while I was sleeping."

….

…..

….….….

Okay, I'm gonna go to the backyard and enjoy some sunshine instead of thinking about _that_. Even if you're an ogre, it's just….eegghhh…..

~~~~~ « **҉** » ~~~~~

"Do ya fight?"

My momentum giving me assistance, I managed to place the second foot on the tree bark as I wall-ran its rough surface, then I pushed myself off it, launching myself to the air and doing a backflip. Landing back to my feet, I looked up to Suika who was lounging on the tree branch above me.

"Say again?"

"I said 'Do ya fight'? Or those biceps of yours are just for show?" She took a big swig afterwards.

Well, uh…."If you mean 'being capable of self-defense' then yes. Being a street dweller has its requirements, and my former way of life demands quite more."

"Li'e what?"

I did another wall-run, making two steps in on the tree before I tapped the highest point of the tree I could reach with my hand. When I landed, I leaned on the bark and replied, "For one, I must be strong, I must be brave, I must be capable of navigating _any_ kind of terrain, I must learn how to take risks, I must be agile, I must be ingenious, always stay away from public eye, and I must trust no one." Saying the last one really hurts me. I trusted only one man, and he was the one who never called the cops on me, despite the way I was.

"And now?" She looked at me with a leer, as if taunting me about the last part.

Well, how about this? "You know how it well be. Since I resigned from thievery, I will learn to be more social instead of being wary of everyone around me."

"Even if everybody 'round you's a Youkai?"

Oh right, that. I forgot about that. "Besides that. I cannot expect every Youkai to be like you, Little One, so my caution lies on Youkai and it is up to me whether they are deemed trustworthy or not."

"Do you trust _me_?" She gave me a big smile as she asked.

I smiled lazily, "Any reason for me to not trust the cute little Ogre lounging on the tree I chose to do my warm-ups on?"

Then her smile became predatory, and I nearly tensed at the sight, especially with the way she looked at me, like a cat spotting a mouse, "What if this cute li'l ogre's just acting cute to make you lose your guard before she kills ya, eh?"

I crossed my arms, not at all fazed by what she said, though my smile disappeared. "You are yet to try." I am so fucking _stupid_ here right now, why am I provoking _her_ , the kind of person who could twist my neck with a pinky finger? "Besides, how would Reimu react if you had?"

I took several steps back, then I wall-run the tree once again, latching on to a branch as I lost the momentum, pulling myself up to lay my foot on it, then I navigated through several more till I took a spot on a spare branch besides Suika, relaxing here with my back against the tree while my hands are placed behind my head as pillows.

You see this, Suika? This is how much I trust myself in your presence, my guard's completely down, and I am not even wary at all. I'm just being friendly here, "And one more thing." I shifted my ASS a little, this branch is way thinner than I expected. "I liked your company, it'd be rather…..unfortunate if our little friendship just breaks apart just after several moments." You took an afternoon nap with me, you even lied your head on my belly as well, and you're still wearing my jacket, that's saying stuff. I'd be devastated if things just end so suddenly.

She lied on her side on the branch, holding her head up with one hand while the other held the booze, giving me a rather big toothy smile, somehow balancing herself really well despite the small girth of the wood she was on. She extended her gourd to me. "Here. Give yerself a toast for us."

Oh….uh, "Do forgive me, Suika, but I can't." I pushed the bottle away gently, speaking as gently as possible without being offending, "Give me pardon if this offends you but I… _hate_ alcohol. The bitter taste, the possible intoxication, and the potential liver damage, I wouldn't harm my body with such a thing."

"Ya wimp!" Ouch. That hurts, like a whole lot. And coming from a childish girl too. She's still smiling though. "Yer not a man if you don' drink this miracle gourd o mine! It'd be the start of our li'l frien'ship, y'know!"

"Unless the quality of the alcohol is quite delectable, I stay by my word." I raise my hand up in full devotion to the vow of my words, "I will **not** drink bitter Sake."

"I might just resign our relationship~" She sang in a tease, smirking deviously.

I just crossed my arms, looking at her with a resolved look. No way in hell am I drinking shit-tasting beer, Suika. **EVER!**

Instead of her smile going away, it just got even wider, and the shining interest in her eyes were starting to intensify, and they were glowing that way since I got up here. Is my abstinence really that impressive to her? Or is it my will to refuse, even at the cost of a friend? She brought the gourd to her lips, rolled to her side, and she fell off the branch, whirling a little in her fall before landing perfectly on her feet—

Holy shit, the tree shook on her landing. And she didn't even stop drinking from the gourd either, and her eyes were closed too. Nice!

"You're amazing, I sincerely confess." I remarked, smiling down on her from this vantage point.

Removing the gourd from her mouth with a pop, she gave me a big cute smile, waving her hand in a beckoning gesture, telling me to come down on her level, "C'mere, you 'n me are gonna play a li'l game."

A game suggested (and possibly self-made) by a super strong ogre kid? Who wouldn't resist? This is totally not life-threatening at all.

"Excuse me." I swung both legs to one side of the branch and I let myself slip off the edge. When I hit the dirt ground, I rolled from left shoulder to right waist to break the fall damage. Even though I could stand the fall (thanks to hardened legs), I'd be needing all the power packed in me to play this game of hers. Whatever it is, it may **not** be child-friendly by the look on her face. The fact that she's an oni is a dead giveaway. Standing back up, I dusted my back and shoulders from the dust before I faced Suika. "What's our little game?"

"It's a li'l somethin' I made up." She wobbled over to me, almost looking like a silly dance if I think about it, "Is simple, you just gotta break my arm."

Wha-wha-what!?

"What?"

"Ya heard me." Woi! I thought you were about to punch me and blow me across the clearing, you nut! "Break this arm and I'll make you my best buddy forevah!"

I looked at the outstretched right arm incredulously, then I switched to look at her blushy-red face, pissed so much from the booze she kept drinking, then back to her arm, whom she told me to… _break._

" _Why_? Why even risk something such as a lifetime commitment for _this_? Besides, how would I even know if you are truly willing to uphold your claim? What if I had done something you would not like?"

"What? You doubting me? Ogres don't lie, ONLY _HUMANS_ LIE!" I cringed back at the shouted claim, do to how strongly she said it and how true it was. "And we DO NOT break promises, even if it kills us! If you do something I don't like, I'll break yer spine as capital punishment like a good friend, then I'll forgive you."

…. _Really?_ I'm even more reluctant to say yes now.

Do I really have to do this? Just for the sake of having a cute booze-hopping little ogre as my BFF?

Uuuggghh….what would a sensible person do in this situation?

…

….….….

….….

I nodded, "Deal."

"Yay~! I knew ya had it in ya!"

The willingness to hurt something as adorable as you? Yeah, I _totally_ have it in me.

Fucking hell, this is gonna SUCK.

I held her sleeved wrist with one hand, feeling the shackle from within, my other arm positioned itself below her elbow to make it easy to bend it the wrong way. By the way, look at her arm: it's _crazy_ -thin, slim enough for my entire hand to wrap around it, fitting for her childlike appearance, even though she's past a millennium years of age. How does she even rip trees off the ground or break the entire surface of the earth with these arms?

"I'm not stiffin' it so it'll be easy for ya." She supplied, jerking her arm on my hold as emphasis (it's so light and marshmallowy) before taking a swig.

"Thanks….." I mumbled, unsure if I should _even_ be thankful or be guilty. This is seriously hurting me more than it is gonna be for her, and I barely even started. "I'm going to start now."

*Gulp. Gulp. Gulp. Gulp.* I only got big gulps of her booze as a response, and she's still drinking.

Okay, here we go. Lord, forgive me for this.

BEND! [Hrrgh!] I tensed my left bicep below her elbow, hardening it to serve as a bar, and I gripped her wrist with the tightest grip I could ever manage, then I pressed it downwards, forcefully bending her arm—

—which is not bending at all.

*Gulp. Gulp. Gulp. Gulp.*

It looked like Suika barely even felt it, she's not even breaking away from her beer. Which is insulting!

BEND! [ERRGH!] C'mon! Bend, you sonnuva bitch! Fucking bend!

Oh great, I'm _lifting her off the ground!_

*Gulp. Gulp. Gulp. Gulp.*

 _And she's still drinking!_

DAMN IT!

Heaving a deep breath, I tensed my arms to the fullest extent I could even manage in my entire life, my veins bulging from my arms, and did all that I could to break this kid's arm in half. I ended up growling gutturally in the process, my bad habit showing itself without restraint. Suika is almost over my head as I unintentionally lifted her up, and she's still drinking from her bottle, the bottom pointing upwards to help the liquid flow down her mouth.

Fucking damn it! Why can't I bend this fucking arm!?

She suddenly stopped drinking, looked down on me and—"HM!"

[UUGhhaa!] AH, MY BACK! My oxygen, it got blown out!

She just threw her feet back to the ground, then she threw me over her head, and slammed my back to the ground. Coughing from the dust cloud that came from my landing, I was finally able to speak, "What…are you doing, Suika…!?"

"I didn't say I'm just gonna let you have it!" She guffawed, slapping her knee while her other hand hugged her gourd.

You little…!

"Again!" I bolted up to my feet, snapped ahold of her right arm again, extended it outwards, then I kneed the joint—OW, MY KNEE! THAT FELT LIKE I JUST KICKED AN IRON BAR!

"YA!" Whoa!

*Grab* She caught my other leg (which was my standing leg since I was clutching my other knee, hopping), and she threw me to the air, sending me away from her. Reflexes kicking in, both my legs pitched themselves backwards so they could meet the ground first upon landing. Once I felt the ground, the momentum pushed my ASS to the ground—only for me to transfer that momentum to my legs as soon my back met the ground, making them bend towards my chest, subsequently doing a backwards roll on the patch of grass I landed on, from the center waist to left shoulder, then I was back to my feet.

I don't know why, but doing that felt _good_. I always wanted to do that, nobody in the Real World was strong enough for the task (they keep saying I was too heavy, even though I look slim).

"Ooohh~" Looks like Suika really liked the performance, hopping up and down as if she was thrilled. "Maybe yer not as wimpy as I thought you are."

I rubbed my right knee some more, feeling the ache slowly disappear. "Uuuuh…thank you?" I don't know how to respond to that.

"Looks like those broken bones yesterday really blocked yer potential. You really did chase Yukari all the way to Gensokyo!"

She didn't believe me the first time, did she? "Um….of course I did…." Even though I sound unsure, she's got justifications to doubt me: chasing Yukari was **not** an easy task at all. Only people with mobility and vitality like mine could pull that off. All the vaults, the long distances of endless running, then wall-climbing—oh my fuck, I can't believe _I just_ pulled them all off not more than 3 days ago.

"Alright!" She stomped the ground, causing another tremor to the shrine, even more than a dozen trees fluttered. "Since ya can't break a cute little Ogre's arm, we'll play a _new_ game."

Oh **no** , not another one.

"Try to stay conscious for just one minute."

[What?]

"YAH!" HOLY SHIT! INCOMING LOLI BREAK-BONES!

I bolted a dive to the side, rolling away before Suika could nail me with a horned head butt to my face. Looking behind me—holy hell, she just slammed her head to the tree and she _knocked it down to the ground from the roots_. She doesn't even look dizzy at all as she turned to me with a gleeful grin, jumped to the air, a shoe raised up and ready to—

Holy shit! Barrel roll!

Her shoe slammed where my head would've been, causing an explosion of dirt, soil and earth to blow out to the air. In a panic, I pushed myself up back to my feet, taking hurried back steps away from the Ogre as she began to throw wide punches my way. Noticing a tree behind me, I spun 180 and quickly went for it. Not needing to look behind me to know if she's chasing after me, I quickly wall-ran the bark, making 3 steps in before I jumped outwards, over Suika as she punched the motherfucking tree to complete oblivion, sending chips of wood to the air, before I landed with a roll and took even more distance from her.

Looking over my shoulder, there was only a stump replacing the tree now, and the other half was lying down on the ground. Shit, is this kid tryna kill me!?

Oh shit, she's looking this way!

"Come back here!" You got a really psychotic smile there, Suika!

Tree, save me! I leapt up to the Savior Tree's chest, caught the nearest of its branches before I stationed and balanced myself upright.

"Climbin' trees to get away! Ahahahahaha—egh!" She just fucking punched a chunk out of Savior Tree's trunk, making the tree tilt precariously because of my weight, making me latch on to the nearest branch to keep myself balanced.

Thank God for the trees being close to each other: I jumped to the nearest tree branch before Suika punched S.T. the second time, finally toppling him to the ground (you will be remembered!).

"Ooh, monkey boy, eh!?" Suika leered up to me dangerously, fists clenched tightly as she stomped up to the trunk of the tree I'm in (I'm amazed how she's still keeping her hands exposed out of that oversized jacket she's wearing), "Why not come down and face me like a real primate!?"

*BURSH!* She punched it! Next tree!

I jumped over to the third tree, I looked down—she was suddenly right next to the base, punching the damn thing before my feet even landed on it.

Looks like tree-jumping's not safe anymore!

I leapt off the tree and landed back to the ground with a roll, and bolted inwards to the forest. She did not say anything about limited game fields, that means I can go anywhere I want to make sure I last how many minutes? One?

"YAAGH!"

Oh shit, she's gaining on me!

…..

But Suika's also ran into my field of expertise. I once lived near a forest before I was 10 years old. Playing tag with the _barkada_ in that territory of ours yielded me the ability to make quick sharp turns, bob and weave by any tree without losing speed, pull a lot of feints, make easy wall-run flips, and potentially lose my pursuer in the process. How? Just by simply running. I don't like to brag, but I just _love_ to run fast.

Weaving through 3 trees as I sprinted with great haste, escaping the predator that is out for my blood, I broke a sharp right by kicking the base of the tree, propelling me to the desired direction.

"Hey!"

I bet she slammed herself into that tree there, I wish I could've seen it. It's always funny every time, last I remembered.

Pumping my arms as I quick as my legs could go, I utilized my arms to weave through the forestry, spinning if necessary, just so I could look at behind me to verify Suika's distance from me and choose the next necessary action.

Sharp right. Feinting a right, only to go left. Sharp right again. As Suika was nearing distance behind me, I wall-ran a tree and ejected to the left instead of back flipping towards behind me, totally fooling Suika's movements as she jumped up with her hands poised to catch me above her had I actually did it. Bolting off straight ahead with the dose of adrenaline pumping through my system to help me pick up speed, going through a straight path unobstructed by trees (though I had to jump over roots and fallen trees), I was finally reaching another clearing, one that wasn't the Hakurei Shrine.

Bursting through the bushes with a power jump, possibly breaking a few twigs and branches as I did with my feet, I rolled upon contact with the ground, getting myself facing a rather large tree that was planted in the very center of this clearing.

I don't know what kind of tree this is but this is the largest _and_ the tallest (whoa) I've ever seen since I came to Gensokyo.

Going up its bark for a wall-run, I quickly looked around me as I twisted around upon ejection, lacking the backflip.

Suika isn't around anymore.

Landing with a roll again, I quickly snapped my stare on all directions, including above me, who knows if the drunky could go for the death-from-above approach.

Seeing that the coast is clear (only temporarily), I pressed my back against the bark of the giant tree, making possible attacks visible in my 180 degree view, it could allow me to see her pounce at me if she did.

*Quirsh!* The sound of something (most definitely a tree) being ripped off its roots from the ground in the distance.

Hmm….

…..

…..

…..

What the hell is that—IT'S A FUCKING TREE!‼

* **BRSH!** *

I dove the fuck out of the flying tree's trajectory as it crashed into the strong bark of the larger tree and would've pulverized me to a fucking paste had I not moved out of the way.

Heart pumping, eyes wide, adrenaline bursting, and a spike of fear running down my system, I looked at the direction where it came from and I saw—ANOTHER TREE!

Barrel roll!

* **WRSH!** *

HOLY SHIT! HOLY SHIT! THAT FUCKING **NEARLY NAILED ME**! I'M HAVING DÉJÀ VU!

Bolting up to my feet, the movement faster than normal thanks to the crazy rush of adrenaline and the near-brush of death, I looked up for the next tree to come flying in and I see Suika _riding it home TOWARDS ME!_

" _YAAAAHHHOOOOOOO_ ‼!‼!"

RUN!

Bolting to the opposite side of the giant tree where it is safe and not targeted by thrown giant pieces of Nature, I heard the catapulted tree (with passenger) smash against the surface before I even reached the other side.

"Nunununununununununununununun—" The gibberish not unlike that of jabbering pygmies coming closer and coming around the tree to reach me, I see the drunky wearing my jacket finally coming into view holding a—SHE'S WIELDING A FUCKING _TREE_!

"YAH!" She swung!

I ducked low, cradling my head, and the 15-feet improvised 'club' smashed into the giant tree, right where my face was supposed to be, sending so many leaves and pieces of wood flying all over the places. By using one hand, she reared the tree back, readying a vertical smash, and I quickly dive-rolled out of the way before it struck the ground, coming to a stop before I turned to face Suika—

[Ugghaa!] She hit me!

I was so glad I jumped back before she finally hit me, doing so killed most of the heat of the blow and made the strike bearable in my forearms as I blocked it and got myself flying off the ground. Doesn't mean it doesn't hurt, MY ARMS!

*Thud!*

I hit the ground, rolling several times before coming to a rest. My arms aching like shit, the glaring sun boring down on my eyes (MY EYES!) as I opened my eyelids, I turned to face the side to look at Suika as she readied another blow, really eager to turn me to a fucking mush. Rearing it back over her shoulder, she walked over to me in slow and deliberate steps, smiling deviously like the fucking _Demon_ she truly was. Stopping at the distance where her tree could still reach me, she swung it over her head and brought it down on—

HRGH!

….….….

….….….….….….

….….….….….….….….….

I'm still feeling the heat of the sun, I can still hear my heartbeat, I could still feel the grass underneath me, I didn't realize I held my breath.

Slowly opening my eyes, my eyes met the sight of a really thick bark, its extremely wrinkled texture exposing more than a dozen decades years of life before it was suddenly uprooted from the ground, never to age a century ever again, and it was suddenly drawn away from being close to mere inches to my face to being sent flying over the clearing, falling to the forestry far, far away.

UMPH!

What the!? [Su-Suika!?] She's straddling my hip, giving me a rather cute and happy smile, signs of aggressions just _seconds ago_ no longer apparent. I was looking at the same Kiddo who tried to give me booze just to make me a man.

"Congrats, Eman!" She said my name! "You passed the test!"

Wait, what!? "What do you mean 'test'?"

"Lissen." Her smile disappeared, turning to a grimace, exposing her canines as if sneering inconspicuously as a way of showing she's being serious, "Outsiders are the quickest to die, and the fact that you got Yukari's eye on you just makes ya a potential target for the bad stuff in Good Ol' Gensokyo." She's not even slurring anymore. "I was testing ya, tryna see if you could even last in the face of danger."

So, she was just testing my aptitude and compatibility of surviving Gensokyo's unforgivable environment and unfriendly inhabitants? "So the meaning of surviving one minute was….." I trailed off, letting her finish for me.

"Anybody who can't survive a single minute of me is a _weakling._ " Her nose crinkled as she spatted the word, "And I _Hate_ weaklings." She greatly emphasized that word, then she began to chug on the booze again. When she was through, she turned to me again with a smile, " _You_ …survived~!" She did a dance on her seat, which was me, which is not….healthy. She was wiggling her butt on me as she waved her arms around and shook her hips in her little dance.

"So…that means I can survive Gensokyo on my own?" I asked with light tentativeness.

" _And_ you get to be my buddy~!" She snapped ahold of both my shoulders, I yelped as she pulled me upright and enclosed her tiny arms around my neck, her shackle chains inside the jacket sleeve clanging on my shoulders as she mashed her forehead against mine…! This hurts!

But I like it! She could easily flatten my facial skull but she's holding back for me!

I was suddenly mirroring her bright smile, shaking my head lightly along with her so we end up rubbing each other's foreheads while growling like animals with the occasional giggle, noses bumping each other in the process, meeting her fiery brown eyes with my personal hazels. I wrapped my arms around her waist despite their ache from taking the blow of the tree, she wrapped her little legs around my waist and tightened the hug, I swayed our bodies side to side as we stayed like this for a while.

I was about to be killed seconds ago, I nearly got my ribs shattered apart by a flying head-butt, potentially stabbing my heart from the inside, I nearly got fucking squashed by flying trees, I nearly got my head mulched to a fucking splatterpunk's contemporary art, and I ended up having a cute little Ogre girl as my best friend in the aftermath, FOR LIFE!

 **WORTH IT!**

Thank you, Gensokyo! And Thank You too, Lord!

"Your breath smells like cheap alcohol." I chided.

"Your breath smells like shit!" She shot back, which I laughed out on, throwing my head back from the forehead battle. Since when the hell did I ever brushed my teeth? It's funnier than it is annoying.

I placed my hands underneath both her arms and lifted her up to the air, just like a loving daddy lifting up her cute little daughter to the air, "I like you, Suika! You are my Cute Little Munchkin from now on!"

"And you're my Lanky Little Punching Bag from now on!" Even if that sounds horrifying, I don't care!

I positioned her on my shoulders, whirling her around so her legs could point in my forward direction, and then she finally sat on my shoulders, pushing her skirt back off my head as it blocked my vision. Grunting in exertion, I pushed myself up to my feet without trouble. I'm still primed to do more free-running, 3-months of chasing after a fucking teleporting Gap Youkai (whatever that kind of demon is) yielded this much stamina. All that running and adrenaline didn't do much to my system just yet.

Holding her ankles to make her unable to fall off my shoulders, I began to walk back towards the shrine through the clearing, relying on memory to find my way back.

"Hey, Emen."

What the fuck, Suika!? We just had a rather touchy-feely moment earlier, even said my name right, and you _still_ fucked it up afterwards!?

I looked up to her upside down face, not bothering to hide the disdain in my eyes or in my voice as I leered at her maliciously, "Yes, Munchkin…!?" 'Ogre don't lie' she said, pretty sure she wouldn't like liars either, so I held back from hiding my emotions.

She giggled, "Y'know what ogres do to humans they like?"

"What is it?"

"We _kidnap_ 'em. Iz the strongest bond o' trust between us humans and ogres."

….Okay, I'm surprised. Not because of what she said but because I _wasn't_ surprised. Did the death chase desensitize me or something? "So….as soon as I gain all of your trust, are you going to do the same to me?"

"Eh." She gave a flippant wave, drinking some juice for a pause. "Reimu'll beat me sober."

Really now? "Since when were you _ever_ sober?" I chuckled.

"Since the _aaaaaaaancient times~!_ " She sang drunkenly, doing silly arm movements that was supposed to be a dance.

Whoa….

"So that potentially makes you a legal grandmother who would spoil me rotten?" I asked, smirking.

"Hihihihi~~" She giggled, chugging some more of the booze.

To think that she remained drunk for fucking _centuries_ … _shiiiit_. It's kinda amazing how her ogre liver could survive that amount of poison for a long time. The hangover would definitely _split_ her head open if she ever got sober, like **literally**.

Oh well, not like I'll ever see the day anyway. And now: Time for a celebration!

"Hold on, Little One! It's time for a little fun run! Hold on tight, put your hands in the air if you love it, keep your feet in the transport at all times, and watch out for branches, Munchkin!" And away I go! Into the deep forest, sprinting through and weaving the forestry with my super-fast running.

"Wheeeeeeeee~~~!"

[Ahahahahahahahaha! _Whooooooooooo_!]

By the time we got home, we found out that the backyard we messed up because of our game was also part of the Hakurei Shrine, and Reimu gave us our just rewards for 'watching over' her shrine, in the form of a gohei coming to the fucking head in the speed of 100 mph, then we got slaved to clean everything up with a splitting headache so bad I thought my head bled, and I almost thought Suika had a hangover. By the time it was over, it was the moment that I was totally _exhausted_ (and that barely ever happens anymore), and I promptly passed out on the veranda with Suika on top of me.

Yep, this is _definitely_ the Best Day Of My Life.


	5. Gensokyo Tours: Marisa Edition

I swung my leg over the branch until both are on one side and I let myself slip off.

Umph, land. Hah.

No rush, no nothing. Just plain boring. Not even sleeping on that tree did me a little something. I ain't gonna waste away my phone battery for some music jamming either, there ain't any electricity 'round here so I gotta conserve that stuff. The wind and fresh air around this shrine doesn't do much for me except give me a peaceful environment, which doesn't do much either.

Reimu pretty much had enough of sweeping and just settled to sit in the porch of the backyard with me. She placed her elbows to her knees and rested her chin to her hands, I just leaned back while supporting myself with my hands to stay upright.

….

Yeeep. Pre-tty bo-ring. The last three days had been something, and each one had involved me getting hurt. I fell on my back too many times on the 1st day, 2nd day had me breaking my entire skeletal system to shit, then yesterday I got attacked by Suika, was forced to fix back the backyard along with her and had to get rid of the wood we messed up. And now, everything's lacking some excitement. Just me and Reimu sitting around doing nothing, not even tea in-between us to drink. If we drank that stuff, I'd bet that we'll just get even more bored. This silence is as peaceful as it is boring.

Maybe I'm just too used into moving my body a lot, especially before I came to Gensokyo, and never actually took a moment of quiet like this.

Sigh.

"Where's Suika, by the way?" I asked.

"Gone to get sake for the party." She simply replied, "Knowing her, she'd probably be back at the time of the party, like always."

Speaking from experience I see.

"Really? Aw, that's too bad. She was quite the company."

She gave me a sideways glare, "I don't think I could trust you two together in my shrine anymore."

I chuckled awkwardly, "Come now, I have already apologized. Besides, we didn't actually break the shrine apart, did we?"

"Close enough." She sharply retorted, "The party's to be held in the backyard, and I don't want anybody complaining about uneven ground because of you two."

Oops, hehe. Didn't consider that, I wasn't really informed beforehand _where_ the venue is anyway. "I apologize again. I'll venue Suika's destructive games away from the shrine in the future."

"Hm." She turned to me fully, "And you better get a house in the village sooner. Look here: I'm thankful for you helping me with my chores and all, but I can't provide enough for the both of us, and this place isn't ideal for you to live in. It's hot in the summer, it's frickin' cold in the winter—I know that much but this is all I got, and I could handle it all on my own. Another person'd just be in the way."

For a moment, the suggestion kinda saddens me. Even for just three days, it's been fun around here with her. I've been enjoying myself in ways that I haven't experienced for a long time since I pitched my tent in the shrine, am I just gonna walk out of here like that?

…..I shouldn't be selfish here. It sucks (like, a lot) but I think she's right. This shrine just looks worn-down at a single glance, despite how simple it looks. It's very self-explanatory that the manager of this place doesn't have much to offer except simple (but awesome) tea, and she's trying to survive on her own and provide for herself. Plus, she's suggesting it for me, and for her own sake as well. I'm basically starting to leech off her food supplies, which is something I didn't even intend to do in the first place. She could have just starved me for 3 days and I'd still smile.

But whatever, for her sakes and for mine, I gotta listen to her. "You have a point, soon I'll find a proper residence." I bowed to her sincerely, "Belatedly, I apologize for not being able to keep my promise as to be nonexistent on your provisions."

"Mm, it's fine." She just waved me off, not at all bothered, "I admit it was kinda fun with you around. Not a moment too boring."

Aw, that's the sweetest thing you ever said to me. "You're welcome, Priestess." And secretly I say: _Thank you, Master_.

"Hm." Wish you'd give me a nicer response but I'll take it.

I pulled my knees close to my chest, resting my chin atop them while I hugged them close, looking at the general nature scenery in front of me, watching the trees sway and dance with the wind, some patches of grass joining in. The sight kinda makes my vision blurry and my mind hazy, sleepy even, but I shook my head and clawed at my leg to avoid drooping.

I could do some flips or do some capoeira dancing but I'm not really in the mood for it anymore, and I regularly do my warm-ups early in the morning. I don't even have the desire to showoff to Master too, and I bet tree climbing isn't gonna be fun anymore now that I already did it.

Damn it, this is way too boring without something trying to kill me or wrecking the shrine.

"I don't like this."

….or not?

"Pardon?" I asked.

"I mean the party. I don't like it."

I frowned, "Oh, why not? A party should be merrily and exciting, yes? If there is alcohol, anyone can enjoy themselves." Though, I won't drink. One accident is enough to teach me a lesson about drinking and running at the same time.

"Well, that's on the plus side, but," She sighed, "It'll just scare off the worshippers."

Scare them? Oh yeah, this is a shrine after all. Normally, people'd be coming here and praying to their gods, in Shinto standards. So far, I haven't seen anybody else come here to pray since I arrived. "Why would a party scare away the Shintoist men and women?"

She shook her head, "It's not the party, it's the people who are coming is the problem."

Oh, is this a 'bad friends make bad reputation' kind of thing? She did say her enemies are coming over too, maybe she's getting a bad name because of them, but I don't know the specifics, "Who are the guests?"

"The people who I've beaten up in every Incident. Youkai, ghosts, and a few others. Now the worshippers are not gonna trust this shrine the more _they_ _keep_ _coming_ _here_."

'Ghosts'? 'Youkai'? Why are those two things coming together in this party, and what the hell? _Ghosts_? "I mean no offense but why should the Youkai and… _ghosts_ be invited as well?"

"My question, too." She grumbled, kneading her forehead, "This is something Yukari told me to plan. I would've said no but she promised a lot of food so…."

You got bribed by 'Food'? Ex _cuse_ me? I know that I'm not one to talk but _really_? Now I really wanna know just how scarce your food supply is, Reimu, and how much I have leeched out of you without me knowing.

"I resolve Incidents as my job, and a bored Youkai is usually the mastermind of it all. When I managed to exterminate who was behind it, we party afterwards to celebrate. What was wrong, however, is that the mastermind joins in as well. And that happens almost every time. Now they make it a habit to make my shrine their usual celebration spot. I tried to kick them out whenever they come here but they just won't."

…..Riiight.

That was all in a nutshell, but I got the gist of it. I could get the logic as to why no human worshipper is coming here.

As mentioned before days prior, not all Youkai like Suika or Yukari are reasonable and the humans that exist in this land are naturally afraid of them. If they keep seeing Youkais coming in this shrine, of course they'd get paranoid and thought their shaman had gotten mad to even invite Youkai.

Hold on, I want to know this, "How many are coming, if I may ask?"

She sighed, "I don't know." Oh, she doesn't sound happy there, and taken from her sharp tone, I think it may be a lot. "There were so many Incidents that I could barely remember what they've been doing in their escapades of destruction."

"Question: how many incidents or Youkai-related problems have you solved?"

She turned to me and smirked, "Guess."

Um…. "More than 500?"

"Wrong. That's ¼ than my count."

…..

…..

"Hello? Anybody there?" Master called, waving a hand in front of my face.

I should've expected it. "I should have known. You are a problem solver of Gensokyo and you have to be strong in order to resolve anything."

She nodded in agreement, "Correct, and since Gensokyo depends on me, I have to be stronger than anybody else just to make sure I don't die and bring it down with me. One of the wonders of being this world's Shrine Maiden, I guess."

Damn. Extreme info. Little mindfuck moment there for a second. I'm right next to the most competent _Cop_ that ever lived in the entire planet. Why aren't there anybody donating to their savior? I mean, Come on! It's unfair! She's working her ass off for them and yet their leaving her donation box empty. If anything, _I'd_ pay in their ungrateful place.

"But doesn't the Spell Card System deny dying and extreme injuries?" I asked.

"Well, of course, but it pays to be prepared." The air shifted around us, now she looked supremely serious. "There _will_ be a mastermind who doesn't play by the rules."

That had left an omen on me, and if it was possible, she might end up having no choice but to kill the mastermind in order to resolve an incident.

That…..sounds…..scary.

I hope that time doesn't come.

"Is it safe to assume that you have your own personal complaints in your current occupation?" There's gotta be, being the life force _and_ the peacekeeper of the _entire_ land must be a really tiring thing to do.

"Yep, I got a lot more than I could count…." She turned to me and shrugged, giving me a lopsided grin of resignation, "…but what're you gonna do? It's my job anyway, so I got no choice. Plus, I don't think anybody's gonna do a better job than me."

Huh….obligated to the job, now that's quite a downer in my opinion. But it looks like Reimu here's gotten over her problems and is bound to her duties. In a way, I kinda admire it. To watch over the entire land on your own, it's more or less like an act of sacrifice (which is something I find respectable). She clearly doesn't want to do it but is doing it anyway because it's her job.

That alone earns plus points from me. If I could give ya root beer, I would've done it if I have one, even if it's my last one (not that I drink root beer at all).

Oh, I got myself a way to keep occupied.

"Say, Priestess Reimu? If you do not mind, would you please take me around Gensokyo for a while? I only know this part of the land alone."

She placed her finger to her chain, "Yeah, I guess you should, that way you could go to the human village as well and get yourself a home. You never actually went anywhere at all."

"Except for the Place of Worship just down the mountain." I added. "So, will you indulge me in this one request? It's the least I could ask for."

Reimu looked kinda reluctant, and I could easily recognize it. That's the look of somebody who was ordered to do something but doesn't wanna. Well, it's fine if she says no. I could ask her for a substitute otherwise.

"Fine…"

Hmm, fair enough.

"Yo, Reimu! Came to visit-ze!" Whoa, the witch came by.

She instantly smiled. Got saved by the hollering blond bell, did ya, Master? "Speak of the devil." She turned to the newly-arrived witch. "Hey, Marisa. What are you visiting for?"

"It's so boooring!" She grumbled, hopping off her broom and landing to the ground right before us. "I got nothin' to do! I mean, sure, I got some new stuff to check out back in my crib but I don't feel so into it right now!"

"Well, you're in luck." She hopped off the porch and stepped closer to her, "Why don't you take Eman around? You know, tour him around Gensokyo."

She turned to me. I turned to Reimu, I turned to Marisa again and simply shrugged. "Oh, of course! I got nothin' better to do anyway!" Well, that was fast. Yay. "Might as well make do before my boredom kills me-ze."

I stood up from the porch, "Well, thank you very much, Priestess Reimu." I bowed, then I turned to Marisa, "If I have to presume, we will be taking your broom as our transport."

"Yep!" She agreed energetically, "I betcha don't ride yer brooms in the outside world, do ya?"

Pfft. "Absolutely not." And I will not miss the chance to ride something with a 50% chance of falling death. "I'll take the liberty for a ride."

"Then, what're we waiting for? Let's go-ze!" She hurried, setting her broom back to hover mode and immediately sitting on it.

"Give me a few seconds. I won't be long." I requested before hopping up the porch and running back to my room. When I got what I needed, my woolly black jacket that Suika returned and had not spilled any beer unto, and my Knight-Templar (a Templar cross) tubular bandana around my neck. [Alright. Ready the flight.] I prompted, jogging over to the broom.

"Uh, I'm gonna take that as a 'Let's go'." Yeah, yeah, whatever. Just hold your broom steady until I get a proper horseback position. There we go. Damn, your hat's blocking my view. "Ready?"

Come on, just take this thing off already! "Go!"

"Oh ho! A speed freak, eh?" Slowly, she raised the broom high from the ground. This broom is actually flying, all under the control of Marisa. I was unable to process it all for a second, and I couldn't resist the smile forming on my face.

"You're the first outsider I've seen to get excited about riding Marisa's broom." Reimu commented, a mixture of being impressed or simply saying 'are you suicidal' on her face. "Usually, they get nervous."

I got my answer to that, "Because they are not strong."

"Yeah, well they got the ride anyway-ze!" Marisa supplied.

It feels completely different when I'm riding it instead of looking at it go like two days ago. While riding it, I could actually feel just how _wrong_ this was. This thing is literally manipulated by _magic_ , this thing shouldn't even be possible, but it's really happening! This is the best!

When we met the height just below the rooftop, I'm sure this is going to be the take-off. "Okay! And we're off-ze!"

*Booosshh*

I slipped.

* **Crash!***

….

 **WHAT IS IT WITH PEOPLE THROWING ME TO THE FLOOR ON MY BACK!?**

"You should've held on, you know." Master told, looking down on me indifferently.

"I didn't expect her to just go off like that…!" I growled amidst the pain; fucking hell, why…!? Why'd she just fucking blast off like a fucking bullet….!? My head didn't hit the floor but fucking hell, this still hurts my back! How many times was this!?

"Sorry! I blasted off too fast! You should've held on-da ze!" My driver advised just above me as she floated down just beside the Priestess.

"It would be sensible to start out slow." Reimu pointed out to Marisa, giving her a disapproving look. "He could've gotten hurt."

"Well yeah, but he said 'go' so I just _go._ " She defended.

"I did not say 'spontaneously', thank you very much." I raised an open hand up. Master promptly took it and lifted me up to my feet. Ouch. That'll hurt my back for a while.

"You okay?" Reimu asked.

"Yes, yes. This doesn't hurt as much as before." I assured, she then began slapping my back, probably to dust off the dirt that got stuck on my landing. That was humiliating. "Thank you." I turned to Marisa. "Second attempt. Do not instantaneously speed off like a bullet, this time, yes?"

"Right, get on." She patted the spot of the shaft behind her, which I promptly took and held on to both her waist and shoulder. "Okay. Slow start, here we go!"

Okay, levitating off the ground again. Then…. Slowly, we began to move forward. The wind slowly began to pick up and bat at our faces, making wooshing sounds at my ears as we increased in speed. I looked behind me, the shrine is getting as small as a chair in the distance. Taking a risk, I removed the hand holding Marisa's shoulder and waved to Master that still stood there.

She didn't wave back, she simply walked back to the shrine.

Hmm.

Looking down on the ground. We are literally 150 meters off the ground and rising. Looking around me, so much forests and land is passing by, and the size of this place. So much green, and life, and full of beauty.

This.

Is.

 **Great**!

[WWHHOOOOOOOOOOO‼‼]

"Well, somebody's enjoyin' himself!" The driver hollered amidst the roaring wind.

[What else!?] "This is amazing!" I replied, pulling my bandana up with a freehand to cover my mouth. Easy breathing, can't really hold on to oxygen with a rush this fast. [YYEEEAAAAAHHH‼] And she just increased the speed of this fucking thing even more, FUCK YEAH! SPEED IT UP, GIRL!

All around Gensokyo is full of green and mountains, so full of life than I ever thought. Just like an untouched island, though I noticed a dirt roads and clear grasslands. Let's see, what else does Gensokyo has? Oh, I see a village. And there's people in it. HUMAN people! So that's where they were. It's quite a walk from there to the shrine, looks a 30 minute walk, but I can take it.

"That's the human village." Marisa informed in a shout. "A place where all the humans are majorly at."

"Obviously." I replied flatly, though the smile still hasn't left my face. Not that Marisa would notice underneath the handkerchief—what the? "Um, Ms. Marisa?"

"…."

"MARISA!"

"Whuh!" WHOA! DON'T JOLT THIS THING IN MID-AIR! I COULD'VE FELL! "What the hell!? Don't yell at me like that!"

"I think I'm weighing down the back." The broom is slanted downwards on the back, I'm slipping down the bushy end and I think I'm pulling Marisa along with me.

"Oh yeah, right." She peered over my shoulder, which I leaned away to let her get a better look. "Come on, transfer to the front! Move your ass!"

Wha-wha-wha!?

"Are you being serious!? While we're airborne!?" And in a flying speed bypassing 150 mph too!?

"Duh! Why else would you have it!? On the ground!?"

"Obviously!" Was that mountain there before? OH SHIT, WE'RE FLYING TOWARDS IT! "AAHH!‼ MARISA! PULL UP! PULL UP! MOUNTAIN IN VIEW! MOUNTAIN INCOMING‼"

"WHAT!?" She looked at the front, "Whoa!"

[HOLY FUCK!‼] She actually pulled up, and I would've fallen off had I not held on. We're literally right next to the side of the mountain. So close I could fucking touch it.

"AH! Too tight! Too tight!" Marisa screamed, trying to pull my arm that was firmly wrapped around her waist off. "Eman! Loosen up!"

Lose grip and risk falling, or hold grip and risk the two of us crashing on the face of the mountain. WHAT ARE THE ODDS!?

"There we go! Hold on!"

[Whaaaa-AAAAAAHHH!] She just did a 180 loop, and my ass literally flew off the shaft but I still haven't let go of her waist. Before we ended up being upside down, she spun our positions around and we're upright once again, finally landing myself back on the broom in-between my legs.

…..

We're floating steady mid-air, just a little distance afar from the mountain side.

We managed to be a-OK. But the current condition of my balls is….

….!

"OOoooowww!" I groaned, massaging the most valuable yet vulnerable part of my male body inconspicuously, keeping a free hand on her shoulder to keep steady. I get to fall on my ass, I could take it. I get to fall on my BACK, yeah sure, no problem. But to fall on my balls? NO WAY AM I GONNA TAKE THE DAMAGES.

Marisa was thrilled and laughing, as if she actually enjoyed the near-death experience. I would've shared it had my balls not suffered the same fate, literally. "Man, that was the best! It's been a while since I nearly died-ze!"

"The 'Best'!?" I shouted incredulously, still massaging my descendant package, "Everything went to chaos in a matter of seconds!"

"Hey!" She rounded on me on her seat, "It's somehow your fault-ze!"

"I object! You are part of the blame!" There we go, it stopped hurting. Hopefully, I could still create my young ones in the future. Anyway, as I were saying, "Who in the right mind would ask a passenger to switch to the front portion of the broom _midflight,_ at insane speeds at that!?"

"Anybody! What, you think I would just drop down just to switch seats!?"

"Yes! That warrants a lesser chance of death!"

"…"

"…"

"AahahAhAhAhaha!‼"

[BAHAHAHAHAHAAHA!‼]

Yeah. It was fun. I just love the thrill that comes whenever I come close to death.

She and I share something in common: we had an addiction to thrill and she likes moving her body just as much, I knew that the moment she pulled off all those stunts on Sunday. Especially the raining stars. If I said that the rush of nearly shredding ourselves against the mountain was the most extreme experience ever, I wouldn't be lyin'.

"Hah!" I exhaled a good sigh, breathing some really clean fresh air. The adrenaline is still rushing in my system, but I feel fine just sitting in this broom, drifting towards anywhere like a boat without sails or an engine, "That was the best thrill ever!"

"I know, right!?" My thrill sister agreed before falling to a fit of laughter again. She calmed down her mirth and faced me again, "How're your balls?"

"Not in the best condition at the moment." I flatly said in a monotone.

"PPAAHHAHAAHAHAAHA!‼" Yeah, that's another plus to my Eman Letitia's epic-fail jokes doing its magic.

Hey, the view from here is much better. Bits of green and trees all over, just like an island untouched by society, but maintained by its natives. There are a few roads, a few grasslands, and even the biggest majority occupying all over Gensokyo is its forest. There was so much plant life in front of me than anything I ever saw in my life. Even those rice fields look maintained enough, I can see the farmers from here. I gotta say hello.

*Wave*

Yeah, I'm way too far for them to see me here. They're literally less than the size of an ant from here. And is that a mansion over there in the center of it all beside that rather misty lake? Look at all the red paintjob on that one, and it's slightly far from the Human Village. Could it be the house of their governor? Or maybe it's Yukari's abode? If it was, I wouldn't be surprised.

"Beautiful, ain't it?" Marisa asked beside me, swinging one leg over the broom until she sat on the cleaning material like a bench with ease. Actually, this feels more of a little ride on a raft than anything else, we're still drifting away from the mountain as if we're on water.

"Agreed." I replied, keeping my hold on her shoulder and did the same, keeping my other arm holding the shaft closest to the brushing end. There we go, easy as pie. Good thing I'm not afraid of heights anymore, thanks to my usual exercises on the rooftops. Sitting like this, it's kinda like we're construction workers eating sandwiches on a beam levitated high above the ground while enjoying the view, "Do you know the name of this mountain behind us, Ms. Marisa?"

"It's called 'Youkai Mountain'. The Tengu and Kappa live here, up there near the mountain top with the lake, there's another shrine just like Reimu's." Really, now? There's another shrine other than Reimu's? "It's called the 'Moriya shrine', you'd be surprised that there's a lake up there. 3 gods live in that place, one visits our shrine sometimes. The other two just stay there, drinking, wasting their lives, prolly plottin' 'nother Incident."

Okay, up that mountain had 3 gods, _living_ and _breathing_ and _stepping_ _in the land of the mortals_ , I rather not get close to them, because if I do, I hope they don't get cross with me if I did something accidently offending.

I began, "Quick question."

"Quick answer."

"I haven't asked."

"I haven't answered."

I gave her a half-hearted glare. She just snickered underneath her fist.

I began again, "Question."

"Answer."

"I didn't even ask!"

"I didn't even answer!"

I smacked her arm. She did the same to me with more strength.

Whoa!

*Grab!* Oh, thanks for the save, Marisa. "Whoa ho, careful there! Just keep your grip on my shoulder until you learn how to balance yourself-ze. I don't think I could catch you if you fell." Noted, I'll make sure to punch you with my other arm later.

"Anyway, as I were saying, what do the Tengu look like?"

"Oh, hmm…" she placed a finger to her lips, pondering, "…least I could say izzat they all have wings on their backs."

Um, too vague. "Are they humans with bird wings, like the one that came two days ago?"

"Yeah! That's what I said-da ze!" She reminded exasperatedly.

Well, _excuse_ _me_ , resident of Gensokyo. "Need I remind you that I'm an outsider? Strange things like magic and winged humans don't exist in my land."

"Well, you gotta get used to it soon!" She smirked sinisterly, "Yer gonna see lotsa crazy that your head's gonna explode seeing them!"

I countered her smirk with my own, "I'll take it all in stride. This _is_ my home, after all." I then took a neutral face, "Now, what are the kappas?"

"Oh, they're the folks who deal with the technology and other stuff involving a thing called 'Electricity'." Air quote.

Wait what!? "Wait, did you say they deal with technology and electricity?" She nodded, "Do you mean they build technology just like…um, outsider gadgets and objects?"

"Yep." Yes! "They're the best builders in all of Gensokyo. If you want something normally made from the outside world, go to them. I go for a visit sometimes-ze."

"Nice." I breathed.

"I could hook you up with a friend of mine there. Be careful though, she'll bleed ya for all yer worth."

"Maybe next time, we are in a tour after all." I scooted a little closer before placing my ankle atop my knee and resting my forearm on her shoulder. I wish I could do this without holding on to her. I could do fine on the branches, but not like this, where the thing I'm sitting on is not supported by anything except the air (and we're really high from the ground).

Anyway, "May I know what that red mansion is?" I asked, pointing to the rather out-of-place mansion in the midst of a Japanese land. It looked European or western, I wonder how long it took for anyone to build it, and was there somebody non-Japanese who designed it?

"Oh, that one! One of mah friends own that place." She frowned a little in thought, "No, I think it's 'one of mah friend's friend own that place'. She's only a librarian but she does live there so I guess it counts."

"You're acquainted to one of the residents of that place? I feel envy for thee." I smiled, shaking her shoulder in admiration. "Who is the rightful owner to that grand abode?"

"Me, of course!"

…...Marisa...…

"Oh fine, her name's Remilia Scarlet, a vampire. She doesn't go out unless its night."

…

Vampire.

European mansion.

Blood red paintjob.

Romanian name.

Holy crap, a **vampire** living in a fancy mansion too!? Oh Gensokyo, you're really spoiling me, aren't ya, you magnificent son of a bitch! What's gonna come next, a werewolf!? Oh please let there be one!

"Um, dude? What's with the smiles there?"

Oh right, sorry. "Excuse me, I'm just fascinated and delighted that such a supernatural being exists."

She smiled, "Hehe, wait till the party comes up. Yer gonna see a whole variety of 'em." She patted my back afterwards. I did the same, careful not to fall.

I'm really looking forward to this get-together party more than anything, but I doubt that I'd get bold enough to talk to them straight out. I'm a complete stranger and it'd be embarrassing for them to talk to me that arrived not more than a week prior to the party.

I think I'll just be in the background, drinking some wine, and admire the number of species present. I only go to crowds to pickpocket them, not to socialize.

…..

Damn it.

I am so ashamed of myself.

…..

It's alright now. I'm different now. I can finally stop stealing. I can finally take it easy and be a law-abiding citizen.

"You alright there, bud?" Marisa asked, leaning down to get a look of my lowered gaze, keeping a hand to her hat to keep it from slipping.

I just gave a half-hearted smile, giving her shoulder a slight shaking, "It's alright. Just a short moment of self-contemplation." I raised my head up and looked for anywhere that meets my interest. Oh, look at that one. "That sunflower field. It looks eye-catching."

"Ooooh." A short silence, "Um, you might wanna stay outta there."

What, why? Among all flowers of the world, I like sunflowers, like, a big lot. Playing 'Plants vs Zombies' kinda got me there. My duffel bag even has a few seeds of 'em, I just didn't get a chance to plant them. "The reason being?"

"The watcher of that place is as worse as an oni losin' her booze. Just stepping there pisses her off and she'll just kill you with no word-da ze." She turned to me, a firm grimace meeting back my bewildered one. "Mark my words here, Eman. _Do_. _Not_. _Go_. _There_."

Okay, the way you said that just raises my curiosity even more. But considering the nature of the Youkais in this place, I nodded, I'll try to keep myself 500 feet away from it. Whoever is there really likes her plants and would not appreciate anybody trampling them. I understand. If those sunflowers could shoot sunflower shurikens then I could get the message faster than the internet of the computer cafe I usually visit.

"Okay. Can we fly around a little more?" I requested, "I like to have more sights to see."

"Sure. Just move your ass to the front then we can roll out without breaking yer balls again." She ordered but not without a snicker, scooting over to me and giving space on the front.

If you purposely send me crashing balls-first, I will **not** hesitate to do the same to _you_ with my **foot**. I'll do it in mid-air if I have to!

"Okay, just hold still." Carefully, not at all tensing myself for the action I'm about to do, I placed my foot on the shaft, then the other one. Okay, I'm standing on a floating broom (except that I'm holding unto the witch for balance). That's another one down on my bucket list.

Swiveling around Marisa behind her, I placed the first foot on the area near the point of the shaft then followed up with my other foot before lowering down to a horseback stance. There we go, that wasn't so hard.

"Alright, now hold on tight. We're gonna go for a dive-ze!" I can hear the thrill-thirsty tone filling her voice.

Somehow, she infected me with the addiction. I gripped the shaft with a tight grip, brought my handkerchief mask up to cover my nose beforehand, and squinted my eyes for the incoming wind.

"GO FOR IT, MARISAAAA!" I find it even harder to hold back the billboard smile on my face.

Having my approval, she yelled to the top of her voice, " _LET'S DO IT, BITCHES-ZE‼_ " The broom suddenly tilted downwards, and we missiled down to the forest below us in a speed somewhere between 130 mph and 140 mph and increasing.

The shrilled yell that I so wanted to scream for a long time will forever be heard throughout this place and the people of the mountain behind us as we dove to the fucking ground.

[ ** _YYYYYYYEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAWWWWWWW_** **‼!‼!‼!‼!‼!‼!‼!]**

Then we curved upwards, the inertia making me buckle down a little on the broom until the broom was pointed frontwards once again, floating just above the forestry of one random forest. "Yeah, ya like that, Eman!?"

"MORE!" GIVE ME FUCKING MORE, FLIGHT SLAVE!

"Yer the boss!" She curved to the left, making us lean sideways towards the desired direction before the turn. I was gripping the broom so tightly I could see my knuckles getting white, I leaned forward that my chest neared the shaft of the broom, not out of fear that I was clinging unto it but because I wanted this thing to go faster than it is.

"I hope you didn't eat anything, Eman, cuz HOLD ON!" She grabbed ahold of my shoulder with a really _strong_ (is she even a woman?) grip, and suddenly, she began to barrel roll the broom, her hold on me keeping me secure to the ride. We're a fucking drill in the sky.

[HOOOOOOLLLYYYYYYY SHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIT! **‼!**! **‼!** ] Even though I'm screaming that, I'm literally having so much fun right now. I could even hear Marisa laughing behind me, either because she finds my reaction funny or because she's enjoying this ride with me but either way this is SO great.

When she stopped, I still hadn't stopped laughing. [HAHAHAHAHA! FOLLOW THE RIVER!] I ordered, pointing to the rather tranquil rivers in-between the forestry.

"Yessir!" This time, the flight was rather slow, which I didn't mind. Looking below as we flew over the rivers, I get to see admire some more fantastic scenery. Looking at this river, its path wriggling like a snake's body, flowing clean waters so clear I could see the very bottom and packed with a couple of boulders in the banks, it looks like an ideal zone for some river free-running. And I _love_ river free-running.

"Let us park here." I told, "Need to rest my shoulders for a bit."

"What? Too much for ya?" I could hear her smirking behind me, though she did lower the broom close to the ground, flying towards the biggest rocky shores.

"You'll see." I don't think Marisa ever saw me do a flip before. Let's make her meet the different side of me, shall we?

~~~~~ « **҉** » ~~~~~

"Whoa-ho! I didn't know ya could do that!" And her reaction is so satisfying to hear.

540 kick, do the cartwheel, follow up with a backflip, then we bow. "That is all." I don't know if I showcased all that I know but I'll keep the others as a surprise. "If I had not been disabled before, I would have shown you this much earlier."

"Dude!" She giddily said, leaning off the tree she sat against on the grassy tree line, "I gotta hook ya up with China, you two might hit it off so well."

You sure seem to like to hook me up with people I haven't even met, don't ya? "Who's that?" And who the hell gets the name 'China', anyway?

"She's somebody who could do martial arts like you. She's a Youkai but she's one of the friendliest you'll ever meet-ze."

Uh huh…. "And this girl's name is….'China'?"

She curtly nodded, "Yep! Her name's China, a Youkai from China! She _loves_ it when people call her that. Makes her remember her original hometown, y'know!"

…..Very suspicious, especially with the grin you're having.

"What kind of Youkai is she?" I asked, frowning.

This time, her expression shows much genuine confusion, "Iiiii don't know, really. I don't think she knows it _herself_ either. She totally looks human and even acts like one I keep forgetting she was a Youkai in the first place."

A Youkai that looks perfectly human, and even acts like one? "Like Lady Yukari?" I suggested.

She shrugged but still nodded, "Well, kinda but Yukari's totally Youkai no matter how she looks."

Yeah, I knew that too. I knew from the start that she wasn't even human the first time I saw her. Like she kinda gives this kind of aura different from a human, so foreign and enigmatic that it just seeps off something….creepy and otherworldly.

"Where would this girl be? She seems to be an interesting person to meet." And she's a martial artist too, I wanna go for a spar if she's good with it.

"She's at the Scarlet Devil Mansion working as the guard of the place. Gatekeeper, accurately speakin', and she's really good at it too." She suddenly stood up, facing me with a grin, "Hey, check this out!"

Hmm?

She flopped on her front on the grass, face down with her hat hiding her entire head (damn, that thing's BIG), then she swung her legs up, raising her hips off the ground, then she supported her entire body with her legs to the air, until she kicked her elevated feet forward, flipping her body in 180 degree turn, and she was finally back into a standing position. "Ta da!"

…..huh, what a Kip up.

"That was rather uncommon." I commented, placing my hands on hips. [And quite impractical.] I added in a mutter.

"Think you could do that?" She challenged, giving me a daring smile.

"Watch." What you just did was just something try-hards would do. Check _this_ one out.

Here we go: We do the Worm Flop, then use the momentum to raise the feet up, then raise the chest off the ground using the hands till I rose to a handstand, then flip the feet forward to a stand. Easy, under one second. [Ta da~] How's that?

"Uh uh!" She shook her head, "You gotta be still, you're not supposed to rev it up with a runnin' start-da ze."

"That Kip up of yours is impractical." I finally said it, "Believe me, that takes up more energy than the original Kip up."

"In a fight, it's gotta be cool!" She said matter-of-factly.

"Astounding performances are not the pinnacle of the fight." It's usually fist-meet-face, sometimes its foot-meets-balls, and sometimes it all ends with somebody bleeding in the mouth. Me? I make sure somebody had a crack in whatever bodily system they have before I walk away.

"That's the point, dumbass! In Spell Card fights, you **gotta** look cool!" She actually looked very serious here, "When fighting with Spell Cards or danmaku, beauty is EVERYTHING! The Spell Card System emphasizes beauty more than power, and the most Bee- _uu_ tiful one wins the fight-ze!"

The Most Beautiful One wins, huh….? I think I remembered Reimu saying something like that yesterday.

 _"The Most Beautiful Fighter wins, Eman. That's the main gist of the Spell Card System besides throwing danmaku at each other and see who loses consciousness first."_

So in other words, the fighter who looked the coolest is the one who's likely to win? That's just really weird, like a whole lot of weird.

But if I think about Capoeira…well…..

"How much power would you even need anyway just to appear entertaining?"

"Oh, that depends on people, really. Everybody's got their own style-da ze." She then presented a toothy smile, "Me? I never hold back on a fight."

I could tell. That fucking Megaton Laser of yours was dashingly _Colorful_ , and outright _Overpowering_. You could suddenly end the fight without even coming down to the final beat down.

"Oh, I have a thought!"

"Hmm?"

"Let's train you dodging danmaku!"

I raised an eyebrow.

She nodded vigorously, "You gotta, Eman! Pretty soon, somebody's gonna end up challengin' ya to a danmaku fight and would probably wipe the floor with ya but ya gotta at least fight back, y'know!"

That _wasn't_ really helpful, Marisa. You gotta take classes on pep talk school. "I appreciate the offer but….why?" Like, why now?

"Well…." She rubbed her chin in thought, "Normally I wouldn't be doin' this with ya outsiders or anybody really but you got **skills** -ze! I think yer martial arts could do something! So, I gonna teach you how to dodge and graze danmaku out of the goodness of my pure heart!"

 _Riiiiight_. So glad you're doing this much for me~

"Before that, what does a danmaku even look like?" I don't think Reimu even shown me that.

"This!" She said in exasperation, rearing her hand back behind her as if she was going to throw something, and when she pitched it a head-sized yellow star was suddenly streaming towards me, leaving sparkles in its wake, its flight speed guaranteeing more than just a stinging pain.

I leaned my head sideways before my mind even acknowledged the projectile and the (sweet-smelling) bullet whizzes past my face, flying across the river and hitting a tree, causing a sparkly explosion and leaving a…..smoky hole on the bark?

What the fuck was that candy made of? Did I just _eat_ that shit before!?

[Wow…..huh.] I'm amazed. Even though that could've done something horribly to my face, that was actually amazing. I turned back to Marisa, "So that was Danmaku." Wasn't sure to consider the falling stars on 2 days ago to be danmaku at first but I stand corrected.

" _A_ Danmaku." She corrected, still grinning rather excitedly, "I could shower ya with a buttload of 'em-ze!" She removed her hat, fished her hand inside like she was gonna fish a rabbit out but instead pulled out a— _oh no_.

She pulled out the fucking Hakkero!

" **«Magic Sign—Stardust Reverie»!** "

~~~~~ « **҉** » ~~~~~

"Eman, you're supposed to dodge 'em, not hide behind a tree like a bitch-da ze!"

SO! MANY! STARS! [Yeah! Fucking gattling gun the fuck outta me and hope to dodge 'em! I _so_ could totally do that, you stupid bitch!]

"What!?"

I poked my head out, "I said I managed a few of them!" I slinked back in.

"Not good enough! Let's try again!"

Oh no, you fucking don't! "Don't you dare!" I bolted out of the cover of the tree, grabbed the nearest rock, spun in place and threw it at her face.

She dodged it. She didn't even have to move much, she just leaned her head sideways as if she was stretching her neck, "Oh, yer interested in rock danmaku?"

"Do not use a _Spell_ _Card_ on me, you nitwit! I barely even prepared for that!"

"No pain, no gain, Eman!" She already had both hands reared back for more stars to throw.

"Don't just use that as a—" She fucking threw them, and this time she fired stars in shotgun blasts, colors now varying like rainbows.

Wait…wait! There's a gap, right there in the middle! Adjusting the position of my feet, lowering my upper body down, and elbows close to my ribs, I jumped into the gap, clusters of miniature stars whipping past me as I did, leaving a trail of sparkles and the lingering smell of candy.

Why is your danmaku _food_ , Marisa? You're making my mouth drool here!

"Nice one!" Marisa began to clap enthusiastically. I noted the splashing sounds behind me, signifying the danmaku pellets hitting the water. "That's what ya gotta do, Eman! Find a gap and take the chance, that's how you'll last long enough-ze!"

Might as well be dodging bullets in real-life!

…..nevertheless, that was actually thrilling. I don't know how I managed that but hot damn! Another round, Marisa. Bring it on. I wanna do that again!

"You got a rip there." She pointed to my right.

Oh fuck me, there's a fucking hole on my sleeve. "I better not wear this while we're doing this." This jacket's priceless, I had a lot of memories with this thing. I even got this thing when I was Suika's size and I had to make myself grow into it.

"Give it here! I'll hold it for ya!" Oh my, she's suddenly floating in the air with her broom.

I folded my jacket to a square and threw it up to her. Once she caught it, she unfolded it and wore the thing herself. Yeah, too big for her, just like that hat of hers. She's a really tiny girl, almost just like Suika, minus the horns. "Damn, this thing's too big for me-ze." Her hands are still inside the sleeve, cute.

"Second round, Marisa." I hollered, spreading my hands on both sides to goad her, "Give me what you got." This is tense, but I'm gonna dodge the fuck outta this one!

Marisa grinned menacingly, rolling her sleeve (which is fitting since her hand is still inside the sleeve, still a cute thing to do), and held out a palm towards me. "Get ready!"

My body already dove a dive-roll to the grass before she even fired. And what came out of her palm: a fucking green LASER!

WHAT THE HELL!? I THOUGHT WE WERE DOING DANMAKU!?

[What the fuck!?] I pushed myself up to my feet and I was already bolting to the sides, the laser following my footsteps. With Marisa's laser arm faster than my feet, the beam was already coming nearer to my legs, leaving a smoking trail of cinders on the ground. Swinging both my arms back, I swung them back forward, and I back-flipped _over the laser_ as it whizzed by where my body should be.

Landing back to the ground, I chased after the laser as it stopped moving forward, the owner noticing I was now behind her aim path. When it was about to whip against me, I front flipped over it and began bolting for the trees. Heart thumping like a drum roll, arms pumping like hell, I reached the distance of one tree and I wall-ran its surface, managing three steps before I back-flipped to the ground, the laser leaving a smoking line on the tree's bark, grabbing a rock in the process of my landing and finally retaliated with _my_ danmaku to my enemy.

She caught the rock. She caught the fucking thing like it's an apple with her laser arm, no longer shooting the beam (thank god!).

Holy crap! How awesome are you, Marisa!? How long have you been doing _these_ kind of fights that you could do that without even looking at it?

Turning to the object she was holding, her eyes widened at what I just pulled and she smiled to me. "Nice." She threw the rock carelessly over her shoulder, "Looks like there's hope for ya after all."

So were you expecting me to drop dead in this practice!?

Ugh, what a fucking workout. As fun as it could be, I literally thought I was going to have my body split apart during the entire thing. And I'm not eager for more…..just not now, "We'll stop here." I told, walking over to the riverside. Once I was by the shore, I knelt down and washed my hands to get the dirt out, rubbing my forearms and splashing a little to my hair (its still silky).

Looking at the waters, I could easily see the rather sandy bottom thanks to its rather tranquil cleanliness. I could even see some fishes swimming in schools around it, a couple of tall grass swaying in the current as the fishes swam around them looking for food.

Damn, Gensokyo is so beautiful. Compared to the Real World's rivers, this one's _mesmerizing._ I even feel tempted to dive in for a swim.

With a couple of large rocks and boulders jutting out from the waters, I let myself loose on them. I jumped on one rock nearest to the shore, I landed on all fours onto the next one, I tic-tac wall-run'd a rather triangle shaped rock on its side and jumped onto the flattest rock that was found on the center of the river.

Thank God for the cloud covering the sun, I wanna sit here and enjoy some peace and quiet provided by nature. Plus, it's really cool around here, the trees providing the nice temperature to cool my heated body because of the exertions. Sitting on the edge of the rock, my feet dangling down over the waters, I leaned back with my hands and breathed fine air.

I don't think the Outside World could ever have this kind of air. A good reason to stay here.

….huh, I didn't call it the 'Real World' now. I think I'm getting the Gensokyo Syndrome.

Marisa floated by in front of me, giving me a friendly smile. I extended a hand for her, and she took it. I swung her to my side and she hopped off the broom, landing her butt on the rock beside me with a thump (funny). Setting down her broom beside her, she undressed the jacket and threw it on my shoulder. "Here."

[Thanks.] I fixed the inside-out sleeves and slotted my arms through them, linking the zippers and pulling it up to my chin.

"Beautiful, ain't it?" She asked, leaning her elbows on her knees and supporting her chin.

"I don't need words to say that." I really don't. The river doesn't just make this place beautiful, the riversides, the trees, the sounds of the birds and insects merging together forms the general scenery of this place. If the sun comes out from the clouds, I'm willing to bet that its reflection on the river waters would be so captivating. Truly a beautiful picture that totally fucked Photoshop over. "I feel tempted to come here on my own next time."

"Yeah," Marisa drawled, giving me a mischievous grin, "Good luck on the river Youkai hiding on the waters to nab ya and drown ya-da ze."

"What? Where? Where!?" I don't see them anywhere, the waters so crystal-clear that I could see through the waters 50 meters away from here. What kind of Youkai was she seein—

"Haha, just kidding. So serious." She began to smack my shoulder in her laughter. Don't you ever do that again, please! I nearly made myself bolt to the riverside, you know. "But seriously, watch out for them." She advised, a serious tone lacing her voice.

I nodded. "Noted." Don't doubt a native who had faced the dangers of the land face to face instead of knowing them by the word of mouth.

"So!" I feel a new topic coming in, "How's yer new life in Gensokyo, eh?"

"To be honest….." Hmm…. "It was swell. It feels as if everyday has something new in store for me. I even got to utilize my acrobats in ways that were uncommon to my world."

"Yep, in Gensokyo everybody gets to be themselves without anybody judgin' ya for it." The way you said that, it almost sounded….scripted, "You pretty much had the same response as the last outsiders I toured around Gensokyo."

"Oh, is that so?" Am I talking to a self-appointed tour guide here? She's been around outsiders quite often, especially the ones horded in by Yukari? "Do they have the same decision as me, to stay in Gensokyo and leave their home forever?"

"Mm hm. They're prolly livin' in the human village by now, or living in the wilderness like me!" She nodded with a small smile, crossing her arms and swinging her legs back and forth, "Even though they got families and stuff back home, they'd rather be here than there. They keep sayin' that stuffs been tough in the Outside World for them."

Huh….so I'm not alone in the same reasoning for being here. "I can't say I'm any different from them. Things _had_ been hard for me back home." I wondered about the other outsiders' reasoning. I had my problem of being chased around by the authorities, I wonder what's theirs?

"Really?" She turned to me with a raised eyebrow, "What 'bout family? You miss 'em?"

I shook my head, "I do not miss them, Marisa. I couldn't have it in my heart to even love them as much as a son should." I said stoically.

She frowned, a touch of worry found on her face, "What'd they do to you?"

"The better question is 'what have they been to me?'." Those two barely gave me any love. They provided for me, they gave me what I needed for my education, they had everything I ever needed for life, but did they ever gave me love? "I could barely call them my parents anymore."

"What 'bout yer sisters and bros?"

I lowered my head, an ugly weight falling on my heart as I creased my forehead at the memories I cherished and wanted to forget came rushing back to me, "I'm the only child _now_." Emmanuella is resting on the Heavens, God has taken my place as her caretaker now. I wish she'd stay a little more, but Jesus already had other plans for her apparently.

"Oh…sorry." She looked away, shame crossing her face, "Forget I said anythin'."

I gave a small smile, smacking her shoulder, "Its fine." I said in my usual jovial tone, forgetting about my momentary sadness. I'm used to my sadness now, and it won't do me any good just by brooding about it. "Now that I'm in this beautiful land, I can recover properly in a quiet environment. I moved on from my past. That's a mature thing to do, no?"

"Uh…yeah!" Her bright and friendly smile suddenly returned, and it brightened my mood drastically, "It ain't healthy to be mopin' all the time, right?"

[Nice!] Gimme a fist!

*Fist bump!*

Yeah~ Loved the fact that you didn't hold back your strength in that.

Wait, did the river suddenly become brightly yellow?

Ow, my eyes! I covered them with my hand. Marisa brought the rim of her hat even further down to cover her face.

Oh, the sun finally came out of hiding, and is now shining down on Gensokyo. Whoa ho, look at that, I was right! The river did reflect the sun in a rather dazzling way. The shimmering surface of the waters, it shined on the general surroundings with wiggly yellows.

"Looks like Mr. Sun finally decided to ruin the peace."

"Yeah, he's such a bitch in the summer-da ze!"

Hahahahahaha!

"Let us continue the tour, Tour Guide Marisa!" I rolled backwards into the rock, did a little handstand and eventually brought myself to a stand in the motion, gesturing grandiosely to the side like a gentleman.

"Right-O, tourist!" Jumping up to her feet from the edge (how's that even possible?), she stomped the point of her broom and it suddenly flipped to the air before she caught in her hand. With our ride in her hand, she threw it towards the waters and it levitated on its own before she jumped towards it with one hand clutching the shaft, using her momentum to swing her body around it before she ended up landing on her designated seat. "Get on!"

With the broom off the edge of the rock and over the river waters, she's goading me to jump towards the broom and latch on to it with my hands.

Watch this, Marisa: I sprinted for the running start. Once I was near the edge, I ejected with a jump towards the ride and grabbed the shaft with my one hand, the broom swaying on my weight but not that much. With my momentum still steaming in my lower body, I swung one leg towards the shaft—over the shaft, and I grabbed on with my other hand, leveraging my body weight to throw myself upright.

There, I'm now seated on the broom, and I didn't even break my balls. Nice! Hehe!

"Good one, Eman!" I even got a praise!

"Childhood perks, Marisa." Thank God for my childhood, now…"TO THE SKIES!" I pointed to the very heavens.

"BU-LAST OFF-DA ZEEEE!"

[ _WWOOOOOOOOOOOOOHHHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!‼!‼!‼_ ] LOOP DE LOOP, MUDERFUKERS! HAHAHAHAHA!

~~~~~ « **҉** » ~~~~~

After a few wild rides all around Gensokyo (and probably annoying the hell out of people with my hooting), I was able to get the lay of the land. At least a little, there's still the possibility for me to getting lost if I travel alone.

Marisa told me about the 'hospital' in the Bamboo Forest of the Lost, but getting there is a chance for a human to be in a wilderness survival movie. You can never get out, even flying ain't gonna help ya unless a girl named Mokou helps you out. But seriously, why in a place called 'Bamboo Forest of the Lost'? What if there are some serious emergencies?

She also marked me a few places with a dense frequency of Youkai presence to watch out for so I know where to go and not to go. Particularly 'Muenzuka', the 'Road of Liminality', and a few other spots.

She even took me to the misty lake which was actually called….Misty Lake. Go figure. With the sun in a shining glory, the reflection of that and both our faces in the water as we skimmed above it was captivating. I fancied myself to run my hand across the lake while we fly, so much fun. When we blasted off the waters and into the air again, we disturbed the equilibrium of the lake and made it explode via wind power on our take off. It was awesome.

Lastly she ended our trip with a last stop to the human village. No complaint, I'll admit that I want to see civilization again after seeing only 4 people for 4 days. As far as I can see, the village is really old-fashioned. Everything's in Japanese-style, made entirely out of wood, and bamboo, standard wiggly roofs, and everything looks quite…..peaceful, for a lack of better word. Everyone just goes around with their business, all with smiles on their faces, and I have **not** seen any trace of a bad detail at all.

Looks like we're here. We're floating atop on what seems to be a town square on the human village, with a big dragon statue in the middle, and a few people walking about, coming and going in the intersections. A couple of them looked up to look at us, but then just walk away. I guess these people are familiar with the crazies, aka flying women prone to mood swings.

"Okay, Marisa, hover just 10 meters off the ground. There is something I am going to do." I told, placing my hand on her shoulder before slowly standing up on the shaft, keeping myself steady with my hold on her.

"What're you gonna do?" I pointed a thumbs down and gestured it like a stab. A smirk that steadily grew on her face told me that she knows what I'm about to do, "Oh, I see. Go do it. Lemme see you do it-ze." She lowered down to the desired height, a short second later, the broom was as still as a tree branch. Thanks. "HEY! People! Outta the way unless ya wanna size 10 shoe on the head-ze!"

Really, Marisa? Now the people around are looking at us weird, looking like they were expecting us to do something stupid such as nose diving the ground. Well, I guess I technically am. I mean, I'm standing on a broom and looked like I'm about to swan dive to the dirt.

Well, that's what I'm gonna do.

Finally getting the lay of the ground, I began the phase.

Okay, you got this. This isn't the first time, and you've done this more than 50 times. Make it a good one, there's lots of people watching.

Okay, here we go.

One….

I let go of Marisa's shoulder.

Two….

I bent my knees and tensed them, carefully balancing myself as I do.

And Three.

I jumped to a backflip, curling my legs as I do, hugging my legs close to me like a fatal position. I'm high off the ground so I can double the flip. The broom sort of 'sunk' on my jump but I know what I'm doing. My point of view seeing the dirt ground that I will land into at the first half of a second, then my line of sight went back to Marisa's floating self for a small millisecond, I uncurled my legs and prepared for the landing.

Land! Then, roll backwards on the ground from left waist to right shoulder. It was a perfect backward roll, I even built up momentum with it. Whenever this happens, that'll make me hop involuntarily in the air. I used the involuntary-momentum-hop moment to add a Webster for the hell of it. Then, a Scoot. And for the last one, a Corkscrew.

When I landed, I stood up straight, [Ta da!] I hollered to the crowd around me, arms spread either side of me.

There goes the cheers and claps. Yeah, feed me with your applause. Oh yeah~ It feels good~ please, keep it up~!

"Hey, Eman! My turn! Watch me!"

I see she wants a go too. Let's see it. "The stage now belongs to you, sister!" I clapped my hands above me, making the people follow my gesture as I walked in a curving path around Marisa's floating zone, "Come one, come all! See the Ordinary Magician perform her feats of acrobat and magic together! Come on, everybody! Give her an applause, ladies and gentlemen, children of all ages! Come on!"

There we go. That's right, people, clap your hands for the witch!

Marisa casually stood on her broom, spreading her arms as a start like I did. And she's not even trying hard in her balance. Her times of flying served her well.

In a break-neck second, she crouched so low that her thighs touched her ankles and she ejected to the air, her jump height much, much higher than what I could possibly reach, spinning her body as she does, and spilling her stars all over the town square.

Corkscrewing and throwing candy at the same time, eh? Impressive. Should she be Mrs. Santa on Christmas? Sounds like a good idea.

The crowds were in awe, unblinking as they beheld the astounding performance of the magician. I didn't notice it the first time but she's trailing sparkles in her wake as well. When she managed, maybe, 15 spins in the air (that's a lot of spins), she finally reached the ground and landed with one knee, posing just like last time.

Then the grand finale…

Raining stars!

Everybody cheered, much more rigorously than my own. Her magic pretty much adds up everything. In other words, she bested me.

But hey, my performance was genuine skill.

Whatever, I'll just eat this star while she gets some attention.

Come'ere. *Nom*

Hmm, strawberry-red. Not bad. Is there green apple-green somewhere? Maybe a mango-lemon?

"Howzzat!?" She yelled amidst the still-ongoing applause and the laughter of the children as they frolicked around the rain of sparkles and stars, oblivious that they are literally surrounded by candy. This time she doesn't look nauseated as before.

I reached for my elbow across my chest while my other hand reached for my chin for a thinking. Hmm. Let's think about this for a sec. "Well, if I must rate your performance. Hmm….." Her execution was flawless, her conduct was mighty impressive, and crowd impact says it all. Well, all in all, it's a…..

"7 out of 10."

"WHAT!? WHY!?" She be undignified.

"There's no grape colored star anywhere. I saw you winch your ankle upon landing. And it's pretty much the same as last time. You will have to live your whole short life with that." *Nom*

"Hey! Mine's awesomer than yours! I'd rate you 3 out of 10! No, wait, scratch that. 1 out of 10, how about that!?"

"Whatever. At least my performance is done with caution and perfect conduct with a touch of experienced ease instead of reckless impulse."

"WHY you little…..!" She growled, stomping towards me with her broom floating to her grasp.

"Now, who the _hell_ are you calling 'little'? Your head doesn't even bypass my chest, _little_ lady."

She's really seething right now. She's coming closer and closer, a raised hand coming to whack my face across.

Then, her sneer become an immediate grin. I pretty much mirrored it, suddenly finding the urge to laugh and submitting to it, slapping her incoming open hand with my own.

[Nice one!]

"Nice jumpin'!"

~~~~~ « **҉** » ~~~~~

"We are drawing a few eyes, aren't we? Was it because of our impromptu acrobat performance?"

As we go through the districts of the village, passing through stores and residential areas, a lot of villagers are watching us. I noticed behind that a lot of people are following behind us, some opening their windows and peeking out. it's like we're the newly arrived attraction or circus. Well, considering what we did in their town square, this would be expected but I think this is too exaggerated. There's practically a crowd following us.

"You weren't so white last time, maybe it's because of yer new skin makeup-ze!"

"Maybe it's because of your oversized hat atop your feebly short body."

*Smack*

Ahem, doesn't hurt.

"Watch it." She snarled, though not so harshly, "It's you. Outsiders are kind of a craze here-ze."

Huh….

I spared a glance to a few children watching me at a sidewalk. I gave them a small but friendly wave, some returned it, and some shyly hid away in a corner.

Hmm.

"All this attention makes me feel like an alien." I remarked, putting my hands in my jacket pockets.

"Since outsiders have knowledge beyond ours, they tend to be valuable. Say, if you teach 'em somethin' outsider'y, it'll be the village's thing for who-the-hell-knows-how-long."

Like a trend?

*Snickers….!*

I think I got a few plots ready to set corruption and chaos to this village. I could be tainting this peaceful town with JB and his songs, or even make them go mad with fidget spinners. Oh, hohohohohoho~ My evil plan looks delicious~~

Nah, just kidding. I never liked any of those things anyway.

"What are you leerin' 'bout?" Marisa asked, nudging me with her elbow.

"That's none of your damn business, _Short_ _stuff_. My evil plot shall never be revealed to ignorant witches."

"HEY!" Wup! Dodged that punch like a boss. "You called me short again!"

"Why so undignified?" I crossed my arms, looking down on the short stack witch below me. "Your growth hormones clearly reject your pathetic frame and had exited your body via sweat fluid."

"Oh, you wanna piece of me!?"

"If you mean marking you as R.I.P, which means 'Resting In Pieces' then yes, I will gladly make you brittle until you shatter and spread your remains to the Hakurei Shrine." I admonished, readying my fists.

"Oh it's _on_ , tourist!" She snarled, narrowing her eyes, holding her broom like a spear and pointing the bush end towards me.

Really?

A few civilians later caught on what was about to happen and they backed away from a certain distance. They made an arena ring around us.

 _Brilliant_.

Well, time for you, Kirisame Marisa, to see just how a Free-Runner fights. It's been a while since I've fought, now I will relive my memories to the brim.

First moves on me!

I performed an aerial, side-flipping towards her direction, aiming to slam her down with my feet. She quickly steps away and my offensive aerial became a standard aerial, creating dust clouds on my impact.

Marisa struck, swinging her broom in a wide, yet quick arc that it shocked me. Since my back was partially facing her, I barely blocked her broom from hitting my left side with my forearm. It's just wood and whisk but it hurts like a BITCH! What the hell is that thing made out of, fucking steel!?

I shoved her broom away with force good enough to make it far away from me, then I executed the corkscrew kick. It's similar to the 540 kick in Taekwondo, but instead of doing a swiping kick, I'm doing my strike in an axe-motion.

She dodged it via back stepping again. She's clearly used to dodging, and she's good, but don't think I'm done yet!

Spin˃Step˃TD Raiz˃Corkscrew with a wild swinging arm just for the hell of it!

She dodged all of the kicks I sent her way. And that ended up giving her an opening to my defenses and swept my feet off the ground with the broom, sending me to the floor on my back, making me cough out all of my oxygen.

At least I didn't hit my head….!

She neared the whisk of the broom close to my neck as if she was holding a halberd and will cut my head off if I do something funny, looking over me with a triumphant look. I admit, I was intimidated for a second, "You got moves, I seriously gotta hook ya up with China later." She mentioned with a smirk, "But dodgin' feet and fists are much easier than dodgin' danmakus-da ze."

Dodging danmakus = dodging bullets.

I guess that explains how she was able to dodge all of them. Normally, anyone would've been caught off guard since not a lot of people do their fights like this, but that doesn't apply to people like Marisa and, maybe, Reimu who dodge bullets for a living.

[Nice try.]

"Wha?"

BUT NOT THIS!

[Hah!] Breakdance flare to the legs! Now, you're down on the floor with me! Landing to the floor with an 'oomph!' on her back, I cut my flare short and quickly made myself perform a handstand on the back swing of the flare, my back facing her, then I tipped my body towards her fallen form with all of my weight transferred to my legs. I hopped off the ground with my hands, quickly curling my upper body towards my knees without bending them and TIMBER!

*BAM!* The crowd around us gasped on the impact, creating a massive dust cloud around me.

…..? Oh.

She rolled away and managed to not become Mashed Marisa underneath my ASS. Now all that damage is transferred to me, but it doesn't hurt just as much. I have a metal ASS. One of my best Childhood Perks.

She beheld me with a look of shock as she rolled to her front, her pseudo-maid outfit matted with dirt, her giant hat somehow managing to stay in place on her head, then she smirked with amusement, "How'd that go for ya, huh? Looks like it's yer ass's turn that took the punishin' this time-ze."

"Well, not really." I denied, crossing my legs to a Zen position. "I was blessed with a strong rear so that leaves the worries out."

"Really? That's quite a privilege."

"Isn't it?"

"Hahahahaha."

[Hehehehehe.]

…

….

"Hiyaaaaa!‼" She bolted up to her feet and made for a swing of her broom with a wide arc coming my way.

[Ooouugghhh!‼] I bolted up to my feet and executed the 540 kick straight for her face.

CRITICAL STRIKE!‼

"That's enough." A mature voice interjected.

*Pak!*  
*Grab!*

…..

"What the?"  
[What the?]

Our strikes didn't hit the mark, nor did they clash against the other's offensive strike, they were _caught by hand_ , not by the other, but from someone uninvolved _,_ someone…who has a packed lunchbox on her head.

Like, what the hell?

Wait, 'what the hell' is not the issue here, more like 'what the actual fuck' is the issue here. She's holding my foot, and she's also holding Marisa's broom by the shaft above the whisk. Both were severely close to hitting her face.

Did this woman just stop our strikes? Barehanded? All of my strength was put on that foot, and my, look at all that hair. So long and white, it's beautiful. There's even some tinges of blue there. Where'd you get the dye job, girl?

The same mature voice began, "I was wondering what all the commotion was about." I was trying to pull my foot away, but her grip on my ankle made it feel like it was stuck inside a block of ice. Only warm, and extremely firm that I can't even budge it. "But it seems it was just the resident klepto going around on her escapades."

"Mrs. Keine."

 _Mrs_. Keine? Sensei? Teacher?

The silver-haired adult who was called Mrs. Keine turned to me, her features softening despite the fact that she's holding my foot that was about to sock her on the back of the head. "Hello there, has this woman been bothering you?"

Uh? I don't know why we're having this conversation with my one foot 166 degrees upwards but I'll play along. "No, Ma'am. She is with me."

"Oh," Her smile disappeared, raising an eyebrow and boring her strict brown eyes on me and Marisa, "Then why on Gensokyo are you two fighting anyway?"

I looked at myself, then back at her, then at Marisa, who was having a tug of war with her with the broom. She's not making any progress at all. "Uh…."

"T'was a friendly sparring, Ma'am. I provoked the farce." You owe me for this Marisa.

"Yeah, yeah! We were just playing!" Marisa, you're not helping with your nervous face! Quit it!

"Hmm." She dragged, looking over the both of us with a sharp calculating gaze, after giving Marisa a long gaze, she turned to me, "May I know your name, Mr. Outsider?"

It amazes me that you could still keep this conversation going while I'm typically close to doing the splits. And what the hell, people? Why are you all still watching? Don't you have better things to do?

"I'm the new arrival to Gensokyo from the Western continent of the outside world. My friends call me 'Eman'. You can call me Eman too if you fancy."

"Pleased to meet you, Mr. Eman." She bowed, not letting go of my leg and the broom, "My name's Kamishirasawa Keine. Do call me 'Keine', my last name is such a mouthful."

"Indeed. Pleased to meet you as well, Madam Keine." As 'Pleasing' as this talk is gonna be with you still holding my foot up. And Marisa, how long have you been tugging that broom? I couldn't notice since it barely budged. "Um, Madam Keine….?"

"Yes, do you have a question?" You know, your ability to talk so casually in this situation is godlike. I swear, if you were trying to pacify a riot, everyone would instantly shut up the sooner you start talking.

"Will you please let go? The blood circulation on my leg is being deterred."

"But first," She's twisting it! She's twisting my foot! "Do you two swear to stop fighting the sooner I let go?"

I nodded quickly. Whoever this woman is, I get the feeling that she would definitely fuck me up if I do otherwise. "Yes, Ma'am. Forgive us if we caused a disruption to the peace of the village, we didn't consider the place to conduct our competition."

"Ye-yeah! We didn't break anything!" Marisa, were you planning to break something amidst all that?

She raised an eyebrow and bore me down with the same strict gaze, the same kind of gaze a teacher would give to a misbehaving student. Are you trying to see if I'm lying? What else could you get? I didn't really lie at all. And what about Marisa? Bore her down.

"Okay. I'll believe you."

"Whoa!"  
[Wwooy!]

Umph.

….

…..wow.

Her pull was just….wow. I mean, she yanked me to the floor but it felt like I was being dropped. Whenever I'm thrown or blown back, there's always the momentum that I could use to roll back up when I hit the floor. But her? It felt like she just slammed me flat to the ground, no room for momentum at all.

Just Wow.

"Uuuggghhhhh….." Marisa just ate dirt. She literally face planted the very earth. I got off easy being sent to my back.

I'm not gonna bother with a kip-up. I'll just sit up like a normal person.

"Okay, people, shows over. Go back to your businesses!" And they instantly follow. Whoever Keine is, she has a lot of authority and influence on them, even the way she delivered her voice was almost comparable to a sergeant. Her physical strength is quite the giveaway too, no woman could ever stop a kick like that.

"You seem to have quite the reputation to even have them obey you like that." I comment, slapping my sleeves to dust away the dirt stuck to them.

"I am the guardian of this village, Mr. Eman." She replied, stepping closer to me and extending a hand, her pleasant smile returning to her face, "No one causes a ruckus on my watch, not that it happens often."

Looks like my guess was right. She _was_ some sort of Guardian of this place, despite how frail she looked.

I guess a guardian for the humans would be necessary since the sheriff has her own problems to deal with, terrorists' sploding the forest and all.

I took her hand and raised myself up, "Thank you." I walked over to the fallen witch and pulled her to her feet. "I fail to mention it before but you have impressive evasion prowess."

"Yeah. You got moves, I'll tell ya that." She replied, adjusting her hat. She's literally matted with dust. I assisted her in batting them off her person, specifically her back. "Thanks. Do outsiders like you tumble like that?"

" _Some_ outsiders." Since technology is sort of making people lose their sense of diligence. "I'm one of the outsiders with privilege."

"Privileges to what? A _damn fine_ _Ass_?" She snickered.

I snickered too, that was actually a good one.

"That's one. But there are ones who are extremely talented and gifted with above average human capability upon birth." Just like that one guy who could solve 6 rubiks cubes while blindfolded, _singlehandedly_ or that 2 year old drummer. "They tend to be popular and recognized by their reputation. But my acrobats are nothing new, many can do the same and only the ones with exceptional skill can be known."

"Oh, like natural magicians." I raised an eyebrow, "You don't get that, do you?" I shook my head. "Okay, for example, I'm a normal human, but I do magic. That's not a common thing. I learn magic by studyin' and other means. Natural magicians don't have to do that. They could pretty much cast magic even if they're still kids and inexperienced."

Ah, like they're born with Mana in their veins and normals create artificial mana for themselves. Nice, this is pretty much Warcraft in a nutshell. "It seems that proves your title. Kirisame Marisa, The 'Ordinary Magician'. Born a human, a magician in spirit."

"That's Rrright!" She puffed out her chest, "Remember that!"

[OOF!] Do you really have to hit me in the gut like that!? "Was that necessary!?"

"Congratulations, you got a peggin' from the Ordinary Magician!"

A female magician with the physical prowess of a male, how Ordinary.

[Hehehe! Right!] Crumpling my belly one more time, making the ache partially disappear, I stood upright and quickly caught her in a headlock, making her hat fall off her head and to the dirt ground, "See if you can escape this, Ordinary Magician! HM!" And I yanked her off her feet, giving her a noogie at the same time.

"ACK! Eman! Can't breathe! Stop!" She choked out, slapping my hands and trying to pull them off.

"For a young magician, you cannot even counter this? You'd be outclassed in close quarters, Marisa." I comment, loosening the headlock but hardening the noogie.

"Stop! Hey! Leggo!"

"Okay." There ya go, back to the floor, coughing for oxygen. Oh stop acting, it's not like I blocked off your oxygen, you practically _lifted yourself_ _up_ with your hold on my forearm.

"Haaaa! Haaa!" She wheezed, shooting me a rather hard glare, "Not funny….! I could'a died!"

I just rolled my eyes. I picked up the fallen witch hat (damn, this thing is SERIOUSLY BIG!), then I brought Marisa up to her feet by her hand, then I patted the dust off the glorious hat before placing it tenderly back to her head.

Here you go, little witch, "Now the damage is fair." I extended a hand for her, "Peace?"

She held a questioned look, a hand on her hat, looking at me, then the hand, then back at me again. She smiled earnestly this time, "Peace!" She snatched my hand, our hands making a snapping sound and we shook.

"I see you two have been getting friendly." Oh, forgot Keine was even here.

"Yep!" Ogh. She wrapped an arm around my waist and pulled me close, "This guy's got potential. He'll be throwin' danmaku like the rest of us-da ze!"

I'm flattered, and this adult here could throw danmaku too?

"Potential?" Keine blinked, "What are you trying to say, Ms. Marisa? I can't quite get it."

"What I'm _saying_ is that this guy's gonna be beating Youkai ass with danmaku fights sooner or later!"

That's too much credit, Marisa. I could barely do much if you pelted the entire area with stars. I'll be boned if that ever happened.

"Ms. Marisa." Oh dear, Keine's eyes are starting to harden. "While I will not comment on your views of him, I cannot support your motives to push him in the midst of danger."

Whu…?

"What? C'mon, Teach! Why would I do that?" I…I don't know what's going on anymore. "I'm just sayin' this guy could end up being like us, y'know! I bet he'd be makin' his own spell card in the future!"

"Basically, you're saying he can be capable of defending himself against Youkai on his own?"

"Yeah!"

…huh…..thanks, Marisa.

"Thank you." You get a pat in the back for this.

She gave me a wink, a wide grin plastered on her face.

"I see." She conceded with a nod, then she gave Marisa a little bit of a stern look, "But I'd rather he stays safe. Outsiders are quite the target for all Youkai, and I will not have you endangering him with whatever whim you have."

"C'mon, Teach. Why not gimme some trust, eh? I won't let anything hurt him... _much_."

Ahem, Marisa.

"Kirisame Marisa, unless I am fully assured that he is under safe hands, I will not allow you to walk out of the village with him."

Uh oh, protective paranoia. I always hated that stuff being pointed at me. Better spill some herbicide on that seed, otherwise it'll overgrow all over my personal life.

"No need to worry." I interjected, "I'm no stranger to danger so I could manage on my own…. _hopefully_." Damn it, I'm no better than my witchy friend. "I have found myself compatible to Marisa's personality, therefore you are assured from worrying about any incident on her behalf befalling me. The Youkai are my only concern, which I trust her to defend me from." I patted Marisa's shoulder as emphasis, "That doesn't mean I cannot defend myself, however.

I hope fighting dipshits in the Real World could count as combat experience in Gensokyo. I never had any formal martial arts training anyway.

The adult sighed, probably giving up, "So, may I know what you two are doing, besides having a play fight in the village?"

"Ah, yeah! I'm takin' him to Kourin's, figured he'll find something useful there since he's an outsider."

So she said. She and I planned to walk from here to there, to an antique shop called 'Kourindou'. While phase 1 was over with, we fucked up phase 2 by deciding to beat the hell out of each other in the fucking town instead of going there.

"Kourindou?" Keine echoed, "Ah, yes. That would be a rather good place to take him."

"Well, what are we waiting for?" Yeah, what the hell are we standing around for, talking about this!? "Marisa, take flight and lead on!" And away I go!

"Catch up, tourist!" And she whizzes by my head and flies with her broom.

"He-hey! You two!"

Sorry, Ma'am! Can't hear you over the sound of Crazy Feet running all over the dirt road Marisa's leading me to!

Also, you're too fast, Marisa! Slow down, will ya!?

Good thing the people have a good mind to move out of the way while a witch is flying by, because I really can't manage a bob-and-weave maneuver on something that _moves_ and _breaths._

"Marisa! No flying too closely to the ground! You could hit somebody!" Holy shit! The Teacher's coming! And she's flying as well!

"Marisa, we got trouble!" Let's do this in the old- _School_ -Fashioned way, escape the detention master!

"I noticed! Let's split up! Meet up at the west side of town that way!" And she flies off to a different direction. I took a turn as soon as I saw a curving road. Taking the turn, I immediately turned to the nearest building that had such a low roof that I could latch unto it upon jumping.

When I got to the rooftop and stood tall, looking over everything, the teacher is lost on my mind now, the destination of West is gone as well. There was something else totally controlling my movements right now.

Who thought it was a good idea to leave people like me on a city district alone where there are roofs who some suicidal idiots called Free-Runners would call a 'normal road'?

I'm a fucking Tree-Climber raised in a city, Ladies and Gentlemen. Everywhere _is_ my playground!

[YEAH!]

Jump towards the other roof. Sprint across that, wall-run the wall of the next house that was taller than this till I reached the roof, then I jumped a front flip to the lowest rooftop below, rolling on the landing before running forward once again.

Oh yes! The memories! The nostalgia! The familiar movements! The automatic flow of my body! They're crawling back to my head! They're so abundant I'm starting to lose sight of the world and I'm only moving by instinct!

With a line of rooftops practically having the same level as the other, it's an easy jump-and-run mechanism from there. At the end of the line, I turned to the right where more rooftops are waiting for me, just for more jumps!

I'm hearing something—no, it's a some _one_ coming from behind me. Someone with a womanly voice and a mature tone, holding an authority in her voice that fits someone looking down on an educated student. I hear the someone saying something about me getting hurt or I have to get down or I disturb the people but I don't care right now.

Right now, I gotta run fast! Keine's gonna catch my ass if she sees me!

Oh I see Marisa coming in at the distance above the road. If I calculate this right, she and I will collide together the sooner I jump off at the end of the line that was the last building.

I think I got something epic in mind.

Marisa looked my way, I looked into her eyes, she returned eye contact, she looked at the predicted collision point, she looked back at me again and showed a massive grin.

I think she's getting the same idea as me. Let's do it, baby!

Bolting to top speed, I was jumping over every edge that came to my feet and the final building was getting closer. Once I was finally at the edge of the building, I pumped my arms back, then I jumped straight off the edge—catching Marisa's outstretched hand, swinging myself towards her back and I landed my foot on the shaft, both my hands on her shoulders to keep steady as she blasted off.

Holy shit, I didn't know that you was chasing me the whole time, Keine!

"Later, Keine!" And Marisa says goodbye, curving in the air for a turn to the general direction of West, streaking over the rooftops of the village. Holy crap, I didn't notice how many buildings there are in this place. This many houses could fit like more than a thousand people.

Oh, I see the gate from here.

"Ride's over!" Marisa signaled, pulling a—WAH! Don't just pull a fucking loop de loop, you fucknut! I nearly fell off!

After the loop, she dipped the ground with her feet, which I used as a moment to jump off the broom and land with a roll to kill the inertia. Hey, folks. Must be raining witches and white people today, eh? Don't mind me and go back to your businesses as I bolt off towards the gate, which was straight ahead of me!

Oh I see Marisa already at the end point, waving at me. Damn, that broom flies _fast._

Uh oh, I feel somebody coming down from behind me. That's probably the Teach, shit!

Rush Power, fill me up cuz I'll be needing it.

My feet beginning to pump even faster, my heart pounding inside my chest at the exertion, sweat beginning to roll down my temple, people quickly moved out of the way as I ran like absolute hell. There were some folks standing just beside the gate, looking at me as I came closer and closer. Why don't I end this nicely for them?

Once I was less than 30 meters away, I jumped to the air, my knees close to my chest until I landed back to the floor, rolling in the process to kill the momentum. When I was about to rise up to my feet, I cartwheeled, then I began flicking the backhand springs towards the gate.

9, 10, 11, 12, 13, holy hell this is a lot of backhand springs! I underestimated the distance!

Reaching 19 springs, I flicked to a double backflip, noting Keine as she floated in the air, looking at me with some kind of face I couldn't process in the moment before I landed to the floor with a crouch.

Rising to my feet, I pumped my fists and hulked it out, [ _Woo! Hahahahaha!_ ] I'm clapping my hands above me, people! Join me in the celebrations, yeah, yeah, there we go!

Marisa was pretty much grinning, looking at me with face as if she's saying 'I could do better'. I'd like to see her try but I'd rather not now since I'm getting really tired. This day's been packed with me flipping all over the place, whew.

Walking towards her, she raised a hand for me. High five you want, you get one for the teamwork!

*High-Five!*

"Thanks for the save, Marisa."

"If you plan on doin' this again, call me!"

Deal!

"My goodness, you two!" Uh oh, The Teach's here, and she's looking really upset with us. "You could've hurt someone, you know! And you, Mr. Eman!" Eep! "Just what were you thinking, jumping on someone's rooftops like that!? Don't you realize that you could've hurt yourself!? Plus, you spooked quite a lot of people!"

Okay, this lady prolly never met a lot of people who jump around like that, and since she was the guardian of this place, she's got a reason to be worried. But since this was me she was talking to, I got some words for this.

Holding up my hands submissively, I said, "I admit fault for the further disruptions of people's everyday business with my actions. Whoever it is concerned, please convey my apologies to them." I'll bow here just for sincerity's sake. "But do understand, Ma'am: I will not regret what I have pulled, for that was not the first stunt of my life."

"Those stunts were suicidal! You could've gotten killed!"

Big mistake: you just used the fucking 'S' word, now I'll never listen to you.

"You are not the first person to say that, Ma'am, and would probably not be the first to be right." I looked away, scratching my elbow sheepishly. "But I do promise this: I will not run on the rooftops again, because it would certainly bother the inhabitants and I would not wish to meet their ire."

"That's right." Keine nodded, crossing her arms sternly. "But it's better that you do things that wouldn't put your own life in danger. There is already the Youkai outside the village, it's even worse for you to get killed by your own actions."

"You and I have different views on what could kill me. I know what can and cannot kill me. Besides, these acrobats have been with me since my childhood, the worst thing that could ever happen to me is being eaten by a Youkai, and I intend to not let that happen."

Oh, you look like you're lost on what your next words should be there. Did my argument silence you, Teach? I may be suicidal but that doesn't borderline me being careless, I know how to be cautious just like any other person. A life like mine teaches a lot of things about danger.

Sigh. Well, I got nothing else to say anymore so I'll just bow here, "My apologies for worrying you, Madam Keine. I swear on my life that this incident will not be repeated." I placed an arm over Marisa's shoulder, "I just couldn't resist the urge to play with a friend."

"Yep, we're just playin'! Not like anybody was hurt-da ze!" Yeah, wrap that arm 'round my waist again to show just how much chaos we created in the village with the power of friendship.

An almighty sigh escaped Keine's lips, drooping her head (she gave up) as she brushed a lock of white hair (I really like her hair) behind her ear, looking over the two of us again, "Whatever the case, I only request that you two restrain yourselves next time." Keine advised, slightly glaring at us. "This village is not a battleground for your impulsive competitions after all."

[Yes, Ma'am!]

"Yes, Ma'am!"

"Okay. You two have a good day." She bowed courteously. Afterwards, she gave me a nice smile, "I hope you have a pleasant stay in Gensokyo, Mr. Eman."

I nodded with a smile, waving her goodbye, Marisa joins the farewells with a rather enthusiastic hand. Keine returned the wave and turned around, walking away and merging with the crowd that began to disperse until she was gone, leaving her lunch hat to stick out among the sea of heads.

Gotta admit, she was a nice lady. She's really concerned for my well-being there, not a lot of people did that in the Real World before. I like her, I'll give her a visit sometime.

"So…."

So what?

"….Shall we head on to Kourindou now?"

~~~~~ « **҉** » ~~~~~

"Hey, Kourin! Comin' in!"

And Marisa barged right in, sending the door slamming against the adjacent wall. Thank goodness that door had no glass, because the sound of that slam was horribly loud that I heard the wood crack.

"My goodness, Marisa, will you please stop coming in like that?"

And an unmistakably male voice sounds horribly tired of the shit that keeps happening to his poor door.

So this must be the Antique store called 'Kourindou', eh? It's not so big but it looks fairly decent.

Looking at this store, anybody from the real world would definitely feel a sense of reunion upon seeing it. Around the walls of the establishment were pasted with so many posters that TOTALLY do not belong to the classical 1800s. Posters of anime, cars, and others, and they're all Japanese. I guess that hints that this Gensokyo is seriously in Japan, as much as that's obvious.

Outside of the store are remarkable objects that a modern human would recognize instantly. There's a radio over there, 4 tires in an ugly pile, a bike (hey!), and even a stop sign. How the hell did a stop sign end up here? And why is that propane tank right outside the door, next to a barbecue grill?

Whatever. What matters most is that this store is a place where I can go to when I need something. Let's find out if he does have something I would end up liking.

*Knock knock* I knocked on the still open door and entered.

"Coming in." I called, making myself appear a good customer unlike what Marisa pulled should make the store owner give me a good attitude discount.

"Oh! Uh, welcome! Welcome to Kourindou, how may I be of service?"

Jumpy.

And might I say, he's very handsome. If I brought him to the outside world, he'd be hoarding a lot of women. His clothes are traditional Japanese, with a color coding of black on one half and blue on the other half. His Adonis feature was his SILVER HAIR. Add that with his glasses, his literally a looker. Plus he doesn't look old. He could probably be in his twenties right now.

Though, look at his eyes….yellow.

Ahem, "Greetings, store owner. My name is Eman Letitia and I came to browse some of your merchandise and eventually buy one if I ever had the currency to make a purchase." I do have money but all that was literally American. I'm practically and technically poor.

Wait, I'm literally poor, whether here or outside world.

"Oh." Sorry if that broke all your hopes. "But at least that makes you a potential buyer so I have no problem with that." And he managed to stand back up with an air of politeness. Impressive.

"What's your name, good sir? I cannot stand the thought of calling you 'store owner' every time I see you."

"My name's Morichika Rinnosuke," He introduced, extending a hand to me. "And I sell wares that originate from the outside world."

I took his hand and shook it, "Pleased to meet you, and I'm very pleased to know that a store like this is present. It makes convenience for ones like me."

"Much obliged. Though, only outsiders like you come here, which are rarer than a regular customer, and the ones that usually come here are—"

"Hey, Kourin, I'm borrowin' this piece of crap fer a bit, bye! See ya in a bit, Eman!"

Shouted Marisa as she hauled a jerry can (sounded filled) and a blowtorch out the door.

"—less than a proper customer."

"….I see." Poor Rinnosuke boy here must be a victim to some kind of whim Marisa has, and it looked like it's been happening for a long time. Anyway, back to him, "So, if you don't mind, I'll take a look around and see if there is anything that strikes my fancy."

"Oh please do."

Let's see what he got here: TV, fridge, a globe, an old-fashioned western wall clock, a few Japanese comics (neat), Gameboy (nah, not much into that stuff), a few lanterns, 2 sewing machines, a gramophone, outdated calendars (how old is this place?), a few modern umbrellas in a barrel, a moose ornament (never seen those before), old phones, a few books, mp3 (I'll take that one), and a few other mundane stuff.

Is there anything good for me here?

Hmm…..

…..‼

[HOLD IT!‼] NOBODY MOVE OR I'LL SHOOT THE STORE OWNER!

"What! What is it!?"

Pppppp…‼ [PPPPPPHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!] His book flew out of his hands! It was so good I couldn't help myself!

"Mr. Eman, what on earth was that for!?"

[Nononono!] "Just a sudden impulse to scream, is all." I cleared my throat, then pointed to the one thing that leaned against the wall, lonely and looking like it was desperately calling to me. "Is that for sale?'

"Hmm?" He looked at the object of my interests, "Oh, the 'Guitar'. Yes, it is. Does it strike your interests?"

I smirked, "Saying that 'it strikes my interest' is the heaviest form of understatement that you ever said to me." I walked over to the beautiful instrument and picked it up, holding it properly.

Oh look at you. You, girl, are lookin' fine. It's a classical guitar, nylon strings and all, but it looked like there's an amplifier input in it. Nice! Looks well-maintained and is completely in perfect condition. Even its fret board doesn't have the slightest trace of dust. Rinnosuke boy here must be really good at maintaining his merchandise.

"Do you mind if I sample a tune? I've been dying to hold something this for as long as I can remember."

"Oh, no. Not at all. That instrument doesn't have any worth for me, even if I take it as a piece of my collection." He admitted, leaning his elbows on the counter. "I admit, I've been wondering how a 'guitar' is played."

So old-aged Japan isn't familiar with the guitars? Oh well, Rinnosuke boy here gets the first frontal experience.

Just gotta test a strum here, sounds good. The tuning is just right, except for this stupid G string. Damn it, even in Gensokyo this stupid string always fucks itself over. Just gotta readjusted this tune, there we go. Perfect G tune for the G string.

This really takes me back when I started playing the guitar at age 11—actually, more like when I was 8. I wasn't interested at the time until I started seeing my classmate getting attention because he knows how to play. My level of skill would be compared to a basic lead player. I could play the solo of 'Hotel California' but not the solo of 'Sweet Child O mine.' Best way to describe is that I can't make my own solos—improvisation.

But this time, I'll just play the most basic song I've learned when I took rocking lessons for the first time, hopefully I didn't rust too much in the years for this.

One, two, three and…..

 _|B~~~~~B|_

Ah~, how I miss doing this. My plucking fingers unconsciously assumed a pick-hold without even reaching the 20th note, I guess I still haven't lost touch with my muscle-memory. The sound the string makes as they vibrate, intensified by the sound hole of the bass….aw~, man, the goosebumps~

 _|B~~~~~B|_

Instantly going for the chorus, I was immediately tapping my foot and bobbing my head. Without even noticing it, I was already enjoying what I'm doing. I wished I had the money to buy this right off the bat. If I take this home with me to the shrine, I could entertain master with the songs of modern times. I'm sure she'll love them. And this thing's got an amazing sound coming out of its sound hole, how'd you even find a guitar like this, Rinnosuke? This thing's high-quality.

| _B~~~~~B|_

I didn't even realize I was smiling until now. Looks like my Musician's Spirit never really left at all, the Runner Spirit was just a little substitute. How I missed thee, and I'm glad you never left my life.

 _|B~~~~~B|_

It feels _SO_ good to be back. And I didn't even wore a strap to hold up the guitar or even brought up a knee to rest the base on, looks like I really didn't get rusty.

"Aaah." And scene. That ends all that,

*Clap. Clap. Clap. Clap.*

"Encore, encore. That was mighty nice, Mr. Eman." Ah, the old audience chorus, thank you, Rinnosuke boy.

If I buy this thing, I might become popular with copyrights in this village. Not that anybody in here could notice. He~he~he~he~he~he~he~he

"Unfortunately, I cannot purchase it." I dreadfully say, shaking my head. "Tut, tut, tut. Such a pity." I placed it back against the wall. Don't worry, my pretty, soon, you'll be in my arms and we'll be singing merrily as we walk the roads of Gensokyo.

"If you want it so much, then I'll make a discount for you when you come back with the money. 50% off, I'll reserve it in your name."

Well, I'm starting to think that you and I are going to be best friends, Rinnosuke boy. "My deepest gratitude to you, Rinnosuke boy." I walked close to his counter and rested my back against it. "How did you manage to acquire all these?"

"The Hakurei shrine is a form of gateway from here to the outside world. Objects like these are often found there, sometimes they're found at the edge of the border, more so at Muenzuka graveyard. The case is that it's always by accident did they end up in Gensokyo."

I turned to face him over my shoulder, "Do _you_ know how to use modern day objects?"

"Well," He adjusted his glasses, having a conflicted look on his face as he looked up from his book, "I could 'learn' the name and the utility of the object merely by touching but….I don't know how to use them."

….

Huh.

Touching one thing gives him name and usage, but not the proper handling? How the hell does that even _work_?

"You mean you do not know how to _manipulate_ them?"

He nodded bitterly, "More or less, and sometimes I get so confused that it's annoying."

At least there's that side effect. Why don't I make it easy for him? I could use something to occupy myself while I'm here. "If you want, may I give you a clear oversight as to how they are properly used?"

"What!?" You dropped the book again, and this time I'm containing myself just to spare you from presuming that I'm fucking with you, because I'm not. "You mean it!? Truly!?"

I nodded, turning around to face him, "Sure. Since you mentioned earlier that your 'proper customers' are rare of coming by, I figured I should help you remove the question marks off your head."

"Oh, thank you! Thank you so much!" He even had to grab my hands and bow, Japan is so earnest. "You don't know how much this means to me."

"Consider it a treat from me, and I will expect more than a few of these wares being sold after one week."

Even if God had forgiven me, I feel like I still haven't done enough to compensate for my crimes. Doing an act of kindness would certainly be appreciative. Plus I don't mind doing this at all. I pretty much missed being close to modern things since I came to this beautiful paradise.

Being in the shrine sure gives an experience of the 1800s, but it's not a bad thing.

It was everything I ever wanted.

~~~~~ « **҉** » ~~~~~

It was quite a while, let's say a good 5 hours. Lots of words have been said, saliva's been spilled, and hospitable tea has been consumed in breaks. Plus he's got some apples, my favorite.

Rinnosuke boy was very knowledgeable and intuitive, but at the wrong areas however.

When he tries to explain one object about his discovery on its uses and name, he goes into _absurd_ detail about his speculations on the origin of the name, its possible uses, and even possible origins while at the same time referencing other texts of subjects I don't even know about that it all-in-all sounds so logical it sounds like bullshit. I can't believe I just listened to a troll logic lecture about a fucking blender for fucking _30_ minutes! Since when was that thing a fucking torture instrument that was once a _living being_!? Did he think we just shove our prisoner's hand inside and let the fucking thing munch on it till it's rendered to fucking mulch!?

I basically told him to shut up before he could reach one hour. All that speculation of his was absolute bullshit that I was seriously tempted to punch him in the fucking head, break open his skull, and try to find out what kind of brain he has to even come up with those _things_. Since I didn't, I simply made him take down notes on what I have said about the _proper usage_ and kept him from saying anything else besides asking questions.

After going back to the main shopping area, I felt really heavy, especially with my mouth vibrating on the inside from all the talking I've did. Sure proves that talking must be so exhausting than running, damn. Good thing my body has resupplied its energy fuel.

"Once again, Mr. Eman. Thank you."

"Once again, Rinnosuke boy, stop thanking me. But you're welcome. Your store will grab the village's attention at this rate."

"Yes, all thanks to you. Oh! Wait here." He went behind the counter and rummaged at one of the cupboards.

Oh fuck, the sound of money clinking just triggered my money-nabbing urges. Hey, Klepto-Eman, how was life? Here's some piece of advice, take a hike and Get the Fuck out of my Life! I don't need you anymore! I'M THROUGH STEALING!

…

After a few seconds, he comes back. "Here you go, a token of my appreciation." He said, extending a handful of coins to me.

"Whoa, hold on, Rinnosuke boy." I held a hand up, "If you do that, you will only end up making me guilty." His store is still beaten even if it's going to become popular in a matter of days, he needs it more.

"Please, I will not end the day satisfied if I don't pay you back for all the trouble you've done for me." He extended his handful of coins even more to me, "Just take them, I could pretty much earn them back in a matter of days now that I know what my wares can finally do."

….Hmm, well, I can't argue with that logic.

"Okay. This time it's my turn to say thank you." I took the money in my hand, looks like a big load here. Placing them in my pocket before zipping it closed, I faced him. "Thank you."

"Much obliged. Do you have anything else to do?"

I looked outside. Looks like it's about to turn dark in about an hour. Can't have myself walking through all that forestry in the darkness, I'd be easy pickings for the Youkai. I ain't gonna take chances by picking a fight with one either, I guess I'll go back to the shrine now.

"None. I will head home now. See you again, Rinnosuke boy."

I walked for the door, still open. It's fortunate that this place is slightly far from the village. Nobody came in and robbed. Not that they'll know what to do with anything here. They're too old-fashioned to be in the real world.

"Oh, Mr. Eman."

"Yes?"

"You can take that guitar with you if you like."

OH FUCK YES!‼

 **"No. Don't** you even start." I spatted, pointing a finger at him. Damn it, why did I reject? "I've been spoiled enough for one day." Vampires, living gods, bird people, Kappas (whatever they are), and women with the strength of more than a thousand men, Gensokyo simply spoiled me rotten of my fantasy dreams. I don't need anymore, especially with something that I wanted to have for a long time.

Hmm. "Maybe tomorrow, or when I feel the need for it, I will take it with me." Yeah, sounds like a good idea. I'll take it tomorrow. "Good afternoon, Rinnosuke boy."

"Don't be a stranger!"

*Closing door*

….

…..

Where the hell is Marisa?

~~~~~ « **҉** » ~~~~~

Marisa left me behind, I don't know where the hell I am, I don't know where the hell the shrine is, I forgot to pinpoint said shrine while I was joy riding with Marisa, and worst of all, I forgot to ask for directions from the village now that I just walked out of it.

Now, I'm in the middle of fucking nowhere!

[DAMMIT!] I'm so pissed I ended up kicking a stupid pebble into the fucking lake!

I passed through a path in some forest and now I'm near the place that is unmistakably called the Misty Lake. I don't know much about ground clouds a lot but I know that Mists don't come out in a sunny day. Another one of Gensokyo's crazy front flipping naked in the park on the middle of the day. Right now, the lake is so misty that I can't see past 10 meters away and the only thing I can see is the sun, which barely poked through the obscurities.

Wait, wasn't there a mansion here? I remembered seeing one before the two of us blasted off the waters. I think it was around…..

There! There it is. It's right on a ridge, and damn it looked so red from here, and its quite big despite how far it is from me. Quite a walk, including the hill that leads up to it, but I could take it, I'm not that tired yet. There's some convenient road that leads to it, and it looks like the road I'm taking coincides to it as well. Awesome! Maybe I could ask for directions from one of the people there.

….

Okay, this place is starting to look ominous the closer I get to it, especially with its red paintjob. Now I remember Marisa saying about a vampire living here, but I'm not worried, the sun's still out. That makes the worry of getting myself involved in involuntary bloodletting go away, if a little. Some evil henchmen inside could kidnap me and drag me inside the sooner I come closer but eh, I'll be living the Gensokyo experience in the process anyway.

Who says that a suicidal person can't go upfront to danger like that? Who did?

Okay, I'm near the gate and stood at the center of the black gate is a…..woman. She could be the gate guard for the abode but she looked out of place. She had a green beret with a star on her head and she wore something akin to Chinese traditional costume. She looked like a complete mid-20s woman, she's remarkably tall, almost as tall as me. 6 feet.

And she's asleep.

While standing.

….….….

 _Yup_ , this is _definitely_ the girl named 'China' Marisa told me about. Sleep-standing is something people with a fine muscle-structure could pull off. And is she so strong that she could even pull that off? She really looks like she's enjoying her nap.

Is this appropriate, even?

Gatekeepers are people who watch the entrance of their clients abode or place of work. They grant access to guests and welcome them, they also keep troublemakers out. When it comes to security, gatekeepers are one of the most crucial. Bodyguards are a thing, but gatekeepers are the only ones placed outside, where they got a clear overview of everything. They must keep vigilant at any suspicious movements and report immediately once the danger arrives.

This gate guard is not doing her job right.

I'll wake her up. Not gonna impose on what I thought just now, I'll just ask for directions.

"Excuse me, miss?"

*Snores*

"Miss?*

*Snores*

Sigh, you asked for it, China.

*Inhales* **[HEY, WAKE UP!‼]**

*Snores*

….

Huh.

….….

That's a _really_ deep sleep.

….….….

It's even more amazing that she's standing and not having her head hung low. She's just cross armed, her head is just tilted just a _teeny_ bit to the right, and her mouth is close to drooling. From afar, no one would suspect she's sleeping at all. It would look like she's just having a Zen moment in her cross-armed pose.

Just….….wow.

[For a Chinese girl named China, you sure know how to take a break on the job.]

*Punch!*

[OOWUUII‼]

*Thud* Everything blacks out.

My fucking….back…! Fell on it again….!

..ugh…

"Oh my gods, what happened to you, Sir!?"


	6. The Devil Shelters

Uuuugghh.

What the fuck happened?

Agh, my eye…! Why does my eye hurt….!?

What on the fuck even happened? Last I saw, I think…..Uh…..

Let's see: Marisa left me behind, leaving me to myself after leaving Kourindou, then I walked out the village, straight to the Misty Lake then I found the red mansion. I think I walked up to the gate and—

Oh.

I got socked in the face by the gate guard.

…..…..shit.…..

That was a clean punch, good and precise. Damn she has a good arm. She even gave me a fucking black eye, can't open my left eye right. Came out of fucking nowhere that I didn't even see it coming. Ow.

Wait. What am I lying on? Feels…..soft, and comfy—

Wait…..

Fluffy something below my head.

Warm something atop my chest, covering down to my legs.

Soft something below my entire body.

Clenching fist: I crumpled something close to _soft_ fabric.

Intensify sense of touch: it's warm, it's comforting, it's amazing, I'm being hugged by something _horribly amazing._

Raise head…and look down…..

Motherbitching criminal, I LYING ON TOP OF A BED! AND THERE'S A BLANKET ATOP ME!

 **SOUND THE FUCKING ALARM, I JUST SLEPT ON A FUCKING BED! PEOPLE!** **SOUND THE FUCKING ALARM!**

I can't believe this! I can't believe this! I can't believe this!

There was always hard ground on my back every night, even if I use my clothes as a cushion. All that isn't so additionally comforting at all. I sleep in and out occasionally, the fucking stiffness comes back so often—so uncomfortable, even if I'm used to it, I still complain. Even in Master's shrine, I didn't even burrow a futon. I still felt the hard ground when I sleep in my tent, it's a fucking mystery why I didn't ask for the futon Master promised.

But MUDERFUCKIN' HELL, I just slept in a _**REAL BED!**_ **FINALLY!** The soft pillows, the warm blanket, the even-snuggly bed...…..Ah~~~so _wonderful~~_

 _I wanna lie here forever~~~!_

 _"Aaahhh~" This is Heaven~_

 _Now that I'm comfortable, let's see where I am._

Let's see here: this beautiful red King-sized bed, giant closet with the wood painted red, a large mirror, red smooth curved walls, a red couch, a window draped with red curtains. This room was large, way too large for normal people, especially with the chandelier above (also colored red except for the lights, a standard yellow candle).

This could'a been a living room, this is _way_ too big for even a bedroom. But with all the furnishings of this place….I doubt it. This is a bedroom, all right. There is only one door, and it makes me feel like I just paid for a night in a 5-star hotel.

This is definitely one of the bed quarters of the Red Mansion.

"Have you awoken?" A smooth, feminine voice asked.

Well, hello there.

I woke up in some classy bedroom (with a _BED_ , no less), suddenly there's a blue-colored maid with awesome short braided _white_ (dude, why is every chick looking so hot right now?) hair asking me if I was awake even though my eyes are open. I didn't even see her here the first time. How the hell did she get here without the door even opening? Has she been here the whole time?

"Nope, I sleep with my eyes opened." I chuckled before I sat up, neatly pushing the fluffy blanket off my chest to rest on my lap. A little spike of pain on the back there, ow. Chun Lee really sent me to the floor hard, that's a hell of a way to know how much of a martial artist she was.

"Except that you can barely open one." She gestured to her left eye.

Oooooh. Good one. [You got me.] I covered my bad eye, damn this is gonna last. I think I'm gonna have to go without depth perception for a while.

"Here." She extended a misty cloth bag to me. Ice? Okay, I'll take it. "It should help you with the bruise."

"Thank you." I pressed the ice bag to my eye. Aah, there we go, much better. I didn't know Victorians used these post-fist fights before. "Your gate guard sure has a wonderful right arm." Emphasis right here, it's still throbbing despite the ice bag, hehe….ow….

"I am sorry that this happened to you." She bowed earnestly to me. "It brings shame to the name of the Mansion as much as it damages the Mistress's name."

Aw, don't make me feel guilty. "Fret not, this is nothing new." Not really new, but the last time I got socked a supreme amount of times was 3 years ago, and I was bleeding that day. I think I got off easy with just a black eye. "I might have surprised the guard, this can be justified."

"No, sir. Such an act done to an innocent bypasser cannot be overlooked." For someone seriously upset about her workmate's deeds, she still maintained grace in speech and posture. I admit that it's kinda….attractive. "While the gatekeeper is to be punished for this, you, sir, will throw the first stone. Whatever you shall give, I will deliver the personal judgment of the house fivefold after you."

'Fivefold'? What a strict policy. If I punish via torture, Maid would probably deliver a beheading. Yeesh.

"Come, now. No need to go such limits, I can assure you that I bear no grudge—"

"I insist."

…..she sounded really strong there, and it's clear that she will not take a no for an answer. This house must be really sensitive on appearances. The news of a gate guard punching a bystander for no reason other than a surprised impulse must be a big blow to their name. If they welcomed guests and have parties with other aristocrats, then this will make them look bad (or as badder as it'll get with their vampire reputation, famous or infamous).

"….." I nodded, "Okay, I will carry myself out as the punisher." I reached for my neck, which didn't have my tubular bandana wrapped around it. "Where's my bandana?"

"Here." She extended the said bandana, it looked like it's been cleaned up and neatly folded too. "I cleaned it up the sooner you were put to bed. Your apparels are matted with so much dust it's unbelievable."

I cordially took it, "Excuse me for that, I tend to be careless." All that tumble-rolls on the grounds just to kill the momentum sure can give me a dirt bath. Keeping the ice bag pressed to my eye, I wrapped the bandana diagonally around my face, keeping the bag pressed in my injury. I twisted the stretchy material behind me for another loop just to be sure.

I'll walk around as One-eyed Eman for a week for now. Ar, mateys, where's me cutlass?

"Such utility." Maid remarked, looking at the improvised wrap with impressed eyes, "I believe the stretchable material of that cloth can be made for other uses."

She's perceptive. The way she talked about the new addition to my Eman Letitia's epic-fail jokes sure carried a lot of authority. She must be someone of capable power and command in this mansion, just below the master of this place.

"Yes. Be it a hood, a scarf, an arm sling, or even a skirt, it has many uses." Mm, comfy blankets. Really great bed, someone should really try this. "May I know where I am?" I asked, crossing my legs under the covers. I knew where I am but not exactly what the name was, Marisa never told me. "I would like to give thanks for the hospitality given."

"You're in the residence of the Lady Remilia Scarlet. The Scarlet Devil Mansion."

Did I hear that right, 'Remilia Scarlet'? That's the vampire Marisa told me about.

Geez, I'm seriously in the house of the vampire.

"Thank you." I neatly pulled the covers off me before I swung my feet off the bed and into the carpeted floors. Alas, they're also colored red as well just like almost the rest of the room. Such a typical color motif for a mansion owned by a Draculina. "Wait, where's my jacket?"

"Are you planning to leave?" She sounded like she didn't expect that.

Yes, I'm not planning to stay here any longer than I already had, for a lot of reasons besides the fact that I might get my universally-transferable blood sucked out of me.

"Well, I must." I stood up and rearranged the cover back to a proper position of the bed. There we go. Puff the pillow I used, rearrange it back, then done. "I thank you for nursing me but I shouldn't intrude myself anymore to your personal belongings. I will carry out the punishing, then leave."

"Even when its night?"

Wait, what? "It's the evening?"

She made way for the red curtains on the left wall (which was 5 steps away from here. Damn, this is a big ass room) and swiped them on both sides, and lo and behold, it was dark and misty outside. It was so misty that even the moonlight outside barely did enough to give the dark yard a good pale-blue highlight.

"Oh dear." To be honest, I really thought it was morning. I thought that curtain was too thick. Gensokyo disease is really starting to rub off on me, my basic common-sense is starting to rot. At least some basic common sense can roll around at certain places. "I was incapacitated not too long ago, it seems."

"Indeed." She agreed with a nod and turned to me with a calculating eye. "Judging from your clothing, you are from the outside world. And as far as I know, outsiders are easily killed in Gensokyo than the humans in the village. Walking alone at night is dangerous, especially with the Youkai being aggressive at this hour."

…..Okay. I'll take note of that. That just made me feel afraid for my life, for once.

Holy crap, I'm having déjà vu right now.

Wait, Keine kinda said the same thing, and she had awesome white hair too.

Are white haired women constantly gonna remind me that I'm seriously food while I'm in Gensokyo unless I take that in face value?

"Then what must I do?"

"You shall stay the night."

…..That was fast. Not a lot could offer like that to a stranger, but hey, who am I to say? This place is a fricking mansion owned by a fricking vampire managed by a fricking maid, the offer is officially a way to bait me to a trap.

It's not like I have a choice now, do I? Getting blood-sucked sounds way milder compared to being eaten outside by some random Youkai.

"It seems I cannot convince you otherwise, can I?" She shook her head. "Then, I will take the offer." I bowed, "Thank you."

"Don't thank me, you should thank Lady Remilia. As she welcomes you, I shall offer you the best of the Mansion's hospitality. We barely have any guests or visitors lately." She snapped a frown for a split second that I nearly thought I imagined it. "Except for _one_ , who keeps barging in as if she lives here."

"…I'm not going to ask." Sounds like this Mansion isn't safe from Gensokyo's crazies.

No, wait. What am I saying? Nothing is, especially me.

My trusty shoes are placed just besides my bed, they looked polished and cleaned. Geez, these people are seriously making me feel guilty with their generosity.

"If you'd like, would you join us for dinner? You seem to have not eaten anything other than something the size of an apple."

….….….

Fucking hell, just how sharp is this Maid?

"It horrifies me that you somehow managed to discern that." I comment, tying the shoelaces with the best knot, good enough to make sure they don't loosen by accident whenever in a free-run. Went through one once, my arm looked like hell afterwards.

She managed a smile (or was it a smirk? Doesn't look so professional if it looks so prideful like that.), "I am the Head Maid after all. I must be capable for anything in order to please my Mistress."

You know, you are starting to sound like Marisa. And that kinda annoys me a little.

Though, if I see that damn witch again, she's gonna get it for leaving me behind! I hope Master isn't worrying like crazy for a day absence.

"Well, lead the way. I would like to sample the culinary skills of the so-called Scarlet Devil Mansion's kitchen."

This time, she didn't hold back in smirking but her sense of refinement didn't leave. Seriously, if she didn't wear that outfit, I would've thought she was flirting with me. Refined women are _hot_ , especially with _white hair_! "You'd be surprised."

"Granted." I adjusted my eye patch before bowing, "Sorry for being late to introduce myself, but my name is Letitia Eman."

She gasped, placing a hand to her chest, "Oh dear, I forgot to introduce myself." She bowed with an elegant curtsy, "Do pardon me, my name is Izayoi Sakuya, handmaid to Lady Remilia Scarlet."

"A handmaid to Lady Remilia Scarlet with a discerning ability as sharp as the knives she hid beneath her thighs."

She looked surprised, "You saw them?"

I nodded. Yeah, I noticed them. Barely noticeable despite the knee-length skirt but I saw it. I saw just the slightest flash of steel underneath the blue fabric created by the lights of the lit candles on certain areas of this room. It could've been anything else, but taken where we are, it wouldn't be a stretch even if it was a wild-guess.

"Considering the way Gensokyo is, you must be prepared for a fight, to ensure the well-being of the Mistress is well looked out for," I raised an eyebrow, "Am I not mistaken?"

There it is, the solemnity of a soldier. She nodded. I knew it, she isn't just some maid kissing her boss's ass, she's someone who can put up a front and mean it. She's a capable fighter, I could feel it just with her standing formally, her presence was as big as a lion. That alone tells me that.

"Well, how about we ignore our weapons and be on our way?" I kinda hate tense silences like this to linger, almost uncomfortable and dramatic in the wrong places. I want to eat without feeling stiffer than I am now, it may be possible that this Remilia person could be joining us. Makes me nervous, but also excited.

But still nervous. Chances of getting blood-sucked are unknown.

"Do you have a weapon?" Sakuya the Maid asked, she's still being graceful but I could see the shadow of wariness in her eyes, "You seemed to have mentioned 'our weapons' even though you have not drawn your own."

"Neither did you." I countered, reaching for the small sheath hidden inside the left sleeve of my pants (being flexible can't let you hide it in the waist anyway). When I felt the grip, I undone the lock and pulled out my weapon, showing it to her in clear view. "Like you, I hid a knife in my person, just to **protect** **myself** **,** not that I have reason to draw this in the first place."

It's a rather standard survival knife, to say the least. Among all the things I have, this piece wasn't stolen, it was rightfully mine. I remember what it was called, I think it was a 'Fixed blade combat, hunting, survival knife'. Long name, yes, but it had its uses for me. Like opening cans and cutting meat. The design is super standard, nothing to think much about. The main feature it has is that it's colored black, especially the blade.

"Well, enough about steel. Shall we head on to the diner already? I pretty much prefer to hold a fork and a butter knife than this." I prompted, sheathing it back inside my pants carefully. I got my moments when I accidentally cut myself while doing this, but luckily there are no scars. But even if there were, they're all gone, Lord Jehovah cleaned me up.

"Right, follow me, Mr. Retisha." She turned for the door.

Ugh. I should probably not tell people my last name ever again. This is starting to get annoying with their limited syllables.

*Kachak*

Hmm?

…..

…..

A red goblin is standing at the door.

…..

…

What.

The.

Fuck!

"Oh, Jergo, what's the matter?" Sakuya asked.

"Milady calls." The thing replied gruffly.

"Right." She reached inside her apron pocket and pulled out a silver chained pocket watch. "Excuse me."

*Wshk*

…..

…

She just vanished. Just gone as if she wasn't even there the whole time.

….

…..

Damn, that was a lot to process.

"…"

And the goblin is still standing there, looking at me sardonically.

…

…

Dude. Am I really seeing this right now? Even though it's a small being and probably harmless, it still looks cool! Look at it: red skinned, small horns, a rugged face, a slightly pointy nose, dark circles on the eyes, yellow slit eyes, short below my waist, and it had fangs. It's only clothing was a sort of cape on its neck and some kind of cloth covering his lower half. His upper body is exposed, red skin exposed to all glory.

This is the first monster of Gensokyo I've seen to ever look horrid, grotesque, or just plain awesome-looking. The Youkai I've met the first time are Yukari and Suika. And they don't have scales or hardened skin or anything, they look HUMAN. It isn't actually a bad thing but still…

"Forgive me for asking but are you a goblin?" I asked.

He scowled and crossed his arms, " _Hob_ goblin."

"Oh, right. Hobgoblin."

He scowled even more. "Don't call me that."

"Hehe. My apologies." Apparently, calling them a goblin would be racist it seemed. Gotta watch my manners there. "Since the Head Maid has left to tend for the Mistress, will you take me to the diner in her stead?"

He grunted and pushed the door wide open, "Follow."

~~~~~ « **҉** » ~~~~~

Damn, this hallway is quite long. I mean _Really_ long. Long enough that a fat man on his exercise day would just die looking at the distance of this pathway alone just to get to heaven, aka dining room. Wait a minute, am I the fat man? I don't think so, I'm physically active—no wait, that's not the point; I think the distance is actually outmatching the actual size of the mansion if I remember it right.

Is this a case about 'small outside, big inside'? Because if so, then I guess it's another one of the crazies. It's barely a surprise. Seeing a living hobgoblin is enough to make the boundary between expectation and reality look like a pile of shit. Mythology is pretty much a thing in this place.

Speaking of mythology, there's another one for me to see today:

Fairies.

I could've figured them as the size of my head but apparently all of the ones I'm seeing here are the size of young children. They had wings too, insectoid variants or other, and they're all wearing maid uniforms. Quite the choice of workforce for them. I guess there had to be more maids for a place this big to clean up. One woman can't do it alone. There were also other hobgoblins as well, wiping the furniture or sweeping the floors. Unlike Jergo, they wore a loincloth instead of the ones he wore that looked like a kilt, and their capes are colored black unlike his blue, I guess that means he must be of high regard among the other goblins, like some kind of leader. They looked coordinated as well, 3 of 'em did a 'Goblin Sandwich' formation to mop the floors with a mop that was too tall for them to use. Diligent beings, they are.

I can't say the same about the fairies.

"Look, Jergo's holding hands with a human!"

"He's already dating, haha!"

"He's so desperate that he took a male human as a mate! HAhAha!"

They're nothing but trouble. Not a single one of 'em were doing a single piece of housework.

Jergo gave the standard reply of growling menacingly, far too loudly for a being of his size, which sent them giggling and flying away. To be honest, it sounded way more animalistic than what his kind could ever suggest, I expected a raspy snarl or something but _damn_! It's **deep**.

"Are the fairies….this inept?"

I'll take that grunt as a yes.

At least these goblins do their job right, they even pause mid-work to bow to me in greetings before proceeding. These fairies are doing none of it, not a single one working. It's like they're only doing it when they feel like it. Jeez. Draculina, you should consider firing them, or rather, make some mojito out of 'em. I'll tell you the recipe if you allow me.

Welp, creepy looks beats childish looks, I suppose. I don't mind, looking creepy is a way to go. These fairies that literally look like kids ain't part of cool.

...

This hallway sure is dark. Maybe a little dark, not so dim that I can't see well, its just that there isn't much light around than I'm used to. Instead of fluorescent lights, they use candle lights that are placed on stands or on scones planted against the wall, and also a few chandeliers on the ceilings, somehow unlit, which wasn't doing me any justice to even see clearly amidst the darkness. The ceiling is kinda black with the shadows, too dark for me to see, makes me suspect that there were bats hanging upside down from there (I don't hear any squeaks though so that ain't possible) Plus the number of windows present are almost 2 to none. The only window on the hallway I last went through only had a one in the middle, and that just makes this place even darker than it normally should.

The house of the Devil sure has a **dark** tone of architecture.

~~~~~ « **҉** » ~~~~~

"Diner." Jergo indicated with a grunt, jumping up to grab the knob that was too high to reach before twisting it and pushing the door open.

*Sniff* Mmm~~~, m~e~e~e~a~a~a~t~

Jergo jumped down, went back to stand beside the door and bowed, gesturing to the dinner table with a spread hand.

Now that's character for a 'Butler'.

"Thank you." And in I go.

*Chak*

Was it too much to expect a load of dishes ready since I'm in a fancy mansion?

There is only cooked veal chop, glistening in sauces, surrounded by juicy fruits as it lay dead and ready for the munching on the large plate. Geez, I didn't even realize I was this hungry. If I was considering cannibalism, I'd eat that deer while it's still alive.

"Mr. Retisha." Boo! Sakuya suddenly arrives to the scene again just as I didn't notice her here the first time I came in. Seriously, first it was a goblin, now we're having ninja maids this time? This is starting to look ridiculous, I can't take all of these surprise attacks in one day! "You arrived just in time. Come take a seat and await for Lady Remilia to come join us."

"Hmm." I walked over to the far end of the table and took a seat. From this large table that could accommodate…..16 people in total, the rather throne-like chair at the opposite end of the table is obviously the Draculina's spot. Oh, dear.

I don't know if I should be frightened or excited. I'm about to eat dinner with one of the most notorious species of the supernatural. Vampires, night assassins that hunt humans for their blood, completely silent killers, and are abnormally strong no matter how they looked. Not to mention wise, and can see the emotions of a meager human merely by a glance and use it against them.

And geez, almost the entire room is tinged in red. Even the table is draped with a red sheet. At least, this time the carpet on the floor is only placed in the middle, where the table is. The granite tiles are put in plain view. If I see too much red, I'll get a new tinge of coloring to my eyes (though it'd be cool if I had). If someone is to commit murder in this place, they won't be needin' any cleaning. They'll just remove the body and that's it, no one's gonna know what happened. Wait, what about the bloodsucking part? She could drain the unfortunate's blood, a mop wouldn't be necessary at all. Then again, this place is called 'Scarlet Devil Mansion', too many omens. A LOT of omens.

I am so boned. Yet, I feel so giddy. Probably because of the fact that I am seeing a vampire to the flesh is what's setting me off, but I'm getting mixed reactions. I seriously don't know if I should be nervous or be filled with anticipation. How would I know if the resident vampire was a civil person? Well, the maid was a rather appealing character, made me feel calm with the way she talked. But what if that was an act, trying to make me let my guard down and let myself be swayed by their hospitality until they decide to strike?

…..

…...Eh.

I'll take what's coming to me, and probably deal with it if it's disconcerting. Gotta live the Gensokyo experience after all. Not like I could help it with the bad outcome, I pretty much agreed to this on my own consent.

"If I may ask, how many are the residents of this grand abode?" I asked, adjusting my eye patch. The ice bag is still supremely cool, and its temperature didn't drop at all.

"Excluding the servants and myself, there are five residents."

5, huh? Hmm, there's only one plate present and that's at Draculina's spot. I guess the Master—er, Mistress shall have the honors of gracing me with her presence. Looks like it'd me and her in this table, "If you do not mind answering, who are they? No need for a deep detail, just state their names and what they are."

"I see no harm. As I have told before, Lady Remilia Scarlet is the Mistress of the mansion. Her little sister is called Lady Flandre Scarlet, but due to reasons, she must not come close to anyone unfamiliar, especially you."

A sister to a vampire? Looks like there's two of 'em here, and what she said gives away a few warnings. Is this little sister of hers somebody excitable, easy to fall under her thirst?

"The next shall be Lady Patchouli Knowledge. You may regard her as a librarian, she doesn't leave the mansion's personal library and prefers to read more than to socialize. And she has an assistant, Koakuma. Nothing much to say besides the fact that she will fetch books for Lady Patchouli when she needs one."

A library in a mansion? Why am I not surprised? And her last name is quite…western. Quite fitting really, a bookworm with that name sure goes to it. Though, that Ko-Akuma name though. If my Yen is good, it's nagging me to think that it means 'little devil'. I hope it's not a bad thing.

Oh wait, I'm in the 'Scarlet _Devil_ Mansion', why should I even?

"And lastly," She closed her eyes, a look of disappointment crossing her youthful features, "Hong Meiling. The one who struck you at the eye."

My injury throbbed. I hovered a hand over it, tenderly caressing the wet, cooling bandana.

And that name, 'Hong Meiling'.

"Her name is Hong Meiling, yes?" Please give me the answer, Maid, before I fucking blow.

"Of course."

"And she is Chinese?" Answer me this, Maid, before I fucking blow.

Her left eyebrow lightly raised, questioning me for even asking the obvious, "Of course?"

MARISA, YOU CONNIVING RACIST CUNT! YOU DID THIS TO ME, YOU FUCKTARDED WITCH! BECAUSE OF YOU, I GOT PUNCHED BY THAT GATEGUARD IN THE FUCKING FACE (IT FUCKING HURTS!) AND NOW YOU GOT HER INTO DEEP TROUBLE!‼!

I SWEAR I'M GOING TO BURY YOU ALIVE WHEN I SEE YOU AGAIN!

"Sir? Is something wrong?"

Whatever you are talking about, Maid? I'm smiling pleasantly right here, I'm not glaring into space or plotting preemptive murder or anything, "Nothing~"

*Kachak*

Hmm?

*Wshk*

Okay, Sakuya just appeared-disappeared to the location of the door that was right behind the throne chair.

"Dinner is served, Milady."

"Thank you, Sakuya."

Holy shit, the Draculina is here!

Okay, okay, calm down. Sit up straight. Feet flat on the floor. Hands clasped above your knees. Suck that gut in. And look straightforward. Sit like a gentleman and appear regal.

Do not miss a single detail on what this vampire looks like.

I can already see the vampire wings behind the chair. Just wait until the maid pulls the chair back, then she'll take a seat. What does she look like?

She's going around it.

Ah….

Ah…!.

Ah!

….….?

Uh?

"Greetings, guest. My name is Remilia Scarlet, Mistress to the Scarlet Devil Mansion, and welcome to my home."

….

*Plate being slid forward*

* **FACETABLE‼‼***

"….Oh my."

"….Oh dear."

SHE LOOKS LIKE A FUCKING KID!

JUST WHEN I THOUGHT I WAS EXPECTING A RATHER BEAUTIFUL LOOKING VAMPIRESS WEARING A VICTORIAN GOWN COMING IN, A FRICKIN(!) _TEN_ _YEAR_ _OLD_ COMES IN AND BREAKs ALL MY HOPES DOWN! I THOUGHT THOSE VAMPIRE WINGS WERE PLACED AT THE BACK OF THE WAIST, BUT **NOOO**!‼ THIS REMILIA SCARLET WAS A PINTSIZED VAMPIRE WITH VAMPIRE WINGS ON HER BACK! WHY, GENSOKYO!? WHY ARE YOU RUINING THE IMAGES OF THESE POWERFUL BEINGS!?

"Are you alright, Mr. Retisha?" Sakuya asked, concerned.

"….Nvt rvvlly." I grumbled on the sheet of the table. I think I pressed my ice bag inwards to my eye. Fucking ow.

"Sakuya, I think our guest bruised his forehead, grab another ice bag."

"Yes, Milady."

"No!" I'm shouting on the sheets but I got my hand raised here so don't you fucking teleport outta here, Maid! "Nothing is wrong!"

"Then why did you slam your forehead to the table?" The Draculina asked.

[Because my expectations are ruined, that's what!] I spatted as I raise my head up, rubbing the forehead. Considering where we are, I doubt she'd get it.

"What expectations are they?"

…..

* **FACETABLE‼***

 **OF COURSE SHE'D UNDERSTAND ENGLISH! HER NAME'S FUCKING ROMANIAN-ENGLISH, FOR FUCKS SAKE! WHERE DO YOU THINK DRACULA ORGINATED!? HONG KONG!? THIS MANSION'S COMPLETELY OUT OF PLACE IN GENSOKYO-JAPAN, GET THE DAMN CLUE ALREADY!‼**

"Um, Mr. Retisha? Are you fond of slamming your head on tables?"

"I think he finds my dinner table remarkably appealing than the veal before him."

Shut up, Draculina! I could feel you smirking over there! You wouldn't even look cool if you didn't have those wings!

[Listen,] I began, quickly raising my face from the table. I think my face is literally marked on the sheet, it's so accurate it even had my eye patch on. Should I consider this 'contemporary art'? [Sorry to be rude but can we just ignore what I just did and eat some veal before I do it again while involving a plate in the crossfire?]

Sakuya looked like she understood what I said and looked concerned, the 10 year old vampire was snickering at my internal ranting, showing all of those fangs. Yep, that's a sight to see. At least the typical trait made me feel better.

"I don't see why not."

Thank you.

I reached for my eye patch. The ice bag got winched off from the impact. Fucking ow. I readjusted it and tightened it with a third loop. Good thing it still stretches that much.

Sakuya reached for the plate that I pushed forward earlier to save it from the wrath of my forehead and placed it back before me. "Here, enjoy."

I raised an eyebrow. "Are you saying that I should eat the plate—"

A sizable slice of veal was already placed atop my plate.

…..

Huh.

….

Okay.

"Thank you." Taking the knife on the left side, taking the fork on my right, I helped myself with a piece of deliciously cooked deer. Yep, it's good, no surprise for a mansion like this.

"You don't seem surprised." Draculina's voice brought me to look up and meet her red…. **bloody red,** slitted eyes. They looked even cooler than Keine's. "My servant's ability usually surprises people, much so for an outsider like you."

I swallowed the unchewed delicacy. Jeez, she's making me tense just by sitting regally like a real Lady of Aristocracy. "I'll speak in English, is that plausible?"

[Not a problem.] She answered, popping a piece of veal to her mouth and swallowing almost instantaneously. [It has been a while since I have spoken the common tongue.]

Well, hello. Looks like I will like you easier if we keep talking like this.

[My reply: not for the second time.] I motioned to Sakuya with my knife, [She pretty much just ruined the sense of reality the first time she vanished from the bedroom.]

Sakuya pretty much turned her head my way, "May I ask as to what that means, Sir?"

[If you know outsiders, then you understand that goblins, fairies, or even _bampiras_ like her are something from a novel or a horror story in my world. In other words, not meant to exist.] I sliced a piece of veal, intending to chew this time.

[Bam-pee-rahs?]

"How does that break reality, if I may ask?"

I inwardly sighed, [ _My_ reality, actually. I'm only 4 days in Gensokyo and I haven't even seen all of its craziness yet. Now that I live here, my point of view of thing's gotta change.] I popped the veal to my mouth, chewing a few times before swallowing it. [I've yet to face actual danger and to actually fight for my life.] I hope what I said wasn't a jinx. I'm talking to a frickin' vampire, for pete's sake.

Draculina brought a red-nailed hand to her face, hiding the conspicuous fanged smirk behind it, [Interesting.]

Yup, I jinxed it.

Damn it.

[You've been here for how many days again?]

[Just 4, you could say that I know nothing about this place…besides a few basic things.] I know about there being monsters, Youkai, physical gods, didn't have Christianity for a while till now, and it's literally my dream world. [One thing I'm keeping in mind right now is that I can't trust all Youkai.]

Her smirk suddenly became wide, even more sharp teeth was showing. Gulp, [Are you saying you do not trust me?]

Um…. [I'm not sure, really. Do Bampiras fall under the same category of Youkai? Or are they varied from Eastern demons and Western demons.]

[Just a moment, boy.] Yeah? [Why do you say it like that? Bam-pee-rahs, you seem to use.]

Knew you'd ask, [I surely ain't no Western human, Lady Scarlet. I'm born Eastern in the Philippines, raised in the west in America, couldn't let go on a few things when I was a kid.]

Looks like she loved the way I addressed her, [Lady Scarlet….huh?] Didn't even care about my nationality. Yeah, suck it all up, Draculina. Nice to see that you're as prideful as they seem to say back home. You really like to hear your last name being said like that. [It's such a while since anyone has referred me in such a way….]

Holy shit, she's really sucking it in.

I chuckled half-heartedly, taking another bite on the deer. It kinda feels like I'm listening to one of the most cock-headed school council presidents in my high school. Fucking hated the guy.

I turned to the Maid standing beside the Mistress, [Why don't you eat too, Sakuya?]

"Ah no." She shook her head, "Us servants eat in our own time. When it is not, we must be prepared for any order coming from our mistresses." Plural. She sure had a lot of ladies to serve in this place.

[I see.] I'll bite some more meat, not gonna judge anything. It's probably like this back in the old days, and Yukari kinda implied that Gensokyo did not mature past year 1885, I think I could see some sense here.

[I assume that Gensokyo might've been a little too rough on you since you arrived, boy?] Remilia asked.

Swallow the meat first, [Why do you ask, Lady Scarlet?]

Oh geez, suck it up later, Draculina. Just answer the fricking question! [You reek of the grass and the dirt, and quite an excessive amount of sweat. I'm starting to think that you might have been chased by a Youkai before you happened to wander across my wonderful abode.]

Whoa, what a nose. Should'a seen that one coming, [Actually, no. but you totally nailed the part about being chased. Good nose.] You get a thumbs up from me.

[Of course, I'd know.] Oh dear, here comes the bragging vampire, [The Lady of the Night can carry many surprises, many of which are mainly for the death of her prey.] Her stare wandered up straight to my eyes, extreme red orbs with slits almost glowing predatorily, the fangs on her smirk wasn't helping.

For some reason, the left corner of my mouth rose to a small smirk, the mere thought of a murderous being just a couple of feet away somehow….thrilled me. I wonder what's happening to me.

Anyway, [Right. I wasn't really chased by Youkai or anything, more like I was chased all over the village by a flying white-haired teacher named Keine.] There's absolutely no way I could remember her last name. Get me an A1 paper and it'll just fill the entire fucking thing with it. Loved her hair though.

[Ah yes, her. Keine. It has certainly been a while since I have heard of that woman.] She leaned forward on the table, resting both elbows and supporting her chin, [What is it you have done that would provoke the village's guardian at your heels?]

I lowered my head down, my mouth cracking to a rather….I guess I'll call this my version of a vampire sneer, showing fangs and teeth. Since I got no fangs and sharp teeth, I'm calling it the evil sneer.

With my evil sneer going full commando, my bangs hanging down to cover my eyes, my left hand crumpling to a tight fist, I tried my best to sound as I usually did, [Let's just say that a Monochrome about a broom led to that situation, which led me to here.]

[Pardon?]

Sorry, cryptic speech is so exquisite when I'm _so_ pissed. Here's how the Yen folk describe her, "Ordinary Magician." Now the Dollar folk, [Marisa Kirisame.] Now for my folk, {Absolute Cunt.}

No fucking way am I gonna translate what the fuck I just said on the last one.

[Ah…] She leaned back on her chair, looking in the distance with irritation and amusement mixing together in her face, [I should have known, 'Monochrome' indeed. But I didn't actually expect her to be the factor of your predicament.]

Glad to see that you knew her, and the fact that you sounded half annoyed helps.

[Apparently, she _is_. Left me to myself when I was simply taking my time in Kourindou and didn't come back to escort me back to the Hakurei Shrine.]

She turned her eyes back to me, slight surprise found in her eyes, [You lived with Reimu, boy?]

[Temporarily,] Sadly. [The original plan of this day was to find a proper home somewhere around the village but look where that got me.] I'll gesture to your crib with my arms to make my point, oh and please be reminded of what happened to my fucking eye, [I wandered off all over the frickin' place on my own and wandered all the way up here. All because that numbskull, Marisa, just straight up left with a damn blowtorch!] Oops, [Ahem, excuse me for that.] I was ranting in the presence of royalty rather rashly, mind your manners, Eman.

I see you find my predicament funny, Draculina. Thank goodness, at least you're not calling me out for yelling in your _dignified_ presence, [Worry not, my boy. Under my roof, you shall be given a bed for your weary head, and food for the evening to satisfy your famished being. Once the morning comes, you shall be on your way, and I'll have Sakuya personally escort you back to the Hakurei Shrine.]

….….….

That's, like, the NICEST thing you ever said to me. You're a fucking **_VAMPIRE_** , and the fact that you're going _that_ far for me is so…..touching. You vampires are supposed to be menacing and monstrous! Now you all are just making me cry in happy tears!

Not really but I'm seriously starting to like this Draculina. [Aw, I don't know what to say.] I smoothed my hair in the kind notion, [Thank you, Lady Scarlet.]

[Buuuut.]

….Oh dear, the happy tears are gone.

She was giving me the predator smile again, [I demand _compensation_ come morning.]

 _Compensation_. If a vampire asks for compensation, you **do** **not** refuse if you want to guarantee being able to walk away alive from their fortress. Almost unconsciously, I reached up and covered the jugular part of my neck. Draculina smirked at my gesture, loving the way I was reacting and how I noticed what she wanted.

Thankfully, I'm not that new to people taking pieces of me for themselves, especially blood. I'm not worried if she's gonna leech me. Politely smiling, I said to her, [I'll pay what is just.] This veal's getting cold, I'm gonna continue eating it and not look at you leering at me.

~~~~~ « **҉** » ~~~~~

[Of _course_ I'm invited. Our darling Priestess's shrine _must_ be graced by my presence, it'd be atrocious for such a party to be celebrated _without_ me.]

 _Really_ loved the way you keep making yourself look so important with your words, it just spreads leaks everything that's 'vampire'ish about you. I really love it.

[I take it you and your people are gonna bring in some foods of your own as well. I doubt Reimu's personal food storage could satisfy everybody in the party.] Entering that shed of hers to get a rice sack, I saw that there wasn't much. It felt like I was looking at _my_ own hidden stashes that hid my personal belongings and food in the real world.

[Of course.] She answered as if it's the obvious thing in the world, [Poor thing lived in poverty it would be impolite if I were to simply enjoy myself there and not provide some delicacies of my own. Wouldn't you agree, Sakuya?]

"Yes, Mistress." Whoa, instant reply. She didn't space out at all while she's being silent, she's _really_ ready for anything her mistress gives her, "I admit that it impresses me how she managed to provide for herself for so long despite how scarce the amount of offerings she receives usually."

I see you guys knew about Reimu's situation, that's nice of a gesture to bring some food for the party yourselves.

[I bet that when the party's over, it'll be a lot of work for me.] Back then, I'm always the first to be appointed as the cleaner of the fucking party, and I barely get a say all the time. But this time, I'm doing this willingly. Payment is payment, all I could do for Master who sheltered me since day one. [Since there's going to be beer and stuff, I'm bet that I'll be hauling up some hangovered corpses as well.]

That brought out a laugh from the Draculina, earns me a success point. Entertaining the Draculina kinda felt like a challenge at first but now I feel like I'm totally enjoying myself just talking to this vampire.

[By the way, boy.] Yeah? [Once you settled in a proper home, what will you do next?]

….….….

….….….….….….

Good question, what's the next thing am I gonna do when I get settled? Learn about Gensokyo? That's something I could do any day. Explore? I got that covered, and I think it might take long. Get a job? Maybe, but what's next after I get one? What else am I gonna do while I'm here? Settle like a villager? Live a simple life in the village, living like a proper person?

That's.….boring. as much as I wanted to change my ways, being a…simple man is not something I like.

[To be honest, I didn't really think about that.] There was so much going on that I really didn't give much thought about my future, [When I got here, I only thought about Youkai and magic and not really about my personal living. Damn.] I scratched my head, [I think I'll just find my purpose along the way. Wouldn't be too hard, no?]

She nodded in genuine agreement, [Of course. Let me tell you a little something I've learned about Gensokyo, boy.] Oooh, a personal view from a vampire. Tell me, tell me! [Everyday is not like yesterday. There are endless instances happening in so many places, one could be happening right now and we are not fortunate enough to witness it. Some could be irrelevant, some could be life changing, some could be inconceivable that your view of life would alter.

[My point is that finding a purpose in Gensokyo is as easy as finding the perfect apple from the pile. There can be many colors, there can be different textures, there can be from different trees, you wouldn't know which of them is perfect or rotten unless you took a bite, and it would be rude to the vendor to request a taste-test on each of them. It is simple enough to just take one and settle with it. But if you are perceptive enough, you might be able to identify which of them has the sweetest, the most exquisite taste based on its texture, color, and appearance alone without even touching it.

[If you wish to find the purpose that best fits you while living in Gensokyo, you need to be wiser than you are.]

Sakuya closed her eyes, smiling as if she was pleased and proud, "Well said, Milady."

Draculina returned a sweet smile, [Thank you, Sakuya.]

Woooow. That was _amazing_! The way she said that, she said it like a real wise vampire. She talked like she once knew the way I feel, had suffered it more than once, and knew exactly how to deal with it.

She's right. Gensokyo wasn't like the Real World, where you go along with society and be pitted in with the same boring people just like everybody else. There are a lot of purposes for me to have in Gensokyo, ones that couldn't possibly be found in the Real World but are possibly found right _here_ , right where I am _._ I just need to be sharp, sharp enough to notice it.

[Thank you, Lady Scarlet. That really helped.] Looks like you and I are going to be having an easy relationship, despite our differences as vampire and blood bag.

[If you want, I could offer you a place in this Wonderful Mansion of mine as my butler.]

…..tempting.

[May I know the advantages?] If I were to consider working here, as a _vampire's_ butler, I really wanna know what's gonna happen to me. Being a blood bag is obvious but there's got to be more.

[There are many, my boy. A roof for your head, a meal prepared on your table everyday, a warm bed every night, a purpose. I could give you everything you so desperately needed and wanted. There are many other things you could benefit under my employ, even protection.] She suddenly smirked in a way that just made my back chill up, [You might be able to have pleasant evenings with my Sakuya here.]

I literally slammed the back of my head to the backrest of my chair so hard that I made myself rock backwards out of what the fuck she just said. She's…o-offering her _handmaiden_ to _me_ , for ple- _pleasant_ _evenings_? I get that a vampire's morality is somewhere around the grey and black but to think that she would even say _that_ is…..that's just too far!

[You're kidding…!] I barely controlled a leveled tone on my voice.

[I'm not, my boy.] She smoothly denied. I turned to Sakuya, she was clearly flustered about it, looking down and playing with her skirt. Her milky face is starting to redden too. Dammit, Draculina, why!? Why'd you tempt me with this _white-haired hotness_? [And I am a woman of my word. As a descendant of the Great Vlad Tepes, I swear on these terms.]

And she tells me she's a fucking descendant of the Son of the Dragon, fucking **Dracula!** Geez! Why'd that fact have to be so cliché to my ears, even though I half-expected it (I said 'half' here!)!?

[I-I..I'll think about it.] I'm just gonna cover my face with my hands here, yeah, like this. Oh my fuck, that was a lot to take in.

[I understand. I would not hold it against you if you refuse, but if you found only naught in your excursions for a purpose in Gensokyo, my home is always open for your 'yes'.]

[Yeah, yeah, thank you.] Still not gonna take my hands off my face here.

Is this how a vampire messes with a human mind up? Because she literally messed the fuck out of my head. Being a butler to her gets me some white-haired ass!? What the fuck!? The thought of living in this mansion is neat enough, especially with food everyday, but the fact that she had to point _that_ out just ruins it!

I HAVE STANDARDS, DRACULINA! If I wanted a piece of ass, I would take it from a girl that _totally_ likes me! I'm still a fucking virgin, for fuck's sake! Sakuya's hot and all with her white hair and refined attitude but getting demoralized by you, a _vampire_ , who could be depraved of certain human morals, while I work here is **not** what I want.

I heard a giggle, [Your reactions are so amusing, my boy.]

[Ugh….!] Screw you, Draculina! Tempting me with this fine house, that's LOW! I lowered my hands down, [If I were to be honest, Lady Scarlet, I'd go for something that involves a lot of magic. Stuff that makes you mess around with the arcane and stuff.]

[I can offer you that as well.] What!? [I have a friend in the library who is likely to teach you these dabbles of the unknown. You simply have to accept my offer.]

Yeah, I take that back. [On second thought, never mind. Dabbling on magic is kinda extreme for me. I gotta learn the Gensokyo basics first.]

She mocked a pout, [Why are you so quick to deviate a chance to work for me and live in peace? Am I such a repulsive being to you?]

 _Oh please, don't do that!_ [That's not the issue here.] Calmly slice the last piece of veal, pop it to the mouth, and swallow it. [I have my reasons. One of 'em includes me being a wanderlust. I'm sure you ain't gonna like somebody walking out of his responsibilities, eh?] There's one thing about me serving people. I do it on my own, not on the demand of anybody. Same way I did to Master. She didn't order me around, I helped her on my own initiative and she appreciates it.

I'm tempted to think that Draculina here expects a top-notch performance, which is something I can't do. Perfectionism is not in my book, I go for sufficiency and efficiency, same way I do for my Free-Roams. As long as it's good, it's good.

[You gotta get me, Lady Scarlet. I have a habit of moving my body around, like a lot.] I gotta admit that it's down to the point that I would flip the fuck out if I get stuck in a small room for too long. If I don't move my body as I usually do, I'll go fucking nuts. [I told ya already about the part where Marisa brought me all around Gensokyo in a tour, right?]

She nodded, [Yes, it ended in the time she left you alone in that Antique Shop.]

Yeah, ain't never gonna forget that. One thing I'm gonna do to her is slam a size 10 boot to her fucking tush once I see her again. [Well, during all that she kinda taught me about Spell Card Battles 101. Danmaku dodging and stuff.]

Her eyes suddenly lit up in flames, a large amount of genuine interest is showing in them. Even Sakuya was showing some interest in what I just said. [And?] She prompted, her tone suggesting that she really wants to know the answer.

[Well, I rate my performance as 3 in the scale of 1 to 5. All she did is just throw a couple of stars and shoot a single beam of laser at me, I had to dodge the hell out of all of 'em. I think she was clearly holding back on that one since it _kinda_ felt easy.] I could tell. She was _definitely_ holding back. She said before that she doesn't hold back in a fight, but that wasn't a fight at all, that was a practice. What could end up happening if I _did_ face Marisa in an actual Spell Card Fight?

[Are you saying that you, an _outsider,_ who couldn't possibly be familiar with Gensokyo's favorite game, to actually succeed in dodging danmaku against _her_?] You sounded like you really can't believe that, huh?

If Gensokyo citizens really fight each other a lot with them danmaku, then I guess it's justified that she wouldn't believe my words. Dodging danmaku, dude…..how could anybody else back home ever pull that off?

[Yep.] I nodded. [Just yesterday, I got chased around by an Oni named Suika for an entire minute. A kind of game we got going on to make me her best buddy.] And I'm damn proud that I was. [I got lucky that I lived and didn't get my head busted open by her. She chased me around, I gotta get away from her. I, like, literally ran like hell to survive just a fricking minute, y'know? A _fricking minute._ ] Emphasis here, I was only running for one minute and it felt like I was escaping the fucking 2012 in every fucking 10 seconds.

Draculina's eyebrows furrowed, [Unbelievable. How did you manage both feats? Escaping _her_ AND dodging danmaku from _Kirisame_ _Marisa_?]

I failed to mention that the two of them clearly held back in their true strength when I played with 'em, didn't I? But whatever, I'll improve in those fields in time just to match up to them when they decide to get serious with me in the coming future.

This time, I let myself smile a proud smile. This is not a healthy thing to do as a Christian but I just can't help it, [Acrobats, Lady Scarlet.] I'm so proud right now, I'm even spreading my hands for no reason. [Agility, endurance, speed, wit, quick-thinking, and ingenuity, along with years' worth of experience. I could pretty much escape a dog chase by using the environment to my advantage. I could even dodge bullets if I just keep flipping my body around in rather confusing ways without stopping. I just simply used all that I know to run away from Suika and dodge Marisa's shots.]

I kinda get the feeling that she's looking for signs of a lie on my face, cuz she's looking at me real hard with her eyes. Well, you'll get no lie from me, Draculina. I literally pulled them all off, and I had a blast doing it all.

After a few seconds, she leaned back on her chair, relaxing her shoulders and resting her cheek on her fist. "Show me." Her eyes were still stone cold.

Hmm? Why are you talking back into the Yen? [Say again?]

"Prove to me what you could do." She narrowed her eyes, " _Now_."

Um, [Maybe not now, Lady Scarlet? I'd love to but it's bad for the stomach, y'know? Especially if I just ate.]

Draculina turned to her Sakuya, "Sakuya?"

"Yes, Mistress." She bowed.

*Wshk* She disappeared.

What did she— [WHOA!]

*SHK!* Sakuya stabbed a knife to where my forehead should be and it sunk into the wood of the backrest of my chair.

*Pak!* Because of me swinging my body sideways to avoid the knife, I quickly threw my foot up her chin and I nailed her, which made me land to the floor in a backward roll to a stand, toppling the chair on its side.

Since when did I have the knife I used to cut my meat in my hand? Is it my subconscious going haywire again? I swiped the damn thing while I was falling?

"Hrm." Sakuya grunted lightly, rubbing her chin in a rather…ladylike way before she rounded the fallen chair and stepped closer to me, the same knife held in her hand, looking at me coldly.

Just what the fuck is going on? Why the hell is Sakuya pulling out a knife on me? Why did Remilia just sic her on me!? What the fuck!?

Remilia's still there on her chair, just looking at me with that unreadable look on her face.

Sakuya lashed out with a knife—

I moved my head to the right, the thrown knife whizzing past my cheek and nailing the wall. In the motion, I spun and fell to a crouch, executing a sweeping motion on her legs with my foot that was nearest to her. When she pivoted back, making me miss, I fluidly followed up with a second ankle swipe, making the entire movement look like a double floorsweep in one go.

*Pak* Gotcha, didn't make you trip over but whatever.

When I got the blow, I used my free leg to push my lower body from the ground, supporting myself with both my hands and horse-kicked her in the knee and the abdomen. Staggering backwards, her shins hit the fallen chair and fell over it.

You're fucking mine, Maid!

Stacking back to my feet, I charged down on her fallen form with a knuckle sandwich ready to be served to her fucking—

OOF! She kicked me!

That totally caught me off guard that I ended up falling down on my back, and the fact that I'm still full from the food just makes it even worse! She just kicked me in the fucking gut!

I see you coming in on me there, Maid!

Momentum still rolling when I hit the floor, I rolled backwards until my shoulder blades are the only parts that touched the floor, and I stood up a handstand—immediately spinning a helicopter before I pulled a fucking B-boy Flare to keep her away. In the execution, I ended up whacking the incoming knife out of her hand and kicking her side in the process, sending her staggering to the side (doing that never felt so good before).

Standing back up, I charged her with a fist ready to meet her gut—not! That was a feint! I was going for a leg sweep! There! Stay down!

With her down on the ground, I went for a quick punch on her exposed belly, and she rolled out of the way—I punched the fUcKiNg GRANITE! FUCKING OW!

Before I even thought of going for it, my body was heading towards the nearest wall just as Sakuya was whipping out a couple of knives flying towards my direction in the same motion of rolling up to a stand (in grace, too). When I reached the red wallpapered surface, I wall-ran diagonally before I ejected a backflip, spinning a 180 in the air to face behind me upon landing (holy shit, I just dodged a few knives coming on me in the stunt), readying both fists (especially my steak knife hand) to hammer down her fucking head.

She dodged in a back-step.

Big mistake, Maid.

As soon as my feet hit the floor, the falling momentum gave way for a recovery roll on the ground—only to lead into a horse-kick to her fucking gut.

*THUD!* Oh my fuck, I had an eargasm listening to that sound as she got knocked back straight to the fucking wall!

THAT'S WHAT YOU GET FOR DRAWING A FUCKING _KNIFE_ ON ME!

Kicking myself up to stand, I ran towards her kneeling form with a kick to her face. Crossing both her arms to block it, she parried the knee that came second—she's thrusting a knife to my face!

Dodge!

I got alarmed by the fact that she nearly shredded my _forehead._ I think she just snipped a few strands of my bangs—holy shit, I just dodged an eye-stabbing death!

Panic! Panic! Panic! Hyper! Hypertension! Overdrive! Mind gone into full alarm! I'm getting pumped with adrenaline because of the near brush of getting stabbed! Holy shit! Holy shit! I feel like I could run a thousand kilometers! I feel like I could manage 10 steps in a wall-run! Everything's moving in slow motion for me!

In the motion of me throwing my head back to dodge the stab, I ended up kicking the sides of her legs with a sweeping kick as a reflex action, sending her to the floor with a thud AGAIN! Good thing I didn't lose my way of being a dick in a fight: always making my enemy fall to the floor with sweeps. Should I be called the janitor?

With the momentum of my dodge, I executed a backhand spring for distance. Sakuya manages to stand back up, glaring at me as her movements _still_ remained graceful and refined (It's more like she's dancing than fighting at all! It's both crazy and beautiful!). As she did, she made no other movements, she just stood there in her stance, three knives ready in-between her fingers.

I narrowed my eyes at her, inverting the grip of my knife and crouching low, doing the stance of a standard knife fighter: knees bent, arms up to cover the face from possible attacks, and eyes fully planted on the enemy. Can't see the Draculina anymore in the corner of my eye, tunnel vision gets extreme when I get high with Adrenaline.

She flipped the three knives in her hand, making the projectiles flip 180 degrees in her grip, making her hold the sharp ends instead (how the fuck did she do that with one hand!?), she reared it back—her second hand was the one throwing! The first hand was just a distraction!

SHIT! Three knives incoming!

I quickly side-stepped to the right, dodging the one coming for my face, the one coming for my right chest—I grazed one that would've stabbed my fucking knee, shit! More shock-induced adrenaline! I snapped my attention back to Sakuya before she pitched her second batch of knives, and I spun to the opposite side as quick as I could as the three shinies flew, dodging the projectiles (I heard a rip from the back, she fucking cut my shirt!).

Hey, Maid, got any idea what Unexpected looks like? It kinda looks like this: I look like I was coming to punch your chest as I charged you, I leaned my head back as soon as you whipped out another knife to counter (where the hell are you getting these knives!?) and swiped where I would've received a long diagonal scar on my face, spun to the right in the motion of my dodge, swung my right leg towards your face, and *WHACK!*, you get a bitch slap with the sole of my trusty rubber shoe.

You see that, Draculina? That was called the _Compasso_ (actually it's _Meia Lua de Compasso_ but I like it short), everybody's favorite Capoeira crescent kick that involves spinning once, lowering your upper body to ground as you do, and you swing your leg up to say hello to your enemy's face.

I don't want this happening the third time, Maid, so I'm gonna have your neck by the fucking steak knife right now! Bolting to her fallen form as she hit the ground, I grabbed her right wrist, pinned it beside her head, and I neared the (holy crap it's still slick with sauces) knife to her neck, right where her jugular should be.

I smirked down on her red shoe-smacked face, sighing a relieved sigh of relief (hehe), [Gotcha, Maid.] Now don't you fucking move unless you wanna give the Draculina over there some freshly pumped crimson beverage that was supposed to stay in your veins.

"Hmph." Why the fuck are you smirking, huh? I'm not kidding here, Maid! You think I won't do it!? I'll nick that fucking juicy neck of yours and make it bleed just to prove my poin—

….Oh….I forgot to pin down her other hand with a foot.

My smirk slowly disappeared, and I was starting to glare down on her, my throat about to rumble a growl after two breathes of air. She had a knife poking right where my right kidney should be underneath the wall of flesh and tissue.

Ssssshhhit, we're at an impasse!

*Clap, Clap, Clap, Clap, Clap*

If I wasn't pinning down this chick with a fucking knife at her throat, I would've slapped the fuck out of my face for even forgetting. _Remilia is_ _still here!_ I got too into the fight that I totally forgot that she was even around after I thought I totally got her. If I kill this Maid, the Mistress is surely gonna go for me and fuck me up.

"Bravo! Bravo! A splendid performance, boy! Even for a draw, you managed to impress me!" Did she just fucking sit through the _entire_ fucking thing!? Was that what you've been doing, Draculina!? You were having a dinner and a show while I was about to get fucking _killed_!? "I'm quite surprised that you were clearly on the losing side, Sakuya. What's wrong? Are your skills in close-quarters combat starting to decrepit?"

Sakuya simply chuckled sheepishly, as if there wasn't even a fucking knife edge held against the base of her fucking throat, "Of course not, Milady. I just didn't expect him to be so….elusive in his movements."

I looked up and the Draculina smirked, "So you underestimated him then?"

I looked down and Sakuya closed her eyes in clear shame, "Perhaps I did, and it became my downfall. I didn't truly believe him myself when he mentioned his feats."

Ju-j-just—Just what the _fuck_ is going on right now!? She was trying to kill me just a second ago, and now these two are suddenly having a _conversation_!?

"Boy, I suggest you remove yourself from my servant." Remilia said, a hint of warning in her tone, "You are being too forceful, which is not gentlemanly."

….What!?

Seriously, what the fuck!? _What the fuck is going on_!?

I looked up to look at Remilia's face, she had a mock glare pointed at me, or was it made to look like it was mocked? I don't know which one!

I looked down on Sakuya and she was smiling awkwardly, tinges of red found on her white cheeks. "I beseech you to please get off me, Sir. You are being too close for a maiden's comfort."

I squinted my eyebrows even more, trying to see if this insanity is even real. I don't see a single strain on her face at all, it doesn't look like she's mocking her own words or even falsifying her own face, they all looked so….genuine.

I drew the knife away from her throat (she didn't breathe a sigh of relief or even signs of tension loosening in her body, she was literally calm against me), I rose to stand up without letting go of her wrist, slid my grasp down to her fingers and I pulled her up to her feet (she's not even resisting).

When she finally stood (she's tall by my eyes), she rubbed her red wrist slightly before giving me a graceful curtsy, "Thank you for giving the Milady a chance for entertainment, Sir. She hardly finds such amusements these days."

[Y-you're welcome….]

"Very well." She turned around and returned to her Mistress's side.

My mind is still trying to process what the fuck just happened so I'll just go back to my area, lift back the chair upright, and maybe sort it out from there. All that running and adrenaline dose just suddenly wore me down a little. I think I'm gonna be sick, moving so much with all that food in my belly is _not_ healthy. Augh, I think I'm gonna throw up.

I still have the knife in my hand. Same one I used to cut my meat, same one I swiped out of the table in reflex, same one that could've nicked the Maid's neck.

I looked straight forward, Remilia was now drinking tea from a teacup, her Maid holding a silver kettle in her hands, ready to refill her drink at any given moment.

I subtly felt for the backrest of my chair with my hand as I sat…

….the hole that Sakuya left with her knife when she tried to impale my head is still there.

[Grrr…! Hrrrrr…!]

Remilia raised an eyebrow, "Something wrong, my boy?"

'Something wrong'? She ordered her maid to shove a knife into me. She had me put in a danger situation for fun, which agitated the fuck out of me because of the fact that she, a _vampire_ , initiated it, and the next thing she says is 'Something wrong'!?

My fingers slowly curled into tight fists, my neck was already stiffening so much that my head shook, my throat was already starting to rumble, I was starting to fucking FLIP!

Placing my knife back on the table with as much self-control before I explode, I turned to her with a cold look, [With all due respect, Lady Scarlet….] Slam the table with my fist, rise up to a stand, skidding the chair back with the back of my knees, and yell the fuck out of it, [WHAT THE **FUCK** WAS ALL THAT ABOUT!?]

Things got even more silent, Remilia's stare on me became blank, likewise Sakuya, they're both frozen in their places, looking at me with a stare that's anything but surprise.

[Just—WHAT THE HELL!? WEREN'T YOU JUST TRYING TO KILL ME, REMILIA!? WHAT WAS THE POINT O—THA-THAT…! FUCKING HELL! JUST TELL ME! WHY DID YOU ORDER SAKUYA TO HAVE ME KILLED, HUH!? TELL ME!]

Remilia was still unmoving, but I noticed the light in her red eyes starting to intensify, slowly….slowly glowing a bloody red.

Slowly blinking her eyes, her red pupils were fully glowing a bloody red, so red that every color around her face didn't seem to exist except for those two orbs, she shook her teacup twice and Sakuya promptly poured down tea—the liquid's colored in thick red.

That's **not** tea.

Resting her cheek to her other hand that rested on her arm rest, she said to me in a rather calm voice, contradicting the unmistakable fire inside those eyes, [You have quite the audacity to raise your voice against _me_ , your _host_ , especially when she is a _vampire_.] Her voice became low, low enough that she sounded like a complete adult woman.

Sakuya was standing fully straight, still holding the kettle in her hands and her eyes were closed, a stoic expression on her face.

Dread…dread…dread….I'm feeling the most unfamiliar feeling called dread rolling all over my being. I shouldn't have yelled—I shouldn't have yelled.

She whipped her cup straight towards me, throwing all of the _blood_ into the air, creating a morbid red cloud, above the long table, coming towards me—!

The red liquid froze in midair. Not like they got frozen, it was like time had just stopped moving and the blood just got stuck up there.

[Did you know? A vampire does not simply drink her prey's blood, she could also consider eating the flesh.]

The time-stopped blood began to wriggle, convulse, writhe, squirm, almost like a mulched body of a snake that's still alive, before it molded together into a slender half-ring of blood two times the size of my head, its solid-liquid surface glistening in the chandelier lights—I could smell copper in the fucking air. The blood ring slowly floated towards me and I leaned my head back, keeping distance from the thing. I eventually got myself put back into sitting down.

[Blood is indeed delectable, but I find human meat otherwise repugnant to the tongue. Fortunately, I have my Sakuya, and she could cook more than just my most delicious dishes. If I so ordered it, I might be feasting on a man's limb anytime, glistening in sauces and dressed with spices according to my liking.]

The ring was starting to grow spikes, jutting out on all areas and pointed only at _me_ , pointed at my only good eye, pointed at forehead, pointed at everywhere that's my face _._ Despite being comprised of liquid, they looked convincingly solid enough to even guarantee a lot of fucking stab wounds. Shit! Shit! Shit!

[Be glad, Eman.] She said my name, she's been calling me anything but my name for the last half-hour. Why now!? [I am feeling rather lenient tonight, so I will not have your neck impaled, sent to the meat lockers of the kitchens, butchered and mutilated to several pieces and served to my little sister as her dinner.]

I found no more room to lean away from the spikes, there were slowly coming closer and closer, to my eye, in-between my eyes, at the joints of my jaw. The half-ring was almost crowning my entire face. Immediately, the spikes poked at my skin but not enough to draw blood—the spikes that were meant for both my eyes are merely just a single inch away before I'm rendered blind.

Copper…so thick in my nose.

My breathing coming short, heart pounding, throat locking up almost automatically, I dared not move. I gripped my arm rests as hard as I can without freaking out, [You should be thankful, Eman. For all the food you've eaten, for all the treatment you've received, for the bed you've been given, _I_ offered you this much for _your_ sakes and I've yet to receive a thank you. So answer me, I will not be expecting a repeat of this incident ever again? Hmm?]

She asked you a question, fucking answer it! [No, Ma'am.]

[ **Be reminded**.] Her voice became even colder, [ **I will _not_ be overlooking anything the second time, do you hear me?**]

Calm down, calm down, [Yes, Ma'am.]

Her blood red eyes narrowed, her wings beginning to expand behind her—[ **That's not what I want to hear.** ] THE SPIKES ARE DIGGING INTO MY FLESH!

Shit! Think fast! Think of nice words, [I understand, Lady Scarlet. Do excuse me for my rash words, despite my justifications.]

"Good!" Her voice suddenly became jolly, her voice octave returning to its usual childish pitch, as if she had not just threatened me by mincing me to pieces, and the spiky red half-ring morphed back towards her, towards her cup, and she took a sip from it. "Mm~"

I instantly broke down hyperventilating, holding my chest, keeping myself from having a heart attack. Holy fucking shit, I thought I was gonna die! I provoked a vampire and I paid the price, for a girl looking no more than a 4th grader, she just scared the fuck out of me.

I have to keep reminding myself that Remilia Scarlet here is a full-on Vampire, capable of killing me without even thinking if she wanted.

[So!] Is she bipolar or something? How quick is she to even switch from being threatening to being conversational with me? [I assume you are wanting for an explanation for everything, no?]

That has been the case since I fucking exploded at your face, BRAT! [Please.] I nodded. I felt around my face: oh thank God, she didn't nick me, there are no cuts or bleeds or anything.

[The reason is simple: To _see_ the truth in your words.] She interlocked her fingers together below her chin, [You clearly weren't lying when you mentioned your feats against Suika and Marisa, your heartbeat spoke truthfully as you did, but I need to see just how did you even manage it with my own eyes. Frankly…] She gave me a rather sharp smirk, [I'm impressed.]

I scratched my head, my heart is still pumping hard but I still managed to calm down, [But was all _that_ necessary? I literally thought that Sakuya's going to kill me.]

[Those who boast of their strength and yet do not prove it are the ones susceptible to being eradicated to nonexistence, especially in Gensokyo where expertise and finesse defines power.] She told, then she began to smile playfully, [Fortunately for you, you do not have the same mentality as a certain ice fairy that takes residence in the cooler regions of the Misty Lake.]

Ice fairy? There's more than just standard leaf-clothed and insect winged fairies? Are these beings affiliated with the elements or something? [Ice fairy, you say?]

[Yes.] She nodded, [An Ice Fairy named Cirno. She boasts of her power in such an unexplainable degree, spouting that she is the 'Strongest of Gensokyo', yet she is easily defeated by _everyone_ she challenges.]

 _Pride_ , I see….serves that fairy right. Saying shit that isn't even legitimate. If I could take a guess, Fairies are at the lowest tier of all mythical beings, possibly the weakest. Heh, funny how this Ice Fairy called Cirno would call herself the strongest.

On another hand, I turned to the Draculina with a sour look, [Can't you just give me a warning beforehand? Y'know, like, warn me before you tell Sakuya to shiv a knife in me?]

She giggled, rather childishly at that, [If I had done that, it wouldn't be so amusing otherwise.]

….….….….I can't fucking believe this. The reality of this situation, I just _can't_ believe it.

[You. Are. **Evil** , Remilia Scarlet.]

[Ahahahahahahaha!‼] Now she broke down laughing, her wings twitching in delight, covering her _cackling_ mouth without even doing the actual purpose of covering her mouth, it was almost like she _wanted_ to let me hear her evil with her cackle. [Of _course_ , I'm evil. If I were not otherwise, I wouldn't be the Scarlet Devil.]

….….You know….I kinda like that reasoning. Making an evil name of yourself and surprise people when you act in ways they didn't expect. Giving me shelter is too nice of a gesture for somebody called the Scarlet Devil. In her case, she just shown off her evil side by siccing her Knife Maid at me and horrifying the hell out of me by saying stuff that would've given kids and weak minds nightmares. Giving me a death threat just doesn't help.

[Of course.] I agreed with a nod. Taking another knife beside the steak knife, this one could be taken as a bread knife, the serrated edge gives it away, easy to break the crusts of the bread and slice through it, [I wanna know. What's Sakuya's power? Does she teleport?]

Sakuya finally opened her eyes, giving me a rather interested look. Remilia raised an eyebrow, [Teleport?]

[Yeah, like she kinda just appears and disappears anytime. I didn't even see her comin' when you told her to stab me.]

The two looked at each other, sharing devious grins, Sakuya was showing a lot of eagerness, the eagerness to show off what she could do. I could see myself in her place when I want to show off my flips and tricks to somebody, [Care to demonstrate, Sakuya?]

"Gladly, Milady." She bowed.

I just hope they don't pull another fucking murder test of trial again, because I'd pass out in the middle of it.

"Before I do, please scatter the utensils in any way you can, Sir.] She ordered, fishing in her pocket and bringing out a….silver pocket watch? Oh, it's the same pocket watch I saw her pull out before she disappeared in my room.

[Excuse me then.] Okay, let's rumble this table. I began placing the spoons and forks all over the table surface, making sure I make it look like somebody just did roughhousing on top of this thing without scattering the food all over the place. Overturned plates, thrown knives and like, I even ruffled the scarlet table sheets, and then afterwards, I finally desecrated the entire fucking table (I didn't mess up the food though. I lived poor outside, food is scarce, and food is _very_ sacred. I'd be committing a crime just below murder if I did). [Here you go, messy table. Now what?]

[Observe.] Oh, nice English there, Sakuya.

She let the pocket watch dangle down by the chain in her right hand and she begins to swing it side to side, in the rhythm that matches the swinging pendulum of a grandfather clock. Tick-tock, tick-tock. Are you doing some hypnosis shit on me, Maid? Her other hand conjured a single knife into existence and she began spinning it in her hand, blurry circles of silver rolling all over her left fingers.

Whoa ho, look at that. Hypnotism _and_ knife-spinning, now that's **talent**. To be honest, I can't concentrate on which one I should focus on. The swishy-swishy pocket watch was already pleasing to my eyes, but the spinning knife was looking so cool that I can't look away from it—the pocket watch is drawing my eyes to it like a fucking magnet! AH! I'M GETTING CROSS-EYED!

Geez! Mind screw! I'm starting to lose my focus here! If I hadn't been sitting, I swear I would've fallen over because my sense of balance is getting fucked over with her work! Is this her ability, Mind Fucking!?

*Click* She swung the pocket watch around her hand, wrapping itself around till it landed on her palm.

"Hm." She threw the knife towards me—SHIT, I CAN'T JUMP AWAY IN TIME!

*Wshk!—PING!* She teleported in front of me, and I whacked the knife that she _caught_ …out of her hand with the bread knife I placed close to me on the table just in case.

What the fuck did I just do!?

*Skid! THUD!* Remilia suddenly shot up to her feet, sending her throne chair falling backwards to the floor. "What in the unholy name of Tepes did you do!?"

My question too, Draculina. What the **fuck** did I even do? Sakuya didn't look shocked at what I did, but she still looked surprised, eyes wide and impressed.

Hold on….

The table was now clean, organized, arranged, and properly returned to its rightful state. No more scattered utensils, no more thrown knives and forks and spoons, not even a ruffle of the sheets in sight, and the table setting of my plate was just like before I scattered them and messed it up, minus the breadknife I swiped from the table to…. _deflect_ the knife she caught?

.….….oooh…now I get it.

[Time Manipulation. That's your power, isn't it?] Was that pocket watch actually a hint?

She stared owlishly at first, then she nodded.

I continued just to explain what I knew, [When you threw the knife, you stopped time, rearranged the table, then you stood right in front of me, unfroze the time, then you caught the knife—]

"Only for you to deflect it out of her hand, didn't you?" Yep, that's what I thought, Remilia. Thanks for the supply, cuz I don't know how to describe what the fuck I just did. You got better eyes than a human after all, and Sakuya here could see everything better since she could actually _stop_ / _slow_ time whenever she liked.

"I barely managed to grab on to the knife before you deflected it." Sakuya breathed, looking at the knife I _deflected_ lying up against the wall on the left side. Her voice was almost inaudible but I heard everything, "How did you do that, Sir?"

Don't ask me that, Maid. I thought she caught the knife _before_ I swiped it out, but I actually swiped it out _before_ she could grab it. I can't even believe that I _actually_ pulled that off! _Me_ , _I_ **_deflected_** _a fucking **knife**! _Holy shit! Did anybody ever pull this off before in the Real World!? I could climb tall buildings on its walls. I could do flips and tricks, I could run away from aggressive animals, but to deflect a knife with another knife? I never thought I could end up doing that.

One down on the bucketlist, I guess?

[I-I don't know.] My voice shook as I answered, the disbelief was too great for me. [I just….I don't know. I don't think I ever done that in my life before. My body just kinda...moved on its own when you threw it, like reflexively. I'm actually surprised that I grabbed a knife before I did it.]

I brought the bread knife I held to my view, viewing the edges. I see a dent in the middle, I bet that's the spot that deflected the damn thing.

Am I becoming a badass or something? Is that what's going on? Because I'm both happy and perturbed at the same time for the thought.

"Hmm." Remilia hummed in great interest, looking at me with a rather scrutinizing stare with her blood red eyes. Damn it, she really makes me feel tense whenever she does that. It was like she was looking past my flesh, past my bones, and into my soul. After a half minute of her staring at me, she began to smirk again, her wings expanding outwards slightly, "I'm beginning to think that your fate in Gensokyo will be showered with so much danmaku conflicts and games, Eman."

She didn't call me 'boy'!

I smirked, walking over to the wall to pick up the knife, [Heh, Marisa kinda said something like that so maybe yeah, I _might_ get involved with so much danmaku fights in the future. I think it's gonna be fun, and dangerous, but that's how I like my fun, extreme and thrilling.] Old and simple fun is okay and good but I just _love_ the most extreme funs. Play fighting, free-roaming on the public roofs, purposely getting chased by dogs, ah~ the endless amounts of ways to get _that_ kind of fun.

With Sakuya's throwing knife in my hand….hmm….the stabbing end is rather slim, double-edged, makes it easy to slip through the gaps of the ribcage and into the vital organs. The handle's made of silver, no hilt guard too, the design kinda makes it look easy to be thrown than to be handheld in a knife fight.

Could this be Sakuya's danmaku then? Hmm….

[I gotta say, Sakuya.] I started, spinning the knife (amateurishly) with my fingers, [You…are as evil as your Mistress. You threw the knife at my face at the risk of killing me in your demonstration.] As she looked at me blankly, I smirked my best evil smirk, making myself look like I was just like the rest of these two, [I think you, Lady Scarlet, and I are gonna get along _juuust_ fine.] You two potentially endanger me just by simply being around, the both of you even triggered me into an adrenaline overdose, and that's what makes the both of you so likable to my eyes. Y'all add up to the suicidal fun of my life.

Here's your knife, Maid. Take it. I see your Mistress loved the way I said it, she really loves to smirk, does she? Showing all those fangs.

Sakuya bowed, "Gracious." She took the knife, holstered it to her thigh-belt and walked over to the fallen chair of her mistress to lift it upright and push it forward as Remilia sat back down.

*Wshk* Now she teleports behind _my_ chair, dragging it backwards so I could easily slink in to sit down, "If you please."

[Of course.] Don't mind if I do. As I motioned to sit down, she pushed the chair forward, the seat edges touching the back of my knee. So this is how it feels like to have a servant, huh? I slapped my stomach, [I'm hungry again, funny.] As I took a knife and fork in both hands, a slice of meat was already in my plate. Time-Hax again, Maid?

Haha, I love this place. [Yum.]

~~~~~ « **҉** » ~~~~~

Pretty much afterwards, we ate like normal. No more shady vampire shit or sudden knife throws that'll throw me into a mania of a rush. We talked much about this and that, and a few other things while I tried to enjoy my veal, we especially talked about me being a potential danmaku fighter, which is something I anticipate. A lot of laughs were shared, I even handed out some Eman Letitia epic-fail jokes in the fray, almost regretted it when Remilia was suggesting me a _challenge_. Whatever it was, it didn't feel right to me and I want no part of it. Thankfully she was just joking….was she?

I asked her about how she got into Gensokyo and stuff. She told me that she got into town some years before 2000, and she kinda got into a rampage, dominating and killing lots of rival Youkai as she did (did she really have to tell me about the times she preyed on humans for a fix at the time? At least she didn't kill any of 'em, according to her).

She was also an Incident Mastermind herself, covering the entire land of Gensokyo with a red mist, meant to block out the sun so she could walk around the day. I kinda suggested her into using an umbrella, and she tells me she knows that. She purposely did it for the sake of testing the new Spell Card System that Master created. Naturally, she got beaten and ended up being friends with Reimu afterwards (The way she talked about her, I kinda get the feeling that this vamp's got a lesbian crush on Reimu, kinky). Then after that, sometimes Sakuya and even Remilia herself would join forces with Reimu together to end trouble or stop some Incidents that stirs Gensokyo's peace whenever the time comes. It sounds awesome, having a vampire as an ally. You'd be unstoppable. Which is kinda funny, a Shrine _Priestess_ and a _Vampire._ Super contradictory.

I stayed out of asking her about her past. If there's one thing I know about asking questions to a vampire, they land you right into the danger zone when you ask about their private lives so I backed out on that. Instead, I asked about what tends to happen around Gensokyo and such, I even had to ask Sakuya about it. The more I talk to them, the more I was getting to know my new home a little more.

Talking to these two, it doesn't feel any different than any conversation with a normal person. Remilia Scarlet, definite vampire, still talked like a human, besides the sophisticated speech and childish voice she had along with her childish body. As far as I could tell, this Vampire is quite civilized, reasonable and easy to talk to, just like another human…so long as I get past her rather prideful air and the quirkiness to mention something morbid, such as referencing a time where she slaughtered an entire village and razed it to the fucking ground.

I feel even giddier to meet more civilized Youkai. Taken from Remilia herself, not a lot of Youkai are civilized enough to talk to humans instead of attacking them and eating them outright, but I just can't help it. I wanna see more monsters and demons and stuff, wanna talk to them and learn about them a little more. Talking to this so-called 'Descendant of Dracula' is kind of a treat, I asked her questions, she asked me back, I share her some of the Real World's belief on vampires, she debunked a few of 'em. And hooo boy, there were a lot of 'em. Holy water and crosses can't hurt her, like, _at all._ Not even the sun kills her, it just weakens her. She can't walk past flowing water, however (I bet it's the life-giving properties of the water that stops her since she's an un _dead_ ).

And Remilia Scarlet the vampire, she's a very unique kind of Draculina. She had the appearance of a child but her age is beyond that. She's rather aristocratic in looks, and speech. Plus, she's a really polite lady. At least that compensates the inadequate appearance she has, I kinda like it.

Her pale skin is pretty much a match to typical vampires. My bet on its texture: smooth, soft, cold and dead. If I make a comparison from Pale Vampiric flesh to God-given flesh, she is much whiter than me. _Ghostly_ whiter than me. Doesn't make it unappealing, though. It adds the charm, actually. Makes the Vampire image even perfect.

Her hair. Huh. It's pale blue, not what I'd expect from a Draculina. Expectations had me expectin' black hair. But this one's a good looking one, makes me think that the passing decades had turned her pigments white (pale). It signifies a wise woman, that's for sure.

And her wings. Damn, just look at 'em. They're actually there, they twitch once in a while and they kinda respond to her delight, especially when she and I talk. If she was impressed, they'd spread out. If she was disappointed, they'd droop. If she was somehow annoyed, they'd twitch. Just…. **wow** , they're really part of her. And they look really relevant to the membranes of an actual bat wing. If it was spread out even further than her delighted emote, it could almost span out twice her height. The joints had a small spike on them, good for quick stabs when grappling an enemy. Even from here, I could see that they also had the slightest trace of fur on them. The membrane also had veins on them, not a common thing to see, even for a real bat. If someone lands a blow on it, would it bleed? I mean possibly, but vampires can heal as long as their head or heart doesn't get nailed (according to her). Are those wings there once she became a vampire or was it earned after a period of time in a vampire cycle that could alter the anatomy of a lesser vampire into a greater one? Well, it's possible. Wisdom comes with age, and knowledge is power. If she could possibly be 500 years old, she could may be—

[Eman?]

Yikes! [Wha-wha-what!? I mean, what? What is it, Lady Scarlet?]

[You seem to be staring at my wings much, are they repulsive to you?] She spread them out to full flexion, and whoa-ho-how. Look at 'em, they're even bigger than I expected. She could carry away an entire family with them. [Do say so, it would be rude if I disgust someone at the dinner table. Maybe I should hide them.]

What!? [No! No! No! No! No! Don't you dare do that!] Before I even realized it I was up my seat, my hands forming fists on the table, and that my voice was raised. Remilia looked surprised, and Sakuya's glare kinda gave the point that she wanted to turn me into a pin cushion for this behavior on the table and to her Mistress. Oops. [I mean…] I sat down and controlled my agitation. Damn, that was embarrassing. [You're wings are quite…..novel. I mean, they look really awesome, actually.]

A small blush formed on her cheeks, [No-novel…?]

Sakuya had an eyebrow raised, a gesture for me to elaborate what I just said before she decides to knife it out of me instead.

Ech! Damn it! Just finished my third serving of deer and now I feel like I'm about to churn, [I mean no offense here: you really didn't look like the ideal vampire like I've expected. You don't appear tough or scary to me, not even a beautiful and mature woman, but I could already tell that it's hidden in ya: a **powerful** vampire that can make Vladimir, the son of the dragon blush. Those wings of yours are like the coolest thing I ever saw on a vampire. I just can't ignore the part that they're a part of you, who's already stronger than she looks.]

…..

Silence.

Awkward silence.

Even Sakuya was speechless.

Oh shit, what the hell was I saying!? Why the hell am I sweet talking a pint-sized Draculina here!?

Remilia was wide-eyed unlike I've ever seen for the past hour, her wings were frozen in the wide span, and her hand came up to hide the blush on her face.

Oh dear. What the hell did I just do?

"We-well." Please don't say anything, Draculina! You're lapsed to speaking in Yen than in Dollar now! "I've thought of you to be a courteous young boy," Then a really devious smirk formed on her lips, those fangs add a powerful effect leading to the feeling of mischief.

Urrrrgghhh…! If you say anymore I'll be smashing myself on your well-decorated, red table!

…..I'll move the plate away just in case.

"I never expected you to be a smooth-talker and try to woo me with your silver words."

 ***FACETABLE‼‼‼***

[I wuddn't _wvvv_ ing vnybvdy….!‼] I wasn't wooing anybody….!‼

DAMN IT ALL!‼ THIS IS EMBARASSING!‼

"Ahahahahaha!" She had a really disturbing cackle there, and now her image as a really sophisticated vampire is gone. "This is _wonderful_! Sakuya, grab one of our finest wine and serve this young man a drink!"

"As you wish, Milady." *Wshk*

Fucking **really**!?

"Here, Thomas Jefferson's wine. I extended its age to 30 years further to strengthen its quality."

And you instantly come back with a bottle of Good ol' Jefferson (probably stolen from the outside world) poured to a wine glass beside my head. And you just said you extended its age 3 decades upwards? Were you time-haxing again!?

I reached for the wine glass, my fingers hovering over the rim of the glass, a small opening in between my thumb and index for my mouth to sip through, I leaned my mug away from the table, ignoring the fact that my face probably looked like shit right now, especially with my eye patch lodged awkwardly, and I brought the glass close to my nose, testing the smell. Smelling like apple wine, and a little tinge of bitterness, I swirled it, and I drank it.

Like a gentleman.

…..

Blech.

My face crinkled. It's too bitter, even for 30 years aging. I'll never like apple wine, ever. My only taste in wine was grape, they taste better. What I emphasize most about wine is their taste and I prefer them more than beer since they're healthy. They clean the heart and the system.

"Was it too bitter for you, perhaps?" Sakuya asked.

[Yes.] If this thing was alcoholic, you'll need to do better than that to get me drunk. [Doesn't mean I won't drink it!] And bottoms up! Oh, Thomas Jefferson's surpreme beverage, please knock me out before I embarrass myself even further in front of these two people!

"Ahahahahaha!" I see you're enjoying yourself there, Draculina. "Yes, raise the bottom upwards, Eman!"

[Aah!] I gasped, slamming the glass to the table without breaking it before face palming. Damn, that tasted horrible! Blech! Ugh! It's even worse when it's drank all at once! How do people drink these things anyway!?

*Clears throat* [Ms. Sakuya?]

"Yes, Mr. Retisha, what is it?"

[If you're gonna serve me wine again,] I paused, readjusting my eye patch and the ice bag. Two loops this time. [May I request for the ones served from grape? They taste way better.]

"Yes, Mr. Retisha. I'll keep that in mind."

Thanks. Damn, that wine was too strong.

"Sakuya, serve some over here! I'm thirsty!"

I see that Mistress Remilia lost all aristocratic sense and instead became a party-hard college girl over my humiliation. Jeez, that's one thing I'll get from a vampire. Yay~

I held up my hands, feeling extremely tired and ultimately **_DONE_** , [You know what? I'm outta here.] I declared, standing up from my chair and heading for the door.

"Hey! Eman!" Remilia yelled amidst her hysteria, downing a heavy amount of wine from her glass before continuing, "Don't go anywhere yet, say some more of those silver words you got for me!"

I grabbed the knob, turned to the Draculina with a hard glare, and spoke with so much carelessness that I might've looked drunk and surly, "You are absolutely, gloriously, majooshtically, supremicitically, obnoxiously obshcured in the head that vou managed to loosh all shense of legarity and inshtead rooked beautifurry derilious despite the hysteria of your drunken majesty."

 **"BAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHA—"**

 ***Door slam!***

 **Sigh,** give me a facepalm, please! Yeah, like that, thank you, [Holy fucking hell, that was madness.]

…..

Okay.

…..

I'm out.

…..

Deep breath.

…..

Run to the nearest wall and...

* **Facewall!***

 ***Thud***

Yeah…! There we go (ow). Now try to make sense of what just happened. I slid close towards the wall and rested my back against it, holding my face as I try to process it all.

…

…..

…..

[Kkkkkkkkkkkk….!‼] I can't believe what I just said back there! [BAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!‼] Oh man, I just lost it. I'm already banging the wall. I really wish this wall was wood instead of stone, I would've banged it harder just to let anybody nearby to understand just how great the dinner was.

Holy crap, that was actually fun! I love extreme fun, I like simple fun, but I treasure the kind of fun people get when they spend some quality time with friends and family, Aah~ that was the greatest dinner I ever had in my LIFE! I managed to entertain the vampire of the mansion and even had a drink of Jefferson's wine. I even got on the good side of the Mistress, and it looked she really had a blast with it.

Achievement! YAY~!

"Rrgh."

Hmm? Oh, Jergo. Didn't see you there. "Hello, Jergo." I wiped the tears out of my eyes before I stood up. Damn, that felt great. "How long have you been there?"

"Mrrm." He shrugged. Not a talker now, huh? He throbbed a thumb at the door, where the Draculina's hysterics are still rolling inside, "Mrrrm?"

"Oh, that's just the Mistress of the Mansion losing herself in her alcohol." Jergo responded with a grunt again. Reaching inside my pockets, zipping it open before pulling out my phone. **11:12 P.M.?** Damn, how fast does the time go? And what time exactly did I wake up? I should really get to sleep. I'm tired enough as it is.

I feel like I'll be sleeping with a smile tonight.

I owe Remilia Scarlet and Izayoi Sakuya for this. Despite their 'evil' side (even though it's ambiguous), they offered me a bed to sleep on for the night, dinner to eat, and we had a little banter that reminded me of my high school days.

Ah, good times.

Even for the craziness and eccentricities amidst Gensokyo, it can still offer the most classic basis of fun. And to think it came from a vampire was not something I expected, but I'm not complaining!

Bad enough that I'm punishing somebody tomorrow, the poor guard must've been punished by starving tonight.

Good enough that I plan to not be harsh about it when the time comes, I already formed a plan as to how it'll go. I'm not entirely mad at all, mainly because I think the one who's more at fault is **me**. Maybe I shouldn't have been standing too close to her.

"Okay, Jergo." I pocketed my phone, "Lead me to my quarters then. I wish to retire immediately."

~~~~~ « **҉** » ~~~~~

It was midnight.

And the Scarlet Devil Mansion still hasn't quieted down, not since the bell of the clock tower had tolled. But it has always been that way, vampires do function better at night. Anyone would've wondered if the resident vampire had been having too much fun, or the fairies had decided to cause a ruckus.

It happened to be both, actually. With the Scarlet Devil as tipsy as a girl on her first night out with friends on a bar, the following hour had every servant with the exception of Sakuya and the hobgoblins going mad with drunkenness. One of the fewest well-known residents, which were Patchouli Knowledge, Koakuma, and even Hong Meiling had been involved. Due to the recent case of the latter's wrongdoing, the Mistress have decided to deliver the punishment early via hangover with the heaviest amount of alcohol consumed.

It remains a question if the guilt-ridden Gatekeeper could even bear the effects of the liquor in the morning now that her above average mental fortitude had been waning from her recent mistake. If this wasn't exactly her punishment yet, then she might have to suffer 3 punishments tomorrow. Starting with a hangover, then the guest's judgment, then the fivefold punishment afterwards. But she will reap what she had sown, she did this to herself.

It remains a question, however, if the Mistress was even sober enough to even notice what she has been doing. Instead of carrying out punishment, she was rather _challenging_ the gate guard, which confused the latter even more than anyone else present on the table. The one thing she said was ludicrous to the people present:

"Hong Meiling, if you managed to drink me under the table, you'll be saved from tonight's punishment!"

"Bu-but….isn't this my punishment already?"

"Doesn't matter! You can take this as the calm before the storm!"

"Is it even right for me?"

"Hey, shut up! I'm the Mistress of this Mansion, if I say what it is, then it is what it is!"

Sakuya had to hide a rather pitiful look as she stood still, her mistress's demeanor had gone above what she could normally handle.

Patchouli had to resist the urge to slam the spell book she had been reading for a week to her face over how ridiculous that one sentence was to her ears.

Koakuma couldn't possibly do anything except hope for Meiling's well-being to hold out until all of her punishments are through.

The fairies were having the time of their life, cheering for either one of them as they floated in the air and spectated with bottles of wine in hand, their faces almost comparable to an apple. The hobgoblins even had to join in, but they refrained from acting like their moronic workmates, they prayed that their Mistress be merciful to the gate guard. This punishment was too severe to witness, even for them.

Nonetheless, the Scarlet Devil Mansion was having too much fun, as much as that could be defined under the Mistress's views.

If the gatekeeper doesn't receive a hangover by morning, the Mistress would've been the only receiver to the punishment she carried out _herself_.

One person, however, had not involved herself from the festivities. Since it barely concerned her, she brought her eyes to the object of her attention that alarmed her instincts to wake up. There was a guest tonight, she heard him from her room, having fun, talking to her big sister, there must have been a fight but it sounded like they made up. She wants to see him—no she _needs_ to see him.

Flandre Scarlet, sister to the Scarlet Devil, had caught the scent of something…...attracting.

The smell. It was intoxicating, mouthwatering, and sweetly delicious. It smelled so tasty, too tasty that she cannot stop herself from moving towards the scent almost automatically like a dog. Her cherry red eyes glowing brighter in the darkness of the windowless hallway and her wings framing an odd chandelier behind her, it eventually lead her to the only occupied room of the guest quarters.

The smell of blood is very strong here, and her mouth salivated uncontrollably. Wiping a drool that spilled out of her mouth, she slowly turned the knob, not the slightest sound ever creaked, and her footsteps nothing but air.

She saw him.

It was the guest, the man that talked with her big sister, he had short, slick black hair, he seemed to be somebody that got through 19 summers, and he was asleep in the bed under the soft covers and his back facing her, facing the open, uncovered window of the room granting the quarters a pale glow of the moonlight to shine over his lying form. He seemed to have some weird cloth wrapped around his head. His frame was lean, the image of a man that can wrestle a bear or grapple against a full grown stag, and he smelled…..raw.

The smell was far too foreign, unlike Marisa's scent of horrid mushrooms or Sakuya's scent of delicacy whenever she serves her meals in her room below. It smelled clean, untainted, unblemished, undoubtedly young and fresh.

And unspeakably delicious.

She bared her fangs in reflex, a ripple of goose bumps rolled all over her body and she took a silent step forward.

….?

Her ears caught a peculiarity:

He wasn't breathing.

But his heart was still beating.

Curious, she treaded close to the side of the bed, her footsteps nonexistent as she examined the mister closely, a slight jingle of her crystals resonating like tiny bells.

"Ne, Onii-san, are you human? Are you dead?"

He didn't move nor did he give any sign that he heard her. It gave her doubt: his skin was pale as if he was a fresh born babe, and he wasn't breathing, like a vampire. Was he a vampire or a human? But vampires don't sleep at night, neither do their hearts beat. Then again, he wasn't breathing, don't humans usually breathe? They usually smell like what she eats, and the red sauce always found on her plate was the most tastier.

Just like his..…

Hunger ruling over rational thought, she leaned towards the mister's neck. Clean, fresh blood rushing through his veins, she could feel them, she could hear them, she could almost _taste_ it.

With one red pointed fingernail, she gently opened a flesh wound the size of her thumb just on the right side of his nape. A tiny trickle of blood leaked out, and the smell overwhelmed her senses that she nearly lost control of herself and gorged down on the opening. But she resisted, her sister would scold her for disturbing guests, and she wouldn't want that. Instead, she caught the trickling blood on her finger from his skin and brought it to her lips.

The taste made her eyes wide, a giant ripple of goose bumps rolling across her body, and her wings jingled as if it were bells held with an erratic hand and the crystals glowed so brightly that it rivaled a lamppost and clashed against the moonlight that swathed over his sleeping form. Now the room was colored like the interior of a disco room. The flavor was beyond anything she ever tasted before, and it was heavenly.

She needed more, she wanted more NOW.

Holding the shoulder down with one hand and laying the other on the mister's head, she parted her lips, breathed a small hiss and—

"Flandre-sama."

She froze, and her nerves stopped cold. Closing her mouth and hiding her fangs, she slowly turned her head around and faced the Head Maid who stood at the door crossing her arms, a stern look crossing her face.

"Sakuya….."

"What did your sister tell you?" She asked, her voice hushed to keep Eman from being awoken.

She looked back at the mister, then at the wound she made on his neck, then back at her, "But he smelled…."

"Remilia-sama told you not to disturb the guests, especially when they sleep." Sakuya remarked with a controlled sharp tone, "If your sister sees what you are doing, you'd be in deep trouble."

The mention of her elder sister was all the words needed to make Flandre have all her defiance gone, she hung her head low and her wings drooped, the glow in them dimming to a weak luminescence. "….Okay."

"Come. Back to your quarters, I'll serve you your dinner while you wait."

The word 'dinner' made her look over shoulder towards the mister, and its meaning reverted to him as the new fitting definition.

And he still wasn't breathing, but his heartbeat became erratic.

What is he?

"Will this Onii-san be here tomorrow?"

"That's not for me to know or to decide, Flandre-sama." She gently replied, "He might only deliver the punishment tomorrow then leave."

That made her frown disappointedly. The thought of it made her sad and her hunger even worse. Whatever Sakuya would serve her, it wouldn't satisfy the craving within her. This…new craving. It was beyond anything she ever felt before but at the same time it felt like familiar, and she doesn't know why. She didn't want human blood anymore, she wanted _his_ blood, she can't just let it go like that.

Sighing, she walked passed Sakuya, passed the door, and walked with unenthusiastic steps towards her basement.

It'll be another night alone.

*Chak* Door closing.

A deep gasp immediately exploded in Eman's mouth as he inhaled all the oxygen he desperately needed. His grip on the knife easing, he slipped it out of the pillow and rolled over to his back, a few crackles of joints snapping in the movement and he tasked himself to calming his nerves. His wrist had gotten stiff from gripping it too tightly, and his body had been tense the entire time. The sweat on his body was slowly cooling, but his mind cannot remove itself the struggle and fright.

Craning his head upwards, he wiped his nape and he brought his fingers in front of him, illuminating it by the moonlight of the open window. There was a large smudge of red on the tip of his fingers until the middle of his palm; he was still bleeding, and his still-erratic heartbeat made it bleed even more. The shoulder that 'Flandre' held, her grip was monstrous. She nearly crushed it. He massaged it with a freehand, he was thankful that she didn't dislocate it. And he thanked God that Sakuya was able to arrive before he made a move to _defend_ himself.

 _So that's what it was, Sakuya. Keep the Draculina's sister away from anyone unfamiliar, no kidding._

His worries had not been abated at all. He was a fool to lay down his guard, and an even bigger fool to even forget the most important detail about Gensokyo.

It is **not** an easygoing place unlike the Real World. He is not free from danger. He is not always in the vicinity of reasonable Youkai. And no matter how the people he met in this mansion acted towards him, hospitable or unapproachable, genuine or not, he is still in the House of the Devil.

 _I'm not safe at all._


	7. Forgive, Just Don't Forget

If waking up makes people feel groggy after a long night, then I'm really lived the experience just at the start of noon.

Yep, I woke up at lunch. That gives me a lot of consolation, at least. It was a fuckin' terror to even sleep last night. Not even the thought of sleeping in a bed comforted me.

Due to the midnight attempted assault, I was too scared to even settle down, my eyes constantly on the door or even the window, expecting 'Flandre' to come back in and try to get a full taste of me. My knife stuck to my hand, or rather, my hand firmly magnetized to my knife, I was expecting to be attacked, and I had hoped to God that I won't have to fight or even hurt anybody that night, especially that vampire who entered my borrowed room.

Spilling blood was the last thing I wanted to do.

Sleeping in the afternoon often gives you lots of energy, that translates to give you enough vigor to last an all-nighter in the evening. My yesterday KO in courtesy of Chun Lee pretty much marked my fate to last until 3 in the morning before I could properly sleep. But since the 'visit' last night, that made me paranoid and a little jumpy. I was frightened to even get up from my bed to light the candles back up, too scared to even move a muscle in my fetal position on the grand bed. Too terrified to even close my eyes.

I was even frightened of the window. I kept looking at that window as if a grotesque vampire would float there, look at me through the glass and leer over the sight of fresh blood flowing on my nape before breaking in and go for the kill. The thought of the moonlight entering my window suddenly making the silhouette of a winged human over my frightened form pretty much had me sweating bullets.

With no other clue as to what to do, I resorted to my last solution.

Pray.

And that was all I did. I shut myself off from the world, but the world didn't shut me off in turn. It was still there, the fear, the anxiety, I wasn't even aware of the time, but I never separated my hands and kept praying. I told God to protect me, I told God to send a guardian angel to watch over me, I told God to keep the evils away from me. I asked Him for so many things that I couldn't even count them.

It was what I always do. When I'm desperate, hurting or even on the verge of despair, I always turn to Him. Being alone in the world, no parent to support me, no friend to keep me, I have no one, no one but Him. That's why I never stopped praying for his comfort.

Whenever I prayed in the real world, it was sometimes hollow and any form of spiritual comfort that was expected to fill me could barely be felt.

But here in Gensokyo, it felt different. it was….clear.

I felt safe, I felt protected, the feeling was so genuine that my fear felt like it didn't even need to exist in the first place. It was as if Jesus Christ was actually there beside me, holding me in his arms protectively and said comforting words to me to ease my fears as I prayed.

I wondered if prayers in Gensokyo were actually a powerful thing to have. Instead of a long-awaited occurrence to eventually happen as a sermon does say where my prayers will be answered after a long time, my prayers are heard and met immediately. Seeing solace in the action, I continued to mutter all of my prayers and hoped that He will not leave my side.

And that's when the morning came. It was only a slight spot of yellow and orange, but it was the greatest color I could ever see. God answered my prayers. The smallest ray of light broke through the window, and it fell on my eyes, blinding me. Never before have had I ever thanked the Lord for bringing the morning, and I did just that.

Slowly but steadily, the sun was rising to become the light in the sky, laying its gaze over this red colored mansion. I took comfort in its light and made it my guardian. It will guard me with its warm light, and it will keep the vampire away from me. Corny, yes, but it was the only feel I had from it. I was tempted to think that God was the sun watching over me, and I smiled over that.

And so, I finally took my most desired sleep.

That pretty much lead me to where I am now. Waking up groggy, sweating from the heat of the sun, and that my eyes hurt. Worth it, the bed felt _soooo_ good.

And my ice bag still hadn't lost its cool. Accidental pun, but seriously, that bag is still creating a small mist.

Since I removed it last night because of its chilly texture not doing any good to my paranoia and placed it to the nearby nightstand, it left a rather large amount of moisture all throughout the night. If I looked closely to the wood, it was _frozen._

This must be some magic-shit going on, I was kinda tempted to rip it open and see what's inside but I refrained from it. Don't wanna risk an explosion of frostbite to come out of that. Rubbing my heating body with the hand-sized cloth bag of packed winter, I was set for the morning.

Time for my punishing.

I opened the door to my room, and I was a little surprised to see the remarkable hobgoblin from yesterday crossing his arms as he stood just outside it, as if he had been waiting for me to come out since morning. If he was an attentive butler, then I made his job harder than it is. But I couldn't help it, I slept when the sun came out, I'm pretty much having vampire-syndrome just by being here (or probably due to last night but eh).

"Sorry to keep you waiting, Jergo." I apologized politely, smiling for the mythical being's efforts.

"Hrrrm," He shrugged, then he turned around and walked along with him towards the rather dark hallway, barely illuminated by the window at the middle of the hallway, which is _so_ far away from here. It feels like each hallway is fucking 5 miles. This mansion pretty much gave the impression that it was night instead of day thanks to all this lack of lighting. "Mistress awaits."

"…..Right." A vampire walking around in the morning? I guess that confirms Remilia's words that it doesn't really kill them that much, I bet she's using an umbrella right now. I guess this explains the lack of windows and the dark and spooky hallway

"Have mercy." The hobgoblin grunted.

What? "What did you say?" I asked, looking down on Jergo as he didn't lose pace in speed.

"Have mercy."

'Have mercy'?

…

Oh, he knew about what I'm going to do to the gate guard. And judging from what he said, he seemed to be mindful of her welfare, in spite of what she did to me.

"Worry not, Jergo. The delivery of my punishment will be nothing but a fluff of a feather." For all the hope I have, I hope this plan works. "Trust me."

He made no response, but the sudden change of his gait says something.

~~~~~ « **҉** » ~~~~~

The way it's gonna go, my punishment that is, I'll need to be in a place where there is so much ground good enough to compare a tennis court. Apparently with the mansion's 'physics-be-fucked' aspect in regards to its spacing, that can be said on its backyard as well. It's bigger than I expected. If that's the case from a view outside the walls, then physics is pretty much a bitch to this place. Besides the obviously-medicinal flower garden, there is a rather large empty space of grass where a soccer playing field could fill in. Surrounding the open space of grass was more flowers and gardens, and the walls are still far from here. Geez, these vampires must be stinkin' rich to have this much land.

Then, with the desired setting at the go, all we need is the subject. Besides Chun Lee, who looked dreadfully guilty as she stood a few meters away in front of me, head hung so low that her scarlet bangs really covered her eyes, Draculina and Sakuya were there along with a few new faces. These people would be the other residents of the mansion, I guess.

I could easily tell apart who is who. The rather short-as-Marisa and… _brittle_ , pallor-faced and looked-like-about-to-fall-apart-by-the-touch-of-a-leaf girl wearing a dress-like pajama and mob cap just like Remilia had rather really long purple hair is obviously…uh, what was it again? Patchouli Knowledge? I think it's Patchouli Knowledge. Definitely Patchouli Knowledge. She's holding a book and looked rather uninterested with what's gonna come.

The next one is obviously the 'Little Demon' Sakuya mentioned last night, Koakuma, right? Yeah. She looked rather _civil_ for a demon, and (unfortunately) did not look like a tan-skinned demon from hell with horns like I expected. She looked like an office lady with wings on her head and back. White blouse and black one-piece dress shirt, she might've passed off as a human if she didn't have those wings. But the amazing red hair and red eyes are a hint to her supernatural heritage along with those wings so it's okay.

No little sister here though, thank goodness.

Sakuya looked really apathetic. As expected of the person with more authority in this mansion, her eyes show nothing but a cold gaze, only looking at me as if I was expected to do what I was expected to do, which was to beat the shit out of Chun Lee for socking me in the fucking eye.

Beside the head maid was the Draculina herself. All four people there are under the shade of the balcony of the second floor above them, found at the back part of the mansion, seated at a coffee table with served tea in front of them. But she looked unlike what I've met last night.

"Uuurrggh" Remilia groaned as she kneaded her forehead with her childlike hands.

…..That's the sight of a hangover. Whatever had happened after I left the dinner table last night, she sure got hammered afterwards. Fuggin' lulz.

I smirked. [Rough night, eh? How many was it? Five drinks and you're done?]

"Silence, boy." She snapped, lacking the strength to make it harsh due to her pounding headache. "Just get on with it." She ordered, reaching for her cup and drinking from it. If that was Master's great Tea of Wellness, it would've kicked that hangover in the ass right out of her head.

I turned to Sakuya, "I understand if you must be present for this, Ms. Sakuya but must _they_ see this too?" I asked, gesturing to the vampire, bookworm, and demon with a hand. "Not to mean offense there." I added, inclining my head slightly to the ladies.

"They came of their own accord, Sir. They come simply to spectate."

The Purple Lady said something to Sakuya but I could hear it, which the Maid responded with a slight sheepish look.

Huh…..

Looking around, there were a few hobgoblins and fairy maids secretly spectating as well from behind the corner, up on the balcony, and some were watching from the fewer windows found in this part of the mansion. Some were bold enough to just be in the open and openly watch.

Sigh. This sucks. Really sucks.

I reached for my eye patch and I removed it, pulling the winter bag out and extending it to Sakuya's direction. "Hold this for me."

"Certainly." She teleported in front of me (not a surprise anymore), cordially took it from my hand and placed it inside her apron pocket.

Placing my eye patch back on, I reached inside my pants and pulled out my knife. "This too." I added, extending the tool towards her. This punishment will go my way, and I will not have this thing deterring my movements.

She stared for a short second before inclining her head, "Certainly." She took the blade by the hilt and teleported back to her Mistress's place.

Alright. Showtime.

"Now, lift your head." I ordered, adding a firm authority to my disposition, especially with my body language. "Tell me your name, gatekeeper."

She reluctantly raised her head up but she could not look at my eyes. They looked really guilty, and I could feel my heart hurting a little at the sight. I can't believe I have to this. "…My name is...Hong Meiling, sir."

I held on to a part of my tubular bandana and frowned. "Speak louder, gatekeeper!"

She winced as if my words were a physical blow to her being, and I felt the pit of my stomach fall even deeper, "M-my name is Hong Meiling, Sir!" She exclaimed.

Hong Meiling. I will remember that.

I lowered my bandana down a little and made sure to expose the damages she's done to me, "Look at me in the eye, Hong Meiling." When her eyes kept pacing from here to another direction at first, she eventually brought her guts together and stared intently at my one bad eye. "This is the damage you have wrought on me, and by the demand of the Scarlet Devil Mansion, you must be punished for this."

"…I have no excuses."

Don't worry, Meiling. I'll get you out of this.

"While I desire only to forgive you for, what I could only deem in my perspective, an honest mistake, the house says otherwise so I will have no choice." I adjusted my bandana with a third loop. It's going to happen, I'm gonna rough this woman real good, and I barely have enough energy for it. I only had a drink of water and no food, but this'll do. "How I condone your punishment, you will not have objections, understand?"

She nodded, "….I understand."

"But first, answer my question." She brought her head up and stared back at me, "Do you know self-defense and martial arts?" Just in case.

"Ye-yes, it's what I could do."

Perfect.

"Then listen carefully for I will not repeat myself." She nodded firmly and stood straight. Okay, deep breath. I began, "I will come and strike at you endlessly, you shall block my attacks with any means you could. Once I managed the first strike on your person, whether severe or not, **that's your punishment.** Once you are struck by me, you can retaliate against me with strikes of your own."

"What?" She asked, shocked over this ridiculous condition that I made. I know, but this is the only way I could do both of us a favor. "But you are supposed to punish me, why must I even strike back against—"

" **Do you object!?** " I growled and she was instantly silenced, wincing. " **Do you deny the punishment I have set for you!? Do you deny the wrong you have done to me!? Should the house condone the punishment for me and have the specific severity be above my liking!?** "

"No! No, Sir!" She frantically objected, her eyes almost about to break into tears. Fucking hell, this hurts. "….Please, make do with my punishment."

"Good." I brought my knuckles to my palm and I crackled them, then I did the same to the other hand. "Ready your stance." I ordered.

"Yes, sir." She brought her fists up, one shoulder pointed towards me and one leg slightly bent.

Now I know a martial artist when I see one, and that stance speaks a lot of experience. I wonder if I could land a strike. I just hope she wasn't holding back on this.

Protect yourself, Hong Meiling.

"Are you certain with this punishment, Mr. Retisha?" Sakuya asked on the sides.

I spared a moment to stare back at her pale blue eyes, "The first stone is mine to throw, remember?" I asked rhetorically, feeling a little prideful for using the power of their words for my own. "I will decide the severity of everything."

She stared for a little thought before saying, "I see." She inclined her head in agreement. Remilia looked like her headache's only out for a bit but her eyes are revealing the slightest sign of interest. The demon floating in the air showed direct worry and compassion for Meiling, hoping she'll be alright after this. But not the librarian, her attention is literally absorbed to that book.

Staring back at Meiling and nodding at her, her form stiffened and prepared, it's time for the go.

Clenching my fist, I charged her with carefully placed movements. [Coming in!] I screamed as I jumped to the air and aimed my strike towards her face.

As expected, she sidestepped with ease, then I whirled my body to send a backhanded fist towards her with my other hand, which she dodged by leaning back her head a little, then I instantly threw a jab, making sure to make my strike quick enough to catch her off guard. She somehow saw my strike coming and merely parried it off-course with a push of her forearm and she jumped back a short distance.

If she's good at this, then this punishment might take a while.

I charged again with a hook, which she ducked under, then I followed with a kick using the opposite leg aiming to her side, which she caught with her left arm coiled around it. "My goodness! I'm so—" Her apology for even grappling my foot as if she wasn't even allowed to was met with a fist flying towards her face, which she caught with a free arm (it didn't even budge).

Yep, that's a Youkai giveaway. Nobody could've stopped that without having their hands shaking at the impact. If I didn't know any better, I would'a thought she was a helluva strong woman.

I abandoned standing and I hopped off the ground with my free foot, sending a kick to her unprotected middle, using her grip on my fist and foot as footholds. At a momentary reflex, she released both her hold on me and blocked my kick with both her forearms in front of her at an amazing speed, sending her staggering backwards and me falling to the grass on my back.

I was very impressed with how she blocked that at the stroke of half a second but I maintained authority and continued.

"I told you to block my strikes with whatever means, pay attention!" I kicked up my feet and quickly hopped off the ground with my hands, wasting no time in following up my next attack as I rushed her.

"Ri-right! I'm so—" She was silenced again with a jumping roundhouse kick towards her face coming from me that she ducked under, making me whirl in the air for the miss.

"Do not talk! Block!" I sent a swiping kick towards her side and she caught it again, side-stepping before she did to remove the steam of my kick.

Instead of following with a fist like last time, I grabbed a hold of her shoulder, hopped off the ground and sent a knee aiming for her chin with my free foot. She leaned her head back, and my knee merely grazed her face. If that missed, I threw a fist straight downwards, using my fall as a fuel to the blow.

She pushed me off with her free hand towards my chest and threw off the leg she held. No. scratch that. Instead of throwing me off, she pushed herself back, making my drop fist hit the air.

Thanks for the momentum, by the way.

This is what you call 'Punishing'.

With my missed fist going straight for the dirt instead of her face, I maneuvered my hand to scoop the ground and I rolled on the floor to control the momentum. When I had the floor on my back and Meiling just in front of my feet, I horse-kicked straight towards her middle with both my legs and it hit home, but not where I wanted it. She blocked it again with forearms in front of her, but the force and brewed momentum sent her flying off the ground and on her back. Thank goodness she's wearing slacks underneath that green tailed dress, otherwise I'd be violating her with my eyes.

I looked over to the audience, the fight sure got their attention, even the librarian had finally looked up from her book, sipping tea absentmindedly as her purple eyes took in the action. Draculina looked like she recovered, and her bloody red eyes are seriously wide and unblinking, looking like a kid watching a circus. Sakuya finally broke out of character with the apathetic coworker attitude and she looked like she was enjoying the performance.

The servants broke out of hiding, neglected their duties and joined in the crowd, floating in the air or standing atop the railings of the balconies above or on top of another (that's the goblins doing it).

Is this a punishment or a match?

…..

Ha. I already decided what it was in the first place. Now that I assessed Hong Meiling's compatibility, I can finally place the real beating.

I lifted my ASS off the ground with the use of my hands and I flared my feet towards my back before I landed my feet to the grass, standing back up.

I awaited Chun Lee to get back up to her feet and readied her fists in front of her face, when she did I charged.

I aimed the first fist to her right side, she parried that.

Second strike is a right hook to her face, she parried that as well.

Cross with my left hand to her chest, she caught that fist with her right. I quickly opened that fist and grabbed a hold of the defending wrist, and moved it out of the way, making her think that I will strike the unprotected chest with my other hand. I readied the strike, aiming for the midsection with my other fist, her hand came to cover before I even threw it. Then, I changed aim and went for her face. Aqua-colored eyes widening at the feint, she leaned her head to the (my) right, my fist striking where her face should've been. I opened my right hand….

Then I _slapped the bitch out of her._

Then I pushed myself off her with my left hand that held her wrist as quickly as I could and I dodged the uppercut that could've nailed me had I not moved. Needing more than necessary distance, I executed 4 backhand springs and 1 backflip, doing a running start crouch upon landing.

Her role to block and dodge is done. Now, she can fight back.

Her fighting stance is now at the ready, but her eyes still had the guilt in them. Whatever she's going to do, she better not hold back. Because if she does, then this damn thing's not worth it.

"You better fight back now, gatekeeper." I told firmly, ripping off a few blades of grass out of the ground before standing up, undoing my bandana so it can go back to its original state and placing it to my neck like a necklace. I don't think I could fight without knowing the distance of where I'm looking. Exposing this injury in front of her might just make it worse on her part, but I have no choice.

She nodded, but she was biting her lip, trying to look at anywhere but my eye. Just how are you beating yourself up for this? Is it really that bad?

Feeling the intensity roll through my veins, I charged her again. When I got the distance I executed the 540 kick, placing all of my weight to my striking foot as I aimed for Meiling's shoulder. She back-stepped, and my foot smashed the floor harmlessly. Not intending to break the flow, I followed up with a spinning roundhouse kick, aiming for her side. Instead of catching it this time, she blocked it with a forearm and finally swung her first fist towards me, aiming for my chest.

It was weak.

It wasn't typically weak that it barely hurt, but it barely had the force needed to back somebody back.

Because of that horrible strike, I grabbed her wrist and yanked her, and threw her to the opposite direction behind me with a push of my other hand to her waist. She rolled on the dirt, and stood back up almost quickly.

"Why was that weak? Gatekeeper, why did you not make the attempt to harm me?"

"I….I" She was heaving in breathes for a reason, and her eyes was planted to the ground. The amount of guilt in her eyes was almost unfathomable. "I can't!"

Now, I'm getting pissed.

"Is that how it is, Hong Meiling!?" I clenched my fist. "Is that how it is!? Is that how far your strength can bring itself!?"

"This is too much, sir!" She yelled, "Why must I defend myself for this!? Why should I even raise my hand against the punishment I deserve!? Why did you even—"

"Is this how the gatekeeper of the Scarlet Devil Mansion delivers herself!?" I cut off, finding myself extremely annoyed with the damn guilt she was purposely filling herself in. "Is her strength so weak that she is deemed inept for the task!?"

She gasped in shock, her form freezing still.

I see that got into ya.

"Would she allow the intruder to pass!? Would she let herself be deemed a bystander than a barrier!? Would she even submit to such facts!?"

Get that sense of duty back into ya, Chun Lee!

"Am I wrong!?" I shouted, stomping with my number one right foot as loud as I could on the grass. "Am I wrong, Hong Meiling!?"

"Yes, you are!" She screamed, the sign of indignation filling her eyes.

…..very good.

"Prove it!" I charged her again, a right hook coming to her face and she ducked under it, sending a quick punch to my midsection at the same time.

Her punch was seriously beyond average on the impact and it was stronger than the first punch she sent me, and FUCKING HELL, IT HURTS!

Growling in pain, I crumpled the skin of my struck midsection through my shirt and stood back to my fighting stance. The way Hong Meiling was now, she lost all of that guilt in her eyes and now she looked like she was really driven, wanting to prove herself as the guard to the Mansion to her Mistress and to me, who hath said she so incompetent. She wasn't doing a fight. She wasn't doing an obligation. She was just doing a _simple_ order given by me, a guest.

We circled around each other, expecting either one to make a move, a feint or a strike, someone must make a move. Her presence grew big, her presence alone tells me just how experienced she was apart from me. She had obviously learned from official training, I was a copycat. Due to my acrobatic ability, judo and breakdance, parkour and taekwondo techniques are almost easy to do. To me, they're just jumping and kicking and tumbling. In other words, _they_ _were_ _too_ _easy_.

Meiling was different. Not only did she learn how to fight, she also learned the theory behind it from a real experienced master. She had more wisdom in her techniques than me, who does nothing but follow the role of 'Monkey see, monkey do'. Which further emphasizes what people think of me all the time, especially my former friends: A Monkey.

Let's find out if the copied techniques I had could prove a match against disciplined training.

"Hiya!" She struck first.

I side-stepped the spinning flying kick that was coming, and she recovered from the landing quicker than expected to send me the same well-muscled fist that socked my face straight to my chest. I was able to block it with a single forearm, but it came a little late. Her fist hit both wrist and chest, and it also fucking hurts. I got myself reeling backwards from the blow, my wrist aching like a bitch, but it doesn't mean I didn't throw a blow of my own; I punched her on the cheek the sooner she hit me.

She staggered a little and held her cheek, I rubbed my wrist a little, which did less than 'a little' to ease the pain, it took no time for the both of us to go back to the action. She did a back kick towards me, it grazed my side as I dodged it and caught it with my arm coiled around it.

My turn to pull your leg, Chun Lee.

I swept her standing foot off the ground without letting go.

Thank God for her flexibility, because her one foot is literally turned parallel to her side. Seeing that this position doesn't hurt her, I kicked one foot to the sky above, my knee close to my face, and I axe-kicked straight towards her face, which she blocked with both her arms, her scarlet hair flaring at the wind power of my leg. Both of us grunting in the exertions, her trying to push my foot off, me trying to crush down her face. And I still have her foot on my hold under my arm.

Unexpectedly, her other foot came up and landed a blow to my face.

Ow!

I lost hold on her foot and staggered backwards with a growl, holding the damaged temple. She quickly rolled to her feet and swept my feet off the ground this time, making me land on my side.

Is it a game of back and forth now, you hit me, I hit you back, I floorsweep you, you sweep me off the ground with your foot in turn, if I had attempted to axekick you, are you going to—

BARREL ROLL **!**

* **Thud**!*

SHE ACTUALLY FUCKING DID **!**

With Chun Lee doing foot kicks that involved the steel-toed tip of her steel-toed shoes and the sole, I barrel rolled for who knows how many times just to not have a shoe marked on me clothes. For all the funny clichés to exist, I do not want the size 10 boot print to the ASS happening to me! That's what _I'm_ gonna do to Marisa!

When I managed to make my space between the curb stomper and me sizable, I pushed myself up with my hands, then I swung my feet around me.

BREAKDANCE!

Chun Lee made no attempt to come close lest she be sweeped again by Crazy Legs. Doing one flare, I executed the coffee grinder spin while trying to approach her. With each spin of my 'blade', her feet pivots back behind the other feet and repeating, I quickly returned to the flare, propelling 3 times before I converged to the air flare, momentum flowing all around my two feet.

Yeah, this is how we do it in the 60's, bitches!

With no way for me to move anywhere in a straight direction, I stacked back to my feet then I cartwheeled towards her direction, which she back-stepped from. Then I followed with a side flip, sending a single kick to her upon my landing, throwing all the brewed momentum in that one strike. It landed against her shield forearms again, and this time she persevered the strike, only making her slide backwards on her feet a few paces away.

Just how strong are those forearms? They kept blocking my every strike like natural vambraces, and is she feeling any of those?

I'm tempted to say no.

I charged her and aimed a punch to her midsection—

—Not! She fell for it!

My rearing fist was actually a propeller to my actual attack—a spinning crescent kick to her now undefended face.

 ***TWACK!** *

And it struck home.

….?

What the?

My foot was now resting against the crook of her neck, but she didn't hit the floor. Her feet were still firmly planted on the floor, and her upper body was only reeling to the side because of my blow, her green beret falling to the ground.

Her head slowly turned my way, and what I saw signified that I wasn't against a human at all: aqua-colored eyes slowly staining red, and a set of fangs poking out of her sneer.

I think I just roused a beast from its slumber.

Crap!

I tried to jump away but she caught my right foot before I could roll backwards, and she sent clean punches to my thigh, midsection, chest and face. All in the quick succession of one second, one handed, she isn't human, alright.

A temporarily unusable leg, blown out air, an aching chest, and a facial rearrangement, all too painful for a standard human to bear.

Good thing I am not **standard**.

Because I could still do this: I hopped off the ground with my other foot and sent a roundhouse kick to her face amidst all those. That made her let go of my leg and she was sent staggering again. Now, I'm back to the ground again. Leg still unusable, I'm down to my fists now. Barely used 'em in a fight, I'm more of a kicker, see?

Pushing myself up with my hands as quickly as I could, I got up to my feet with a limp and Chun Lee quickly rushed up, sending a right hook towards me, only for me to parry it and send a head-butt towards her, sending the both of us reeling.

Fuckin' ow!

I didn't only have the strongest ASS, but my head is also hardened from my stubbornness and from my regular habit of face planting whatever flat surface existent, sometimes the dirt (due to obvious reasons). But her forehead was actually harder than I thought, and damn did I ever feel that. Shaking my head to remove the dizziness, Chun Lee managing to recover as well, she quickly made way to strike once again with the same fist as before. I tucked my chin in and covered my face with a curved arm, blocking her punch. But her other fist came faster than I could catch up to, and I got hit right there.

The next ones were completely continuous, my face, my chest, my midsection, even my shoulders, anywhere that was in my upper body, I got sent a good machine gun of womanly punches, which were like a WWE champion's standard punch in each one, which hurts a fucking lot and every strike leaves a serious ache.

Left chest.

Midsection.

Center chest.

Right shoulder.

The blows were getting sluggish but even heavier, she's waning her last punches with everything she has. I can't even block, she's punching with so much force that my mind is too numb in pain to process a proper counter or even lift a single arm.

Sweating in exertion, Hong Meiling looked like she had decided to end this. One to my right chest, another to my right shoulder, then my cheek, then the last strike was the complete finisher.

She nailed me right at my bruising eye. The one area that I didn't want her to hit.

Now all the bloated flesh inside the bruise exploded on her fist, sending splatters of blood in the air, and I had the first experience of ever seeing the world in a worldly red, even just for one eye. Yelping in a guttural throat, I covered my left eye as I fell to the floor, supporting myself with an elbow against the grass.

 **It stings.**

"Oh my gods, I'm so sorry! Are you alright!? Can you still see!?"

 **It hurts.**

 **It burns.**

I slowly turned my head to look back at Meiling, who looked utterly distressed as she knelt down beside me, her left knuckle stained with blood.

My blood.

 **Why did you hit me?**

For all the will I have left in me, I quickly jumped off the ground, away from Meiling, which only made me fall on my back due to the puncturing ache in my beaten upper body. But I grit my teeth and struggled for her hat without letting my hand leave my eye. It's just there, I can reach it.

I'm used to pain, I'm used to pain, I'm used to pain, this is not the worse I've gone through.

"Sir, please stop pushing yourself! You're making it worse for yourself than it is for me!"

 **Quiet, Meiling.**

When I finally had her beret in my hand, I forcefully stood up, shaky legs barely holding up my beaten form. Don't lose face now, you're supposed to be in control here. I smacked the beret against my pants to remove any dirt that clung to it before turning around and facing the Gatekeeper with one eye.

Looks like it'll be more than one week for this one eye to heal.

At least the job is done, worth a sacrifice.

I approached Meiling and I—

"Hng!" She stiffened greatly, bowing her head and awaited the punishment.

—placed her beret back to her head.

"Eh?" As expected, she was shocked and confused. "What are you doing, sir?"

Shut up, let me do my work.

Adjusting the placement on her head, turning it around so the bill is pointed forward like how she wore it yesterday sleeping, I tilted it a little upwards then I stepped back.

Ah, there we go. Now, _that's_ a security guard.

I moved my hand off my eye and extended it to her, expecting a handshake. [Good fight.] I simply said, smiling as much as I could amidst the pain of my eye and my body. "I forgive you now."

"But Sir!" She looked conflicted, she looked at my hand, then at my damaged eye, then to her bloodied hand. Doing so for a few times, she stared back at me again, "But what of your eye!? I made the damages worse! Why are you treating this like something unimportant!?"

"Don't object," I admonished, closing my one good eye in a sigh. "Don't make this any harder than it needs to be."

She brought her eyes down, gritting her teeth and wallowing internally, still not taking my hand. "Sir! That wound is not a skidded knee! That isn't something so light! Why are you acting in such a way to me who has done that to you!?

Oy.

Her reaction was natural, and she can't be blamed for it. Nonstandard fools like me would always face the same reaction from others when we would brush off wounds like this in the same manner I did, but could anyone help it? I've always been like this. I'm a realist, I know what comes naturally and I either go along with the flow or go against it. I'm going against natural reactions at the moment: I'm not mad even if she had just made my injury even worse.

"This is a punishment, Hong Meiling. If I say I forgive you, I forgive you. And I do forgive you, but I can't trust myself if you don't forgive yourself."

She looked up at me again, surprised over the words I've said. I'm only _making_ _them_ _up_ , I was never mad at all, there was no need to be forgiven.

It was an honest mistake. If I say it is, then it is.

In other words:

This wasn't a punishment at all, it's just a friendly match.

"If you want a clear word from me…." I inhaled, then exhaled as casually as I could as if my eye didn't explode. "…..I'm **not mad** at all. But I will be if you don't accept that."

Since I sparred against Marisa yesterday, including the danmaku practice, I enjoyed it, I liked it, and I feel like doing it again. I do free-runs just to find thrill, but sparring was a great alternative. I am given a chance to use my combat skills that barely had a use besides self-defense when I could use it to play with others who know how.

I always wanted to try fighting where there is nobody hating each other for it, opportunities are rare. My former friends can't fight like me, there were no fellow fighters like me, I'm just….one. Any fight happening in my life before is just one filled with hate, we're doing it to hurt somebody, not to play.

This one?

Well, it's a little new for me. I'm letting myself get hurt in the fun. I'll admit that I got a little peeved for her guilty movements and I was extremely enraged when she hit me in the eye, but she did throw her punch and proved my point so that makes up for it. Now….

I'll just wait for her to take my hand, and, hopefully, have more opportunities to play again with her at a later date when I have the time.

And she does, holding my bloody left hand with her equally bloodied left hand. It's like we're making a blood pact. It'd be great if we actually are. She's a really good fighter, and being kindred in blood and spirit looked really appealing.

Her grip was firm as expected, but the feelings in it are quite warm. Plus she was smiling to me, "Thank you, Sir. I failed to say it before but…" She took a deep breath, "I'm sorry."

Despite the aches in my body, or the damaged eye, I was glad.

Come 'ere, you.

I neared up to her and embraced her with my free and clean hand and rubbed her back tenderly, making sure to keep my red arm away, keeping from staining her with my wet red-stained limb. She returned it weakly, but the hug was good enough to make my tired state back to life instantly, I could feel it.

We parted afterwards. "Come." I walked past her, heading over to the audience. We went quite a distance during all that roughhousing, and I didn't even notice it. That explains why there were no people 'oohing' or 'aaahing' with every blow at the time. Just how into it was I? She and I are almost at the edge of the clearing.

"But what of your eye?" She asked, matching my walking pace beside me.

I took note of the warm liquid flowing down my hand to my wrist as I covered the opened wound, "Let us hope the Mistress or her handmaid can provide basic first aid."

"Oh have confidence in her," She said confidently, "She's a capable servant amongst the others."

Hearing her speak highly of the coworker who'd definitely deliver the punishment fivefold to her face makes me like her a lot easier. She's actually willing to take her punishment and even submit to her wrongs instantaneously. People would rather be silently mostly.

…..

"Why are you laughing?" She asked, noting my snickering and uncontrolled smirk.

"It's about what happened to me yesterday, that's all you are privileged to know."

"The day I struck you?" She inquired, her voice gone a little soft at the mention of her mistake.

I just shrugged, "Hm, pretty much."

I find it funny that someone with a wonderful personality like her ended up punching an innocent bystander in her sleep, and she was standing while doing so as well.

Weird humor I have, yes, but what're you gonna do?

"By the way, Sir, what is your name?"

"Eman Letitia. Eman is all you need to address me."

~~~~~ « **҉** » ~~~~~

Among the three ladies surrounding the coffee table at the shaded patio, Remilia had her hands interlocked together on the table, Sakuya included, librarian looked like she placed a bookmark on that closed occult book as she regarded both our messed-up states with interest. Even the lower servants were very entertained, chatting amongst themselves about the fight, ones trying to do the blows Meiling and I threw. A collective few of the hobgoblins were giving applaud, Jergo, who was stood prominently among them with crossed arms and stood at the center of the balcony railing gave me a nod. And the Koakuma girl was very delighted for the end result of the match, glad that her friend wasn't injured severely.

Overall, they were pleased by the show.

I guess they saw the entire thing like a fist match instead of a punishment.

"I admit, that was rather impressive," Meiling and I shared a smile at the librarian's soft spoken compliment.

"Now, then. Hong Meiling." And here comes Sakuya, she's gonna do her part of the punishment. She stood up from her chair, walking away from the space of the table and stood in front of the gatekeeper. I backed away, respecting the business distance between coworkers. "Now that the guest's punishment has been handed out, I will personally condone the punishment of the house."

Remilia was leering at the blood flowing down my arm, her fangs slipping out of her lips, her bloody red eyes widening and focused on _me._

Look away, hopefully the sun makes her placid. "A backhand to the left cheek. A left hook also to the cheek. A sweeping kick to the left tendon. A crescent kick to the nape. A roundhouse kick to the right cheek. And finally, a headbutt to the forehead."

Whoa. Sakuya really caught on, I think those were all the blows I sent to Meiling, and they were all in an accurate order. Just six strikes, and nothing more. All the other attacks I did were all blocked. I gotta say: Meiling got arms. That's for sure. She probably sent me more than 90 blows, those machine gun punches were too fast and too many to count.

"The punishment is to have each blow repeated to you again, with the severity of each strike increased _fivefold._ "

"I understand. I will take each blow wholeheartedly and keep it etched to my memories for as long as I exist. This shame shall teach me well and strengthen me." Meiling quickly agreed, bowing formally and nobly.

She sure has honor, and I really admire it.

But I'm not letting it go your way, Sakuya.

"Sakuya, hold." I admonished with a raised voice, which brought her attention to me, giving me a curious look. "You are not following the conditions of my punishment."

But first lemme have a glance to the Vamp.

I can see your hands shaking, Draculina. Control that thirst, if you would. You look like you're about to pounce on me, and those wings are just screaming 'I'm gonna fly this bitch so stand still so I could feed her' on a megaphone. I could already hear ya, what I'm wondering, however, is that will you do it or not?

"What are you saying, Mr. Retisha?" Sakuya asked, expressing shock over my words.

"Allow me to restate it:" Ignore the vampire for now, but keep vigilant (damn it, I'm feeling stiff). " _Once I managed the first strike on your person, whether severe or not, **that's** **your** **punishment**._" I looked at Sakuya in the eye, "The first strike WAS the punishing blow, nothing else. The following exchange of blows between me and her after that was just an order from me."

"But Mr. Retisha…."

I narrowed my one good eye, "Failure to follow the conditions would only signify the incompetence of the Scarlet Devil Mansion to hold on to the promises made to its guests."

She gasped in shock and she glared hard at me for that comment. I didn't want to say it but I had no other way to be quick about it. Plus I'm feeling a little insecure, Remilia didn't even react to the indirect insult to her manor, her attention is literally planted on the blood on my arms that finally reached my elbow and were dripping to the granite floors.

I turned to Meiling, "Just how severe was that slap I sent you? Be honest, and state it with your own vocabulary." I ordered. Let's see if my promises to Jergo are kept.

Sakuya diverted her attention to her, "How severe, Meiling?"

The gatekeeper reached up to smother her dirt-matted cheek, the same cheek I struck the first time and the most times, closing her eyes to recall it from the depths of her memory. After a few seconds, she opened her eyes and addressed the head maid, "Like the fluff of a feather."

HA! FUCKING CALLED IT! TOLD YA SO, JERGO!

I never actually bitch slapped her, it was just a 'brush' of my hand to her cheek.

Sakuya quickly frowned, too stupefied for that wimpy description. She turned back to me, "Is this true?"

I quickly nodded. "I find no reason for her to even deserve a harsher blow." A small crowd of goblins came in from the back entrance of the mansion with piles of white cloth and buckets of water in hand. I lowered my blood stained hand from my eye and they instantly formed the Goblin Sandwich formation in teams of 3, the uppermost member holding the damp cloth and wiping the blood off my entire forearm. Something pushed the back of my knees and I was suddenly seated on a chair, another team of goblins came up beside the first team on my left and dabbed a wet cloth against my bleeding eye gently.

Thanks, boys.

I continued, "I deem her deed to be accidental and she shows clear repentance, therefore the need for her to apologize _and_ the need to punish her is **complete nonsense."** I spared a glance to the Draculina with my one eye and she looked like she was trying to divert her attention away from me with her cup of 'red' tea, but I noticed her nose flaring almost inconspicuously, and it's not the tea she's smelling. Her thirst is really hyper with the smell of human blood, isn't it?

"….." Sakuya glared hard, I wasn't sure if I rendered her speechless or was just silently fuming, but she eventually placed her fist to her chest and inhaled a deep breath to calm her nerves, realizing that she had no say in this matter since the day she was the one who gave me freedom for this, unless Her Lady says otherwise.

I turned my stare back to the said Lady. She was looking at the goblins doing their medical cleanup on me with contempt.

Geez.

"I understand." Sakuya submitted, turning her full attention back to Meiling and placed the back of her hand against the gatekeeper's cheek. She reared it back, her palm touching her own opposite shoulder then…..

* ** _SLAP!_ ***

Motherfucking hell, that snap was loud! So loud that a collective few of the goblins who were watching, including me winced, it even roused Remilia from her death glaring and made the librarian's face crinkle. Koakuma, who was right behind Hong Meiling, was the one who yelped. Props to the gatekeeper for not even yelping herself, her face only reeled slightly to her left from the impact, a deep red mark pasted on the slightly tanned flesh.

After a second, she faced back her coworker and expressed a smile, "That shall do, Ms. Sakuya."

Heh. I like you already, Meiling.

"Ms. Sakuya, will you please lend her my ice bag?" I requested politely, "She might be needing it at the moment."

"Certainly." She reached inside her apron pocket and brought out the misty cloth bag, "Here, by his request, and as a token of my apology. The rules of the Mistress are absolute."

…Well, that shocked me. She's _apologizing_. I was kinda getting the impression that she wouldn't even think about the well-being of others as long as she does her job.

"Ms. Sakuya…." She sheepishly reached for the ice bag.

She didn't let go as Meiling was about to take it, "But…" Well, not shocking anymore, her façade's back and her eyes grew steely cold. "You make sure that this will not happen the second time. The reputation of Our Lady's Mansion must not be deterred than it already has."

She stared, a flash of fear entering her eyes before gulping, "Understood."

Sakuya released the misty bag, with Meiling quickly laying it against her bruising cheek. The head maid walked over to me, drawing out my knife from seemingly out of nowhere, spinning it in a skillful and graceful pattern with her hand, blurs of black circling around her fingers and palm in a fantastic speed before she held the metal, pointing the grip to me. "Your knife, Sir."

I took the blade with a close lip smile, feeling more than gleeful after everything that happened to this point. Finally got myself fighting a very good fist fight, got myself a friend, and I got to see some more knife-rolling from Sakuya (she's so good at it).

"Well, that ended rather wonderfully," Remilia commented _sarcastically,_ sneering at the goblins whose hands were stained with my blood as she said that. "But I seem to be _starving_." Geez, Draculina. "Sakuya, ready our lunch."

"As you wish, Milady." *Wshk*

Well, additional spoil coming right up!

BRUNCH!

[Rest assured, Lady Scarlet.] I said to her. When she turned to me with a rather sharp glare, I nearly winced, [My compensation will satisfy you once I leave.] I tapped my neck with my finger as emphasis.

She let her fangs show, I wasn't sure if it's a smile or a leer, but the predatory look on her face as she looked at my neck kinda tells something, [We'll see, Eman.]

She didn't say 'boy' again.

~~~~~ « **҉** » ~~~~~

With the hobgoblins having done with the medical duty of cleaning the blood off (and Draculina sneering all the way as they left the scene), the librarian finished the job of putting my eye back into condition. All she did was tell me to shut up, hold still, and simply traced a finger across the open wounds. I never went through laser surgery, but I'm sure it definitely felt like that. Her finger was like a laser, and it burnt a _lot_ when she grazed the rather sensitive areas with a fingertip glowing purple. Add a burning finger with a stinging wound, I was grunting and crying from that. It wasn't pretty.

But it took her just 11 seconds to finish, and now my eye was as good as if it hadn't exploded from Meiling's punch earlier.

I asked if she was a magician in some way and she said 'yes'. I wonder if the library she owned had some spellbooks. If anything, I'm inclined to read some of 'em and try learning a standard fireball spell just for self-defense.

After saying thanks, we went into conversation while we wait for the dishes to come in. But my partner was only Meiling, we talked about fighting and how I learned to fight like that, Remilia somehow recovered from a 'Blood trance' and sometimes adds in a comment or ask a question, joining in. Patchouli (I asked for her name again since I forgot) pretty much stayed silent and continued reading her book, though she looked like she was in deep thought about something rather than actually reading. Koakuma the 'Little Devil' flew to the kitchens, saying that she would like to serve something for Meiling.

The medical duty goblins somehow switched to grooming duty, coming back to the patio with brushes and a few sheets of fresh cloths in hand, the bloodstains on themselves were washed off. What they did: brush the dust and dirt off my clothes and Meiling's. Jergo had joined in as well, and he monopolized the duty to handle Meiling, and she gladly allowed him. Needless to say, he works almost as fast as a computer software doing the job for you instead of doing it yourself manually.

I get the vibe that these two are like Master and pet, though that'd be rude so I label 'em as 'Best Buds'. The rest of the goblins dealt with me, and they really took it to the top, they even included a hair brushing and shoe shine.

These boys sure take their job seriously. But their work ended way quicker than I expected thanks to their strength in numbers and they instantly ran away afterwards, Jergo following in tow but not without a respectful bow. That's the power of teamwork for me. Now I look like the version of the Eman Letitia who liked to look neat and clean (I kicked him out of my life long ago, he's such a pushover). They also styled my black hair to a one side flow, I kinda like it, actually. Seems to fit.

Few moments later, and a few words exchanged, Sakuya arrives with a tray of dishes in hand along with a few goblins carrying a tea pot and pie dishes, served from the courtesy of the 'Goblin Chefs' and the Head Maid herself, along with Koakuma who made something called a 'Sweet Red Bean Soup', Meiling's favorite. Looks tasty.

Then again, all the dishes looked tasty, I don't have to be picky.

"I must say," I began, slicing a piece of apple pie. "These 'butlers' are very reliable, they make better servants unlike the fairies or any other servant in this mansion. Of course not above you, Sakuya, you are a Head Maid for a complete reason."

"Thank you for compliment." She gave a slight bow, "These butlers have a knack for coordination and their dependence for each other is almost unmatchable. I wondered why the human village would reject such industrious beings."

"They were hideous, of course." Patchouli chimed in, taking a bite of her bread dipped in her coffee. "Humans always direct their preferences on the appearance than the personality and merit given."

Cynical, huh? Is that the influence of extended knowledge and prolonged isolation in the library talking?

"It would've been advantageous, yes?" Meiling added, swirling her soup with a spoon. "Zashiki Warashi and Hobgoblins together, even a poor man would be considered fortunate.

"At least it was a stroke of luck for us when they employed here, right?" Koakuma said confidently. "The extra hands and the chance for prosperity could be useful for us."

"We are already prospering in _wealth_ and Sakuya pretty much handles the mansion with the competence of every other servant present in this mansion, even before the hobgoblins came."

If the hobgoblins were here, Patchouli, they'd be riling over everything you've said. They do their best in their jobs and obligations and you're not helping them. That snarky tone of yours could possibly piss off a lot of people…..possibly including me. Just don't try to be excessive, yeah?

"By the way, Sir?" Meiling began, turning to me. "I never get to ask, but are you western, given your name?"

Oh, asking about my nationality, eh? "I'm eastern in general, actually. I was born in an Eastern country before I moved to a Western country."

"What country, actually?"

"I was born in the Philippines, just a few thousand kilometers below the country of Japan." My unique face could work as a giveaway, my body structure is also too small for American standards. My tall height is the only thing that signifies my western heritage. "When I reached my 10th year, I moved to America. When I reached my 19th year, I moved in to Gensokyo. When I reached my 5th day in Gensokyo, I ended up here in the Scarlet Devil Mansion. When I reached the lunch hour of my 6th, you kicked my ass." She and Remilia ended up laughing afterwards, another Eman Letitia joke success.

"So you're a recent-arrival." She asked, "I haven't seen your kind in ages."

"As recent as it is, so much has happened already." _So much_ that it's crazy that it _even_ happened. Almost everyday there was something coming to hurt me, I wonder if people, if not just the outsiders suffer this thing all the time. "Let me ask you, do you speak English?" I asked to Meiling.

"Um…" She looked about uneasily, "Not at a fluent level but I do understand the tongue."

I turned to the Draculina, [Then I guess that's your influence, eh? You talked a lot of English around her before turning into Yen?]

She giggled, laying a clawed hand to her cheek as she looked at a distant memory in the ceiling, [Yes, the days were pleasant when I first employed her as a maid. It was fun to tease her when I demand something from her in the common language until she finally adapted.]

Meiling looked rather embarrassed at the sentence, "It was too far of you to do that, Milady. How could you expect me to do a good job if I cannot even understand you?"

[I was bored, my dear Meiling. Shouldn't you make the effort to entertain me?]

You. Are. Sadistic, Draculina. Even for me, that's way too far. Were you purposely making her fail and face punishment each time?

Here, Meiling. Gimme a fist bump, it'll make you feel better. Come on, come on, it works on me so I guarantee it'll work on you. Yeah, there you go, that wasn't so bad, was it? You got a nice smack, rough but it didn't hurt so much. "Thank you, Eman-dono."

 _Dono_? That's a rather….fitting term to choose for a Chinese gate guard.

[Funny how you two ended up becoming friends after what just happened.] Draculina asked, drinking from her blood tea.

Well, you're gonna have to get used to my quirks if you 'n I are gonna see each other often, Remilia, [Yeah, well I got myself a sparring partner here so it'd make sense, eh?]

She gave me a raised eyebrow, red eyes a little critical as she regarded me, [Even after what she did to your eye?]

Oh dude! Simmer down, Draculina! You didn't have to bring that up, Meiling's really feeling bad about that. "Sorry about that, Eman-dono." Meiling apologized meekly, facing away from me.

Oy. I grabbed her shoulder and shook it gently, just like a friend, [It's fine. I'm gonna forget about it later anyway.] Plus, my eyes fixed up now, no reason for me to hold a grudge anymore, yeah? [You're my friend now, it's my job to forgive you when you say you're sorry.]

"Can I be your friend too, Eman?" Koakuma asked, mocking a beg pose in her elevated place.

"Yeah…." Oh no, it's happening again. "SSSsssuuuuure."

Koakuma, the beautiful being before me, grinned happily for my approval and reached her milky white hand to hold mine that I somehow raised unconsciously and shook it. "Yay, let's get along, Mr. Eman! My name's Koakuma."

"Yes, it'd be a pleasure." Look away, look away.

This thing had been happening for a while, and it took so long for me to realize that it was actually _unnatural_. Whenever Koakuma looks at my eyes, or even come at arm's reach, I get this extreme urge to look at her every curve, her every detail, her eyes, her hair, even her wings, especially her private areas. It was as if my subconscious thoughts are telling me to look at her and only at her, as if she was only for me—

 **No**. **No**!

 **Resist** **it** , **resist** **it**. **Focus** **on** **something** **else**. **Uh** , **Remilia** **Scarlet** **the** **vampire**. **Think** **about** **her** **wings. Membranes, furs** , a second pair on the head, red haired on its roots.

 **Wait** **a** **minute** , **I'm** **referring** **to** **Koakuma**!

"You are such a wonderful man, Eman." She appraised, neari— **why'd** **you** **get** **near,** **you** **little** —You look so alluring, my dear, much so when we are in such proximity. And you have such a wonderful scent, was this natural? "Even when you're so injured, you never got angry at Dear Meiling."

"Tha-that's heartening, Madam Koakuma." **Patchouli**! **Patchouli**! **SOS**! **MIND** **RAPE**! **MIND** **RAPE!** —Oh, her words are so heavenly, it makes my heart boil with so much appreciation. **WAIT! CALL FOR HELP!** "Madam Patchouli….?"

"Mm?" She looked up from the book.

"Help….!" **GET THE FUCKING MESSAGE AND KEEP THE DEMON AWAY FROM ME** —Oh, her scarlet eyes are so deep, so deep that her native land known as Hell was found in them, and it was such a wonder.

"Oh….." **Yeah, yeah, you realized, now keep her away from me!‼**

"What's wrong, Eman?"

Oh nothing, my dear. If I say that I was relishing your presence in every second that passed with glee, it wouldn't be too close to how I truly feel at the moment.

"Koa, please step away from Eman." **Thanks for using my name. I could turn my attention on you for that.** "I believe your presence is giving him torment."

What're you talking about, Shorty? Her presence is nothing but the greatest **Bullshit I had ever dealt with in my entire life that involved my sanity! Get the hell away from me, Demon!**

"What do you mean, Ms. Patchouli? I'm not doing any—" **Please get away! Please get away! Please get away!** Oh my gosh, I'm terribly sorry!"

MMMMPUAAH!

I exploded to hyperventilating, as if her presence was as suffocating as smokes from a fire. And believe me, it _practically_ was. I was _this_ close to becoming soulfully devoted to a demon, a _bloody_ _sexy_ _demon_ at that.

….

Oh.

….

Well.

…..

Shit.

*Slide plate forward*

"No."

A pale, slender hand instantly went into view and my face somehow mashed itself to it, preventing yet another addition to the Eman Letitia table sheet contemporary art gallery.

[AAAH! DON'T STOP ME, SAKUYA! I'M SERIOUSLY MINDFUCKED AT THE MOMENT AND I NEED A GOOD KNOCKING TO GET BACK UP!‼]

"No, sir! Such table manners are not to be put into practice in front of the Mistress or anywhere within the Mansion!"

[AH! FUCK IT!] Got your hands, Boss Maid! No stopping me, now! [MEILING! PUNCH MY FACE! HURRY!]

"Release me, Mr. Eman!" **No**!

"WHAT!? WHY ARE YOU ORDERING SUCH A THING, COMRADE EMAN!? YOU ARE BECOMING UNREASONABLE!"

[ **NOW** , **MEILING!‼ FUCKING** **DO** **IT**! **!‼** ]

"BUT—but!" **Fucking do it! Fucking do it! Fucking do it!** "Oh, you leave me no choice! HIYA!"

* **Bsh**!* I said a punch!

* **Thud!** *

" **Ahahahahaahahahahaha!‼!** " Ah geez, the Draculina lost her shit again.

….

….

….

Well.

That was kinda therapeutic but ow.

Now my chair had tipped over from the impact, sending it falling to the floor with me still stuck in a sitting position to it.

That's another one down on my bucket list.

I raised a thumbs up in the air. [Good job, Meiling. That kick….was _perfect._ ]

"Uh….my thanks….Comrade Eman."

[Still got the ice bag?]

"Uh, hold on…..yes I do. Do you need it?"

[Uh….] Well, this is awkward, especially with the position I'm at. [….Could ya help me up, please? I don't think I could do this on my own.]

~~~~~ « **҉** » ~~~~~

[Really sorry for that, Sakuya.]

"It's alright, Sir. Nothing major had occurred so rest assured that you are not in any trouble."

"Except the fact that Comrade Eman had to force my hand. That was irrational, I admit."

"I'm sorry, Eman, everyone. This is entirely my fault to begin with."

"It's alright, Koakuma. Our lack of visitors left us with no experience as to what to expect. It's partly my fault to even forget about the natural effect you have among males."

After the ensued chaos due to mind rape, we got our bearings together and continued eating. Overall, I wasn't really happy that it happened, not just about what happened but _everything that happened_. The amount of punishment I had stomached since I got here was too numerous. Getting suckerpunched, getting humiliated at dinner, nearly getting assaulted in my sleep, getting beaten like shit, catching a bleeding eye, the memorable violation of my cognitive networks (euphemism) and, finally, the second suckerpunch (kick) to the face along with the back of my head slamming to the floor on the fall.

Now I have a nosebleed.

At least Patchouli worked her magic again on this one simply by pinching the bridge of my nose and muttering an incantation under her breath. After a clogging sensation and a slight burning, the nosebleed was gone, but the neat and clean state I formerly was in thanks to the boys had been decimated. Exaggerated, yes, but I reverted back to the Eman Letitia that likes to tumble and rumble right after one strike, just _one_.

And my body is still a little sore from her hundred punches. I wondered why Patchouli didn't heal that part. Maybe she forgot or possibly didn't have enough mana but eh, I'll leave her be. This is fine. I could take it.

"Do you have a glutton for punishment, Mr. Retisha?"

I raised a finger up, covering my mouth as I did the proper table manners of not talking with a mouthful. Gulp, okay, [Before I answer that, you gotta start calling me 'Eman' from now on. Your mispronunciations are starting to annoy me, like a lot.]

She had an eyebrow raised, "I thought I pronounced it correctly."

[Nope.] Absolutely not. [Just go with 'Eman'' and there won't be any problems.]

She bowed, "I shall, Mr. Eman."

There we go. [For your question: **No**. Just a spur on the moment, pain is kinda sometimes the easy solution to most cases.]

"How bad was the effect on you?" Great, now Koakuma was the one feeling guilty. I'm a little surprised that this Demon with a Japanese name could understand English.

[It was so bad that my thoughts were kinda going the wrong direction. Imagine me having rape thoughts rolling over my head.] I ran a hand up through my hair, holy shit that was a horrifying trip. Was that how a philandering fuckboy feels like? "At least I owe Meiling a thank you."

"There could've been another way, Comrade Eman!"

Oh yeah? [State one.]

….

Yeah, that's what I thought.

I turned to the Little Demon, keeping the ice bag pressed to the back of my head. [Yeah, I was really ticked off, Koakuma but I forgive you. It was accidental so I understand.]

She nodded. She is currently posted to a good distance away from me, which was beside Meiling in another table. There was an alternative to evading the mind rape aura she has. I just don't look back at her eyes, and keep distance. Simple as that. Though her sweet scent was unavoidable unless I bring my bandana up my nose.

She was actually a Succubus. A sex demon, capable of sucking out a man's life force via sex. Considering the mythical trait that they 'rape' men, it was actually a case of mind control. Their victims were _swayed_ into having sex with them, simply done just by being there. And I'm the only male of this place, and that's not even a good thing. Not at all.

At least she doesn't act like she was wanting to rape me or anything.

And Remilia Scarlet has been silent since I recovered. She barely moved since her plate was placed in front of her, and she has been holding that tea for who knows how long.

Hello? Gensokyo to Vampire Lady who kept ogling my arm earlier?

"Lady Remilia?" I lowly called.

The four other girls present turned heads to the Draculina, finally noticing the vampire being in a trance, eyes unfocused and her mind flying elsewhere.

"Remi?" Patchouli was also confused, her friend was not moving at all, like she's completely frozen. Vampires can be still like statues (Dammit, Twilight) but to see the rest of the girls showing worry over that, I don't think this is considered usual for them.

"Milady?" Sakuya shook her shoulder.

She instantly jolted in her seat, her black wings stretched out in surprise, "WHA—WHAT!?"

Oh she's back.

"Remi, what's gotten into you? You don't ever space out like that."

"Milady, spacing out on the table isn't ladylike. Is something the matter?"

"No-nothing! Nothing is the matter!" She took her cup and drank from it, then lowered it instantly. "Tch. Cold." She settled to eating her slice of green cake, slicing a portion with a knife and popping it to her mouth with a fork.

Meiling and I looked at each other. I sent an invisible question to her, and she shrugged. She doesn't get what was going on with the Mistress. I turned to Sakuya, she looked very uncertain and her eyes were clear with worry. Even the Handmaid doesn't know.

I'll not bother, but I'm not letting it go.

Because I think I got a probable reason why she's like that.

It was because of my—

"Hey! Eman! There you are!"

…..

…..

Well, well, _look_ _who's here_?

"This is where ya've been!? I've been looking all over for ya-ze."

….

I gave my _sweet_ comrade of thrill a one-sided smirk, "Hello, Marisa~ It is such a _delight_ to see you here out of all places~"

"We've been looking for ya all night! And Reimu's been chewing my ass non-stop!"

"Kirisame, what are you doing here, trespassing!?"

"There was nobody at the gate so I thought I'd take the chance and hoard some good books while I'm at it-ze."

"Wait! You went to my library!?"

"Madam Patchouli, Meiling, you can take it easy." I assured to my _esteemed_ dining mates, pushing my chair back so I could stand up, placing the ice bag on the table next to my plate before walking over to the _delightful_ witch. "I will handle the salutations to our _honored_ guest. Please eat some cake or chat while I do~"

Thank goodness I didn't sheathe my knife.

I approached Marisa with slow but casual steps. "Where is Priestess Reimu, my dear Marisa?"

"She's looking around for you, or any information of where the hell you are. She's beating the shit out of any Youkai for it-ze."

Just three more steps.

"Is that so? Well, I should be flattered for Reimu's concern for me. I suppose I should be grateful for your concerns as well."

"Nah, I was just doing what Reimu tells me before she'll hit me upside the noggin', again!"

Two.

"Then, I suppose it's well deserved since you left me behind at Kourindou yesterday."

"Then why didn't ya wait for me!? I was gonna come back!"

"I was with Rinnosuke boy for five hours. Do you hear me? **Five** **hours** and you still had not come back."

One.

You're right up to me, Marisa. Now you can't escape my wrath.

"Which is why….." The grip on the knife I held behind me tightening, and readying my hand for a good grabbing, I neared my head towards her for a clear remembrance. "…..You shall be disciplined for leaving a hapless human to potential harm."

"WHOA!"

DAMN IT, I MISSED!

[Get back here, you damn flying midget!]

~~~~~ « **҉** » ~~~~~

"Well, that was rather….appeasing." Meiling commented, watching the two humans run off to the side and turning to the end of the corner, disappearing from sight.

"Granted. If I have to hope, then I hope she earns more than a simple punch for breaking into my library while I was gone." Patchouli said, drinking from her tea.

"Um….What happened to Eman-kun before he came here, exactly?" Koakuma inquired, "He said something about being left behind, didn't he?"

"I believe I will answer that question, Koakuma." Sakuya inclined her head politely, "Eman-sama told me his story. Considering that he was an outsider hoping to adapt, he and Marisa-sama toured around Gensokyo and try to be familiar with the lay of the land. After visiting Kourindou he kindly taught Murichika-sama how to properly use his wares. That can potentially make his store relevant and well-known, don't you think?"

"Agreed. I wished I could take a look at one of his wares considering I can't leave my post at the gate."

"Oh, if Patchouli-sama allows me then maybe I could find something that you like." Then she turned to the librarian in a slight panic. "Of course, under your permission, Patchouli-sama. I wouldn't go on my own like that."

"Hmm." She drank her tea again, indifferent for the news but slightly inclined to know about it as well. "If what Eman said is to be trusted, then I will settle a schedule. We can go there together, I would try to see if he has something I would like."

"Yay~!"

"May I continue the story?" When the girls settled down and stayed quiet, she continued, "Thank you. After Eman-sama left the store, Marisa-sama had already left him behind. He might've decided to return to the Hakurei shrine on his own. But since he still isn't familiar with the road he crossed…." She trailed.

"He ended up here instead." Meiling followed.

"And you punched him in your sleep afterwards." Patchouli sardonically added, flipping a page.

Meiling silently grumbled, lowering her head in shame with her hands interlocked together on her lap.

"It's alright, Meiling-chan." Koakuma patted her arm, "At least he got to stay for the night. Who knows what might've happened to him if he went alone."

[TRY COMING DOWN THE EDGE AND LAND ON YOUR FUCKING HEAD, YOU SACK OF RAAAAHHHH!‼!]

"Aniki, you're really going ape shit right now-ze! Did the Koumakan feed ya something you shouldn't have!?"

[Here's what you didn't get from the 'Koumakan', a nice serving of Knuckle Sandwiches in courtesy of me!]

"He-hey! Watch it, you could'a hit me!"

[Shut the hell up and die!]

"Geez, Aniki!? What's gotten into ya, yer attacking me all of a sudden!?"

[Don't spout the 'I forgot what I did' bullshit on me! The amount of shit I had to put up with since I got here is too much! And it was **all** **on you!** ]

"The Koumakan really did it, didn't they, Aniki!? You got fed with something that melted your vocabulary, didn't ya!?"

[I'm speaking in fucking English, you numbnut!]

A few profanities thrown later, the noises disappeared to another part of the mansion. The four ladies' heads followed it until it was no longer heard.

"Were they at the rooftop?" Sakuya asked, looking at the general direction of where the shouting was last heard.

"Most probably, that was too far to be the second floor." Patchouli confirmed, subtly taking pleasure over the probable chaos given to her usual 'borrower'.

"But how did they end up on the roof?" Koakuma asked, her above-average hearing catching a few screams that certainly belonged to the boy and a few more of Marisa's tomboyish yells. "I mean I understand if it's Marisa but how did Eman-kun get up there?"

"Hmm," Meiling thought up a probably answer, "Maybe he held unto Kirisame's broom as she floated and ended up there."

The sound of wood hitting cement resounded the balcony above them and a broom suddenly fell to the grass just a few meters away from them.

"Hey, my broom!" Marisa's distant voice was almost clear, marking her that she was directly right above them.

[No more flighties, _Missy!_ ] Especially Eman.

"That's gonna ruin my magician image! Without that broom, I ain't myself no more!"

[You're a damn human who knows magic! And I'm a human who doesn't,] "how do you think I even got UP here, grab on to that piece of wood as soon as you levitated just to get here!?"

"Hey, you're talking sense again-da ze!"

[What!?]

"Whoa!"

*KKSSHHH!*

The faint sound of roof tiles being punched brought a few pieces of ceramics falling right above them, if not for the balcony over their heads, they would have suffered potential injury via shrapnel. As the sounds of the shout-fest goes further away again, the ceramic pieces still continued to litter the balcony above them.

Sakuya looked at the sounds of falling shrapnel with a rather unconcerned look, "I hope they don't ruin the rooftops too much. I still have a few errands to handle."

Patchouli flipped another page, "Don't worry, Sakuya. Let the goblins handle it, they'll probably finish before night."

"Hmm, I guess I shall. I'll task them later, thank you, Patchouli-sama."

And they continued to eat peacefully, listening carefully for the next batch of curses to arrive at any second, chatting amongst themselves about any random topic that comes to mind.

Until Remilia finally decided to speak.

"His blood….."

All heads present turned towards the Mistress's direction, eyes laced in confusion as their conversation was brought to a stop.

"What was that, Remi?" Patchouli asked.

"His blood…..there's something odd about it." She leaned forward, her pale hand coming up to pinch the bridge of her nose. "And for whatever reason, I can't stop thinking about it."

Meiling and Koakuma glanced at each other. This behavior coming from the Mistress struck them odd. It might've been her thirst acting up again, but such cases are very rare, with the night of the full moon as an exception where she needed more than what she usually intakes. Sakuya would always provide with whatever needs she demanded, especially blood. But this was new, the full moon had already passed four days ago, and Sakuya already served blood on her tea, yet her disposition was _still_ implying thirst.

And she said that the blood tea was _cold._

She **never** mentions any comment like that when it comes to blood.

"Ojou-sama, what do you think is the matter with Eman-sama's blood?"

"The way it smells. It didn't smell…human."

Surprise rolled all across the four women's faces. They were eating with a non-human the whole time?

"Do you mean he's a Youkai?" Meiling guessed, her shock most prominent among them.

"No." Remilia shook her head. "No, not what I meant. I mean he smells human but his blood isn't." She frowned heavily, "That doesn't make sense."

"So you noticed it too." Remilia's head snapped towards the librarian's direction the sooner she said that, which unnerved the latter over how intense the red eyes were staring back at her.

"You mean you know what it was, Patchy?"

"N-no." She paused to regain composure. "Not that I knew what it was but I know that something **was** off. When I healed his wounds, I felt something…. _clean_ rushing in his bloodstream. Something that was pure, untainted."

"You mean he has magic in his bloodstream?" Koakuma inquired.

Patchouli snapped towards the Little Demon's direction, what she said wasn't actually a stretch from what she had in mind. "Possible. But that can't be right. Casting magic always involves the manifestation of natural forces, and are always associated with the elements. I could feel the natural elements either afar or by touch, but whatever was flowing inside Eman's blood, it was **clean**. There were no natural forces related to it or even in it. It was as if the natural force that comprised it was…. _himself_."

Remilia frowned even more, "I still don't get it." Then she sighed, slumping to her chair. "And why the hell is this bothering me?"

Patchouli pursed her lips. Something was definitely amiss with that blood, and the fact that it made her vampire friend act differently was something not to be ignored. She should confirm it. "Remi. Answer me this: do you feel thirsty for blood at the moment?"

She scoffed, "No."

Steeling herself for the next and final answer, the Unmoving Great Library asked, "Do you thirst for _his_ blood?"

"No—" Her voice stopped short, her deep red eyes widening when her honest thoughts told her what the true answer was. "Yes." She admitted, then a feeling of want erupted in her, her hands curling in the action, "Yes, I want it. Seeing all that blood rushing from his eye down to his hand, something within me demanded it. It didn't smell like a human's but it smelled exquisite, and I want to sample it. Now!" Without any realization, her breathing was becoming heavy, her mouth drooling uncontrollably, and her eyes growing wide with desire. Then it lapsed to irritation, "But why!? Why am I wanting the blood of a guest!? Why am I finding _this_ blood unappealing!? What is happening to me!? I am not like any of those fools! I am beyond them, I am a greater vampire than they are! Yet why am I feeling like this!?"

"Ojou-sama, calm down!" Sakuya quickly warped beside the vampire and held her on either side of her face, forcing her to look back at her blue eyes. "Look at me, Ojou-sama. Don't think about them, don't think of blood, and don't even think of Eman-sama or his blood. Think only of me. Think of Patchouli-sama….think of Imouto-sama."

The thought of Flandre brought her mind to a sudden snap. Urges for blood, urges for red, urges for a feed all but gone. Her realization hit her hard. She was starting to fall, falling to a state similar to her little sister. Uncontrolled, irrational, oblivious, damaged….lost.

That can't be.

That _cannot_ be.

She was the eldest of the last of her family, and she is expected to be strong, strong enough to be looked up to, strong enough to be feared, strong enough to look down on everything that stood before her…..strong enough to look after her.

The tight slits in the Scarlet Devil's eyes slowly softened, the barely visible red glow dimming to a gentle light, her breathing easing to a proper rhythm, she managed to regain her bearings. Holding both of Sakuya's wrists, she lowered them down. "Thank you." She breathed, wiping the drool that dripped out, earning herself a small blush for being seen acting in such an unladylike way.

Patchouli pondered with a curled finger to her lips, "This may be major than it looks. I might have to research him for this. Acting like that just from just from the smell….interesting." This might be a chance to discover something new, and she wouldn't let it go by. Remilia never craves blood like that, and whoever Eman was, he's clearly not a normal human.

"Research him? How will you do that?" Meiling asked.

"Simple: get his blood sample, gather the magical properties, and then identify it." The librarian stated matter-of-factly.

"Patchy, if you could…." Remilia paused, taking her 'cold' tea close to her lips. "….Gather enough portion for me, if you may."

"I'll try." She picked her last portion of the pie with her fork before popping it to her mouth, finally satisfied.

[Alright, down you go!]

"He-he-hey! Aniki, what the hell are you doing!? We're right at the edge!"

[That's the idea, now fly, little birdy!]

"No way!"

[Uh—Hey!]

"YOU'RE GOING DOWN WITH ME-ZE!‼"

The sound of their screams came closer and closer to the ground.

"Sakuya."

"Hai, Ojou-sama."

As the grappled forms of the two humans came into view as they fell right from above, Sakuya pulled her silver pocket watch out into view and Time bent to her will, the world falling to a complete stop; winds stopped blowing, trees stopped dancing, fallen leaves left elevated in the air, the ridiculous pose of Eman Letitia and Kirisame Marisa suspended before they could hit the ground, just by 1 meter away.

And Sakuya couldn't help but sweat drop at the sight of the two.

Both their forms were upside-down, heads pointed to the ground, would potentially kill them if she willed Time to continue, and they had a good grip of each other's neck. The hatless witch had a hold of Eman's collar with her hands, her face frozen to a scream or curse or roar, further defined by her wildly scattered blonde hair (possibly from being gripped hard), her braided side lock about to unravel from the loose ribbon, her throat gripped tightly by two pale hands that belonged to the guest. His pale face defined satisfaction over the pain he currently conflicts to his abandoner—a sadistic smile stretching so wide that it looked like it would hurt his cheeks.

Marisa's hat was found above, falling late at the fifth level of the building. Must've slipped off when she fell.

Eman's knife was found falling as well, pointed down, floating to a stop in-between his feet…aiming for his rear.

Sakuya snickered, entertaining herself at the hilarious sight. Then her snicker was lost to a full blown laughter, her hand coming up to cover her mouth. Her amused state will forever be known to no one but herself at this moment.

Wiping a tear off her eyes, she made do with her orders and readjusted their positions around, killing their fall momentum in the process. "My goodness."

Looks like the Scarlet Devil Mansion will become even rowdier. If Her Lady's word is right, where the Guest would be involved with so much danmaku games and other conflicts, then these two will definitely create a lot of noise within the usually silent and isolated abode. If he plans to visit the mansion more often, then it's a guarantee.

It will be something that could annoy the Mistress greatly but a little change of pace wouldn't hurt.


	8. Serve For Serving's Sake

[My thanks for this.]

"Oh, don't be, Comrade Eman. Consider this as an act of apology. You may have forgiven me for damaging your eye, you haven't done so for the strikes I gave you in my punishment."

Really? Shouldn't my forgiveness apply to _all_ your wrongs in the first place, especially the blows you sent me? Those were _before_ you just exploded my eye. Your logic is flawed, Chun Lee.

Not that I'll tell her. I wanna sample her massaging skills for a bit.

[….Right. You already started anyway. You know how to do this kind of thing, massages and stuff?]

"Yes." She gave my shoulders a friendly pat, "I even knew a few techniques that can be applied to oneself."

[Sweet…..You're only gonna handle the back part?]

"Well," She hummed in thought for a bit, "I might as well include your right arm as well. You seemed to favor your right arm more than your left whenever you throw a punch."

Yeah. I'm not much of a puncher at all. I'm rather ambidextrous with my legs. The legs have the heaviest amount of muscle than the arms after all, figured they'd be reliable in throwing a heavier blow to my strikes.

[When I go in the offense, I always use kicks.] I paused, motioning my arms a little to test out the flexion. My right arm is slightly stiff, yeah she gotta work on this one after my back. [I don't know much about punching but I could block with 'em.]

"Hmm, kicks do have a longer reach than a standard punch and with extra power to boot, but you must at least be versed with the basics."

[Won't an eccentric set of kicking techniques compensate the lack of fists being thrown?] The tumbling in fighting style is kinda a way to confuse my opponents and to give them a hard time to aim a strike. Who'd risk throwing a strike against a tumbleweed if you don't know where the kick is coming from or where it's gonna to hit you?

That kind of fighting style requires a lot of control of momentum and agility to make your tumbles quick and hard to catch up to. Good thing I have experience since I was a little kiddo myself.

"Even so, you must have a wider skill set than the one you currently have." She paused in her massages, "Even if you don't use it, have it as a secret factor in your capabilities and, maybe, surprise your opponent with it once he or she had adapted to your current fighting style."

Ho ho ho, listen to her speak, it's like she was a Sensei in the dojo that teaches me the art of martial arts and self-defense. Her master is seriously going to be proud of her student now taking the role as the instructor with me taking Meiling's place as the noob that needs a good beating before the real thing.

"Understood, Meiling- _Sensei_." I smiled to her over my shoulder, eliciting a giggle from her, continuing to rub circles on my shoulder and back in a methodical pattern. [Ah~ This is great.]

"Since my _student_ has taken my words to heart, you shall receive a top-notch massage from me."

[Hmm~ Countin' on you.]

Oh yeah~ This feels great. If she's good with her arms to slap somebody in the face, then this sort of utility also makes good use for those slim and powerful limbs of steel as well.

Don't wanna end up moaning in satisfaction and lose manly pride so I'll just whistle to pass the time, without falling asleep.

*Whistle~*

….

Damn, I feel sleepy already.

"Mm, this pie's the best-ze!"

"In the courtesy of the Jergo and the hobgoblins, Ms. Marisa." Sakuya noted, "They learn very quickly when I taught them the preferred dishes of the Mistress the first time they took employment."

"Yeah, they're the best." She began to slice another serving. "They make good punching bags too, they have the best teamwork, 'specially when they try to nail me whenever I borrow a few stuff from here. Oh, and your cooking's good too."

"Thank you." Sakuya bowed, "Is there anything you might prefer for the next time Milady invites you for a feast?"

"Nah, anythin's good." She popped the pie to her mouth, "This place makes a good grub." Please swallow before you talk, Marisa.

"That pie is personally baked by Jergo himself. He rarely cooks these days on his own initiative and I'm a little surprised that he suddenly starts now."

Heh. I guess I should be honored here, based on what Sakuya said, right? A guy who rarely cooks had actually cooked something for me.

"He also told me that it serves as a token of his gratitude to Mr. Eman for his lenience to Meiling." Hehe. "I'm a little surprised that he would give you his dish, considering he seemed to be cross with you earlier."

"Nah, we just kissed and made up so we got no problems now. Thanks, Eman!"

I nodded. "You're welcome, Marisa."

"Um, Comrade?" Meiling froze on her massage, "Did the two of you actually…ki-kissed?"

Ugh. You better not be in a case of muscles-for-brains, Chun Lee. "It's an expression, my friend. I already forgave her, and I cannot finish that pie on my own."

"Hmm. Whatever case that could actually entail." Sakuya took the teapot in her hands, "Would you like some more tea?"

"Yes, please!" Marisa grasped her cup and motioned to the beverage.

*Whistle~*

"How was the ruckus upstairs, Marisa?"

"Upstairs?" Marisa paused to take a sip, "What d'you mean, Patchouli?"

"I mean of your _adventurous_ excursion on the rooftop escaping Eman's fists."

"Oh, that?" She leaned back against her chair, resting the elbow of her arm holding the cup on the armrest, "It was alright, got my hair go haywire though." She gestured to her curly side lock that was supposed to be a braid. I could see the ribbon that bundled it pocketed in her apron.

"I've been wondering," Patchouli looked up from her book and faced the witch, "H _ow_ did he get up there?"

Hm, hm.

"Hell if I knew. When I looked at the edge, his hand came up and grabbed on to the roof then—boom!—He got up, then he starts running after me, waving a knife around like a jackass."

*Whist—* KKrrrk!

'Jackass'? Are you bloody serious, Marisa? Out of all the things to compare me to, you picked 'Jackass'?

"Are you saying that he _scaled_ the walls?" Patchouli asked in disbelief, "The mansion walls doesn't have footholds, and it's smooth-surfaced. Even if there were, they're too small for large hands. How could he even accomplish that if he couldn't even fly?"

Hehe. You're literally behind the times, Bookworm. The boys in the real world could do a lot more than that.

"Like I said: Hell if I knew. Before I got up there when I looked behind me, I saw him running up that wall."

The librarian was wide-eyed, "….Preposterous. Either he knows magic or did the outside world finally excel in their physical abilities?"

" **Again:** Hell if I knew. I never even knew what the outside world is anyway."

Hah. I feel sleepy.

….

….

"Is what she said true, Comrade Eman?" Meiling asked behind me, methodically pressing her fingers just at the edge of my shoulder blades before rolling circles.

I rolled my neck before I answered, "Generally putting: acrobatics is my privilege. With enough experience I can scale a smooth-surface as if gravity doesn't bind me."

" _Running up a_ _wall_?" She rolled her thumbs across my shoulder blades. "You must be a special kind of human."

I turned to face her over my shoulder with a disinterested look, "Define 'Special'. Marisa here is a human and she casts magic. Is she not considered a special kind of human?"

"Aw, ya make me blush-ze."

"I wasn't finished." Meiling smiled good-naturedly, placing both hands on my temple to turn my head facing straightforward then she began massaging my shoulders. "You are familiar with the Hakurei shrine maiden, no?" I nodded. "Right. Comrade Reimu and Kirisame Marisa are indeed powerful humans, yes, and they have more than enough evidence to prove it. But I can't say the same about many outsiders."

Hmm...….

"Is it because a majority of us _do not_ have the same privilege as me or cast magic like Marisa?"

"Well…." Her hands stopped working, "Yes, that may be the reason, but that's not it." She moved to my side and began to make work with my right arm, running her fingers carefully across the bicep to remove the knots before moving to the wrist. "A majority of your kind aren't so….accepting of beings like us."

Now, that caught my attention. "Explain."

"Most humans, whether native to Gensokyo or not, normally fear Youkai. Not many of them are open-minded as you are. _You,_ my friend, are a unique one. The only human present within us is Ms. Sakuya alone. Mistress Remilia is a vampire, Koa is a succubus, even me, I'm a Youkai."

I noticed, you got arms of steel, your eyes could turn into slits, they went feral for a moment earlier, and you had fangs. You're clearly not a human, even if you look like one. I'm starting to see her point, but I'm going to let her finish before I say anything.

"You could already tell who we really are: **not human** , yet you do not fear us nor loathe us, you do not see us as anything but a…..uh….as another human. I mean no offense, Comrade Eman, but I must ask. _Why_?"

Oh….

….

So it's still the same, huh?

Even for Gensokyo it's still the same.

Humans still fear what they do not know or understand. Even for the major fuckups of reality Gensokyo has, the humans are still the same. The humans here are more than a century behind the modern people outside, but they are among these supernatural beings for even longer than that, and yet they still fear them? For a hundred years to pass, they should have matured from that amount time. Yet, still? Modern humans are the right people to be scared since they never saw beings like them, **ever** in their lives.

I'm a powerless human right next to a few supernatural beings, and we're eating cake and drinking tea together. And Meiling **still** says _that_? Can't the humans here understand that some Youkai are not mindless monsters?

It must be a blessing that I was too weird, even for millennial standards.

Sigh. Without looking at anybody in particular, I answered, "It's because of the fact that I like strange things." If I had the right to be smug, then I should. People outside wouldn't be so blasé like this if they were put in my place. You nearly get assaulted by a vampire in your sleep, you brush it off as if it never happened. Open-minded people like me are endangered, after all. "By that, I mean that everything that isn't considered ordinary is something that catches my attention."

"Like what? Youkai?"

"Not just the Youkai kind, but everything I have never seen prior to my arrival to Gensokyo." One of the things I knew when I first arrived to Gensokyo was that everything in it is not always about another kind of species. "Magic, an unpolluted land, risk of death everywhere…." There was a lot more for me to list, include the fact that God was an existing entity here, but I can't mention it all. I just can't. I turned to Remilia Scarlet, "Seeing a vampire for the first time was the best spoil I could ever have in this place."

The mention of her species brought Draculina's eyes to me, her lips slowly extending to a teasing smirk. "Are you saying I've caught your eyes, Eman?" Nice try, _Milady_ , but I already went through this dance years ago.

I countered her smirk with my own, "But you are **not** the most fascinating yet." And her smirk fell, only leading to a glare. Whoops? "There are still a lot of wonders for me to see, and I am eager to find them."

"And how are you going to do exactly that, walk around Gensokyo and hope to see a lowly Youkai, expecting it to _not_ attack you?"

Geez. Don't be so sour just because I ruined your pride, Draculina. "I wouldn't be so reckless at such an aim, Lady Remilia. I still value my life after all and my acrobats barely proves a match against all of you."

That lead to everyone looking at each other with a sense of acknowledgements and puffed chests (Marisa)….urrrrr, Koakuma, don't look at my eyes.

"You proved a match against Meiling's physical prowess." Patchouli pointed out, flipping a page.

"Only because she was blocking me the first time. When she began to fight back, her skills compared to mine had a rather definite marginal difference."

"May I say, comrade, that you were holding back?" Meiling inquired, pulling on my fingers to draw out a snap.

I looked at the gatekeeper critically, "I wasn't. I clearly injured you, that much is evidence that I held nothing back."

"Then let me state it clearly." Jeez, Chun Lee, how much credit are you going to give me? "You weren't being assertive."

I raised an eyebrow; what?

"You'll understand." She gave my hand a few last presses, then she patted it. "There, done. How is it?"

I lifted up my arm, turning my wrist around or twisting my arm to test the effects. No spikes on the elbow or the bicep. She did well. "Thank you." I stood up from the chair, stretching my arms and bending my spine, earning myself a few good crackles. Ahh, that felt wonderful. There are still a few aches here and there in my body but it's barely a bother. "Now, I'm all good. Marisa, are you finished yet?"

"What, we gonna go home?" She asked with a mouthful of pie. _My_ pie. I probably couldn't finish that entire thing myself, I cut too big a slice. Let 'er have it, no loss. I pretty much lost my appetite during all the crap I just did at the roof.

Punching that tile sure shocked me. It just frickin' exploded, I didn't know I had that in me. Thank goodness no one was hurt with the fallen fragments. I'm even more shocked that I didn't get a cut out of that. I hope Sakuya doesn't find out it was me.

"Yes, and we'll need your broom for the faster route home."

Huh, I just called Master's shrine my 'home'. I'm getting used to this.

"You're leaving already?" Patchouli asked, turning to me.

"I have to. Priestess Reimu might be stressed at the moment."

"I bet, she's givin' every Youkai a black eye for nothin'! HAhahaha! That makes it my win, I found ya' first."

Whatever, Marisa. I turned to the librarian, "Right, do you need something, Ms. Patchouli?"

She brought a finger to her chin, then she lightly nodded to herself, as if agreeing about something. "If you could, please come back tomorrow. There is something odd about your blood and I need to examine it. If not tomorrow, then the day after that."

Wait, what? "What of my blood?"

"Sorry to say this but your blood has peculiarities, which I need to identify. _Urgently._ "

Okay, now I'm concerned. My blood is 'peculiar'? That doesn't sit right with me. Not at all. Am I having cancer? "We'll see to it, Madam Patchouli, when I come back." I turned to the other magician, "Hurry."

"Okay, just a sec." Marisa wolfed down every piece of the pie with a large picking with her sliver fork before she downed the tea with a loud slurp, swallowing every content inside that mouth with a rather loud gulp. "Okay let's go."

Wow. That was entertaining to watch. And _damn_ does she have an appetite. Even if I was starving I doubt I'd finish that whole pie, and how did _all_ of _that_ get _stuffed_ inside that mouth? Geez.

"Eman, come on." Oh, Marisa already has the engine running. Got so stuck in my thoughts that I didn't even notice her go by me. Don't wanna be left behind, don't we?

"Eman~" A singsong voice called behind me. "Remember our agreement."

Ooh, right, the compensation. [Sorry, forgot about that.] I'm no longer under the balcony now, gotta be on her level, in the shadows where the sun won't hurt her. [This won't vamperize me, right?] I asked as I stood in front of her.

"Don't worry, my boy. I won't force such a change without your consent." Remilia's voice was very soothing, almost motherly in nature that I'm not even tensing at all, "I'm a light eater so you are assured from suffering anemia. And about that, if I want my victims to become a vampire they must be empty of their blood, and I will offer the curse with _my_ blood."

Huh, [That's reassuring.] I knelt down to one knee before her, removed the bandana out of my neck and wrapped it around my left hand. Afterwards, I turned my head to the left, pulled down my collar with my finger and exposed my neck for her. [Here, dig in. All I want in return is that you don't spill.]

Instead of going in like I expected, she crossed her arms, one hand rubbing her chin in thought as she regarded me in a new light, "Never in my undead life did I ever see a human offer his blood like that to me."

"Aren't ya scared or something, Eman?" Marisa asked behind me.

I shook my head, "Not at all. I was a blood donor for two straight years back in the Outside World." Huh, I called it the 'Outside World' too, I'm really getting used to this place.

"A vampire's kiss doesn't compare to such a thing, my boy." Remilia pointed out in the same motherly tone. Damn it, it's so nice to hear.

I rolled my eyes flippantly, [Same difference, really. Not the first time I handed out blood anyway.] I stroked a finger down my neck before I tugged my collar again, [Go ahead.]

She then gave me a smile. It wasn't a devious sneer or a mysterious smirk like she usually does, it was a full genuine smile. I'm a little bit choosy between 'cute' or 'charming' if I want to describe it. "Among all of the mundane humans who met the Scarlet Devil and walked away unscathed, you are the first to not show fear at the first sight of me, the first to give me a look of awe despite knowing who I truly am, and the first to offer his blood willingly."

Huh, I guess that's a helluva privilege I'll be taking from a vampire, [It's an honor to be the first one, Lady Scarlet.]

She finally stepped forward and laid both hands on my shoulders gently, nearing her lips to my neck. At reflex, I stiffened up as I felt her cold breath on my skin. I was reminded that another vampire did the same thing last night, done without regard of being consensual. "Relax, Eman." Remilia's gentle whisper, however, calmed me down instantly. "Leave everything to me."

There was no room for anxiety anymore the sooner she said that. It was like she casted a calming spell on me, I was fully relaxed, surrendering myself to her, and not at all concerned.

Her lips brushed my neck, a slight tickle made me jerk my body a little. She giggled at that, giving my skin a rather small chaste kiss. I closed my eyes, biting my lower lip to keep myself composed. Her lips didn't leave my neck yet, giving it a light nip and a suckle on the skin, not sinking her teeth in yet. My heartbeat was starting to pace up, my breathing included, and I was starting to think that Remilia's only fooling around. Is she trying to enjoy herself with me or is she purposely doing this to increase the blood flow on my veins?

I wasn't sure which, and it's even impossible to think of the answer logically. I just couldn't get my mind off of Remilia's cold lips, the fact that my eyes are closed just made my sense of touch hyper-sensitive. She was starting to give even more small kisses, from the spot she started on upwards close to my ear.

I am a Christian, and it's my job to resist the love of the flesh, but I don't think I could hold up to that thought for too long. This feels far too wrong, but so good to even resist.

"Duuude…."

"Milady…"

"Remi, what are you…."

In a state where there are people watching this sort of thing happening, I should be ashamed, but I can't seem to feel that way at all. Remilia was too enchanting in this ordeal. Her scent, since when does a vampire smell like cherry? This thing was too great that I can't think of it as something shameful in public.

Gk!

She licked me. Starting from below my ear towards the starting point of her kiss, she lapped the tip of her tongue poking out slightly in-between her lips on my skin all the way there. There was no doubt that my face was starting to become red, and the fact that I got myself pale skin just last Sunday makes all my feelings too obvious.

"Haaaa…"

She bit me.

It was a swift stab of two thick needles into my neck, and it hurt regardless of what I expected. I was used to needle stabs, being a blood donor for so long granted me the privilege to not even feel it, but I did not see Remilia's bite coming. I was too distracted by her kisses.

Due to how sudden it was, my eyes shot open and I stiffened for half a second before I willed my body to relax. My hands shot forward to grab her sides, almost reflexively pushing her back. I wouldn't have done it but Remilia didn't share the same thoughts as her large wings suddenly enclosed me in a rather tight hug. I could feel the leather on my forearms, I could feel just how tight I was held close to her with them.

My breathing began to pace as I felt her sucking all of my universally-transferable blood down her throat. As she kneaded my shoulders, as if doing so would pump out more of my blood, her tongue rolled all around her mouth, lapping everything that spilled out of the two stabs she put on me. There was no way for me to slip myself out of this embrace, her wings were almost like the thick arms of a muscle builder, tight in the hold and unbreakable.

I'm feeling lightheaded, my vision was starting to blur. Shit…not this again. I went through enough of this feeling that I could mentally manage myself, but I think Remilia was taking too much. My focus was still waning, despite my efforts. I thought she said that she was a light eater, in what amount does she mean when she said that?

[Hhrrrr…] Without even realizing it, my throat let out a growl.

"Aaaah…" After what seemed to be 10 minutes, which was actually a single minute of blood sucking, Remilia Scarlet finally released her fangs from me.

Giving the stinging bite wounds a long lick with her cold tongue, she unraveled herself from me and released me from her winged embrace. Looking at me with a blank look, her blood-red eyes turning _yellow_ and glowing like molten fires. An aftereffect of drinking my blood, perhaps? "You have paid your debt, Eman. You may leave." Her motherly voice was gone now, in its place was a dull tone, almost monotonous and emotionless.

I bowed my head as a form of thanks and grunted as I rose to my feet, wiping the still-bleeding bite wound with my wrapped up hand. Slightly heaving in every breath, I took rather lumbering steps towards Marisa. Her face was slightly red, an awkward smile on her lips. "Quite the kink, eh?"

I didn't reply, my mind was too boggled by the lack of oxygen. It's a wonder that I didn't lose my balance yet.

As I posted myself on the broom in front of her, legs hanging either side, both my hands gripping the shaft as tightly as I could—I fell forward suddenly, my grip on the broom with my left hand slipped. "Damn it." The flight home could get dangerous with me like this, I could fall off before I could grab on.

"Here." A firm hand held on to my shoulder, "I'll hold ya."

I nodded gratefully as I replied in a hissy whisper, "Thanks." I turned to face the people of the Scarlet Devil Mansion. Remilia Scarlet stood still on the tiled porch, her eyes still glowed yellow and the shade made them stick out like a torchlight. The rest were still seated (except a standing Sakuya), but all were facing this way. Seems they want to see me off like this.

I called out in a loud voice, "Thank you for all the hospitality you've given me, Scarlet Devil Mansion." I wish I had a hat to tip for this or maybe my above average sense of balance returned to me so I could stand on this broom effortlessly like Marisa and bow. Too bad that ain't gonna happen with me as lightheaded as fuck. "You were all a lifesaver for a hapless outsider like me. I am grateful."

"You're welcome to my home anytime, Eman. You make interesting company." Remilia added, her ominous smile finally coming back. For once, she looked a little attractive despite the face (it looked more of a sneer but eh).

"Anytime, Mr. Eman." Sakuya returned, bowing politely as of custom.

"See you soon, comrade." Meiling waved. I'll be seeing you _real_ soon too, my new friend. Just be prepared for more punches, yeah?

Alrighty, take us home, Marisa. "Go." If my usual energy had not been taken via vampire kiss, I would've yelled 'To the Skies!'.

"Right. See ya later, guys. Expect me to borrow some books t'morrow, Patchy." We began to pick up the pace and we curved to the air, heading straight for home.

~~~~~ « **҉** » ~~~~~

As the two humans finally departed to the skies, their forms slowly becoming dots in the limited perspective of a human vision facing the rather cloudy sky, Remilia Scarlet closed her eyes, hiding the burning glow of her eyes from her subjects as she turned around and went for the door, relying solely on memory, increased hearing, and a slight use of muscle memory to guide her way.

"Ojou-sama?" Sakuya's voice conveyed concern, finding oddity in her actions perhaps.

"I'll be heading back to my quarters, Sakuya." She simply stated, still not opening her eyes as she reached forward and gripped the doorknob that belonged to the backdoor. "And I wish not to be disturbed until tomorrow."

It was silent at first, then the predictable reply came, "Yes, Mistress."

"Remi, what's gotten into—"

"Not now, Patchy." Remilia interrupted, not eager to reveal everything besides the fact that her mood is anything but placid. "Until tomorrow."

As she closed the door behind her, she flapped her wings once and she was already flying towards her master bedroom in a speed faster than the blink of a human eye, leaving a powerful gust of wind in her flight, sending the fewest curtains to sway and more than a few vases to fall off their places before landing into the hands of an attentive goblin, saving the valued possession from total destruction.

" **Eman Letitia…..** " The Scarlet Devil's voice was nothing more than a growl. As she finally revealed her glowing orbs of a burning furnace to the world, her expression became hateful and baleful, bearing all of the hatred she once held in her first century as a vampire, the kind of hatred reserved only for the group of people that Eman Letitia was part of, the same people who ruined her life, the same people that gave her the very name every frightened villager and hunter that knew her by before she claimed their lives, " **….This isn't personal against you but the next time you enter my home, you will leave this place as a corpse.** "

~~~~~ « **҉** » ~~~~~

Damn it, I nearly fell again. "He-hey! Dude! Hold on just a li'l bit-ze!"

"Then move this damn thing even faster, Marisa!" You're moving way too slow for my entertainment, witch. You gotta be faster than this kind of speed! I wanna yell my fucking voice out!

"If I do, you'll _totally_ fall off! I told ya already, I can't catch you if you fell!"

"Then I will simply hold on and not fall off the broom, doesn't that qualify as reassurance!?"

"After getting the vamps to drink ya like a glass of OJ? No way! Yer clearly lightheaded, Eman!"

Agh, you know what? Fuck it. Alley-oop!

"WHA! EMAN! WHAT ARE YOU _DOING_!?"

Look at me, I'm a sloth!

[AW FUCK YEAH, THIS IS _SO_ MUCH BETTER!] YES! LET THE DANGEROUS POSITION AND THE THRILL OF DANGER MAKE MY HEART BEAT LIKE FUCKING CRAZY! FILL MY FUCKING HEAD WITH OXYGENATED BLOOD AGAIN! [ **WHOOOOOOOO!** HAHAHAHAHAHA!]

"You fucking…!" She grabbed the fabric of my pants beside my waist and—holy shit, she actually _pulled_ me straight back to a horseback position. This Marisa is a tiny-ass woman, so short that she could've passed off as my sister, and she managed to pull me— _me_ , a fucking muscle-heavy, suicidal maniac straight upright with _one_ fricking arm! _Wow_!

After _rescuing_ me, she swerved the broom to a fine curve turn, our forms literally horizontal to control our balance before we stopped to a hover. I turned to her, "Why did we stop?" What gives, Marisa?

*CHOP!*

….fucking….!

[Ow.] Even if I sound not so hurt to you, that TOTALLY GAVE ME A HEADACHE, YOU DIMWIT!

"Are _you_ an idiot, dude!? You could'a fallen off, you dickwad! You don't even know how to fly yet! Were you even taking me seriously here!? Were you _even_ taking what just happened seriously!?" Dude, she looked totally peeved off here, and this time it wasn't just a show of anger wrought by a hurt pride, this was an anger wrought by concern, concern for my _well-being_ , "You got sucked by Rems, you got lightheaded, I got to slow down so that you don't fall off from overspeedin', and you just tip yourself over!? And for what, _huh_!?"

*BONK!*

OW, MY HEAD! AGAIN! REALLY!? ARE YOU TRYING TO HAMMER MY HEAD IN!?

"What the fuck is wrong with you, eh!?" Again. "Aren't ya thinkin' 'bout yourself for even a fucking second, Eman!?" Again. "Did you even thought for a second that you could've died there!?" And again. "You can't fly, you stupid shit! Unless you fuckin' know how, you!" On my face. "Fucking!" Again. "Don't!" Again. "Do!" And again. "That!" Yet again. "Again!"

Fucking!

I caught her fist before she could punctuate that 'again' with another punch to my face, and I looked at her red face grimly. Her face was red from the anger, she even looked like she was holding back tears. Why would she though? We've barely gotten together a lot, and we just started being buddies yesterday, why?

"Calm down, Marisa." I admit, what she said and all the blows she gave me, it hit me hard. Her display of concern, backed up by anger, was extremely piercing, straight at my heart. The fucking guilt and shame, holy fucking shit it's unbearable. Nobody shows concern like that to me. _Nobody_ in my life. I never seen somebody get _so_ angry with me because of doing something stupid that it causes worry. To think that I caused unnecessary worry for my friend didn't sit right with me, not at all, "It was not as if I was aiming for an easy death. It was a means to increase my heart rate, some way to recover my drained supply of blood."

She gave me an almighty look of exasperation, pulling her fist out of my hold violently, " _Recover_?! Are you shitting me, man!? That was _too_ dangerous for you! I could barely do anything to catch ya, didn't I already tell ya that!?"

I rubbed the spot she hammered on, "I was in no worry. How could I even fall if that was not even the first time I've done it?"

"What if you actually fell, you moron!?" Damn, she's really giving me a lot of names, "What if all that experience of yours didn't save ya this time!? What if ya slipped!?"

"I did not _slip_ , Marisa. My experience has not failed me, not even once." I swear by my life that this is true, this is not being stubborn, this is fact statement! "I knew what I was doing before I even executed it."

"But—!"

I grabbed her shoulder in a slap, " _But_ _nothing_ , Marisa." She only gave me a glare, I mirrored her look but only for two seconds before I looked away, my voice going soft and submissive, "….thank you for worrying though…you were the first person to worry, the first to worry that I might get hurt…besides my little sister." Besides Emmanuella, even though she barely leaves the house and barely experienced what it's like to be in a dangerous position.

She gave me a surprised look, her forehead creasing in disbelief, "Wha-what are you saying?"

"No one worries about me, Marisa." I snapped that in the stoniest voice I could use to show just how true it was, and how much I actually resented the fact, "I do certain things people call 'crazy', 'insane'… _'suicidal'_ , they say such things but they aren't concerned, not at all. People expect me to succeed instead of worrying about my well-being. They think that a person like me could actually do it. They expect _me_ to actually do it, expect me to win the wager, to meet their expectations. Since the day I noticed it, I've grown to stop caring about danger and trained myself for any mishaps. That way, I won't be able to fail _anything_." I turned to her, staring straight to her blue eyes, "You are, _legitimately_ , the first to care, Marisa." I tightened my hold on her shoulder, not to hurt but to express my emotions through the touch, "I would be angry at any person who would verbally display concern for me. I've committed this stunt a thousand times, am I honestly going to fail if I go past the thousandth mark? But to see you looking so….worried and… _angry_ and concerned…" I looked away, "That makes me happy, Marisa. Happier than I ever felt in these part two years frowning the entire half of it….thank you."

I released her shoulder, turning my body back to face forward and gripped the shaft tightly. The lightheadedness was gone, I'm no longer woozy or anything now. I could bear top speeds now without any risk of falling off, but I'm going abide Marisa's advice, just for her sakes.

I don't wanna worry her.

"I will not do it again, I promise. You can take a slow speed for us if you like."

When I expected her to move this broom forward after a dozen or so seconds, she didn't. Instead, I felt a small hand grip my shoulder, squeezing and trying to crush it. It wasn't painful, I felt warmth coming from it rather, "I don't want you dead….because I've yet to see you in a real danmaku fight-ze." I can't see her face since I wasn't facing her, but her low voice was telling something, "I don't give a shit if something happens to ya! I don't give a fuck if ya hurt yerself doing those stunts! But I swear to the fucking gods, Eman, that if you die before I could see ya play danmaku…. _I'll fucking hunt yer ghosty ass in the Netherworld and beat the motherloving shit outta ya-da ze_!"

I know people like you, Marisa. Your one of those people who'd disguise honest words with something else that's not even a lie but not the exact words truly felt inside. I'm one of 'em too. The fact that that's the case implies a lot of things, Marisa, and I really, really, really, _really_ appreciate that.

This is one of the reasons why I should be making friends now that I'm in Gensokyo. I get to tell my honest thoughts to someone finally after bottling them up for so long. I'd get to experience how it feels to have a friend again. If I wanted to celebrate, I'll have somebody to drag into. If I got something crazy, fun, or boring to talk about for the hell of it, there's always somebody opting to listen. If I cry, I'll get a shoulder to lean on instead of my knees. And this is where it's fun: if I wanted somebody to beat up just for the fun of it, I got Marisa to back me up on that. I get the feeling that she wouldn't say no.

I grasped her hand gripping my shoulder tenderly, squeezing it with all of my appreciation, "Your sentiment is appreciated." I then let go, back to holding on. Not for safety's sake but just for her reassurance. "Let's go, Marisa. I have stories to tell, and I want our little Priestess to hear it alongside you."

"Sweet!" OY! That was sudden, you just made this thing move forward without any warnings. Come on, what gives? I literally lurched backwards because of that. "Hey, is your head feelin' alright now?"

"Indeed. I feel as if I had not suffered a vampire's kiss." Look, Marisa, no hands! See? Easy recovery thanks to that stunt I pulled. I never did that on a flying broom before, that made the stunt _possibly_ scary but also an easy dose of adrenaline. "I will bear with your slow pace."

"Oooh _no_ , dude~" I felt a smirk behind me. Don't tell me you're gonna… "Since you ain't gonna be fallin' anytime soon, le'z go for 'nother joyride-da ze!"

I turned to look over my shoulder in a _sloooow_ panning, and I made sure to let my evil smile be seen by her, "I **_fucking_** dare you, my friend." My heart was already pumping, my eyes were already narrowed for the wind, my hands were tightening in their grip, and my shoulders were squaring for the blast off.

OH, THIS IS IT! SHE'S SPEEDING UP!

"YA ASKED FOR IT!" HELL YEAH I ASKED FOR IT! FUCKING BLAST US OFF, **NOW!** "SHOTGUN-DA ZEEEEE‼!‼!‼!‼!‼!‼!"

Should I consider being a Death-Metal Vocalist? I think I just spooked anybody who heard me, human or not (animals included since every bird was flying off the trees) while I was screaming like a dandy guy on drugs—I just can't stop screaming. So many loops, sudden turns, barrel rolls, holy fucking shit it was a hell of a ride, greater than the one yesterday. The fast pumping of my heart totally refilled all of my lost blood, I think I ended up having an overdose on the adrenaline rush as well.

Oh well, I'm already addicted so I'm not complaining. Adrenaline is _so_ much better than cocaine or heroin or marijuana. Fuck anybody who says otherwise.

~~~~~ « **҉** » ~~~~~

[ **WEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOUUUUUUUGGHHHHH!‼!‼!‼!‼!‼** ]

Reimu sensed them coming—no, that raspy, shrilled screaming gave away their return before her intuition even announced their coming. She wondered how a man could scream like that, and at such a volume as well. The birds resting on the trees of the Hakurei Shrine had scattered to the air, a symphony of tweets and squawks filling the silence along with the hollering. If the Night Sparrow and the Yamabiko were loud during their 'concerts', Eman could pass off as the human equivalent.

Turning around with the nonchalance she usually carried towards the source of the sound, she watched as Marisa and Eman came flying in, straight through the tori gate, heading towards Reimu's face—only to swerve, blowing a gust of wind towards the unfazed Shrine Maiden's face, fluttering her black locks as one of the riders of the broom jumped off to the ground, landing in a roll, then ejecting to the air with a backflip.

As he landed on his feet, he swung both his arms from above his left shoulder towards his right hip as if he was rowing a paddle on a boat. Then he executed the ultimate pose of the century towards the direction of his right: the DAB.

 _Dip and Dab, baby!_ Eman was pleased with himself.

The last broom rider flew right behind his dabbing form, both her feet planted on the shaft like a surfboard before her vehicle suddenly pitched upwards, only for her to eject to a backflip towards the ground, fluttering stars around her before she landed, doing the dab just like him, pointing to the very left.

 _Dippin' Dabbin'-da ze!_ Marisa had to agree that the pose was actually fun to do.

For the finisher, the flying broom finally returned to the ground, slamming the opposite end of the whisk end towards the cobblestone path.

In the very place of the Hakurei Shrine, Kirisame Marisa on the left patch of open ground and Eman Letitia on the right, especially the broom on the path in-between them, they beseeched all to behold their magnificent display of showmanship and absolute flashiness.

…..

…..…..

The expected derisive or deadpanned comment did not come. The sounds of the cicada calls continued to rattle in the atmosphere, leaving the two to be stuck in their poses until they receive some feedback.

Until….

"Took you two long enough. Come in, you got some explaining to do." Reimu turned towards her shrine, walking up the steps and rounding the donation box.

The two were outraged.

[What!?]  
"What!? Come on! Eman an' I just practiced that! Can't ya just give us a feedback or somethin'!?"

"Take us seriously, Priestess! I had to explain for 15 minutes just to make Marisa understand what a Dab is for!"

"Aren't ya impressed or somethin'!? Come on! Ya gotta be at least wide-eyed in surprise as we did that!"

Reimu still continued to walk towards the interior of her shrine, despite the nigh-begging tones of their voices. She already slid the door open, "All you two did was just jump off the broom and cover your eyes. How was that anything interesting?"

Marisa sputtered in her reply, completely exasperated at the complete failure of their performance. Eman's mouth hung from his jaw, unable to process that his host and master was such an unimpressed douche.

"I admit that the broom thing was kinda impressive, you get 2 points for that." Reimu left them a thumbs up before she disappeared to a corner, probably to ready the tea for the explanations.

Her reply only drew more exasperations and incredulousness, the two looking at each other and gesturing wildly with their hands towards the audience who totally ruined the entire dynamite of their performance. No words were said, only raspy breaths and gestured arms. The silent conversation was very interpretable with their body language and facial expressions:

-is she totally like this!?-

-don't ask me, how could I know she was such a party pooper!?-

-aren't you her friend since you were kids!?-

-I know that but I didn't expect her to actually react like that!-

-maybe you fucked it up!-

-this was _your_ idea!-

-cunt!-

-dick!-

-short stack!-

-walking stick!-

-cave woman!-

-fat gorilla!-

They shot each other a hard glare, their expressions so fierce it would not be a surprise if they ended up boring a hole at each other's retinas. Their forms were stiff, legs bent and fists clenched, as if priming to pounce at the other and roll all over the shrine grounds, pulling hairs and strangling throats. An Expert Magician against a Master Runner, the battle would leave them worse for the wear.

They shared an exhausted exhale, their forms sagging in defeat. As they coincided at the stone path where the broom lied, they gave each other a consoling pat on the back and walked with tired steps towards the shrine.

"We'll get her next time."

"Indeed. We will have to rework our choreography before we could actually elicit the Shrine Maiden's cheers."

~~~~~ « **҉** » ~~~~~

We went inside the shrine, settled down in front of the table, Reimu comes back with a tray of that glorious tea and I began letting all the information out (but first, some tea). I sort of began at the part where Marisa left me behind at Kourindou (don't know what the hell she was doing that blowtorch and jerrycan at the time). I then followed along with the part where I coincidentally got to the mansion, and the part where I just got suckerpunched out of nowhere.

"Wait. Wait. Wait." Master held up a hand, "You got punched by that gate guard?"

"Yes, incidentally and accidentally." Somehow, I feel a little embarrassed about it. I wonder why. "But she apologized so there is no grudge held."

"Huh, I guess that explains your red eye." She pointed a finger at the recent injury. "Did it explode somewhat?"

"Wait, it's red?" I felt around my left eye for a bit. Didn't feel any different really. No healed marks despite Patchouli's healings. I'm not even squinting. I guess it just got stained from the blood splosion, I hope it's not a big deal. "I didn't even notice."

"First of all, why did that Chinese girl even hit you? I doubt she'd hit anybody without a good reason to." Beats me, really. Hehe, get it? _Beats me_ 'cause I got beaten up _…..._ I'll shut up now. "Did you do something?"

"No. Her punch just came out of nowhere. Sudden and unexpected that it surprised me."

"Wait-wait-wait!" What is it, Marisa? "I think I get what's happening. Didja say something that made her punch ya?"

…..

"I **might** have said something before she knocked me unconscious. Why do you ask?"

"Did you, at some point, call her 'China'?" Her face really looked like she wanted to hear the answer, and what's with that shit-eating smirk?

I frowned a little, "What would happen if I do?"

She said nothing, but the smirk was slowly stretching across her lips. Stretching…stretching still.

…

 _[For a Chinese girl named_ ** _China_** _, you sure know how to take a break on the job.]_

…...

Wait. Don't tell me…..

Let me place my hand on your head here, sweet Marisa. Yeah, just like this. Don't worry, I'm not gonna do anything.

"Um, Eman? What're you doing?" Oh nothing, this is just a friendly gesture from me.

Reimu, please answer me, "Does using the word 'China' as a term of address towards her infuriate Hong Meiling to the point of hitting somebody?"

*Sips tea like nobody's business* "Yes."

Lunch is served.

 ***FACETABLE!***

FEEL MY PAIN, YOU STUPID CUNT!

"THIS IS ALL **YOUR** FAULT, MARISA! FOR EVERYTHING THAT HAS HAPPENED BECAUSE OF YOUR UNCOUTH NAMING SENSE, YOU PUT ME THROUGH A LOT OF TORTURE FOR IT! NOTHING SHORT OF WHAT'S COMING TO YOU IS NOT WELL-DESERVED!"

She raised her face off the table (nice facial rearrangement, by the way) and—

*Punch!*

A punch to the face. _Real Mature,_ Marisa, _Real_ _Mature_. "Howz that my fault!? You're the one who went off on yer own like an idiot! Don'tcha know how lucky ya were when you reached that mansion!? You could'a been eaten by a Youkai-ze!"

I wiped the punched cheek with a fist, as if it was stained with blood, which it isn't, but I was still in a mood to punch somebody, namely a short-stacked witch whose actions led to everything that happened to me prior to now. "Says the person who abandoned an outsider to himself with the risk of being killed or eaten alive." I slammed my fist to the table. "If you were actually about to come back, at what time did you actually come back!?"

"Before night! I was handlin' some unfinished business at home-ze!"

"And you took _that_ long to _finish_!? How were you expecting me to last _15_ hours in that Antique Store!?"

 ***WHACK!***

OW! ANOTHER GOHEI WHACK TO THE HEAD! Why, Master, why!? I've already taken enough punishment for one day! [Ow! What gives!?] I asked in a near-whimper, clawing at the damaged spot.

"No roughhousing inside my shrine." Then why'd you only hit—

* **WHACK!*** Oh never mind, you gave one to Marisa as well.

 **"** Ow! WHAT THE HELL, REIMU!?" She rubbed her blonde head, gritting her teeth and a few tears leaked out of her eyes.

"Take responsibility, Marisa." *Sips tea like nobody's business*

….You know, Master, even if I know that you went through a lot of stupid and dangerous situations a lot worse than this in your Youkai hunting business, I kinda like how you're still not breaking the calm and carefree shrine maiden look.

"Anyway, you were saying, Eman?"

I sent an exasperated look to Marisa, she just shrugged hopelessly before laying her hat on the table, massaging the lump that's beginning to form. So this is the Hakurei Shrine Maiden, huh? She resolves to whacks upside the head just to pacify the situation between two people yelling at each other?

I might have to carry around that forever-misty ice bag from the mansion whenever these arguments come in.

I had enough problems to deal with that involved physical pain. One of 'em was my BACK hitting the ground from time to time, I **don't** want my next problem to be HEAD being a victim of Gohei whacks.

I continued on, going with my dinner with Draculina. I told them about the part where they attacked me in the middle of it when I bragged about my skills. The girls got quite the reaction, Marisa was looking impressed, Reimu was somehow frowning. Overall, they were amazed at the fact that I even lasted, and _won_. After that one, I got to the part where I….uh…. _woo'd_ her in the middle of it. That got the two to snicker (snicker in Marisa's case was to explode again, and she wasn't whacked for it), I was kinda intending to make them laugh with the info. Some new editions of the Eman Letitia epic-fail jokes. After that, I skipped over the night assault details. These two will be informed sooner or later, but not now. The excess worry would be a bother, especially Marisa's.

I continued on to the part where I punished Meiling in the middle of the day, the girls were wowing with how I put up a fight against a brawler like Chun Lee. Marisa sure got a cheer for herself, 'calling it' apparently. I also spilled the details on how she exploded my eye but I made sure to mention to Master that I have already forgiven the gate guard before I could raise her concerns even more.

I then began to tell them about why I wasn't angry with Meiling, why I didn't severely punish her, and why I didn't consider it all a punishment. I followed up with the part that I made friends with the gateguard and that I'm hoping to spar with her next time.

I also included the part where I got mind raped by Koakuma, how my thoughts went to the direction of wanting to jump her among other things.

*Snicker*

What the? Master's…laughing at it?

*Snicker!*

Marisa looked like she was about to lose her shit again.

"Um, girls? I plead that you do not see this as a laughing matter, you see. In my religion, sexual depravity and immorality is a strong taboo. Her species is a potential danger to a Christian's moral rights. If I was in an isolated room alone with her, I would have definitely lost my sanity and became her sex slave."

"Ahahahahahahahaha!" Master quickly covered her mouth with a sleeve but it still wasn't enough to hide her laugh.

" **BAAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHA!** "Marisa had already lost it.

[What the!? HEY! THIS ISN'T FUNNY, Y'KNOW!?] "Respect towards women is something that most male outsiders lack, but I am of those who _do_ have respect. I know fully well that Koakuma hadn't intended for it to happen, but what would've happened if she actually intended it, eh!? Falling into senseless sin is the death of me, the ambition of preying every woman I see and bedding them forced into my consciousness would be hell for me."

" **AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"**

 **"AHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHA!"**

 **[For fuck's sake, STOP** _ **LAUGHING**_ **! IF I STARTED PREYING THE TWO OF YOU** _ **FIRST**_ **, YOU WOULDN'T EVEN BE LAUGHING RIGHT ABOUT NOW!]**

"Ah~ That would've been very bad, Eman!" My Master could barely manage a sentence. "You are the most diligent, polite and respectful guy I ever met! And thinking about you hounding every woman you see just like you did Yukari would've been a sight to see! Hahahahahaa!"

* **FACETABLE!***

"YEAH!" I felt Marisa's fist slam the surface of the table in the midst of her hysteria. "It's gonna be so funny! Imagine: him chasin' after ladies, **sideflippin'** like a fuckin' tumbleweed towards 'em while they try to run away! AHAHAhaha!"

* **FACETABLE‼***

"I bet when he catches 'em, he'd be like sayin' this in a really sexy, **hunky** voice~ _'Hey, baby~ Wanna try this_ **flipped** _side of meat~?'_ "

* **FACETABLE!‼***

"Oh! I doubt they'd say no either! Lotsa girls would'a been swoonin' all over ya if they have a look of your guns! You'd be havin' a harem in the blink of an eye just by bein' naked!"

* **FACETABLE‼‼***

"If yer not into bland or _plastic_ broads, there's always the Youkai, y'know! Lots of variety from them-ze!"

* **FACETABLE!‼‼***

"If yer gunnin' for a relationship, I doubt they'd say no either! A BIG lot of 'em would kill to nab a guy like you!"

* **FACETABLE‼‼‼***

 **"** If I said they'd kill for a guy like you, I'm not even exaggeratin'-ze!"

* **FACETABLE!‼‼‼***

 **"** But since you tried to hit on the midget in the Scarlet Devil Mansion las' night, wouldn't be surprised if yer gonna get busy with her sooner or later-ze!"

* **FACETABLE‼‼‼‼***

"Marisa, enough, that's not funny. You're doing nothing but adding insult to the wound." Thanks, Master. I'll raise my head off the table now. "But if you're actually considering a relationship with Remilia….careful not to bleed too much."

Forget it. Newest addition to the Eman Letitia Contemporary Art Gallery: Comin' up!

* **FACETABLE!‼‼‼‼‼‼‼‼‼‼‼‼***

Here you go, dear art enthusiasts. The **Latest** **Addition** I shall dub as: 'My Dignity' (My face looked like absolute shit right there). Materials used: The Hakurei Shrine's table, blessed and well-used, and my own face. I'll take your comments for it! Shall we go for a million yen?

"Reimu, I think he already placed his commitment to the table already." My thrill _ed_ sister quipped, the mirth poisoning her voice.

I glared at the slighting Witch with the best intensity I could gather, [How 'bout you _**Shut**_ _**The**_ _**Fuck**_ _**Up**_ , Marisa….!] I turned to the priestess. "And I thought you were actually lending me assistance." I grumbled.

"I'm sorry." She sarcastically/not so sarcastically apologized, grabbing my empty cup and pouring tea to it. "Here, to calm your nerves."

I glanced stupefied at the offered cup, then at her.

You're gonna buy my forgiveness with this?

….….

Okay, gimme it.

*Sip* Ahh~

The headache is still there though. If the cause of it were either Marisa or the table, I seriously don't know anymore.

How the hell was my forehead _not_ bleeding?

I continued on with my story. Not making another attempt of one of my Eman Letitia epic-fail jokes anymore at the part where Meiling kicked me to the ground from the tea table, lest these girls started making jokes about it again (I have a limit, you know). I eventually got to the part where Marisa came in. Couldn't hold myself back from telling EVERY SINGLE DETAIL in the part where I attempted to _shank_ her, from the yard grounds all the way to the rooftop before the two of us eventually fell down.

"Just before the initial moment where the two of us would have hit the ground and died, Sakuya intervened and saved us." I paused, taking a sip from the glorious tea. Ah, always a refreshing warm taste and scent. "After that, we settled down and made peace. Marisa ate some pie, Meiling gave me physical therapy, we eventually left and" I made a gesture to all of us. "Here we are now, retelling my hostess, Priestess Reimu, about my _adventurous_ moments in the Scarlet Devil Mansion wrought about by Marisa's negligence." I motioned to Marisa on this one.

"Hey, at least you got some adventure-da ze!" Marisa exclaimed, patting my back with a little too much force.

Well….I guess it was adventurous. It was actually a moment of taking in some sights of Gensokyo and practically experiencing its greatness. Like having a vacation from work or house or housework. I mean I got attacked (twice at that, nearly in my sleep) but what else can you do? I guess it was a good thing on its own behalf.

I'm agreeing with you on this one, Marisa. Give me one right here.

*High-five!*

I smirked and curled my lips before nodding, Marisa gave me a rather wide grin.

Yeeee~aaaah~

"You know," Oh, Master has something to say. What is it? "It's kind of amazing that you're really carefree with telling your near-death experiences. Other outsiders would've been freaked out, too traumatized to tell."

Hmm Hmm. "I am not 'Other Outsiders', my dear Priestess. I am Letitia Eman, friend and housekeeper, and he is well-versed with near-death experiences. He can climb a steep mountain with a smile on his lips or jump across a ravine with a scream of glee instead of fright and tell you stories about all his adventures afterwards with zest."

She smirked in amusement and sipped her tea, "Apparently, he also likes to fall on his back a couple of times."

"Or land his balls straight to my broom-ze!" Marisa added.

I slammed my forehead to the table before bouncing back right up! [REALLY, MARISA!?]

The two of them eventually lost their shit.

…

It was….infectious.

Don't laugh…! You're supposed to be higher than that!

….

Oh, why the hell not?

"Ahahahahahahahaha!"

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

[AHAHAHAHAHHAAHAHA!]

~~~~~ « **҉** » ~~~~~

We eventually got into more friendly topics, laughin' all the way while drinking some good ol' tea until Marisa decided to go home for the day. I told her to come back tomorrow morning since Patchouli's request is something I couldn't delay right off the bat. If it's about my blood, I wouldn't be so carefree about it. My blood is something I considered precious.

As Marisa zooms off to the distance of the forest of magic, where her 'house' could be, Master and I settled down on the veranda. Or just me sitting on the veranda, Reimu's sweepin' the premises at the moment while I watched her work. With the collective amount of wind constantly blowing around due to our location at the top of the hill, this makes some dry leaves scattering over here and messing up the piles. She doesn't seem to complain though, I guess this must be happenin' a lot.

And my body is yelling at me to do something.

Damn restlessness, when are you gonna get enough of it? I just made you fight Bruce Lee's female counterpart, chase a witch to the roof of a mansion and you're still beggin' for more?

Geez…..

…...meh, it's alright anyway. If I were to be honest, I wouldn't be thinking twice if it's Reimu I'm helping.

I hopped off the porch and approached Master, the windy breeze blowing some delicious fresh air all around me, the trees swayed, rustling of leaves resonated all around me, and my hair is flaring (holy shit, my hair's standing up! The joyride got me a new hairdo). The tresses were still smooth and silky, even after these days without a bath. I gotta take one as soon as possible.

"Let me take over, Priestess Reimu." I offered as soon as I was beside her, my hand already motioning her to hand the broom over.

She gave me a raised eyebrow, "You just got here."

"So?"

 _"So_ you should be resting."

"But I'm not tired yet. I woke up just in the middle of the day," I smirked, "Surely, you must be exhausted yourself from searching for me yesterday."

She rolled her eyes, "Oh _please,_ it didn't take me that long to know where you went." What? "I asked a few villagers and they said you went to the direction of the Misty Lake. Surely you'd be taken in by the Scarlet Devil Mansion."

That…That was actually kind of amazing. You figured that out just by _that?_

"At what time did Marisa tell you I was gone?"

"By dusk. After that I went to the village for information. Since you were an outsider, pretty much everybody could remember you and your clothes. Makes it easier for me to know where you went."

Huh.

"They also said some stuff about some outsider flipping in the air with some witch, which could be no other than Marisa, yeah?"

Hehe. "Yes." Looks like Marisa and I got ourselves a name in that village, tumblin' like nobody's business. Then again, I used to do that before, all the people watchin' got used to me that they don't stop walking along just to watch anymore, they just go on their way.

"A certain teacher there also told me that she had to stop the two of you from roughing it out _and_ to stop the two of you running all over the rooftops, joyriding." She gave me a stare, "What was that about?"

Including that, should'a known that the word would even reach her ears. All that bullshit in the village was kinda big. Not in the Outside World (hey!) but in this place, where people running all over rooftops aren't so common. Can't believe I got ratted out by the Teach. What was her name again? Keine? "T'was a friendly sparring, our little playtime got a little bit out of hand."

"Really? You two sure have gotten close since you left yesterday. I wish I could've been there and watched you two beat the crap out of each other."

Yeeaahh, you don't wanna see that. It was just a spar, it's not like we were _actively_ hurting each other, right?

...Well, considering how my relationship with Marisa had gotten (where we could finally punch each other in the face and makeup afterwards), our mock/short-fights could go from mild to outright _apocalyptic,_ she'd probably use that fucking megaton laser on me without hesitation.

"Did you share Marisa the information when you found out where I went?" I asked, feeling a smirk coming to break out of my face.

"Sort of." She giggled, "When she asked me if I knew anything _just_ _today_ not so long ago, I told her that I do and she suddenly ranted at me for not sharing it sooner."

"What was your excuse?" Too late, I was already smirking and was awaiting the next set of words eagerly.

"I just said she didn't ask."

[Pppphhhaaaahahahahahahahaaha! Nice one!] Hahahahaha, so rich! It might've took like 2 minutes for Master to find out and Marisa just finds that out TODAY!? Oh geez, ahahahahhahaha! Ah, Marisa, you're such a loser! How long've you been looking for me yesterday, eh!?

I see you're laughing as well, Master. Yeah, the best move you could ever do to the person who abandoned me. That's revenge on my behalf.

"Hahaha. Ah, that was bliss."

"Yeah, I needed that."

I smiled, giving her back a friendly rub along with her smooth black locks hanging there before I took the broom off her hands, "Let me take over now. Go inside the shrine and take a rest, you've done enough for me. Allow me to return the favor."

She sighed, as if she had given in to my insistence, though her smile never went anywhere, even if exasperated, "Looks like I can't stop you now, huh?" Nope, you can't. "Alright, all yours~"

Wait, why was that dragged playfully and mischievously?

*Whoosh*

Oh.

It's the wind. The damn wind is gonna make this job hard for me.

Damn it. Well done, Me, you just took the initiative to finish a chore with a frustrating factor to bother you.

…...Meh, I don't care, I'm more than willing to take this difficult task on. I bet my performance on this one wouldn't even hold a candle to Reimu's usual performance on this task since she does this all the time but it's the thought that counts.

Searching for me means a lot, not doing something in return, even if small, would be a sin to me.

And so, I swept and swept, not really caring about a proper performance on the job, I'm just takin' my time. No rush, I'm enjoying some wind and sunshine at the same time. I don't really like sunshine that much, really. I mean, sunshine is fine and all but getting overheated is a different story.

But the thing is that I was tempted to think that my skin, polished and renewed, cannot be tanned easily. I mean yesterday I kept wearing my jacket all throughout the day, of course, but it's just a thought. I mean this is just wishful thinking, yeah, but I'm willing to test it in this task.

So, I'm gonna take it slow and find out.

 _*Whistle* ~Sweet Child O Mine~_

A second wind blows in and even more leaves come in to the clearing. Sigh, looks like it's another 40 minutes for me.

 _*Whistle* ~Get out Alive~_

The wind suddenly stops, the frustration factor gone for good. Time to be quick and finish this.

 _*Whistle* ~Cool Down~_

There. Done and done. Nothing before me but a leaf and dust-free Hakurei shrine, courtesy by yours truly. Seeing the cleanliness of this place puts a smile to my face, and my reward was a cool shade settling in on the shrine, bright sunshine resting for the day. I looked up and I see a big cloud covering the sun. From the size of it, this cloud will hang around for more than an hour. I might end up sleeping out of it.

[Thanks.] Either thank God or the cloud, I'll just thank both.

Let's see the results:

I pulled on my sleeves and...no tan line. Could it be true? I can't be tanned easily? I was doing this for more than an hour now, I'm pretty sure this could be it.

If not, then I'll find out next time. For now, let's sit down.

Reimu took a spot at the porch in front of the donation box, a tray of edibles and the same old glorious tea on her side, a spare cup set for me. Hmm, rice cake and oranges? Okay, I'll bite.

Hehe, get it?

Setting the broom against the wall, I sat down on the free side beside the tray and poured down the tea on my cup before taking an orange, peeling off the skin.

"Do you like helping people?"

Where's this coming from? "What do you mean?" I asked before I popped an orange in my mouth.

"I mean what I say." She pointed out, "From what I usually see these past days since you came, you work a lot harder when you help than when you work for yourself. That's included on your part to even forgive Meiling like you did."

Oh. "I could say that's partly true." I nodded. There's still my policy to 'Give more' and take an offered reward, you know. "I only help when it's necessary or obligatory, and Meiling's mistake was justified. I emphasize, **I'm** the one at fault on that part. But if I were to be honest, helping people do feel nice afterwards so I just make do whenever I feel like it."

She tilted her head in a slight angle, "That's kinda odd, coming from a thief like you."

Oh no, not this again. I'm a changed man, please don't even mention that anymore. I had enough!

I heaved a deep sigh, "I was desperate, remember?" How could a thief commit a good deed when doing so wouldn't even compensate his crimes that much? Damn it, there's a flaw on to my last recent words. "I think this impulse to help might've stemmed from the fact that I have taken people's belongings before."

"So you mean you're doing this as compensation?" You're frowning, Master. It's a light frown but seeing it being pointed towards me felt really hurtful. It's like I just broke your trust.

I sighed sharply, looking away and facing forward, "Compensation or not, I **want** to help either way." There's no lie here. I seriously want to help, in any way that I can. Either small or big, just ask me a favor and I'll do it if I could do it. "I said it before: ' _I'm always here when you need me_ ', remember? So please…..don't…..hesitate to ask for my help. Even if you have the Might to fare against a god, I'm still useful. So please…...just say so and I'll do it."

There was silence afterwards, and the orange fruit on my hand didn't look appealing anymore. I was seriously frightened of Reimu's thoughts for me. She had her priorities straight and she demands a trustworthy companion on her side, not some ex-thief who could potentially return to who he once was.

But I want Reimu to understand that I'm not going back to the man I once was. **EVER AGAIN**.

I. Had. Enough.

"If you say that…." What? "If you say that, then I'm not gonna hand you over to anyone."

Wha-wha- _What_!?

Ma-Master, there's something really wrong with what you just said there! We're supposed to be a thing before you end up saying stuff like that! Oh dear, my cheeks are already on fire!

Okay, calm down and get clarification without being suspicious, "Do you mean that to my role as your housekeeper?"

"If you wanna call it that, then yes. Why are you asking?"

[Eh,] You don't wanna know so I'll just wave you off. "It's barely a minor concern." But it's a _major_ concern, that is. Not that I'll ever tell you.

Don't give me that raised eyebrow, Reimu. I don't want you to know why right now! "Alright, I'll believe you." Whew. "Now that I have you, you're gonna help me clean up once the party's over. I had enough working on my own, especially with Suika now living in Heaven."

Again, Master, would you please mind the kind of sentences you use? That's too much ammunition for teasings for anybody to load in their rifles and open fire. But I'm delighted that you're asking for my help, though. "Hehe. You make me happy, Priestess Reimu."

"Oh…." The corner of her lip slowly rises, "So you _do_ like helping people." She didn't even make it sound like a question.

*Chuckle* "No matter what you say, I don't care anymore." When she began to giggle, I couldn't resist a smile to go up to my face. This orange fruit in my hand finally looked appealing to me so I didn't hesitate to pluck out a piece and pop it to my mouth, and _damn_ , is it so sweet that I could cry. Reimu must have really good fruits lying around.

We continue to sit down in comfortable silence, not talking unless the topic we have in mind could potentially become animated. Reimu was kinda straightforward (by 'kinda', I mean 'seriously') so she'd be straight to the point and wouldn't hesitate to speak her mind. If that was the case, I'd be bold enough to say she's an honest person. I've seen my share of people who kinda had the same personality like her, but not _this_ direct. So direct that it makes me speechless.

And you know what, I really don't mind. I simply enjoyed her presence.

And her tea too. Gotta make sure to not forget her tea as well, it's the most glorious substance anyone could have in their system. I bet the kiddos would love it too.

"May I ask?" I began, taking a sip of the tea afterwards.

"What?"

"I know that you tolerate me, and I couldn't thank you enough for that," Because it seriously means a _**LOT**_ to me. "but how do you see me? As a former thief, I mean."

It didn't actually take long for her to answer, "Even if you're still a thief, you're not that different from all the people who keep coming here. Yukari's a complete hag, Suika's a complete drunk, and guess what: Marisa's a complete thief, probably worse than you are, and she calls it 'borrowing till she's dead-ze'."

Ho ho. Nice mimic there, Master. That actually sounded a lot accurate than I give you credit for. Do you do that in your spare time? "Wow….'Borrowing till the time of her death'? That is such an innocuous way to describe 'Raiding'."

"You wouldn't believe just how many people she 'borrowed' from." She gave me a rather lazy glance, "Just hope that you're not gonna be the next person she borrows from."

"If she ever does, I have a touch of _security_ in my person and will use it against her." I gave up thievery since the day I came to Gensokyo, and if Marisa starts stealing my shit, I'm so gonna explode on her. A lot of people might've suffered from my actions (and I regretted it ever since I realized it) and I don't want hers doing the same to others as well.

She hmph'ed, "Good luck with that. But one thing's the same about all of them: even if they're not here to worship, they don't leave a donation. If they're going to eat my food, drink my tea or simply be there and bother me all day, can't they just leave at least one yen?"

Huh. Even your friends and neighbors, they're not giving ya anything? Damn, you're really having it rough on your part as the problem solver of Gensokyo.

I mean, COME ON! She's the life-force of Gensokyo, can't she at least have some thanks from anybody for putting her own life in trouble for the people here? Remilia told me a lot about you, Reimu. You are _famous._ You deserve some credit, like, seriously.

If that's going to be the case for a long time, then how about a gift, eh?

If there's one thing you should know about me, it's that I don't want to be labeled or put in a category.

Being like Master's usual guests is not who I want to be.

I haven't changed my pants yet so I still have the payment Rinnosuke boy gave me. Zipping my pocket open, I made sure to not make clinking sounds as I fished for at least one generous coin. When I do, I took it out, zipping my pocket close before I looked at the amount: A single 500 yen coin.

Reimu's eyes instantly lit up in flames the sooner she saw what I held in me hand. Ha ha, she looks like a cute doggy seeing a treat on her master's hand. Just how often do your friends and worshipers not give you any donations, eh? You poor thing.

Let's see what happens when I do this.

I flicked the coin with my thumb, resonating a nice _ping,_ angling its flight behind me, her eyes followed it so sharply like a cobra and the sound of it slipping through the gaps of the donation box before it hit the bottom surface with a (seriously tear-jerking) clatter signifies a 3-pointer. Go me.

Her gasp was the sound of the century, I just couldn't believe her reaction. Her body's seriously unmoving and her mouth's seriously unhinging, completely unbelieving of this miraculous happening in her life.

Geez, Reimu. Just how were you poor? Meiling even said it, you are the strongest human in Gensokyo, yet you don't get money out of it? All that money could've been used to improve your shrine but look at this place, it's so rundown. Why won't anybody pay you for everything, eh?

Anyway, time to come back to life, Master. I reached over, placing two fingers below her soft chin and closed it.

Let There Be Life!

"Uh…uh…! Th-thank you, Eman." She stuttered a little, flustered and red-cheeked. That's a rather cute face for you though, Reimu, "I mean, thank you so much! It's been a long time since anybody donated." And she nervously drank her tea, downing almost **all** of it.

I chuckled lightheartedly, reaching for her head and stroked her soft black locks before patting gently twice, "You're welcome."

Maybe I should bait her with offerings if I wanted something from her. Oh ho, it's gonna be great.

Oh. My tea's out, gotta refill.

I reached for the teapot and a feminine hand brushes with my own. I looked up and the owner of that hand happened to be a still-flustered Reimu. Oh shit, a romantic cliché moment right here!

Pull away! "Uh, yo-you first." Damn me for stuttering, but at least I maintained a levelheaded tone on my voice. Thank God I don't feel so _internally_ flustered, otherwise she'd notice the red on my face.

"Thanks." Her usual disposition managed to come back, which was kinda refreshing. Her new blushy face was indeed cute but I don't really want her to break out of her usual coolness. I kinda liked that part about her. "What are you being flustered about?"

"Uh..uh—" I don't know how I knew but if I try to deny anything, I'll be seen through. "Nothing important, Priestess Reimu. Believe me."

…..

Don't look at me like that, Master, you look like you're boring those black orbs to my bones. "Okay."

Hoo. Thank God, I don't think I'd be able to calm down from the _situation_ if it ever happened.

….

She staring at me expectantly, the teapot in her hand.

"What?"

She frowned, "What do you mean 'what'? Bring your cup here."

Oops, "Sorry." I grabbed my empty cup and brought close to her. Steadily, she poured down another serving of green tea to the contents, the steam almost imperceptible now that it's losing its warm temperature.

Satisfied, she lowered the pot down to the tray. "That's the least I could do for all your services and patronage."

Huh.

This is all you could give in return? Heh, it's not much but it's a sign that she appreciates my efforts. Who am I to not appreciate it?

I gestured my cup to her, she looked at me quizzically before she somehow got what I wanted her to do. "It ain't sake, you know."

I smirked, "Do you care?"

She raised her eyebrow a little before she smiled in turn, "No." She took her cup in hand and collided it together with my own, a small thud of solid resonating on the impact. " _Kampai_." She announced casually before drinking from it delicately.

[Cheers.] I followed.

~~~~~ « **҉** » ~~~~~

After a while, we're making way to emptying the tray of its edible contents, even the tea is getting sucked out dry by our tea-obsessed bellies. Down to the last rice cake, she offered to have it halved for the both of us. She had me hold it on one side while she had the other, we broke it and we consumed the last of it. Like breaking bread.

Is it safe to assume that Reimu and I have become partners? The thought of it sounds nice.

"Once the party is over and my job to clean up is done, will you continue to rely on me?" I asked, crackling my knuckles to loosen the tension.

"Nnggh," She stretched a little, raising her hands above her head. Whoa, pale armpits. "Yeah sure. This ain't the last party of the shrine anyway."

So you're just gonna make me clean up after every party? Shouldn't there be more tasks for me to do for you besides that?

Of course, there is. I'd just make the initiative without prompt. I refuse to be a slave to my obligations after all. I'm not a workaholic like she thought I was. I'll prove her wrong, sooner or later.

"Then shall we make it formal and" [Shake on it?] I offered jovially.

Reimu raised a really confused eyebrow, "What?"

"Ah, hehe." Totally forgot that Japanese folks like her aren't really influenced from us westerners like their real world counterparts. "It's a way my people do when they cordially commit something to a friend, coworker or acquaintance." I took the initiative, my hand ready to take her hand. "Hold on to my hand."

She gave me a glance to my hand, then my face, then she does what is told: her small soft hand, a hand that held on to the gohei of pain that punished slanderers and malicious Youkai, held on to my own with a rather above-female-standard grip.

On my fingers.

Oy. "Like this." I shifted my hand and I had her palm meeting mine, thumbs interlocked and four remaining fingers curled around the other. "Then shake it up and down." And she does. Slowly and in a rather inexperienced manner, she shakes it up and down. Her grip was warm and comfortable, and the fact that she had probably _never_ done this before kinda makes it cute.

I don't wanna let go. Too bad I had to.

I gave a smile, she returned a rather charming smile of her own. My, my. I never knew you would look so pretty smiling like that to me. I think I'm falling for you.

Boy, am I glad to be working with/for her.

"Looking forward to working with you, _Master."_

"Likewise, Eman."

No words could describe how much I really wanted her to say that, and I never felt this happy in a long time.

Yeah, you and me, Master. You can rely on me, anytime you like. Soon enough, maybe I could see how you could return a favor. Returning it with tea is a rather mild but really appreciated gesture. I patiently await the next one, no matter how long.

I took the tray in my hands—

"No." wha-what? "I'll clean it up. You've done enough, it's _your_ turn to go inside and take a rest." Says she as she took the tray off my hands and walked back to the kitchen, her black waist-length hair wrapped in a ponytail swishing side to side on each step, her footsteps slightly muffled from her socks until she disappeared from a corner.

He he he. Should I be considered lucky to have her favor like that?

Hmm….meh. Probably other people already had the privilege, but it doesn't mean I shouldn't take pride in it. I'll be happy either way.

And so, with a backward roll off the veranda and into the shrine interior, feeling the wooden floors from the middle of my waist to my left shoulder, I fluidly brought myself to a standing position with the use of my arms before I walked over to my room, entered through the flap of my tent and took out my phone and earplugs, now daring to spend my time listening to music all afternoon.

Not like I have anything better to do anyway.

…...

…...…...

I wonder if Lady Yukari's gonna make a comment about this relationship.

…...

Probably.

…..

No.

She'll _**DEFINITELY**_ say something about it. There's a load of ammunition right now, and _I_ hauled them over with a cargo ship. Lady Yukari, you better **not** _hint_ anything to Master or there'll be hell to pay.

~~~~~ « **҉** » ~~~~~

 _Yukari_ -sama, _you better_ ** _not_** hint _anything to Master or there'll be hell to pay._

Yukari smirked, finding the irony in his thoughts too hilarious to be laughed at.

"Ufufu~ My, looks like my sweet little Reimu's already gotten a potential suitor. I was starting to wonder when she will ever find a man in her life. It seems my next visit's going to be much more fun." She conjured a nigh-realistic image of Reimu and Eman, a Shintoist individual and a Christian holding hands inside her head. She chuckled at such an occurrence, "Maybe in this generation, the continuous line of loveless marriages among all Hakurei Shrine Maidens may finally reach their end."

With a wave of her hand, the two surveillance gaps presenting the two clueless lovebirds closed. She turned around and willed the 'door' to her personal realm to open. Stepping in, she was greeted with nothing but purple darkness. The 'Realm of Nothing', she dubbed, there was almost nothing everywhere, from the sky to the ground, which was nothing but a standing ocean, no gravity nor did wind disturb its perfect equilibrium except for Yukari's two feet.

 _So much tears._ She gloomily remarked.

There was light, however. Up above, in the center of the skies was a single yellow Eye, its size rivaling the moon that had gotten too close to the earth, always looking, always glaring, always seeing, and never blinking. But that was only it, it's just an Eye. It doesn't give light nor does it shine upon the land as it 'gazes' the nothingness, not even the standing sea reflected it. It was just there, for theatrics. Yukari thought that every realm needs a little light.

Taking two steps forward, she looked about, searching for 2 certain shikigami lying on the surface. _Now where could those two be? Surely she would have recovered, all this amount of tears could only signify past a novemdecillion years of crying. Did that pompous idiot even make an effort in helping her move on?_

When she saw nothing, she jabbed the nonexistent ground thrice with the point of her folded umbrella, disturbing the equilibrium of the black ocean, three circles expanding outwards from the point as three wooden thuds resonated as if she just struck wood.

Then she waited.

And waited.

…..

And waited.

* **ROOOOAAAAARRRR!‼‼***

* **Roooooaaaaaaarrrrr!‼‼***

A second echo. She _did_ recover.

She smiled with pure gratification as the figure of one of her longest living Shikigami, much older than Ran, later arrived. From the edge of the horizon, his form slowly enlarged as his form finally reached her. His outstanding size loomed over Yukari, and she looked at the Great King with nostalgic eyes.

The Beast's advanced appearance was laid bare to Yukari's eyes, such a form that should not even exist in the natural world. The beast before her eyes violated everything that respected the laws of reality and reality itself. Insanely leathery skin that shined like the scales of the dragon and bristled like the fur of beasts. His claws, seemingly like the rib cage of a dragon, curling like flexible muscle in spite of its rigid appearance in the Sage's presence. His 3 wings, an absolute butchery of everything that lived to rule the skies. Gryphon feathers, phoenix fur, elder dragon webbings, and Roc skin. His tale, long enough to reach the very end of this realm, serrated, coiled, and scaly, it slowly retracted to a shorter tail, its point dripping from the tears of his Queen. His eyes, bright and glowing yellow with the centuries of wisdom welling in them, he looked at his Master with a wistful gaze, not the usual stern and fierce expression. The one thing that never changes no matter how he advances himself is his powerful red mane that framed his entire face, a symbol of his royalty, regal pride, and his almighty authority over creation.

"I missed you, my little President." She sincerely greeted, melancholic tears filling her eyes as she laid her hand against his fleshy yet smooth snout. The King closed his eyes, the familiar sensation of his Master's hand refreshing his sweetest memories as a youngling being cradled in Yukari's arms, loved and cared for.

And as always, the Queen Mother always comes after him, her presence finally known as she stepped forward to her shared Master's presence, laying down beside her husband to grant Yukari easy access to her snout for pets.

"You too, my little Councilor." She lowered her parasol down to the ocean surface to float before she placed her free hand on her snout. Managing a glimpse of her eyes before they closed in content to Yukari's touch, she noticed that they aren't so swollen like she expected.

 _It seems this one had recovered long ago._

Yukari's gaze roamed all over her form, slightly surprised that she, too, had advanced to a higher stage of existence in her own time, but not far enough to match her husband's. If the King's form was grotesque and extremely overbearing that spoke unspeakable amounts of power with his mere presence, the Queen Mother's form was alluring and overwhelmingly attractive—a complete contradictory. Her slender build that moved forever in an alluring sway, her pale flesh lined with the skin of all who were beautiful, from the lost scales of the elegant Leviathan of the sea to the lithe Dragon of the sky. Her wings folded by her side, shining in ways that weren't possible despite the murky darkness of the realm, they glowed with an enchanting light, creating a source of illumination besides the Eye above. Her jaws containing her teeth, jut out to display her hidden ferocity to her cornered prey had grown longer than before. Her horns, jut out above her closed eyelids that hid the beautiful blue orbs containing an unspeakable gaze of affection unfit for an advanced being like her, they had grown much longer as well, curving in ways that could both entrance prey and be used as a weapon in fierce combat. The unlimited spikes that coated her body like natural thorns, flexing and curling in rhythm of her breathing, they had grown longer and sharper. Not a single being could touch her except the King and those she allows, especially her Master.

Yukari felt a wave of nostalgia as the memories brought her back with these two at her side as one of the oldest shikigami under her rule. The two completely contrasted each other in so many ways, one including the fact that the King was a rather brutal and fierce creature, killing and eating everything that prided itself as the strongest of its kind, always quick to compete in terms of power and authority. Many other kings and queens that ruled and hailed, he overthrew them all and took away what they owned for himself. He was a very proud King, and those who were lucky enough to look at the first sight of him never left his presence without losing some of their sanity or their lives. The Queen Mother was not so violent, she was a creature far gentler than her husband. She sits on her throne singing, dancing, meditating, and always dreaming of futures full of life and endless happiness. She even has a soft spot of younglings, no matter the species, human or not, always quick to approach them and hand out her maternal love and affection to them. It doesn't make her a monster to be taken lightly, however, she is just as fierce as her beloved when the situation calls for it. Let the higher beings have mercy on all who incur her wrath.

Yukari briefly remembered their violent past, the catastrophic incidents they created that once left her no room to rest until she managed to reign them into her control before they destroyed half the world. The King dominated Mother Nature Herself to her knees by the mutter of his voice, so many typhoons, tornadoes, floods, tsunamis, droughts, hailstorms, hellfire, eruptions, earthquakes, so many had occurred all at once just to make the world know his grief. Many casualties had been claimed, kingdoms ruined, villages destroyed, it was almost the end of the world. The Queen was no different, she altered so much of history, she wrought out the plague, she created the great culling with her subjects, she delivered the extinction of many species, she destroyed thousands of ecosystems that killed even more species down to the brink of nonexistence. She was the one who suffered the most, and anything that breathed suffered the punishment by proxy. Her authority as a Queen gave her so much power, nobody ever denied her command, not even the proudest creature denied her. It cost them both dearly, and much of Yukari's love for them had waned, thus their rest in the realm, as a form of discipline and punishment. The world was too frail to bear beings like them.

But now, to see them like this, so contained, self-controlled, and meek, after years of rest and repose, they had matured into fine adults. Yukari's heart was proud to see her subjects this way. _This must be how a mother feels when she sees her children growing up well._

"Look at you both, all grown up."

The two Royal Authorities hummed at the praise, appreciating her magical touch. Her touch, only her touch alone left them euphoric and at ease.

Yukari's nose flared, and instantly she frowned, boring down her bright yellow eyes on them. The Eye above began to shine actual light, its iris pointed towards the Overseer of Gensokyo and her freshly awoken servants like a spotlight. No mortal mind would have survived the mere sight of the two beings without becoming an undecipherable mess of fragments.

"Have you two been sneaking out? I could smell the desert in your fur." She sniffed again, this time her nose crinkled in disgust, "And you both reek of hormones. _What_ were you two doing while I wasn't watching?" She made no effort to hide the disdain of her voice, she really demanded to know what was going on.

The King made no sense to reply. It was understandable, his voice was a supernatural hazard, best contained lest a repeat of his Armageddon occurs. It was safe for him to speak in this realm since it wasn't the natural world, but it seemed to have become a habit for him to not speak at all. Luckily, his wife makes a nice interpreter.

"Your punishment left its mark on us. We couldn't bear such countless years in this realm, my sweet Master. We tried to cope with our situation, resorting to leisure ourselves with the stories of our kingdoms and company." The Queen Mother's voice was slow and gentle, the tone carrying a flow similar to a clean tranquil river, a slight accent lining her language as she likely hasn't practiced her Nihongo well.

Yukari took a deep breath as the goose bumps rolled all over her body, she hadn't realized how much she missed listening to the motherly voice of the Queen until now. Even though she was the Master, her shikigami could take initiative as some form of emotional authority and support in any chance given.

"You were using omnipresence, haven't you?" She asked the King. Even though it was the wife who spoke, she was more of a voice to her husband than anything else.

The King doesn't look too apologetic, only proud of it. The Queen was the only person to look shameful, "Indeed, but we have respected your wishes and made sure to leave you be. We never wrought out our powers in the natural world, not even once. You have our word."

Yukari hummed cryptically, raising an eyebrow. The Queen wasn't likely to lie to her, and the King was too proud to even lie at all, and if her words was to be believed, then these two have truly matured. Without her supervision, there has not been a repeat of disastrous events caused by only these two since then, except for the natural ones. They were no longer reckless beasts so quick to submit to their urges, they were now disciplined beings, capable of reason and thought. They no longer needed a Master at all to keep them in check.

 _An eternity sure taught these two well._

"I see." She released her hold on both of them, stepping back to give them a little bit of space and one more look over. The two beasts slowly rose to their full height, standing tall and proud like the castles they once ruled, and their authority rolled off their beings like a cloud. These two were forces of nature, the kind that even the gods of the earth fear, and they bend their knee to Yukari, and Yukari alone. The Sage was proud to have them.

 _Not that they have long together with me._

"Have you two been busy in my absence? Are you two doing well?" Yukari asked.

"We have." Yukari saw a small blush light up at the Queen's cheek as she shyly looked away, "How many times have we made love, I could no longer remember. But besides that, we even found a new subject under our command." She informed with a rather jovial tone.

"Hm." Yukari frowned again. These two have been getting bolder and bolder since she last met them. They even formed a shikigami pact with somebody she didn't even meet. These two were starting to miss the point of being a shikigami. They were not to do such things on their own volition, they are to be the extension of her will, like a second body of the same mind. "Again?"

"Indeed." The Queen nodded, and Yukari saw the certain haughtiness in the King's eyes. He was still proud of it and is not apologetic, "Our chosen subject was such a soldier. She suffered through all of the challenges we set for her and succeeded every single one. I see no reason to not take her in."

"Without my consent?" Yukari was about to consider debugging them both, but with the limited amount of free space these two had, especially with pre-programmed applications stuck in their systems that filled most of them, she couldn't risk it. She could end up creating a worm. She sighed, "Whatever, as long as your judgment is trustworthy."

"Our judgment is _always_ worth your trust, my sweet Master." The identity of their being; the mark of their strength; their Pride had begun to show itself with that one reply, "You made us to be perfect, therefore we can _never_ disappoint."

Yukari forgot that these two were signified by their Pride, and she hadn't realized she had missed that from them too. The Pride of being her tool, the Pride of being the perfect servant, the Pride of being the greatest existence to ever be handpicked by the Youkai of Boundaries. "I know, you always tell me that."

 _Forever and always you tell me the same thing, and your performance was forever perfect._ Too _perfect._

"Come along, you have more than a novemdecillion years' worth of catching up." She picked up her parasol, opened it to rest it on her shoulder and turned around, walking forward as the Eye above followed her like a spotlight. The two beasts followed close behind, their steps not so imposing and great despite their gargantuan sizes that it didn't even disturb the very waters they lay their foot on.

"To bring ourselves up to date with your personal progresses, I assume, my sweet Master?" The Queen asked behind her.

"Yes." Yukari replied. There was no point in all the walking she was doing, there was no end point inside the Realm, she could just open up a gap straight to the rendezvous point and introduce them to the progresses of her work but first things always comes first. "My newest and greatest creation, Gensokyo. A land for the forgotten and the unwanted. You two will take residence there, as your new home."

The King and Queen shared a delighted look at each other. The prospect of a new home, and an official release of their punishment was more than enough for the both of them. Such a thing is nothing but joyous celebrations to the ears of both shikigami, but despite such emotions they refrained from showing much, only their facial expressions sufficed. "It is a blessing, my sweet Master."

"I assume you're both glad to finally be free from your discipline cage?"

"Indeed." The relief in the Queen's voice was unmistakable, "This place has become dull after all these years. No joy is to be found here."

"Even though you've been sneaking out?"

"Not me myself." This time the Queen wasn't playing the voice of her Husband, "I alone cannot leave, since the day my beloved here had long given me my freedom. But with every visit, there were stories to tell so I was not as bored as this land wants me to be."

 _So you released her from the contract of the shikigami?_ The Youkai Sage thought in silent disbelief. No wonder the bind that was connected to her and the female Beast was no longer felt in this realm. The Queen was no longer a servant, she was a free being, a Mistress of her own right. She may no longer bear the powers of her Sweet Master and husband anymore but her own personal strength still permits her as a being above gods. She had all the free will to rule and conquer once again, no longer bound by consent, yet she continues to submit herself to her husband _and_ still continues to call her 'Sweet Master'.

 _What has these two been truly doing in my absence?_ The two had truly matured, exceeding even the expectations Yukari had. She might have to revise her plans due to this development later. "Congratulations on being free."

"Thank you, my sweet Master."

Yukari smiled, opening a gap in front of her, leading to the meeting zone. "This is it." She turned around, once again facing the two of them, "Just so you know. I have two new Shikigamis with me. Well, the second one is a shikigami to my shikigami, actually."

"Ah, the ones who took our place." The King nodded in understanding as the Queen spoke, "I assume this creature is a mighty one, able to bind a subject of her own."

"A nine-tailed kitsune, specifically." Yukari noted the slight rising of the King's eyebrow, signifying his interest on the species her current servant was, "Her shikigami is a bakeneko, yet the little tool is yet to meet my expectations."

Yukari noticed the silent eagerness in the King's body language, "I am eager to meet this fox and see for myself her strength." The Queen now spoke for herself, "I myself am eager to meet this feline subject of hers. Judging by your tone, she seems to be a young and immature creature."

"Correct." Yukari nodded, "With those two, we shall get rid of your dust, polish your rust off you, make you adapt to the nourishing air of my creation—and as for you," She addressed the Queen, "You will finally meet the world once again."

The elated expression of the Queen spoke all of the emotions welling within her, her form was stiff in keeping herself from leaping out of joy, "Gracious, my sweet Master." She bowed.

Yukari giggled good-naturedly, "Wear your best clothing, okay? I have a strict dress code in Gensokyo. I don't want my residents losing their minds at the first sight of you."

The two Authorities bowed, "Of course." With that, their forms began to contort and shift.

Yukari turned around, giving them their privacy as they changed. "Come out when I say so." Stepping through the gap, she stepped onto the grass, inhaled the natural air of the world and finally met up with Ran and Chen, who seemed to have been newly arrived, "How long was it?"

"1 minute and 11 seconds, Yukari-sama." Ran answered.

"Was the talking quick?" Chen asked.

"Not really." _Time sure does move slow inside._ "It feels like I have been gone for 30 minutes."

"Of course. We'll we see them, Yukari-sama?" Ran asked, visible signs of tension in her arms and legs despite the calm and stoic exterior of her face. She had been warned of the outcome of this meeting between past servants and current ones.

Yukari held nothing back with a smile, "Indeed. I hope you two are ready, your seniors are quite eager to meet you," She turned to Chen with a devious grin, switching to a darker tone in her voice, "and put you to the test."

"I'm not worried!" Chen chirped, unfazed at the implications, "Ran-sama and I've been training since Sunday! Right, Ran-sama?" She seems to be quite obedient today, what was Ran feeding her to make her this way? Was the kitty excited about fighting?

"Yes, Chen." Ran gave her servant a warm smile, "Remember what I taught you, okay?"

"Yes, Ran-sama!"

"Delightful!" Yukari clasped her hands together, the hook of the parasol handle around her wrist, "That means you two are more than ready." She turned to the gap behind her as she stepped aside to make way, showing nothing within the dimensional rift but a violet field of gaping eyes. "You can come out now."

Ran's tails went stiff, her eyes became bestial, her arms inside her intersected sleeves tensed in preparation, more than 8 centuries worth of magic brewing around her entire form as she stood at attention, primed and ready. Chen crouched low on the ground, baring teeth and claws just like a threatened cat, the shared power brewing in their magical cores, almost overflowing that it made them feel like gods, from Yukari to Ran and from Ran to Chen, their powers multiplied tenfold at the task before them. In this state, even the Hakurei Shrine Maiden would have a hard time against them.

After a few seconds of nervous silence, a bronze-furred paw poked out from the gap and laid its first step on Gensokyo grounds. As the second paw poked itself from the gap and took the second step, a beastly snout soon presented itself, followed by a golden countenance containing the mighty authority Yukari warned about, a powerful sun-like gaze stared back at Ran's own, and she suddenly felt herself looking small. The rumored fiery red mane that symbolized his rule over nature came into sight, framing his entire face like a powerful leader. His golden-glazed body soon presented itself, glistening like pure gold in the sunlight of the midafternoon. Small shades of bronze were found on the least prominent parts of his body, especially the underbelly. His four limbs, well-toned and fine-shaped to outrun any prey, moved with grace, befitting a person of higher grounds. And the last part of the beast, his tail, finally came to be, a slender golden appendage ending with a tuft of red fur.

 _A Lion, fitting._ Yukari remarked mentally. Among all the shapes the King could have chosen, from a noble beast from forgotten lore to a beautiful human, it had to be a Lion, the first creature he once was before he became advanced. _Just like the old times._

With each imposing step the 'King' took, the greenery around the Mayohiga clearing began to lean forward towards the ground, as if the very plant life was prostrating themselves in the presence of this beast. The stories were true, Ran confirmed, this one had indeed enslaved Mother Nature itself and could command her at his will. The Kitsune was starting to wonder if her chances against her senior was vast, his mere presence spoke unspeakable amounts of power.

Another paw of similar structure yet smaller to the King's came out of the gap, this time with the fur colored pale white, then followed the second. Soon, another lion presented itself out of the gap, moving with such grace and elegance that wasn't possible for such a creature, lither than the King's taut movements. This one, however, had no mane, and her fur was colored pure white like milk, shining like the silver of a blade against the sunlight. Her eyes were a bright blue, Ran was almost certain she could see both the sea and the clear blue sky inside them as they regarded Chen stoically. This 'Queen' also seemed larger than the outside world's lions, two times larger than average one while the King was three times larger, his structure even taller than Yukari and much more imposing.

"Meet your seniors, Chen, Ran." Yukari introduced, smiling impishly at her two shikigami that were certainly tense, trembling and extremely wary, "Be prepared, they are about to put you into shape to make sure you are exactly at their level."

Without warning, the King broke into a sprint towards Ran, his mouth parting slightly to revel sharp teeth that could no doubt crack her skull open without even the slightest thought. The Kitsune couldn't face away from the force of nature coming straight towards her like a tsunami, she was certain the other lion had charged forward to clash against Chen. She couldn't confirm what happened in her peripheral vision, but she also heard a yelp from her shikigami. She wanted to see what happened but she couldn't turn away. Her opponent was too great to be ignored.

Parting her hands and baring her claws, Ran prepared the strongest spell card—

The King stood on his hind legs, his outstanding height crushing the very significance of the nine-tailed Kitsune's dignity as the strongest Beast Youkai in Gensokyo. Slamming his front legs back to the ground, causing a sudden _tremor_ , making the trees quiver in _fear_ and causing Ran to stumble in her footing, the very container of the Lion's power cracked open, its contents spilling out of his form and made itself known to the Shikigami's mathematical senses, and she gaped at the calculated revelation before her.

She was nothing but a pond compared to the ocean of power before her.

As the Lion released the Voice, Ran's consciousness only lasted for a single second before she crumbled to the ground, humbled and defeated.

She passed the test, the King declared.


	9. DTM: Don't Trust Marisa

It was another regular day in Gensokyo, no major incidents to deal with, no whimsical Youkai to subjugate, no leaf to sweep in the Hakurei Shrine thanks to Reimu's personal housekeeper and Gensokyo's resident Christian. He earned his keep as usual today, somehow waking up as early as 5:00 as per usual and managing to be able to watch a sunrise from the horizon. He quoted it 'fairly beautiful but nonetheless captivating'. He wished he brought with him his sunglasses but the sight was too beautiful to miss.

After seeing that the sun had now rose from the horizon, he went about with his task of sweeping the shrine grounds as per custom, front and back, even the rooftop (since Suika wasn't there). With a leaf-free shrine in the vicinity, it was a good time for some exercises. Shirt off, necklace off, and tuck the ankle cuffs of the pajama pants to the socks, he took a challenge:

Handstand at the top of the stairway to the shrine, just underneath the torii archway.

His back facing the sun and outwards the descent of the stairs, he is currently bathing in warm sunlight to clash against the morning cold. His pale flesh, gift of God, stood out more than his current position thanks to the sun's light almost reflecting it. With a few shaky hands at first and a slight wobble, he is managing a perfect posture—he is but a statue, his silky hair and the occasional breathing the only parts of him that's moving.

 _My mind is free. My mind is not bound. My mind belongs to none. My mind is forever._

Or so he thinks.

 _My mind has no emotions. My mind is stoic. My mind is but a shell. My mind shall be shut._

 _My mind is free of fear. Free of apprehension. Free of anticipation. Free of distress._

 _No hate. No stress. No bothers. No worry._

 _No way. No want. No worry._

 _I am intangible yet felt. I am shapeless yet seen. I am voiceless yet heard. I am one with nature._

 _My mind is free. I feel naught but nature. She continues to live. Continues to pass she will._

 _I am but a shell without nothing. Empty as a seedless grape. Hollow as a bamboo tube. Clear as the blue skies above._

At first, he didn't know what he was doing, he doesn't know if he was doing this thing right at all. He was beginning to question just why was he even doing this in the first place. It was completely pointless. but now, it seemed like the entire thing was indeed worth it, despite the pointless minutes he had to maintain the same position in spite of his annoyance. Now he has achieved perfect enlightenment and a full state of peace, all things around him seemed to float and his thoughts are devoid of everything to the brim.

 _Just like Reimu's donation box._

"What are you doing?"

[WHUUUAAAAA!]

~~~~~ « **҉** » ~~~~~

Whoo! Ho! Ho! Holy shit! Holy crap, I nearly tipped over and fell all the way down the stairs. Thank God for that! "Thank you, Priestess. You saved me." You caught my legs before I got tipped over, you're a life saver. No, that isn't the right words to say. "No. I should be scolding you for disrupting the peace, my dear." It's a little hard to look at Master's face since my visions starting to adjust to the extreme light, and her facial expressions are a little off at the moment since she's upside down and not upright like usual in my point of view. "I nearly earned myself a couple of broken bones because of you."

"And you say that as if you nearly got caught in the rain, I don't think you'd care even if you broke a few bones or two."

[Hey! Uncalled for!] "I DO care if I get injured!"

" _There's_ the reaction I'm looking for." She giggled.

"Wha—"

Am I seeing this right now? Is my master and hostess _this_ kind of a person? Am I seriously living with _this_ kind of person?

She chuckled, "Just kidding." She pulled my ankles to angle them pointing backwards, away from the stairs. "Come on, stand up and back away from the stairs. You're sweating a lot and your hands are shaking."

Can't you tell that they're shaking the sooner you disturbed me?

Once she released her hold of me, I quickly bent my elbows and tilted my legs back to being vertical, keeping myself balanced and properly upright in the handstand. Afterwards, I heaved a sharp breath before I twisted around and walked towards the left side of the cobblestone path.

On my hands.

They're a little stiff since I couldn't really tell how long I've been meditatin' but I can cover at least a little distance before I flip the switch and go back as Upright Eman (he's a great guy, you should meet him). Right now, I'll just 'walk' over to the folded shirt I left over there on the small patch of grass found just near the bushes.

I snuck a glance: Reimu held nothing back as she was giggling uncontrollably with her fist covering her laughing mouth. Is she not used to seeing this or is Gensokyo deprived from silly performances like this?

Gotta admit…..she had a cute laugh.

Now, the black shirt folded to a square resting on clean grass is right before me, and atop of the clothing was a shiny piece I kept since I graduated from middle school. A silver chained rosary with strikingly shiny beads, and the moderate sized crucifix at the end after the first five beads was the best part of it. Nailed to the miniature cross was Jesus himself, the piece even had a detailed crown of thorns and the _INRI_ above his head was clear and easy to read, even if small. One of the stuff I never stole, and one of the most treasured things I have. Something I will never hand over to anybody.

The person who gave this to me….hah, I missed you so. I hope you have a merry day in paradise, Emanuella.

Alright, time to become Upright Eman in three….two and…..Hup!

I hopped off the ground and I kicked my feet forward to the ground.

Ha~ That felt great for the arms now that they're off the muscle work. Feels like a good moment to twist my back for a crackle now~

Massaging my biceps a little to relieve the stiffness and wiping a few sweats off my brow, I tilted my neck to make it crackle as I reached down to grab the rosary first. Its texture's a little chilly from the morning cold but I don't mind. My body's a little burning at the moment.

Placing it at my neck, getting myself a minor frostbite from the kiss of the cold steel to my skin, I quickly wiped the sweat out of my forehead before I took the shirt and walked over to the Shrine, going around it and heading for the back.

Once I reached the backyard porch, I slumped down on the edge, "Haah," Ah, feels nice to be off my feet, and that's kinda odd considering I've been standing on my hands for who knows how long.

After a while of singing some classics in my brain, a sleeved wrist was resting on my shoulder, holding a cup of tea. Oh, it's you, "Thank you, Reimu."

"Thanks for the trouble of working for me." She returned, taking a seat beside me. Huh, she's kneeling the Japanese way (it was called seiza, right?), and it looks really formal like I expected. Won't that hurt the knees or anything? Your legs could sleep doing that. "And you still haven't found a proper home yet in the Village." She remarked with a dull tone.

Gulp. I'm blowing my tea here, definitely not blushing hard out of embarrassment, "My apologies." I sheepishly replied, ducking my head low. "Marisa was quite the lead when she toured me around."

"You were _in_ the village, how could you forget what you were supposed to do when it's right there in front of you yesterday?" She asked with a frown.

Shiiit, this is so humiliating, "Things...got out of hand when we arrived."

"So you're saying you got hooked in whatever whim Marisa has..."

Uh yeah.

"And you let it happen?" She remarked with quite a bite in her tone.

...I nodded.

And she groaned, holding her forehead, "Either Marisa got too excited or are you really that shortsighted that you can't even focus on what you're supposed to do...ugh."

Geez, I'm really starting to look like a complete disappointment. Geez, I just got too excited in the tour yesterday, jumping all over the village instead of going for the right people to ask for a house to live in. I was expecting to change but there's still traces of my immaturity in me, and ended up earning the displeasure of my landlady. Sigh.

"...My apologies." How many times have I said that, seriously? The more I say that, the more I just feel like a total dumbass. It feels like I'm just screwing up from time to—

She shook her head, "No, no. It's fine." She dully said. "Partly my fault anyway. Maybe I shouldn't have trusted Marisa to do a good job. She could'a gotten you killed at some point."

Uh, just yesterday she nearly had us both skidding our faces on the side of Youkai Mountain, I think it's too late for you to say that, Master.

"It happened, didn't it?" She suddenly asked in a monotone.

Wha-what? "What?"

"You nearly died yesterday, didn't you? I could see it on your face."

.…..Master, I don't think I'm comfortable 'round you anymore, you could end up looking through my darkest secrets just by looking at me funny.

Nonetheless, I ended up chuckling. For what reason, I don't know, might as well roll with it, "You got me." I admitted, scratching my temple, "A close call when we passed by Youkai Mountain."

"I knew it." She muttered. "Shouldn't have trusted her."

"Come now." I attempted to appease her, "I'm still here, no? We did laugh it off as some form of joke."

She glared at me, "It's _not_ funny, Eman." She sharply retorted. "If your arm gets bitten off by a Youkai, nobody's gonna be laughing. You don't even have one spell card, and if Remilia had challenged you to a Spell Card Battle yesterday, you would've been dead, even if you know how to defend yourself. Fighting a Youkai is _not_ like fighting another human, okay?"

Her tone really hit me hard, it's like I'm being lectured by my big sister, "Can you blame me?" I meekly asked rhetorically, "I do not treat dangerous situations the same way common people do. I _am_ indeed agitated when Ms. Sakuya attacked me. Nearly dying from a dangerous stunt is not out of the ordinary for me. Most I succeeded, most I failed, and I paid with mild or severe injuries. But in the end, I'm still here, despite such shortcomings on my part. But do acknowledge this, " I raised one finger, looking at her grimly. This is serious, Reimu, you better listen so you could never worry too much and waste personal energy on me all the time. "When I get attacked, I _do not_ laugh it off."

She gave me a blank stare, awaiting for more clarifications.

Here's my clarification to my claim: "In a clash with my heart on the line, I never see it the same way I perceive a particularly risky stunt. Why? Because the danger I feel in that moment is never like running through obscure terrain. It is a situation where I am certain that I might possibly get _killed._ I'm confident with my running ability, but to hold a knife against an aggressive enemy who is intent on killing me doesn't make me feel the same way. The flow of adrenaline, the rush of the moment, the stress of the inevitable, the **FEAR** of it all—fighting is too different compared to free-roaming. Defending myself against murder is not so common before in my former life. Maintaining my calm in the middle of it is not easy anymore, the thought of my life being in certain danger falters me, and I kept wishing things didn't come this way or even happened.

"In my experience, there is one very distinct difference in a murder fight from a free-roam: It is not fun. It is humorless, _dreadfully_ humorless. I cannot laugh in the midst of it, I cannot enjoy myself in the midst of it, I cannot even revel in the thrill of the moment. I was not the one putting myself in danger, someone else was, and I cannot laugh this off and make it a joke story once it was over, because there is _nothing_ to laugh at in this situation. _Nothing._

 _"_ A living and breathing and _thinking_ Outer Force is my danger. Nothing is under my control anymore. When I could abandon doing a stunt just by walking away, it is impossible for me to walk away from a fight, because the Outer Force will not allow it. The Outer Force is unpredictable unlike the terrain of the environment where it could be memorized, the Outer Force can strategize, read my body movements and use it against me. The Outer Force, who was my enemy, only wants to beat me senseless, or even kill me. If I want to walk out with lesser amount of injuries in my person as much as possible, I must act against it. Because if I don't, there can only be one result: and that is me dying on the floor, unless my aggressor is the first to be in such a state.

"I am genuinely agitated and distressed when I am put in such a situation. That is why I must ensure that my enemy does not have the slightest trace of consciousness before I could assure myself that I was the victor, that my enemy will not rise up and strike me from behind or attack me when my guard is down, that I survived the fight and guaranteed myself to live another day."

I turned to face Reimu with a solemn grimace, "This I promise to you." I raise my right hand and place my vow, "I pledge with all my heart that I **will not** endanger my own life to the whims of a sentient being that desires conflict when my victory is not guaranteed." I lowered my hand, giving her a gentle smile, "Rest assured, Reimu _._ I will certify that no matter what danger befalls me, I _will_ come back to this shrine, tell you all about the exciting happenings I went through, and continue sweeping the leaves of your shrine."

...Oh my goodness.

I just realized...I just realized that I have not vowed like that to another person in a _long_ time, not since my little sister. Making a promise, reciting vows, all that crap, I can't believe I haven't done that in a while. And to do this again...it's actually feels very _fulfilling_. It's like I just made the greatest decision in my life. I finally gave my existence meaning and usefulness.

I think I just gave myself a _purpose_. A purpose to hold on to. A purpose to have as a citizen in Gensokyo, I finally found it. And that purpose is to go through every darkness this mystical and magical world has to offer, revel in the unnatural experiences, gather all of the good spoils of each triumphant journey, meet every special individual, fight battles I never fought before, go through everything to know this new home of mine, and come back to this old, worn-out shrine that housed a particular woman named Reimu Hakurei to celebrate the wonderful accomplishments along with the friends I'll gather along the way.

Looks like I got lucky, Lady Scarlet. I found the best apple in the pile.

Reimu's blank stare was gone, she was now looking...sincere, perhaps? I can't find the right word for it: her eyes are downcast in thought, head slightly hung in understanding, and her lips are pursed only lightly as she took all of my words in. After a few seconds, she finally composed herself and pointed her stare at the clearing past the backyard, "Just don't die." She told me in the same casual voice, but this time it did not sound bored, it had the touch of solemnity. She wants me to uphold my words, down to the very last letter.

I couldn't hold back the big happy smile on my face anymore. I bowed formally to her and spoke with my most gracious voice, "As you wish, _Master."_

"Hm." She grunted, finally drinking her tea.

"In my next excursion for a proper residence, hopefully it bears our desired good results." And hopefully without Marisa purposely throwing me into a shitstorm for shits and giggles, or leaving me behind again. "And when that happens, you will no longer have me leeching your food supply anymore."

She was still, after a few seconds she turned to me, "That's practically the first time anybody said something like that to me. Usually nobody cares about how much their mooching out of me." She looked away for just a second before she turned to me, "So uh.…..thanks." She lightly bowed in gratitude before facing forward and drank her tea delicately.

Despite how kinda...light it was, that amount of gratitude is enough to make me smile. Being the first to care about her well-being, I wonder what kind of friends Reimu has. Whoever they are, they should learn to care about their poor friend here. She needs to live too, you know.

I patted her shoulder gently and said, "You're welcome. Even if I found my proper home, I will still come visit here anytime I like and be at your disposal in any way that you see fit for me. Consider it as a token of my gratitude." It may look like I'm willingly letting myself be her slave but I don't see it that way. I consider it my way of showing how much I grateful I am to people who did more for me than they should. Because of Reimu and her subtle concern for me, I was able to discover my purpose in living. That's **not** a minor thing, not since I lost the person I loved long ago.

She nodded, "Hm, thanks in advanced, by the way." Yay~! Not a simple grunt anymore!

Taking a sip of my now warm tea, Ah~ still good. "By the way, the Scarlet Devil Mansion's librarian has some questions regarding my blood."

"Patchouli?" Yep, her. "That's something. Why do you think she's interested?"

"That's what I want to know as well." This is a very serious matter. If it's about my blood, I'm _very_ concerned. "I'm very sensitive when it comes to my blood."

She looked at me, "Why? Is there anything special about it?"

"To me, it is." I made sure to hold back from saying that it's also important to others as well, I think that might've come off as cocky, and I don't like doing that. "I have the rarest blood type among other blood types in the world, O-negative."

"What's so special about O-negative?"

"It is universally transferrable. Any other blood type can receive a blood transfusion from me and have no side effect."

She raised an eyebrow at me, "There are side effects when transferring blood?"

How could you not know that, Reimu? You gotta know this knowledge, you could end up getting the wrong blood type and you'll be getting sick otherwise if you don't know what you're doing, "There can be if the blood type you receive does not match yours. Unless you are an AB-positive, you cannot transfuse any blood type to your own without suffering complications in your health and immune system." I gestured to myself, "My blood is O-negative, no one will suffer side effects if they transfuse my blood to theirs."

"I know, you already said that." She pointed out.

"Right." I nodded, "If _I_ wanted a transfusion, there is less than 30% chance of people having the same blood type as me."

"So you're basically screwed when you're bleeding and needed a blood transfer."

 _Yeeup_ , that's usually the case, Reimu.

"Isn't what you're usually doing already dangerous? You don't even know how to fly yet, you could end up bleeding to the death at some point. Why continue doing it?"

Yeah, yeah, I get that a lot, "I continue doing it because I can, and I shall continue to do so in the future. Besides, I'm aware of the risks that comes with what I do." I suffered the consequences _oh so many times_ before. I always think of the risks whenever I do stunts that I do not consider a cakewalk. If I fail, I admit that it's not easy and walk away bruised or bleeding, "I have nothing to worry about with the easiest executions but when I execute the most extreme stunts, that is where caution has a position, Reimu."

"And is what you did on the stairs _cautious_?"

Whoops, hehe! I forgot about that! "That was different." It was different, I swear. I didn't think I was in danger until you scared the hell out of me, "I was simply sampling an experiment I had in mind for a while."

"And?"

"Well, it actually worked." Until you came in and nearly sent me flying down the stairs. "I wish you hadn't interrupted."

"I did it anyway so you'll have to live with it." She simply said, taking a drink from her cup. "The wind could've knocked you down and kill you."

Fair enough, that's a plausible reason. "A thank you is in order then." I'll take a sip from the tea now.

I hope this checkup in the Mansion has good results. My blood was more than precious, it was more than a rarity, it was my means of provision. I don't usually live off of stealing other people's shit outside, there was an alternative for me if I wanted any money. And that is bloodletting. I never liked being a thief, not at all. I get so guilty whenever I end up taking something from people. I was never a serial thief, I don't steal everyday, I steal when it was necessary. A necessary evil I have to commit.

A selfish necessary evil.

Bloodletting is more like an act of compensation instead of actual altruism. The nature of the operation and the kind of symbolism I see behind it, it was the most fitting thing I could do as a thief. There was no way I was selfless when I do not even have much to give. I always carry the mindset that whenever I steal something, I ruined someone's life. That much nags my conscience by a large margin, and I don't want my sanity breaking itself apart from that. Giving away my blood is more than enough to pay for the damages and tell my consciences to shut up.

Giving away my blood is the better alternative for me to get money. The usual 50 and 80 bucks is enough to last me an entire week. Bananas and apples don't cost much, and water bottles are affordable. Didn't mean that it's easy to have it. I have to make sure that my blood is clean and safe for donations, and that I need to have a healthy breakfast beforehand. As if I could meet any of that shit, I'm poor and I could barely get myself a week's worth of food before I donate this blood!

Even so, I was a persistent motherfucker. I did all that I could to meet the Doc's expectations, and I fucking pulled it all off. My blood is donated, and I get money out of it. Then there we go, I'm not going to steal from anybody from a while. I also had to take care of the usual side effect of weakness and the cold whenever I was done donating. I couldn't even wall-run a wall whenever it happens. But hey, I didn't complain. A moment's rest is a time of silence, and I like silent moments just to make sure my thoughts are arranged and organized. I'm already crazy, no need to make it worse with prolonged exposure to unhealthy noises.

It's been that way since then, all those months in the Outside World. I struggled to stay healthy, I struggled to make sure I don't end up stealing from anybody and stuck to donating for money, I even fucked myself over just to extort or steal from criminals and drug fucks. I even got Wanted in the Police Station that I had no choice but to move to another city.

Thankfully, I found the best clinic I could find when I did. Doctor Christopher's clinic.

…..…..…..

Damn it, I miss the man. He was the kindest soul I ever met in my life. He knew what I was, he knew that I was a thief, he knew that I had no home, no friend, no family, and nobody to turn to, he even knew why I even considered bloodletting. Despite him knowing that I was a Wanted robber, he never turned me in. He…pitied me. He gave me more than what I usually get, enough to last not 2 weeks but an entire month. Always saying 'come back soon' with a kind smile whenever I walk out of the clinic just to have some runs. He even took me in when winter came.

…..fucking dammit! He was too kind for this world. For all he had done for me, I could only pay him back in my prayers. I prayed for him everyday, I prayed blessings for him, I prayed for his health, I prayed for his job, I prayed that all of God's blessings be handed down to him for everything he's done to me. There was no way for me to repay everything he had done for me. He gave me shelter just so I don't freeze to death in the winter, he made sure I was well-fed to make sure I don't resort to stealing out of desperation, he made me live a legitimate family life in his care along with his wife, and even considered me as part of his own.

I miss him, I miss him so much. He was the closest I could ever legitimately call my _father._ My real father never showed me that much attention, care, and concern, not even close. Doc's probably thinking I got caught, I never contacted him what happened to me since I left. I hope he moves on soon, there's no point for him to worry about me now. His baby girl will be born, grow up to be a healthy and bright young woman, soon she will leave the house and decide her own future. As a parent, it will soon become his right to respect the child's wishes. I was his preparation for that future: he took care of me to be a fine young man, and I finally left his home to decide for myself. And look where that got me, I was placed in a land where I could no longer steal again, I was made reborn by God, whole and happy, and I end up having friends who I am more than willing to give everything I have for.

[…Dammit.] I muttered, drinking the last of my tea before setting the cup down beside me and scratching my head.

I feel like I'm gonna cry. I did it, I actually did it. I'm FREE. I'm actually free from the suffering, I no longer have to steal from people anymore, I can no longer face guilt now, everything I had done that did me nothing but hurt me and give me pain all over. I'm no longer going to sin, not anymore.

I grasped the rosary through my shirt, closing my eyes to stop the tears from falling off, muttering my prayers, { _Salamat_ , Lord. _Salamat_.}

I thank my parents who left me to suffer in their home, for they gave me the motivation to leave the house and face the cruel earth that is reality. I thank every single person who hated me, because they made me stronger than I was 2 years ago. I thank every person who hit me, because they made me see what cruelty and evil looks like. I thank Doctor Christopher who cared for me, because of him I found Yukari. I thank Yukari Yakumo, for she gave me a new place to start over. Lastly, I thank God for making everything happen.

 _Every suffering is worth it. Hang on to hope and you'll be satisfied._ Doctor Christopher told me.

A hand held on to my shoulder gently. I opened my eyes, a rogue tear managing to leak out of my left eye before I turned to my left. Reimu had placed her hand on my shoulder, giving me a comforting squeeze as she looked at me with a face that didn't held the usual boredom and stoic expression she carried all the time. She was solemn, and her eyes were close to revealing sympathy and compassion.

I wiped my eyes before I held onto her hand and interlocked my fingers with hers, taking as much comfort she was willing to give in order to console me. She placed her cup down and put her other hand atop mine, squeezing gently. She doesn't even know half of what happened to me, what I did, what I once was, and what actually happened to me that made me a thief, yet she was giving me this much effort to make sure I was okay. Her gesture, even though it was so small it barely even compared to everything Christopher gave me, she was giving me the same value of kindness as him with just this much.

[God bless you, Reimu.] I'm glad I met you, Master.

~~~~~ « **҉** » ~~~~~

After a simple breakfast, consisting of more rice cakes and tea, I settled down on the front of the shrine's veranda, pulling on a few strands of my smooth black hair absentmindedly, and waiting for Marisa to come by. Never really told her the specific time to come here and it's _still_ early in the morning so I don't know when she'll arrive. But I prefer as soon as before noon; the longer the sunshine lasts while I'm in the mansion, the better.

I _am_ going to a _vampire's_ mansion for a _blood test_. If others were in my place, they _should_ be worried. I bet Patchouli's gonna take more than the average amount of blood off my body just to fill a shot glass for the Draculina's daily doses.

Or worse, a wine glass.

Urrrghh, I'm feeling the chills already.

Is that vampiress so noble that she'd rather have it served on a platter or teacup by Ms. Sakuya the maid instead of the usual custom of biting a person's neck?

I guess the notion is more…noble than the standard vampire's. Just thinking about Remilia sucking on my neck is way too…..urrrggghhh. What she did yesterday, it was uncomfortable. I ain't gonna say that it didn't feel good, it was just uncomfortable.

I clasped my jugulars with both hands, as if I was keeping it warm from feeling even more chilly willies. Creepy. Don't wanna think about it. Out of my head. Out. Go.

*Sweep. Sweep. Sweep.*

Reimu's doing her work as usual today. The winds had finally decided to be a jerkass and just straight up blew over some more leaves to the shrine grounds for her to sweep up. This time, I'll let her be. I already did my part. I'm just gonna sit down here on the porch and try to think up a few plans for the future.

Like learning some magic!

It sounded like a dumb ambition, but hey! This is Gensokyo, baby! Anythin's possible. Marisa is my piece of evidence. She says so herself that she's a human capable of casting magic, and she earned that privilege through hard work and study. Every Harry Potter nerd in the real world would be killing each other just to learn under her watch, or even Patchouli's. If I were to consider her librarian status and the fact that this was (frickin') _Gensokyo_ , she'd be a mage herself. Though with the way she looked: extremely anemic, her voice soft as if being mindful of a coughing fit had she raised her voice, her movements slow and light as if lethargic, I'm going to find out if she's a really tough mage compensating her absolutely fragile form with clusters of powerful spells.

But first things first: find out what's the peculiarity found in my precious blood, _then_ I will start being a sorceress's apprentice.

…..but.…..

…..Do I need scientific knowledge first?

That sounds…..not good to me. At all. My grades in physics and chemistry are such an eyesore. I'm good at geology, astrology, biology, but not _anything_ that involves **numbers** and **calculations**. Look at my math score, it's good enough to be a complete _disappointment_ and enough to have myself receive some pats on the backs from dudes that'll say 'I feel you, man'.

If those two things (physics and mathematics) _are_ a requirement before being a magician, then being one is going to be a _lot_ harder than it looks.

I hope being a magician is not the only alternative to having super powers. Don't wanna believe the fact that I'm an outsider that cannot be influenced with the air of Gensokyo that grants a human magical capabilities until I've been proven so. If I'm actually a normal here, then I'll just stick to my acrobatics as my offense/defense.

Not gonna be happy about it though.

I still want at least a _little_ change in the way _MY_ world works (by which I mean my personal existence in Gensokyo), you know. I don't wanna remain like this powerless vessel. No offense, Lord. The acrobats are really appreciated, really.

Sigh.…..

Welp, time for another one. I fished around my pockets for the change I took. Maybe doing this will make me feel better.

Let's see now…

Hmm, another 500 yen? I thought I took a 100 instead of this but eh, whatever.

Here you go, Master. Here's a coin for your efforts. Flick *Ping!* and…..*Clatter*

Ergh, still painful to hear. The sound of complete _emptiness_ in that box makes me want to cry. It's like watching a crappy Youtube video getting at least one hit from a really considerate viewer. At least that's a 1000 on your savings now.

I looked up to the shrine maiden: she either saw or heard what I did but the main point was that she is completely _frozen_ save for her robes and hair fluttering by the wind, her eyes fixated on her precious box, her broom fell off her hands and her mouth…! Her mouth…!

Pffffttt, oh dear! I'm so sorry, I can't help it….! It's **so** funny watching the shrine maiden's mouth unhinge like that! I don't feel like closing that mouth of hers, I'd rather watch and see how long until she recovers from her shock. Wish I got my phone with me, took a picture of it then make it my wallpaper but it's in my tent and if I move, she'd break out of the stupor.

Too bad I _have_ to break her out of that stupor, those leaves are not gonna sweep themselves anyway. If she leaves those alone for one minute, another winds gonna mess it up and she'll be sent back to square one.

Curling my fingers and forming a little cup beside my mouth, I hollered with a slight rasp as if I was being an overbearing jerkass boss ordering a stalled employee. [Oi! Get back to work, missy!]

As expected she jumped and gave a slight yelp. Never have I thought that I would see the stoic and cool shrine maiden react like _that_. "Wha-what did you say?"

*Chuckle* I waved her off, "Return to the task at hand, Priestess. The wind might settle and ruin your handiwork~" I chided with a smirk, crossing my arms.

"Uh—uh, right." She picked up the fallen broom and quickly continued to sweep the leaves and dust. For a little moment, she was still. Then she looked over her shoulder to stare back at me, "But did you…..uh…." She subtly gestured to the box.

I nodded, and her expression brightened before she turned away, the sight makes me feel a little warm inside. Helping people really _does_ feel good. "You're welcome." I called.

"….thanks." That 'thanks' was a little faint because of the wind and the distance between us but I heard it. Faint but I heard it. Makes my patronage worth it. She looked sideways to me, a small smile crossing her face, "I see you're doing alright."

Oh, you talkin' about my sob moment earlier? It's fine, not like I don't break down weeping like a mess every so often back in the outside world, I know how to recover from it all on my own. A prayer and a little bit of spiritual comfort is enough to help me, but the fact that _you_ had to take initiative and comfort me does much more, it is such a sweet gesture. You are seriously starting to worm your way into this stony heart of mine. "All thanks to you, Master." I smiled.

Simple Letitia rule: if you want more of our kindness, just say 'thanks' and you get another one coming. Make us say 'thank you' instead, you get something even better.

"Hmm." She simply nodded and went back to her work.

She's usually composed, one to not lose her cool so easily that I kinda envy it, she never loses that steady line in her voice, especially when Marisa and I were yelling at each other yesterday, coming very close to just beat the shit out of each other, but I shouldn't think so when she gets the moola or when her shrine gets a beating. I should continue doing it just to see the look on her face every time (not gonna do the second one, she'd probably split my head open if I do).

*Sweep. Sweep. Sweep. Sweep. Sweep.*

Hmm….….….….

*Sweep. Sweep. Sweep. Sweep. Sweep.*

Is it me or….

*Sweep. Sweep. Sweep. Sweep. Sweep.*

…her sweeping motions...looked so…..hypnotizing…

*Sweep. Sweep. Sweep. Sweep. Sweep.*

Her movements were not methodical, there were all casual and simple, rhythmic and controlled. It was the simplest motion needed to sweep the leaves on the dirt…yet somehow…I'm getting mesmerized by a fucking broom _sweeping_.

Oh dear, I yawned. And my eyes are a little droopy…..

So sleepy…..

Was it you, Reimu? Or did I wake up too soon? I _did_ sleep late last night, but that was hardly a surprise given that I woke up in the afternoon that day, and that doesn't warrant me a good night sleep until my energy saps out in the middle of the night.

I woke up way too early today too, out of the efforts of my internal alarm clock ringing and it goes without saying that I needed more sleep. Or maybe Reimu's sweeping techniques has a way of putting people to sleep?

Eh, whatever. I'll just lay down here, my back against the wall and I tried to force myself to…..

ZZzzzzzzzz.

~~~~~ « **҉** » ~~~~~

Spin˃Step˃TD Raiz= Good as always. My landings are still fine, my feet barely felt the impact so that's all good.

Alright, let's do another pattern.

Front Cartwheel˃Side flip˃Cartwheel˃Front flip˃Roll to a handstand= Still good. Fast as always, my hands can hold on well and the callouses are still good enough to avoid getting shredded with the dirt accidentally.

Okay, one more.

Round kick˃Spinning hook kick˃Back sweep kick˃Cartwheel˃B-twist= Yeah~ Still got it.

I could go for a gainer combo but nah, not in the mood for it. I got my necessities ready. I'm really starting to get excited with this danmaku fighting and stuff. Marisa and the Draculina are hinting _strongly_ that I'm gonna get _so_ involved with a lot of fighting sooner or later. The prospect of it just makes my blood rush all over me in the speed of a race car; it's just exciting! Dodging, punching, kicking, throwing danmaku, blasting spells and other shit…..oh man, I wanna be in the midst of it, beating the shit out of everybody. It'd just like the movies, where everybody gets paired up with their respective enemy and they beat it out in different places. Ah shit! So exciting!

I have to remind myself that I'm still a noob. I doubt I could do much against the folks here, who do these danmaku fights like a _job_ or a _game_. I bet somebody out there's got a danmaku gattling gun, that is an absolute overkill in a fight. Could Marisa even dodge that amount of fire rate? I wanna see it for myself when the time comes. Right now, I need to improve myself above my current level.

I may not be able to fly, I may not be able to shoot danmaku, I can't cast magic worth my shit, but what I can do is that I can traverse the general environment with ease, I have so much experience in that field. I'm also confident in my dodging power, but I know that that factor needs to improve even more. Marisa's fucking Reverie spell card was nothing but an absolute typhoon of danmaku blowing in one direction: ME! My martial arts could work for me, so long as I bring my enemy down to my level.

I might be going too far doing all these exercises and choreos but considering my incoming fate in this place, it pays to be prepared (it ALWAYS pays). In case of a Youkai coming at me to try and sample my meat, or somebody who knows how to play danmaku comes in and challenges me, I'm gonna be needing all the improvement I develop for myself. Playing Suika's game was just a startup, I need a full hands-on training when it comes to fighting a Youkai. I'm gonna be needing also a crash course training on danmaku dodging and fighting. I gotta consider the species of my opponent as well, ogres, vampires, humans, goblins, more, they got their own perks that comes with being who they are, and being intelligent is not exclusively a human perk anymore. I'm not against animals or anything. I'm up against sentient beings, capable of thought and think.

Haaaah. Where is Marisa anyway? Shouldn't she be here by now? Its two hours in already and she's still not here. It's 10 AM, it's almost noon.

Don't tell me she's planning to arrive at dusk, is she?

I'm **so** gonna clobber her upside the head so hard if she does. People _DON'T_ wait until night! A lot of people work in the day, you know!

Ugh.

I'll just pass the time with some more flips and gumbi combos. Gotta mind the energy exerted though, I'm gonna need the entire remaining bulk of it for the trip. Who knows what else is gonna happen today? From the succession of days since I got here, I get hurt a lot in each one, and I'm getting the feeling that this day ain't gonna be different, like seriously. Even if I don't get hurt a lot today, I bet there'll still gonna be something that's gonna get my heart pumping and filling me with some good ol' adrenaline.

Lemme guess…..I'm probably gonna get attacked by Sakuya today.

Okay, I'm calling it now. I'm gonna get attacked by that beautiful _white hair_ today when I get there.

I'm gonna be needing to ready all of my footwork on the wall-runs. Going up against a knife-throwing maid, who could dance while she fights….Yep, I need to shape my legs up for today. I don't know if my ocular ability could see those knives that could look invisible if thrown at such high speeds. Oh geez, just thinking of those knives getting shivved in me just makes me nervous…perfect! That grants me some more adrenaline!

I'm gonna practice some more kicks and punches then!

~~~~~ « **҉** » ~~~~~

And Marisa is still not here.

This is so worthless. I've been running and flipping all over the shrine for the trip and she's still not here, I've been hyping myself for the past hour and half, I'm practically buffed with muscle and giddiness here, and there's not a thing for me to vent it all out on. I'm starting to think that she forgot about today.

I don't want to waste all this effort out here, you stupid witch!

Geez, I sit here and waiting on the shrine's rooftop, looking out for a black dot in the sky to enlarge into a tiny-ass woman wearing a witch outfit with a big-ass witch hat and land on the shrine grounds to pick me up. Instead, I'm trying not to get roasted by the sun instead. And I still have no tan line!

[AAarrrggghhhh!‼] "Where on earth is that Marisa!?"

"Yelling won't bring her to you, you know?" A voice drolly pointed out down below the roof.

Thanks for the input, Master, "I'm aware, I'm just complaining."

"Complaining isn't gonna bring her to you either. Why not tumble some more to pass the time? Isn't that fun for you?"

I skittered over to the edge of the slanting roof, right where the donation box would be below me. Once I got near the edge, I lied flat on the curvy roof, held on to the roof edges and hung my head off the edge, all of my black hair flying upwards to the ground as I faced Reimu who sat on the porch, drinking tea in front of the donation box.

"What makes this exercise of mine 'fun' is the thrill and excitement that comes through the executions. Without the thrill, everything would just be like any regular exercise, which I do not enjoy." These days, I'll just be buffing up instead of having some childish fun. Being fit is good and all but I don't wanna look so ripped that it bulges out of my clothes. I like being slim while wearing my clothes, it kinda serves as a surprise factor, especially in a fight.

She looked up to me, liked the way your face looked upside down, "You're probably too used to your techniques. Why don't you take a walk for once and take a slow beat? Maybe you'll get something fun out of it."

"I'm sorry but I do not find 'slow' appealing. That isn't how I progressed in life." Reality came too prematurely for me. I thought I would learn about the truth of life step by step, the truth that it was hard; that it was cruel, but instead it all came crashing into my face all at once and shaped me into an adult at the age of 17. "If I want something else exciting to do, I'll have myself playing one of Suika's _games_."

I slinked my head back, standing up and going for the side of the rooftop. When I reached the edge, I slipped down to the grounds, rolling to kill the momentum. Wiping my hands and patting my back to remove the dirt, I sat down next to Reimu and lied my back on the porch. "When is Marisa coming?"

"Give her a break at least, she must be very tired yesterday."

Hmm.

That kinda gives me a hint there.

I raised my upper body upwards and held it up with my elbows, "Correct me if I'm wrong but did she stay up all night just to find me?"

She nodded, "Mm, more or less." She sips a little bit of tea like nobody's business. "She didn't act like it yesterday but she was beating herself up for leaving you on your own like that. When I told her where you probably are, her face was way gladder than I thought she could ever make."

.…...What?

Marisa did? _That_ Marisa did? The most boisterous, violently loud and uncaring woman I ever met in Gensokyo that had done the worse things to me (way worse than Yukari or even Master in particular) did _that_?

She's justified for being glad, either because she is free from Reimu's glare or was actually concerned for my well-being but I never expected someone like _Marisa_ to even go that far. She didn't come off like that to me, not _at all._ When she found me and said she's just doing it to stop Reimu from beating her senseless, that was just an excuse to hide her thoughts?

The fact that she was so mad at me when I nearly made myself slip on the broom…was I too short-minded when I regarded her as a person? Was she really worried for me as a friend?

I…don't think I could doubt it. Reimu knows Marisa well and likewise Marisa knows Reimu well, Master knows her hidden depths more than I do. I just came here like less than a few days ago and my general input of Marisa was somebody impulsive.

I guess there _is_ more to a person than what they usually show. That line of thought eludes me all the time.

I guess I should take it easy on Marisa, she _did_ look for me so I should give her thanks.

How should I thank her? Hmm…..

"Hey, Reimu! Eman! I'm here-ze!"

Hmph, somehow I'm instantly smiling now that she's here. How does my mind work, really? Was it out of the fact that I'm beginning to appreciate her or was it just for the fact that I'm finally going to the vampire mansion?

Hmm….

Nah, whichever is good. But I do like Marisa's company as well just as much as I do Master's. The best perk about it is that it's never boring around her. She's literally my potential playmate. I get some joyrides from her, she gets a showcase of acrobats from me, we could go for a free-roaming race across Gensokyo, and maybe…we could rough it out again. I got careless the first time, I won't make the same mistake again.

Fling off the veranda with a kip up motion and hup! There, back to the ground. I waved to my dear friend, [Hey!] "How have you been this mor—"

Her flight path from the torii gate straight to the cobblestone path before stopping right before us, causing a massive ripple of wind to be thrown at our faces and the leaf pile that Master had worked so hard on. Now they are scattered all over the place, even a few managed to reach the veranda, bringing the cleaning task back to square one.

"—ning." All efforts ruined.

I heard a really long and very disappointed sigh behind me before the sound of tea being drank less enthusiastically. Poor Reimu, I'll take over the morning and afternoon task tomorrow so don't you worry.

"Hi, Marisa, you sure slept in." There was a prominent monotone in Master's voice, and it sounded defeated rather than an attempt to hide anger.

"I slept late." Either she didn't realize what she just did or she just didn't care, I don't know. She spoke as if she hadn't just ruined Reimu's progress. "Was studyin' a little bit since I can't sleep. Didn't even realize that it was 3 in the mornin'-ze."

Just how were you able to last that long _studying_? If it were me, I'd pass out in the middle of it. And just how long were you studying, really? You left the shrine in the middle of noon yesterday, did you actually start studying the sooner you got there or were you taking a shuteye after all the trouble of searching for me and woke up in the middle of the night only to study to pass the time? If it's the latter, then I guess it's understandable.

Sleeping in the afternoon is a form of energy stocking after all.

"Ready to go, Marisa? Have you eaten your breakfast?" I asked, raising a hand for her to high-five.

She gave it a slap, a sting lingering on my palm, "Nah, I'll have my breakfast at the mansion. Been a while since I had a good one there."

Uh….. "Are you sure that's allowed? That place is regal property, not something to be visited regularly unlike a neighbor's house." Though, if she's good friends with the people there, I guess there's no pro—

"What? That's how I do to others all the time. Nobody's havin' problems with it."

What….?

"Only because they gave up trying to stop you, it's not like they actually _let_ you." Reimu derided.

Is she…is she.…..?

"…Do you have tact, Marisa?" I asked, exasperated.

"What're you talkin' about? I got the most tact that they let me borrow their stuff all I like-ze."

Uh huh, okay. Word of Reimu told me that you _borrow_ stuff from people and never return it until you're either get old and die or get murdered by the person you _borrowed_ from, and the fact that you're saying _that_ makes me question how you actually grow up and how your sense of manners developed. Regardless, I'll be sure to get me a guard dog and make my shit very anti-Marisa-twitchy-fingers.

Thinking about your thievery reminds me of my past life. I'm gonna have to deal with that habit of yours, sooner or later.

"I will not bother asking." If I do, my brain would turn into goop juice just by listening to the statement of how your logic works.

"Yeah, whatever." She scooted herself back to give the front portion of the broom some space, "Let's go?"

I nodded before I lift one finger up, "But first." I stepped back a little then I jumped to the air, doing a small backflip. Upon landing, my legs are spread and my arms reaching downwards in between them to the back, as if I was about to grab something behind me from there. "Priestess, if you don't mind. Come close and grab on to my hands."

"What for?" Master asked, not getting up from the porch, waiting for an explanation.

"Eman, whatcha gonna do?" Marisa asked, smirking as she sat on her broom like a bench, legs hung on one side.

"Just a simple finish to the exercise. Requires a second person to complete it though." I ain't gonna be satisfied if I only end this thing with a simple front flip. That stuff's getting old, why not do something in the beginner level for once? "It's very simple, Reimu. You can do just this tiny favor for all I've done for you."

She stared a little before she sighed, "Fine." Reimu stood up from the veranda, placed her cup down, and held on to my hands. I adjusted the grip to make us hold each other's wrists, making sure my grip wasn't so tight to hurt. "What should I do?"

"When I say 'go', throw your hands upwards as hard as you can. Simple as that." The two-man front flip is _super_ simple really, even brave kiddos can do this. If you're a kiddo yourself, you can do this to increase your confidence bit by bit, and maybe, eventually do a front flip on your own sooner or later. I didn't do it myself when I was young but its good advice, really. All you need is a best friend and a small amount of courage.

I already got the load of guts needed to jump above a 500 ft. pitfall and I'm aiming to have more best friends besides these two wonderful girls.

"Ready?" I asked.

"I guess." Good enough.

"Okay," I hopped, "One," Then again, "Two," Then again with my grip tightening and my legs tensing, "Three…!"

With all three voices present, we shouted ["GO!‼"]

Upsy-daaaaiiiiAAAAAAAAAAAAAA—

 ***THUD!‼***

What.

"Oops."

The.

"That wasn't how it's supposed to go, right?"

FUCK!?

[FUCKING _DAMN_ _IT_ , _REIMU!‼_ ]

"BAAHAAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHA! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

SHE JUST _THREW_ ME! 4 METERS AWAY! 6 FEET ABOVE THE GROUND! **ON MY BACK!**

 **WHAT!? THE!? FUCK!?**

She has the stride of a woman who prefers to sit down and relax. She has the grip of a lady who has a lot of work in her hands. She has the voice of a lady who prefers the peace and quiet to last after a long loud day of work. She has the disposition of an experienced warrior, wise and seasoned, cranky and done with it, demanding a rest.

And she managed to _throw_ a well-grown man with a considerable amount of muscle weight like a chair!

How the **hell** did I end up calling this woman my _MASTER_!?

"YOU'RE NOT SUPPOSED TO LET GO!"

Ow, my fucking BACK! How many times did this happen!? Somebody retract from day 1 and tell me the exact number of times I fucking fell on my back! Why can't it be my ASS!? My ASS can take a hit-and-run, why does my BACK have to suffer for every fall!? _**WHY**_!?

Thank God I didn't land on my head. Do I really have to consider covering my back with pillows?

Oh dear lordy, _no_. No BLOODY way am I gonna put a note on that. It'll just signify that I'm _that_ prone to it (I never was before!). I'll just try to avoid doing something that might end with this happening to me. I just gotta double check the people I'm talking to and the environment I'm with.

I twisted a little to lie on my side, trying to rub my back to soothe the pain with a healthy arm, [Aaaahh, fucking hell, this huuuurts…!] Wherever luck this came from, my back didn't break like the first time. But the pain is _no_ joke, this _really_ hurts.

Something grabbed my arm before I was steadily pulled up to a seated position, "Sorry about that." At least the slightest sign of genuine worry in your eyes makes me feel better, Master. "I should've known sooner, are you feeling alright?"

I'd be sarcastic but the only thing I end up saying was, "Not really….!" I chocked, "It's actually amazing that my back didn't break….!"

"—AHAAHAHAHAHAHAHA! HE FLIPPED ON HIS FUCKING ASS OFF! AHAHAA—"

"At least _she_ is spoiled to have the time of her life." Says I as I watched the blonde hold her abdomen down with a disdained look, the spike of pain that was probably growing on her belly seemingly worsening.

"…." Reimu was looking at her with a matching unimpressed look, "Want me to shut her up?"

I patted her shoulder before holding her bare bicep, as if to hold her down, "I'll do the honors. But first…..please pull me up."

Reimu stood up from her kneeling, took my right hand with both of her own and gently pulled me up. Quickly, I was able to stand up, albeit with a little difficulty to straighten my backbone. It just hurts to stand straight, ain't no big deal.

…I hope.

I felt her slapping my back to remove the dust stuck there and lightly doing so as if careful not to hit any spikes there, "Sorry about that." Apologizing again? It's fine, it was an honest mistake. I understand, "I wasn't supposed to let go, right? Didn't know that."

"It is alright. That was your first time doing the stunt." Should'a been clear with my instructions. What did I tell her?...Bah, can't remember. "Well do this again at another time, hopefully with better results."

"….." She was silent, as if reconsidering my words. Then she ended up saying, "Let's hope so." She pinched a few leaves that might've gotten stuck there, slapping even more at my shoulders then—

Huh…..

She's massaging me…..

Uh…I…..uh…

Um…..she….uh….

It isn't as great as Meiling's but she is managing a crackle of nerves to ripple across my body with it. If anything I'd prefer hers over the gatekeeper for being the one person to give me shelter and the first to show hospitality, even if forced or reluctantly at first.

Thanks, Master. I guess I owe you a big lot after all, and not just for giving me residence here.

"Okay." I turned around, took one of her hands and gave it a little squeeze the sooner, shaking it as a form of thanks. "Thank you, I needed that."

"Anytime," She gave an lazy smile, pulling her hands out of my grasp, the motion was so gentle that it made me want to keep holding on a little longer. Sigh. "Consider this returning the favor."

I smiled in turn, it seemed like she is keeping our agreement in mind but she's filling in a role as well. She returns my services with one of her own. 'Give and take', it sort of contradicts my 'Give Policy' but I like it either way.

"— **HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA—"**

I turned around to face Marisa. She's still on the floor.

Geez. "How long can a laugh last?" I asked, finding it hard to believe that she hasn't even died yet.

"To her, probably an hour."

Given that Master says that, I'll not doubt it.

I walked over to the writhing form of the witch and gave a nudge with my feet, "Marisa, get up and set the broom."

" **—AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHA—"**

Fuck it.

I don't think this is gonna go anywhere with a nicer way to go about it so…

I grabbed on to her arm, roughly pulled her to stand while her other arm still holds on to her belly, then I switched grip to hold either side of her face and….

"Eh?"

 **[GOAT SIMULATOR!]**

….I gave her a head-butt.

There, back to the floor, holding on to the forehead, her laughter turned to severe groans of pain, and her big-ass hat is thrown off her head and into the dirt, showing all those blonde locks.

Gotta admit, they looked smooth today. Did she take a bath beforehand?

I received a patting on my shoulder, I turned to see Master standing next to my side. "Nicely done. Usually takes a hard whack to the head to make her stop."

"Is it your default action to take usually?" I asked, smoothing the bangs hanging down my forehead that got disarrayed with the noggin bonkin'. Headbangers dudes aren't usually for the rock and rolls, you know?

"Not the way you do it though." She gave a playful nudge to my side afterwards.

I nudged her back.

"The fuck, Eman!? What'd you do that for!?" Marisa snapped as she glared at me, holding her forehead while gritting her teeth.

"You reveal no sign of stopping so I took the initiative to remove the mirth out of you."

"You didn't have to head-butt me, you dickwad! I'm having a headache right now!"

"Well, I'm _sorry_ but you were laughing too hard that I was frightened that you could have died from suffocation."

"WHAT!?"

"Alright, you two." Reimu now decides to become the mediator, stepping up to Marisa and helping her up to her feet like a good friend. "While it's fun watching you two go at it, Patchouli might be getting impatient already so….." She pushed Marisa to me, "You take your lovers' quarrel elsewhere."

I see your smirk over there, Master. Don't think I didn't notice what you're planning to do here. As for Marisa—

"Hm!"

[OOF!] Holy hell, that punch was sudden! Yeah…..! My gut really felt that….!

"That's what you get." She snarled, swiping her hat off the ground before picking up the broom and sitting on it.

I nodded, [Yeah, I deserved that….!] Fucking ow, so this is how it hurts when she's seriously mad, huh? Ain't no joke, but it was worth it. That gives me a clear warning of what'll happen if she uses the fucking hakkero while she's pissed as fuck. I think I got off lightly with that punch.

"Come on, moron." She ordered, giving me the dirty look underneath the brim of her hat.

[Whatever, numbnut.] I countered with a level tone, crumpling my struck abdomen before walking over to the broom.

"Just remember, Eman." I turned to face Master who began, "If they are really getting into their 'checkup' on you, say, digging deeper than absolutely necessary, leave. Don't let your guard down whenever around them, alright?"

That's…..actually really sound advice, actually. Taken what the Draculina pulled on dinner time, siccing her knife maid on me just to find out what I could do, I should be taking caution on a librarian with a probable glutton for knowledge as well. If Patchouli's gonna have me as a test dummy on some magical experiment she has, fuck that, I'll just say no.

Whatever advice Reimu has, I think it's useful. Taken from somebody who had a lot of experience with the Youkai, I gotta take her word for it. I might be able to live another day in a monster wonderland if I do so. I gotta put that in the Gensokyo tour brochure.

I hopped on the front portion of the broom and sat down, staring back at Marisa's death glare that could definitely kill an elephant if looks could ever kill (is that possible in Gensokyo?).

Staring…

Still staring…

"KKkkkk…"

Shit….!

[Kkkkkkk….!]

Crap, I'm getting affected too!

"Pppppp…..!"

Stop it, Marisa….! If you keep going, I'll be the first to go!

[PPPPPHHHAAAAHAHAHAHAHHA‼]

DAMN IT!

"BHHahahahahahahahahahha!"

Ah, forget it! Go ahead and join the laugh!

Master was affected by the contagious laugh disease and also broke down laughing, Marisa's broom was kinda shaking thanks to both my jolting body and hers. I'm seriously crying right now, and also losing a few brain cells.

Just what the hell is going between us? What the hell is wrong with _me_?

Just how were we laughing it off when we were seriously giving each other bruises not more than 40 seconds ago? Why was I seriously thinking that Marisa had already forgotten what I did or just didn't care anymore? Why was I seriously going along with it genuinely? How was my anger so easily killed? How was everything so easily forgiven?

Just how was this _legit_?

Well, fuck the answers.

This is Gensokyo, for fuck's sake. I completely forgot that simple reason why things like this are even happening.

"Ah~ That was amazing." I turned to face Marisa, "You have an amazing punch, my dear."

"Damn right I do!" She puffed proudly, giving me a smack on my arm. "Not even yer own face could hit as much as I do-ze!"

I rubbed my forehead, trying to see her point. I beg to differ but I nodded anyway. I patted her shoulder with a chuckle. "Okay then, let's make our ascent to the House of the Devil."

"Right-O!" She pitched her broom upwards, making me grab the shaft out of reflex.

"Wait, wait!" I held up a hand before she could blast us off. "There's one last thing to do." I held out a hand for Reimu. She stared for a second before understanding what it was and walking over, grabbing my hand and shaking it, inexperience still there. You're getting there, Master. Don't worry.

When she was about to pull away, I didn't let go. When she gave me a look, I was looking at her as if she still had one more thing to do before she's allowed to let go.

She seemed to get me through simple eye contact and pauses in thought for a bit. After a few seconds of frowning, she faced me uncertainly. "Have fun?"

There we go.

I initiated a jovial shake along with a smile before I parted the hands. [Bu-LAST OFF!] I roared, pointing to the skies.

"Here we go-ze!"

[WHOOOOOOHOOOOOOOOOO!]

~~~~~ « **҉** » ~~~~~

"Just so you know…"

"What?"

"I got attacked in my sleep back at the Scarlet Devil Mansion."

"What!?" Fucking knew you were gonna pull the fucking brakes when I said it. Thank God I held on to her before I said anything. I would've fallen off this fucking cleaning material and crashed into the trees.

[Seriously, Marisa?] Do you really have to do that? One of these days, it's not gonna be me that's gonna hurt me.

"Tell me, everything." Whoa, you lookin' serious there, girl. Chill out, not like anybody died or anything...not yet, anyway.

Well, time for some nonchalant disclosure about my near misses with death, just like one of those days when I tell Doctor Christopher most of my violent feats against drug fucks and criminals. "My dinner was indeed over with Lady Scarlet and Jergo led me back to my quarters to rest for the night. I _did_ intend to retire but I just couldn't. Either it was because of my full stomach or because I was not exhausted yet, but the main point is that I cannot sleep for quite a certain while."

"Uh huh, keep talking."

"When the clock tower tolled, I think it was—"

"Midnight. The tower always tolls at midnight."

Thanks, "Right. As soon as the bell tolled, I was finally about to sleep. But all of a sudden, my door opened. Not that I heard or even seen it open but I felt another presence in my bedroom."

"Okay, what happened next?"

"Uh, can we be somewhere shaded before I continue? I'm the only individual here not wearing a headwear to block the sun." I'm sweatin' so much here, y'know? I've been exercising and practicing for the past hours, I don't wanna be dehydrated when I get there. And I lost my cap months ago, I was pissed for who knows how long when it happened. I was so attached to that thing. "Please? I cannot stand the heat anymore."

*Wush!*

WUAI! Don't just fucking plummet this thing so suddenly, you maniac! I could'a fallen off! How eager were ya to even hear the next part of the story, eh!?

As soon as we reached the forests, we crashed through a few branches as we breached the shrubberies, my feet kinda breaking more than a few pieces of wood before Marisa settled us on a fairly-sized branch. I jumped off first to sit on the extension of the tree and rested my back against the base, Marisa stayed floating on her broom beside me.

"Alright, continue."

I'm starting to see Marisa as a total kid here listening to a bedtime story, and it doesn't help that she's a really small girl.

"Anyway…." Ahem, lemme just get a nice position here, there we go. "….When I felt the presence in my room, I heard a child's voice and slight jingles reminiscent to bells."

"Flandre!?" Marisa suddenly exclaimed, making me cringe back at her outburst, " _Flandre_ entered your room!?

Flandre? Remilia's sister? The way Marisa looked as she said her name, it did not look like her impressions on the vampire are full of sunshine. Kinda adds up as to what Sakuya said to me when she told me about her.

"The worst she had done to me at the time is open a wound on my neck and attempted to drink from it." I scratched the part where she cut me, "But Sakuya managed to arrive before she could do anything and led her out."

"Lemme see that."

[Ah-ey-Hey!] She was already on me, trying to turn my head around so she could take a look at where the cut was. But she's turning my head, you're gonna twist my neck, you nut!

"What the?" I'm not liking the sound of your voice when you said that. You sound shocked. "Dude…."

"What is it?" I cautiously asked, apprehension already building up along with worry.

"The bite marks are gone. Where Rems bit ya, i-it's gone-ze!"

"What?" Hold on just a minute here. I felt my skin around my neck with both hands. There was nothing. I'm feeling nothing but a smooth surface of God-given flesh. "Look again, Marisa. You might have missed it." I tugged down on my shirt behind me just to make it clear.

Marisa pushed my head down even further, down to the point where my chin touched my chest and my forehead was lowering towards my balls. You're making my flexibility look wrong here, Marisa. Check faster, will ya!?

"Nothing! There's nothing!" She released me and stepped onto the branch I sat on, kneeling down and looking at me with a frown, "Dude, what's going on here? Did you get healed or something?"

I quickly shook my head, "No." I felt my nape again, trying again for the last time…..there was still nothing. "How is this possible?"

Marisa and I looked at each other with frowns, trying to figure out just what's going on, what's going on with me. Shortly after a few seconds, she said, "Maybe there's something more to ya-ze."

I was about to deny what she said but when I recalled yesterday, well… "The librarian Patchouli had a strange mention before I left. She said that there was a...'peculiarity' with my blood."

Her eyebrows rose in surprise, looking at me in a new light, "Well, I'll be damned-ze."

"Wh-what?"

"Patchy ain't the best with her eyes, but when she does it with her senses…" Marisa tapped her head with a finger, "…she gets things right. I think this blood of yers could be something related to how fast yer wounds were closin'."

I frowned at the claim, because it sounds so stupid to me. How could my O-negative blood even close up my wounds like that? When my skin breaks open, it bleeds, exposing some flesh and it needs to be dabbed with betadine, disinfectants and covered with bandages, it does _not_ just close up after one day. It stays there, it clots up, and it disappears entirely or it leaves a scar after several days, nothing else.

But when I think twice….I think it's time to think the Gensokyan way. Magic exists, impossible was possible, and common sense doesn't apply. Marisa's theory could be true. There could be something in my blood. There could be something in my system that made my wounds close up so quickly. Maybe something within me was awakening. Something that had been sleeping while I was in the outside world.

What could it be?

I nodded slowly, "Maybe."

"Looks like we oughtta be lookin' forward to this thingy you got going on with Patchy, then."

Ups on that. "Agreed." Anyway, back to the topic we were focusing on first, "Tell me, should I be concerned whenever in her presence?"

She turned to me, confused, "Her? Who ya talkin' about? Patchy?"

I inhaled through my nose and exhaled, "Flandre."

Marisa's countenance immediately turned into a grimace, "You gotta listen to your danger instincts, man. She's nothin' but destruction packed in a can. I don't feel comfortable 'round her at all."

The fact that _she_ _, a famed incident resolver that Meiling and Remilia told me all about, who had solved more than several incidents against powerful beings, second only to Reimu,_ is saying that just means a lot of things. How close was I to death with that vampire who came inside my room just two nights ago?

"You want my advice? Stay out of her zone." You're not talking like your usual self anymore. "Ain't no way for me to calm down if I get spotted by her."

I'm starting to lose my confidence to even comply Patchouli's favor. Who the fuck is Flandre Scarlet?

My fists clenching, I asked, "How dangerous is she?"

"The worse kind of dangerous. Something else could'a happened to ya if Sakuya didn't come to save the day. Whatever could'a happened, it ain't gonna be pretty." Oooh boy.

I am never afraid of incoming danger. I'm not afraid of the police because the worst they could do to me is beat me with a baton or shock with a taser. I'm not afraid of tall buildings and heights either, I'm more than capable of climbing a steep mountain without equipment. I faced bears and other aggressive animals before, I even got chased by a bear once. I was never scared when it happened. Agitated, yes, but never scared in general. It's the same feeling I would feel when zip lining, nerve-wracking but never scary, it only adds the thrill of the entire thing. Going up against somebody who wants to kill me while I don't feel the same way, I'll lose my cool but never scared, because the beat down I'm going to give is gonna be much worse than a bullet to my head. The fewest things I get scared of is my nightmares and sometimes the dark, but even that much could be repelled with a simple mindset 'You're only afraid once'.

If I get freaked out by something just once, I'll have the guts to look at it again because I already what it looks like and what it could do to me.

But to hear Marisa say such words, and the fact that Flandre was a _Vampire_ , a being of absolute power and ferocity that I could not even match up to, a kind of being that I never even encountered in the outside world and never even fought against—I even saw how much Remilia could do with the simple substance of blood. She could solidify my blood from the inside and break my bones if she wanted to. The fact that Flandre was right within biting distance before, and I never even seen her face or anything….

…..oh my fuck.

I grabbed a handful of my silky hair and tugged on them, harshly, just so I could calm down. "I don't know if I should even go there anymore."

"Dude…" Marisa leaned down to look at my downcast eyes, I could see the concern in her face, "…are you….scared…perhaps?" She's saying that as if she didn't expect this behavior from me.

"…..Yes." Now my fists tightened even more, my anger burning up inside me so quickly that I was tempted to provoke Marisa into a fist fight, "And that angers me." I coldly admitted. "I hate being scared, Marisa. It makes me hesitate, it makes me immovable, and it makes me lose my focus." There was more to it than just physical and mental determent when it comes to me being scared. I was frightened once upon a time, then it made me desperate enough to steal from other people, the end.

"Hey," She set her foot down on the branch in front of me, kneeling down as she laid her hand on my shoulder, "It's fine, it's not like people get to see Flandre on their first day."

Ex- **FUCKING** - _cuse_ me, Marisa!?

"Uh, oh shit. I said that wrong, didn't I?" She composed herself and faced me again, "What I mean is that Flandre isn't usually out, and I barely see her whenever I go for a visit-ze!" She nervously chuckled, since I was still glaring at her, "She's always at the basement, y'know! Plus, it's day time, vamps usually sleep at this hour anyway so there's no way you'll be seeing her… _again_!"

…..That's reassuring…at least.

"Ease up, Eman!" She patted my shoulder, I was surprised she didn't make it rough, it was gentle rather, "If we ever get into trouble, I got yer back-ze!" She gave me a big smile, throbbing a thumb to herself.

….now that's even more calming than the last one. You even made me smile a little here. Thanks, friend.

"Thank you, Marisa." I extended a hand for her, she stood up and pulled me to my feet. The branch wasn't really thick, this kind of girth might off-balance normal people but me and Marisa? Nah, we stood on this thing like a flat road. "Soon, it will be me who shall have your back."

"Kinky~!" She smacked her butt and winked at me along with a flirtatious smile before jumping off the branch, righting herself in the air with her broom below her ASS, "Get on, ya stud."

Someday, Marisa, I'm gonna be going down on ya without restraint, whether in my dreams or in actual reality, and I'm gonna fucking enjoy _every single second._

Without really much thought, I did a precision-jump towards her broom shaft and landed well before I grabbed on to her shoulder with one hand when it wobbled under my weight. After steadying the vehicle, I switched to my usual horseback stance.

Alright! I'm getting used to this broom-mounting-with-style thing.

"Just so you know, Marisa."

"What now?"

"The stress still lingers on my consciousness," I turned to look over my shoulder with a small smirk on the side of my lips that's facing her, "And I need to vent it out with my fists."

Her face slowly morphed to a dangerous grin, the kind of face that totally implies that she'll fuck somebody over with everything she has in her pockets. "I hear ya, dude." She lowly replied, then back her normal voice, "But it ain't gonna be me who's gonna helpin' ya. Oh! I got somebody who's could."

"Hm." I faced forward, eyeing a straight in the midst of the forest in front of me, "Take us to that Somebody. Patchouli and the checkup can wait."

~~~~~ « **҉** » ~~~~~

"Honestly?"

"Yep."

"Her?"

"Yep."

"She's literally right next to where we are heading to afterwards."

"Mm hm."

"She isn't the only person who could fight with her hands more, yes?"

"Well…I got somebody else but I don't think she'll do it since she's kinda meek for this, and the next person would be an overkill and a hangover-ze."

"…..Right, and she's the best person to help me with my stress?"

"That's right. You could hit it off well with her."

"We already had, but I lost to her yesterday."

"Well, you got a chance for revenge! Take it, Eman!"

"Marisa, revenge is not the case here but….I accept. She shall be opponent, I'm more than eager to try again."

"But she's kinda sleepin' right now. Hmm, that's odd. She's usually sleepin' in the afternoon and it's still before lunch time."

"That would be my current concern at the moment. I tried to wake her up the first time, yelling even, but to no avail. Is there a way to rouse her up? **Besides** screaming 'China' carelessly and be punished via sucker-punch as a result. I'm warning you, Marisa. Do not laugh!"

"Kkkk! Kk! Kk!"

"I said do not laugh! We are through this!"

"Okay, okay! I just couldn't stop thinking about it-ze!"

"Urrrgh! Do _you_ know a way to wake her up?"

"You know what….I think I do."

"….I don't like the look of your face when you say that."

"Oh, trust me. It's gonna be perfect-ze!"

"I really don't like the look on your face, Marisa. But considering that everything that happens afterwards could either go wrong or horribly wrong, why not? "

"Yay! Now come hither, dear Eman, and listen to what I hath to say~"

[….I don't know where this is going but I'm surely not gonna like it.]

~~~~~ « **҉** » ~~~~~

Today was another beautiful day, Meiling found out. The wind was blowing gently, the skies above is blessed with a wonderful clear blue to show and the sun was quite warm. It even made the very ominous Mansion of Her Lady seem so inviting and lush with brightness. Not even a seasoned warrior like her could resist a moment to take it easy and revel in the great morning.

Her consciousness half in the present, and her other half in a Zen state, she stood at attention, arms crossed and eyes closed with her training presenting their testament of making her appear like an imposing opponent despite the state she's in, presenting herself as a barrier against rascals and intruders that dare trespass Her Lady's great abode.

With her side duty of watering the gardens done and dutifully so, she deserves herself a short amount of rest. Thankfully, the witch Kirisame Marisa won't be coming in today and horde Patchouli's books. The occurrence is usually once a week and rarely twice in a row, she already broke in yesterday so that means she can take it easy and enjoy the—

[ _ **OOOY, CHIIIIIIIIII~NNAAAAAAAA**_ ]

In response to Marisa's so-called _idea_ , her arms shot upwards to cover her face out of sheer reflex and it paid off as something hard came crashing down on her forearm, sending her fighting instincts to a jumpstart, utterly killing the Zen state she was in.

"Who-Who goes there!?" She barked, shaking her head to regain full awareness and looked back at the assailant. As quick as she could, she was able to see that she stopped a kick from crashing down on her face, the shoes worn by the assailant were quite familiar with the rubber soles. Peeking to the side to see past her arms, the person was wearing a black T-shirt and orange pants full of pockets from so many places, designs clearly from outside world craft. The face of her offender was pale as a sheet, a natural complexion rather than an exterior sign of being frightened, she noticed, and the smooth black hair present on his head, long enough to cover his ears and the hazel eyes….

Her eyes went wide, a smile coming to her face upon recognition.

"Oh, Eman-dono!"

The outsider himself returned a smile, "Good day, my friend. I come to propose a proposition to you." He proposed, his voice and tone soft and polite as ever with a touch of being jovial.

"Oh?" Despite not hearing it yet, she already knew what it was. His eyes and body language was something familiar from the most respectful warriors, "And what would that be?"

Eman moved to cartwheel backwards, away from the close-contact, his foot resting on her forearm pressing down to throw himself out with momentum. After one backflip, he was in a stance that caught her interests, the same stance he used when he punished her yesterday. "I propose a duel, Meiling. A visitor am I but the anxiety upon meeting thy mistress prevents me from making an entrance."

"Yeah! Beat her ass up so we can get in!" A familiar voice hollered just above her.

Her eyes shot sideways to greet the infamous kleptomaniac and usual hoarder of Patchouli's archives floating on her broom, looking at them both with interested and excited eyes. She sneered at the sight, "Kirisame! You've come to bother Patchouli-sama, haven't you!?"

"Hey, China~!" The irking witch gave a smile as if she was a dear friend whom she have not seen for a while. "I see yer doin' good on being a crap guard as always!"

"Don't you dare demean my position to the Mansion, you maniacal thief! And **STOP CALLING ME THAT!** "

"Meiling." A pale hand grasped her bicep gently, she turned to face Eman bearing an apologetic look. "Meiling, please, calm yourself." He turned to Marisa, "Marisa, a bit of tact would be appreciated."

Meiling bore a look of shock, "What is the meaning of this, Eman-dono? Why are you siding with this woman? Haven't you known that she would come here rob Patchouli-sama of her books almost every week!?"

"You know me so well-ze!"

"Why must a man like you give approval to this woman's antics!?"

"Okay! Okay! Okay! Stop!" Eman immediately raised his hands up, a slight irritation found on his face. She was quickly silenced, knowing that she wasn't giving him a chance to speak amidst her rant. "Right now, she's my source of transport. Currently I vouch for her and as long as I'm here, she will not do a thing. And _yes_ , I am aware of her _tendencies_. And I swear not to let that happen on my watch." He turned to the witch with a pointed stare, "Am I clear?"

"Sure! Cross my heart and hope to be sparked-ze."

Sharing a confused look with Eman, she gave an awkward cough and crossed her arms, "I guess that abates my worries, if only a little."

"Come on, cut me some slack! I'm a changed woman now."

"If that were ever to be true, then Gensokyo is wrought to destruction." She shot back, then she faced the outsider once again with a smile. "So, Comrade, what was it you were proposing again?"

"Ah, yes." He ran up a hand through his hair, his silky tresses slightly bouncing. "I want us to fight."

"And for what, may I ask?" Despite asking, she was already eager to start. But she will hear him out either way. Among all the things she finds interesting about him, it was his fighting style. Eccentric and very utilizing, a rather eye-catching combination of a dance and a martial art form. A wonderful, wonderful display of fluidity and grace while maintaining the fierce approach of an aggressive warrior.

"I am feeling anxious to enter at the moment so I will be requiring some form of stress relief, which I could find from _you_." He gestured to her with a wave.

"Too nervous to face a Lady, what kind of a man are you?" She smirked, taking amusement in the slight coloring of his cheeks.

"Tha-that's very personal and I will never share it to you." His tone still remained leveled, however. Is he used to being teased or was he _that_ calm in regards to such advances?

"He's just stressin' since he's goin' to be meetin' the Mistress over there. I think he's havin' a crush on her-ze!"

 _*_ **Stomp**!*

With a strong slam of his foot, creating a sizable cloud of dust to erupt from the ground, he gave the slighting witch a cold glare that had actually made her silent. Meiling was given the sight of a new kind of expression to form on her friend's face. "Marisa, one more time and I will give you another one of my cerebral adjustments, with my foot."

"Okay, okay!" She waved her hands about, floating a little away. "I'll just shut up and watch over here."

"Well." He clapped his hands and rubbed them together in clear anticipation and giddiness, his recent ireful disposition instantly replaced with a rather eager one. "Shall we begin?"

"I can hardly wait, Eman-dono." Her smirk grew wide in response, cracking her knuckles in preparation, sharing his eagerness. She saw a slight sign of fright in his eyes as he watched her crackle the battle-hardened fists but it soon disappeared to be replaced with a fiery gaze, the prospect of a fight eliciting his excitement.

And she liked the look of it.

Entering a battle-stance, with a fist near her waist, other arm slightly stretched and pointed towards him, palm facing the sky, she taunted him with a waving beckon of her hand. "Come at me."

His response was to smile in such delight that even his lower teeth was showing before he jumped in the air, slapped both his thighs while doing so, then upon landing he backflipped with such ease that he made it look so easy and he reared his striking fist back the sooner he landed, charging at her. Smiling still.

[Don't mind if I do‼]

~~~~~ « **҉** » ~~~~~

Incoming fist—not!

Instead of the fist, I sent a swinging kick to her side. But this time, she blocked it off with a single forearm. Slight surprise there, then I'll do the incoming fist for real: a hook with the first left arm. She parried and followed a counter with a swinging kick using her opposite leg. I got _very_ lucky to block that with a lift of my leg, my knee colliding with her shin. I quickly hopped with my other foot and shot a kick forward, hitting her abdomen but not pushing her. I threw a few punches and she parried them one by one, my fist nowhere coming close to the places I wanted to hit. Wanting some air, I quickly dove behind me to a cartwheel, hoping to hit her with the swing of my legs.

I didn't feel my feet hitting her jaw or anything. I missed. Aw….

Doing a single side-flip with a 270 degrees twist in the air after the cartwheel, I stood facing Meiling upon landing. I placed my hands inside my pockets just for the coolz, "Mighty start, my friend."

"Likewise, Comrade." She replied, readying her stance again. "Try again."

I'm pretty sure this is gonna go differently than yesterday. Meiling was just under the influence of being punished, her performance could've been flawed. Now, there is no guilt here, there is no order here, there is no guest here, there is no drive, just some standard giddiness to play outside with a friend.

And Boy, do I feel PUMPED!

Tricking time!

Ready the pinwheel arms. Then Spin˃Step˃TD Raiz= She backstepped it all. That was good, really.

Oh yeah? I charged her with a jump upon close-contact, a knee going for her face. When she blocked it as expected with a strong smack of her hand, I followed with the other knee: blocked with the other hand as well. I threw a punch to her face, she leaned her head away, my fist striking where her cheek was a second ago.

I opened my fist, then I sent it sideways for the repetition of the punishment, aiming for a blow 60 times heavier than a feather.

Slap the bitch—Ah, never mind, she ducked under it and sent a single jab to my abdomen!

And fuckin' _ow_!

Reeling a little from the hit, crumpling my abdomen as I do to make the pain ignored or gone. I executed a Capoeira kick, then another, Then ANOTHER! All were dodged, with slight difficulty (at least I gave her a little hard time with it), either ducking or backstepping away. But can she dodge this? Not losing the fluidity of the movement, I quickly stood back up and leapt to the air, swinging my leg for a tornado kick to her face. When she ducked under it, I followed with a cartwheel—there! That got her off-guard: Using the stumble in her backstep as an opening, I quickly threw a back-kick and I aimed for her middle.

She righted herself with her steps and sidestepped away, my kick hitting the air pointlessly.

Damn it. Are we ever gonna hit each other if we keep this up?

"That was an impressive combo, Comrade Eman." She even bothered to clap about it, either out of mockery or sincerely being impressed, I can't tell at the moment, "You're balance is even impressive at that." She didn't even sound winded, and by the looks of it: she isn't even sweating yet.

Compared to me, I got winded from all that exertion. Why is this so different from parkour? I don't tire that fast on free-runs. "My thanks, Meiling." I wiped my hands on my cargo pants, removing the dirt off my palms.

She went back to a stance, and I can't really tell if that's an offensive or a defensive stance. It's the same stance as yesterday, especially when she began to fight back. "Come on and show me more, Comrade!"

I could only sigh, bitterly at that. I could throw a lot of fancy offensive kicks and have a 60% chance of hitting home but my dodging is all but average, I'd be hit multiple times if she decides to fight back. And she's good at both, hitting and dodging. She's way too used to fighting compared to me, who's used to running. This is surely gonna take a while if all she's gonna do is dodge everything.

….

No matter. Will keep this up until I hit you!

~~~~~ « **҉** » ~~~~~

And that is pretty much what I did…..and all the hits I managed?

Not fucking one!

Just how were you hiding this amount of experience yesterday, Chun lee!? Why didn't you just go all-fuckin'-out yesterday!? That was my orders! If you did, I would've been prepared for this!

I'm seriously winded right now. Flips and tumbles and kicks and lots of Capoeira techniques, not even _one_ hit home. I even brought out a few kicking patterns that were pretty much brought out of my own ass that I didn't even know what I was doing.

Well, it's time to do this the standard way, damn my pride.

I readied my fists, fully abandoning the utility of momentum and my feet. It's time to go to the kitchen, ready the ingredients, and serve some Knuckle Sandwiches!

Here's the side of beef on top of that bun!

I dashed forward, throwing a fist to her face and she dodged with a leaning of her head backwards. I followed with a haymaker using my other hand, and she had that blocked with a forearm.

Gotcha now.

Using my free arm I grabbed that forearm as fast as I could, then I twirled, slamming my back against her front before I bent her arm over my shoulder, slipped a foot in between her owns and heaved forward, trying to execute some kind of taekwondo shoulder throw whose name I can't remember to flip her over me and send her to the floor on her back.

"Hm!" *Clasp!*

Yikes!

Before I could attempt the maneuver, my foot in-between her owns about to pitch upwards to support her weight on the throw, she got me locked in a full-nelson before I could. My back was too open, I knew that, but I didn't expect her to actually do it. I had it coming, I had it coming!

"Arrgh! Trying to catch me off-guard, hm, Comrade?" She asked with a probable smirk or smile, keeping an iron hold on me. I could actually _feel_ the amount of muscle she has in those arms keeping me in my current predicament.

"What do you think?" I shot back, knowing full well that there is _**NO**_ way am I getting out of this hold. I'm reminded very well again that she is **NOT** a human, she's practically Suika with those arms 'round my neck right now!

Unless…..

"Hrrgg!" I jumped off the ground and I clasped her midsection with my legs, like a fucking crab claw, baby! She tipped forward for a bit that I thought I was about to faceplant the _cement_ but (thankfully) she maintained footing and still had me held up to the air with the nelson.

Here's a squirt of mayonnaise!

I tightened the squeeze with the greatest grip I could manage with these legs hardened from so many landings at suicidal heights back home and I utilized the flexibility of my arms to grab the wrists that bind me and try to pull them off.

"Uurrggghhh!"

[RRrrrrrggghhhh!]

Lots of grunting/growling right now between the two of us. We're starting to sound like dogs having a tug of war with a piece of meat. Only a matter of time before we find out who has the most bite and takes home the larger portion!

So close, they're about to slip off my head….! Come on! Get the fucking hell offa me, Chun Lee! If you don't, you're **SO** gonna get _waisted_ with Crazy Legs!

Successfully interlocking my ankles behind her back thanks to the long length of my legs as I am tall, I made sure to squeeze as tight as I could, and at the same time separate the hands that were interlocked behind my neck. And it's working!

We're tipping forward, come on! Leggo a me!

*Slip!*

She slipped them off. Finally!

Here's a slice of cheese to that meat!

I literally _twisted_ my upper body to a 110 degrees (that's what you get when you exercise) without letting go of her midsection and I threw a punch to her face as I lift my arm up to let the strike slip through past the underarm.

It hit home to her forehead! YES! FINALLY, I LANDED A BLOW!

And Fuckin' Ow, my hand!

You're head, Chun Lee, how long were you hardening that thing, eh!?

At least she tipped over and fell on her back, holding the struck forehead. I let go of her waist and landed feet first instead of knee, shaking my aching knuckle for a second. Managing to make the pain disappear for only a little, I executed the monkey flip towards her fallen form. It's kind of like a reverse back-cartwheel, but more weight was added to the legs, and I'm aiming to slam my knee to Meiling's face.

Using the said flip, I aimed a knee to strike her face upon the landing, only for it to be blocked with that frickin' forearm and she sent a free fist towards my left kidney!

[AACCKK!] NOT COOL! THAT **SERIOUSLY** HURT!

Rolling off her and eventually to my back, I quickly rubbed the seriously aching spike to ease the pain. I can't fight with this pain lingering on me!

Meiling quickly rolled away to her feet before rounding on me with a **certainly** offensive stance and charging towards me with a curb stomp of ensured hospitalization to the ribs.

Can't…..roll…away….! Pain….too much! Fuck!

 **Flare, you dimwit!**

GET THE FUCK AWAY FROM ME! [HA!]

Using an able leg, I hopped off the ground, slammed both my hands to the concrete and swung the opposite leg in a Coffee-grinder blade spin. It collided with Meiling's stomp, impeding the attempted strike to a sudden off-balance before I followed up with the other leg to complete the flare, _totally_ hitting her back twice, leaving two dirt marks on the dress. Not enough to topple her but good enough to make her back away.

I don't know how I did that, despite this ache on my kidney (which had eased a little), but thank goodness.

Stacking to my feet with a spin afterwards, I cartwheeled towards her and executed a spinning punch. She backstepped it as expected.

Let's see you dodge this again: Step˃Spin˃TD Raiz= She dodged them again (sigh), I even made my movements as fast as possible, fast enough to make a human not be able to catch up. Then again, Meiling ain't no human. She could just dodge 'em like their pillows thrown in a pillow fight.

"Who-whoa!" She stumbled! Wasting no time, I took the chance and swung a roundhouse kick to her face.

Here's some lettuce for the hell of it!

*Thwack!*

…

…..I can't believe she just blocked that. With the same. Frickin'. FOREARM!

Just drop already!

Riled up like a Sniper from Counter-Strike having his scope covered up with an idiot teammate blocking the view and ended up killing him instead of the last enemy and getting kicked out as a result, only for the enemy team to win the last round, I gave up all technique and just resolved to throwing punches towards Meiling in all directions.

I'm doing the machine guns now, Chun Lee.

She looked shocked at my assertive approach, at first she was managing to parry and deflect each one but I pressed on like a motherfucker and she ended up having a hard time, receiving hits on her shoulder, arm, wrist, abdomen, even _breast_ (please don't kill me for this later, Meiling) before I stopped suddenly. Using her shock/stun as leverage, I motioned to give her a forward kick—not!

She fell for it. Here's your punishment and take it like a warrior.

And here's your bun on top!

I swerved my body to make my right side face her and I executed a stationary sideflip, ejecting a kick on the right moment and it hit home!

….on her forearms that came up at the last moment….

….Oy…..

The serving is so gonna suck.

*THUD!*

Hmm?

Oh wait, never mind. She just got sent reeling to the tree, head bonking against the bark before crumpling to the floor, face first to the grass, making a few leaves fall down.

Uh….I guess that's the standard serving of a Knuckle Sandwich, ladies and gentlemen? Take notes for later?

…..….

"Uuurrrgghh….."

Oh dear.

Um…..she ain't hurting a lot, is she? She's a Youkai so she should be able to endure that.

"…..aaarrrgg. That smarts….."

Right?

"…..Ow…." She pushed herself up with her hands and knelt down, rubbing the back of her head with her hands. Opening one eye to look at me, "You sure do not hold back when you face a woman, do you?"

Great, now _I'm_ the passenger on the guilt train. Her smile was kinda softening the guilt but it's only making me feel even worse. I jogged over and leaned down, checking for any bad bruises on the lady. "….Are you alright, Meiling?"

She rubbed her bare scarlet head with a groan, giving me a breathy chuckle and a smirk, "Not to worry, barely anything I cannot handle." She extended a hand for me.

I took her hand and the other took ahold of her shoulder with a nice grip before tenderly bringing her up to her feet. After she got to stand, I made do with patting the dust and excess grass stuck to her outfit off.

"I'm still apologizing." I told, "Sorry about that."

"For what, beating me? You should be proud, and I have to say: you really gave me an entertaining fight."

I raised an eyebrow, massaging a few areas on her back with a single arm, "It wasn't a good fight?"

"It's hard to say, to be honest." She gave a chuckle, shrugging her shoulder to elicit a loud crackle (sounded like it felt good), "Your performance seems more of a dance than any actual fighting. I guess that emphasizes entertainment part."

Oh well, now _that's_ disappointing. I didn't even manage to impress her with my fighting skills and rather had it ridiculed (in a good way, that is but still), "I presume that means I lost."

"What? No, you won, Eman." She quickly denied, looking over her shoulder. "I do admit that I wasn't giving it my all since I didn't want to hurt you too badly but you sure caught me off-guard. That's quite the feat for an outsider like you."

I nodded. I finished my massage and stood to her side, "When will you give it your all once we do this again?"

She turned fully to me with a kind smile, "Once your skills had improved and your technique is honed to defeat anyone, even me. There is still room for practice, Comrade Eman, so keep your head held up and keep going."

Huh. Somehow that made me feel a _lot_ better than I thought, actually. I was feeling severely defeated when she said that my fighting style was not enough to get her and just technically called it _impractical._ Not only was it insulting, she was _partly correct._ Plus, she gave me acknowledgements, _and_ she's a really seasoned martial artist at that to have the right judgment.

You know what, I'm fine with whatever. I have a lot of time to improve in the fighting anyway. Next time, I'm gonna ask Marisa as my partner. Given that she doesn't hold back in a fight, I'll likewise do the same and find out how the hell are we gonna beat the shit out of each other.

"Thank you, my friend." I smiled, patting her shoulder and having a fist ready for her. "My spirits are lifted by your words."

"Anytime, Comrade. It's what us warriors should do, we improve the other and mold them to become our equals or to best us." She returned the fist-bump, returning a patting to my shoulder as well.

I'm seriously going to like you a lot if you keep up that attitude. Please keep it up, Chun Lee.

"So, have you relieved yourself of your anxiety?" She asked, crossing her arms.

I paused for a little assessment: I'm tired, sweating, fast-paced in the heart department, seriously pumped because of her compliment and motivations, and currently having kidney stones.

Yep. I'm good. All the stress brought about by the anger earlier is gone. I'm feeling totally cool.

"Yes, I am. Thank you for your time." I patted her shoulder, walking over to the gate. When the hat got near my feet, I quickly bent down to pick it up. Meiling came walking beside me in a matching pace, I placed the hat back to her head.

There ya go.

She gave a smile and a thanks afterwards. Come to think of it, she's quite a tall lady. I mean she didn't top me but she's at the level of my eye. If I remember right…Yukari was _taller_ than me. Master was at the level of my chin. Marisa was slightly below my chest.….

Wait a minute!

"Wha-what's wrong, Comrade Eman? You just stopped all of a sudden."

"Where is Marisa?"

She widened her eyes, snapped to look at the last place the witch had been, then she looked over several areas around us, even the skies, then her face contorted to the look of complete horror. "Oh no! She just sneaked in while our backs were turned!"

Somehow, I feel panicked. I don't know why but my instincts are ringing for me to feel that way, and I think I know why. That's not always a good sign for me! "Wh-why!? What's wrong with her sneaking in?"

"She snuck in so she could steal books from Ms. Patchouli and never return them!"

Shaky hands coming to claw at my face, [RRrrrrrggghhhhh, that stupid midget of a hoarder!]

Fuck you, intuition. Just fucking fuck you for always being right! I had it coming! I HAD IT ALL FUCKING COMING SINCE THE DAY MASTER TOLD ME ABOUT IT! I thought she wouldn't around me but no! She just fucking did it anyway! I even told her not to, but NO! She just fucking lied!

"You are coming to meet Patchouli, yes!? Come on and follow me, I'll stop her before she gets out of there!"

"Do not label me as incompetent just because I'm exhausted, Meiling!" I shouted indignantly, "You _and_ me, we're going to the library and give Marisa a piece of our minds!"

She stared, looking a little indecisive but then she nodded without objection. "Right, just don't lag behind!"

"Right!" To the Mansion! To beat up stupid witch named Marisa Kirisame!

You ain't gonna fucking stop me, brick wall! Hup!

One foot slamming against the red bricks, I ejected upwards with arms stretched, reaching for the top, then I latch on to the edge, pulled myself up to chest level before placing the knee atop it and swung the legs over the spikes.

Yeah~, wall-ran over that bitch!

 **"THERE'S A GATE, EMAN!‼!"**

…Fucking damn it…


	10. Rage Against The Knowledge

[Just what the hell!?] Out of my face, stupid ass! BAM! Headbutt to your small-ass forehead!

"Hiya‼" OW! That tornado kick sure sent that one flying to the wall!

The sooner we got ourselves _slamming_ through the front door and bolting to the general direction of this library of theirs. Meiling thought she would outrun me since I'm a little exhausted, but no siree, bob, _I_ outran _her._ I guess she didn't get the memo that I was a runner in the real world, climbing buildings and vaulting over stuff. Running is one of my best feats, just second to free-roaming. But I let her get ahead of me and lead since she knows the way.

Thought we'd be there a lot quicker since we're running a powerful pace, but there's a current problem to deal with.

"Ehehehehehe!"

"Get it China!"

"Have a nice Trip, guest!"

The fairies! They're bothering the hell out of us! What they did? They're blocking the way and throwing magical orbs at us I got nailed in the arm when I was about to block one incoming to my face, and it stings like a bitch! My arm got numb and throbbing that I thought I burnt my entire forearm but thankfully, it's just redness there.

Doesn't mean that it hurts any lesser than it seems. It felt like I got hit with a tennis ball (pitch strength unknown, can't compare it), there was no force of impact but the pain is there! It seriously hurt!

And why the hell are they attacking us!?

"Meiling, explain this! Why are these fairies attacking _us_!? We are **not** the intruders here!" I kicked one that was on the floor, knocked out by Meiling, sent it flying towards another fairy that was blocking the way, making them both go poof into glitter and stardust.

Direct hit but I can't celebrate right now.

"Telling them that is a vain effort, Comrade Eman!" She gave a fairy a single straight punch to the face and the result was the interfering being poofing out of existence, "These fairies have no use but be impulsive and do whatever they wanted!"

I dodged an incoming yellow orb from hitting my body before I grabbed the leg of whoever fired it and threw her to the frickin' wall!

I'm not sorry!

"So they just attack us because someone had already broken in and started attacking!?" I asked, increasing my pace until I was right beside her.

…..I ended up hitting a fairy's jaw with my shoulder in collateral though (still not sorry!).

"That translates to joining in the chaos but you're not far from the truth." She replied, a look of exasperation on her face. "The ones worthwhile are *Uppercuts a fairy standing at the side* the hobgoblins and Ms. Sakuya. They make a better effort in these things!"

*Grab!*

[Wuuii!] She grabbed me by the back of my collar, got me slightly stumbling as she pulled me to her other side and a magical orb twice the size of a basketball whizzed right where my back would've been a second ago. If those head-sized orbs hurt like a tennis ball, I **don't** wanna know how much _that_ would hurt! [Thanks!]

"Since when were these fairies learning teamwork!?" She shouted incredulously, "Was it the hobgoblins' influence!?"

"Where is Ms. Sakuya and the goblins anyway!? Shouldn't they be stopping these people!?" Whoa! Nearly got shot in the head with that purple orb there, and it hit a nearby vase, sending it to the floor and shattering to pieces, the flowers and water spilling to the carpeted floors.

Whoever broke that thing, you better know how to compensate for that! That looked expensive, yo!

"Ms. Sakuya is handling whatever Milady needs and Jergo's band is already dealing with Kirisame at the library!" She answered with a smile, that gives me a clue that those boys can deal with a problem like Marisa. Then that smile fell. "But even their teamwork couldn't stop that Rat from entering!"

Never mind, Marisa is a Most Wanted Criminal that needs more simulations regarding bovines with a pair of horns growing on their skulls!

And get the fuck off me, you stupid bitch!

[Getoffami!] I bonked said stupid bitch in the head that got ahold of my shoulder without my noticing and began biting on it. With it losing its grip on me, I grabbed its head and— **[EAT IT!‼]**

I power pitched the fairy towards a swarm flying above and out of reach. I struck a few of 'em and that lead to a bowling pin effect, them hitting each other on their fall and eventually falling altogether!

Hell yeah! Strike! Put that on my scoreboard!

These fairies, I was well-reminded that there were all sized like 10 year olds and most were baby sized, and they literally looked like kids. I get a little guilty for even hitting them like that but the fact that they've been annoying the hell out of me and Meiling for the last _5 minutes_ , including the fact that Chun Lee has no qualms about beating the shit out of them, that pretty much had my conscience fucking off! They ain't cute no more, they annoying! They must die!

And geez, what the hell did you do, Marisa!? I wouldn't even need Meiling to know where you went, you literally **trashed** the fucking place in your wake! This hallway is extremely packed with tipped over tables, more broken vases, a fallen pillar and a few broken busts as well before we came in. Even a fucking _chandelier_ was down on the floor! What the hell did you _even_ do!?

You're breaking in, and damaging property! I'm _**so**_ gonna kick your ass when I find ya!

At least I get to run and jump over them like an obstacle course but I'm still gonna kick your ass when I find ya!

Okay, we're turning the corner, and what was waiting for us in the middle of the hallway made Meiling and I freeze.

At the hallway, impeding our progress to reach the library, was a wall of fairies, stacked up on another's shoulder and arms firmly interlocked to each other like a chain. A wall of frickin' fairies, they literally blocked the entire hallway that even a person who could fly can't get past them unless they smash it through.

"My gods, these fairies are getting really crafty with their teamwork!" Meiling stated in a raised voice, looking at the meat wall warily.

"At least they are doing good with stopping _intruders_." I'm not being sarcastic here. These formations are good with barring a robber from passing through. If they weren't so brittle as to poof out of existence in every good hit, they'd be a good barrier than anything.

"Any ideas as to get passed that!?" Meiling asked, the urgency found in her tone.

"Why are you asking me!?" I don't work here, Chun Lee! And I've only found out about the existence of these pixies just two days ago!

The wall of fairies began brewing a large ball of magic forming at the center, each fairy passing their individual magic to the bright ball of destruction. When the amount of power found in that ball became sizable, they blasted the damn thing straight towards us!

[DIVE!]  
"DIVE!"

Both of us dove back to the corner of the hallway we came out of, the ball of light passing through our recent positions and **exploding** whatever wall it hit at the opposite end of the hallway that was blocked by them. Damn that hurt my ears, that splosion.

I'm not even sure if it was Marisa breaking property or the fairies anymore….

"If they managed to learn teamwork, shouldn't they be using that for housework!?" Meiling growled, frustrated, peeking over the corner.

"They might serve well as expendables." I commented, placing my hands to my knees and trying to regain breath and energy. Damn, we've been running for too long, and we're not even there yet. Still jealous that you don't look winded like me, Meiling. "How much further until we reach the basement, Meiling?"

"Just one more turn and we'll be there." She gave me a reassuring smile, then into frustration again. "But how are we supposed to go past _that_ without being blasted? Our only hope is that we fire some sort of cannon. And my magical capabilities can't form a danmaku bullet as large as that fast enough to hit them before they finish. They can do it in 3 seconds, I needed 5. That's not an advantage for us to take."

Cannon...

Cannon?

Cannon!?

"Did you say 'Cannon'!?" Meiling was cringing her head backwards as I neared hers in clear eagerness.

"Ye-yes, I did. Why?"

Oh hohoho~ This is gonna be great! I always wanted to do this for a **long** time, but I couldn't since there weren't many muscle-fit people to do it. But now, with Meiling here, I think my bucket list is gonna cross out another one.

"Meiling, my dear, listen to what I have to say." Dramatically Eman, please present thyself to the lady before us.

"Wh-why are you talking like that? And what's with that grin of yours?"

I grinned even wider, doing a sinister chuckle for the heck of it.

"Do you think you could throw something as heavy as my entire body weight?"

~~~~~ « **҉** » ~~~~~

Short moments later, with the wall formation of the fairies maintaining position and all eyes present looking out for the next sign of movement, the due finally came out boldly and brashly (only the guest, Meiling looked rather embarrassed to even look at them), seemingly uncaring for the destruction that was already forming at the center of the fairy wall the sooner they came out.

The human in particular had a wild grin, his fists placed at his waist and puffing his chest proudly as if he had everything under control. [Come on, you damn fairies! Throw that ball at me before I do the same to ya with _my_ ball!]

Meiling could only facepalm, her mutter almost unheard but heard all the same, "I can't believe I'm agreeing to this….."

The fairies' response was to giggle in chorus, some being childishly, some being maliciously, but altogether it was the most annoying sound that it really signified complete ill will to any who heard it. The ball of pure natural energy growing in size, the two never moved away or even charged forward, they simply stood there undaunted and seemed to want them to make the first move. When the exact size was right, the center fairy pushed her hands forward. The giant danmaku ball flew towards them like a tank-sized proximity mine.

[Go!] With Eman's shout, they finally charged the incoming danmaku head on.

With years of experience and a large dose of confidence running through his nerves, he curved his direction to the nearest wall and executed a Tic-Tac wall run over the white ball of energy before it could slam into him, successfully avoiding a barreling death. Finally whizzing by it, he ejected off the wall with a front flip and landed with a crouch.

Meiling, trained with above-average physical expertise and vice versa, her only tactic was to literally _jump over_ the ball, the Youkai heritage in her blood and bones serving her well to reach 9 meters high whereas the energy ball was only as tall as 7 meters as it grazed by, tucking her knees in to not let her legs be hit in collateral.

Landing with one knee to the carpeted floor, she noticed that the fairies blocking the way were getting riled up in frustration for their efforts being outdone. They began making another giant danmaku ball. Meiling was so glad that these fairies are so stupid that they didn't even think about pelting the entire hallway with standard danmaku, that sort of tactic would definitely not give them a chance to move forward in any way.

Wasting no time, she bolted to Eman's crouching form with the plan in mind. With arms tensing, she grabbed his belt at the back of his pants with one hand and grabbed his bicep with the other. Lifting him off the ground effortlessly, she begun to spin him around headfirst. Preparing the power pitch of their strategy.

[AAaaaaAAAAaaaaaAAAaaaaaAAAAAaaa—] His screaming voice zigzagging in high and low in each individual twist, the momentum of the spin increasing in each turn to ensure a powerful throw to ensure a powerful blow!

Praying to whatever higher god is listening, she hoped that this _plan_ of his will **not** break him in half.

Noticing the fairies are halfway done with their danmakue ball amidst her spin with her quick, trained eyes, she quickened the twist until she was becoming a blur of green holding a blur of orange and black. She needs the exact amount of power to do it and she's near it.

 _Hang in there, Comrade!_ Meiling was seriously hoping he could bear his stomach with this!

 _Come on…..!_

The fairies have already formed the ball.

 _Almost….!_

They are now set to launch it.

" **BANZAAAAIIIII!‼‼"**

With a powerful roar, she ejected the human missile that was Eman, straight towards the enemies. His trajectory was gaining height and speed still, he was comparable to one of Sakuya's knife being thrown at the best of strength. Midflight, he curled into a ball, head tucked in-between knees, hugging his legs close and locking his fingers together in a clasp, and before the inevitable came, he styled his own roar for the hell of it.

 **[CANNON** _ **BAAAAAALL**_ **!]**

The black and orange cannonball struck home, right above the forming giant danmaku, slamming feet first towards a misfortunate fairy's face, the entire formation untangling in his weight, shattering the held magic to a pathetic flick of light, no longer proving useful and nothing more than a trace of magic in the air, and the sight of the most annoying (yet effective) formation crumbling like a house of cards was so satisfying to Meiling's aquamarine eyes. Petite bodies flying or thrown around multiple directions, slamming against the walls, floor, even one got thrown towards the ceiling before each one exploded into shiny glitters of fairy dust out of existence.

And Eman was lying face down on the carpet, unmoving.

Concerned, Meiling ran over to his lying form and crouched down to shake him by the shoulder. "Hey, Comrade, are you alright?"

[Uuuuuuggghhhh…..]

Sighing in relief, she shook his shoulder even more, "Good, come on! Get up, the sooner we get to the library the better!"

[Uuuuuuggghhhh…..]

Annoyance immediately setting in, she grabbed his shoulder and rolled him over to his back. "I can't speak groan, you see! Come on, say something!"

His state was completely brazen unlike earlier when he decided the _strategy,_ which was completely manic. His pale face was flushed red, his black hair was a complete mess (yet still managing to shine and silk in the nearby candle light that wasn't put out from the wind power of the cannonball), and his hazel eyes were rolling in nausea. But he was smiling, and something was about to come out.

Too bad Meiling didn't even had this one coming as his mouth exploded to a powerful war cry:

 **[HEEEEELLLLL FUUUCKING YYEEAAAAAAAHHHH! CROSS THAT ONE OUT MY BUCKET LIST!]**

Closing her eyes tightly, Meiling slowly removed her hands off her ears. "At least you could still scream…." She deadpanned, rubbing her ears to remove the ringing. She briefly wondered could a human man even manage that kind of volume. It was so loud it could have compared to a lion.

[Haha! Whoo! Let's do that again sometime!] He exclaimed, massaging his temple with a hand to ease the spinning on his head.

"I hope we never will." She spatted, rising to her feet. She lent him a hand, "Come on, let's go."

He snapped the hand with a firm grip then yanked it so hard that she would have buckled over to the floor had she not been so strong like she is now as she roughly pulled him up. When he got to his feet and let go, he swayed a little before he closed his eyes, both hands cradling his head, the skin around his eyes crinkling as he tried to banish the dizziness.

After a moment of 12 seconds, he opened his eyes and a renewed vigor was found in his voice. [Alrighty, I feel better now. Onwards!] And he bolted off onwards to the end of the hallway, the objective to whack the witch upside the head planted to his mind.

Completely unaware that he just passed the right route to the library that was right beside Meiling.

"This way, Eman!" She shouted, pointing to the hallway that was to her right.

 ***THUD!***

Meiling winced inwardly at that sound. At the hallway where Eman ran off to, he couldn't make him out anymore because of the lack of illumination thanks to (oddly unlit candles) but whatever happened to him that made such a sound, that sounded like it _really_ hurt as it _echoed_ all the way back to her.

*Tap! Tap! Tap! Tap! Tap! Tap!*

A series of rapid footsteps later, Eman came back with a fresh red spot on his forehead. [Onwards!] He hollered with the vigor in his voice unchanging, sprinting down the correct hallway with his impressive speed lacking any changes.

She could only sigh and lift her hat off to wipe her hair, following nonetheless, making sure to catch up and take the lead lest he ends up going the wrong hallway again and earn another red spot on his forehead right after being corrected.

~~~~~ « **҉** » ~~~~~

[Just how far is it to get to the library in this basement anyway!?]

"Wrong way, Eman!"

[Oh, for **FUCK'S SAKE!** ]

"At least you didn't trip the _fourth_ time!"

~~~~~ « **҉** » ~~~~~

[HHaaaa! Hhaaa! Haaa!] Eman collapsed to the nearest wall without falling, his sweating forehead leaning against the brick wall, two fingers put together to feel his pacing pulse on his wet neck as he heaved every trace of precious oxygen back to his nearly-deprived lung. Yep, he had ran for too long. _Too_ long for his liking. His heart was pounding like a beatbox slammed by a WWE champion.

"Okay, we're here." Meiling confirmed, unlike him she looked as if she was still able-bodied enough to run another extra 100 kilometers. Hearing the tell-tale sounds of destruction within the door she was next to, she was thankful for Patchouli's books being waterproof or fireproof, she would never recover if even one of her finest works were incinerated or just gone so suddenly. "Just beyond this door is the library itself so I suggest you regain composure before we go in."

[I might as well die, Meiling…..!] He snarled, collapsing to his knees before settling his back against the wall. Pulling one knee up, he rested his head against it and eased his breathing. [Why don't you go ahead? *gasp* Our objective *gasp* is right *gasp* there. I can catch *gasp* up.]

"Your advise is sound but it'd be wiser to go as a team instead of going alone. We'll trap her inside while we're here and stop her from getting out instead and when you're able, we're going in."

He had no time for an argument so he just nodded and took the demanded rest, hoping his energies could miraculously flow back to him like an adrenaline surge.

This was almost as similar as the time he chased Yukari, countless minutes of pursuit, non-stop running, a powerful push of his entire bodily limits to the very end, and the powerful drive pushing his mentality to make sure he succeeds. He couldn't believe that he had already done this thing not more than 7 days ago.

All throughout the sprint, he was well-reminded that Logic had really fucked off in terms of space in this mansion, the worse being the basement among all other locations in the building. One hallway in the basement was as long as a football field. And there were 8 more turns before he got here.

And the sounds of things exploding and things falling over and things hitting other things were still rolling off behind the library door. It sounded like a grenade battle was going on inside, similar to the ones he kept hearing on his first day in Gensokyo, cleaning up Reimu's shrine for the first time.

 _Just what the hell was Marisa doing in there!?_ He thought in utter disdain. He's seriously gonna be involved in this nonsense, one way or another.

Regardless of the question, he's seriously going to cut her a new one the sooner he gets inside. She just left him behind, **again**. She is seriously gonna pay for it.

All this running better be worth it, or somebody's gonna get shanked by his knife.

~~~~~ « **҉** » ~~~~~

"Ready to go, Comrade?" She asked, lifting me up by the hand.

I answered with another question, [How long have we been waiting here?] The sounds of battle and grenade explosions have been ongoing for who knows how long. There was a moment when the door suddenly became hot before smoke came out of the opening underneath the door. Meiling didn't react though but the worry on her face tells a lot of things.

What's odd however is that it didn't smell like anything was burning. I guess that means we can go in without the risk of entering a literal Hell instead. This is Gensokyo, it could be possible.

I got my energy back at least (I got 5 minutes of rest), not enough to make me go for a 1 kilometer run but enough to punch somebody. I just need to go in there and give her a supplex, then get my blood testing over with.

[Okay, here we go!] Pumping myself up, I hopped in place while shaking my hands. Time to serve another serving of Knuckle Sandwiches this time, special edition. Disregard the tray, serve it straight to Marisa's face.

"Okay, on 3: we enter." She informed, hand readying to grab on the knob.

I only continue hopping.

"Okay….one." She raised a finger, "Two….." You know what, fuck the wait.

I straight up just snapped my grip on both knobs and pushed with all my might. When I got it open and bolted right in, I heaved a deep breath and….

[ **OY! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING, YOU MAGICAL MIDGET!?]**

The response to my shout was a large red magic ball coming towards my face.

[Yai!] Whoa!

I ducked my head out of the way, the ball of energy whizzing by and going to the end of the hallway behind me. I looked at the person who dared fired that thing and it was—

[Jergo?]

The head of goblins was standing right there, his pair of yellow slits wide upon recognizing my face as his hand was motioned as if he had just threw something. "Guest?"

[What are you doing here, man?]

"What you doin' here?"

*THONK!*

OW! MY HEAD!

[What gives!?]

"I told you to do it on **three** , Eman!" Meiling reprimanded, a cross look on her face, her fist that was used against me shaking in frustration, "Just what were you thinking, barging in like that and risk getting shot out of reflex!?"

I instantly got heated, due to the pain and due to being distracted, [No time for that, Meiling. Let's just go there and get this fucking over with!" I countered, rubbing my head. [Either we stop Marisa now or we waste time with reprimands about failed strategies!]

She gave me a hard glare, then she sighed harshly, "That sounds like a good idea." She turned to the goblin, "Jergo, where is Kirisame?"

He pointed behind him, I looked up and—

Whoa….

….

So….many…..books…..Holy….mother of….….hell this place is so huuuuuge….

This is not a library, this is a fucking metropolis! A metropolis full of books! There's even _clouds_ right on the fucking ceiling! How's that even possible!? Look at all those shelves, some are at standard height but the heavy majority of them reached skyscraper heights. Holy shit! How could you afford this shit!?

"Eman?"

If logic doesn't apply, then the ceiling could pretty much reach the rooftop of the mansion. And we're still in this basement, stocked with millions upon millions of books. I'm not entirely on higher ground, the rows of bookshelves are high enough to block my view but the size of this place is so _fucking indescribable._

"Comrade Eman?"

Every wall from all four corners, there was nothing but a wall of books. The lighting of this place wasn't bad either, there were candles and lanterns hung on the walls, even a few chandeliers hanging from _all the way up_ giving a good amount of light on the sitting areas in the library.

"Eman, focus!"

*Slap!*

…..

[Ow….] Yeah, just ow. But my mind is still numb, man. Didn't even feel that much because of the look of this place. Look at all these books. "How many books are in here?"

"5 billion more," Jergo grunted, "Most written by Madam Patchouli herself."

….

By her _self_?

"Focus!" *PUNCH!*

[OW!] Yeah, that seriously knocked my shock out. But do you really have to punch me at the back of the head like that? [That was too excessive, Meiling.] I said, rubbing the back of my head.

"I'm sorry for that, but we cannot have you spacing out every time." Meiling chided, then walked past me. "Come on, Ms. Patchouli is just yonder over there." She pointed out and already broke to a sprint, dashing through the rows of shelves and breaking a 100 meters already.

I looked at where she last pointed and I saw a figure of black and a figure of purple flying about in the air in the distance, throwing magical orbs at each other.

It's a fucking danmaku fight, and holy hell look at them go.

Jergo and I spared a glance, then we bolted in tow. Mid-sprint, Jergo hopped up and latched on to my shoulder, a red orb forming on his palm afterwards, ready to throw it once the target is in view.

I don't know why but looking at him doing that while on my shoulder makes me feel like I'm a Rogue character from an RPG game heading into battle with a goblin companion. This is gonna be great!

Dashing through the same directions Meiling went through, we were greeted with rows and rows of shelves as I ran through in-between. Swiveling a few corners without losing sight of Meiling as she ran ahead of me, the sounds of destruction was getting nearer and I keep seeing orbs of fire, electricity and even more energy balls being thrown about in the air. There were also lots of stars flying all over the place as well. Yep, we're really getting close to those two, but I'm more eager to see Patchouli in action. She's a magician, and I wanna see her go.

I gotta tell ya, these rows of bookshelves seem to go on _forever._

Am I going in circles? I doubt it, the colors of the books in the shelves are not repeating themselves so that's a good sign, but I'm still in the doubt.

….

*Boom!*

*CRASH!*

*BRRROOOOOO!*

Okay, we are almost right next to it.

I even found a few goblins running about, throwing red energy orbs at the skies (or ceiling, in this case) so that means Marisa has been flying all over the place, I even found them going about in formations of forming a giant ball together and throw it at the assailant (obviously Marisa), some of them were jumping about from the top of the row of shelves just to get to certain locations.

*ZZZZzzzz*

I looked to my shoulder goblin and I see his red orb getting bigger and bigger in his hold, that means we are getting really close and he's ready to pitch it towards the midget with a powerful blow the sooner he sees her.

I already lost Meiling but I know where to go. I'll just have to follow the general direction of the chaos…and its right 'round this corner!

I held the edge of this bookshelf, I turned to Jergo, "Ready, my good man?" His response was to growl, adding a little bit of a crackle to the orb he's holding. "I'll take that as a yes." Tensing my legs, and hyping myself up with inhales and exhales, Jergo joins in with growling in each breath he takes.

"One, two, three and—" I tightened my grip and catapulted myself out of the corner, "MARISA, EXPLAIN TO ME WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!?"

The response was a giant star coming my way. WHY!?

"Hrrggh!" That star was met with a giant red orb, crackling with red electricity, causing the galactic projectile to collide against Jergo's orb and grind against each other until it exploded, clusters of sparkles raining down and arcs of red electricity bouncing all over whatever they hit at the aftermath.

"Thank you, Jergo." I thanked.

"Hrggh."

And there was Marisa and Patchouli floating in the air, the other was aloft on a broom, the other was simply floating with a book in hand. And all around us, atop the bookshelves were all the goblins.

And all of them were surprised to see me.

"Among all the times for you to be coming at my library." Patchouli commented dryly, her soft voice somehow reaching my ears and softening the remark.

The goblins grunted some kind of comment, Jergo reacted in kind to them.

"Hey, Bro! Howz yer roughhousin' with China, eh!?"

…..

…Marisa, I'm SO gonna kill you later for leaving me behind again.

"Marisa, you better explain to me this instant why you just went ahead and attacked this library, and first of all, where did Meiling go!?"

She pointed to beside me.

Oh, she just got knocked out. By what, I don't wanna know. All I know is that she got incapacitated the sooner she came out of this corner and I would've suffered the same fate had Jergo not threw that ball.

And Koakuma's right there, lying face down on the floor, in the same condition as Chun Lee. She probably got knocked out in collateral or just got beaten in her effort to defend the library.

Jergo jumped off my shoulder and tended to Meiling.

"Did I do it too much?" Marisa asked, failing to realize what she just did.

I snapped a glare to the witch, "Forget about that, just tell me why did you went ahead of me and…." I struggled for a second with my hands gesturing wildly because of the thought of it. "…. _assault_ Ms. Patchouli the sooner you went in!"

"Hey! Cut me some slack! I couldn't just wait for you folks to finish beatin' the crap out of each other so I figured I wait for you here-ze."

"Does the word 'wait' even have the definition of 'breaking and entering' and 'attempted robbing' in your dictionary!?"

"Hey, it's not robbin'! I'm just borrowin' till I die!"

"You plan to take something extremely valuable of mine!" Patchouli snarled, a ball of fire ready in her hand.

[For fuck's sake…..!] I swear this headache is going to kill me, and I feel more than happy to murder somebody right now out of complete anger! She's doing my past vice, _**IN FRONT OF ME!**_ And she calls it 'Borrowing'!? **_GEEZ!_** "Just stop whatever you are doing and come down here so I could give you corporal punishment!"

"Not now, Bro! There's a book I _really_ need and I'm gonna borrow it for a bi—whoa!" A giant ball of fire nearly slammed against her as she swerved her broom out of the trajectory. I looked over to Patchouli and her hand was smoking before it began glowing white this time.

"I'll have you sent out of my library, Rat!" And that glowing hand ejected a laser, barely hitting Marisa as she flew all over the air, becoming a yellow blur as she avoided the attack with a remarkable speed.

The goblins that were once in a halt amidst my ranting finally continued to pelt the air with orbs of their own, littering the air with so much red that I could barely see the ceiling anymore. And Marisa was dodging each and every single one.

The sight is too cool, but being pissed is not gonna let me appreciate this light show!

[Just fucking give up and die, you stupid!] I shouted, readying myself to climb a bookshelf and—

"Stand down, Eman!" Patchouli ordered, her voice somehow _magnified_ , as if her volume was multiplied by 10x. Was it magic again? "A powerless human like you will only hinder me!"

[She's my problem as well, Patchouli! Don't even think for a second that you are handling this without me—] I got myself cut off when she turned her irate eyes to me, her glowing magic hand now switching targets from Marisa to me.

"Stand. Down." Her voice had a definite edge, and her ultra-voice makes it even more intimidating. Her palm began to glow bright, a laser coming to explode at the moment. There's no way I could dodge something that could move at the speed of light. I never went through a moment in my life to dodge something like that!

Exasperated and very undignified by her refusal, I looked at the current problem. She was still in the midst of dodging all the red orbs that were sent her way by the goblins, she herself returning fire with stars. Both parties weren't hitting their mark, not because they got bad aim like the fairies, but because they keep dodging _every single one._

That…that…

That pretty much proved Patchouli's point. My fists are not gonna do much in this bullet battle. Each one of them could dodge bullets, and I can't. If I even made the attempt of going in there, I'd be down before it all even began.

Bitterly, I lowered my head in submission with a harsh sigh and simply walked over to Meiling's unconscious form, aiming to be the body cleaner of this battle.

All that running and exercise for nothing!

~~~~~ « **҉** » ~~~~~

"You got any reds, Comrade Eman?"

[Not right now. But I have a couple of blue colors here, you want some?]

"No thank you, blue is too sour. But I'll take the yellow one if you don't want it."

[Ah, lemon. Here, it's a lot juicier than all of 'em.]

"Thank you." And she munched on the upper point of the yellow star. Her face crinkled over the sweetness but she nonetheless savored it. "How did you find out that Kirisame's danmakus are edible?"

I just shrugged, [The smell kinda gave it away. It was a big dare to _actually_ eat it since I didn't know what they're made of but I just can't help it." I got a thing for candy and chocolate, can you blame me for that?

"Hmm…" She hummed in interest.

"Hahahaha! Yer gettin' really aggressive, Patchouli! Did somethin' good happen!?" Marisa exclaimed amidst the bullets being pelted at her as she grazed each and every single one, in courtesy of Jergo and the gang, including Patchouli herself, who was pelting her with lots of fire orbs and other multi-colored balls.

The way everything was kinda going, everybody's been patterning their shots, shaping them like snake bodies, forming them like flowers, I even found several of 'em spiraling their shots. Is this the 'Beauty' thing about the danmaku fight?

"You've been here since Monday, you raided again on Tuesday, you broke into the evening at Wednesday, you smashed straight through my wards on Thursday, you broke through the ceiling on Friday, and now you tell me you want to _borrow_ again on THIS DAY!" She blasted a laser right out of her hand, and it's almost comparable to Marisa's Master Spark. "I've had just enough of you!" If you wanna shout, Patchouli, shout louder. You sound like an asthmatic, which I think you are, and your laser didn't even hit Marisa, even with all the barrage support from the goblins.

Marisa also gets to spray clusters of stars in Patchouli's general direction while she dodges, most were grazed, some had their aim off, some that were about to hit her were either sucked in or sapped out by a cyan-colored geometrical circle laced with magical symbols that formed in front of her like a shield.

Am I watching a magical equivalent to a catfight right now? Because I'm really lovin' it.

I came here to reprimand Marisa in the harshest way that I know, not just for leaving me behind (again), not just for committing the one sin I _hated_ doing right in front of my face, but also for causing property damage while doing so. The amount of chaos I had to go through just to get here was something I _never_ went through my whole life: beating the shit out of fairies, running a marathon, _then_ come here only to be told to stand down and do nothing!

And now I'm eating some star candy with Meiling (who just managed to regain consciousness) while we're seated atop a standard height bookshelf, watching the two magicians rough it out along with the assistance of the goblins. Gotta admit, I'm losing the willingness to even be sour or even be angry anymore the more I look at the two magicians throw their individual spells at each other.

I'm enjoying the show right now. I'd rather sit down here and chill rather than do something about it.

Did I mention that the two magicians were going at it in a _**violent**_ fashion? Because those spells look like they could utterly _obliterate_ someone, even Marisa's spells had the blast force of a mine.

And might I say: these are sweet-tasting mines. My mouth's exploding with sweetness. This one could definitely make good commercial food.

"So this is a danmaku battle, yes?" I asked, resting my hand behind me to support myself.

She turned to me and asked, "Never seen one before?" I shook my head. "Then this is quite the first battle you'll ever see."

I thought so too. So far, the two magicians had been doing nothing but throwing bullets of elemental magic or stars at each other, and so far, they haven't landed a hit on each other yet. Despite so, this is quite a sight to behold. They're really skilled in flight and even Patchouli had powerful evasion prowess. They grazed almost _every_ bullet like a pro. It's like watching two people play hardcore dodge ball, except in the air, many against 1, and the balls had the potential power of making stinging injuries.

And they're all professionals with unknown years of experience.

Damn. I feel so fucking inadequate with these people. I'm just glad that Meiling's on my level, fighting with our hands.

"Are you familiar with the Spell Card Battles?" She asked, bringing a knee up and resting her forearm on it.

I nodded, "Mm, in courtesy of Reimu and more from Marisa. It sounded interesting at first, and it's even more than 'interesting' when I look at _this._ " I gestured to the battle. I looked about and I see more than a few of the goblins forming bigger danmaku bullets in their palms, the size matching my head. That's gonna do some damage.

"Exactly." Meiling agreed with a nod, "In most cases, Spell Card Battles are more entertaining than it would seem if one is a spectator. The one who wins is the most beautiful fighter." She quoted, making a waving hand gesture. "Don't you think it makes sense?" She asked, taking a bite from a red star. Another stray star bullet whizzed by and she caught it with a single hand before it could get away.

I nodded, fully agreeing. "I heard." If Spell Card Battles are more of a 'Game', then being flashy is some kind of catch, perhaps? Sounds…..sensible, actually. Plus, it sounds very appealing to me. Making the fight look awesome instead of apprehensive. If I were to play it, I'd be flashing a dance show while at the same time, beating the shit out of my enemy with lots of danmakus.

Maaaan, I wanna have magical powers too~! I want in! I wanna play~!

Sigh.

I turned to Meiling, "Do you know how to take part in a Spell Card Battle?"

She nodded with a proud smile, pounding a fist to her chest as a salute. "Yes indeed, Comrade. Notably, _anyone_ can, and _I_ make the duel shine with the color of rainbows."

Whuuuaaa….?

I looked at the two magicians for a glance: Marisa seemed to be throwing some sort of vials at the librarian. Despite missing and shattering to the floor, what came out of the vials came out clusters of stars larger than anything she ever threw since I came in, and they homed in on Patchouli like heat-seeking missiles. They actually hit her, smacking to her petite form in many areas and I could hear her grunting on each hit. She didn't see actually that coming from behind. Is she alright? Can her glass body take those blows?

The frail yet competent magician retaliated by casting gigantic fireballs propelling towards the witch in a frightening speed. Not only that, she also casted some sort of ice magic to form right from above, icicles forming into shape from a cloud of snow that came out of nowhere and they fell down like icy spears of death.

The result: Marisa couldn't make up a time to react from attacks coming from in front of her and from above, and she ended up being bombarded by two elements of nature that both contradicted each other, creating a rather thick mist to explode on the epicenter.

Needless to say, that….was _really_ satisfying. Finally, that damn idiot took some punishment.

*Whoosh!* And cue disappointment. She flew out of the mist, somehow surviving the elemental attack (her clothes looked the worse for wear though), leaving behind stars in her wake, some of which homed in on the librarian as the witch flew over us, whizzing by above me and Meiling's heads, creating a wind storm to buzz by our faces, before she curved a 180 to face Patchouli.

So, based on my observations:

Marisa can use star magic.

Patchouli can control the elements.

Meiling, herself, fights with the color of rainbows.

Leprechaun, anybody? She's wearing a green suit. Was that what she meant as not being human? *Snicker*

"In your observations, have they used a spell card?" I munched on a violet star that I caught when Marisa whizzed by. I'm gonna be needing water later.

She hummed, rubbing her chin with a finger. "From the looks of it, someone already had."

"Which one among them, may I ask?" I asked.

She didn't answer, her eyes firmly focused to the battle.

At the far right, a squad of goblins stacked up to a pyramid atop a shelf and were forming a giant red danmaku (that's what it's actually called, according to Meiling) at the middle. It's easy to tell that these boys were the first to do the giant danmaku formation, those fairies were just ripping it off. These boys do it right, the great red danmaku they were forming was becoming even larger than their formation itself, even larger than the danmaku ball the fairies had made before it was shot forward, the red orb of crackling red electricity about to nail the witch.

A look of shock crossing Marisa's face, she pulled her broom up till she ended up floating upside down in the air and the goblin's giant danmaku missed her by the tip of her hat. With the ball of electricity missing, it only hit the wall packed with shelved books and it exploded with the blast force of a grenade that more than a few books flew out and I nearly got myself falling backwards from the shock wave (wow). Somehow the wall survived, I wonder how it did.

And damn, my ears. Ow. If danmaku battles involved blowing shit up without a care in the world, we might be needing earplugs, and some construction workers, and some insurance, and a lot of cleaners. This fight could be compared to playing with firecrackers and super lolos and throwing them at each other, breaking property along with it.

If Reimu said that a spell card battle forbids death and fatal injury, I beg to differ because that ball might've incinerated a normal person to nothing. Or worse, blow him up to several pieces. A splatter party! If Marisa is going to use that Megaton Laser on this place, we are expecting a large hole from anywhere around here.

And I don't want to pay in compensations to _that_! I'll be technically to blame for it; I said that I would **vouch** for Marisa _and_ I said I will **not** let any sort of bullshit to happen while I'm with her. If it means getting a few burns just to make Marisa _not_ use that fucking laser on this GREAT Library, then good!

Because the one good single bonk to her fucking head will be _**SO WORTH IT!**_

Whoa!

I quickly leaned my body away to the side from an incoming red ball, crackling with red electricity.

I know who the hell threw that. [Watch it, Jergo!] I shouted, seeing him hanging on to the edge of bookshelf wall 34 meters yonder and hanging from more than 25 feet high, trying to hit Marisa with a death-from-above point.

"SSSSooooorrrrryyyyyy!" He shouted, his raspy voice barely reaching my ears amidst the explosions of the magic around us.

"Time to suffer, Marisa!" Patchouli shouted (or shouted as she could ever do with her weak voice), releasing her grip on her handheld book and it suddenly floated in front of her, the pages flipping in a rapid speed. Right above the book was a small, rectangular object, glowing red before it erupted to flames and disappeared.

Is it me or is it getting hot in here?

" **«Fire Sign – Agni Shine High Level»**!" Wait a minute, was that a spell card!?

I got my answer as clusters and clusters and clusters and _clusters_ of fireballs began to expel themselves out of the book, and began spiraling in all directions at a moderate speed, filling the entire air with heat and fire, I'm tempted to think that each fireball is going to burn a man's arm off if touched.

I don't think I should remain on higher ground. I might get myself singed off by accident.

Marisa, on the other hand, doesn't give a particular fuck. I don't think I should be surprised here, she's definitely way used to this. And I have to admit: I envy that.

When I saw the manic smirk forming underneath the brim of her hat, I knew that shit's about to get real. As she grazed the fireballs with controlled ease on her broom, she pulled up her hat, fished her hand inside it as if to grab something then she pulled out something herself: a Spell Card of her own.

" **«Magic Sign – Milky Way»!"**

What came out next was absolutely dazzling in contrast to the blazing fires of Patchouli's fire spell.

Stars, galactic stars with amazing textures of colors began to pop out of her form and out of nowhere, filling the entire air and began propelling in all directions whilst swirling in spirals around.

She was creating a freakin' Galaxy inside this library!

And there's so much space in this place that we could end up making a star exhibit out of it. The smell of sweet candy kinda demolishes the awesomeness though, it makes me think she's just using candy again to fight. But I'm not letting myself be swayed by my sweet tooth; even as the stars collided with the fireballs and exploded, one of 'em nailed more than several goblins and the fact that they got sent flying 40 meters away once being hit got me the hint why Jergo was near the door when Meiling and I first got in through the entrance.

"Comrade, it'd be wise we shouldn't stay long in higher ground! We might get hit in collateral!" Meiling ordered, already making a move out of the way, sliding off the edge of the bookshelf and landing to the floor with ease.

[Roger!] I replied, throwing my upper body back and letting myself fall backwards off the edge, dodging an incoming star that was coming to my face's last position. Once my weight got me sliding off the edge, my head going first and my feet above me, I manipulated the momentum on my feet to kick forward, rotating my falling form to an upright position before I landed on one knee.

Now, that's what I call a Rush. Doing that felt _really_ good.

Not wasting time, I went around the shelf and met the sight of Meiling going in a battle-ready position.

"You sit back and relax, Comrade." She told without looking at me, her attention fully drawn to the battle she is definitely joining. "You will be spoiled with the beauty of a Danmaku battle." She pointed out, lifting her hand up and positioned it as if she was holding something thin. A second later, colorful specks of light emerged and formed around her hand before grouping towards her fingers like a black hole. It eventually solidified itself into a card, a colorful Spell Card glowing with the intensity of a flashlight.

With a mighty roar, she threw the card to the air in front of her and….

 **"«Chi Sign – Earth Dragon Sky Dragon Kick»!"** With a powerful punch to the very floor, erupting a supernova of colors in a circle around her, causing a powerful wind to blast out, causing my hair to flare and several books to fly off the shelves (there was also an earthquake from the punch and a lot of books fell off from the shelves to the ground from the trembling alone), she leaped off the ground and her right leg was incased in colors, aimed like a flying kick towards Marisa.

The colorful bullet that was Meiling whizzed by the target, apparently missing, but the wind power that came with it was good enough to make Marisa's flight go off-course, sending her crashing to the shelf, making more than 3 dozen magic orbs (one of which included Patchouli's elemental orbs) hit home on her fallen form.

Unfortunately for them, Marisa was so quick in her movements that she dove out of the targeted area where she had last been and flew off to safety. One orb, however, nailed her right on the gut. And that ball came from no other than Jergo, latched on to the chandelier above.

Needless to say, I was SO amazed.

And so horribly bitter! These guys are in the fun part of the game and I'm not in it!

"NOT FAIR, MEILING! I WANT TO JOIN IN TOO‼!‼"

Just after I yelled that, half a dozen pair of yellow slitted eyes looked my way, all of which belonged to six goblins that were in my view. After two seconds of staring, they went down from whatever high ground they took and leapt at me. For a second, I thought I was being attacked and panicked in complete silence as they jumped on me. But when I held still, I realized that they were actually finding good places to latch themselves on my body.

And holy hell, are they light as fuck. They're so light that their kid-size bodies makes it look like a SICK joke! They have the body weight of a tiny rabbit...this is ridiculous.

After a few moments of fussiness while the battle goes on, with Meiling as the new combatant and throwing danmaku balls of her own while balancing her physical blows, the goblins were finally in comfortable positions. Two goblins were on both my shoulders, perfectly balancing themselves with a firm grip using their _feet_. Another two were on either side of my waist, using my belt as a grab-on. The last two, they were behind my shoulder blades, fully latched on there like lizards. What they shared amongst themselves: they all had an orb of electricity in their individual hands, crackling and glowing in blood-red intensity, ready to be thrown and poised to deliver great jolting pain.

And their faces were laced with the fierce lion's glare.

Thanks, boys!

Now, I look SET UP for a Danmaku fight! With six of the boys in my person, serving as 'Goblin Turrets' for my long range, I got acrobats, speed and agility as a bonus. And for the preparations I've done since the early morning—I cracked my knuckles one by one, enjoying every moment of it—I got a nice serving of Knuckle Sandwiches hot and fresh.

Get 'em while it's hot!

Rubbing my hands together, I looked at the boys individually and asked them this one question, using the vocabulary Marisa always uses: "You boys ready to rock?"

 **""""""RRRAAAAHHHH‼‼‼""""""**

The widest grin I could ever make on my face was no better indication as to how fucking PUMPED I am right now!

"Hold on!" I yelled, and they quickly held on to their greatest grip, so tight that it felt like cats were digging their claws in my body but I ignored the pain and executed a backflip; a starting move before I go into the fray. And their individual body weights didn't even bother me in the slightest as I did.

When I landed, I did a body-check, looking for any goblin that might've fallen off.

None were, they didn't look dizzy or even surprised with my action, they didn't even dispel the orbs in their hands. They were looking really impatient to have me get into the fight!

Well, time to wreck shit up, boys!

[ **LET'S GOOOOO!‼!]** With my battle cry, adjoined by my trusty goblin turrets' rasp roaring, we charged headfirst into the battle.

Running with a mad sprint below the ensuing battle between two flying magicians along with one Chinese martial artist, the boys in my stead were instantly firing their shots to the air, I ran across the floors until I reached a very tall bookshelf. When I got close, I laid one foot on a separate edge and bounced upwards. The boys never stopped firing.

Latching onto another edge, I quickly clambered upwards like I was climbing a ladder. Thank God for all my years of experience and earlier practices, I'm climbing this wall like a lizard. Reaching a good height (prolly a hundred meters high), I released one hand and turned to face behind me, the boys skittering around my body for better positions before continuously firing.

Marisa was flying all over the place, but she's not trying to stray far, she's keeping close where she's got a good aim on her two enemies. I don't think she realizes that I'm part of the game, and the bullets coming from the boys didn't give me away either.

As the boys kept firing, they kept missing. It's not that their aim is bad, it's just that Marisa just too fast that the bullets could not possibly hit her once fired, and she was super unpredictable in her movements.

Unless….

"Boys!" The goblins stopped firing, looking at me with a 'what!?' face, "Follow my aim, I have a strategy!" They shared unsure glances with each other at first, then they quickly nodded and held fire, awaiting my signal.

If this doesn't work, I don't know what could.

Finger pistol: Activated. Now we aim, the way Marisa's movements could go, she never flies in a straight line and she always swerves to the side before Patchouli could fire something and she could actually block Meiling's sneak attacks without effort.

"NOW!" The boys fire at my go, following the direction of my pointing finger, each of them firing at the rate of a single fire pistol. It's more like a burst rifle's firing rate thanks to their numbers. With that going, I aimed to the place where Marisa would eventually go to, making sure I don't nail either of my allies accidently. I zigzagged my shots in the directions I thought she was going to fly into, and she flies downwards to avoid—straight to Meiling's striking distance.

"WHOA!" As Marisa yelped, she managed to dodge a roundhouse kick towards her face by lying on her broom, which only made her run into a large red orb and it slammed her right in the fucking chest. She slipped off the thing and fell to the floor.

[FUCK YEAH!] EAT FLOOR, MARISA!

"What the!?" Oh, _now_ she notices me. Before she could add up a few more words, she barrel rolled to the side, dodging Meiling's fist as the broom suddenly flew towards Marisa's outstretched hand. The guard dashed forward with a knee, the witch blocked with the shaft and swung the whisk end towards her opponents face, staggering the Chinese gatekeeper but not stopping the hook that was aimed towards the chest.

Marisa grunted at the hit, spinning in place to whirlwind her broom, which only got blocked by Meiling's forearm—

*BOOOSH!*

Meiling got blasted with a laser, sending her flying backwards thanks to the Hakkero Marisa pulled out without anybody noticing.

"FIRE!" I shouted, and the boys open fired with my aiming finger.

Shooting a sneer at me, she took to the air, dodging all of the shots the goblins and Patchouli sent flying, swerving a few times, shooting back danmaku and stars of her own before coming straight for me. Even though she's coming straight for me and the boys in my person having a straight aim, she had a barrier lit up and absorbing all of our shots.

Here she comes. She swerved to the side, curving to the right before arching back towards me, making way for a punch to my side as soon as she whizzes past me.

Not happening, baby.

If she expected me to dodge her by jumping upwards, falling back down a few steps or simply taking the blow, I didn't do any of it. I just jumped off the shelf, and _went for a diving catch towards her_.

If anybody's gonna say that I'm suicidal, that's only gonna flatter me, because I really loved the way Marisa's face looked like when I did it. She totally did not expect me to do it, even the goblins on my person yelped in surprise.

Marisa and I crashed into each other, no doubt our oxygen got blown out of us as we did, and the broom was starting to lose altitude, thanks to my off-balancing of the thing and ruining her subconscious focus on keeping this thing up (I think the goblins on my person got blown off). Spinning like a helicopter with a broken rotor towards the ground without me letting go, I saw a red magic circle appear in mid-air, aimed to have me and Marisa pass through it. When we passed through, I felt weightless, then I realized that the magic circle actually killed the momentum of our fall, and we landed on the ground with my bones intact, feeling like I fell just 1 meter above the ground.

Whoever did that, thanks for the save.

Now, DIE! I kicked Marisa off me, sending her flying off before I kicked my feet up to a stand. When I charged her, she did the impractical kip up thingy and ducked under the 540 kick I sent. I quickly threw a punch upon landing, she parried it and sent a punch straight towards my gut. My body curling in the blow, I sent Marisa a bitch slap to the face in the same movement, making her reel—only to sweep my feet off the ground in the same movement.

Doing a starfish kip up to make her back off, I charged forward once again, side-flipping in her direction to make her step back before I did a sweeping kick on the floor, intentionally missing as she unconsciously lifted her right foot to avoid it, and I did the thing: Step˃Spin˃TD Raiz˃Corkscrew!

She dodged them like I expected, and when she tried to sweep my legs off the floor like last time, I instead jumped off the ground and kicked both my feet forward towards her chest, sending her off her feet and skidding a few meters back on the floor.

Kipping up back to my feet, Marisa likewise stood back with her own kip up. Seriously, that thing's super impractical, even if this fight's supposed to look cool. Loved the way you don't look affected by my kick, you sure got quite the endurance there, girl.

"Nice work, Eman…" She snarled, rolling her shoulders and causing a crackle. "You actually learned."

I shrugged, "I tend to reflect on my mistakes."

"I was wonderin' if yer just gonna stand back while the girl's do all the work…." She then called her broom back to her hand and sat on it. "…ya only made me prouder than evah!"

She's growling, she's sounding both pissed and excited at the same time that it's scary.

"Now….!" Oh no, the fucking hakkero's in her hand! Where the hell is she hiding that thing!? "Since yer tagged with the System, I get to finally blast ya-da ze!"

Okay, I'm running away!

" **«Love Sign—Master Spark»!** "

Before she said 'spark', somebody yanked me out of the trajectory with my right hand and suddenly there was a blinding light from where I had been seconds ago. When the laser was gone, I opened my eyes and saw that it was Meiling who pulled me into cover behind a giant bookshelf. [Thanks!]

"Don't mention it!" She smiled to me.

*Bak!* A book landed on my knee.

[AAGGH HAGH!] That fucking thing was dictionary-sized! Who the hell dropped that—oh no, holy shit! The bookshelf's tipping over! [Meiling!]

"Way ahead of YOU!" For how it felt when she jumped off the ground while holding me underneath my arms, it felt like I was flying because we were 7 meters off the ground before we landed back to the ground with a thud, me landing on my feet and back on the fight.

Marisa was the one who tipped that bookshelf. That could've killed me, and you did that without hesitation, you stupid cunt. "Ha! Yer still alive!?" She asked with a dangerous grin.

"No, I'm reanimated!" Meiling gave me a push and I bolted off towards her flying form, signaling a few goblins to jump on before I swerved my running towards the side as she began firing her danmaku and stars at me. As I got behind cover, 5 goblins latched on to me without me seeing them. Grabbing the vertical edge of a shelf to swing my body to the opposite direction, I began climbing another shelf as the goblins started open-firing to my left. I quickly jumped off behind me to—

*Grab!*

"Come down from there!"

[YAI!] She grabbed my ankle and tugged me violently down to the—

*THUD!*

[AGGH hhaa…!] Damn it, that fucking hurt! You made me land on my back again! Even the goblins got smacked offa me, I think I just crushed one underneath me. Where the fuck is she—oh no, NOT AGAIN!

" **«Magic Sign—Blazing Sta—** "

"« **Second Card—Deluge Forty Days** »!"

Before an omega beam coming from the hakkero could blast me and bury me to the fucking earth, a magical cluster of blue orbs came to the rescue as they forced Marisa to fly away for cover further in the isle, only land in the fighting distance of Meiling.

[Thanks, Patchy!] I grunted before I rolled off to the side. Oh my fuck, I actually crushed a goblin underneath me with my back. I'm so sorry, Dude!

"I told you to stand back, Eman!" Patchouli snapped as she floated down to my level, still holding a back in her grasp while her free hand held itself out towards the crushed goblin, making his body glow an outline of green before his eyes snapped open and he bolted off without backlashing me for crushing him towards Marisa, who was kept busy by Meiling in a melee fight along with a few goblins.

I snapped my stare back to Patchouli, [With all due respect, Ms. Patchouli, FUCK THAT!] I shot upwards to my feet, staring her down, [Marisa's my problem, I plan to be the big boy here and deal with her!]

"I don't need a teenager to be burdening my efforts! Are you even aware how much work I exerted just to stop her from turning you into cinders!?"

[I'm thankful, by the way!] If you don't want my 'thank you', then fuck you! This is **_my_** problem as well, librarian. Not only yours. If yer not with me, then fuck you again! [Come on! We gotta put her down before she blasts off with your shit!]

"Don't you dare be in the way, Eman!" Yeah, yeah! That's why I got goblins to serve as my long-range. "And take back what you said about my books!"

Are you fucking serious!? Do we even have the time for that!? [No time, dumbass!] Boys! Hop on!

3 goblins latched on to my extended arm before skittering to proper positions on my body, I exited the isle and I saw Marisa still fighting on the ground against Meiling, and she's doing it with skill too! She's blocking every kick with her broom and she's dodging every punch by either dashing back with her flight magic or simply countering.

"Charged shots!" I ordered and the boys stocked up the energy in their hands, the danmaku balls growing in size. Running towards the brawling pair, every other goblin that were scattered somewhere was holding back lest they hit Meiling as well. Don't hit me too because I'm going in!

"Meiling!" I shouted and she immediately dashed to the side like I wished as I executed a side-flip kick towards Marisa, who didn't see me coming until the last second but she still managed to block me with her broom, sending her sliding backwards. Advancing forward with a punch, she parried it with her broom, sending a roundhouse kick to my side, which I blocked with my forearm before I punched again with my opposite arm, narrowly hitting her face as she moved her head away—only for me to grab her broom, pull it over my head as she gets carried upwards with it (ya sure love your broom, don't'cha) before I slammed her down to the ground on her back.

That's payback for pulling me down, bitch! "FIRE!" I jumped back in a dive and the boys quickly threw their basketball sized red orbs towards her fallen form. What came next was an explosion of dust and red danmaku energy as they collided on Marisa's fallen form before I rolled backwards back to my feet (the 3 goblins in my person kinda hurried to my stomach when I did it to avoid being flattened).

Everybody held their fire, Meiling stood back from the smoke, Patchouli stayed in the air with a fireball ready, and I made sure to not let my guard down as I slowly took several steps back. I've seen too many movies to know that when something like this happens, the enemy always comes back to stab somebody in the spine when someone's not looking.

"Ready your shots." I told and the goblins did so.

"She's still conscious, I could still feel her qi being erratic enough to keep her going." Meiling informed warily. Although, what's a 'qi'? Marisa's presence? Her spiritual energy? "We best be wary."

"Give her no time to recover." Patchouli told, holding a spell card in-between index and middle finger, " **«Water Sign—Princess Undine»**!"

The smoke was swept away as Marisa swung her broom in a wide 360 arc around her, holding a spell card in her free hand and declaring it in the same time as Patchouli, **"«** **Star Sign—Meteonic Shower»**!"

The best way to describe what happened is a massive bombardment of stars that spread out in every angle around Marisa, forcing Meiling to retreat for cover and hitting _me_ right in the fucking chest 4 times due to not being fast enough to react (needless to say, that shook my ribcage). Patchouli's Royalty Undine spell was nothing but beams made out of water whipping out in several directions like tentacles, slapping stars that were aimed towards her before all six appendages swung downwards on the witch.

Needless to say, it was a hell storm when that happened. I got swept away by the tide of water, and the fact that my fucking chest felt like it got punched 4 times by somebody didn't help. I think the boy's got blown offa me again. If I'm gonna keep getting hit like this with the same result each time, I might just be the worst steed for goblins in the entire whole of Gensokyo.

With Marisa countering against the water assault with a massive barrage of her spell card, I quickly bolted the fuck out of there before somebody loses against the clash and cause collateral damage. Those two are really going at it!

And ow, my chest still hurts!

Behind the cover from a good shelf, I pounded my chest to get rid of the pain. Damn, it felt like I got punched with a boxing glove on fire equipped by Mike Tyson, even my shirt felt like it just got too close to the fire! I don't think I'll be eating those stars anytime!

Wait a minute, Marisa's stuck in a clash of power. That means she's exposed on her back. There was an opening on her defense! I cupped around my mouth with my hands and megaphoned my message, "Boys! She's exposed! Take the chance!"

Marisa was winning the fight, the length of her star barrage outmatching Patchouli's water spell. Despite the amount of force the water jet was exerting against the celestial assault, it was being _dominated_. This was unbelievable. Quantity was beating Quality. Marisa's stars were so dense that it was starting to look like a massive multicolored laser instead of a rapid firing star Gatling gun.

And nobody was taking the chance to nail her from the back. What the hell!? Jergo? Meiling!? Anybody!?

Don't tell me she just nailed every goblin with that AOE application of the Spell Card before turning it into a mega blast.

Wait a minute…..

There was a toppled shelf, it's surface and stocked books charred from the stars that hit it before falling, it was shifting, as if there was somebody buried under it, and I see the blue-caped goblin trying to lift it up with his feeble frame. Meiling got knocked over by a _shelf_!? Are you kidding me!? Marisa just _destroyed **everybody**_ **!**

"How is this possible!?" Oh dear, the librarian's going down, her violet eyes going wide in disbelief as her expression slowly contorted to a strained look.

That's it, I'm taking it with my own hands now. I'm gonna fuck you over, Marisa! Just hold out, Patchouli!

My throat started to rumble a growl as I charged her, my footsteps making splashes on the flooding ground, which slowed my usual charging speed, but I didn't let that stop me as I was slowly closing the distance.

Whoa, what the hell? This library is _big._ How much water is being let out that it was starting to flood the floors!?

"YEAH! HOW'JA LIKE MY NEW UPGRADE, PATCHY!?" Marisa screamed as she held the hakkero tight, her monstrous grin forever present.

"What on earth is that thing!?" Patchouli screamed back (so weak…), the point of her water torrent getting shorter and shorter and the star laser was slowly reaching her.

"A FUCKIN' FRAGMENT OF THE FUCKIN' FUJIYAMA SALAMANDER'S HEART-DA ZE!" Now that barrage just got even more denser, I stopped on my sprint as I watched the MASSIVE suppressing fire-turned- _laser domination_ quickly shortened the water beam. When I expected Patchouli to get blasted, her violet form flashed a blink of white light before Marisa's attack absolutely destroyed her.

It took several extra seconds before Marisa finally stopped the laser, and when it cleared, the far wall did not show a charred body of Patchouli, I only saw a very charred circular hole in the wall, exposing the backyard.

Did you just fucking shoot Patchouli out of the building, Marisa? You, my friend, are an absolute monster. Too bad I have to beat up your ass.

"Woo ho! Hot! Hot! Hot!" And you dropped the hakkero to the flooded floors, sizzling and letting off steam as the water cooled it down. It was glowing a bright burning orange when she let go, and I think I saw a small orange stone at the back of the thing. Was that the fragment she was talking about? "Shit. I gotta see Kourin and see if he could stabilize this thing again-da ze." She murmured, fishing the artifact from the bottom and instantly dropping it, still sizzling hot.

Before I could help myself, I ended up asking, "Where the _fuck_ did you get that thing?"

"Huh?" She snapped her stare towards me, as if she had expected me to pounce at her, "Oh, hey." She greeted with a nonchalant smile, "Just a li'l somethin' I got from Yukari."

"One of her gifts, I take it?" I remembered last Sunday after she sunk into the eye portal. Yukari said that she left her presents in Marisa's bed. That could be one of it.

"Yep!" She held the thing up, only to drop it to the waters again. It was still burning hot. How long could that thing stay orange with the artifact shoved into it? "Best birthday present I evah had!" She exclaimed with a big smile, leaning down to pick it up again (her eyes were warily eyeing my body's movements as if expecting me to make a move on her).

"It was your birthday?" I asked, stunned.

"Nah." She shook her head, wet yellow strands swishing and sticking to her cheeks, "That was months ago so it'za belated thing."

"Hmm." Lemme just get my knife inside my pants here before I do anything. Before I bring it out, I'll say this, "Belated Happy Birthday, Marisa." I greeted with an incline of my head, my voice showing the slightest sincerity. I finally got my knife out, held in an inverted grip in my right hand.

The predatory smile slowly crept up on her lips, laying her submerged foot on top of the glowing artifact as she looked at my weapon for half a second before turning back to me, "Thanks, Eman…." She lowly replied, crouching ever so slowly.

I took a slow step forward through the calf-deep waters, she took one step back, dragging the artifact backwards with her foot. I took a big step forward, she took another step back, not making much distance away from me thanks to her small legs. This went on for a while until I was finally at leg reach with her, and her form was stiff, ready to counter whatever blow I'll throw.

I raised my left foot above the waters—I suddenly stomped, sending splashes in her direction, and I used her momentary stun for a right kick to her face.

When the water went away, I saw Marisa's sopping wet form, water dripping from all over her black and white dress, including her hat, her face hung low that the brim of her witch hat covered her expressions, and her broom had stopped my kick from meeting her face.

Slowly, she rose her head up, showing me her rather impressed smile, unlike the predatory one earlier, except that the murderous glint in her eyes remained. In a low and clear voice, she said to me, "Nice try, Eman." She snapped her broom sideways to send my feet away, then she jumped to the air and dual-kicked me in the chest.

[UGHA!], Well, she got payback.

My head and body got fully submerged to the waters before I forced myself to sit up lest water gets in my nose. Her kick didn't hurt me but she sure sent me backwards. Bolting up to my feet, splashing water everywhere in the movement, I sent a roundhouse kick towards Marisa, she blocked the blow with her broom and spun her body to slam an elbow to my chest. I slammed my palm to her face despite the pain, sending her splashing down to the narrow waters. I rose my foot up and slammed down on her fallen form, only for her to roll away and for me to create a splash, temporarily interrupting me. As she rose to her feet, she swung her broom diagonally to my face, which I blocked with my elbow and kicked her right chest.

We continued the process, we traded blow for blow, her kicks and punches towards me with the occasional broom whack, my kicks and punches towards her with the occasional bitch slap. Water flew all over the place with our sluggish movements, the water on the floors slowing us down. So many water splashes were erupted, using each other's interruptions as an opening lest we ignored it. We were fighting and splash fighting at the same time, and we are fucking drenched.

If I wanted a bath, then this kind of bath is well-appreciated (thanks, Patchouli). Wish I had shampoo and soap for the occasion. I could blind Marisa's eyes with 'em.

Her cheeks red from several slaps, I punched her abdomen, grabbed her waist from behind while she doubled-over and threw her over behind me, creating a splash upon her landing. For somebody as small as one of my former friend's distant baby sister, she's fucking heavy.

I swept my wet bangs up to clear my vision before I turned around and advanced, creating splashes in each running step. Marisa quickly stood up and jumped to the air, arcing her broom above her head to hammer it down on me. I side-stepped to dodge and executed a side-flip kick. She moved out of the way in a fluid spin and jabbed the opposite end of her broom to my chest like a spear. Now that hurt, but I was still standing. I grabbed her broom, pulled and kneed her in the gut. She curled above my knee, yelping silently with her mouth gaping open and I took the chance to slam both my fists on her exposed back twice before throwing her over my head again, creating another splash behind me.

Turning around—

She leg-swept me with her broom. How the fuck did she survive that knee?

I sunk to the waters in a splash and before I knew it, Marisa was straddling my hip, punching my face several times before pushing my shoulders down to the ground, submerging my head.

She's drowning me!

Thanks to my flexibility, I kneed her in the back twice, making her buckle forward before I bitch-slapped her twice with one hand and head-butted her off me. Heaving for precious air and rubbing my punched cheek, I shot an angry glare at Marisa, [Stupid bitch…!] I turned my head to the right, the hakkero was still submerged there, but the orange glow it had before was starting to dim down.

I gotta get that thing and prevent Marisa from using it.

As I crawled with fast movements towards the artifact—

"NO!"

[UWAAG—] My ankle got grabbed and I faceplanted the water on my momentum. I felt her footsteps right across my back as she ran on me, and it was my turn to grab her ankle and pulled, making her trip and splash down to the floor, the hakkero not even close to her reaching hand.

Smirking evilly, I rose to a crouch, pulled Marisa away from her toy and brought her to me, keeping her face down before I began pounding her back with my free knife hand, making splashes as my fist struck the water and landed on her limber back. Bubbles kept coming out of the area of her head whenever I landed a blow, her form twitching with each strike.

[AAUUUUUGGGHHHH! **FUUUUCK!‼!** ] For all the things she had to do to make me stop, she had uppercut my _balls._ I couldn't see it coming thanks to the rippling waters. I could stand a punch to the face, I can stay calm while I'm being drowned, I can bear a bullet wound, I could smile through a knife cut, but if anybody hits me in the balls, that's the part where I'll be screaming bloody murder. Marisa whirled on the ground, whipping water in the air and she swung her shoe to my face.

Despite the pain on my cheek, precious oxygen is a better concern than a headache so I took my submerged head out of the water to fill my lungs. I bolted up to my feet and quickly whirled around—

—I was staring down the point of the hakkero aimed at my face.

Fuck me.

She stood there resting her broom on her shoulder, keeping me at her aim while she heaved for breath. Her hat was ridiculously soppy, drooping down due to how much water it soaked up and weighed down the brims, dripping. I could tell that she was sweating a lot, fighting in the waters was extremely exhausting, especially for me. Her cheeks were seriously red, I couldn't keep count on how many bitch slaps she received. Her hair, damn she needs to dry that up. She kinda looked like a blonde Sadako.

When she raised her head up a little, showing me her face through the sticky yellow hair, her eyes were still full of energy (if a little tired) and a smirk appeared on her lips, "Why didn'tcha use the knife?"

My wet grip on the tool tightened, heaving in exhaustion as I responded, "I want this fight to end without any brutal injuries."

She clicked her tongue, "Dumbass." She muttered, the point of the hakkero starting to glow a bright yellow. My body stiffened greatly, not eager to get my face blasted off my shoulders, "Didn't Reimu tell ya what happens when yer tagged in a Spell Card Battle?"

Tagged? What's she talking about? "I have not a clue of what you mean."

"When ya join a spell card fight, ya get tagged. And when ya get tagged, ya ain't gonna die. _Ever_. Even if I smash ya with the biggest fuckin' danmaku, yer pretty much immortal. It'll still hurt like a bitch-da ze." She chuckled, "Kinda reminds me offa certain immortal in the bamboos."

…huh…

"Even so, it is not worth my effort to effectively use this knife." Despite all of my shortcomings whenever I fight (especially when I go too far such as literally breaking the leg of my enemy), I hold standards, especially with my friends involved. I don't like stabbing my friends or hurting them too much, even at a no-death game. That's just…wrong.

"Oh?" She raised an eyebrow at me, the glow on her hakkero getting even brighter, "Ya thinkin' ya could take me on barehanded? Or are you just that much of a wimp to stab me?"

"….." I couldn't answer. Marisa was an experienced Magician who is versed with spells and close-quarters combat, she got _years_ of fighting experience while mine's insignificant in comparison. I honestly doubt my chances against her when she's going all out. I really can't bring myself to do the deed of using this knife either, even with a guaranteed respawn.

"I fuckin' dare ya, Eman." I began to squint my eyes, the fucking hakkero point was starting to blind me. The danger alarms in my body were ringing like a full-state alarm, it was telling me to run the fuck away or else I'll be fucked over in ways I have not experienced. "If you don't wanna get knocked out on yer first danmaku fight, I suggest ya use it."

I spun to the right in the quickest speed I could do while my movements were slowed in the waters and Marisa moved her hand away before I could slap the hakkero out of her hand. Still whirling, I executed the compasso kick to her face, which she leaned away from. Splashing water to her direction to stun, I quickly threw a punch, which she countered with a side-step and a whack to my side with her broom. Growling from the strike, I made for a grab to her clothes and she parried my hand away with the broom before kicking me in the gut.

While my body curled, I used the motion to execute a side-flip and I felt my shoe hit something as she grunted. Gratified at my successful hit, I punched her aimed hakkero upwards with my knife hand (it blew off a laser afterwards to the ceiling, blowing a hole) before I executed the Flying-Goat Simulator (just me diving with my dome piece pointed forward, nonetheless I got Marisa in the chest). As she fell on her back, I dove forward again on top of her, slamming my forehead on her gut and she qworked like a bitch. Doing the worm, I slammed my forehead on the gut again, causing a splash on the waters. Afterwards, I did it again. Done the fourth time! Done the fi—

[ **ARGGH!‼!** ] SHE HAD HER KNEE UP!

 **Motherfucking, cunt-sucking, shit-pissing, rascal-fucking, BITCH!**

This hurts the fucking most, this actually hurts! I can't bear with this! This actually hurts a fucking lot! It felt like my ribs just got caved inwards so deeply that it punched my heart from the fucking inside! While I groaned and growled like a motherfucker as I rolled to the side, Marisa wasn't spared as she was coughing and groaning like a bitch, clutching her belly. She had the firsthand experience of getting goat simulator-ed at the shrine, she gets a full simulation of getting her intestines hammered from the outside.

There's a reason why I don't listen to people much, I'm _that_ hardheaded.

But still, my chest hurts so fucking much! What the fuck is your knee made of, Marisa!?

[Uuurrghh! Damn it….!] I rasped as much as my kneed-lung could let me, rubbing my chest as frantically as I could while coughing. Damn it, I'm tasting the copper in my tongue. I crawled one handed towards a slanted shelf through the waters, resting my back against it to get my bearings while I kept my eyes on Marisa. She settled to resting her back on a standing bookshelf, holding her stomach. Her broom was submerged by her feet, and the hakkero is still there in her free hand.

And holy hell, she's dripping water like a big fat sponge hung out to dry. That hat of hers is seriously starting to look funny due to how damp it is. When she looked up and faced me, she gave me a leery grin, "That all you got?"

NOT EVEN CLOSE!

Come're, you little bitch! [HIYA!] Kicked your fucking face into the shelf!

….except that didn't happen, she moved out of the way and I ended up drop-kicking the shelf down, making a loud slam and a big splash. Starfish-kip up to my feet (it was slightly hard to do in the water), I sprinted towards Marisa and shot a knee—uwa! Something hit my ankles and made me fall to the floor! [Oof!] It was the fucking broom, she called it to her hand and it ended up tripping me to my back!

"See ya next fall, Eman!" Even though she sounded muffled with my ears in the water, I heard her right.

[ **HHRRRRR!** ] Thanks to my head being submerged in the waters, I pretty much sounded like a drowning victim going on a rage quit on life.

One thing about rage-quitting: the absolute rage is _Real_ just like the most genuine anger felt in life. When I go on a rage, things get a little….inhumane. Human coherence is slightly present, my blood boils so much that it makes my skin itchy, my strength suddenly multiplied, my current thoughts focuses on being the scariest motherfucker in the room and I could barely say a word; I'm just a growling mess.

Fighting a fight where I could barely match half of what my opponent could do….it just pisses me off. I may be a person who understands that there are people better than me but I just can't stand it when it's rubbed on my face without anybody being verbal about it. Marisa subtly emphasized the fact that I could easily get outmatched by her once she uses her real magic by tripping me with a broom and mock me about it.

I. Can't. Have. That.

Ever so slowly, I sat up from the waters, my bangs sopping wet and sticking to my face, and I shot her the coldest glare I could muster through my black locks while I bared my teeth like a wolf, breathing in snarls.

She leered at me even wider, the unholy sight of arrogance was showing in her face as she threw her hakkero up and down in her hand, "You mad, Eman? Did I hit a nerve or somethin'?" She taunted.

You are _SO_ fucking dead, Marisa.

You wanted me to use the fucking knife? I'll use the fucking knife!

Eat it!

Straight out of the water on my side, I threw the knife towards her, aimed directly towards her forehead. I didn't wait for Marisa to dodge it or actually get hit by it so I shot up from my position out of the water and pounced at her when she shot the knife out of the air with a finger-laser.

Distraction.

Tackling her to the ground with a slam and a splash, I lifted her up again, regardless of her absurd weight and slammed her down to the ground again, causing another splash. Fists raised above my head, I gorilla-slammed her gut in two successions before I jumped up to my feet and pulled her up by the collar.

[GOAT SIMULA—PFFUA!] Right at my nose! She GS'd me right at the fucking nose!

*Kick!* Right at my gut, making me staggered backwards before collapsing to my knees. Damn all this fucking water, it makes it easier for me to trip on my feet!

Bolting towards her despite my possibly bleeding nose, I sent a wide slap towards her face, which she ducked under and sent a punch to my side. It hurt but it barely stopped me as I gorilla-slammed her exposed back, making her buckle to her knees, only for her to grab both my legs and pulled, sending me to the ground.

I felt her crawl atop of me before I felt a rapid fire of fists on my gut before something grabbed me out of the water by the collar and punched me in the face. Marisa punched the second time before bitch-slapping me and switching to her left hand, doing the same pattern.

I caught her hand before she could bitch-slap me and grabbed the other one with my own, trying to push her off me. However, Marisa pushed back and tried to overpower me.

[HHHRRGGHHH!]

"GGGRRRRRGGHHH!"

We were growling like a pair of mad dogs, sneering and glaring at each other, and for all the things that could've blown the fuck out of my mind, I was absolutely dumbfounded by the Ordinary Magician's strength: Marisa, the smallest friend I ever had in my fucking life, was _overpowering **me.**_ I'm the most visually muscular in the entire population of this library, and I'm straining under a fucking _short_ - _stack_! What the fuck is wrong with the world!?

….Oh yeah, right, we're in Gensokyo. Never mind.

If that's the case, how 'bout this?

I slackened my arms, making Marisa fall forward and while she did, I kicked my legs up, lifting my hips off the ground along with hers, then I rolled backwards to my head. The result: I was now the one on top.

Yeah! That's how we turn the tables back Outside! Capoeira style!

Bitch-slap time!

*Slap! Slap! Slap! Slap! Slap!* Yeah! How'ja like the new blush, Marisa!? HAhAHAHAHAHA! I'M INSANE! Listen to the wince-inducing _SNAP_ sounds as I brutalize your pretty cheeks!

*Kick!* And you kick me in the balls.

[ **AGH!** ] Then she kicked me off her with the same leg towards my chest. Barely felt it, my balls hurt more than that!

Down on my knees with one hand on the waterlogged floor with the other massaging my aching valuables, I watched as Marisa rose to a stand, one hand rubbing her cheek as she glared at me with gritted teeth.

"You done it this time, Eman!" Oh, she sounded mad.

"Is the blush unappreciated?" I worked my butt off to give you that (and I had fun too!).

"Had 'nough of ya slappin' the shit outta my face! I'm gonna feel this thing later-da ze!"

"Would you rather I curl my fingers instead?" Because unless you're in the same build as Meiling, you ain't gonna be gettin' the usual treatment.

She gave me a confused look, "Wuz that s'pposed ta mean?"

Oy. " _Punching_ you, you imbecile!"

"Whatever! You ain't gonna get me this time-ze!" She beckoned the broom to her hand and she whipped it in a 180 arc across her horizontally. When I expected water to be whipped towards me, star danmaku instead was flying.

Shit.

I bent my knees and went limbo just to dodge them. I failed to realize that doing that as fast as possible before I get blasted with explosive candy was not exactly the best idea while my foot was calf-deep in waters: I slipped on my footing and I literally slammed my head to the floor in the process!

Now I'm getting really mad! Nobody makes me sink my head into the water and bonk the ground! **NOBODY!**

Making my body go rewind from the limbo back to the standing position (while dripping with water), I spun to the left (this is so hard in the water!) as I charged forward to dodge the diagonal line of stars sent my way. 2 horizontal swings sent my way, I B-Twisted over the motherfuckers, spun around upon landing since my back was facing Marisa and brought a hammering fist on her head.

*BAK!*

She blocked it with the broom, with _one_ hand. What the fuck is this girl made of, seriously?

At least my fist landed on the shaft. If my wrist was the one to land, I might've fractured it (again).

" **«Narrow Spark»**!"

[Oh shi—]

* **Booooooooooom!** *

…

…

I smell fire, I smell cinder, I smell smoke, I smell _heat_ , I smell _hellfire_ …but I don't smell burnt flesh.

Ever so slowly, I turned my head to face Marisa, who was as wide-eyed as I was as she held the hakkero once pointed at point-blank range to my face before I leaned to the side. My nose really felt the heat on that rainbow laser, even if it wasn't even hit.

"Holy fuck." She gaped.

I nodded, wide-eyed as she was, [Yeah,] "Holy _fuck_."

I slapped the smoky hakkero away, slapped the broom that blocked my fist away with said fist, and I reared my head back—she does the same and we—

*Bonk!*

"AARGH!"

[OW! FUCK!]

DAMN IT! IT HURTS! EVEN IF ME AND MY ENEMY DO THE SAME THING, IT STILL BACKFIRES EVERY TIME!

Marisa turned to me with gritted teeth, tears clearly visible despite her wet face as she held her forehead with her hakkero hand, "The fuck is yer head made of, eh!?"

No doubt I felt some tears leak out and I felt horribly dizzy, kneading my aching forehead, "Who on Gensokyo shaped the structure of your skull, woman!?"

None of us bothered answering each other's question since I kicked up water to her direction without letting go of my pulsing head and did a 540 kick to her head. She back-stepped out of the way, I slipped on my landing, only for me to knock her over with my back in the process and we both fell to the floors with a splash. With her behind me, I twisted around and swung an elbow behind me, which hit nothing as Marisa rolled away.

Bolting up to my feet, she did so as well, I punched her swung broom away, causing her to spin it in her hand to not lose momentum of the swing and twirled, swinging it from the other side, which I blocked and swung a left haymaker to her face. She ducked underneath my reach—only to get hit by a back-kick as I spun from the momentum. Staggering backwards, she shot standard stars and standard danmaku at me from her hands, which put me in a full state of panic, activating an adrenaline dose in my system, and my exhaustion suddenly became unnoticeable. Executing a cartwheel, following up with a backflip before I dove to cover behind a shelf. The sound of wood and knowledge being pelted reached my ears, it sooner stopped as Marisa couldn't see me anymore.

She sooner came into view riding her broom, shooting a fast-star toward me. I slapped it out of the way—

[AGH! FFFFF—!] I growled, holding my aching hand. That felt like I just bitch-slapped a baseball out of course! SHIT!

"Oho!" Marisa's eyes glowed with wonder, "Never seen anybody besides China doin' that before-ze!"

My hand's not broken, my fingers' are intact, it's just a little red on the palms. No biggie, not an issue at all.

Sprinting further back, I moved to cover again on another intact shelf, rubbing my hand as frantically as possible that I might end up sparking a fire. This thing just hurts too much, it itches! Never gonna whack a danmaku orb again.

…!

Oh fuck, dive out of cover!

The sooner I did, the shelf got hit by something from behind and it toppled forward, would've crushed me had I not moved.

Oh instincts, thank you so much. You saved my life again.

I bet you shot a big-ass star to that thing, Marisa.

Shooting up to my feet, I charged her forward, my adrenaline helped as it gave me the courage to come at her while she's firing danmaku at me. Spinning to the left to dodge a bullet spray, I rolled on the ground and straight-punched her gut, which she spun away from and whacked me across the face with a broom.

That hurt….like a motherfucker! That thing is a cleaning material—a **fucking** _Cleaning Material_ , and it hurts like a fucking bitch! NOW I'M REALLY MAD!

I switched the stance on my leg and executed a leg sweep in my crouch, kicking up water. She jumped over my kick, taking one step backwards. I did the Compasso after one spin: she leaned her head away. I whirled another Compasso in the same momentum and struck her waist. She doubles over and throws a shotgun blast of stars at the same time, only one managed to smack against my shoulder blade even as I went flat on the ground, submerging myself.

Those things really hurt like tennis balls.

With the risk of being hit, I catapulted myself off the ground to throw myself at her, using my bodyweight as a weapon to slam against her. I didn't feel anything, I only felt weightless as I passed Marisa besides me—she didn't consider the fact that I have a leg stuck out to hit her in case she side-steps. I nailed her in the mug.

Doing the kip up from the waters, she and I began going on a beat down. Blow for blow, kick for kick, broom whack for bitch slap, whipping water everywhere, the number of bruises on visible skin increasing and her cheeks are starting to look red as blood. She snuck a few shots of danmaku from time to time, most I dodged and several of 'em nicked me. One slammed my bicep so hard that I thought she destroyed the muscle, except she didn't and that the blow simply hurts like a motherfucker.

I was starting to question just how formidable Marisa's fortitude is. I was no longer holding back, and my blows get heavier each time she hits me, I was getting close to finally punching her in the face. And she's still standing, beating my ass up as I her.

Now I'm losing the edge, all this water is just exhausting me.

Pushed up against the side of a bookshelf, Marisa assaulted me with brutal punches to my gut, side, and my face before I caught her hand and switched our positions with her punch momentum. I kneed her first in the gut before a bitch-slap, then I kneed her again before a bitch-slap with the opposite cheek. After that, I grabbed the wet fabric of her clothes and threw her to the opposite direction. As she stepped on a sunken book and slipped in a splash, I placed my hands on my knees just to get some air back as she did that impractical kip up back to her feet.

Just as quickly as she had gotten to her feet, she quickly charged towards me, creating big splashes in each step, shooting danmaku and stars as she did.

Oh fuck, I am so _exhausted_.

I grabbed a single book out of the shelf behind me and used it as a shield against the bullets even as I dodged. For some reason, the book didn't break apart like I thought, it held on really well. Whoever made the material of this thing, I salute you. It saved me, includes the fact that I threw the damn thing at Marisa's face and nailed her forehead (hehe). Using her momentary stun as an opening, I quickly closed the distance between us and slammed my palm to her midsection, lifting her up and slamming her to the ground behind me.

Straddling her hip, I sent quick punches to her gut before switching to my other hand. Raising my fists above me, I gorilla-slammed her chest, only for both my wrists to be caught by hand as Marisa raised her head from the waters, glaring at me with murder. Growling in exertion, I pushed down on her grasp against me, trying to overpower her, using the superior weight of my upper body for more force. If she could dominate me while she was on top, I am now doing the same, my grabby hands are nearing her neck, her grip on me shaking as she seemed to be on the verge of collapse. I felt her try to knee from behind but it seemed she wasn't flexible enough to reach me.

She looked to her right—I fell forward as she slackened her arms and diverted my fall to land beside her—

* **BUNG!** *

…..she held up a magical barrier to the right and a fucking _circular saw_ ricocheted on its surface with a muffled _wham_.

…...…...Oh my fuck, that could've sliced me in fucking half.

Who the fuck threw that thing!? What the!? When did you—!?

"Patchy!?"

[Patchouli!?]

How the fuck are you still alive, Woman!? Weren't ya sunbathing outside for the last dozens of minutes!?

I stood up from the ground and glared at her, [What the fuck!? You could'a sliced me in half!]

"You couldn't finish her off despite the past one and a half hour, you made a horrible mess of my workspace, and you are clearly about to crumble, I can no longer trust you to finish the job!"

Oh the fucking nerve of this woman and her _pride_! [Who the fuck cares about who does best!? Stopping Marisa is the main priority here, not finding out who has the longest dick!]

She cringed backwards at that, the redness of her face from the anger now even redder from the embarrassment, "Wh-why did you bring _that_ into the subject!?"

[That's _almost_ your subject when you fucking said that you'll do it on your own!]

"Of course I can!" You sound so fucking weak when you shout, Patchy. Consider a megaphone for your retort!? "You can see that your fists couldn't even slow her down!"

[Is that even an excuse to throw a fucking circular saw at me!? I could've fucking died, you stupid marshmallow!]

"Are you not aware of what you have put yourself into!? This is a spell card battle, Eman! Death and injury is not possible!"

[A fair warning would be nice before you fucking eviscerate _two_ people instead of the primary target!]

"I did say—" She stopped yelling. Why'd you stop midway?

[What?] What happened to you?

"Where's Marisa!?"

I looked down: WHAT THE!? SHE'S GONE!

Where'd she go!? Where'd she go!? Where'd she go!?

"Later, guys!" I turned to the speaker and I saw a black blur getting further and further away into the doors of the entrance.

"SHE'S ESCAPING!" No shit, Purple! Could ya shout that even louder to make it sound perfect in the situation!?

"JERGO!" Wait a minute, was that Meiling shouting?

A red magic circle, big enough to cover the entire doorway of the entrance appeared and came out of it was a red laser, big enough to match Marisa's Narrow Spark and it nearly nailed the latter. Marisa swerved to the side with a yelp, only for another magic circle to appear on the right walls and shoot out the same laser. Another one on the left wall came out, shooting red danmaku orbs instead of a laser. What came next, so many red danmaku orbs that I recognized that belonged to the goblins came out of the floors, flaking Marisa's general direction.

"Comrade!"

I turned to my side and witnessed Meiling's aquamarine eyes, [Meiling!? Since when'd ya got up?]

"An hour ago!" She smiled awkwardly, "I was planning to intervene but I couldn't help but watch how you fare against Kirisame."

...The fuck did you say!? [You were _watching_!? THE WHOLE TIME!? **AND YOU DIDN'T DO ANYTHING!?** ]

She put hands together and bowed her head in apology, "I beg your apologies! I was strongly confident that you could take her on all by yourself!"

[YOU SHOULD'VE BEEN THERE MUCH SOONER! NOW LOOK AT THAT!] I gesturing towards the red laser/danmaku chaos going on near the entrance here, Chun Lee! Look at what you just did! [YOU AND YOUR _JUDGMENT_ JUST MADE STOPPING THIS BULSHITE EVEN MORE DIFFICULT NOW THAT YOU LET HER GET AWAY WHEN YOU SHOULD'VE KNOCKED HER OUT WHILE I WAS KEEPING HER BUSY!]

Meiling was starting look even smaller, her hands lowering to her thighs and gripping the hem of her green dress, head hung so low in shame. "….I'm sorry."

Oh my fuck, _WHY_!? [Alright, I'm sorry! I'm sorry I yelled. I was just ticked off since I nearly got cut in half by Patchouli.]

" **«Metal and Wood Sign—Elemental Harvester»**!" Meiling and I turned to Patchouli and a teal magic circle was conjured in front of her. Came out of it: more of those gigantic circular saws, flying towards Marisa's zigzagging form like guided Frisbees. "If you two plan to be useless, you get out of the library!"

[ **HHHRRGGHHH!** ] One day, Patchouli! One day, I'm gonna bitch-slap your fucking ass for being a cunt! I turned to Meiling, [Look here, if you wanna make it up to me, you help me put Marisa down! That okay with you!?] Please agree immediately, I don't have time for a long-sentenced apology! I'm seriously gonna flip the fuck off thanks to Purple over there!

You nod firmly, and with a resolved look in your eyes too! "Okay! I'll do my best to make up for my mistakes!"

Thank you!

[Come on!] And I bolt, wadding through the waters as fast as I could.

Patchouli and the goblins are going all out, larger danmaku orbs and even deadlier spell cards. Marisa was starting to go wild, cackling in the air as she did the most extreme dodges that I ever seen my life. The air was extremely pelted with danmaku, I could just be looking at an ash-filled air, and everybody's not hitting her at all. Marisa now had two white orbs orbiting her, shooting blue bullets and lasers in the direction of her enemies. One by one the goblins were getting nailed, some barely get to dodge out of the way.

[Meiling! Hoist!] I ordered, pointing to a standing shelf.

" _Shi_!" That's Chinese for 'Yes'! I still remember what Andy Wong told me when I went to Hong Kong!

Meiling hightails _ahead_ of me despite the waters, kicking up water in her wake before she reached the area beside the shelf and turned to me with her hands interlocked together in front of her waist as she slightly leaned forward. Planting my left foot to the hand platform, she boosted me up and I gracefully laid my right foot on the edge at the middle of my sole before I bolted forward, jumping from shelf to shelf.

With a rapid splish-splash of footsteps below me receding towards Marisa's direction and a couple bumps latching onto my body (say, eight goblins), sounds of crackling red electric danmaku being conjured around me, my boys and I once again jumped headfirst into the clusterfuck.


	11. Ain't No Ordinary Conflict

Gymnasting this bitch, baby!

While I was doing the backhand springs on the floors (still waterlogged and flooded), avoiding a series of rapid fire shots, the goblins in my pelted a shot at the right moment at our enemy.

Needless to say, they're very good at it, and this is kind of amazing actually. They have a noticeable body weight, there were eight of 'em on me, yet they didn't even bother the momentum, I'm Flicking my feet just fine.

So far, our progress into apprehending Marisa was sound, but slow. Throughout the fight, I was certainly learning the kind of badass Marisa was, what she could actually do beneath the exterior of infinite energy of rudeness and brashness I usually see the last few days. There's practically an army trying to shoot her down, beat her down, or were just aiming to put her down. And she's not showing the slightest sign of having any struggles.

"Yeah! Yeah! Keep flippin', Eman!" Shouted she as she pelted my backflipping form in a fly-by, completely dodging the bullets sent her way by my goblins and a Meiling Spirit Ball.

Holy hell, was she a fighter. More than a few goblins had been nailed by her and are not waking up. Patchouli got shot multiple times as well, her garbs becoming more and more tattered and shredded with each individual star hitting her. Meiling was having the short end of it all: she got smashed with giant stars, got the blunt end of the broom slamming against her abdomen and driving her to the wall (full of edges due to the books that was once there gone), and she even received a mini-version of that Megaton Laser blown to her face.

It is officially safe to say that she is beating the shit out of all of us.

I'm really making friends with the most dangerous people, aren't I?

Well, it sounds good either way. If I had such friends, I'll be protected from even the worst people if I can't deal with them myself.

…well, right now it's kinda off that I'm trying to beat up my dangerous friend. It doesn't help that she's my enemy at the moment.

And why am **_I_** her primary target!?

"Stop! (Flick) Trying (Flick) To! (Flick) Hit (Flick) ME! (Dive to a corner in a roll!)" Why is she pelting on me _all the time_ and only going for the others when they _try_ to hit her!?

"No way! I wanna see how long yer gonna keep flippin' it up!" And she instantly came to the corner, facing me with a vial in hand.

"Boys!" I shouted, and the goblins that were packing charged danmakus in hand amidst my flicks finally threw their attacks towards my pursuer.

Again, she just dodges them like nothing and throws the fucking thing she's holding at me. I ran away from its trajectory in a panic, I could even feel the boys in my person feeling the same way.

* **BOOOM!** *

I underestimated the blast force of that thing: I was literally _blown_ _off my feet_ by the force of the explosion behind me, the boys ended up getting thrown off me as well, I even got them crushed under my weight as I failed to roll properly on the ground and only ended up rolling like a barrel. As a shower of exploded water rained down on me, I found out (once again) that I'm really the most underprepared in this bullshit. You can't fly or shoot danmaku, ya can't do nothin'. I'm being the worst vehicle for these boys too.

Choosing to ignore the floating incapacitated bodies of the goblins spread out around my lying form, I quickly shot up to my feet, using my adrenaline as a good boost and bolted to another row of shelves, trying to zigzag in between just in case she's behind me and decided to ignore the goblins.

Looking behind me: Giant cyan star coming my way.

[AAAAIIIII!] Roll to the water!

The comet-esque projectile whizzes by where my upper body was before and it slammed against a bookshelf, apparently tipping it over, spilling its knowledgeable contents to the ground with a big splash along with a loud thud.

We're really making a mess here, aren't we? At least we're not scattering paper all over the place like that library scene from League of Extraordinaire Gentlemen. What are these books made of, steel? Or are danmaku bullets harmless also to the environment?

"Nice dodge-ze!"

Taking a glance at the witch that was there floating above, I grabbed a drenched book that was on the floor and ran to the side, away from her view. "Meiling! Patchouli! I'm in need of assistance!" I seriously **don't** like calling for help in this situation but it's desperate times: Fuck my pride and use some allies to get away with it.

"Yer calling for help!? Too low, man! I thought you be a guy who'd rather do things on his own!"

Behind a shelf, I leapt up and grabbed onto the edge with one hand, the random book in my other hand, "It's desperate times" [You dumbass!] And I throw the damn book towards her flying form as I pulled myself up, not trying to make an effort to hit her but hoping to at least do some form of retaliation on my pa—

*Pak!* "Aah!"

…

Did-did I just hit her in the face!?

*Crash!* I even sent her off-course towards a shelf!

YES! Now **_THAT_ **is what I like to call: FACEBOOK, Dear Sister! That's like the fucking second time I did that to ya!

Gotta take the chance. "Boys, now's your chance!" I roared, and the other surviving squads formed up for the pyramid formation for the giant danmaku ball from their positions clinging onto the shelves at the far wall, aiming to nail her down while—uh oh.

Marisa had a spell card raised.

"Duck for cover!" I shouted.

"« **Ritual Sign—Orreries Sun»**!"

Boom! From the power of creation comes out 4 globes the size of basketballs floating in the air in a circular pattern above her like a halo as she gets up to her feet, then they began to float around her like a solar system with her as the sun as she flew up to the air as well.

Some kind of protection spell perhaps?

*BBZZZZZZZZ*

No it's not!

Out from those globes came out individual lasers of painful power and it was directed at the squad, one laser per goblin, and they fell down like flies from the shelves to the ground, their red-skinned forms smoking, the giant danmaku ball they made not even given another second to exist.

The lasers have stopped coming out of them but was replaced with white stake-like bullets, shot towards Patchouli that was floating above, towards Meiling that happened to be in the open, and even more on the surviving goblins scurrying around as they dove for cover. She's flying all over the place just for the sakes of nailing all of us.

She's a one-woman army, she is.

And she's coming after me!

RUN!

Dropping from the edge, a few white stakes whizzed right where my head had been (you're really tryin' to kill me, aren't ya!?) and embed themselves to the floor. The form of a black/white riding a broom whizzed by above before disappearing from my view. If I'm her primary target at the moment, I should keep running.

I'll just keep zigzagging these shelves until I get an opening. Thank God the water level on the floor is ankle-deep, the amount of fire magic Patchouli and Marisa used sure evaporated quite the amount, I could run like usual now. I just gotta make sure that I don't slip and humilia-expose myself.

I kept hearing more of those red electric danmaku bullets whizzing by above, trying to nail the flying criminal in the best of efforts. Keep it up boys, I'll be there in a sec, just don't fucking hit the area I'm running on, you'll fry me! I also noticed a few lasers and yellow orbs being thrown about, that's definitely Patchouli. I think I heard rapid footsteps go by at a little distance away with a blur of green and a little bit of scarlet. Meiling?

"Hey, Eman!" Marisa's voice sounded like it was coming from the end of the library, which was far from here by a couple of meters. How did she end up going to the far end of the hall _that_ fast? "Where you at!? You an' I got unfinished business to do-ze!"

[That's my line, you dumbass!] I instantly clamped my mouth after I said that. I just stupidly exposed myself by screaming.

IDIOT! EMAN, YOU GOTTA LEARN TO SHUT UP IN A FIGHT!

"There you are!" Holy shit! Where the hell did you come from!? Weren't you a 100 meters away just a second ago!?

[Ain't gonna get me!] And so, I hauled-ass onwards in-between two rows of shelves. She still had those globes revolving around her so I need to keep zigzagging to avoid getting skewered by those stakes. Rule of running away from gunfire: don't run in a straight line.

Worst-case scenario: she uses those lasers on me and bore a hole in me!

Left! Sharp right! Right! Feint left and go right instead! Straight! Straight and curve right! Left! Right! It's so hard turning without slipping!

I'm in a state of adrenaline right now, the rush making my exhaustion imperceptible. Thinking that she was gonna kill me or hurt me so bad activates the surge so I'm _sort of_ outrunning her. But I know that she's being deliberate with her _slow_ speed (catching up to me with no problem, I mean), I already had, like, more than 6 and a half hours of riding experience on that broom and I'm fully aware that it could go faster than _that_.

She's toying with me. She's definitely enjoying the amount of chaos she's creating rather than just finishing me off.

Let's do something crazy, shall we?

Dash! I swerved to the right, heading towards a shelf. Upon close-contact, I executed the wallrun with each edge the shelf has. Naturally, I had it tipping over because of my weight but it's just what I wanted. When it got halfway tipping, I quickly ejected off backwards and twisted in the air to land atop the next shelf behind.

Daredevil time.

Shaking my head to whip out the water stuck to my hair, I looked over my shoulder to see the maniacal witch with a manic smirk on her face that passed by me was making a U-turn and was currently heading back over to me, globes revolving around her vertically at a rapid speed that they became blurry, giving the impression of an airplane propeller, broom point poised to strike me in the abdomen.

Bring it on, Marisa….!

What I'm gonna do is definitely gonna guarantee falling off this shelf and earning possible bodily damage but it's worth a try. I never done this thing before anyway: the Webster Drop Kick.

Tunnel vision, slow motion, sounds deafening all around me, my body couldn't get any stiffer than it is as I watched Marisa get closer and closer, awaiting my chance. This has to be quick and well-timed. If I mess it up, I'll get a fracture from being struck by that broom point. If I don't, I'll end up falling on my _back_ to the flooded floor.

The second one sounds nice so I'll settle to it.

Come on! Bring it!

"EEeeeeeeeeeeee—" Here she comes a screamin'!

[AAAAaaaaaaaaaaa—] I scream too!

"—eeeeeeeeeeee—"

[—aaaaaaaaaaaaa—]

WEBSTER DROP KI—

"HHHAAAAAAA!" A foot came slamming into the side of the witch's face.

*CRASH!* And she was sent flying off with her broom and into a far end wall lined with books.

….Holy shit, Chun Lee out of left field. She just fucking Dynamic Entry-ed Marisa in the face!

Breaking out of the pre-Webster flip position and into a casual standing position, crossing my arms as I faced Meiling who stood at the floors with a mock expression of displeasure. [I had that, y'know.]

"I noticed," She told, wiping her forehead with a tired smile. "But I saw an opening so I took the chance and broke her spell card."

'Broke' her spell card?

I looked over to the fallen witch (she's still conscious and getting up): her orbiting globes are gone.

So you can break an active spell card by hitting 'em hard, eh? Interesting, I'll take note of it for future purposes.

"Ow….." Marisa rubbed her head, other hand grabbing an edge of the shelf-wall behind her to try and pull herself up to stand. Even from here, I noticed a single visible eye underneath the damp hat locking on Meiling, a lot of 'I'm'a kill you' vibes coming out of it. Oh dear, she didn't like that foot to the face. Good, I had enough of being chased anyway. Go for her, not me.

"It seems the fight isn't over." I warned, lowering to a crouch, my hand holding on to the edges of the shelf like a predator.

"Hmph." Huh, never thought of Meiling to hmph like that. That's not very noble warrior-like, you know. "Let her come, I'm prepared at any moment. With Patchouli, Jergo and you, we could win."

What makes me happy about what she said was that she included me. I'm _actually_ acknowledged as a fighter now. Thank you, my friend.

Alright, let's push aside the mushiness and time for some kickass!

I steely glowered on Marisa, "Must you persist for a single book, Marisa? Wouldn't it be easier to stop and be civil?"

"No! Not yet!" She finally forced herself to a stand, heaving in breath. Despite the state she's in, she's got a really confident grin on, close to being the resemblance of madness. She's really not the type to give up, huh? If anything, I should give praise. I _really_ should. Nobody could've stayed standing after all the punishment she went through, she even gave us a hard time as well. "Ain't gonna stop 'til I feel like it or when ya put me down, Eman!"

I could only smirk in pure delight. I sure as hell **_DON'T_** want this fight to end that quickly!

I stood up, "Then we shall let this conflict last until one side falls, my Dear Marisa!" Stomp the shelf for emphasis! "BOYS!‼ Annihilate this heathen!"

Receiving my shout, the boy's scattered all over from the floors in several places all the way to the walls clinging onto them, they began to cast magical orbs in their single clawed hands and increased them in size.

A purple light flashed by just a few meters away from me before the figure turned out to be Patchouli, a card in-between index and middle finger. "Let's see how you can escape being cornered, Marisa." She taunted in a casual soft tone, the book in her other hand opening and fluttering their pages in a rapid speed, the sign of an incoming powerful spell.

I snapped a look to Marisa. She had a really unnerving grin, as if she had this thing in the bag.

"Begone!" Patchouli shouted (or shouted as she could in that weak voice), throwing the card to the floor directly beneath her. " **«Fire Metal Sign — St. Elmo's Pillar»**!"

" **HHHHAAARRRRGGHGHHH!"** My _goodness_ , that was Jergo roaring! This time, it was deeper and more demonic than I ever heard before, how in the hell was he having that deep of a baritone in that small body!?

In accordance to that roar, all giant electric danmaku orbs conjured by his crew were pitched towards Marisa in a horrifying speed.

The last thing I saw was something yellow glowing below Marisa's feet and about to blow up, 28+ red electric orbs coming towards her.

And a spell card in her hand.

* **BBRRRRRRMMMMMMMMMM!‼‼***

...

Needless to say, the blast force of the explosion that came afterwards got me flying off the shelf. I gotta be honest, my bones felt like they were being pushed inwards. The feeling was so strange and mildly painful. It was also hot from the fire pillar that was definitely _St. Elmo's Pillar_ and the giant flash of red that came from the goblins' charged danmaku mixed together to form a powerful blast blinded me. And fuck if my ears didn't ring from that.

*Catch!*

…

Don't tell me you got me in a princess hold, Chun Lee. **Please** don't tell me you just caught me in your arms and _not_ let me fall to the floor.

I looked to my right: Meiling's face was there.

"You alright, Comrade?"

I got my ears ringing so I can't hear you at all.

I patted her shoulder before I struggled out of her grasp and I was on my feet to the wet floors again. It's not that I appreciate it, I just don't want to be caught like _that._ Being held like that, by a _woman_ out of all people, was _the_ most painful blow to my manly pride. I was prepared to face the floor with my back for the ninth time.

I covered my wet face and wiped it upwards to my hair. Damn it, this is seriously going to hurt me in my future days.

Horribly undignified, I ran over to the site of the explosion. With Patchouli floating above me, I made sure to not look up beneath her dress and focus on the smoking impact zone. I'm not a pervert and I swear to that until I get myself a wife.

Okay, the impact zone was sizzling underneath the waters, the floor blackened by the fire pillar and the wood of the shelf caught by collateral was singed off good, (the books survived though, just how? Seriously, I wanna know), but there was no burnt, smoking body of a black/white kleptomaniacal witch floating on the waterlogged floor.

…..

She escaped, I know it. She had a card in her hand, she probably used it to run away. She's around here somewhere, probably taking advantage of Patchouli's obliviousness. Where is she?

"Where did she go?"

I turned to Meiling, [Meiling, you sense her anywhere?]

She closed her eyes with the opening just a slit. They suddenly shot open, the look of horror on her mien agitated me, "*Gasp!* Ms. Patchouli, behind you—"

*TTNNNKKLLLLL! POP!* Too late.

Meiling's shout was cut short as the answer to Patchouli's query in the form of a giant star slammed against her back, propelling her to the same spot Marisa should've been and crashing in a sparkle of colors and water.

How ironic.

 **"Ha ha!** It's not over yet-ze!" Marisa the Ordinary Magician was aloft in the air, apart from her previous damages caused by the Dynamic Entry, she didn't have a trace of any burns on her clothes at all. Just tatters and shreds, she somehow escaped that splosion.

I really wanna know how long this thing'll end.

Thank God I always expect the worse out of situations like this, otherwise I'd lose my focus by thinking about _how_ she got out of that explosion in the middle of the fight.

"STOP!" I held up my hands. Meiling looked stupefied at my actions, but I ignored her and maintained my hands up and hopefully have Marisa comply.

"What? You surrenderin' or somethin'!?" Marisa asked, her excited grin (she's really enjoying this, ain't she?) never seeming to go anywhere from her face, throwing her hakkero up and down in her hand. "Even if you are, I'm not gonna show ya any mercy-ze!"

"None of that is my intention." I admonished, lowering my hands and spreading them. A signal for the boys to come on over. "Before we continue, I simply want to say that I was very impressed with how you managed to escape that." I clapped slowly, and that cued a sizable number of goblins to come out of their hiding spots and hopped on to me, looking for positions. "I never knew that my dear kindred could be so greater in skill than expected." The goblins had already taken positions, now they just had to take a little adjustment in their places.

"Gee, thanks-ze!" She blushed and looked away, scratching her head beneath her hat.

"And so, with no further ado," I slouched down until I rested my forearms on both my bent knees. The goblins huddled on my back adjusted positions and gathered near my shoulder blades and shoulders. I could already hear the characteristic buzzing of their blood electricity orbs. "Let us finish what we have started on the Human Village." I sneered, borderlining a smile, the glee of this fight running through my veins.

"WITH PLEASURE!" With a wild grin, she held a spell card in-between her fingers and hopped off her broom, landing to the floor with a slam. " **«Star Sign — Eccentric Asteroid»**!" She threw the card up to the air and began to spin her broom so fast that it's becoming a circular blur in her hand.

Ain't running no more now!

I charged forward, keeping my body low so the boys could have an aim. When I got into jumping distance, I quickly executed a backflip, not going any further than where I am. And it paid: what came out next was giant stars revolving around Marisa like an asteroid belt, coating her in a wide ring of galactic protection. If I went any closer, I would've been blown apart getting hit.

Okay, they're starting to expand and I have no way of getting in. So I will have to…. "Boys, aim at the stars!" And they did, charging up danmakus while I try to back away from the nearing stars.

Even Meiling couldn't get close, Marisa's asteroid belt of stars was becoming a globe. I could barely see her through the clusters, spinning that broom like no tomorrow.

"BAM!" She slammed the blunt point of the broom to the floor.

HOLY SHIT, THEY'RE BLOWING OUTWARDS!

* **PAK‼**!*

I got myself struck from one red giant star in the ribcage and got blown away, rolling on the waterlogged floor, wetting my clothes again before I got to a stop, groaning in agony. This could only compare to a soccer ball the size of a gymnast ball with the mass of a fucking _anvil_ slamming against my chest. And motherfucking hell, I cannot fathom the amount of pain that gave me.

If I wanted to groan or cry in pain, I don't think that's possible. My lungs felt like it was pushed _inwards_. Tears leaking out of my eyes, I held on to my aching chest as I rolled to push myself up with one hand from the slippery ground. The force of impact was real, the pain was real, but my ribcage didn't feel like it was shattered to several pieces.

But the pain…..

….the pain…..

"Eman! You alright!?" Someone had a hold of my shoulder and rubbed my back. "Hang in there, Comrade. The pain will sap out in a few moments."

I nodded, breathes coming out in sharp heaves before coughing out dryly. I patted my chest, earning a wet smack from the wet fabric, as if doing so would ease it. At least it does, doing so doesn't spike the pain, I only feel my hand slapping against my damp shirt. So pain coming from a Danmaku bullet isn't affected by exterior sources, huh?

I took note of the boys: they got blown off my back and few were knocked unconscious, even fewer of them were standing on the flooded floor beside me, sunk from the hip-high as they pelted Marisa with large danmaku bullets, charged for 3 seconds in their hands before pitching them—

Oh no.

She's going to create another one. Even the charged blasts aren't doing much from destroying the revolving stars. More just keeps coming up to replace them.

"Meiling, be cautious….!" I forced in a growl, the pain is too much that I can't maintain my voice properly. "I'll recover in a few moments….." I paused for a sharp breath intake, "….Focus on the enemy. I'll manage on my own."

I managed to stand up (with her help) just fine. There was absolutely _no_ part in my body damaged by that star, what my body took was just powerful bouts of pain to the chest. In other words, my mind was the only thing affected, not the body.

I'm starting to see the standard of a Spell Card Battle.

While the body will not be broken in any way, I will still feel pain either way. Master, if you are the one who really created this system like you say you did, then you are a Genius. People could fight violently in this bullshit and not die, get broken bones, or bleed, or all at once.

That means I could still move efficiently with a pain similar to a gunshot spiking my chest if I just _ignore_ it.

Convenient. Not really helpful for the nerves, but convenient.

Smacking my chest, feeling the impact of my hand in the midst of pain, I slowly began to ignore it.

"Can you still move?" Meiling asked, keeping hold of my shoulder while she looked at me worriedly.

"Probably…." I breathed with a nod, rubbing my chest. Then I urged her forward with a free hand against her back, "Go. I'll be joining you shortly." I punctuated with a big slam of my palm to my chest and not flinching. The smack doesn't hurt, just the lingering pain of the star hurts (like they say, as long as one thing hurts the most, the rest won't be so significant since it doesn't hurt as much).

She looked conflicted, then she nodded. " _Shi._ Be careful, Comrade." She bolted off towards the enemy, looking for an opening amidst the revolving clusters of stars.

Oof.

Something landed on my back. I looked over shoulder and it was Jergo, his blue cape giving identification. He had a red palm with a small geometric circle revolving around it then….

*slap*

…he slapped it against my back.

What is he trying to do—

…!

….….

The pain is….weakening?

"BAM!"

Oh no! She's doing it again! And they're being directed to me instead of outwards!

Shit!

They're homing in on me!

Double Shit!

I turned on my heels and ran like hell, kicking up water as I looked for anything that could serve as my cover. The sounds of buzzing electricity behind me seemingly exploding signified that the boys that stayed behind are trying to intercept the giant stars.

"AAarrrgg!"

"YOW!"

"EEAARRRHH!"

Sounds like they failed. Gotta find cover, and quick! But how!?

More than a dozen shelves had fallen over, the ones left standing are too far off over there, and I don't think one shelf could even withstand the barrage. I bet it could manage one blow from a giant star but _14_ of 'em? I doubt it.

Looks like I'll have to _direct_ the homing stars into hitting a surface instead of dodging them.

"Jergo, how many behind us!?" I asked, running across the surface of a fallen shelf before jumping off, landing to the floor with an oomph then bolting a sharp turn to the side by grabbing a standing shelf's edge to pan my momentum. I heard a zapping explosion afterwards, I directed at least one to it. That's one star down and how many left?

"10 and 6!" I heard the familiar fizzle of an electric blood orb zap out to the distance behind me and an explosion followed afterwards. "10 5!" He's shooting the stars behind me in tandem, nice!

"Good! Keep doing that! And hold on!" I now found out that the powerful ache on my chest is gone. His healing magic had _actually_ worked. Thanks, Jergo. I owe you one on this.

I bolted to a sharp right using a standing shelf's edge and not one but four stars slammed against its surface before I heard it topple down.

"10 1!"

Ahead are two shelves. One was standing upright, the other was leaning against the other, shaping like a lame asymmetrical triangle. There's a small tunnel in-between the shelves, but the floor within is packed with fallen books. If I slide through the tunnel, the stars will slam against the shelves and make them topple, crushing me inside in the process. Plus with those books on the floor, it'll deter my speed, I won't be able to slide out before it falls over me.

If that's not gonna work then…..

[The wall!]

I bolted over to the wall, curving around the shelve tunnel, and heaved a breath.

Oh Wet Nike, don't fail me now!

"Hold on!" I slammed one foot against the wide wooden surface in-between two wall shelves, ejecting upwards, then another step, then another, then BACKFLIP UPON THE LAST STEP!

I was so thankful to God that my wet shoes (so, fucking, wet) did _not_ slip and hurt myself.

The stars that were nearest to me got directed to hit the surface of the wall, sparkles and loud smacks reverberating upon impact, blowing the books out. Twisting in the air as I _jumped_ _over_ a cluster of 'em that were the furthest from the pursuit. Once I passed by them, they curved upwards to the air, changing directions from up then probably down to me again once they finish the turn. Upon my landing, I rolled from my shoulder to waist, Jergo, quick as a rat, swerved to my midsection and clutched my waist to avoid getting flattened in the process.

Not a perfect roll, no momentum hop. Rolling on hard surfaces is never my favorite.

Down on my hands to the floor, Jergo swerving around my midsection to post himself to my back again, I looked up and the remaining 4 stars are coming in.

There's one coming close, and the final 3 are still making a curve in the air to change their direction.

Wait for it.

Wait for it.

And…

NOW!

Frog leap to a stand!

* **PZZHHHP**!* The star slammed against the floor where I once was.

Then run like hell!

Turning sharply with a shelf to the right, I gathered enough distance before I looked behind me to see the stars finally giving chase, their distance from me to them slowly closing. Even for the best of my speed, they're still catching up to me.

"Jergo!"

"Hrrgh!" He threw the brewed-up danmaku orb towards the nearest one.

* **PRWZZZZZZZ**!* A clash between the two projectiles… * **BSSSHHH**!* Then explosion.

Two more! Now we'll just gonna have to find another wall and—

* **SLAM**!* [ **PPUUUUAAAA!** ]

"Uuwaaaah!" Jergo got thrown off my shoulder, bouncing on a wooden surface before disappearing in a corner. What did I hit? What did Jergo land on?

…

…..

…..!‼!

FFFFffffffucking _TABLE_!

I consequently crumpled to the floor, curling with both my hands holding my abdomen, accepting the wet touch of the waters as the stars that had been chasing me whizzed right above where my back was supposed to be, disappearing from view because of the table.

I can't believe I just violated one of the most basic rules in running….! This is the real pain right here….! Inside and outside, I think I just pushed my intestines within even further….! I feel like I'm gonna vomit. And that's odd, considering I haven't ate much in my breakfast. Just rice cake and tea and all. But the pain….! Yeah, this is the pain that's ultimately _original_ in a fight like this _._

But I can't wallow in it right now. Those fucking stars are still flying! Come on! Ignore it! Stand up!

Reaching up to the edges of the table, I pulled myself up with my other hand gripping my middle, crumpling it as hard as I could to hold down the pain. I got my head up above the table, "Jergo…!"

A giant blue star is coming to my face.

Drop!

*Slam!*

…..

FFFFFfffffff….!

Fucking nine…..! This is the ninth time…!

And this time, it was _me_ who put me in it! I did it to _myself_! And I fucking slammed my head to the floor! AGAIN!

 _Fucking! Fucking! Fucking! Fucking!_

Grab on to the fucking table, lay a fucking foot on it, stand on top of the bitch, and look at the fucking star that's about to curve my way…..!

 _Anger, don't fail me now and divert my pain with your fury!_

Looking behind me: the second star was actually aiming at Jergo who stood on the table as well. He must've dodged it as he's still standing and the star's curving around to come his way, likewise to mine.

I think…..there's something ridiculously unnecessary and stupid to do here….but it'll be the most awesomest thing I'll ever do, the stupidest and awesomest thing I'll ever do in my last and final year as a teenager before I become a 20 year old Young Adult.

"Jergo…!" I growled through my aching stomach. He looked at me in a sideway glance, wary of the star that's coming in closer. Then he fully looked at the star that's coming behind me. Then he looked at me, a look of recognition and realization flashing in his eyes. "Are you thinking what I'm thinking?"

He nodded stiffly.

Fucking _Perfect_! I love these guys!

He looked away, I likewise did, and I faced the star that is now through curving and is coming in.

One step back….

32 meters.

Two steps back…..

12 meters.

One more step back.

2 meters away.

[NOW!]  
"Now!"

In unity of our shout, I pinwheeled my arms to build up the momentum, then transferred it to my dominant right foot, and I jumped to the air for a double B-Twist.

Thank God for all the practices I did beforehand in the shrine 'cause the jump height I achieved is above 4 meters high. The Star zoomed by below me, and slammed against the other Star that Jergo successfully dodged with a simple diagonal flip.

Both of us landing on the table at the same time, we watched the two galactic danmakus grind against each other violently, sparks of sparkles springing off themselves. They started to get brighter, blue light mixing with yellow, turning into a white sphere….

It's gonna blow!

SHI—

* **ZZZZZZZZZZZBBBRRRSSHHHHHH!‼!‼‼‼!***

Since I was almost too close to the supernova and likewise Jergo was, we all got blown off the table.

Slamming against the hard cement covered by the carpet, I ended up rolling on the wet floors again and I rolled with the momentum of my fall, letting it take me to where it wants to.

Then the momentum was now gone, I end up laying on my back. The feel of the ankle-deep waters on the back of my head, which damped my hair, and my entire behind was actually comforting and cool.

…..

Holy…..

Holy shit!

I did it! I actually did it! Not only did I just did the most epic dodge of my life, I even escaped the astronomical equivalent of a missile chase without a vehicle! YES! SOUND THE VICTORY HORNS!

Toot to to Toot to TOOOOOOT!

[AAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! *Gasp* WHOOOOOOOOOO!‼ Ha ha ha!] Best. Victory. Ever. I wanna stay like this and rest it out. Never slept like this since the last time I went on a pool party, relaxing the lunch time away.

*nudge*

What the? Can't you see I'm takin' it easy here, Jergo?

"What is it?" I asked.

"Kirisame." He grunted with a scowl, "Job not done."

Le sigh. I guess I can't celebrate just yet, of course that maniac is still alive and had to be handled.

"Hold on." I lifted myself up first with my elbows, then to my hands. Now I'm sitting upright, then the pain on my belly finally decided to make itself known as it _spiked_ me hard, making me growl on my throat and breathed a hissy breath. The adrenaline must've sapped out from the victory cry. I slammed that table with my waist _way_ too hard. Ow.

"Rgh." Jergo moved up to my side and laid a red palm against my midsection. After a second, a red geometrical circle formed up and…

….Ah~~

This is healing magic, and _damn_ does it feel so good~

I never felt it since I was running away but this kind of healing magic (without the burns just like Patchouli's laser finger) feels so soothing. It feels warm, comforting and something much more pleasurable that I can't describe it. It's like the muscles in my belly are massaging itself, or a very soft hand was pressing gently against the surface of my skin. Damn, this feels way too greeaaaat~

"Up."

Wait, it's over?

I looked down and his hand was no longer there. I looked at Jergo and he's just standing there, looking at me impatiently, and crossing his arms.

Okay, up we go.

Hup!

…

No more pain.

Huh. Wow. Magic is so dope, especially in practical applications. Along with a fireball spell, I gotta learn a healing spell too.

"Thank you, Jergo."

"Urrghh." He just rolled his eyes, a sign that he was too used to the sentiments.

I cracked my knuckles, heaving a deep breath before sighing, wiping my wet face and my damp bangs, "Come on. Let us finish our business." And I bolted off to the last known location of Kirisame Marisa, Jergo was instantly latched up to my shoulder after not more than 3 steps, an red orb of electricity in hand, growing in size and zapping in anticipation.

~~~~~ « **҉** » ~~~~~

[Hey!] As I jumped out behind a bookshelf, what met my eyes was Marisa floating on her broom, legs on one side and cross-legged, one hand on the shaft to support herself, the other holding the hakkero and aimed to her face….it looked like there was a tiny gust of wind blowing from it, making her wet hair flutter slightly.

It kinda looked like she's holding a handheld fan.

Never before have I seen such careless use on power.

A smirk slowly made its way to her face as her fancy blue eyes leered at my own hazels, she sure is excited to beat the ever loving shit out of me whenever it's my turn to trade blows with her.

And damn, look at the work she's done below her elevated feet. In an impressive pile were bodies of red-skinned hobgoblins, with Meiling as the one at the bottom. The matching characteristics among them, they were all bruised and singed black from danmaku.

I took a moment to marvel in awe at her achievement of beating a group of enemies, Jergo at my shoulder just growled. He clearly didn't like the site of his dudes being beaten along with his red-haired friend receiving the shorter end of the stick by being crushed by all of them.

Heaving for breath, I slowly straightened my tired slouched back and crossed my arms. In a certain perspective, I would've looked like I didn't run a fucking mile just to get here. "Impressive work, Marisa." I began, gesturing to the pile below her subtly with right hand.

Smirking even widely and wickedly, she put her hakkero down to her lap, "Yep! Think you could show me somethin' a little better than China here?"

The goblin on my shoulder growled at that, the back of my neck prickled at how feral it was. It was like there was a fucking sabertooth hanging on to me. I didn't look away from Marisa as I growled along with him, soaking in the feeling that I was a very angry monster that had black hair and white skin.

"Why don't we find out, Dear Marisa?" I taunted with a smirk, gripping my right wrist and curling the fingers into a claw before becoming a fist. "Why don't we finish what we started before Patchouli's intervention?"

She slowly drifted away from the body pile below her, slowly lowering her feet to the flooded ground and resting her broom to her shoulder, hakkero stacked in the apron pocket for now. "Waiting on you, Eman." She goaded, the energetic expression that betrayed her calm smirk that I knew her by more than anything else making me even more excited.

"Remember…" I raised a finger, "No spell cards."

"Wha?" She raised an eyebrow, then she remembered and adjusted her hat. "Oh. Yeah. Right. You can't cast any spell cards yet. Gotcha." She composed herself and smiled to me, "So, yer gonna have the Boss Goblin as a danmaku shooter for ya?"

"It was indeed unfair to be the only one unarmed." I nodded. Then I put up my dukes like a boxer but my legs were ready to charge at her at any given moment.

"One question?" She requested.

[What?]

"Still didn't find yer knife yet?"

"No."

"Oh. Well, sorry for yer loss-ze."

"No need. I'll find it afterwards once they clean this place up."

"Makes sense."

"Okay." ***STOMP!‼!* UGH! STAMP THAT FLOODED FLOOR!**

That was all I had to do to get Marisa into gear, making her jump as the splashed water kinda got thrown to her direction, thinking it was an acidic offensive move. While she did that, Jergo spared no time as he threw an electric danmaku the size of a gymnast ball towards her. As expected she dove to the right while throwing a spray of danmaku as a counter. I dodged as well, doing a quick cartwheel to the same direction she went to. The goblin on my shoulder swerved around my body, shooting danmaku in any place around my body as he could.

As Marisa got to her feet, she didn't stop firing stars at me nor stopped moving, I likewise didn't stop dodging in the form of backhand springs, Jergo also didn't stop shooting back. This went on for a bit, me and hobgoblin against witch, constantly moving and shooting, dodging and countering. I alternated between back flips to side flips while my turret kept firing, she continued to dodge, shoot, _and_ run in the same pace at me at the same time.

We never got to hit each other along the way.

When I was nearing the end of the wall, I executed the final side-flip and did a wall-run (I don't know how my wet shoe didn't slip), ejecting towards her with a fist ready. She didn't falter as she saw what I was about to do, she quickly stopped moving and fired a massive barrage of danmaku towards me. Before I could panic, I found out that Jergo was hanging on from my abdomen and he created a red magical barrier in front of me, soaking the bullets like a sponge. Mentally thanking him for the assist, I reared my fist back and _struck_ a hammer to her head.

 _….._

It would be great if I had _actually hit something!_ I would've broken my knuckles if the book I just punched that was right below the area where Marisa used to be did not happen to be there.

The next thing that happened: Marisa rammed her _ass_ into my fucking chest.

 **Well! Look who's using an improbable part of the body in a fight! I am starting to _LOVE THIS BLONDE BITCH EVEN MORE_!**

Jergo got lucky to avoid that, he scrambled to the top of my head before he got sandwiched on my chest and I got slammed to the floor by her weight. My head really hit the floor, and I felt dizzy, the thud actually rattled me from the inside. My goblin was smart enough to start shooting danmaku, making Marisa move away from me.

The moment the goblin slapped my face with a _claw_ , I was barrel-rolling to the side before I even ordered myself to do that, and I ended up dodging a big star that slammed my last position on the floor in a loud boom, sending smoke and water everywhere.

Ignoring the sting of the scratches, I quickly splashed some water to Marisa's direction and slammed an open palm to her abdomen, placed my other hand to her back, then I began spinning around, keeping my grip firm on her before I threw her diagonally upwards. Jergo added the finishing touch by blasting a fast danmaku to her _ass_ in mid-air, sending her a few more meters away before landing in a heap _._

I don't know if that was payback but good shot, Jergo.

"Good one." I gave him a fist and he bumped it with his own on my shoulder. "Now for your move." I warned and he nodded in understanding. Settling himself to my back, I heard the buzzing of electricity. Soon, I felt his danmaku orb getting bigger, getting louder, getting stronger, even if I wasn't looking. I could actually _feel_ the magic coming from it, it's like feeling the outer heat of a fire without touching it, except that it's not hot but more like lukewarm, neither hot nor cold.

When I felt his danmaku orb starting to actually _burn_ , starting to create a bright scarlet light like a gigantic light bulb, he ejected off my back and launched it towards Marisa with this: **"WOOAAAAAAAAAAGGGGHGHHH!"**

Holy almighty, that was a hell of a roar.

And I forgot that I was supposed to run away like we just planned! SHIT!

* **BOOOOOOOOM!** *

We agreed to have Marisa lured away from the bodies, we agreed to let _only_ me to handle it in a no-magic fist fight, we agreed to fight her with danmaku just to draw her away from the bodies, we agreed to let him create one massive danmaku bomb to settle the deal, and I was _supposed_ to run away when that happens.

Well, I just fucked up our well-timed preparations. I got caught in the blast and got blown backwards, at least the explosion was too far for actual damage to my body. I merely got sent off my feet by the blast force and fell on my butt, which I controlled and did a fluid backward roll, ending up in a crouch.

That felt so good to do, because I felt _awesome_ at that moment.

That didn't go well for my ears. That splosion was too loud, ow. Rubbing my ears, I looked around me to look for her. She's gone. Now where the hell did she go? I'm sure she didn't get hit by that, where did she run off to just to avoid the boom?

"Wait, what am I s'posed to do here again?" A distant feminine voice asked.

There you are. 49 meters away, right behind that fucking bookshelf.

~~~~~ « **҉** » ~~~~~

Marisa hovered down near ground level, not getting off her broom. No way is she going to ruin these books by stepping on them, she'll need them for future reference whenever she needs to borrow some more.

Now all she's going to do now is to look for Eman, beat him up, put him down, pull him back up and beat him up some more, then…..then…

She scratched her head, "Wait, what am I s'posed to do here again?" She found herself asking to no one, exasperated at her own forgetfulness.

"Shouldn't you be searching for your opponent at the moment?"

She scoffed at the obvious question, "Yeah, I'm gettin' to that. I'm asking about what I was supposed to do when I _first_ got here."

"Hmm, given by Patchouli's rant while she fought you, she mentioned about a tome full of eldritch magic powerful enough to level an entire country. Is that what you're looking for?"

Her eyes widened in remembrance, "Oh yeah, that!" She bopped a fist to her forehead. "Stupid. But I don't think I could find that thingy in this mess. There's books everywhere-ze."

"Could this be it you're looking for?" A book completely lined with aged, darkened steel and a glowing geometrical circle found in its cover along with an inscription of unknown runes was presented to her face from above.

"Hmm." She grabbed it from the pale hand and examined the cover. The runes inscribed on the cover are beyond her knowledge, the book is also sealed firmly well with chains and a magical lock is placed on a skull padlock. She could even feel the amount of energy it contained just by holding it, and it's practically overflowing. This isn't the one, and the contents inside it is probably beyond a magician of her level to learn anything from it. But it's nothing a good studying won't help, and Reimu's good at unsealing things so she might as well make do with this.

"This ain't the one but I'll be borrowin' this for a while." She declared, stuffing it in her apron pocket.

"Be sure to return it. Can you describe what book you're specifically searching for?"

"It doesn't look fancy or anythin'. Just some leather in its covers, with steel hinges in its binder. It's just makes you feel like it's a 'Stupid ordinary book' when ya look at it-ze."

"Would this be it?" The leather book with steel hinges in its binder and a very unassuming texture was finally put in her view.

"Oh yeah! This is the one!" She snapped it out of the pale hand, hugging it tenderly like it was the greatest gift she ever received. "Thanks, man."

" **YoU'rE wElcOmE.** " A guttural voice drawled behind her.

Marisa then froze.

Who the hell was she talking to?

Who the hell was behind him?

How the hell did she not notice that somebody was talking to her when she was going solo for the entire few hours in the fight?

How in all hells did she did not realize it until _just_ _now_?

Slowly, she turned her broom around. The book still clasped to her chest, her eyes slowly met a black shirt, rising up her view she finally realized that Eman has been walking behind her the whole time, and now he's standing there imposingly with his tall height, his hazel eyes bearing down on her with an intense flare, his mouth holding a smug line, one hand resting against his hip, the other simply hanging by his side (and was bulging with veins).

"Hello, Marisa." He greeted warmly, a secret iciness lacing the line of his voice.

"Shit."

A hand instantly slammed itself to her gut, faster than she could expect him to move, pulling her out of the broom, dropping the book, blowing out all the oxygen she didn't realize she held before she felt another hand grab on to a fabric of her dress behind her back, spinning her around one time before she was thrown several meters away, landing on a pile of books that cushioned her body impact.

She felt a sensation of déjà vu.

Had she eaten breakfast, she might've lost them right now because of that slam. But Eman's strike seemed…controlled, it felt like it wouldn't even be enough to send her vomiting. Marisa could take a lot of blows, a million danmaku fights held its testament by granting her a strengthened body and a mental fortitude strong enough to endure pain, and his blow was comparable to a light pat.

Was it a failed strike or something?

She looked over to him and a brown blur was coming in. Her body acted first before her mind and her hand shot upwards to catch whatever was thrown her way. When she looked, she held her broom in her hand.

Did he just _pass_ this to her?

She looked towards Eman once again as she sat up, he held in one hand the tome she was looking for before he threw it carelessly over his shoulder and a red blur seemingly snatched it out of the air before it could hit the ground and disappeared to a corner.

"Hey, why'd you throw it away!? Where'd it go!? What was that red thing!?"

He didn't give a reply, he only cracked his knuckles. "Now, Marisa. Let us properly begin this, Jergo's starting explosion might've been excessive." Eman stated, flexing a free right arm. "Only you and me. The two of us alone, we will fight and have at it. No more interference. Jergo had already cleared the bodies to make sure they will not be struck in collateral."

 _Bodies?_ She quickly looked behind her, where the last location of the incapacitated bodies of China and the goblins were.

They were all gone.

Wait, the fight earlier…was just a plot to lure her away from the bodies? And the bomb was something to distract her from noticing the Boss Goblin doing the cleaning?

Clever.

"Also—" She quickly snapped her attention back to Eman the sooner he continued, worried that he had snuck up on her distraction. But he didn't go anywhere, he simply stood there. "—the books. They make an inconvenience in my footing so I asked Jergo to have them cleared up before we begin."

She looked down on the floor.

The scattered books were all gone, the carpeted floors made known and visible once again.

"What the!?" She jumped. She was caught off-guard by this. How did she not notice this!? "Where'd they all go!?"

"Look behind you and observe." He simply instructed, pointing behind her.

She looked behind once again, and surely enough, the scattered books behind her were disappearing one by one, half a second by half a second, every piece of valuable magical knowledge packed in paper inside covers of varying materials practically disappearing one by one. The most conspicuous detail she noticed was that there was a red blur moving back and forth from the mess in front of her to the neat pile of books on the far side which seemed to be having growing more and more taller with a new book placed on top.

It was Jergo trying to reorganize.

"You're a...quick li'l fella, aren't ya?" She found herself commenting, dumbfounded by the small fry's speed. She faced the tough bastard more than a few times, but she never knew that he was ever _that_ fast. Sure, he was the toughest amongst his gang but how come she never saw him move that fast whenever he tries to stop her from burrowing something?

"Marisa, please focus. I want to get this over with, _right now._ "

Oh yeah, right, she's got a fight to do. Never mind the speedy small fry, first task is beat up Eman then go home with the book (once she finds it). "Ri-right, sorry. Got sidetracked there. Never seen the li'l guy move that fast before."

"His potential as a butler is clear as day." He turned his back on her, making five steps forward before he turned around in a snap, posing a stance and firmly laying his eyes on her. "Now, come at me. Let us finish our business that Patchouli interrupted."

 _Finally._

"DON'T MIND IF I DO!" She quickly jumped to her broom and propelled forward like a jet. Not intending to slam into him with the broom point, she held up a fist and she swung it towards his face upon passing. He narrowly moved his head out of the way to dodge it, her fist grazing only his hair.

With efficient maneuvering and practiced ease, she swerved her directions in a small loop, riding her broom like a board and ejecting off in a backflip, letting the broom drive forward towards him like a guided spear. He shifted his body sideways and her broom struck where his right kidney would've been, letting it graze by and he quickly charged forward.

Willing the broom to come back, she quickly stepped back several steps, watching out for an incoming strike from her sprinting opponent and for the broom, hoping to catch it and block with it. Her broom quickly coming back and snapping to her grasp, Eman executed a side flip and Marisa quickly blocked a quick kick that was ejected to her face upon his landing, sending her sliding backwards on her feet.

The broom merely bended but the impact nearly sent her off her feet, and she quickly swung it in return towards his head. He had blocked it with a forearm and swung a right cross. She leaned her head out of the way—

*Grab!*

She was suddenly yanked forward by a free hand grabbing her other arm, causing her to yelp in surprise. When she was about to quickly return a jab to his side, a sudden flow of heat brushed past her body behind her and an explosion quickly followed.

She looked over her shoulder and she beheld a blackened floor, evidence of a large danmaku orb or a fireball being thrown at her recent position.

Did he just pull her out of the way?

She looked back at him, wanting his confirmation but his focus was lost on her and instead looking at above him. She followed his stare and was shocked to see who it was.

"Pa-Patchouli!?"

The Unmoving Great Library was floating in the air, conscious and awake, and still the worse for wear. And she already had her palm pointed at the both of them.

"You can take the other books, but I will not let you have that one...!" Her voice was very lethargic, but lined with the determination to fully kick her out of the mansion. Why can't she just get it? She'll be careful with it and she'll return it once she's dead.

[ **HRRRRR!** **Damn it, Patchouli! WHY ARE YOU STILL ALIVE!? WHY DO YOU HAVE TO INTERRUPT THE SECOND TIME!?** ]

"Silence! I can no longer leave you to the task! Marisa is far stronger than you are, you should be aware that you could never—"

[ **OH SHUT THE FUCK UP, YOU STUPID NUT**!] He shouted back without losing the guttural octave of his voice, words almost lost from being comprehensible. [WHAT DO YOU THINK IS BEST, HUH!? ONE AGAINST ONE OR TWO AGAINST ONE!? CAN'T YOU JUST PUT YOUR FUCKING FAITH IN ME THIS ONCE!? I WOULD'VE DONE YA A FAVOR IF—]

A white, shining blur flashed at the corner of Marisa's vision. Purely out of instinct: she pushed Eman back as fast as she could, sending him to the floor on his ass and the blur that happened to be a shining (and undeniably sharp) knife that would've nailed him in the back had buried itself to the carpeted floors.

Shocked at the sudden occurrence, she looked at the certain angle from which the knife possibly came from. Up and floating in the air was the familiar knife wielder and handmaiden of the Scarlet Devil.

Izayoi Sakuya.

[ **Aaaaghck!** ] She heard Eman growl, his hand coming up to claw on his own face, the veins at his backhand showing, especially his temple. [Not another one…..!]

Ooookay, that's the signal for her to start hauling ass out of the Maid's general view. The Scarlet Devil is going on her whims again, and she does _not_ want part in it.

"We're not done yet, Marisa!" She could already feel Patchouli's spell card about to be activated behind her.

Marisa sighed. _Back to square one, I guess._

~~~~~ « **҉** » ~~~~~

One after another, they just. Keep. Fucking. COMING! WHY CAN'T THIS FIGHT LAST FOR EVEN LONGER THAN 45 SECONDS WITHOUT **SOMEONE** INTERRUPTING IT!?

I shot an angry glare at Sakuya, "Where on Gensokyo have you been, Sakuya!? Should you not have been here sooner!? [Why'd you have to interrupt me!?]

"For your first question: I was attending Milady's needs so I cannot leave her side. There's also the fact that you seem to be handling the problem yourself." She gave a polite bow midflight. "I thank you for dealing most of the handiwork for me."

[Oh.] Uh…okay. I'm doing a pretty lady a favor without even knowing it, not only that: she _trusts_ me on the task and she _thanked_ me, too. That kinda makes me happy, like, _really_ _happy_. Now I feel bad for questioning her absence. [Uh, no problem. Glad to be of use.]

"As for your second question: it's because Milady has not given me permission until now."

I scoffed, [Oh come on. I don't see a reason why you shouldn't stop a ruckus. This her home, isn't it?] I'm serious here, look around me. Can't you _see_ this? [This library is starting to look harder to clean up.] There's books everywhere on the floor and a lot of shelves had fallen over. Even for the entire staff to help, I think it'll take long.

"I am a Maid, Mr. Eman, one of my duties is to maintain the cleanliness of this mansion. This is _barely_ the messiest state of the mansion." You sounded really earnest there. "A mess such as this is no problem for me, even if I have to deal with it all on my own."

She's smirking and still hasn't blinked, I guess I should trust her word on this. She _is_ the Head Maid for a reason, and I forgot that she had time-stopping abilities. That alone has awesome perks. If she stops time, it would take at least one second to clean this place.

[Okay, I believe you.] Now that she's here, I guess this ruckus will be over with in a second. [So, are we gonna stop those two over there…] Just as I said that, something exploded behind me. A shockwave made my hair flare forward and a surge of heat to cover me. Holy shit, I nearly got hit in collateral. Still, I didn't miss a beat as I continued, [….or are we gonna sit back on this?]

*Wshk*

She teleported to the floor, standing a few meters away. "Neither."

What?

"Right now, I am under orders from the Mistress, and she told me to keep you fighting."

Um….okay?

[Does that mean I should butt in on those two?] I throbbed a thumb behind me, where the magical chaos is going on. I don't know where Jergo is and I haven't heard from him since.

She shook her head. "No." Then three knives flashed to existence on her hands. Despite holding such dangerously sharp objects, she still maintained the air of elegance in even the simplest movements. "You asked me a third question, and I paraphrase: 'Why did I interrupt the spat between you and Patchouli-sama'?"

That's the one.

"It is because I have received the permission to do my orders, and that is to keep you in a state of conflict, and I will do so. _No matter what it takes._ "

….….

….no.

No…..fucking way.

No.

Just no!

[You're kidding.]

She took a step forward. I took one step back. "No, I'm not."

My nerves grew cold, and a very old dreading feeling was coming over to me, [Please, tell me you're _fucking_ kidding.]

"I do not fool around my work, Mr. Eman." She coolly said in the same, elegant tone. "And I **do not** want to disappoint my Mistress."

[Then why do you need those knives?]

"Her orders do not deny me from using them." She's coming even closer.

This is not happening. This is not happening!

My breathing is starting to hitch, and I think I'm paling. What is that Draculina _thinking_? Why is she telling her Maid to do _this_?

[Don't use them, Sakuya. They could kill me.]

She stopped moving forward, lifting an eyebrow at me as if I had just said the stupidest thing ever, "I believe I already mentioned it before, didn't I? I am ordered to make sure you don't stop fighting, and I will see it done. If I have to approach you with the intent to kill, so be it." She didn't even sound sympathetic with her words, they came out so naturally that she didn't even flinch at it. "Don't take it personally once you die."

My breathing getting even shorter to be normal and my legs are losing the will to move. I'm almost rooted to the spot. She's going to _kill me._

There's a shelf beside me. I grabbed on to the edge without looking hasty and I tensed my legs in preparation for a bolting sprint. I just gotta move as fast as possible if I want to not get hit by those knives.

Wait, hold on?

[One question. Spell Card Battles will not allow death, right?]

"Yes." Oh thank God! I completely forgot about that. "But I'm not sure about you."

[What? What do you mean?]

"Do you know how to cast Danmaku on your own, **without** the help of the goblins?"

I shook my head.

"Do you even have any spell cards?"

I shook my head again.

"Then you will be the only one who will be bleeding. In a Spell Card Battle, one must possess at least one spell card, otherwise you are susceptible to dying to the most lethal danmaku projectile."

 **BOLT!**

I heard enough. I heard enough. I'm not staying near this place. Or to be specific, near that horrifying maid!

*Tak! Tak! Tak!*

That's the sound of a knife burying itself on wood behind me. I looked behind me and she was already there (fucking time-stopper!), throwing arm already arched for a throw!

I went down to slide on the floor on my back and the three knives flew right in front of me, their flight so quick that it's scary and they embedded the wood up ahead. As quick as I could, I pushed myself off the floor and ran to the general direction where there were lots of bookshelves still standing.

My destination not really far, I ran towards one side of the shelf then I bolted a sharp turn to the right—

"Where do you think you're going?"

She's right in front of me!

I didn't let go of the edge as I ejected, causing the shelf I was holding to tip slightly forward and my fingers burned from the exertion.

"It isn't manly for a man to run from a fight." She stated, looking at me with icy cold eyes. That's murder, right there.

For a moment, Sakuya, you just pissed me off. [Why should I hear that from a person who is THE ONLY ONE WITH A WEAPON!? _You're not making this fair, you damn maid_!] I ended up shouting the last few words, using whatever means to get this fear out of me.

Surprisingly, her voice didn't lose its momentum. "If you're talking about your knife," She reached behind before she pulled out a black knife in her hand. "Isn't this yours? I found it underneath a shelf."

*TAK!*

I slowly turned my head to the direction of where she threw, and I beheld my survival knife puncturing the wood of the shelf I was still holding, _in-between my fingers._ Oh my goodness. She just threw the damn knife without me even expecting it, faster than I thought possible that I would've already died had she aimed for my eye.

Snapping myself out of my shock, I released my hold of the shelf and grabbed on to the hilt, yanking it out of the wood—

"And it's dangerous to take your eyes off your enemy." Her voice was _right next to me._

SHIT!

Pure reflex and instinct kicking in, I ducked as fast as I could, successfully dodging a swipe that was aimed at my neck. Not wanting to remain helpless, I quickly made a grab for her wrist. Managing to have it in my grasp, my other hand (still holding the knife) quickly threw a punch to her side. Managing a hit, I followed up with a knee to her abdomen, making her bend forward and blowing her oxygen out. Not breaking momentum, I kneed her face as hard as I could, making her throw her head upwards. Her face in plain view, I yanked her towards me and I _head-butted the fuck out of her_ as hard as I could, putting more effort into blowing my fear out of me instead of dealing bigger damage. Releasing her wrist, she staggered backwards while holding both her abdomen and face. Not satisfied yet, I jumped to the air, tucking my knees in, both my feet pointing towards Sakuya and I kicked forward as hard as I could, hitting home on her forearm that was holding her face and her right shoulder.

The result: both of us hitting the ground. I simply fell, she got thrown 5 meters or so away.

Primal fear rolled in my entire form, the supreme desire to stay alive, no matter what it takes, but I had enough composure to feel the adrenaline, take what remaining composure I have and _not_ run away.

She was quick to rise up to her feet, I barrel-rolled away as she threw even more knives. Rising up to my feet, I quickly took cover behind a shelf—I quickly ducked down.

A knife sunk into the shelf, right where my head was supposed to be. Even more primal fear rolled into my mind from that near-miss. I was panicking and terrified, my entire body was rattled and my state of mind was shaken. Sakuya was right in front of me, and the next thing I did when I saw her: I punched her straight in the abdomen, right as another thrown knife shredded the top of my shoulder.

I didn't how strong my punch was, but given that Sakuya was actually _blown backwards into a shelf_ , my measurement is that I hit her very hard. *Wshk!* She quickly vanished afterwards, the last I've seen of her was her holding her stomach in pain and coughing.

Looking around me for the specific place she teleported to, I quickly clambered up a shelf when I didn't see her anywhere. She probably hid in a place I wouldn't expect but close enough to not be far from me, I gotta keep my eye out. She'll have a knife thrown buried in me if I get careless.

Standing atop this shelf with the fear and adrenaline still rolling over me, I quickly ran to a far direction, more into the areas dense with isles of bookshelves. Makes it convenient for me to skip-jump them one by one.

Managing 14 skips and a good distance away (away from the magical duel of Marisa and Patchouli), I jumped down to ground level and ran forward, my exhaustion completely imperceptible as I passed in-between 9 shelves and bolting to the right, bypassing 3 before I turned a left and rested my back against the side of one shelf, holding the open wound she left on my shoulder, hissing when I hit a sensitive spot.

Resting is very suicidal in a fight but this is not resting, this is just me trying to calm down. She just tried to kill me and I'm still shaken by it. I still have my eye out on all directions: above, left, right, forward. She probably knows where I am and is taking her time on me. I might as well use it.

My breathing coming in quick inhales and exhales, my grip on my knife tighter than ever, I didn't even realize that my heartbeat was faster than before, I could feel it in my throat, I could even hear it.

This can't be happening. I'm about to be fucking killed. I have no certainty of my victory. I wasn't fighting an inexperienced idiot that didn't know any better, not a drug addict that was too high to even fight properly, not even a skilled person who could match up to me, I was fighting a _Time-stopping_ **Woman**.

A maid is my enemy, but not just any maid that just slaves for a rich stuck-up, she was a maid with skill, had probably killed before, and she serves a motherfucking _Vampire_. She could also throw a knife with precise accuracy that she hit the space between my fingers without any effort. I never fought someone like her at all, and I'm not even sure if I could win, or even _live._

This is seriously fucked.

Sakuya is trying to skewer me with her knives, and I'm not even sure if she's going to kill me or not. That's even worse than direct killing intent. It's not clear what she's doing besides the fact that she's trying to impale me. And she said this was _just_ _an order_?

Does she not care for my well-being doing this!?

So much for all that hospitality they gave me.

It all seemed like it was an act.

…..

…

HA!

Like hell am I gonna let this get the better of me!

If she's going to come at me with the intent to kill, then I'll do the same and hurt her just as much!

Jump across a building that is typically 50 meters away? Oh _please_ , that's not even a challenge! Climb a fucking 100 meter tree without any safety precautions but with my own hands? I climb trees higher than that! Fight a group of people holding knives and bats on my own? Not the first time! I even won, for fuck's sake!

What's a single maid that could throw knives, could teleport or stop time, and could fly gonna be different from every other events in my life that could've killed me!?

This is just going to be another chalk up to the list of the most insane things I ever done in my life. Once I'm through with it, I'm going to make do with my vow: go back to Master's shrine, tell all about it in fine detail while eating rice crackers and drinking tea. I'll make _fucking sure of it._ I swear I will. I'm just gonna make sure you don't nail me in the fucking eye, Sakuya.

I placed my hand to my chest, crumpling the shirt and grasping for the rosary underneath.

† _Dear Lord, hear me._

 _I am put in a situation where I have to fight for my life. And I'm frightened. So I ask you, oh Lord, to watch over me. Guide my hand, make my eyes quick, make my footwork perfect, and my mind clear. I wish to defeat the enemy before me and neutralize her. I will deliver pain but I will never deliver myself to spill blood. I ask for your guidance and you shield me from death._

 _Amen_.†

Opening my eyes, I quickly ducked downwards, not taking any risks and letting instinct kick in. There's no way Sakuya didn't take this chance to throw a knife me. I was _completely_ open and off my guard.

*Tak!* A knife struck where my head would've been.

Fucking called it again.

Sighing inwardly in relief, I looked forward and Sakuya was there. Already having six knives ready, three in each hand.

"Nicely dodged, Mr. Eman. You were completely open and yet you still managed to evade at the last possible second." Sakuya, your oh-so-elegant murder tone is seriously sending a lot of chills down my bones. You really killed someone before, didn't you?

The fear in me was gone, only caution and tension. Either because my prayer for confidence was granted, or it's because I already resolved myself to fight back. Whichever is good, because I'm not going anywhere now.

Narrowing my eyes, I stood up, never taking my eyes off her for even a second. Once I got into full height, I reached behind me, grabbing for the knife that got stuck to the wood and I yanked it out (it took almost half my strength to pull it out). Now, I have two knives in both hands. One that's hers, and one that's mine.

Sakuya's knife though….

I shook the new arsenal lightly, testing the weight before I rubbed my thumb across the texture and the cutting edge, not looking anywhere but the foe before me.

Good balance, fine sharp edge, and superb craftsmanship. A fine choice for a knife-wielder. As expected of Aristocracy, always going for the best stuff. And Sakuya has more of these.

[You're not gonna care even if you got me bleeding profusely or close to death, Sakuya, so long as you do whatever the fuck you're told to do?] I asked, probably for the final time. I needed her answer, and depending on the answer, I will measure the amount of effort I will blow out for this.

She nodded, no hesitation at all. [The orders of the mistress is absolute.]

Hmph, nice English. Your accent's _thick._

[Then I will not show you mercy.] I promised, steeling myself and letting my senses take over. Shortly, I felt the adrenaline rushing through my system; the urge to jump, climb, or charge forward and attack plaguing my mind like an unquenchable lusting. The feeling is a killer.

The amount of effort to be put here: No Holds Barred; Broken bones; Bruising skin; and Cut wounds.

[Hmph!] And I sidestepped early, prompting the killer maid to throw her right hand batch of knives. I ducked, letting the pieces of steel hazardously pass by above my head before I jumped back inward the isles, needing as much distance as possible from her. Looking over my shoulder, she threw the next hand, three knives aimed for my entire upper body. Kicking the nearest shelf beside me, I dashed towards the opposite shelf and the knives stabbed themselves to the books of my last position.

Time to run.

Using a knife, I stabbed whatever is beside me (sorry, Patchouli) in a reverse grip and catapulted myself onwards to the opposite direction with a strong pull and yanking it out just as quickly. Once nearing the turn of a corner of a shelf, I curved to the right, kicking a nearby shelf just to kill the turn momentum and have myself go straight forward.

"You won't get away!"

I dove to another isle, feeling a jumpstart in my body as I heard them _whiz_ by right behind me.

 **OMPH**! I _never_ really liked dive rolling on hard ground.

Getting up to my feet, I held the silver knife with my mouth and I began climbing a shelf as fast as I could, my black knife staying in my other hand. Seeing a blur of movement on my peripheral vision and a flash of steel, I quickly jumped off halfway in the climb and latched on to the shelf that was behind me, gripping the edge and quickly bringing myself to stand atop it before skipping over to the next shelf.

Expecting the worse, I looked to the side and I see Sakuya, standing top of a shelf and had thrown a—Dodge!

That one nearly nailed me in the face!

That gave me shock, and that shock gave adrenaline, using that adrenaline, I began skip jumping from one shelf to another in a fast pace without any regard to a hazardous falling, zigzagging my directions to avoid being an easy moving target. Sakuya is probably firing non-stop, I kept seeing the knives flying past me, through my recent positions and the heavy majority of the ammunition were _shredding_ _my skin and shirt_!

FUCK!

Jump down!

I motioned my body like I was head-slamming a table and that resulted me to tip my upper body forward, off the edge of the shelf and had myself front flipping towards the floor. That gave me a rush, good for extra surges.

The cut pains on my shoulders and arms slowly waning because of adrenaline, I pulled the knife out of my mouth and ran forward, looking for an extra place to climb.

Gotta keep Sakuya in mind. She can teleport, catch up to me no sweat, and had good accuracy at long range. I looked over my shoulder, Sakuya was giving chase.

Good. That saves me the effort of dodging every time.

*Wsh!* KUH! One sliced by my left arm, and a large gash was left there!

You're so gonna regret that!

Making a turn to the left with a kick to a nearby shelf for a sharp turn, I quickly made another turn and continued doing so, maneuvering with kicks to nearby surfaces and stabs with the silver knife. I made sure to maneuver with the silver knife, I don't want to damage mine, I must use it for the kill.

I'm not trying to escape her, I'm making her get into cutting distance.

The only way to do that is…

Once after making the final turn, I ran towards a shelf, wall-running a backflip and a twist in the air to face behind me upon landing, Sakuya appeared via teleportation, breathing in labor, and she was caught off-guard as I instantly charged towards her, left knife arcing towards her chest. When she dodged with a back step, I spun around and followed with a swing of my other knife in a jump, executing a 540 kick.

I didn't hit her shoulder or her head but I slammed her extended left arm, making her lose grip in the held knife and it fell to the floor with a clatter. Maintaining fluidity, I followed with a back kick using my other leg, and I nailed her right in the gut!

That's for cutting my arm and my shirt!

Once she fell to the floor, losing grip on all her knives, I snapped my grip on the silver knife to hold the cutting end and I threw it towards her fallen form.

Her eyes widening, she had a knife instantly appearing in her hand and she—

*Ting!* She deflected it!?

Not stopping me!

[RAAAGGHH!]

I leapt to the air, holding my black knife with an inverted grip and holding it with both hands, raised it above my head and bringing it down on the Maid as I slammed my knees to the floor on either side of her waist.

URGH!

She blocked it with a forearm. Grunting in exertion, her hands shook as she held my hands holding the knife back from burying itself to her throat. She removed the hand holding her own knife from the clash and—

No!

*Grab!* I caught her wrist and stopped her from nailing me in the eye.

Now, this is a predicament. We had each other by the end of each other's knife and we're not making any progress. Sakuya isn't as strong as Meiling, I could tell, but she's managing it: I could barely hold her knife back and is coming near, and my knife isn't going any further down. Even for a woman, she's strong (should I have expected it?).

But not for long!

I tightened my grip on her wrist, digging my nails in, growling all the while. All thoughts of malice and harm going through my head, I wanted nothing more than to see this Maid suffer! She nicked my shoulder, she shredded most of my skin, she was intent on killing me, and I plan to show just how much I felt about that. I could feel her losing grip on her knife, my crushing grip doing its magic. Pushing all of my weight on my upper body, my knife began nearing against her throat, she was starting to look like the loser here.

Oh no, I will not end this here, you damn maid!

[HHHRRRAAAA!]

* **BAK!*** I _head-butted_ her.

"JJjggh!"

[UWAACCCKKKK!‼!] She kicked me in the gut! HARD!

That had me thrown off her fallen form and landing on my back. Reflex kicking in, I ended up rolling backwards on my back upon landing and into a stand. I quickly crumpled my abdomen and stiffened it to kill the pain, stepping a few steps back until I was in-between two shelves.

Unlike me, she took the worst of it. Her head was lying over cement ground or wood, and I head-butted her inwards to it. Only one could imagine how much that would hurt, especially with the intent to break _your own_ head and not the enemy's.

Something wet is flowing down my forehead.

I reached up and wiped it with a fingertip before I brought it to view. Blood. I reached up again, I felt something fleshy, and it stings.

I opened a wound on my forehead. _Great_.

Sakuya was slowly coming to her feet, holding her forehead while so, glaring at me with dull blue eyes. There was no bleed on her forehead as well, nothing red running down or hand or anything except a plaster of _my_ blood there.

So that's what it means? I'll be the only one bleeding because I don't have a spell card of my own?

…..

No matter. I can stab you in the heart and not worry about you being dead! That's what the Spell Card System rules says. If you're going to kill me, I might as well **_kill_** you first! If my theory is right, every physical pain could only affect the mental structure under the influence of the Spell Card Battle. If I were to 'kill' Sakuya, she would pass out to unconsciousness.

Sounds like a plan.

The cuts on my sides and arms (especially this long gash on my left arm) were starting to sting really bad, but I'm not letting that bother me. I faced worse, and this wasn't the first time I got sliced by someone. I only have to worry about her shredding my shirt.

I think I'll look good with a few scars. I hope Lord Above doesn't mind me having them on this body after just receiving it not a few days ago.

Sakuya shook her head and she was back into her element, her eyes showing clear murder and a silent storm of rage. She brought her wrists together in an X in front of her chest and three knives flashed to existence in each hand.

A large hand-shaped bruise was on her right wrist.

Unsettling. Very unsettling, Sakuya.

I pointed a knife to myself.

 _I…._

I pointed the knife at her.

 _….will have you..._

Then I motioned a slit throat.

 _….dead and dying…._

Then I motioned a thumbs-down.

 _…..on the ground,_ **Fair** **Maid**.

She narrowed her eyes, I slouched and lowered my haunches a little, readying a jump or immediate sprint to a certain direction. There's a long isle on my right for an escape route, there's a bookshelf on my left to hide for cover, there's forward where I could go in close-quarters with Sakuya, or behind me where I could bolt out for another place to settle the fight.

Which action should I take?

She jumped to the air, I got myself staring in awe for a second as she reached 20 meters high, then my instincts kicked in as she swung both her arms outwards, throwing the—

SHE JUST THREW A HUNDRED KNIVES AT ME!

[ **LEFT!** ] And so I dived to the bookshelf to my left, disregarding the roll and instead slamming my arms and knees to the hard cement (I really drove her head to this kind of floor, didn't I? No wonder she's mad).

Continuous sounds of steel sticking in wood, I remained in my spot while the knife rain goes on. I watched an endless stream of knives fly through where I've last been, and the amount of knives that came by gave me chills. That's not a hundred knives, that's a fucking _thousand._ What could've happened had I not moved out of the way?

*Tak! Tak! Tak! Tak! Tak! Tak!*

This shelf's back might've became a pin cushion by now, and the knives still hasn't stopped. How many knives do you _even_ have, Maid?

*Tak! Tak! Tak! Tak! Tak! Tak! Tak! Tak! Tak! Tak!*

Anytime now…

*Tak! Tak! Tak!...Tak!*

…..

It's over.

*Tak!*

Um…..

…

Okay, it's over. What's my next move here?

Jumping straight out would be stupid, I can't go out the other side either. She's probably flying and is keeping an eye out on this general direction. The sooner she sees me, she'll end up throwing a knife at top speed. I can't sneak around either, doing so otherwise would just expose me. She's getting even more vigilant in this round.

…..Vigilant?

…..

I think….I think I could use that.

Sorry for this, Patchouli, but my life is at the state of forfeit.

I reached behind me and I pulled out one single book. Let's see here: thick and leather cover, unknown inscriptions in the title. I opened it up: it has a foreign language, and judging by its pictures, it's about experimentations regarding crystals and other stuff.

Close the book: Irrelevant.

Tome of Knowledge shall be taking one for the team.

I have to go to the isle of the right, then zigzag afterwards. Make distance from Sakuya after then, make her come close and engage her when the chance is right.

Here we go.

Silently, I scooted over to the edge of the shelf, the book of stones in my hand, not exposing myself in Sakuya's view just yet, not even a peek. Lastly, I neared my Survival knife to my mouth and I held on to it in-between my teeth. This is gonna take both hands on this one.

Okay. Okay. Deep breaths first, steel the nerves, and when you finally got the balls, boldly invite hell to your doorstep.

I threw the book out into the open—

* **TAK**!* HA! FOOLED YA! YOU THOUGHT THE BOOK WAS ME!

And away I go!

Sparing a quick glance to the floating knife-crazy lady as I go: she got a baffled face for being played and is already drawing a few knives already. Yeah, that's what you get, _perfect_ Maid. You're so gonna get punished by Patchouli for even nicking that book~

Okay, save the gloating for later, focus on getting as much distance as possible without getting _shanked._

While doing so, I make sure to make my movement patterns unpredictable, the isle I'm running through is giving me an advantage. The shelves are giving me lots of cover. Sometimes making a sudden turn around behind a shelf, throwing more decoy books before bolting (add more to your punish pile, _Dear Maid~_ ), making quick turns and going the opposite direction _before_ turning around, this kind of tactic seemed to be frustrating the servant, as she ends up flying after me, throwing six at a time in one hand.

Her movements are getting wild, her aim going a little off. Doesn't mean it's _not_ dangerous though and something to be carefree about, those knives are _going through the wood._ Her aim was starting to become true in each individual throw, one shredded my left shoulder.

The smell of copper is getting thick!

Left. Right. Right. Forward. Feint left and go forward. Left.

Come on, Maid….! Come down and fight me by hand!

*Wshk!*

Wish granted, she teleported right in front of me, with arms at the throwing.

Jumping a pounce was hazardous so I slid on the floor just as she throw a dozen knives, one nicked me on the edge of my forehead, one left a gash on my right elbow (I didn't notice the left side of my chest bleeding till now), but I gritted my teeth and curled one leg back to my chest, closing my distance to her with the momentum. Once I got the closest, I ejected the curled leg and slammed my foot to her midsection, throwing her off the ground and a few meters away.

Pushing myself up to my feet, I spat out the knife out of my mouth before I caught it by the hilt mid-air and charged Sakuya. My enemy quickly standing up, I swiped a slash to her face. She parried it with one hand and returned a stab towards me. Of course, I parried and I sent a counter to her forehead, specifically a head-butt.

Her head was hard, and the kickback hurts me as well, but it doesn't daze me just like Meiling's. As she staggered, I quickly followed up with a thrust of my knife—

OOF! She kicked me!

Staggering backwards, I rubbed my chest frantically, trying to relieve the pain. She removed the dizziness of her head and was composed. Not giving her a moment of rest, I charged forward, trying to ignore the still throbbing pain on my kicked chest. Instead of stabbing, I threw a fist with my knife hand towards her face, she ducked and swiped a cut to my abdomen.

Nonetheless, I yapped in a hiss. That _fucking **stung!**_ I swiped again with a backhand, she ducked under it and swiveled her position behind me, slashing my back diagonally.

[ **RRRggh!** ] I growled, holding my bleeding abdomen. The cut wasn't deep but it's a gash. And it is _spilling my blood_. I could already feel it running down to the waist of my pants!

The gash on my back is likewise the same, and it stings. Being aggressive won't work, I have to be cautious. I spun a swipe towards my back, she back stepped and I quickly charged, keeping mind to not be careless. I swung a small swipe, she dodged and quickly advanced on me with a knife. I jumped back with a panicked swipe, she stopped midway before she could get hit.

Time for the unexpected blows.

I sideflipped towards her, taking chances as I didn't try to eject a kick: she backstepped it. I followed up with a Scoot: she didn't see it coming and I ended up hitting her ankle with my foot as she jumped back again, stumbling a bit. Not letting her get a chance of recovery, I executed a Gainer flip, my stationary foot aiming an axe kick to her head: she sidestepped it.

Good dodge, not a lot would've survived on the first try. But I'm well-prepared for mishaps, and your mistake was that you're _right next to me._

I punched her midsection without losing the fluidity upon landing, making her buckle over. Following it up, I grabbed her collar and spun her around me once before I let go, kicked her shoulder and sending her crashing her back against a bookshelf. A rush rolling into my head, I quickly charged forward and aimed a knee for her face.

She moved her head away and my knee hit the books. She kicked her feet up and struck my standing foot's thigh, making me topple to the ground. She disappeared and was suddenly standing a few meters away, throwing a knife at me. I kicked the shelf to make myself slide backwards, the knife missing my legs by the hair.

Rolling backwards to my feet, I ran quickly away, hoping for the next clash to involve more on close-quarters than stupid knife throwing. Zigzagging the shelves, I eventually reached the reading area of the library, a spot where long tables and chairs were around, most were scattered, some had black spots that signified a stray bullet hitting it and even more were toppled over. Isn't this the place where I ran into a table with Jergo before?

*Wshk!*

Behind me!

I instinctually swiped my knife behind me in a wide arc—

*SHK!*

[ **AAAAAAAGGGGGGGHHHHHHHH!‼!‼]** MY ARM! MY FUCKING ARM!

A knife buried itself to my left bicep, and it hurt unlike _anything_ I ever felt before in my life. I lost the grip of my knife, and I could see the end of the sharp point _sticking out of the back!_ I was in a blank, a sudden urge to vomit threatening me.

* **SHK!*** Above my heart!

* **SHK**!* One to my wrist!

[ **AAAAAAAARRRRGGGHHHHH!] MOTHERFUCKER!**

I quickly grabbed a nearby table with my one good arm, quickly yanked it close and held it up like a shield, its underside facing me. That followed with knife points poking out as Sakuya continuously chucked more of those damn knives.

*throb*

Rrgh. The stabs are throbbing. My saliva spilled as I gritted my teeth in sharp inhales, I looked at the three knives buried in my person. One on my bicep, killing my left hand's movements. Another on my wrist, ultimately killing all motion of my entire left arm. The last, buried above my heart. It's strange, I can't feel it, but I'm both shocked and relieved that she missed the heart. What would've happened to me if it did?

Would I have gotten unconscious? Or worse…..

 **Dead.**

No. No. No.

This can't be happening….!

Panicking, I pinned down one table leg with my foot to hold the table up while I pulled out all the fucking knives off with force, screaming in pain in each pull until I winched out the one on my chest. Now, they were leaking blood, I could see within: pink, fleshy muscle, I could even see a severed _tendon_ on my bicep. I can't raise my arm up, the smell of copper was thick to my nose that I could _feel it in my teeth_ , and my stomach is coming close to fully throwing up all that I ate.

I'm going to die.

I can't fight anymore.

I'm scared.

 ** _Sakuya struck you.  
She hurt you.  
Pay it back.  
Yes, pay it back.  
Pay back pain a hundredfold.  
Hurt her.  
We agree. Shatter her pride.  
Make it worse.  
Disproportionate damage._**

I can't advance when she's gonna keep throwing those damn things. She stopped nicking the table but I don't know if she's still waiting there. What if she's above me? What if she's behind me? What if she's just toying with me? What if she's just waiting for me to cower and despair before she strikes?

What do I do?

What the fuck do I do!?

 ** _Pay. It. Back._** _  
 **She wanted you dead.**  
 **She didn't want to play.**  
 **She wanted you gone!  
No mercy!  
PAY HER BACK!**_

….What can I do?

I'm losing….….consciousness.

 ** _You will not stand anyone who wants you dead._** _  
 **She's doing it out of orders and she's not sympathetic in the least.  
Do not tolerate this, host!  
Make her suffer for this!  
Kill her!**_

 _….._

 ** _Show an example._** _  
 **Show her what happens when someone treats your life like a disposable.  
Nobody will treat you like this without dying!  
Remove her arms for this!  
Stab her with her own knives!  
Drive one in her spine!**_

She's doing this out of orders. And she doesn't give a particular fuck about it. She treats like she was just doing the dishes.

 ** _Nobody_** ** _puts you through hell without suffering.  
No one!  
We agree, nobody!  
Not one.  
Not now.  
Not ever!_**

You don't care. You really do not care. You aimed one at my heart. You simply want me dead. All because Remilia _told_ you to.

 ** _Show her pain.  
Make her cry in pain!  
Agony! Give her agony!  
Destroy her image!_**

Fuck you. I will **not** let this give her what she wants, Sakuya. I'll see you bruising and bleeding on the fucking ground and I'll drag you by your pretty white locks to your mistress…..!

 ** _Show her suffering.  
Break her.  
Let her fear your name!  
Let her know the consequences.  
Make it a fine retribution!  
Send a message to her mistress!_**

I'll show you, Sakuya…..! You tried to kill me, I'll return the favor by taking your **hand!**

 ** _PAY IT BACK!  
PAY IT BACK!  
PAY IT BACK!  
PAY IT BACK!  
PAY IT BACK!_**

[RRRHHHAAAA!] With a roar, I kicked the pin(knife)-cushioned table forward, sending it flying towards my enemy's last known position. The speed of its flight was faster than I ever thought. How? Was I really that strong?

 ** _Don't care.  
KILL HER!  
Use your hate.  
Hate! Hate! Hate! Hate!  
Let your heart burn in rage!_**

She finally came into view, jumping out of the flying table's trajectory in a roll. She exposed herself.

 ** _Good.  
She's exposed.  
She cannot hide!  
She won't hide from us!  
She will not run away!  
She will despair!_**

Without any fucking care about the danger at all, I charged her forward. In her move, she begins to throw three knives at a time towards me….?

What is this?

The flight of the knives was….visible.

Their speed was just as quick but I could see their flight and their trajectory. They're not blurring in flight, I could _see_ them in pure detail.

 ** _Yeeess.  
Quicker eyes!  
Let no human weakness stop us!  
No more limits!  
No more humanity!  
Let the world move as if it were walking._**

Adrenaline rush. This was an adrenaline rush.

With control and careful movements, I weaved through the knives just by twisting my body to either side or sidestepping. The process continues, her furiously throwing clusters of them, and not a single one hits me. Not even a graze, she's not hitting me. Her eyes show surprise and shock, flabbergasted of my feat. The _elegant_ and _perfect_ Maid's knife-throwing skills was being outmatched.

 ** _She cannot hit us.  
Tables have turned!  
We are dominant!  
Who's weaker now!?  
Weak! WEAK!  
We are stronger!_**

Got you now, you **bitch!**

I grabbed her swiping left hand with my good right hand then I kneed her in the belly, making her buckle her upper body forward before she could swing the other hand. Following up with a second knee to her face, her head is thrown upwards and I head-butted her again with a yank.

 ** _Crush her! CRUSH HER!  
BREAK HER APART!  
FOR OUR SATISFACTION!  
SHATTER HER!  
MAKE HER SUFFER MORE THAN SHE DID US!  
DON'T LET HER HAVE TO BREATHE!_**

I'm not letting you go that easily!‼

I yanked her again, my forehead slamming to her forehead again. Then again. Then again. Then again! Then again! **Then again! Then again! Then again!**

 ** _BLEED, DOG!‼ BLEEEED‼!‼  
YES! YES!  
BREAK HER!  
SUFFER! SUFFER FOR US!  
FEED US WITH HER PAIN!_**

No. She's not bleeding on the forehead.

That's my blood.

I'm bleeding on the forehead _._

I kicked her thigh, making her topple to one foot while I held her up with my grip, her wrist beginning to turn purple from my fingernails digging into her delicate flesh. Then I released her, grabbing her hair before she tries to escape, tugging with utmost prejudice and pulling her up to my level. Both her hands came up to grab at my hand and pull it out, stupidly forgetting that she has knives to use.

RGH!

I kneed her stomach again, letting go of her locks and making her bend over my thigh, spill out her saliva out of her mouth. Growling, I snapped my grip on the back of her collar, lifted her off my leg and kicked her chest, making her qwork before landing on her back on the ground.

Look at the pain on her face, I never thought I would find satisfaction in it. She's even looking up at me in a new light. I see fear, surprise, and shock all over her mien. She never expected me to be like this, didn't she? Did she expect me to have barriers that I won't cross? Oh no, she doesn't know me. I'm the worst, especially when someone goes too far.

Trying to kill me? You crossed the fucking line. Sakuya will no longer receive mercy.

I grabbed the front of her collar, lifted her off the ground, dragged her over to the nearest upright table and _slammed_ her on the surface. I heard a crack along with the slam, I must've used too much strength. Odd, I didn't strain my arm on lifting her or anything.

If that's the case…..

I arced my fist back and swung downwards on her abdomen.

*CRASH!*

That. Was. Satisfying. The table actually broke apart and the sound she made when it did….

That was not even close to how I felt when she sunk that knife on my arm.

I grabbed her leg from the shattered woodworks, dragged through the possibly sharp pile, hoping she cut herself on them, then I spun her around me twice—

She's light.

—before I literally _threw_ her body towards a shelf, her back slamming against the edged surface, tipping the bookshelf back as she fell to the floor convulsing and writhing before the shelf steadied itself.

 _ **She needs more.  
NOT ENOUGH PAIN!  
WE DEMAND SATISFACTION!  
NOT ENOUGH SUFFERING!  
LET US HEAR HER SCREAM!  
MAKE HER CRY!**_

I'm not done with you, you fucking bitch.

Stomping, I treaded towards the side of the shelf, grabbing on to the edges. Sparing one little leer to the _fair_ maid looking at me with a horrified light, I slowly tipped the shelf towards her fallen form, books slowly falling off and landing on her.

 _The shelf is light._

The shelf now at a dangerous angle, Sakuya was starting to retreat, crawling away to avoid the crushing death.

I stomped on her ankle. "Aarghh!" Don't you go away now, you still haven't felt it all.

* **SLAM!***

….

Now, I'm finished.

 _ **Well done.  
You did well.  
You satisfied us.  
She received her just rewards.  
Revenge is sweet.  
** **Gratifying.**_

….….

….….….

…..….….….

….….….….….

….….….*exhale*….….*inhale*…..….

….*exhale*…..*inhale*…..….

…..I'm exhausted. I want to lie down. I want to sleep. I want to rest…..

….My arm. My arm.

I could feel it move.

The cut wounds, the stinging. I don't feel them anymore.

I looked down on my left hand and my eyes widened. The gaping wound on my bicep was shrinking and closing, my wrist wound literally _vanished_ , all that remained was the blood trail running down. I could twist, curl my fingers, clench it, bend the elbow, I could flex the bicep.

My other cut wounds around my arms were closing too, as if time itself was rewinding. There used to be 30 or more of 'em around my arms, especially the long gash and the one on my elbow, now there're just 6 cuts and were closing at a good pace. My arm's back to condition again. As for my chest stab: I could only feel wet blood as I touched it experimentally, but no open flesh. The cut on my belly: it was wet but no flesh wound.

The only thing left was the cuts on my shirt, the smell of copper, and the trails of blood that flowed down, especially to my pants.

What is happening to me? What's happening to me? Do I have self-regeneration now?

Wait a minute…..

The Spell Card Rules. 'No injury' and 'No death'.

Sigh. Looks like I owe her again. Reimu, my appreciation for you grows. Your Spell Card System has saved me. Master had just saved my life here, and she's not even around. Damn it, she's doing way more for me than I did for her. How am I going to pay her back for this?

So wounds will heal once the fight's finally over, huh?

….

I don't know what to say about Sakuya over here. If her wounds healed, would that apply to the weight currently _crushing_ her? The only thing from her that's in view was the foot I crushed and the unmoving limp hand sticking out underneath the _heavy_ bookshelf, the bruise I left there with my grip not seeming to disappear. Is she saved by the System as well? Is she simply unconscious underneath there? Can her body take up the weight?

 _ **You don't care.  
You don't care.  
You don't care.  
You don't care.  
You don't care.  
You don't care.**_

I. Don't. Care.

Now for the last and (hopefully) final problem.

Patchouli and Marisa, who had been fighting their own duel out of view or out of my attention, was still alive, and afloat in the air. They were almost out of breath, their forms are even worse than what could be tolerated anymore: Marisa's outfit was shredded, holed, blackened and I could already see exposed skin. Patchouli was nowhere different, her pajama dress was starting to become colored black, one of her sleeves was missing, revealing a very slim, smooth, pallor-ish, petite limb of an arm.

Okay, I don't know why but looking at that exposed arm when it's usually covered _turned me_ _on_.

No, bad Eman. That's not your woman. Save the lustings for the one who'll be needing your undivided attention. Patchouli is cool and silent and all but her attitude gives off 'Less love, more Knowledge'. It isn't impossible to be successful but she's not my type.

Alright, love interest matters later, fight now.

New task: **Stop This Bullshit.** I'm starting to get tired of this thing anyway.

But how will I do it? Hmm…

Oh, what's this book? Looks interesting.

Let's see: Old, weathered cover. Six pointed pentagram laced in old ink. Not sealed or locked. Could be a very old book, judging by its extremely rough surface. The contents: it's all in English, nice vocabulary though. Makes me think of Diablo 3. Let's see what's written here…

Okay, I might end up getting a nosebleed from all these methods and explanations of complete Einstein nonsense but I got the gist that this book is about dispelling and unsealing thanks to its fancy illustrations. In other words, it's a Spell Breaker book.

Okay, let's do the math:

Two magicians above, flying around each other like flies while throwing stars and elements + Book of Spell Breaking in hand = Might possibly render them both in a 'Mana burn', completely halting their fight to a stop.

The way to go about it: Throw the book at them.

…Sounds like a plan.

But first, lemme get my knife.

…

Alright, just slide that back in there, okay. Now for the nearest bookshelf…..this one.

Hup! And up we go.

Okay, all I need is a target and a right moment to throw it. I only got _one_ shot at this so I gotta make it count.

A stray fireball is coming my way. Time for a little see-through on what this piece of literature has!

Shield!

*BSH!*

When I expected to be wrong on the thought I have in mind, to use the book as a shield and be blasted off the shelf and maybe, get a few burn scars in the process, the worse didn't come at all. What actually came was the fireball sapping out upon contact with the book, like it just hit a body of water, even steam came out. Nice.

Still felt the burns though, and a little recoil shook my shoulder when the fireball slammed in. Owch. Thank God my fingers didn't singe off.

My theory's right, I could use this book to separate those two.

Okay, how're the girls doing?

…..

…

What's with this intense atmosphere?

Unlike before, where they just come at each other with light prejudice, this is the feeling I would feel when someone among two people or both _really_ wanted to kill the other. I encountered it before, and I know the feeling _very well._ The two were in a standoff, unmoving from their places in the air.

Marisa was stood on top of her broom, her form stiff and heaving, her fists clenched tight in her sides (one hand holding the hakkero), and there was a very dangerous grin on her face. That's the look of sadistic murder, a completely maniacal look, further making her look like the perfect image of a genocidal kleptomaniac that kills the victims before stealing the goods.

Patchouli had her hands held up and curled beside the floating book in front of her. She was _sneering_ , the scariest visage I'm ever seeing in this library, worse than Sakuya's knives. She was heaving as well, her mob cap was gone, showing off purple hair to glory, and there was an odd blurring in the air around her form. There was a giant geometrical circle behind her, and that thing's creating an 'air' around this library. I could feel it seeping inside my nerves, like feathers tickling from the inside.

What is this feeling in the air? It's like there's something unseen or invisible flying around the air like smoke, and it could 'touch' people. I could feel it from my skin, like the smoothest fabric of cloth brushing past my arms. Except that it's hot, unseen, and it's not pleasant.

This feels so much more like…..

…fire?

 **"«Sun Sign — Royal Flare»!"** Patchouli's arms came up, a yellow orb of blazing fires forming above her like a miniature sun.

 **"«Perversion — Sure-Fire Master Spaaark»!"** SHE'S POINTING THE HAKKERO AT HER! AND IT'S A _MASTER SPARK!_

THEY'RE THROWING THEIR WORSE AND MOST POWERFUL SPELLS AT EACH OTHER! HOLY SHIT! HOLY SHIT! WHAT DO I DO!? WHAT DO I DO!? OH SHIT, WHAT DO I DO!?

Wait, I got the book! I just gotta throw it!

But how!? HOW!? SOMEBODY GUIDE ME THROUGH HERE!

Who do I throw it at!? If I throw it at Marisa, Patchouli will end up pointing her anger at me! If I throw it at Patchouli, Marisa will fire that laser and bore a _hole_ in this place, ensuring my 'vouch promises'!

What do I do!?

What do I do!?

*ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ* The laser's already forming its blast circles!

*FFFSSSSHSSSSSSSSSHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH* That fucking sun is starting to look like the actual sun! And it's getting hot in here!

WAAAH! FUCK IT!

 **EAT BOOK, YOU TWO!**

Came out from the point of the hakkero that was once a tiny laser is now a GIGANTIC rainbow laser, the mere sight of its blinding light is evidence enough of its obvious firepower strong enough to destroy a mountain to nothing but cinders. The miniature sun that was starting to make the sun above look like a laughingstock because of its appearance looking like a molten ball lit on fire was instantly propelled forward with the speed of a thrown basketball. Each of the strongest spells were finally shot in full destruction towards the opponent—

—hitting the book that fly by in the space in-between the both of them, their offensive spells doing exactly _nothing_ to it.

Even the two magicians were shocked at the sight.

"Oh no."

"What's goin' on?"

* **BRRRRRRRRSSSSHSHSHSSHSHSSH!***

The book sends out a circular nova of white magic, utterly **killing** both of the most world-breaking spells I ever saw in my life to simply…...nothing. That was it, the book just rendered the two W.O.M.D. spells to nothing, and it sent the both of them flying backwards out of its shockwave.

The shelf I was standing on toppled precariously and I nearly fell because of that shockwave. Thankfully, it held on and I managed to stay upright.

Patchouli slammed her back against the wall of the library, _bouncing_ off of it and rebounding back to the last place she was been before disappearing from view behind a bookshelf, the reminiscent sound of a body slamming to the floor following. The Spell Breaker book above that had been floating for a bit had suddenly realized that gravity existed and promptly fell down to the floor.

Right on where Patchouli's landing zone was.

"Mukyuu!"

….….

What the hell was that noise?

Muk-yuu? Whua? Huh….? Who the hell makes _that_ kind of sound?

"AH! OUTTA THE WAY, BRO! THE MAGIC OF MY BROOM IS LOST! AAAAAAGGGHH!"

[ **CCRRAAAA** — **AAAGGGHH!‼!** ]

She slammed into me. Why am I not surprised? She totally aimed for me on purpose, I have a gut feeling she did.

At least she didn't slam the butt of that broom to any part of my body, she simply smashed her body to mine. And damn it all if it didn't hurt. Because ow. With her slamming into me, she crashed me off the shelf, my back slamming against another shelf behind me, Marisa was lucky to have me as a living air bag (or meat cushion) as she pressed her absurdly hard body towards me in the momentum of our fall, saving herself from powerful bouts of pain.

Did I say that the book self I landed on fell over to the floor upon my landing? Feel the impact of _that_ passing to your own body, not pretty. What's even more shocking to me is that it doesn't hurt. Not like it _didn't_ hurt at all but it wasn't bone-crushingly painful like I thought.

Did I end up creating a hardened back thanks to all the recent mishaps before? This thing is edged with shelf stacks, front and back, the edges should have caved my bones in. Did the books actually cushion my fall?

[Uuurrgghh…..] Ow. Never mind. Even if it doesn't hurt as much as I had expected it, it _still_ hurts.

Come on, sit up—oh wait, never mind, Marisa is right on top of me, shifting a little.

Come on, off you go. I rolled to the side and she slipped off me, laying on her side of the shelf. I don't know why but laying on this toppled shelf is _really_ comfortable. I feel like sleeping on the spot, here and now. Since the fights over and all, I could take it easy. Pretty much **_everybody_** in this library was promptly knocked out, the only exception here would be Jergo.

But I can't sleep yet. There's still something I gotta…I gotta…..

With a grunt and numerous spikes of pain hitting my back, I sat up shakily before I held myself up with an arm beside me. Turning to Marisa, I looked at her clothes: her outfit is literally broken down to shreds, the bottom-half of her apron was gone, black edges at the rips telling the story that it was burned off. The only solace is that it's still holding up and making her look reserved, none of the holes in her dress showing any places not meant to be seen.

It just makes her look like she just went through a World War III of magical warfare. Her big-ass witch hat lying beside her head was (amazingly) the only survivor, not even the smallest trace of damage was found on it. The necronomicon she took was probably lost in this mess, she had it in her apron earlier, now that apron is burned off.

Speaking of the mess, just look at the library now.

….….

There is no way for me to describe the state of this place besides the fact that it's going to take the entire staff of fairies and goblins and more than half a day to clean this place up: 60% of the standing bookshelves had fallen over, 89% of all books had fallen to the floor, scattered and unorganized, half of the residents were lying unconscious somewhere, and there's practically a mountain of books at the walls, the knowledge that were placed in the wall shelves having fallen off.

Is this gonna go on my 'vouching promises'? I hope not. The librarian is part of the cause of the damage as well.

"Ugghh, ow…."

I applaud you, Marisa, I applaud you. Just…..bravo. even after that bullshit, a danmaku battle, a fistfight between you and me, _another_ danmaku battle but with more opponents, _another_ fistfight between you and me, _yet another_ danmaku battle between you and Patchouli, you're _still_ conscious.

Bravo.

I held out a hand for her, her tired eyes meet it and she took it with a weakened grasp, pulling herself up with a shaky effort. Scooching over to her side, I propped one leg up and reached over to her hair to fix it, pulling on a few frizzes to straighten them before I ran my hand through her gold locks down to the end, fixing it back to its usual curliness.

She faced me, raised a limp fist and—

"eh…!"

—bopped my cheek with it. Really?

"I had that, you know?" She whined lethargically, her expression showing disapproval.

I raised an eyebrow, then I pulled my hand out of her hair and bopped the top of her head with a fist, my exhaustion not making a good blow. "That's for leaving me for the second time and for causing a ruckus."

She gave me a glare, "We're not finished yet, ya hear?" She paused for an inhale. "Next time, when we go at it again, I'm gonna kick your ass" A breath. "so hard" Another breath, "and I'm gonna spark the _hell_ outta ya….!" Then she rested her forehead atop my propped up knee.

I could only chuckle, "I will keep that in mind." I ruffled her head gently afterwards. It's kinda off-putting that they're smooth and sliding through my fingers easily. For a rough demeanor, she sure takes care of her hair. "But I'm tired, let us rest for now."

She nodded on my knee, shaking it in the movement, "Yeah." She breathed.

Kinda funny how close we've gotten, especially after the last few days. Look at us, she's lying her head on my knee while I have my hand on her hair. It's kinda like we're a brother and sister pair, constantly fighting over something only to forgive each other afterwards.

Speaking of which….there was something that's bugging my mind during all that fighting. When I fought Marisa, when I fought her alongside Meiling, Jergo and the boys, and Patchouli, when I faced off against her with or without danmaku…I had a sneaking suspicion about something.

"Did you do it on purpose?" I asked.

"What?"

"Did you cause the conflict on purpose, just so you could give me a chance to experience the game you and everybody else plays? Was the taking of the book just a masquerade?"

Every moment when I fought, especially when I went one-on-one against Marisa, it was the greatest fun I ever had in my life. Even with all the shouting and the cursing and the hating and the hurting, it felt like that was something natural from the game. I never played like this before: having a goblin on your shoulder, dodging bullets, running up walls just to traverse the obstructive environment, fistfight in unnatural means (using the butt as an attack), nearly getting killed, throwing magic at each other….it was…. _thrilling_.

She looked up at me incredulously, "Wha-ha-hat? No." She denied with a smirk, I noticed the twitching on the right corner of her lips. "I really wanna get that book-ze. I got new materials to play with and I ain't got the right archive to reference 'em with."

" _Riiiiight_." I drawled in a smirk.

"Seriously! As if I just come here to give you a lift! Don' just presume things on yer own-ze!" She frowned, smacking the side of my knee.

Despite what she said, I still chuckled, "Okay, I'll believe you." I don't totally believe her, of course. I still think she caused this bullshit just to have me experience some Gensokyan custom called the 'Spell Card Battle'.

My thoughts as a Filipino-American Outsider: Best Game Ever.

I remember the look on her face when she saw me joining in the fight for the very first time: it was the biggest and the proudest smile I ever saw since the day I met her. She was _clearly_ overjoyed when I decided to join in.

She looked up at me with an unsettled look, "Uh, you got a little uh…." She gestured to her forehead.

My free hand reaching up to my forehead: wet, and crusted. There was a trail of blood running down my face from the recently closed wound on my forehead. I probably looked crazy, talking to her with this kind of face. That's embarrassing.

I wiped it off with my black shirt. Huh, I didn't notice that it's still wet from the water. Looking at the floor now, the water seemed to have finally dried up, small traces of wetness here and there. Not the two of us, of course. Marisa's hat was still wet, I could still feel my underwear being wet from my (seemingly) dry pants.

"What a splash fight." I chuckled, touching my hair to check the wetness. Seems dry, but the roots aren't, even the back of my head. Damn.

"Yeah." Marisa grinned, wringing her loose braid to squeeze out some water, "Me and Patchy never get this wet in our usual fights before."

"I'll give her my thanks for it." I told, shaking my head like a dog to shake off a few droplets, "I've been needing a bath since last week."

"Even though you seemed so sour to me earlier?" A monotone voice dully asked.

Whoa, Patchouli. Didn't know you were in front of us the whole time. I can see that the same book I threw to end the fight is under your arm.

"Hey, Patchy!" Marisa greeted cheerfully with a friendly smile, "Good to see ya still holding up, even after that bang you got with the wall!"

"Your usual intrusions _do_ serve as a form of exercise for me when I make the effort to stop you." She replied. She turned to me, and this time her stare wasn't so scrutinizing or sardonic anymore, "And I'm honestly impressed that you still have the energy to sit down instead of falling into unconsciousness out of exhaustion after all that."

I nodded in agreement, [I know, I'm shocked too.] I snickered when I looked at the unreadable expression on Marisa's face in a side-glance, Woman's probably getting lost here. [Good to see you in action, Patchouli. Watching you throw those spells made my day.]

"Your input is appreciated." She bowed and a chair seemed to be floating towards her from behind. Once it was behind her and placed on the floor upright, she slumped down on it in a relieved sigh, glad to be finally off her feet. "And it was quite the pull you took when you threw this tome in-between two spell cards."

"Yeah, nice one-ze." Marisa added, patting my shoulder.

I kinda winced from her strength, "I couldn't suffer another moment of you two clashing so I had to stop it. I wasn't so eager to put up with another hour in a Spell Card Battle anymore."

Patchouli was starting to frown, "Why are you alternating between Japanese and English?"

[Um…] I looked at Marisa, she looked back at me, I looked back at Patchouli, "Since Marisa's here?"

A blank stare suddenly formed on Purple's face, Marisa was starting to snicker, I was slowly beginning to feel that I was made a fool. "Eman, Marisa _knows_ English."

…

[….what?]

"PPPPPBBUHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Marisa already lost it.

[Wait-wait-wait, what? WHAT!?] Are you kidding me!?

Patchouli sighed an almighty sigh, I almost heard a groan when she did, "Marisa's a _magician_ , who steals my books, which most were written from _me_ , a _Western_ magician with the name _Patchouli Knowledge_ , which resided from a _Western_ Mansion called the" [ _Scarlet Devil Mansion._ ] "How could you not figure out that most of the old grimoires are first written in Latin and other primitive languages? I had to translate them to common English to make them decipherable, and sometimes I have to improve them into various runic linguistics to add to the aesthetics and magical relevance for them."

[Do-do-don't ask me that, Patchouli! I'm not the magic expect here!]

"AhAhAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

[And Marisa, shut the hell up! I've been cursing for the last few days with you around and I didn't even realize that you actually _understood_ me the whole time! You really make me feel like a whole pile of shit here, y'know!]

"BUUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Oh dear, I just made it worse.

[I said SHUT UP!] I wrapped my hands around her neck and squeezed, turning her guffaws into raspy cackles. That didn't stop her from losing her shit though.

"It's quite odd that you two used to be physically brutalizing each other a few hours ago." Patchouli commented, idly tapping her finger on the book resting on her lap.

I turned my stare to Purple, my eyebrows squinting as I released Marisa's throat, her laughter dying down, [And are you to judge?] I asked back.

"Yeah!" Marisa agreed, mirth still filling her tone of voice, "You 'n Eman were really going at it earlier as well-da ze!"

[She interrupted us, remember?] I asked, gesturing to the culprit with a displeasured look, [If it weren't for her, I would've beaten your ass.]

"Ha! As if-ze!" She shot back, giving me the unholy look of arrogance to me with her eyes, "Yer a couple o decades too early to be beatin' the Ordinary Magician's ass, Eman!"

You little…!

I backhanded her side.

She punched my side back. Ow.

"Regardless of the outcome, what matters is that we've showed our efforts." A feminine voice nobly said behind us.

Marisa whipped her head behind her, I'm kinda surprised that she didn't snap her neck at such a speed, "Oh hey, China! Jerg."

I leaned my head back, literally hanging from my neck as I faced an upside-down Meiling behind me. [Hi, Meiling. S'good to see you up 'n about.] I turned to the small red figure that seemed to be perched on her shoulder (or hanging on to it). "You too, Jergo."

"Hrrgh." He replied, crossing his arms.

Lifting my head back up, I turned to face over my shoulder and I noticed that all of the goblins, finally awake and conscious, are starting to rearrange the place. Lifting up toppled shelves in groups, placing books back to their respective places, and Koakuma's helping out too. I totally forgot that she was around until now.

"Best you two move away now," Meiling lightly chided as a couple of goblins gathered to the fallen bookshelf me and Marisa sat on, "The boys are going to pull the fixer upper for this place."

"Nah, I'll stay here 'n let these boyz carry me like a queen-ze." A red orb that was supposed to hit her head if she had not dodged it suggested that Jergo would rather destroy the entire mansion than let that happen.

[Come on.] I urged her, pulling her arm as I stood up and stepped on the floors. [I'll get ya a chair.]

"Gee, thanks!" And she gets off it. Once she did, the bookshelf was quickly lifted up from the ground before it was carried away by tiny scurrying red feet underneath.

Watching those goblins do stuff is such a treat for somebody who never saw mythical beings, especially me.

My steps were lethargic when I walked, looks like my exhaustion is starting to show itself. At least I still got energy to get a chair. Here's one right here, I'll be needing you, Mr. Chair.

Marisa seemed to be shaking on her feet as she stood, and the bravado of cheer and energy aren't doing much to hide her exhaustion. Here, sit down. You can't keep that up forever, y'know.

"Ah~ That's heaven...!" Marisa moaned, sinking into the thing like a bean bag (Geez). She turned to face beside her, "Hey, Patchy! We're in the same boat!"

"Without the book." The other magician added, tapping the book on her lap. Tattered clothes, bruised skin, wet hair, exhausted eyes, but no book. Marisa's not _fully_ in the same boat as Patchouli. I slumped down on the armrest of her chair, resting my arm atop the backrest, making sure to not cramp the occupant.

"My goodness, Comrade. What happened to your arm?" I turned to Meiling as she stepped close to inspect my arm, or the dried blood staining the pale surface.

I tried to scratch them off, they were crusted so that makes it easy to peel off, [Sakuya and I got too….violent when we fought.] Damn it, I failed to hide the stoic line on my voice, I just gave it away. Now they're not gonna stop questioning.

"What happened?" Damn it, even Marisa. And Patchouli too.

I sighed a big sigh, I'm getting really uncomfortable now. All the rage and the blind haze as I fought her, every hit I gave her, the satisfaction I felt….I want to forget it. I don't want to remember any of it. [I'd rather not talk about it.] I dismissed, reaching up to crumple my hair. I don't know why I do this whenever I felt ticked off.

The worry on Meiling's face was so apparent, "Whe-where's Sakuya now?"

She's right over there, crushed under a fucking a shelf with a broken foot. I could still see the bruise I left on that wrist. I could feel myself smiling on the inside when I see it.

Meiling followed my stare and gasped, "Ms. Sakuya!" She quickly ran over to it.

I lowered my head and crumpled the sleeves of my pants, taking a seething breath. If that Sakuya's still conscious underneath that thing, I don't know what's gonna happen once we get face to face.

Without any visible effort, Meiling lifted the shelf back upright, finally relieving that Maid from the weight. Well, what do you know? She's _still_ conscious, writhing shakily as soon as the light of the room shone down on her.

I pulled a few strands of my bangs down, letting them hang down to hide my eyes as I peeked through them, glaring the whole while.

Taking her hand, Meiling steadily lifted the Maid's upper body up, a couple of goblins gathering around to remove the books piling atop Sakuya's back as she rose up to kneel. "Are you alright, Ms. Sakuya? What happened?"

My friend showing concern for my killer. Tch, have I seen everything now?

Fucking….

Well, look at that. There's still that smudge of my blood on her forehead.

Through my bangs, I saw her turn her eyes to me. I stiffened from her gaze, a very wary look present on her eyes, but I dared not move, my body language implying that I was ignoring her.

After a couple seconds of staring, she sighed, "I lost, that's what happened." Then she tried to rise up to her feet, using her good leg to rise up. Meiling quickly assisted her in the movement when she noticed that she was shaking.

Now she's walking over here.

My icy glare intensifying underneath my bangs, my fingers already crumpled to tight fists as she was getting nearer and nearer in each limp step. A silent growl rolled out of my throat, sneering as I took the guts to raise my lowered head up and stare back at her.

Once she was in close-distance, we were looking back at each other, eye to eye. The way she looked at me was nothing but stoic, emotionless and nothing else, she was almost studying me with those eyes. I defensively glared at her, resisting the pressure she was probably putting on me by sheer eye contact.

This staring contest continued for a few dozen seconds, the atmosphere between us getting tenser. We never broke away from eye contact, I'm a little surprised that she wasn't showing any sign of cowing down. I'm not moving a damn inch either.

After a full minute, she finally said something, "You do not hold back, do you, Mr. Eman?"

The hell are you talking about, woman?

"Even if your opponent was a woman, you hold no reservations in striking your blows."

[Wrong.] I _was_ holding back from killing you, [Could've been worse. I should snap your neck for even trying what you just did.]

I stood up from the armrest on Marisa's chair, and this time the height difference between me and Sakuya was now big. The last time I measured, she was on the level of my eyes along with Meiling's, now she's as tall as my chin. Just a slight distance away between her and me, I glowered her down. [Do you hate me now, Sakuya? Huh? Now that you failed in killing me, what are you gonna do next? Hm? Assassinate me? Kill me when I'm alone just to finish the job? Are you gonna keep your pride up by starting another duel the next time I visit, hoping you'll beat me next time?]

I should give this woman some credit by not quivering, despite everything I've said. She kept looking at my eyes with the same emotionless and scanning look, blue orbs never twitching to face at any direction except my own. I could see Meiling's unsure body language from my peripheral vision, trying to calm us down but unable to.

After two dozen seconds, Sakuya just huffed, closing her eyes and giving me a humble smile, one that shocked me, and somehow ticked the fuck out of me, "No. I can't carry out the intent of killing you anymore, now that I lost." She took one step back, her usual elegance ruined by the limp I gave her, "As per Gensokyo custom: the losing party of a Spell Card Duel cannot carry out their objective, regardless of the intent or importance. Commonly, both the winning party and losing party would settle down for a cup of tea and forget all grudges afterwards."

My body stiffened even more that it shook, the anger in my heart burning to extreme levels. My fists were close to stabbing the palm of my hand with my fingernails, so close to just straight up punching her in the face just to shut her up. She's expecting me to _forgive_ her?

EXCUSE ME!?

Despite the exterior signs of my displeasure, she continued without missing a beat, "I will not blame you if you hate me, considering what I have attempted, but please be aware that I am sincerely regretful of my actions." The next thing she did just baffled me: she curtsied. She was displaying submission, it was not what I expected her to do.

"Spite this lowly maid if you must, but I beseech you to not spite my mistress for giving me my orders to fight you. She held the regard that you could possibly entertain her in the midst of the spell card duel and sent me as your opponent."

So you admit that Remilia _ordered_ you to **kill me** , because she was _bored_ , and did it _regardless_?

Just what are you playing at, Sakuya? _What is it_? What do you want me do, huh? How am I supposed to react here? What am I supposed to say as a response?

WHAT?

….….

….….….

….….….….….….Motherfucker.

I lightly spun on my heel and went to the nearest table. The chairs were either far away or just straight up broken, I just went to choose the nearest woodwork: this stupid table that was overturned to its side. Fixing it into an upright position, I lifted up one side and lethargically dragged it with me towards Sakuya, making a grating sound between chipped wood and wet carpet.

Once I reached her, I simply released my grip on the table, letting it slip off my fingers and _slam_ to the ground in a loud thud, literally filling the silence of the entire library with that echoing boom of heavy wood hitting floor. I noted that Meiling, Marisa and Patchouli flinched from it. Sakuya merely creased her forehead.

[Sit.]

Sakuya blinked owlishly, "Pardon?"

I glared at her, [Sit. Down.] I demanded, through gritted teeth, [You clearly not conditioned to stand, especially with that foot.]

"…huh, I thought you were gonna pound her into the table-ze."

Fucking shut up just this minute, Marisa!

I stood aside, giving her passage to the table without looking away from her.

She gave me a bow, "Thank you." My eyes followed her as she limped towards the table, laying her good hand on its surface before turning around and hopping on to it. I noticed that she was being careful with her other arm, the same arm I crushed. Look at it, the bruise on that wrist is bloating _badly_.

….….….

Sometimes….I _really….really_ hate myself for being kind. I really do. There are some days that I wished I didn't have morals, just so I wouldn't feel bad for the things I did. This is one of those days.

I felt guilty for doing that to her. I feel horrible for breaking her ankle. I didn't like the fact that I ruined her perfect look. Even after what she did, the simple fact that I _hurt_ her really makes me feel like a prick. Even worse, I feel _embarrassed_ for going wild on her.

 _I really hate myself._

I pulled out my tubular bandanna out of my pocket, rolled it in my hands, held her shoulder, and begun wiping the smudge out of her forehead. All without breaking eye contact. [Hold still.] I ordered firmly, cleaning the blood off as gently as I could. I kept my arm from being stiff and it shook because of it. I'm trying my hardest to make sure I don't lash out while she was in the likeliest position to be punched in the neck.

Whether I forgive her or not, I don't give a fuck at the very moment. I can't hold grudges for more than one day. I'm just doing what my mind wants me to do.

After the smudge was done, I took a step back, [Meiling get over here. Give her back a massage. Jergo, heal her hand.]

But you're not off the hook yet, Sakuya. Don't even think for a second that you are because I'm doing this.

I didn't look away as I heard footsteps coming closer behind me. Meiling quickly took a spot on the table behind Sakuya and knelt down, placing both hands on her shoulders. "Excuse me."

"Excuses." Jergo set himself on her right side, both hands (or claws in his case) laced in geometrical circles, healing magic at the ready and placed them on the damaged part. Gliding his hands across the bruise that I left on the perfect pale flesh on her right hand, I could see the stiff muscles loosening beneath and the bruise losing its black and blue coloring.

After a few moments, Sakuya began to look like she's getting high. Her blue eyes glazing over, her expression loosening to a euphoric visage, I felt firsthand that Meiling's massaging is really good, and the feeling of being healed with healing magic for the first time is a completely different feel but it still feels _great._

I took a spot on Sakuya's free side and took her free hand in my own, kneading her palms and rolling my thumbs across the pale flesh. The reason why I'm doing this: I got nothing. Again, I'm just doing what I felt like doing.

I do massages myself, it's something that came with my talent for running and climbing. Back in the years when I wasn't a criminal, my friends always have me massage their stiff backs whenever practice or playtime was over. And their input says that I got really good hands, even made them fall asleep at some point. Whenever they got a bad back or a really hurting joint, they always turn to me and no one else.

Doing this….it takes me back. There was once a time when something got too south between me and another tricker, and he was a very experienced fighter, knew a lot of martial arts. It was lunchtime, it was just the two of us and the others weren't around that day. After a few minutes arguing, we ended up lashing out at each other. He kicked me high and low, gave me more blows than I could hit back. The only reason I won was because I could take a beating, I couldn't stop getting back up whenever I hit the ground, and he was already getting tired when I decided to fight back.

We really got into trouble with our superior that day, we were left off with a warning that if it happens again, we're out of the team. The guy didn't want to see my face that day, but I didn't leave him alone. I felt guilty that day, I thought that I was in the wrong, I thought I could make it up to him. When I caught up to him, he felt the same way, saying that he thought that he was in the wrong, even apologized to me. I reciprocated his apology and massaged his back that I drop-kicked as my way of saying sorry, hoping what just happened won't happen again.

And then, we became friends that day. We started relying on each other, helping each other, we taught the other in the proper execution of flips and tricks—in fact he was the person who polished my martial arts and made myself capable of beating up anybody who stood in my way. I knew a lot about flipping and other things, I taught him the proper steps. Give and take. I even massage his back every time we get to take a break, and one thing lead to another created the trend of our group: if you got a stiff back or an aching shoulder, turn to the nearest therapist, Eman Letitia. Everybody wants a piece of my massages. Fucking bastards.

It was hard on the hands and fingers, but I never regretted it. It was how I managed to get along with everybody.

I actually feel calmer now. The memory really cooled my anger. In fact, I don't feel so mad anymore and instead found myself enjoying giving Sakuya the treatment everybody in my group used to love.

Sakuya's actions are not excused but it's my choice to forgive or not. I found myself leaning to the former the longer I keep kneading her hand. The nostalgia keeps distracting me from making any excuses to hate her even more.

…..

…..…..

…..…..…..

I need to learn magic soon. Sakuya told me: as long as I don't have a spell card, I am the most susceptible to getting killed by the most lethal danmaku. To play in a Spell Card Battle, you _need_ a Spell Card. I know that now. I need to make one soon. The entire thing did teach me a lot of things, a few that I will take care to remember: violence is employed, people are bound to get hurt, it's as risky as if you're fighting for your own life, you can't do anything once you lose, and you need to be more than just being capable of defending yourself before you consider joining in.

The Spell Card Battle _was_ a violent game. Similar to wrestling, do not join in unless you know how to escape a grapple or even take a blow if you don't want to die. Once you join in, you accept the risk that you will get hurt. If you end up making enemies, you accept that, because it came with the risks. I got lucky to survive Sakuya; I _nearly_ died, and I was saved by my own rage.

Sigh. Gensokyo sure plays a different set of rules when it involves fighting. I'm still not used to Gensokyo's bullshit, aren't I?

….oy.

Looks like a lot of Outside World principles don't belong here. I guess I should start abandoning a few of them, and soon.

Okay…swirl a spiral on the palm while tugging on one finger. After that, I press the end of each finger with a pinch while my other hand glides across the palms in a swaying pattern.

"Aaaaahhh~" Stop moaning, Sakuya. It's weird.

"Hey, could ya do me next on that one?" You really can't shut up, can you, Marisa?

"Wait until it's _your_ turn, Kirisame." Well, color me surprised. Meiling's actually going to? "I won't be as gentle with you as I am with her."

"Ergh!" Jergo likewise has the same thoughts.

"What~? Come on." She whined.

Tch. I shook my head in resignation. These people were going at each other's throats not more than an hour ago, and they banter like my past friends afterwards? What is wrong with these people?

[You just wait there, I'll do you next.] I reassured, not looking away from my work.

"Or I could just heal her and she won't be needing it anymore." Patchouli drolly objected.

"Wait, don't!"

Too late, Patchouli's hand began to glow and she held it out towards Marisa's seated form, a green (typical) outline beginning to glow off of her body. Marisa's face was getting high as well, and, look at that, the bruise on her hand and cheek is disappearing. Signs of a hundred bitch slaps no longer evident.

Then the glow was gone. Marisa quickly shook her head to wipe off the high feeling and frowned at the fellow magician. "Aw, really, Patchy?"

"You're welcome." And she closes her eyes, it looks like she was trying to sleep while seated.

Hmm…..should I learn a healing spell first? Or maybe the fireball spell should be first? Hmm…..

*Clap. Clap. Clap. Clap. Clap. Clap.*

…..!

…..…..…..

Heh, 'bout time you showed up, _brat_.

I slowly turned around and stepped aside, letting go of Sakuya's hand. I wasn't surprised to see Remilia Scarlet walking towards us, clapping her hands in a slow (yet still regal-looking) pace, showing her fangs in her usual ominous smirk and those blood eyes she have is always the thing of wonders.

I just _can't_ stop looking at them.

"That ended far too differently than I have expected, but it was worth the sacrifice of my slumber."

"Milady." Sakuya stood up from her seat on the table and bowed. I see you putting all your weight on one foot there, can't you just bow from your seat? Jergo didn't even heal that part yet.

"Good afternoon, Milady." Meiling stood straight and bowed as well, a fist against a palm in front of her. Remilia allows that custom?

"Milady." Jergo stood in-between both women, bowing to the waist.

"Hey, Rems. Didn't know you're still up in this hour!" Since when were you calling her 'Rems', Marisa?

"Good day, Remi." Patchouli sighed, opening her eyes just a little.

"Good morning, all." She smoothly replied. Then she turned her stare to me, "That was by far the most unorthodox Spell Card Battle I ever witnessed."

"Indeed." Sakuya agreed, "More roughhousing and less finesse."

Don't think I didn't see you sneak a glance on me, Maid.

"Yes." Remilia concurred gleefully, turning to me, "Eman and Marisa's duels were quite _hilarious_." She turned to Marisa, "I'm surprised you could take up that amount of punishment to your face."

"Hey, I could'a beaten him-ze!"

Why is the Draculina sneaking glances on me?

"You're such a killjoy, Patchy." This time, Remilia turned to the Purple Magician, "Why should you break the fight between these two ruffians? I was enjoying myself."

 _Rgghk!_

"I had better concerns besides letting you enjoy yourself, Remi."

Why the hell does she keep turning glances to me? Was she purposely antagonizing me? Is that what she's doing? Because it seemed to be working, but I'm keeping myself stiff and still. She's goading the reaction on purpose. She's gotta be. I will not satisfy her with it.

This time, her attention was fully on me. Her smirk was both devious and wide, it was so irking to look at. "Why so silent, boy? Cat got your tongue?"

You spoiled, unsavory, unruly, cunt-sucking, BRAT!

[You lost all of my respect, _Remilia_.] Me using your first name without any formality fitting for rich people is a sign of the way I see you now, Draculina. [What you just did is just….unforgivable.]

"Oh? What have I ever done to deserve it?"

Your fucking smirk, I really wish I could punch it out of your face. If you weren't a vampire in the first place, it would've been _sooo_ easy to just throw you across this fucking library.

[Ordering Sakuya on killing me, that's what you did to deserve it.] I controlled myself from snapping, I relayed such words as calmly as I could. Though, everything came out as emotionless. My true feelings are essentially exposed just by that, not that I could hide it from a _vampire_ in the first place.

"I—"

[No.] I held a hand up, [Let me just say what I got on my mind, then you can tell me your reasons.] Without any waiting for her permission, I took a deep breath and said it, [That was not funny. That was not cool. And lastly, I'm not letting that go. The last time you did it, it was because you wanted proof. Yeah, I can forgive you that much. But _this_? What the fuck was your reasoning? Because you were bored? You sicced your Maid to try and kill me, just so you could watch me be pushed to fight seriously? So I could fight to the point of killing my enemy? To the point where I could get killed? Excuse me?] I wasn't able to hide the incredulity of my voice when I asked that. Now, my fuse was getting short, [I know that you know what happens when I don't have a spell card and join the fight. I could get killed. Yes, Sakuya told me. Yet, you still did it. Don't tell me you didn't know, how could you not if Sakuya does?] My voice was no longer stoic, there was some emotion in it now, and I could feel the heat in my rage growing hotter, [There was a problem.] I pointed to Marisa, [She broke in, destroyed your property, and tried to steal Patchouli's belongings. I wanted to be a responsible person and tried to stop it. So, I tried to stop it. I nearly had it the first time, I would have done it the _second_ time, BUT YOU JUST UP AND ORDERED SAKUYA TO KILL ME!]

"Mr. Eman, enough!" Sakuya's hand grabbed my wrist in a vice grip.

[FUCK OFF!] I twisted her grip around, now I coiled my arm around hers, grabbed her collar with my other hand, yanked her and head-butted her forehead as hard as I could, so hard that my vision actually blurred, so hard she was down on her rear on the ground, holding her forehead, [This is between me and her! You stay the fuck down and stay the fuck out of it!]

"Regardless whether I'm involved or not, I will not let your uncouth behavior sta—"

" **Sakuya.** " A mature voice, low and powerful, cold and firm. When I turned my head to where it came from, that voice actually belonged to Remilia. She glared at her Maid with the most monstrous red slit eyes I ever seen in my life. " **Stay out of this. This is a business between a Host and her Guest, a servant like you has no involvement so let him speak.** "

A shameful look quickly crossed Sakuya's face, her head lowering so deeply that it looks so pathetic.

I snapped my focus back on Remilia, [Just why did you do it? Why? There was a shitstorm going on, and I wanted to help stop it. Why did you just make it worse? Is entertaining yourself even more important than stopping a ruckus from worsening inside your _home_? Look what I did!] I pointed to Sakuya's kneeling form, which made her lift her head up to look at me in confusion, [Your orders just got her hurt! _I broke her ankle, I bruised her wrist, I damaged her abdomen, I threw her to a fucking shelf, and I left her to die when I crushed her with one_!]

I heard Meiling gasp, probably from the revelation why Sakuya was under that shelf earlier, but I ignored it and kept my eyes focused on Remilia's dull scarlets. [Before I even did all that….She stabbed me in the arm, she stabbed me in the chest, she tried to fucking turn me into a fucking pin-cushion. Damn it! I WAS THE ONLY ONE BLEEDING IN THIS BULLSHIT‼ YOU PUT MY WHOLE LIFE IN DANGER‼] This time, I was starting to lose it. Hyperventilating, heartbeat increasing, my eyes widening to the point of bulging. I was going into a hysteria, a mix of anger, fear, frustration, and paranoia fueling my every word as I clawed at my own head like I was going crazy, [WHY!? WHY!? WHY DID YOU FUCKING DO IT!? I'VE NEVER BEEN SO SCARED BEFORE!]

My voice echoed throughout this library. It was at this moment that I realized that it was very quiet, the bustling sounds of goblins fixing the entire place up was no longer happening. When I took my eyes away from the ground and looked around, _every_ goblin was looking over here, each of their faces open-mouthed in shock and flabbergasted. They were obviously shocked of me acting this way towards their mistress, exploding at her face was something that could warrant my own death.

But I didn't care. I was mad. My life was played, my life was put at risk for someone else's enjoyment. Nobody puts my own life at risk….except me.

"Are you done?" Remilia asked dully, cross-armed and giving me a _very_ unimpressed look.

Still heaving in my breath, I shook my head. I placed my hands on my knees to get my energy and composure back. After a few seconds, I slowly stood up straight and looked down on her, [Yeah. That's it. I'm done.]

She closed her eyes, took a big breath, her wings expanded to a full span, their leathery size spread out in full grandiose that it made me took a step back from her, before she sighed, making them flap before folding behind her back.

She opened her eyes and regarded me in a condescending glare, "I will not deny your presumptions, because they were all correct. _Yes_ , I did put your life in danger. _Yes_ , I did prioritize entertainment over the safety of my Mansion's Library. _Yes_ , I was aware that you had no Spell Card. _Yes_ , I am aware that you could have died from the ordeal. _Yes_ , I did 'sic' Sakuya on you, in spite of any outcome that could have befallen you or her."

[Then—]

"Silence." She snapped, and I flinched. "You had your fill of speaking, it is my turn so be silent." She reprimanded harshly, her glaring red eyes starting to _glow_ , "The reason why I did what I did is not just because of my boredom, it was to _teach_ you."

What?

"Boy." This time, her glare was gone but the intensity in her eyes remained, "It is clear to me that you still haven't fully grasped the reality of Gensokyo. You may have once lived in a life in the outside world being carefree or lacked a moment of having your life in danger, but in this world you can never rest easy unless you are truly capable of defending yourself, especially against Youkai. Don't even think for a second that your physical capabilities could save you.

"In this world, Eman, only the strong can live another day. For outsiders like you, life is much, much harsher. Someday, a Youkai will have the gall to hunt you down and kill you just for the fact that you're human. Do you think you could survive the encounter? I say _No._ You cannot defend yourself with your fists alone, not even magic could save you. You need wit, skill, and cunning.

"I used the Spell Card Battle as a means of showing you that. Heed my words, Boy: Give up the mentality that everybody around you does not have the gall to kill you, because they do, especially when you play danmaku. Spell Card Battle's are never bloodless and treated like a magical equivalent of a physical argument between friends all the time. Many use the Spell Card System to settle disputes just to prevent bloodlust, but the outcome is not always pleasant. Had you lost to Sakuya, you would have died. Have you won, you will learn that Gensokyo is not a friendly place for powerless humans.

She then gave me a very expectant look, her left eyebrow rising upwards, "And I assume that you _did_ learn, yes?"

…...Yes. I did. I couldn't deny it. Yes, I acknowledged it. From the bullshit of a Spell Card Fight, I learned a massive lesson: Not even Marisa would hold back just to get back at me for hitting her on the back of the head. Once somebody gets violent with me, they _will_ get violent and try to kill me. Not only that, not every Youkai is civil, and anyone of them **will** eat me.

That's one hell of a way to drive a point home on me: Violence and actual experience. Well played, Draculina. Well played.

"I hear your complaints, and I will admit that my hospitality deserves a poor mark, but I promise you this." She took the hem of her skirt in both hands and performed an elegant curtsy, "This incident will _never_ happen again, I swear to that by the name of Remilia Scarlet. Do forgive me."

An actual apology, coming from the culprit. An arrogant vampire, so high and spoiled, so devious that she nearly got me killed because of her boredom, was _apologizing_ to me.

I think my jaw just unhinged from its skull and hit the floor at the sight before me.

When she opened her eyes to look up at me, she was greatly amused, smirking. I closed my mouth and steeled myself before she could see more, "You seem tired….and famished. Care to stay over for lunch? It is the middle of the day."

Once she said that, I felt the edge of my jaws ache and my empty stomach expose itself through my nervous system.

"If you want, I could offer you a guest room to rest your weary head. Surely the Spell Card Battle must have been so exhausting to you."

And now I felt my exhaustion bore down on my shoulders.

[I'd greatly appreciate it.] I met her in eye contact, her sincerity particularly showing in her eyes. Dammit. [Lady Scarlet.] I finished, bowing courteously.

"Splendid!" She delightfully said, turning to the Maid that stood beside Meiling the whole time, "Sakuya, as injured as you are, I want you to join Jergo in the kitchens and prepare their dishes. Consider it a just punishment for the rash treatment for my guests."

Says the person who instigated the fucking thing in the first place.

"Yes, Mistress." And without any questions, Sakuya complied. How loyal is she, really?

"Yes, Mistress." Jergo echoed before he bolted off towards the entrance like a bullet, passing by his Mistress's feet.

She's attacking me with my conscience. She's nagging me at my conscience. Her hospitality hurts me more than it consoles. This is one of the reasons why I hate being kind. The weight of my _Guilt_ would always hit me in ways that really hurt the most when somebody pays me back with kindness whenever I did something wrong. Fucking dammit!

"Finally some free food!" Marisa exclaimed happily, hopping off her chair with a kick of her legs and began walking for the entrance. "I've been starvin' since this mornin'-ze!"

"Give me a moment to change before I join you." Patchouli said before she blinked in a flash of light and disappearing from the chair. She teleported.

"You all enjoy yourselves for now." Remilia told, smirking so widely that it threatened to split her head in half, "I've seen what I wanted to see so I will head back to my bedroom and sleep." When she turned to me, her eyes became predatory, the friendly look earlier almost seemingly nonexistent in the first place, [ _Have a good day, Eman Letitia_.]

She ruptured into a cloud of bats and the swarm retreated to the entrance.

…..

…..…..

…..…..…..

I absolutely have no idea what the hell just happened.

Something soft but firm held on to my bicep, I turned and I met Meiling's bright aquamarine eyes and dazzling smile, "Let's go, Comrade. Jergo makes the best dishes."

With an almighty sigh, I nodded and let myself be reined in to the prospect of _food._


	12. Midday Addresses

_Tasty, tasty, tasty meat~!_

Eman happily sung a tune mentally as he bit down on the juicy meat. The grilled goodness, the saucy greatness, the overall tastiness of the dish brought back so many memories, so many old days, and so much nostalgia. The smoking grill, the sauces-stained plates, the amount of ketchup bottles and barbecue sauce used, and so much coal. Including the how many liters of coke and sprite drank. Such wonderful days. In this day as a former thieving poor man, he never thought he could go down on the most delicious foods like this ever again.

"Dude, use a spoon and fork-ze!"

"Should you be saying that, Kirisame Marisa?" Meiling frowned, swirling her soup.

Of course, the old days was _before_ he moved out of the Country and lost it all. The way he ate now, eating with his bare hands, sanitized before he began, it was a reflection of his old culture. Now that the Lady of the House was at a state of sleep, there is no need for some dainty table manners. With his present company, a witch, a Chinese Youkai, and a purple sorceress, he can let loose. What's the point of holding back when they just fought each other not more than 30 minutes ago?

Wiping his mouth and swallowing the morsels, he addressed Marisa, [Sorry, but the Lady of the Building ain't here.]

"I'm technically a Lady of the Building, you see." Patchouli pointed out, looking at him with a flat stare, "My authority in this abode is second to Remi."

He scoffed lightly, [Not like Marisa's doing any better.]

"Hey!"

Eman smirked on one side of his lips. Marisa gulps too loudly, and some of her side dishes had fallen off her plate and into the sheets. At least it wasn't excessive to the point where he would have problems with her table manners. [Besides, it's my culture to eat barehanded, especially after doing a lot of muscle work and exercise. It's been a while since I did this so at least allow me this much.] He will add the defense that he has not spilled anything on the sheets if anybody is going to say something. Every food he ate, it always falls on his plate, never around it. A minimal mess.

"What culture is that, Eman?" The sorceress asked, holding a piece of toast in her hand dipped in her tea.

He cleared his throat, [Filipino. It's Pinoy Style.] He proudly informed, and he smiled stupidly on the inside. How he missed saying that one line, [From the Outside World's Philippines. A country below Japan.]

"Hm." Patchouli took a bite on her bread, chewing demurely as her eyes were deep in thought. After a few seconds, she looked at him again, "The last I've heard of such a country, it was the most primitive country, especially in terms of literacy."

[Yeah, you got that right.] Wiping his greasy hands with a towel, he took a cup of water and drank before he continued, [When Magellan came to our country in the 1600s, we were still wielding bows and spears while he carried swords and steel. He lost to Lapu Lapu and died anyway.] He smirked as he added that, [It's been a while since I've read my books so I could be wrong but….while we were colonized by the Spanish, we were denied from education so maybe that's why we were so…illiterate before. It was a big thank you to the Americans that we gained our education.] He held back from saying that Americans once considered Filipinos their 'Little Brown Brothers or Sisters'. It may be sounding affectionate, but it also implies that they're being called inferior.

Fixing his thoughtful look back to a simple smile, he said, [Get this: Education was once a big deal Outside. It's a standard that Educated men and women are polite, well-learned, and are well-mannered before. They're sometimes held in high regard by most who couldn't afford education or couldn't read and write at all. Today, in the new millennia, where the humans are getting advanced and far more rational than back in the 90s, being in school ain't no big deal anymore. Youths like me treat it like the most annoying existence.]

"So the outside world's youths demean education, despite the fact that their technology and science was wrought by the efforts of _Education_?"

He chuckled derisively, [Yep. A lotta kids don't get why we need to school. They think their fine as long as they could read, write, and could calculate basic mathematics. Me? I treat school like a necessity, but science and philosophy was kinda fascinating to me so at least there was something to like. Anyway, whether I like education or not, I treat it like a necessity, something I _have_ to do go through just so I could get a job in society and contribute to it.] _Like a normal person._ He added cynically in his thoughts.

"How long've you been in school Outside, Eman?" This time it was Marisa who asked.

[Uh…] He frowned, counting with his fingers to recall correctly. [I started at the age of six, I think….then I graduated at the age of 17…..] Mentioning the word 'graduation' brought back an ugly memory. _Damn it. I thought I got over it._ [Ye-yeah! I graduated at age 17 and stopped there. 2 years later, I forgot all that I learned.] He informed jovially, chuckling mirthlessly.

Marisa seemed to buy his faux expression, asking more questions about the Outside World but Meiling and Patchouli caught his mask. It was almost easy to identify the implication of his words. Something must've happened to him at that 'graduation', whatever it was, it must have made a large impact on his life that he was forced to stop learning.

Looking down on their respective foods, they held down from commenting about it and instead continued eating.

~~~~~ « **҉** » ~~~~~

[Does she always do that?]

"What?"

[Y'know, using violent methods just to get a point across? When she said that the fight was to teach me, it actually did. So….does she do that often?]

The food on the table was now cleared: the fruit plate now bearing apple cores, banana peels, and naked grape branches; the venison plate that once carried a bountiful dish of deer meat glistening in delicious sauces that made Eman and Marisa drool heavily was now left with a skeleton (even the organs were gone); and the pie desserts almost seemed like they just disappeared into thin air whenever they arrived at the teen's reach.

Meiling put her hands together and thanked for the food, Marisa patted her fat and bloated belly contentedly after an absurdly loud burp, Eman and Patchouli engaged in conversation. The Sorceress held her chin in thought before she answered, "I….don't think so. This is practically the first time she had done such a thing. She usually gave no damn to an outsider whether he or she could win or lose in a spell card battle, live or die in Gensokyo, she would even care less if an Outsider was suffering culture shock that she had to impersonally lecture you about it."

[Huh.] Eman frowned, slightly perturbed at the answer, [Got any idea why?]

Patchouli simply sighed, "Among all the whims Remi had, whose reasons I could easily identify given time, this incident is….new. _Quite_ new, so I cannot possibly figure out the reason unless I ask her, which I doubt she'll tell me."

It was his turn to sigh, [Fine. At least it was a win-win, right?] He attempted to be optimistic, [She gets to have a blast watching me _get stabbed in the arm_ ,] His voice got heated and loud as he said that before returning to a passive tone, [I get to learn that a lot of people throw out their violent sides when they play the Spell Card Battle.]

"Good for you."

He chuckled morbidly and spread out his hands, gesturing the entire table along with the people occupying it, [And now, look at us! We're eating together like we didn't even do anything in the past few hours! We were really trying to kill each other inside that library.]

The rant drew condescending stares, all three women looked at him as if he was a very naïve little boy who didn't know any better in the ways of adult life. Marisa chuckled as she rested her cheek on her hand, "Haha, you don't know nothin', Eman."

Meiling sighed good-naturedly, "I hate to admit it, Eman-dono, but she's right."

Patchouli sat up a little straighter, intending to enlighten the ignorant outsider, "Let me give you a little insight, Eman: since the creation of Gensokyo, Youkai were no strictly forbidden to eat or kill humans. Simply eating humans isn't the only way for Youkai to stay alive. They are particularly spiritual beings, therefore thrive on something metaphysical, like fear."

Eman blinked, "They simply sustain from fear?"

 _"Human_ fear." She pointed out, "Not only Youkai but also the gods of this place. Youkai will live through the fear of man, gods will live through the faith of their worshipers."

The teen pondered for a short few seconds before realizing, "I think I can see the picture here: Youkai and gods rely on humans to live. If there were no humans...there would be no more Youkai and gods. It's simply the end of Gensokyo."

Patchouli nodded, "Correct. If Gensokyo doesn't fall apart from such an event, then it will only be left to the hands of animals. One could say that the Humans of Gensokyo are protected, even by Youkai, and regularly frightened for their fear."

"Doesn't apply to Outsiders-ze." Marisa added, crossing her arms as she looked at Eman pointedly, "That sorta thing only covers humans native to Gensokyo. They see an outsidah, they kill 'em or eat 'em. They ain't gonna scare 'em good for the fear-ze. They got enough fear from the folks in the village already."

Eman visibly paled and gulped nervously. He finally realized that he actually had a near miss with death that time before he got into the mansion. He was literally alone that day, the sun was coming down, in a forest where potential killers could hide in all directions, and he was actually a _target_? He got lucky, he was _so_ lucky that nobody made a jump on him.

"Oh and Eman?" Marisa's voice turned stiff, and her mien turned into a grimace.

"Ye-yes?" He was slightly caught off-guard by her face. She may show murder looks, crazy smiles, and psychotic eyes but he never saw her wear such a face before.

"What's said here...does **not** leave this room, a'right?" She warned, her eyes stone-cold and firm, "The villagers don't need to know this. If they get wind of this, bad stuff's gonna happen. If they stop fearin', how'll the Youkai live? Youkai-folk and human-folk gotta stay enemies-ze. If there're no Youkai, no Gensokyo eithah."

His eyes were wide, all this information was massive, supremely confidential as it looks, and it was _handed_ to him like he was part of the affairs. The kind of order Gensokyo had was mind-blowing...and actually _impressive._ To think that he is given all this extremely deep stuff regarding the magical land he decided to call home because he was too involved with both races...

 _Youkai will scare the humans, they'll get scared and feed off it. Through that fear, they'll get influenced to turn to their gods for protection, thus sustaining the latter. And the cycle will repeat. And they don't even need to kill each other._

 _Wow. That's_ amazing. He appraised mentally. He felt like giving a hundred points for the whole concept.

"There's also this." Patchouli informed, clasping her fingers on the table sagely, "All Youkai have their natural instincts; their instinct to kill, their instinct to hunt, their most basic instinct to cause terror and attack. Considering that outsiders are quite rare to come by—or I think they are—and including the rule that protects Gensokyo natives, how will the Youkai satiate their general instincts if they do not want to lose their sense of identity and disappear?"

Realization clicked as Eman widened his eyes, knowing the answer, "The Spell Card System."

All three women nodded affirmatively as Patchouli continued, "With the spell card system, the Youkai can cause conflict to relieve their instincts without killing a human, and a human can fight back against a Youkai without exterminating it. It was a genius creation that kept the Youkai from losing their identity and to keep humans from being weak. It is the closest equivalent to a bloodless violence between two races."

"Fear and excitement." Marisa remarked, taking a chance to be the end of the exposition, "That's all the Youkai'll need-da ze."

"I would prefer the term 'Conflict', Kirisame, but 'Excitement' may not be a stretch." Meiling commented, giving an easy smile.

Eman was at awe, amazed at the genius of it all, and the fact that it benefits _both_ races fairly just makes it even better. He asked, [So if you were a Youkai and say you'll eat me, then we fight by Spell Cards, you won't really mean it at all?]

Marisa snickered uncontrollably on the side, finding it funny that a bean sprout like Patchouli would go munching on humans. It was almost akin to cannibalism due to how human she looked. The sorceress snorted, "I may be a Youkai but that doesn't mean we cannot have standards. I don't need even need to eat. The magical energies in my body are all the nutrients I need."

It took a few seconds for the realization to click, and once it clicked, Eman sat up straighter on his chair, looking at Patchouli in shock, [You're a _Youkai_?]

Marisa nearly lost it. The outsider's obliviousness was actually hilarious in a weird way, even Meiling was starting to snicker, her fist covering her laughing mouth.

"I'm a _magician_ , of course I am." Patchouli pointed out simply.

[Wha-what!?] Eman was now lost, [What does that even mean!? Isn't a magician a….profession? Like a knight or something?] He turned to Marisa and pointed at her, [What about her? She's a magician, and she told me she's totally human.]

"Yeah! Ordinary Human Magician right here!"

"Yes, yes, I understand your point." Patchouli insincerely replied, "There are certain rituals that makes an individual a complete magician. Abandon sleep, abandon food. Once you passed those rites, you have given up your humanity for the sake of magical enlightenment and knowledge, thus making you a complete magician." She then placed a hand to her chest, "I, however, am born a natural Magician. My magical prowess has been pure since my birth and I finished my rites at the age of 13 and became eternal." She finished with the pride of a magician filling the line of her voice, smirking smugly as she did.

[Huh….] Despite his calm exterior, he was still struck with disbelief. All these revelations were almost mind-breaking. He felt like he lived a lie, and, at the same time, enlightened. He then snidely smirked, [But even if you're forever young, your body's still feeling the age, eh?]

[ **PPHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!‼!‼!‼** ] Marisa had officially lost her shit and fell off her chair. The mere indirect mention of Patchouli's age as a century plus year old magician was too much, including the fact that her droopy, coughing, and physically inept body was something elderly humans commonly suffer from. Her sometimes cynical and derisive attitude just adds up to it. Meiling was no different, her chortles are heard all over the dining hall and her attempt to cover her mouth and not offend the Mistress's friend failed.

Patchouli was red from both embarrassment and anger, frowning heavily on the man across the table who so dared to reference her age to the ultimate bane of her life. "If you are going to blame my age for my physical constitution, you ignorant and idiotic human, I'll have you know that I could burn your entire body into cinders that not even a single ash of you would remain. Do you hear me?"

[Ehehe, I hear you….] Despite the threats from the clearly experienced and wise magician that possibly surpassed Marisa in terms of knowledge and magical power, he wasn't worried. He was greatly enjoying the reactions from the girl, it was like teasing a girl on high school.

"First of all, it is not my fault that I couldn't perform proper physical exercises like the three of you here. I'm born with asthma. How could you expect me to run a single mile with such a detriment inside my lungs!?"

This time, Eman's teasing smile faded. Meiling was able to calm down upon the mention of Patchouli's asthma, Marisa was still losing it on the floor.

"As a magician, I research and dabble with many raw materials and minerals, where certain side effects such as weakness, mercury poisoning, and others could easily affect me. But I have a pride as a Magician, who does everything according to the book, and I will not let my physic—" She stopped mid-sentence as a violent cough erupted out of her mouth. She quickly grabbed the nearest napkin and coughed into it, Meiling quickly stood up and went by her side to rub her back.

When the coughing finally stopped, Eman quickly raised an apologetic hand, [Sorry for what I said. Was just a speculation, honest.]

Patchouli grunted in response, waving her hand to tell that the apology wasn't necessary.

Eman grabbed the biggest venison bone on his plate and threw it to the monochrome figure on the floor. Marisa's reaction: she stopped laughing and she rolled to the side in a speed he did not expect from a person lying and laughing on the floor (and with eyes closed too). When the bone harmlessly landed on the carpeted floors where Marisa's head was supposed to be, she turned to him with a glare, "Dude, what the hell!?"

[Shut up and sit on your chair. You're bothering the hell outta me with ya laughin'.]

Expecting a retaliation, he grabbed a clean saucer plate that used to contain the apples and held it beside his face as quickly as he could like a shield . The result: there was a loud _plak_ beside his left ear and his free hand shot up to catch the projectile before it fell to the floor. With a plate in his left hand, the thrown bone on his right, he placed the former on the table then laid the latter on top demurely.

With that done, he rested his elbow atop the armrest and laid his cheek on his fist as he smiled a big smug smile towards the Witch. _Beat that!_ He was getting into this predicting-enemy-movement thing.

Marisa glared back at him as she stood, slowly pulling her chair back upright before sitting down without looking away, the smirk on her face was borderline insane and murderous. After a single minute of a murder-staring contest, the two humans broke out laughing, with varying degrees of mirth.

"Hahahahahahahaha!" Marisa's mirth was plenty.

[HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!] Eman's mirth was massive.

"You two are such an odd pair." Meiling commented, looking at the two with a smile.

"Shut up, Hypocrite."  
[Shut up, Hypocrite.]

The two stared at each other in surprise, then they pointed at each to other playfully for the perfect sync, exclaiming nonsense.

"Aaaaaaah!"  
[Aaaaaaah!]

This time, Meiling couldn't resist joining in the mirth as the two began laughing again. The two were so contradictive in terms of personality yet they were so in-sync with each other's mentality and mindset. The two were truly odd.

Slowly, the mirth disappeared and they settled down quietly. Meiling leaned back into her chair to relax, Marisa pushed her plate aside and rested her head on the table atop her crossed arms, Patchouli opened the Spell Book breaker on the table, Eman looked at the areas of his left arm where it was once stabbed.

Needless to say, he's in a dilemma.

He lived with constant injury. His habits guaranteed it. Sprained ankles, shredded knees and elbows, bruised wrists and the rarest of them all, broken bones, he went through most of these things so many times that he was starting to consider that they were part of his natural life. Calloused skin developed, numbness to pain grew, and a knack to avoid injury came.

He was already used to getting hurt, waving off concerns, seeing blood, dressing them with semi-primitive means, and watch them heal as time goes by. Seeing them heal so instantaneously was utterly shocking and unusual.

He thought he was already used to the very weirdness of Gensokyo's reality; magical influence, special powers, beings that are not even human yet able to think like one, and extreme brutalization of common sense. He was wrong: wounds closing up like a minor headache was not something he anticipated in his new life as a Gensokyo citizen.

When he thought about it, he felt conflicted. It was a great thing that his wounds are healed immediately, saving him the time of treating it, worrying over infection, and being bored due to being idle just to stabilize the wounds. But at the same time, he felt like he accomplished nothing. Successfully executing a stunt is indeed fulfilling, earning a scar or surviving any kind of injury that came afterwards adds up to the self-actualization of his life.

Lacking any injuries is the same as lacking any dignity. He felt like he earned nothing. Nothing but the achievement of beating the Devil's dog. It seemed like something worth bragging about, but with the lack of injuries he wouldn't think so.

 _'Least it's better than nothing. Not that I'll appreciate it. I still need those scars as a mark of my victory._

He sighed, lowering his hand to rest it on his lap, subconsciously feeling for the knife holster wrapped around his thigh inside his pants. _Suddenly, I feel stabby_. He should transfer that holster _outside_ his pants, that way he could take the knife out easily without taking too long for the enemy to shiv him first. He's going to be needing this thing more often than usual, who knows if somebody's gonna pull the same thing Remilia did.

Just when he was about to lean back and close his eyes, Meiling spoke up, "You doing okay, Eman-dono?"

Sparing a glance to her direction, he closed his eyes once again as he spoke, [M'fine. Just thinkin' about what happened in the library, especially the beat down between me and Marisa.] He explained with a creeping smirk. The memory of just straight-up beating the petite blond woman was morbidly satisfying.

Meiling giggled, "I have to say: you have a funny style. You were both brutish and refined at the same time."

[Heh. There was water so I can't do the uh….finesse aspect right, since it kinda slows me down, and I might slip. I just had to go gorilla on her.]

"Ha ha! You got to hand it to her, eh?" She gestured to the dozing witch, "Even with every blow you hit her with, she couldn't stop getting back up!"

Eman nodded with a hum of agreement, [Question: What would happen if it was Reimu I was fighting?]

Meiling blanched on her seat, Marisa twitched in her sleep, Patchouli visibly flinched from her reading.

The man already got his answer, he never thought that he would be under the protection of somebody who was feared by these _inhumans_.

"Uh…it's best you do not find out." Meiling answered uneasily, the first time he ever saw the beautiful martial artist act so genuinely nervous; twiddling her thumbs.

"The extent of the Hakurei Red-White's wrath is something I am never eager to know." Patchouli supplied, her eyes were noticeably blinking more than a few times. Is some traumatic memory relapsing to the surface or something?

"Thank you for answering." He politely said in their tongue with an amused smile. Then the fun disappeared, his expression quickly switching to a grimace. [I need a Spell Card, and quick.]

"You have my agreement, Eman-dono." The Chinese Youkai nodded in agreement, crossing her arms, "You truly have not a Spell Card, yes?"

[Not one.]

"That meant you were lucky." The teen felt the 'Sensei' in Meiling coming to rise. "What you've pulled was both daring and equally foolish."

That brought a frown on Eman's pale forehead, [Which one are you talking about? Stopping Marisa or joining in?]

"Both. I commend you for such actions for it shows your nobility and your courage but getting involved without knowing what you were doing is immature."

[The entire thing was kinda straightforward, right?] He defended, [Stop Marisa. Simple as that. The reason why it took long was because a lot of people interrupted me, and _you_ didn't do anything decisive except spectate while I had her busy.]

Meiling instantly wore the look of shame, clearly not any better in terms of progress about the entire ordeal inside that library, "I-I did put my trust in you…."

"Then don't lecture him, Meiling." Patchouli derisively told. "I never heard of a day where you could have stopped the Rat from entering my library."

[And besides,] Eman added, ignoring the sulky redhead. [Even if I was never gonna win against her, I did nick her uh...fortitude and stamina while I was at it. That way, you guys could have an easier time with her.] He turned an accusatory glance to the purple magician, [Someone here just doesn't know how to aim her saws.]

Patchouli raised her attention from the book to the man, frowning, "It would've been quick. I could've taken her out along with you."

Suddenly irritated, he leaned his head back in a groan, crumpling his hair, [Taking one for the team, yeah, I'm not that eager to die.] He dryly retorted, [I don't have a spell card, please remember that, Patch. You could've used a spell that would _not_ have killed me instantly. Your water spells were relatively non-lethal.]

"If I were to use such spells, you would have lost a couple of limbs and likely drowned."

[Then that just means you _can't_ fight together with teammates.] He retorted, then he just sighed, suddenly feeling tired and done with it, [Whatever. What's done is done. My main goal for the moment is getting a spell card.] His mental state quickly became clouded with grouchiness and suppressed rage at the next sentence, [I don't wanna be the only one bleeding in the next spell card battle. I'm not facing Sakuya again while I don't have one. Meiling's got a point. I got too lucky to survive that.]

"It is a wonder that you survived, Eman." Patchouli told. "You do not have any spell cards, and still managed to win. While I will not say that you are the first to achieve such a feat, but to duel against our _cat_ and win is indeed a worthy mention."

"I'm impressed as well, Eman-dono." Meiling smiled, interlocking her fingers together on the table. Then in a soft voice, she asked, "May I know exactly what happened?"

That drew a big groan from him, the unpleasant memory already rolling in. All the fear, all the panic, and all the rage. All too unpleasant. Why did she have to bring this topic up? How he acted towards Sakuya in that library after the battle is pretty clear as to what happened, why does she need an elaboration on the entire thing?

"I'm sorry, you don't have to tell me if you don't want to."

[S'fine.] He waved her off irritably, [I'll just tell you the nutshell version of it.] He refilled his drinking cup with the pitcher of water and drank. This might take a while to finish, [Me 'n Marisa were getting it on again, and then Patchouli interrupted for the _second_ time.] He turned a cranky stare to the girl, [Thanks a lot, Patch.]

"You're welcome."

 _Dammit._ [ _Oy_. Anyway: once she did, that's where Sakuya came in and tried to nail me. Good thing Marisa pushed me away before it did. And that's the part where she told me that she was sent there to keep me fighting, and she'll do what it takes, even if it kills me.] He sighed once again, slumping to his chair with a bothered expression. [Then I panicked and ran.]

He then left it there for a pause, trying to regain his composure. This was ridiculously new. He disclosed to a lot of people about his near-misses with death. How come this one was making him very uncomfortable? He was usually calm in this situations. In fact, he would always add a joke once in a while, how come his humor was missing at the moment?

Taking another drink of water, he continued, hoping he wouldn't taking another swig in the next dozen sentences. [I did manage to get my confidence back after running for a while. I got nicked several times though. See?] He tugged on his damaged shirt, exposing the numerous slits that showed his pale chest and shoulders, especially the long horizontal line on his stomach that implied a gutting maneuver. He gestured to his left shoulder, [Got me good on the shoulder too. When I fought back, I was gaining some ground. Just kicking and punching, I could'a used my knife on her—and I wouldn't feel bad afterwards—but she doesn't leave any openings.] The next one was going to be the big reveal. He quickly took his cup and downed it with vigor, failing his own expectations of refraining from taking it.

Once the cup was empty, he slammed it down on the table as loudly as he could, snapping Marisa out of her sleep, "What!? What the hell!?"

And then he let it out, [Then she fucking stabbed me! Right here, in the fucking arm!] He ranted, gesturing wildly to his left arm, including the one on his chest, the one crucial part of the body that should not be stabbed or shot at all costs if he wants to live. [She even got me in the fucking heart! She was clearly trying to kill me!] Then he slumped heavily on his chair, interlocking his hands behind his head as he closed his eyes to keep it together. Maybe it was because of Sakuya's direct killing intent that made this conversation uneasy. He had everything in control in his stunts and free-roams, it seemed he had no such privilege in this crazy land, where there is more antagonistic people than usual that he might possibly meet in one day.

Sighing once again, this time he hoped he doesn't start screaming in the next sentences, [And that's the part where I went into a rage. I was **_so_** pissed off that I ended up beating the absolute shit out of her. I nailed her skull, her gut, and her back so many times I'm pretty sure she would be having broken bones if not for the spell card system.] One last sigh, he reached for the pitcher; one last swig. Bringing the half-filled cup to his lips, he finished with a low voice, [When I threw her to the shelf, I tipped it on her….and won.] Then he drank.

Then everything became silent, the only audible sound being Eman's gulping throat. He laid the cup on the table softly, vying to never slam it and never touch it again as he could feel his stomach filled to the brim. [I need that fucking Spell Card.] He solemnly said. [And I need to improve in my fighting ability. I ain't gonna take chances next time, no telling if I could even win against the weakest Youkai.]

It was silent afterwards, but then Marisa spoke up, "That's good thinkin', Eman. You did win against Sakuya, yes, but it ain't no reason to feel mighty and stuff. One of these days, you could end up fightin' a god and it'd take only a second before yer down on the ground, brotha." She slid her chair back with the back of her knees and walk around the table till she was right beside him. Laying a hand on his shoulder, she flashed him a big smile full of friendliness, "I told ya before, I'm gonna train ya from the bottom of mah heart. Ya still up for it, dude?"

The offer was completely enthralling and the amount of sincerity heard from such words made it almost impossible to refuse, Eman couldn't stop himself from making a smile. He held up a hand, and his witchy friend took it with a slap, giving it a tight grip and a firm shake. [I'll be countin' on ya.]

"Sure! Just gimme a call and I'll show ya the ropes!" She promised, giving his silky head a rough and healthy ruffle, which lead to her side being pinched that made her jerk sideways. Marisa quickly conformed to using both hands and messed his silky hair even more, Eman saw the opening and struck: slipping his massagy fingers straight into her arm pits. When she yipped, he never that she could make such a noise.

Meiling and Patchouli watched demurely in their seats, oddly admiring the childish antics the two were having. In Youkai terms, these two are practically infants compared to them, who have lived past their first centuries, and the two humans present are acting like children. Fitting.

"Like a brother and sister." Meiling remarked with a warm smile.

"Hm." Patchouli couldn't help but agree, she was quite unfamiliar with this side of Marisa, so playful and active instead of being nosy and generally destructive besides the civil and annoying side of her whenever she would ask for tea.

Soon the two calmed down, as Marisa returned to her chair, Eman asked the ultimate question, the one thing that he so wanted to ask but was afraid to dare himself. This time, it was now or never, [Hey, Patch.]

"Hm?"

[Do you think it's possible for me to get innate abilities through study or training?] He then stiffened, awaiting the answer.

Patchouli raised her eyes from the book to stare back at him, Eman glanced to the side to see that Marisa's smile was getting bigger as she looked at him, the prospect of him getting powers and being compatible enough to kick Youkai butt very intriguing.

"It's not about 'can', it's about 'when'." The senior magician pointed out. "Every scent of magic in the outside world is transferred here since Gensokyo's creation. As long as someone is in Gensokyo, human or not, they are literally inhaling magic in and out like oxygen. Thanks to that, anyone could develop innate abilities with the right supervision or the right insight. If you are lucky, it might awaken without your knowing."

"Almost _everyone_ in the village has an ability of their own." Meiling added. "We once invited a little human girl capable of reading any language written in a book to assist Patchouli-san in verifying some foreign text. From ancient and forgotten languages to lost lore, nothing escapes her range." Though she remembered one little rumor from the goblins that young little Kosuzu got a little too eager reading forbidden text behind Patchouli's back and ended up awakening a few books that had more teeth than a shark's maw and the appetite of a glutton which lead to utter chaos inside the library. Koakuma had a few bite marks on her arse in the aftermath. That was hilarious. It ended becoming something for the goblins to laugh about in their merry-go-moments.

At the end of their exposition, none of them could miss the sparkle in Eman's eyes. He was comparable to a little boy being promised a wonderful toy that will be given to him at a sooner than later date.

He looked down on his own hands, imagining the kind of power he would have sooner or later, but he dreadfully hoped that he will earn it soon. He hoped for a very cool-looking ability, the ability to control fire or maybe earth magic. [This is gonna be awesome.] He breathed with little to no control of his excitement, his smile broadening to his ears.

"Hey, Eman!" Marisa called out, "When ya got yer ability awakened, lemme know! I wanna see what kinda powers you'd get-da ze!"

[Yeah.] He nodded, smiling eagerly. [When I do, I'll call you.] Then his smile quickly vanished, a grimace forming once again. Meiling was starting to wonder if he was bipolar or a mood-swinger. [I hope it awakens _soon_. Once I do, I'm makin' me a spell card.] He turned to Marisa, giving her an easy smile, [Then you 'n I can train, Marisa.]

"Yeah, brah!" She exclaimed, pumping a fist to his direction. He returned the gesture, their flying punches bumping together.

Turning to Patchouli, he began, [Now for the main point of my visit.] Sitting up straighter, he politely asked, [Shall we go for the blood check-up, Patchouli?]

Patchouli frowned at first, then her eyes quickly widened in remembrance, "Ah yes, I completely forgot. It's best we proceed now, you are finished dining, yes?"

[Yeah, I'm good. Where we heading?]

"Back to my library. Given the amount of time we spent here, it's possible the goblins are through reorganizing the place."

 _That fast?_ Eman frowned at the presumption but made no intention to speak it out. He held up a finger, [Hold on a sec.] Taking a deep breath, opening the trachea of his throat, he patiently awaited the _boom_.

…..

…..….….

* **BELCH!** * A massive burp erupted out of the teen's mouth. _There we go._

[Ah…] He sighed contentedly, slapping his stomach with a satisfied smile, [Excuse me.] He added before rising up from his chair and heading for the door. Patchouli floated upwards from her seat. Meiling stood up, Marisa was quick to be on his side as he reached the door to the halls.

Once he opened the door and walked past the door frame with his witchy friend, she elbowed his ribs, "Race ya to the library? I won't be usin' my broom-da ze." Marisa asked nonchalantly, her tone as similar to asking him to pass the salt. The challenging smile on her face, however, hid none of her competitive spirit to Eman.

A smirk quickly emerged on his lips, having no intention to decline a race that will give Mr. and Mrs. Crazy Legs a chance to work out. [Three….two…]

They instantly bolted off, Marisa never fell for the suddenness of the countdown and instead took off the sooner he moved his leg by a single inch. Not even two seconds and the two forms quickly shrunk as they got further and further away into the scarlet halls, their rapid footsteps are still perceptible by Meiling's trained ears, despite them reaching more than 300 meters away. Given the booming rhythm of feet being much further than the light and quick rhythm of feet being much closer, it's a clue that Eman was gaining the lead.

 _Has anybody ever competed in foot-racing while being capable of flying, I wonder?_ Meiling mused with a smile. She never knew if Marisa was ever fast in her _feet_ as she was in her broom.

" _Children_." Patchouli's derisive voice commented beside her, "I'm dealing with _children_."

"But you can't help but admire the rambunctiousness of youth, hm?" Meiling asked brightly. "It makes me remember the olden days as my master's student."

"Whatever. I just hope they do not cause another ruckus once they reach my library. One spell card battle is enough."

In a leisurely pace, Patchouli levitated just a couple foot above the ground and floated onwards to her workspace, keeping the book in her grasp. Meiling walked beside her, matching her speed without trouble.

As the pair walked, passing by some goblins who worked diligently as usual in their respective areas, Meiling mulled over the next few weeks, if not months. She knew the type of man Eman was: he was bold, brave, and straightforward. A suicidal combination in a place like Gensokyo, especially if he was an outsider. He'd be willing to challenge a Youkai the sooner it provokes him, he'd be doing anything just to make sure his thirst for thrill is filled, even if it puts him in danger. If he was not so lucky, he'd be dead in a matter of weeks if he does not learn to control himself from submitting to his urges. If he develops power by his innate abilities awakening, a possible development of megalomania will be his downfall.

But she couldn't deny his skill. In Meiling's opinion, his life expectancy would last for a couple of months with that skill of his, acrobatic, nimble, brutish, and cunning. If he learns to play with danmaku, she believes that he will have the finesse aspect of the battle spot on. His talent to move as if he were dancing and to keep his body moving would make a stunning display. Hopefully, he lives long enough for her to challenge him and see for herself just how good he is once he learns to play Gensokyo's game.

Admittedly, it was a very ingenious thing to use goblins as a way of compensating his inability to shoot danmaku. While he handles the physical combat, the boys in his person would handle distant targets and magical combat. She could still remember him fighting against Marisa alone in that library, she couldn't deny how funny they fought and how hard they hit each other. _They sure know how to take a hit, Eman-dono and Kirisame._ She thought, recalling the amount of times the teen was struck in the groin and the amount of slaps the witch received, and yet still able to stand back up to ask for more.

Meiling wouldn't be lying if she assumes he would be praised by the other students trained from her previous Master because of his fighting style and eye-catching mobility. She'd bet even the Oni race would pour him a cup of sake if he showcases it to them. He would be like those black-clad, silent masters of death of japan called 'Ninjas'. Just some improvement on some areas and he'll be the perfect close-quarters combatant.

If he acquired his abilities, his performance in the physical aspect would become one with his danmaku abilities. The flaunting of his body along with the mesmerizing display of spell cards and danmaku, he will easily make his mark as a beautiful fighter.

"Patchouli-san, may I ask something?" She requested, inclined to know about a few things in her mind.

"What is it?" Patchouli acknowledged, not looking away from the direction she was floating to.

"About what you said, where all living beings, human or not, could develop their magical abilities over time, is that possible for outsiders like him?"

Only then did the purple magician turn to her, giving her an incredulous stare. "If you're asking me that, why did you even say all those things to him?"

"I-I just wasn't thinking!" She stuttered. "I didn't really think about it until now….."

Patchouli gave her a long stare before sighing and looked forward, speaking almost automatically. "Well, for your question: that depends, actually." She lightly frowned as she made a conclusion. "In my opinion, I'd say more than 60% of the outside world's population of humans would have their chances of developing them. But that isn't possible in the outside world anymore, though not impossible. The reason why: unbelief."

"Unbelief?"

Patchouli held up a finger to make a point, "Disbelief. Lack of evidence. Faithlessness. Void of Proof. Doubt. The outside world rejected the existence of the supernatural to simple arts of fiction or chimes of superstition without credibility. The more rejection one has to the aspects that contradict 'Common Logic' and 'Rational or Natural Law', the less likely an outsider would have his innate abilities awakening or magical capability at any moment of his life."

"But what of the….uh…air that seeps in to the body that grants them that?"

"That's the case. The more an outsider remains in the mindset of a skeptic humanist, he or she will never develop anything, much less of brain cells while being in Gensokyo." She pointed out, and it's insanely obvious to anybody that such individuals wouldn't even last 3 days in Gensokyo, even if he or she was protected by the village or the Hakurei red-white. _Such people are better compared to uneducated ignorant idiots_. She cynically remarked in her thoughts, frowning.

"I see…." Meiling said, pondering over the facts handed over. After several minutes, with the Chinese Youkai passing by the stairwell that led to the 1st floor of the mansion that lead to her post, which was the gate, she instead continued on and followed Patchouli, asking once again, "Do you think Eman-dono has developed some traces of it now, even if slightly? He _did_ say he was fascinated of Gensokyo's existence. Surely, he acknowledges us and the supernatural."

Patchouli didn't need a reminder that the man acknowledged magic. He even _declared_ just minutes ago that he was aiming to have his innate ability developed as soon as possible. There was even that 'clean' bloodstream that she felt when she healed him the first time. Despite how foreign it felt, it was the slightest sign of his powers developing in small trickles.

And to know how far it gotten, she will have to check up on him, and she's about to find that out in a matter of minutes. "It's possible, I've been witnessing signs already."

 _His blackened eyes in particular._ She added silently in her thoughts. When she snuck a glance, when she witnessed Sakuya's defeat, she saw the darkest pits in the man's window to the soul. The wide and reveling sneer he wore as he struck the maid gave Patchouli the conclusion that there was indeed more to the man.

~~~~~ « **҉** » ~~~~~

[Haaaa….Haaaa….] Eman struggled to keep it together and not throw out all he ate to the carpeted floors he faced, heaving in deep breathes as he knelt on one foot.

"Haaaa….Haaaa….geez…" Marisa was leaning against the wall on her back, sweat rolling all over her face as she held her stomach, taking as much precious oxygen as possible.

[That…ugh…was a bad idea.]

"Really bad."

[We shouldn't have ran like that, especially after we just _ate._ ]

"Yeah—ugh!" Marisa gagged, her hand coming up to cover her mouth, barely able to hold down the bile from rising out of her throat and into the floors, "Let's never do that again after eating, okay?"

[No need to ask.] He groaned loudly, crumpling his stomach to keep the aches from coming, [We'll get back on this in the future.]

"Gotcha-ze."

"I'd say it's well-deserved, considering the two of you had caused more damage than its worth inside my library." A dull voice snidely told them, the owner no other than Patchouli Knowledge as she floated passed Marisa and above Eman's kneeling/crumpling form, heading onwards to the library. "Come on, I'd hate to wait another minute of either of you doing useless competition instead of focusing on the task."

"Yes, Ma'am." Marisa sarcastically replied.

[Whatever.] Eman replied uncaringly, rising to his feet.

~~~~~ « **҉** » ~~~~~

I know that the library was big as all hell, and it seriously is, like the size of a football field, or even 4 football fields in a box formation, but seeing it the second time surely leaves a different impression on me.

I didn't actually have the mindset to acknowledge it the first time since I was in the moment of chasing a witch about a broom (and being a beast of war to goblins and stuff). I mean, look at this place! If this place is brought to the real world, it'll get the award from the Guinness World Records as the Largest Library in the World, along with the Most Books Written to Patchouli here.

Not to mention that the crazies had reached all the way here as well. There actually _were_ a few windows over here and there, the ones in sight are found just a few floors above the main desk, presenting the outside and the clouds and all. It kinda looked like it was angled to give light towards the reading area, or Patchouli's desk, whenever she sits down and read there. I thought we were in the basement, and those windows are telling the story that we are not below the foundation of the mansion.

There's also the lighting of this place. Ignoring these scones, lamps, globes with a ball of (obviously) magical fire in them and the floating lights that _seriously_ weren't here the first time, there were the chandeliers. These chandeliers were high up the ceiling, so high that a crane would suffice to reach the high dome ceiling, and yet despite that, there was an area of luminescence on the ground just below said chandelier, as if the hanging furniture was not more than a hundred ft. high.

Damn, the lack of common sense in this place is surely mind-blowing. My mind still hasn't lost all of its sanity yet to acknowledge these things as 'real' and 'natural'.

The library is fixed up though, as Patchouli said so. No more downed shelves and scattered books, everything's neat and organized. Not even a single book was out of place, it was as though everything was before it got trashed by Marisa's pocket destruction. To be honest, I wasn't really surprised on this one. Jergo could clean like a robot, I saw it firsthand when I fought Marisa. If you bring the entire band of goblins together to fix the place, well this is the result. And I admit, the Great Library sure looks awesome when it's clean. Even the scarlet carpets and the drapes look appealing. If I wanna read something here, I wouldn't know which one I'll pick.

"I will be careful not to take too much. Those bloodstains on your left arm tells me that you lost quite a lot, maybe 1.5 liters or 2.3 liters in quantity." Patchouli stated, holding a really sharp scalpel in her hand before setting it on the table, next to the bundles of cotton. Why do you need that scalpel for, Patchouli? Where's the tubes? You're scaring the hell out of me with that thing! That's not what you use for bloodletting!

With the blood testing is going on right now, we were at the very back of the library, past a door at the library wall containing Patchouli's research station (was a _really_ long walk from the entrance to the other end). Looks more of a scientist's experimental lab, tubes and beakers and boiling lamps and other chemistry stuff. There's even those colored liquids in a vial that could either be acid or a serum that could turn ya into a horribly deformed monster.

[Thanks. What's the specific amount you're gonna take from me, actually?] I asked, looking at Patchouli's petite hands searching for a vein on my wrist as she kneaded it (they are soft as all hell, like a kid's).

"At least half a liter or 300 milliliters is fair." That much? Fair enough, it's much milder than the usual amount taken from me in my usual donations back in the real world. "Have you ever donated blood before?"

[Yep.] I nodded. [Something I do a lot before I came to Gensokyo so you don't have to worry about me screaming like a bitch in the process.] I chuckled nervously, regretting the curse word used there since I'm in the presence of a scholar here.

"That's one less concern to worry about." And Patchouli actually seems cool with it. Thank goodness. "Marisa, back away from that and come over here."

"Comin'!" Hollered the Witch as she lowered the boiling vial of red liquid back to the rack of other vials of varying colors before jogging over to us. Seriously, stop touching shit that could possibly be volatile! "What d'ya need?"

Patchouli picked up a beaker above the counter to her side, gently lowering it on the table in-between me and her, just next to that _fuckin'_ **scalpel** …! "I'm going to need you to hold Eman's arm while I drain the blood out. He might suffer lightheadedness in the process and I would not like his blood spilling on the table and not on the beaker."

"Hm, easy 'nough." As I hovered my wrist over the beaker as implied, Marisa takes a hold of my hand and the forearm, just above the wrist. To be honest, I'm a little nervous. That fucking scalpel is making me sweat here.

"Now, listen, Eman. While I'm aware that my methods wouldn't match that of the physician in the bamboo forest and probably wouldn't match that of your outside world's methods, my approach is hardly any different. Plus it is much quicker."

"I have no complaint here, at least." I nervously replied, clenching and unclenching my fist. Marisa gave my hand a reassuring squeeze there. Thanks.

Taking the knife in hand, she faced me directly in the eyes, those cool purple eyes, for once, I was able to look at them in full detail. In contrast to her marshmallow body, her eyes were really full of life, and the rather foreign color of her irises makes her even prettier. "Ready?"

Yeah, go for it.

"Good. Now whatever you do, do not struggle." She neared the point to the wrist. I relaxed the tension there, letting the knife sink easily once contact is made. If she was using a needle, I wouldn't be so tense at all here. The point touching my skin—Ah!

That's too _deep!_

Blood instantly seeped out, dripping down on the knife and down to the side of my wrist. Slowly, Patchouli slid the knife downwards. Damn it, why'd you have to do it slow….!? This stings! You're tearing the fucking **MUSCLE!** I thought being used to needle stabs would give me cut tolerance. I guessed wrong!

Do you even know what you're doing, Patch!? ACK!

The drips finally falling into the beaker bit by bit, she finally lowered the knife to a small tray filled with water, the bloodstained point slightly spreading out blood. She then touched my left chest with two fingers before laying her second hand above my wound, her mouth moving in small mutters. …

….!

My heartbeat's…pacing up. A spell to make my heart-rate speed up. Can't believe even magic could go this far…!

My breathing automatically began to pace up as well. I kept careful not to move too much, but I let my arm sag, letting it be held up by Marisa, her grip on my hand tightening a little. I held her hand back with a small grip, careful not to increase the tension on my wrist.

The bleeds are starting to intensify.

My bleed is not dripping anymore, it's coming out in small streams like a hole on the lid of a coke bottle made by a construction nail. The tug in my wrist is not getting any gentler. I sharply took breath and exhaled, easing the uncomfortable feeling of being drained with a little too much force than what could be considered normal.

The beaker had a quarter of its contents loaded, and I'm feeling really lightheaded right now. I placed a free hand on my knee as a support to stay upright, letting my head sag down, my chin touching my chest. Patchouli's fingers still hasn't left my chest or my wrist. I didn't realize there was a green magical circle there the first time.

I'm getting sleepy….

"He-hey, Patchy, isn't this enough? I don't think he can take it anymore-ze." Marisa sounded worried.

"Just a little more." Patchouli pressed, "Be strong, Eman. You're almost there."

I could feel the reluctance from Marisa's hold on my hand. "Hold on, Eman. Almost there." I responded by tightening my grip on her hand, no longer caring about the wrist tension. I can't pass out here.

My heartbeat is getting really fast right now. I don't think my breathing could catch up to this, so hard to breathe…! Can't keep my eyes open anymore. Can't lean back and rest my head either, I'm sitting on a stool. Patchouli was the only one sitting with a backrest on her chair.

So cold…

Patchouli removed her fingers from my chest. "Okay, that is enough."

Oh, finally!

It seems I lost too much blood in my fight with Sakuya to even make this bloodletting milder than what I was used to. I was usually fine whenever the process is over before. I think I lost almost 5 pints in the fight.

Bloodletting might not have been a wise decision to do after all that. Too late it already passed.

Holy fucking hell am I so trippy right now. I instantly rested my other hand to the table and laid my head on it, finally letting my lightheadedness take me. But I'm careful not to fall asleep, this ain't the place for me to rest myself. If I wasn't exhausted from the fight, the run, and the pre-duel with Meiling, I feel ready to just sleep in bed, all snug and cozy. My heart can just restore the drained supply back over time. The Mansion's got nice bedrooms, I feel like borrowing one room for a little while.

As I felt my arm being laid to rest against the table, Marisa released my forearm, her other hand staying in my grasp. I then felt the familiar fuzzy feeling of cotton dabbing against my open wound, wiping off the bloodstains. When that stopped, a soft pair of finger points prodded the wound. Then a _burning_ sensation!

[Gk!]

I hissed at the hard sting, tightening my grip on Marisa's hand, which she returned. That's Patchouli's healing magic again, at least this time it wasn't on my face anymore (it hurts there more than the arm). The burning feeling is kinda comfortable than it hurts, there was a feeling of warmth spreading over my arm. So soothing.

I guess this means I can't go run and tumble for a while now, as per usual afterwards. Anytime I feel this way, I get a chance to rest, and that means no running, no exercising, no working, and no playing. My new priority is to rest and regain my energy.

"Ya did good, dude." Marisa praised, rubbing my back in a rather soothing motion (it surprised me for how gentle she's being, really).

"You've done well, Eman. Impressive work for holding on till the end. To be honest, I doubted your efforts. _Just_ a little. At least you succeeded."

[That was...unusual…and painful.] I admitted, raising my head up and sitting upright. Releasing Marisa's hand, my hand just sagged down to my side like a wet noodle (saw a scar there): it fell asleep. It'll pass. When I rubbed it, it was cool to the touch, and it felt numb. I smirked to myself, [I don't suppose I don't get a lollipop for my efforts?]

That made her huff through her nose, wiping her bloodstained hand with a napkin, "This is not the clinic, and the confectioneries are found in the kitchen."

"Wait, did he ask you for some candy? I want some candy." Marisa said, then grinned menacingly. "Oh, I'm goin' there after this-ze."

Oh Marisa. [Hm.] I just gave a playful jab to her side with my noodle arm. Feels weird: having no nerve receptors going in there when I did. Instead of sending a jab back, she simply gave me a push on my shoulder, probably holding back because of my current anemic condition.

As Patchouli stood up, she took the beaker containing my blood and walked over to the chemistry apparatus and equipment on the third table adjacent to the wall, she even had a microscope (looks modern). There was also some mystical objects along with them, particularly the black medium-sized crystal globe and the head-sized white diamond-shaped crystal held up by a metal tripod. Upon reaching, she placed the container on the wooden surface and an alcohol burner suddenly lit up without any exterior source, which pretty much jumpstarted the entire set. The clear liquid above the flame began to boil, steam began seeping out, the Magician-turned-Chemist is now set to work.

Wait a minute.

[Hey, Patch. Why'd you need that much if you're just gonna do a checkup?"

Patchouli halted in her work, the dropper in her fingers not lowering down to pick up a sizable amount. After a few seconds, she replied, "Remy."

Oh…

[….Right.] Should'a seen that coming. There are still vampires in this place after all.

"So what, she just told ya to fill a shot glass with his blood so she could drink it?" Marisa asked gruffly.

"Yes." She quickly replied, her voice very indifferent.

Sigh.

I don't know why I feel so pissed right now, I just don't get it. Every time, whenever that Draculina gets involved in something, it just ticks me the fuck off. It's so fucking confusing, I don't how am I supposed to feel about her. I'm thankful for giving me a hospitable welcome, I'm absolutely mad for nearly getting me killed, and I feel indignant for having my blood used this way. I mean—I did pay her with blood, literally, yesterday but to do it like _this_ …..I…I hate it! I came here for a blood test and to take advantage of that….

Mother _fucker_. This is just ….too far. Fucking vampire. My blood is for people who needed it to live, it's not something to be relished like some fucking wine!

I feel droopy already with the blood-letting, add that with full-stomach sleepiness, include the stomach sickness due to stupidly running on a full stomach, now the extra-weight of emotional exhaustion triggered by the simple mention of Draculina's name is surely gonna put me down.

I stood up from the chair and held on to Marisa's shoulder for support due to my lack of balance. She placed a hand on my back just in case. [How long do you think you'll take before you finish, Patch?]

The magician paused, her fingers wrapped around the knobs of the microscope for a zoom in. After a few seconds, she told me, "Maybe five to six hours. I will manage the process with a thorough approach, which will take longer than the usual."

[Right. I can wait.] I guess I'll take the Draculina's offer for a bed to lie on and rest. I guess I can let this thing go, she _did_ offer me a chance to rest, especially after what she just pulled in the library. Could be a form of apology. [I'll come over at night, is that good?]

"Of course." She turned the knob a few times clockwise, the lenses zooming closer. "What will you do now?"

[Sleep.] Me want bed. Those soft sheets and beautiful pillows are literally _screaming_ my name. They're hungry for my body, and I will give it to them.

"I see. Remi did promise you a rest. Take the nearest quarters, you'd have the fastest route to the library from there."

[Thanks.] I bowed in thanks, even if she couldn't see me, then I turned to Marisa. [Could ya take me there, please?]

"Yeah, sure." We turned for the door, the broom flying to her grasp as we pushed the door open. Once she got the broom ready, I set myself near her so I could hold on to her tightly with my one good arm around her shoulder and not fall off. Then we took flight, taking the second floor door where we instantly entered the hallways of the mansion.

...…..

After a while, she poked my back.

"Quit talkin' Common, it just feels weird listenin' to ya all day while we just speak Japanese-da ze. It's like I'm talkin' to a freakin' jumbo around ya."

Ha Ha hahahahahahahahaha!

~~~~~ « **҉** » ~~~~~

The black and blue cloud on Sakuya's abdomen soon disappeared, leaving absolutely no evidence that she had suffered a massive amount of punishment in the library, particularly the moment when a rock-hard fist struck her middle in great speeds and destroyed the table she was forced to lie on. Her crushed ankle was healed back to normal as well, shattered bones and fractured parts mended back to perfect condition.

"Is that all?" Remilia asked, caressing Sakuya's hair as her servant's head rested on her lap.

The second in rank hobgoblin nodded, standing in attention along with his brethren of 5 just before the end of Remilia's bed. Among all the goblins that are under the employment of the Scarlet Devil Mansion, these six along with Jergo were the only ones privileged to enter the private bed chambers of the Mistress besides Sakuya.

"Good, you may leave."

Nodding once again, the troop exited the room in a line, one goblin skittering forward to jump up and reach for the knob as the others passed through before closing it, leaving Sakuya and Remilia in a private isolation and silence.

Leaning down, she laid one kiss to the maid's forehead, "Sakuya, how are you?" She gently asked her.

"I am fine, Milady." Sakuya reached up to take a lock of pale blue hair in her fingers, "With you by my side, everything, no matter how severe, is nothing more than a pin prick."

"Don't say such things to make me feel better." The vampire told in a sad tone, taking a pillow behind her to place under the maid's head in the stead of her lap. Once she was done, she crawled beside her on the large four-posted bed and lied her head on Sakuya's recently healed abdomen, planting one kiss on the surface of pale perfect skin, "I still hurt you. Because of my orders, you got hurt in ways I haven't expected."

"Don't be. I am rather proud to be hurt for you, Milady." The Maid gently consoled, reaching forward to caress her hair, "I am your servant, I have given you my life since the day I became yours. I would even lay down my life for you if you had asked."

"No." She immediately shot it down, "Don't say such things. I don't want to hear it." Opening one eye, a firm and demanding light in her scarlet eyes as she told her, "Never say such words again, I don't want to lose you."

Silent from the reprimand for a few seconds, Sakuya continued to caress her head, "Of course, Mistress. Forgive me for saying such things."

"Hm." She curtly hummed, closing both eyes and laying her head comfortably back to her servant's belly. Both were still on the bed, reveling in the peaceful silence, Remilia's head rose and fell in unison with Sakuya's diaphragm. If it wasn't for Remilia's half-lidded eyes, the servant would have thought that the little vampire had fallen asleep.

After several long minutes that felt like 3 minutes, Sakuya spoke, "Milady, may I consult you on something?"

"Anything."

"Thank you." She bowed despite lying down, "While you were spectating earlier, have you seen Eman-sama's eyes?"

Raising one questioning eyebrow, Remilia asked, "What do you mean?"

Lips pursing at the memory, she continued, "When Eman-sama was starting to regain his edge and bested me, his eyes became pitch-black. As black as the night, as if his soul had left him."

Frowning, Remilia held herself up with one hand, looking down on her servant, "Are you certain that's what you saw?"

"I am not sure. The glimpse was brief but I swore that I saw it." She explained, "I could not confirm it at first considering that his black hair had overshadowed it, but when I was brought down to the floor and looked up to his face, that's when I saw it." She took a deep breath, the very memory of her _helplessness_ unnerved her to no end. She could not fathom why she had not used her powers to escape. Why didn't she do it? "When he threw the table at me, he was faster, struck like an oni, and he dodged _all_ of my knives." She met eye contact with Remilia, "Tell me, Mistress. Is he _human_?"

The look on Sakuya's eyes did more than just surprise the vampire. It was the look of _fear_ , a fear that came after being unable to do anything. It was a stranger to Remilia's eyes. Her servant was the Perfect and Elegant Maid, there was _nothing_ she couldn't do. How could this be?

"He is, my servant." She said, reaching to cup her cheek, "When I drank his blood yesterday, he was absolutely a human down to the very last particle. He is age 19, healthy, untouched by any defects, and he has Type O-negative blood." Remilia frowned at the memory of tasting such a flavor the day prior to now, "Disgusting."

"Ah." A tiny smile tugged at Sakuya's lips, replacing her unfamiliar fears for a rather fond story told to her when she was once corrected of which blood type suits her Mistress's fancy, "Such a blood type is so calloused for you, no? Like an omelet lacking the salt and left to stale for two weeks."

"What was missing is the _egg_ , not the salt." Remilia dryly corrected.

That made Sakuya snicker, which was actually infectious when the vampire thought of what she said and instead found it funny as well.

Soon, the niceties faded, not another joke came as the silence came along with a stiff atmosphere. It grew even stiffer once the next set of words came, said with a grave tone, "Christian. Eman's Christian."

Then came another silence, Remilia imagined Sakuya having a shocked look on her face, having awareness of how much disdain the vampire has for such people. Instead, an understanding voice came, "I noticed. I heard him praying, and he wore a silver rosary as a necklace."

"It won't save him, not even his _God_." Remilia coldly commented, spatting the latter person's name like venom. "Not his prayers, not his black knife, not his blessings, or his forsaken faith. Nothing."

Sakuya made no reply or comment, merely nodding to her mistress's words. She wondered how much did Remilia come close to vomiting when she said such niceties to him in that library. It was a very convincing act, and a very elaborate ploy, so elaborate that even Patchouli was fooled.

An on-the-spot explanation of the first attempt of killing him just to torment him and tire him out, just to make sure nothing was given away.

An offer for a feast, to add up to his exhaustion, a possible effect of food coma to befall him, and also to process his blood ready for the 'Main Course'.

And finally, an offer for a rest to seal the deal. Once he sleeps, fate will guarantee that he will sleep until the evening nearing midnight. Under the dark of night, he will have no nerve to leave the mansion unless he wishes to die to the claws of even the weakest Youkai.

Under that night, the Little Sister will be acquainted with him, and soon his fear will win over him. His confidence will shatter, his courage will crumble, and it will make way for the younger Scarlet's opportunity to hunt. In that moment, Flandre's first _successful_ feeding as a vampire on the hunt of the night will come to fruition.

Before the final tick towards the tock of midnight, Flandre's wishes for happiness will _finally_ be granted.

"Sakuya, can you stand?" Remilia asked, her tone suggesting she expected an affirmative response.

"Yes, Milady. It is thanks to the goblins that I can."

"Good. I need you to come with me." Remilia told, "Just a short trip, and a few more orders. Only then can you give yourself a rest until dusk."

It seems they are going to give a heads-up to one more person left in the dark. The mistress was very eager to get this plan over with. It surely gave the Maid the clue that she had been waiting for this day for _centuries_ , more than any other desire she had in her unlife.

Performing a mental curtsy and bow in her lying position, Sakuya closed her eyes, "Gladly, Mistress." Before she rose up to stand, she asked, "One more question, Milady."

"Speak."

"Does he truly have Holy Blood like you told me? Does Patchouli-sama know?"

"If I were to hazard a guess, she might have found out by now."

~~~~~ « **҉** » ~~~~~

For the first time in so, _so_ many decades since the day she abandoned food and sleep, since the day she created the perfect philosopher's stone, Patchouli Knowledge had just made a major discovery. From the blood of Eman Letitia, she had found the most groundbreaking results and so many opportunities presented themselves like a massive storm of ideas.

His blood yielded more than the possibility of him developing his innate abilities.

His blood type was O negative, a physician's miracle blood. Such a blood type was transferable to all blood types, and it was in fact the one of the rarest blood type among humans. He is practically a fountain of healing, in theory he could even supply the entire whole of Gensokyo's humans as long as he lives.

On another thing, his powers already had awakened. Or rather, his chances of having his innate ability fully awakening is already high, the evidence was found in his individual blood cells. They were ripe with _Holy Energy_ , it was the magical equivalent of being the purest and _cleanest_ magical energy that ever existed (since divine power and magic are _not_ the same thing), similar to the blood of the Hakurei Red-White. Eman was far more compatible to manipulating divine power and manifesting the deific arts than the arcane.

Yet….why hasn't his powers awakened? This wasn't possible, not ever. Once a person's innate gifts had developed to a maturing point, that's the time where it will awaken. Eman's powers had already went past that point, in fact he had went past that long before he even arrived to the Scarlet Devil Mansion for the first time. If she were to guess what specific day did it happen, Patchouli's estimation is last Sunday. Yet the question still remained: why didn't it awaken?

Now for the final and the most astounding discovery of this checkup: Eman Letitia had _Holy Blood._ The ultimate cure of spiritual corruption and supernatural curses.

Remilia had been hunting this unique blood type for centuries, she once went through horrible lengths to find it back in the old days, centuries before Patchouli was even born, she even hunted the _pope_ , believing that he, too, carried them in his veins. He didn't.

Eman was actually a Christian. There was no record that any other religion besides Christianity had a carrier amongst its subjects. Remilia Scarlet _absolutely_ hated the entire Christian Race, she hated them so much that she would not let them go with a quick and painless death if she ever manages to find one (especially outsiders) on her hunting nights. She would kidnap them to the mansion, personally torture them in the dungeons, the session would last for days, maybe weeks before she was done with them, turning them into a delicious platter for the other vampire in the basement.

Eman Letitia could not be any more unlucky. He was a Christian _and_ a host of Holy Blood. Once Remilia finds out about this, the boy would not even have the chance to breathe before he suffers a fate much worse than the ones before him had went through, and he is _still_ inside the mansion, possibly sleeping, where he was most vulnerable.

 _Wait…_ Patchouli froze, coming to a realization. _What if Remi already knew?_

She remembered the moment yesterday when she had Eman Letitia pay his debt in the form of a blood offering to the vampire, _willingly_ at that. That clued the magician that Remilia _had_ indeed known who he is and what he carried once she fed on him. That explained her odd behavior once the Christian left, he unwittingly _exposed_ to her that he was the person she had been looking for after so many centuries.

But if Patchouli were to let the Draculina have her way with him, the invaluable knowledge inside that bloodstream will be gone along with him, leaving the next time she will ever find such a specimen to chance. It was in her passion to seek knowledge and write it down on paper to ensure credibility and truth, as befitting her moniker and surname, but would she swallow her own pride for Remilia? Is she willing to sacrifice that much _information_ for her friend?

She sympathized her friend, she truly did, even if she is not so vocal or expressive about it. The hunt for Holy Blood was never actually for Remilia in the first place, but for her _little sister._ All the immoralities and the troubles and the destruction she caused for that one blood was all for her flesh and blood. The Vampire wanted a way where she could fix all the damages Flandre had suffered, and there was nothing that could cure that except Consecrated Blood.

But all the opportunities and the possible results she could earn if she invested her time on discovering more about this blood, and about _him_ as well. His blood was universally transferable, and it carried the blood of the Messiah within him to boot. How much of a breakthrough would Gensokyo earn from him? Concepts, theories, improvements, metaphysical advancements, so many possibilities, so many questions, so many outcomes, and so many answers. No doubt the Physician in the bamboo forest would definitely crave for a chance to research on his blood.

But there was a problem, one thing that prevented her from earning this knowledge: he was still a Christian. Remilia is out for his blood (literally and figuratively) and any chance of extracting that information in Eman's bloodstream is jeopardized as long as he's still alive.

She and Patchouli may be friends, but there are some lines that even the latter could not cross, and it was firmly agreed between them too. When it concerns knowledge, such responsibilities are left to the devices of the Unmoving Great Library and no other. Remilia's side of the agreement had almost no significance: When it concerns the lives of Christians, it is by the Scarlet Devil's whim whether they leave the Scarlet Devil Mansion alive or dead.

Just when she thought that the vampire's agreement couldn't affect anything, her side of the agreement was clashing against _hers_ , it was impeding the magician's desire for enlightenment.

The Scarlet Devil's prejudice was both justified and petty. Patchouli may have an ugly history with Christian's, but it does not compare to the sufferings Remilia went through when she was below her first century that she ended up holding a powerful grudge that it burned even to this day, even after so many years. It was a given: even if the magician had the faintest memory of ever seeing a Christian after a century of being confined inside her library, it was entirely possible that such people had changed along with the times. Superstition faded, belief in the gods had diminished, rationality had reigned supreme, it could be entirely possible that even if the belief and faith in the God of Plagues in the Outside World had survived, the prejudice the past Christians bore could _not_ have survived to this day with a generational mentality to deny the existence of the supernatural and the existence of demons that haunted the villages with fear. Him lashing out on Remilia was justified, he never called her out on that for being a vampire. His behavior was proof that his mentality as a Christian is far different from the ones Remilia had faced: he did not fear her, he acted around her as if she was just another human.

Could there be a possibility that Remilia could spare the human and let her prejudice rest for once to see that times have changed, to see that there is more benefit to letting him live than to just straight up killing him for something he has not done?

…..

…..…..

…..…..…..

That's it, Patchouli declared, she will have to settle a compromise. Both she and her friend wanted something from the carrier of the Holy Blood. One for a Cure, the other for Knowledge. If this works out right, then there will be no loss for either of them but a great gain on both sides.

"Remi," Patchouli told, unsurprised as she turned around and met eye contact with the once feared monster of old Europe, the demon who usurped the reputation of Count Dracula, the very name whose mere mention is enough to send even the most hardened soldier running and praying to his God, the Scarlet Devil. "We need to talk."

With a small glance towards the Maid that stood behind her mistress with a stone cold and heartless expression, the wicked grin on Remilia's face told everything the magician needed to know that her friend had something else in mind for the situation other than abiding to an agreement for the benefit of both sides.

~~~~~ « **҉** » ~~~~~

"~Beautiful is my Sweet Master's Garden~

~It gives me bliss and it feels like Heaven~

~So full of wonders is the world in my absence~"

The Queen Mother lowered her outstretched arms to her side, her soothing and melodic voice fading away in the distance, leaving the wind to whine in protest of the sudden pause of her song. Looking down, she gazed at her hands, regarding the slender and frail-looking structure of her human body with polite interest.

"Now the land will be graced in my presence." She forlornly finished, her choir that is the wind deciding to leave, knowing that their star has concluded her performance. "I sometimes wonder to myself if it was right for me to even be in the natural world."

Suddenly, a bump crashed into her legs and a tiny pair of arms wrapped around her knees. Beautiful blue eyes slightly widening in surprise of the sudden presence of two beings behind her, she looked behind her shoulder in a slow and graceful turn of her head, her pale yellow hair falling down from her shoulder to her back like slick cloth. Ran would have taken the action as an act of enticement, meant to lure her close if she hadn't known that her senior always moves like that.

"Hello, my cute little junior." She greeted lovingly as if she was greeting her favorite daughter, flashing the Kitsune a very beautiful smile. Ran could not stop her emotions from swelling into full warmth at the sight, but she refrained from showing it and forced herself to feel apathetic. When the Queen Mother looked down on the little thing hugging her long and lithe legs, her smile became wider. "Hello, Darling." She bent down, her slick and shiny hair sliding forward to her chest as she picked up Chen underneath her arms and held her close to her chest.

"Hi, sempai!" Chen quickly placed her head on her senior's ample bosom, wrapping her arms around her sides with her legs around her waist as the Queen Mother placed a hand on her rear to hold her up. "I missed you~"

"I missed you too, Little One." She replied, kneading the Nekomata's head softly. Without even knowing it, Chen was starting to feel like she was in a soft and fuzzy heaven, her head going hazy at the intoxicating touch and the soft pillow her head lied on.

Not even five seconds, Chen was fast asleep. She didn't even get to purr.

Amused, she gave the young Youkai a maternal kiss on the forehead before adjusting her position to a more comfortable one, holding her like a mother would. Turning her attention to the Kitsune, who seemed to be in a trance, she stepped closer and poked her nose playfully with a delicate index finger, which made Ran jump and flustered, "Anything on your mind, Darling?" She softly asked.

"No-nothing, sempai!" She uneasily replied, tails swishing agitatedly behind her. The Queen Mother found the behavior cute, "M-my head was just in the clouds. Please forget about it."

A warm smile crossed the Queen's face, "I won't do such a thing. The Fox before my eyes seemed to be troubled, and I could see that it is about _me_." She reached forward and took a few locks of blonde hair that slipped out of Ran's hat in her hand, "Please confess. Whenever around my presence, you avoid my gaze, you are always deep in thought, pondering nothings, and are not quite comfortable every time. Why is that? Hm?"

Such words were relayed with such warmth that Ran could've told her all of her darkest secrets if she had just asked, but the Shikigami stubbornly refused to give in. She was being bewitched, she knew that. Even though unintentional and harmless, she refused to be reined in, "Please forgive me but I can't say it."

"Do you refuse…or are you just uncomfortable?" She gently asked, her mien contorting to a worried look, which did nothing to remove the beautiful aspect on her face.

Lips quivering, she steeled herself and looked up to meet the tall woman's soft gaze with her own, "Either. I admit that it is about you, but I do not wish to disrespect you by saying it."

"Oh." The Ex-Shikigami chastised, stepping even closer and pulling her close with her free hand, putting Ran's head against the crook of her shoulder while giving her a comforting and tight embrace, just beside Chen. "If my junior thinks about my feelings, then I have no reason to feel that way. So, please, confess. Whatever you say, I shall bear with it."

Ran was a brilliant strategist, having supernatural mathematical ability that made her seven steps ahead of her enemy and magical power far above that of many, many Youkai, increased tenfold as Yukari's Shikigami, she was a force to be reckoned with in Gensokyo's midst.

But in the presence of a being that was beyond Youkai and animal, especially in such intimate contact, she was being reduced to a mere kit, so ignorant of the world and vulnerable and needing a mother. Her stubborn barriers were not being crumbled, they were being melted, slowly dissolving by the amount of comfort and love the Queen was giving her through her embrace. Being in her senior's touch, it was as if she was held close by her own mother, who so unconditionally loved her very much that not even a god could compare.

Ran's will was slowly giving in, she knew that she couldn't resist it. She couldn't, the only person who possibly could and could do so without problem is Yukari and Yukari alone, the one person who took her along with her mate as servants in their prime as a powerful pair of rulers that literally shook the earth.

Eyes glazing over in the euphoria, she found herself wrapping her arms around her senior's waist, around Chen, and answered, "Your presence….it unsettles me."

"Hmm?" Her senior rested her cheek on Ran's capped head, leaning closer to hear better, not that she needed to due to her powerful hearing but comforting the junior is a must.

"Your entire being, sempai." She admitted, having lost all will to be discreet due to the increased intimacy, "I could not help but be wary of you. I know that you mean no ill will but your bewitching mannerisms and maternal conduct makes me feel…insecure. It is as if you are working your way into our trust, only to take advantage of us. I knew many who'd do such things, and the fruits of their labor were nothing but horrors."

A gentle wind blew by as Ran finished, having no intention to part from the embrace. The contact was too good to just let go. No one said anything, everything was quite silent, which made the moment comforting, at least to Ran, which irked her. She has already been bewitched, and now she found out that from that comfort her senior could easily goad out the secrets, information, and revelations of anybody without even forcing it.

The Queen Mother was a seductress. _A being who could entice her enemies into dropping their guard, who could lure her preys into a false sense of security, and could kill anyone she wished at point-blank range._ Ran deduced grimly, momentarily forgetting about the soothing embrace due to the thought. _How did Yukari-sama find such a creature before I was even born?_

Her eyes shot open as she felt a hand smoothly rub her back, from up to down, a very slow and soothing motion, the amount of pressure used was just right, it hit Ran's buttons very accurately. Without even being aware of it, she moaned.

The Queen giggled, a beautiful melody that resembled jingling bells in a silent night.

Ran was able to snap out of it and found out that she just did something embarrassing towards her senior. Face flushing red, she jumped back, out of the embrace and struggled to speak, not noticing the pout on the ex-shikigami's face for the separation, "Please forgive me, sempai! I should not have made such a sound."

The taller woman was slightly confused for such behavior, only for her to realize that Ran was, in every sense of the word, an adult. She wasn't a child who was too innocent to care about such things, she was an alpha, far wiser and stronger than a Youkai kit, a predator that could kill and hunt, could defend herself and is now a more than capable servant of her Sweet Master.

Maybe her time alone in that void left her clinging on to her maternal instinct for too long that she forgot to respect the dignity of the ones who are younger than her and are old enough to be considered adults in their standards.

In that thought, instead of goading her to come over she gave a sweet smile and said, "You are the subject of my Sweet Master, it is within good reason and within her trust to have you as her own. Whoever belongs to my One and Only Yukari is a child of my own. And I love my children without any restrictions, without bounds, and I place them within my shield." For a short pause, she hugged Chen a little bit tighter to her chest, snuggling her cheek on her little head, black kitty ears brushing against her pale and perfect cheeks, "I understand your concerns, but be not afraid, Sweetheart. I may be a god among beasts, whose authority was challenged by many, whose beauty was lusted by even the dragons, and my might questioned by the proud men and women of the earth, but a warmonger I am not. I would rather spend my time playing with my children than begin overtaking kingdoms for my own." In a single second, the Queen Mother's face became stern. Despite it just a shift of her facial expressions, it was enough to remind Ran that the person talking was close to Yukari's age, powerful enough break Gensokyo if she wanted, and she was a force of nature, "Woe to all who touches my children."

Then that gentle smile returned, and she nonchalantly took Ran's left hand from her partially conjoined sleeves with her right one. "Take me to a place I have not been to? I wish to see more of this little wonderland."

Still caught off-guard by the sudden contact, she relented and allowed herself to interlock fingers with her… _supposed mother_. Taking the lead, she began to walk forward, "Of course."

The walk was quite tedious but leisurely, across a path that Ran took commonly whenever she wanted to spend some time for herself, away from being her master's shikigami or dealing with Chen. A dense forestry that was nearby the Hakurei barrier, just below Mayohiga. It was a more or less simple forest: the smell of nature was abundant, bird songs were sung in the air, the summer cicadas were heralding the new season, most of the trees had grown into exceptional heights, Ran smelt more than a couple of tree critters following her and the Queen (a new occurrence, they usually run away or mind their own business).

Looking to her side, the Queen's eyes were glittering with amazement and curiosity, looking over everything is if she was in a different plane of existence, far different than the one she was used to, even the ground her bare feet stepped on seemed to interest her. Could this be a reflection of her time in the void where she never once set foot in the natural world for how many novemdecillion years? Ran tried to imagine being alone in darkness and misery for so long to the point that she could have forgotten the smell of the air, the color of the sky, the feel of the grass on her feet, and even the company of another living thing…. she could not help but feel pitiful for her senior.

"How is Today's world, sempai?" Ran softly asked.

"It is beautiful beyond words." She sincerely answered, facing towards the heavens with a euphoric look, "I never imagined that everything would look this way if I ever had the chance to come back."

Ran smiled, "Did your husband not tell you stories of the outside?"

"Oh he did," She replied. "But to see and touch it so closely could not compare." Then she gave another kiss to Chen's head, "And I finally have the chance to hold another living being besides my husband's. I'm so happy." She then turned to Ran with a gentle smile that enamored the kitsune, "I'm glad that you and Darling Chen are the first beautiful creatures I've touched after such a long, long, long…..long time. You don't know how much that means to me after being so alone."

Ran was coming close to falling in love with her senior for the confession, more than the intimate sense, more than the maternal sense. She wanted nothing more than to throw herself into the Queen's arms and drown in all the love she seemed to exude like a cloud.

The ex-shikigami seemed to know exactly what she wanted. Removing her hold on Ran's hand, which made the kitsune reach for it without even realizing before she composed herself (albeit bitterly), she held the sleeping Chen out to her, "Hold her, please?"

The kitsune wordlessly complied, placing one arm below the nekomata's thighs and the other on her back. With Chen in her arms, Ran held her close, resting her little head on her shoulder. Thanks to the presence of the Queen Mother nearby her, her maternal instincts quickly took ahold of her and she rotated her upper body side to side in a slow and gentle sway, slightly bouncing, lulling the little Youkai to a comforting sway in her sleep.

Without warning, the Queen Mother placed both her delicate hands on both Ran's cheeks, leaned close and gave _her_ a forehead kiss. The emotions that rushed inside the kitsune's head was beyond words, so powerful that she nearly dropped Chen, even her tails went fully erect. It was almost as if her senior had transmitted all the love she had for Ran directly to her through the contact, and the amount of affection she felt from her was _massive_ , so massive that it overloaded her every thought with nothing but maternal love.

Eyes rolling to the top of her head, 9 tails drooping to the ground, she found herself reduced to a needy child demanding her mother's attention. She leaned her head forward, hoping that the Queen would enclose her in a loving embrace while she rests her head on her shoulder. The desired outcome came as she felt slender arms wrap themselves around her, placing Chen in-between them. One hand caressing the back of her head, the other kneading her spine in that oh-so-heavenly motion, Ran's senses were starting to disappear. She could no longer hear the birds, the clothing she wore, the taste of her own mouth, her entire body, she couldn't even feel herself breathe. She couldn't even tell if she was holding her shikigami at all. It was as if she was free from her mortal body and was ascending to a higher plane of existence that had nothing but blissful freedom.

Devoid of her internal receptions, she could only feel the entire being of her senior. Her heartbeat, her soft skin, her every inhale and exhale, her _soul._ It was as if she was one with her.

Ran could never describe the very thing except _Heaven_.

Yakumo Yukari was very amused. Looks like it's another prey claimed by the Almighty Queen of Beasts. It was practically two seconds before Chen was enamored by her, she didn't need to do much when Ran confessed her wariness and easily goaded her into a state of bliss. _If I release her into Gensokyo, she might amass an entire Youkai army far greater than the Tengu._ She thought morbidly in her head with a smile. If that were to happen, there would be so much discord and turmoil, it would even reduce the Tengu's pride into _nothing._

The King beside her didn't show much expression upon seeing his wife's interactions with the juniors, but thanks to the shikigami link still binding him to Yukari, the latter could feel that his heart was melting at the sight. _He's happy for her, what a good husband._

"They are getting along well, aren't they?" She asked to the giant of a man beside her.

When his hazardous words didn't come out to unwittingly cause a windstorm and reply, the winds in the forest began to shift, changing wind directions, causing a rather young tree to bend slightly forward to the ground before rising back up. The wind's calming.

Mother Nature answered for him with a nod.

She giggled, twirling her parasol over her head, "I wonder if she's going to take them away from me."

His mane of great red swished as he turned to look at his master, looking slightly down over the height difference. He was frowning and gave a rather disapproving look to her.

"I feel tempted to think that she might even bind them into _her_ own shikigami."

The king's hands in his crossed arms twitched by a tiny bit, completely unnoticeable except to the keenest eyes that rival a god's.

"In fact, why don't I just let it happen and see how better can she do than me in terms of a relationship between Master and Servant?"

The King growled, and the aftermath of such vocal exertion: a small tremor shook the ground beneath them. More than a few birds escaped to the air, all the woodland critters scattered away, and even a lowly Youkai would have heard the sound from far away a tree uprooting itself from the ground for some reason.

 _He clearly doesn't like me handing out my personal belongings to anybody, does he? Even to his own wife, he wouldn't allow it._ Yukari wasn't sure if that line of thought of his was genuine or was it _her_ will being extended to his mentality that he was starting to think _exactly like her_ , just like the perfect shikigami he prided himself as.

"You know me, I wouldn't allow it." Yukari returned his glance, meeting eye to eye with his fiery yellow eyes to her violets, "They are _mine_ , first and foremost. So are you, _King_." The Youkai of boundaries exerted.

This time, the King of Nature expressively agreed to the statement without question in the form of a nod. He and his queen may be strong, powerful, eldritch creatures that may have once nearly destroyed the entire earth before and would do so again without trouble, despite the massive gap of years leaving their powers unused that could have made them rusty, he was, first and foremost, a s _hikigami_ , and the Queen Mother follows him wherever. He is no greater than Yakumo Yukari, his _Master._ Unless he hears a good reason, whatever is hers stays hers.

"Hello~!" A heavenly voice called out, bringing Yukari and the King's attention back to the Queen, "Please help me. The Sweetheart here has fallen asleep and it is becoming a little bit of a handful." She called, cradling Chen by one hand to her chest and grasping Ran close with the other hand around her waist, holding her up as she slept on her feet. It looked more like she was hugging them to herself than she was holding them up from falling to the floors.

 _Lie._ Yukari didn't believe her one bit. The Queen Mother wouldn't need help to hold two people up. She's a transcendent being, carrying two people would have been like carrying dust to her. Heck, she could even lift them by her pinky finger.

Nonetheless, the King heard her and stepped closer, the footsteps of his big brown boots light and relaxed, making sure he doesn't churn the magma beneath the earth and cause Youkai Mountain to suddenly erupt. Gently, he peeled off Ran from her and held her the same way the Queen held Chen, cradling her and resting her head on his broad shoulder. From Yukari's view, her shikigami looked like a blonde little girl with nine bushy tails in the giant man's arms.

For a short moment as the two held their respective shikigamis, they stared eye to eye with each other. The two great authorities refrained from moving except for their hair being swept by the winds, pale yellow locks and a fiery red mane swishing in unison with the trees.

Then, they kissed.

The sight brought back a sad memory from the depth of Yukari's mind. A time when the two still walked the earth, very obedient, proud and powerful, a time when the Queen had conceived her very first young as a transcendent being. She held the infant exactly the same way she held Chen, the King held his own flesh and blood like it was the whole world. He loved the young one very much. _Too_ much.

And the grief came too harshly on the both of them.

 _Will there ever be a time for them to move on?_ Yukari asked in her mind, the gloomy memory destroying her good mood. Gods they may be, powerful they may be, fearsome they may be, but they too harbor the feelings of a grieving parent. That fact that they are not compatible to each other is much worse. The King was far too advanced, the Queen was far too behind, and it would take her more than a century to be in the same level as him. If they ever mated and conceived another child, would it be the very gift they wanted or would it be the same abomination that broke their hearts?

Blinking once to destroy the ugly thoughts, she regarded them, "Come on, break it up." She reprimanded, turning around and heading back to the village of Mayohiga, where their 'employee' was waiting. "Let us head back."

"Yes, Sweet Master."

Opening a gap, she walked through and came to the wide spot in the middle of Mayohiga, not unlike the village's personal park. The two Great Authorities quickly caught up and stood on either side of her.

"One question," The Queen Mother requested, "What were you two discussing while I was gone?"

"Oh nothing." She easily answered, a cryptic grin crossing Yukari's perfect face, "We were just _discussing_ the _weather_. Particularly the area around the Scarlet Devil Mansion _tonight_."

The Queen was quick to get the double meaning behind her master's words, she nodded understandingly, "I see. Will it be a rainy night or a foggy one?"

"You can ask your hubby, he's the weather expert here." Yukari easily diverted, she could already tell what kind of weather will be conjured on that Vampire Mansion. She was never specific when she talked to him about it, all she told him was to make sure that any chances of any vampire getting in or out of the mansion are snuffed out. All it needs is a little prompt and it will happen. "So, where is this...new recruit?" That was a lie. The shikigami link would always tell her where her servants are, anytime and anywhere.

"In hiding." The strange change in the Queen's voice suggested that she was now speaking in her husband's stead. "It is her specialty to be discreet."

 _Really?_ Yukari took that as a challenge and looked around her, over every nook and cranny she could see on the houses of Mayohiga without moving a single inch from her place. As an elder Youkai, she was particularly perceptive, much more than most of her kind, able to spot even the illusions that could even deceive gods. With the help of her gaps, she could even see through walls and even past the borders of reality.

And she couldn't see that employee.

Yukari's eyes narrowed slightly, her location was already verified by the link, she even calculated her position, yet she couldn't even find the target. Through her physical eyes, through her gaps, through ultra-perception, she couldn't even see her, not even in her mind's eye. Only by the shikigami link she could feel her and find her. The target didn't even move, only staying in the same position, quietly observing her.

 _What kind of shikigami did this lion take in?_

"Impressive." The frustration in Yukari's voice was easily hidden, "Let's see her."

With a nod from the Queen Mother, she covered one of Chen's ears and Yukari nearly thought she was going to sing when she raised her chin upwards and opened her mouth. Instead of an aria that could lull a dragon to sleep, she was making a rather…throaty sound, reminiscent of a grating howl, long and dragged. The sound resonated all around Mayohiga, reaching far, filling the dead silence of the dead village. Yukari could actually see the Queen's throat vibrating at the vocal beckon. All of the familiar melody and tranquil river that the ex-shikigami was recognized by is no longer present, the most primitive side of her was showing, her wild and primal side.

The Lioness was calling her subject, and the servant answers.

 _There she is._ Now Yukari could see her. Just right over there, in a dark alley between two buildings, 124 meters away. On the first glance, the shadowed outline of the employee was all that implied of her physical form...or the transcendent form she made herself into. This was another being that had advanced itself just like the Queen and King, and likely one of the fewest creatures that walked the earth and successfully managed to live long enough without succumbing to insanity. Such an outcome otherwise would have warranted its own death.

The creature didn't leave the darkness of the alley, leaving her entire form obscured and unknown. From Yukari's view, the outline of its body suggested that it had a rather well-toned body, a long spine, stood on four barbed legs, had very small horns next to round ears on its head, had rather small wings, a rather large tail, and it had glowing tears running down its face.

The creature's body was beginning to deform, shifting its shape into numerous proportions. At some second, the head was suddenly having 5 horns, found on the sides of the face, sometimes the wings kept alternating from a bat's to a birds and even a dragon's before disappearing entirely inside its back. There was a moment when its petite form suddenly grew to the size of a rhinoceros yet still managed to fit in the alley without touching the walls of either house.

After a single minute, the creature stopped shifting and the outline of its anatomy within the alley implied a leopard or a puma. But when Yukari saw the rather thick tail swishing behind it, she got one conclusion.

"A cheetah."

"Maybe, maybe not." The Queen said cryptically, "When she passed the test, she asked of us one request, and that is to destroy the very memory of her former species. We granted it, and we made the wish _perfect_. We do not even remember the reason why she wished for such a thing. Not I, not my husband, not even herself will ever know what she once was. I can confirm with my utmost confidence that not even _you_ will know, my Sweet Master."

Yukari hummed in interest. That would mean that this new employee could have been anything, not just a big cat. She could've been an elephant, a human, a rat, or even a dragon, but no matter how hard she investigates, she'll never know?

 _Discreet and mysterious, synonymous to the mark of a phantom assassin._ The Youkai sage thought, gazing at the creature as she stayed within the darkness of the alley, not moving an inch unless told to.

"You best come out now." She beckoned, not even bothering to raise her voice to the rather far-away shikigami. Transcendent beings are past relying on their physical _and_ metaphysical senses. As a person to tame not just one but two, she knew that, "Let me see your beautiful self."

After one unified eye blink with the shikigami on either side of her (besides the sleeping Chen and Ran), the new servant stood right before the Youkai sage without the slightest evidence that she had just moved at nearly impossible speeds to her current position and instead implied that she had just materialized there.

Meeting eye to eye with the shikigami's orange gaze, Yukari was a little off-put by the display before her. If the presumed Cheetah interpreted the order 'let me see your beautiful self' as 'show me your human body', then it was not entirely a stretch at all to call her beautiful: her human body was indeed _pretty_. Her skin tone was slightly brown, and smooth surfaced.

And she was naked.

 _If these two forget to teach her that wearing clothes is a civilized ethic in the mortal realm, then this shikigami is **not** perfect._

Her figure was something to die for, athletic and fit, especially her supple legs that implied a supernatural capability of running. A well-toned abdomen, her slim waist is literally a model rarity, something that even with moderate-sized breasts it made her sexier. She seemed to be stood without letting her heels touch the ground, a mechanism to make her spring forward every time she takes a running step for faster speed, perhaps? Or was it to make her look tall? For one thing she's short, a mediocre 5'6". She looked like a child compared to the towering individuals that scrutinized her up and down. Not that height would mean much as a transcendent being.

Her face was incredibly sharp, almost in all aspects. Sharp eyes, sharp nose, sharp brows, sharp chin, sharp everything, even her chin-length black hair had a 'sharp' feel in them as they waved by the rogue winds of Mayohiga. _Even the way she looks at me, her_ Master _, is sharp. Is that intentional or is her facial structure meant to make it look that way?_ Yukari's thoughts couldn't go far into finding the answer when she regarded the marks on her face that seemed more like a war tattoo than anything else: from both her eyes, a black line ran down from the edge like tears until the chin where the line faded.

 _Honestly, is she really once a Cheetah or are those black tears there for the aesthetics?_ Questioning a transcendent being is sometimes absolutely annoying and tiring that it just makes her rather go to bed and sleep off mental exhaustion so she didn't put herself in the effort to ask.

In a seemingly-practiced ease of movement, the short girl placed one toe-standing foot back behind the other, placed one clawed hand on her bare chest while the other was placed behind her, leaned her upper body forward and bowed her head, expressing her humble and lowly position in the presence of superiors and Master, as a new recruit and as a servant.

In a soft-spoken voice, a very relaxed and confident flow of her vocal expression, she spoke in the language of humans for perhaps the very first time in her existence as a being that has went past the concept of evolution and into nigh-divinity.

"This One bows before the Great Sage of Gensokyo."


	13. Crazy? I Was Crazy Once!

*Ding Dong! Ding Dong!*

For whom the bell tolls?

….

….….….

Probably the vampire's hunting hour.

So should I expect myself to be visited and get fed from again just like yesterday? I got a knife in my hand and I got my eye out on all possible openings. Window and door, possible shadows and man-sized closet—all them possible entry points for vampires. Unless if they just suddenly appear out of fucking nowhere, like in front of me just after I blink, then I'll be fine.

….….….

Let's take a chance at that.

1…..

2….

3…..

BLINK!

….….

….….

Nothing.

Okay, let's try again.

….….

1…..

2…..

3…

Blink!

….….

….….

Nada.

Okay, let's try a 5-minute gap then do it again.

~~~~~ « **҉** » ~~~~~

1…..

I eyed the door…..

2….

Then the window…..

3….

Deep breath.

Blink!

 **DRAW!**

….

….….

….….….

Nothing.

Haaaaaa.

Am I precautious, or just straight-up paranoid? I can't tell. I'm not feelin' nervous, really. We-well, maybe a little bit but not shitting-my-pants nervous, more like anticipation nervous, the kind you'd feel when you're expecting a guest to enter.

Like what Marisa said, the Mansion's clock tower tolls at midnight, and it just did more than 7 minutes ago. Same time when the second vampire of this mansion entered my room and nicked the back of my neck. Rather than let it happen while I was stiff like a log, I'm gonna wait for her, with a knife in hand, hidden from plain sight, underneath the pillow in my sit-up position.

I strained my ears for any possible sounds, which is almost a vain thing for me to do. But at least I'm trying. Those vampires don't carry a sound in their footsteps (Remilia doesn't too). I ain't gonna tempt fate in this hour, I'll even take a whoosh of wind to be a possible sign of their presence. If I feel the chilly-willies in my spine, I'll take that as an instant giveaway of her arrival.

I'm glad that I'm not feeling scared to shit anymore. I guess the 'only afraid once' mechanism is working, but the fear of death is still there. This is a vampire I'm up against, I'm already dead meat before I could even consider using violence.

It seems my only get-through out of this night is to try and reason with my possible visitor, Flandre, the Draculina's little sister. The one vampire that made Marisa uneasy when I talked to her about it. That alone just makes my confidence falter, and sucks.

I doubt I could even escape via running. I'm at 70% of my current strength right now, probably even less thanks to the recent anemia. I can't work up the sprinting pace at this rate, even less to climb a wall or wall-run it. So escaping my predicament by running like hell is already a no-no. Even if I was 100%, I still wouldn't be able to run away.

One: it's night.

Two: she's a _fuckin'_ **vampire**.

Three: I'm at a complete disadvantage to _everything_.

Dammit, just dammit all. Right after I got myself a bed after a little broom ride, I didn't even wake up before night like I planned to. Waking up before night is my body's automatic mechanism whenever I sleep in the afternoon, makes it possible for me to run through the night without drawing the cop's attention to myself while I go for another place to stay. I guess the blood-draining made me even more exhausted than I thought, or maybe it was the bed…

Bah, complaining is useless now. I don't know who to blame in this situation. I blame Marisa fully, all the bullshit that lead to the library brawl used almost all of my energy supply but I already gave her a good beating so I forgive her now.

….….….

….….….….….….

It's so fucking quiet, I could even hear the rustle of my clothes against my skin. Anymore of this silence and I'm gonna hear my own heartbeat. And it is not helping my situation at all, I'm sweaty and tensing as all hell.

Sigh. [Fffffffuck…..] I kneaded my head, appreciating the stress and the anger flowing in me. Made me forget about my fear for a bit.

It's fucking night. Can't believe I'm frightened of it now when I used to like it. The peace and quiet the night brings is something I appreciated the most. Noisy cars, noisy people, noisy buildings…..noisy mornings.

I do appreciate mornings, yes, because it makes me feel refreshed, and it's a perfect hour to do some flips or do some runs. But a time of rest, like the evening or a time of rain? Yeah, I love those the most. A time where things get silenced by nature or blissful quiet, I love those moments and those sounds. It makes me sleep well.

Things weren't easy back then. It's not just the police, it's not just the hunger pains, it's not just the thirst either. In every new location, the local police doesn't know me yet. A person can go on for 3 weeks without food, and water is sometimes affordable on some locations. If I eat, the amount of water needed will increase. The lesser I eat, the lesser water I need. I can handle my nutrition on my own, so my consumables are not my concern.

It's the comfort that's the hardest to come by.

The comfort of an area to sleep, the comfort of rest, the comfort of company, the comfort of…a lot of things. Those things are hard to get. The floors are hard, I can't rest with extreme heat, noise or stress, there is nobody I can't trust, and…well…..fuck. Can't state each of 'em right.

The point is that I lose my sanity bit by bit every time I get annoyed, stressed or frustrated on my own. I maintained a positive outlook just so I could live, assuring myself that there is still hope for me down the road if I just keep going. I hated my thievery, I hated my isolation, I hated my desperation, and I hated my LIFE. There would've been a point where I would've lost it, lost myself to complete anger and just….snap.

All the anger, the anger that I never let out because of my isolation. It could've killed me, it could've killed me at some point back then. I might've fallen even deeper than I should have. I've already fallen short thanks to my acts of theft, I don't wanna fall even shorter by taking someone's life because of rage.

All them prayers, all them wishes that I asked—begged God to hear and answer, it took so long for them to be put into manifestation.

He granted them in the form of a beautiful, blonde woman holding a fancy umbrella walking in and out of portals that made me fall on my back 3 times in a row, sending me to this land called Gensokyo.

I wanted a release from my pain, instead God gave me a chance to restart my life in a land where things go the wrong way.

Well, there's no way I could thank Him enough for this. It's more than I could ask for. I'm in the company of good friends, got the chance to interact with people again, to clean again, to assist someone again, to even _give_. I earned myself so many wonderful blessings just by being here. This place is packed with monsters and vampires, yet I managed to do things God would've approved.

I'm glad you existed, Yukari, Reimu, and Marisa.

You three are the sources of my change for a better living. Without you guys, I wouldn't be the way I am now. I'd just be the same thieving, crying parkour monkey if it weren't for you three.

Because of Yukari, I was assured that impossible things don't exist anymore. There is only possibilities hindered by extreme challenges, and I'm no stranger to such things. Because of her, I was in a place that once existed in my childhood dreams. Because of her, I was now a new man.

Because of Reimu, I had the chance to finally change for the good and was given rest from my hard life. By being her housekeeper I was able to do things I couldn't do before. Helping her clean, sharing the boredom, chit-chatting pointless shit….I even felt a little bit of attraction towards her. Because of her, I was able to experience these things once again. Being a human person, that's what I've been missing for these past months. Because of her, I am finally myself again.

Because of Marisa, I earned my social life back and brought my morals to a jumpstart because of her fucking pilfering sticky fingers. I'm very grateful that she existed, she made me realize that I haven't lost my touch in my social skills. She made me feel alive with her broom rides, I found kinship within her love for speed and thrill, and for the most part of all, she made me do things I couldn't do before:

That punish fight with Meiling; that rooftop chase; that full-on marathon in the mansion to the library; a hands-on spell card fight experience; a life and death situation against Sakuya …

Because of that fucking witch, that Ordinary Magician, Marisa Kirisame, I was given a full hands-on experience of Gensokyo's horrible yet wacky reality, in just fucking 3 days at that.

[ .kkkk….!] I shook my head along with my snickers.

Fucking Marisa.

The source of all my problems, yet the medium for all the exciting and dangerous things Gensokyo had in store for outsiders like me.

Marisa, when I see you again, I'm going to punch you in the gut _so hard_ for everything you've done. Because of you, **_everything_** happened to me. And I _relished_ every single one of it!

I love you, and I **FUCKING** hate you to bits. I'm glad I fucking met you.

My heart bursting with so much confidence and a big crazy smile on my face, I swung my feet off the bed, laid my feet on the carpeted ground and walked over to the bedroom table that had a vase filled with roses on it. Once I reached it, I picked up the vase and gently lowered it to the ground, there you go.

With the surface of the table free and open, I could finally do this:

Lay my knife on the table, kneel down properly and hmph!

*THUD!* The knife jumped.

I'm slamming the dang thing with my fists.

*THUD!* It jumped again.

It's a coping mechanism, don't judge.

*THUD!* Yet again.

I lost most of my sanity outside due to isolation back then, cut me some slack if I'm doin' this, 'kay?

*THUD!* And again.

Plus, I'm feeling happy and giddy right now, gotta pent it all out somehow, no?

*THUD! THUD!* It did a dance there for a bit.

I'm still under the feeling of danger, of course, fucking vampires and stuff.

* **THUD!** * It jumped way higher than the last jumps.

Right now, I need every bit of confidence I need to handle my situation. Somehow, I'm not feeling my lethargy anymore. Neat! Maybe the fast-pumping heart could refill my blood supply even faster.

*THUD! THUD! THUD!* It's nearing the edge.

Bring it on, Flandre. I'll take you on. I can wait all night until the sun shines.

* **THUD! THUD! THUD! THUD!‼** *

The knife finally fell off the table.

[Haaah…haaaah…haaaah…..]

That…..felt…. **gooooooood** ~~

Thank God the table still held on. I was using all of my strength on that one, really. I expected a little crack of some sort, even if this thing's got a thick mass. Oh well, you take what you can get. This thing is Scarlet Devil Mansion property, I already gave up revenge and I don't wanna make it worse between us.

Gotta put back this vase here, there you go.

Alright, just gotta wait still for a while and see if Flandre comes in. I'll just lean back against this corner of the room here, cross-armed with possible entries in my one general view, knife stays in my hand, just to be safe. I guess one can never be too secure in Gensokyo, huh?

….

….

….

Wish I brought my phone with me, could'a used some tunes to pass the time. Should I risk exposure just for a moment of leisure? Hmm…Probably. I'm that suicidal. Then again, everyone's been calling me that before, why stop now?

….

….

…..

What time is it?

….

…..

….

I lost all fear and instead felt bored. Makes me drop my sense of security though, but hey, at least I'm a little tense now. Can't have myself triggered to attack mode just by something falling on its own.

Need to sit down.

I walked over to my bed and sat down on the edge. Ah, all that standing made me tired, and I haven't stood that long since the saddest graduation of my life. Cracking my knuckles, I looked over my shoulder to look at the window: still no vampire, only a clear grassy yard shined by moonlight. Looks both beautiful and ominous at the same time. In front of me, the door is still closed. I didn't lock it, it's pointless to do so, anyway. Any vampire could've blown that door open by flicking it. If I wanted to bolt I'd have to unlock it before I could open the door so locking's a no-no. I only need a twist and a pull, then I could run.

….….

…...!

My spine chilled. There's a prickling on my neck.

I snapped to look at the window: nothing.

Someone's watching me. Whoever it was, I can't see her. But she can. She's here, Flandre's here. Where the hell is she watching me from? I could understand the window but I could feel it like she was right nearby, it's more unsettling that I don't know _where_!

Tense, I warily stood up from the bed, tightening my grip on my knife and steadily walked to the nearest wall. Slow and easy steps, no need to expose the exterior signs of fear, only wariness. So much for hyping up for her arrival, I'm feeling nervous already.

There's still the nagging sensation, where the fuck are you, Flandre!?

*C~r~e~e~a~a~k~*

….

….

Oh no.

The door just opened. I didn't even see the knob turn.

The door was wide open, but there was still no Flandre. I only see the opposite wall outside, dark and dim, the lack of windows made the hallway nigh-imperceptible because of the lack of light besides the ones coming from my room.

She's toying with me, she's baiting me, she's fucking _baiting_ me.

Why do I have to suffer this fucking Horror-cliché—

….

I saw something move out of view outside the window.

….….

Holy fuck, I'm so fucking boned. Out the door and out the window, I'm literally cornered. So much for jumping out the window for an escape shimmy.

Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck—

[Grrrrrrrr…rrrrrr…..!]

Not happening, not happening, not happening—

[…. **rrrrrrrrrr** ….. **rrrrrrrrrrrr** ….!]

I'm not going to die tonight, not happening. This is still my first week of Gensokyo, I'll have to ensure a year to pass if I want to die happy.

I performed the sign of the cross: †Watch over me, Lord.† I gripped my rosary through my shirt and exhaled. Okay, time to man-up.

The rumbling in my throat steadied to a soft grumble, I tightened the sweaty hold on my knife and walked over to the door. The silence is fucking tense, my footsteps are so loud even for the soft footfalls, and the prickling is _still_ there!

[ **RRrrrrrrrrrrr…!** ] The rumbling in my throat is getting louder the closer I get to the door. Just before I passed the doorway, my forehead creased and a sneer broke out of my lips, the rumbling turning into growls.

1…..2…

HMPH! * **STOMP!** *

 **WHERE YOU AT!?**

The stomp of my foot echoed out the dark, dark hallway, receding to the distance like a thunderclap. I looked left, I looked right, I looked up, even down, and yet, there was no vampire. There were no vampiric red eyes, none of those weird lights in the darkness, no jingles either.

The prickling was gone.

….

…..

Did she just bolt?

Did I just scare off a vampire?

Oh, fucking goodness. I fell down to my knees way heavier than it should be but I relished the pain, thinking of it as a victory sensation. Fuckin' hell, I'm suddenly feeling tired now. Did a pump of all that adrenaline and tension bring down most of my mental energies?

Haaaiiii….Maybe I should just sleep this night out?

Nah, too suicidal, even for my standards. Flandre would just suck me dry without me noticing. Unless she took Sakuya's words to heart…nah, still don't trust her.

I placed one hand on my knee then I stood up, pivoting my feet I—

There was a breeze on my back.

…..!

Oh no. Nonononono!

Someone's behind me, someone's behind me, someone's behind me!

There were two entities, the one who opened the door and the one who was at the window. It was just a glimpse but denying it as something else is the last thing I'll ever do now.

The window can be opened, but only from the inside, I doubted that anybody could get in unless they smash it through. How did she get in? How did she unlock it? How? Fucking how!?

Pointless, it's pointless asking now and the simple fact to know is that _she's here._

What should I do? Run or stay? Kuh, why bother with either of 'em? They're all pointless, she can outrun me any time and how am I supposed to know if she's reasonable?

Should I continue walking out the hallway, where it's dark and unlit, extremely dark that I would instantly be lost (there are no fucking windows in this hallway for the moon to come in!) or stay in my room and be acquainted with the unknown entity, Flandre Scarlet or other and hope to live?

I never met the vampire girl, I don't know how she thinks or how she acts. I never even seen what she looks like. All I've got were some fucking lights and some childlike personality that didn't know anything about the concept of _consent_. It doesn't help me at all, am I just gonna take my chances and hopefully _talk_ to her?

…!….!...

….….!….!….!..!.!.!‼‼

AAAAAAHHHHH….. ** _fuck my life_**!

Without turning around, I slowly walked backwards into the room, and when I did I closed the door, the hinges managing to creak. The silence did not help with the sounds, it was magnified 3 times and it felt like I was locking myself in my own deathbed.

Oh fffffuck.

[ **HHHRRRRRRRR…..!]**

* **BAM!** * I slammed the fucking door on the darkness's face.

….….…. _._ ….….….

A surge of false courage was surging into me, and a new mindset settled into my brain. A rather unorthodox one, the one that I usually took just to fuck around with the natural, because sometimes I get fed up of natural outcomes.

The natural outcome of this situation would be a bad one, where I would die or get attacked, or I managed to calm down my intruder.

Fuck those two things. I'm dealing with this bullshit…. _my way._

I have just remembered the one thing I've known when I first arrived to Gensokyo, the one thing that was extremely crucial to all: Common Sense has fucked off.

I must _not_ approach this situation the old conventional way, I must deal with this situation the same way a Gensokyan does. If this does not work, then FUCK I don't know what could!

The prickling was there but I don't care. Whoever is behind me, do you want me to be tense? Do you? Do you want me to quiver like a fucking scared cat?

Think fucking twice.

Watch this.

After slotting my knife to the holster now _outside_ of my pants thigh, I took a deep breath….then I—

[ **HAGH!** ]

—exhaled in a shout.

My body was starting to itch.

[Hhrrrrr….!]

Itching.

I began to scratch my head, roughly at first, then clawing, then I began to claw at my own head so erratically that I am starting to look like I was going mad. I felt my ears get warm, I felt my sweat become more prominent all over the heating areas of my body. Oh my fuck…!

EVERYTHING'S SO FUCKING ITCHY! AGH!

Now I was starting to scratch all over me, grunting and growling like some menacing dog. My neck, my chest, my arms, my legs, even the area above my balls. Holy fucking shit, my body felt like it got bit by seven million fire ants and the nearest body of water was fucking 75 kilometers away.

{Ngrhk! Katola ani e!}

I was now reverting to my very first language, all my rants and lapses always about the itchiness and the heat of the room.

Whatever I looked like to the person in this room with me, probably had no idea what the hell was going on with me.

Then there was another thing coming to this slowly-lapsing-to-the-verge-of-insanity hysteria that's going on with me: Irritation, annoyance, impatience, anger, whatever the hell the thesaurus has for the most hottest emotion that includes being ticked off as fuck, I'm feeling them all right now. I was penting them up as I scratched all over myself, the volume of my growls getting bigger and my frequency borderline-demonic.

* **BUNG! BUNG! BUNG! BUNG!***

When I reached the breaking point, I was now punching the door. The pain was almost lost on me, I didn't feel it. The itchiness was much worse, so fucking worse than the ache on my knuckles, so much worse than the possibility of death within walking distance in this fucking room.

{Pagkayawa aanii e! He!} I now lapsed to just cursing the fuck out of my mind when I backed away from the door and held my head like it was going to explode. It felt like it did, because all the itchiness in my body was powerful enough to blow my fucking mind. {Bisan pa sa pagtulog, dili gyud na pwede!?} Now I was cursing about my situation, complaining about my inability to sleep.

First off, this situation was starting to annoy the fuck out of me, and I'm going to lose it. I'm nearing the point where I would just go mad and destroy any inanimate object I could see. I've been through this situation before, and the primal rage I let out was sometimes catastrophic it even woke the neighbors and had them call the police on me.

I never planned to stay the night, I only wanted to rest for a short bit and wake up for the results. I would've left via Marisa's broom if that had happened. Instead, I overslept and got myself into this situation: I woke up past dawn, killing all of my chances to leave this place, and I am indirectly _forced_ to stay the night here.

And now, I CAN'T SLEEP!

SOMEBODY GIVE ME A FUCKING BREAK! FLANDRE, IF YOU'RE HERE, YOU BETTER GET THE FUCK OUT AND LET ME SLEEP!

{ **HAGH!** } I kicked the fucking door near the bottom area, hard. I heard the hinges break, I even heard the wood crack.

* **BUNG!** * I punched it again.

I twisted around heatedly, frowning and glaring all the way. Big surprise, _nobody_ was behind me! Oh great, that just means I'm alone! Should I just go to fucking sleep now!?

Cursing so many cusses of my first language that I would have made a sailor quiver as I stomped all the way towards the table with the vase of flowers, I swiped the damn thing off with a vice grip before slamming it on the ground. It didn't break.

Then I—

{BWISIT SA TANAN!}

—Kicked the fucking table. It slid a few meters away. I wasted no time to walk up to it and begin smashing my fist on it. This time, I didn't care about property damage. I feel inclined to just break this fucking thing apart with my bare fucking hands.

{Pasulod naku diri, nakatulog ko! Pagpukaw nako, gabii na! Pabalik nako tulog, naa man diay bampira magsulod pag-abot sa Alas Dose! Dili gyud ko maka pahulay!? HA!?}

There was a crack on the table now. It was as long as my forearm, stretching across the table horizontally.

Having enough with just beating the fucking thing, I stood back up from kneeling and faced the entire room, looking all over for the intruder. I still don't see her. Up, down, right, left, behind me, in front of me, NOTHING! She's not here! But the fucking prickle and the extreme nagging at the back of my neck was still there. She's still hasn't left.

Growling in frustration, I now yelled out to whoever the fuck was in here, {IKAW BA, KANANG NAA DIRI! SAMAKUN NA KAAYO KA, HA! GATULOG KO DIRI! UNSA MAN ANG IMONG PULOS!? UHAW KA NGA GUSTO KA MAG-INUNM SA DUGO!? ADTO SA OSPITAL! DAGHAN KAAYO DIDTO! KALAS ANG IMONG ORAS DIRI!} I stomped the floor, adding up to the amount of FUCK-BOMBS I'm dropping in this fucking room, {WALA GYUD KAY BATASAN, HA!? YAWA KA! GAKAWALA NA ANG AKONG PASENSYA DIRI! GA INIT NA ANG AKONG ULO! PWEDE BE PAHATAG OG PAHULAY BE!? NAG-AWAY NA KO GANINA! KULANG PA ANG AKONG TULOG! WALA KOY ORAS SA BWISIT! MAAYO PA NA MAG-HAWA KA DIRI OG BYAE KO!}

 **COULD SOMEONE GIVE ME A FUCKING BREAK ARLEADY!?**

I'm done, I'm so fucking done with my situation. This bullshit needs to stop, immediately! I'm getting tired. I hate being scared, I absolutely do. Whenever I feel that way, getting ticked off was my main coping mechanism. All this fear, and all this tension is doing nothing more than just pushing me over the edge of my rage. I'm really boiling mad right now, and my conscience was starting to disappear. I feel like destroying the entire room just to make myself feel better and secure. Instead of just opening the window to let the wind in, I'll just break it open with my foot. I bet I'll love the sound of glass breaking.

But no. I'm not going to take it out on the room. I feel like taking it out on the person with me in this room. I'll do it. I'll fucking do it, I don't care who it is. Vampire, or some other Youkai, I don't care. The person in this room has been the reason I'm feeling this way. If this moron had just knocked on the door and greeted like a normal person, I would've been friendly and spent the entire night talking about shit. Instead, this idiot just decides to sneak in and open my door. For what purpose? To creep me out? To make a dramatic entrance? To make a horrifying atmosphere? Just for the hell of it?

No, I don't care for the reason. All I know is that I'm gonna send a few bruises to whoever is in here the sooner I see the first sight of skin, wing, hair, or anything. My knife is ready. I'm gonna use it. I'm gonna use it.

Come on. Where the fuck are you….!?

.….….….….

.….….….….….….

.….….….….….….….….….….

.….….There was no one.

The prickling was gone, the nagging was gone, but I still felt that presence in the room. Flandre Scarlet is still in the room. This time, the atmosphere of this place was now different. There was no tension anymore, there was stiffness, the kind felt after some sort of scolding or reprimand was said.

It feels like _I_ was now the one in control of this situation. No one is controlling the gravity of this situation but me, I'm leading it to where I want to. I control the outcome now.

.….….My anger's dissipated entirely, like it just tuned itself with the atmosphere. Since the danger or fear was gone, there was no reason to be angry anymore. Now, I just feel hollow, so empty, demanding some emotion to replace it.

I feel like replacing it with more irritation. Just enough irritation to show that I am still not happy.

This time, I'll be going back to the seco—no, the third side of me; the new side of me after I finally learned how to speak Yen. The first and hidden side of me must remain dormant, "Whoever is here…come out."

It's time to be civil. It's already obvious that staying angry isn't going to help, maybe with removing the fear and controlling the atmosphere but not the situation. Nothing's gonna go far unless I go through this thing like a normal person, "Do us a favor and show yourself. Nothing good will come for the two of us if you stay hidden. Worry not, I will be civil as long as you do."

*Kling. Kling. Kling. Kling. Kling.* The jingling. It wasn't loud, it wasn't nearby me. It was…..there.

I could feel somebody's presence behind me, I could already see the multicolored-illumination beneath my feet. There's even multiple shadows of my legs.

Wearing a guarded expression, I slowly turned around. I first saw a rather bone-shaped branch, and it had gems hanging from it. Colors varying. I counted 7 colored gems, glowing like dim light bulbs. Then I saw red colors, with a bit of white: it was a white blouse underneath a red vest, a little ascot found on the collar.

…..what the fuck are you? Are those things even wings? Are you some kind of vampire subspecies?

She was just as childlike as Remilia, albeit younger; a couple years younger. Unlike the Draculina, who looked rather mature despite her small size, this kid's childlike to the very flesh. She was even at the height of my waist. The way she looked at me; curious and wary, the innocent sparkle was present in her cherry eyes. A face that would fit a seven year old was there.

Frowning, I end up asking, "What are you?"

In a soft and quiet voice, she replied, "Vampire. What are you, Mister?" Even the way she talks _is_ childlike.

" _Ningen_." I breathed. I felt stupefied here, more at her wings than her response. Those things are too _beautiful_ for a stereotypical vampire. How in the world did she get those wings? Was she born with these? Or were they artificial? I stared back at her eyes, "What's your name?"

She took one step back, then her other foot was placed behind the first. She took the hem of her red skirt with both hands, lifting them slightly up, and curtsied, her blonde side-pony falling forward in her bow, "My name is Flandre Scarlet, Mister." Then she positioned back to a stand, "What's _your_ name?"

I frowned even more, feeling even more confused for some reason I don't even know. All the impressions I formerly had on Flandre were being shattered. I expected somebody uncivilized, noisy, and pushy. This girl was none of it. Whatever vampire traits I expected from her, I didn't see any of it from her disposition besides her physical appearance.

Was I freaking out and going mad for no reason? Or did her seeing me go mad made her more…placid?

I knelt down to her level, now eye to eye without her looking upwards to meet my gaze. Her cherry red eyes had depth, and it had a soul. I nearly thought that it was humanlike if I hadn't noticed the edges of her iris's contracting in tiny movements like a cat.

In a low voice, I now answered her, "Eman. My name is Eman."

In response, she gave a sickeningly sweet smile, exposing her vampire fangs, "Okay. I will start calling you Mr. Eman, then!"

My frown couldn't get any deeper. What is going on with this kid? What is it about her that makes me feel….off?

"Hm?" She suddenly turned her eyes from me and looked at the door. I followed her stare, looking at the cracked part below it.

*Tap. Tap. Tap. Tap. Tap.*

I heard footsteps. Thanks to her vampire attributes, she heard it before me.

…..?

What the fuck is going on? Why does my mind feel like it knows how far is the owner of those footsteps from here? Why am I thinking that the person coming was 143 meters away _without_ even looking?

How could I even _hear_ it in the first place from that far away? Was the silence of the hallway magnifying it?

My mind's eye was starting to act up. I could actually image the form of the person that's coming, someone tall, someone with lean build, the color of green, and a slight shade of crimson.

 _Meiling._

Why did I think of her when I hear those footsteps? Why does it feel like I'm _absolutely_ certain that it's gonna be her that's gonna open the door?

 ** _Ignore it.  
We need satisfaction.  
Must destroy. Must kill.  
The woman not matter.  
Vent out frustrations on her.  
Strike the cursed child!  
Turn away and towards the vampire._**

…..…..…..

 _68 meters._

My face was starting to heat up, an irresistible urge to lash out was dawning on my consciousness. My body acted first before my mind; I was clenching my fist before I even thought of doing so.

 ** _Break everything.  
Destroy. Crush. Eviscerate.  
Satisfy us!  
The child or the woman, we do not care who! Just kill them!  
You are angry. Let it out.  
Suffer or die! Suffer your anger on the women or perish to it._**

What the fuck? My violent impulses are acting up. Why do I feel like I want to murder someone so badly?

My breathing was coming in deep heaves, my throat growling in unison with every exhale. The heat in my head was _monstrous_ , all of my anger was coming to the breaking point. Unless somebody restrains me or knocks me out, I won't be able to stop myself from breaking everything apart.

 _21 meters._

My body's itching. It's itching. Terribly itchy. Why is it so itchy?

I looked back at Flandre once again, and she flinched for some reason, "Mi-mister Eman…your eyes…"

"Flandre, listen to me."

 ** _She is a nuisance.  
Kill her.  
She is an annoyance.  
Disturbing your slumber is a crime!  
She deserves to be punished.  
She is a blasphemy to our race.  
Vampires are nothing!_**

I felt the urge to just punch this vampire in the fucking nose and impale her in the heart with my knife, for bothering me and ruining my sleep. She deserves everything that came for her. If the damage on the door and the table needs a culprit, it's her. _Not me_. It was her, it was definitely her. If Flandre hadn't disturbed my sleep I wouldn't have went mad, I wouldn't have even felt this way.

 _I will fucking kill you, Flandre._

"Do not…..interfere. Do you hear me?" I asked her in a warning, a firm grimace lining my expression and tone. "Whatever you do, do not do anything. Everything will be fine."

 _0 meters._

*Kachak.* The sound of a door opening.

There was another presence in the room, and the one voice that I expected to hear came, the mental image in my mind's eye fully complete, "What is going on here? I heard screaming."

Hong Meiling.

[ **HHHAAAAAAAGGHGHHH!]**

Without any warning, I finally snapped and broke out roaring as I charged Meiling at the door.

There was red everywhere. My body wailed in all directions, my throat shook hard as I kept roaring and screaming in every exertion. Every time I hit something, I could feel the impact, I sometimes felt the shockwave that gave me rushing all across my entire skeleton, but there was no pain. I think my mind just went numb from the rage. That was motivation enough for me to keep going.

I couldn't tell apart who was Meiling in my line of sight and who was not. Was I hitting an inanimate object or was I hitting somebody living? Everything was _so_ red; the walls, the darkness, the person in front of me, _everything_. My fists flew in her direction all the way whenever I caught sight of her, lacking all the finesse I usually kept in a fight where I got my head in the game. My movements were brutish, from top to bottom, and the itchiness in my body only made my movements worse. Meiling kept blocking or parrying my every blow, and I noticed that she was not fighting back.

Why was she not fighting back?

Even if I had thought of that, my body still could not stop moving. There were several moments when Meiling got me locked in a grapple, but my body reacted almost subconsciously to break free. In an arm lock, I twisted around and tried to elbow her face. In a full-nelson, I took advantage of my body weight and threw the both of us to the ground. I nearly stabbed her in the head with my knife when I did.

There was a moment when I wondered if the hallway suddenly got a little bit visible like it was dimly lit.

After that, everything was a haze.

My body was starting to feel like lead. The exhaustion was catching up to me now. My strikes were becoming sluggish, my entire frame was protesting at the exertions of my blind rage, yet I didn't listen to it and let myself be controlled by it. I don't know how long I've been moving, flailing in all directions and screaming, but it was obvious that I am going to drop in the next few minutes.

The time when I was promptly put down….was when a blur of yellow and red smashed into my abdomen and slammed my head against the wall.

I was already unconscious before I could figure out who did it.

~~~~~ « **҉** » ~~~~~

I groaned in my breath when I was coming to. My body ached all over, my knuckles especially. They hurt the most. It felt like I have been punching the wall for an entire hour and only managed to nick it. My throat felt dry, I felt a certain déjà vu when I acknowledged that fact. It reminds me of something, particularly the day when I literally crashed into Gensokyo. I feel so sweaty, and my body burned from the inside like a furnace.

And holy hell, was I tired.

Before I could notice that something cool and wet was on my forehead, my right eye was forced open by a pair of fingers. Whoever did it, I couldn't see. Everything was blurry in just one eye after having just woken up.

"Hm, looks like you got your eyes back, Comrade Eman." A cheery voice remarked, releasing my eyelids and letting it close.

Who the hell was that? [Wha….what?] I breathed, groaning even more as I rolled to my side, making the supposed rag slip off my forehead. Even doing that hurts, feels like I just winched my shoulder minutes ago. Ow. The surface I'm lying on was soft, am I lying on a bed or something? [Wha…wha's goi' o'?]

"Looks like your coherence is back as well. I guess that's a One for the Wonders of Martial Arts and a Zero for the arts of magicry and sorcery, right, Ms. Flandre?"

"Yeah! I made the bad spirit go away by one hit!"

Where the hell am I?

Rubbing my eyes at first, I slowly opened my eyes….I'm still in my room and I was lying on my bed. The same window and curtains was still there whenever I roll on my left side on the bed, it was open and cold air was being let in. Thank God for that, I need something to cool my body.

*Throb*

[Grhk!] Ow, my head. That hurt, it felt like somebody just slammed a sledgehammer to the back of my head and left it to bloat for 12 hours.

Before I could touch it and find out how bad was it, someone grabbed my wrist and placed a cold bag in my hand deftly. "Ice bag. Place it on the back of your head, it'll ease the bruise."

[Hrgh.] Grunting in response, I did just that. Haa, that's much better.

Huh, I didn't notice that my knuckles had been wrapped up in bandages till now. Is my right hand wrapped up too?

….yep. Whatever I just did earlier, I must've punched something real hard, and messed it up so badly that I doubt it'll look the same ever again.

Trying to sit up, despite the aches spiking across my lower back and left shoulder blade as I propped myself up with my left hand, I leaned back against the wall and looked around the room once again.

Hmm….doesn't look like anything's changed. Even the crack I left on the table is still there, and the flower vase is now back on top of it. Flandre's over there sat on the scarlet sofa, lanky legs swung back and forth, looking at me with a curious face. The walls look fine, there were no scratches that would imply that I had been scratching it with my fingernails or my knife…..if I had done that, I might have fallen into the deeper end of my insanity.

I looked to the window again, checking for cracks and possible damages: none. Thank _goodness_. If there's any property damage I couldn't cope with, it's broken glass. Stuff like that _can't_ be fixed easily.

To my right, there was Meiling sat on a red leathered-mat chair, smiling to me with her arms crossed, looking as pretty and strong as ever. She didn't look any different, I don't see any bruises on her, no cuts or anything. Her hair was frazzled, but not by a lot. It looks like she just fixed it up just a few moments ago. Her hat was crumpled though, and the star pinned there was winched a little to the side, ruining the perfect symmetry.

There was a bowl of water and rags on the nightstand, no damages there too. Though I noticed a tiny nick on the corner, which made it look rather…foreign in this neat and proper room. When I looked past Meiling, where the doorway was…the door was gone, there was only a frame.

Which would mean…

[I broke the door, didn't I?]

She still gave me a big smile for it, "Right off the hinges too. Nice work!"

She's _praising_ me, like, what the fuck? Isn't this place her home? Why would she even feel that way towards the place she was supposed to be _protecting_?

[Why are you so impressed about that? I just broke property.]

"Meh, nothing unusual." Excuse me, what? "The goblins'll have it back in just five minutes."

I…uh…good point. 'Nothing unusual', okay, I'll believe that. I get the feeling that this place suffers more punishment than the training dummy me and my buddies regularly beat up in our tricking practices. What Marisa pulled and what Patchouli said earlier served as evidence.

I pulled my knees close to my chest, trying to get comfortable, [How long was I out?]

"Just for 30 minutes." She answered, "I expected an hour or more, especially with that blow to the head but you sure wake up quick, and you still got time before midnight."

….what?

[It's not midnight?] What was that toll earlier?

"Ah…" She chuckled, turning her eyes to the other person of the room. I followed her stare and it was Flandre, who sheepishly looked away, "That was Ms. Flan playing drama. She just wanted to make you think that she was coming and watch how you react."

….….….oh my fuck.

I've. Been. _Played_!

[ **Oooogghhhhh…..!** ] Oh my fucking shit, I just went insane for no fucking reason!? I was actually paranoid for nothing!? I've been hyping and creating my own self-confidence because of a _prank_!? EXCUSE ME!? { **YAAAAAWAAAAA…..!** }

"Ms. Flan, you should know better than to intrude someone's slumber." Meiling scolded.

"Sorry…." An apologetic voice replied, "But he didn't look sleepy so I thought I could play around with him."

"In that situation, you assume that he will sleep eventually. Besides, aren't you supposed to be in bed?"

"I don't wanna. Sakuya, Patchy, and that girl are out, I could have the mansion to myself!"

"Ms. Flan, do not refer to your sister as 'that girl', please?"

[I just attacked Meiling for no reason?] I whined, glaring at the both of them. [I just went crazy in this room for _nothing_!?]

Meiling blinked, "Pardon, friend?"

Oy! [If I get scared, I get mad. It's a coping mechanism, Meiling.] A far too dangerous one that it should not be purposely provoked, it is a very chaotic behavior. I could potentially hurt both foe and friend, especially when I fall into a rage. [I went wild, because I was scared half to death in my room! Whenever I snap, I just lose self-control and just might hurt somebody!]

She then began to frown, sharing a serious glance with Flandre before turning to me, "Comrade, you've been possessed."

….

[What?] What are you talking about, Meiling? How the hell am I possessed?

"Listen here, Comrade Eman." The look on her face told me that what she'll tell me is anything but a joke. "When you attacked me, your eyes were as black as the void. Your hazels were gone, even the white in your eyes had just disappeared, like the hollows of a skull's eye sockets."

[Wait, hold on.] This just feels a little off here, I couldn't make out the sense in that sentence, [Question: _where_ did I attack you?]

She throbs a thumb behind her, "In the halls."

The hallway outside my door was dark as fuck.

[Then _that's_ the reason!] I ranted exasperatedly, gesturing to the darkness behind her, [The hallway's _dark_ , it was just a trick in the light or something! You're just seeing things, Meiling!]

"Comrade…" Meiling dragged in a chiding tone, smiling like a—holy shit, what the fuck are you!? Your eyes, Meiling, your eyes! They're turning into blue slits! And your teeth too, I'm seeing fangs in there! "I hope you are not forgetting _what_ I am. I can see in the dark better than you humans."

[O-oh…okay….] Tha-that's logical, I guess. [..bu-but still, how could you tell? Do you even see _colors_ in the dark?]

"A-aaah, not _that_ much, but I could easily see the irises in anyone's eyes." She nodded, more rigorously than necessary. She just made that up on the spot, didn't she? "But I'm serious, Comrade. Your eyes had no irises, they were just….. _gone_. And you acted like you couldn't even hear me, you were more animal than man. Growling and screaming the whole time. Even your movements were not your own." She then looked at me with an expression crossed between concern and worry, "What demon possessed you to make you act that way, comrade?"

The more I kept hearing it, the more credible it just gets. The unsettling dread gnawed at my insides even more when she said the word 'demon'. I barely remembered what I have been doing when I attacked her. Right when Meiling opened the door, everything else after that was just….hazy, like a dream I couldn't remember what I did, no matter what I do.

How could I _not_ remember?

This was not the first time I went crazy and became wild. The last time this thing happened was not even long ago, I went mad on Sakuya. And before her, it was just 5 months ago. When I lost it that day, I remembered _everything_ I did. I remembered that I smashed a brick on someone's face, I remembered that I bit someone's neck and made him bleed, I sometimes even dream about the moment that I threw somebody across the room and shattered his spine. I remembered that I _enjoyed every single moment of it that day._ The feelings and emotions I felt that day were not that different to earlier: the hot rage, the violently itchy body, the uncontrollable urge to just destroy everything and everyone in the vicinity because I feel like it and I can, and all the wild screaming I made like I had just lost all of my humanity and became a motherfucking monster.

Yet….how could I remember nothing in this incident? I couldn't even remember what I even hit. I don't even know if I had destroyed something. Was I really possessed? By what? By who?

"It's true." This time, it was Flandre who spoke, "When you told me to stay, your eyes went black, Mister Eman."

Oh my fucking goodness, no.

The room just got even colder, the ice pack on the back of my head did nothing more than just unnerve me. My breath was starting to heave in big breathes because of the increasing anxiety and I grasped my rosary through my shirt to calm myself down. †Lord, please help me. Send down your angels and cast away the demon that has taken ahold of me. Please, take him away.†

A hand held my shoulder gently, squeezing it. I turned to see who it is and I met Meiling's gentle smile, "Worry not, my friend. I doubt that whatever demon had possessed you will be coming back. After witnessing my power, it must have been so frightened that it ran away."

"Hey!"

"Sorry. My _and_ Flandre's power, it won't be coming back!" She exclaimed with a rather cheesy and proud bravado, I found myself frowning exasperatedly at the display. She shook my shoulder, "Don't let that incident worry you, not like we of the Scarlet Family do _not_ suffer these possessions once every six months or two. Whatever happens, Comrade Eman, we can handle it." She then gave me the most reassuring smile ever, "If you get possessed again, leave it to me. I won't allow a demon to drag my friend around like a puppet." Then her smile faltered, "Unless it's the Milady…since she _is_ the subspecies of a devil…"

The Draculina's mention was the stinger, I have just forgotten all about the danger of my situation and instead I felt myself being heated in irritation once again. And for fuck's sake, I asked in a prayer to get the anxiety out of me, and the mention of a certain _devil_ did the fucking job!

….. _oooooohh_ …

[Kkkk…!] Oh. My. Gad! [kkkghhhaahahahahahahaha!] Oh my gad, the _irony_! The fucking _irony_! I can't believe that just happened.

"Co-comrade!? What's wrong!? What's getting into you!?"

I'm fucking possessed, you fucking piece of _fine_ China! Can't you see that I'm cackling like a fucking demon here!? AHAhAHAHAHHAHAHAHA! I seriously can't believe that _just_ happened!

[ **AAAAHAAAHAHAHAHAHAAA!‼! AAGH!** That was so pricele-he-he-heesss! Ahahakhakhakha!] Holy shit, my stomach! Ow! It hurts!

"Comrade, you are not possessed again, are you?"

[I'm fine, stupid!] I'm crying! [I'm fine, geez! Calm down, you said it yourself, didn't ya? That demon ain't coming back for now!]

"The-then, why did you start laughing all of a sudden?" Geez, she looks worried.

Then my face contorted to a deadpan look, the ultimate seriousness rolling all over my fucking mouth as I suddenly lapsed to the Yen, "That's classified information, for your own safety I suggest you back away before something bad happens to you."

She recoiled in shock, "Wha-what!?"

[PPppphhhhaahahahahahahahahaha!‼!‼!‼] Her face! Her face! [ **AAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAA!‼!‼!‼** ]

*Smack!*

{….aray.} Do you really have to smash that fist of yours to my forehead, woman?

"I ask you to get ahold of yourself, you insane man!" Now you just look straight-up _annoyed_ , Meiling, "I can't stand another second of you losing your mind!"

I hear you so are you gonna move your fist away from my forehead now? My hands are up, I'm surrendering here, [I hear you, Meiling. All calm now, I won't go crazy again.] Still can't stop smiling like an idiot here though, [Are you gonna take your hand away now?]

"Do you swear to me to not laugh for no reason?"

Still smiling here, [I swear.] No promises though, hehe.

"Do you swear your dignity on that?"

Now the smile is gone, _I'm_ the one feeling annoyed here, [Yes, now would you please move it?] Did you get the irritation from my voice, I hope you did because I really don't wanna go wild again just to show you that.

And you did, making me sigh in relief and rubbed the punched part tenderly.

The smile did come back though, it was not the idiot one, it was the warm one, the one I wear when I'm thankful for somebody, and it's for you, my friend, [Thanks, by the way, for treating me. Even though I went wild and attacked you, you still had the time to treat me so…yeah, thank you. It means a lot.]

Your growing warm smile just adds up to the ice pack that's easing the bruise on the back of my head here, Meiling. You're making me feel a lot better just by doing that, "Don't mention it, Comrade. As my friend, it is my duty to help you in any way that I can."

I lowered at that, appreciating her sentiment, [Thanks. I'll pay you back for this.] Maybe a little permissioned hangout at some restaurant somewhere in the village? Or some home cooked meal of Filipino cuisine? [Did I hit you anywhere in particular when I was out of control?]

There goes that cheery smile again as she throbs a thumb to her left chest, "You managed one _right here._ Even for a single kick, you strike like a giant! You even blew me across the hall!" Why do you sound impressed at that, girl? "Looks like you really do better with your legs than with your fists!"

….what the fuck is wrong with your head, Meiling? You said I blew you _across the fucking room_ , and you were _amazed_ for that? [You alright? Is it hurting or anything?] I asked, holding her left shoulder and rubbing the part above her breast with my thumb.

She grabs my wrist and gives me a friendly tap on the shoulder with a free hand, "Worry not, Comrade Eman." She moved my hand away, "I endured worse, yours is just a light tap….Though, you wouldn't want to experience Ms. Reimu's kicks though. She's _strong_ , even for a human."

You made it sound like it was the most traumatizing experience in your whole fucking life, like you just went through surgery right after she hit you with one. I think I just got myself another reason why I shouldn't try the patience of my Landlady.

[Wouldn't dream of it.] I looked out the window, checking out the rather brightly lit gardens. It looked quite enchanting, the fog was gone. The mood outside looks perfect for a beautiful night viewing. Hey, why don't I do just that? I'm feeling rather energetic right now. [Hey, wanna go walking outside?]

"Wa-walking?" That's horrible engrish parroting, Meiling. "Oh, _sanpo_." Yeah, that's the one. That means 'stroll', Ladies and Gentlemen. "But why? Isn't it night?"

[That's the point.] I wouldn't have brought it up if I didn't like walking around at night, [It looks like there's a clear sky tonight, that means we could see some stars. So, how 'bout it? Wanna go?] There's also the fact that I can't navigate through the darkness of the hallway on my own, not a Youkai like you, girl.

"Don't you think you should be resting, especially after all that wailing you just did?"

[Still not tired, Meiling.] Include the fact that I slept in the afternoon, there's no guarantee that I'll be sleeping anytime. [I think I can last for a couple more hours, even with this bruise on my head.]

She stared for a bit before sighing, rising to her feet from her chair, "If you end up worsening it, it's your own fault."

Pfft, [I'm not a child. I know when to sit down and take it easy. If I get possessed again, I'm not worried. I got a beautiful girl full of fisticuffs keeping me in check, right?]

Oh, you liked that compliment, didn't ya? The puff in the chest is visible.

"Wait here, I'll get a lamp. We can't have you tripping over yourself every time while we walk, would we?" She asked, going for the door.

[Yeah, yeah. I'll wait here. I'll keep the kid company.] I gestured to the kid who was now stood at the end of the bed, looking at the both of us plainly.

Meiling gave a long stare to the girl for some reason, her face showing some concern and worry for a bit. After short seconds, she nodded slowly, "Okay. Be nice, Ms. Flan. Okay?"

"Mm."

Then she left.

Now it was just me and the little vampire alone in this room. Now she's looking over here with a rather unreadable face, I ignored the staring and went to stand up from the bed, keeping the ice bag pressed up to my head still. Shit, I can't keep holding this stupid thing all the time, can I?

Where's my bandana…ah, here it is, in my right pocket, same place I left it. With it, I wrapped it around my forehead, going around my back to press the bag inwards. No loops, doing so would just hurt. This amount of pressure is just right.

Ah~ there we go. Now I can work with both hands now. I take a seat on the chair Meiling sat before and proceeded to put on my shoes that were placed on the bed side.

And Flandre's still staring at me with that unreadable face. What's her problem? Anymore and she's gonna bore a hole on me.

…..

…..…..

…..…..…..

She's still staring at me, even after I just finished tying my shoes and slumped inwards to the seat. Where the hell is Meiling? How long does it take to find a lantern in this place?

Actually no, that's a stupid question. This place is a mansion, I doubt I could find my Frisbee in this place if I smashed a window with it.

…..

…..…..

Damn it, why the hell does she keep staring at me?

…..actually, hold on. This question just came up, and I wanna know the answer.

[Hey, kid.] I called.

She instantly frowned at me, [ _Flandre_. My name is _Flandre_ , not kid.]

Whoa, was that an accent? I couldn't tell if that was European or French. [Sorry about that. You sure got a nice accent though.]

Her eyes widened at that, then she smiled, sheepishly looking sideways, "Re-really? Ehehe. Thank you." Then her eyes widened, "Oh, not that way." She cleared her throat, [Thank you.]

I couldn't help but giggle along with her, now the creepy atmosphere before just disappeared. Never knew that a compliment could do that much to shift the mood, [Anyway, can I ask you something?]

"Yes, what is it?" There goes the wide eyes again, "Ah, I mean…"

[Why not just go with the language that you're fine with?] Can't have you giving me two languages of the same sentence the entire time. [If you want, I could speak Japanese for you if you like.]

She opened her mouth to say more….then close it for a nod.

Okay, then. Yen, take the stage for me, please? "Right. As I were saying, when I was finally incapacitated while being possessed, were you the one who did it? Was it you who drove me to the wall and caused this?" I'm talkin' about the bump underneath this ice bag, kid.

"Yeah," She doesn't look like she felt bad about it, somehow, "You were not stopping so I had to do something, even if you told me not to."

Sigh. Can't say I'm surprised, I kinda expected it. The size of the impact on my abdomen was small, Flandre's build kinda fits it. And _man_ , she hit hard.

I still smiled to her though, "Thank you, Flandre. I revere you as the heroine of this incident. While our Dear Meiling kept me busy, you knocked the demon towards exorcism." I gave thee a polite applause. "Bravo."

"Yay!" And she gleefully jumps back-first to my burrowed bed, wings making a jingle upon the landing. "I'm a heroine!"

Such odd wings, where'd she get them? Did she grow them out of her back or something? If yes, then I'm betting she's a rare type of vampire. I bet that in their species' history, those gems are quite the target from treasure hunters and other vampires since it grants some sort of power to whoever has it or something.

Hehe, speculation is fun.

"Hey, Mister."

Oh, she's calling me, "Yes?"

"Are you a vampire too?"

Wha-what? Didn't we have this conversation before? "Why do you ask such a thing?"

"Because look at your skin! It's white, like outside when it's snowy! Like me, except…uh whiter!" She pulled on the skin on her forearm, showing it to me, "See!?"

Oh yeah, I _did_ have this skin. Huh…hehe, how fast did I get used to having this kind of flesh on my body? I wasn't even a white boy when I first came to America. I should be feeling something about this kind of transition. I got this thing just nearly a week ago, and under one day too.

…..maybe I just don't care?

If that's true, then my mentality as a Filipino is still stuck in my head, and I'm glad for that. In the Philippines, racism is a _taboo_ , especially coming from a foreigner. Just one slur is enough to have everybody in the scenery pick up their machetes and hack you to fucking bits for the dogs and cats to eat.

"I prefer being a werewolf, actually." Fuckin' _Love_ those guys. Among all the beasts of gothic lore, lycanthropes take the top of the list for being brutal, and full of awesome! I am a massive fan on movie werewolves, being big, fast, and fierce is the way to go! You could even rule the night and be in the same level—or even outclass a vampire. "But unfortunately, I am not. I am but an above-average human." I'm tappin' my chest here, listen to the heartbeat, kid.

"Oh." For some reason, she's surprised, "Just a human." Why does that sound like an insult? "That girl doesn't like werewolves, she said that they stink and they're slow."

Um…" _That girl_ , Flandre?"

"Yeah! _Big_ _sister_!"

Kid….kid….what kind of relationship do you have with the Draculina that you _don't_ use the proper term all the time? "Do you have a problem with your sister?"

She smiled, shaking her head, "No."

So….what? "Then, why do you use the term 'that girl'?"

"She's such a showoff, Mister Eman!" She exclaimed, smacking the bed with her hands. I think she just shredded it a little, "She loves to act like she's in control of every situation, she even said that she could control fate! I think it's stupid, she's just trying to look tough in front of everybody!"

…..childish.

There's nothing else in my head except Childish. All my impressions of Remilia are starting to come down, "So she's practically a Drama Queen."

"Yeah! Big sister's a massive Drama Queen! Every time there's a guest, she acts like a big rich girl!"

Dude, we're really blaspheming the name of my host, aren't we? I think I might get beheaded for this, "Careful, Flandre. She might hear you."

"No, she won't!" Her smile was _so_ big when she said that, "Patchy, and Sakuya, and that girl are out! They didn't tell me why but I don't care! I finally have the mansion to myself! This has never happened since…ever!"

So they're not around tonight? I bet they're out on another vampire banquet or something, discussing the nefarious rackets in their society. "Where did they went off to?"

This time, her smile was gone, "I don't know…" She's frowning there, "They just left without telling me."

….reminds me of something that happened to me before.

…..damn it, the itchiness acted up out of that memory. Forget it! Forget it! That's in the fucking past, you don't care anymore!

Deep breath, Eman, no need to lose control again and murder the table this time, "Maybe Meiling would know."

"Unfortunately no." Somebody said at the door.

Oh hey, Meiling! She's back with a lit lamp in her hand, "Oh, Meiling. I did not see you coming."

"I did!" Of course you did, you're a vampire, kid. You got them super hearing as a perk in your life.

"Milady and the rest left at dusk without prior warning." She told me, "When I asked, Sakuya told me 'we'll be back before dawn'. This wasn't the first time it happened so I didn't ask further."

So in the end, nobody knows.

Eh, whatever. Not like this changes anything. Right now, I wanna go out into the gardens and finally see it fully for myself. The first time I crossed the garden back in the morning earlier, I was running like absolute hell, chasing after Marisa. I never bothered to look sideways and smell the flowers as I charged the door.

Up we go to a stand, with Flandre jumping off the bed in a hop, I faced Meiling, [Alright, shall we go?]

She nodded, "Let's."

"Do you want to join us, Flandre?" I asked to the kiddo.

"Sure!" She skipped forward and caught my hand—tight! "I'll tour you around too!"

To be honest, I nearly flinched from her grip (cold!). A sudden surge of fear kinda swept over me when she held my hand, like I thought she was gonna rip me apart. I also noticed Meiling stiffening at the action.

"Ahehe….be gentle with him, okay, Ms. Flan?"

I'm getting a lot of fucking hints here. Why's Meiling acting like the person holding me was a lion, friendly to the family, unpredictable to the guests?

"I know! I promise not to _break_ him!"

 _Fucking HELL….!_

~~~~~ « **҉** » ~~~~~

The tour was kinda….normal, if a little dim.

The entire place was dark, like the whole mansion just decided to go light's out. If the Scarlet Devil Mansion wasn't a scary name, then this atmosphere just enforces that. At least Meiling's lantern and the kid's natural wing lights helped, it helped me ease up on the prospect of going through the darkness. I am not afraid of the dark myself, but to go through the darkness all on my own just to find my way out? No, siree. That's as far as I can go when it comes to the things I could do as a normal human being.

Glad that these two are in my company, and the chit-chats we get along the way are helpful, and fun too! Keeps the creepy atmosphere in the darky hallways out. Each room Flandre introduced me to, I get to see just how childish this little vamp is as she talked about everything that happens in every room.

She's got a big mouth when it comes to her house. Even Meiling was about to laugh. I didn't, I just loved the childishness of the little supernatural creature. I was in a deadlock between thinking she was a vampire or a really sassy little sister of my host.

First was the recreational room: it's pretty much what I expected it to be. Flandre showcased a fireplace, a shelf wall loaded with literature books. A crisscross of fancy swords held up over the fireplace too. She told me it's where her sis likes to laze around. There's even an alcohol cabinet (hihihi), whisky and wine and other stuff. There's also the typical comfy couch that was facing the fire, footstool included. It was only for the residents exclusively, servants not allowed (save Sakuya, of course). Her sis and Sakuya are the usual users, the others aren't so much into relaxation, so Flandre tells me. I didn't hear her mention herself being with her sister in this room. Why?

Next was the music room, or should I say, antitheater. I'm not sure what I was expecting but….this place looked fitting to be a music room. An elevated stage, stairs that lead up to it, lots of chairs for the violinists to sit on, the center of those chairs was the concertmaster's spot, where he'll be playing his solo. There's even some bleachers on the sides, including those fancy balconies opera houses usually have. And this place is **_way too big_** , this is the fucking size of the mansion from the **outside**! There are quite a couple of instruments here. Violins, cellos, classical bass, classical _guitars_ (nice), harp, trumpets and other aerophones, and a piano. Flandre told me that her sis was quite fond of the violin and the piano, then she got bored and gave up on 'em. Typical behavior. Flandre herself was aiming to be a big shot on the piano. She's _really_ trying hard but she's getting there, I could tell, plus she's got double-focus. Her hands can play independently instead of being on one focus. I could just picture it: The Scarlet duet, Remilia on the violin, Flandre on the piano. I bet it'll look grand.

After that, we went to the kitchens. The place was quite bigger than I imagined, probably because of the number of chefs present. Flandre pretty much horded every cake and candy she could manage to find with her nose before she could introduce me the stuff around here. Quite the sweet tooth she has, I like to think Remilia is the same. Meiling snuck a few raw beans, and also a couple of meat plates. Lots of pans and pots here, some out of bronze and most from steel. Old-fashioned furnace, fascinating stoves too, even an opening over the fires for the smokes to go through and into the chimneys. There are a _lot_ of spices here. I think I saw a few that were definitely from the outside world. There's some fruits here, I ate one nice healthy apple for the heck of it. There's a meat locker too, and I nearly vomited from the amount of beef they have the sooner I opened it. So many guts and entrails, ugh. Now I know why Meiling told me not to open it. I don't wanna know if one of the meat bags in there were humans, I _don't wanna know_.

We were about to enter Big Ben but I kinda shot that idea down since I've seen enough. Include the fact that I've been wanting to go back outside, I lost all enthusiasm to keep listening to the kiddo's stories, even Meiling agrees. But not before I took a little sneak peak at the door that led to the insides of the clock tower. I gotta say: loved the clockwork in there, all the cogs and bolts, and the noises of grinding metal and steel in there (damn). If I wanted to enter Big Ben's innards in London, I don't need it on my bucketlist anymore~

Last destination, the gardens.

 _Finally_.

Even for the company of two girls with me, the darkness and the lack of light in that mansion was getting into me. Still dim out here but the moonlight makes a better light along with Flandre's and Meiling's lantern. I never been to the front yard of the place, but now that I do, everything's just…..wow. I can't believe I didn't took the time to look sideways when I ran through here first thing in the morning to beat up Marisa's ass. Now that I get second glances, everything is a thing of beauty.

The fact that Meiling was like "Welcome to the Scarlet Gardens." when we got here just makes it all too perfect.

"This place is amazing." I looked over every piece of greenery that I could see with a pleased smile. Not just roses, but also other flowers were around. Their formations are quite neat, the arrangements were surely done by expert hands, and the general mood of the place is just peaceful. With stone pathways, I get greeted with so much flora in-between me as I pass through in a slow pace, making sure I see every little flower with my own two eyes in this moonlight and not miss even one. "Did you do all this, Meiling?"

"Yes, indeed." I hear the pride in that voice, girl. You sound really proud of it, and you rightfully should. This place is amazing! I give you 5 out of 5 in this!

Flandre was knelt down in front of a pink flower in a distance, poking it with a finger. With her lights illuminating around her, every flower nearby caught in the glow gets a new shade, and it looks amazing. She's a really beautiful vampire. I admit that now. She's a really beautiful vampire.

"I never took you for a person with a fancy for gardening, my friend." I never did. With that height, and that uniform, and that hat, and them _forearms_ , she's fit to be the drill sergeant in the Red Army. And I doubt anybody's gonna fuck up in their exercises while she's the instructor, she'd flying kick their ass to the next millennium if otherwise.

"Well, considering that it is a hobby of mine and Gatekeeping tends to get a little boring, Milady allowed me this much to have the gardens as my responsibility."

"And a dedicated one at that." That's a truth, and fuck anybody who says otherwise. Due to how big this fucking place is, the front yard is _too_ spacious, so spacious that it feels like it was deliberately exaggerated. This place is too large for just one person to manage. From what I can see, the amount of flowers I found in this garden is going above the _thousands_ , and each of them looked pristine and perfect. Even in the evening, all of them seemed to shine underneath the moonlight. If that's not dedication, then somebody tell me what is it!? "All this beauty is the mark of an artist. Did anyone praise you for all this effort of beautification?"

Oh, I see a blush going in there. Even in the moonlight, it's quite visible from here, "Aha…not much. Usually our most mundane guests would give the time to compliment, and they're hard to come by in these past months. So…thank you…for complimenting my work."

I see she's not complimented much by her boss since she's been doing this for a while. Kinda understandable; you see beauty too much, you get used to it that your standard of beauty gets high (something I try to avoid). That falls on the Draculina's case, and it is left to the guest's jurisdiction to give the place a look over. Oh well, at least she got some feedback. That makes me feel better, "You're welcome, friend. Come morning, I will hand over a second feedback. I wager that with much more visibility, the charm of this garden will enhance by a hundredfold."

She gave me a big grin for that, "I'll be waiting for it!"

Returning a smile, I stood up from my knelt position and continued walking forward on the stone walkway, brushing my hands across the shrubs of green, making them shudder and flicker. Man, under the moonlight, my hand—my pale skin looked like it belonged to a dead guy.

"Does some others assist you in the beautification?"

She chuckled, "Why do you call it 'beautification'? Isn't it easier to just call it 'gardening'?"

Aaah ha ha…. "The kind of formation this garden has, along with the fact that Remilia Scarlet, thy Mistress, is the owner of this abode, I have the inkling feeling that all of this is just a flaunt to her rich and regal image to anybody that passes by." I held back from saying that it's redundant, because that's already obvious at this point to anybody aware of what the hell's going on.

"Ha ha!" Oh my, she's actually laughing, "That's our Mistress! She takes any chance to show herself as a regal and proud lady of wealth."

 ** _Redundancy!  
Arrogant!  
Proud and Flaunting!  
Annoying!  
So proud her head is big enough to match the mansion!_**

I'm so ticked off….! That Draculina is starting to look like the stereotypical cockheaded rich people that do absolutely nothing but give me a reason to punch them in the fucking mouth….!

"I see…" I'm not hiding my disdain, am I? Given by the understanding look on Chun Lee's face, she understands how I felt.

"As for your question, yes indeed." Which one? Oh yeah, right! The question about if she had help with the gardening and stuff. "Ms. Flan helps me sometimes."

"I help with the watering can!"

I hear ya, kid!

Wait… "What time of day does she help you?" I think there's something a little off here with a _vampire_ associated with _gardening_ here.

"I know what you're thinking," Meiling smiled to me, "I work during the day and, _yes_ , she helps me under the sun."

"I use an umbrella when I help."

Huh….

"Unlike most vampires like the Milady, Ms. Flan's a daytime vampire. She sleeps during the night just like you humans."

[What?] That...that's new. Huh, [Wow…I never heard of a vampire like that before. Daylight doesn't hurt her, right? Like, at all?]

She nods, "Mm hm, indeed not. That's the most common misconception among humans and Youkai, Comrade. It only weakens them, not kill them."

*Tug* Ah, someone's tugging my shirt. Oh, it's Flandre. "Rain hurts too. If I get wet, I won't be able to use my powers."

Well, that's new, "Rain hurts vampires?"

Flandre's mood got down when I asked, Meiling solemnly nodded, "One of the many things a vampire cannot pass through, basically. I reckon that due to vampires being undead, they cannot touch something that gives _life_ or something like that."

[….Makes sense.] It really does, did folks in the outside world know about this? I never heard or read anything about water being their kryptonite. All I get to see from most movies are bat transformation, super speed and strength, and other morbid powers. All the basic weakness I knew are all debunked by the Draculina, "Why didn't Remilia tell me any of this?"

A wry smile crossed Meiling's face, looking away, "You can't expect the Milady to reveal her many weaknesses, Eman, and it's best you don't exploit them unless you're inclined in suicide."

….you didn't have to phrase it like that, Chun Lee, geez. Now you just made me all nervous! "Duly noted."

"Good for you." Then the nice smile came back to her face, "So, shall we continue the walk?"

"Yeah! Come on!" Hey, ease up! You're gonna rip my arm off! "There's a bush that I gotta show you! It's shaped like my face!"

[Flandre! Be gentle with me there!]

After getting the kid to calm down and let go of me, we went inwards into the garden. The show: more flowers, more hedges with flowers, more flower beds with flowers, and hey! There's Flandre's face!

Even for the redundant extravagance of this area, it is indeed appealing and easy on the eyes. How many times did I compliment this place? If it goes above 50 times, then Meiling did her job right. Looks like in this part of the mansion, there's more green than petals. This could be the hedge section of the front yard gardens. Looked slightly typical, with the spiraling roads in-between well-trimmed hedges and all. Each bush was trimmed in the exact size as the other. A few potted plants laid out on each corner. There's even a few trees here….and a fricking hedge maze.

I underestimated the fucking _size_ of this place. This land is _massive_ , and the Mansion's big on the inside! This is overkill. This gotta be overkill. Whoever designed this place, you _really_ overdid it.

And what is this?

"Now that's unusual." I comment. I'm talking about the fountain here. By the standard of a really rich woman, this fountain is very big, so much water spewed in multiple directions, it's a very typical structure. What made it unusual are the statues of _cherubim_ around it.

For one thing, it's out of place. Why would the Scarlet _Devil_ Mansion have a piece of art with _Angels_ around it? It just doesn't mix well.

"What is, Eman?" Meiling asked.

"I've seen a handful of fountains Outside, but _this_ particular one seems a little…off to me, even if the design is quite contemporary."

You don't get me, do you, Chun Lee? That's okay, I didn't explain myself. Wait, why does Flandre look annoyed?

"What I mean is that the stone angels on that fountain is very contradictive to the general theme of the Mansion." I turned to her, "Do you see what I mean?"

She nodded in understanding, though there was a noticeable grimace on her face, "I see. And I sometimes think so myself, but Milady is particularly fond with this one, along with Ms. Flan."

"Yeah, it was designed by Papa and Maman." Now that's a new look on her face, it's wistful, "Every time I look at it, it makes me remember them."

Okay, now I feel absolutely guilty for even saying it. Fuck. Judging the art of a dead parent, real smooth, Eman! You deserve a fucking cookie for that! "Forgive me for what I said."

"It's okay."

Mr. and Mrs. Scarlet, please forgive me for that. I didn't know! I gotta be much more sensitive than that next time. Who knows if I just end up disrespecting something else, like the memento of a dead kid?

Mr. and Mrs. Scarlet, if you do not mind, I'll be repentant of my words by sitting on the rims of the fountain and appreciate it for what it is, for your youngest kid's sake.

*Shshshshshshshshshshshshshshshshshsh*

Ah~ I couldn't stop myself from making a relaxed sigh as I listened to the sound of rushing water on this piece of art. Due to its big size and the large quantity of water spewing from it, it almost sounds like a heavy rainfall, and I _love_ heavy rainfall. It makes me sleep comfortably at night. Clothes get warm, jacket gets warm, and even the floor of my tent feels a little snuggly.

Yep, I take back what I said, Mr. and Mrs. S: this fountain is perfect. You both did a good job on the placement too. By the angle of the moonlight, there were many wiggly lights dancing around, a particularly mesmerizing sight. Quite hypnotic, and very sleep-inducing.

Meiling and Flandre also took a spot on the edges. Chun Lee beside me, the kiddo beside her. I bet they wanted to rest off all that exhaustion thanks to the kid's tour. I was never given a chance to sit down at the time (Meiling here looks fine though, looks like she's just meditating). The amount of distance I have to cover just to get from landmark to landmark with an eager little girl leading me around that mansion….it felt like I just walked an entire country without ever thinking of stopping for a rest. The fact that every hallway is football field's long, shit…

If the hallways are _that_ long, how will anybody reach the dining hall in time when its breakfast, or even go to the toilet?

Whoever built that place, you better thought this through.

…..Unless the residents are capable of flying. If you knew how to fly, you would cover 5 times the amount of distance needed just to vomit out the window. Remilia and her li'l sis is a vampire, therefore super fast; Patch is a magician, could teleport; Sakuya had time-stopping and shit, absolutely no problem for her; and Meiling…hold on.

[Meiling, can I ask something?]

From her meditating place, hands folded on her lap with eyes closed, she responded, "What is it?"

[Can you fly?]

She opened her eyes and shot me an exasperated look, "Of course I can! Isn't that obvious at this point?"

[No.] I've never seen you fly, that's why I can't affirm it to myself, [And how is that supposed to be obvious?]

"I guess you don't know, huh?" Now she's looking at me like I was an idiot! Can you blame me, Meiling!? I'm still new here, y'know!? "It's common knowledge that anyone even with the smallest pool of magical power in their being is capable of flight. You could say that it is as basic as taking your first steps as an infant. Or should I say, as a person introduced to the magical arts?"

Huh.

"I don't rely on magic, myself. I rely on manipulating ki to take flight. In some intervals, you could say that I am walking on thin air!"

Sounds...interesting, [What is ki? It's the first time I've heard of that.]

She gave me a deadly smirk, smacked a fist to her palm—holy shit! Rainbow fires just spewed out of her arms and shoulders! How cool is that!? "It's the energy and life force of the universe, young man. All living beings carry it, even you, and I am blessed with the ability to manipulate them. My own ki is tuned to be very colorful, I think it's unique to me."

I'm breathless. I'm absolutely breathless, and could not stop smirking goofily, [That's awesome.] I lost my vocal chords, I only breathed that!

She then gave me an ironic grin, lowering her arms and putting out the amazing fires, "Only in the visual appeal, Comrade. In the face of opponents who favor range and finesse instead of close-quarters combat, I would not be able to stand a chance."

[Even so, that's still awesome.] Bringing out those flames just by smacking fist and palm, and putting it out as easily as blinking, it just shows how good she is at manipulating that ki thing. I first thought Meiling was a powerless Youkai relying on martial art ability to compensate, I was wrong! When she slammed the fucking ground of the library earlier, I was so wrong. And I totally forgot that she could actually do amazing stuff until she just showed me those rainbows.

And it just shows how fucking inadequate I am, how utterly weak I am in the face of a Youkai. I'm nothing but a powerless human only having rage and physical ability to go with it. Damn it, I wanna go to bed and cry there, contemplating about my existence.

"You're depreciating yourself, Eman." Her voice got firm there. Does she have issues on people who belittle themselves as weak?

[Was it obvious on my face?] My defeated smile was kind of a giveaway so it'd make sense.

She shook her head, "I can feel your ki being very soggy. It's a sign that you are belittling yourself, and I'm quite familiar with it."

I held up my fist; lemme tell you my thoughts, friend, [It's just my powerlessness, Meiling. I'm like a guy with an unbreakable wooden sword with mediocre experience to you guys, who are holding steel swords and are formally trained.]

"Even a wooden sword can best the sword of steel if the hand that wields it knows combat better than the enemy." Oh shit, Meiling the master is about to lecture…! "Have pride with what you have, Eman. Nothing compares to the warrior who strives on improving after every loss _and_ victory. Be glad for being human, for there are many things a human is capable of that a Youkai cannot. Besides, not even Kirisame Marisa could do such acrobats. Not all humans could do what you did, my friend. Whoever else had the gall to be involved in a Spell Card Battle boldly like that, despite knowing that he is powerless to the very core?"

Who else did….?

"You're strong, Eman, and I could see that. I'll even say you're stronger than the average human. The last time I ever saw a human who could endure so much, struck so much, and even lasted to the very end was more than a century ago. I won't say that you can best even me, but I could certainly say that even you could become as formidable as a Youkai if you improve yourself past your limits." She gave me a smirk, "There was a certain saying that to defeat a monster, you must become a monster. To me? You are monster enough, Comrade. To defeat Sakuya is no easy feat, and you say that you used your anger to win, yes?"

…yeah.

"Then why do you need to belittle yourself!? You're clearly capable! You are clearly skilled with self-defense, could utilize your emotions to help you, and you're nimble, which is essential in Gensokyo. You humans are capable of adapting and changing yourselves to be able to survive _anything_ you suffer. As powerless as you are now, you can still better yourself. And when you do….. _face me._ "

She's…..she's right. I am strong on my own right! That's right, I am strong! In fact, I already am. Which among the folks Outside could do the numerous life-risking shit I did in the outside world? Who else had the bigger balls to do the same thing? I survived high and low before, got chased by policemen countless times, and suffered poverty. I'm still alive today, that just shows how much of a diehard motherfucker I am when it comes to staying alive.

My anger is clearly something that helps me in a fight. It might make me predictable, but _strange_ things happen when I flip off. Sakuya learned that firsthand. My strength increases, everybody suddenly gets scared of me, and my adrenaline made the world look like everything's slowing down. I'm clearly suited up to beat anybody I meet.

And last but not least: it's because I got God by my side. With Him by my side, nothing stops me. He helped me get strong, He helped me survive, He threw me opportunities to be stronger than I currently am, and even helped me survive the adversity of my two years. If it weren't for Him, I wouldn't even be here today. I wouldn't have survived Sakuya.

I grasped for my rosary, †Thank You, Lord.†

I turned to Meiling and I extended a hand for her, "Thank you very much, Meiling. That's what I needed to hear."

And she takes my hand in a snap and, oh damn, she's got a grip! "Anytime, friend."

Boy, I got myself another best friend. Thank God.

* **Throb** *

[Urghk!] Ow! Where'd that come from?

"Comrade, you okay?"

[It's alright. The concussion just spiked, nothing serious.]

* **Throb** *

Mhrm! [And there's another one…!] Damn, Flandre really hit me hard against the wall that—

* **Throb!** *

[Ow! Damn…!] That one hurt more than the last! [And another, ehehe… still hurts though.]

The worry on her face was starting to grow apparent, "Do you need help? How bad is it?"

[Bad but not bearable.] I'm not lying but I probably didn't look convincing since I'm clawing at the wrapped-up bag of ice on the back of my head as if it's digging itself into my head, [It'll prolly pass. Just give it a few minutes and—]

 ** _Mine!_**

* **THROB!** *

[ **ARGH!** What the fuck?]

 ** _His Body Is Mine! Surrender It!_**

 ** _He is here!  
The snake cometh!  
Usurper!  
Fiendish abomination!  
This body is ours!  
It cannot be yours!  
Neither God's nor the Devil's, it is ours to keep!_**

 ** _Surrender It, Lowly Mutts!_**

[AARGGHH! Migraine! Migraine!] This hurts! This hurts! It feels like the lump on the back of my head had just split open and is bleeding! It stings! Help! This is unbearable!

"Comrade, keep it together!" Somebody held me by the shoulders, "Tell me what's wrong!?"

[My head! It feels like it's gonna split open! **Aaarrgghh!** ]

 ** _Give Me This Body! It's Mine Now!_**

 ** _We will not hand it over to you!  
This body belongs to us!  
Cannot be yours!  
Who are ye to command us!?  
We will vanquish you from our sight!_**

 ** _If You Wish To Suffer, So Be It!_**

[ **AAAAAARRRRGGHGHHHH!‼** ]

~~~~~ « **҉** » ~~~~~

" _He_ has made _his_ move." Yukari remarked the obvious, staring into the gap presenting the screaming and nearly-crumpling form of the Christian. The Gatekeeper was clearly distressed, trying to keep his fortitude up with words of support, which did nothing.

All 3 transcendent shikigamis watched alongside her, ignoring all else to the world around them as they focused on the happenings presented by the gaping shred of mutilated conception of ocular distance in front of them. The King and Queen were particularly vex and expressively displayed their ire at the occurrence, the frowns and the glares in their countenance would have broken the will of a battle-hardened army if stared back upon. The new recruit merely narrowed her eyes at the scene, fully knowing that the human was beginning to collapse.

The younger vampire came to the scene, wondering what was going on. Before she could comprehend and question why the human was cradling his head and screaming his lungs out, a drip of blood leaked out from his nostrils and splattered to the floor. Yukari and her servants noticed that the vampire was frozen still from the sight, the smell and the sight of Holy Blood triggering her uncontrolled instincts. If the human does not leave the scene, the assault on his mind is going to be the least of his worries.

As if hearing the synchronized thoughts of the 4, he snapped free from the Gatekeeper's grip and ran towards the gate, growling in pain and scratching his whole body all the while. For what reason he chose to run there, nobody bothered to guess why but at least he will be away from the nearest potential danger.

The redheaded Youkai was about to attempt pursuit but not before telling the vampire to remain there, oblivious to the fact that the young girl had been silent and had not heard a word she said. The distance between the gate and the boy was getting shorter and shorter, and the gatekeeper was utterly surprised at the speed the human had. The short transcendent being snorted at the reaction, she herself is faster than everything alive or undead in that mansion.

In a dumbfounding show of strength, which utterly left Meiling speechless but surprising nobody behind the gap, Eman blasted the bulking gates of the Scarlet Devil Mansion open with a single kick, creating a deafening explosion of steel so loud that even the King heard it like it was right beside his powerful ears.

Finally outside of the Devil's domain, the human fell to his knees on the stone path, the pain in his head intensifying to the point where even the lump on his head literally split open to bleed due to the increased flow of his heartbeat and the quickening pace of his breath. He scratched himself all over, violently, red lines ran all over his exposed pale skin underneath the moonlight. It almost looked like he was tempted to use the knife just to remove the itch crawling all over his body. As he screamed, his voice was starting to alter, his guttural tone reducing to an even more grotesque throat. He was starting to sound like the demon that attacked Meiling when she arrived to the bedroom.

The trail of blood running down from his head and down to his face, the Gatekeeper quickly caught up to him and held him by the shoulders behind him, keeping him steady from swinging his upper body on all sides and to hold him down in case he lashes out. She must be assuming that the man was being possessed again. Yukari wondered if she found out what's actually happening to him given that he is feeling pain rather than going out of control in rage.

The struggle lasted for 2 minutes, with Eman desperately trying to claw his own head open just to get rid what is ruining the inside of his brain before being restrained by Meiling, there was a moment when he was frantically trying to escape from the grapple he was in. The violent itchiness in his body was driving him mad, made worse when his hands are held back from scratching them. But gradually, his deep and guttural screams slowly faded, making way for his human voice to return. The itchiness in his body slowly lessened to a mild prickle, easily scratched by rubbing his back on the person holding him down. Desperate breathing easing to a steady rhythm, his stiff form softening as the pain in his head seemingly disappearing, he raised his head to face the moon, bloodshot eyes gaping wide at the white globe, illuminating his pale white face leaking with blood.

He was completely unaware that he was staring right at Yukari's face.

Waving her hand across the gap, the shred of reality closed and she turned around, heading for the door of her house, the three shikigamis following wordlessly behind her at a matching pace. Before she reached the door, she turned around once again and faced the three transcendent animals.

"It has been done." She declared, earning a nodding assent from the three. She turned to the man stood in the middle, "You know what to do."

The King nodded, quickly walking back to the direction he once walked from, keeping his attention to the partly-cloudy skies above him.

"And as for you, 'Dispatcher'," Yukari addressed the short girl in her official role.

The new recruit formally bowed with a clawed hand to her chest, lowering her head beneath the level of her master's as befitting a servant, which was unneeded since she was laughably short compared to the former, "What shall This One's orders be?" She asked in a soft-spoken voice.

"You…" Yukari pointed her fan to the bowing head, "…are to trigger Flandre Scarlet's urges, and ensure that it is directed towards Eman Letitia's Holy Blood. However you do it is up to you, understand?"

"This One understands."

"And one more thing," She snapped open her fan and covered her mouth with it, letting her narrowed eyes be put into emphasis, " _Never_ ever let yourself be seen. One of the fewest policies the Yakumo family has in their line of work is the tendency to be discreet. Can you hold up to my standards?"

"This One can, and will not fail. She will not disappoint Yukari-sama."

"This will be your rite of passage, and a test of your abilities. I want to see for myself the shikigami my servants picked up for me. Make one mistake…" Her eyes flashed yellow, the slit in her irises marking the truth in her words, "…and it'll be the cost of your _life_."

The threat drew a stare from the Queen, a rather emotionless stare, devoid of the usual affectionate and loving gaze, but said nothing. After the stroke of 3 seconds, the Dispatcher raised her head up and looked at Yukari squarely in the eye, a determined and orange gaze staring back at slitted yellows, "This One will _not_ fail." This time, her voice was very firm and steely, no longer carrying the disposition of a very overconfident warmonger.

This could have been overkill, giving the shikigami a reason to go all out. She already knew that the short girl will succeed in the job, with or without the motivation, but considering how long she, along with the other two, will last in the Yakumo family, it's better to let her be on her very best before the time comes.

"Now go. I'll be watching." She gestured to the general direction of the Scarlet Devil Mansion. In most cases, she would have gapped any of her 'hired hands' to the specific location just to be quick, like most before, but this transcendent being had a large head for being the fastest living creature of the earth, large enough to outmatch the rumor-mongering Shameimaru Aya, and carried all the evidence to prove it. She will reach her position under the span of 2 seconds, maybe less.

With a sharp turn, she swiveled on her toes and walked towards the direction of the forest in a relaxed pace, the nigh-imperceptible edginess in her being exposed to Yukari's sharp eyes. Her modified black Indian midriff that exposed her navel and entire left arm was completely silent as she moved, not even the slightest rustle of fabric against skin. With her footsteps quickening, her jet-black stirrup legwear that hugged her willowy legs from the hip nearly became imperceptible at the dark of the night, her tip-toed feet springing her forward to vast distances in each step before she disappeared entirely from sight.

With his subject onwards to her objective, the King initiated the gathering of his best soldiers. With a low, but deep howl, carrying the air of a mighty lion sending a defiant roar against a rival, his men gathered above his head in attention, all manner of clouds that carry storm, rain, and wind merging into one, forming the force that would befit the orders given to him by Yukari. With a point of his finger, the clouds drifted forward like an army of a million strong marching unto battle to raze the House of the Devil to the ground with rain as arrows, the mighty winds as the battering ram, and the occasional thunder as the beat to the drums of war.

For the final touch, Yukari quickly weaved her will to the land. If the human is keeping a good lookout, he might notice that the clock has not went past midnight. But Yukari never knew him to look at the small details when he is living the moment of his life, but even if he did she can just tamper his visual networks to make sure he never notices. One thing she'll allow him to see is that the moon had not moved from its last position since 12:59 a.m. Not that it'll be visible for too long once the storm settles.

~~~~~ « **҉** » ~~~~~

"Are you alright now, Comrade?"

[haaa…haaa…..I...I think so….]

"Are you sure you feel like yourself again?"

[No, I don't feel like going crazy or anything…..damn, that was the worst headache ever. Probably the worst one I ever experienced.]

"You don't feel possessed at all or anything?"

[Besides feeling lightheaded and close to vomiting? Yeah, I'm basically fine for the minute. How do I look? Did you see any black eyes on me?]

"Not really. You look like a mess, Eman. Even your wound raptured and stained down your face."

[That bad, huh? If you could get me some water to wash it off with….haa….I'll appreciate it.]

"I shall. Let's go back inside. You are best protected inside these walls than outside of it."

[Gotcha. Youkai are nocturnal, I take it?]

"Sharp guess. We are the most active during the night, and are at the peak of our strength at the night of the full moon."

[….Good to know.]

"That's all you have to say?"

[…...]

"I can't believe just how much strength you are hiding from me, Eman. You _kicked_ the gate open. This gate is something too heavy for humans, let alone one, to open or close it, and you kicked it as if it were nothing more than a measly door made of wood. Tell me honestly, _how_ strong are you?"

[It's prolly the desperation or the adrenaline, I didn't even feel it since all my pain receptors are all directed to my head.]

"I can't bring myself to agree on your first input."

[Let's just…oy. Lemme just clean all this blood off my head before Flandre gets any ideas, then we can talk about how hard I kick, deal?]

"….."

[Meiling, did you get me?]

"I hear a storm coming, and it's heading this way."

[Really?...At least I won't be needing a watering can later.]

~~~~~ « **҉** » ~~~~~

 ** _At Last, This Body Belongs Me!_**

 ** _The Ultimate Vessel. The Infinite Container For All Spirits. The Bearer Of All Blessings. The House Of A Million Rooms. The Temple Of The Most Feared and the Most High._**

 ** _Mine!_**

 ** _Come All Ye Who Scorned Solomon's Name. Come All Ye Who Submit To Me. Come All Ye Who Bear Knowledge. Come Ye Speakers Of The Language Of Angels And Man. Come All Ye Snakes and Seducers._**

 ** _Gather And Rejoice, For The Fall Of The So-Called Scarlet Devil's Ilk Will Herald Darkness!_**

 ** _The Fall Of This Land Cometh! The Fall Of Mankind Cometh!_**

 ** _The Rise Of Youkai Cometh! The Rise Of Gods Cometh!_**

 ** _The Destruction Of Gensokyo Cometh!_**


	14. Black in the Eyes

The water was refreshingly cool when it dripped down my head. Disregarding the tiny sting when the open wound got wet, the watering can became my showerhead as it dripped down some fresh water.

"Wash your face as well."

[I know, Mom. Keep the can up while I do.] Slowly and gently, I stroked my head to sweep down the blood mixed around my hair off me without aggravating the wound, letting it drip down to my face before falling off my chin. After that, I washed the blood off my face, just as Meiling told me.

Who would'a thought that a massive headache could cause a bump on the head to just _explode_? This is definitely something much worse than a migraine, not only did I feel close to vomiting and having a blurred vision (along with bloodshot eyes, Meiling reported), my heart just went hyper. My heart felt like it was pounding against the walls of its chambers, and my body temperature just rose all the way up as if somebody pulled the pin of an incendiary grenade and shoved it down my throat and into the stomach. I totally went crazy from the pain, didn't I? I went so crazy I kicked the _gate_ open just to make sure I don't vomit on the garden grounds and ruin its aesthetics, and I didn't even feel it. No after-pain on the heel on my foot or anything.

The fucking itchiness that followed….oh my fucking hell, how could I even describe such a thing?

My body's really going haywire tonight. It's ultimately possible that I'm possessed by something, demon or not. These things just happened, one after another. Something's definitely adding up to this shit. Meiling may not have fully exorcised me, the thing could still be inside me, raising my body temperature without even reading the fucking manual about how human body temperatures work.

People would normally be a little bit panicky if they're in my position, but not me. I'm not scared, I'm putting all my trust to Meiling here. If I go nuts, I'll trust her to put me down. The one thing I'm hoping for is that she doesn't mess me up just to get my sense of self back. I wouldn't trust even the police if I ever went nuts. My mad-switch can get unpredictable, I would admit.

Good thing there's a storm coming. When there's a storm, there's rain, and when there's rain, there's some good ol' peace and quiet. If there was any part of the day where it's not possible for me to go wild, despite the circumstances, it's when it rains. Once it rains, I might not have to worry about anything. I could just go back to my bed quarters and sleep the night off. When morning comes, I'll be as bouncy as a person who put adrenaline doses in their coffee. If it's still raining by then, even _perfect_!

The question is how long till it gets here? I could see the black cloud from here, occasionally flashing with purple lightning, and it's still far away from the mansion. I could hear its thunderclaps though, and it gives me chills every time. A good feeling that precepts the most pleasuring sleep I'll be having later.

[I…think that's good enough. Anymore blood on my face, Meiling?] I angled my face so she could see better in the moonlight.

She peered a little on my face, watering can in hand and raised up to stop its dripping, then looked down on my hair to look at the wound, "No, I think you're clean enough. The bleeding has stopped too…I hope."

[Sweet.] Looks like I won't have to worry about smelling bloody around Flandre anymore. Who knows how she'll react? 2 days ago (or 3 since we're past 12 at this hour) left me no impression that she had any self-control on the matter. [Pour a little on my back. It's a little bit itchy.] Since I'm shirtless at the minute, I don't have to worry about walking around dripping in my threads afterwards.

As I turned around and bent a little forward so she could pour it down with less chance of wetting my pants, I heard her tsk, "Your back, Comrade. How hard did you scratch it? It seems as if you have been run over by a carriage with large wheels."

[What? Really?] Lemme see that. Come on, twist the body a little to see better and…. Oh, holy shit, my back's a _mess_! Under the fading moonlight, my back was red all over from my fingernails, but the way every scratch line was arranged, it kinda looks like I got run over by a car, right under the fucking wheels! The fact that I have white skin just makes it all so _detailed_! Geez, how hard did I scratch myself there!? [Goodness….can't believe I did that to myself.] There's going to be a lot of bloated lines on my back after a few minutes.

"How itchy was it?" Meiling grimly asked, frowning at the sight, still not pouring water down on it.

[Imagine a million itchyworms crawling all over your body. That's how bad it is.]

Yeah, your face tells me that you could perfectly imagine it. Not only on my back, but also on my legs. It's much worse that I couldn't even get the itch off thanks to these cargo pants. I nearly considered stabbing myself in the leg with my knife just to end it all. I don't know why I considered that earlier, the itchiness never pushes me that far before.

[Come on, pour it down.] I patted my back along with the command, [Start from the shoulders, make sure you don't wet my pants, please?]

"I'll try." She hovers the can above my shoulder blades and pour goes the thingy.

*shshshshshsh*

Brrrrr, cold, very cold, and the winds are pickin' up right now. That just makes this evening a lot colder than I expected. I hope this doesn't compress all the heat in my body and dehydrate me on the inside.

Utilizing my flexibility to give a good angle, I lowered my upper body even further to the ground until I ended up using my hands to keep steady, the angle making the water fall upwards to my chest and down to my head or hands instead of downwards to my waist where it'll wet my pants, making the puddle on the stone floors even bigger. Removing one hand from the floors to scratch a few faint itches on my back while it's being poured, I watched as the drips fall off the strands of my hair, my chin, down my hands and down to the floors.

[A little bit higher….little more….there.] With the water dripping down from behind my waist, I wiped my face to clear off a few drips before I began rubbing my chest, easing the slight burning sensation inside. I really screamed the fuck out of my pain outside the gate that I literally felt my lung vibrate. I never knew that I could ever reach that octave before. It was way deeper than I was capable off. I sounded like a demon recently crawled out of hell, and my throat felt kinda sore after that.

Looks like my qualifications as a Death-Metal vocal artist is _guaranteed_. I'll call my band the Black Beer™. I'll be the rhythm guitarist at the same time.

[Okay, I think that's good enough.] Letting the residue of water drip down to my hands or head and join the puddle on the floors before I stand back up, I slowly rose back to a straight posture and stretched my hands up. [Aaaahhh yeah. Thanks for the assist.] I shook my head like a dog to whip out some water soaked there. Quite the shower I let out there.

I think these bloody knuckles might leave a scar, not that it's surprising, and it'll never be the longer I live on in this world. If I can't use my knife, I might still be serving knuckle-sandwiches, and I have an endless supply in my pantry, with lots of seasoning.

"Don't mention it." When I held out my hand for the black shirt she had around her neck, she was not looking at my eyes. She was looking at the guns, making a flirtatious smirk too. "My, I couldn't quite notice at first but without the shirt you have quite the _dimensions_ there."

You sound _really_ flirty right now, Chun Lee, and it's making me uncomfortable.

"With clothes on, you have quite the unassuming structure besides the height." Um…thank you? "I wonder what you look like underneath those orange pants."

 _MEILING! STAHP! IT'S WEIRD!_

* **STOMP!‼** *

…shit, I made a big splash thanks to the puddle under my foot, now my pants are a little wet, but at least she stopped coming closer, [Meiling...whatever you're doing…..stop it.] Any closer and I'll bolt to the walls, run across its surface and hide on the roofs.

She chortled, crossing her arms with my shirt still in her hand as her red hair flared in the hard wind, "Simmer down, Eman. That was just a friendly teasing." She assured, the smirk on her face threatening to split her head wide open.

[You were too convincing.] _Too_ convincing, I wouldn't know if you were just fooling around or you were really gonna go down on me the next time.

She extended the shirt to me, "Am I? I never noticed." I took the shirt off her hands, shook my head once again to whip out excess water, then she said, "Your blushing face is a wonder to look at, my friend, especially with pale skin" Wipe that stupid smile off your face, Woman!

I frowned at her, [Don't make it habit.] Then I wore the shirt. Didn't care if my back or front is still wet, I let the fabric get soaked anyway.

"You'll catch a cold~" Meiling commented in a singsong.

You….you're doing this on purpose, aren't you? [You just want to see me half-naked, don't ya?]

You're smirking, you're still smirking, "….maybe?"

…..Meiling, don't make me ask for a play fight, because I'll purposely get wild just to get back at you. Also, wipe that smirk offa your face already!

[Come on.] I sharply turned around, heading for the fountain, the cool night air chilling me a little thanks to my wet shirt. Now where are the bandages for my knuckles? Ah, yes, in the pocket. Ice bag's still in me pocket but I'll be holding on to it for now. She did tell me the bleeding stopped, [Flandre's been left alone for too long.]

"Of course." Oh, finally your usual tone of voice is back.

[Do me a favor and approach her first, please?] I asked, wrapping the bandages around my knuckles. Not too tight but not too loose. Just enough to cover the bruise. Hey, that rhymed! [With some fresh blood spilt out of me, I don't think she's gonna be talky like earlier.]

"You don't have to tell me." She told, walking beside me, eyes firmly planted on Flandre's form frozen like a statue near the fountain. The kid's front was overshadowed by the moon behind her, and her wings were folded slightly back behind her. "This wasn't the first incident."

…..

[What happened to the last person the first time?]

She turned to me with an empty smile, "He _vanished_. Ms. Flan didn't get to feed."

I get the feeling that she was leaving a few details out, but I shouldn't pry too deep. The more you know, the more eyes are gonna be on you. And I don't want vampire-red eyes leering down on me for knowing too much just for the sake of my own safety.

I stopped in my step, Meiling did as well. Just 10 footsteps away from us is Flandre herself. She has not moved since then. She was _very_ still, the only movement I see from her is the side-ponytail and the gems on her wings swaying with the strong breeze.

I turned to Meiling, she turned to me. I gestured to the kid with a hand, and she nodded before stepping forward.

When she reached Flandre's distance by jogging, I noticed that the kid flinched just when the tall redhead was 3 feet away. Kneeling down to the kid's level, she spoke, "Ms. Flan, look at me. Come on, chin up and let me see your beautiful cherry-red eyes."

No response.

Meiling demurely placed both hands below the kid's chin, lifting her face up. "Ms. Flan, what's wrong? Bakeneko got your tongue?"

Those are _not_ cherry-red. They're _bloody_ , and their glowing. And their looking at _me_.

"Blood…"

I immediately stiffened, sliding one foot back inconspicuously.

"Say again, Ms. Flan?" Meiling gently asked.

"….I'm thirsty." She tried to take one step to me but impeded when Meiling placed both hands on her shoulders. She was being held down. "I want blood."

I slowly walked away backwards. That kid's starting to lose it, and I could feel it coming close to snapping.

"Ms. Flan, no." No more gentle voices lined Meiling's tone, but she kept her cool and steady, even as she held the kid down, "What did your sister tell you about feeding from guests?"

Then Flandre faltered, unblinking eyes finally blinking, eyes darting to numerous areas on the stone floors. Too many times she glanced my way and looked like she was about to ignore what Meiling said.

"I can prepare your meal for you." Meiling suggested, taking both Flandre's hands. "Let's go back inside, I'll have it ready—"

"I don't wanna! I'm not tired yet!" She snapped before her irate expression became placid and ashamed. "I'm sorry."

"It's alright." Meiling's voice was full of patience and warmth, rubbing her thumbs on Flandre's tiny hands, "I wasn't thinking about taking you back to bed, I just want you to go to the dining room."

She sheepishly nodded.

"Do understand, Ms. Flan. Eman here is an honored guest of the Milady." She gestured to me with a hand, "You cannot carelessly feed from him whenever you want nor you should do so with any other guest."

"But Big Sister fed on him, why can't I?" She whined, turning her eyes fully to me.

Wearing a guarded expression, I answered her, "Because I am still fresh from a bloodletting, it would not be healthy for me if I let you."

"That's right." Meiling agreed with me for credibility, "He's here because Ms. Patchouli called him over for an examination."

"Then…" The kid looked like she was struggling _not_ to look at me, she could barely last 2 seconds without turning her eyes to me for even a millisecond. "…can I drink the stuff Patchy got?"

"No." Meiling firmly denied, "Ms. Patchy probably needs it for her research, she'd be bad if you just drink it away."

"Then…the-then can't she just take some from Mister Eman again?"

"What if she had experimented on it? What would happen if some of her chemicals entered your body?"

The kid only whined even more, stamping on her foot like she wasn't given any candy. The look on her face was very hurt, and sweaty. It gave the extreme implication that she was _very_ thirsty.

She quickly pulled her hands out of Meiling's hold and she—OOF!

"Mister, please! Let me drink! Just a little! Yeah! Just a little!"

Before I could realize it, she was suddenly afloat in front of me, gripping my collar, her face close to mine, and her glowing red eyes so fucking wide I could see deep within them. Her light was gone, they looked like they have gone unhinged. My hands already held on to her sides to push her off before I realized it but it felt like I was pushing off a statue firmly planted to the ground.

[No! I can't!] My voice revealed my panic, and that encouraged her to lean close to my neck as I tried to lean away. Her grip on me was too strong, I couldn't lean away further. [Flandre! Stop!]

"Ms. Flan, release him now!"

"Just a little, Mister." She whispered, her cold breath sending a fucking blizzard to my spine and I steeled myself for that painful bite. I felt her open her mouth, her cold breath blowing outwards to my neck, which panicked me even further, and she hissed. I closed my eyes, screamed through gritted teeth as I—

* **BBKRRRSSSHHHHHH!** *

A sudden thunder crash so loud it made me jump and scared the hell out of me more than the monster gripping my collar happened, the flash of lightning that came with it gave me a sudden bright view through the darkness in the very yard of the mansion along with my shirt being released.

Flandre was already gone before I could register it.

I lost my balance and fell to my butt, agitatedly breathing. [Holy….holy shit….] Gripping the part of my neck that she was about to bite, which was thankfully untouched, I looked around me to see where she is.

She's not around. She is easy to spot with those lights, much so if she's moving since they'll jingle at careless movements but I don't see her anywhere. The moon above is now covered by the storm cloud, it's right above us and it's already sparking violet with lightning. The general environment is getting dark without the shine of moonlight, and I get brief flashes of the place with the occasional lightning.

* **BBBRRSHHH!** *

And another.

The thunderclap somehow calmed me down, by a lot. The thought of rain and peaceful slumber soothed me by a massive lot. Even for me, it's still weird. Even though I nearly got bit by a vampire seconds ago, I get easily tuned down by a loud crash of thunder that would've agitated average people. The first one literally struck the ground, the lightning and thunder came together when it did, I think the lake got hit.

Where'd Flandre go anyway? As much as my heart is pacing, my breathing still not steady, and my panic easing down quickly by the continuous thunder sounds, I want to know where she went. Just as the flash of light faded away when she first had me in her hands, she was…like, gone.

"Thank goodness for that storm." A relieved voice said, Meiling extended a hand for me and I took it to stand up. "If it weren't for that, you would have gone anemic."

Be concerned at least, Chun Lee. I nearly got bit, and why the fuck are you smiling like nothing happened earlier?

[Where'd she go?] I asked, rubbing the concussion on the back of my head. It's wet but I'm not sure if that's the water or blood still leaking out. I don't smell it though.

"Flan? She ran inside. Despite her age, she's as afraid of the storm as she hates rain." When I looked at my fingertip, there's only water and a tiny trace of red. "You'd be fooled that she's an actual child…which she is, mentally and physically, but you know what I meant, yes?" She asked, smiling to me.

[Mm.] And I don't think that's a good thing on another point of view. Being young is being immature, untrained, and very impressionable. The kid's a vampire, not a human. That makes her a potential danger to humans. That Flandre is young, especially in the head, and she lacks self-control. She quickly lost it by the scent of my blood.

"I don't think you should be out here anymore, Eman." Meiling informed, looking at the rumbling storm cloud above us. "It looks like a rain's about to fall in just a minute."

[It's going to be a hard rain.] For a thunderbolt to hit the ground _first_ , that's not natural. It was too sudden, there wasn't a drizzle yet. [I'm expecting a storm. The winds are picking up even harder.]

"Aye." She agreed, taking a lock of red hair to behind her ear. The winds are too strong, the tail of her clothes along with her hair's really flying horizontally along with her side-braids. She's looking really dashing there while that happened, like a warrior facing the inevitable danger of battle, "To think that it used to be clear just half an hour ago…"

I hissed as I took a very deep breath, placing my hands underneath my armpits. [….cold.] Even my breath is starting to fog, even if briefly present as it got easily swept away by the wind. Fucking hell, what the hell is going on with this weather? [Could ya escort me to the door?] I nearly broke shuddering there. [I doubt I could see through the darkness.]

"Gladly." She turned around and held on to my left bicep, leading me to the door. Even in this kind of temperature, her hand is still warm. Mine's straight-up cold. Some Youkai perk, I guess. Or maybe she's capable of controlling it, part of her martial art training or something.

Throughout the walk, we were silent. Not one word exchanged, and I appreciated it. Too windy, too cold…too dark. It's like being out in a pre-typhoon before getting into a shelter, saving words for necessary intervals. And the distance from here to the door is still long, fucking kilometer-wide rich mansion yard. This redundancy is gonna kill somebody, it won't be me but somebody's gonna die from it.

…..so fucking cold.

Every piece of greenery in this yard is swaying like crazy, the wind is too strong. With a whooshing wind, it looked like every plant here is dancing to some wild music of the night. Rhythm-less and self-destructive, them green could destroy themselves if this whooshing music goes on for too long. This is going to be a hard storm if not a hard rain.

"Hm?" Meiling suddenly stopped moving, turning to look over her shoulder towards the gate.

[Somethin' wrong?] I asked.

"I thought I heard something….." I can see her narrowing her eyes a little through the darkness. "Like a tree being….uprooted from the ground….forcefully…"

….anything to add? You got nice ears if that's what you say. We're way too far from the trees not found inside these mansion yard walls.

"It's probably nothing to be concerned about." She shrugs and continues leading me by the bicep.

[Good enough.]

Then she stopped moving again. "Wait."

Goodness, [Geez…what now?] Is it gonna be a stupid rock suddenly turning into a block of cheese this time? Because if it is, I'm going over there to watch it happen.

Despite my limited vision through this darkness, I could actually see Meiling's face contorting to a worried look, eyes starting to grow wide and she is nervously smiling.

I hear a rustling reminiscent to a bundle of iron poles being dragged across the ground. It sounds distant….and it is coming closer…fast.

Oh no.

An uneasy look crossed Meiling's face when she looked at me, and that's when my suspicions got confirmed. "I think we should—"

I snapped a grip on her arm and then, [ **RUUUUUN!‼!** ]

THE FUCKING RAIN IS HERE!

A flash of thunder, a brief image of a lit garden before darkness claimed it all. I fully relied on the last image of the garden to navigate through the dim. The place is barely visible, and I had to be careful not to trip on something nor slow down and get caught in the storm.

Remembering the passage I took when I came here in the afternoon, I went through the same path I went through. Once I released Meiling to go at my own speed, she suddenly lit her upper body up in rainbows, giving light in front of me as she ran by my side, keeping up with me.

[Thanks!]

"Don't thank me yet, Comrade!" Her voice was way giddier than what the situations suggests, she's even smiling like it's a fun run.

…..well, there is absolutely nothing to worry about if I think about it. It's just a hard rain about to come in, and the worst it could do is drench me. The winds are dangerously strong, but nothing concerning about it unless some of the trees in this yard topples towards me.

But wait…there's still the thunder. From my guess, the chances of the earth getting thunderstruck are gone above-average. Staying indoors is a must. There's also the fact that the strong wind along with hard rain just makes it a practical typhoon. Rushing is perfectly justified here.

I guess it won't hurt to have fun here, she's having it. The way to the door is packed with passages and shortcuts.

….. _free-run time_!

Augh! Jump over that bush! Side-flip over that bench as I jump off the edge of a garden bed! Super sprint through a straight path! Use Meiling's hunched back as a foot platform for a massive spring jump over a very tall hedge! WHOO! 540 corkscrew! And _land_ with a roll! I felt awesome! As Meiling mega-jumped (or cheated by flight?) over the greeny obstacle and landed beside me, we bolted off!

A flash of lightning along with a strong thunderclap, that jolted my body to rush even further on the sprint. Meiling took no time in catching up to me. She took point, I followed behind but swerved to one side beside a flower bed while she took the other. There was a horizontal line of bushes in front, I swung my arms back for a pump of momentum (I see Meiling doing the same, smiling at me), then I threw them forward as I jumped to a front flip, right over the dancing bushes without touching them. Upon the landing, I cartwheeled and did a backhand spring to a backflip before bolting off. Meiling was literally mirroring me all the way!

HOLY SHIT! THIS IS SO FUN WITH A PARTNER! THANK GOD YOU'RE HERE, MEILING!

AND IT'S UNFAIR CUZ YOU GOT RAINBOW FIRES FOR SPECIAL EFFECTS AND I DON'T HAVE ANYTHING! I'M COMPLETELY VANILLA HERE!

Meiling doesn't do the flips much all the way but she knows what to do when dealing with obstacles. Vaults and big jumps, athletic jumps and tuck-in-the-air stuff too! Looks like knowing martial arts makes you ingenious in free-roaming. She even knows when to teamwork too, and it's much better that I'm the one to get hoisted and boosted each time. She's a Youkai, she doesn't need my help. There's also the fact that she could fly, why bother doing that when you could have some fun exercise with me?

I made sure to not stray far from her. She's the only one with lights. Parkouring in the dark is something I'm incapable of doing. I mean, I can do many backhand springs and end with a corkscrew blindfolded but I'm a novice at that! And I get scared every time!

Wait! Here's a boost up! Meiling, ready that knee!

One foot atop the knee, the other towards the wall, then a second before I reached up to grab the edge of the balcony of the stair platform that conjoins the stairs leading to the garden and the other to the upper levels of elevated earth bearing the mansion itself. Pulling myself up, with Meiling already moving in the same motion as me (how she caught up to me that fast, I ain't gonna ask), we took the stairs leading upwards on either side.

It felt like we were running away from a zombie horde, and the intensity of such a moment is almost _real_. The incoming sounds of loud and violent pitter-patter of heavy raindrops are like the howling and the moaning and the screaming of the living dead, and the fact that they're getting closer and closer makes the tension so genuine! The sight of the visible tall plant life just straight-up being pushed down because of this violent wind just adds up to the fear factor.

Reaching the very top of the stairs, legs burning and my heating body excreting sweat all over me to clash against the chilly winds, I see something from slightly afar that was out of the rainbow illumination but very easy to identify through the dimness, [There's the door!] I look behind me: it's a mere 15 or 20 meters behind me. [Shit! It's coming closer!]

* **KKKRRRSSHHH!‼!** *

And a thunder to punctuate it! Good timing, you stupid storm!

* **BBBBRRSSHH!‼!** *

SORRY!

"Eman, hurry up before you get caught!" Meiling shouted from the doors (how'd you get there so fast!?), holding one side of the massive doors open for me with a wild beckoning of her hand, still keeping the rainbow fires around her to light things up.

* **KKKKBBBRRRRSSHHHH!‼!‼!‼!‼!‼** *

Shit! This storm is going wild! Those thunders are getting numerous, and there are more flashes of lightning than earlier!

The moisture of the rain had already reached me, barraging my back with tiny drops, won't be long before the motherload of rain slams down on me if I don't hurry up. Look behind me: HOLY SHIT, IT'S COMING IN!

Shit! Shit! Shit! Shit! Shit! Shit! Shit! Shit! Shit!

"Come on, Comrade! Run or die!"

[Shut up! You don't have to tell me!]

Run, bitch, run! RUN! WORK IT, CRAZY LEGS!

SHIT! MY BACK'S GETTING HIT!

Just a little more! Come on! 12 more steps!

My head is getting hit by the rain.

7 steps! Swing arms back and…..

The full force of the rain is hitting my back.

5 steps!

….FUCKING DIVE TO THE OPEN DOOR!

* **KKKKKK** **RRRRSSSSHHHHH!‼!‼!** *

HOLY SHIT! I THOUGHT I NEARLY GOT HIT BY A THUNDERBOLT!

And fucking dammit, I rolled on hard ground. That hurt, especially on the shoulder blades. Thank God I didn't let the back of my head touch anything. It's still bruising and would likely bleed if pressured.

Lying on my back instead of rolling upwards to the stand with the dive roll out of the storm and into the safety of the mansion, I refilled my exhausted lungs with as much oxygen as possible. My legs ached from the exertions, and my body weighed like a ton. No more hard rain, no more hard wind, no more loud thunders, no more sounds of powerful rainfall. Just the long-awaited peace and quiet accompanied by the soft sounds of intense rain while lying down on a cozy bed inside a home.

Except this area ain't a bedroom. I'm lying on the floor just after the front door, I'm being a doormat here.

And everything was dark. Taken that it was pitch-black and the sounds of the storm are muffled, the door was now closed and Meiling shut down her rainbow fires.

Or she stayed outside in that monster storm.

I'm not sure if I'm supposed to be worried. Meiling's a strong Youkai, I bet she could take it.

…or not.

A yellow light suddenly lit up from above my head.

It was a tiny little light, its source a little stick held by a hand. Slowly, it was moved inside a….oh, it was a lit matchstick going to light a lantern. I finally remembered that Meiling left the lantern on the side of the doorway when we left and she probably had the box o' matches in her pockets.

Once the lantern was lit, illumination came in, putting a lot of shine to the general area I'm in, putting my lying form and Meiling's standing figure, waving her used matchstick to extinguish the flames.

May I say that her smile never seizes to be a nice sight to my eyes, no matter how tired I am or how I feel.

"Fancy effort, Young Man." And she's gone condescending. Is her Youkai arrogance showing? If she put herself in my shoes—running through all that without flying towards the doors and _not_ get wet by the rain, she wouldn't be here quicker than she could possibly pull off.

Here's a Yen reply: "I feel tempted to just ignore the indirect patronization in your words and sleep here." I responded to her concealed arrogance with a calm one, my exhaustion not showing. Not that I'm really tired. As long as I catch my breath again, I'd go for another round of that running if the rain lets up for me and allow me to go to the fountain as my starting point.

She chuckled snobbishly, "At least I could get to see your mobility again. It was a sight to behold, I must admit." She went around from above my head to standing beside my chest and extended a free hand for me. "You're quite faster than the average human."

[My last track record was 10.51 seconds in a hundred meters back in high school.] I remarked, taking her hand to stand.

"How many seconds _today_ , given that your record could've been years ago?" Now her smile was friendly, "You did stop your education two years ago, yes?"

…..um…

[I don't know.] I scratched my head, [I _think_ I might've beaten it today, considering what I've been doing in the Outside World before coming here.] All that amount of running and escaping for two years' would eventually develop something to my structure. Being able to catch Yukari says something.

"I'd like to see what you would do with it in a fight once you found your powers."

Now that easily made me smirk, [We'll see, Meiling. We'll see.]

She nodded, "Right then." Then her eyes swerved to look past my shoulders.

I turned around to look and—oh….

It's Flandre. Those pretty little lights couldn't be anything or anybody else, especially if they swing back and forth, and bouncing a little as if walking as she comes closer and closer.

The two of us patiently waited. Despite her form being perfectly shrouded in darkness with her lights behind her, I could tell that the kid was having her head hung low. The closer and closer she got, her red and white form with a tiny shade of bleached blonde becoming clearer, her body language was starting to look more apparent…guilty even.

I took a few step backwards towards the nearest wall, away from the illumination of the lantern, not that it does anything with these women and their night visions. I'm not backing away in fright or anything, I'm just making sure the person who can talk to her easily is the first one Flandre confronts.

My back against the wall, I relaxed against it by leaning and crossed my arms. Let's see how this goes with the kid. Meiling, take it away.

Sitting on her ankles, Meiling shined the kid with the lantern above her for illumination's sake. Looked kinda symbolic if I think about it: It's like Flandre's personal pride is reduced like a scolded human child, which would likely be demeaning to a proud vampire, and Meiling's stooping to the kid's level for sympathy. Meiling's got night vision but she's using a light source to see the kid's face better. They shared the same trait, but they had to rely on a light to see in the darkness like a human would to deal with a personal matter.

That's a real big sister move there. No wonder I liked Meiling more than anybody else in this mansion. Whether this was intentional or purely accidental, it's still a sight to behold, and it makes me like the redhead even more.

"Something you want to say, Ms. Flan?" The way Meiling asked made it sound like it was a genuine question rather than a prompting nudge for an apology.

She lifted shameful red eyes to Meiling, then spared a glance to me, she turned to face the floors once again. "…m sorr…"

Too soft. Couldn't hear her right thanks to the muffling storm outside. We're even right next to the door, still too loud, especially with the constant rumble of thunder, but it looks like Meiling heard it, given the knowing smile she had under the yellow illumination of the lantern. Super hearing perk, I take it, along with her see-in-the-dark perk.

"I understand, but I'm not the person you should apologize to." My left hand subconsciously tightened the grip on the elbow, and I stiffened when she took a glance to me. "He's expecting it so do it properly, okay? Like a proper lady."

"…kay."

Still too soft, so soft I nearly pitied her.

When she turned to me, I planted a cold bravado on me. It was half genuine. I am feeling a little cold-hearted right now. I'm slightly gratified for the way she was acting, but on another side I am feeling merciful. But externally there's only one side among the two showing, the cold one. A cold look in the eye, stern crossed arms, eyebrows slightly furrowed, and clenched fists.

Trying to stay positive for two years, along with a conscious tendency to go against the flow, sometimes with it, and a self-learned knowledge on how humans generally react on certain situations, it just teaches you how to control body language, and it's almost subconscious for me to do it. It went far that I could actually enforce an emotion on me. Going all completely-annoyed Filipino in that room an hour and a half ago for no reason and looked completely convincing along with feeling like it is a prime example.

The real emotions are still going to linger, however. The artificial ones aren't going to last.

Thanks to this bravado I wore, Flandre couldn't last a single second looking back at my eyes. She's taking her time to step within proper distance fitting for an apology either. All she took are tiny steps, but it didn't take long for her to be there.

Leaning off the wall, I stood tall and coldly glowered down on her like an upset parent. Inside, my insides are being gnawed at by my guilt. Why am I rubbing it in when the kid is clearly apologetic? Why blame her when she couldn't control it?

She sheepishly took the hem of her skirt with both hands, bent her front knee a little, placed one foot behind the front, and bowed her head. Compared to the curtsy she greeted me by, she's not showing me my face. I could only see her mob cap head.

"Please forgive me for my rude actions, Mister Eman. It is unladylike of me to do, especially for a guest."

Now that's formal…. _too_ formal.

I don't like it. I hate it. I hate that kind of apology. It's like you're following a societal standard but not your own. If you're going to apologize, do so in a way that suits you. Flandre's words are purely fabricated, something rehearsed, and this is not the way she usually apologizes to people, I could tell.

I uncrossed my arms, knelt down on one leg to be at her level, and spoke. [Rise your head up, kid.]

She raised her head up to look at me, slightly luminescent red eyes curious.

Then I waved her to come close, [Now step closer.] I patiently ordered, no more of the cold bravado. This one is the accepting type, open and considerate.

She was hesitant at first, I bet she tried to study my face and I couldn't see that since the lantern was behind her but I could tell. I let my face show that it was neutral. There was nothing hidden behind it. She finally stood close at an arm's reach.

[Now…] Now my voice toned to being gentle. [Say it again. Say the 'sorry' the way you want to say it. Do not be formal, do not follow proper steps. Just apologize in a way you like.]

She scrutinized my face again. If she's proud, she's trying to find out if I was intentionally demeaning her even more than she already had because of her action. If she's not, she might be making sure if I was joking or not. I made my face look like I was expecting her to give what I told her to give.

After a few seconds, she lightly inclined her head, did not break eye contact with me, and said this in a soft voice, fully genuine and unrehearsed, "….Sorry, Mister Eman."

There it is. Informal, personal, and reflective. Just the way I like it.

I lightly spread my arms open, smiling warmly, [C'mere then.]

Despite her overshadowed face, there was no way I could not see that smile on her face. I won't call it a sunshine smile, it doesn't fit her. It's a moonlight smile, dark, eerie, but true.

When I forgive people, nobody is above me or below me. You are an equal now, and I forgive all my equals. Whether you're rich, poor, middle, black, white…..human, non-human, ghost, living, undead—fuck, even a god, those fucking labels should just fuck themselves when you apologize. You're in my level now, nobody likes being under or above in such a thing.

She quickly threw herself to me, tiny and lanky arms around my neck. Unlike the expected stone grip, her hold was gentle, still cold but soft. It made me think that Flandre was actually an apologetic little human girl instead of a childlike vampire with too much strength in her tiny arms.

Reciprocating the embrace, my arms around her tiny form, I slowly stood up and lifted her. Adjusting my hold, one arm staying placed diagonally on her back, from waist to shoulder, the other placed in her rear to hold her up, I told her, [No biting, please.]

"Mm." She rested her little head on my shoulder, mouth pointed away from my neck, and tightened her embrace around my neck a little. Her strength is still humanlike. Her scent was rather….clean. No perfume or shampoo or anything. Her hair had that reminiscent smell of keratin. How long has it been since I've smelled such a thing?

"You two look so sweet." Meiling looked at the both of us with a warm smile, a perceptibly broader smile than ever. She's clearly looking at me in a new light. I kinda know what it is—I took an action to show how a human forgives an act of aggression from a dangerous supernatural being, and to see such a thing would certainly be a big deal, but I sincerely wanna hear her raw input on it.

The warmth on the chest is now settling in, but I also feel a little awkward. It's a fact that human kindness feels good, I know, but in my case, I rather revel in it privately with the person I offered charity and care to. I don't like attention on such a thing. It's less embarrassing that way, the warmth feels more wonderful, and the amount of self-reflection that comes later is much broader.

A jingling sound resonated, I noticed that Flandre's crystal branch wings were starting to move, curling forward—towards me. Like snakes, the two branch wings slowly slid across my sides to around my back and tightened there. Now she was double-hugging me.

Oh boy…okay…

I'm having mixed feelings here. It's both sweet and creepy. If these were actual bat wings, I wouldn't have minded and instead not feel bothered about it, but with wings like these? It's more like the _bones_ of her wings are hugging me. That's morbid.

*Kling.*

A crystal clanked against another on my left side. It was a sweet orange lying on top of a vibrant yellow. Up close and in touching distance, these things _actually glow._ With her wings around me, I'm literally _glowing_ with _unnatural_ light. The floors beneath me, the nearest wall behind me, it was illuminated by the light of Flandre's wings. It was beautiful.

Oh…..

How could I forget….?

Flandre is a _beautiful_ vampire. I should be honored, _very_ honored to be held like this. If the Draculina was here, I'd doubt she'd let this happen so casually. I wouldn't like her seeing me holding her like this, she'd react negatively, much less that Maid, Sakuya. I'd doubt the next time I could hug Flandre like this is gonna be happening sooner.

Might as well make this thingy worth it.

Giving her little kiss on her mob cap, I eased my grip on her to imply that it's time to part.

She didn't let go until she tightened her embrace a little more, her little legs wrapping around my waist, her wings tightening around my shoulders, and gave my neck a nip with her lips.

My breath hitched and I held the spot of my neck as she parted and landed soundlessly on her feet, her wings making a slight jungle. She gave me a rather mischievous look, mixing with a playful one.

I countered her expression with a smirk of my own and poked her nose with a free hand. [Boop.]

She recoiled playfully as she giggled, placing her tiny little digits on her nose to protect it.

"The Milady won't likely be happy when she hears about this, Eman." Meiling warned as she came closer, though her big grin did not leave.

 _I don't fucking care_.

Take a look this half-assed smile on my face, Meiling. This face is all you needed to know how much I feel about your fucking warning.

"But I'm a gatekeeper." She remarked gleefully, "It's not my responsibility to report things like this so I'm not gonna say anything."

You're surprisingly carefree about this, aren't you, Chun Lee? Just hope that this doesn't bite you in the ass, eh? You have the heaviest responsibility, especially when the Mistress and her close associates are out. [Thanks.]

* **KKBBBBBRRRRRSSSSSHHHHHHHHHH!‼!‼!‼!** *

…...Okay, that….was a _LOUD_ one. That thunder bolt definitely hit the ground, judging from the flash that came from under the door that came along with the boom. I just hope that it didn't hit anything on the yard.

Damn, I didn't notice that the outside is still storming hard. It didn't sound like it lessened or anything. It just got even worse. This is definitely a typhoon. There better not be a fucking tornado outside, I'll be fucking paranoid if that ever happened.

Oh dear, I didn't know you were already in a fetal position on the floor, covering your ears, Flandre. You really afraid of the thunder?

…I guess I shouldn't be surprised. I once had one lady friend in high school still afraid of thunders. When a storm got up in the afternoon, she kept glancing outside the window as if there was a tornado or flinched every single time there was a flash of lighting or a thunderclap. I once thought that such a fear shouldn't be possible, but I guess not. There are still phobias and rational/irrational fears.

Meiling picked up the kid and held her to her chest like a mom, I took the lantern she set down and headed for the door. "Where are you going?"

[I'm gonna check how bad it is.]

"Wha-what!?" And she is justifiably baffled, eyes wide and looking at me like I was an idiot, "Are you crazy!? There's a storm outside!"

[Just a peek, Meiling.] I assured, still moving towards the entrance before I placed the lantern on the floor just behind one side of the double doors. [I'm not heading out or anything. Just gonna peek, from a crack.]

I took the knob of the other door—

"DON'T!"

I twisted it—

[ **BBOOOAOAAAGGGHHHH!‼!** ] Holy fucking hell, I was _blown backwards as the door suddenly swung open and smashed against me thanks to the full force of the wind pushing it._

Now both doors were blasted open. How the hell did the fucking thing hold on even if one side of the door isn't bolted to the ground, only God knows how to answer that. Thanks to one side opening, the other side took no time to slam against the wall it was hinged to, knocking over the lantern that was behind it and shattering it. It would've burned the floors thanks to the spilt alcohol or oil, but the wet wind and blown rain rushed through the entryway and extinguished it before it could even light up a good spark.

I was still rolling backwards because of the violent wind tunnel the exposed hallway was turning into, how far away I've gotten is lost on me, but I am fully aware that I am too far from the door now. Small tables have been swept away. Vases had already been blown off, shattering to the ground. I didn't even need to look to find out that everything was starting to get drenched by the rain coming in.

This storm is angled too accurately. The direction of its wind is pointed _right in the direction of the fucking door._ This is going to be a problem. It is going to be impossible to close that door. Not only do I have to fight back against the wind to reach the doors, I have to be able to close the _other_ door the sooner I close the first side. But the other door will be unreachable: I close one side, I have to hold it still but I won't be able to reach the other one. If I attempt it, not only I might end up letting go of the first one, I'll be caught in the wind blast and be blown off, making it all pointless. Even if I had both doors in my hands, I would have to fight back against the weight of the door _and the strength of the wind, which is a fucking 260 mph!_

If I could barely push against the wind and reach the door, closing both sides will be _impossible!_

Clawing at the ground to keep myself steady, I quickly pointed my upper body horizontally to not meet air resistance and crawled forward. I cannot face the door, too much rain was being pummeled this way. It'll only hurt my face. I kept my eyes planted on the ground, hands on whatever surface I could reach to drag myself onward, even the nearest wall. I pressed my foot firmly on the floors and pushed through.

Powerful, powerful winds were breaching through the hallway. My clothing was quickly getting drenched, the amount of distance I could cover in each step felt like a fucking inch. The storm felt like it was alive and wanted to prevent me from reaching the door. It wanted to destroy the mansion and ruin everything it had. In any unfortunate turn, I end up sliding a few meters backwards every time I lost my grip on the wall or floor. The rubber shoes could do nothing. This wind was too strong, and everything is so fucking slippery.

So….much…noise….

Too….much….struggle….

So much is going on.

I.

Can't.

Do.

Anything.

 **DAMN IT!**

[ **AAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHH!‼!‼!‼!‼!‼** ]

* **SLAM‼!** *

" _EMAN! IF YOU GOT TIME TO WALLOW AND WAIL, LIFT YOUR BLOODY BEHIND UP AND CLOSE THE OTHER DOOR_!"

A woman's voice….so loud…..louder than the fucking rain, louder than the thunderclaps, and much more forceful than a thunderbolt hitting the fucking ground.

Loud enough to outmatch my magnitude.

 ** _UNACCEPTABLE_** **!**

 _Meiling_!

I snapped my head up to face the door, letting the Gatling gun of rain hit my face and, by the luck, a flash of lightning broke through the complete darkness and presented the image of Meiling holding one side of the door closed. Thanks to her, the wind rush had lessened to just one side, making it easier to move and reaching the door is now made possible.

As soon as Meiling activated her rainbows and lit her surroundings with it, I could finally see where I have to go without accidently running outside and be swept away by the monster storm.

Growling, I dared to stand up and treaded forward, body kept horizontal, eyes forward, and an arm held up to cover my face. Must move quickly but carefully, go too fast and I'll slip; go too carefully and I'll take too long. Crushing what could be a vase fragment under my feet, I slipped almost haphazardly before I caught myself and surged a few feet forward, using the adrenaline shock the slip gave me as a boost of energy.

The closer I got to the door, the stronger the wind became. [FUCK!] Feet firmly planting on the ground, I bum-rushed through the wind tunnel and actually managed to grab on to the knob of the door, slightly slipping from my wet grip before I held it firmly and made sure to not let go.

"Close it! Hurry!"

You don't have to tell me!

Close, you heavy fucking hatch! Dammit! The FUCKING WIND! WHY ARE YOU SO HEAVY!?

Come on….! Fucking close…! Can't…make it! My feet are slipping every time! The floors are too wet! I can't do it! This is impossible! How can this be!?

 _My body is itching._

 ** _This Storm Stands In The Way!?_**

 ** _Indignant!_**

 ** _Unacceptable!_**

I'M NOT LETTING YOU SLOW ME DOWN, YOU MOTHERFUCKING STORM! I HOPE YOU GET FUCKED AND CHOKE ON CUM FOR THIS!

[ **RRRRGGGGHHHHHHHH!** ]

*SLAM!*

~~~~~ « **҉** » ~~~~~

There it was again, blackened eyes. Her suspicions were true: he was not fully exorcised. This is to be expected. You cannot flush out a spirit by _physical_ means, it needs to be dealt with spiritually. Forcing him on the task of closing the other door when she could do so all on her own, just to provoke Eman's rage, a rage born out of fear as he explained before, she finally managed to know exactly what's going on with him, especially after that bout of madness he suffered outside the gate. Whatever demon possessed him, it surely came to present itself whenever the man was falling into a rage.

The best course of action would be to contain him here and keep him in check until Patchouli comes back so she can do something about it. if it doesn't work, she can rely on the Hakurei Shrine Maiden.

As he slammed the door as with such force resembling a lesser oni-like might, those blackened windows suddenly flashed to nonexistence as he fell on his back, exhausted, his human hazels returning like a flick of an projector image.

Quickly locking the bolts of the doors into place to lock one side of the door firmly in place, she slumped against it in relief, sliding downwards to the floor. The once horrible sounds of monstrous thunder and rain that massacred the hallway is now reduced to a harsh rumble of a typhoon occurring outside a castle.

Easing the colorful ki around her body to slowly dissipate and bring the darkness back, she looked for the lantern he took. It was right there on the floor, nothing but shattered glass and bent metal scattered on the wet scarlet carpet. Thank goodness there was no fire that broke out of the spilt oil.

The matches in her pockets are likely wet, now she wouldn't be able to scratch it against her nails and light the nearest scones and lamps on the hallway walls. It wouldn't be right to leave this place unlit while a hell storm is going on outside. It would likely be no good for the only human in the building if ever one of the fewest windows of the mansion cracks open and cause a flood. If a worst-case scenario happens, such as a thunder bolt striking the very walls or roof of the mansion and let the rain in, not only would she have to calm Flandre down, Eman would only be a liability instead of being an extra hand if he can't see anything.

Speaking of the man, he was still lying on his back, his form drenched and soggy like a soaked sponge. There was a noticeable puddle on the floor he lied on, she wasn't sure if that was from his clothes or from the breached rain. His eyes, his human eyes looked about, trying to locate Meiling through the darkness with his limited eyesight.

Crossing her arms, wearing a mock look of disappoint towards him as if she was shaming a child who had just shattered a window with a rock, she let a small stream of ki flow down her left shoulder, letting the colorful energy emit light and emphasize her reprimanding expression.

When he located her, his eyes remained firmly locked with hers for several seconds, then he just chuckled and looked away sheepishly, as if he was a child who was caught doing something embarrassing, [I guess I finally found out how bad it is outside.]

At least his sometimes average/sometimes-warped sense of humor remained.

"I hope this teaches you something, Comrade." It seems she forgot to evaluate that his curiosity is going to be the one of the few things that's gonna kill him if he doesn't control it or rationalize things very carefully. Granted, she _did_ leave the door unbolted when she first brought him outside so it's partly her fault, not solely his own. "The goblins are going to be a little busy once they hear about this."

Besides the fallen tables, chairs, and shattered vases, the very hallway was damp with water. It would never be a stretch to describe the place as being left with a hurricane to run rampant inside, because that's practically what happened. Thanks to just opening the doors, the hallway was nothing but a mess of rainwater, fallen portraits, disorganized carpets, and rogue twigs and branches that just managed to get in.

If this area was cleaned up before the Mistress could come home (which the goblins could do without problem), Meiling wondered what kind of face Her Lady would make once she hears of the word that her home was once attacked by wind and water.

[I take it you don't have an extra lamp around?]

She gave him a flat stare, unable to help herself from sighing. "No, I have to cross several long hallways before I could find one in the storage."

[Damn.] He breathed, clicking his tongue as he closed his eyes to take a deep breath.

"Besides light, you need a towel, a warm cup of tea, and a new set of clothes." She pointed out in concern, "You're going to catch a cold in those."

[I like bathing in the rain but I don't like getting my socks and shoes wet.]

…

"….okaaay….what does that entail?" She uneasily asked, smiling awkwardly.

[I could take it.] He easily answered, sitting up and rising to his feet as casually as if he had not just went through a struggle of fighting against a storm tunnel. [I'll take the towel though, and the cuppatea.]

She snickered at the last word nonsense before she could stop herself. The man is very casual, even after dangerous situations. It just signifies that he's been through a lot before he came to Gensokyo. His sense of danger may be warped as well. You could place him close to a hungry and angry gigantic snake and his composure would still be intact. Just like the Gensokyo's resident Shrine Maiden of Paradise.

"Come with me then," Rising to her feet, she led him through the ruined hallway, skirting around foot hazards and fallen furniture, lighting her body with her colorful ki to help him through the darkness as he followed behind her.

…..

…..…..…..

…..…..Meiling stopped mid-step.

A nervous tingle filled her senses, an apprehensive stiffness was rolling around her shoulder and legs. A recognizable chill crawled down her spine. She turned around to face the door, frowning at it as if she was expecting something to barge in.

[Meiling?]

A worry that was characterized when an intruder has entered the mansion is acting up on her head. _Must head outside, must address the intruder._

[He-hey! Meiling, why you going the other way?]

"Eman, go to the end of the hall, please." She tried her best to maintain her usual cheery tone amidst her apprehension, "I'll be right back once I deal with the matter outside."

[Wha-what? Is something outside?]

Through the storm, through the endless heavy patters of rain, through the roaring winds, through the violent rustling of greenery, through the barrier of the door, throughout all the sounds that resonated outside and inside the mansion, it was impossible for Meiling to miss out the most dangerous sound she always made sure to never be made she was the Scarlet Devil Mansion's Gatekeeper:

The sound of the gate being attacked.

" **INTRUDER!** "

The first half of a second, she was already running. The second half, she had already opened the door, jumped out into the violent storm, and closed it before power jumping towards the gate. Neither wind nor rain impeded her speed. Her body was like a stone tower, buried deep within the earth, and would be able to stand against the elements without the slightest flinch.

Through her leap, her hair and wardrobe instantly drenched, a flash of lightning gave her the visibility of the garden. Everything was starting to flood, many flowers had been bent, several pots have been knocked over and destroyed, the yard trees looked like they were about to give. Slamming her feet down on the stone path leading to the entrance, she narrowed her eyes through the blinding amount of moisture and falling rain in the very air of the garden while she kept a hand on her hat to keep it from flying off.

There was something lying in front of the gate. It wasn't moving, but parts of it was swaying from the violent wind.

 _What is that thi_ —

Her thoughts froze midway and her body acted on its instinct before she realized what she was doing. With a powerful leap from ground to air in a diagonal angle, she aimed a kick towards the blinding wet haze of the raining sky and, when a thunderbolt struck the misty lake and gave a brief flash of visible luminescence around her, she was about to kick an _uprooted tree flying towards her_.

Wood and bark exploded when her foot struck it, sending it back towards sender, the rest of its former form nothing but splinters and broken lumber.

Back-flipping neatly, not at all affected by the violent wind, she landed back to the area outside the gate. Firmly locking her hat to her head, making sure it will not fly off by any wind unless she was struck by something, she turned around and examined what that thing was lying just next to the gate.

It was another tree, oak, seemingly one and a half centuries of age. Judging from the way its roots appeared, it was neatly pulled out of the ground, as if the procedure used to do so was delicately done where even the tiniest limb of the roots would not break apart. There was, however, no evidence that something (or someone) had just grabbed it by the truck and ripped it out of the ground. As far as Meiling could see, the bark was clean, unblemished by any living thing.

 _Who….or what did this? There's no way a tornado could've done this, it's too clean. It would've lost more than a few roots, and even lose a few branches._

The gate was thankfully undented. All the metals needed to create the portal was made to withstand the punch of an average oni. Patchouli's magic and her philosopher stones ensured that.

Her senses prickled again, her head snapped in literal neck-breaking speeds and felt the ki of another tree being thrown her way. Using the perceived life energy as a mark of its presence, she reared her fist back and struck the evergreen tree the sooner it came within the range of her night vision impeded by the blinding rain. The tall greenery was sent flying horizontally away, its bark bearing the imprint of Meling's fist.

The roots of that tree were clean as well, there are still mud sticking to it.

Another thunderbolt that struck the shores of the lake and hit an unfortunate fairy (why the hell was it outside in the middle of a storm?), Meiling witnessed _four_ trees arching in the air towards her.

"Hmph!" Smirking, she shot from the ground and met the projectiles head on. If this was the intruder's idea of danmaku, it _is_ intimidating but too slow. Even for the hazy air, the ki of the trees are still felt. She could see them through this wet evening void. Kicking the first one straight to the ground, she gave the second one a powerful uppercut, the shockwave of her punch blasting away every rain and moisture in the air around her for a split second before it returned to being hazed. Executing a somersault, she axe-kicked the third one right on the middle of its bark, sending it plummeting to the soil as the shockwave of her strike cleared the moisture around her for a brief moment. Flying upwards to meet the fourth and final tree, she bypassed its flying form to grab the tree she once uppercutted and swung it down on the fourth tree, break both pieces of Mother Nature into 4 separate pieces and more than a thousand splinters.

Landing to the floors before the gate in triumph, the shockwave of her landing destroying the soil and blowing away the violent rain, she smacked her fist to her palm to create a second shockwave. "Yes!" She barked energetically amidst the roaring typhoon.

A flash of lightning and the thunder crash following not a second later, she witnessed from her view that even more trees were flying towards her, counting 19 of them, all coming from different directions from the forest surrounding the Misty Lake. There had to be more than one enemy, if they are so strong as to be able to rip trees of the ground without breaking its roots so easily and throw it more than a dozen kilometers away, she may be in for a hell of a fight if they decided to go hand to hand.

"The walls of the Devil's house are not one!" She began, readying her legs and molding her ki all over her hands and feet, colorful flames erupting out of them and giving her a visible light of her nearby surroundings, "There are _two_ walls, and _I_ am the first layer! If an intruder cannot go past me, then the second layer won't be necessary!"

In a massive drive of her adrenaline and ki overflowing all over her body, her body was lit alight in colorful rainbows that shined as far as 50 meters. She was a woman on fire, a fire of so much beauty that it was both mesmerizing and awe-inducing to anybody who was lucky enough to witness her. The Will of the Colorful Dragon God, Hong, flowing into her spirit, she roared to the storms that dared to invade the home she swore to defend with her life:

" **I AM HONG MEILING, GATEKEEPER OF THE SCARLET DEVIL MANSION! AND NO MAN, YOUKAI OR GOD WILL BE PERMITTED PAST THIS POINT AS LONG AS I DRAW BREATH!** "

Slamming a powerful stomp to the very soil that caused earth and mud to explode, she boldly threw herself to meet Mother Nature's Wrath.

~~~~~ « **҉** » ~~~~~

She languidly stared down her own reflection in the puddle of water cupped in her clawed hands, the light of the thunderbolt that was coming down to strike her head just a few meters above her ebony hair shining down on her knelt form.

Her reflection looked back at her with a grimace. Her sharp eyes slightly steely, its orange gaze staring back at her as if she was just another target to eliminate, her intent emphasized by her black tears looking like war paint. Her mouth a stoic line, she lightly sighed before drawing her mouth to her cupped hand containing the puddle, drinking the collected rainwater brewed from the storms of His Majesty like forbidden wine from a human king's private vault. A truly refreshing taste, far more refined than any other water, not from the clouds or the ones deep down within the earth. It did more than just satisfy her imaginary 'thirst', it revitalized her power and heightened her supernatural senses by thirtyfold.

This much power is enough, anymore and she might break the physical world apart. The slightest step might break the earth apart without meaning to. Her Master expected the best of her performance, therefore she shall give it to her. Everything will be perfect. Nothing of her doings will fail. Everything she will do shall matter.

 _Yukari-sama will not be disappointed. Yukari-sama will be proud. His Majesty will be impressed. Her Highness will be amazed. This One will not fail._

Rising to her feet, she began her journey onwards to the Dwelling of the Red Bat. Her pace was relaxed, easy, and casual. There was no hurry in her movements, she walked as if she was having an everyday walk on a park on a particularly sunny day. There was absolutely zero percent effort done to slip past the rain drops that hung in the air, leaving the tiniest particle of moisture to disperse as her lithe form collided with them.

The forest she was in is particularly far from the location, it would likely take more than a half hour if she doesn't quicken her steps, but there was no hurry. To her, nothing, absolutely nothing of this earth is worth hurrying for. She can take the time to look around her, see Gensokyo for herself under this single second.

One second is all she needed for everything.

The Land was ripe with life, spiritually and physically. Through the smell of mud and rain, there was the smell of prey, both Youkai and animal. So much prey. She displeases over her inability to indulge in a good hunt. None of her orders allow her any form of freedom. Under the rule of His Majesty, there is no freedom for her unless he allows it. So far, there has not been a single moment of any given freedom since her rebirth. She had been nothing but a slave, a worker. She was a great being, transcending all the beasts who were quick, silent, opportunistic, and cruel, and she was made a servant that left all of her wonderful gifts unused and made unnecessary. She cannot be a hunter unless His Majesty says so, she cannot be unless her Master says so.

 _When will the hunt be?_ She sourly thought, not breaking her usual pace towards the mansion. No need to hurry, she has all the time she needed under one second.

Within the hearing distance of the envoy of the colored drake, she decided to increase the efficiency of her silence and discreetness even more. Her tiptoes (which are completely silent beyond comprehension) shifting into something that would be considered too extreme for the standard of stupid primates. She was standing on the _center of her toes_. Not only will it be silent, not a single trace of her scent will be left behind, even though she doesn't have any. She had the gift to never leave so much as a footprint behind her even if she runs, but she utilized the control of her muscles to make her footsteps are as light as air. She will leave no sign of her presence in her wake.

So much redundancy, she was starting to feel exasperated.

 _Why should This One have to go too far?_

After a leisurely 10 minutes, she was finally nearby the envoy. The Gatekeeper was frozen in her position as she had her fist slamming firmly against a tree but the wood hasn't exploded outwards in splinters yet. The crack on the bark was there, but no splinters. She seemed to have already defended herself against 4 trees already. The Dispatcher saw one tree looking like it would careen towards the lake, its middle about to separate into two, a tiny strip of flesh barely keeping the two halves together. There was another tree lying beside her as she passed it by, its bushy head was destroyed beyond measure, probably from a strong kick given by the visible imprint of an ankle and a foot on its bark. The other two trees, they barely mattered. Why did she even regard them in the first place?

Skirting through the sphere of water created by the shockwave emitted from her punch, Dispatcher was practically face to face with the redhead. The envoy's aquamarine eyes were full of life and energy, the determination was present, and her willpower quite overpowering. Her mouth was open mid-roar, the corners slightly rising in a smile.

She dreadfully wished that she could witness that spirited look on her face turn into desperation by showing her who she was truly up against, not the imaginary army of tree-throwing unknowns.

 _Show Stupid Envoy who Dispatcher is, Stupid Envoy will cower and be humbled._ She thought out, curling the fingers on her right hand into a claw, her pointed fingernails extending several inches.

She neared her claws just millimeters away from the Envoy's jugular. She scrutinized the areas where the most vital parts of the neck exist, parts where it would induce numbness, parts where it would cause an involuntary reaction of nerves, parts where it would simply hurt. This Youkai is just one little finger flick away from having her neck slit open and dying forever. Youkai can't die by physical means, but Dispatcher knew all the ways to ensure they don't regenerate or come back from memory and imagination. She could vanish them from existence _completely_.

It would've been so easy to just shred her neck. One finger would be enough. She would just wave the long talon on her finger sideways in the slowest speed, the neck will be caught in the motion, her strength light as air—lighter than air, and the jugular would open. The Youkai will never notice until it was too late. She could even kill this envoy accidently by lazily waving her hand. Dispatcher needed to kill to satiate all her hunting desires. Just one kill. She would let the death of this envoy count as a hunt. In this world of a frozen second, she is practically hunting. She was in her element, being silent and discreet.

One casualty would've made no difference to the orders anyway.

…

…..

…..…..

 _Not part of Master's orders. This One should not hunt. Today is not good for hunting. Play will come. She will wait. Reward of freedom will come for her._

 _This One needn't hurry. She is patient._

Sneering at the Youkai's face just to show how displeased she is for not being able to indulge in a little hunt, she exited the sphere of water and skirted for the gate.

Stood on the tree that was left to lay right in front of the gate, she took a leap over the barrier, her movements forever light and the amount of exertion applied as similar as walking. She twisted and bended her body in necessary angles, making sure that she doesn't hit the large rain drops in the air. Colliding with the small ones will not give her away, and the envoy would never notice the shift of the air either, because the shift is very small.

As she was about to reach the ground, she pointed her talons forward and stood on her fingernails. Not the slightest sound was ever made. Her body pointed diagonally upon her landing, she skittered her fingers like spider legs towards the grass. The place most likely to remove any evidence of her presence thanks to the rain. She strictly laid her 'steps' on areas where even a single blade of grass will not be moved or shifted by her talons. Water splatters were frozen near the ground, she carefully skirted around them, making sure her legs raised diagonally in the air touch absolutely no raindrop at the same time.

After a staking hour of careful and methodical moments of skittering with her fingernails, leaving absolutely no trace of her presence, leaving unnoticeable shifts of frozen rain drops in an angular path behind her, she finally reached the door. Since the door will be opened, she let herself collide against the large rain drops near the door she will open as she stood up on her legs, retracting her talons to a considerate length. Sparing one little glance over her shoulder to look at the envoy for one last time….

….she turned the knob.

The lightning that would have struck her in the head back in that forest finally hit the ground, creating a powerful thunderclap.

The flash of light breached Meiling's vision, long enough to make the shifts of rain drops in front of her go completely unnoticed, leaving her none the wiser.

As soon as the booming sound reached the door, the crack of space in-between the door was just enough for her to sneak through and get inside. Carefully and lithely, she slipped through the crack, her speed riding in tandem with the sound wave of the thunderclap, not letting even her hair touch the surface of the wood. When the sound passed through the door and echoed throughout the hallway, into the ears of the Stupid Human, she closed the door on the exact moment to muffle the sound of the knob locking.

The Dispatcher has successfully infiltrated the House of the Devil.

~~~~~ « **҉** » ~~~~~

"Bravo." Yukari was genuinely impressed. She clapped her gloved hands politely, her face expressing the full emotion of being utterly impressed. "Bravo. Did not even leave the slightest sign that she was even there. She didn't even raise the slightest suspicion of the gate guard. A Perfect Sneak."

The King held nothing back from being proud and smug of his subject's success, his nose slightly raised in the air and one corner of his lips raised slightly upwards.

The Queen clapped her hands silently below her chin, a proud smile playing on her lips for managing to impress her Sweet Master.

They always knew that they have found, developed, and housed the perfect predator, and they were right. They always were. As Yakumo Yukari's shikigami, this is to be expected of them.

"This means we can proceed to the next phase, then." Yukari remarked rather than asked, facing the two stood on either side of her love seat as they watched the entire spectacle from the dimensional rift.

The King nodded, "Yes, you will send one of your Champions to his aid." The Queen replied in his place, then she personally asked, "Will the young one brave the storm and enter the domain despite such a thing impeding her way?"

Yukari giggled cryptically, but the two authorities could not miss the proud flare in it, "That girl has a distorted way of showing care. If she sees her friend's house gone dark, having no lights lit, and being ravaged by a monstrous storm, she will not hesitate to see to the inhabitants' well-being without a care for her own. Barely anything could stop her from doing what she wants."

The King raised a challenging eyebrow at his Master's words: A primate proud enough to go through _his_ storms and hope to come out unscathed? Somebody his Master boasts about? _Besides_ _him_? He'll see to that, _soon_.

Hardened and tough, Eman could stand the darkness boldly. He doesn't fear the unknown, merely seeks to provoke it. He was no slacker either in physical conflict, he could hold his own in a brawl as long as he got his wits about him.

But Yukari knew his limits. If he is put in a situation where any solution he could think up or any specialty he have is proven fruitless despite his best efforts, he will gradually but surely fall into hopelessness. He will be frightened, frightened to the point where his so-called 'Coping Mechanism' would act up, sending him into a rage, and he will eventually crack open to expose the most fragile side of himself. Once that part of him is revealed, he'll finally _break_.

What happens from there…..Yukari'll improvise. She has more than the number of centuries of experience to be good at it.

Little Flandre is easily enticed by the smell of fear, her vampire instincts were untrained and uncontrolled. The inner vampire within her was quite an aggressive one, she'll eventually snap out of control at the slightest provocation of an exterior stimuli. Her sense of consequence is very lacking, and her perception of the worth of a living thing is too minuscular.

That's all going to change.

This was entirely that brat's fault for not attending to her own flesh and blood's needs more than her own personal wants. If she had been more family-focused and thought of means to restore her little sister's sanity, Yukari wouldn't have to do this.

Oh well, this is one of the simpler ways for both sides to benefit from the possible outcome.

She waved her hand across the gap, switching visuals to present that _Champion's_ (cute little term from the queen) form rising from her unkempt bed and rubbing her eyes, still wearing her usual outfit of white and black. Gesturing her hand as if she was grasping a coin in the air, Yukari squeezed her thumb and index finger together and the subject's adventurous urges were triggered, all with just a little nudge on her border between passive and proactive. With a purpose, the petite blonde quickly grabbed her broom and blasted out the door without a word.

 _Impulsive as always._ Yukari shook her head. _Now for the final adjustment._

She held out an open hand, palm upwards. A gap opened just above the hand and a large tub of popcorn neatly landed on her palm, not a single popped kernel fell off the edge. Lastly, a kilogram's worth of cheese powder poured down on the tub.

The almighty look of incredulousness the King and Queen gave to their self-indulgent Master was a sight to behold.

Setting the tub on her lap and popped one piece into her mouth, she finally regarded the looks she was being given by her two best servants. "What? The next parts going to be interesting. It won't be a worthwhile movie without popcorn, no?"

The couple gave a glance to each other, soundlessly asking themselves the one question they themselves could not answer to each other, despite their perfection:

 _What in Nature's name is a 'Movie'?_

~~~~~ « **҉** » ~~~~~

 _More than 150 things breathe here, and one doesn't, yet still walks._

Dispatcher confirmed that they are nearby, but not too many. She counted 20. Not a concern, they won't see her. None of them will. His Majesty will rule all of nature, Her Highness will rule all beast and prey, but where there is shadow and darkness—that is where the Dispatcher holds all rule.

She is darkness. She is silence. She is predator. She is the true hunter.

She tailed the primate dumbly trying to navigate his way through her domain. He clearly couldn't see through the darkness unlike her. Since her rebirth, the concept of a shadow doesn't exist anymore. Everything was as bright as midday. The Stupid Primate kept his hand on the wall, taking long but careful and methodical steps to avoid hitting something with his foot.

The Stupid Primate looked paranoid, he even smells like it. The fact that he's holding a stupid black claw on a stick just makes it all redundant. _Scared of the dark….Stupid._

Why these primates fear the dark is beyond her.

Arms slackly hung behind her, wrists crossed, hands cupped into claws, talons no shorter than the point of her finger, she followed his pace as she walked beside him, giving him the default look she always have whenever she has to wait for something, or told to wait for something: the look of being bored to death. Stupid Primate doesn't even realize that she was extremely closer than the average touching distance with his paws.

[Hhrrrgghh….!] The Primate suddenly began to growl.

Her jaded face finally shifted to something else: a raised eyebrow and eyelids slightly opened past being half-lidded. She was showing interest in the Primate's behavior.

[Damn it!] She suddenly found herself elegantly ducking under the blind swing of his black claw. Was she found out? Impossible. That should be impossible! Nothing alive or dead could see her in the dark! How was she see—[All alone on this fucking place! Can't they just light the hallways at least!? Not all their guests have night vision….haaa….fuck's sake.]

 _….._

 _…._

 _Stupid Primate does not know._

She mimicked the human gesture that was called 'a sigh of relief'. Though she is past relying on oxygen, she couldn't help but do it.

Letting the Stupid Primate go on his way while she stood behind, still holding her chest, she quickly sprinted to the general location of the Red Bat's kin.

Underground.

There she is.

The whelp was strolling through the halls, having just exited the stairs leading to the basement. Her pace was slow and unhurried, though apprehensive, and with a tiny bit of impatience. Dispatcher could feel the thirst coming from her, how much it was eating her on the inside, and how much she wanted to satiate it. But she could also feel the restraint she had. She was trying not to lose to her urges.

Commendable.

But the Bat still couldn't see her. She was literally walking beside her, in an angle where she might be seen in the vampire's peripheral vision, yet it doesn't look like she sees her at all. She was as blind as another primate in the darkness. Not even her heightened sense of smell could track her.

 _Not even Stupid Bat._

 _Fast as proud birdmen in the mountain, Stupid Bat said. Strong as red stone dwellers, Stupid Bat said._

 _Bluster._

Sneering contemptuously, she dashed several hundred meters away from the vampire and rapped the surface of the wall with her pinky fingernail, not a scratch line was left there. Amidst the muffled storm outside, the whelp's ears was sharp enough to hear it.

The Stupid Bat looked at the direction of the sound, red eyes narrowing, "Who's there?"

Biting back a growl, she parted her teeth to leer at the whelp. _Blind and Stupid Bat._ She leapt to the ceiling and latched on there like a lizard. She nicked out one tiny little fragment of stone from the ceiling with thumb and finger, and she threw it to the nearest wall.

 _Clack!_

"Hey! Whoever's doing that, it's not funny!" The Bat irritably said, already pacing to the source of the sound, her wings jingling in her step. "Are you an intruder? Show yourself! Onee-sama does not like intruders!"

 _Stupid Bat comes near Stupid Primate, plan is nearly done._

She quickly crawled back to the man's last known location, all the dust that was accumulated on the ceiling completely untouched as she passed them by.

1 second was all she needed before she found him sitting against the wall, one knee drawn up to his chest. He seemed close to falling asleep. His eyes are closed, but his consciousness is still active. Not for long, though. He's barely hanging on, and is quite eager to sleep away, exhausted from the recent happenings. He's also shivering, his fur damp and wet.

Crawling to the hanging chains of a chandelier, she slowly slid down to the object's base without even the slightest sound of a metal rustle until she was stood atop it. With one finger, she made the hanging crystals _kling_ and _klang._

The Primate quickly jolted awake, head snapping up to look at the source of the eerie melody.

He scrutinized the sound, frowning before coming to a conclusion, [Flandre?]

She quickly leapt to the walls and latched onto there, sticking into its surface with her claws and toes without leaving a mark. She began dragging the back of her talons against the walls, creating the grating sound of a sword rustling against stone.

Or a creature skittering across the walls.

He looked her way, eyes wide and brows furrowed. The fear was starting to stink from him, faint but it was there. She snorted at his efforts to remain steadfast. His body is not showing any fear, but his spirit is.

Quickly and quietly skittering to another chandelier, she rustled the crystals there and raked her claws across the walls as she charged him, letting her footsteps on the floor be forcefully heard alongside it.

[He-hey!] He leapt out of the way from the presumed direction of her charge, but not without slashing the path he thought she was about to go through. She simply skirted around his claw, not even the slightest graze. [Flandre! This is not funny! I'm not in the mood!]

 _Primate thinks it was Bat….good._ Things just got a lot better for her.

Smirking, she parted her lips and mimicked a vampire hiss as she repeated the same steps. Jingle the chandelier, lead the sound wave in her wake to invoke the image of the Bat's wings, scratch the walls, and give a _slow_ , lame swing of her arm towards him in order trigger the Primate's instinct to move out of the way, further raising the stink of fear from him as he yelped, shouting at her to stop.

As a predator since birth, her hunter instincts were purely instinctual and came as she aged. Whatever predator she was before her rebirth, she was surely a gifted one, claiming prey and predator alike, never hungry and always victorious before she was found by His Majesty. Throughout her passage to transcendence, she had acquired many gifts throughout her phases, and they all suited to make her the perfect predator. One of them is having the Throat That Could Speak Seven Million Beasts. She could imitate the sound of any prey or predator, to lure, agitate, route, or herd, she can use it to her ultimate advantage in a hunt. Sentients will suspect a snake, some would suspect lion, maybe bull, or maybe dragon, but no one will ever know the true cause of a prey's death.

Relying on memory to mold the right frequency of the Bat's childish and high-pitched voice in her throat, she giggled in _Flandre's_ voice.

 _This One is Stupid Bat called Flandre. She will hurt Stupid Primate called Eman. Stupid Primate will think it is Stupid Bat. Stupid Primate will fear Stupid Bat, hate Stupid Bat,_ kill _Stupid Bat._

She nicked his shoulder as she passed him by, shredding open his wet fur and hurting his feeble flesh. It was a tiny wound, it will not even kill a vermin, not even enough to spill his blood, but it was enough to agitate him even further. The smell of his fear that was once a tiny smoke trail is now a cloud that surrounded him everywhere.

[AGH!] He quickly placed a hand over the wound, unsure if it was a deep wound or a tiny cut. He cannot tell, he just couldn't _see._ [Flandre! You better stop or I'll cut you up! I'm not joking!]

Again and again, she repeated the same steps. Executing in a hit-and-run strategy, her most favored one, she assaulted him with more and more nicks and little scratches, giggling like a demented human whelp relishing in the death of a rat. He struggled and roared in each injury, waving his stupid claw around like it would _actually_ hit her. The injury will be mild, the pain will be stinging, but it will not kill him, only further agitate his mental state. He will think he is in danger. He will think he is attacked. He must stink of both fear and blood.

The smell of blood excited her, moving her into exhilaration. She was almost tempted to go all out on the Primate instead of being careful not to barb him with a secretion on her fingernails that would make wounds unable to heal. It was almost like she was hunting for real, and she was tormenting her prey with small wounds as a tease, maybe maiming it before she pounces in for the final killing blow. She once gave a simple pin prick to a very fast-moving prey once, and she chased it to the ends of the earth until it bleed to death, succumbed to the poison, or fell exhausted. She ran behind it or beside it the whole time, taunting it to death.

The peculiar smell of his unique blood however was slightly sobering. The Sacred Blood of Adam, dubbed as 'Holy Blood' by the Stupid Humans.

The Blood that once flowed through the veins of the Man who loved and ruled over all Beasts. Why did her Master wish for the imminent death of this Primate? He is as stupid as another Primate, _slow_ as well, just another prey for her to kill later on, but the Blood of Adam made him special. The King once said that the bearers of the Blood of Adam are the ones who will stand as the true Lords and Ladies of Animal Kind, the ones who could even rule above _His Majesty_.

Why should she kill this one?

…

…

…

After a severely long time of waiting that would've felt like 5 hours to a mere human but only a simple count of 10 seconds to her, she found out that she couldn't question her Master's orders. Even if this one dies or falls into prey for the Bat, another bearer of the Sacred Blood of Adam will be born in the next few hundred thousand moons, maybe a hundred million moons from now. Trillions? Quadrillions? _Novendecillions_ just like the number of years Her Highness had suffered inside the void?

Time doesn't matter to Dispatcher. She is very patient.

Willing her body to _slow_ down, a second now became 2 seconds, her pouncing form that she purposely weakened to be set stuck in the air is now moving forward, and she raked her claws across his chest, leaving 4 gashes there. She giggled childishly and maniacally as she did, carrying the jingling sounds with her before rustling another chandelier.

The Sacred Blood stunk everywhere now. This act of presumable blasphemy, spilling the blood of Adam's descendants, it was both scandalous and exciting.

 _Stupid Bat will hunt Stupid Primate's blood for drink! Kindred they are no longer!_

[ **FLANDRE!** ] He screamed gutturally. The look of betrayal on his face was so apparent. How pitiful it was. He was starting to think that the Bat had turned on him, threw away his forgiveness like moot, and merely wanted him for his blood. He will never trust her again. [ **EEEEAAAARRRGGHHHH!‼!‼** ]

He finally snapped.

Now he broke off running, the most primal emotion of fear ultimately taking the best of him. The desire to survive, the ultimate desire to get out of danger is plaguing his heart. He couldn't forge hatred in his heart anymore, he couldn't replace his fear with anger, the danger of his situation was too great, he couldn't think up solutions to deal with it. Colliding with the wall once thanks to running blind in the dark, he hesitantly chose one direction and sprinted there, hoping to reach the Mansion doors. He was clearly preferring to face a monster storm than a dangerous vampire.

Dispatcher's toothy grin couldn't be anymore broader in her amusement. She was almost close to breaking into snickering.

 _Stupid_ Human _!_

He was heading to the direction of Flandre Scarlet, carrying the scrumptious scent of fear and the otherworldly smell of mouthwatering, luscious Holy Blood. And the Bat's about to turn the corner now.

 _This One will leave. Her orders are finished. Yukari-sama will continue plans from here._

As her physical existence finally vanished from the mansion and returned to the domain of her Master in the simple blink of a human eye, no one will ever suspect that the cause of the numerous slashes on Eman's body, the grating sounds on the walls, the jingling sounds of chandelier, and the flying trees that were thrown at the gate were more than just a phantom army of oni and malicious mischief from the Scarlet Devil Mansion's volatile little secret.

~~~~~ « **҉** » ~~~~~

"….." Yukari gave Dispatcher an emotionless look.

"…" Dispatcher returned the look, expecting nothing but her Master's input over her work.

"…" King had his eyes closed, crossing his beefy arms as he listened on for the next thing to happen apathetically.

"…" Queen patiently looked between the two, hoping for a commendation of a job well done to the short girl.

After a while of staring, the sage finally spoke, "Not the least of suspicions were raised?" She asked expectantly, raising a delicate eyebrow.

"Not in the least." The short girl replied softly and simply, her entire body as still as a statue. Only her mouth moved, everything else of her anatomy seemed like it was just another piece of scenery that was part of the walls of her house, lifeless and insignificant. Not the slightest rise or fall of her eyelid, not the tiniest twitch of movement from her eyes, not the slightest rise of her diaphragm in breath, or even the tiniest fidget. Not even her hair moved from the breeze coming from the open window, and her heart was bizarrely silent. Yukari could not hear the faintest lub-dub.

Yukari gave the shikigami a very small glare, barely visible to any human eye but her cold tone gave it away, "Even if the 24 goblins hidden around the entire hallway were _watching the whole time_?"

Dispatcher simply blinked once, not losing the sway of her soft voice, "24 groundlings _and_ 1 child of nature." She corrected, exposing the one detail her Master deliberately left out. Yukari was slightly surprised by it, "They have eyes that do not know shadow and darkness, but they not see her. Stupid groundlings and child of nature not know she was there. They see Stupid Human get attacked by something, they do not know what's or who's."

A long exhale of breath escaped the Youkai's lips, not a sigh of boredom nor a relieved one. Just a long exhale. Yukari scrutinized the girl even further, piecing together facts and known information she gathered about her, either from the two Authorities or from herself. Her mental evaluations were far above the average speed of most Youkai, putting together pieces of information together to make a conclusion, then piecing conclusions together to create a grand picture in just half a second or less. She thought out everything carefully, triple checking for safety's sake. Dispatcher's uses and capabilities, her downsides and benefits, her great application as an asset or a great tool for management. She carefully considered every factor she thought up and coincided the entire information to her current plans, wondering if they aligned together in benefit or in detriment.

Will there be a revision or an update?

…

One more question.

"How long did it take you to reach the mansion when you were in the forest?"

A reaction finally came to be on Dispatcher's face, eyes narrowing and the corner of her lips rising to a smirk. Her chest puffed out delightedly in a proud inhale, the smallest sound of a heartbeat struck out from her chest. Two fangs stuck out from her lips, her chin-length hair noticeably bristled like fur, and her orange irises tightened into slits.

Yukari pieced out one little detail from the girl just by that reaction.

 _This girl was once a feline. Not a bovine, not a reptile, not a canine, not a vermin, but a feline._

The soft-spoken tone finally moved away to give passage to the proud voice of the transcendent being. With the answer that flowed from her lips, her mark as an existence beyond animal and Youkai now presented itself.

" _One_ _second_."

~~~~~ « **҉** » ~~~~~

Cold sweat ran down his neck, mixing together with his blood. His wide eyes remained firmly planted on the end of the hallway that lead to the right and eventually into the halls containing the guest rooms.

A colorful luminescence was steadily but surely becoming more prominent in every passing second, the Vampire about to reach the corner and turn her eyes to him, cementing his fate as her _food._

He had been going the wrong way. He was lured to the wrong direction, he was going _inwards_ to the mansion, not leading outside it.

Panic rolled all over his being, the extreme urge to pass out plaguing his mind like a disease, but he fought it off and tried to move his frozen paralyzed leg. His eyes never left the colorful ball of luminescence that was starting to get brighter and brighter, about to turn the corner and come his way.

He saw the tip of a piece of driftwood—

He turned tail and bolted out of there, adrenaline pumping through his system and increasing his speed, along with his panic. The primal fear drowned all rational thought, only one thing stuck to his mind, and his consciousness stuck to that one thought like a crutch, keeping him from crumbling to his fall.

 _Run._

"Mister Emaaaaaaan~~~"

 _Run._

The laughter echoed throughout the hallway, magnified and mixing together with his frantic running feet. The hallway distorted the sound of Flandre's giggling, not only did it feel _physical_ but it also sounded like she was all over the place. He was not sure where she was, not even sure how far she was from him, but that didn't matter. He needs to get out of there.

 _Run._

"Why are you running?" He could hear the malicious smirk on her face when she spoke, and it only made him run faster. "Don't go, I wanna _feed_."

 _Run!_

His breathing was coming fast and heavy, but he didn't feel exhausted. The panic kept it at bay, and he used that violent emotion to move himself even faster. Wherever he was going through this darkness, he better not hit the wall.

 _Can't see—_

*SLAM!* He hit the wall.

The pain wasn't enough to stun him, it only served to horrify him even more. The shock of hitting a dead-end, the horror of having his momentum lost, the thought of fracturing whatever bone had met the wall that could only slow him down, the danger of the vampire coming closer and closer to more he stays lying on the ground holding his aching shoulder—it was all enough to send him panicking even further to the top. All his senses had drowned out except his eyes, he couldn't hear the uproarious laughter from the vampire over seeing him smash his face into the wall, he couldn't hear the sound of a table breaking apart as he unintentionally kicked it with his legs as he ran, he couldn't feel the pain of the injury he unwittingly gave himself with his handheld knife when he crashed. A bleeding gash on his right collarbone, nonlethal but it was bleeding badly.

"Mmmmm~~~~! You smell _deliiiiiicious, Mister Eman!_ " Her voice was coming nearer and nearer to his back. He could see the radius of the rainbow luminescence reaching him, going past him— _she was right behind him_.

The good thing was that he could see the floor and wall as he sprinted. The bad thing was that he'll be able to watch as she kills him in any way she wishes.

" _Can I have a taste_?"

A hand grabbed his shoulder—

 ** _VIOLATION!_**

Placing his left foot forward, he suddenly swerved his direction sideways towards the walls and _shredded_ his back against it with Flandre in-between before she was removed off him and quickly returning to the center of the hallway, avoiding the tables and chairs placed near the walls. "AAGGHH!" She shredded his shoulder with four gashes created from her fingernails as she was forcefully detached from him. The pain that was supposed to come with it did not arrive.

 ** _She dare toucheth!?_**

 ** _SHE DARE TOUCHETH!?_**

 ** _THIS IS INSOLENT!_**

A powerful drive of anger rushed all over his being, a raging fire that incinerated every cold essence of fear rushing all over him. It was too sudden, and completely irrational. He felt… _proud_. So proud that he thought nobody is allowed to touch even the smallest hair of his being. Just the thought of the vampire touching him and having actually done it felt like the biggest insult of his life.

 _Lying to me._

 _Tormenting me._

 _Antagonizing me._

 _Hurting me._

 _Seeing me as food._

 _Looking at me as no more than a plaything._

 _Turned my forgiveness into moot._

 _YOU WILL DIE!_

Turning around, he bared his teeth and charged the rising form of the vampire. She held a look of surprise before she flew away from his grasping hand. Being out of reach, he barked a roar in frustration before turning around once again, bolting to the exit.

He will lure her. Surely she'll follow. He stunk all over with his blood. All the number of scratches she left him ensured all the impression he was giving to the vampire. He already looked a like a delicacy, not something to be wasted away or to set loose. But he's going to make sure that he was a delicacy that's still alive, and will bite back.

"Mister Eman, your eyes are black!"

 _There goes that bullshit again!_

Recalling the last image of the hallway that was once lit by Flandre's light before it dimmed, he grabbed the possible area through the darkness where he remembered a small table was posted against a wall.

And he caught the leg of it.

Having no time to celebrate his luck, he effortlessly pulled it from the ground, swung it around him once and released it to the colorful ball of illumination that was Flandre. Taking no time to know if he hit her or not, he quickly bolted off once again. Taken from the sound of the furniture hitting what seemed to be solid ground, it was possible that she dodged it.

His eyes widened at the sight in front of him as he ran, his speed not slowing.

 _….I can….see…through the….darkness….._

There were still shadows, there were still inky murkiness at the corner of his eyes. At the distance, the hallway disappeared thanks to the dim. But in his point of view: whatever was within his line of sight at a 5 meter radius was actually visible. Going by the colors of only grey and a lighter shade of it, he could actually see the floor, the wall, the numerous tables he passed by, he could even see slightest shade of crimson that lined the carpet.

Taking advantage of his sudden ocular ability instead of wondering how it came to be, he ran and ran, endlessly and quickly, taking glances behind him to be safe. The vampire began to fire danmaku at him, telling him to stay and play. He zigzagged haphazardly or took evasive maneuvers to avoid them. The fight in the library must've improved his evasion ability, as he was quite successful in the predicament of not getting hit by her. Colorful orbs struck wall, carpet, and furniture, the sound of magic dispersing as it filled the dark hallway's silence along with his growled heaves and rapid footsteps. After a while of running and dodging, he successfully saw the door that lead to the lobby before he could end up smashing himself into it like a blind man.

 _It's near. My escape is near._

*BAK!*

He skid to a stop, his momentum pushing his upper body forward and he rolled on the floor to kill it.

Flandre was stood at the door, blocking his way, her wings doing the work of barring the wide passage with its long length, crystals illuminating everything around her. Including her face. And she was no longer the immature vampire that led him around the mansion anymore. She was the splitting image of the general impression he had on all murderous vampires who delighted on nothing but the death and blood of their victims. Her smile had gone psychotic, wide enough to nearly split her head in half. Her blood red eyes were glowing brightly, clashing against the mesmerizing display of lights around her. Her nose was visibly flaring, heaving in all the delicious scent he carried around him.

 ** _She Stands In The Way!_**

He growled at her, tightening the grip on the knife on his right hand.

"Mister Eman, you're possessed again!" She gleefully commented, stepping closer with her hands held out in front of her as if she was trying to grab him the sooner he was in reach. "And you really smell good too. Will you let me drink you if I get the bad spirit out?"

 _ENOUGH OF THIS POSSESSION BULLSHIT!_

[HHHRRRRRAAAAGGHHH!] He barked, stomping his foot and it resonated like a stone falling to the cement floors in the dead silence of night. The action only made the impression of demonic possession Flandre had on him even clearer.

"You are wild, Mister Demon! Get out of Mister Eman now!" She already pounced right as she finished the sentence, teeth bared and fangs springing out like thick pearly white needles from the upper teeth of her mouth.

 ** _BASTARDOUS REQUEST!_**

He quickly shifted to the side, Flandre whipping against his recent position and landing the floors with a crushing thud that cracked the floors underneath the carpet. She turned to him, "You're pretty fast, Mister Demon! I'm impressed!"

 ** _KILL THIS BRAT!_**

Defying his entire instinct to kill her before she kills him, he bolted to the door—

*SMASH!*

He was instantly pinned against the wall, his back suffering the damage and his head cushioned by the frame of a portrait, snapping the wood and shredding the canvass. The vampire had him by the shoulders, pushing him against the wall with the force of an elephant. A couple of snaps resonated but the pain was lost on him. He didn't feel it.

"Not fast enough~!" She sang, mouth preparing for the bite.

 ** _I've had enough of you!_**

*STAB!*

"GAAAAAAAGGGHHHH!‼!‼!‼!‼!‼"

He stabbed her in the eye.

As soon as her arms removed themselves from his shoulders, he quickly pushed himself from the wall and brought her down to the floor, keeping the tool stuck inside her eye. Now the one overpowering her, he pinned her arms with his knees, a death-grip keeping the knife in his hand and down inside Flandre's skull. He mocked her screams by screaming in unison with her, trying to sound like he was suffering the same pain as her.

*Twist! Twist!*

She squirmed underneath him, and it sent an electric feeling of arousal at the area in-between his thighs. Her agonized screams only added to the excitement of the moment. The fact that it sounded so childlike only pushed him even closer to a _climax._ It felt like he was murdering a child. Why did it feel so good?

 _Ah~ Music to my ears, and a gird to my loins!_

He was nearly there.

*TWIST! TWIST!*

The corners of his screaming mouth lifted up like a twisted smile, excitement filling him as he twisted and turned the knife on both sides like a screw driver. She tried to fight back, legs kicking and arms trying to lift themselves or slip out of his knees, it didn't work. She only succeeded in elevating him from her wrists, only to be overpowered by the strength of his legs that kept them spread and down on the carpet. He never bothered to wonder how he was overpowering her, the thought was lost on him. The anger was too great, the horribly exhilarating feeling of stabbing a (non)living being rolled all across his form like ecstasy. He applied more pressure to the stab, hoping to reach her skull, all the while listening to her scream and scream.

 _Scream for me!_

 ** _Make Her Suffer!_**

 ** _Feed Me With Her Pain!_**

A sudden jingling sound on his left and—

*whack!*

—Flandre's right wing whipped him across the face, a crystal managing to leave a gash on his cheek.

Rolling to the floors thanks to the strike, his head had luckily kept itself from flying off his shoulders and recovered to a crouch as soon as the momentum was gone before charging her again. The knife still stuck in her eye, Flandre took too long to remove it before a knee came flying for throat, her untouched eye widening before closing in the shockwave of the strike.

Back into the same pinning position as before, he quickly ducked under a stab from the right wing before parrying the left one into sliding over his back. The crystals that dangled from them left gashes and large scratches on his forearm and back, but he didn't feel them. He instantly found out that the wings had a limited angle: he instantly pressed his chest against Flandre's own, feeling the vibration as she struggled and screamed endlessly. The wings had only one joint; thanks to being pinned against the floor, they couldn't rear back for a clear aim towards him. She could only succeed in slapping his back, the crystals leaving bloody wounds, but he didn't feel them.

 ** _An Eye For An Eye!_**

 ** _A Tooth For A Tooth!_**

 _Both Eyes For My Blood!_

Wickedly smiling, 2 fingers and a thumb quickly inserted themselves into Flandre's other eye. As soon as it entered, they quickly got a firm grip on the ovular organ with the fingernails and quickly pulled it out, the strings of muscle dragged out before separating entirely.

Eman never experienced an orgasm. He never had sex, he doesn't even know how to masturbate. He doesn't know how it is like to experience a climax in a copulation. He thought that the feeling was only limited to sex, but tonight, he knows that there are so many ways for people to suffer an orgasm.

Flandre's bloodcurdling yet arousing screams are all that was needed to push him over the edge.

Jumping away from her and landing on his back to the floor, holding the bloody knife on his right hand and the mutilated eye on his left, he moaned breathlessly as he tilted his head back over the electric sensation that ran across his body. The tightening on his pants was ever painful, yet so arousing. But the music that filled his ears, the pained and excruciating screams that was loud enough to crack the walls (literally) was everything he needed to make him lose grip from his coherence and drown in the morbid pleasure that he never knew could possibly happen from pulling someone's eye out.

 _Her screams…..AaAaAhHhH~~~~!_

His sense of touch had gone hyper, he could feel _everything_ his entire being touched. The fabric on the floor, the fabric of his wet clothes, even the wet damp of his wardrobe was perceptible. The pain that was finally settle on his person was also arousing, a masochistic drive arousing him even further.

 _I'm getting aroused by pain…..I'm really getting depraved._

 ** _Kill Her And Feed Your Lust With Her Blood._**

 ** _Feel Pleasure._**

 ** _Feel The Ultimate Release._**

 _More…..I need more!_

Upper body rising up, he nonchalantly rose up to a stand. He carelessly threw the bleeding eye to the ground and made it _squick_ as he stepped on it, splattering it beneath his soles.

 _Come here, baby Flandre. Kuya Eman will end your suffering._

Closer and closer, he was beginning to reach the screaming and thrashing form of the vampire, on her knees as she covered her bleeding sockets. Colorful lights whipped around her like 14 disco spotlights swatting all around, her wings whipping in all directions as if she was keeping anything from touching her.

 _I'll **fuck** your CORPSE once I kill you!_

* **BOOM!** *

The wall on his left suddenly exploded, freezing his carnal thoughts to a halt and in its place surprise. He looked through the holed opening, showing a vacant guest room.

* **BOOM!** *

Another explosion, this time the ceiling just 1 meter before the doorway to the lobby. The dust and debris that fell suddenly blocked the way. He can no longer leave in that direction now unless he took the effort to lift each heavy debris just to clear it, which will take long. He doesn't have the time to do such a thing.

Coherence finally returning, his words finally made its way to his lips, [What the fu—]

Flandre suddenly made a grabbing motion towards him—

Eman quickly fell flat on his back, and what happened after she closed her bloody fist that was aimed at his former position: a hole suddenly exploded open at the opposite end of the hallway they were in. He turned to look that way, and he witnessed the sight of the monster storm finally breaching in at the sudden opening, rain creating puddles and a single thunder crash bellowing across the hall.

 _She can make things explode….by crushing it in her hand from a distance._

He shot the kid a wary glance, now worried and his intentions reconsidered, his boiling rage and carnal drive disappearing entirely. The increased severity of the situation left him no room for being the top dog anymore.

 _This kid is dangerous._

He now wanted to leave this place.

" **AAARGGHH! WHERE ARE YOU!?** " Her voice was full of anger and _hurt_? " **I'LL KILL YOU! I'LL KILL YOU! I'LL KILL YOU! ONCE MY EYES HEAL, I WILL _BREAK YOU_! I'll KILL YOU ALONG WITH MISTER EMAN IF I HAVE TO!**"

She sounded like a child having a temper tantrum after suffering a bullying.

He took a step back—

Her face, a horrifying image of an eyeless visage complete with bleeding sockets and sneering teeth that could forever haunt him in his nightmares for as long as he lives, turned his way, screaming in a magnitude that nearly exploded his ears, " **HA!** "

He barely leaned his body away from her flying pounce and her savage claws before she smashed into the wall, breaking it apart and sending dust and debris all over, creating a large opening into another vacant room. She growled, frustrated over her miss, " **Where are you!?** "

 _She can't see but she can hear me._

As the dust cleared, he quickly picked up a small rock of debris that managed to roll below his feet and threw it to the opposite wall, making a large _plak_ as it collided against cement and broken furniture wood. Covering himself with his hands, he held his breath. Lured by the sound, Flandre blindly exploded the source of the sound.

The aftermath made all circumstances go out of control.

The wall exploded, thus creating another hole. Thanks to her still missing her eyes, she couldn't see that she had exploded the only barrier separating them from meeting the storm outside.

Eman expected only dust and wet air, what came instead was wind and hard rock propelled by the typhoon. The storm outside had not waned at all. One managed to hit him in the forehead, enough to disorient him and send him to the floor but not enough to knock him out. So much for using the storm to keep her out.

A powerful orchestra of storm, rain, and wind exploded all over him. Thunderclaps, hard rains, and screaming winds, they invaded his mind fully. He lacked all thought. He only felt the dizziness, the pain, and the painful stings of each rain drop that plummeted him.

He wasn't sure how long he had been lying on the floors, clutching his bleeding forehead and getting waterlogged by the rain, but taken from the puddles that were starting to develop, it must've been more than 3 minutes. Enough time for him to wait the pain away, enough time to gather his wits about him, and just enough to start crawling to the unexposed hallway just ahead of him.

Clawing his way through, stabbing his knife through whatever surface the floor was made off to drag himself forward, leaving a wet trail behind him, the storm lessened as he got further away from it. Until he could no longer feel any rain hitting his feet did he finally stop moving and rolled to his back, greedily taking in lost breath.

 _Why did this happen to me?_

Desperate tears leaked out of his eyes, mixing with the water. He had enough of the predicament. He wanted to scream, to lash out and break everything he sees just to vent out all his frustrations, but the exhaustion was too great. He wanted no more than to be able to sleep, to rest all the stiffness out of him, to finally sleep in a stormy night. Instead, he was clawed, antagonized, and had all his plans gone against him.

 _Is this how Gensokyo is? Is this how it is!?_

Before he could let out a shout to express his breaking point, a sudden glow of light on his eyelids made him froze. Apprehension filling his nerves, a cold chill rolling across his back, and the dread filling his being, he opened his eyes and looked up.

Ever so slowly, the glow of illumination that originated from the corner of his vision began to intensify, the source coming closer and closer, the recognizable jingles that managed to be heard despite the roaring storm gave away who it was instantly.

 _Flandre._

The Vampire stood over him by his side, eyes cold and fully healed, but burning like fiery red lights, threatening to burn a hole in his skull for what he had done to her. Her face was still matted with blood, giving her the image that she had cried tears of blood. She was scary before, now she looked indeed _infuriated._

Tiny clawed hands took ahold of his wet shirt and he was forcibly brought to sit up, Flandre's height not giving her the satisfaction of making him hang from his feet. Sneering, saliva leaking out of her wickedly sharp teeth, they parted to seal his fate with her words, " **You will PAY, Mister Demon…..!** "

Suddenly yanked upwards in such speed that made him bend his head backwards as she took flight a few meters above the ground, he unwittingly had his neck exposed to her claim.

Her wings glowing brighter than before, her demonic power causing the walls around her to crack and shatter, nearing to the state of collapse, she hissed grotesquely and—

*KKKBBRRRSSHH!‼!‼*

Another explosion of cement, dust, debris, and hard rain happened on the wall beside him. Despite him being thrown sideways from the force of the explosion, he briefly wondered why he wasn't surprised when it happened. What was actually surprising was that he caught a glimpse of black and yellow, having an overly bright laser blowing behind it like a booster before he lost sight of it and landed on his front, slamming his temple on the floor, giving him another dose of dizziness, another headache, and another series of rain plummeting his form thanks to being close to the opening to the storm.

 _This seemed familiar_. He found out amidst the delirium.

~~~~~ « **҉** » ~~~~~

Marisa groaned painfully, but at least she should thank her luck. She would've broke the front of her skeleton right on the wall if it weren't for the cracks showing on it. Not only that but she managed to land on a bed. Back-first too! Would've been a good time to take a nap on something soft and _classy_ in this kind of weather, even if her clothes are wet down to her bloomers, but right now she got priorities.

 _Right. Now why the hell's this place gettin' dark?_

She quickly sat up, bouncing off the bed at the same time with her flight. Beckoning the broom to her hand, she quickly fished out the Hakkero out of the whisk and casted a simple light magic to make a makeshift flashlight.

The sight of glowing crystals and a combination of red and white cloth lying on the floors at the side of the bed groaning already made her regret not choosing a window to get in.

Making a beeline out of the room using the makeshift hole, she kept her head down to make use of the wide brim of her hat to block the breaching storm from landing on her face. When she turned to the left and pointed her light on the floor, her eyes widened, "Eman!?"

The man looked like he had went through hell, and got away with so many cuts on his skin, and a large gash on his right shoulder.

And there was a large piece of cement wall on top of his waist.

 _Shit._ If Reimu hears about this, she's gonna rip the ovaries out of her throat. "Hang on, dude! I'm comin'!" She shouted amidst the roaring storm, hoping to be heard.

Whether he responded or not, she couldn't hear him thanks to the storm as well. But she noticed him shifting, his fingers curling and upper body attempting to rise up. Marisa quickly grabbed on to the slab and pulled it off him with a grunt. Slamming to the floor with a thick _thud_ , she turned him over to his back to look at him: and he looked horrible.

There were more scratches on his arms, many claw marks on his shirt along with the flesh underneath. His face had an ugly gash on it. His hands were noticeably bloody, Marisa doesn't want to know how he got them that way. Taking his wrists, she gently pulled him up to a sit up, his head sagging forward. He looked exhausted, but he was still conscious.

"Dude, what happened!?" She laid a hand on his shoulder—

[AGH!] He grunted gutturally, recoiling from her touch as if she had touched a sensitive spot.

"Oh shit, sorry! I didn't see that!" His head suddenly snapped towards her, as if finally realizing that she was there the whole time. His hand quickly grabbed ahold of her collar, then shoulder, then her face, caressing it as if to confirm her physical presence. Once he confirmed it, he instantly wrapped his hands around her neck. "Wa-wah!?"

[Oh, thank God! Marisa!] His voice was lethargic but full of genuine gratefulness, [Thank God you're here! I thought I was going to die! Flandre was about to kill me! I thought she was about to but you managed to get here in time! Thank you! Thank you!]

"Okay! Okay! You're welcome now leggo! You're choking me!" She pushed him back feebly, the amount of gratitude sent her way was too overwhelming, and actually foreign.

He quickly parted the hug and shot up to his feet, only to stumble towards the wall. Stopping himself from making his face meet the wall, he leaned against with his back for a short intake of breath before he walked passed her saying, [We need to leave!]

"What!?" She replied, raising her voice to be heard. "I can't! I need to check up on everybody here! There's a shitstorm goin' on outside-da ze!"

[No need!] He shouted back in reply, covering his face with his arm to resist against the breaching storm coming from the opening on the wall. He looked like he was searching for something amidst the rubble on his feet, [Everybody's gone out!]

Marisa couldn't hear him, "WHAT!?"

[EVERYBODY'S OUT! THEY'RE NOT HERE!]

"I STILL CAN'T HEAR YOU!"

[Here you are!] He audibly exclaimed, fishing out a black knife that was underneath a tiny debris before running back to her, [We need get out of here! Flandre's gone nuts!]

"What!?" She was pretty sure her face had gone paler than a sheet, "What'd you mean she's gone apeshit!?"

[Exactly as I say it!] He began to drag her away from the storming part of the hallway, [We need to be somewhere! Anywhere! Somewhere that Flandre can't get to us!]

"I-I—Dude!" Everything was going too fast, she couldn't keep up with it but she was getting his gist, therefore focused on that to stay levelheaded. "But where could we go!?"

[I don't know!] He began to rake at his own head, desperately trying to figure out something, or maybe he's trying to calm down. [Wait! The library! Is that good!?]

She frowned, but when she looked back behind her, where _2_ holes on the walls are bringing in hell in the form of a hard rain and violent wind, she figured that a place layered by many walls away from the typhoon sounded like the most shelter-like area to huddle into. The Scarlet Devil Mansion library is exactly that place.

She nodded vigorously, "Good idea! Get on!" She hopped up to her broom, with Eman quickly latching on before properly positioning himself on it. Despite the situation, she couldn't stop herself from smirking. She's gonna show him how she rolls in a desperate situation, and maybe, he'll look up to her like an apprentice, "Hold on tight 'cuz this gonna be rough!" Hakkero in hand, she zoomed forward while blasting the blocked doorway to the lobby with a Master Spark.

Right into the lobby, Marisa led herself along with Eman right through the passage that led to the biggest library in Gensokyo. Using her Hakkero flashlight, she navigated through lots and lots of turns and lots and lots of dark hallways, her speed unrelenting and quick, her passenger's grip was thankfully tight, but did it really have to hurt?

After several close calls of nearly smashing themselves into a chandelier, several walls, and even an explosion of debris caused by a sudden bolt of thunder that struck the wall and nearly killed them, she successfully reached the basement and was nearly there into the library.

[She's here!]

Even if he was talking in common, the panic that came to her afterwards is still the same. She didn't have to look behind her, the second pair of eyes that prickled at her neck is all she needed to verify the younger Scarlet trailing after them.

[Faster! Faster! Faster! Faster! Faster! Faster! Faster!]

"I know! The hell you think I'm doin'!?" She shouted back, leaning forward to avoid air resistance and an increase of speed. She had to be careful on the sharp turns, any wrong angles and she'll end up flinging her friend to the walls and splattering him.

"Marisa-nee! Come back! Mister Eman's possessed!"

Marisa nervously chuckled, the voice of the kid straight-up horrified her. "Left!" As the turn to the corner neared, Eman leaned sideways alongside her to control the momentum of their weight, nearing 90 degrees as they curve-turned to the left before speeding up again, her knuckles turning white from the grip.

"You two, wait!"

[QUIT FOLLOWING US!] Eman screamed, he sounded much more desperate than Marisa was.

"Wait! Mister Eman! You're back!"

" **HOLD OOOON‼!** " Marisa roared, the speed of the broom became horrifyingly quick, as if it was about to perform a full-on collision, Eman guessed.

He looked forward over her shoulder: the double-doors leading to the library was coming closer and closer.

[ **SHII—** ]

~~~~~ « **҉** » ~~~~~

The explosive sound of the library doors slamming open by the point of a broom jolted Koakuma to a full state of consciousness from her dozing after a time of quality reading with one of her best books.

Blinking her bleary eyes from the sleep, she turned her eyes to the entrance and witnessed a missile moving in the speed of a bullet. Only then when she blinked another time did she found out that the missile was Kirisame Marisa—why was Eman there with her!?

"He-hey! You two! What are you doing at this hour!?" She shouted, taking flight and attempting to intercept them.

"Outta the way, Koakuma!" Marisa violently gestured her to move aside with her hand. "We gotta bigger problem right now!"

"Yes, and that's you making the _eighth_ attempt this week!" Koakuma conjured up a fireball in her hand. She was left to guard the library with the best of her abilities (which was the RAREST order ever given to her by her Mistress), to fail would only signify her uselessness at the most crucial hour.

"If you wanna problem, FUCKING LOOK BEHIND ME!"

Koakuma flinched upon how violently how the Witch relayed it. She barely heard Marisa talk in such urgency and….worry, she would usually talk like everything was normal or casual whenever in her raids but the expression on the magician's face was saying that things were not right.

Koakuma looked past the shoulders of Marisa and—

She paled immensely, her nerves dropping cold.

"I-Imouto-sama!?"

"Koakuma! Outta the way!"

"Whua!" Too late.

Too much in a panic, too much in the struggle, Marisa wasn't able to swerve and instead crashed straight into Koakuma, knocking her instantly into unconsciousness before they were sent crashing into the floors.

~~~~~ « **҉** » ~~~~~

Numerous spikes erupted around his body as he rolled on the floors from the momentum of the fall, the injuries in his body threatening to bleed.

 _When will it stop!?_ He screamed mentally in desperation.

Only by sheer willpower and the complete stubbornness to stay alive just like all the other times before gave him the motivation to roll to his front and try to at least kneel, if not stand up. His body protested against his movements badly, as if physically screaming at him to stop straining it even more than he already had.

As always, he refused to give in and forced himself to stand up, shaking in his efforts and growled in defiance to the numerous aches that came with it. Patting his thigh: yes, the knife is still holstered there. Patting his stinging shoulder, earning himself a wince, he located Marisa's lying form just a few ways behind him, her hat missing from her golden head. Quickly running to her, he held her arm and pulled her up to her feet, [You doin' alright?]

"Tha' wuz nothin'." She gruffly replied, smiling smugly. Looking around her, she gave a slight sigh of relief, "Looks like we're here. No more scary storm comin' in-da ze."

[Unless those holes cause a flood and overflow here!] He swiped her black hat of the ground and threw it to her, which Marisa caught. [But that's not our main problem!] He looked past her, his form visibly stiffening and his apprehension practically enveloping him.

Marisa took a very deep breath, knowing well the inevitable. She exhaled, "Yeah." She nodded, calling her broom before slowly turning around, "We got a tiny piece of destruction comin' our way-ze."

Flandre stood just a few meters away, wide red eyes looking over the both of them, but general glances are all directed to the Outsider. Her face was still bloody from the mutilation, her clothes bore noticeable shreds and crumples, her mobcap was also bloodstained, her side-ponytail unkempt, and one of her crystals had a bloodstain on them (owner unknown), but overall she looked generally fine.

Eman drew his knife, skirting around until he was behind Marisa's back. He kept a hand on his clawed shoulder, making sure anymore blood doesn't leak out and make her snap.

Marisa squared her stance, trying to appear imposing in front of the kid, "Hey, Flan!" She greeted with a smirk, "You're up on the evening."

"Hi, Marisa-nee…" She lowly greeted, turning her attention back to Eman, "Get away from Eman-san. He turned bad, he took my eyes out."

Eyes wide, she glanced over her shoulder towards the Outsider before addressing Flandre again, "I'm sorry, what? He… _took_ your eyes? Like, he _gouged_ them out?"

"Yes." She answered, now walking towards them slowly, "Marisa-nee, you gotta get away from him! The Demon will come back and hurt you!"

[ **SHUT UP!‼** ] Marisa nearly flinched when Eman suddenly barked gutturally, [ **Do you see any black eyes in me!? Huh!?** ]

"NO!" Flandre screamed back, her shrill voice made Marisa wince, "I know you're inside him! You're hiding inside him! Get out of him, bad demon!"

[ **I! AM! MYSELF!** ] He stomped on the last word as a punctuation, filling the library with the sound, [If you're asking why I did what I did, **YOU WERE TRYING TO _KILL_ ME!‼!**]

"You were possessed! I was trying to help you!"

[ **BY TRYING TO _BITE_ ME!?**] His was nearly incomprehensible, voice turning into a grotesque octave and his guttural throat made every word sound like a bear learning how to speak, [ **YOU LOST CONTROL!‼! YOU JUST WANTED TO SUCK ME DRY! YOU WERE NEVER TRYING TO HELP ME AT ALL!‼!** ]

 ** _Pay No Heed To The Brat!_**

 ** _She Lies To You!_**

 ** _She Cares Only For Your Blood!_**

 ** _She Doesn't Care About Your Well-Being!_**

[ **AARGGHH!** ] He suddenly held his head, as if it was suddenly struck. His heaving breath turned into growls, each exhale making him more animal than man. His hands began to scratch himself all over, far too violently that it seemed he was bit by a thousand mosquitoes. The hatred, the anger, and the frustration was starting to build up inside him, and his body burned, [ **You only wanted my blood….! I forgave you once, you did it again afterwards….!** ]

Marisa looked between the two, now completely conflicted and extremely confused. She was completely lost, she wasn't sure who started what. She wasn't even sure who was the victim. But one thing was clear, Flandre's story was starting to get credible. She slowly backed away from Eman and drew out her hakkero.

"Eman-san, you're getting possessed…." Flandre took several steps closer, close enough to be right at Marisa's vicinity but firmly planted her attention on the man who was clearly starting to show symptoms of his possession. "Eman-san, you're getting possessed again!" She took ahold of his shoulder.

[ **HHAGH!** ] He yelped in surprise, lashing out with his knife. Luckily, Flandre was able dash backwards before she could get hurt. Marisa was immediately on edge at the sight of his eyes, [ **You get away from me…..!** ] He turned to the Witch, [ **Marisa…!** **What are you doing…!? I'm the victim here!** ]

Marisa did not recognize him with that voice. It was too deep, too guttural, and too full of malice. She figured Eman as somebody who would stay cool and only lose it when he's pushed too far. _This_ was something that's gone out of control. "Sorry, brah, but I don't think that's you." She aimed her hakkero at him, the point glowing with power and awaiting the prompt to blast, "Look in the mirror, you're eyes've gone black-da ze."

His blackened eyes widened in surprise at what she said.

 _He clearly doesn't realize it._ Marisa mentally commented. _I think this demon is making him as stubborn as a bull and with a temper to match too._

Eman's surprised expression slowly contorted to being vengeful, acknowledging that he was being turned on by his friend, [ **So you take her side instead of _mine_ ….?**]

She shrugged carelessly, "Hm, pretty much." She fused certain amounts of magic into the hakkero, just enough to set off a Narrow Spark. The tool in her hand began to vibrate at the pent-up energy, "It's alright. I'm just gonna give ya a little beating and maybe you'll get your true self back!"

"Yeah! It worked that way before." Flandre added.

The anger on Eman's face only began to grow even hotter, his pale face was turning extremely red, and how his form could get anymore stiffer than it already had is anybody's guess. He still hasn't stopped scratching himself with a free hand.

He was _twitching_.

[You…..massive…..MOTHERFU—]

*BOOOM!*

Her hakkero smoked from the activated Narrow Spark, "Yeah, yeah, no need to cuss in front of the kid-ze." Her crooked grin turned into a gape as she found out that his charred body wasn't there, "Where'd he go!?" He just disappeared.

"That way!" Flandre pointed to an open isle of bookcases, the area that was nearest to his recent location, "I saw him ran off that way."

"Thanks!" She was about to fly off but she remembered that it was Flandre who told her, and it looked like she's going to help. With Eman _bleeding_ like that, oh no. "Um, would you be a good girl and stay here?"

"Aw, why?" She pouted, "I wanna help."

"Because…" Her argument came very fast to her mind, the reflex to lie easily suppressed, "…I think he'll listen to me more than you. From the looks of it, he clearly doesn't trust you-ze."

It took just a small amount of seconds for Flandre's expression to fall, crossing shame, "…oh."

Now Marisa felt uneasy, she never liked making kids look like this, but what else could she say? She's clearly the one at fault here but how could she say it without making it sound harsh? "I guess I'll go…." She lamely gestured, quickly flying aloft on her broom and heading off to search for the guy, but not before saying, "You owe me an explanation, 'kay?"

Cherry red eyes looked up to meet blue and Flandre nodded, side-ponytail swaying in the motion.

"Good, I'll have this done in just about—WHOA!" A thrown library chair flying at dangerous speeds cut her off. She was quick to swerve sideways and avoid an indignant display of being smashed by _furniture_ in front of the child while talking, "Hey! What's the big deal!?" She shouted to the direction of wherever it came from.

The reply came in the form of a guttural roar that echoed in the spacious library, [ **AAAAARRRRGGHHHH!‼** ] The guttural vocalization was _thick_ with frustration and anger, _lots and lots of anger_.

"Hehe…." Marisa nervously chuckled at the sound, somehow perturbed by what the hell her friend had just become under a simple fit of rage wrought by betrayal, "…He sure is angry. This is really gonna take a while-ze." She propelled forward and searched for him, her body brimming with danmaku ready to be thrown.

Going to the one place where there would be chairs, the reading area where Patchouli's general desk usually resides along with a few vacant tables for anybody who wants to read, she looked about to see where could he be.

 _Nothin'._

"Geez, where'd ya be if you wanna beat up somebody with a chair?" She asked herself. She had been to this place more than a thousand times, she even had the minor details in mind. For example, the number of chairs each table has: there are usually 8 in 1 table. She saw one chair being thrown earlier, how come that table over there was missing _2_ chairs instead of—

"HEY!" Instinct kicked in and she blasted herself upwards just to avoid the _other_ missing chair of the table flying towards her. As the chair landed back to the floors and likely shattered apart, she rounded on the direction where it came from with an annoyed glare, "The hell's wrong with you throwin' chairs, eh!? Are you havin' ideas on _chair_ danmaku or somethin'!? Cuz it's not flashy and kinda stupid!"

{ ** _PAGHILOM, TRAYDOR_!**} Now that was something she didn't get. Was that a new language or something? Was the demon talking in his own forgotten language through Eman's mouth now?

"Dude, you're really losin' it to that demon-ze!" Magic ready, she flew forward to the location of the shouting and prepared loads of danmaku ready the sooner she sees him. Skimming right above the isles of bookshelves and knowledge, she arrived to the spot with a yell, "YAH!" She fired a giant star danmaku to his location, "Gotcha now, Ema…..n?"

She only left a smoking crater shaped like a star instead of leaving a smoking body of a white teenager.

"Dude, where you at!?" She yelled out, flying all over to find him, "How the hell are ya hidin' from me—HEEEEE!‼" She dodged another chair. She looked at the main reading area again and _there he was_. "Dude! What the hell!? How're you goin' from here to there so fast, eh!?" She asked as she flew towards him at breakneck speeds, shooting danmaku.

He ran off from view, a bookshelf obstructing her view. Increasing her speeds, she elevated upwards and looked around the area where he went—she couldn't see him. She already flew a more than a hundred meters off the ground, giving her a bird's-eye view on the area and she still couldn't find a black and orange suited guy. How was he hard to find in this wood-colored place?

"GRRR! Quit disappearin' on me, Eman! It's starting to piss me off-da ze!" She roared, a frustrated vein already showing on the temple of her head. One more time and she's gonna consider blowing everything up just to expose him.

* **DAK!** *

A explosion of noise that could be no other than a bookshelf tilting sideways and falling to the floor resonated deep within the library followed by the sound of books avalanching to the ground, magnified by the vastness of the library. From the silence that followed as the echoing sound vanished, she heard a monster growling just a few hundred meters away.

Eyes narrowed, she propelled forward, "Yer not getting' away from me this time!" Screwing the 'proper conduct' of subjugation, she began firing danmaku in her wake, firing out in all directions, patterns both mesmerizing and disorienting, peppering everything that was within her range. After performing the danmaku equivalent of a strafing run, she reached the toppled bookshelf and the impromptu ramp of books.

She noticed a small blur of black and orange on the right.

"GOTCHA!" Concentrating all danmaku to the location, she gripped her hakkero and propelled forward. As she reached the isle he went through, she saw him running away at speeds that she never knew he could actually do. Wildly grinning, she readied her spell card, " **«Love Sign—Master Spark»!** "

Just before she finished casting the spell, Eman twisted around, blackened eyes glaring hard at her, jumped _several meters to the air_ , and threw a blue book to her famous laser as soon as it fired.

The contact between laser and knowledge was _catastrophic_ : her Master Spark got split into several extensions like a mirror reflecting a beam of light. Charred and smoking lines were left behind by the split lasers as the book spun in flight _towards her._ She shut down her spell but was too late to dodge the book, her forehead met it head-on.

Her head tilting backwards and knocking her off the broom, she fell on her behind on the floor and rolled several times before stopping. Her head swooned from the blow but her body suddenly began to roll to the left before she even realized that the right bookshelf was tilting towards her. Dodging the books that slipped out of their compartments from hitting her anywhere, the structure slammed on the floor and there was Eman growling at her, standing behind the fallen woodwork.

Calling the broom to her hand, she swung it towards his feet as soon as he got in range. Eman dodged by jumping to the air and attempting to drop-kick her prone form. Marisa managed to lean away, making him hit the bookshelf behind her and it toppled backwards, creating a domino effect as it struck another bookshelf, then another.

 _We're makin' a mess, arent' we?_

"This feels familiar, doesn't it?" She asked him, body tensed up to jump away.

[ **GGRRHH!** ] Marisa rolled away from the plunging knife stab that was about to come her way and took to the air, throwing danmaku behind her. Taken from the grunts of pain behind her, she managed to nail him.

Turning around, he was holding his smoking shoulder before _lifting the fallen bookcase_ into its opposite side and he dug out the same book that split her Master Spark from the pile before running away into another isle.

"Oh no you don't!" She quickly followed him into the isle, his feet a blur as he ran at insane speeds. As she fired precise shots at him in the narrow-spaced isle, he didn't turn around or look behind him as he dodged every shot expertly. If it weren't for the blackened eyes that looked at her over his shoulder, she would've thought that Eman had already mastered the second step of fighting a danmaku battle; dodge everything. "Well, whoever you are, yer really good at dodgin' my shots-da ze!"

Amidst the ambience of bullets flying and exploding, she heard him growl and he kicked the left side of the shelf isle, bouncing off it to rise upwards, then did the same to the right side to gain even more altitude, and he was positioned in mid-air to catch her if she doesn't stop flying towards him.

 _Ain't gonna happen, brah_. Marisa smirked, she'll be seeing him falling flat on the ground.

She motioned a ramming-speed maneuver; leaning forward and letting the point of the shaft protrude forward, then she sharply swerved to the right before coming into contact—

The whisk of her broom was grabbed instead.

Inertia taking its course with her body, she was thrown forward and if it had not been for her stone-strong grip on the shaft, she would've been flung several meters away and crashed into a shelf. Switching her grip to avoid breaking her wrists, her momentum fought against Eman's own going the opposite direction and subsequently fell to the floors together with a loud thud.

Marisa was quick to be back on her feet thanks to her battle-hardened body, but so does Eman. Sprawled on his front, the black-eyed boy sprung forward like a frog and tackled her to the floor, knocking the hat off her head. Quickly tilting her head sideways to avoid a punch, she aimed the hakkero at his face—her wrist was caught and the Mini-Spark fired upwards to the ceiling.

"Argh!" _Tight! Too tight!_ The large grip on her wrist was actually painful.

She punched him several times on the rib, but Eman didn't seem to budge at her blows and instead reared his free hand back for a clobber. She leaned her head away at the strike but the grip on her opposite hand pulled her back to the spot and yapped as she got slapped.

 _Oh, he did NOT just bitch-slap me!_

She returned the favor of gripping his wrist and held it back from strangling her. Her hand was too small, an infant comparison to Eman's large structure but she was getting successful at keeping it away from her neck. Tilting her hand that gripped the hakkero into his direction, she fired.

*BOOOOM!*

The Narrow Spark missed its mark as Eman released her wrist and jumped away before he could get blown sideways into a bookshelf. Doing her personal kip-up using one hand, she swiped her hat off the ground to place it back on her head and rubbed her wrist. There was a noticeable bruise growing.

Glaring, she gave Eman a psychotic smile, promising a lot of danmaku beat down on him. Taking her broom, she held up one spell card and shouted, " **«Magic Sign—Stardust Reverie»!** " All colors and sizes of stars exploded outwards from her, spreading out and sending galactic hell into the library, leaving toppled shelves and smoking craters.

He frantically moved out of the way from every star that happened to come his way, confused between going forward and be caught in a barrage or go backwards and be cornered. Slipping through a gap between two giant stars, he ducked down to dodge a fast bullet spinning like a Frisbee before throwing his hips backwards to evade another from slicing him in half. Amidst the chaos, two stars came his way, one above and the other below, leaving him no room to crouch or jump. He quickly performed a horizontal corkscrew, slipping through the middle gap.

The barrage finally cleared, explosions and bright lights no longer happening, he turned to face—

*Pak! Pak!* A glass container landed next to his feet.

Jumping backwards at the sudden appearance of the object, he found a small glass bottle containing blue liquid boiling at his feet.

Instincts flaring, he quickly dove—

*BOOOOSSSHHH!* It exploded on him.

Blown backwards into a bookshelf charred from the barrage of the Stardust Reverie, it toppled on the force of his crash and slammed with a loud _thud_ , his shirt smoking and lost most of its cloth.

[Rrrgghhh….!] Despite suffering the explosion of a miniature grenade, he was still conscious and growling. He rose his neck up, glaring with his blackened eyes.

"Yer still up!? Nice work!" She praised, smiling cockily as she rested her broom on her shoulder, "Ya wanna go for more? Come at me then! I'll be here all night-ze!"

His temper only rose at the arrogance of her words, making him growl even louder. As if he hadn't suffered a face full of explosion, he rose up to his feet without the slightest limp and stepped down from the fallen shelf, looking like he was about to go into the aggressive.

He looked down on his feet and picked up a swamp green-colored book from the ground, flipping a few pages.

"Uuuhh…" Marisa's left eye twitched, unsure of what the hell he was doing when he totally looked like he was about to go apeshit on her. "….you gonna read or we gonna fight?"

His head snapped up, blackened eyes stared at her wide-eyed.

The book in his hand snapped as he slammed it close.

He tucked it under his arm and extended a hand for her as if he was receiving something from her.

Then from that open hand, a tiny ball of fire came to be on his palm.

"WAH!?" Marisa was absolutely flabbergasted. "Dude! Since when'd you learn fire magic!?"

He gave his answer by flaring his nose, taking in large amounts of oxygen and blew into the fire in his hand. A small jet of fire erupted from the act, a surge of heat invading her being before she flew out of the blazing inferno.

"Dude!" She called out again, still stuck in her shock as she floated above the charred floors, "When'd you learn to do that!? You should'a told me that yer gonna be a magician too!"

She received a spiteful glare as a response and he blew another jet of fire towards her, two times stronger than the first. She flew to the side, the inferno chasing after her in a sweeping motion. Not wanting to be in the defensive, she threw danmaku at him.

That made him stop and ran away, the book still tucked under his arm and the tiny ball of fire on his free hand vanishing. Despite blowing large amounts of air, he could still run several hundred meters and even managed to lose her.

Marisa got miffed for losing him again. Just by zigzagging several isles of bookshelves without breaking his speed _and_ dodging danmaku, she lost him in the barrage of danmaku and he took that advantage to escape somewhere. "Yer really good at hidin' there, Eman! Come out an' face me like a real man, eh!? That's how a Spell Card Battle's s'pposed to work-ze!"

*Flutter. Flutter.* The sound of pages fluttering echoed behind her.

In a speed that would've harmed an average human spine, she spun around and beheld him standing atop a bookshelf with the same book open in front of him, a free hand gesturing like he was pulling something out of it. After several pages had fluttered, a smoking ball of fire was brought out of the book and into his hand, glowing hot red like a miniature asteroid. With a guttural grunt, he reared it back and threw it towards her.

The speed of the projectile was laughable, it's not even enough to considered danmaku. She simply hovered sideways and watched the thing fly past her with a disinterested stare, ignoring the heat that came with it. She turned back to him with a condescending smile, "Ya gotta do better than that, Ema—"

*BSSHH!* A strong surge of heat emitted behind her.

She looked back at the place the fireball landed and she beheld the miniature equivalent of an asteroid impact zone. Besides the books that were enchanted to survive even the Royal Flare spell card, every piece of woodwork and cloth had turned into _ash_. It seemed like the burning process didn't even happen, it just skipped to the complete incineration part.

"Wha-wha-what the hell?" She stuttered amidst her shock. "How the hell did you know this much magic, dude?" She asked, turning back to him just in time to see him conjuring _5_ more of them in the air above him. Forming the 6th fireball in his hand, he reared it back and the other fireballs flew forward as soon as he power pitched.

Flying upwards and away from the expected impact zone, the wave of heat that followed after the explosion was so hot that she had a flashback on the Underground Incident in the lava chambers when she witnessed a heat haze pass by her flying form. Daring to look back at the damage over her shoulder, it looked like an actual asteroid had crashed into the library and left the books as the sole survivors of the incident. The massive smoking crater is something Patchouli's not going to be happy about if she finds out about this.

Swerving around for a 180 turn back towards Eman, she saw him flipping pages again, probably reading at glances instead of skimming through each text, the act made a blurry outline of his form, as if he was generating a heat haze. Snapping the book close, he turned his fist into a claw and conjured another ball of flame, charging it instead of throwing it instantly. After a few seconds, he weaved an intricate image of red in the air in front of him. It was almost as if he was painting on a canvas with his hand and used flame as the paint.

When he managed a rather squiggly cloud made out of red flames, he took a deep breath and the art exploded into mini-fireballs as he blew into it, spreading out like a blossoming flower.

 _Now_ that's _danmaku_. Marisa was proud of him despite the situation, then her eyes widened when she recognized the pattern. _This kinda looks like Patchouli's Agni Shrine._

A smirk easily made its way to her lips and she flew towards the attack with confidence. It felt like she wasn't putting any effort in grazing at all, her body moved automatically as she remembered the passage of the pattern and slipped through the gaps she predicted to present itself. After performing what could've been the easiest spell card capture done by flighty dancing (if he had actually _declared_ it!), she drew out her own.

 _My turn!_

" **«Ritual Sign—Orreries Sun»!** "

She got the feeling that she's been using this spell card way too often but hey, it's practical in this setting.

The globes appeared around her, began to spin, and they turned into the spell card equivalent of the coolest weapon in the Outside World called the Gatling Gun. White bullets fired from each globe, the rapid-fire rate promising lots of damage.

Eman conjured a circular pool of fire in front of him, and it absorbed the white bullets like a sponge. He jumped off the bookshelf he stood on and landed to the floors without so much as a bend of his knees at the 18 feet fall. Marisa kept the suppressing fire on him but the round fire shield kept itself pointed at her like a sunflower while behind it Eman was reading several more pages.

 _Oh yeah!?_ Smirking even wider, she stopped the white bullets and let loose the _lasers_. Instead of letting them spiral outwards, she let them concentrate entirely on him, screw the finesse. The attack clearly agitated him: the fire shield failed to hold up and he jumped into another isle before the laser could breach through the barrier and hit his back. Not eager to lose him again, she quickly followed through his path without stopping the lasers, leaving a lot of black lines on whatever area they hit that wasn't Eman.

She was lucky to see him standing still in the middle of one isle, idly reading his book while the fire shield looked like it became more solid, good enough to withstand a Stardust Reverie. His snapped his blackened eyes to her and fired another flower of an Agni Shrine, much more erratic than the first, focused on mainly killing her than disorienting her.

 _Oh dude, yer makin' it so easy for me!_

No beauty, no pattern. That usually meant that everything that comes her way moves in the most predictable direction, particularly towards her body. What she'll do? Just swerve to the right, away from the trajectory of the spread fire and return fire with a spiral of lasers. His shield held well against the assault and he fired another flower towards her, which she dodged by swerving to the left. Dodging the next batch of fire flowers thrown, she fired a few bullets and went into a power turn towards a blind spot: Just right beside him. He was too late to cover himself with a shield once all revolving globes around her stopped moving and opened fire.

One laser struck his abdomen, the other lasers followed suit and concentrated their aim on him, sending him tumbling even further into the isle.

 _Surely this'll knock'm out._ She revoked that thought when she saw him still gripping the book as he tumbled and rumbled across the floors until her Spell Card timed out.

Slowly but surely, he rose to his feet. The book was still in his grasp.

Whether the Demon was actually in control or Eman became too irrationally angry because of the possession, Marisa was impressed with his fortitude. No untrained Outsider could survive that unless they went through the same number of battles any professional Youkai hunter had experienced. He clearly wasn't one of them, "Damn, dude, yer a tough nut to crack-da ze!"

He opened the book once again, it looked like he was nearing the last few pages, and he seemed like he was carefully skimming through every verse to make sure he doesn't miss a single word while at the same time making sure he hurries up before his enemy gets the hand on him.

 _Hmm…_

"Please, take yer time." Marisa lied in her broom like a reclining chair on a beach, her head inclined on the whisk as a pillow, pulling her hat down to cover her eyes, "No hurry here-ze."

[MMRrrrrrhhhhm….!] She could imagine just how mad he is as he looked at her relaxing, it definitely looked like she was treating him as somebody that's not worth all the worry and stress about. That's only gonna provoke him even more.

 _I wonder what'll happen if I let him finish that book…._

After a couple dozen seconds of simple silence save for her breathing and the fluttering of pages, the sound of a book snapping close made her shot open her eyes and set herself back to the horseback stance on her broom, hat tilted upwards to let her eyes see.

Eman held the book in his two hands, looking at her balefully and silently, black-eyed gaze ever burning and hateful. With the nonchalance of a person discarding a piece of trash, he threw the book over his shoulder and stomped his foot on the floor, filling the stiff silence with a loud echoing _thump_.

His form was starting to emit a heat haze, his surroundings blurring at the rise of temperature. Where he laid his feet, smoke spewed out from underneath his soles, the carpet singed and charred. His hands began to glow yellow, like the glow of a bonfire, and they too emitted smoke. Soon enough, they ignited into flames and encased his arms down to the elbow with angry fires, spewing black smoke and burning whatever came near it. Strangely, his clothes were unaffected.

Marisa threw her hakkero up then caught it as it fell to her hand, smirking at the prospect of an incoming fight that placed her and Eman in equal grounds. He was now able to use magic, he could take a hit, and he looked ready to _die_. That promise of a continued Spell Card Battle between him and her several hours ago before lunch...looks like they'll be fulfilling that now. "Let's do this, Brah."

Whether he heard her or ignored her, he expressed his response by rearing both hands back and whipped them frontwards like a double straight-punch. Out of his burning palms, the _St. Elmo's Pillar_.

Marisa spun to the side, dodging the jet stream of hellfire and returned fire with danmaku, abandoning flashiness and style for precision and a surefire kill hit. Colorful stars, ranging among all hues found in the spectrum, sizes varying from the size of her fist to the size of the mansion's doorway, they came in the form of a hailstorm to strike back against the possessed Eman.

Relying on quick dashes to escape the tunnel of flames, she was relentless in her galactic assault, placing quality over quantity, keeping him pressured and moving, unable to fire back. Eman relied on the same fire shield, this time it was practically the 2D rendition of a tiny sun, hot and dangerous, sucking in and burning whatever projectile had come his way. There are some shots that was too spread out to hit him and, due to the gravitational pull of the tiny sun, they curved and landed on the floors nearby him whenever it wasn't burnt apart by the shield. The explosions that followed after each impact staggered him, lagging him in the effort of keeping the tunnel of fire active.

Not eager to stay in the stalemate, she threw a vial of explosive towards him, shaken vigorously to guarantee a bigger boom and its trajectory was instantly botched by his fire shield, sucking it inwards to the fire. Taking advantage of it, she aimed with a pistol finger at the exact spot where the vial would fly to in her quick calculations while she flew and dodged. And then….

"Bang-ze!" She fired a laser.

A direct hit, and the ensuing explosion blew him backwards, breaking his shield and his constant flamethrowering. It was gratifying. She was having enough of the same strategy to fight back against his St. Elmo fires.

Rolling a few times before stopping, Eman rose to his feet and charged forward with arms aflame, leaving behind charred footprints on the already singed carpet and floors. Using a bookshelf, he laid a foot on one of the edges and ejected upwards to stand atop another bookshelf, threw fireballs in mid-air. Running across and jumping towards another bookshelf while throwing more fireballs, he power-jumped off the edge and threw a bigger fireball towards Marisa, guaranteed to explode upon impact.

Marisa simply barrel-rolled out of the way, curving to the side at the second fireball, then dipped downwards at the third before skimming across the floor, going for a jousting charge towards him with the point of her broom primed and ready. He readied a fist burning with explosive energy, reared back to meet her face once she comes close. Eman spun to the left twice, dodging the ramming charge and swung the explosive punch. Marisa on her part simply tilted her entire form sideways, one hand keeping the hat on her head as her face nearly skidded against the floors in her effort to prevent her head from blowing up via punch-to-the-face.

Thanks to the momentum, he couldn't stop his fist from slamming against the nearest bookshelf, creating an explosion with the blast force of a grenade, breaking the entire woodwork apart (save for the books) and nearly sending him stumbling to the floors out of the recoil.

The whisk of Marisa's broom skidded against the floors as she spun the cleaning tool around horizontally and stood on it like a board, flicking a Spell Card out and bringing out her octagonal super weapon. Whole body slanting forward, weapon aimed at the target, she screamed the declaration with a roar, "« **BLAZING STAR»!‼** " Out of the point of the Hakkero a solidified sunbeam, breaking out with a thunderclap and brimming with heat and light as it engulfed Eman whole. Her legs flexed and tensed to brace against the recoil of her spell, the broom on her feet flying further backwards and passed through several bookshelves with a _whoosh-whoosh_ sound, barely heard over the roaring spell.

As she got further and further away from Eman's last position, the spell finally died out and she relaxed on her transport with a sigh of relief, setting down on it like a bench and wiping a brow on her forehead. "Whew." Pocketing the hakkero, she held the shaft with one hand and flew back to the area he was last seen.

The isle was black from her monstrous spell, floor and bookshelf stinking with charcoal and smoke. All the books and knowledge are ever stubborn to remain unscathed and unharmed from the entire ordeal. The library was starting to look exactly the last time she, Eman, Patchouli, and Sakuya left it before brunch, except that the aftermath here was caused by a lot of fire spells and so many danmaku.

She gave a half-hearted chuckle, looking all over the damages in an elevated vantage point, "I wonder how Patchy's gonna react to this mess…"

A guttural groan caught her attention and she found Eman at the very end of the really long charred isle. His shirt was no longer suitable for wearing, the ankle part of his pants had been singed off yet the remaining part of it still managed to hold itself together (although blackened). His pale skin that was red from the heat was now stained with black charcoal and ash, Marisa found it funny, though the laughter drew his attention as his stare snapped towards her and got him to stand up to his feet as if he wasn't just blasted a hundred meters away by a photon cannon.

Marisa wasn't sure if she should take the man seriously or no. "How're you still conscious, dude?" Despite all that, this guy's still getting back up like it was nothing. She found herself respecting the guy even more for his drive, possessed as he was.

Eman's black-eyed countenance remained the same, scowling, hateful and full of silent anger. He reached for the only thread slung on his shoulder that kept his shirt on him and ripped it off his body without a care of losing the half of his modesty, baring his athletic and lean body in full glory, several areas charred black but somehow unharmed and some areas remained pale, protected by the measly fabric of his shirt, making him resemble a snow leopard.

Tilting his neck to elicit a crackle of bone, flexing his arm back to do the same, he began to stand even taller, spreading his arms and conjuring the flames back into his arms, then his shoulders. A geometric circle conjured below his feet with him in the middle, making his feet glow a mix of yellow and red as it swirled, Marisa recognized the symbols within it under the domain of the fire element.

 _I swear: if he does the Royal Flare, I'm gonna flip the fuck outta mah mind!_ The prospect excited Marisa. If he pulls it off, she's gonna invest everything she borrowed on him.

In a feat that left her both surprised and unsurprised, he jumped _20 meters_ into the air and hung there as if he was levitated. Then in a gigantic swoosh, a massive geometrical circle emerged behind him, swirling in a hypnotic spin. With him dwarfed in the middle of the gigantic incantation, posing in the same way Rumia regularly does in a spell card declaration, the entire vicinity suddenly became incased in the color of red.

For the first time since it all began, he had finally declared the very first Spell Card of his life:

" **«Second Coming—The Lake of Fire»!** "

And then, all hell broke loose.

From the bottom part of the incantation circle came out a bright red stream of hellfire, flooding the floors full of inferno like a breach of a dam spewing out water across a flat-surfaced terrain. This time from the upper part of the incantation came a red-orange mist-like cloud emerged and filled the ceiling. Whatever the surface of the lava would have looked like if viewed from below, Marisa definitely figured that this was it.

From floor to ceiling save for the walls, everything was set on fire. The temperature was slowly reaching three digits, and Marisa struggled to stay in-between the burning surfaces. If she steers too close to the floor, her feet will burn. If she steers close to the ceiling, her upper body will definitely be incinerated and kill her. And being in the middle is still too hot for anybody that doesn't live in Old Hell.

Marisa's eyes widened in realization. _Wait,_ _this feels like the time me an' Orin duked it out in Old Hell for the first time!_ The overwhelming heat, the blazing terrain, the familiar wavy air, the distasteful hot oxygen filling in her lung as she breathed; it gave Marisa a lot of nostalgia.

Almost without thinking, Marisa dashed to the right and managed to avoid a hot molten ball that abruptly jumped out of the burning floor from turning her into ash, its flight path leading it to the burning ceiling and merging together with it. Not a second later, another fireball came out of the ceiling and crashed down to the hellfire floors from a couple feet away.

Soon enough, more and more fireballs began to arrive from top to bottom, going up and down, some nearly hitting her as she moved out of the way as quick as she could without raising nor lowering her elevation in the air. Marisa quickly wore the mindset in dodging as much as possible, making sure she stays in the middle of the burning cavern to avoid setting herself on fire accidentally and not screw this up or, let the gods be her witnesses, she'll see herself scorched straight to Hell. This could've been some kind of environmental danmaku but there was no rhythm or pattern found on the fireballs. Everything was random, and with the heat all around her, it makes grazing every fireball slightly difficult.

What a contrast of events, Marisa remarked. The first thing that happened as she was going to this mansion, she bullshitted her way through what could've been the _worst_ storm she had ever experienced in her life. She suffered being unable to see thanks to the absurd moisture in the air, had difficulty breathing as there was more water than oxygen every time she inhales, and was in a state of panic as she was nearly struck by a thunderbolt. Not to mention that it was bloody cold, and she was wet in the entire process. And now, she was helping her friend escape Koumakan's tiny little disaster, only to end up turning on him as she found out he was possessed by some demon that's making him more belligerent than a young animal Youkai. Then after a few fists were exchanged, she was suddenly placed in a simulation of Hell, dodging fireballs going up and down, sweating like no tomorrow underneath her thick clothes.

Just another day of Marisa's usual life.

She couldn't keep count of time as she maintained a levelheaded composure amidst her wild dodging but she was certain that a minute or 2 had already passed since the declaration of the Spell Card. As that much time passed, the firestorm gradually lessened, then there were no more raining or rising, though the ceiling and floors remained lit with hellfire.

 _Is it over?_ Marisa practically begged in her thoughts, she wants the entire burning thing to stop. Anymore and she's gonna pass out from the heatstroke, and all the sweat around her's gonna leave her entire clothing damp and stinky.

Eman's next move answered her thoughts with the bluntest _no_ she ever seen: as the incantation behind him remained active and spinning, his hands suddenly lit up yellow with flames, interlocked them together in front of his chest before separating them, the fire in his hands floating in front of him like a balloon. 4 smaller geometric circles emerged and formed in a box formation behind him on the larger one, symbols matching the primary incantation, and out of each shape is a cluster of fireballs. The two small circles above him ejected fireballs in the shape of flowers, filling the space of both middle and above into a beautiful inferno garden. The other two below him fired fire danmaku in a streaming zigzag, mainly focused on the lower area the other circles left out, neither rising the aim upwards or downwards. Lastly, the small globe of fire in front of him began blasting out _larger_ fireballs, thankfully patterned as only 4 of the burning globes keep coming out and fired in the same spot, mainly the middle.

 _Well…!_ Marisa gritted her teeth at the ultimate _Hellhole_ she had got herself put into. _Not only he make a Spell Card, the fuckin' thang's a **Last Word Spell Card**! _

The Outsider's clearly ahead of his time as an amateur Spell Card Duelist.

The Witch's desperation to stay in the most stable temperature zone was getting the best of her, her flight pattern as she dodged each and every danmaku bullet coming her way was becoming sloppier and sloppier. Few edges of her clothing had been burnt off, the whisk of her broom had been lit aflame for who knows how long, and she could barely see any other color that wasn't yellow or orange anymore. Her bomb spell cards are just temporary reliefs; they may have cleared out the danmaku but the heat doesn't go away, which is starting to become the one thing that's gonna kill her if not the relentless barrage of inferno.

She never once visited the actual Hell, the place where all bad people go and get tortured by the Oni, but thanks to Eman's fancy spell card she'll know what to expect. There ain't no Oni, the river of suffering souls wasn't there, not a lot of screaming too, but the pit of hellfire was spot-on. It's enough to make a good representation of the place. And thankfully, she gets the chance to crawl out of this Hell—or rather, be lucky enough to see this Hell cool down at the next couple of seconds, and that's the one thing keeping her from passing out.

If there is one important thing about Spell Cards, it is that they always have a time limit on how long they'll stay active once casted. She was glad enough that Eman adhered himself to the boundaries of the Spell Card System, even if he was possessed. If it had been otherwise, she would've been a Roasted Ordinary Witch a long time ago.

 _5….._

She barrel-rolled to the right, escaping a giant fireball and grazing more than 6 tiny ones. Even if she was in the middle in-between burning surfaces, the danmaku that passed by kept raising the temperature at her inconvenience.

 _4…._

She retreated a few feet away, giving herself extra breathing-room. Despite how futile it would be, she continued firing her own danmaku back at him, along with a few lasers. For some reason, the fireballs kept eating her stars apart whenever they touched each other, and the lasers kept thinning the further they go, making their effectiveness even lesser. She could try to get close to him but the heat is much worse there. How the hell is he still breathing there if it was?

 _3…._

Narrowing her eyes and wiping her brow for the umpteenth time, she took her hakkero out and her Fujiyama Salamander scale. Placing the artifact at the center point of the tool, she licked her parched lips and aimed the weapon at him.

 _2…._

The tool in her hand vibrated as she began accumulating her magical core into it, infusing more magical energy than she was supposed to for her usual Master Sparks but given the situation she was in, she's gonna have to give her best. Desperate times, after all.

 _1…._

As she was sure she got the amount right, she began, "« **Magicannon…..** " It had been _fun_ , and it was certain that Eman might've enjoyed himself in the hustle, but Marisa thought that it's time for the fun to stop. People need to rest, the both of them are still humans after all. " **…Final Spark»‼!‼** "

 _…0_

Every danmaku that flew and burned suddenly collapsed to nonexistence, and the relief of the slightest cooling of the temperature pushed Marisa into exhuming more magic into the hakkero as the gigantic beam of pure heat and light lit the entire hellfire cavern in a clash of bright white light against burning orange light as it engulfed him once again. It was her idea of a very direct payback: fire against fire.

She failed to remember that the anti-magic tome that once ended her battle with Patchouli and split her Master Spark into several pieces is still with him.

As he was blown backwards by the massive laser, the book slipped out of the waist of his pants and immediately detected the _ginormous_ amount of magical energy in the air now that the spell caster no longer had his lock placed on it whenever touched. In reaction to the excessive amount of energy in the air, it gathered all the stray magical energies that leaked out from whoever had been casting spells for the last hour and a half, the amount proportional enough to disrupt the natural flow of energy everywhere.

What came afterwards was the same as always. A white circular explosion of anti-magic energy erupted out of the pages, killing every fire and magical energy it touched into _nothing._ The results were quite instantaneous: once the hellfire on both ceiling and floor was touched by the white energy, they are quickly extinguished and the fires connected to them followed suit into being put out like a candle light, like a reverse reaction of a gasoline leak catching a tiny spark of ember. Marisa's Final Spark was not spared as its flashy powerful greatness was as quickly snuffed out as a speck of dust on someone's shoulder. Marisa had the mind to not enforce more magic into the tool and instead circle back, run away from the wave of anti-magic energy before it touches her. The fires may be gone but those floors don't look cooled down like it was supposed to a couple hours ago. She's not eager to fall face-down into it when her broom loses its magic.

Soon enough, the energy field cleared out like a mist, and for the first time since the past hour and a half, everything was quiet. No crackling cinders, no buzzing ambience of flying danmaku, no audible growling heaves of breath, all that resonated was the pulse in Marisa's chest and every inhale/exhale that came in and out of her mouth.

She sighed a massive breath of relief. _Thank the gods it's over._ Her body slouched forward on her stationary broom, removing the hat to let some air seep into it and fan herself with it. "Damn….that…was….. _hot…._ ze…" She rasped, even her throat was dry. She felt tempted to go outside and face the storm again if it meant her body would cool down from all this damn heat.

She sighed again. _Maybe later._ She's too tired for a challenge made by Nature. Right now she just wanna go somewhere cool, just not here specifically.

* **BRRRRRSSSSHHHHH!‼!‼** *

She stared exasperatedly at the direction of the sound, wondering if the furniture-destruction's ever gonna stop, "….the _hell_?" That sounded like a table just got smashed by a sledgehammer.

Like steering a horse, she panned the point of her broom towards the desired direction of her flight and flew forward.

~~~~~ « **҉** » ~~~~~

There was no sledgehammer, but the way the table was broken in half, the comparison is very accurate. By the look of the Outsider's swollen right fist, she can tell how he did it.

Eman took a random book from the ground, limply positioned himself in the middle of the broken halves and reclined himself there, his upper body resting against the upward half and his feet elevated by the other half. With the book in his hands, he opened a page and an unnatural blizzard wind blew from the text like he just opened a window to a cold winter outside.

For all the world, he looked like he was sunbathing on the windy beachside, lying on a reclining chair and holding a sun reflector.

When he turned his eyes to the Witch again, his eyes were no longer that foreign blackness anymore, the usual hazels Marisa always knew him by are back again. His face lost all its baleful ire but he is just as surly as if he had been pranked.

When he turned his eyes to the fruits of his labor, the ultimately charred-to-near-oblivion section of the library glowing with embers and perfectly undamaged books, his expression changed to surprise, then a grudging resignation. Marisa followed his stare and briefly wondered why there hasn't been a single fire suddenly combusting on the already-charred wood. With all the possible components to cause a forest fire and the kind of heat present together, there should be a blaze already.

He turned to Marisa once again, his voice annoyed and low, but altogether human, [I did all _this?]_

The Witch simply shrugged, her hakkero in a free hand and pointed to herself, blowing a wind spell to cool her face.

His eyes rolled to the top of his head as he lightly thumped his head against the half of the table he reclined on, groaning angrily and annoyingly, his breath coming out in a mist thanks to the book he held. [I am _not_ vouching for _any_ of this.]


	15. Throw The Fire and Dance

[I keep telling you: I _can't_ read it!] I threw the damn thing at Marisa.

She caught the book one-handed by its spine without bothering to get up from her bed of frozen furniture, comprising of a matching halved-table like the one I'm lying on but frozen because of her ripping open the ice bag I kept in my pocket. "C'mon! Just try to focus! Surely, it'll get ya back into it subconsciously or something-da ze!" She protested, throwing it back at me.

I caught the thing with both hands, then I threw it to the opposite direction, over an intact shelf and it will be lost somewhere in the pile of other books. I hope she doesn't go over there and find it. [For the last time: that was _NOT_ me! The demon knew how to read the symbols! _I_ don't!]

"But he was using _your_ body! _Your_ MIND! All the knowledge that guy had's gotta be flushed into ya!"

[That bastard _already_ had a mind! Only needed a body so he could do what he wanted! _My_ body!] Ugh! Motherfucking hell, I'm so fucking tired of this conversation! [I was possessed, it felt like I was half-asleep or having a stupid dream!]

"Yeah!? When'd you get senses back then!?" She asked gruffly, unmoving from her cool spot as she had her hands behind her head as a pillow.

[When you blasted me with a fucking _sunbeam_! That burnt, you jackass!] And look what you just did to my body! I'm literally coated with ash and I look grey!

"Hey!" She prepped herself up with her elbow, glaring at me, "You started it! Aren't you forgettin' what ya just did over there!?"

[I! WAS! POSSESSED!] You don't have to throb your thumb to the mess I made over there, you cunt! It was already obvious who the hell made that in the first place! And I swear to God, it was **not** me! [I barely remembered half of what I did!]

"If you said that you were you again when I blasted ya and barely remembered the half of it, how come you knew to do _that_!?"

She was pointing to the air-conditioner I was holding, which was the fucking winter book that I somehow managed to conjure a blizzard wind to blow towards my face. Not only did I knew the incantation (which was _del orha kyil_ ), I even knew how to dispel it. [I-I...I don't know! It was subconscious! Is prolly the demon influence still lingering on me!]

"Yer just in denial, brah!" Geez, she's been calling me that for the past few minutes. Where'd the change of names come from? "I'ma hundred percent sure that ya could get all the knowledge that demon had back into ya if you put some heart into it-ze!"

As tempting as that sounded and probably glorious it would be since I would be earning magical powers, I still say no. I don't take powers from a fucking _demon_ , [I hope not.] I replied placidly, no longer shouting my lungs out. Then I thumped my head against the table I lied on, soaking in the freezing wind this book was giving me, [Let's just drop it, Marisa. I'm tired. My evening's been full of shit since I've woke up.]

I heard a gruff sigh, then the sound of someone slumping down on the wood, "Good idea. Dodgin' all the danmaku ya threw at me reminded me of a certain incident when I went Underground. But ya gotta focus on that demon knowledge thing, okay? It might help ya!"

I just did a 'eeeeghhhh' sound, not a yes or no. But mainly, I'm saying no. I don't want demonic knowledge to earn my strength. I would rely on stuff that _do_ not predate from those infernal bastards. Arcane magic? Sure. Elemental magic? I'm game. Holy Magic? Hell yeah. Demon magic? I say Fuck off.

Demon, if you're still in me right now and you could hear me, I'm going to fuck you up so hard that you will ever regret entering my body. Do you hear me!? YOU'RE DEAD! JUST WAIT FOR IT!

I wish I could see the bastard right now. I bet that if I sleep, I'll see him in my dreams. Oh ho ho, when I see him I'm gonna fucking beat the absolute shit out of him, in ways that I'll ever enjoy doing that I cannot do in the waking world. Oh, I'm so excited. I know how to get very livid dreams, and I sure as hell know to deal with any nightmare that gets to me! The main thing that happened in those kind of dreams is that I _raped_ every monster that ever wanted to terrorize me! That place is _my_ world, _my_ domain, and everything else inside it is _my_ **bitch**! _I'm_ top dog, no one else is!

I AM A FUCKING GOD!

I took a deep breath…..then I exhale, [hhaaaaaaaaaaa…] Loved the mist that came out of my mouth. My body's cooling really good thanks to this book, and I don't feel so hot anymore.

Haaaa…this is a nice moment of rest. After all that has happened from the moment I woke up this night, this was bliss. It ain't the rainy night tucked under a warm blanket but feeling tired and cooling down after a lot of muscle-work? Close enough.

"Nice spell card, by the way."

I opened my eyes and I see Marisa smiling at me. I could see that she was impressed, by the looks of it. And there's also the fact that she's also the second best human Youkai Exterminator in all of Gensokyo; hearing her compliment my work is more than a treat, and it fills me with pride. [Thanks.]

"It sure was a _hell_ of a spell card-ze." She remarked, rolling to her side as she kept her eyes on me, "Was it you who thought it up?"

I see what you did there, Marisa.

I nodded in confirmation, [Yeah, it was me.] Certainly was, one of the fewer things I could remember during that clusterfuck. Even though my memories are so hazy and vague, I had the gut feeling that the demon was not really inclined to use Spell Cards. Bastard clearly wanted to just burn Marisa alive. [While I was…uh…possessed…I got a moment to be coherent when you blasted me with a big laser. What was the spell card called again? I kinda forgot.]

She looked up to recall, "Uh, I think it was called….oh yeah, 'Second Coming—The Lake of Fire'." Ah, it rang a bell. That's gotta be the one. "Where'd you get that from, eh?"

Oh, a chance to tell a bible reference. Ooh, so exciting~

[That's gonna require a little storytellin' so you lie back on your ice spot and _don't you dare fall asleep!_ This is not a bedtime story!]

"Ha ha hahahaha…!" Even as she chuckled, she did relax herself on frozen reclining table, "I hear ya. So, fire away. What's this Lake of Fire thingy? Is it a lava lake with a lava Youkai living in it?"

Okay, that made me laugh. [Hehe, no-ho. It's much more deeper than that.] Lemme just adjust my position here….ah, there we go. [In my religion, Christianity, we have our own spiritual enemies. While you guys got Youkai as both a spiritual enemy and a general monster, us Christians are against what you call a uh…" _Akuma_ ". Compared to the ones you have here, our demons are way worse.]

She turned to me with an inquisitive eye, "Is that so? How bad are these… _demons_?"

[You can compare 'em to really seductive creatures. They are so beautiful that you literally fall into their trap and end up doing things you weren't supposed to do.]

"Li'e what?"

My lips pursed at the few things that came to mind as I remembered a couple demon stories back to my head, [Cheating on a wife. Stealing from your friend. Leaving a sibling to die in the cold. Fall into selfishness and leave your friends to rot.]

"So yer basically sayin' they're the cause of bad character as yer religion puts it?"

…..

[In a way, yeah.] I nodded, [But me? Nah, I don't believe that demons make people do bad things. That's just an excuse for people to not take responsibility for themselves. Humans are inherently evil to begin with, they don't need demons to be evil.]

Marisa really scrutinized me hard with her eyes when I said that.

[Or that's what I believe.] I added, stretching my neck to cause a rattle of bones. [You follow your own beliefs, I'll believe in mine.]

"Y'know…." Marisa began, her voice a little…solemn?

I wait for her to finish.

"….you aren't wrong…."

Hmm…..

Then she snapped back to being that bright and annoying witch girl that I knew since the day I met her, "Hey, aren't we goin' a bit off-topic here? I thought we're s'pposed to talk about the card and its backstory-ze."

[Oh, right. Hehe.] That was embarrassing, I got too enthusiastic in sharing my belief. [Anyway, about the Christian demons, they are, like, the sworn enemies of our faith and they are _bound_ to be eradicated as spoken by a Prophecy.]

"Hmm…" She hummed in interest, "What prophecy?"

[Well, a time in which our Lord and Savior, Jesus Christ, shall descend from the Heaven and every demon that exists will be condemned to eternal damnation in _Hell_ , which is called…] Come on, Marisa, fill up the rest. I'm leaving the blank for you to answer.

"The Lake of Fire."

That's right! [Exactly. That time is called the 'Second Coming', which I doubt will be happening any sooner. Probably not in a few hundred years, if the people in the Outside World do not lose their spirituality.]

Now for the reason why I made that into a spell card:

[You see here: due to that bastard inside me, I thought of the many things that'll happen to it once I get myself together.] I smirked here, [Apparently, I thought of the one place I'll be sending that bastard to. I turned that into a spell card because I thought that by making a representation of the prophecy, I'd be able to flush out the demon inside me by scaring it and get my sense of self back.]

"Huh." Marisa just huh'ed me, "You used a spell card….that was meant to attack me….to attack the demon inside of you?"

Yeah, that's pretty much the reason why I'm smiling right now, [I know. It's ironic, right?] The fucking thing was a gamble, I wasn't even sure if it would work, [I used the meaning of the spell card _against_ _me_ , or the demon—]

"Yeah! Yeah, I get it-ze." She cut me off, then she gave me an appraising smile, "What you just made…is a _real_ Spell Card, Eman. It ain't just about the firepower, it's all about the history, meanin', or emotion you put behind it. That's the one thing about being 'Beautiful'. Take mah card, for example." Whoa, she made a spell card appear out of her hand like a card trick, "Love Sign—Master Spark. Anybody that got hit with this ends up being mah friends. Y'know, with the power of love."

Pppffftt.

[PPhhaahahahahahahahaha!]

"Hey! Quit laughin'! That's how mah Spell Card is s'pposed to work-da ze!"

[I know! I know! It's just that….] Ahem, [It's just that it all makes sense to me now! The entire gist of a spell card, I get it now! Ahahahahaha!] The brilliance of everything was actually _impressive_. Why does this place that doesn't make way for Common Sense keep having aspects of it that make _perfect sense_?

She hummed in approval to me, "Pretty cool, eh?"

Okay, I calmed down now. No more laughing, [Yeah, really cool. Not just the emotion part but also cool-looking patterns of danmaku and sick moves could count as beautiful, right?]

"That's right!" She thumped her thigh as a punctuation, "If it ain't _flashy_ , it ain't danmaku-ze!"

Flashy?

….oh, I get you now.

[That's your general style, right? Being flashy and looking good to fill the beautiful aspect of the Spell Card System.]

"E _xactly_! You caught on real fast 'bout the Spell Card System, dude. Looks like yer ready for a _real_ Spell Card Battle now! And ya got yerself a Card too, no more bleedin' for you anymore-ze!"

I agree. I SUPER agree with you, Marisa, my friend. With this Spell Card, I no longer have to worry about bleeding in a fight ever again. I'm SO excited!

[I agree. Can't wait for the next time!] Then I brought a fist close to me and examined it. When I was possessed, I lit my hand on fire and began firing fireballs and flamethrowers with it. I could remember that. Could I possibly do it again? [Lemme just figure out how to make that fireball thing again, _then_ I'm ready.]

"Y'know me! I'll be waitin'-ze!" Thanks. "Trainin's still open, remember that!"

Gotcha!

…..…..…..…..

…..…..…..…..…..…..

…..…..would it count as relying on the demon knowledge just so I could light my hand on fire? I already sworn off using whatever that bastard had used the sooner I was conscious. He nearly made me kill my friend. But….would it be considered demonic knowledge when all that power came from that one book?

"Hey, Eman!"

Yike! Way to jolt me out of my head, Marisa! You nearly made me jump out of my spot! [Geez, Marisa, you scared the hell out of me.]

"What's gonna be yer style on the beauty thing?"

She ignored what I just said. This woman….goodness…

….just like me. Hehe, I like her more.

Anyway, about her question….hmm…..my style on the beauty aspect of danmaku and spell card….? I wonder…..

"I'm gonna say that yer on the emotion thing." She suggested.

Whuh?

I raised an eyebrow, [What do you mean, "emotion thing"?]

"Y'know: Raw emotion. Anger, passion, euphoria, ecstasy, rage; I'm sayin' that you'll apply yer emotions to the play. Usin' yer feelings to fight, turning them into hot _fire_!"

…..that…..actually made sense.

[I'm gonna agree with ya on that one.] Oh shit, there's suddenly an itch on my neck. Did it react when I recalled the firefight between me and Marisa? [The entire time I was fightin' ya, I was pissed beyond reason, right?]

"Yiiiep." She answered with her arms crossed. "Kept growlin' all over the place. Yer face was fuckin' red like a tomato! You were definitely pissed the fuck out of yer mind-da ze. The fires ya made sure sayz somethin' about yer feelings."

I chuckled, [So what? I have to be frickin' pissed the entire fucking time just so I could make those fires?] Am I going to be a fucking _berserker_?

She just gave me a big smirk, full of expectations and excitement, saying nothing.

[Right, thank you.] Appreciate your comment on that one, Ms. Marisa Kirisame, I will adjourn our talk right here and now. As to that, let us relax on our reclining tables and try to rest out our exhaustion.

Hmm….

Maybe the berserker thing could work for me. Meiling did say that I use my emotions in a fight, mainly rage. Even before I got to Gensokyo, I've been doing the same strategy. Whenever I get caught in a hate-fight and not a play-fight, my body kept itching from a hot fire building up inside my body because it had come to that. Silent anger or full-out raging and screaming, I barely remembered a time when I fought calmly against somebody who didn't like me. I find doing that quite difficult. I have issues on certain people who just skip into the fist fight instead of talking it out. There's no way I could be calm amidst all that bullshit. It just keeps reminding me that humans are starting to act like animals, no longer using their human reasoning and submitting to their emotional urges quite easily.

*Cough! Cough!*

Damn it. Screaming and growling during that firefight might not have been a good thing to do. [Damn, my throat is dry.] I rasped, coughing even more afterwards.

"You were screamin' half the fuckin' time on the battle, dude."

[I know. I'm gonna take a shut eye for a bit.] So sleepy. Now'd better be a good time to take a break. And by 'break', I mean 'Sleep'. Fucking SLEEP! PLEASE LET ME HAVE IT! I swear to God if something interrupts me again—ESPECIALLY YOU, MARISA—I will immediately go apeshit!

Stroking my hand on the page of the winter book, feeling a dry-ice surface, my fingers immediately going numb (this thing's literally full of blizzard hell), I closed my eyes, relaxed on the broken table and eased my muscles. Shirtless and in a cold environment (thanks to this book); deep and lucid dreams, here I come.

…..

…..

…..

*Kling. Kling. Kling. Kling. Kling.*

Motherfucker.

I opened my eyes to Marisa, she looked back at me with an exasperated look, with a touch of looking a bit nervous. I gave her an eye roll and slumped back to my position, looking unbothered and just done with it. I'm just straight-up annoyed. Is it me or does this house has a problem with me trying to sleep in peace? I seriously think that that was the case. Scarlet Devil Mansion, if you're conscious and actually hearing my thoughts: FUCK YOU!

*Kling. Kling. Kling. Kling. Kling.*

Patiently. Patiently.

Marisa and I kept our eyes towards the source of the sound that's coming closer and closer. She and I, we're practically in the same position and angle as the other, Flandre will eventually appear in-between us, and we placed all our attention to her.

There goes the red shoes, the pale skin of the ankles that nearly merged together with the white socks. We raised our view upwards and there she was, holding….2 bronze pitchers in each hand?

…..

…She's just standing there, unsure of what to do now that she's between us. Marisa and I kept our eye on her, waiting for what's next. Also, what're those pitchers for?

"Um…." Flandre glanced to me before looking away.

I arched an eyebrow.

"Uh…" Then she took a little look towards Marisa before looking at the floor.

Marisa raised an eyebrow. "Somethin' wrong, Flan?"

"Um….would you…uh…" She began, turning towards me.

I drew one leg close to me, still staring at her with patience and neutrality.

"Uuhh…" She fidgeted in place, her cherry eyes barely able to stay looking at me for at least a single second. She extended the pitcher in her right hand to me, "Would you like water, Mister Eman?"

I frowned, my throat rumbling unconsciously in a growl. Despite my apprehension, I took the offering from the handle but carefully without touching her fingers—

Oh my.

This thing's _loaded_. My hand nearly fell to the floor because of how unexpectedly full and heavy it is. The way she held it made look like there's barely anything in it. Fucking vampire strength.

Instead of giving the other pitcher to Marisa like I expected her to, she held it with both hands and looked at me expectantly.

Marisa's looking at me like she's expecting me to be the taker of whatever the hell Flandre put in this thing. Way to support me.

Looking down on it, it looks clear….and it smells like water. Not falling for that though.

[What did you put in this?] I asked warily.

She was surprised for my asking, "Um, nothing. It's just water."

I frowned even further, [I thought vampires can't touch water.]

She shook her head, bleached ponytail swishing, "Uh uh. I can touch them but…" She looked around uncomfortably, "…it'll just weaken me. I can't cross running water though."

Oh really…..?

Let's see how you react on this. [Why are you giving this to us?]

Instead of a nervous fidget or an uncomfortable shifting, she's giving me a sad frown, as if she was questioning why I asked such a thing. Then she tried to wear a disarming smile, "Because…you are tired, right? You and Marisa were playing danmaku and there were a lot of fires and you both looked sweaty and exhausted. I thought you both were thirsty so I went out to get water. I tried to find a fairy or goblin but everybody was sleeping so I had to do it myself since it'd be bad manners to wake them up so….yes. That's why."

…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..Just that?

Marisa and I shared a confused/questioning glance. The two of us were not expecting this, like, at all. Looking back at Flandre's face one more time, I turned my attention back to my pitcher.

I rested it on top of the winter book: It instantaneously did the condensation process, moisture picking up on the thingy.

Gulping, I drew the _freezing_ pitcher close to my lips, then I let the cold liquid slip inside my mouth. It's very cold. I'm surprised it didn't freeze up.

Then I *gulp*

…

….‼!‼

POUR IT DOWN ON ME!‼!‼

Up and over, I made the thing pour down all its contents on my mouth. I don't care if I end up spilling it all over my face or chest! This fucking thing is _water_! _COLD WATER_! I've been fighting fire with fire the whole fight, my throat needs to be watered, and I'm horribly dehydrated! I _DESERVE THIS THING_!

*Gulp!* [Aahhh!] That was heaven to my tongue and throat! Thank You, Lord, for the concept of cold and water!

Okay, time to do the fucking deed:

I shot up to my feet, the winter book slipping off my lap and into the floor with a thick _thud_ , crusting a little of the charred carpet with ice.

"Eep!" Flandre flew a few steps backwards in surprise.

Then I _pour it down on my head!_ [YeeeaaaaaaAAAA **AAGGGGHHHHH!‼!** ] COLD! FUCKING COLD! CAN'T STOP JUMPING IN PLACE! [ **WOOOOOO! HOOOOHOHOHOHOHO! COLD!** ]

"Gimme it, Flan!" I heard Marisa say something but I didn't pay attention. I'm trying to take a bath here!

"E-hey!"

"And that book too, Eman!" That I heard so here ya go!

*Kick!* I kicked the book and it slid towards her foot. There ya go, go nuts.

Just by stomping on its edge, it bounced upwards to her head's level and she got it with one hand before placing the pitcher near it. There goes the condensation. She throws the book over her shoulder like it's trash and then….

*Gulp! Gulp! Gulp! Gulp! Gulp! Gulp!*

Okay, she's guzzling it like Suika with a bottle o' booze.

"Aaahh!"

Alright, she's finished drinking and I think there's still some more in it.

"Back away, Flan, cuz this is gonna…"

She held the thing over her head as Flandre understood what she was implying and flew away before….

*SPLASSSSHHHHHHHH!*

" **AAAAAAAAAGGGGGHHHHH!‼!‼!‼!‼!‼** " Then she began jumping in place, shaking like fucking hell, dropping the pitcher to the floor with a loud _clang_.  
Who the hell said it was a nice idea for _you_ to have an ice bath? You look like you barely take one once every month in your life. Me? I take them almost _regularly_. Sorry but I don't like to shower with warm water, and I don't like bathing with a showerhead. Not that I hate them (I **love** Hot Springs, thank you very much), I just don't prefer to use them. It just makes me distant from my proper identity as a Filipino. We don't bother with artificial hot water, and a majority of us don't use showerheads.

"Whoo! Ho! Ho! Co-co-co-cold!" Geez, she's already shuddering. "Didn't thi-think that it would be _tha-that_ cold-ze!"

[Feels great, right?] Couldn't stop myself from smirking like a bitch at the sight of Marisa's vulnerable self. She's usually so energetic and _on fire_ that it's really getting overrated. [One of the fewest things I remember is that you were sweatin' like hell in our fight, I figured all that ice water might be heaven for you, hehehehe.]

She shot me a hard glare, golden hair sopping wet and sticking to her ash-smudged face, "How come yer not shiverin' like hell, eh!? Are ya activatin' some kinda heating spell or somethin'?"

Wow, assuming.

[I'm born on a country that doesn't know snow but regularly use cold water in a bath _early_ in the morning, d'you really think something like _this_ could set me off?] There's also the fact that I've been living on the streets for a long time, there ever a time I bathed or at least washed myself with warm water? No.

"Shut up! I shouldn't have used the book!"

Hey, was your fault for taking it, not mine.

I patted her wet shoulder before I walked a couple steps away, shaking my head to whip out some water.

Hmm, there's still some ash on my head. There's no mirror around here for me to see what kind of state am I really in right now either.

I can't believe I'm considering it but….I'm wanting to borrow a _showerhead_ in this mansion just to get all this ash off me.

Once in a while won't hurt anybody.

*Kling. Kling.*

Then everything got stiff, at least a little bit. The fun of looking at Wet Marisa or listening to her shiver is no longer present. I turned around and I faced Flandre once again.

"Shouldn't you both take a shower if you were going to do that?"

Marisa and I shared a grimaced glance, she looked lost as to what to do now that she's here.

I just sighed, lowering my head and kneading my forehead. After just a few seconds, I wiped my hand downwards to my chin, wiping off the wetness and I looked at Flandre directly in her cherry red eyes.

I think it's time to address this. Anymore delays and this'll only complicates things with her.

...She's not reacting to the silver crucifix. Hmm...odd.

[Do you hate me, Flandre?] I asked firmly, crossing my arms, making sure I didn't hide my necklace.

She blinked, "Why do you ask?"

No reaction at all. She doesn't even shy away in the face of God. Common demons would have. Is the crucifix weakness of vampires false too?

Alright, no more of that. She asked me a question. [You know why: I stabbed you in the eye and I gouged the other one out. Do you hate me for that?] I asked, the cold bravado on.

She gasped, eyes wide before wearing an uncomfortable expression, frowning and unable to look at me. Her hands crumpled to fists too, her lips pursing at the memory. When she looked back at me, it looked conflicted between bitterness and sympathy, "That wasn't you."

I raised an eyebrow, [Excuse me?]

"It wasn't Mister Eman who took my eyes out, it was Mister Demon. Your eyes were black when you attacked me, and your voice got growly too."

I frowned, [That's impossible. If that had been the case, I wouldn't have remembered it.]

"But you weren't yourself." She insisted, but her eyes are saying something else, "You wouldn't have done that."

[Do you even believe that?] I think I have just enough of her trying to deny it, in front of my face at that. I have issues with that, I really do, [In case you didn't know, I fully _intended_ it. I _purposely_ stabbed and gouged your eyes out. Even if you say I was black-eyed, I was _still_ myself, and I _still_ did it.]

Her body shook real hard with frustration and anger, her lips pursed and quivering, it also looked like she was holding back tears, I could already see them welling up in her eyes right now… _red_ tears.

 _Typical._

She steadily floated down to place her feet on the ground, eyes downcast. Marisa, who's been lost as to what to do since the entire thing started, finally did something: stepping close behind the kid and laying a comforting hand on her shoulder. Marisa still looked apprehensive but still remained on the spot, and Flandre didn't have any objections either.

When just one tear slid down her cheek, leaving a red trail on her pale skin, she turned her glistening red eyes to me once again and….

"…..it's my fault…."

Too soft. Way too soft, I barely heard it…but I could guess what she had just said, and my eyes widened from it.

"…..I lost control." She mumbled, rubbing her thumb all over other hand in front of her waist, "…even though you forgave me, I still attacked you….you did it out of self-defense." Then her expression was falling to a resigned look, as if she had closure to something, "…it's my fault it happened. I attacked first."

 _Sigh….._ Motherfucker.

I placed a hand to my face, frowning. I hate myself. I really hate myself. I seriously do. Why am I this way? How did I end up like this? Why? Why!?

[Hhhhrrrggghhh…..!] A rumbling growl broke out of my throat as I pinched the middle of my nose. {Yawaa ani e!} I irritably wiped my face with that hand. The two of them looked at me with a tiny bit of apprehension, they probably thought I was going mad because of the growl (and prolly the lapse of language).

One hand in my pocket, I shook my head and stepped closer to the kid. Once she was in touching distance, I slightly raised a hand, then I laid it on top of her mobcap head.

Poofy. That's what my hand felt her hat.

"Eh?"

I roughly ruffled it, her head swaying side to side from my grip, earning a squeaky grunt from her. Then I trailed my hand down to her unkempt side-ponytail (smooth, why am I not surprised?). As I reached the end of the bleached blonde locks, it quickly fell down to its original place.

Again, my one mind just can't set itself on one mindset. Either I think of this kid as a monster or a kid with a lack of self-control, I just can't maintain on one thing. Is this the reason why I couldn't hold a grudge on somebody who is mean to me at first but suddenly becomes nice to me the next day?

If I didn't consider myself already fallen into the deep end due to the isolation of two years, I'd be willing to consider myself having a mental impairment in the emotional department of my brain.

I slowly lowered myself down, then I sat cross-legged in front of her, the cold bravado now gone and simply into a neutral one, a bit softer one. Eye to eye with her, I spoke, [How bad is your self-control, hm?]

She instantly had her eyes downcast, I noticed Marisa giving her a comforting squeeze on her shoulder. "….bad.." Again, your voice is too soft. "…even if I see just a tiny bit of blood, I lose myself. I just get so thirsty that I can't help it…." She turned to me, then her eyes roamed all over my body before going downcast. I looked and—oh my, I forgot that she scratched me all over in that hallway. "…I'm sorry."

Fucking….!

Just looking at her gnaws me on the inside….!

I traced a finger across the cauterized scratches, especially the gashes on my chest left by a claw.

"…if you don't mind me asking…." She began, voice still pathetically soft. "…who did that to you?"

…..

…..…..…..

What the hell….?

[….pardon?]

She pointed a tiny finger to my chest, "…the…ssscratches…who did that?" Wait, what? What—what's going on? "I heard you screaming in the hallway earlier, you sounded like you were attacked."

[Wait, stop. Stop.] Just hold a fucking minute here, [Are you saying that you did not do this?] I gestured to the scratches all over me. [Are you saying that _somebody_ _else_ had been doing it?]

She shook her head, "I think so. I mean, I wouldn't do such a thing. It would be a bad thing to do to a guest. I would've come over to help you but I…..I…" There goes the shaming look again, "…I smelt your….blood and…"

[Okay, stop.] I held a hand up, [I get it.] I'm really starting to get sick of this kid being shameful of herself, even if it was justified. The fact that I want to be angry at her just to rub it in but could not doesn't help. [Tell me, did you hear the scratches on the walls and the jingling when you heard me screaming?]

What the? You look genuinely surprised, "N-no! I swear I wasn't there!" She looked very earnest here, "I mean I heard one when I was walking around, like somebody was scratching the walls but that's it. I couldn't see who it was, I tried to find out and then I heard you screaming. I didn't hear anything else, just screaming. No scratching or jingling."

…..wait..

There's still this. [One last question, and I need you to answer this with all your honesty, okay?]

She nodded, ponytail swishing, "Big sister said it's bad to lie."

You sass about her so much earlier, and now you talk like you love her so much you listen to whatever she says, [Can you….dim your gems' light?]

Her eyes widened at that, she glanced at Marisa before turning to her wings, angling her right wing forward to show us the priceless gems, dangling like Christmas lights, "No. I can't control them. They just shine all the time. I don't think I could dim them. I mean, I never tried to but I don't think it's possible."

I frowned, then I turned to Marisa, [Do you believe her?]

"U-uh…" She sputtered over being addressed suddenly, "Ye-yeah, as much as I know."

…..…..…..

…..…..…..…..…..

She's a bit talkative. Her childish mentality could guarantee that.

Her lights can't dim, that's assured. They can only brighten, I saw it happen.

She attacked _when_ I bled. She never got hostile _before_ I got myself injured (besides the first time she saw me but it can be excused).

She had small self-control, but she has manners. At least that's what I know.

Her sincerity is real. That much I could fully confirm as a genuine fact about her (because I know), but her vampire instincts get in the way of that.

.…..…..…..…..…..

[Someone else did it.]

"Eh? Um…what?"

I shot up my stare towards her, [You really did not give me these scratches?]

She shook her head again, this time vigorously, "No! I wouldn't without a reason!"

[Then that settles it. Someone else had been there.]

"Um, guys?" Finally, Marisa decides to interject. I've been wondering if she's going to stay silent the whole time, "I'm kinda thinkin' that whoever attacked Eman is tryin' to make everythin' that happened afterwards…happen.]

Wha…?

[Come again?]

"Dude, think about it." Um, I can't. I think you should be elaborating this, "Eman, what happened while you were attacked?"

The muscles on my face suddenly contorted and it made me look like I just sneered. The memory of that incident….fucking terrifying. It was dark, I couldn't measure how hurt I was, and I was _helpless_. It was almost _traumatic_. [I kept hearing cackling and jingling, and whoever was there kept scratching me all over. I couldn't see anything, I was fooled that I thought I was going to die…..]

…..Wait a fucking minute….

In the dark where I couldn't see.

The injuries were not severe, but thanks to the darkness I didn't know that and instead panicked.

My blood seeped out of the wounds, and that _triggered_ Flandre's feral side…

….….….

When Flandre came from that hallway and chased after me, she did not sound like she had been with me the whole time. She sounded like she had _just_ arrived.

"I think yer startin' to get it now, dude."

I nodded, fist clenched and lips pursed. [Whoever that was….it _wanted_ me to be scared, down to the point where I wouldn't trust Flandre anymore. Those jingles…now that I think about it…] They didn't sound the same way Flandre's crystals do. Lemme confirm that, [Excuse me, Flandre.]

"Wha-what are you doing?" She asked, taking just one step back as I approached her.

[I'm going to check something, now I need you to hold still.] Now let me position myself around your back here. [I won't do anything, I just need to….] I brushed my hand across all 7 crystals on her right twig wing.

*Kling. Kling. Kling. Kling. Kling. Kling. Kling.*

…Mother **fucker.**

I stood back up and moved back to her front, [It **wasn't** her. Whoever it was, it was trying to make me think it was Flandre who did it. When I got scratched, the smell must've messed Flandre's senses and made her go out of control.] I faced Marisa, she was taking in everything I said with a full grimaced look, [It **wanted** me to go _mad_. It wanted me to be possessed. I'm getting the idea that if I ever come close to getting angry, the demon inside me gets ahold of me.]

This could only lead to…

[It _wanted_ me to kill Flandre.]

Marisa's eyes hardened at that, placing a hand across Flandre's back to comfort her, " _Or_ ….it wanted Flandre to kill _you_. Whichever it is, whoever's doin' it is doin' a good job of hiding tracks."

Agreed. You're absolutely right.

[I remembered earlier that Meiling shouted the word _"Intruder"_ and ran out the door.] I think this could be it.

Flandre gasped, tiny hands coming up to her mouth, "You…you mean…"

Yep. Exactly. Marisa, you getting me?

"There's _someone here_ wantin' to kill you…" She turned to Flandre. "…or her."

There's also this, [At a time when Remilia, Sakuya and Patch aren't around? Yep, I think the bastard who's doing this is taking this opportunity to strike when the defenses are weak. Could be using the storm as a good camouflage, I don't think even Meiling could spot anybody passing by through all that hell.]

Whoa, Marisa, you're looking real worried now, "You think that guy's here right now?"

[That's the issue.] Look at this place, for example, [Even if that guy's here, this library is too large. Could be hiding anywhere. Could jump out at any turn of a corner.]

Then she drew a sharp breath and blew it all out, looking all over the place, looking for that motherfucker, "Oh boy…"

Okay, what're we gonna do here?

"Mmmmm…"

Um, Flandre what're you doing?

She had her hands in front of her chest and curled them into fists, her eyes were closed and it looked like she was concentrating hard. There was a blurring outline coming from her too, and I'm getting the feathery feeling of magic starting to roll all over my hand and face. I think she's trying to do something. I backed away just in case, Marisa followed suite.

…..

.…..…..whoa…

She's….. _cloning_ …

I thought her wings were starting to multiply but when I saw her arms, feet, and even side-ponytail dividing too, that wasn't it. She's _cloning_. One Flandre jumped out behind her. Flandre number 2 skipped forward out of her, looking disoriented. Then Flandre the III took the air from Original Flandre's head.

 _Holy shit_.

I can't believe that just happened. She just _cloned_ herself!

I can't believe that was actually a thing. A _vampire_ could _clone_!

This is overkill! All this is too mind-blowing!

"Okay, I want you to go outside and find the baddy."

"Roger!"

"And you, I want you to search the library."

"Okeydokey!"

"And you, I want you to protect me and Mister Eman there."

"Protect _me_ and Mister Eman, okay!"

Something nudged me on the side, "Surprised?" It was Marisa, and she was loving the way I looked right now: gaping-mouthed and wide-eyed.

…..

Marisa closed my open mouth and that made me able to respond properly, [Very.] Whoo, boy. Holy hell, that was…. _NOT_ what I expected her to do. I can't believe that was _possible_. I understand that it's _fucking_ _Gensokyo_ but…still!

I reached for my head and combed the wet locks with my fingers, [Damn….that was new.]

"Hehe." She nudged me some more. "That's just the tip of the iceberg of what's 'round here-ze."

[You don't have to tell me.] Geez, Marisa. You just have to make it even worse by stating the obvious. What else Gensokyo has that I have not seen yet, I probably won't be able to see it coming, even if I try all of my hardest to imagine.

"Something wrong, Mister Eman?"

Hm?

Oh, it's Flandre and her twin. Holy shit, look at 'em both. If I didn't know any better, I would'a thought she was standing beside a mirror. They both look _extremely_ alike. The facial expression and everything, even the hair. Though, vampires had no reflection so mirror thing's moot at this point.

I wore a wan smile, [Flandre, I didn't know you had 3 other sisters.]

They looked at each other and giggled. Damn, holy shit, looking at these two is so weird. They look _so_ fucking alike. [[Surprise~~!]] They said in _perfect_ unison, in _English_ too. I like it.

"Hi! I'm Flandre."

"Hello, I'm Flandre."

Then the two giggled again, high-fiving.

I couldn't stop myself from giggling too, these two are very amusing to watch. [Which one of you two's the real Flandre?]

They looked at each other again, grinned deviously and began to giggle (borderline cackle). The fact that they're doing it together just makes all too creepy. They interlocked right elbows and began to spin around in a circle, wings jingling and the cackle/giggle orchestra going all over the place.

Then they stopped, one twirled around until they both faced on one side, interlocked arms again, then they began skipping forward….towards me.

""Lalalalalala~ Lalala~ Lalalalalalalala~~""

This is _so_ creepy! Much worse than _The Shining_!

It took nearly all of my control _not_ to take a step back as they neared me, then went _around_ me. I kept them in my sight, their jingling wings never going anywhere so long as I looked at them. Their singing is just too creepy that I can't trust them being behind me where I _can't_ see them.

While I was spinning around to keep up with their pace, I noticed that Marisa's just standing back, chillin', giving the two an amused…and a creeped-out look. I can see why Marisa's nervous around her.

After 2 more revolutions around me, the two skipped back to their original spot, twisted around to the direction in-between them and faced me once again, giving me sweet fanged smiles, [[Guess!]]

 _Oh_ , so we're playing _this_ game, eh?

Alright, I'll bite.

…Should never bring that out verbally in front of a _vampire_ …ever.

[Hmm…] Thinking pose, thinking pose; one arm across the abdomen to hold the elbow, other hand reaching up to touch the chin. Loading….loading…

Is it…..

[You.] Left Flandre.

"Yay!" She clapped happily, "You got it!"

"Wait, no!" Wait, what? "It's me! I'm the real Flandre! Mister Eman, pick me! She's just a clone!"

"No, pick me! I'm the real one!"

"Me!"

"Me!"

"No, it's me!"

"Me!"

"Oh yeah!? In what way are you real? I'm the pretty one here!"

"Your hairs all messy and frizzled! My ponytail's still beautiful!"

"Your skirts ripped! Look at me, I'm the prettier one here!"

"Your dress is all crumpled! I bet Mister Eman wouldn't look at you long enough! He's been looking at me the whole time!"

"No way! He's been looking at me since I created you!"

"What are you talking about!? _I_ created you!"

"No, me!"

"Me!"

"Me!"

I slowly looked over my shoulder, gesturing to the two with a hand and gave a wimpy smile to Marisa. 'Are these two for real?'

She just shrugged, returning the wimpy smile. 'Pretty much.'

*Grab*

COLD!

What!? What!?

"Hey, Mister Eman! Let's play a game!"

*Grab*

COLD! Wait, why're you holding my other hand, Flandre the II? I thought you two were going at it a couple seconds ago?

"Yeah! Let's go over there!" She pointed to the main reading area, the part with the tables. Quite far but I could take it. "It's too tight around here. C'mon!"

[A-ah, hey!] Too late, I can't get a say since these two are already pulling me.

Flandre the II looked behind her, suddenly disappeared, the grip on my right hand relieved and—

"O-oy! What're you—Flan!?"

"Join in, Ms. Marisa!"

Oh….well, at least I'm not alone on this one so the kid won't hear me complainin'.

I don't normally say it but….thank You, Lord, for the big amount of stamina I get to have in my suffering of 2 years.

Even after the firefight battle, I'm still primed for a little game with these two little moonlights. Playing while under the danger of being assassinated. It kinda works as a way to make the assassin careless since we are not on our guard, but Flandre secretly is, and her other sisters are watching out for us too. I think I could oblige in some childish play while the bastard gets lured in.

I just hope these two don't ask for anything too extreme for me….!

~~~~~ « **҉** » ~~~~~

Not too extreme? I guess such a thing's kinda too much to ask, 'specially in a fucking place like Gensokyo.

"Yeah! Howz it goin' on yer side, Eman!?"

[Would you please focus on your _own_ battle!? Geez!]

This kid's got a pretty morbid way of defining fun. Can't say that it's unexpected and quite bothering, her species considered, but still….I'm very off-put.

"Make fires! C'mon! Go angry or somethin' and make a blaze! Ain't ya the emotion-trigger pyromancer!?"

[We have not made that title official yet! I ain't—whoa!—no pyromancer if I can't cast it right!]

Started out as innocent. Perfectly child-friendly. A rather unfair game of hide and seek, considering her good sense of smell. A rather fair game of tag, she kept her running speed as slow as possible that it matches her childlike frame, didn't even fly too. Marisa and I even bothered to compete against each other in acrobats, much to the delight of the two kiddies, and _myself_. Competition in _these_ kinds of games is my cuppatea.

"Then do the subconscious thing!"

[ _What_ 'subconscious thing'!? Hey! Watch it! You nearly clipped my head there, kid!]

Then everything came down to the final game for the night.

 _'Play danmaku with us!'_

Should I _not_ have said yes?

"Hehe! Sorry! Yah!"

"Oof! Urgh! Why're you so strong!?"

"Why are you so funny when you fight, Mister Eman!?"

Well, it could've been worse.

[Yeeeeiiiiiiiiiiii!]

"Ahahahahahahahahaha! Come back here!"

She could've used a lot of destructive power in the fight, but she had a trait that I could easily like her for.

"The 'Subconscious thing', Eman! Use the heat of the moment to remember how you did it!"

[What!?]

"Yah!"

[Whoa! Flandre—Hey!]

"Hihihihihi!"

She is a very fair girl. She's placing some limits on her power to keep me on even grounds with her. She's fighting with her physical abilities, right on my level.

"Sometimes ya gotta feel it, brah! Not _think_ it! Remember the way ya felt when ya blew a fireball-ze!"

[Is that even—AY!]

"Oogh! I missed!"

It's safe to say that I am starting to like Flandre Scarlet.

[That was **not** funny!]

"It's supposed to be funny!?"

[If you're a guy? NO!]

Maybe the 'like' thing will be left up to debate considering that she nearly stabbed me in the balls with that life-sized wiggly…minute hand? She said it was called the Lævatein, the staff of Loki. Ain't that the Norse trickster god? Last I've heard of him, he was falling for half an hour inside the portal.

I kinda have questions. For one, is that even the actual thing? Is it supposed to look like that?

"Ya!"

Oh shit! Whoa! Duck under that!

Then I rolled backwards on the floor and run somewhere else, running up a shelf and climbing up to stand atop it.

"Hey!"

And Flandre instantly gets to the same area as me just a few feet away, holding her weapon. Seriously, how could I block perfectly with my fucking butter knife against that _club_?

[Hi.] I greet you.

Then I bolt towards her, knife at the ready.

She wore a smile, holding the staff with both hands, eager to meet my strike with her own.

Here goes nothing…!

Sliding sweep kick—not!

She fell for it. She made for a mid-air float will trying to hit the area she thought I was gonna go to, right beneath her legs. I actually jumped to the air, doin' a little Webster flip, and slammed both my feet to her torso.

*Bak!*

[Oof!]

It's a hit! And I _did not_ fall off the fucking shelf! Wow! I landed on my back! I ACTUALLY EXECUTED THE WEBSTER DROP KICK!

Which is still painful! Fuck, I felt the edges on that…!

[Ack…!] I sat up, gritting my teeth and rubbing my back. [Ow, never gonna do that again….!]

Okay. I quickly clambered downwards to the floor, let go at the height of 8 feet and rolled on impact. As I thought of Flandre to do, she was standing right there fine and dandy, waiting for me to come down instead of going after me while I was vulnerable. She's so honorable.

Right as I was only a couple feet away, I asked, [How many now?]

"Um…" She looked to the ceiling, holding her chin. "Oh! 5 for me and 3 for you."

Only _3_ hits? She hits me 5 more times, I'm done. I'll be out of the game! Damn it with all them vampire perks. They can't get me an easy hit on her. I can't go wild either, that'll just draw out the bastard into me.

If I could just figure out how to draw the fire into my hands again…

….but then again, that'll be no different than me being a demon! Using demonic knowledge…

….but I remember that the bastard _had_ to read a book to be able to cast fire…

….does that mean that it isn't from the bastard if I invoke fire…?

Would I just be putting all the bastard had known from using me as a vessel into—

"Just 7 more for you, Mister Eman!"

Geez, you just had to interrupt me, kid! [What?]

"I said that if you hit me 7 more times, you win!"

Ugh. Please, don't remind me, kid. [I know. I know.] You're just rubbing it in at this point for me.

Then we fancied a little stand-off, giving each other a calculating eye and squaring our shoulders. Flandre looked a little funny at the attempt: what she lacked in body build, she compensated by curling her wings above her like a floating tiara, lights glowing and jingling. It doesn't make her look big, her unique beauty is just given a lot of emphasis.

With a stomp to the floor, I equipped the standard knife-fighter stance. She held the staff with both hands in turn.

"Ready?"

[Mm hm.] On your go, kiddo.

"Go!" And she cheated her mega-jump using _flight_ , arching her weapon for a hammer-slam.

Just like her recent starting moves. This should be easy.

As she comes close on the downward arc and about to clobber my head, I quickly took a side-step in just a tiny distance that there's barely a feet between us as she landed, cracking the floors with her staff. My power-jumping position ready, I stiffened my legs and power-kneed her in the face!

"Whoops!" Missed. She dashed forward before I could get her.

My momentum still steaming with me, I rolled with good ease on the floor to recover back into a crouch and I did a full-sprint towards Flandre. With the momentum fully ready, I executed the corkscrew straight-up, it got to the point where my body was completely upside down on the spin, and when I landed, I was about to do a clobber maneuver with my knife.

[Hrm!] Get split in half, Flandre!

"Nope!" Oh no, she did the same dodge as me, and she's 'bout to power-knee me in the face! I can't dodge that in time! She's a _vampire_!

Good thing my body got some automatic reflexes.

Upon my landing, I rolled again too quickly that I end up hurting my back. Worth it, she didn't hit me. Upon standing up and the momentum gone, I full-sprinted towards her and did a side-flip kick. When I missed, I did it again. I missed the second time, why not the third time? Still missed? I did the fourth. If I missed again, why don't I keep doing this until I hit ya, kid!?

7th. 8th. 9th. 10th! 11th! 12th! Fucking hell, how many times are ya gonna let me flip, kid!? Are you purposely leading me and not moving out of the way because it looks funny or cool to you!?

Oh no, that ain't happenin'!

19th! 20th!

And double front-flip!

"Wow!"

Damn it, kid. Stop enjoyin' it! This is a fight! Not the Tournament!

[AAGGHH‼] Clobber!

Actually, no, I was just going to roll on the ground. I knew you'd get out of the way.

She back-stepped instead of side-stepping, it was a good time to do the double-horse kick.

"OOF!" Kid focused too much on her fun that she forgot about the fight and incoming surprise attacks from her enemy. Now she got sent flyin' backwards a little away, gems jingling upon impact to the floor.

That's 4 for me then.

Hup! I kip up to a stand, then she stands back as well, having a little flabbergasted face.

[Don't forget that we're fight'n', Flandre. I generally try to make sure nobody sees anything coming from me.]

"Yeah," She curtly nodded, her fangs starting to show in her smile, "Sorry, I was enjoying myself too much."

[Hey, it's fine to enjoy a play fight but try not to overdo it.] Ya wanna know why? It's because, [That's _my_ thing.]

Oh boy, her face told me she didn't get that, "What?"

I waved her off, [Mm, nothin' too big.] People get the gratification when they land a blow on the opponent, especially me, but every hit gets me a fine dose of vigor much better than the first cuz it just gives me a damn reason to hit the other in the face and be proud of it, it even makes the satisfaction of landing the blow even sweeter. Much worse/better when I go wild from getting hit too much or couldn't hit much that the stress relief is _real_ whenever I beat up somebody in the midst of screaming and roaring.

"Okay." She hopped a little to prep up, wings jingling and side-ponytail flopping, then she readied her weapon. "Ready?"

[Go!] Then I sprint towards her!

Why do you look so surprised? When you ask me to be ready, that means you already _are_!

Swiping a diagonal to her, she parried it with her weapon. I slapped her weapon upwards, leaving her open in the middle and I took advantage of it: horizontal swipe to the abdomen.

She suddenly dashed backwards, my knife slicing air. Her feet didn't even move, probably the flight again.

Damn it! Fucking, fast-moving, cheating, motherfucking cun—

 ** _Cheat!_**

 ** _She Cheats You!_**

 ** _She Will Suffer For This Insole—_**

*Slap! Slap!*

Calm down! Calm down, me! Calm down! Don't let that bastard get ahold of ya!

This bastard's gotta get exorcized soon! I wish morning'd come already! Or is it morning already? Wait, what about the storm outside?

*Slap! Slap!*

Focus! Focus! Vampire kiddo about to attack, charging spear jab incoming!

[Uurrghh!] Shaking my head, my cheeks stinging, I instantly executed a B-twist in a panic, and amidst that panic, I threw a downward punch in my spin just as Flandre swooped over where I was supposed to be when I was still standing.

I could not believe what I just did….

*Bak!*

….but I got her in the _head_.

Oof! Okay, did not do the roll and instead landed flat on my back.

She didn't lose flight and skid on the floor after getting hit, she looked like she got some turbulence, her form swaying in the air, her chest nearly sliding against the floor but she got steady and flew upwards, twisted in the air and began speeding _towards me_!

Okay, no stand-off starting this time!?

Waiting….

Her eyes began to glow red, a very firm expression all over her little face. She doesn't look like a kid anymore, she looked like an adult.

Waiting….!

Hiiiii! She's coming closer! I'm scared!

That sneer of hers is even more predatory. The creases on her nose are clear, and there was more sharp teeth than I could ever remember from all the Movie Vampires having.

That….is SCARY AS ALL HELL!‼

[ **AAAAGGHHH!‼** ] SIT-UP OUT OF THERE!

*BUURRGGGSSSSHHH!*

Holy shit, the floor literally exploded with dust and debris! If I was even a second too late, my head would've been nothing but fucking mush!

 _Panic! Panic! Adrenaline! Aaaaaaahhh! The adrenaline's rushing all over me! Shiiiiiiiiit! My body's shaking!_

[ **WWOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHH!‼!‼!‼!‼** ] THIS TICKLES! IT FEELS LIKE MY BODY IS CRAWLING WITH WORMS!

*KICK!* UGH! KICK THAT BOOKSHELF OVER!

"Mister Eman?"

WHAT IS IT!? OH, IT'S YOU! VAMPIRE KID CALLED FLANDLE! HERE! LEMME KILL YOU WITH THIS KNIFE! AAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!‼!

[AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!‼!‼]

"Whoa! Mister Eman, are you possessed again!?"

WHAT YOU TALKIN' ABOOT, KID!? THIS IS ME GOING APESHIT FROM AN OVERDOSE! HERE! HAVE A STAB!

[YAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYA—] I'M INSANE! I'M STABBING AND SWIPING AT YOU! EVEN THOUGH YOU'RE BLOCKING AND DODGING THEM ALL, I COULDN'T STOP STABBING AND SLICING!

"You're even faster than before! What happened to you!?" What the!? HEY, NO FLYING!

[HEY, NO FLYING OUT OF BOUNDS!] YOU COME BACK TO THE GROUND OR I'MMA SPANK THAT ASS!

"Sorry!" Then back to the ground a dozen feet away.

[ **AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!‼!‼** ] C'MERE AND LEMME KILL YA!

"I guess you're not possessed!"

[WOOOOOOOOOOOOOO—]

"Here comes the swing, Mister Eman!"

OH, BRING IT ON! JUST SWING THAT WIGGLY THING THE SOONER I COME NEAR, YOU'LL BE HAVIN' A KNIFE IN YA AFTERWARDS!

[ **OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO—** ]

HERE IT COMES, FLANDRE!

[OOOOHOOOOOOOO—]

STAB TO THE CHES—

*BOOOOOOOM!* A bright yellow object just exploded right into us.

[AAAAARRGGHH!] I got thrown sideways, ending up rolling a few times before stopping and coughing.

"Aaaaaaaghhh!" Oh dear, that sounded like Flandre flew a _long_ way.

*Cough! Cough!* Agh! What the fuck!? I was about to stick it in, then a fucking yellow star just slammed into us without any warning!

[The hell!?] Marisa! Was that you!?

"Heads up, Eman!" Sez she as she flies over my head, her form a very blurry black and white, quickly being chased by…..

"Come back here!"

….a very gleeful Flandre with gem lights glowing too brightly, looking more like a really big firefly with a lot of color asthetics. Was the kid going all out on her?

Also, [WATCH WHERE YOU AIM, FOR FRICK'S SAKE!] One more time and you're gonna have two enemies once I'm done with my own!

" **«Magic Sign—Milky Way»!** "

She didn't listen to me.

Now all those dazzling little bullets are flying and spiraling _everywhere_!

Oh you gotdamn nikkofu—

*Boom! Boom! Boom! Boom! Boom!*

~~~~~ « **҉** » ~~~~~

He was confused between cackling in excitement or giggling nervously, his mind could barely decide as dodging stars is more important than deciding either to have fun or be mentally impaired.

Instead of running away from the barrage, he chose to go _towards_ it. It is indeed hazardous but the bullets are easier to track and dodge in this fashion. _Good thing these things glow, makes it easier for me to see 'em, unlike dodge ball! That was the **last** time I'll ever do a cheat gainer flip just to fucking dodge the last guy's throw and hit him out._

He doubts that he'll ever get the chance to do that again, not in this Fantasy Land that had women firing glowing and colorful dodgeballs that explodes with a fire-rate faster than a heavy machine gun.

Spinning once to the left, dodging a large star, he ducked low and quickly scampered on all fours forward, not standing up until he noticed a tiny cluster of star danmaku heading towards him and rolled sideways to evade. Rising up to his feet with his upper body slightly lowered just in case, he remained in place and focused mainly on the evasive.

 _I hope Flandre breaks her Spell Card sooner or later, I can't dodge these things all day._

 _…but this is fun! I'm starting to get the fun of the game now!_

The star bullets were fast, fast enough to compare to the thrown dodgeballs he once faced back in high school, but they had an obvious pattern and there were a lot of gaps, and the lights they give off just makes them even easier to predict.

Ducking low and spinning around once, he executed a B-kick to jump over a cluster that could've hit his legs and cartwheeled to the left, dodging an enormous green star. Thrusting his hips back and spinning to the right, he slip past a few stars going where his abdomen should be and a single red star grazed his bare shoulder. That instantly pushed him to a mild panic and he used that panic to consciously infuse adrenaline into himself, an ability he learned in a fight-or-flight moment several months ago. The fact that he was bare at the top is more than disconcerting. Even if a shirt is not enough to protect him from the pain of getting hit but at least he'll feel secure.

Noting a gap about to form just a few meters away, he patiently waited for it to arrive; leaning sideways and diving forward to the floor in spite of his dislike for the action towards hard floors. Still crouching, he rolled to the side, dodging a star that slammed against his recent position and he _bolted_. From the revolving stars, with each speed varying from fast or average, it created a particular path that could only last for two seconds in front of him.

[Yeeeeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaaaa—] He could barely keep himself from exposing his panic and extreme rush. [—aaaaaaaaaaaoooooooooooooooooowwwooooooooooooo‼!‼!‼!‼!‼!]

As the gap closes behind him in his sprint, he could actually feel them nearly hitting them in the _ass._ The feathery feel of magic is completely perceptible on his backside, and the thought of getting hit _right there_ is motivation enough to give him a rush of adrenaline and _fun_.

[Ahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha!] He gave up on maintaining the sane and composed image of a very professional parkour artist/tricker, he submitted to the fun-loving, unhinged man who desired nothing but to feel the ultimate thrill in the midst of every terrain. A side that many of his trickmates knew existed within the calm exterior.

Slipping through the passage way and into the open space, he executed the backhand spring and a finishing backflip to release all the momentum and the exhilarating rush out of his senses. He back-stepped almost out of reflex as a blue star passed by where his head should be. Spinning and thrusting his hips back, dodging a small cluster, he wasted no time in going back into dodging, ducking and jumping, side-stepping and dashing, and soon enough he was tumbling and flipping. The very thing made him smile.

 _Ho-holy shit, I'm doing it! I'm actually doing it! I'm dodging **bullets**! I'm Batman, motherfuckers!_

He was glad for his reflexes and good coordination, honed for 2 whole years of suffering and running, committing assault on drug addicts and common thugs, and a very good grip of adrenaline rush. Both his mind and body was put into motion, keeping the body moving and swerving to dodge as many bullets as he could see while at the same time keeping track of the bullet pattern, path, speed, distance, _and_ formulating a fitting maneuver to dodge. The very act was extremely exhilarating for the Rumbling-Tumbling Outsider, more than the fun of going through an obstacle course against a competitor.

 _Is this what people here usually do in a fight besides beating the shit outta each other!? This is INSANE! How'd they come up with_ this _!? How'd Master come up with this!?_

 _This is amazing! This is awesome! I LOVE THIS GAME!_

The evasion game had lasted for more than a minute, and yet he wasn't tiring, he only felt more excited and invigorated. Not only was the dodging consistent, but also the adrenaline. Each near-miss made his body infuse a dose of adrenaline to his system; the thought of getting hit by these _explosive candy_ was enough to do that and being bombarded by the majority of the barrage afterwards is too much.

The pain that'll come.

The burns that'll mark his bare torso.

The scars that'll leave on him.

The certain colors his new pale skin could have if he was ever struck.

And the shock of losing if he ever lost his consciousness.

The thought of being hit, even if just once, is simply shocking. The thought of losing in this game is much more unthinkable. He had just discovered his affinity for fire magic, his skills in dodging were getting sharper and refined, even his strength seemed to increase, and his nimbleness was getting slicker and showy. His skill in the Gensokyo Game was starting to improve, he was starting to match one of the most prominent players in this dangerous Fantasy Land, and to think that he'll lose all that glory of surviving an entire spell card barrage coming from his tiny witchy friend, Kirisame Marisa because he failed…..

 _Aint't!_

Spin: Dodging a tiny star from hitting him in the arm.

 _Fucking!_

Step: He grazed a baseball-sized bullet under his arm, pushing him into a frenzy.

 _Happening!_

TD Raiz: A gargantuan green star missed him by inches, its buzzing form careening past where his spinning form should be and exploding in the background.

 _BITCH!_

And end with a corkscrew: And in the last execution, he successfully reached a very fantastic height as he jumped over one large star that could've struck his legs, grazed a few clusters with the side of his head and waist, and he landed to the floor with a roll.

He pumped a fist in full triumphant glory, [HELL YEAH!]

*ZZZZZ—BOOM!* He celebrated too soon.

[ **Aaghhkkhhaaaa!** ]

*thud!*

"AW!"  
"Aw!"

"Dammit, Eman! I thought ya had it-ze!"

"That was so close, Eman-san! It was looking so cool!"

The Spell Card still hasn't timed out, and he got the pattern readings wrong. Instead of the red basketball-sized star going over his head, it was actually angled towards his bare back and it exploded right in-between his shoulder blades.

Among all the unceremonious landings that ever happened to him in his tricking and running days, this one was particularly _traumatic_. Not only was the victory 'hell yeah' _too_ premature, he landed on his _face_. This _never_ happened before, and it is horrifyingly **humiliating**.

[….fucking…gggghhkkkkkk…!] He growled on the floor, muffled slightly. Reimu's totally going to have a field day once he tells her about this. _'Hey, Reimu. I just fucked up in the game you made. I was like 'hell yeah', and then a fucking star blew my ass off the floor and onto my face'._ She'd definitely blow her ass off with this.

The buzzing ambience of flying stars resonated for another second above his collapsed form before it stopped, the spell card timing out and the bullets popping into glitter, the very air sparkling like molecular jewels.

His back ached badly. It was an explosion, a hard punch, and a lot of heat mixed together that seemed to have happened on his back, the fact that it was a _star_ -shaped bullet could not be any more ridiculous. If he plans to continue playing a game like this, he'll have to invest in some very durable clothing. His back stung with burns, it felt like it was scalded, and he is frightened to find out if the damages went far as to shred open his skin and exposed the tissue beneath.

[Ooowww…!] He groaned, lifting himself up by the elbows before he placed his knees underneath him. The adrenaline soon left him, and his exhaustion bore down like a weight suddenly dropped on him. His inhales and exhales came out in growls and heaves, taking as much oxygen as he could. The relief on his legs was delicious, but the burning pain on his back held him back from enjoying it. […fucked it up at the end….] Refraining the urge to roll on his back and pressure on the pain, he simply collapsed on his backside, holding himself up with his arms and looked up to the ceiling, admiring the handiwork of his first spell card leaving it charred and black, […. _of course_.]

*Kling. Kling. Kling. Kling.*

He looked back down and faced the little girl stood just nearby him, "You nearly captured Marisa-nee's spell card, Eman-san!" She remarked as if she was talking about a failed 3-points.

A monochrome figure sooner arrived to his opposite side, giving him a condescending smile, "Yeah! Should'a kept yer eyes open while the thing's still active-ze!" She advised with the abominable flair of arrogance.

Not bothering to find out what 'capturing' means and not having the patience to counter Marisa's advice, he lolled his head backwards groaning and attempted to stand up. His body was sturdy enough to not have overworked ankles just yet and his mind is strong enough to ignore the pain, if slightly. Once again, he was grateful for his above-average physical fortitude and heightened stamina. If he cannot survive an even complex danmaku spell card, then he can rely on endurance to compensate. Pain is a partner, a sidekick in battle, it will help him go further into the Rage.

But right now, the Rage is not beneficial to him anymore, it will only open the door for the demon into possessing him. He is very handicapped at the moment.

[Tch.] Rolling his neck, causing a crackle and rolling his shoulders to ease off the stiffness, he turned to the two of them, [What gives? Why'd you two stop fighting? Did somebody win?]

"We'll…" The two girls shared a glance before Marisa continued, "…you were goin' all-out so we kinda paused for a bit and watched ya go at it."

[….uh huh, okay…..] He brushed a hand across his wild unkempt hair, its former silkiness either gone or covered by dry ash. He really needs that bath, [What's the verdict?]

"You were amazing!" Flandre exclaimed, hands in the air and hopping, "You were flipping and jumping and things! Are you some kind of master acrobat or something!?"

"Still screwed up though," Marisa chortled, her smirk giving no sign of any deflation of her condescending flare, "He was like 'oh yeah', then he got shot in the back-ze!"

[Shut up.] He sluggishly swung a roundhouse kick and only the gigantic witch hat fell off as she easily ducked under it before picking it up. He turned around and exposed his back to them, [What does it look like? Any damages or anything?]

"Um no. Nothing."

"Yer just a little red there but nothin' serious."

He sighed in relief. Looks like the spell card system's injury prevention is finally starting to work on him. He looked around him a little before addressing them both, [Where's the Flandre I was fighting?]

"Oh….uh.." Marisa looked to the side, looking sheepish, "Remember that shot I got ya both with?"

He didn't reply but he felt his back starting to itch out of the memory of being interrupted by that explosive bullet.

"Yeah, Flandre number 2 kinda died." She bluntly stated, scratching her head, "Hehe, sorry to break the fight-ze."

Seeing her apologize was enough to sate all the irritation that boiled inside him. Her arrogance was starting to provoke the demon into coming in and he felt really inclined to let the bastard have his way if it meant shutting her up, [I hear you.] He crossed his arms over his bare chest, [So what now? Halt the fight or we continue?]

"Let's continue!" Flandre exclaimed excitedly.

"…." Eman glanced to Marisa, surprised that it was Flandre out of the two women to ever voice out the obvious choice between them.

"Uh…" She returned the look with an uncertain mien. "But what 'bout Eman here?" Marisa gestured to him, "He don't have a partner to tussle-ze."

Flandre's eyes widened, "Oh…" She scuffled her shoe in embarrassment, then she quickly recovered and turned to the Outsider, "Oh! You should team up with Marisa-nee, Eman-san!"

He gulped; _well, that leaves throwing in the towel. I'm fucking tired here_ , [2 against 1?] He asked in spite of himself being unable to hold a candle to anybody in terms of giving the kid a challenge. He couldn't throw fireballs anymore or even cast the spell card he made himself, he's just a human with a measly knif—oh, he lost the knife when he got shot by that star prior to the Milky Way spell card.

She nodded vigorously, "Uh huh! It's okay with me!" The kid informed with a smile, fangs showing, "You couldn't throw danmaku anymore so it's not unfair if you two are together, yeah?"

Eman's eyes widened at the consideration of her words, he was initially shocked. When he glanced to his witchy friend, she was shocked too. He expected the kid to be all hyperactive in the game, all for the fun and excitement and everything else disregarded but he never expected the vampire to be _very_ considerate.

"Marisa-nee will do the danmaku-ing and Eman-san shall handle the…uh…knifing and fighting on the floor thingy!" Eman couldn't hold back from snickering at the attempt to find a proper term besides CQC, "Yeah! It's fair, right?"

Eman held his forehead and massaged his temple, shaking his head in exasperation of himself. _This kid._ He really doesn't fully know the little girl. It seemed there was more to the vampire than just an immature kid who can't really hold down any thirsty urges.

"Ya got the short end, eh?" He felt an elbow nudge him on his side.

He moved his thumb away to look at Marisa with one eye, [You mean…?]

"Yer gunna go _hand-in-hand_ with her, dude!" She told with a smile, it looked like she was _pitying_ him with that smile, "Forget the danmaku, dude, she's a _vampire_! She'll kill ya with one hit-ze!"

He only had a second of silent panic and reconsideration before a simple memory reassured him of any bloody outcomes. [Even so, we _are_ playing in the bounds of the Spell Card game, right?]

"Yeah!" Flandre answered first before Marisa could. "I might kill you if I didn't."

Eman gulped again. It was actually unsettling to hear that coming from a child. [Then I got nothin' to worry about. Since I got a spell card, nobody ain't gonna bleed or die, right?] He smiled, feeling his playful side rising up to make him feel eager for the coming fight, [Worst that could happen is me being knocked out before a minute could even pass.]

"Well, yer right about that but…" Marisa suddenly began to smile ominously, tilting her hat upwards to show the dangerous glint in her left blue eye, "Unless you activate it, the 'no death' thing ain't gonna save ya at all-ze."

Eman's panic was guaranteed to last the entire battle.

"What?" Flandre was genuinely caught off-guard by this, "Is-is that true?"

"Ppfff! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" She instantly doubled over, holding her stomach.

Marisa's guffaw was so sudden that Flandre and Eman literally jumped, eliciting the sound of gems clinging and a surprised squawk erupting, respectively.

"Ma-Marisa-nee?"

[Wha-what!?]

"Your face! Your fa-he-he-he-he-ace! I understand if it's you but _Flandre_!? AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA—"

[Oh….] Eman felt the itches coming in and he was sure that the demon inside him was dead-set on helping him out with a stress relief. He gladly allowed it; he reared one foot back, [ **yOu** **LiTtLe—** ]

A guttural curse left unsaid and Marisa was sent flying backwards from a single punting kick, courtesy of the Outsider that once had a pair of blackened eyes for only half a second before Flandre could see them after hearing him suddenly speaking in a strange throat.

Marisa crashed back-first to a standing bookshelf and it fell backwards with a loud _thud_ , filling the relatively silent library with a loud thunderclap of wood and cement.

A thumbs-up was raised, followed by a gloriously free-willed holler, "Worth it-da ze!"

Like a dog, his brow creased, his teeth exposed in a sneer and let out a deep guttural growl, [ **HHHHHRRRRRRRRGGGGGGHHHHH—** ] Soon enough, his mouth started to open and a roaring monster bellowed in the sanctum of knowledge, [ **—AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGHHHHHHHHH!‼!‼!‼** ] Then he stomped his foot to the floor, filling the silence once again with a second thunderclap that was more like a small boulder instead of damaged rubber landing on hard ground. Flandre was honestly surprised that the floor didn't crack.

After a few moments of him slightly heaving for breath, his shoulders rising up and down, Flandre lightly poked his leg, her apprehension rising at the demon actually possessing him again, "Um…Eman-san?"

*Stomp!*

The same leg she poked lifted itself from the ground and stomped, rather lightly than the first before Eman groaned into his hand, his other hand reaching for her head and patting her mob cap tenderly. [I'm okay.] He rasped, clearing his throat and coughing a few times. When he removed his hand from his face, Flandre saw hazel irises, no blackened scleras, [Stupid witch.] He muttered, glaring at the tiny woman standing proudly atop the toppled bookcase, smile glowing brightly to blind anybody seeing it.

It only annoyed him even further. He felt really inclined to just let the demon take control and make her go through that _Hellstorm_ again.

[Can we start?] He was more frustrated than eager as he asked.

"Oh! Sure! But first…" Flandre took something behind her and drew out a black knife, "Here you go."

"Wait, ain't that Eman's knife?" Marisa asked.

He gave a little smile, [Thank you, Darlin'.] He took the tool from her cold little palm and took a few steps back, knife reared back behind his thigh.

Flandre giggled like a blushing teen, "He called me 'darling'~" She quickly took to the air and levitated just a few feet away from the air in-between the two, "Let's go!"

[Let's set down a few rules here.] Eman raised up a finger with a free hand. [Only one opponent at a time; No two at once unless Flandre clones herself; I will handle the melee combat, Marisa'll handle the danmaku combat—although I'm also involved in dodging them too so you can shoot danmaku at me as well, kid; Marisa and I can substitute each other by saying 'Sub' or 'Switch'.] He turned to his partner, [You getting me here?]

"We switch by 'sub' or 'switch', gotcha!"

[You can sub with me too but make sure it's only on melee combat. You can't sub on danmaku combat, 'kay? Not unless I find out how to make my fireballs again…] He trailed off lightly. Inside, he felt seriously conflicted of such an occurrence. He's still stuck in the dilemma between seeing it as relying on demonic knowledge (which he abhors) or using the knowledge the demon _learned_ from the book, which _belonged_ _to Patchouli Knowledge_ (which is _not_ the same thing, and something he's okay with).

"Okay!"

He chose to ignore the ugly thoughts and instead rolled his shoulders. _Alright, things are startin' to look good._ Eman rubbed his palm on his knife hand, his anticipation exposed by the gesture,

[Where was I? Oh yeah, as I was saying…..] He frowned for a bit, unable to think up any fair bounds anymore. It seemed like everything seemed set for a clean game, [I…think that's good 'nough. You all okay with them rules?]

"Yeah!" Flandre agreed, wings flapping gently and jingling in rhythm.

Marisa simply shrugged, "Hm, seems okay." Then she took to the air, flying to the same level as the vampire. "On yer go, dude."

He nodded, smacking his knife grip to his palm. [On yer go, kid.]

Flandre was slightly surprised, "M-me? O-okay, go!" She shot a few scarlet orbs towards Marisa before flying downwards to Eman, Lævatein arced back for an overhead strike.

Spinning to the left to dodge, the wiggly weapon destroyed the ground, sending a few pieces of cement to the air as the Outsider Scooted and attempted to sweep the kid's legs. Flandre floated her legs upwards to dodge, Eman killed the momentum of his leg by slamming the ground with his heel and swung it to the opposite direction, aiming for her face. When the Lævatein blocked the blow, the other leg shot forward and struck her chest, knocking her off her feet.

[Sub!] He barked before executing a monkey flip, twisted around upon standing and running off into the isles, handing over the battle to Marisa.

"Kirisame Marisa, comin' in!" Marisa arrived to the scene, already firing her danmaku towards her foe, colorful bullets of galactic origin blasting towards Flandre's general direction.

The vampire took to the air, sending back her own bullets, filling the air around her with scarlet light, granting a new illumination to the oddly lit library. She remembered that Eman was involved and so she maintained a barrage not just on the air where Marisa flew and dodged but also on the floor where he would be.

Somehow, he was nowhere to be seen.

She zigzagged sharply, wings erratically flapping and her crystals creating an orchestra of jingle bells in the midst of conflict. Marisa spewed forth everything she had in her disposal, from lasers to stars. Instead of going for the kill, she focused on firing beautiful patterns to make the style points, hoping to impress the kid with her new designs. Flandre likewise played along with the way the game was going, instead of shooting danmaku to take down the opponent, she competed in the beauty game with her own stylized patterns, honed and practiced since their first meetings.

A formation of colorful flowers against a cloud of scarlet. A streaming zigzag colliding against a shotgun spread of star danmaku. An endless barrage facing against a hail of danmaku with additional lasers. Despite such massive power, any effort made to hit the other is not evident, even to the untrained eye. The two combatants barely had to move, and even if they did, they didn't have to go far or move in sporadic directions to dodge the storm of projectiles, they simply needed a proper place where it is the least likely for them to be hit, a better place to show their performance. The environment could only count as the only victim of their relentless barrage, everywhere from ceiling to floor, bookcase to books, carpet and wood, there was not a single thing nearby that was spared from the barrage of beautiful chaos.

The Witch and the Vampire were smiling, a smile that conveyed the childlike enjoyment of a fun game under the sun. Any concealed snicker or exposed laughter that ever managed to escape is left unnoticed by the other, the sound of danmaku colliding against each other or slamming against any surface loud enough to muffle anything else, but they could clearly tell that they enjoyed the ordeal as much as the next person.

The conflict seemed to be no more than a competition between two artists hoping to beat the other in terms of aesthetics, rhyme and reason, rhythm and pattern, balance and unity, color and beauty, shape and form, negative space and positive space, numerable direction of lines. Even the principles of art were applied, the competition varied from balance, emphasis, movement, repetition, proportion, and variety. Marisa displayed fine artistry that mixes together the wild sway and the aggressive glide of the brushstroke in such impressive harmony. Flandre's hand displayed such nonchalance and carefreeness, relying more on the imaginations confined within the mentality of a young child to suit the canvass's subject while at the same time displaying all her invigorated emotions to the art, a chaotic mixture that is actually eye-catching rather than messy.

From a distant part of the library, away from the conflict in a distance where it is safe to spectate without getting hit by a stray bullet, the only viewer of the display was awestruck beyond belief, completely unsure which of the two had won the battle in terms of jaw-dropping the audience.

Eman could not believe his eyes as he watched the chaotic display above him. The number of bullets shot and thrown were beyond counting, it was blinding and absolutely overwhelming to the eyes. The amount of firepower in front of him is possible to put every Gatling Gunner to shame.

He already witnessed a danmaku combat, but it was never played like this; played similarly like a Breakdance Battle between him and his boys against another show-off group. Through this unfamiliar variation of the game, he finally knew what 'Danmaku' truly means.

[ _Bullet Hell_.] He breathed, eyes remaining wide and unblinking. Not only does it involve overwhelming the opponent with a storm of bullets, you will charm the opponent into looking at your patterns that they forget about dodging. _I am not fit to play this game!_

Even if he ever managed to conjure a fireball in his hand, he doubt that he'll ever achieve throwing out such horrifying quantities of them _and_ make them look absolutely **beautiful** to anybody who was looking at the same time. _I bet_ _I'll be drained towards a Mana Burn before I could pull it off_ without _getting possessed by this bastard in me._

There was the fact that he was an emotion-trigger Pyromancer, or so what Marisa presumed. _So I just have to get pissed?_ _Do I really have to let myself be possessed before I could do the same fucking thing!?_

He was both frustrated and exasperated, he realized that he was actually _stuck_. He can't revert to his default furiously murderous state whenever under extreme conflict because of the risk of being possessed, and he cannot believe that _anger_ is the only thing that could trigger his powers.

….. _or is it?_

Eman carefully thought this through: his Witchy friend said that his powers were emotion-triggered, she did not say that the trigger was _exclusively_ anger. She did say he should blow up in rage, but that came off as a suggestion that easily came to her mind, she didn't say it as if it was the _only_ source of activation.

Maybe his other emotions can be used.

If so, what emotion should it be?

 _What feeling would fit in a fight like this? Nothing springs to mind except blowing my shit up!_

 _Wait!_ His eyes widened in a realization, a hopeful smile rising on his lips. _Maybe the invigoration could work. Let's see: excitement, exhilaration, hyperacti—_

"Switch!" A shrilled bark whizzed by above his head, carrying a breeze and being a blur of black and white as Eman jumped in surprise over the complete suddenness of her arrival. "Eman, yer it!

He shot her an annoyed look, [What!? Whoa!] He jumped backwards and landed on his backside, successfully dodging the diagonal swipe of the Asgardian artifact that would've whacked him across the face. Pulling his legs close as the weapon came again to smash where his legs should've been, he quickly rolled backwards and spun the helicopter with his legs before executing the flare, alternatively switching to the air flare when necessary, especially when she was coming too close with her weapon.

Flandre backstepped, not to dodge the 6th flurry swing of hardened legs that prevented her from coming close but because she was loving the display of acrobats and she doesn't want to be in the way of the performer.

"You are amazing, Eman-san!" She cheered.

[Grrr!] It seems he only succeeded in pissing himself off by _entertaining_ the kid when they're supposed to be fighting. Putting his feet back to the ground like a normal person, he stood up with an annoyed look, [Kid, we're supposed to be fighting here!]

"Oop!" She changed her smiling face and covered it with her free tiny hand, "Sorry, Eman-san! Yah!" Then she swung.

[Yikes!] Backstep, then a lean of his head to the right for a head-strike, then a side-step from the diagonal swing, [Hah!] He struck forward with the heel of his palm ready to meet her temple.

"Nope!"

She caught his hand.

An overwhelming wave of _panic_ rushed all over his being at the tight _crushing_ contact of the very dangerous bloodsucking being and he screamed—pulling her along as jumped back, heaved his grabbed arm upwards, and flung Flandre off him when she didn't wish to meet the ground with her wings and let go.

"Whoawhoawhoawhoawhoa!" Her voice zigzagged in her spinning flight to the air before steadying and turning back to him with a slightly dazed look, "Don't do that again, it makes me dizzy!"

His recently held hand protectively placed behind his back, he nearly stuttered in his response, [Sorry!]

When she _slammed_ her feet to the ground, the solid thump of her little red shoes plucked a combative string within him. He pursed his lips, drew out his knife out of his holster, and charged her, now vying to go in a different approach.

 _Gotta stay within bounds. Fight, but make it beautiful._

Prepping himself to perform the 540 kick—he smoothly transitioned to actually executing the side-flip, landing the inner foot to the floor and ejecting the outer foot for a kick. While Flandre did fell for the feint and was caught off-guard, she successfully managed to block the strike with the middle of her weapon, stumbling just one step back thanks to her supernatural fortitude. Eman wasted no time in following up with a roll to the ground, then swiping his knife in a rising angle, allowing it to nick the weapon before slapping the air in front of her face, directing her focus there to leave the punch from his knife hand towards her abdomen go unnoticed.

She doubled-over slightly, surprised but not actually hurt. She straightened back up when Eman attempted to slam his palm to her side and the flat side of the Lævatein slammed into his abdomen, sending him 1 foot off the ground and landing on his back but quickly recovering to a stand with a roll. Audibly growling while holding his stomach, he bolted towards her and executed a Webster, fooling Flandre that he was going to do the side-flip kick again. As she swiped the empty air, Eman bounced off the ground upon landing his feet like a spring and dropkicked her straight in the mug—

*Catch*

She leaned her head sideways and his ankles rested on her one shoulder while she held them with both hands. Before he could panic, she smirked and swung him over his head with a holler, most likely to send him slamming to the floor as a favor return for attempting to do the same thing moments ago.

Once again, he was thankful for his reflexes for what happened next:

Before his face could be reformed via faceplant, his hands reached to the floors, directing the flow of momentum elegantly as he smoothly executed the roll, this time going sideways in a one-shoulder-to-other-shoulder fashion instead of the standard diagonal shoulder-to-waist. As the momentum that was once packed in his upper body transferred to his legs as per usual, he stiffened his legs, swung his captive legs outwards, bringing Flandre with them and flung her towards a bookshelf, slamming against it and toppling over with a loud thud.

"Ooooh!" Marisa was actually impressed from that. She began to applaud from her seat atop another bookshelf, not further away from the two, "Nice escape, brah! Was like a grapple-break and a counter at the same time-ze!"

Calming his agitated heart by tapping it as he held himself up from the floors by his other hand, he was very glad that Flandre weighed like a folded blanket. Had she weighed more than a hundred pounds, the results would've been different. Rubbing his aching shoulder (he still rolled on hard floors), he stood up and faced the rising form of the kid.

Adjusting her winched hat, she gave him a leery grin, fangs showing, "Not bad."

He pursed his lips. When an enemy compliments you, it's a sign that they will begin to step up their game. Still, he maintained proper courtesy and bowed his head without looking away, [Thanks.] He readied his knife, legs stiff in preparation for a proper response.

Suddenly, she struck. Eman barely held his hands up before the vampire slammed the shaft of her wand into his forearms, hurting him and sending him off his feet. When she slammed him to the floor, a knee crashed into her navel and got herself pushed off him.

Quickly rolling sideways to one knee, he dropped his knife and held both his bruising forearms, relieving the excruciating pain by rubbing them. That was extremely painful, one that hurt far worse than the earlier explosion on his back. He was so thankful that the Spell Card System kept his arms from shattering apart. He would've committed suicide had it been otherwise.

While the back of his injured head has been mysteriously healed right after the time he was firmly defeated by Marisa and earned his sense of self back despite losing, giving him a big relief of never having to remain careful not to let his head land on anything hard-surfaced whenever he's blown backwards and reopen it, his shoulders indeed hurt without question. It would have been reduced to several fragments if not for the metaphysical limiters of the game. The strength of a vampire was outright horrifying, especially when the bloodsucker is the size of a _kid_.

His fear began to grow, especially if the vampire was already on her feet, coming closer with deliberately slow steps, the wand ready to finish him off while he knelt vulnerable.

That fear triggered the next emotion to take the spot: Anger.

[HHHRRRGGGHHHHHHH…..!] He secretly reveled in gratification when he saw her freeze in her steps as his throat began to act up. Unlike the ones before, this anger was _genuine_. And he loved it when his emotions are sincere instead of them being artificial just for the sake of advantage, it's less tiring that way. He's NOT fond of being outdone, especially when it hurts. He DISLIKED being helpless, it makes him weak. And lastly, he HATES surprise attacks, especially when he's not the one doing it.

Holding down a roar, he picked up the knife with a slack grip and placed it in-between his teeth, keeping his outrage contained by biting down hard. With arms hurting like this, his default efficiency is reduced to maybe 25%-49%. But in a rage like this, his regained efficiency outmatches it by a large margin.

 _I don't give a fuck anymore. If I get possessed from being pissed off like this then so be it, cuz I'm not letting her go for bruising my_ arms _like this!_

His roar muffled, he exerted one foot stomp and Flandre immediately took the bait: Side-stepping a spear jab, he jumped over her in a 180 corkscrew as she swung horizontally, eyes firmly planted on her before landing in a hands-free backwards roll, evading the follow-up swipe. He thrusted his hips back to dodge another swipe, he didn't expect the third swipe to be fast; it hit him right in the hip.

His screams went muffled, even as he laid on the floor holding his side. Flandre looked satisfied over her hit as she reared it over her head, then that expression changed to a look of pain when a foot shot to her abdomen once again.

Eman was shocked over his feat, even with the pain on his side. _Holy shit, I didn't know I could hit that fast!_ Refilling his heart with anger again, he rolled to his feet and charged at her, the pain on his side serving as fuel for more hot boiling rage. Dodging the first swipe, he struck feinting left cross before sweeping his foot towards hers. Flandre lifted her feet up, floating as his limb passed by and slammed the wand against his shoulder.

[GGGRRRRRRRRRRRGGHHHHH!‼!‼!‼!‼] If he wasn't biting down on the knife, his screams would've echoed all throughout the library. Reflexively, he spun upon getting hit, and executed a compasso straight to her face. She did not saw it coming and got herself slamming against the floor.

Using the pain as more fuel for the fire, he lifted one foot up and stomped down. Flandre flew backwards out of the floor, Eman quickly jumped to the air for a dropkick. This time, the vampire was prepared, bringing her wand up and blocking both feet with the shaft. She didn't budge from her elevated place. Landing on the floor, feeling like he just kicked a stone wall, he saw another hammering strike coming in and—

"Ha!"

He slid backwards—

*SMASH!*

"WHOA!" Marisa shouted in the background, flying over above their heads to see the damages. She was wide-eyed at the sight, "Holy…"

Eman stared in horror, his pale face going even to the palest shade of white. His legs were spread, his groin feeling like it just committed suicide, and in-between his thighs was reminiscent to a certain nightmare _nearly_ coming to reality. Flandre's Lævatein was buried to the cement, cracks circling the epicenter, just _3 inches_ from crushing his balls to near oblivion and sending him to the HELL that he never wanted to enter.

The amount of fear that struck his system was too much that even anger couldn't take over completely, and hysteria instead took hold of his body.

As she pulled the weapon out of the ground, he didn't allow her to pull it back as he coiled his legs around it and heaved her lightweight body over him and into the floor. An adrenaline overdose was rushing all over him, and it was impossible to not lose control. Things began to move too slowly, moving objects are getting clearer in their movement instead of blurring, Flandre began to look predictable in her next actions, and his pain instantly disappeared.

[HHRRRRRRRrrrrgggghhhhh‼!] Letting out what could be interpreted as a shrilled screaming muffled by his knife, he began to lash out at her in insane movements. Flandre was initially flabbergasted, his limbs flailing out like an animal and his vigor almost unbelievable to come from a human. She was easily dodging his wild movements but her swings were missing as well, his dodging speed suddenly increased and she was getting forced into the defensive more often.

And he was still screaming in his knife. He wasn't possessed, but his eyes were wide, bloodshot, and morbidly unhinged. Marisa's eyes narrowed as she began to ponder over this development: Comparing the silently furious demon to this screaming mad man would have yielded noticeable difference in terms of disposition but the ferocity from both are a perfect match. _I'm startin' to wonder if this dude's got MPD. First it was that demon, now's this guy. Maybe this one's a version of the demon he could control._

When Eman slowly began to display finesse in his movements instead of a wild abandon, he executed a few feints, Capoeira kicks and several quick slams of his palm. The lucky hits he landed were far and few but he could tell which ones could land and which ones couldn't. A direct pattern of his movements can be seen through but complex movements had a 50% percent chance of landing like the Compasso. The kid is durable, fast, _and_ strong, far more than him considering their species difference, but she had something that he could exploit endlessly. Her movements were completely _mediocre._ For all the raw power the vampire had, Flandre was not a warrior. Her movements were untrained, slack and rather childish, as if she was a child holding a wooden stick, fresh into the way of the sword.

Eman was starting to suspect that this kid never fought in a duel before, much less of swordplay. This was a predator that did not know how to hunt. This was clearly the case. She didn't have enough experience to swing precise blows, inexperienced to strike without any openings, her movements were lame and self-made: too many openings. She's susceptible to losing against a skilled opponent no matter how weak even if she's not being careless.

Her most exploitable trait: She's easy to fool.

When he motioned a jumping punch, he smoothly transitioned to the leg sweep, the vampire landing in an ungraceful heap. Performing the L-kick to soften the momentum of his still-steaming leg, his one hand hopped off the ground as her wiggly wand whipped by before both recovered back to their feet. The extreme pain on his forearms now lessened to a simple bearable ache, he spat out the knife and held it, ignoring its wet grip.

[RRRgghh!] He charged, knife swung towards her face: she merely leaned her face back, dodged. She retaliated, swung her wiggly pole towards his side. Reflex kicked in and Eman thrusted his hips back, the weapon missing his abdomen by the hairs. Flandre swung again, aiming for his face: dodged likewise.

A diagonal swing, he smoothly let his knife graze it before his other hand slammed a punch to the elbow, a follow up abdominal punch with the knife hand, and a palm slam to her back, sending her stumbling just one step forward while he executed a simple TD-Raiz for the style points. Cherry red eyes turning to him, he leaned away from a hit-and-run diagonal swipe, he didn't expect a blunt blow from the Lævatein to hit him in the middle of the back. A follow up kick sent him face first to the floor, his grip on the knife lost and it slid just a few feet away.

Crow's feet appeared in the outer corner of his eyes as he growled in pain, holding his back. Such a blow should've shattered his spine in half and leave him paralyzed in the legs. For the System to restrict severe injury, it does not stop people from feeling the pain that would make people wish they died instead of living long enough to experience it. Rising up to his knees with his head still lying on the floor, he peeked to the corner of his eyes and found her slowly approaching—

She's going to grandslam his butt with the Lævatein!

Whirling to send his back to the floor, the weapon missed his backside by inches.

The pain along with the absolutely indignant act of hitting him where it will ultimately humiliate him is just enough to set his fuse off.

[ **HAAAAGGHHHH‼**!] He practically _exploded_ from his lying position that Flandre did not actually see it coming, considering that she surely damaged his back good enough to make sure he won't get up from the pain. From that moment of weakness, a hard palm slammed itself to her temple once again so hard that she hit the floor and rolled from the force of the momentum.

The momentum was still rolling when she felt a pair of hands pick her up by the waist and threw her straight to the air as if she was a ragdoll. When she gathered her senses in the air, she swerved sideways and successfully avoided a whirling axe-kick from slamming the back of her head. When Flandre placed her feet back to the ground, Eman was already on her with fists swinging.

At this point, the strength of his blows have multiplied twofold, strong enough to make Flandre stumble more than 3 steps or even off-balancing her to the floor. Jabs and bare-palm slaps managed to land, but a full-powered swing of his fist is yet to land. It's too slow, the child will hit him first or just move away before it connects.

Likewise, Flandre returned a few blows with him, even managed to leave 4 red lines on bare his chest when she clawed him. There were some strikes from the kid that came close: a thrust that nicked his cheek; a right swing that grazed his bicep, leaving a stinging cut; the flat end of the weapon's clock hand point slamming against his side but he managed to grit his teeth and retaliated with a kick to her shoulder. Every time she nicked him with her wiggly weapon, it felt like it just went past his skin like a razor. The strike on his side left him the impression that she had hit him with an aluminum bat.

Her speed was a problem, however. She waved the pole as if it was a feather and her natural speed as a vampire didn't give Eman a chance to strike back in the numerous openings. Only by rage or hysteria did he could ever barely be in equal grounds with the vampire.

Swatting off a thrust of her weapon with his knife, he back-stepped a horizontal swing towards his chest. He saw the familiar incoming swing aiming for his face, he swung his body around and quickly ducked, his back facing her, the pole striking where his head would have been—

And a compasso quickly swung to her face.

"Ooh!" Flandre simply leaned her head back, a very smooth motion as if she had seen it coming.

 _My goodness, she actually dodged it. Nicely done._

Despite his miss, he couldn't help but smirk.

 _Let's see you do the second one._

The steam of his leg still rolling, he swung his body in a snap to face Flandre so he could add up momentum to the limb for extra power, and swung the Compasso again.

As surprised as she was, the kid did well to quickly hold up her wand up to block the incoming kick. Eman shared her bafflement when he felt his foot easily batting the weapon away like he was swatting a twig off a branch.

 _She prolly didn't lock up her arm to keep it steady._

The steam of his leg was now transferred to the Lævatein, explaining why it flew off her hand, and he executed the Compasso again—

—Not. The leg was bent.

Flandre leaned her head back again just to dodge a phantom foot.

Her abdomen was very stuck out when she did: a very easy target.

The motion of the Compasso smoothly replaced into a fast spin to build up a momentum, he shot a foot straight to her gut.

The satisfaction felt was _so real_ when the momentum transferred to Flandre's entire body and sent her flying backwards to a shelf so hard it tilted, and flung out a few books out of their places but not topple over.

Breaking free from his frozen whirling back-kick position, he executed a cartwheel to make just a slight distance away from her, running to pick up his fallen tool and back to his standard knife stance.

 _Once she gets back up, she's gonna be pissed._ He assumed.

Flandre raised her lowered head up, staring back at him with furious blood eyes, frustrated at being outdone with physical blows. "Nice play, Eman-san. Even if you go crazy, you still do it well." Her voice was quite even, despite the look in her eyes.

[Thank you, Flandre.] He bowed his head to her.

She conjured a card on her hand, forming from scarlet energy before becoming material. "May I use a Spell Card on you?"

He rose his eyebrows, [Oh…stepping up the game, are we?] That meant he's about to go into the evasive now, that also means more dodging and running and flipping. And he's kind of tired, he should sub with Marisa now, but…[Why not? It's time you get some revenge at least.] He should at least go for another try, _without_ dropping his guard at the last second and get his back blasted by a bullet again.

A very appreciative leer crossed Flandre's face when he said that. "Thank you, Eman-san."

"Duuuuude…." Marisa drawled in a warning intonation.

Eman was quick to get the implication of her voice and the apprehensive chill ran through his spine, contrasting the heat of his exerted body. He turned his eyes to her, the slightest sign of worry in them, [What? What I do?] _._

" **«Taboo — L** **æva** **tein»!** "

He was starting to regret _not_ subbing now.

The large wiggly minute hand in her grasp was suddenly lit aflame, its length extending past its original point, long enough to be considered a spear if she had not held it like a sword. Eman's eyes widened at the sight, a literal semi-gargantuan _fire sword_ was in the hands of the child. He could feel the heat coming from it, the amount of energy it contained, and the amount of destruction it carried. He cannot fight back against such a thing. If he ever came close, he'd be singed off. If he clashed his knife with _that_ , his fingers would come off!

If he had not been the receiving end of that, he would've been in awe.

But since he was going to be the receiving end of that, he could only mutter in his mind: _Aw Fuck!_

He was starting to wish he could make fire appear in his hands again, demonic or not. At least in that fashion, he could break her spell card by hitting her hard with that explosive fist he barely remembered doing in the fight against Marisa. He could have been able to put himself just barely compatible to her power, if not her match.

After a few tense seconds of staring and stiff posturing, Flandre swung the fiery weapon horizontally and clusters of fireballs were sent propelling to his direction. His body stiffened, legs tense in preparation, eyes focused and careful, he—

….….

 _It's happening again._

His eyes remained narrowed but he was internally gaping at the sight.

Just like the time with Sakuya, the fireballs were not blurring in the flight, he could see them in perfect quality even as they flew towards him in the speed of a kicked football. He could see the yellow within the flames, he could see the red outlining the fires itself, there was also the scarlet aura that surrounded each fireball entirely.

All were absorbed under one simple second.

He twisted his body to the side, a fireball whizzed by where his shoulder should be. He leaned his upper body forward, dodging another one that would have struck the side of his head. He spun to the right, dodging 4 in the motion.

Flandre swung her sword again, sending more fireballs towards him, denser than the first one. This strike, however, seemed to have a pattern. The fireballs were flying towards him in a linear pattern, one fireball behind the other as the 5 fireball worms propelled in a conga line for the kill.

 _I see a gap there._

Smirking, he boldly charged the incoming attack and slinked through the opening in-between two lines, being careful as they moved both vertically and diagonally at the same time. While the effort was easy, the sudden rise of temperature whenever he dodges a fireball in any area around his body is **not** pleasant. He was already sweating inside his clothes, his forehead was wet from the slightest exertion and he felt his skin being overheated from the inside when he passed through the pattern.

 _Now I know how Marisa feels._

He was very nervous within, despite his stony expression. He had no way of landing a blow on the girl, that sword will keep him at several meters away the longer it stays lit. His only strategy at the moment was to stay in the defensive, dodge as much as possible, and wait for the Spell Card to sap out.

 _How long would that be?_

Seeing a chance as he saw no more fireball clusters coming in and Flandre needing to get her wits about her for some reason, he charged forward—

" **HA!** "

He gasped and felt his adrenaline pump up at the attempt that would have taken away his head had he not stopped himself: she swung her sword in a speed that horrified him, it was close enough to be in arm's reach and it _burned_ him even though he didn't even touch it. Flandre swung again and she left a 180 arc of fire on the floor in front of her as she seemed to be aiming for his legs. Eman jumped back and executed several backflips, alternating to the backhand springs.

Executing the final backflip, he was high in the air thanks to the brewed momentum being released. Thankfully trained, he didn't need to look at the floor to perform a perfect land. As the toes of his feet felt the floor, he fluidly lowered his bottom to the ground, tucked his head inward to his chest, and the momentum made him roll backwards on his back from the center of the waist to the left of his shoulder and back to his feet with a hop.

 _A momentum hop on hard concrete, haven't had those in a while._

He didn't have time to celebrate as Flandre was beginning to advance with the destructive weapon in her small hands, swinging it without any effort at all, destroying floors, burning carpets, and even a few bookshelves that were caught in the range of the sword, sending books flying to the air but oddly not lit to flames despite their proximity against the weapon of fire.

" _BURN! BURN! BURN!_ " Flandre screamed in a pyromaniac intonation. Her manic smirk is not helping at all.

Eman struggled as he dodged and jumped back with the best of his abilities, from the extended length of the blade, the speed of the swings, and the unbearable heat of the flame: super problematic for a powerless human like him. Whatever Flandre was doing, she's doing a good job in making him unable to retaliate in any way. The only thing saving him from being cut in half and roasted is his adrenaline rush and trained reflexes, making every movement of his enemy perceptible and manageable to be dodged.

[Oof!] His back hit the shelf.

" _HAGH!_ " Her prey cornered, she swung horizontally.

*VOOOSSSHHHHH!‼*

The top half of the severed bookshelf exploded from the force, the wood crumbling apart or burning away to cinders. The only survivor of Flandre's attack were Patchouli's books.

Eman was lucky to have lost none of his hair any more than Marisa already had as he ducked at the lastest second.

Leg tensed, he put his hands to the floor and Flandre's chest was struck hard as he horse-kicked with his right foot, using the heel of his feet and the hard soles of his shoes to amplify the force of impact. Struggling as she flew from the kick, she flapped her wings frantically until she was steady in the air.

Before Flandre could compose herself from the strike, a hand grabbed her ankle and she was instantly pulled down from the 9 ft. elevation straight to the ground on her backside. She quickly swung her Lævatein erratically in front of her to prevent giving Eman any chances to hit her while she's down and she quickly stood up to her feet.

Eyes glowing red, she advanced the Outsider with frustrated fervor. Swinging and advancing nonstop, the _whoosh-whoosh_ sound of her every swing resonating, Eman either back-stepped or dived away from her every attack, despite her supernatural speed and strength, her frustration at every miss was used against her as her movement pattern got very predictable overtime.

When she thought she could get him to land his back against another standing bookshelf, he quickly turned around, wall-run upwards by laying each foot against the edges and ejected upwards, twisting in the air and aiming his feet towards her for a ground-stomp.

Flandre smirked at this.

She quickly held up her fiery weapon above her horizontally and the smirk on his face instantly turned into horror.

 _Gotcha, Eman-san._

 **[WUUUAAAGGGHHH!‼]** His feet felt like it touched a cauldron of boiling oil when it landed on the hot shaft of the weapon. His shoes were not fireproof, and the skin of his ankles were exposed, he was finally acquainted with the pain of fire on flesh.

Sliding off the burning weapon and landing on the floor, his agonized growls and screams didn't stop. His pants lit on fire, he struggled as he slapped them out in a panic, desperately trying to remove the searing pain on his ankles. His hands burned, it felt like his skin and tissue burned away and his muscles suffered the damages next but in his panic and agony he gave no mind to their condition and focused on putting out the fires.

 _This isn't ordinary fire! This isn't ordinary fire! This isn't ordinary fire! This isn't ordinary fire!_

 _THIS IS **HELLFIRE**!_

The fires were gone. The hellfires burned all the way up to the knees of his pants, and to his horror, the skin on his ankles were no longer the same: wherever there was flesh that was a prized reward by God in honor of his efforts for building a monument in His name, a terrifying surface of 3rd degree burns overtook it like a landscape ravaged by a lava flow. Where veins could be found, they are awfully bloated that they seem to look like branches had been merged into his skin and protruded outwards from the inside.

Eman wasn't sure if his mind became too numb from the burns that he couldn't feel them anymore but his eyes were wide and his shock left him staring at his injuries for how long.

 _I thought…I thought there were no injuries…! I thought no one would get injured!_

A sinister giggle brought him out of his mind and he looked forward to see Flandre rearing her weapon behind her, a beheading motion incoming to put him out of his misery.

With a sadistic grin, fangs showing and a menacing flare of her red eyes, she bid him farewell, "Nighty-night, Eman~"

*WHOOOSH—GHAAK!*

An explosion of blue light overtook his vision and he instinctively looked away, covering his eyes. When the light cleared, Flandre's form was overtaken by a black-white one. The witch hat reminded him that Marisa was still here.

And she was holding a blue glowing staff that blocked the fire sword from severing his neck.

"Geez, dude." Her condescending voice betrayed no effort in keeping the fire sword at bay. "Too proud to call a switch?"

He said nothing, still flabbergasted at everything that happened.

"Well, can't blame ya if ya back out now. Ain't no crime, really-ze. Ya ain't fit for a serious fight yet, ya need more trainin'."

Marisa gave the Lævatein a firm push and Flandre quickly took a few steps back, turning her attention to the second opponent, knowing that Eman was out of commission. Spinning her blue staff around her, she slammed the bottom part to the floor and the bulbous gemstone that adorned the head glowed bright.

" **«Magic Sign—Smitten Sidhe»!** " She declared with the dignity of a woman who had accomplished a great feat. "Check it out, Flan, Brah, my kind of Lævatein: The Staff of Merlin!" She turned to the still-gobsmacked boy behind her, "Watch 'n' learn, Eman."

Facing her opponent once more, her new staff, created from the fragment of Merlin's staff, embed to her broomstick and turning her aerial vehicle into the Arthurian artifact, worked its wonders against the Asgardian's weapon.

Eman did no such thing as spectate and retreated further away from the conflict after swiping his knife off the ground, ignoring every explosion, every laser that whizzed by, every bullet that strayed nearly to his form, he ignored everything.

~~~~~ « **҉** » ~~~~~

This…

….I'm terrified…! I'm scared….!

I was nearly burned to death….! My legs are burnt….!

Why do they not hurt….!? Were the nerves damaged….?

Does that mean that I've lost feeling there….? Would it mean that my legs are going to deteriorate? Does that mean that I'll eventually lose my ability to walk?

No…! No…!

That can't be! THAT CAN'T BE!

"No…! No…! No…!" I reached up to claw at my face, then froze.

My hands are burnt as well, they are almost burnt inwards to look like fleshy bones!

Oh fuck…! Oh fuck…! Oh fuck…!

 ** _You Are Terrified!_**

My back is itching.

My breathing is coming fast.

My consciousness is starting to slip.

My vision is starting to waver too.

I am about to pass out from everything I'm seeing. From my burnt hands, to my burnt calves, to the possible chance that I may never walk again!

I'll be a dead man! If I cannot walk anymore, I'm already dead!

 ** _Turn To Me!_**

I still couldn't pass out.

I wanted to throw my consciousness away in the hope that this was a dream, in the hope that none of this had happened.

My hands and feet did not burn.

I did not jump straight to that fire.

None of this bullshit ever happened.

But no.

I couldn't pass out.

Even if I closed my eyes, I couldn't!

My mind was still stuck in a traumatic stance, but I was still conscious of my environment. I was even self-aware of what's happening to my head. I could still hear the sound of my heartbeat, the sound of combat somewhere, the numbness of my hands and legs.

I know the reality of my situation, and I am mad enough to understand it. This is real. ALL of this is REAL!

My hands are burnt! I'm going to lose my ability to walk soon!

 ** _You Desire Revenge!_**

My back is itching.

Now underneath my shoulder blades.

My head followed.

My chest.

And the direct hit that made me scratch all over: the area in-between my abdomen and my ribcage.

[ **HHHHHhrrrrrgghhhh!‼!‼!** ]

I was now lashing out on myself. Bony fingers turning into claws. My head, my face, my torso, my arms, my legs, I was beginning to harm myself. I am _piercing_ through the skin.

I'm bleeding!

 ** _Turn Over To Me!_**

 ** _I'll Give You Power!_**

 ** _Hand Your Entire Being To Me!_**

 ** _You Desired Revenge!_**

 ** _You Want To Return The Eye For An Eye._**

I'M BLEEDING! I'M BLEEDING! MAKE ME STOP! MAKE THE ITCHING STOP! PLEASE! SOMEBODY STOP ME FROM DESTROYING MYSELF!

BUT I CAN'T STOP! WHY IS THE ITCHING NOT STOPPING!?

[ **AAAAAAAAAGGGHHHHHHH!‼!‼!‼!‼** ]

 ** _Let Me Help You!_**

 ** _You Are Weak!_**

 ** _You Cannot Save Yourself Like This!_**

 ** _Turn Over To Me And You'll Live!_**

 ** _You'll Be Great!_**

 ** _You'll Be Stronger!_**

 ** _Submit!_**

 ** _Submit, And Nothing Will Ever Harm You Like This Ever Aga—_**

{ ** _HAWA_ ‼**}

*SLCK!*

…..…..

…..…..…..

…..…..…..…..…..

…..I knew you were doing something to me, you motherfucker.

You were trying to overtake me, aren't you? Aren't you?

Pumping me with irrational fear, making me assume stupid things, making me itch all over that it'll throw me over to the rage—and you'll use that time to get ahold of me.

Nice try.

If I know how to distract the nerve receptors of my body from feeling stomach pains just by simply pinching the space in-between my thumb and index, I sure as hell know how to make the scratching stop by cutting my wrist as a form of 'FUCK YOU' to your face.

Heh….heh…haha…how do you like me now….you invasive shit-pissing cuntfucker….!?

If something else hurts more than a stab wound, your mind will be diverted to focus on that one pain. That's how I could stop the itching on my own, the price to pay is that it must hurt _very_ badly.

Well….I'm no stranger to Pain, I live practically next door to the guy. He either barges through the door or I invite him in.

I trust Reimu, and there's nothing here that could make me doubt her, not even this 3rd degree burns could. They'll heal, I know they will.

 _"There's this: you will suffer some bodily damage, bruises or bleeding or even some broken bones but even if you get them, they'll disappear over time or after a good night's sleep. Just trust the fact that you don't die. It's an absolute thing when you agree to a Spell Card Battle."_

Good thing Reimu said that during the crash-course. It dissuaded every worry I had.

I could still walk, and these hands will heal back once I win. Even if I lose, I'll just…sleep it off…literally. The wounds will just disappear entirely once tomorrow comes, or maybe a few hours after. Reimu didn't specify.

But still….I'm bleeding. The cut I put on my wrist, it's spilling to the floors. I gotta bind this thing.

Fucking shit, I look like I got attacked by a Bobcat that got too hopped up on catnip and imagined me as a scratching post that tried to run away. Goodness, my nails are black from the blood.

This…is going to endanger me the next time I put myself in the fight once again. Flandre's going to freak out once she smells me. She'll end up hurting Marisa in the process if I show up like this.

I'm gonna have to sit this out until my scratches fade. How long though, that's the question.

I need a good vantage point.

Somewhere outside of Flandre's smell range and somewhere high enough for me to get a good view of everything.

Somewhere….somewhere….

This area's got all its bookcases on the floor. No visible perches for a black bird like me. Wait, ain't this the place I bombarded with those asteroids before?

Oh yeah, there's the crater! It's fucking 11 ft. deep! Holy shit, that's impressive! Patch's gonna kill me for this if she doesn't listen to my reasoning first!

It ain't smokin' no more, no more glowing embers too. It's just a black pitfall, and I don't wanna try and see if I could climb myself outta that one.

Life-risking bullshit will have to wait.

Now where do I go~?

Should I sit on top of a bookshelf? Or should I go for the second level of the library?

"…smells delicious…"

…..…..

…..…..…..

No….no.

I forgot.

I fucking forgot!

A Third Flandre is keeping the library monitored.

She's not in a fight. She's not bound to the spell card rules.

She could possibly kill me. Nothing's stopping her from attacking me.

I turned my head to the side, and there she was. She had her eyes planted on me, and the hunger in them paralyzed me, "…Blood." She breathed something.

Cold fear had already rolled all over my being, and I could not infuse anger within me. I risk letting the demon get ahold of me, I risk destroying myself even more, I risk doing something I'll regret.

Cold hands gripped my shoulders, and I heard somebody sniffing me all over me. I was supposed to be running, I was supposed to stab this girl in the eye and quickly bolt before she regenerates. She's about to drink me dry, I should be running.

Why was I not moving?

I'm panicking. I'm not lying, I really am panicking, down to the point where the adrenaline is practically coursing through my every blood vessel.

Why am I not moving?

Something cold and wet lapped a bleeding scratch on my collarbone. I turned my eyes to her, she leered at me with her red eyes as she licked her lips, savoring something I didn't see, "You're tasty, Eman-saaan…" She breathed again, this time she was audible. "Since you're not running away, you're giving me permission, right?"

She neared her lips close to my jugular, sniffing it, sticking her nose to it, nipping it, _licking it_.

"Aah~" Her cold breath sent a shiver across my spine, and my hands twitched from it, yet I still could not move. "I'm digging in."

 ** _DON'T TOUCH ME!‼_**

KEEP YOUR FUCKING HANDS OFF ME, YOU FUCKING LEECH!

{ ** _BUHI_!‼**}

Heat exploded all around me. Unlike the hellfire Flandre used on me, this one was something completely bearable. It burned, it was hot, it made me feel like my skin was too close to a candle light, but I could bear it. I was very enduring to this fire, and the sensation was very familiar.

It horrified me, but comforted me too.

The hazing yellow light that invaded my eyes immediately disappeared, the library returned to my eyes once again. I looked at my right hand, and it was no longer bony thin. The exposed veins had returned beneath the flesh, and the white flesh had returned to them. I was healed.

I looked at Flandre….she was in the same state I was in when she burned me with her Lævatein. Her arms….her arms…are those burn wounds?

 ** _Vengeance Shall Be Served._**

 _You'll pay!_

I did something sensational with my body, like I just made my nerve receptors perceive the blood flow of my body. I could _feel_ the streaming blood cells of my blood vessels. I could feel their passage coursing through my arms and legs, and every flow originated from the center of my chest; the heart.

 _You'll burn! You'll burn!_

For some reason, my thoughts immediately turned to heat, fire, flame, inferno, coal, boiling earth, steam, hazing air; every physical or metaphysical thing that I ever knew to be _hot_ was flooding my head. Fast moving cells….fast things burn.

My right hand is brimming with so much heat, so much fire energy, I could feel a clump of them grinding against each other, creating friction and heat, so much oxygen around me to feed life to the fire…all it needs is a little shake.

With a flick of my wrist….

*Whush!*

….let there be light.

 _My turn…!_

With a smirk on my face, I roared with all of my invigoration and threw the fireball towards her.

She side-stepped out of the way, but I didn't stop there: my second hand lit up to flames and threw another, followed by another.

Familiar sensations were returning to me, and my mind accepted each one with the full knowledge inside them instantly absorbed.

I was remembering how to cast my fire abilities now, what to do, what to feel, what autonomous function to manipulate inside the body, how to manipulate the autonomous functions, _everything_.

The inferno.

The asteroids.

The explosive fireballs.

The explosive fist.

The tunnel of flames.

The fire shield.

The roses of the Agni Shine.

A body of fire.

Cauterize wounds.

And there were others more that my possessed self didn't do when I fought Marisa. The knowledge as to what to do is as fucking clear as a very direct instructions paper. I could just read it and immediately do so without trouble.

This sensation…..oh no…this isn't healthy.

Inferno on my hand, I quickly blew into it and a flamethrower followed Flandre's flying form, sweeping across the air and heating the temperature of the room.

I should not be allowed to revel in this sensation….this….this….

When she dropped to the floor like a bullet and made a beeline towards me to rake my face across with her claws, my body manipulated the heat and fire energy of my body to flow out into the air in front of me simply by exhaling and sweating, and from that action I created the flat sun shield. Flandre crashed into it and she ran away screaming, her left arm now a smoking stump.

This sensation of power…the sensation of domination…..the power of being in control…..the power of being strong….

….Aahh…it's so…

…intoxicating~~!

[Hhaaaghh!] I lit my upper body up in flames, the burning heat barely a bother to me, I ran onwards to Flandre with my burning fists ready to leave a mark on her face. [ **HHEHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!‼!‼!‼!‼!** ] I could not stop myself from laughing at all this power I had. It felt great. I feel great. I feel powerful. I feel like I could do anything!

I FEEL LIKE A GOD!

Whatever danmaku Flandre threw at me, I simply caught them in my hands where they will be eaten by the flames and the ones I didn't catch simply crashed into my bare body. They hurt, but they barely mattered. I could heal with these flames. I am invincible, Flandre! You can't kill me now!

[HHEAAAGH!] I jumped to the air, an awesome distance and height covered when I did, my body motioning for a hammer slam. As I was in mid-air, my entire body was _boiling_ with all these heated energy, my head down to my feet. I had the feeling that once I land my feet, I will _explode_.

When Flandre jumped away from the predicted impact zone, I was right, but I did not expect the magnitude of the explosion to be this big: I became a fucking impact-C4.

~~~~~ « **҉** » ~~~~~

When I opened my eyes and regained my sense of self, I was in the epicenter of a Car Bomb. Everywhere around me was lit in flames, wood snapped and crackled from the flames, ember lights were everywhere, even the floor was smoking from the heat, and my skin was hazing the air into waves. Those books, they're fucking immortal, aren't they?

I looked at my hands: these hands….they were my weapons, a piece of my arsenal whenever I had to fight alongside knife and rage. They could punch, they could grab, they could break, they could claw, they could….kill. That was all they could ever do in all those years, they could not do anything else; they couldn't turn my hate into fire, they couldn't manipulate the flow of energy in my body to create fire, they couldn't take advantage of my invigoration to fan the flames, they weren't supposed to be able to do these things.

But now they do.

From that moment of weakness where the purpose of my blood will be violated under the whims of a very unstable vampire, I unlocked something I could not ever hope to accomplish in the Outside World.

I could manipulate fire now.

I became a Pyromancer.

And it turned me into a _Megalomaniac_.

I grasped for the rosary.

Calm down, Eman, you got to calm down.

The episode was brief. The drunkenness of power didn't harm anybody but Flandre's _clone_.

I didn't harm anyone, I simply won a very brief fight against a copy of Flandre. She wasn't the real deal, there's no need to feel guilty about it. I was about to be drained, and would have possibly died.

†Lord, put me under control.†

I must not lose myself to this power. Power corrupts. Power harms. It hurts others. It makes others look insignificant. It makes me look like a monster.

All that power does not deserve to be in the hands of those who cannot control it.

There was no way I could control myself on my own. I do not trust myself from ever escaping a megalomaniac episode. No way could I hold myself down before I end up losing control and end up hurting somebody.

†With all this power in my hands, I'm afraid.†

All this power came from the demon who read from an entire book, and the first thing that happened to me is losing control when I'm not possessed.

If I don't control my power, if I cannot control my inflated ego from this power, I might end up no longer calling myself equal with my fellow humans. Humans are weak, imperfect, and frail. _I_ am a weak, imperfect, and frail human. I want to stay that way. Just because I could do these things, it will not change who I am. I am still that stubborn motherfucker who hated being in the seat of power (I am weak). I am still that son of a bitch who left his family because he couldn't take it anymore (I am frail). I am still that fuckhead who will pay back every bad thing he did (I am imperfect).

All this power without love and compassion?

I'll be no different from the demon that's currently inside me, eating away at my self-control.

There was only one person who I could turn to.

†Though these powers are wrought to me by the evil spirit, I will contribute it to You as a gift in my hands. Whatever whim You have to lead the events that end up with me having the power over fire, I put in all my faith that Your reasons are right and for the good of my being.†

If I don't want to give credit to the demon for giving this to me, might as well throw his stupid ass in the mud and thank the Lord instead. Turning me into a monster, that's what you'll get.

†Hear me, O Lord, when I beg. Keep me from myself. Protect me from myself. Protect my friends from myself. Keep me from falling over to the darkness. These powers will merit me nothing if I do not contribute or use them in Your name. Guide me, O Lord, to use these powers with control and discipline. Keep me in the same level as my neighbor, who are weak and vulnerable. Help me use this power for the sake of good. Help me use this power for the sake of ministry. Help me use this power for the sake of charity.†

A verse in the Book of Corinthians speak about power.

If you could speak all the languages that you could even talk to angels, have them do your bidding or listen to you, or even serve you but not have love: you're an annoying out-of-tune cymbal that's not fit to be in the drum set. It deserves to be bent apart by sledgehammers (just like every self-righteous son of a bitch I've met and broken).

If you got the power of Prophecy, could understand every mystery and secret of the world, had all the knowledge of the universe, and all the faith to move mountains (even literally) but not have love: you're nothing. You only think of yourself and nobody will pay attention to you once you fall, like nothing (just like those fuckheads from Westboro Baptist Church).

If you were to help the weak, the helpless, the needy, and the desperate, or even sacrifice yourself for the lives of many but not out of love: it'll all be for nothing. Every altruistic deed done without love is just like holding a selfie stick when you give a full McDonald's meal to a starving child (fuck everybody who does this).

I'm not like those people. I hate attention when I do good things. I don't want anybody praising my name just because I did something anybody could've done. I celebrate in silence. And I liked it that way. I do good things because I'm trying to change. Even though I hate being good, even though I will never be a good man, I _will_ try to be a good man. The kind of man who will do good deeds for no reason, one that deserves God's blessing.

†Make me like Your son, O Lord. He was divine, but He stooped to our level just to understand us humans. He made Himself weak for our sakes. And so, make me weak again for the sake of my neighbor. I do not want to look down on anybody. I want to be an equal to my fellow humans. I want to continue serving. I want to continue helping. I want to continue being the way I am.†

I will remain the way I am: Imperfectly Human.

†Nothing is impossible to You, O Lord, therefore I have no doubt that You will accomplish this prayer of mine. Amen.†

At the sign of the cross. { _Pangalan sa Ama, sa Anak, at sa Espirito Santo, Amen._ }

Amen.

Deep breath.

Then exhale.

[Haaaah…..]

I stood up, and looked down on my hands again.

Lemme do that again.

Let's see here…..feel the passage of blood, starting from the center of my chest, then feel them spread out to the arms and legs.

Feels ticklish, it feels like I'm brewing up an adrenaline surge _consciously_. I even feel a little fidgety on the feet and fingers. My face twitched as well.

Now, brew fire…by thinking of fire….

No….that wasn't it…..

Oh….think of…. _burning_ ….emotion….

Rage…..euphoria….hysteria….complete abandon of coherence for the sake of releasing a primal energy inside the human psyche that unlocks our most primitive side since the Stone Age.

Abandon intelligence…..

Abandon calm…

Feel, not think…..

Let the emotion take over.….

….….….….….

….….This is it, I could feel it….its flowing down to my hands…..these must be the fire energy….so much friction…

….it's warm…fluttery….but warm, a fiery side of warm. It hurts….but it's bearable….

They're in my hands now, I could feel my hand pulsating in the rhythm of my heartbeat. My heart was supplying the heat, my mind manipulated the flow of the fire energy, and my body needs to give it a spark.

One flick. That's all I need.

Hmm….

Hands spread wide, pale skin turning red probably from the pent-up energy in them, I twisted them around so it'll be palm facing the other.

If you're crazy and you know it, clap your hands.

*Clap clap*

*VHOOSH!*

[WHOOOHOOOOHOOOOO!] I DID IT! I DID IT! HOLY SHIT! I FUCKING _DID IT_! NO! No! I lost focus and they sapped out! [Okay, let's do that again.]

Rub-rub-rub-rub-rub-rub the hands together, brew up the heat in the palms aaaand—

*VHOOSH!*

[AH **YES**! **YES**! **YES**!] I fucking did it again! I could totally control my fires now! Danmaku battle, here I fucking come!

*SLAP!*

Ow. Thanks, Me, I needed that. It's kinda surprising that my palm was still on fire when I did it, how come my face didn't come off?

Damn, this is how it hurts, Marisa? I feel kinda pitiful now, you took these things like a champ. I couldn't keep count of how many times I hit ya with these.

Okay, Eman, you need to remind yourself with this: you're _no_ different from anybody else in Gensokyo. You already got the hint that everybody here has their own powers, and manipulating fire is a very vanilla power. Marisa's human, and she casts magic. Reimu too, she has powers too. Even that silver-haired teacher in the village has powers, I saw her floating when she chased after me.

I'm no different from anybody else. I am probably the weakest among them. I am just fresh from acquiring these fires, and I haven't honed them for even a second yet. What's power if you don't know how to use it? All I know from this is just throw fireballs and that's it.

I gotta refresh my memory on cauterizing the wounds and making the fire shield again. All that was activated from my hysteria. I need to learn how to do so in a calmer state.

But that'll have to wait.

I need to get back into the fight.

Oh, Marisa's gonna be so proud once she takes a look at me.

[Alright, here we go.] Let's hype up for a bit. Okay, I'll hop a little. Now, lemme get my sensations back to my blood vessels. Now, build up the fire, and…. [FLAME ON!]

*VHOOOSH!*

Flame on the hands? Flame on the arms? Flame on the shoulders? Flames on the waist?

[Hell yeah….]

~~~~~ « **҉** » ~~~~~

In a wide arc, she swung the Sidhe Staff towards Flandre's head, the gemstone point leaving a blue trail. The Lævatein met it head on, causing a blue spark of light to emit and a spark of embers to erupt. Breaking the clash, Flandre quickly swung her sword in a diagonal angle and Marisa parried the strike before jabbing Flandre's middle with the bottom of her staff. The vampire was quick to recover and swung her sword of fire in a blinding 360, the trail of fire confusing Marisa's eyes before she could jump away. The ground exploded in a torrent of fire and wood as the Lævatein crashed down, sending Marisa flying away and landing on her back.

Using her Staff as a support, the Witch stood back up and wiped the sweat off her brow. _That sword's way hotter than me._ Jumping to the air, she spun the staff above her and slammed the point against the ground upon her landing, creating a great shockwave that shook more than a few bookshelves around her. As Flandre got blown backwards by the blast, the surrounding areas that were on fire were quickly extinguished, giving Marisa a lot of room to walk in.

Charging forward, she and Flandre traded blow for blow. Fire against pure Light magic, flashes and explosions erupted at any given time the two weapons struck against each other, whether a clash or a block. The very library shook in their conflict, reaching as far as the end of the entire room, books slipped out of the shelves, bookshelves precariously tilting, threatening to fall, chandeliers began to swing back and forth, the glass windows above had cracked from the force of the conflict—A true sight of magical combat that any outsider would ever be lucky to witness in the Outside World.

Danmakus and fireballs were thrown against each other, waves of fire against blasts from a beam of blue light, leaving scorched ground and burning property in their wake, the two combatants fought with their all.

And Eman can't wait to do the same.

 _Patience, patience._

His explosive fireball brewing in his hand, a recovered memory of proper steps to create one coming back to him before he arrived at the scene of the conflict, he held back from announcing his presence and awaited an opening. He just wanted to see how things are going, and by the looks of it, it's getting intense.

Oh, he'll be joining in the intensity. Fire and explosions everywhere, mixing in the chaos of cosmic destruction and scarlet hell. He entertained the thought of fighting with fire-fists or even a burning knife, oh the visual effects of that will be tremendous, especially if he asserts his agility into the fray.

His hand was starting to burn, and not in a bearable way. He's gonna have to join in soon, he needs that opening.

Marisa slammed the bottom of her staff to the floor once, twice, thrice, an explosion of blue light pushing Flandre away at each intensity. The vampire took to the air, waving the fire sword in wide arcs, sending waves of fireballs towards the witch. Instead of dodging like always, Marisa spun her staff in quick circles that it became a blur, swatting any fireball that came close and sending them off to another direction, a few returning towards Flandre.

After a continuous moment of deflecting, Marisa slammed the head of the staff straight to the ground, creating blue danmaku orbs from the impact and sending them off towards Flandre.

 _That's one_.

Seeing his chance, he revolved his hands around the burning basketball-sized sphere on his hands for the last time before ejecting it forward, straight to the kid's flying form.

He missed but the shockwave of the explosion that followed when he struck the ceiling was powerful enough to send Flandre merely a few feet closer to the ground.

Two pairs of eyes turned towards him in complete shock; Flandre's mien was more questioning than surprised, Marisa was everything from astonishment to complete disbelief.

 _That's right, girls, that was me!_ His smile could not be contained anymore. Flushing more of the flames around the blood vessels of his upper body, he stomped the floor, smacked his fist to his palm, and his body erupted into flames. This time, the two shared the reaction of taking a step back at the display, especially when his eyes were not even black.

"Whoa! You did it, Eman-san!"

"Dude! Since when!?"

[Minutes ago!] He joyously replied, looking at his spread arms, flaming yellow all the way to his shoulders. [This is amazing! I could finally fight with danmaku now!]

"YAY!" Flandre clapped happily.

"Danmaku-five!" Marisa barked, throwing a simple yellow star towards him, trailing glitter.

"Danmaku-ten!" Eman returned, firing a fireball straight to the bullet and it was a direct hit. A tiny explosion of fire and sparkles erupted upon collision.

"Hell yeah!" Marisa pumped her fists, her staff fading out into the simple broom she always carried with her.

[Yes, indeed!] He approached Marisa with an open hand, fires on the entire right arm extinguished and exchanged a real high-five. Sharing one more smile, he turned to Flandre, [Flandre, change of plans!]

She nodded, plummeting back to the floors with a loud thud, opting to listen.

[All the rules we agreed on, forget them all!] He told, closing and opening his fist out of the anticipation. [Me 'n' Marisa are gonna team up for real. No more subbing. It's gonna be a two-on-one!]

Marisa stepped up, wearing a ready grin, "But it's not a two-on-one, right, Flan?"

Flandre nodded vigorously and she drew out another card, smiling like the time of her life. " **«Taboo—Four of a Kind»!** "

Eman's eyes narrowed, wondering what this spell card could be. After a few seconds, he immediately held his forehead, [ _OOooooooh_ ….] He turned to Marisa, [Look at that, we got _reversed_!]

"I know, right?" She replied with an ironic grin, " _We_ got two-on-oned-ze!"

[Haaah…] He let out a tired sigh, planting his hand to his head, but his grin still remained.

Four Flandres stood in a line, expressions and body positions a perfect match. They all look ready for a rough play.

Crackling his neck, Eman's entire right arm was encased with flame, his hand cradling an explosive fireball.

Marisa snapped her fingers and two white orbs revolved around her in a slow revolution, each one brimming with danmaku struggling to be let out.

"Ya wanna know one thing before we get it on, brah?"

[Yeah?]

Marisa quickly shined him a smile, "Welcome to the club. Yer one of us now."

The increase of heat coming from the enlarging ball of fire in Eman's hand exposed his elation at Marisa's words.

One Flandre stepped forward, two took to the air, and the original Flandre, which was the far left, swung her wand downwards and yelled, "GO!"

[Fire in the hole!] Eman lobbed the explosive right in the center of the clones.

As the explosion blew him backwards, Marisa and the vampires took to the air, apparently surviving and making Eman's efforts useless. Kip up back to his feet, he already began to throw his batch of spread shot fireballs, aiming at one vampire. Said vampire flew towards him head-on, firing back scarlet orbs and maneuvering in several directions to avoid getting hit.

Marisa already began firing once the explosion was gone, chasing around a hightailing pair of Flandres that were firing back ball-like patterns of danmaku back at her. The chase reached all over to the end of the library, the sound of danmaku bullets exploding and jeweled wings jingling followed in their dog fight. Lasers and mega-sized scarlet orbs filled the illumination of the library, destroying woodworks and generally leaving a mess all the way without a care.

As the vampire pair and witch whizzed by above a separate conflict between a man against two predators, a pillar of fire shot upwards to the ceiling from the spot. A Flandre clone was decimated from that attack, making the mistake of attempting a Death-from-above strategy when his palms were pointed upwards. She didn't last long against the St. Elmo's Pillar.

Lowering his hand down and facing forward, he was too late to dodge Flandre's tackle and he was sent to the floor on his back. _I don't think so, kid._ He smirked despite the pain and his waist suddenly lit aflame, burning Flandre's front before she got off him and flew several meters to the air. Kicking his legs up and back to his feet, he rapid-fired a streaming pattern of fireballs towards her flying form as he ran.

Flandre quickly flew upwards, then dived down in a twist, her red and white form careening towards him with the Lævatein poised for a joust. Casting the inferno in his arms, he blew into it and sent a flamethrower for just one second before diving out of the way. Having seen the flamethrower coming, she flew upwards and sent a few scarlet orbs towards his lying form.

He looked behind him and he quickly rolled to the side, smoothly executing a TD-Raiz upon coming to his knees and followed up with a corkscrew, his feet firing a wave of fireballs back at her. As Flandre continued to fire her bullets, Eman did not stop tumbling. He discovered a secret: he kept nearly getting hit by her bullets, and a load of them nicked his skin several times; that pushed him into an adrenaline rush, and from that adrenaline rush came the invigoration of his mental state. That drive proved to be fuel to his Fire Core, filling his blood vessels with vast amounts of fire energy. His every movement is the flick needed to activate it.

 _I won't even have to concentrate on firing, I'll just have to tumble and my body will do the rest!_

Cartwheel.

Sideflip.

Cartwheel.

B-twist.

Where he would wave his hands or feet, a wave of fireballs streamed out of them like a submachine gun being fired in a sweeping motion. His efforts left the general environment around him riddled with fire and ash; he was no longer aiming at Flandre anymore, he was doing this for the style points. In a far view, his patterns are a sight to behold, shaped like a flower about to bloom with his tumbling in the center of it all.

Flicking his feet up, a double-stream of fireballs swept in an upward motion from his soles, their direction heading towards Flandre's haggard form, her red-white dress riddled with burnt marks and ash, showing the lucky hits. As his feet landed to the ground, he smoothly rolled backwards to a stand and slammed his fists to the ground, sending out a cloud of fireballs around him.

 _I'm on fucking fire!_ The act simulated his fighting spirit even more.

As he ran to another location, his body spewed out fire in numerous directions at his every exertion, front and back, right and left, and even up to down. Even simply lifting a finger is considered a flick for the fires to light up. From this ordeal, he was remembering the steps of the flower-shaped clusters upon looking at his explosive handiwork spread out all around him.

 _I think….I think I got it. I remember….It's like plugging a hose: you press your thumb in, the water will instead spray in an arc or like a funnel if you angle it right._

 _Let's try it._

He imaged the muzzle of the garden hose in his palms. Upon running across a fallen bookshelf and jumping off it to create another cloud of fireballs to spread out around him upon landing his feet, he got the image of a 'thumb' to press down on the muzzle.

 _Now we will just turn the faucet._

Sharply taking in a deep breath, he executed the 180 corkscrew, his body turning upside down in midair and twisting slowly before landing on his feet, blowing out another cloud of fireballs and turning the 'faucet'.

The results went as expected: the Agni Shine spewed out of his palm, the patterns of the clusters from both palms coinciding and shaped the image of a fiery yellow rose before the formation dispersed. Flandre flew above the formation but Eman saw it coming: as he fired the first shot, he ejected an explosive fireball to follow behind it, angling its flight right above the path in case Flandre swerves upwards to dodge the first attack.

*BWOSH!*

A direct hit.

He grinned in satisfaction as the vampire exploded into a cloud of red mist upon collision.

He allowed a few seconds to pass before he finally slumped his body to his knees and exhaled a sigh of relief. [Whew….that was fun….let's do that again…] He said drolly.

Relaxing his nervous system to let the magical furnace inside him to dim down, his body suddenly felt a little cold. _Feels like I just had a fever of 43 degrees and it suddenly plummeted to normal._ He wondered if his body temperature served as a factor to his emotion-trigger….or was it just the fire energy doing that?

Fixing his rosary back into proper position in front of his chest, he grasped it and muttered, { _Salamat, Panginoo_.}

He'll have to make that a habit from now on. He will not leave a fight with an inflated ego after every victory. It's not good for a Christian's health.

[Alright, what do we do next from here?] He asked, looking around the air for the supposed witch and vampire duo duking it out. He could hear the explosions but where were the causes? It's hard to tell where given that the place is very wide and the echoes seemed to be coming from everywhere.

" **«Forbidden Barrage—Catadioptric»!** "

 _Behind me. Of course._ He sarcastically remarked in his thoughts before diving out of the way, a giant teardrop orb slamming his recent position and bounced diagonally upwards, leaving clusters of danmaku to trail behind it.

He tilted his head at the sight, fascinated by the nature of the explosion. _Fancy spell card_. Looking towards the source of the teardrop, he could already see a monochrome figure on a broom in the air firing bullets and lasers in horrifying quantities. The kid was the one who activated the spell card, her hands spewing out either 4 or 5 giant tear drops in each swing of her hand. Smaller tear drops leaked out of the vampires hands along with the larger ones, giving variety to the attack. As they bounced from whatever surface they touched, leaving a smoking crater, he found out that staying in one place might not be a good idea.

He ran, keeping his eyes on the air to make sure no giant teardrop gets the drop on him while at the same time keeping an eye in front of him to make sure he doesn't trip over a misplaced book. Marisa was doing expertly in dodging the giant globs, firing back without problem while doing so. Eman envied her efficiency and combat experience but quickly dismissed the thought. He'll get there, he'll get strong. Nobody becomes strong under one day after all. It took him 4 months to learn the B-Boy Flare.

Seeing one glob about to come towards him, he front flipped in a diagonal direction, the ground shaking as the teardrop slammed the surface and bounced back up, the smaller danmaku that accompanied each impact missing him since he was already far. Thinking that he was now in the fine distance of the conflict, he lit up the furnace and let the heat course down his waist and into his legs.

 _I did the fire-fists already, why don't we do the fire legs next?_

As quickly as fusing the heat straight to his bare calves and ankles, leaving his feet to be the only part covered thanks to his shoes, they instantly lit aflame the sooner they landed a step on the floors. He smirked ironically. _I wish I could run fast with these. They would've looked cool._

He needs a lot of distance, but not far enough to make sure his shots reaches the target before the fireballs lose their magic and disappear in midair.

After a bit of running, he arrived at an opening. Many bookshelves were toppled around him but the area is stable enough to accommodate a flat ground for his performance. _Now, we just Dance._ He smirked at the delight of next action.

After kicking off any book that was scattered on his toppled bookshelf, his hands readied the pinwheel, and he let loose.

Judo kicks, taekwondo kicks, wushu kicks, every other martial art that had a kick in its arsenal, he executed them all. Considering that he was in no hurry and had just a _less_ chance of getting hit by any stray danmaku bullet, he made sure to add grace and fluidity in his movements. The game's all about beauty after all.

While he danced the tricking, his fiery legs always swung in any direction in front of him, sending waves upon waves of fireballs. For some reason, the fireballs always fly in the direction he wanted it to go: when he executed a head-kick, where the leg will be arcing upwards instead of forwards, the fireballs fly forward instead. Despite this oddity, he didn't question it and instead used it to his advantage. Sooner or later, he's going to consider himself a dancing fighter like Lateef Crowder if his status as a berserker doesn't get much spotlight.

He didn't care much about hitting anybody anymore, he's here to make a show. That's how he'll play the Beauty part of the Spell Card Battle.

After a myriad of fireballs were sent, he quickly changed gear to the Capoeira, with a mix of B-Boy. He let a beat and rhythm play in his head, guiding his movements in an impromptu pattern and making his executions very fluid. The only thing missing from his performance was a boom box playing some hard rap in the background. If he tries to examine his patterns, they are looking quite refined in this style. He could almost see his wave of fireballs accidently making squares and triangles. He even witnessed a moment where a formation of a _perfect_ star was made. From what movement he made it from, he completely forgot.

"Hey!" Marisa's voice was good enough to break his rhythm and send him toppling to the floor just like the bookcase he danced on.

[Wha-what!?] He asked as he turned around to face her, more annoyed than surprised for breaking the flow of his dance.

"Show them moves to her! She's comin' in-ze!" She ordered, pointing past him.

He looked over his shoulder and there was a red bullet about to blast him across the face. [Yikes!] He quickly spun his body around with his hands, his feet staying erect before he began swinging one leg below him; the coffee grinder. His fireballs streaming out in circles around him, he fluidly switched to the B-boy flare when he saw Flandre's colorful wings in his peripheral vision.

From his dance, he created a full-bloomed flower. Petals fully splayed out in all directions, some of the fireballs that shot out from his foot would suddenly stop in midair, freezing at the right places to complete the formation; all he needed to do was to keep spinning and flaring. If the display wasn't satisfying to all who has seen far more beautiful formations, then Eman compensated with his dances.

As Marisa kept Flandre busy, keeping the vampire focused on her and away from her flightless comrade so he could continue doing his thing, she was starting to wonder if he's ever going to make a second spell card any time. This dance of his would make a nice addition to his deck. He was an emotion-trigger pyromancer, and any action that stimulated his emotions are the mark of his power. His fancy dancing clearly plucks a string in him somewhere, she'll have to ask about it later.

One flare.

Two flares.

Three flares.

Four flares.

The last flare.

His dizziness about to reach its breaking point, he stacked back to his feet, jumped off the fallen bookcase with a front flip and slammed his fists to the ground.

The flower burned; every fireball that was left to elevate in the air is now sent flying forward, making short work of filling the entire space surrounding the middle with nothing but extreme heat and flame.

Marisa figured out the pattern ahead of time and came out unscathed.

Flandre was not so lucky. Due to the speed of the projectiles and the suddenness of the movement, her front was instantly charred black and she fell to the floors.

Eman collapsed to his knees and on his hands, his exhaustion nearly reaching the breaking point. Looks like his above-average supply of stamina is starting to run out. He won't be able to continue dancing, running, tumbling, or even throwing fireballs at this rate.

 _I guess I'm out of commission, then._ He submitted, and he chuckled despite himself. [Oof!]

"Nice work!" Marisa slammed him to the ground with a friendly slap to the back. "When'd ya learn them moves, eh!? You some kinda dancer troupe before or somethin'?"

[Grrrr…] His energy was instantly revitalized. He failed to realize that there was somebody else that needs a beating. He turned to her with a hard glare, speaking in gritted teeth, [Just what were you doing….!? Can't you see I'm fucking tired here!?]

"Yeah, I could see that!" She answered, her tone giving the vibe that she did not realize what she just did, "So, were you in a dance troupe or somethin' back outside?"

Eman's head suddenly lit aflame, and in this variation, there was _black smoke_ coming out of it. If his Energetic Fires were yellow or orange like any other fire and perfectly smokeless, his Furious Fires were tinged with shades of red, and the smell of ash accompanied the smoke.

Sneering his teeth, the burning hot rage manifested in the form of red hot flames that coated his arms, he rose up to his feet, his exhaustion all but ignored and—

*kling kling. kling.*

Both heads snapped to the direction of the sound, the tension in-between them forgotten as they witnessed the vampire girl rising to her feet, albeit shakily and she looked quite exhausted herself.

"Had 'nough, Flan?" Despite the question, Marisa did not carry a condescending intonation in her voice.

Eman was starting to suspect just how considerate to children, human or not, this infuriating witch was. For that reason, he can't stay mad for long. It made the hot fires go away, the smell of smoke and ash disappearing, and the increase of the heat vanishing entirely, delivering a somewhat warm air around him and Marisa.

"Not yet….hah…hah…..I'm not tired yet." Flandre rasped through her exhaustion, her shoulders rising up and down in her every breath and her grip on her Lævatein was quite slack.

[It surprises me that you're still standing, Flandre.] Eman commented, his voice carrying his full honesty. He gave the girl a smile, [You're a strong girl. Human or not, I think I'm starting to like you.]

The child returned a grateful smile, then she drew out one more card from her deck, holding it by her side, "One….more…card."

Eman and Marisa shared a glance, sharing a silent but brief discussion together with eye-contact before turning back towards Flandre. "Sure." Marisa nodded.

[Bring it on, kid.] Eman readied a fighting stance, fists up with no fires conjured on his being for some reason. [Show me the spunk of the Beautiful Vampire, Flandre Scarlet.]

His words was motivation enough for Flandre to regain her energy back, her grip on her wand locked tightly, and she declared the card over her forehead. " **«Secret—And Then Will There Be None?»** "

She suddenly vanished.

[What the?]

"Get on!" Without even waiting she just grabbed his arm and threw him to the broom behind her, earning a yelp and an irritated growl from the man. She was disappointed that he didn't land in-between the legs on the shaft; that would've been hilarious. "Flan's gone invisible, she's gonna be untouchable while that Spell Card's active."

Boring a hole on the witch's head with his hard glare, he adjusted his seat on the broom, legs on either side instead of one side; a horseback stance just like Marisa. He wrapped one arm around her waist and the other lying atop his knife holster, ready to whip it out once needed. "Your plan?"

Without looking back at him, her calm voice betrayed the hyped-up grin on her face, "We're gonna have a little joy ride-ze."

And then Marisa just _blasted_ off the ground, nearly losing his grip and falling off the magical cleaning material, flying towards seemingly nowhere. When he looked back behind him, trying to see if they were running away from something, that something took the form of a big ball of blue light that _seemed to be chasing after them_!

[Hey, what is that thing chasing after us!?] He asked in a shout amidst the roaring speed.

"That's her!" Marisa shouted back, suddenly taking sharp turns that would have sent Eman flying off if he hadn't had one hand around her waist. This time he opted to just hold on with both hands together, "Don't bother shootin', you'll just hit air!"

Looking behind him once again, the big ball of blue light that was Flandre was quick in its flight, and it was leaving a long trail of danmaku as it/she flew after them. From Eman's opinion, it looked like she was trying to collide herself against them.

 _Wait, was there a second one before?_

There was another one big ball of blue light, appearing from completely out of nowhere and was swiftly pursuing them in sharp angles like a rigid snake, leaving behind danmaku trails like the first. The path they passed through, they left a completely white environment ruled by white danmaku floating in the air like bubbles.

After several tight turns and other maneuvers, Eman looked behind him once again, hoping to assess the situation. His eyes widened in both horror and complete exasperation.

 _A third!?_

A sudden barrel roll brought his thoughts out of the increased predicament of the situation and focused on not falling off the broom. The fate of the battle is left entirely to Marisa's hand, and he prayed silently as he held on for dear life, nearly squeezing the life out of the witch with his grip.

It continued on like that, Marisa continued to bob and weave in flight, Flandre continued to drift in her invisible form and attempted to cage the two humans with everything she had, sometimes teleporting in their flight path and try to outsmart them with an ahead strike. The vampire even had to pelt the entire library with everything, filling every space in the air with danmaku, leaving nowhere for a breathing room, to potentially box the two humans in.

Marisa, however, had spent so much time in the years fighting and solving incidents since she met Flandre, she encountered the most complex danmaku patterns and the most precarious battles, some even worse than Flandre, and she conquered them all. Flandre barely had time to do any Spell Card Battles at all, her times of ever being in conflict with danmaku are almost void of difficulty and rare enough that they could be counted. Even with an extra-load behind her back and clamping down her waist, Marisa barely had any trouble to face Flandre's Spell Card the second time.

"Any minute now~~!" Marisa sung, making a sharp turn to the right and spinning in a barrel roll.

Eman was about to lose it, the 'joy ride' had been nothing but sudden sharp turns, couple of loops, so many barrel rolls and more sharp turns. He read from a book that Fighter Jet pilots would have to keep tensing their calves and thighs to counter G-force and not lose consciousness, their requirement was good physical fitness, especially the lower half of their bodies and the abdomen. He may have passed the physical fitness test but apparently have lacked the amount of intense flight training they had and his eyelids were steadily drooping, threatening him to sleep, especially if he was nearing exhaustion, but with the danger of the situation kept in mind he managed to keep his consciousness intact, but not for long. His will could only hold back the exhaustion for so long. He's been leaning against Marisa's back more than he was supposed to.

The chase had been going on for 10 minutes straight.

 _Come on…! Show yourself, Flandre! I'm about to fucking drop here!_

The three balls of light disappeared, and the trail they left behind too vanished together.

Eman frowned at the sudden occurrence. _What the? Does this mean—Whoa!_

"Alright, the spell card's timed out. Now we just gotta find her…" Marisa remarked, swerving the broom around and heading back to the direction of Flandre's last known location. All without breaking the 180 mph speed. "Just keep an eye out an' we can get this over with-ze."

Shaking his head to clear out the sleepiness, he looked below at the passing toppled bookshelves and scattered books. He was amazed at how much of a mess it was prior to hours ago, [She'll be hard to find in this mess.]

" _Whaat_?" Marisa gave him an incredulous glance, as if he had just said the stupidest thing ever. "Come on, dude. I could find the Necronomicon in this mess!"

[…..There's a Necronomicon?]

"C'mon, it's kinda like dodgin' danmaku." Marisa continued like she didn't even hear him, "Same principle but different application. Like findin' a gap to slip through."

Eman just sighed, already feeling dozy after the first 6 words. [I'll just find her my way. No way she could hide with them wings.]

"O-or that, yeah! Good thinkin'!"

He gave her an odd stare. _Were you too much in the bragging that you didn't even think that up?_

"THERE!" Marisa barked, pointing at the myriad of tiny lights and the tiny form of Flandre shooting her danmaku at them.

Eman smirked, already lighting up the fires on his legs. [Dip down and throw me forward!]

Marisa instantly complied, curving downwards to the floor and skimming across it before suddenly stopping, fusing the momentum towards the load of baggage behind her and did a stationary loop-de-loop, throwing the human bullet that was Eman straight towards Flandre.

Midflight, he curled into a ball, infused his entire body with heat energy, and he officially became the first Outsider to ever be the literal Human Fireball.

Flandre stared in awe for simply one and a half seconds before she moved to the side, the organic fireball flying by and crashing to the floor, the fires extinguishing and the human inside rolling sideways before stopping.

[Ow…! Damn…..okay, didn't go 'ccording to plan….!] He spoke through gritted teeth, rising up shakily while holding his side and left shoulder.

"Are you okay?" She asked, tilting her head.

He turned to her with a pained smile, speaking through a forcefully calm voice, [Feelin' fine, kid. Don't forget that you got two enemies.]

"Huh?"

"Don't look away, Flan!" An energetic feminine voice hollered behind her.

The vampire twisted around and quickly blocked the broom from slamming her head with her wand. Pushing the cleaning material off, she swung for Marisa's waist and the witch jerked her hips back. Flandre didn't stop from there: she began to swing in whatever direction she pleased, using her vampiric speeds to compensate for the lack of finesse in her swordplay. Marisa, still amazing since the day she met the human girl, blocked _every_ blow. It almost seemed like the witch knew where she was about to swing, knew which strike she couldn't block in time, and she even twirled her broom behind her just for her amusement.

Flandre did not miss that Marisa mirrored her gleeful smile, even as the vampire swung at speeds that could potentially kill a human outside the boundaries of the Spell Card System. When she let herself be vulnerable and give the human a chance to take a blow, the witch took it: swinging in speeds that weren't possible for any average human wielding what is practically a polearm weapon. Flandre returned the favor by blocking every one, the wood of the broom making loud _placks_ in every collision to her wand. The vibrations in her hands made her giggle.

[Flandre!] A masculine voice roared behind her.

Marisa looked past the kid's shoulder and smirked. "Switch!" She barked before dashing backwards using flight and taking to the air.

Twisting around just in time, Flandre blocked the fiery sideflip kick with her wand, sending her skidding a few feet away before dashing forward, Lævatein arched backwards for a hammering blow. He quickly side-stepped before throwing a fiery fist to her temple, which she dodged by dashing sideways and striking with an upward diagonal swing. The man quickly went prone to the floor on all fours, the wand hitting empty air before he jumped to the air, executing a crescent kick towards her face, the burning appendage creating a _whoosh_ sound in flight.

When Flandre attempted to block the kick, a sputter of fire sparks exploded upon contact, surprising the vampire and making her stumble a few steps back. Eman simply landed back to the floors on one foot, the discomfort of slamming his ankle against a thin pole not showing as he began to tumble with his legs on fire. Flandre watched in awe as Eman began to dance and tumble at the same time, the mesmerizing flare of his burning legs made the display all too captivating that even Marisa was enraptured.

A helicopter cartwheel, followed up by a walkover before a sideflip, then he executed it.

Spin.

Step.

TD Raiz.

Due to Flandre's childish amazement, she almost got her face stomped before she realized that she was supposed to be fighting and quickly dashed to the side, her vampiric speeds cracking the floors on her feet.

As the fires on his feet disappeared upon landing, his left fist instantly erupted into flames as he fluidly twisted around and struck towards her chest.

Barely expecting it coming, she dashed backwards once again, the burning fist merely bumping against her chest. Not good enough to be considered a hit but the heat, however, made her consider.

As Eman smacked his left fist to his open palm, the unlit right hand caught fire and he equipped a stance that looked oddly familiar to Meiling's. Marisa suddenly landed beside him with a thump, spinning her broom above her before holding it behind her, her fighting stance stiff and ready.

Despite how unfair her position was, being the only opponent against two, Flandre smiled fervently. This had been the bestest danmaku game she had ever played after so many years. Whether she wins or not, it doesn't even matter at this point. She had fun, and she will see it to the end.

Reverting to the old ways of her kind, she raised her upper lip, baring sharp teeth and fangs, creased her eyebrows to wear the scariest face she could ever manage, and she hissed.

While Eman was the one to be taken aback, Marisa struck first: spinning around once and swinging her broom diagonally downwards. That was motivation enough for the man to forget his fears and do the same; spinning around once and throwing a diagonally downward punch burning with fire. Slapping away the broom, she blocked the fist and her grip on the wand shook when the collision caused a tiny explosion that sent Eman stumbling backwards.

Marisa quickly followed up with a horizontal swing, which Flandre dodged in a twirl and struck back with a horizontal swing as well. Marisa easily dodged the strike and barely moved out of the way when the vampire threw a scarlet orb.

[ **Woagh!** ] A hoarse bark drew the kid's attention and she nearly did a dance as she grazed several fireballs flying towards her. His bolting sprint building up the momentum, he entertained a simple front flip, lighting his body on fire before slamming down a fist. When Flandre simply side-stepped out of the way, she didn't expect him to bounce like a ball upon landing and she received a fiery sideflip-dropkick as a result.

"Oof!" She yipped as she fell on her backside, her wings rattling in the impact before she quickly rose up to her feet.

Marisa took to the air, firing her danmaku. Flandre quickly flew up to her level, firing back with bullets of her own. They took a little chase, swerving and curving in numerous directions with Flandre as the chaser and Marisa as the one being chased before the latter stopped firing, skimmed the ground. Flandre quickly tailed her, only to be led to a waiting Eman with an explosive fist ready to hit her face.

The vampire was quick enough to dodge it, whip a free arm across his legs and trip him to the floor as his fist hit nothing but air. Quickly coming back to his feet by kicking his legs up, he and Flandre clashed with burning fist against wand. Flandre either blocked his fists or dodge them, landing either a graze or a direct hit of her Lævatein. She received a firm punch to the side and a single kick to her leg, however, and each of them burned.

When he suddenly grabbed her wand, she quickly flew upwards, bringing him up and she swung him sideways, throwing him off but failing to dodge the explosive danmaku star that struck her back and blew her to the ground. Landing in a heap, she quickly rose up to her feet and threw a cluster of scarlet orbs behind her before advancing with her wand.

Marisa took on the aggressive approach, grazing the red bullets and swung her broom in a wild frenzy, her years of experience in her 'broomplay' made her movements appear practiced and uncontrolled in such a questionably unified manner. Flandre's dexterity helped her keep up but there were sometimes too many surprise attacks and parries that she couldn't see them coming until she was hit.

Diagonal swing, the bottom of the broom quickly jabbed itself to her abdomen once blocked. Catching movement at the corner of her eyes, Marisa swiped the whisk upwards, brushing Flandre's face to stun her before quickly swinging it towards her gut hard enough to make her stumble backwards.

The witch quickly took to the air when the vampire suddenly began firing scarlet orbs in front of her, their aim undefined and lacked finesse; a desperate attack. With Marisa out of the picture, Flandre switched targets and swung the Lævatein behind her upon hearing running footsteps coming closer.

Eman had to slide under the wand instead of ducking considering her short size. Once out of the danger, he quickly executed the backhand spring, flicking away from Flandre's wild swings. She was easily catching up to him, he even felt the spaded point of the weapon nicking his damaged shoes.

Luckily, Marisa was there to provide cover: shooting blue danmaku with precise accuracy towards Flandre without hitting the acrobatic man, giving him breathing room as the vampire cannot focus on hitting Eman and dodging danmaku at the same time.

Eman executed the final spring, flicking his feet up and spinning rapidly in the air. Marisa grabbed the broom with both hands and held it out horizontally towards him, successfully making Eman's two feet land exactly on the shaft before she pushed him out with all her might, making him do a corkscrew spin again in the air—dodging the blurry swing of the wand that was coming for him and Marisa blocked it from hitting her neck the sooner she saw it coming.

Marisa finally noticed that man's right hand has been brewing and burning with fire energy, for how long, Marisa doesn't know. He was containing it, building up pressure before he's letting it out. _Oh, I see what yer doin'._

With a smirk, she thought: _With a bang, we go!_

As Eman finally landed on the ground, Marisa pushed her weapon against the clash with every ounce of strength she had and Flandre got kicked forward from behind as she staggered backwards towards him. The witch struck towards the vampire's abdomen as soon as she came into close distance, and the man struck again with another kick to her back. Using the bottom of her vehicle, she struck an underhand towards the Lavætein, _successfully_ knocking the wiggly weapon off her hands and flying over their heads, leaving the owner unarmed.

Seeing his cue, he sent Flandre one final forward kick, making her stumble forward to a distance as Marisa moved out of the way. As soon as the witch was positioned right in front of him, he steeled his guts, hardened his will, pushed out the last of his reserves to his _burning_ right hand, and he placed his free hand on her slouched back, vaulting over her before Marisa pitched him upwards to the air with a push.

If Eman plans to end the fight with a bang, then Marisa's pride will not let herself by outdone by a greenhorn.

As she took to the air, she fished out a flask of explosive secretion, a mixture made from a still-beating heart of a monster that had _oil_ in its blood. _Thank you, Yukari!_ The Youkai sage sure knew her taste in explosions and flashiness when she gifted her this along with the rest of the artifacts.

After shaking the container, the liquid inside turning hot red, she watched as Eman's fist finally slammed to the ground in front of Flandre's feet, causing an eruption of pure explosive fire energy in the same magnitude as three grenades clumped together. The force definitely blew him away, his form careening backwards through the air like a ragdoll, but Flandre managed to escape, only barely.

Due to the force of the blast and the loudness of the explosion, the kid was floppily staying in the air, disoriented and shaking her head, her wings flapping erratically, jingles now a confused distortion,.

 _Now's my chance._

With an aiming eye, she threw the explosive straight towards Flandre with all her might, her eyes turning into tunnel vision, attention fully planted on the container and nothing else.

Due to the volatile nature of the liquid, it had to be contained in a very durable vessel (sometimes enchanted) if she doesn't want it to spontaneously explode once oxygen leaks through a crack. Thankfully, she applied the enchantment to the flask with the properties of biological magic, guaranteeing that her magic and _only_ her own magic that contained her DNA could break that flask apart. An oni could pull it off though but Marisa could count the number of people matching their strength with her hand.

And so, Marisa closed one hand to a fist, extended an index finger, then the thumb, and she aimed the pistol at the vial. Before it could whiz past Flandre's head as she watched it fly with her hyper ocular dexterity, the Ordinary Witch fired a laser from the point of her finger and uttered the single little word she promised Eman how this fight would definitely end.

"BANG!"

* **BOOOOOOOOM!‼!** *

"WHOA!"

She thought she overestimated the magnitude of the red variation of the explosive vial. No, _it still wasn't enough_. Her hypothesized description of the red's explosion intensity is officially considered an underestimation.

The explosion was powerful enough to crack the ceiling, bright enough to blind a fairy to death, powerful enough to knock back every bookshelf that existed within the library and send them toppling to the floors, the majority of the woodworks that were nearby it quickly turned into splinters, and it blasted Marisa _all the way to the back of the library_.

As she slammed her back against the wall and crashed in a heap to the floors, her battle-hardened body meeting the floor in full-force, she couldn't hear anything except that loud ringing in her ears, her breathing shallow. As she flopped to her back, breathing sporadically as the trauma in her eyes were practically glowing, she couldn't stop herself from smiling despite her condition.

With the glory of no regrets, she raised a thumb to the air and forced out through gritted teeth, "….Wo-worth…it…..!"

The Spell Card Battle now concludes.

The Crazy Star Team wins.

~~~~~ « **҉** » ~~~~~

….….….….….….….

….….….….….….….….….….

He must've lost his sense of time.

….….….….….….….

….….….….….….….….….….

He wasn't sure if it was 10 minutes had passed since the explosion. Or was it 30 minutes? His ears still rung, but not intensely like before.

….….….….….….….

….….….….….….….….….….

His body ached, courtesy of the terrifying explosion that sent him flying even further through the library and had him rolling over rough edges of toppled bookcases and large books. The amount of distance he covered, he doesn't know. Given from the number of places his body ached, counting to a possible 32, it must've been very far, or maybe there was just so many toppled shelves and giant books he slammed against in his flight.

….….….….….….….

He wasn't sure if he blinked his eyes or anything. He has been looking at the same domed ceiling the entire time. His mind was too blank, any coherent thought was held back from passing through his head thanks to the ringing. Thanks to its intensity lessening, however, he could gather just one simple thought:

 _What the fuck happened?_

….….….….

His hand twitched, his face did the same.

Then he consciously blinked, once again, twice, four times, then he shut them fully close.

….….

His hands shook, but he forced himself through the locks and he barely crumpled his hand into a fist. It was stiff, it was a very shaky effort, but he still made a fist.

He turned his head to the side, eliciting a snap on the neck bone, and he groaned in pleasure. _Ah, hell yeah._

With a guttural grunt, he twisted to the side, his unhindered arm slackly falling flat to the ground before it slowly, shakily, but surely reached up to his head. He covered his left ear.

The ringing in his ears became bearable.

Finally, he was able to speak out.

[ **Fuuuuuckiiingg heeeeeeeelllll…!** **‼** ] The curse came out in the deepest growl he could muster.

Adjusting his hands carefully, he rolled to his front, his temple resting on top of his right forearm. _This position feels comfortable_. Though he was ready to throw himself to the loving embrace of sleep, hoping to have a beautiful dream where he could sin endlessly within, he opened one eye, his other hand splayed out beside him.

Throwing just one more coal into his dying furnace, he let just the tiniest amount of fire energy travel to his hand. Twisting his wrist a little, making the side of his palm rest against the floor, he let middle finger and thumb touch together and….

*Snap!*

His mood elated immensely: in-between his thumb and index finger, was a tiny little candlelight.

 _Not a dream._ He thought with a smile as he watched the little flame die out, his mental focus on the energy in his hand waning, the furnace fires dying away. Then, it was gone.

He isn't holding the rosary, but he did it anyway. He's too exhausted to even try, { _Salamat_ , _Panginoo_.} He breathed.

He once thought of trying to take advantage of the feeling of fulfillment to give himself a dose of energy just to see if it works. Though, in this situation, it just made him even sleepier. With nothing to do anymore, what next could he do? There doesn't seem to be anything he has to do anymore. Flandre's defeated, he and Marisa won, and he got to keep his power over fire. Sleep is the only thing he has to do left. Tomorrow, he'll feel like a new man.

His assessment: Elation won't revitalize him but it'll guarantee a very beautiful sleep.

 _Night, Fantasy World. 'Be back once I'm done raping the demons of my Dream World._

Closing his eyes, steadying his breathing, and putting himself in a peaceful state of mind, he awaited the arrival of the passage to his world, where he will be God and freely do as he wishes.

…

….…

.….….

….….….….

….….….….….

….….….….….….

….….….….….….….zz—

Something cold grabbed his shoulder.

 _Hm?_

His eyes shot open, drowsiness instantly forgotten, and the painful aches crashed back to his senses at full force. [ **Aaagghh!** ]

"Oh, I'm sorry, Eman-san!"

That cold something rolled him over to his back, and the simple act of moving made him simulate hell. He was feeling paresthesia, the intense prickling sensation inside the skin if a limb that has lost all its blood needed to be pumped back. Moving a limb while it suffers such conditions could only be painful for anybody.

 _Once again, I can't get a fucking wink of sleep!_

[ **AAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHH!‼!‼!‼‼!‼!‼!** ]

If anyone hadn't known any better, they might have taken that guttural bellow as the awakening of a long, slumbering behemoth roused to continue its rampage of destruction on all the land.

His breathing gone labored once again, his four limbs prickling like crazy, sensations reminiscent to being literally skinned off, and feeling like cracked glass, he turned to the person who dared interrupt his sleep without turning his head.

He instantly sighed in exasperation. _Of course, it's Flandre again._ If he was raising his head up to look at her, he would've slammed it back down on the floor just to relieve himself of the pounding headache that's just trying to destroy his sanity.

[Why'd you wake me up?] He asked, his irritation unhidden and clear as day.

Flandre was taken aback by his heated tone, "I...I was just concerned." She softly explained, "You look kind of hurt." Her words only made Eman's eyes narrow at her, then she realize the kind of words she used to describe the state of his wellbeing. "Sorry."

The little vampire looked quite unkempt compared to the last few hours ago when he met her in his bedroom: where she once had a red vest over a white blouse, that vest is either burned away or discarded due to its destroyed state that it was no longer fit to be worn anymore. She only had her blouse to bear, and some places are marked black from the explosion, especially her shoulder. Her red skirt was burned short, the edges blackened by a recent burning, reaching up to her thighs. Looking down, she seemed to be wearing rather old-fashioned underwear. A proper wear when she could fly. Her hat's gone too, and Eman could admit that he felt disappointed. She looked cute with that hat on. Now her bleached blonde hair is bare to the world. Her little side-ponytail is the only thing that survived.

Ignoring her haggard state, the tired look in her eyes, and her dirty ash-caked skin, she looked fine. No injuries whatsoever, no bruises or anything.

He sighed, [You should'a just left me here to die.]

"Oh…" She looked down, though more out of realization than out of guilt. Eman's stare became questionable at this gesture. She lifted up her eyes back to him, "If you die, can I drink your blood?"

…..

 _She's not human. She's not human._ He repeatedly reminded himself, his shock leaving him completely gobsmacked. That was literally the first time he ever heard such a very Youkai-like response. Compared to every fuckery that Gensokyo threw at him, this one took the cake REALLY hard.

He cleared his throat, hiding his flabbergasted interior, […..s-sure, but make sure you check my heartbeat first, okay? Check if I'm alive or not.] He hastily added. [And I'm _still_ alive—stating the obvious—and will remain that way for a very long time so don't you do anything funny. Now let me lie here in peace.] He closed his eyes, though he left one eye nearly closed, keeping an eye on the kid.

"Why not go to the guest rooms?" She suggested, "It's not comfortable there. A bed's more comfy."

[If I move, it'll only make my condition worse.] He quickly objected, testing his hands. It seemed stable, including the whole arm and the other. His legs are still filling up the lost blood, and the pins and needles are still there. [Well, gimme a couple o' seconds, maybe a minute.]

"Okay."

Afterwards, the two went into conversation, some topics either mundane or purely nonsensical. Eman took his time in telling the time of his days as a tricker once she asked about how was he good at dancing, how he turned it into a martial arts, and he even went into full-detail about his time with his other tricker friends. Flandre looked entertained with his stories, especially if he adds in some of his famous Eman epic-fails.

At some point, she got a little sleepy, yawning and rubbing her eyes. It seems the exhaustion is finally getting to her. She rested her upper body on top of Eman's bare abdomen with permission, folding her hands and resting her head atop it, closing her eyes, her side-ponytail splayed atop his waist, tickling him a little. He was slightly uneasy, especially if this child nearly drank him a few times prior before and in the middle of a fight, but the innocent and peaceful look on her face as she doze dissuaded any worry. It looked like he simply had a cute little girl with dirty clothes and fancy wings sleeping on top of his belly. He relaxed his stiff abdomen and let it rise and fall in a rhythm, reaching forward with his hands and giving her bleached blonde head a healthy kneading. One hand reached to her back, giving it gentle pats and soothing rubs below the base of her wings, making sure the kid gets comfortable before she goes away to sleeping.

In this moment, a fuzzy feeling came to him. It was old, nearly forgotten at that, but he never forgot what it was.

Peace.

He sighed contentedly, patting her little head.

 _So, this is Gensokyo, huh? You fight an enemy and you make up like this afterwards….it's not so bad. I think I'll get used to this easily._

[Hey, Flandre?]

Only one cherry red eye opened, looking at him sleepily but attentively, "Yes?"

[Tomorrow…..] He paused, gathering himself for a moment to add more resolve for the next thing he'll say. Once he did, he continued, […tomorrow, I'll treat you to a little bit of my blood, okay?]

Now the other cherry red eye opened wide like the other, looking at him with surprise, her little head rising up a little from her crossed arms, "Re-really?"

[Mm hm,] He nodded. [You deserve it, really.] He raised one hand beside him. He threw a few coals in the furnace and he let the heat come to being in his hand; creating a little fire in his palm. [Because of the Spell Card Battle you suggested we play, I finally knew how to do this.]

She shyly looked away, "It…it was just a game. Anybody could have powers like that."

[Well, yeah, but don't forget that I'm an outsider.] He told pointedly, "To us, having powers like this is a dream come true. Folks like me would kill to be able to do this."

"But why kill?" Her expression was more questioning than concerned. "Anybody could do it if they just read some of Patchy's books."

Ignoring her inhumane facial expression (with effort), he said, "That's just an expression, as if we'll do anything to get this."

"Oh."

He smiled, [Now, as I were saying: I should thank you properly. Because of you, I finally got my powers, I finally get to play danmaku _for real_ , and you gave me the bestest play fight of my life.] It was dramatic, life-risking, grand, fun, tough, violent, wild, exciting, stiff, tense, and free merged together at once. A normal play fight could not compare, a hate fight couldn't do so either, even a bitch fight can't. He loved it. [Thank you very much, Flandre.] He gave her head a playful ruffle, splaying out her hair.

She giggled at the gesture, "Stop~!" She reached up to grab his wrist and stopped his hand entirely. Her cold grip and vampiric strength is just enough to make him think twice of being in touching contact with a vampire.

 _But I don't give a fuck right now_.

Quickly removing his rosary and placing it inside his pockets, zippering it for good measure, he said, [C'mere, kid.] He grunted as he rose his upper body up, the aches spiking him across the back. As Flandre rose up as well, large pale hands slipped underneath her arms, lifted her up to sit on Eman's lap, and she was given a warm bear hug.

"Hihihihi…." She gave a muffled giggle, her face mashed into his collar bone. "So warm…"

[So cold…] He playfully said back, his bare upper body giving him the full sensation of her cold body, despite her clothing.

"Aw, ya both makin' out already?" A gruff female voice made them part, they turned to the other blonde in the room, giving the two an interested stare, "An' people call me 'forward'-ze"

Eman quickly smirked. Cupping his mouth, he came close to Flandre's _pointy ear_ and whispered, [Give her a hug. Quick! Go!]

Flandre's eyes lit up at the command and she quickly gave him a nod before flying off towards the equally haggard and roughed-up witch. "Marisa-nee~" She hollered, arms spread out.

"Whoa!"

*GLOMP!*

Eman looked at the impact with impressed eyes, [Wow…] _She even sent her to the fuckin' floor. And the big ass hat came off, what are the odds!?_

While the two go freaky, he rose up to his feet with a grunt, the aches in his lower body now deciding to make themselves known. The blood may have went back to his legs, but the aches did too. The lack of blood must've blocked the nerve receptors.

Managing to stand up with just a limping right leg in the way, he walked over to the blonde cuddle bunnies still having a glomping session. He wasn't sure if it's kind of one-sided; Marisa was confused between reciprocating or being terrified at the rather affectionate little bloodsucker at complete touching distance.

[C'mon, you two, break it up. It's time for lights out.] He reached down to do it himself, [Come on, you two could just share a room and—]

*grab*

[Yik—] His reaching hand was quickly pulled down by a tiny but cold grip and he was mashed straight into the bundle.

"Yay! One more!"

"Agh! Eman! Heavy! Yer big ass's heavy!"

He said nothing, appreciating the fact that his win along with Marisa brought out no sore loser out of Flandre. It just made her more loving towards the two of them.

Having the advantage of the biggest build and the longest arms amongst the two, he enclosed the tiny blondes all together inside his pale arms and squeezed them to his bare chest.

 _I feel like a daddy in this situation._

~~~~~ « **҉** » ~~~~~

After huggle bundle parted, they were now back to their feet, walking back towards the ground floor entrance. They left the library as it is, completely destroyed beyond recognition. Eman figured that they're going to have a lot of explaining to do. Though, he suspected that Marisa would try to bolt before Patchouli could get ahold of her so he should prepare to tackle her before she could get the chance. He won't be facing that lecture alone.

"Alright, what next're we gonna do?"

[ _Sleep_. Straight away.] His voice was full of resolution, finality, and firm resolve. He is going to make this the last time he's going to _try_ and sleep. No more interruptions, no more interference, no more nothing. He'll even barricade the door if he has to. [I need a full me-time in an isolated environment.]

"Oh~" Marisa leered at him mischievously, "You itchin' to get it on with _Johnson_ again, dude?"

He took a moment to wonder just how the hell did Marisa _knew_ that term and switched it to the Japanese language so **perfectly** before his head instantaneously lit up in red hot flames, smoking with ashes, and he swung a punch towards the infuriating witch. She simply moved her head out of the way, keeping ahold of her hat to make sure it doesn't fall off, [Could you not!? I never even did it for _once_ in my life! I mean, I _tried_ to once but I didn't feel anything!]

"Um," A soft voice reminded the two that there was a minor nearby, even if this minor was a slightly unstable 500+ year old vampire who could kill anybody if she wanted to. "What's going on? Why're you two fighting? Who is Johnson? What is Eman-san talking about?"

The fires on Eman's head quickly got put out, and a worried face was shared amongst the two humans. They dragged in 'ah's and 'uh's before they simply continued walking.

"It's a grownup thing, Flan. It ain't fit for yer ears yet-ze." Marisa hastily answered.

[She's right, Flandre. Best you leave it be, alright?] Eman's voice was steady and calm, but his face expressed all the horror of what he and Marisa nearly started.

Innocent minds should be preserved, and Flan's too cute for these things.

"Mmm…!" Flandre puffed her cheeks. "You two are just like Onee-sama…"

[Hey, whatever your sis didn't tell you, this one is clearly for your own good. It's for the very best you know nothing about this.]

"Yep. For yer own good. Please, Flan, just let it go. Yer sis will maim me and Eman if we ever corrupted you-ze."

Marisa's words drew a worried stare from Eman.

Flandre pouted even more but she nodded anyway, "Okay…"

"Good girl." She patted the kid's head before she faced forward.

Then Flandre's nose began to flare, catching a rather intoxicating scent.

The two were completely unaware that she had just walked off to the side, her wings creating not the smallest jingle.

"Hey, Eman." Marisa poked his shoulder.

[What?] He snapped, his irritation already spiked just by talking to her.

She elbowed his hip with a very flirtatious grin, "Do you have a small package—]

*KICK!*

A black and white human-sized bullet was quickly sent flying to the side, bouncing over toppled bookshelves before landing on a heap of books, burying herself under it. She poked her head out of the pile with an amazed smile, a large black and white book replacing her giant black and white witch hat. "Dude! That was _amazing_! I mean, I expected you to hit me but I didn't expect you to hit me _that_ fast! I didn't even see it coming-ze!"

He simply groaned/growled, lowering his extended foot and flipping her off with his hand in front of his chest to make sure Flandre doesn't see it. His pace quickened and his annoyance nearly at a breaking point, he stomped onwards to the stairs that is just a couple hundred meters away, eager to just enter a random bedroom and lock the door. Though, with the witch already floating by his side, reclined on her broom like a hover bed, it's guaranteed that he's going to bear with a headache all the way.

~~~~~ « **҉** » ~~~~~

Appetizing.

Scrumptious.

Flavorsome.

Enchanting.

Savoring.

Succulent.

Attracting.

And unspeakably delicious.

Leering down on the intoxicating puddle, leering at it for its texture. Its smell was extremely overwhelming, her eyes tightened to slits, her fangs had exposed themselves in a sneer subconsciously, and her vampiric urges demanded a taste.

 _I want a taste._

With a small finger, she wiped her digit across the puddle before bringing it up to her eyes, judging it like a fine wine before she popped it to her lips.

Her wings began to glow, her eyes burned alit, her fingernails extended and she fell. The vampire in her had broken free, and has now taken ahold of her every being. In a mad frenzy, she drew out her pointed tongue and lapped up the entire mess, every lick increasing the loss of her rationality, her wings glowing brighter and brighter.

The child that Eman knew as Flandre the Beautiful Vampire was no more.

She tasted the floor. There was no more. She looked left and right, seeking for more, more to fill her needs, to fill her wants, to satiate her until she is satisfied.

 _More. More!_

She heard two heartbeats, one calm and pacing, the other erratic and energetic. One smelt with the odors of flora and fungi, the other…scrumptious.

In a snap that would have broken a human neck, she looked at the second floor entrance of the library. There was a human girl, short in height and wearing a black-white dress, an oversized witch hat placed on her head. There was a human boy with her, tall and dark clothed, and the intoxicating smell fumed out of him like smoke.

 _Prey._

~~~~~ « **҉** » ~~~~~

"You take the couch. I'll have the bed."

[No, fuck off. You take another room. I need to sleep alone.]

"What? Can't enjoy the comp'ny of a babe sharing the same room as you?"

[Marisa, I would gladly share my bed with a friend but in the condition I'm in: I don't think so. Plus, I snore.]

"Ya don't say? I snore just as much-ze! How loud're ya?"

[Loud enough to disturb people any girl who isn't used to it? Seriously, Marisa, get your own room. I need to be alone….we're all tired. It's a wonder we're still walking.]

" _Sigh_ …alright, but yer tellin' me why ya wanna go alone."

[Fair. I'm fine with sleeping besides a friend, but when I'm tired like this I must be able to sleep with the safety of knowing that nobody is nearby. It's almost like PTSD, to me it's kinda like sleepin' next to somebody with a knife while you have no way of waking up in time before he stabs ya because the day wore you out so much you might end up sleeping through a typhoon.]

"Aw…c'mon, ya can trust me, y'know I won't stab ya."

[I know. It's just a psychological thing, can't help it when I'm tired. I'd be fine if I wasn't. Maybe next time we'll share a bed. Just be careful though, I might end up cuddling you. Accidental spooning could happen.]

"Whoa….I'm gonna be sorry to every guy you did that to."

[Oh, don't worry. Happens only to girls, don't know why. My lady friends back in my days trusted me a lot that they'll let me share the same room as them if I ever wanted to get away from my dude friends' noisy hour of talking and yelling.]

"Wwwwhoaaaaa! I _knew_ ya were a stud-ze!"

[….Not really.]

"Wh-what?"

[The girls were kinda fond of me because I'm the only boy who wouldn't touch them. 'Touch them' as in I would like to have a relationship or want to have sex with them just for shits and giggles.]

"…that's how relationships are outside?"

[Faithlessness is….common. There are those who would rather have sex and be done with each other afterwards, sometimes they won't even bother to know each other's names. Most of my classmates were complete horndogs, more animal than person.]

"….shit…"

[The girls find my _restraint_ …cute. They wanted to get it on with me, much more than the other boys because I was good to them, polite to them, respects them, and even treats them like a person instead of a prize. When they found out I was a virgin…they got aggressive.]

"…."

[They got too far…..a lot of screaming happened. Few respected my wishes to remain pure until my marriage….some wanted to risk it.]

"…..risk what?"

[Hehe…Eman Letitia is a man with a reputation for turning into a monster when pushed too far. He'll start screaming in another language, he'll flail his arms around, hitting shit, and he's not afraid to hit women, especially those he once respected.]

"….."

[I'm still pure…..I protected it…we never spoke again. Word got out, women were now completely afraid of me, and the boys started respecting my abstinence when they first called me a wimp for it before. They kinda….pitied me, thinking I nearly got raped.]

"…dude…"

[They _changed_ …..they now took their relationships seriously, no more one-night stands, and they are even saying no to any girl who's asking for it. They even got _protective_ of me, like I was their little brother, even though we're the same age.]

She grabbed his hand and his eyes turned to her. His eyes weren't hurt, they weren't tearing up, they weren't staring at a mile away as if remembering trauma, his eyes looked at the memory as if it was a past scuffle.

He was strong. A very strong boy, not letting ugly memories pull him down and instead turned it into an important factor of his life that made him into what he is today.

No wonder he was fond of telling moments of himself getting hurt in such a funny fashion. He was _proud_ of them. Good thing he didn't do the same to such a horrible one like this, she would never hear the end of it.

She squeezed his hand firmly, giving it a protective vibe and letting it stay. She looked straight to his hazel eyes. "Even if I sleep in the same room as you or even lied in the same bed as you, even if I were half-naked, or not wearing anything at all, I'll _never_ do the same thing to you…'kay?"

His neutral expression didn't change, he simply nodded as if what she said was something he already knew. His large hand squeezed her tiny own in return, interlocking fingers, [I know.] He began to walk, his pace matching hers. Then he finished in another language, "I trust you, Marisa."

She smiled warmly to him, one of her rare ones. Reimu constantly gets a lot, especially when she's being altruistic to other people, human or not, even if Marisa mocks her about it.

Marisa chuckled inwardly. She's sure Eman'll get along with other girls, and maybe a lot of Youkai women if they don't eat him first. She'd love to see them get _so_ frustrated once they get into heat and the look on their faces once he immediately says 'no' will be so—

Her neck prickled.

Her danger senses immediately went haywire.

The sound of something rushing towards her—no, towards Eman echoed behind her.

It was coming fast.

She had no time to turn around and find out what it is.

She has to get him out of the way.

Quickly!

"Look out—"

She was struck instead, tumbling several meters away, pain erupting at her sides, her magical barriers failing to hold up. She'll feel this once she wakes up.

At least he didn't get hit before whatever that was could hit him. She'll have to trust him to treat her if he knows any first-aid. She'll just have to black out for a whi—

Wait, was her side bleeding?

Why's her vision blacking out?

Why's it warm on her left side?

What's all that red stuff on the floors underneath her?

Why's….why's…..

~~~~~ « **҉** » ~~~~~

Eman stared at wide-eyed shock, sat on his backside unmoving, mouth gaping completely in disbelief at the site in front of him.

He watched.

He _watched_ it happen.

First half of a second, she had pushed him to the ground, the other a red-white blur slammed into her.

Something else red spurted out, it was coming out of Marisa's left side once that blur struck her in his place.

She had tumbled some distances away on the side after the impact but Eman didn't look.

What's in front of him was even more unbelievable.

Bony hands bearing claws, once pale but was now coated with crimson liquid, a liquid that once sustained a living being, once coursing through veins to keep it alive, _Marisa's_ veins.

A wild, manic face of a wild predator. He found himself remembering rabid dogs filled with rabies when he studied the assailant's countenance. Eyes so wide that they threaten to pop out the unhinged red orbs that filled the sockets; lips stretched so wide that he was surprised that they didn't bleed once they reached the end of the jaw; so much teeth was showing, more than he remembered before, and they all were still the same: pointed, sharp, and pearly white.

 _This couldn't be Flandre._

This monster wore the same clothes as her. Even had the same damages on her clothing but this couldn't be her.

She _never_ had this face on her before.

Even if she had lost control in that hallway, her face was _never_ this horrifying.

 _This isn't Flandre_.

That sweet little vampire cannot be this beast. She was squeezing Marisa before, _he_ was embracing her before, she was cuddling together with him and the witch—this cannot be her. She was unstable but this couldn't be her.

It can't be.

 _This can't be you._

She could not have harmed Marisa.

 _You can't be._

 **That Proves The Point, Doesn't It?**

 _Flandre could not have killed her._

 **There Are No More Words Needed To Be Said Here.**

 _She couldn't have killed her._

 **Flandre Is Dangerous, It Was A Mistake For You To Come Here.**

 _She couldn't have killed Marisa._

 **It Was A Mistake For You To Trust Her. It Was An Even Bigger Mistake For You To Stay Here Either.**

 _Flandre could not have killed Marisa._

 **She Isn't Human, And You Know That. She's A Monster, A Demon, A Devil, You Can't Trust Anybody Like Her.**

 _Marisa's….dead._

 **Look At What She Did To Your Friend, You Think Somebody Trustworthy Would Do That? No, All Of Them Are Liars.**

 _She was not killed by Flandre._

 _She was killed by this monster who was not Flandre._

 **And What Can You Do About It?**

 _Killed…by this….monster._

 **Nothing, You Can't Do Anything. You're Just A Human, And A Human Cannot Kill A Monster.**

 _Flandre….._

 **Only A Monster Can Kill Another Monster, Not Even Your Friend Or That Priestess, They're Just _Humans_. They'll Just Die, Soon Other One Will Soon Follow, But You'll Be The Second, Without Mercy, Without Thought, Without Prejudice. All Because You're _Weak_.**

 _Marisa….._

 **Why Don't I Help You In This, Hmm? Just Like When You Fought The Servant, Just Like When You Were Frightened, Why Don't You Let Me Help You Again?**

 _She…._

 **I Can Give You Strength. I Can Give You Swiftness. I Can Give You Power. I Can Destroy Your Human Limits. I Can Make You Bypass Them. I Can Mold You Into A Monster! Stronger Than Anything You Ever Faced Before! Stronger Than You Could ever Imagine! You Could Even Win Against Remilia!**

 _…..Died._

 **All You Have To Do…Is Submit To Me.**

….….

…..….….….

….….….….….….….…. _it could not have been anyone else….._

 ** _Yeeeesss…_**

 _….no one else could've worn those clothes…_

 ** _Yeeeeeessssss…_**

 _….there's nobody else I_ knew _**would do** **this….**_

 ** _Yeeeeeessssss…Yessssssss….._**

 ** _Flandre….._**

 ** _You were unhinged since the night I met you._**

 ** _You were never sane._**

 ** _You were a danger since the start._**

 ** _I should never have trusted you._**

 ** _I should have killed you when I had the chance!_**

 ** _You should have died!_**

 ** _Kill you…..!_**

 ** _KiLl YoU…..!_**

 ** _hUrT yOu…..!_**

 ** _MuRdEr YoU…!_**

 ** _hArM yOu!_**

 ** _SeNd YoU tO hElL!_**

 **Yes, Submit. Submit To Me, And I Will Give You Retribution. It Will Be So Pleasuring You'll Drown In It Forever.**

 ** _YoU_** _._

 **Turn To Me And I Will Give You Everything You Ever Wanted. First Is Revenge, The Rest Will Be Up To You. Whatever You'll Ask, It Shall Be Given To You.**

 ** _wIlL._**

 **Submit To Me And I Will Make You A God Among Men _And_ Youkai!**

 ** _PAY!_**

 **DROWN, MY BOY, DROWN!‼**

~~~~~ « **҉** » ~~~~~

Once there were none, now there was hell and brimstone.

The Great Library burned to hell.

~~~~~ « **҉** » ~~~~~

"Was this wise?"

Yukari turned a bored look towards Queen, who was gripping her left hand very tightly and her brow creasing worriedly. She was clearly shaken by what just happened. For transcendent beings like her, they would not have cared, being above life and death, but Yukari stunted her mental growth by trapping her in that realm. Her behavior can be excused for that reason. "Whatever do you mean?"

" _This_." She gestured to the gap in front of Yukari with a dainty hand, showing nothing but a completely blazing background. If they didn't know any better, they would've been taking a peek at the realm of Hell. "Is the death of that poor child any worth it? Should you throw away your Champion and defender of your realm's life away in such apathy?"

The sage frowned, as if she was accused of something she hadn't done by her child. "Now where did that come from? Are you saying I'm killing her for no reason?"

She only received a critical stare from the queen. Anybody else would've quivered in shame and guilt under her stare, but not Yukari. Not the one person who had her life under her thumb but she could forgive the rather high-strung lioness. Her mentality is _very_ young for her own kind.

"I'm not 'killing' her, as you think I'm doing." She told boredly, "I'm too fond of her that it wouldn't be right for her to simply pass away _that_ suddenly. She's no use to me dead, and Reimu will never be the same otherwise. _That_ will be bad for Gensokyo."

A relieved look crossed Queen's face but it quickly reverted back into worry, facing the blazing interface of the gap. "Is the poor girl okay?"

A smirk crept its way to Yukari's lips, the same kind that she always wore whenever something goes her way. "There are many unsung heroes in that Castle of Blood."

Waving her equally dainty hand across the gap, the flames cleared and the place where Marisa's bleeding form was: it was only a black smudge of dried blood now. There was a dried blood trail that lead off-screen, indicating that the witch was dragged off before the gates of hell were opened and dragged her in.

 _That girl breaks the impossible. She'll live. There's a reason why I call her the Paragon of Humans._

"What of the boy?" Queen asked next.

Yukari closed her eyes, sighing cryptically; not even the lioness was sure what this meant. Was she calming down to think or was she irritated for being asked? The smirk on her face, however, brought clues. There were fewer than few clues but even by that much can Queen figure something out of it.

"Let's leave that up to _faith_." Yukari's aware that her answer does not help and is completely irrelevant to the question _or_ the situation but Queen saw the double meaning instantly. She nodded and turned to spectate the gap once again along with King, who has been ignoring the exchange the entire time, fully knowing what's about to happen in the next several hours inside the Scarlet Devil Mansion.

Dispatcher was somewhere else, (reluctantly) attending a spell card training with a hyperactive Chen and a calm Ran outside.

 _Maybe this Lioness isn't so immature_. Yukari smiled as she mused. _For somebody so rusty, her intelligence is still above human and average Youkai standards. Still not enough to match me though._

Turning to the gap once again, she waved her hand across once again and the presentation was a spectacle under the theme of 'Hell hath no fury'. The man that was once called Eman is no longer there. While through the eyes of a human and other average beings, especially standard Youkai, they will see an infuriated human who is throwing himself towards the vampire in wild abandon, entire body blazing like a living forest fire. Through the lenses of the gap, however, the tampered boundary of visible and invisible, a horrifying monster took the human boy's place. An unimaginable evil, a being that could only come to be inside the flesh of poor souls.

In the biblical point of view, Christians are vessels of the Holy Spirit, a figurative Temple for the Spirit to reside in. The Christian must value the Temple for the Holy Spirit cannot reside in a forsaken place, forsaken by sin.

Anger is a sin.

Sin pulls the righteous away from God.

Demons feed on sin.

A heart full of hatred will cradle malicious spirits and unforgiving demons.

The biblical demons are malevolent without question.

Satan is ruler among all of them.

Sathanas was Wrath among the Seven Sins.

And without the Holy Spirit to shield the Christian, even the most pious men will be enthralled by the Devil or his subjects.

Eman's body didn't bear the Holy Spirit, his Temple had no such resident. And without the rightful owner of the House watching over it, thieves and squatters will break and steal.

And the Youkai sage couldn't be anymore right: Satan, out of all the Unclean Spirits of Hell, had the **balls** to _personally_ try and take it.

Anger is blind, it doesn't think of good or evil, right or wrong. It merely seeks destruction, either to the self or the other. It seemed the King of Hell used Eman's rage as a medium for his sacking to be successful. And he looks _more than willing_ to feed the human's desire for revenge.

Sathanas seemed to have other plans besides that, he **always** does. His Agenda mattered more than anybody else, he will eventually abandon Eman to the void. He only needs a host, a physical body that is potentially fitting enough to walk the earth and survive the elements of Gensokyo's brutality.

Eman thought his religion would make him a good person, to change him for the better. Oh, it did, but it also made his seven sins even more fertile, capable of becoming great and ensuring that it will grow into a honeypot for all the other Unclean Spirits. He's not perfect, he is as limited as any other human. His body, however, was just perfect, and Sathanas had quickly sown his seeds at the open opportunity.

The first batch of Unclean Spirits has breached inside him now.

His ingenuity, wit, strength, personality, emotion, control, flaws, weaknesses—his simple existence as a _Human_ had the potential to **Destroy** Gensokyo. The man in question could not have done it, but with the right supervision anything could be done. The disasters wouldn't be instantaneous but the possible chain reactions of instances are horrifying enough to be undesired by all. Once Eman succumbs to darkness, it would signify the coming calamity, the worst kind Gensokyo will ever experience, worst than Gensokyo's Calamity of Darkness decades ago.

Yukari basically brought one of Gensokyo's worst enemies to life.

It took a while to lure him out, only just at the moment when Eman finally abandoned all his morals, his conscience, and rationality for the sake of vengeance. Remained hidden when he sacked the boy's body and expelled the first captors, nearly successful at the first attempt of full-body possession but the host's fears won out, forcefully shut back in at the second attempt in the hands of a human witch, immediately silenced at the third by a cut to the wrist, now fully successful at the fourth and final attempt where he _died_.

Yukari's smile grew completely distorted, the edges of her mouth extending to impossible lengths as it reached past the cheeks until the ears, literally expressing the idiom of grinning ear to ear. Her eyes were wide in excitement and glee and celebration, her yellow orbs burned with a powerful passion as she watched the red entity through her gaps. She was at the edge of her seat, hands clenched to fists so tight she pierced her own palms with her delicate fingernails.

The _Devil_ King and his legion of demons against the Sister of the Scarlet _Devil_ , what an ironic face off. If nothing has been done, it'd be the Fallen Angel against all of Gensokyo, all while wearing the skin of a despairing Human.

"Let's see how long you last, **Morning and Evening Star**."


	16. Bitter Revenge is Sweet

Her body burned and regenerated every second. She wasn't sure which one was faster than the other, especially in a hellstorm of a library she was in. Quickly escaping the inferno, she left a smoking trail in her flight before stopping in midair, looking over everywhere the enemy might be while her burnt left eyelid regenerated.

The hell wraith was almost everywhere at once, especially at places that burned with red hellfire where his body blended in perfectly that he was almost nonexistent. Even if the apparition screamed in a shrilled howl, especially if he moves or lashes out, the constant rattling of burning wood muffled it along with every other sound. It made tracking her enemy impossible.

The screaming is coming closer.

From the right—

Instantly as she had realized it, a burning shoulder tackled straight into her abdomen and slammed her against the already burning wall. Skin, flesh, and even more of her clothing are eaten away. Her wings are likely winched by the impact. The searing heat reached further and further through her skin, excruciating pain plaguing her unhinged mind. The wraith incinerated her, coating her with ravenous hellfire from top to bottom as he held her against the wall. In her struggle and desperation, she placed hands on where the shoulders would be, letting her hands burn away to the bones, and pulled her legs close before kicking forward, pushing the fiery demon away from her before escaping again to a distant location of the library.

Her skin quickly regenerated, but her pain and exhaustion remained. The fires around her began to roar, their tongues reaching almost towards the ceiling and caging her. As a vampire, her skin could withstand the heat and simple fires but these fires were beyond normal. They were a cross between magical and the supernatural, the latter being half a part of reality and the other a half of the unknown.

She was lucky to discover that only the fires of the wraith could truly harm her. Any other fire in the library, no matter how hot it was or where it came from, it could not kill her so easily. The worst she could get from them is a possible heatstroke and the loss of clothing.

A swooshing sound drew her attention: fires from all direction gathered towards the center of the library, swirling like a maelstrom of inferno before morphing into a twister. Like a cylindrical black hole, the pillar of hellfire sucked in every source of heat in the entire sanctum, the blaze flying towards it like floating rivers, shaping like a massive intersection of streaming hell. Strangely, she wasn't sucked in by the fiery tornado, nor other objects like the books.

Then she realized that she was getting cold….colder….colder.

Freezing….

It was robbing the library of _every_ source of heat, including her already-heat-deprived vampire body.

She must destroy it. If it continues to do so, she'll end up freezing to death.

Extending a shivering hand towards the pillar, she managed to find the eye, placed it in her hand, and—

Everything became white and yellow.

The cyclone of fire erupted in blinding light, and it was fiercely bright that it burned her eyes completely. She never stared straight at the sun before, but she can completely tell what will happen to her if she does, especially how much it hurts. Screaming, she lost flight and fell to the floor, feeling her empty eye sockets.

After regaining her eyes, she found that the bright light had finally disappeared and she turned back to the twister. Her eyes widened.

Stocky arms, made purely of burning obsidian and lava progressively thinning towards the hands, which are nothing but four wicked claws made out of sharp obsidian. An even stockier body, its center glowing bright with burning energy, nearly reaching a titanic 50 feet, its shoulders protruding with 3 spikes on each shoulder, also obsidian. It had no feet; everything down to the waist ended as a twister of burning rock and flame. Its head was either covered by a helmet or it didn't have a head at all. An oval shape headwear, a broad letter T on the front to expose the raging fireball within and let its nonexistent eyes see, and two curving horns pointing upwards, a mark of its diabolic origin.

Flandre stood gaping at the giant sizing her up. It was bigger than anything she ever encountered. Patchouli had summoned most monstrosities before, and the vampire barely get to see them up close but she never saw any one of them being this big, menacing, and utterly _malicious_. There was not one of them that wanted nothing more than to kill _her_ , a single-target focus of hatred.

The Infernal reared its right claw back, the speed of the motion betraying its massive size, and it threw a hulking molten ball of fire. The size dwarfed Flandre fully. Once she felt the  
incinerating heat did she broke out of her trance and swerved to the side, flying onwards towards it to attack. Locating the eye of its existence, she quickly drew it to her hand and—

A sudden shockwave and explosion of heat exploded behind her, sending her form careening towards the charred floors, throwing clouds of ash in her wake. Spitting out any ash she caught in her mouth, she looked up and quickly flew to the side before a burning fist crashed down on her recent position, creating another explosion that made her stagger in flight but quickly recovering. A jet of inferno followed after her in a sweeping motion, the other hand of the Infernal swinging his flaming appendage that nearly rivaled Flandre's vampiric speeds.

The library once again grew to boiling temperatures as the flames of the inferno took no time in breaching every nook and cranny it could find as if it were a living being. They sometimes acted like a living typhoon, actively chasing after the vampire that was trying to escape. When she tried to run for the door to the basement, a fiery maw tried to swallow her whole.

The Infernal seemed to have understood what she was trying to do and quickly sent every wall he could see into pure immolation by letting his back erupt like a volcano, spreading ash and smoke everywhere in the process. Fires burned at every corner, even the ceiling. It worked completely well in containing her. She tries to open a hole in the wall by grabbing its eye, she ends up taking the eye of the fires covering it instead, extinguishing only either a small or large spot of charred wood before it gets filled up. She tries to barrel herself through the burning wall, daring to sacrifice skin and bone for the sake of freedom away from the burning sanctum, the fires would suddenly come to life and lash out at her, as if to keep her away from touching it. One brush of a burning tentacle seared her hand straight to the bone.

She was stuck here with the Infernal.

A deep rumbling below erupted behind her and she quickly flew away from a massive swing from the goliath's smoking claw. Her right foot was burned straight to the muscle because of its heat coming close to it. Screaming, she turned towards the Infernal in a rage and crushed the eye of its arm.

The entire appendage didn't explode entirely but it was easily detached from its body at the bicep. The disembodied arm slammed with a great thump on the ashen floors, its fires instantly dying away and turning into a giant claw shaped charcoal. As it looked at its stump in silent shock, Flandre quickly summoned her wand and swung straight to its helmet while it was distracted. The gratification and catharsis that arrived as her grip vibrated from the impact against the steel helmet was more than satisfying. She had enough of being burned the whole time. This time, it's her turn.

Roaring, she swung endlessly at the Infernal's helmet, loud clangs sounding at each hit. Just being close to it was suffering enough; her hands are already reduced to the bone, the flesh on her wrists were slowly eaten away at the intense heat, but she didn't relent nor did she shy away even a little. She was dead-set on sending the Infernal's head off its body. Dents began to show on the black steel of the helmet and its 'neck' was starting to extend, loosening. About to come off. She was coming close to killing it.

Swing. Clang. Swing. Clang. Swing. Clang. Swing. Clang.

She kept on swinging. Every single blow is enough to destroy one of the mansion's walls from the outside, her pain pushing her supernatural limits even further. The Infernal was literally formidable as a mountain, but its head was starting to tilt, and its neck was slowly about to come off. It couldn't even try to swat her aside, it was too busy being slammed from left to right by the Oni-like strength of the rapid swings of the Lævatein.

Flandre was screaming nonstop as she kept swinging her weapon at the helmet. Her arms are continuously being eaten by the flames and regenerating, her hands nothing but bone and whatever flesh left that could regenerate faster than it was burned. Her face suffered just as much: her nose had already burned away, her left cheek was reduced to a smoking opening that exposed all her gritting teeth, and her right eye socket was bleeding, its contents burned amidst her exertions.

The wand strike again on the left side of the helmet, adding another damage to the former symmetry of the Infernal's head. Flandre struck downwards, making it forcefully bow downwards along with its body. She saw the part where a backbone of the neck would be at its smoldering nape and she struck downwards again. Its neck stretched even further, presumably nearing its collapse. Passing in-between its mangled horns, she landed on the floors, looked up on the ruined helmet's visage and struck: she delivered an uppercut that could shatter 2 small mountains apart upon her ejection from the ground in the quickest of speeds that it _destroyed_ the floors and the Infernal was blown backwards, its upper body bending backwards and its head covered by the bulk of its body, presumably gone. Only the twister on its feet kept it standing in place.

Its remaining claw hung, its claws resting against the ashen floors. Flandre saw that its head was actually still hanging on, dangling like entrails with its neck extending past 10 feet of molten flesh behind it. The helmet at the end was nothing but a piece of ruined metal. The body was still lit with fire, lava and heat rolling across its whole body like blood in veins. And the boiling core in its center was still lighting up.

It must be where Eman was.

Her arms and face fully restored, she floated up to the core's level. It still continued to give off extreme heat but Flandre kept getting nearer. Just one stab is enough. Buried beneath this core was the human. Up close, there seemed to be a membrane keeping the core within. There also seemed to be a rushing river of flame within, implying that ripping it open will cause an overflow. She will have to be quick in this.

Floating just in front of it, she lifted her wand above her head, the point aimed straight in the middle.

In a hissy and raspy voice, a monotonous sound of steel sliding against stone, she said, " _Come out, Eman-saaaan…._ "

She sunk the wand right into it. It pierced through the membrane, but merely half of the Lævatein's point made it through. Adjusting her grip, she pressed the wand further in, the flowing flames inside coating the point but somehow not melting it despite her suspicions. The point was fully in, but not any further than that.

" _Now we slice down_ …."

Adjusting her grip once again, angling her flight path to go downwards, she took a deep breath and—

The Infernal suddenly grabbed her before she could do anything.

Right shoulder shattered, all right ribcages cracked, all left ribcages broken, left leg joint dislocated, and her navel pierced by a molten thumb claw. Held captive by the _alive_ Infernal's claw, she was pulled away from his core, her grip on the Lævatein lost and she beheld the sudden events: the bended body of the goliath straightened, its elongated neck still dropping behind it. Slowly, the neck shortened back to its original length, the mangled helmet crackled as the dents and ruined _stone_ (not metal like she thought) readjusted itself fully before resting atop its smoldering shoulders. A rumbling sound of rock and boiling lava molding together coming from its missing arm drew her attention and she witnessed the stump suddenly regrowing its lost arm.

The Infernal was whole again, looking as good as new as if Flandre had done absolutely nothing to it.

Using the regenerated arm, it grabbed the Lævatein out of its chest, ripping a rather large opening in the process (with nothing overflowing except mist-like fire), threw it away and went to hold the other claw that held her captive and multiplied the burning, crushing, and agonizing pressure put on her. Her pelvis was crushed completely, and the thumb that punctured her middle had already reached her spine. No doubt her legs were definitely reduced to fragments, she could be bleeding from the open fractures but she couldn't tell amidst the smoldering pain and the smell of ash and fire.

Her eyes were still intact, and she could see the obvious weakness: his exposed core.

When the fire-like mist cleared out, she could see a rather large diamond-shaped gem inside, almost as similar as Patchy's Philosopher's Stones but bigger. She wasn't sure if it was orange or red-colored but it was clearly large enough to hold a human inside.

Submitting to self-preservation than indulgence, she set her eyes on the target. She will have to sacrifice that delicious blood if it means coming out alive from this scuffle.

Besides her head, her left arm was luckily unhindered by its grasp. By sheer willpower, she forced herself through the excruciating pain and grabbed for the eye of the core crystal. Coughing blood and letting out periodical squeaks at every crack of bone that resonated from her body, she instantly crushed the crystal's eye the sooner she had it in her grasp.

After that, it was nothing but pure brightness once again.

~~~~~ « **҉** » ~~~~~

When she was sure that her whole body was regenerated, she opened her eyes and began to cough. When she rose up to her knees to examine her environment, nearly everything was coated black with charcoal and ash. Where the fires used to burn, especially the walls, they left a mark of black smudges. There were no more brighter sources of lighting. Every light source in the library was gone except for the cinders that still lingered on surviving wood. Looking forward to where the Infernal used to stand, there was nothing but a deep black smoking crater. Unmistakably dead. Alongside Eman's…..

Her throat tried to speak out but only a silent whisper broke out. "….wha…." She frowned, suddenly beginning to feel lost. What had she been doing? What was going on? What just happened?

She retract everything that had happened. She could remember that she attacked Eman in the dark hallway. She was stabbed in the eye. Marisa suddenly came. She chased them all the way to the library. Eman was possessed. Marisa fought him and brought him back. After that, they played. She lost the danmaku game. She was promised blood. She was going to her bed quarters. Then she ended up smelling somethi—

Her eyes widened, the horror of what happened next struck her like a thunderbolt. "….I….I…." Tears began to form, the guilt suddenly beginning to well in her gut, the fear of the punishment she will receive from her sister when she hears of this incident is developing in her heart. "…Marisa-nee…..is—"

[ **DAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHH!‼!‼!‼!‼!‼!‼!** ]

It was so sudden.

First, there was a single footstep, then came next a demonic roar.

After that, she was grabbed by both her shoulder joints and slammed against the wall, _hard._ Hard enough to actually bend her left wing and shatter the crystals hanging there.

Then, her arms were forcefully torn off the shoulders as if they were nothing but leaves from a branch.

Before she could even scream, a blunt maw bit down on her neck, the same pair of hands that dismembered her arms quickly gripped her shoulders before the jaw forcefully ripped off a large chunk of flesh, spurting out precarious amounts of blood.

Then she was suddenly lit aflame. Caught in the same blaze that shrouded her assailant. The torture was slow: without her arms she could do nothing to escape. Her assailant kept her on ground-level with a deathly tight grip as she gets ravaged the flames. From the open wound on her neck, the flames seeped in like hungry parasites, and they began eating her from the inside out with flame, ash, and _Hell._ Came first the skin, then followed her tissue, then her muscles. The entire burning process was slow, and she endlessly screamed all throughout.

And then, there was darkness as her eyes burned last, popping like tiny balloons filled with blood.

She was still alive afterwards, long enough for the flames to erupt out of every orifice her body had, just so the parasitic flames inside her could escape.

There were no more screams, only the sound of burning and incinerating flesh.

~~~~~ « **҉** » ~~~~~

The Unclean Spirit dropped the charred little body to the floors unceremoniously, uncaring of its horrid appearance. Traces of skin or flesh, ultimately gone. There was some muscle and bones showing, especially around the skull area; they were all charred black. There is no trace of wet blood left. He could only smell it. She was still smoking, the Unclean Spirit finds himself comparing it to fried chicken.

He bared his teeth, inclined to find out what she tastes like. Then he spat out the cursed blood out of his mouth, lighting up his tongue with hellfire just in case before hacking out what was left of it with molten spit.

 ** _DiSgUsTiNg VaMpIrE fIlTh…_**

He won't entertain himself by satiating his hunger. He is still unsatisfied. It's still not enough. This vampire is still guaranteed to come back to life. It's nigh-impossible to kill a vampire, especially one that is long-lived and is capable of coming back from a single cell; charring their bodies wouldn't mean much. They will simply rise from the ashes of their corpse.

Not enough suffering.

Not enough pain.

Taking the knife out of his tattered pants' surviving pocket, he threw it upwards and caught it by the blade, letting the sharp side cut into his palm. Squeezing, his Vessel's holy blood leaked out and slid down the point of the blade. He'll have to make good use of it before its holy contents disappear because of his influence.

Tilting the frozen scream of the vampire's face to look upwards with his foot, he let the holy blood slid down to her mouth. Once a sizable amount has filled up, he moved to pry open the left ribcage with a free hand just to expose the burnt heart and let a few drops of blood land there.

Satisfied, he threw the blade to the air once again and his other hand caught it by the grip, primed to deliver a good, sensual stabbing session.

As patient as a mountain, he waited, waiting for the reaction to arrive. He was very still, his eyes unblinking and firmly planted on the charred corpse in front of him, anticipating the first heartbeat.

…

…..…..

…..…..…..

 _Lub….dub…._

The Unclean Spirit smirked wickedly, the legions of lesser spirits inside his Vessel cheering uproariously for the revitalized excitement that was about to come.

 ** _sEcOnD rOuNd….!_**

This time, he'll enjoy himself thoroughly. The child will likely be unable to fight back once she rises. Just the way his Vessel likes it, helpless and weak, small and vulnerable. He will gratify himself and Eman, two birds with one stone. Maybe three if he inclines the Vessel's vengeance into the play. Four if he considers that he _is_ annihilating the first competition and blasphemer of his name.

This will be fun.

~~~~~ « **҉** » ~~~~~

"You have not thought this through, didn't you?" Yukari asked neutrally, her ominous smirk remaining still on her face.

Remilia was frozen on the spot, her pale face becoming even paler at the presence of the Youkai sage that looked like she was about to hand out capital punishment in the most unimaginable way. "Yo-you can't say that." She stuttered. "I memorized every single word of that book, it can't be wrong!"

"Haven't you ever wondered that the information _might_ be outdated?" Yukari turned to the very-still Patchouli, "How old was the untranslated version of the text?"

Gripping the book in her hands tightly, she replied with controlled breath, "It was written in 1369 by a Greek scholar, translated to Polish when it was stolen or likely handed over at a traveling expedition, and kept in storage by the Church in 1408. 20 years before the infamous _Dracula_ , Vlad Tepes the Impaler was born."

Yukari returned to the _descendant_ of Dracula, "Have you ever wondered _why_ there was a book about killing or _curing_ vampires _before_ your so-called _ancestry_ was even born? Did you really think that Dracula was the _first_ vampire?"

"Who-who else is?" Remilia stuttered rhetorically, stubbornly holding up a very defensive face while her blood red eyes exposed just how _defeated_ she already was, "I have never heard of any other vampire that was born before him! Who else do you think it was!?"

Yukari smirked even widely, loving the way she squirmed with such desperate responses, "You should be reading more Greek stories, _little_ lady. You might make a wonderful image if you spout some kind of nonsense such as being the descendent of a goddess instead of the silly claim that you descend from the Impaler that _fought for God's temples_."

Yukari _absolutely_ loved the flabbergasted look on the Scarlet's face. The vampire never read that much about him, did she? She really wished she could take a picture of that one face, it would make its way as one of the _bestest_ sights she had ever seen in her long lived existence as a very old Youkai.

She turned to the maid, she asked, "Tell me, have you seen anything suspicious about that boy? Something….regarding his eyes?"

Patchouli was the one to look at Sakuya with shock, Remilia was lost as to what was being implied.

"He had dark eyes. It was prior to my defeat in the library, his eyes were a bottomless void of _nothing._ " Sakuya answered formally, but Yukari did not miss the slightest bit of tension in her blue eyes. She was clearly shaken by that incident.

"And I assume you saw it too, librarian." Patchouli stiffened when she was now addressed, "What is your hypothesis as to what that means? Hmm?"

"Possession." She quickly answered with the first thing that came to her mind when she pondered over it on her walk to her laboratory, "Likely provoked via mental distress. He was clearly at a disadvantage when he fought with his fists against a plethora of knives, and his agitation left him vulnerable to the possession process."

"Have you discovered what kind of gift he has? I believe it will hint you on what is going on."

Patchouli looked away for just a second before looking back at the yellow eyes of the sage, "I'm afraid I haven't. He has already went past the point of maturity but it still lays undiscovered, I could presume that even he doesn't realize it yet."

Yukari smiled, having two meanings behind it, and the librarian only saw one. "What if I told you that he has more than one entity possessing him?"

"A host can retain its sense of self willingly or unwillingly depending on the strength or whim of the entity or depending on the willpower of the host. The number of entities can only increase the risk of the host becoming susceptible to losing sense of identity entirely." Patchouli explained, then frowned questioningly, "How many are there possessing him?"

Yukari flicked her fan open and covered her mouth with it, hiding whatever expression she'll make once she hears of it, " _Six_ evil spirits."

"What!?"

"What? What!?" Remilia shouted, confused to no end, "What does this mean!? Explain, Patchy!"

"Tha-tha-tha-that's impossible!" Patchouli exclaimed, disbelief covering her entire mien, "A single person could not maintain such a number of them without succumbing to loss of identity or self-destruction for more than a single minute! There should be competition amongst the other entities that could lead to suicidal tendencies of the host—" She was quickly cut off by a violent cough. Remilia quickly came to her side to rub her back, Sakuya quickly drew out her inhaler.

Yukari turned her back on them and turned towards the moon. The time in Gensokyo is still unmoving, and the storm at the Scarlet Devil Mansion still roared, and widely expanding from the place. It won't be long before Youkai Mountain gets caught in its midst, and considering the number of Tengu (very _proud_ beings) who live inside it, King will not be merciful in his onslaught compared to what he's doing to the House of the Devil.

When she heard the coughing finally stopping, she proceeded, "There _were_ signs of suicidal tendencies, _subtle_ ones _._ You wouldn't even notice them thanks to his general personality. There _was_ competition, but the boy was completely unaffected." She looked over her shoulder, trying to see how the librarian will react to this one, "He was offered a bed to rest, yes?"

Patchouli snapped her head up, looking back at her with shock. "Yo-you mean…"

If a possessed person slept, the risk of identity loss is increased immensely, especially if night terrors attacked the victim in their sleep. That was common knowledge here in Gensokyo.

"He was still himself once he woke up at the hour of 10:12 P.M. You can say that he had a wonderful sleep." She informed with a small smirk, "At the hour of 12:59:59 A.M., his body was attacked by a different entity. An entity much, _much_ worse than the six evil spirits inside him. Thanks to this newcomer, the first batch of entities were destroyed, _completely_. The symptoms were starting to show from there, magician: self-destructive tendencies, sudden personality lapses, some cases of paranoia, and—in the case of the entity's nature—episodes of sadism, especially if the boy's body was under its control."

"Who is this entity?" Remilia demanded, not asked. It seemed her former nervousness is replaced by the grimness of the situation.

"The worst among all of them to actually possess him, Ms. Scarlet." She unhelpfully supplied, loving the irritation sparking in the vampire's eyes, "I believe you are acquainted with who he is. You even shared the same moniker as him."

Her red eyes widened at this, "Another Scarlet Devil?"

"Oh no, no, no, no." Yukari shook her head softly, hiding her smirk behind her fan. "The _other_ moniker."

Remilia's face contorted to a confused scowl, completely lost as to what she was talking about.

"Devil." Patchouli supplied, then her face slowly dawned on the implications.

"The question is 'which one'?" Yukari told, "I will hint you a few attributes for your sakes." She offered, waving her fan ever so slowly on her face. "An incarnation of pride and anger; powerful enough to deny competition in the same host; powerful enough to command several thousands of legions of demons _while_ possessing a host; corrupt enough to taint the host's sacred blood; and finally, born from the Christian mythology." She huffed a tiny chuckle, "The boy's spiritual devotion to his religion attracted quite the number of spirits last Sunday, but this particular entity was the most interested that it will stop at nothing to take over the boy's body."

"Just what are you trying to say here!?" Remilia spatted. Quite the front this brat was showing, especially when the nervousness in her eyes were practically leaking out.

"Do you know the nature of Holy Blood, Ms. Scarlet?" Yukari asked, ignoring/acknowledging the question. "It is _corruptible_ , easily tampered like a clean glass of water. If it was wielded by the wrong hands for the wrong purposes—to be used for atrocious ends, the water is contaminated with impurity, becoming unclean and undrinkable." She snapped her fan shut and pointed it at the vampire's face, "With a very powerful and malevolent entity tainting the boy's Holy Blood, what do you think your _Darling_ Little Sister will end up feeding on if she managed to do so successfully for the first time?"

A thunderclap resonated in the skies, and Yukari noticed that the winds in their midst are starting to pick up, making her dress and golden hair flutter magnificently in the air. _Ah, it's getting nearer._ The storm is coming, and King does not have the patience to wait for her to leave. Soon enough, the place where she and the Scarlet Devil Mansion trio stood, beside the Road of Liminality, just beside Youkai Mountain, this area will turn into a wasteland post-disaster of a typhoon.

Simply waving her hand, a barrier is built up around them and the pacing winds and whooshing sounds around them suddenly fell silent. In this fashion, the conversation can continue.

Fixing a lock of immaculate golden hair behind her ear, she continued, "There is something you are clearly unaware of, and I am willing to inform it to you so you can save yourselves from making any errors in the near future." She stepped closer…even closer, completely at touching distance between her and the vampire. Leaning downwards to let herself be heard better, she said to her, "Eman Letitia is under _my_ protection."

Could there be any paler shade than the vampiric skin Remilia has? Yukari found out that there is. The girl is absolutely still, there would be no surprises if she ends up wetting herself. Remilia Scarlet has just earned the ire of the Youkai Sage by endangering the wellbeing of somebody under her protection.

Yukari was loving every bit of her reaction. She straightened her posture but remained where she stood, staring down on the very-still vampire, "Calm down, Ms. Scarlet." She assured sincerely/insincerely. If Queen was present in this situation, she would have seen through every double-meaning the sooner they come out of her mouth. "While he may have insurance over his life, his wellbeing is under any whim he is subjected to, especially yours. Either let him be hurt, harmed, maimed, or even lose an arm, I would care less. Put him at the risk of death, however, and we have a problem. He has many things Gensokyo needs. That is exactly why I brought him here."

Snapping her fan back to cover her face, she pressed a tone of authority in her voice. It has been quite a while since she has used this kind of voice, "I will not hold it against you since you are using the boy for his Holy Blood but what you've pulled this evening is not what I desired. You _simply_ want to kill him, and for what? As a form of insult to the Christian God? An act of prejudice for certain people you specifically hate?"

Remilia's eyes twitched, a defiant spark lighting up in the red depths as she glared back at her, "You…..you don't know me—"

"I know your history, Remilia Scarlet," Yukari quickly cut off, crushing whatever rebellious spirit she developed just by speaking, "When I released the boundary of Reality and Fantasy to call upon all the foreign Youkai outside of Japan into Gensokyo more than 500 years ago before Gensokyo's completion so they can be saved from extinction, _your_ family were among the prominent figures I took an interest in." Then she let some of her honesty show; she looked at Remilia sympathetically, "Things could've been different had _they_ lived. You and I could have been friends."

The bloody tears were instantly welling up in her eyes, and admittedly Yukari disliked seeing them on the girl's face. The Majesty of the Scarlet name was forever broken that day. The things that happened to her in that day: so many fires, loss, and pain. It was the day that she submitted to become the name given to her by the Church.

 _Her father was quite the character, her mother moreso. Betrayed and burned, a death undeserved by such wonderful people._

Turning around, she took several steps forward before stopping. She didn't turn around as she spoke, her voice was as loud as if she was at touching distance despite her distance. "Let this be a reminder to you, Scarlet Devil Mansion: Eman Letitia is _my_ tool. _I_ am the one who brought him here, and _I_ will use every valuable contribution he could possibly give in any way I see fit for the sake of Gensokyo. You are the first people I chose to have him led to just so you could procure one of the valuable resources he doesn't realize he carried. You may have sway over his Holy Blood as part of his contributions but you **do not** have sway over his life, _especially_ if he is **_Christian_**."

Yukari turned around once again, and looked at Remilia critically.

"To be honest, I expected you to take the chance to use his Holy Blood to cure your sister, yet what did you do? You created a plan that I could consider 'offhanded' just so you could earn yourself another dose of catharsis by getting him killed in your domain. You could have just told—or should I say— _demanded_ him to hand over a few liters of his blood just so you can remove Flandre Scarlet's vampirism. He would not have refused, he would have seen it as another variation of the bloodletting services he commonly partakes in the outside world. But _no_ , you chose to risk losing this one in a million chance to save your sister with a _plan_. It was Revenge over Diplomacy."

Then her eyes narrowed, half of her face covered fully by her fan.

"Tell me, Remilia Scarlet: who are you really thinking for? Your sister….or yourself?"

It's safe to say that she has finally struck a nerve. Remilia Scarlet will not be tolerating any more verbal assaults from her anymore and will quickly submit to letting her magic do the talking instead. The Spear of Gungnir was already sparking in her hand, brimming with energy and primed to explode.

Yukari quickly created a gap behind her, opting to leave instead of dealing with a pointless scuffle with her, "You best hurry home, before your sister unwittingly drinks tainted blood and ends up turning into an abomination that will potentially endanger not just herself and the entire residence of the Scarlet Devil Mansion but all of Gensokyo. Such a thing occurs, then I will have no choice but to send Reimu in just so she could exterminate her permanently for the sake of my world's safety…..if she is not killed by the king of Hell first."

Remilia threw, and she made the very earth explode with the spear, creating a small canyon of broken ground, dirt and destroyed trees straight through forestry in front of her, receding as far as the eye could see until the magical red spear disappeared to nothing.

Yukari was already gone before Remilia could do hit anybody.

Her voice, however, echoed loudly in the vampire's ears. "If the poor girl survives and my tool doesn't, then I will have the first honors of punishing your little sister before Reimu could get ahold of her, and there is _nothing_ you can do to stop me."

The barrier that stopped the mega-typhoon from touching them is now gone. The two individuals who are the most vulnerable to the elements got lucky that their Maid could stop time and send them to a place where the storm has not reached yet. Any chance they have of getting back to the mansion will depend entirely on the efforts of the magician winning a clash against the _Wind_.

~~~~~ « **҉** » ~~~~~

Eman's back slammed against the wall, bouncing off of it with a resounding thud before falling to the floor, smoke coming out of his burnt shoulder, exposing 2nd degree burns, a faint groan croaking out of his mouth before the wound closed up as fires coated the entire opening before disappearing entirely.

"Eman-san! Stop this! Please!" Flandre pleaded, her bloody wand in her right hand as she tried to reason with the possessed Eman. "Please stop fighting! You'll just hurt yourself even more!"

" **Hk! Hk! Hk! Hk! Hk!** " A mocking chuckle was all she heard as the man rose to his knees, then back to his feet. It seemed things didn't go the way he expected, the brat could still put up a fight after the Holy Blood regenerated her to the very last atom of her vampire body. It even revitalized her energy supply, and she woke up sane, unprovoked by the Host's Blood.

Not for long though. So long as the Vessel's Holy Blood is still pure, he'll keep regenerating her over and over and over and over until it's completely tainted. Once she dies, he'll shove his influence over the girl with the black blood and fight her once again while her mind and body is corrupted, and once she's a single inch from death he will spoil the Vessel's purity by violating the girl's flesh, and then kill her as she weeps for her sister.

Conjuring an explosive missile in his hand, he pitched the fireball upwards to the ceiling and the end of a chandelier's chain that kept it hanging to the ceiling was hit, sending it falling to the ground with a spine-chilling clatter of metal and expensive-crystals. The chains clattered loudly in a pile next to it and Eman quickly disentangled the chains from it by melting one link, taking a sizable length and yanking the entirety of his makeshift weapon to his feet.

From where he held the chains, the metal slowly turned orange, then red, red hot from the fire in his grasp, and it slowly spread out through the entire length, the chains closest to his hands now a searing yellow.

Grinning menacingly at his handiwork, he suddenly spun in place, the chains flying in his momentum catching fire and quickly slung towards Flandre's distance. The vampire quickly flew out of the trajectory, earning herself a few burns on her flesh as the heat of the weapon physically harmed her. Turning with desperate eyes to the man, she tried once again, "Eman, please! Wake up! You are possessed! Don't listen to the demon! He's making you do this!"

Eman continued to swing the burning whip as if he didn't hear her or simply ignored her, his black-eyed gaze remained fully glaring at her. It unsettled her. They looked greedy, hungry, and completely hateful all at once. The chains came from the top, she quickly dashed backwards in her flight, colliding against the wall and the man quickly took advantage of her confusion to strike quickly. A horizontal swing came her way, she swiftly flew upwards, the whip missing her toes by the hairs. The heat, however, did not spare her feet from burning away to the bones. She yelped in agony as the flesh of her soles were immediately eaten.

Yanking the chains back to himself, he held each sides of the chains by the ends, arched his hands behind him and threw them forward, [ **HAAAARRGGHH!‼** ] The chains flew through the air like a very long spear, one aimed directly at Flandre's heart and the other flying towards her head. The vampire dashed to the side, away as possible from the burning chains' flight path to make sure she doesn't burn right away just by being close to it.

Both chains pierced right through the wall, incinerating the surface as the still-steaming momentum of the whips made them extend to their maximum length in Eman's hands and fell slack to the floors in a loud clatter—

He suddenly made the length of the chains lash out to the side with a strong yank of his hands. Flandre's bare abdomen met the assault in full-force, sending her crashing against the floors, rolling several times, mangling her wings in the process before the momentum stopped. Her middle was bleeding, blackened from the strike of the hot metal, and literally _ripped_ _open_ , exposing a little bit of her innards while the rest are simply burnt muscle that quickly repaired itself.

Yanking the yellow whips out of the wall, sending a few pieces of debris out of the wall with it, he rushed towards Flandre's collapsed form, bringing with him a horrifying resonation of dragging metal that heralded so much pain in store for her. The sooner she heard it, she forcefully ignored the agony in her midsection and took to the air, only to be pulled straight back down to the ground as a burning hot grip wrapped around her ankle, easily melting away the skin, through the muscle, and into the bone. Her screams were enough to destroy any eardrum that was nearby.

Slowly and slowly, he pulled her crumpled form closer and closer. An unhurried action with his one hand, one pull at a time, and he made sure every single yank meant a single step closer to her demise. She knows that, oh she does. She was already starting to dig her vampire claws into the floors, hoping to be rooted to the spot. Her defiance only added to the excitement and he exerted more strength to his pull. All that vampire pride, all that haughtiness supported behind all that immense power greater than most Youkai, reduced to this terrified wreck. He greatly wished that the other Scarlet took her place. Her fall would be so much more delicious than this little whelp.

How he loved the sight.

His grin widening to the point where it bleeds, he pulled, _hard_.

 ** _CrY aNd DeSpAiR, VaMpIrE! KnOw TeRrOr!_**

She was already dragging lines as his superior strength dominated her grip on the floors. She was 9 more tugs away before he will have his way with her, and many of his legions are already impatient, struggling to jump out of the Vessel and do what they wished with her. He easily asserted his dominance over them and they were silenced. Patience, patience. He chose to be patient, and his subjects will follow his example whether they like it or not. The longer the wait, the sweeter the reward.

Behind him, a titanic wall of fire roared to life, the color red and darker shades of it intermingling to mark its origins straight out of the hottest pits of hell. One step back, then another….then another, his entire form was swallowed whole by the inferno and his Vessel remained intact, still pulling Flandre closer and closer to join him.

 ** _CoMe ThIs WaY, lItTlE oNe! It'S mOrE fUn HeRe!_**

"NO! NO! PLEASE, DON'T!"

 ** _YeS! ScReAm!_**

"Help! Onee-sama! Patchy! Sakuya!"

 ** _CaLl ThEiR nAmEs! CrY fOr YoUr LoVeD oNeS! wAiL aLl YoU wAnT!_**

" **MEILING!** **ANYBODY!** "

 ** _tHeY aRe NoT cOmInG tO sAvE yOu! ThEy LeFt YoU hErE wItH mE tO dIe!_**

One more tug and he will personally deliver the girl straight to hell.

[ **AAAAARRRGGGHHHHH!** ] With a shrilled roar of triumph that rivaled a banshee's, his other hand grabbed on to the chain and _pulled_. A piece of the floors came off, ripped off the ground by Flandre's claws as she was suddenly yanked off the ground, the lack of resistance easily drawing her close to the wall of hellfire—

Eman felt an opposing grip from the chain.

Blackened eyes furrowing in question, they instantly widened as _he_ was suddenly pulled from the ground, sent flying straight forward to the air, out of the hellfire—

He was brutally clotheslined by a slender yet well-toned bicep, sending his form whirling in the air with the Vessel's neck nearly snapping in half before hitting the ground headfirst, tumbling quite a distance before stopping.

"Sorry, but Hell is one of the fewest places Ms. Flan is strictly forbidden from entering!" Hong Meiling shouted, throwing the chains all the way to the end of the library behind her where the demon will have to through her if he wants it back. Her hands are visibly scarred from the hot metal but she showed no weakness from it. "It seems you are asking for more, Demon! I'll gladly hand it over to you if you so desperately—"

A tight grip around her thighs and a wailing cry cut her off, "Meiling! Meiling!"

Her hardened eyes immediately softened upon seeing the fragile sight crying to her side. Completely naked, vampiric pale skin laid bare for the world to see, haggard and caked with ash and healed wounds, appearing more like a vulnerable child than an unpredictable minor with an abnormal mentality, Flandre Scarlet buried her face to the coat of her uniform, traumatized.

Glancing to the side just to see that the wall of fire/the gate of hell suddenly extinguished while she wasn't looking, she quickly removed her green vest, revealing the still-wet white blouse and threw it around the poor girl's shoulders to give her at least a little bit of modesty. She quickly wrapped arms around her, "Ssshh. Ssshh, it's okay, Ms. Flan. I'm here. I'm here."

Flandre said nothing, only wailing on her shoulder, shaken. Meiling looked at her wings and noticed that her right wing has been bent, several crystals either cracked or just gone.

She pursed her lips grimly. Things had gotten worse while she wasn't around to monitor the two. It ended up having the two going at each other's throats with full prejudice and malice. Eman ended up getting possessed, Flandre ended up losing control. And there was suddenly Marisa bleeding on the ground! Just what the hell happened while she was keeping the uprooted trees from hitting the walls!? She had risked going through the woods to find out who was doing it, only to discover many potholes that looked like they used to have a tree filling them. There weren't any foot prints or tracks. Even if it rained violently, there had to be some kind of trace that someone was there. In such a dangerous storm, they had to be planting themselves to the ground if they didn't want their balance going awry from the hard winds.

She found no trace of any former presence in that area. It was as if ghosts had been the ones that threw those trees. When she decided to forget it and run back to the mansion, a twister took the most unfortunate time to be present. She ran right into one, and she was mercilessly thrown in several directions like a ragdoll inside before she was spatted out like filth, landing on the disturbed waters of the Misty Lake, only to be sucked into a waterspout. She was ravaged by water and pressure from within alongside the marine life caught in it. She was sure she had bumped into a very large fish inside, and probably the tree she threw moments earlier. She was practically helpless inside, her powers lending her no benefit except the endurance to withstand whatever punishment Nature threw at her.

She had lost consciousness at some point inside, when she woke up she found herself right in front of the gate of the Scarlet Devil Mansion. Whether this was pure luck or Mother Nature just got sadistic and picked her as a target for her amusements, she was glad that she woke right in her workplace. Fixing her dislocated shoulder into place and detaching her attachment to her lost hat, she jumped over the gate, flew towards the front doors and rushed inside, looking for the two.

She ended up seeing a commotion near the front doors of the library in the hallway. There was a population of hobgoblins that she didn't knew were that many, some had collapsed to the floors, some looked exhausted, some were _agitated_ (a very bad sign), and she saw Marisa's corpse on the floor, her complexion looking close to death, her black and white witch outfit reeked of blood— _her_ blood, and there was a massive scar on her left side.

She had panicked, thinking she had died but her detection of the witch's qi reassured her that she was still stable, especially when the goblins had healed her before she could go beyond saving. When she had calmed down, she had already started asking questions to the goblins.

She couldn't believe her ears when every goblin told the story in every sentence possible, they even spoke in unison to the same sentence, finished each other's sentences, corrected each other's sentences, and paraphrased each other's sentences to give her the perfect picture.

Eman was attacked by an invisible apparition.

Eman thought it was Flandre.

Eman panicked and ran.

Eman bled from the attack.

Flandre was right nearby and smelled his blood.

She lost control and attacked Eman.

Eman got possessed, and fought back.

Eman gouged both Flandre's eyes out and she got into a rage, breaking the hallways.

Eman retreated and got cornered.

Marisa suddenly arrived, saving him at the nick of time.

Marisa and Eman escaped to the library to be safe from the storm as the walls were getting breached.

Flandre chased after them.

Eman was fully possessed in the library and turned on Marisa.

Marisa and Eman fought in a spell card battle, burning the entire library.

Eman lost.

Things got calm afterwards.

Flandre, Eman, and Marisa had a truce, thinking that someone else attacked Eman first.

They began playing childish games together, eventually leading to a danmaku play fight.

Eman was possessed midway without the others noticing but managed to resist it.

He suddenly had the affinity to manipulate fire magic. He used the magic to fight.

Eman and Marisa eventually won. An explosion ended the fight.

The three were about to go to sleep, Flandre was distracted by blood.

The blood sent Flandre out of control and attacked Eman.

Marisa saw her coming and pushed him out of the way, only to be hit in his place.

Eman became wild, burning the entire library.

The hobgoblins managed to get Marisa and Koakuma out of the library before they got hit by collateral.

And that was it. The hobgoblins couldn't risk spying inside the library without getting burnt by Eman's wildfires. Their leader was not sure who will win, and it was likely someone was going to die, _especially_ the Little Mistress.

She immediately bolted to the library doors, concerned. There was a troop of goblins barring the doors with a magical seal, as if to keep something from getting out. There was smoke coming out beneath the door and she could already feel the heat coming from within. She demanded to release the barriers and be let in. Jergo was there, and he quickly refused, concerned for her safety. She reasoned that the young mistress was in there, and she is in great danger. She needs to get out of there. Jergo reasoned that she'll live, and likely win. Meiling could tell that the leader was withholding something else in his worse, and likely the rest before did when they told the story.

Meiling just decided that she doesn't care about the mistress's chances and will choose to use force if he doesn't let her pass.

Jergo reluctantly relented, ordering the boys to step aside and open the door only silently, making sure he is not spotted and draw the possessed Eman's attention to them. According to Jergo, he was much worse than his prior possessions.

Flandre's screams for help already made her ignore every warning and immediately jumped inside, managing to snag the chain in the nick of time before Flandre could get dragged into the fire.

Picking her up and holding her close, keeping her face buried to her shoulder and let her cry there, Meiling quickly took to the air, flying over the crumpling form of the possessed Eman. He was still holding his neck, coughing out blood and glaring hatefully at her. Half-worried and half-infuriated, she told him, "Just wait there!"

She reached the second level balcony of the library and quickly ran to the left side, heading for the door that the goblins were leaving open for them both. Quickening her steps, her hold on Flandre even tighter, she only needed one more leap and she can get Flandre out of danger. "Jergo! Quickly get her—"

A white blur slammed against the balcony with a deafening thud just before the door and the masonry exploded in a cloud of dust and cement. More than a few goblins that were close to the impact were struck with the debris, sending them back into the hallway with cuts and severe injuries. Meiling skidded to a stop before she could jump off, trying to look out for where that blur went but was too late to realize that it was coming for her and she met a blow that would've snapped her neck had she not subconsciously covered her entire body with qi to strengthen it before she was sent flying backwards.

Her consciousness didn't survive.

~~~~~ « **҉** » ~~~~~

Ricocheting every possible direction he could get: wall to ceiling˃ ceiling to ground˃ ground to the ceiling of the second floor balcony˃ he slammed his feet right into the hallway of the ground floors that led to the library. Right before him are a squadron of goblins, already casting their spells at the ready and some of them are being dragged away from his distance. He growled at them before jumping upwards to the ceiling like a bullet, easily shattering the masonry and letting it crash down to bar the entrance. Jumping back inside the library to avoid being crushed, he immediately threw an immolation of hellfire on the pile of rocks to make sure nobody touches it, not even magic could negate it.

Jumping once again, he rebounded whatever surface he touched until he landed with a resounding thud right before the unconscious form of the gatekeeper with the vampire struggling to wake her up. Probably noticing his presence, Flandre turned to him with blood tears streaking down her cheeks, then back to Meiling's collapsed form before turning back to him, sneering. The desperation and trauma in her eyes slowly eroding to a disdainful glare, the fear and helplessness in her being seemingly disappearing.

His fury is ignited, growling furiously. Things are going the wrong way. The child was not supposed to grow back her confidence. The bitch guard was not supposed to be here. The kid was supposed to burn. How did things turn up this way!?

"Grrr! Enough!" Her shout had a catastrophic effect around her, including him. The floors on her feet cracked, the air around her turned completely into vacuum, creating a small _whooshing_ sound as the air quickly filled in the gaps. His Vessel's ears had erupted, causing them to bleed. He visibly flinched. "I've had enough of you controlling Eman-san's body! I've had enough of you causing everybody problems! And lastly, I can't stand you wearing Eman-san's face! You're ugly! You're bad! I'll hurt you so bad you will never touch Eman-san again!" She rose to her feet, an aura of scarlet outlining her form. Her claws extended, her vampire fangs grew in length that it pierced her lower lip, and her eyes glowed menacingly.

Her face morphed, perfect immaculate skin contorting to a menacing form. Color began to take place, a pale shade of brown, and the surface began to grow rougher, calloused, harder, _tougher_. She exchanged her skin with the flesh that the older, wiser, and far more docile vampires wore in the time of battle. Many creases were revealed as she glared hatefully at him, the slits in her blood red eyes constricting tightly, and there was the expansion in her thighs and biceps, calves and forearms, bulging in fine proportions that it made her suddenly look like a true predator.

Her primal form was incomplete, Eman analyzed. This form only just scratched the surface of its finality, it is the weakest variant of the transformation, the weakest of its type. Vampires, however, had a reputation for being strong, standing in one of the highest tiers in Youkai ranks, especially if they're past their first century.

Yes, this just got even more difficult.

[ **HHHHHHRRRRRRGGGGHHHHHH!‼!‼!‼!‼!** ] He deeply growled, the veins in his hands bulging and the ground below him cracked, his feet applying the strongest pressure in preparation for an assault.

" _HHAAAAAAAGGGHHHH!‼_ " Flandre shrieked, showing all her teeth. Her wings, despite being mangled, shook vigorously, the crystals jingling in deeper octaves. They even began to glow, only in the darkest shades, and the scarlet aura around her began to become prominent.

At the snap of Eman's pinky joint, the two seemingly disappeared and the ground in-between them exploded in dust and rubble, then a spot on the ceiling, then the faraway corner at the left side of the library, then a large section on the ground floors was decimated in their imperceptible clash. Blood began to appear in thin air, splattering charcoaled walls and ashen floors as if an invisible being was being savaged out of sight. Growls and screams echoed everywhere in the destruction, along with the deep orchestra of crystals jingling, with the occasional roaring. The more time passes, the rampage of two beings desperately trying to kill the other gets even worse. Sections on the walls are nothing but rubble, allowing the earth behind it to breach in. Craters were already developing on the floors, causes varied; a strike missing its target or a body meeting the ground, results ending with a bloody splatter or a solid round imprint. Smaller craters were present, made from damaged shoes running across its surface at rapid speeds or from a high-speed ballistic jump off the ground.

A blur passed by in the speed of sound and the floor shattered as Eman's body slid across it, breaking the cement ground and leaving a long trench while Flandre kept her grip on him. A quick kick to her abdomen sent her flying upwards to the high ceiling, leaving cracks and she was quickly sent back to the ground with a foot to her head in her free-fall.

Her face shattering upon impact, leaving a bloody splatter on the ground, Eman quickly went around her back, pressed one foot on her back and grabbed her head with both hands, gripping around the upper jaw to rip her head in half. Flandre quickly recovered from the pain and bit down on his fingers, breaking the bones but not severing them thanks to the supernatural endurance of the demon. Eman felt no pain and instead placed one grip on the lower jaw, opting to spread her mouth wide open instead and pull the entire jaw out. His fingers bled, some even going through Flandre's throat and instantly revitalizing her as the still-stable holy properties took effect.

She grabbed both his hands, separated them from her mouth and threw him forward against the wall, surface cracking, collapsing on him, and the earth behind it buried him. A small section of the pile exploded outwards in a cloud of dirt and dust, the man breaking the floors in his sprint and slamming his fist against Flandre's jaw and slamming her against the wall, ending up in the same fate of being buried under masonry and earth. Unlike his own, the entire pile exploded spectacularly and the debris became ash as soon as they touched the air. The ash soon disappeared into nothing, leaving no trace of their existence.

Heaving in breath, the primal form of Flandre was unblemished from the dirt, only injured and her wounds were already closing. Rising to her feet, the right leg joint readjusting in a loud crack, she charged exactly at the same time as Eman rushed forward. Their collision was powerful enough to create a shockwave, break several bones, rapture organs, and spew blood out of the mouth.

Eman tore Flandre's arm right out of the socket, destroying the entire bicep by smashing it into her face and stabbing into her neck with the bone fractures that stuck out from the cross-section. She gritted her teeth as he gripped her hair and slid the makeshift stabbing weapon across, slitting her throat and spilling out dangerous amounts of blood before she slammed her free hand against his side, breaking a few ribs and sending him flying off her.

Her vision blurred from the lost blood but she held on to her consciousness and willed her slit throat to regenerate. She rejected regrowing her arm, it would just exhaust her even further and she would have no chance of beating him.

Eman stood up shakily, his Vessel's body was starting to deteriorate, too fragile for his liking. Hacking out a spittle of blood, he subjected a servant from one of his legions and ordered it to mend the internal wounds. Only one, anymore and they will take the chance to claim ownership over the body. As loyal as they are to him, they are proud beings and they hold their Pride above all else, even him, hoping to have a name for themselves in every opportunity.

Growling and coughing violently a few more times on the ground, spatting out more blood, he rose up to his feet as the lungs were fixed back, allowing him to breathe without drowning the Vessel in his own blood. The bones now healed, he casted the self-healing fires on his body, cauterizing the wounds, vaporizing the blood off, and leaving scars.

Turning eyes back to Flandre, he tensed his legs—

The ground before him exploded into ash, and the ash that flew disappeared entirely. Frozen in his pre-sprint position, he sneered. Flandre had her fist held out at him, as if crushing. "Stop. This." She growled, her shoulders rising up and down in her tired state. "If you don't want to go 'kyuu', you—"

He bolted straight to her face, and broke the entire front of her skull with a knee. As she was sent flying and him landing flat on his feet thanks to transferring all his momentum to his opponent, he bolted again, catching her ankle as she tumbled. Flandre's face met the ground, hard, this time shattering the spine on her neck and splattering more blood to the floors as well as a few fragments. His grip shattering the bones of her ankle, he spun like a pinwheel, shattering her leg joint before letting go, sending her towards the wall. Her impact against it is the _best_ description of SPLAT. The smudge of blood is much more prominent, and she even _slid_ downwards like plastered pie, leaving a trail of blood.

Relishing the cold chill that ran through the Vessel's spine, he stomped up close to her corpse, grabbing for her hair—

She exploded to a swarm of bats, bursting from her form and towards him, lifting him high in the air in a vicious cluster of teeth and claw. The swarm formed a single cloud of black and leather with him inside, continuously scratched and bitten, they were draining him. The shrilled chirps of every individual bat destroyed his ear drums, confusing him, disorientating him, it was driving his Vessel MAD.

The Unclean Spirit smirked.

The Vessel's body exhumed fire and heat, flamethrowers spewing out of his hands and feet like a dragon's breath of fire and his body immolated with red fires, incinerating every flying rat into a burning husk. As the surviving swarm dispersed from the intense heat, the Vessel's scarred body quickly fell to a free-fall before flipping and landing on all fours like a cat, leaving a small crack on the ground. He eyed the swarm that flew above him like a thundercloud preparing to strike, glaring back at every red eye that stared balefully at him.

Infusing fire into the Vessel's lungs, he blew out an inferno at them. The swarm scattered in all directions. From the side, they formed together and charged at him like a practical battering ram. From the opposite side, a separate swarm did the same action, charging towards him with the frontal group shaping like a fist. He pointed both hands on either side of him and let out gigantic infernos on each, incinerating every marsupial by the thousands in each second, impeding the assault.

Several other swarms began to form up, charging from separate directions. Moving from his spot, he aimed at the incoming assault accordingly. Lighting the Vessel to self-immolation, he ran and burned everything that came his way. The swarm, however, were not waning in numbers, they seemed to be _increasing_. He even witnessed them multiplying from a single bat, increasing the numbers by 5. Turning into 125, then 625, becoming 3125. The numbers grew, and the entire library is loaded to the brim with all of Flandre's being, all sources of light reduced to nothing with him as the final survivor in the midst of leathery darkness.

He tried to release all the fires and burn the entire library once again but the bats were practically one being. They were just too many of them. Surrounded, it was like trying to burn an impenetrable dome of leather and flesh from the inside. He was completely cornered, the chirps were everywhere. It was chaos all around him.

With bitter resolve, he cut off the fires.

And he was devoured.

~~~~~ « **҉** » ~~~~~

His vessel was losing a lot of blood, and he's barely holding up from falling into drowsiness. Quickly covering the stump with his remaining right arm, he casted fire into the cross section and cauterized it, clotting the blood and halting the bleeding. Quickly casting the healing flames over his body, the bites and scratches quickly turned into scars. The lost blood didn't come back though, and forcefully infusing some from the heart will not help, the overexertion will only terminate the Vessel.

A sucking sound fell to his ears.

He growled lowly and deeply, slowly raising his head up to glare at the enemy: Flandre, back to her original body, walked closer to him without breaking eye contact as she drained from the dismembered arm of his Vessel. Holy Blood spilled from her mouth, rolling down to her chin and dripping to her collarbone, continually trailing downwards to her bare lower body.

He backed away.

His remaining hand behind him, he kicked his legs as much as he could to make as much distance as possible from the fully revitalized and fully regenerated vampire. He gritted his teeth, angered at the turn of events. His blackened eyes remained furrowed and stubbornly steadfast, not showing any fear to the vampire. He stumbled more than a few times, his one hand doing him no favors.

She stopped walking.

He likewise stopped moving.

She threw away the arm like a meatless drumstick and held a grabbing hand towards him.

He stiffened and held his breath, feeling the core of existence of the Vessel fall into the vampire's outstretched hand.

"You're defeated," She remarked coldly, a mature intonation lining her voice. Her childlike body betrayed her very disposition, she was the apex predator and he became the maimed prey. She was no longer that unstable little girl anymore, "You lost. There is no point in running."

He growled defiantly.

"Do not even try anything." She cut off his nonverbal retort, her icy and stern gaze boring deep into _his_ soul. "Eman-san's blood has brought me rejuvenation, and you have lost an arm on that body. Your chances of repeating this farce and winning is close to none. I highly suggest you give up and give Eman-san back to me."

He gritted his teeth, shaking out of pure rage.

"You're so defiant, even to the end and I find that admirable." Her words remained icy as she said such things. "But I don't take kindly to anybody touching my _friends_." There was pressure on the Vessel's existential core, and his _being_. It hurts! "You will release Eman-san and give him back to me, **NOW!** "

She began to close her fist, slowly.

And then _Agony_.

Nothing but pure agony violated his senses alongside the Vessel's. She had _his_ soul inside the vampire's hand, 75% of it and the remaining belonged to the body. She was targeting _him_. How was this possible!? She could never reach into the soul's existential core before! She was never this adept to the utility of her ability the first time the Vessel met her! HOW!?

" **LEEEAAAAAAAAAAAAAVE!‼** "

[ **AaAgGhAaAgHaAaAaAaAaAaAaAaAaAaAaAaAGhH—** ]

A deafening snap of bone, and Eman slumped upright on his knees, his head ducked low to his chin with his bangs hiding his eyes.

There was silence. For so long after the conflict had begun, everything was now quiet.

Not Eman's heart though, Flandre could still hear it: loud, frantic, and stressed. That was not a neck bone snap, he could still hear him breathing through his mouth at the smallest intakes. She dared not to come close.

….….

….….….

His head moved.

She held her breath, being very still that not even her wings or the crystals in them moved.

His head moved in the slowest motion, turning to the side, then raising straight up. She saw the same blasted darkened eye—

She internally gasped: the other one was covered by his hair but she could clearly see the white sclera underneath.

"Eman-san?"

He slowly turned to face her, everything else in his anatomy unmoving except for his head and his hair. His expression was impossible to read; he looked hurt but unhurt, he looked confused but enlightened, he looked mad but calm. There was nothing Flandre could compare it to.

"Is that you?" She asked softly, her voice returning to its childish octave.

His head tilted to the side, his fringes falling to gravity—exposing his crying human left eye.

A relieved smile crossed her face, her tension leaving her. "Thank God. You're back." She then noted the still-blackened right eye. "Maybe not all of you but we can fix that. Now come on."

He simply stared at her outstretched hand.

"It's okay. I won't do anything." She reassured, even making her hand look so fragile and unassuming, hiding her sharp fingernails. "You don't have to worry. We'll fix you up. Demon won't touch you anymore."

His head turned to the left slightly, as if careful not to break his neck, and his eye turned to his amputated left hand.

Guilt quickly began to overtake her gut, coiling knots and easily killing every hope she has in being his friend anymore. "I know. I'm sorry. I know, but I had to. It's the only way I could think of to make the demon stop."

He turned back to her.

"I know you'll never forgive me…" An image of Marisa's corpse came to her mind. Yes, she will _never_ be forgiven. She's doomed to be locked in that basement, maybe _forever_. She deserves it. There are no justifications. She's guilty. She's _guilty_. "…after what I did, I know that I deserve no such thing as _forgiveness_." Her voice was beginning to crack, her blood red tears leaking out and blurring her vision. "Marisa-nee…..Reimu-san's going to be mad, and she'll punish…m-me for it….I know. I deserve it, I know. Onee-sama will never love me again. Everybody else will…." She wiped her eyes with her hands, the tears seeming to not stop. "…I know you already hate me…I-I understand…."

Her sobs were easily coming in, her cries filling over the silence of the library. Eman did not move an inch as he stared at her weep her heart out.

"But please…" Her voice is now a pathetic blubber now, almost indecipherable. "At least….let me do this one last thing…..by….he-helping you…" She begged pitifully, the desperation incredibly clear in her very being, "…I think that's what Marisa-nee would want…."

She reached out to him, her bloody tear-stained hand outstretched to him, practically begging for him to take it.

Eman raised his stare from her hand up to her face, staring right into her eyes. As a vampire, she never knew she'd be at the mercy of anybody…but that was just a childish blunder, she was a kid at the time. She didn't know any better before, now she knows, and she's living every moment of it in full-force by being under the mercy of the one of the fewest friends she ever managed to make and ended up _betraying_ thanks to her uncontrollable urge to feed on _his_ blood. She pursed his lips, additional tears welling up in her eyes even more.

His hand twitched, then it shook at his side, as if hesitating, then it slowly but surely raised itself up and reached for her hand. Trembling, likely broken-boned, he opened his hand for her to grab onto.

With a smile, she stepped up close and held it. She'll do everything she could. He wants comfort, she'll give it. He's hungry, she'll raid the kitchen for every candy she could find. He's thirsty, she will make a juice drink herself and give it to him. He cries, she'll do whatever thing she could think of to cheer him up again, even if it's hopeless to do so. Just this one time, she'll do her—

….

…..

She's not moving.

Her body's not moving, as if locked in place. What was going—

She was suddenly sent from the floor and up above the ground, her trachea shattered and her windpipe crushed.

Eman was standing in front of her, his hand around her throat—both his eyes had returned to the same possessed and empty void as before. For the first time since his rage, he began to speak, and this time it wasn't just one voice.

" **dId YoU rEaLlY eXpEcT hIm To SiMpLy LeT iT aLl Go!? DiD yOu AcTuAlLy ThInK hE wOuLd EvEn LoOk PaSt _WhAt_ YoU dOnE!?**" His _voices_ were all guttural, demonic, and deep. There was not the slightest frequency of Eman's own voice amidst the crowd that spoke through his mouth. " **dId YoU rEaLlY tHiNk YoU'd Be LeT oFf ThAt EaSy!?** "

She did nothing to resist. Something was making her freeze up and be limp, helpless in his grasp. She could only widen her eyes and hang on to every word the _Legion_ was saying.

 **"YoU kIlLeD hIs FrIeNd! yOu KiLlEd ThAt WiTcH! aNd He WaNtEd NoThInG mOrE tHaN tO kIlL yOu FoR wHaT yOu DiD!** " Every accusation was a bullet to the gut, and it hurt _bad_. Her own despair ruled out her every thought than anything else the more _they_ said anything. " **hE _lEt_ Us In! He _AsKeD_ fOr OuR hElP! He WiShEd FoR yOuR dEaTh, We WiLl GiVe It To HiM bY kIlLiNg YoU! FoR wHaT yOu HaD dOnE, yOu DeSeRvE _hElL_ fOr WhAt YoU dId To HiM!**"

Her own tears were not locked from moving, and they came out like a broken dam. Now she wished for nothing but for her own death. For everything she has done, the Legion was right. She deserved to die. In her final breath, she wanted to apologize for everything she had done. To the friend she had done wrong, she wanted nothing more than to say 'sorry' before she receives her punishment.

 **"sOrRy Is PoInTlEsS, sCaRlEt!** " He told as if he had read her mind. " **YoUr PrEcIoUs EmAn Is GoNe! He HaS sUbMiTtEd To Us! HiS sOuL iS gOnE fOr GoOd! OuRs fOr ThE tAkInG! OnCe We SaTiSfY hIs ThIrSt FoR vEnGeAnCe By KiLlInG yOu, We WiLl FiNaLlY uSuRp YaHwEh'S cLaIm OvEr HiS sOuL!** "

Flandre saw it. Flandre saw it.

From the stump of his left arm, there was…. _something_ there. It wasn't physically there, she doesn't even see it there at all. But she got an impression of it in her mind and she doesn't know how she got it when she was looking at the air.

It was red, the most indescribable shade of red, a red she never saw before and likely a red that has never existed in the realm of man. It looked slender but bulky, it was sleek but rough in texture—she wasn't sure how many joints it had. She wasn't sure if it even _had_ joints at all. It was an appendage, coming out of his stump, reaching forward to _her_ being. Grabbing her, binding her, seizing her, _violating_ her all at once.

Flandre saw her own nightmares come to being just by looking at it. She could feel her own mind breaking itself apart just by simply comprehending the image of that…. _thing_ in her head.

She wanted to run but that _thing_ held her in places that weren't possible in the vocabulary of man to describe. She was more afraid than anything. Her guilt, her shame, all that didn't matter anymore. She needed to get out of here.

" **LiKe WhAt YoU sEe?** " They asked, mocking tones resonating each one. It did nothing more than horrify her even more. She never realized they were this terrifying before. It drove her desire to run even mad but her fear won out and paralyzed her, even if she was held in place by that _thing_. " **DoN't YoU wOrRy AbOuT aNyThInG, yOu WiLl Be SeEiNg MoRe Of Us SoOn EnOuGh**."

The floors began to crack beneath his feet, and this time they had something shiny through the tiny gaps. It seemed as if there was lava underneath. Flandre's eyes widened at the implications. The Legion noticed her reaction and smiled sardonically. When the cracks got wide at a certain width, fiery appendages shot out of them and felt for the air before positioning to rearing back and assaulting her with their feelers, ready to drag her to the oblivion beneath them.

They hefted her higher into the air, and the tentacles reacted in delight at the sight of prey in front of them. " **To HeLl WiTh YoU, fLaNdRe ScA—** "

 **«** **Chi Sign—Earth Dragon Sky Dragon Kick»**

A green blur crashed into Eman, a foot slamming itself on the side of his head, and she was gratefully released from the _thing's_ grip and Eman's hand, landing on the floors with a thud. She looked to her savior and saw Meiling standing high and mighty in the Legion's place, attention fully planted on him.

A sense of security rolled all over her and she quickly wrapped her arms around her waist, "Meiling! Thank goodness you're here!"

She felt a hand ruffle gently on her head. "I know, Ms. Flan." She curtly responded, "Forgive me for saying this but I don't want you here."

She removed her face from her dress and looked up with wide eyes, "What?"

"I can't fight him while worrying about you at the same time." She quickly responded, and Flandre could feel her qi emanating all over her being in preparation.

She looked back at Eman, who was already starting to rise up, a loud crack resonating from his jaw as he put it back into place.

"But—"

"No buts, Ms. Flan!" Meiling shouted and Flandre could not stop herself from reeling backwards in shock. She never raised her voice like this, _never_. "Get out of here, Ms. Flan! Please! NOW!"

Flandre could only stare in shock for a few more seconds before bitterly turning around and flying for the entrance as fast as she could, destroying the burning pile of debris that was in the way with her powers and purposely crashed into the hallway headfirst, tumbling over many places on her body that hurt, especially her wings, hoping to die before the momentum was gone.

She didn't. She was still alive. It only added more pain to the most miserable moment of her life.

Crying, she crawled to the nearest wall, laid her back against it, held her knees close to herself and cried to them. Her ears caught the sound of conflict, floors breaking and fires whooshing to life in the library. She heard the squabbles of the goblins around her, concerned about her 'immodesty'. Pathetic, as if modesty is the thing she should be worrying about right now.

She gave no such thing as 'attention' to the world, lost in her own despair, even as she felt clothes suddenly appear in her being, hiding her shame once again. Everything seemed to be falling apart around her, each event worse than the last and affecting her in ways that hurt more than they should. She went out of line, antagonized Eman, ruined all her chances of making friends by killing Marisa, failed to bring Eman back, and _Meiling_ yelled at her.

 _Why do this things happen to me?_

She's done, she's done for. She's going to be punished for this, she knows it's coming. Her demise, her _deserving_ end. She always questioned why her sister would always keep her in the basement, even at the times she knows she was getting better, starting to get better in being good. She thought she could get better and show to her sister that she's capable of dealing with herself and be left alone by herself, hoping it could give her even the slimmest chance of being outside her mansion walls.

Now she knows.

She doesn't have the capacity to keep her friends alive. She has no capability of keeping them at arm's length. She has no affinity in keeping them safe from bad things, she'll only endanger them just by being _there_. She was just a monster that doesn't deserve any friends. Maybe that's why her sister kept her down there all these years, so she could prevent her from making these mistakes. All that talk of getting better and being good…..such bluster.

She'll never change. She's just a vampire with no capacity of controlling herself, unlike her big sister.

The storm outside still continued to roar, but she could tell just by hearing that the intensity has lessened. It was light enough that the noises of the conflict in the library overshadowed it. She could hear the Legion's roaring and mockery, she could hear Meiling's grunts and exertions, she could still hear bone and flesh smashing against the other, she could even hear blood splatters.

Her grip on her knees tightened when she heard Meiling scream. Whatever the Legion did, they laughed and gloated over what they did.

"Flan?"

The Legion's roaring had begun to overtake the entire conflict, screaming obscenities with their thousand guttural voices. The sheer number of them nearly made every word incomprehensible. They must be striking a blow amidst their rant, she could still hear some sort of impact in the middle of the roars—

"Hey, Flan."

She gritted her teeth. What was happening to her? She kept hearing someone calling her by her nickname. She recognized the voice, and it belonged to nobody other than Marisa. She's dead, how could she start hearing her now? She could even _smell_ the mushrooms and fungi that belonged nobody but _her_. Was she haunting her? Was she cursing her?

"Flan. Come on!"

There it is again! She's got to be cursing her! Cursing her for killing her! She got nothing to say. She's guilty. She knows it. She deserves this. She deserves—

"Flan! Get a hold of yerself! HEY!"

She didn't notice that someone was shaking her violently by the shoulders, and it had been doing so for the last few seconds.

She raised her eyes out of her knees, looking over everywhere, the hallway, the goblins that stared either at her or the direction of the library, her form that was suddenly clothed without her noticing, Marisa's worried face staring at her—

" _Marisa-nee_!?" She gaped. The childlike face, the fiery blue eyes, the baby nose, the braid on the left side of her head, her soft-looking wavy blonde hair, and the smell of mushrooms. _Everything_ that was Marisa is right in front of her.

"Oh thank _fucking_ god!" _Marisa_ cried out in relief, wrapping arms around her neck and squeezing hard, hard enough to choke out a human. "I was _so_ worried! I thought ya lost yer mind! I was gunna cry that yer never gunna be the Flan I knew-ze!"

Flandre still couldn't believe her eyes. _Marisa_ , _alive_ and _well_ , was _hugging_ her, saying she was _worried_ about _her_. Was this an illusion? Was somebody being pitiful and relieving her of her guilt and torment? Did somebody—

"Flan?" _Marisa_ released her, drawing back and cupping both her cheeks, concern crossing her face once again. "Somethin' wrong, kiddo?"

Flandre's gaze drew downwards, down to her left waist, where she had struck her: there was a hole in her dress, a large shred showing her pale skin. In the surface of that pale skin was a scar, an ugly blemish on the perfect surface of beautiful feminine skin. It was three times the size of her fist….and it was shaped like a heart.

She reached for it timidly, as if she was putting her hand in a viper's nest. _Marisa_ didn't protest as her fingers brushed the surface of her healed flesh, tracing the edges and feeling it for the sake of verification.

 _Marisa_ giggled.

"Look what ya did, Flan." She chided with a warm smile, tapping her scar. "Yer quite the artist, ever painted before?"

Flandre's tears came again and she didn't stop herself from throwing herself forward to embrace the Ordinary Magician, Kirisame Marisa.

"Wha? What are—"

"I'M SORRY! I'M SORRY! I'M SORRY! I'M SORRY! I'M SORRY! I'M SORRY!"

"No, no. It's fine!" She felt Marisa's tiny hand patting the back of her head gently, "It's okay. Everything's alright, no need to worry."

"I killed you! I nearly _killed_ you! I nearly killed you, Marisa-nee! I'm sorry!"

"Hey." Marisa's voice remained even and sincere, squeezing her back tightly and warmly. "Ev'rybody I met tried to do the same thing _everyday_. I never hold it against anybody for it so don'tcha worry 'bout a thing, okay? Though…" Her tone then shifted, something like uncertainty, "…yer pretty much the first person to ever put me near the Yama's doorstep so uh, hehe…..congrats, Flan. You nearly got the Ordinary Magician killed. I fought the strongest Youkai, gods, moon folks, but they never got close inta killing me at all. Ya should be proud, okay?"

Flandre only continued to cry on her shoulder. As if she could be proud of such a thing.

She heard a sigh, "Stop cryin', Flan. Gensokyo ain't gunna see the last of the Ordinary Magician yet, so stop the waterworks. Marisa-nee ain't goin' nowhere." She felt a light peck on her temple before another tight squeeze, the hand on her head stroking her locks. "I'm here."

She weakly nodded on her shoulder, sniffling.

"C'mon." Marisa suddenly said, her voice now stern as she parted the hug and rose to her feet. Flandre noticed that she was not putting weight on her left leg. "We gotta get there and shut that bastard up. I could hear him all the way here."

Eman came immediately to her mind and what she's supposed to do is already clear.

She nodded vigorously, "Yeah. We gotta, Meiling's going to die if we don't hurry."

Jergo quickly came up to them with a broom—Marisa's broom held up above him and threw it to the owner. Marisa quickly caught it and slammed the blunt point to the ground, putting her weight on it. "Sorry, still hurts here." She chuckled, gesturing to her scar. "Ya go ahead, kid. I'll catch up. Make sure ya tell him I'm alive. Eman's just raising hell thinkin' I'm a goner. Hurry!"

Flandre nodded quickly and took to the air, her courage filling her heart by tenfold. The goblins quickly made way for her, understanding what she's going to do. Passing through the doorway and into the library, she witnessed the Legion and Meiling still going at each other. The latter had missing a right arm, but she was still combat-effective as she landed a bicycle kick to the former's chin, sending him staggering backwards.

The fiery tentacles were still present, Flandre saw three still raised in the air aiming for a target and quickly lashing out, whipping Meiling across the abdomen and sending her flying into the distance.

Flandre quickly held out her hands, grabbing the eyes of two tentacles and quickly crushing them. The appendages quickly _burned_ out of existence and the last tentacle noticed her, quickly extending and piercing the air towards her. She flew out of its trajectory, grabbing its eye at the stem and quickly crushing it.

The Legion looked at her balefully before he let the ground burn and crack open.

"No!" Flandre will not have it: she quickly crushed the eye of the floor beneath him and it exploded in fire and ash, sending him head over heels in the air screaming in their million voices. She quickly darted towards him, slamming into his form and sending him to the ground in a loud thud, pinning his hands to the ground by the wrists and straddling him. "Eman, wake up! Marisa's alive! Marisa's alive! She's in the hallway! She got a scar but she's okay!"

A knee slammed itself to her back, the force powerful enough to throw her off him. Quickly coming back to her feet, she watched as Eman, on his hand and knees like a beast, lit his entire body on red fires, smoke and ash coming out of them as the heat increased immensely around her, he growled—

A colorful laser turned the ground before him into cinders, breaking the momentum of his pounce.

Flandre finally saw the Legion's eyes get wide in shock, horror, and realization.

"Didn'tcha hear!? I'm still alive! Enough with the temper tantrum already-ze!"

The Legion's primal expression finally shifted, destroying every impression of their infernal origin and bringing back the human visage that rightfully belonged to the man named Eman. Flandre saw his blackened eyes starting to lighten as he gaped at the sight that sat on a broom, holding her side, and pointing a smoking octagonal super weapon at him. A sight that Eman certainly knew _too_ well.

[Mari—]

"HIYAAAAA!"

A powerful tornado kick slammed into his temple and his head smashed against the ground with a severe thud, spilling out blood from the opened wound.

The two blondes stared in shock at what the one-armed gatekeeper just did.

Meiling, however, acknowledged none of it. All she ever acknowledged was that the enemy was unconscious. She asked, "Has anyone seen my arm?"

"WHAT ON EARTH HAPPENED HERE!?" The familiar weak and asthmatic voice screamed from the doorway. The trio turned and witnessed the arrival of the Great Unmoving Library inside her absolutely-decimated Great Library in full glory.

~~~~~ « **҉** » ~~~~~

Queen breathed a big sigh of relief, her hands clutched to her heart gratefully.

King and Yukari shared a glance, having a silent prompt before the former turned to the ceiling, seeing through the masonry, the phantasmal coating of Yukari's realm, and into the skies, commanding the army to call off the attack. Their task was done, and they deserve rest for their efforts.

Yukari did her finishing touches: reaching into the fabric of Gensokyo's time and removing the knot that held it still from locomotion.

~~~~~ « **҉** » ~~~~~

The clock tower of the House of the Devil finally tolled the arrival of the first hour of the morning. The storms calming and leaving, leaving only a light drizzle to fall on the land, having just a few minutes before the dark skies depart entirely and let the moon shine once again.

Sakuya and Remilia quickly arrived at their abode's doorstep the sooner it was gone and rushed to wherever Flandre was.

~~~~~ « **҉** » ~~~~~

Yukari smiled warmly at the scene on the gap before her. The librarian, vampire and the witch quickly got into motion of administering first-aid to the man, magical or otherwise. The poor boy's entire body was close to deterioration: collapsed lung, broken bones, internal bleeding from damaged organs, major loss of blood, and a possession of more than a million Unclean Spirits. He was very close to death at this point.

Simply waving her hand downwards, a gap appeared before the group, certainly surprising all of them before Marisa jumped through, arriving at Eintei's courtyard before jumping back, telling everybody to bring him in to the Great Doctor's care.

"Good work, Eman. You did the first part of your job _perfectly_." She praised, rising to her feet from the love seat. "Good night, and get well soon. There is more of you that Gensokyo needs, and I need you strong for the next adversity. You will be needing more than your faith to help you live through it," She walked forward, the gap closing before she could collide against it and headed for the yard, where Dispatcher was, either finished with the Spell Card or just lazing like a real cat. " _Much_ more."

The evening goes by, and just another night in Gensokyo passes into history.


	17. From Dust You Shall Return

With one final knot, the wrap is now tight and Meiling's arm will reconnect itself in an hour or so. One of the wonders of Youkai regeneration.

"Thank you, boys." She thanked gratefully, looking over the wrap that conjoined her amputated right arm and her bicep stump. She gave little mind to the goblin that dabbed cotton on her bruised cheek, "What would I do without any of you?"

A chorused grunt returned her gratitude and the five goblins quickened the pace of their work without messing up when their leader whistled for them. The right ankle healed back, the 2nd degree burns on her abdomen faded, and her arm guaranteed to come to life at an hour's wait, they quickly departed and reported to their leader, who was reporting _everything_ to the librarian what happened while they were gone.

Patchouli's face kept alternating from worry, exasperation, anger, fear, or relief.

The mistress, who was at a separate crowd, listened in on every word uttered. Her expressions were all full of disbelief and paranoia. Meiling could not miss the _guilt_ in them. Sakuya, who was beside her as always, kept chewing on her lower lip, and her hands rubbed together consistently. The mistress held her face, overburdened by the weight of the events that took place in her absence. Meiling wasn't surprised when a chair suddenly appeared out of thin air behind her and she collapsed on it gratefully.

"Why the bloody hell is Marisa doing here?" Meiling caught the mistress's mutter, even the sound of her gritting her teeth inside her mouth. "….Nearly _killed_ ….she wasn't supposed to be here….!"

A group of goblins hurried over to Patchouli with a chair above their heads that looked like it belonged to the guest rooms and quickly slammed it behind the librarian. She looked behind her before immediately collapsing on it, "….we would've been done for if Marisa had not lived….of all the time to be here, _why in the middle of the night_ ….!? Not just one but _two…_! We nearly killed _two_ important individuals that would have cost us our lives…!"

The gatekeeper couldn't hold down her frown.

Patchouli waved the goblins off, prompting them to start repairing the library, again. She didn't bother to ask why there were more than a hundred hobgoblins when the most common number present in the entire mansion is only a mere 49. Whatever is stressing her out, something that was more than her damaged library, it was more important than the number of employees present. It was enough to leave her _and_ the mistress worried.

"Patchy….everything….has gone right…and horribly wrong."

"Yes, as if I haven't noticed that already. My library is destroyed once again, Flandre nearly got _raped_ and killed, Marisa nearly died, and the gap demon's tool is close to death. As if we could not ask for anymore near-dying individuals because of your _plan_."

" _As if we expected any of that_!" The Mistress roared, "How could we have known that he had… _Demons_ possessing him and that _Marisa_ was about to be here in the middle of the bloody night during a _thunderstorm_!?"

"You say 'We', as if _we_ had plotted the plan _together_. _You_ plotted the plan all on your own, _I_ wanted an otherwise hassle-free and problem-free plan of action that does not involve leaving the mansion, risking the loss of holy blood, the destruction of my library, and the death of one of the most prominent _humans of Gensokyo that would have drawn the ire and fury of the Hakurei Red-White to our midst_. You simply dragged me along, ignored my suggestions, all for the fact that he was a Christian and he deserved to die because—"

"Okay, fine! Maybe my plan had gone horribly, but—"

"Describing it as 'gone horribly' is a severe understatement. Flandre's health is what's worrying me here. How many she drank from him, that's generally what I'm concerned about here."

"Flandre is not the main priority here—"

" _How_?" Meiling stiffened. Patchouli's voice had visibly hardened, and the goblins nearby heard it as well that they froze in their work, "How is she _NOT_ the main priority here? Wasn't everything you planned for this evening for _her_? Or was the gap demon correct?"

The mistress immediately shot up to her feet. Meiling flinched, likewise more than half of the goblin population did. The gatekeeper expected a verbal retort with a violent intonation to come out but the vampire just stood there, seething and glaring, stumbling over what she was supposed to say back.

"Admit it, Remi." Patchouli stood up, looking straight into scarlet eyes. "All of this did not go according to plan, yes, but there is no denying that you indirectly placed your little sister close to her death instead of curing her. It's just you and your petty hatred that led to it. You wanted him to go in a glorious fashion, killing him and curing your sister at the same time." She shook her head, "You couldn't let go, you just couldn't. All these centuries, all these years you still hate them." Her voice was reprimanding, authoritative, and heavy with disdain. The mistress was gritting her teeth amidst the verbal attack, "Can't you see, Remi? Too much time has passed. People changed. Religion too. You can clearly see that Eman was not like _them_."

"Don't lecture me about change, Patchy!" The mistress growled, "Even if he wasn't like any of them, that religion of his will only serve as the catalyst of the destruction they'll bring to Gensokyo! Everything in that damn bible is an absolute opposition of what Gensokyo _is_. What do you think he'll do once he sees Gensokyo for what it is!?"

"And you're not going to consider that _you_ might be the cause of that outcome?" Patchouli critically asked, "Because of what happened to him tonight, you gave him the full image of Gensokyo's dark side. What kind of uprising do you think he'll develop with his religion if he ever recovers with what happened to him stuck to his mind?"

"Christians are not meant to be here—"

"Oh, so you're the one deciding the existing religions of Gensokyo now. Since when did that happen, I wonder?" Patchouli rolled her eyes, turning away with her arms crossed. "At least be prepared for the inevitable, Remi. With him under the gap demon's protection, there is nothing stopping him from ever getting back at you for what you did… _if_ he finds out."

The mistress was shaking in rage, her fists clenched so tightly they bled to the floors and her wings were twitching agitatedly. "He _won't_ find out…! What could he do? He's just a single pathetic human!"

"A single pathetic human who has discovered his affinity for fire magic." Patchouli corrected with a droll voice, still not facing her. "If he cannot get back at you alone, what stops him from being accompanied by _Marisa_?"

The implications slowly dawned on the mistress's fate. Sakuya visibly lowered her head and stiffened, holding her index finger.

"Whatever reason Marisa had for coming here, she _will_ find out why this happened. Nothing will even stop her from telling _Flandre_ once she does either." Patchouli still hasn't turned around to face the mistress but it was clear that the librarian knew how the vampire reacted to it, judging by her visible expressions from Meiling's limited view on her face. "She's a human, she'll sympathize her friend and will gladly get back at you on his behalf. I won't be surprised if your little sister intends to do the same."

"Excuse me?" Meiling raised her hand, then immediately regretted it as the fiery glare the mistress shot at her was enough to freeze her in place. Patchouli's dull stare didn't do much but the look the goblins' gave her was enough to tell that what she's doing is simply _stupidity_. Swallowing the lump on her threat and trying to calm herself levelheadedly amidst the tension, she continued, "Pardon me for even speaking out of turn, but….I want to know what's going on. Throughout the evening, I've done my best to keep the mansion secured, inside and outside, but there was clearly something at hand to everything, and mistress and Patchouli are _clearly_ involved. Flandre was harmed, Marisa was caught in the crossfire, and a guest almost died. Please tell me what's going on."

The hard stares lingered, and she remained steadfast under the pressure of the atmosphere. With the mistress distressed and furious, Patchouli being dismissive and critical, Sakuya being silent, and the goblins unable to move out of internal disorganization within the building (the one thing that harms their being as a household spirit), a dispute within the Scarlet Devil Mansion's residents are the only things Meiling could not handle.

Finally, the mistress moved and slumped back to her chair, clawing at her own forehead. Likewise, Patchouli sat down on the bedroom chair and sighed heavily. "Fine." She quickly turned to the mistress, "Your permission?"

The vampire raised her head up, glaring through the gaps of her fingers before lowering her head again, waving her hand in a 'go ahead'.

Meiling was not surprised when the goblins dropped whatever task they were supposed to do and gathered around them in a large circle. They too were interested to hear what was going on. They were awake the entire night, witnessing everything that had happened since the start and they demanded the full context of it.

Nobody noticed a silver accessory on a goblin's hand disappearing, not even the one holding it as his attention was solely planted on the librarian.

"Firstly, we thought Eman was just some outsider….

~~~~~ « **҉** » ~~~~~

The silence was not comforting. The quiet of the hallway before the operating room delivered no solace, especially if Marisa could still hear Flandre sniffling on her lap.

Ruffling her head comfortingly, she looked at the door that had Eirin and Reisen currently operating on Eman behind it. There were small square-shaped windows; she was having every urge to look through them but couldn't do so. She didn't have any courage to watch a man get his insides opened up, not while that man received punishment worse than her opened left side.

It goes without saying that Flandre needed someone with her as well.

She needed somebody to cry on. Marisa gladly lent her a shoulder, now that shoulder is matted red with her tears and now she faced her abdomen as her head rested on her lap, silently weeping while Marisa patted her back and stroked her hair.

She said nothing when Flandre retold the story of what happened while she was walking up to the Yama's doorstep, bleeding on the side and while she was healed by the goblins. Eirin only asked what happened prior that led to what happened to him, Flandre retold that he was possessed, fighting her, hurting each other badly in the process, but Eman was the one who was falling apart, unlike her when she kept regenerating. She severed his arm just to make the demon horrified, hoping it would make the bastard leave. There were thousands of them inside him, she didn't know that and she fell to their trap. He was knocked unconscious because Meiling kicked him in the head.

Eirin told them that she'll do what she can to help him and told the two to wait here.

It has been 3 or 4 hours since the doctor had left. Left alone with the kid, Flandre couldn't stop apologizing. Marisa gently told her she understands, but the kid still couldn't stop crying. There's also the fact that the vampire was the _main_ cause of everything that happened. She blames herself for everything.

Marisa couldn't deny that. Even if she points out Flandre's lack of self-control, that doesn't make a difference. It's still her who brought everything to this point. With nothing to say, Marisa hugged her close, forgetting all her reasons to be nervous around her and let the kid weep.

She patted Flandre's back gently while she felt for her scarred left side with a free hand.

It was still sensitive, ticklish but it reminded her just how close she was to _actually_ dying. This wasn't out of the ordinary for her. There had been foes that didn't play with the rules of Gensokyo, and some of them had been gods or elite Youkai. One of them included a genocidal human that just appeared out of nowhere near her home. She was caught off-guard many times before. She managed some of them before, some successfully and most were close-calls.

Flandre's attack was _out of nowhere_.

Marisa didn't see it coming. She felt the attack coming but the fact that it was _Flandre_ was something she didn't see coming. She doesn't see the girl often, sure, but there were some parts of her that she was very familiar with. The kid was uptight at a point that you would expect from a child, trying to meet social standards with enthusiasm or diligence and not with frustration. She doesn't attack without reason, _ever_. Whenever Marisa had a misfortunate turn of being in her presence, the kid always call out her name instead of tackling her either in greetings or as an attack because she says it would be rude. And then this, Flandre was an _honorable_ vampire.

Marisa would always try to escape her presence with full subtlety just to not upset the kid but she knew her well enough to know that the kid will _never_ nail anybody in the back, much less when she had just _lost_ in a spell card battle. She always plays by the rules and sticks to them even if it kills her.

Marisa's lip pursed, sighing heavily. _Yep, totally outta nowhere_. She thought grimly.

Compared to nearly dying where the experience pushed her to start living her life to the fullest afterwards, this effect on her was not so great like she thought. She _tried_ to feel afraid for her life, but her mind didn't seem to settle to the fact that she nearly died for real, despite just how recent it was. It felt more like she merely dodged a chopped tree from crushing her while she stood right next to its impact zone.

In other words: she's basically shaken, not traumatized. Could've been worse, she could've been the target and she would not be here right now. She merely took the blow for him, this scar was just a little something for her efforts. She can admit that she doesn't mind it being on her person for all her life. It kind of looks like something that'll match her character. It's shaped like a heart too, could be worth it.

She was lucky for those goblins. However the hell they knew how to close a large chunk of missing flesh back to her body using magic, she was glad that they did. The next time she goes back there, she'll do her very best to pay them back for keeping her alive.

From what little she gathered while she rested on a guest room's bed with a few goblins attending to her, they had been learning many kinds of magic ever since their employment to the Scarlet Devil. They earned the privilege through good conduct and performance as servants, even said that the mistress loved the fact that Sakuya was getting out of rhythm when there was less to do around the mansion anymore thanks to more than a few extra hands suddenly arriving on the mansion gate one day asking for employment in exchange for a fulfillment of their purpose, which is to watch over the house.

With permission, they learned their magic from the library. Marisa was more than flabbergasted at their sense of camaraderie. Only one goblin went to the library, taking in basic magician knowledge. In the night, that goblin would gather to a meeting with a small group, sharing what was learned to the fullest detail, even including their personal thoughts and opinions for more insight. When they were done, the group of goblins would individually share what was learned to other groups of similar numbers, covering a large crowd in the process. The knowledge would slowly spread throughout the entire goblin population. The first goblin would always fulfill its task at acquiring more knowledge in the day and sharing it in the night, sending the intelligence to the entire population afterwards. The cycle repeated day after day, and later another goblin was sent to the library as well, hoping to cover more ground on magical knowledge quickly. 10 goblins eventually took to the information-gathering from the library, Jergo included.

It didn't take long for the goblins to become magicians of their own right. They boasted that a group of 5 is enough to defeat Meiling. Taken from the gatekeeper's ineptitude to magic, that's no surprise. Marisa, however, doesn't deny that they got a lot of raw power in their hands. A giant red danmaku ball made out of red electricity that could blow up and level a medium-sized house apart? That's too much for a being of their size. When she asked why they would hide such power, it's because they're not supposed to overshadow their masters. They are goblins, their greatness is defined by their loyalty to the house and their strength to protect it. Why would they let her easily break in if that was the case? It's because her usual intrusions keep the goblins exercised and gives them a chance to try out new spells. Plus, her existence kept the mansion and its residents alive and active, hence the reason why they didn't try anything such as extinguish her entire existence with the entire population of _534_ hobgoblin servants hiding inside the mansion having massive amounts of magical power and knowledge at their disposal.

When they finished their exposition, that's when a loud solid thud rumbled in the hallway. The hobgoblins wasted no time in leaving the room to find out what it was, she likewise followed, ripping the blood-transfusion tubes out of her wrist and limped out the door before she opted to float. And that's where she found Flandre weeping against the wall, burying her eyes to her knees.

She sighed, stroking the child's bleached blonde head gently. _Poor_ _kid_. She seemed to have fallen asleep. The crying and the hell she's been through must've been too much, even for a vampire.

…

…

…..

Marisa's brow began to furrow when she realized something on Flandre: she didn't remember her being this…. _different_. There was something about the vampire child that Marisa couldn't point out what but she knows it was there. She found herself being _unfamiliar_ with the girl sleeping on her lap. It was the same clothes, same hair, same wings, same face, same pale skin….yet why does it look like she had a different vampire lying on her lap?

Now that she remembered it….

Marisa quickly looked at the shoulder Flandre wept on: the white blouse was still stained red with her tears. Turning her eyes to the double doors of the O.R., she suddenly realized that whatever was going on inside, there _had_ to be blood. There must be blood and guts showing there.

Why was Flandre not losing control, especially with her great sense of smell along with a lack of self-control?

It was understandable that she had went through horrible things to simply be taken in by her instincts again, much less when she's sleeping and tired, but Flandre was quite _exclusive_ on Eman. Marisa had bled in the fight when her Lævatein nicked her elbow but the vampire didn't seem to care at the delicacy spilling out. But when Eman so much as stunk of his own blood, she went nuts on him. Burning him with the fiery blade _had_ made him bleed, and she saw the hunger slipping out of the kid's demeanor.

But when Meiling kicked Eman in the head, he **_bled_** _right before her_ , and Flandre didn't do anything. She was simply shocked at what just happened instead of losing herself like Marisa thought. She wasn't sure just how much self-control the kid had, it's easy to presume that the shock might be greater than her instincts but was it possible that—

"Ah, Kirisame Marisa-san." A dainty voice called out from the opposite side of the hallway beside her.

Slapped out of her thoughts, she turned an irritated eye to the speaker: long and flowy robes that dragged across the floor as she walked, a supremely enviable and pretty face framed by her long, long immaculate black hair that seemed to shine even in the limited light of the hallway. Yep, this girl was Houraisan Kaguya.

"Hey." She simply greeted, patting Flandre's little head gently. "Shouldn't you be in bed? Still too early for 'nother lazy day, don'tcha think?"

Despite the flippant comment about her general situation everyday, the princess calmly replied without the loss of her noble tone, "That would be the case…" She turned to look at the closed window, still presenting the darkness of the night. "…but the night has been stretching on for too long. Morning still hasn't come, and it should be 9:32 in the morning by now."

That got Marisa to frown and leaned forward to get a clear view of the window Kaguya was looking at. The princess slid the window open and the night sky greeted her. Marisa would've taken note of the moon still shining like a big white danmaku orb in the sky if it weren't for the fact that the princess was so captivating and enchanting that would've made an army of men's hearts burn with passion just by being highlighted by her home planet.

"Yeah?" Marisa raised an eyebrow, "How'd you figure that?"

"Every clock and hour hand froze at the hour of 12:59 A.M." Kaguya answered, "The flow of time continued 4 hours prior."

 _Same time we got Eman here._ Marisa mentally noted. "Don'tcha think the clock might be broken?" She asked with a joking smirk.

An amused chuckle escaped Kaguya's lips. It was undeniably soothing to the ears, "I know a thing or two when it comes to the flow of time. I can support myself as correct." She turned away from the window and approached the witch. "May I please sit here?" She gestured to the free space on the bench beside Marisa, the side not occupied by Flandre's legs.

"Sure."

With grace and posture, the Lunarian Princess sat down like a queen with a very ladylike sigh. Marisa couldn't look away. "If you do not mind my asking; may I know what the situation is?" Looking down on the little vampire, Kaguya hovered a hand above the unkempt blonde locks. "Just by looking, I could see that it seems dire." She commented as she retracted her hand and looking at the seemingly fragile structure of her palm, the porcelain and smooth surface matted with ash that caught to her hand from Flandre's locks.

Marisa sighed heavily, the events prior already sending a weight to her shoulders. She suddenly felt conscious with the scar on her left side. She covered it with her hand and patted Flandre's head with the other. "Tonight's been _reeeaally_ shitty, girl. Nearly died, kid here got traumatized…." She turned to the Operating Room, regarding the windows that showed nothing but the white-tiled walls. "….my friend got possessed thinkin' I died and became suicidally murderous trying to kill her." She finished softly, unable to hold up a tough front at the memory.

"Oh dear, I'm so sorry to hear that." Kaguya said, bowing her head respectfully in condolences. She followed Marisa's stare, "I assume your friend was lucky to be alive. Worry not, Eirin is taking care of everything. Whatever injuries he has sustained, he'll make it through with Eirin watching over him."

"Even if he lost an arm?" Marisa wasn't able to stop herself before she thought about what she said. Nonetheless, she continued, "Could Eirin make an arm to replace the one he lost?"

"I-I am not sure but I am certain she can." Kaguya slightly stuttered, reeling back at herself for what seemed to be walking into a sensitive topic. "There is still a chance if you could get the missing arm and give it to her. Eirin can reattach it and it'll be as if it hasn't been misfortunately amputated in just a few weeks."

Marisa heavily sighed once again, looking away from her and staring down the shifting little girl on her lap. "Forget it. It's gone. It's been 4 hours already. That arm's prolly dead, not good for a reattachment no more." How would Eman feel once he wakes up, knowing that he lost a left arm? All she knows is that he's not going to be happy, and he might not be the same anymore. He's not left-handed but losing an arm will actually affect his mobility and his usual style. He always used his hands whenever he tumbled or fight. She pursed her lips and eyes began to narrow, her heart wrenching of his loss sympathetically.

Yes. He will never be the same again. All his funny stories and enthusiasm is defined by his habits of tumbling and having a blast at it. Without it, he lost a vital part of himself. What will he become once he realizes what has become of himself now that he is free of the demon's grip on him?

She wiped a rogue tear that leaked out of her left eye with the back of her hand. She sniffled, "Damn it." She muttered.

"I'm sorry." Kaguya apologized sincerely. "I shouldn't have pried."

Marisa irritably waved her off. "No need." Wiping both eyes with the back of her hand, she hung her head back, staring at the ceiling. Both eyes were beginning to water. This evening was a _failure_. This was a catastrophic blow to her pride as an Incident Resolver.

"This is the shittiest night of mah life." She groaned, hiding the croaking in her voice perfectly well. "The one time I leave an outsider to them, they're just…. _gone_. Of all the times for a fuckin' _typhoon_ to be here, it had to be now…I should'a just sent him back to Reimu. If I had, none'a this would'a happened. He wouldn't have been attacked. Flandre wouldn't have assaulted him….I wouldn't be having this scar on my side. Better yet, I shouldn't have left the fucking place! I could'a had all the time in the world to be working on that fucking bomb any day! I should'a been there protectin' him!" She began to grit her teeth. Each one was a reminder that she failed the ethic of her work. She was supposed to prioritize the lives of civilians and innocents, first and foremost. Her personal want of making him becoming better than he currently is; to see him shine blinded her from the task of prioritizing his safety.

Breathing a shaky breath, she pulled her hat down and covered her tear-filled eyes. "Fuckin' hell." She muttered. She crossed her arms and tried to hold back her tears, ignoring the hand that later held her shoulder comfortably…..and the slightly-tight squeeze on her abdomen.

Marisa sighed.

She raised her hat up, wiping her eyes and looking down. "Ya heard me, din'tcha?" She lacked the usual cheer in her voice, not even a smile.

Cherry red eyes that looked up at her quickly looked away, staring at her abdomen as she held it. "You know who to blame for everything…." She meekly told.

Marisa clicked her tongue, looking away. "I know." She recalled the code of ethics _every_ Incident-Resolver in Gensokyo _should_ know, and found herself shaming herself with them. "I know _I'm_ a screw-up this night." She ignored Flandre's shocked glance, "If ya know how everythin' works in Gensokyo, ya should know that humans in Gensokyo are important, even outsiders who can survive a lifetime here. 'Tween Youkai and humans, it's our job, incident resolvers, to stand in the way." She rested a hand on her forehead, sighing mournfully. "It's pretty clear that I fucking failed my job."

"No! No!" Flandre shot up to her knees on the bench, looking at Marisa distressingly as the blood in her eyes were welling again. "It's not your fault, Marisa-nee! It's mine! _Mine_! I was supposed to control myself but—"

"Exactly." Flandre looked at her, shocked. "Whether ya couldn't hold it in or otherwise, it changes nothin', Flan."

"But…" Flandre tried to object but her logic over the facts yielded nothing. "…but…."

"You failed…. _I_ failed. We screwed up together." She crossed her arms solemnly, looking at the wall. "And Eman paid for all of it."

The child whimpered as she heard his name, the memory of his damaged-self stabbing her gut with an immense weight of guilt. She looked down on her knees as she gripped them, watching her red tears fall down.

Then the door to the Operating Room opened, presenting a worn out Eirin as she snapped each of her fingers.

Marisa was quick to be on her feet and into the doctor's distance, stopping the latter in her steps.

"How is he?" She instantly asked.

"He'll make it." Eirin smiled reassuringly, though it seemed force that something doesn't guarantee her words altogether. Marisa didn't notice and sighed a big sigh of relief. "Admittedly, it was actually tricky."

Blue eyes turned to her, "Tricky….how?"

Eirin crossed her arms and grimaced, making Marisa stiffen, "Due to those spirits inside him, they are actually accelerating his regeneration. Spares me the time to actually perform a very thorough operation. Though, I had to readjust his bones by literally breaking them and readjusting them before they could regenerate to a very inhuman angle. A knee is not supposed to bend forward. I had to close up the internal bleeding though, and I'm quite surprised he managed to survive. We had no O-negative blood, we don't have anything to transfuse into his bloodstream without consequences. He could have bled to death, but he survived.

Flandre joined Marisa in her sigh of relief from the bench, "Oh. Okay, looks like he'll be okay." Marisa remarked.

Then Eirin began to tighten the grip on her bicep, "….There is one thing though…" She told lowly.

"What?"

Pursing her lips, she answered, "He is an outsider, and Gensokyo's humans are adapted to the supernatural and are formidable enough to the point that they could attune to any spirit that possesses them without suffering any physical changes. Him being an outsider, however, his body adapted to the spirits inside him differently."

"How?" Worry began to overtake the two blonde's expressions, "Are you saying there's something else…?"

"…..His body….due to the absurd _millions_ of spirits inside him, his body attuned itself to the possession by changing its own physiology, and eventually, anatomy."

Marisa was the only one to get her, and her face paled immensely at the implications, "You're saying…."

"Yes. He's _not_ human anymore, and it's going to be very likely that he won't be the same man you once know the sooner he wakes up."

~~~~~ « **҉** » ~~~~~

She laid her foot on the clearing, and she subsequently collapsed on her front as if the grass had turned her entire body into a jelly-like state. Her body was immensely heavy, her senses dulled, and her eyes began to see on only _one_ area. The pieces of tiny silver _weighed_ in her hand _._ Her lungs were _screaming_ for oxygen and she quickly inhaled the air, tasting the air once again. Most of all, she began to feel _slow_.

She was degraded. She had been degraded into an _animal_.

And it horrified her, sending her into an agitated state. If she had all her fur back, they would have been fully bristled and erect just to make herself look far more imposing than any predator that would have seen her in this _weak_ and _vulnerable_ state. She would see herself permanently residing in the spiritual realm than to be seen like this. She only had teeth and her claws, she let them bare and open just to show that whatever predator was here will know that she will not let herself be taken away without a fight.

But she knows fully well that she'll die in this fight. Not in the one place where the monsters reign supreme. Whatever pain she'll deliver, the monsters will simply think of good health and they will be whole again from the wounds and dismemberment she'll hand out to them.

She could feel her human body sweating from the face and temple, its heart beating loudly in her ears, and the shaking on its legs and elbows were clear, and it wasn't from the sudden heaviness of the body. Every sound was ringing in her ears: from the rustling wind to the brushing of her skin against the artificial fur Yukari-sama gave to her as she crawled forward when she couldn't even stand up to carry her own body. Not one of the sounds belonged to the monster but she knows that it was aware of her stepping in their territory.

She looked at the pieces of silver in her hand and noticed that her human palm was slick with sweat. Was this how humans fear? Their sweat will spill endlessly, even to their paws? They become reduced into pathetic wrecks where they will not be able to move a single finger!?

Her other hand clenched to a tight fist, a weak growl barely escaping out of her sharp sneer.

 _This One hates this place! This One hates this stupid human body! But for His Majesty's sake and Yukari-sama's, This One must do her orders!_

Crumpling a cluster of grass, she pulled herself forward and crawled with her elbows. She didn't let go of the pieces of silver in her hand. Yukari-sama said to bring it close to the monument so the monsters could see it. The mere thought of them horrified Dispatcher. She didn't dare look up to the monument. They could be nestled there like crows or raptors, eyeing her as she approached like a limping antelope, expecting her to crumble in a single misstep and they'll eat her when given the chance. When she saw the foot of the monument coated with flowers at the top of her vision, she stopped moving forward and held still.

This is it. She's practically within touching distance of the monument, and all of her being is vehemently exposed, bare for the monsters' eyes to see. She stiffened completely, her tail would not have moved either if it was still there. She's completely at their mercy, right under the tip of their claws or the teeth of their jaws. There was nothing she could do to retaliate. Not in this _weak_ and _slow_ body. Yukari-sama made it clear that she will be alone in this. His Majesty will not come to her rescue, her highness even less. She's all on her own.

She didn't want to show aggression but her instincts defied against her and told her to be on her guard; extending her claws and her legs ready to leap. She bit her lip and exerted her own will over her animalistic responses. With a shaky hand, she pushed her upper body up. She dared not look up and see the monsters in their being. Sat on her rear with her ankles resting on either side of her, with a free hand holding up her heavy upper body, she held the pieces of silver and held it up, towards the monument, making sure the monsters see it clearly in her hand.

Her fear began to rise even further and further as she did this. It felt like she was a human cub holding out its paw towards a serpent's maw. Whether the monsters takes the silver or her entire hand, she doesn't know, and that's what horrified her most. She doesn't know.

She truly hated this place.

In a shaking breath, her usual intonation lost due to depending on this land's air, she called out her will to them, "This One be-beseeches the Seeing Wings to…to sanctify the silvers and let known the will of the...the Spirit that rests within them. The One who we-wears these stones will profit….over the A-Accursed and cast out the Ringleader." She opened her hand fully, her fingers no longer touching the silvers and making sure they didn't brush against any of the monster's digits once they decide to take it out of her palm. "Let the silvers dam the Accursed within their burrows and never trouble the Bearer ever again."

The clearing fell silent. The blowing wind or the rustling leaves of trees became nonexistent.

Her eyes widened over this development and she didn't budge a single inch. She was apprehensive but curious, first and foremost. Her eyes looked left and right as her head remained lowered but her _weakened_ body left her looking at a single angle. Her senses were dulled extremely, she couldn't even image the environment in her mind just by feeling the air on her skin anymore. She dared to move her head and look either side of her: only trees and patches of grass.

Frowning questioningly, she straightened her posture a little, only to wobble out of balance when she lifted her supporting hand off the ground and immediately placed it down. _Stupid human body!_ Sneering, she crumpled grass, dirt, and immediately crushed both in her palm. It was actually effortless than she thought. Maybe even in this weakened state, she retained a few strengths with her.

She heard a wing flap.

She instantly became very still and her fears heightened when she processed the implications: it did not belong to a small bird; it did not belong to a raptor either; it was not one of the mountain birds either. It belonged to a very large wing, it came from afar, and she was somehow unable to hear the shift of the wind. This never happens whenever there was an avian taking flight nearby.

The Monsters have come. They heard her request and are descending from the High Place they belonged.

Her instincts were now falling into chaos as the flapping became louder and nearer, the monster about to reach her distance. She desperately tried to rule all her instincts from turning her into an agitated rabbit that runs at the sight of danger, she held her ground and held out her hand that held the silvers. Despite her efforts, she still shook in her place as she kept her gaze on the ground and made sure she doesn't look the monster in the eye or anywhere on its being in particular.

As she listened, she found out that the monster didn't have one pair, it had _three_ pairs of wings. Judging by the sound of each beat, they are large enough to envelop her completely and still have room for 13 more of her. Despite the number or the size of the wings, the trees or the winds weren't disturbed.

It was coming closer, and against her better judgment, she began to inch away from the monument while she kept her hand held out. The cold night was starting to affect her; her feet and her hands were beginning to numb. It did nothing but make her feel like weakened prey that's easy for the hunting. _Stupid human body!_

She heard more than 4 appendages land on the ground.

She instantly curled into a tiny ball before she realized it, all while her hand remained held out, albeit feebly as her elbow was bent closer to herself than it should for the monster to look at. She could smell nothing and she was too frightened to look back at it. She could hear its footsteps coming closer, and its mere presence was already bearing down on her.

A 'hand' held her shoulder and she flinched, unwittingly letting out a frightened yip, already submitting herself to her fate.

" **Fear Not**."

It spoke to her. The monster spoke to her. She was further petrified listening to it, it did not sound male or female, and it reverberated in each syllable. She didn't yip the second time when _2_ hands held on to her other shoulder and elbow. She locked her bones stiff, she was as still as a tree at this point.

" **I Have Heard Thee, Therefore I Shall Do What Ye Hath Asketh Of Me.** "

Despite how soft the monster's words were, it was powerful enough to vibrate deeply in her bones. She could already feel 4 of its wings hovering around her curling form, as if to protect her. Its grip on both her shoulders and elbow was as gentle as Her Highness's hand whenever she felt like embracing the nearest youngster but she felt immobilized. Its 4th hand was already upon her hand that held the silvers. It had more than 5 fingers and it felt like she was holding the _hand_ of a _snake_ that had _fur_. She didn't want to know what it truly looked like.

Despite the monster's hold on the silvers, it didn't try to take it off her hand, it rested itself atop of her own and began to do something to it. She could feel its breath flowing into her palm, it was both chilling and warm.

" **Come Closer.** "

She felt herself being lightly tugged by the hands that held her shoulders. Its hold wasn't rough or forceful but she didn't resist and inched forward, her free hand keeping herself balanced. She never opened her eyes and kept her head hung low, showing no aggression. Her breathing has been paced this entire time. The monster, somehow letting go of the silvers, took ahold of her supporting hand and brought them together to her other, the other pair on her shoulders keeping her steady. Afterwards, she could see something bright, yellow, and green lighting up behind her eyelids. She could feel that it was coming from the silvers that rested in both her hands. It was starting to get warm, but not scalding her human palms. It felt like she was cradling a multi-coloured bonfire in her hands. The colors kept mixing and alternating in many bright lights, constantly rippling behind her eyelids.

Then suddenly, she felt a pair of hands grab ahold of both her cheeks and a pair of lips plant against her forehead. Her eyes shot open as a familiar sensation shot across her entire being. Comfort, love, care, fondness, warmth—the sensations one would feel when held and kissed by the Queen of Beasts, she was experiencing it yet again. How did this monster know how to do such a thing? The question was enough to knock her out of the euphoria, and she was used to this sensation just enough to have a coherent thought amidst it.

Just when she had the courage to finally look the monster in its entire being, a pair of arms wrapped around her head and brought her close to its chest, mashing against it with her eyes and keeping them closed. Another pair wrapped themselves around her sides, bringing her even closer and tightening the embrace. Afterwards, the 2 pairs of wings that hovered around her fully enveloped her, leaving nothing of her to be seen from the outside except for her legs.

In touching contact with the monster, her senses were able to grasp a few images of the being's physique in her head just by its mere presence. She finally realized that it had 4 heads, each one looking down on her and it was essentially taller than Yukari-sama, who was already taller than average humans. Even though it was genderless, it had the form of a beautiful human woman. But if one were to look at it from behind, they would see a chiseled man. She thought it was wearing the garbs of humans but no, they were its natural flesh, contorting and shaped in such a way that it would deceive the eyes or send the wrong images in her head.

The next aspect of the monster horrified her the most: There were too many eyes, and every single one looked at her. Even the ones on the back.

She panicked as she discovered this, but she forced all of her will to calm herself down and not lash out like a self-respecting female. She didn't move, she didn't resist, she didn't squirm, she didn't even growl, she played the submissive prey that could do nothing. The monster did nothing more than hold her and flush the delicious and loving sensations to her mind. Her retained coherence allowed her to keep the warm and glowing silvers in her grasp. They seemed to have intensified in their glow, and she could feel their gentle heat crawling upwards to her bicep and inside her torso.

It was comforting.

Every lick of fear in her being was washed away by that warmth. She felt the tension in her body leave in the seconds that followed. The monster's hold did not seem so antagonizing anymore. She seemed to be drawn to the terrifying being. In spite of herself, she pressed herself towards the being's chest, reveling in the care and love that intermingled with the warmth on her chest. She felt its digits stroke the furs on her human head, each digit striking the right spots and she instinctively purred. The many wings that enveloped her form began to tighten in their embrace, shrouding her in a fluffy, feathery, furry, _loving_ heaven.

….

…..

She shot open her eyes, looking in all directions with complete confusion. She was in a clearing of short grass, surrounded by trees. The moon was high in the sky, its gaze resting down on her kneeling and perplexed being. Rising to her feet without even losing her balance, she began to twist and turn in place, looking behind her and in front of her, trying to find the answers to the questions that ran in her sentient mind.

The most prominent question in her consciousness was firmly planted in her head: _What happened?_

A jingling sound in her hand made her slightly jump just an inch in the air. If she had all her fur back to her being, they would have stood up in all ends in her surprise. Looking down on what she had in her human paw, she suddenly remembered her orders.

Shining from the moonlight, reflecting a shine on her padless paw, it was a hoop of silver rope. Its entire length was beaded with little stones of round silver. There was a shape that dangled from a separate length of short silver rope that was conjoined to the hoop: below the five beads was a symbol that resembled what her Nine-tailed senior called a 'Plus sign'. This symbol seemed different from the 'Plus sign', its horizontal arms were elevated slightly higher from the center the body and there was a tiny silver and unmoving human spreading his arms against it.

 _Why did Stupid Human wear this? Why should she take this from Groundlings inside Stupid Bat's House?_

Locking it inside her hand to make sure it doesn't slip out of her grasp, she turned around once again and beheld the 'monument' that Yukari-sama told her to go to. It was just like the symbol on the silver hoop, only bigger, taller, made out of wood, and there was no human spreading his arms against it. It casted a shadow on the ground before her, looming like a leafless but shapely tree.

She frowned when she saw something below the shadow of the monument's head.

 _Feather?_

Like a cat, she crawled towards it without the use of her hand that held the silvers. Closely eyeing the object, it was discolored and rather….malformed. Its smell was rather odd, and funny. It had some tiny _hairs_ coating its entire length…they seemed to _move._

Letting her index digit extend its claws, she tentatively poked the feather—

She instantly shot up back to her feet faster than what should be possible for ordinary beings and escaped the clearing, as far as away as possible. She rejected her supernatural talent of subtlety. She completely _blasted_ her way out of the area with the drive of an animal ruled by its primal fear and its pure desperation to live. In her escape, she collided against branches, slammed against the sides of trees, even other animals, and she decimated them one by one in her mad sprint to a place that was far away from the feather. All the way to the very south side of Gensokyo, she rested atop a mountain that overlooked slightly all of the land and collapsed on her knees.

Gritting her teeth, the trauma shining on her mien, she slouched close to the ground and held her chest, listening to her human body's heart pumping rapidly.

 _Monster's feather. It was monster's feather._

The 4 heads, the many digits on its hands, the 6 wings, 4 hands, its genderless body, its soft, piercing and powerful voice, its many, many, many, many, _many_ , _many eyes_!

" **HUAAGH!** **‼ HAAAAAAGHH!‼** " For all the times for her to let out a desperate howl that signified a predator's final hour, it had to be at a time where she was doing her Master's orders. This was INDIGNANT!

A bony appendage lashed out all around her, whipping in such speeds it became a blur and created a sonic boom. Earth and stone exploded all around her, her tail venting every hint of her fear in her being out to the nearest nonliving object. Fear of any predator that might take the chance while she was vulnerable, fear of any other living thing that might come near her, fear of the monster coming close towards her, she made sure that she is not worth their energy. She _will_ kill any who come near that wasn't Yukari-sama, His Majesty, and Her Highness.

Then all was silent.

She opened her eyes and found herself kneeling in the massive epicenter of her outburst. What used to be even and slanting grounds of grass is nothing but shattered earth. Patches of ground unearthed as if a large hand had scooped out a piece of the ground and left dirt to fall as it was taken away, piles of dust that would signify the fate of any stone that was near her outburst, she smelled the earth in the air and found out that everywhere around her was a cloud of dust. Her outburst must have been so violent that it could have shook the earth or alerted any prey/predator of her presence. The Stupid Bird Men in the mountain are likely staring at her position, not that they'll see her.

 _Too much fearful, This One was._ Despite her thoughts, she found satisfaction in the handiwork she left around her. Whatever foe or predator that saw her like this will know that she is not easy prey or competition.

She looked at her hand and was glad that the silver hoop is not crushed from her grip. _Yukari-sama will be angry if she breaks this. This One should be calm next time._

Looking behind her to see that she hasn't sheathed her tail yet, she closed her eyes in concentration and her throat began to rumble. It was a sound that few could hear, and only the great elephants could do this. In accordance to this, her tail began to shake, then it started vibrating, now rattling, rattling, rattling. The sound echoed throughout the mountain, distorting the sound waves and redirecting them to confused directions. Her rumbling throat intermingled in the cacophony of noise, mixing together like a pit full of snakes. Angling her rattling tail, she panned the direction of the noise towards the direction of Mayohiga. Among these frequencies lies a unique sound that separated it from other noises. Any prying ear will hear a mess but this one little sound will escape their notice. Not even Stupid gods will hear it. Only beings like her and someone like Yukari-sama, who raised His Majesty and Her Highness, had the affinity to hear her message.

The line now connected to Yukari-sama, she relayed her report.

"Yukari-sama…..This One has done her task. What now must she do?"

Her voice sounded zigzagged and ruined as she spoke, a natural effect whenever she does this. Her voice was carefully angled to reach Mayohiga and reach the ears of Her Highness, who will report to Yukari-sama. King was already listening closely, monitoring her like a mentor.

As soon as the dust around her settled, clearing the air and revealing the decimated cap of the mountain to any who looked this way, Yukari-sama's voice rang in her ears.

"You're almost like a walking cellphone when you do that." Yukari-sama commented.

Ceasing the movements of her tail, she replied, "This One does not know what is a sellfone."

"Almost like a notification on Gmail."

"…" Dispatcher said nothing. Yukari-sama tended to say such odd things at times. She never understood _any_ of them, not even His Majesty or Her Highness.

"You look like you just ran a marathon and had a temper tantrum." Yukari-sama commented again.

"This One does not play Human sports." Dispatcher replied drolly.

"I thought subtlety was your specialty."

Her tail instinctively lashed out in annoyance, creating another cloud of dust as she slammed it against the ground behind her. The memory of the monster's form never left her calm whenever she thinks about it. "The task was more dreadful than she thought."

"Oh please." Yukari-sama said condescendingly, "You should have known by now where Queen learned to love her children better. There's a reason why she calls them Benevolent Terrors. They are scary, yes, but they would prefer to hug and kiss you and help you with all your problems rather than do something terrible to you such as devouring your entire existence."

"Why must their bodies be so terrifying?" Dispatcher whined, with all the formality of somebody who preferred to speak as little as possible.

"…you do realize that your Mother looks almost the same way, don't you? Do not forget that King is just as menacing, and your body has already evolved to the point that it could break human minds."

"Her Highness is not This One's mother. Her Highness is This One's Queen. She serves her and does what she says."

"And what can you say about _me_?" She heard Yukari-sama's voice starting to grow firm. "Is she so above me that you would prioritize her words over mine?"

A grimace made its way to her face. Pursing her lips, she stood up straight and formally replied, "….no, Yukari-sama. Yukari-sama is this one's master." She placed a paw on her chest, her tail now shortening and sheathing inside her back. "She stands above Her Highness, she does what she pleases to Her Highness. Yukari-sama may also do what she wishes to Dispatcher as well."

"Don't get ahead of yourself, do you hear?" Dispatcher was stiffly still as she listened to her master begin a reprimand. "I did say that your employment is temporary but it doesn't valid you acting out of line, acting free, or acting like _yourself_. Being a shikigami means being an extension of my will. Basically, you are supposed to be my extra arms and legs."

"…."

"What could you contribute, actually?" Yukari-sama's voice was now cold, unforgiving, "Your speed hardly mattered in my affairs. Silence is something I could already accomplish. I can track down _everybody_ I ever wanted. Killing spiritual beings is something you know I could already. What you can do is something I could easily do the same with cunning and not raw power. Just _what_ is it you could possibly give that I do not have?"

Dispatcher was deathly still at the end of her master's sentence; her own existence is being questioned at this moment, and a very adequate answer is the only thing that could save her before she could get terminated from her proper service.

She did not bother to quicken the pace of her thoughts. She brought herself down to a weak level and thought out her answer carefully and slowly. Some gifts she earned as a Master Hunter never involved her general intelligence. Wit and cunning may come together but using her newfound sentience is something she doesn't regularly consider in her hunts.

The hand on her chest now curling into a fist, she imaged Yukari-sama's tall and imposing figure in front of her and bowed. As she displayed her submission and reminded herself of her place, she finally answered, "…..what shall Yukari-sama have This One do to pledge?"

Despite the far distance between her and Yukari-sama, she could feel her master's approving smile shining down on her as if she had done something very wonderful. Her hair bristled proudly at this but did nothing else. She must show her master that she is always and shall ever be, no matter short their time together will be, a servant.

~~~~~ « **҉** » ~~~~~

Yukari turned to Queen beside her, who returned the stare with a proud and slightly condescending flare in her beautiful blue eyes, as if she was a teacher who had shown off her student's masterful skills and presented the fruits of her teaching's labor.

"I did say that _I_ was the one who found her, raised her, and trained her into what she is today." Queen remarked, reminding Yukari of her intelligent specialties and her natural tendency to pass that level of smarts to her subjects. "I _know_ very well that she will become a very useful tool to you, my Sweet Master, and she will become proud of what will be thanks to you."

Yukari simply turned to the gap before her, finding herself agreeing with Queen's words.

Apart from Queen, who would not want to fight and accept peace over conflict; apart from King who would do whatever is possible to put himself above all things in terms of power and assert his rule over _everything_ , Dispatcher is the only Shikigami who could easily become involved in the most trivial affairs in Gensokyo. Something that can benefit her and Gensokyo itself.

In layman's terms: Dispatcher could be the Yukari who was not the manager of Gensokyo, not the sage that created it, not the ultimate manipulative mastermind, and certainly not the Yukari who had to constantly put up an image with impossible ease to keep _everything_ in line.

Dispatcher would have all of Yukari's knowledge and power, and still be a thinking, living, and free entity who could create her own life for herself; a life unhindered by responsibilities too great for people who aren't so devoted to the well-being of Gensokyo more than anything like Yukari, and suffer instead the responsibilities of a human who will be pulled into things that wasn't expected or planned for her and go through that event to come out a stronger, wiser human being, no matter the outcome.

Dispatcher's pride will prevent her from becoming that human though, but Yukari and her two lions had already discovered the proper procedure to bridge the possibilities. They just need time and opportunity, lots and lots of opportunity.

Among all the people in the Yakumo household, Dispatcher was the luckiest. Before Chen, of course, the little kitty is too _free_ and still had ways to go before she becomes a proper Shikigami.

Taking the neatly folded brown sack in her hands, she opened a small gap and slotted it in. The bag landed besides Dispatcher's still-bowing form. She doesn't seem to acknowledge the arrival of the object.

"Take that bag and fill it to the brim with holy dust." Yukari instructed, watching as Dispatcher's head turned to the brown thing besides her feet. "Once you're finished, proceed to Eintei and perform the procedure we talked about."

"This One heeds Yukari-sama's command." Dispatcher replied formally.

"Oh, and Dispatcher?"

"….."

"Dispatcher, speak up."

"What does Yukari-sama have to say?"

"When you see _him_ ….." Yukari's lips cracked to a malicious grin, "….force him _out_ of my paradise. I don't care how you do it but make sure he knows what he'll face if he ever so much as _intrudes_ Gensokyo. No mercy, no quarter, give him nothing but your entire fury as a being that stood above all of creation."

Yukari's eyes flashed yellow, " ** _Hunt_** _him down for me, Dispatcher_."

Dispatcher was deathly still once again, then Yukari saw her form began to stiffen, shake, tremble, the excitement was filling the shikigami's being. The chance to play, the one chance the girl had been waiting for ever since her employment is now given to her.

The sharp-toothed grin on Dispatcher's face was all Yukari needed to know how much she'll enjoy this assignment.

" ** _With_** _**pleasure, my Master.**_ "

Then Dispatcher vanished from existence along with the sack. Yukari could imagine her already at a shrine or some other place of worship wearing a manic grin on her face as she shoveled heaps of holy dust into the bag with absolute enthusiasm.

"Hmph." Yukari wore a satisfied grin as she dismissed the gap, closing it. She'd love to read the speculations on the Bunbunmaru newspaper about the potholes on all the prominent grounds of the religious figures of Gensokyo.

Then she was immediately assaulted by an affectionate and grateful glomp from Queen, her head cradled in her arms and her face mashed into her buxom mammary glands. The lioness was unmistakably elated for her subject being given the chance to enjoy herself in her work.

 _This woman's still not over it._ Yukari thought apathetically as she tried to push off the deceptively strong lioness, trying to ignore the amused stare King was giving her.

~~~~~ « **҉** » ~~~~~

 _"I'm sorry, Kirisame-san. If there was ever a chance for him to come back as the same person, we can only pray for such a possibility. For now, we can only wait. You have my sympathies too, little vampire."_

Eirin's words were not comforting, much less for Flandre, even for how softly and how sympathetic she is. Marisa could settle to pinching her temples and contemplate about her mistake and her failure, but the kid immediately broke down again, albeit silently. Beside her, she hugged her knees close and the red tears ran down her little legs, tiny sobs and sniffles reaching the witch's ears.

Marisa is not sure how long she has been seated like this, thinking and repeating the same thing all over again in her head: _You failed._ For all she knew, she was getting tired. Tired of it all. This evening was too much for her, the mighty ordinary magician that had been Gensokyo's second best ever since the Scarlet Mist Incident.

As someone responsible for this, she knew she had to face the music. She must, and she will.

She wiped her tear-soaked eyes and stood up from the bench that left her feet mere inches above the ground. She turned to the seat Kaguya once occupied, reminding her that the princess had already departed to give her and Flandre some space.

As she went for the Recovery Room, she didn't have to guess if Flandre is going to join her. She has to. She thinks she's responsible just like Marisa, and it's very likely she had the same thoughts of obligation like her.

A cold soft grip on her hand told her that she was right.

~~~~~ « **҉** » ~~~~~

They both said nothing, they simply watched Eman's form strapped to the bed like a sedated mental patient with numerous tubes plugged into his one and only hand's wrist, especially the machine that substituted the function of his lungs via a breathing mask to his mouth.

They were told that his body will eventually alter the sooner his insides have fully changed, they could see that currently happening. His skin was beginning to darken, color taking place and ordinary tanned flesh settling in. It looked like nothing more than any skin tone Marisa would normally see on the villagers but she knew that this was something completely unnatural. The spirits inside are likely taking control.

There was a large magical seal on the floors below the mattress. Eirin told her that it was to keep the spirits locked inside his body and rendering them completely immobile, like turning Eman's body into a jail for them. Letting them escape is far more catastrophic than Marisa's objection of letting them stay inside her friend's body. She remembered one of the Watatsuki sisters on the moon and found herself understanding that even Eirin herself would know how to deal with supernatural matters like this. She was also told that even if she calls Reimu and have her exorcise every spirit out of the body, they are already too late. Their influence on Eman's body have already went past the recoverable limit.

Marisa tried to be optimistic, even thinking that past the altered physiology and psychology, there was the tiniest shred of Eman's personality and memory that had the possibility to be reconstructed. He won't be the same, simply becoming a shadow of Eman's former self but she held the hope she can honor him by nurturing the new Eman back to his original self in the best way she could.

She lowered her gaze down and shook her head.

 _It's not possible. He's gone. He ain't the same one I knew 'nymore._

The facts held her from holding on to her hopes. An altered mind does not mean an intact mentality. Had it been otherwise, she could have helped him cope with his new body if he felt angsty about it, but no. This new body of his did not settle with the same person, she wasn't sure if he would come out an amnesiac who doesn't know himself or somebody completely evil like the demon that she would have no choice but to ki—

She stamped her foot, her subtle outburst filling the silence. She wiped the tears that forcefully leaked out of her eyes, sniffling as she did. Flandre's squeeze on her hand did all the comfort it could give her.

Hiccupping, she raised her head up and looked at his fragile form once again. His skin was getting darker.

Crumpling her free hand into a very tight fist, pursing her lips distressfully, she sent him her prayers.

 _Come back, Eman. You still haven't trained with me yet. I promised ta give ya one and you said ya wanted it. You were the outsider I'd hopes for, don't you fucking throw them away by comin' back wrong!_

She turned to Flandre and pulled her close for a hug. It was to console herself more than to comfort the other. As the kid rested her face on her shoulder, Marisa did the same. She wept alongside her. Flandre's cries were expressive, Marisa was far more reserved in her tears. Her shoulders kept twitching upwards in her hiccups, but she forced out her prayers towards the finish.

 _Flan's been kicking herself ever since. She regrets it, you could clearly see it. She clearly didn't want any of it to happen. But I know that it was all my fault. I should'a been there to keep ya safe. Should'a been there to make sure nobody got hurt._

She became conscious of the scar on her left side. Despite its already stable state, where it was no longer spiking her side like a bear trap clamping her waist, she could still feel it throbbing, shaming her continuously.

It could have ended differently. She could've pulled him down. She could've been fast enough to move out of the way. She could've held up a magical barrier. She could've done _something_.

Should she still continue blaming herself for something that was completely something she didn't expect? There was no way she could have seen it coming. The fight was over. They _won_. Any more animosity or grudges are either to stop or put on hold for next time. That was how everything works in Gensokyo with the Spell Card System.

…

….

 _It don't matter whether I'm to blame for everything or not, dude…..but know this…..I'm going to bear this scar, this failure forever. The next time I watch out for outsiders like you, what happened to you is never gonna happen to any of 'em…._

 _….not again._

 _So, please…..come back…_

Swallowing the lump in her throat, she forced out, "Let's go home, Flan."

"…mm…" Flandre replied weakly.

Parting the hug, she took Flandre's hand and led her out. She didn't need to look back to see if the vampire looked over her shoulder to look at Eman one more time before they turned the corner and closed the door.

She took her broom and departed to the Scarlet Devil Mansion as they reached the courtyard. Flandre sat on the broom in front of her, hugging Marisa's front all the way. The witch held her close, her actions seemingly automatic as the energy in her eyes were gone into nothing but a dull haze.

She reached the Scarlet Devil Mansion. The front door was left ajar so she didn't bother blasting it open with a Master Spark. There were many goblins as she floated across the hallway that lead to the guest rooms. She gave them a grateful glance, every single red skin goblin was given her regards as she passed them by, silently thanking them for saving her life. They did nothing as they witnessed the Little Mistress clinging on to her. They seemed to know why, given by their meaningful stares.

Seeing the first guest room, she stopped short before the door.

"Flan-sama…."

Marisa turned to the voice on the hallway just a few feet away from her left. It was Meiling, bare in her black tank top and green dress with white pants. She finally had her arm back, connected to the stump with a tight wrap of cloth. She had the same meaningful and sympathetic look in her eyes just like the goblins, and her gaze never left Flandre….or her.

Marisa knew that face. It was a face that knew what the hell was truly going on in hindsight. She would have felt like interrogating her, or maybe, Remilia or even Patchy, but no. She was too exhausted, and the kid needs to go to bed. She's been crying enough.

The gatekeeper stepped close and opened the door for them both before stepping aside and bowing her head, _sympathetically_.

 _She knows something. She fucking knows something_. Marisa narrowed her eyes at this but did nothing. She simply floated through the doorway and heard it close behind her with the most subtle click.

After setting her feet down and seating Flandre by the side of the bed, she quickly threw the broom to the corner of the room and removed Flandre's shoes along with her socks. Doing the same to her red vest, Marisa proceeded to remove her own damaged black vest. Flandre removed her hat to place it on the nightstand before crawling underneath the scarlet covers of the bed. Discarding her hat, Marisa kicked off her shoes and gently settled to bed besides the kid. Throwing the covers over herself, she wrapped an arm around Flandre's form and held her close to her chest, letting her cry there if she ever needed to.

Morning was coming. She knew this, even if there was no window in this guest room. The skies will begin to lighten, and probably after one hour, it's going to be very bright.

She will never leave this place with a wide grin on her face ever again.

~~~~~ « **҉** » ~~~~~

Dropping the sack right beside her feet without the slightest sense of subtlety, letting its contents puff out of the opening in a cloud of brown, ruining the clean air with a dusty aroma and powdering the pristine floors, she approached the bed that trapped the human.

No, not human. _Abomination_.

She found him repulsive. He smelled disgusting. The ugly spirits have already ravaged the flesh, turning it into the image of their liking, making sure it is fitting for their control. She could already see the bastard leader that led this felony amidst the millions of legions inside the abomination. He was trying to break through his cage, biting through the bars and chains that held him just so he could continue controlling the body.

Dispatcher was _so_ tempted to kill the abomination just so she could give the bastard leader no chance to escape or even the chance to continue staying alive. Her master, however, has already given her a plan to make the exercise even more satisfying.

Smirking, exposing all the weapons she hid in her teeth to make sure he knows what's coming for him, she adjusted her grip on the silver hoop on her hand and approached the bed, not passing the odd circle on the floor that surrounded it.

With a single toe, she left a single scratch on the circle and severed an interconnection of the seal.

The abomination's body began to shake violently, rattling the odd wires that were linked to his wrist and the binds that held him down to the bed. The ugly spirits inside were going wild, trying to fight over dominance and ownership for the body as their chains were no longer holding them down. The bastard leader was desperately trying to keep them in line, handing out death threats and even handing out punishment to make sure nobody claims the body except him.

Her tail already making sure any noises that were made in this room doesn't escape past the doors, she unraveled the silvers in her hand and hovered it over the abomination's erratic body, over his head—

If the body wasn't strapped to the bed, it would have jumped straight upwards to the ceiling. Instead, the abomination made the bed jump a single foot to the air thanks to the presence of the object she held before it slammed back to the ground with a loud _thwack_ , the noise it made kept within the room. The oddities that were plugged to him were immediately disconnected, some lamely attached to the proper places of his body. Despite the events happening in front of her, she did not notice it and instead planted her full attention to the _riot_ inside the body.

They _screamed_.

They tried to _escape_.

They began begging for _mercy_.

They abandoned their senseless competition and immediately tried to leave the body, leaving their prize behind.

The bastard leader had already squirmed out and was already attempting to escape.

She dropped the silver hoop on top of the abomination's chest, departed from her physical body and immediately pursued the fugitive. There were dozens of others who had breached out of the body as well. Oh no, she will not let them go. They are doomed to die by her claws. They soil her master's wonderland with their filthy presence. The penalty for such indiscretion is the cessation of _existence_. She reserved something even more painful for the bastard leader Yukari-sama called _Satan_.

 _This One's name is Dispatcher, and she does not let **Prey** escape._

The spirit of a jikininki sprinting away in front of her, she bared her many weapons and pounced in for the kill.

 _One._

~~~~~ « **҉** » ~~~~~

The rosary placed on his chest asserted itself as the miniature version of Eirin's Spirit Prison on Eman's body. Any demon that had any ideas to leave immediately ran back to their cells in fear of the one who was truly in control.

For a few short seconds, everything was silent. The frozen form of Dispatcher slowly lowered her hand to her side and nothing else. Then the rosary began to glow, multi-colored fires that once coated Dispatcher's hands now turning into a large and captivating candle light on top of Eman's chest. Shape began to take form as the fires began to enlarge, shrouding his entire torso with non-consuming fire: the form of a fragile little girl came to be from the flames, made of nothing but holy fire, and she incinerated Eman's corrupted body from head to toe.

The cremation was fast, Eman's body quickly became ash, and even the ash burned, eventually becoming nothing. The tubes, the mask, the hospital robe, and the straps sagged to the sheets as the occupant was no more. The only trace of Eman's body was the imprint on the sheets, no smudge of ash or charcoal on the cloth. The rosary, however, was left elevated in the same level from the floor as if it was held by an unseen arm.

The flames continued to burn even as Eman's body was no more, but another oddity came to be. Tiny lights were pouring out of the fires like a volcano before they floated in the air, seeming like sparks that flew from the bonfire or like fireflies with the illumination of orange and red together. They were countless in numbers, outmatching the electrical fluorescent on the ceiling, filling the entire room with an eerie red glow. The fiery entity on the bed, however, clashed against the oppressive light with her own. She sat on her thighs and looked down on the peculiar object before her.

It was a box-like bird cage, bars on four sides while the top and bottom was an expanse for the bird to rest its feet. What made it out of the ordinary was the murky purple substance that comprised it, and the many red eyes surrounding it that leered at everything. The occupant, or rather, its _prisoner_ was a dove. A yellow dove that blazed with infinite holy fire, a fire that could have done so many things since the day he erected the cross.

There was a red ribbon that was tied into a knot atop the cage, signifying the culprit of this capture.

She carefully grasped each end of the ribbon with thumb and index on each hand and pulled gently, the knot unravelling without difficulty.

The phantasmal box became mist, and the prisoner grew three times its size, rivalling the form of the other fiery entity, and the dove spread its wings proudly over its freedom, casting an even brighter glow than the gloomy red of the room. The tiny dots of red light that filled the room floated away from the magnificent being, as if afraid. _Flap_ , _flap_ , _flap_ , the yellow bird began to beat its wings rapidly. Despite the size and speed of its wings, nothing in the room was disturbed, not even the air.

Then the sack of holy dust toppled to its side, as if pushed, spilling more of its contents to the floor. A whirling motion on the pile of dust occurred like a cyclone about to come into existence. The dove kept beating its wings, and every particle of holy dust that Dispatcher gathered is brought to the air and coated the ceiling like a brown cloudy sky.

The entity stepped down from the bed, the dove took to the air and hovered over the floating crucifix.

Every spiritual being in the recovery room witnessed the reenactment of the creation of man in the Book of Genesis.

Just like its cloudlike impression, miniature twisters of holy dust reached down like hands to the mattress, their numbers counting up to 10. They revolved in a circle around the floating crucifix, and in the middle was a little hill, slowly rising in height and size in as the revolution of the twisters continued.

Once the peak of the dust hill touched the rosary, the twisters dispersed from the circular formation and relocated to other places of the mattress, outlining the impression of Eman's body that remained on the sheets. The entity of fire stepped closer to the side of the bed, head facing down and observed the twisters taking light qualities of holy dust and created smaller mountains atop certain places of Eman's outline.

Soon, the twisters vanished as the last particle of dust on the ceiling was now placed at the peak of the mountain located at the head impression on the bed. The dove rested its feet below the crucifix, disturbing nothing despite the rapid flapping of its large wings.

Like a valley full of mountains that was coincidently arranged to look like a man lying on his back to rest, a bumpy, dusty, and lame rendition of Eman's physique laid atop the bed. There was no detail, no face, no figure, not even the size of the torso was accurate. The entity of fire knew this was her cue: her feet elevated from the ground to make her short form leveled with the tall bed and she sculpted.

Like a master sculptor, she shaped the details of Eman's body with her little digits with the delicate touches of an artist that had the standards of a perfectionist. She began with the feet, shaping them as perfectly as possible to make sure it matched his general structure, carving the proper depth of his soles and accurately traced the gaps between his toes with an index finger. Following up next was the calf all the way up to his hip. As a boy that constantly moved his feet, suffering tall heights and extreme conflict, his structure would be lean and evenly muscled. So the entity shaped the limbs with the details in mind. Whatever scars there were before, they were disregarded as nothing but a blemish that doesn't deserve to be part of the subject and she shaped his thighs carefully, making sure the beefy structure matched the powerful leg strength that aided him more than a million times in his life.

The lower part of the body complete, the artist moved to the next area. First was the abdomen that contained the six pack, the slim waist, and the tight muscles contained within, the kind that was able to withstand blows that would severely harm a lesser man.

After shaping the waist, she delicately carved the lines of the six pack with her fingertips. No rush, no hurry, only patience. A slow and careful patience. Thumbing a spot for the belly button, she proceeded to the torso. The watchful dove moved out of the artist's way and nestled on the 'head' of the subject, continuing its critical observation on the entity's work.

The millions of tiny red lights in the room that once floated and flew like fireflies now held still in midair, as if frozen in time. It gave the impression that they were the audiences of the art-making as well, conducting proper courtesy as to stay away from the distance of the artist and give the artist some privacy for her work. Some were daring enough to watch from above but not close enough to disturb.

Well-defined pectoral muscles and a hardened chest. Strong and broad shoulders that could carry a full sack of rice. The entity kept the smallest detail in mind, even marks and spots on the body that had existed ever since his birth, making sure the final step will be carried out perfectly. With the torso complete, she proceeded to the arms. This one she placed some effort on. Eman was one to use his arms quite often as he did his legs. Not a single day passed where he did not use them in a climb. Lastly, they were his means of self-defense and offense, an arsenal he used more often than his knife. She made sure the bone structure of his wrist and knuckles are as strong as when he was still alive, but also keeping the physical improvements he achieved from that conflict in the library with his witch friend against the vampire child.

…..

….

Now for the head.

This one the entity did not do alone. The dove handled all the details of facial identity, the entity maintained the shape of the head and formed the ears. Every single flap of wings brushed away layers of holy dust and gave depth to the face. Eyes, eyebrows, eyelashes, nose, lips, chin. The dove formed these features with its beak and feet, the design as artistic as the entity's handiwork. Once they were through with the face, they proceeded to rebuild every single piece of hair on Eman's head. A collaborated effort, an impossible task easily taken up by the two.

The red lights were floating much, much closer to the artists, eyeing every procedure carefully with the impression of interest.

~~~~~ « **҉** » ~~~~~

It is finished.

The fiery entity held out her hands as if she was ready to embrace someone, and beautiful colorful fires flowed out of them, shrouding the lifelike body of Eman and letting the flesh come to be. Bones, sinews, organs, skin, and then hair. Conjured merely from the dust of holy ground, the entire human anatomy is remade into its former glory, free of diseases and complications. The Entity also blessed the body with calloused skin, particularly on the palms, forearms, and feet. Eman's life as a thief never guaranteed him luxury.

Then, like a hurricane of bright red, the red lights immediately spiraled into Eman's body like bees to a hive, going through his chest and occupying the empty spectral spaces within. The redness of the room drastically died out, letting the fluorescent on the ceiling and the entities be the only sources of light.

The two holy entities did nothing to the occurrence, only observing each individual spirit to make sure _all_ of them are filed inside. Not one shall leave this room.

The yellow dove turned to the fiery entity and flew to her open hand. She drew it close to her face and gave it the lightest, smallest kiss to its little forehead. The dove trilled delightedly, beating its wings as an expressive display of elation before taking to the air, circling the entire room before descending to Eman's chest, landing its feet. With a spread of its wings, curling upwards like a beautiful crown adorned with feathers, its glowing being collapsed into a cloud of bright yellow light and entered the open mouth and nostrils.

And so, the lifeless body of Eman was given the breath of life.

His heart began to beat.

The electrical networks of his brain began to circulate, strengthening in time.

His lungs immediately expanded—

Eman's eyes opened widely, his upper body shooting upright from the bed and he took a very deep breath before hyperventilating, as if he had resurfaced from the deep sea. Then he fell on his back as quickly as he had sat up. His vision blurred as he blinked, his muscles felt squishy and soft as he unconsciously tensed them in his confusion, every sensation his body felt was several times more powerful than the sense of touch should. The air, the sheets on the bed, the warmth irradiating from the colorful thing beside the bed, everything overwhelmed him.

His mind was too boggled and fresh. He doesn't know his name, he doesn't remember anything, and he did not even realize he was naked. He could barely remember to move.

Then the warm sensation of a hand resting on his forehead drowned out the chaos. The sensations, the confusion, they all lost all importance and Eman focused on the warmth solely. He closed his eyes and relaxed as the comfort filled his being. His breathing slowly became steady, his new muscles softening, and he easily fell back into sleep.

The entity shifted her hand upwards slightly, brushing the strands of silky beautiful black hair upwards to show his pale unwrinkled forehead. With a childlike thumb that glowed alternatively between yellow, green, and orange, she slid a horizontal line on the center of his forehead before creating a vertical line in the middle, shaping a cross that burned colorfully like a very tiny burning coal road on a white landscape before disappearing.

After giving a loving kiss beside Eman's lips, she floated from the floors and nestled on what little space there was on the bed beside him. Thanks to her small form, she managed to snuggle in just fine. Resting her head on the pillow, she draped a little arm on his chest, her tiny hand covering the rosary but still exposing the head of Jesus Christ as He looked up to the heavens and cried out 'God, why have you forsaken me?'.

Like this, she'll be able to give Eman wonderful dreams and fix his scattered mentality at the same time.

~~~~~ « **҉** » ~~~~~

Dispatcher came back like a winner of a lottery that had bought everything she ever wanted in the world.

If she had a mouth, she would have smiled so beautifully and elatedly at the _amazing_ hunt she just went through. She wished she wore her physical body all throughout but it was still worth it.

3,021 spirits she had killed. 1,003 she had sent to a Hell worse than hell. 741 she had unintentionally exorcised into nonexistence when she chased them into holy ground. 1 dumb spirit she led straight into her Master's household that made it _intrude His Majesty's territory._

Satan….oh, she took her damn time with him. The ringleader was immortal as a spirit, stronger than the rest she had decimated. That made way for all of Dispatcher's _playfulness_ to take place. She chased him all over her Master's land, snapping at his 'heels', clawing at his 'ankles'. She turned him into her toy, and cats like to play with their food, much better when they're alive for her tastes.

If he had been alive, he would have begged, cried, and bled on the ground with all the countless unique wounds she could have left on him. She would not even give him the satisfaction of death. She'd let him live, just so she could have a potential prey to chase later.

He did fought back when she found him, exchanging fatal blows that could have split open the earth but at some point he ran away screaming in terror as he witnessed something in her hands that she was unaware of, something about fires. She didn't care what it was. If it made her prey run like any prey _should_ , then she will relish every moment she heard him scream and watched him run.

When she finally cowed his stubbornness, Satan ran to the very edge of Gensokyo, bypassed the Hakurei Barrier, and Dispatcher laughed her ass off as she watched him 'bleed' in his escape.

It felt like an eternity had passed in her hunt, and she had a ball doing so.

Stretching her stiff muscles that weren't there, she passed through the wall of the Eintei Mansion, through the hallways, through the kitchen, through the supply room, and into the Recovery Room where her physical body remained standing stiff like a rock.

Now inside her body, she opened her physical eyes, sampled the air with her physical lungs, stretched her real stiff muscles, yawned widely that exposed her wicked teeth, and she exhaled vocally, the intonation of her voice betraying no relief.

Now acquainted with the physical plane of existence, she turned to the body.

Every wire and oddity that was once wired to him is now removed from him, simply dangling from the floors or lying there. The binds also were slack against the ground, no longer suppressing him like a serpent's prey. The cloth and blue fur that once covered him is lying under him. Now he is naked like a newborn whelp, pale-skinned and weak, ready for any predator's chance.

He smelled differently now, a lingering aroma of smoke she once smelt from her hunt in holy ground places. Tilting her head, she found out that the riot inside him had been quieted. They were not fussing, they were not cursing, and they were not even plotting against each other. They were sullen, sullen of the newcomer that was with them.

Could the newcomer be why the flesh of the body is now human? Compared to every ugly spirit inside, she felt unreasonably docile to this clean spirit.

She neared close to the body, sniffing all the while. The human did smell like the smokes from holy ground but other than that, he was scentless. There was nothing that identified him as unique just like everything in existence should. Maybe the smoke made him that way.

 _Hmm…._

There was another clean spirit residing inside the silver hoop and symbol on his chest. It seemed to be doing something directly to the human's spirit, which affected the physical body.

Maybe that's why her master told her to bring it to the monster.

With an extended claw on her index finger, she opened a slit on his cheek. Tiny trickles of blood leaked out, sticking to the point of her nail. Bringing it to her lips, she licked it.

 _Ah…Adam's blood…_

At this moment, she suddenly became as farseeing as her master now that she found out. The fact that this human was attacked, possessed, killed, and reborn while having the blood of Adam told her many things of the foreseeable future. She was starting to understand why she was brought here, including the reason why she was allowed to continue existing despite having nothing but redundant use for her master.

"Now you know my plans, Dispatcher." Yukari-sama's words immediately rang in her ears amidst her epiphany.

She closed her eyes and bowed solemnly, "This One now understands. She will never question Yukari-sama again."

"Good kitty. Now take him out of there. I think he's had enough with hospitals."

"Yes, Yukari-sama." She scooped the human from the bed gently, slipping one hand behind his back to lift him upright, placed the silver hoop properly around his neck, and lick the cut she left on his cheek, letting the special antiseptic on her saliva clean the poison she left on it before she placed the other behind his knees. Picking up the empty sack on the floor with her tail, she pushed open the doors and walked out into the night the sooner she found a window.

For a moment, all was quiet in the recovery room. Then a dimensional rift comprised of an otherworldly violet and gaping red eyes opened above the formerly occupied mattress. From that rift, a dainty gloved hand poked out holding a small bag, creating a jingling sound as it was placed on the sheets. The surgery fee.

Afterwards, the hand drew back into the rift, only to come back with a folded piece of paper, with very exquisite handwriting on the front that says 'To Eirin'. Patting the note tenderly as the hand placed it down, it drew back into the gap with a silent farewell, taking the shredded pants of the outsider in another room.

The note, however, was freshly made, and it couldn't stay folded for long as its written contents are steadily exposed.

 _Thank you for your troubles. I'll take it from here._

 _-Y.Y._


	18. Came Back Right, Come Out Strong

[Ya sure that was more than 2 liters, Doc?]

[Enough that you don't pass out afterwards, young man.]

[Good 'nough….Thanks again, by the way.]

[Anytime again, Eman. By the way, where you goin' exactly?]

[Well…..I really don't know, it's far from here, like, half a day away. The woman I saw has got to be there again, I know it. I gotta go back there and find out what the hell is going on.]

[I don't know, Eman….is that really worth it? That portal could'a been an illusion, no? You could just be seeing things, the isolation could've gotten to your head.]

[It already had, and what I saw **is** real. If it wasn't…..well, let's just say it was worth the exercise, and then I'll come back and donate some more. All the adrenaline might fill me up with lotsa good blood for the people, eh!?]

[Hahahahaha, did I ever tell you how much l loved your positivity?]

[You don't have to say it, I know.]

[Well, people oughtta learn from you, boy. No matter what happens, there's hope for everybody down the road. I mean look at you, you're young, you're poor, you don't have a house, you literally live off of bloodletting money, and you're still wearing a smile on your face!]

[Are you trying to make me feel better or are you trying to rub it in?]

[See? Look at that! A smile that knows that there is always good in the midst of things! Why can't people think like you do, seriously!?]

[You know life, Doctor. The world ain't for the weak, people like me either fake the smile or just don't realize that yet.]

[You're neither, Eman.]

[Oh yeah?]

[Hell yeah.]

[…..]

[…...]

[Fine. I'll take it.]

[You bett'a. You've been this clinic's donor for more than a year and I know when to look past that Filipino face of yours.]

[Hahahaha! I thought you'd never mention that!]

[Well, you got your mention, _pare_! Ahahahahahahaha!]

Doctor Christopher and Patient Eman laughed wholeheartedly, slapping their knees and holding their stomachs, wiping the tear from their eyes. The good doctor's African-American visage slowly turned to a look of melancholy. [It's time for you to go now, huh?]

[Hey,] Eman reached over and patted the adult on the shoulder, [it's not like I'm gone, you know.] He throbbed a thumb to the blood bag, his blood bag held up by the post. [You still got a piece of me here.]

Christopher guffawed once again, throwing his head up and slapping the boy in the shoulder, earning not a flinch from the teen. [Oh boy, you're gonna be runnin' inside people once they come running over here. Inside people's _veins_ , I mean!]

Eman pointed a warning finger towards the adult, [Oh ho ho, that was _too_ close, doc. You almost made it sound like this place was a freakin' sperm bank!]

The good doctor laughed once again, Eman joined in the pleasantries, reveling in possibly their last moment as patient and doctor together. Being alone in his two years of living, the doctor was the closest person he could consider a friend, an authority figure, _father_ even. A moment where he could eat out in a restaurant with him, to visit his house and meet his pregnant wife, a time where they just take a walk and talk about nonsense, cursing all the while, every single instance that he spends with the good doctor was precious to him. Now that there was the certain possibility he could not come back due to the sight of a portal woman on top of a building, he must leave his best regards if this was ever going to be the last time.

[Alright, let's get your cut.]

[I'll wait here.] Eman politely said, remaining seated on his chair while the good doctor went back to his office to pick up the money.

When the door opened again, the good doctor came back with a thick wad of cash in his hand. The sight left Eman wide-eyed for how rich Christopher was, despite expecting it, but why that much when he's just gonna get more than the usual 50 bucks?

[Okay….more than usual….hmm…] Christopher muttered to himself, counting each bill with every flap, making sure to have the exact amount. [Five…..six….seven…..this is gonna take a while.]

Eman looked down in patience in his seat, awaiting the good doctor to finish. Now would be a time to reminisce every memory he had and treasure them all. It was a blessing, all of it were.

[Alright. That's the right amount.] Eman shot his head upwards, excited to have it. [Here you go, just the way you like it.]

He was extending to him the _entire_ wad, not a single bill left in the doctor's hand.

Confused and shocked at the gesture, he timidly took the cash in hand and counted the amount. The closer he was to the last bill of money, his shock multiplied tenfold as well as the amount he found.

[Do-doctor! This is too much!] He looked up to the smiling doctor with shocked eyes and a conflicted look, standing up from his chair in distress, [This is _20,000_ dollars! I told you to give me more than the usual!]

[Yes, you did.] The doctor nodded, [That _is_ more than the usual.]

[No, doctor!] He doesn't want it, he doesn't want the excess amount of money that could sustain him for more than a year, but his heart was saying things in the other direction. He wanted to keep it, [I-I can't accept this! This is way too many! I can't! Doesn't this go against your code at all!?]

The good doctor placed a comforting hand on his shoulder, smiling still at the quivering and conflicted teen. [This doesn't go against my code. I treat all my patients equally, whether poor or rich, black or white, I'd do anything to save every person that comes to the operating table.]

He looked at the resolved doctor with an incredulous look, he brought the money to his view, [What about this?]

[That ain't on me, boy.] He shook his head, [That's on the people _you_ saved.]

Eman looked at him in shock. The people _he_ saved, what was he talking about? [What?]

Christopher pursed his lips and took a seat in front of the boy, Eman took a seat as well. [Tell me, Eman. Has anyone ever said 'thank you' to you for giving away your blood?]

[Uh-um,] Now where was this coming from? [I don't need thanks. My blood was useful so of course I—]

[Stop, stop.] The doctor held a hand up, [I didn't ask for your opinion, boy. I'm askin' you if you ever heard anybody say 'thank you' for your blood.]

Eman looked on, unmoving, staring at the brown orbs of his doctor. [No. I never did.]

[I knew it.] The doctor muttered, kneading his head with a bothered expression. He leaned back on his chair and interlocked his fingers on his chest, [Some months ago, I had a patient that got into a car-crash. Messed up so good that I even got squeamish just by looking at him, even though I operated on a lot of people before. We made way to remove the shrapnel out of him, we closed his wounds, and fixed him up in the best we could.] He rested his elbow on the nearby table and planted his cheek on his fist. [It was a successful operation. He got a lot of scars on him but he'll live. And _then_ I found out that he got a baby and a housewife who totally depended on him. If he was dead, the wife and the baby will be left alone, and she wouldn't be able to provide for herself. They didn't even got a sitter to watch the baby when she's lookin' for a job.] He shook his head, clicking his tongue. [She was so happy, so happy her hubby lived. She couldn't stop thanking me.]

The good doctor turned to him, a firm grimace lining his expressions, [And then I felt something that I didn't expect to feel when she said the two words 'thank you' over and over again.] He paused, letting the moment drag on. Then he said, [Guilt. I felt guilt, shameful too. Like I didn't deserve it. Even though I saved the guy's life and his family, I still feel like I didn't do enough to deserve a 'thank you'.] Then the doctor raised his finger up, [And that's when I remembered. The guy was bleeding to death. He lost too much blood, and he needs to be transfused as soon as possible.]

Eman sat up straighter, knowing where it was going, conflicted as he drew something he would call a cocky conclusion, [You used _my_ blood.]

[That's right. You wanna know one thing: there wasn't any more A-positives in the fridge, and that's where we found O-negative, **your** O-negative blood.] The doctor stood up straight, [ **You** are the real hero, Eman. Your blood saved the man from death, you deserve the 'thank you'.]

Eman was now looking down on the money he held, but his mind went elsewhere, rubbing the back of his hands with a thumb. There was an immense burning in his heart, and it was uncomfortable to him. It felt pleasant to him.

He saw a pair of brown-skinned hands grab ahold of his own, cradling them. He looked up and met the good doctor's eyes, [Eman, on the behalf of every patient I saved through your blood and sacrifice, and on the behalf of the next people that's gonna take them: **Thank** **You** , Eman.]

The dam held well until he said it, and now the dam overflowed. Eman wept uncontrollably and cried on the good doctor's shoulder, the latter returning a tight and warm hug, packed with all the appreciation his patients had that was rightfully his to take. All the 'thank you's and the appreciations, along with the pay he had from every operation well-done assisted by O-negative blood, he passed them onto Eman.

[God bless you, Eman. God bless you.]

~~~~~ « **҉** » ~~~~~

…

…..…..…..

 _Sigh….._ …..

[…That day, huh….] Pretty sure I cried a little in my sleep.

That was like the longest sweet dreams I ever had in my life, and near the end I accidently wandered into memory lane where the day I never felt so thanked and emotional happened.

In that part, there were no demons to rape, there weren't any victims either, not even some acceptable targets. All I ever had were metaphorical flowers and sunshine that section of my dreams. I actually found my li'l sis in my dreams, how rare. Fuckin' hell it was so vivid. If I wasn't so adept at lucid dreams, I would'a thought that she was alive and did not pass away.

We talked so much. I told her about my life, all those two years until this day, where I wandered into Wonderland. In my dreams I can always be super-aware that I might end up snapping awake at some point but within that dream it felt like it could last forever. That never happened before, not at all.

When I became aware of that….sexy and kinky shit happened…..nuff said. In a world where you are God, the things you could possibly do in there when you could not in the real world is VAST. I never knew murder and rape done at the same time would be _so_ good.

There were some moments of being consensual. I never knew you'd ask permission before you murder somebody by ripping their intestines out with your bare hands.

To think that my li'l sis was around all that…

When I was carnally satisfied, my sexual urges sated and fed, me and Emmanuella walked hand in hand straight to Memory Lane. Had to admit, very sweet moment in my dreams…..and it was painfully nostalgic. The size of her tiny hand….I used to hold onto it often before and it made me cry. I had the murderous impulse to carry her around like I used to before. I tried not to because seeing her walk was like the happiest moment of my life, but I just couldn't hold it in.

I took her underneath the arms, rested her bum on my forearm and the nostalgia struck me again as I used to walk around like this before with her, a good way to exercise my feet and my arm strength at the same time. After one little kiss to her lips, we continued walking.

And then there was Doctor Christopher.

I brought my hand up close to my face and held it, sighing exasperatedly. [Fuckin' hell…]

I didn't care about other people before. I didn't. I kinda lost that kind of decency. I was slightly misanthropic those last two years, hating everybody I meet for no reason. There were some exceptions. Doc, of course, but I also do not hate the poor on the streets. When I see them, I give them 10 bucks every time. Unlike me, they know how to smile in their desperate moments. I simply frown and find reasons to stay positive, which fails a lot. Lastly, children. I can't hate children. They are immature, ignorant, and unknowing of reality. They are innocent. They don't deserve none of the shit I usually give to people.

I didn't even care about the good my bloodletting brought. I only wanted the money. I needed to fucking live.

Then Doc closed the clinic for the day, took me to a restaurant, treated me a healthy lunch, and told me to enjoy it so my blood will be safe for donations. When the donation was finally done after a week of continuous restaurant treats, he gave me twice the amount of my usual payment.

Fuckin' hell, Doc….

It was at that point I finally began to care, I began to think that there are indeed some good in people, some better than the other. My misanthropic mannerism died out eventually. He started looking out for me, caring for me, and even took me in once winter came….

 _Sigh_ ….Damn it, Doc, why do you exist in this stupid world….?

I met his wife. Good woman, kinda young, a baby already on the way inside her tum-tum. The first time I saw her, my instinct to _care_ jumpstarted. A pregnant lady needs some help in the house while her man is off to work. Something could happen, you'll never know. If you slip on the floor and hit your head, you'll be okay and shake it off. You can't do that while there is a kid inside you. Mama needs to be okay, so the kid will come out okay. So, I took up the role as her personal housekeeper. Doc didn't complain, Wife kinda had questions but I shot them all down and swore my devotion to keeping her fine and healthy so the baby will have the finest and healthiest mom in the world.

I ignored her every time she tells me to rest up a little. Whenever she called my name, I bolt up to her straight away. Buy some groceries, pay the bills, all of it, I did what she asked. If she felt like going out, I always accompanied her. With a facemask to protect my identity in case somebody was my victim before and recognized me. When she insisted, I let her take up some housework….with my supervision of course. She started calling me a rather overprotective sissy for it and had to shoo me off when she got uncomfortable.

Funny.

If that was Doc's plan to make me stop stealing….it worked. Plus, his backyard is wide enough for me to do some flips and tumbles to keep me in shape. He got a tree too, it was all good. Sweet tall tree…

When I now went away to search for Yukari, when Doc gave me that wad of cash, I was no longer a human-hater. I didn't steal too, didn't even do unprovoked assault as well. I used the money to sustain myself and I only beat the shit out of anybody _only_ out of self-defense.

Glad I came to Gensokyo. I can now practice my desire to start caring for others. Reimu I did first by helping with the chores. I wonder who else will need my help with anything. I guess I could go to the human village and find out once I get a proper residence.

…

…..

We stretch our limbs here…!

[Aaah….I guess we'll get up for now…]

Oh shit, I didn't realize that I was naked till now. I think I might be disrespecting Remilia's house by doing this.

Where the hell are my threads?

 _"Help! Onee-sama! Patchy! Sakuya!" Flandre screamed as I pulled. My arousal was inching closer and closer to climax. Fucking hell, just listening to her screams is just—_

…..…..

…..huh…..…..

[Did that happen?] I don't know, but it was enough to make me frown and start questioning things.

By the way, I'm still naked. Where the hell are my pants?

….by the way, I look white as fuck! Dayum! I could reflect sunlight like this!

Now where the fuck are you, pants?

Ah, there they are. Just resting at the bedroom sofa, shortened down to the knees…having burns on the ends…..?

 _"YOU'RE FUCKING DEAD, FLANDRE!_ _‼" When I screamed that, my body_ exploded _into fire, a flood of fire, descending on everything like a tsunami, even the ceiling burnt to hell—_

….What?

Wait…..wait a minute…I need to think about this…..I'm getting confused here. Some relapses are going on in my head. They're familiar but also foreign. Damn it, I need to calm down.

Come on, Eman. Focus, calm the heart down. You can't think if you're not calm.

I need to…I need to sit down on the bed. Yeah, yeah. Just like this, on the side.

Come on, head, recall. Settle the conflicts in the mind. It feels like I've been missing out on something, and it is something very important that I should recall it as soon as possible.

 **What the fuck happened before I woke up like this?**

Last time, last time…uh…oh yeah, I was fighting Flandre…..then there was Marisa.

Oh yeah, me and Marisa teamed up against Flandre in a spell card fight.

So after that uh….Oh yeah! I discovered my affinity for fire magic!

Lemme try.

Sensation…..then clap the hands.

*Clap. Clap.*

*Whooosh!*

Hihihihihihihihihihi~!‼ Yes~~

Okay, put those out for now. Ya don't wanna burn the bedroom to hell.

Me and Marisa did fight Flandre. I handled most of the melee combat, up close and personal while Marisa did the aerial and ranged combat. Oh yeah, I also did some dancin' on some intervals too. Okay, okay. The gaps in my memory are filling up nicely.

After that, we won by…oh yeah, Marisa kinda blew the entire library to **shit**. Then we…..

….Marisa died…

…..…..

…..…..…..…..

…..…..…..…..…..…..

…..…..…..…..…..…..…..

….…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..

…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..

…..wait…..not yet.

Before I burn this place to hell, there are some things that do not add up. Plus, there are still gaps in my memory. I have to continue filling them up, even if the parts are too hazy. Mistakes could be made, something good could've happened…she could've survived it.

She has to. That blonde bitch doesn't go down that easily.

I'll cool down for now. Let the red fire, black smoke, and ash that's spewing out of my body disappear. Let it fade away like it didn't exist seconds ago. The only evidence that I was coming close to literally exploding is the black imprints of my feet I left on the carpeted floors. They're still smoking.

Oh my fuck, I actually burnt quite a little of the bed sheets. The area I'm sitting on had me in the center of a little circle of black, embers still glowing on the edges. I question how they didn't caught on fire considering how _boiled_ I was.

Maid won't love to see this.

…..heh. I don't have to worry. I'll burn the rest afterwards anyway, including its residents…

…..If what I recalled is anything but _nice_ , that is.

Now….allow me to remember _everything_ that happened very carefully.

…..

….fire…..so much fire…..yeah, there was so much fire. I can recall that I had been possessed. Marisa was my opponent that time, she and I fought each other, and my consciousness was too drunk on anger to actually be reasoned by her (not that she bothered to). There was fire when we fought.

But somehow, they didn't add up to this memory. The fires are too different…..

What kind of fire happened?

Recall….recall….…..…..

…..ahh…..yes…..I think it's this….…..…..…..

Because of seeing Marisa dying, it triggered the most violent part of me to come out. The _very_ worst kind. Not only that but it also made the emotion trigger of my pyrokinesis go _Hell-like_. It was like an entire forest fire's worth of destructive force was coming out of me, and it was all directed towards Flandre.

Yes…..I had killed her. I killed Flandre, but I forced her to come back to life just so I could repeat the battle, just so I could kill her again. I planned to do so again and again and again and again, I wouldn't know when I'll stop. She killed Marisa, she deserves so much for that.

How the fuck did I knew how to create that monster? That…fire golem….I was in the background, watching her try to kill it while I awaited the chance for her to get injured killing it. Once she killed it, I took her by surprise and bit her neck open….just so I could control the fires into getting inside the wound and burn her from within.

How did I do that? That kind of control over fire that was so tight I could direct it like it was a living thing, like it was a part of my body?

Then after coming back to life, she…..she was _begging_ for me to stop…..

Thinking about it ticked me off. Pretty sure my head is already lighting up, I can smell the smoke too.

She killed Marisa, does she really think I'll stop just by her begging?

Ah….Meiling somehow arrived at some point…did something to my neck that I can't remember right but surely it was painful. Painful enough to disable me.

Then because of her interference, I was pissed beyond all imagination. The rage did something to my physical abilities, apparently. I started moving like a ballistic human. I felt fast, swift, _unstoppable_. I was drunk from the megalomania when I did it. I knocked out Meiling with a single punch to her forehead, and the kid didn't like that.

Me and Flandre ended up getting violent, breaking each other's bones so many times. I obliterated her so many times, and her vampire regeneration was the one thing that saved her.

Kid couldn't stop, all because she kept having her mouth stained by my blood, keeping her energized.

 _Fucking vampires…._

My hand instantly lit up in red flames, clenching tight at the heat. I just couldn't measure how she _keeps_ getting back up to her feet like nothing.

…..then she tore my arm out when she assaulted me by a swarm of bats—

What?

Excuse me, what!?

Was the right ar—no, it was the left arm. Yeah…yeah! It was the left!

But…but….it's still here. Just…..what? What? What's going on?

Hold on, I need to stand up. This shit's not making sense anymore.

Flandre tore my arm off…..and it's _still_ here. _How_? The memory is solid and _real_. It is too fresh and recent, like it just happened _hours_ ago.

What the fuck? What the hell is this?

Are you real? You sure you aren't just a hallucination?

…no you are not.

Motherfucking hell, what is going on with my skin? Not just the left arm but _all_ of me.

My arms are smooth, as if fresh from a bath. And they're quite sensitive, the same kind of hypersensitivity you'd feel when your medical cast is taken off, minus the dirt, stink, and the long body hair (I'm completely bare of hair, even down there, except for the head). Everything I touch, even the air feels ticklish and over the top. Face…too easy to tickle. Body too, reacts too easily to any touch. Simply walking is too impossible without me freaking out over the sensations it gets.

This doesn't add up. Not at all!

—wait…

…..my skin was _grey_ and _ashed_ from Marisa's beam…..my hair was also rock-stiff, same kind of hard that you'd feel from a paintbrush that wasn't dipped in thinner after use for a couple days. It came from the fight and ashes that pilfered my head as I burned shit in my possession.

Those clues are vivid, _real_.

….my hair now isn't so rocky stiff anymore. It's silky smooth, hair-salon smooth. Expensive treatment kind of smooth, fingers slide easily through it.

…..this feels so awfully familiar, all these sensations…where the fuck did I get this before…..?

Damn it, I'm getting fucking frustrated! Fucking…. [Hrrrrgghhh—]

…..…..…..

…..I remember myself growling like that…..and I remember myself being surrounded by burning tentacles made entirely out of magma…Meiling was there.

….I think…..yeah, she was fighting me….I severed her arm at some point—no, torn off. I tore off her arm right out of the socket just by grabbing her punch. My mouth ran when I fought, and my voice didn't feel right. Something's wrong with me.

 _"Eman, wake up! Marisa's alive! Marisa's alive! She's in the hallway! She got a scar but she's okay!"_

…my eyes…I think they're about to cry…why?

…..they're not stopping….what the fuck?

I gotta recall quickly….my mind is now _screaming_ at me to continue. Something important, something _extremely_ important happened afterwards. Remember. Remember!

 _A knee to Flandre's back. That made her flying off me. Rolling to my front on my one hand and two knees, I growled and—_

 _A colorful laser blasted the space right in front of me, would've turned me into a fucking husk of ash and burning flesh had I not froze in place when I heard the boom._

 _For some reason, I was shocked and **afraid**_ **.**

 _"Didn'tcha hear!? I'm still alive! Enough with the temper tantrum already!"_

….…..…..

…..…..…..…..

…..…..…..…..…..…..

…..I remember now.

Not just one…but two things….and I felt my mouth curling into the biggest smile…the happiest smile I ever wore in my life.

I saw Marisa in the air on her broom, _holding her side_ , pale but **alive**. She was pointing her super weapon at me, smoking from the laser she tried to blast me with. She was fucking _alive_ , and _Flandre yelled that at my face_. After that…..everything else was black…..

Lastly, these sensations of hypersensitivity and super-silky-ladylike hair…..they all felt just like the time I woke up after the day I erected the cross.

I smelt clean, smelling like incense instead rather than the sunshiny scent before. Prolly 'cause I got no clothes but still.

I even lost a fucking **_ARM_** , and it's still right here with me!

I was supposed to be a greyed-up white boy from all that ash I created in my fight with Marisa, but no. I'm as clean as a newborn baby.

…

….I think the facts are clear.

….God healed me again…..

 _….._ And Marisa's still alive.

*Inhale….*

{ **AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA—** }

 **FUCK THIS TABLE!** **‼!**

 ***THUD! THUD! THUD! THUD! THUD! THUD! THUD! THUD! THUD! THUD! THUD!***

 **HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA** **‼!** **‼!** **‼!** **‼!** **‼!** **‼!** **‼!** **‼!** **‼!** **‼!**

*KBSSSSSHHHHHHHHH!*

~~~~~ « **҉** » ~~~~~

Just one more day.

No, maybe two….or four….or maybe after an entire week she'll get over this.

This moping and all this brooding isn't doing her any good. Marisa knows that, but she couldn't help it. If Flandre couldn't, why can't a human like her? She'll have to wait, wait until the kid wants some alone time. Marisa needs hers too, but she'll let the kid have hers first. For now, she'll have to remain in her company, act as emotional support till then.

Her hand is sweaty, even if her fingers are the ones lying atop Flandre's hand. She sat on the bed against the wall, now clad in her bloomers and camisole, her clothing lying on the floor somewhere. She doesn't remember, she's too depressed to care. She probably had bags under her eyes now, an episode of insomnia along with some silent crying will do that to you. She looked a mess, probably. She unraveled her braid hours ago and her hair was already wild, even before she went to bed.

She sighed. How is she gonna approach this party tomorrow where everybody she knew was there, especially in an emotional state like this? She'd probably drink herself to a coma…definitely she will. She'll have to hide it all in a mask and drown it all in booze. Easiest way out compared to getting over it in time like a normal person.

She looked around the grandiose room once again, sighing over the lack of mirrors. No surprise, considering the mistress. She needed a bath….a long one.

….…..…..

….She'll do that now. The bathroom's just across the room, door left ajar from her recent use on the toilet.

She looked down on Flandre's sleeping face, sighing once again before she rolled up the blanket over the child's shoulders and twisted her body around to the edge of the bed, placing her feet on the warm scarlet carpet.

Just as she was about to pull the camisole over her head, the door to her room was _blasted_ open and a familiar voice that was supposed to be either cheery or lax was screaming in urgency.

"MARISA! WAKE UP! THERE IS AN EMERGENCY!"

"GYAAAAH! WHAT THE FUCK!?" As if the wind force of the door opening was severely destructive, she was blown off her feet and into her rear, flicking the camisole right out of her head, and stared eye to eye with Meiling, who looked urgent at first then became increasingly red in the face before immediately looking away.

Marisa looked at her suddenly-cold chest and immediately covered it with her hand, feeling her face increasingly getting hotter and equally looking as red-faced as the redhead on the door. "AH! Geez, bitch! What's with you bargin' in like that, huh!?"

"So-so sorry!" Meiling looked ashamed, then shook her head. "No! That's not the issue here! Marisa, you need to come here! There's something you need to see!"

"What!?" Marisa glared venomously. "Remilia shat herself like a kid!? Patchy's library broken again!? Koakuma got gang raped by a bunch of her family members!? Did you suddenly stay awake during your duty!? Don't care so fuck out and gimme mah space!" She stomped forward to push the intruder out and slam it on her face.

"No! No!" She held her hands up in a placating manner. "Please listen! You need to see this!"

"DON'T!" She drew out her hakkero. "FUCKING!" She pointed it at the direction of Meiling's face. "CARE!" The point glowed, already ready to blast out and—

"Marisa, please!" Meiling caught her wrist and forced the hakkero downwards, the lame laser incinerating the floor and leaving a smoking hole.

Her hand shook under Meiling's grip. She glared up straight to the gatekeeper's aquamarine eyes. "Let. Go." She growled.

"Okay! Okay! I'll tell you instead!" Meiling said quickly, letting go and backing away towards the door. "It's Eman. He's in the room right next to yours and _he's screaming his lungs out!_ "

Marisa's mind instantly shut down, then restarted as her ears caught the noises.

Screaming, shrilled and high-pitched, incomprehensible chanting….and a cacophony of furniture breaking.

She recognized all sets of sound when she was fighting Flandre in the library, watching the outsider go full tumble-mode in her Milky Way spell card.

When she found her voice, she let out a half-quiet " _What?_ "

"I'm telling you." Meiling's eyes were supremely urgent, no lie or joke present in them. "I couldn't believe it myself but he's _right there, breaking furniture and screaming profanities like no tomorrow_!" She pointed to the wall, where another guest room is behind it, where the odd noises originated, where _Eman_ is. "The goblins couldn't believe it too. I thought you sent him to Eintei."

The memory of Eman's one-armed increasingly-dark-skinned body plugged with wires and strapped to a hospital bed like a dangerous person sent her mind into focus. "I-I did! How—How the fuck is he _here_!?"

"My guess is as good as yours." Meiling winced at something only her Youkai ears heard and looked at the wall. "My goodness, what on earth is he doing in there?"

"Meiling….Marisa-nee…." Flandre's soft voice rang in the room. She turned and looked at the kid stare at the wall, having the look of recognition on her face as her vampire ears caught the noises perfectly well. "Is….is that Eman…..san…?"

 _That's it._

As she grabbed the camisole on the floor and put it on, she barked at Meiling, "Outta the way!" She shoved the Youkai aside roughly and bolted out, turning to the right and immediately sprinting to the door. Goblins that were crowding it quickly moved aside as she arrived and she immediately kicked the door down.

The roaring chaos within immediately fell quiet, and Marisa could not believe her eyes as the occupant stared back at her eyes with hazel orbs.

"Dude…" She breathed, jaw hanging slack and eyes wide. She heard him breathe her name as well, but the sight drowned it all out from reaching her ears.

The carpet was scattered. Feathers and stuffings that should remain inside a pillow is scattered _everywhere_. The bedroom sofa was toppled over, its pillows scattered almost everywhere. The table…completely decimated into chips of wood. The bed was thoroughly messed up, blanket and sheets haphazardly thrown in whatever direction.

Despite the mess, Marisa's eyes were tunneled. Tunneled into the man of the room, focusing only on him and nothing else.

His face….it was just like him, but the red line on his cheek was rather foreign. Besides that, everything else was so recognizable. Pale skin, wavy and bouncy silky hair, a very recognizable lean and muscled torso, the silver accessory on his neck, a height that rivaled Kanako….she might have been wrong about Eman's package last night.

The man followed her stare, realizing that she wasn't staring at his face, and looked down. He gave her a brief disbelieving stare before he dived towards the bed, hiding his naked self behind its bulk, his pale hand reached out to pull the blanket off the bed. [Fuckin' hell, Marisa! Of all the things for you to look at, it had to be down there! I am naked, yes, but geez!]

Marisa practically spat out the breath she didn't realize she held as the familiar language, intonation, slang, and curse came out from the same voice he kept hearing every time she annoyed that outsider. Now she was slightly pacing in her breathing, more so as she watched the man rise up, a blanket wrapped around his waist like a towel to hide his shame, and went around the bed, quickly running for a recognizable pair of green burnt pants that was reduced into shorts lying on the floor that she recognized Eman had worn when she brought him to Eintei.

Turning around, he wore the burnt pants on with his back facing her, the blanket obscuring his actions. After seemingly having it worn on his person, he discarded the blanket out and turned around, facing her.

[Heh….hehehe…] He chuckled, a growing smile on his face. […dude….boy I have never been so happy to see you.] His eyes wandered to her left side. [I see you got a little something for yer efforts…..I like it.] Then he returned to look back at her face, walking slowly towards her. [Damn, Marisa, yer _frozen_. Wake the he—]

He reached towards her with a _left_ hand.

From what she saw last night, Eman _lost_ that left hand.

She immediately blasted him with a laser.

She would have hit him if he hadn't sidestepped.

Yep. This one is definitely not him. He couldn't have expected that. If he was happy to see her, he would not expect an attack from her.

[Hey! What the hell!? It's me!]

 _Like hell._ She blasted several more lasers, thin but painful enough to leave scars forever. Every time, he kept dodging them. His eyes remained focused on her hand, knowing the trajectory of the hakkero before moving and traversing the haggard mess without even looking around him at the same time.

[Marisa! Please! Stop! It's me! I'm not possessed! Seriously!]

She only intensified the pain her lasers would deliver once they hit him. She was already leaving little holes on the walls and whatever else she hit if she couldn't hit him.

His panicking expression slowly contorted to a hard look, an expression of supreme annoyance, frustration, and anger. He sneered, and created a _very_ familiar sound, [Hrrrrgghh!]

 _That fuckin' growl…._

[ **Maaarriiisssaaa…!** ] He growled her name, ducking under a sweeping flick of a laser about to sever him in half, grabbing a piece of broken wood on the floor in the same motion, and threw it at her face upon standing. [Fucking **STOP!** ]

She simply leaned her head sideways to dodge it, seeing the flight path of the wooden projectile before he even reared it back. It was enough to make her stop firing lasers, however. A wave of déjà vu washed over her as she stood, her hakkero hand remaining outstretched.

He eyed her annoyingly before he shook his head, scratching his hair violently, making his silky hair bounce repeatedly before taking a deep breath and straightening his posture. His hands remained held up as a sign of non-aggression. [Listen, Marisa. It's seriously me. I'm the same Eman you know, same guy who beat you to shit in the library.]

He immediately slammed his hands down to his sides as a dangerous laser that would have taken away his entire left hand blew open a hole to the backyard behind him, the round opening melting a hot yellow and orange from the edges.

"Shut up." She said icily, her hakkero smoking and already about to blow off another laser of pure incineration. "Don't you fucking say a damn thing about what Eman and me did together. The last time I saw of 'im, he was grey-skinned, wild-headed, stunk ash, and _he was missing an arm_! _He was s'pposed to come back wrong 'cuz all them spirits possessed him to shit_!"

A sad, borderline sympathetic expression crossed his face. [Marisa…]

"I left Eman there in Eintei, hopin' he'd come back!" Tears were beginning to well up in her eyes, and her voice was starting to crack. "But Eirin told me that there ain't no chance o' that happenin'! His skin was already darkening, his left arm was gone, and _he sure as hell doesn't have that cut on his left cheek_! He ain't comin' back! He's _GONE_! HOW THE FUCK ARE YOU HERE!? WHO THE FUCK ARE YOU!? JUST WHAT THE **_MOTHERFUCKING FUCKER FUCK IS FUCKING GOING ON!? AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH_** ** _‼!_** ** _‼!_** ** _‼!_** ** _‼!_** "

A Master Spark sent the room into a blinding chaos, burning everything that was in front of her into nothing but ash and molten masonry.

The blinding light of the sun that came from the massive opening on the wall forced Marisa to cover her eyes, breathing heavily from her verbal onslaught, and she squinted against the brightness, wondering if she actually incinerated that guy.

A couple of bumps collided against her feet as they slipped past her feet, accompanied by a multitude of jabbering voices before the bright light suddenly sapped out, the opening on the wall replaced by a magical sigil that plugged any source of light from coming in. There were 4 goblins manning the spell, the bricks and masonry reconstructed by materials from…somewhere.

A blur of movement from the bed drew her attention and she saw the man, somehow escaping the spell, reveal himself from hiding behind the bulk of the half-burnt bed. His eyes were wide from the near-miss of complete incineration and he was visibly stiff from his bare upper body, muscles tightened and ready for an evasive maneuver to execute in case Marisa starts shooting again.

Despite the situation, he raised his hands up, [Marisa…please…..just…just hear me out, okay? Lemme give you what I remembered before you conclude whether I speak the truth or not. Deal?]

He almost sounded like he was begging.

"Eman…san?"

 _No._ She grimaced as she recognized the one person who'd call Eman with that suffix.

"Stay back."  
[Stay back.]

Marisa and the man shared a shocked look over their unified command under two languages. Even the déjà vu that struck her once again is even more unsettling. This situation just feels so damn familiar. Even their hands are equally gestured for Flandre to stay where she stood; one hand spread wide and palms facing her.

Marisa frowned at him, he merely grimaced and pursed his lips as he stared back at her before she said, "Stay there and don't say nothin', 'kay?"

[Listen to her, kid.] He affirmed, taking a few steps back until he was against the wall. [Only between me an' her.]

Marisa didn't check to see if Flandre obeyed but the silence that followed for a few seconds signified the kid's compliance. Taking a deep breath before exhaling, she pointed her hakkero at him once again, glaring with a baleful flare in her eyes and said, "Talk."

He nodded and held his hands in front of his abdomen. [Okay…first of all, Marisa: I really don't know what the hell happened while I was knocked out cold. You said you sent me to Eintei, right? Ain't that the hospital in the bamboo forest?]

She said nothing, maintaining her aim on him.

[Well, whatever. Whether you did or not, I know nothing. All I ever remembered is you getting stabbed on the side by Flandre and—]

A pathetic whimper behind her made him pause in mid-sentence. The look on his face as he realized who else was in the room made him crinkle his face in displeasure. Marisa, in particular, felt a throb on her side but said nothing.

He growled, sneering his pearly-whites at the blunt statement he made but immediately shook his head and continued, staring deep into Marisa's eyes with a serious flare, [I saw you get _killed_ , Marisa. _Right in front of me_.] His stare went down, almost looking like he was holding back tears and being successful, but not so with his body language. He looked ready to break down. [I…I.I didn't want to believe it. It was just so…sudden….out of nowhere.]

 _Likewise._ Marisa silently agreed.

[That…] He was starting to heave in his breath, and not because he was having difficulty breathing. He was also shaking, his hands curling into shaking fists, and his expression was nothing but pure hatred as he glared at the ground. [….that made me _snap_ , Marisa. Seeing you dead made me give up, made me resign myself to nothing but murder. So I did just that. I turned myself into a monster and tried to….] He leered maliciously, sneaking a glance at the person he was referring to. [… _murder_ Flandre as retribution.]

Marisa kept her face even. Eman's way of honoring her name was both worthy of respect and worthy of her spite. Flandre couldn't help it, but neither could Eman after seeing his friend get killed like that. She'd do the same thing if it was somebody else that's not Flandre.

He raised his stare back to her, his focus on her left scarred side. [I don't know how you survived that, Marisa. I don't even know how much time has passed that it became a scar but….you _lived_. You _survived_.] This time, his eyes were now beginning to tear up. [You don't know….you don't know how grateful I am. You've no idea just how fucking thankful I am that you're still alive…!] He wiped his eyes with his forearm, […I'd hug you so hard I'd break your bones but I don't know if you'll let me get close….fuckin' hell I can't stop crying….] He croaked, crying into his palms.

His voice was overflowing with sincerity, and his tears magnified them. They struck Marisa's heart dead on. His gratefulness for her being alive and well overwhelmed her. She never heard anybody say anything like those words before. Everybody _always_ thinks she'd come out alive and a winner after every impossible fight. She thought the same way, she was the second best of Gensokyo after all…but to hear _genuine_ concern was so different, especially after she nearly died...

She felt her eyes beginning to water at his confession, but she forcefully held it down. She couldn't stifle a sniffle, however. She finally lowered her hakkero but she remained where she stood, wearing a neutral expression. "I left Eman to Eintei's hands. How's it you here?" She was successful in keeping her voice even.

Acknowledging her question, he wiped his eyes fully from tears, damping his entire hands and forearms before he wiped them on his burnt pants. He answered with a slightly shaky voice, [That….I can't answer that cuz I don't know the answer. I..I-I just woke up here, naked and feelin' hypersensitive everywhere.] He brushed his fingers across his bicep and he winced not after 5 inches of sliding his digit against it. Then he turned to her, [But I can tell you this: Marisa, remember the first time we met? You were at my tent, looking at me, you helped me up and all, carried Reimu to her room….remember that?]

Marisa recalled that day, and found herself comparing the Eman from before to this one. They were super-contradictive to each other. No perfect match at all. "Yeah." She answered.

[I was not _this_ white before.] He told her grimly. [I was _brown_ , my bones were fucked to shit, and I couldn't even walk right. But the day after that, after building that cross, when you came to the shrine carryin' that sack of bugs….what did I look like?]

She clenched her fist, suddenly realizing what he was implying. "You're suddenly white and lookin' like ya had a good night sleep. Even yer movements don't say yer bones are fucked."

He nodded, [It happened again.] He took a step forward, making distance away from the wall and coming close to her at a respectful distance. [The sensations I felt when I woke up on Monday are happening again.] He looked down on his hands, closing and opening them into fists. [I feel so energetic, healthy….happy…and emotional. Everything I touch is so ticklish and I feel like I could take over the world. I even woke up on the shrine even though I passed out on the clearing after finishing the cross the day before.] Then he raised his gaze back to her, silently awaiting her response over the numerous facts that held merit to his claim as the friend who died last night finding retribution for her sakes.

Marisa felt everyone's eyes on her from behind. Her lips quivered over this development, and she hesitated in what she was supposed to say or do next. She looked deep into the same hazel eyes she knew existed in Eman's sockets. They were eager, impatiently awaiting her next words. There is nothing within them that held deceit and false identity. She found only truth and her recognition of the man called Eman Letitia.

She took a deep breath, then she exhaled in an audible and breathy 'hah'. _Fuck it._

She let the hakkero on her hand slip from her grasp, letting it land against the floor with the sound of ceramic colliding against stone, and walked forward to him. Her stride held purpose and she never removed her gaze on his eyes.

She was at arm's length from him now, and she looked up to his towering height as he looked down on hers. He did nothing or said nothing, simply standing and staring with the eagerness becoming clear in his eyes, awaiting her next move.

Pursing her lips, she asked for possibly the last time, "How do I know it's you? How do I know yer actually Eman, huh? How do I know yer not just a tanuki shapeshifter that's been watching him for a long time that you'd know how he thinks, how he talks or what happened to him till now? How do I know you _are_ Eman but simply acting like 'im while in reality yer the same demon that possessed him when we fought?"

Rather than acting surprised for the last question, his expression only hardened, and the movement his eyes made exposed the impression that he was lost, lost as to what to say that can answer all of her questions in one go.

It made his credibility doubtable but her final decision was already made at this point. All that was left is to hear what he has to say.

Marisa watched closely as his eyes wandered all over the place, looking but not seeing, rummaging hard over his mental facilities for a proper answer. She tried to wonder what was he thinking about but discovered that his personality was too complicated for her to try. She never met a type like him before.

The silence went on as she allowed him to think, but frankly, Marisa was getting impatient. She tapped her bare foot against the cindered floors, continuously staring at his wandering eyes.

Then his eyes settled to look at one place below her feet, then they turned to face her directly in the eyes.

She watched him steeling himself by taking slight intakes of breath, clenching and unclenching his fists before settling them into a closed hand. Licking his lips, he answered her, [The last question though…..I don't know how I could answer that….] She narrowed her eyes at this and faked a magical gesture at her side, trying to see how he'll react but he didn't break eye contact. She wasn't sure if he even noticed. […but I know this….you _will_ beat me down again. If I end up getting black eyes again and started throwing fire all over the place, I'll trust you to beat me to shit again to make sure I come back. You did it once…] He smirked, [….I'll expect a second….maybe a third. Hell, go for a thousandth! It'd tell the bastard that he _can't_. Beat. **You**. Marisa Kirisame, the unbeatable ordinary magician.]

Her eyes widened at how unexpected that was. He did not answer the question fully, he simply answered with the mindset that he _is_ Eman and complimented her at the same time. She wasn't sure whether to be flattered or be wary. He could be diverting her focus with the compliment.

Then the smirk on his face disappeared, replaced by a serious and firm expression.

 _Mood swingin'….just like Eman._

[One more thing….] His voice was low this time, […you promised me.]

She raised an eyebrow at this.

He pursed his lips, clenching his fists at his sides, [You promised to train me, Marisa. Back at lunch, you swore that to me, and I said yes.] He took a slight step back, his hands levelled to his waist, palm upwards.

From the left hand, he snapped fingers and a ball of yellow fire erupted from his hands, creating warmth. She slightly tensed as he did this, thinking he was about to attack. From the right hand, he gestured as if he was about to take something, like a piece of paper. Then, sparks of fire conjured themselves out of his palm and into the space between his fingers and thumb, clumping together to form a red rectangular shape. When the shape was dense with the sparks, it glowed bright, dimmed, and became a spell card.

Within the card's center, there was the familiar magical circle with the rune in the middle that signified the element of fire. There was a humanoid shadow floating in front of the symbol, spreading his arms and tilting his head up. On the top and bottom borders of the spell card, they were coated with pure red fire, giving the impression that the shadow figure was casting the spell in a burning cave. The Incantation written on it gave Marisa his full proof of identity, even if it was upside-down from her point of view.

 **«Second Coming—The Lake of Fire»**

[I finally have my powers. I finally have my spell card. I even showed you that I could dodge danmaku worth a shit.] His shoulders lit up in flames, shrouding his entire back with pure yellow fires. [You told me I was an emotion-triggered pyromancer. You told me to get pissed or get emotional to bring it out. Turns out I could do it without going hyper.] His right hand let go of the spell card and she watched it float to the middle in-between his hands, dispensing fire out of its four sides and feeding his hands with their flame, further heightening the temperature of the room. His arms was fully incased with flames, and his torso was next. [I didn't just throw flames, I danced with them. They worked hand-in-hand with my acrobatics. I just move and I end up shooting.] The lower half of his body was now ignited. Despite the flames, the floor wasn't burning. His head was the only part that wasn't lit up in flames. [In my fight against Flandre, I was a living forest fire due to my anger. That library took no time to end up into a room full of ashes. I even did things I didn't know I could do before. I summoned a _fire golem_!]

He was now a being of fire.

That mentioned 'living forest fire' was coming to be. The flames in his being was starting to intensify, the tongues of the fire reaching up to the ceiling, and the room was reaching boiling levels. The coat of flames visibly enlarged, making his figure appear far more bulky and imposing. The outline of horns from the fires on the burning head told of the fire golem he claimed to have created.

Despite these developments, Marisa never moved an inch and simply watched him go.

Then the flames disappeared into nothing, as quickly as blowing out a candlelight. The being of fire was now replaced by _Eman_.

[But I don't think I'm good enough. Not yet. One battle ain't enough, and I bet there's still stuff I don't know 'bout these spell card fights.] He returned his focus to Marisa. [I have my flames, I have my spell card; I'm set, Marisa. When will you do it? When will you hold up to what we agreed?]

Marisa stiffened, then relaxed. She schooled her expression to look as flat as possible as she looked up to him, staring back at his waiting face. After finding the right answer, she tilted her head, placed her hands on her waist, and asked, [Yer askin' me when?]

He frowned, slightly taken aback by being asked, [Yeah?]

She punched him straight to the gut.

[UUgghaaaa!‼] As Eman keeled over while holding his stomach, she heard a chorused squawk or yelps of surprise from the people behind her.

"After the party, of course!" She tried not to sound like she was exaggerating the matter-of-factly tone of her words but she probably failed. Her smile was already broadening on her lips, "Party's t'morrow and we gotta prepare some food an' stuff! Fights and shit oughtta wait, man! Reimu's already preparin' the setting, and it ain't no Hakurei party without _booze. Never_ forget the _booze_ -da ze!"

He coughed haphazardly, one hand on the floor while the other crumpled his punched abdomen. He looked up to her with gritting teeth, [Really necessary!?] He rasped.

"Sure it is!" She patted him in the back gently, as opposed to her first thoughts of _smacking_ him to the ground. "Oughtta teach ya to put important priorities _first_!"

Eman merely groaned, lowering his head and placing his other hand to the ground, trying to ease his breathing.

Then she placed both hands on his cheeks, lifting his face up to look at her, and she bumped foreheads with him, slightly tickling herself with his silky black bangs. He was slightly wide-eyed at her advances, but Marisa simply smiled to him. Up close and personal, she could _totally_ see the life and energy that existed in Eman's hazel eyes.

 _Yep, this totally is Eman._ It seemed her prayers are heard. Eman had come back, he had come back to her, to fulfill the promise she made. She'll see that promise to the end.

" _Okaeri, Aniki._ " She greeted. The simplest greeting she could ever think of in this wondrous moment. She could have picked one of the few alternatives she thought of, but this one suited her best.

He returned her smile, his eyes about to tear up again. No doubt hers too. " _Tadaima, Aneki_."

Then immediately she pulled him to a tight hug, one that'll suffocate him straight to unconsciousness with her battle-hardened petite arms around his neck. Eman seemed to reciprocate the intention as the pale arms around her waist was tight enough to shrink her diaphragm, suffocating her as well. Despite such an exchange, they laughed. A laughter that intermingled with their growls and tears.

As she felt his grip loosen and his focus now looking behind her, she slightly parted the hug and looked the same direction. It was Flandre, meekly stepping forward while Meiling and company remained by the door. Her eyes were slick with her vampire red tears, running down her dead-pale skin. Her wings jingled in the slightest as she approached, twiddling with her fingers in front of her waist. Her focus was fully planted on Eman, and she seemed scared, grateful, guilty, and hesitant all at once. "Eman-san…."

Marisa turned to Eman, and he simply looked down, appearing equally guilty as well, but he schooled that impression to put on a warm smile and beckon her, [Come're. Lemme squeeze ya again!] He ordered jovially.

Flandre needed no other prompt. She practically smashed herself against the two of them with a cry of joy, nearly sending the two humans to the ground, burying her eyes on his bare white shoulder and beginning to wail, letting all her guilt, self-loathing and other pent-up emotions out through her red tears.

Feeling rather compassionate, she rubbed Flandre's back above the base of her wings and gave a sisterly kiss to her blonde head before she hugged her too, nestling herself in Eman's chest, her head bumping his chin. With two blondes within hugging distance, Eman enclosed her and Flandre both in his big hands and squeezed.

The third déjà vu she experienced this day is much more tolerable, and she let a single tear fall down her cheek.

~~~~~ « **҉** » ~~~~~

Jergo turned to Meiling beside him, who noticed his stare. "Yes?"

He turned to the hugging trio once again, their forms swaying slowly side to side as Flandre continued weeping. Her wails that had been loud are now reduced to little sniffles, and it looks like she was about to fall asleep once again.

He turned to the redhead again, "Was this mistress's plan?"

Meiling was silently shocked over the question. She had two possibilities in mind: yes, this could've been part of the Mistress's plan. But her behavior this evening did not support that assumption. She was genuinely distressed, and Patchouli wouldn't know how to act, much less Sakuya; the other assumption was _no_ , this could not be part of the mistress's plan. The failure of the plan was coincidentally diverted and everything turned out fine.

Whether it's one or the other, there were absolutely no losses. The guest lived. Marisa lived. Flandre can smile again. There are absolutely no chances of the Hakurei Shrine Maiden raiding the Scarlet Devil Mansion and beating _every single resident_ into a mulch.

"It doesn't matter at this point, Jergo." She replied, smiling contentedly at the sight before her along with the other goblins. "Every suffering they went through has led to this point, and this moment belongs to them."

Jergo grunted in response, neither agreement nor disagreement. As he squinted his eyes at the sight, especially on the guest, he quickly made a conclusion, "Guest need clothes." The squad of goblins heard him and muttered in agreement amongst themselves.

"Aye." Meiling nodded. "But I doubt the Mansion had anything to offer. There are majorly women's clothing in these closets and none of you goblins give the slightest damn about clothing."

A chorus of grunts signified the goblins agreement, "We make clothes. What Guest wear, we make again."

Meiling turned to him with a rather interested stare, "You know how to knit clothes with thread and needle, Jergo?"

"We watch work, we do work. Very easy." Jergo answered matter-of-factly, not the slightest tone of pride in his voice present. He earned a mumble of agreement from the boys afterwards.

"Of course," Meiling chose to not ask any further questions. Despite their time together, there are still many mysteries the goblins keep to themselves. "Can you make his wardrobe more durable? I can foresee that clothing damage will not help him in any way, not just the loss of modesty." She's mainly saying that due to the fact that he had a very attractive build that could effortlessly draw a woman's gaze, especially if he had such white flesh. Unwanted attention from women might deter him from doing whatever important task he was supposed to do. But considering the number of women who favor spell cards and danmaku over lethal approaches, it could have worked in his favor if they are too distracted checking him out instead of shooting back. But still, Meiling should hold his privacy over his advantage in mind.

"Guest clothes not break easily next." Jergo affirmed, earning another chorus of agreement. "Shoes too."

Meiling closed her eyes for Jergo's benign gesture, smiling, "I'll thank you on his behalf in advance."

The automatic chorus of grunts followed afterwards, the goblin equivalent of 'yeah, yeah, whatever so don't mention it again just like the several thousand times we told you'.

~~~~~ « **҉** » ~~~~~

The sound of running water echoed from the bathroom door, warm and steamy water running down Eman's baby-skinned body from the showerhead that hovered above him in the bathroom of the guest quarters he destroyed.

Despite his standard to refrain from 'overcomfort' and preserve his constitution, a little bit of indulgence once in a while would not hurt anybody. Once again, he reminded himself that hot water is very _pleasurable_ , it helped that he could feel the stiffness of his newly-made body going away in the following seconds. Good thing he believed in the expression: The longer the wait, the sweeter the reward.

And it was indeed _rewarding_.

Even though the people fixing the decimated guest room (including Meiling) couldn't see him from the locked door, they could practically hear his ecstasy from it.

" _~Largo al factotum della citta, largo~_ "

And apparently the sound of an exaggerated baritone singing the 'Marriage of Figaro'.

"~ _Lalalalalalalala…LaAAAAAA~_!

 _~Presto a bottega che l'alba e gia, Presto~_

 _Lalalalalalalalala Laaaaaaa~_!"

The annoyed growls of the goblins nearly made the entire room rumble due to the numbers present, nearly reaching a 40. With grit teeth and scowled faces did they progress their work on the repairs. The effort was sound and effective, magic and coordination doing wonders to the renovation. Fresh lumber frequently brought are carved, assembled, and nailed together to replace the furniture. Meiling thought they could have done that woodwork in another place but she suspected that they were just trying to drown out Eman's singing with the hammer. They _are_ slamming the nails with more force than necessary.

" _~Ah, che bel vivere, che bel piacere, che bel piaceeeeeeeeeeeree~_

 _Per un barbieeeere di qualita! Di qualita~_!"

Meiling thought she heard a cloth get ripped but the following growl of rage told her that one goblin from the group who was supposed to repair the cloth of the bed sheet screwed up in his efforts due to frustration.

She couldn't help but chuckle.

" _~Aaaaah, bravo Figaro!_ _Bravo, bravissimo! Bravo~_!"

The hammers that slammed and pounded to recreate the table were getting loud and out of rhythm.

" _~Lalalalalalalalala Laaa~_!

 _~Fortunatissimo per verita! Bravo~_!"

Even louder hammer pounding. Meiling was starting to hear the wood crack, and she was pretty sure there was more wood being hammered than the head of the nail.

" _~Lalalalalalalalala La~!_

 _~Fortunatissimo per verita! Fortunatissimo per verita~_!

 _~Lalalala Lalalalalalalalalalalalala Laaaaaa~_!"

The freshly-made table broke apart.

Meiling suppressed the laughter that boiled inside her throat and turned to look over her shoulder as she froze in her work of sewing the mattress, inquiring with the most genuine tone of curiosity, "Are you doing okay there, boys?"

The annoyed glare the table group sent to her was enough to tell her that they were everything but okay, relaxed, and at their element. This incident due to a man's singing, she couldn't believe how ridiculous that sounds.

"Can't any of you just soundproof the door with a little bit of magic?" She suggested.

Everybody looked at each other, sending silent exchanges that only they understood before Jergo, who worked at doing the finishing touches of the hole in the wall, stepped up and spoke, "We fixed library. Too big, needed many to fix big library. We tired, cannot do magic well." The others mumbled in agreement, grudging visages coloring their expressions. "Brothers rest and sleep, not many will work today."

"Oh." She inclined her head in understanding, "I see."

Despite their advanced mastery of magic spells that rivaled true magicians, an average hobgoblin's stock of magical power is lesser than a fairy. If they were to execute such spells that do not rival a fairy's general prowess, they would need numbers to pool their magical energy together to cast the most destructive spells.

The only hobgoblin to never rely on numbers to create such monstrous spells is none other than Jergo himself, the leader. He wasn't their head just because he was the first to be found by the yellow-haired lady and became the servant of the Village Leader after years of hiding and unemployment in the outside world.

" _~Laaaargo al factotum della citta, largo~_

 _Lalalalalalalala…LaAAAAAA~_!"

The look of horror and growing annoyance on every individual goblin, especially the leader himself, was such a sight to behold for Meiling.

"Well…." Meiling let herself smirk, returning to her sewing on the mattress. "…Looks like we will fix this quarters while we listen to Eman-dono's _wonderful_ singing~!"

 _~Presto a bottega che l'alba e gia, Presto~_

 _~Lalalalalalalalala La~_!

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGHHHHHHHHH!‼!‼!‼!‼!‼!‼!‼!‼!"

This time she wasn't able to hold it down and blew her ass off listening to their screams of anguish.

~~~~~ « **҉** » ~~~~~

Hihihihihihihihihihihihihi~! Evil laugh~~~!

Know the pain of my friends whenever they're in a fucking hangoveeeeer~! Hehehehehehahahahahahaha~!

~~~~~ « **҉** » ~~~~~

Marisa sighed happily, practically drowning in the warmth of the water.

 _Nothin' like relaxin' on a bathtub lik'a sexy babe._

In a time like this, she'd usually have one of Patchouli's waterproof books in her hands and read the hell out of fifteen chapters before she leaves and realize it was past lunch. But to enjoy a simple hot bath like this, especially after a miracle came to her life, is a real treat. She might as well make the most of it.

" _~Pronto a far tutto,_ _la notte e il giorno~_

 _~sempre d'intorno in giro sta~_

 _~Miglior cuccagna per un barbiere~_

 _~vita piu nobile, no, non si da~_

 _~Lalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalala—_ "

She submerged herself into the water.

If she tries to make the most out of this bath while Eman was singing the hell out of his first hot bath in months and managed to make himself heard right through the bathroom wall where it isn't too soundproof well, she reconsidered her thoughts on this being a memorable moment in her life.

" _~V'e la risorsa~_

 _~Poi, de mestieeeeere~"_

A couple of air bubbles plopped out of her nose.

" _~Colla donneeeeetta... col cavalieeeeeere~_ "

More bubbles blew out, her face scrunching up from the effort.

" _~Colla donneeeeettalalalalalalala... col cavalieeeeeerelalalaaaaaalalala~_ "

Her lungs were already tightening from the numerous bubbles that were now seeping out of her mouth.

" _La. LA. LA! LAAAAAAAA~~~~!_ "

She threw her upper body out of the water, sending splashes all over the bathroom as she took in precious oxygen. So much for drowning out the song. She could _still_ hear him! What the hell is that wall made out of, Styrofoam!? Or rather: how loud is he singing!?

" _~Tutti mi chiedono~_

 _~tutti mi vogliono~_

 _~donne, ragazzi~_

 _~vecchi, fanciulle~_

 _~Qua la parruca~_

 _~Presto la barba~_

 _~Qua la sanguigna~_

 _~Presto il biglietto~_ "

 _….._ …..…..

 _…._ Marisa waited…..and waited.

 _…is it over?_ She thought hopefully, slowly lowering her hands off her ears.

" _~Tutti mi chiedono, tutti mi vogliono~_ "

"AGH! C'MON!" She screamed, storming out of the tub with a big splash and stomping to the shower in a separate area of the expansive bathroom. At least in this distance, she could hear him less.

" _~Tutti mi chiedono, tutti mi vogliono~_

 _~Qua la parruca. Presto la barba. Presto il biglieeeetto~_ "

"Not…." Marisa dryly finished with her voice full of sarcasm, twisting the knob and letting the warm water rain down her head. The first thing he does when he comes back right, he sings the shit out of his shower. And she thought she saw everything the guy could do.

 _~Fiiiiigaaaarooo! Fiiiiiiiiiiiiiigaaaroo~!_

 _~Figaro! Figaro! Figaro! Figaro! Figaro! Figaro!_

 ** _Fiiiiigaroo~~~~~!_** "

Marisa stared slightly wide-eyed at the wall. "…huh, what'd y'know? He _can_ reach that kinda frequency." She commented, continuing to run her hand down her petite arm. The silence that followed was a moment of solace, but she knew that it wouldn't last. She gotta make it all worth it and finish rinsing herself.

He sure got a lot of energy inside him after they finished hugging the life out of Flandre that she ended up falling asleep. A few goblins scrambled over to carry the kid to her bedroom via telekinesis, leaving Marisa and Eman alone with the remaining group along with Meiling to realize their state of dress. She was in her underwear, he was unclean from the bloody tears that stained his shoulder and he is half-naked. His pants could barely do him any form of modesty.

That's the part where he suggested he'd take a bath, already heading to the bathroom door with a bit of excitement rolling out of his every dialogue. It exposed that he never had a hot shower in a long time.

Marisa couldn't stop herself that moment. _"Hey, Eman, wanna go together?"_

She expected him to reply with an instant and annoyed 'no', given his past of a wounding event with women in the past. But she meant it as a joke. Today was a good day after all. He's _alive_! What other reason could she have to start joking around other than the fact that she was _very happy_?

She shivered, hugging her naked self protectively.

She did _not_ actually see his reply coming.

 _[Sure. So long as you don't do anything kinky. I'm expecting a bath. A nice, cleaning, rinsing, and relaxing hot bath, not a chance for a_ penetration _.]_

The way his voice sounded super nonchalant as if he was allowing her to have the last slice of cake because he was already full simply magnified her shock. And his face wasn't blushing at all! It was _casual_!

She pretty much lost her composure on the spot at that moment, flustered and her pale complexion blushed red all over from her state of dress where more skin is visible. She suddenly felt self-conscious and nervous at that moment, so she excused herself with a stutter, reconsidered her offer and ran to her guest room.

She facepalmed herself with a sigh. _Well played, brah. Well played._ She lowered her hand, frowning over a certain possibility. _Wait, was he joking or was he serious?_

She turned to the wall again. He was singing and really enjoying himself (by a lot), did that mean he joked? Or was he indifferent to her reconsideration?

…..…..…..

….…..…..…..…..…..

"Meh." Marisa shrugged, turning the knob and shutting the water.

Shivering from the chill that ran down her skin due to the warm water no longer running down her flesh, she wringed her hair and walked towards the door, taking the towel on the way. She stared at her heart-shaped scar for more than a dozen seconds before she continued walking.

Drying her hair with the towel, she opened the door and froze completely as three pairs of slit yellow eyes turned to her.

On the bed, with her skirt, blouse, and vest, was a trio of hobgoblins holding a needle with thread, a spool of thread, and the holed blouse respectively on each goblin.

After just 5 seconds of Marisa looking like a deer caught in a carriage's lamp and the goblins regarding her naked presence with apathy, the two parties continued with their business.

"Geez, guys, at least tell me ya were gonna fix my threads-ze." She lightly whined with an easy smile, casually passing by the working trio with all her flesh in the air (including her scar) as she walked over to the sofa that had her undergarments, dripping endlessly on the carpeted floors with her still-soaked body.

"Eegh."  
"Eegh."  
"Eegh."

And the same old grunt choruses, the rhythm of their work not faltering in the least as they fixed the shred on her blouse. She can see that they washed out the blood, and the vest along with the skirt looks nicely ironed as they lay primly folded on the bedside. Their performance as butlers and servants _never_ disappoints.

Taking her hakkero, she switched the frequency and let out a gust of warm air to blow into her hair, creating a slight buzzing sound as the artifact behind it made quick work of drying her locks. "Did y'all clean mah hat as well?"

"Eegh."  
"Eegh."  
"Eegh."

They tilted their heads to her signature hat on the table in unison, looking as good as new.

She chuckled, "Thanks, guys. Yer the best."

"Eegh."  
"Eegh."  
"Eegh."

As she was finished drying her hair and wiping the water out of her body, she wore her camisole and bloomer before she sauntered close to the bed, taking the skirt and donning it to her person, tying the apron. She brushed her hand across the ironed cloth. _So smooth!_ She grinned, taking a bit of fabric and rubbing it with her palm, enjoying the fuzziness.

"Nearly done there?"

"Wait."  
"Wait."  
"Wait."

Okay, all three came off as annoyed.

"Okay, okay." She held her hands up, taking a step back. "Sorry to rush ya-ze."

"Done."  
"Done."  
"Done."

She did a double-take, "Wait, what?"

The trio held up her frilly blouse up like a treasure as they showed it to her, presenting its repaired and seemingly- _new_ state. Not a single blemish or wrinkle could be seen. The stitches that closed the hole on its left side didn't even look visible. It simply looked like she freshly got it from 10 year old Alice's stash of underwear.

"I'll take that." She swiped it out of their hands and quickly put it on, hiding her scar. After tucking it in her skirt, she spread her arms and shook her chest. She smiled, "It's good!"

They rolled their eyes in perfect unison before one took the folded vest and held it out to her. Taking it without a word, she quickly wore it over her blouse and wore her hat.

Now satisfied with herself, she placed fists on her hips and grinned with pride. _Kirisame Marisa, Ordinary Magician, is back again!_

Then she realized that the goblins had disappeared from the bed and she heard the door clicking open.

She turned around and called out, "Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Wait! Wait! I wasn't done with ya guyz yet!"

They froze in place as they were about to leave, looking at her with surprise before they looked at each other with questioning glances. After several glances, they moved away from the door and stood in a line, crossing their arms and matching scowls.

"What is it?"  
"What is it?"  
"What is it?"

"Uh..um, well…." Suddenly, she felt sheepish, scuffing her shoe on the foot on the floor. Her mouth made to speak but barely a word made out. This happened for nearly 10 seconds, Marisa hesitating in her words and the scowls on the goblins increasingly getting heavy. But as soon as the set of seconds have passed, she finally spit it out. " _Thank you_."

Instead of grunting like always, the trio raised an eyebrow at her words. For one thing, it was _deep_ with sincerity. The usual 'thank you' they receive once in a while are just acts of courtesy, hardly ever genuine.

"I ain't sure whether ya three are the ones that saved me or not but listen: _Thank you._ " She firmly said, looking deeply into their individual slit eyes that slowly widened. "Thank you. You don't know how much this means to me. You _saved_ me, and there's _no_ way I could ever thank you enough. If I had died, Gensokyo would be having one less protector. A lotta people'd be lifeless without me." Then she lowered her gaze, a solemn air lingering around her. "Reimu would'a been all alone." She shook her head slowly, "Got no parents. No siblings. Ain't nobody there her flesh an' blood, _at all_. I took up that role cuz I know that she's lonely, cuz she's sad and cryin' on the inside." She clenched her fist, her lips pursed. "Reimu needs _me_ , and I need _her_. We've been nothin' but sisters since then, even if we don't admit it. We are **inseparable** , _together forever_."

Now she raised her gaze up to the slack-jawed goblins, knelt before them, and took the left hand of one, took both hands of the second, and took the right one of the third, squeezing them and sending all her thanks through them. "Once you see Jergo, tell him I said thanks. I'll do what I can to pay ever'body back."

The trio's jaws continued to hang, even as she finished. Then they regained their composure and shut their mouth. Shaking both her hands up and down, she let go, and they recited the proper response to this display of gratitude that would befit the standards of their mistress, for perhaps the first time after their months of service.

"You're welcome…" One began.

"….Marisa-san…." The second continued.

"Your gratitude…." The third added.

"…will be remembered…" Then the first followed up, the order consistent in the next lines.

"…in the hearts of ha'gh'kuth'ma."

"May our service…"

"…benefit you in your days…"

"…and those who benefit from you."

Then they bowed, their genuine solemnity and formality as clear as the sincerity in their words.

"We are glad to be of assistance."  
"We are glad to be of assistance."  
"We are glad to be of assistance."

She was taken aback by their gesture. She waved her hands, "He-hey! No need to bow-ze! _I'm_ s'pposed to be the one bowin' here!"

Then a sound decimated the heartfelt moment like a boulder falling atop a lizard sunbathing. They couldn't stop themselves from flinching from it.

" _~Ehi, Figaro! Son qua._ _Ehi, Figaro~!_

 _~Son qua._ _Figaro qua, Figaro la, Figaro qua, Figaro la~_

 _~Figaro su, Figaro giu, Figaro su, Figaro giu~_

 _~Pronto prontissimo son come il fumine~_

 _~Sono il factotum della citta~_

 _~Della citta. Della citta. Della citta. Della citta—_ "

 **"«NARROW SPARK»!"**

As the laser that was aimed at the bathroom doorway and straight towards the wall that separated her bathroom from Eman's, it slowly shrunk to a little light and she pocketed the hakkero in her apron, taking comfort from the familiar weight it gave.

"That oughtta shut 'im up, right, boys?" She turned to them, then began looking all over the room as the trio had just mysteriously disappeared. "Boys?"

" _~Ah, bravo Figaro~!_ " Marisa squawked as Eman's voice came crashing back like a wrecking ball, the speed of his singing had increased immensely and he still managed to stay legible.

" _~Bravo, bravissimo. Ah, bravo Figaro! Bravo, bravissimo~_ "

 _~A te fortuna, a te fortuna, a te fortuna non manchera~_

 _~Lalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalala—_ "

She gripped her head, her frustration already going past the breaking point.

And break it did. [ _FUCKIN' HELL_!‼] She unwittingly shouted one of Eman's lines with such fluency that even Marisa herself was surprised before she shook herself out of it and bolted out the room.

~~~~~ « **҉** » ~~~~~

" _~A te fortuna, a te fortuna, a te fortuna non manchera~_

 _~Sono il factotum della citta. Sono il factotum della citta. Della citta, Della citta~_

 _~Della ciiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiittAaAaAaAAaAaAaAaAaAaAaAaAaAaAaAAAAA~!_ "

*KBSSSSSSHHHHH!*

The wooden bucket of water I threw slammed against the brown-tiled wall on its brim, creating the loudest thud I ever heard in this closed room, and the water inside was _plastered against the wall like you wouldn't believe_.

Holy shit, that was [ **AWESOME! HAHAHAAAAAAA!‼ Yes!]**

Now where's me towel? Ah, there you are. Good thing I didn't wet you up in this splash party.

*Whistle~~* La Donna È Mobile

The whistle came off as a smooth tune. For how expansive this fancy bathroom is, the tune echoed all over and it sounded like I was all over the place. I hate mathematical physics but I sure love the physics of reality.

Oh…

I have just realized that I _don't_ have pubic hair anymore. Not just that but even my arms and legs, they're bald as hell! I'm white all over, except for the head part where black, pink, and hazel reside. Did God design Adam and Eve like this? Only having hair on the head and nowhere else? If anything, I'm thankful. Back before, my armpit hairs came late, at 17. Even for much physical work I do, they came late. I forgot to look that up on the net. And the hair on my balls were something I didn't appreciate in my adolescence. Itchy as fuck, bothered the hell out of me when I did my free-roaming.

And damn, this silky hair's dope, didn't even need some of that shampoo they got here…I admit that it's kinda embarrassing. I look at myself in the water and it makes me look like I went into a women's salon. Oh well, the girly flair of this hair will be abolished once people get to see past the white skin and into the crazy side of me.

C'mon, I flip and tumble in the air and I can look as scary as a monster if you want me to! I'll even sing Cradle of Filth in a karaoke and win a 100 score, dammit!

[Hehe….] I'm keeping the hair anyway. God built it for me, I'll be thankful.

Hold him close, then I'll say, { _Salamat, Ginoo_.}

Okay, I think I'm pretty much dried up, hair is also nicely dried up with the towel, I take the robe that hanged from the hook on the wall and don it on.

…..not gonna lie, this is the first time I wore a bathrobe…..it's like wearin' a full-body towel…..and it feels…conservative…for a lack of better word.

Never mind that, this robe feels great! It's fluffy to the skin, and it's easy on the hypersensitive skin too.

Anyway, let's get out of this room. I'm suffocatin' from all this steam and heat. Where's the door….ah, there you are.

*Kachak*

….…..

…..…..

….okay, I thought everybody left.

Instead, everybody's here. There's Meiling, there's Jergo and his boys, and even Marisa is here, full commando in her witch suit.

If I can exclude Meiling as the only exception here, I say that everybody in this room looks _royally pissed_!

Shit…look at 'em. I never saw so many people lookin' at me like this in such intensity and silence before.

For such a tense atmosphere, I don't know what to say to cut the silence. You don't see yourself facing this kind of situation everyday, do ya?

Well, if I wanna break the silence…..I guess I'll say the most simplistic sentence I got in mind.

[You guys sure fixed up this room good.]

…..…..…..

…..…..…..…..…..…..

…..awkward silence ensues afterwards, the staring continued.

I just sighed, slumping forward dramatically and letting my hands sag. Lifting my head up, I'll just smile wimply and say, [Sorry, I just couldn't help it. It's been a while since I annoyed somebody with it.] Their faces didn't even twitch a bit. Geez. I straightened up and removed the smile, [I just got remade, guys, c'mon. My emotional state is really high right now, don't'cha think I couldn't stay stoic for long, especially after knowing that Marisa is still alive?]

Then everybody drops the glares and frowns. I guess it's Marisa's name that made 'em concede.

"Hrgh." Jergo grunted once and every goblin in the room scrambled out the door, every trace of red skin filing out except for the boss goblin. He simply stood there watching out for the gang until he's the only one here. Once he's the only one here, he walked over to the bed, hopped up to it and gestured to the—oh. Are those my…

Look at 'em, neatly folded in a pile. My black shirt, my orange tactic pants, and—okay, who owns those thigh-length boxers? [Those my clothes?]

Jergo nodded.

"Repaired and remade, my friend." Meiling added, sitting on the bedside and holding up the shirt. Looks just like the last time I wore it, pre-library afternoon fight that is. No more slits and cuts now. "I assume you lost your original shirt in the library last evening, aye?"

[Yep.] And the memory suddenly became clear. I wonder what God put in this brain of mine? [I kinda threw it away when it was simply hangin' from my shoulder.]

She flashed a nice smile, "Well, you don't have to worry about that anymore." She turned to Jergo, "If you please?"

Oh, what's he gonna do?

Okay, Jergo's making a red electric ball in his hand and he—

*ZZZZAAAP!*

Whoa! The shirt didn't have a burnt hole even if Jergo shot at it!

[Cooool.] I probably have stars in my eyes right now. [It's now resistant to magic?]

"And physical punishment." Meiling added again. Jergo tugged one side of the shirt and began clawing at it. There were no rips or shreds, or even the thread being ripped out of the fabric. After he let go of the shirt, Meiling held it up again, "The only punishment it cannot stand will be any blow that matches an oni."

"Wow." Whoa, even Marisa was intrigued by it, leaning close to the fabric and feeling its cloth. "D'you use an enchantment on this?"

Jergo grunted, "Library Mistress enchant books, books not destroyed. We do same to clothes. Clothes not destroyed, even Master Spark."

Oh dear, I think you should'a held that, Jergo. Marisa's looking at the shirt with a challenge in her eyes, "Really? Why don't we give it a test drive, eh?"

[No! No! No! No! No! No!] Don't you dare shoot the fucking megaton laser on my fucking shirt! I'm holding your hakkero wrist down, woman, don't ya dare move. [Marisa, save that for training. I could wear that shirt while we're at it.]

"Oh." And instantly, she backs away with an eager smile. "Good thinkin'. I'll put yer name on my Spark, then."

Out of the bath, and I'm already digging a grave.

Whatever, not the worst I've done in my life. I once assaulted a teacher I hated and nobody ever knew it was me. One of the evidences that I didn't like being a good person before. You regret the things you do because you know people won't like it, but frankly I just hate that guy.

He made the worst impression he ever left on me.

He asked if anybody had sex, I'm frankly the only one who didn't raise my hand up. The way he asked 'you're still a virgin?' made it sound like I haven't circumcised yet. Then he started saying….things that I didn't want to remember, whatever they were, they were degrading and demeaning, especially when the other students began laughing at me.

 _'You should have had an orgasm at 16 by now, virgin.'_

If it weren't for the fact that a good lady friend of mine yelled at him to stop, I would've grabbed my pen and stabbed him in the eye for it.

If I cannot stab him in the eye _now_ , I'll do so in a couple weeks, maybe months. I'll do it after I made some good friends to blend in. I got successful, girls talked to me and I hang out with the dudes no problem. I gotta leave the impression that I forgot all about what he said, and assault him when he thinks I don't care about him anymore.

And when he thinks I don't care about him anymore, I shattered his knees and bent his elbows. Let's see him ask about that virgin question again while looking like that. If anything, I'd like to see him fuck a woman without using the cowgirl position.

It was the most successful assault of my life, and it was the first time I ever did such a thing. I prayed a whole lot in the following Sunday, wallowing in guilt and satisfaction for what I did. But frankly, I regretted nothing.

When I visited him in the hospital, I said to him, _'I wish I got to you first before that guy did. I could'a done worse,' I pointed to his nether regions, doing a scissor gesture, 'I'll make you experience how I enjoy being a guy who doesn't sex people for the hell of it.'_

Then I gifted him a slice of cake that he always bought from the nearest cake shop whenever he felt like it with a note saying 'eat well with your hands' before I left.

 _Best. Revenge. Ever_.

Frankly, that was the first time I ever lied in months. I won't say that I'm not a liar, but I can say with full honesty that I don't feel good when I lie, hence why I try to avoid lying by dodging or saying half-truths.

[Thank you, Jergo.] I extended a hand for him and he shook it. [This means a lot to me.]

He grunted with a nod, then he took the folded pants and boxers in hand before extending it to me. Thanks, man.

I received the shirt Meiling folded before I asked, [Thanks. Where do I change?]

~~~~~ « **҉** » ~~~~~

I opened the walk-in closet door and I walk out feeling like a new man, smiling and stretching like no tomorrow. Damn, that bone crackle felt good.

"How are they?" Meiling asked. "Jergo's anxious to know."

The guy just gave her a stare for that.

[It's great!] Lemme do a handstand here aaaand do the splits! There we go! Look at how the orange pants shift, everybody! [It's so flexible and comfortable, I feel like wearing it everyday.]

"Hey, Eman, hold still!"

What? What!?

"Alley-oop!" Whoa! I felt somebody jump above in-between my split legs!

*slam!*

Oh, I was right. I can see Marisa's shoes slamming against the _ceiling_ and hanging there. Oh dear, she's leaning _up_ and waving at me with a sunshiny smile. "Sup!"

[If you had slammed against my butt, I would've been so mad.] Cartwheel to the side and go back to a standing position. I loved how the cloth stretches on my pants there when I did that. Even my shirt didn't slide down and expose my stomach. It's clinging on to me comfortably. This is perfect parkour threads, dude! [That was a nice jump though, so good work.] Gimme a fist bump, sister.

*Fist bump*

"Yeah~"  
[Yeah~]

"Don't have fun just yet, you are forgetting a few more others." Meiling told. Okay, what did I forget?

Oh, the shoes. Right. [Damn, are these remade or repaired?] They looked so damn fresh and clean as if I had just newly bought them. Squeaky clean too, made the sound when I rubbed them together.

"Remade." Meiling answered. She gestured to Jergo, "It was fortunate for Jergo to find the materials to replicate the original."

Hmm….

[How'd you know the original design?] I asked.

"We remember."

…that's it? You just look at it once and you'll remember it?

….that's awesome.

[Right.] I fished something out on the inside of both shoes and I managed to pull out a pair of black cotton socks. Nice! Calf-length too. My favorite. [Convenient.]

Okay, after putting on the socks and shoes, tying a knot that won't make it slip off easily while I free-roam, I hopped a little and tested them. Hmm, the bounce feels good…and adequate. They're quite light too, makes me feel like I'm only wearing my socks if I'm not looking. They're flexible enough that they bend well when I do a scooping motion with my foot. How good is its traction?

Let's test it on the wall.

No need for a running start, I just go for it. Do a little jog towards the nearest wall, and when you get close to it, you boost the momentum and run upwards. Making 2 steps in, I jump off and land with a smooth roll. Momentum hop included. I didn't have to use my hands. With me this happy and energetic, I feel like I could do these things expert level.

The traction was decent. I'm keeping it.

[Once again, Jergo, thank you.] How many times do I have to say that before I run out of breath? This guy has done so much for me and I'm really starting to feel bad.

"There's still one more, Comrade." Meiling told. Aw, geez. I'm gonna feel _horrible_ now. What is it this time? She reached behind her back and held it out to me.

Oh.

[My knife.] My good black knife. I gently peeled it off her hands and held it in mine. The familiar grip was actually comforting, and it gave me a touch of security and confidence. It made me feel like I'll be able mess the fuck out of anybody who wanna hurt me or mah friends.

"Hrgh." Okay, I nearly jumped when I felt something crawling up to my leg but it was just Jergo. Hanging on to my knee with his small but clutching legs, I think he's strapping something to my right thigh. Oh, it's the holster. And it doesn't look old anymore! It's even done with metal clips and tight locks, unlike my old one with knots and tying due to the straps being withered and already snapped.

As he hopped off, I gently slide the blade down to its proper place. It fit so snugly. I could also angle the holster either vertically or diagonally. I picked diagonally so it'll be easy to pull out with a reverse grip. I never had that with my original strap before.

When I quickly whip it out like a quick draw, it came out _smoothly_.

[Yeah….]

"Ya enchant that one too?" Marisa asked to Jergo.

He shook his head with a grunt, "He don't use knife. He use hands."

"Jergo simply cleaned it up, sharpened the blade, and polished the metal." Meiling informed. "But he did increase its endurance. That way, Eman will have to suffer a thousand battles with his knife before it becomes dull."

I can see that. Look at the sharp edge of the blade, it's shining and looks like it'll cut through the tissue, through the muscle, through the rib cage and puncture the heart without needing much strength. And look at the flat of the metal, man. It's so clean, I can see my face on it. Hello, stranger.

Now I'll holster you back here, there you go, nice and snug. Then I button the strap around the hilt to make sure it doesn't fly off whenever I run. Then I switch the angle to vertical, I'm not in a fight anyway. But when shit goes down, it'll be bleeding time to the diagonals.

Sigh…..

I turned around and faced the two. [That's it?]

Jergo nodded while Meiling says, "Indeed."

Then for the very last time, but this time in their zone. Hands to the side, then bow the upper body. Make sure the head is below the person I thank. "Thank you very much. If anything, I wish I could repay all your efforts in this very instant to make it all even between us."

Meiling giggled while Jergo gave a rather approving nod, as if he judged my gesture and thought I did it correctly. "The truth, comrade, is that _we_ are the ones making it even." Jergo nodded in agreement, "While the mistress has been gone while we were left to guard the building, we failed to do that. Due to the lack of diligence and competence in our work, You, Marisa…." Then she sighed sadly. Jergo looked rather forlorn as he looked away. "…and Ms. Flan paid the price for our mistakes." Then she looked back straight to my eyes and gestured to the threads I wore. "This is the least we could do as an apology."

Jergo then bowed the same way I did. "Apology."

So did Meiling. "I beg your forgiveness, the both of you."

… _sigh_ …

…so deep…

These two aren't human, and they do these things.

 _Sigh…._ this is different. I forgave a lot of people before, and I sometimes brush off their apologies because I think it wasn't warranted or obligated. I just think they didn't do anything wrong because I understood the situation. My head tend to rationalize these things rather easily and conclude the most sensible reasons to NOT fault them. Some other times, I just feel forgiving.

But this time, it's different. They _are_ to blame, they _are_ at fault, and they _need_ to apologize. As a gatekeeper, it is your duty to keep intruders out. As a resident of the building, it is your duty to watch over it. Then the bullshit in the library happened, because nobody else was there to handle it...except Marisa. And look what kind of good that did; it nearly got her killed.

"It's fine." Marisa was the one to wave them off, not me. "I got me somethin' to remember it by, anyway." She patted her left side, and winked at me.

I gave her a smile. She's strong, just like me. She doesn't let traumas pull her down. It's one of the reasons why people call me hardheaded. I just don't learn my lesson, even after I broke my bones on it. I use the pain and trauma to teach me, strengthen me, and when I get back, I'll know what to expect. Besides, I'm not afraid of it anymore.

[You can lift up your heads now.] I told them. Once they did, I continued, [As the victim of your failures, I hereby declare the both of you forgiven, from the bottom of my heart.] That was so cheesy, but I just couldn't think up something else even formal. I just don't want to see them bowing to me like that anymore. [Keep this with you always: Thank you for all your efforts to save Marisa, and helping me.]

*Pat. Pat.*

I feel a hand patting my shoulder.

Yes, Marisa?

"Aren't ya forgettin' somebody?"

No, I did not. I fucking did not. I've waited for a chance, and you have given me the prompt.

C'mere, sis.

"Ah."

I embraced her. I removed her hat and placed it on the floor so it didn't get in the way and hugged her tightly. My right hand gently patting the back of her head, my left around her waist and patting there too, I flushed out all of my gratitude to Marisa. With all my heart and with all my soul.

 _Thank you for touring me around Gensokyo._

 _Thank you for showing me what a spell card battle looks like._

 _Thank you for offering me a chance to train with you._

 _Thank you for being there to save me from Flandre's thirst._

 _Thank you for beating me up while I was possessed._

 _Thank you for helping me realize my potential for pyromancy with my emotions._

 _Thank you for being my partner in the fight._

 _Thank you for giving me support after telling you of my bad time with women._

 _Thank you for being there to stop me from murdering Flandre and Meiling._

 _Thank you for recognizing me when you weren't sure._

 _Thank you for crying for me._

 _Thank you for being my friend._

 _Thank you….thank you for being alive._

 _I love you, Marisa._

[Do I need to say anything?] I softly asked.

She shook her head on my chest, tightening her embrace on my hips. "Nah. I can already tell what yer gonna say-da ze." She replied just as softly.

Aw, that's sweet. I returned her squeeze and stroked her soft head.

Sometimes, you gotta let your actions do the talking. There aren't many situations where you have do it but when you see it, you gotta take it. That way, the full extent of your feelings will be truly felt, because words fall short of how you truly feel.

That's how I've been showing how I feel to my friends before. I shake their hands because it was nice to see them, I pat their backs because I praise them, I hug them in thanks, and I hand them gifts for every good thing they did to me. That's how we became close, even after the rape incident. I forgive, and I continue to love them. We support each other, all the way until our graduation.

Without me, I hope they're doing okay. They'll have one less violent friend to deal with.

*Knock. Knock.*

The door?

Marisa and I parted, both of us facing the door. She glanced at me, I glanced back at her before we both turned to the door.

[Uh…enter.]

The knob turned, the door is pushed open and—

…..

…..It's Sakuya. I haven't seen you since lunch, girl.

Such an emotionless face you're wearing there.

She turned to Marisa, staring for a little bit before she turned to me, her stare lingering much, much longer. I nearly had the impulse to draw out my knife just in case, or ready the flames to boil in my hands.

After a dozen seconds that almost felt like a minute, she lowered her head, sighing silently before raising it back up and speaking, "Mr. Eman Letitia."

I clenched both my fists. [Yes?] I replied placidly.

"The Mistress wishes to see you….alone." She bowed formally, adding a curtsy. "I will be waiting outside to escort you."

Then she closed the door.

…..…..…..…..…..…..…..

…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..

….…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..

[ **Hrrrrgggghhhhhh….!** ]

* * *

If you wanna know how Eman sang that shit, go to youtube and type **The Cat Above and the Mouse Below** from **Tom and Jerry _._**

 _Best episode since I was 10 years old._


	19. Turn the Other Cheek

"You nervous, dude?"

I glanced at her from the corner of my eye and cross my arms, trying to look un-nervous, [Yeah.]

[U-uh huh.] You sounded like you expected a different response there, girl. [At least ya did good at not soundin' like it. And 'stead of lookin' scared, ya look like yer gonna get an earful from yer ma or boss-ze.]

Um, Marisa? [That's kinda what's goin' on.] I'll throb my thumb behind me if you don't get it. [I broke and destroyed the library, and the almost the entire reason of why Flandre's hurt and nearly dying last night was because of me. I'm pretty sure Remilia's not gonna let me off being anemic for a whole month for all that.]

"Hrm!" OW! You punched my bicep, girl! That hurt! "Ya were possessed, dumbass! Just say that to Rems face and she'll forgive ya! Don't forget that ya got witnesses, Flan included. She's a brat but I know she ain't unreasonable-da ze."

 _Sigh._ [I'll be in the doubt, just in case, Marisa.] I released the crossed arms and let them hang by my sides. My right hand felt for the hilt of my knife almost automatically though, [If she's angry then it won't be likely she'll listen. She'll just blast me immediately….but I guess I can hope.]

*Pat. Pat.*

The shoulder patting is comforting, Marisa, but I get the feeling that you're just sending me off to my fate with confetti falling all around me. At least you accompanying me as an additional escort puts me at ease. I don't think I could stand being this close to Sakuya alone. Her attempts yesterday is still fresh on my mind, and I'm very tense, even though I beat her.

Then no more words. The only sounds filling the air are my new shoes, Marisa's shoes, and Sakuya's heels clicking against the floors as we walked.

And by the way, how long have we been walking? I've already walked out the door and followed Sakuya for about….probably 6 minutes already, and there's still a fucking distance ahead of the hallway for me to go through. Geez, why the unnecessary space? There's not even that many guest rooms. It's just really long walls before I see a door after the last one.

Whoever made the reality of this place just wanted to make this place feel like a mansion, even though it already is. Redundancy at its finest, I guess.

Oh, Sakuya's looking over her shoulder to look at me. Her blue-eyed stare only lasted for about 3 seconds before she looked straightforward once again. "Do not worry, Mr. Eman." She assured. "The Mistress calls for an audience. Property damage is tolerated here, and your attack against Flandre-sama is justified, for it is self-defense."

I squinted my eyes in question, [So….she just wants to talk to me.]

"That I am sure. But I cannot promise anything."

Ugh.

"Of course."  
[Of course.]

Whoa, Marisa, we did it again! Fist bump, sis.

*Fist bump*

"Yeah~"  
[Yeah~]

Then ensues another long 6 minutes of walking, passing through boring vases, boring pictures, boring walls, even more boring walls, boring fairies, and ominous candles. The hallways are not really illuminated that much, the lack of windows did that. The endless number of candles and chandeliers kept everything in a decent lighting of yellow and orange, good enough that I can safely read a book in the area without straining my eyes. Not to mention the illusion-esque way the chandeliers light the floor even though they're as high as 50 feet.

This slow pace was getting into me, and it's making me have the urge to tell Sakuya to pick up the pace, but I refrained. I don't think it's a refined move to make, plus I don't feel like seeing her run in them heels. Because if she can, I'll just die.

But seriously, we're moving too slow. This just makes Crazy Legs itchy, and I'm trying my best to _not_ do a Webster while I'm walking. Again, not a refined move. I can only feel fine doing that when I'm outside.

Okay, that's it. When I leave this place, I'll run all the way to the Hakurei Shrine and go up those stairs if I have to. My athletic urges are too pent up thanks to this slow pace. I'll have Marisa lead me home when I do. If we meet trouble on the way….well, that's a chance to use these flames on somebody else and try out the constitution of these threads. I'll let 'em land a bullet on me just to see how it feels when I wear it.

I gotta be careful in case I end up causing forest fires. There is too many plant life everywhere, and they don't deserve getting caught in the cross fire. Unless it's still wet from the hell storm last night, at least in that fashion I can go wild without worrying. But then, I wouldn't be able to run. With no stone pavements, I can only worry about slipping on the mud or whipping mud on my new threads if I wanna free-roam on animal paths. I don't want that.

Oh look, it looks like we're close.

And quite the design this big ass double doors has.

Disregard the ornate carvings it had, loaded with intricate vines, the _crosses_ , and the standard gargoyle art designs that filled the corners of the door, there are some of those old-fashioned knocking rings you'd use to knock the door with instead of your knuckles. They're shaped like a gigantic bat's head biting a metal ring.

Weird, but I find it artistic. Fits the vampire motif around here.

"We're here." Sakuya announced as she stopped before the door. Turning around, she regarded Marisa, "I'm sorry but Marisa will remain here. This is only between Mr. Eman and the Mistress."

" _Oooh_." I could _hear_ the flirtatious grin you're wearing, Marisa. Wipe it off! "I wonder what they're gonna do in there~?"

Oy. Of all the times, Marisa, why now?

Sakuya takes ahold of one ring and knocks it against the door twice. "Mistress, Mr. Eman is now present."

….

"Very good, Sakuya." There's the Draculina's childlike but undeniably regal voice, "Let him enter."

I turned to Marisa and held out a hand for her. She turned to me before she slapped her hand atop it, sending me a sting. I ignored that and shook it. "Good luck in there, brah."

I'm starting to love her new nickname for me. She's not calling me 'Kuya' but the feeling I'd get every time I hear it is just the same. I smiled to her, [Thanks, sis.]

She patted my back as I walked forward, passing by the opening Sakuya left on the opened double doors.

Within nearly made me thought my vision had gone red.

This is definitely the throne room. Expansive space aside, this place looked like a cathedral's interior, minus the pews. There are some pillars present, big and rather imposing, and they have gargoyles perched on it. There are no windows visible in sight on those walls, they're only occupied by paintings of noble men and women in very grandiose clothes that looked old enough to fit in the setting of the first millennium year of A.D and proceeding onwards in later centuries. Look at 'em all, equally beautiful (exaggeratingly so), and red-eyed. From the end of the set of paintings, there was Remilia on the left wall, and Flandre on the right wall. Banners hung from the ceiling too, colored scarlet and having the design of bat wings being pierced by a spear and Flandre's Lavætein crossed together. Whatever detail of this room that wasn't colored white stone, it was always tinged with the color scarlet.

The path I'm walking on had a long carpet that extended forwards, also colored scarlet, with some trimmings that looked like they belong in the 14th century. The floors outside the carpet was checkered, unsurprisingly _red_ and black.

And at the end of this carpet was the vampire herself, Remilia Scarlet.

She sat very formally on her extravagant throne, looking at the cup of tea she held in her hands. It doesn't look like she noticed me yet, or maybe she had but will only acknowledge me once I'm nearby. For one thing, she looked rather….solemn and serious at the same time. Behind her, that could only be taken as the only window in this throne room, but it was covered by a really thick red curtain. Thick enough that I couldn't see the sun behind it. This place was also dark, but the only lighting that existed are a couple of lamps that hung from the pillars, and some lighting beside the throne that made Remilia visible. They were bright enough to light a ten meter radius despite their size. Magic, maybe. There was Patchouli too, sitting on a separate chair on the side, minding her own business by reading a book.

Once I was at a decent distance before Remilia, enough that she would see me in her peripheral vision, she turned her red eyes to me. They _glow_ , man.

"Finally, you're here." She remarked.

I nodded in agreement. I don't look like it but I'm stiff as fuck. My posture is stick-straight, my hands are really flat against my side, and my feet are 45 degrees apart. This atmosphere was heavy, the same kind you'd feel when you're sitting in front of a really important individual, like a president or the Queen of England.

"You have made quite the ruckus in my absence. Under one night that's quite a feat for a human."

I took a deep breath. Oh dear.

"But that will be addressed later. There are other things I must speak to you about." She drank from her cup and set it on the table beside her. "Leave us, Patchy." She ordered, crossing her legs and resting her cheek against her fist as the elbow rested against the arm rest of her throne.

Patchouli wordlessly did as told, rising from her chair by floating from it and levitating for the door. For some reason, the chair was also floating and heading towards me. Once it reached my distance, it neatly placed itself behind me without a sound. I look back to the magician again and she was already at the door, one side opened by Sakuya, and she was gone.

The thud that echoed from it sealed my fate here with her.

I turned back towards Remilia and patiently awaited her next move.

She blinked slowly before she spoke, "I have the inkling that our time together will be long….and burdening." She gestured behind me. "Please sit beforehand."

I glanced behind me before I bowed gratefully. Without looking away, I felt for the chair behind me with my left hand and sat down once I felt the arm rest. Silently, I sighed and tried to ease my nerves as I am no longer using my feet. No matter how I look, no matter how firm and formal I looked, I am silently nervous inside.

"Allow me to inform you that whatever is said in this room does not leave it, therefore you must swear to me that everything that reaches your ear shall remain confidential. Do you understand?"

I nodded and replied in the same language, "I understand, Lady Scarlet. Not a single word to a single soul, not even Marisa."

"Good." She straightened her posture on the chair and began, "Do you remember your history, boy?"

Hm. "What is it that makes them relevant to the topic, if I may ask?"

"I have lived for more than five centuries," She informed, "That can only mean that I have been alive when the Salem Witch burnings were still ongoing in Europe, and when the Church ruled and governed towns and villages."

Ah, I see. "If I can summarize what little I know of such times, it is that people before are quick to accuse and are not particularly rational, given the primitive state of mind they have. The superstition of the devil and his 'evils' was common knowledge amongst the townsfolk, and that made it easy for people, even with the slightest suspicion, to accuse their neighbor of 'witchcraft'."

"It is also a time when self-righteousness within the Church is massive." She sounded like she was eating venom when she said 'Church'. Did something happen? "Tell me, boy: Do you think it is right for the Church to govern lives, especially at a time like that?"

I slowly curled my hand into a fist before I eased it up, letting it rest against the arm rest. My face remained neutral as I spoke, " _No_." Even for me, I fully disagree. "If it was so easy to see the evil in a person, this world would have been a paradise long ago. Humans are flawed, Lady Scarlet. No matter what noble cause we serve to the end of our lives, the pride in our hearts will always blind us from ever seeing the right thing." I sat a little straighter, leaning away from the backrest. "The Church should be the conscience of the public, guiding their lives for the greater good. They are not meant to control the people."

Her eyes that have been neutral since the start began to _glare_ , and it looked like she was trying to read me. After a few seconds, she spoke again, "Is that so?" She closed her eyes before leaning back against her throne, clasping her hands in front of her abdomen. "Let me tell you a story, boy. A story of a little girl and her sister….who suddenly became vampires at a certain young age."

I blinked slowly at that. "And who were they?"

This time, she gave a smile. A small wry smile that cut the tension of the atmosphere, giving me a small sense of ease, "Me, and Flandre."

~~~~~ « **҉** » ~~~~~

Once upon a time, I was just like any other girl. Young, spirited, happy, and loved. My beloved Mother and Father showered me with love for as long as I can remember, and when Flandre was born, their love grew. Me and my sister were inseparable, playing together, learning to read and write together, played instruments together….it was a time when I thought I never wanted anything else in the world other than my entire loving family.

My Father was a wealthy benefactor to the Church, contributing our riches to the Holy See. Not only that, he was devoted to the duty of looking after the welfare of the nearby villages, he gave to the poor, provided to the orphans, and even prepared all the villages for a famine that the Church did not predict. Despite such responsibilities, it never impeded him from ever being a father to me and my sister. I and Flandre adored him, worshipped him, like a God before our eyes.

My Mother….she was different. It was because of her that made us different from the common townsfolk. For one thing, she delved into the unknown. In other words, she was a witch. A direct _enemy_ of the Church.

Hmph.

Her actions are questionable and would likely send her to the Burning Stake, but not while everyone is oblivious. The Great Library was once her little office, and it wasn't as expansive as today. Mother rarely ever leaves the place, always reading books and tomes, either literature or archives about magic. But despite her quirks, she was still a devoted mother to me and Flandre, always there to read us a bedtime story before we sleep.

Living with a Christian Father and a Witch Mother gave me an enlightened view of the world compared to the villagers. I understood that their way of thinking is foreign to our own, because they blindly follow dogmas. The Scarlet Family does not believe in such things, but Father was smart enough to hide such a thing before he could be called a Heretic.

I know what you are thinking, and _yes_ , I was once a Christian. A rather unconventional one at that, having a different set of beliefs that was influenced by my Mother. But considering our ways, I doubt I could ever consider the entire Scarlet Family Christian. We barely ever go to church, not even Father.

Due to the times in the day, Father is obligated to learn war strategies, combat, and warfare. He was a great warrior, and the soldiers he trained were among the best of the land. He was a great man in their eyes, a father to his men. There was once this particular knight who fought his way to nobility but decided to serve…. _us_. For all the wonderful feats of skill, mastery, and loyalty he displayed, he decided to humble himself as a faithful knight to my father, a bodyguard.

The knight was parentless, no siblings, no family. He was all alone, and he found my father as a figure of authority he trusted more than God. He was devoted to him like a disciple. For his loyalty, his bravery, his skill, and his dedication to my family, he became the Scarlet Family's champion and Lord Protector to the next generation. All our secrets, all our doings, we openly shared to him for he is not simply a knight, but he was family now.

He became Jedidiah _Scarlet_. Father called him Jacob more often, so much Flandre and I began to think Jacob was his first name.

Ah….he was such a handsome man. For how young we are, Flandre and I were enamored by him. At times we fought for his attention but he treasured us both, saying that he couldn't choose between such wonderful angels. Still, we persisted and continued competing for him. At times when he was ever free from my father's service, he would spend time with me and Flandre, playing with us and watching over us whenever we decided to play with the other commoners.

It may sound unheard of at the time but the villagers were familiar enough with the Scarlet Family's children playing with the peasant children as a display of being down-to-earth.

As for Mother and Father, they worked hand in hand in their contributions to the public, politics, and the church. Father would be the mind and face that shall appeal to the Church, Mother would be the arm and resource that shall grant the village miracles guised as 'God's blessings' if the need arises. But mainly, it was Father who worked outside our home more often. Mother is the luckiest to have all the time in the world to read her books anytime she wishes unless her service is called.

At a time when people are quick to accuse of devilry and witchcraft, the Scarlet Family had to be careful. We must never expose how we truly do our work, for it would mean nothing but the death of our entire household. Father and Mother taught us that, and firmly they did. They were merely expressing their concerns and wanted me and Flandre to live without worries. They apparently have been doing this before Flandre and I were born and wanted it to stay that way.

We, of course, understood and swore to keep the masquerade forever lasting.

~~~~~ « **҉** » ~~~~~

"It failed to last, didn't it?" I ended up asking.

Remilia's facial expressions had once been nostalgic, becoming cynical, was now a baleful crinkle. I could tell that the next part was not going to be pleasant.

"Everything was perfect….until that _man_ came."

I crumpled my fist almost immediately. "I see someone _exposed_ it." I concluded.

She shook her head slowly, the burning glare in her red eyes beginning to intensify. I'm glad they weren't pointed at me. "More than that. He brought ruin…..and fire."

~~~~~ « **҉** » ~~~~~

It was just like any other day when I spent time wandering around the village with Flandre and Jacob, being greeted by the townsfolk and looking for books to read. It wasn't particularly eventful that day. Merely a simple good day. The harvest was bountiful, the people were happy, and the land was free from strife.

Then a deranged man came. He was the type of man you would see on the streets, tattered and dirty, but he was extraordinarily _wild_ and brazen. Once he saw me, he… _accused_ me. He called me the devil's child, and said my family were the spawns of devils that went against the church and committed witchcraft. He even proclaimed such things to passing priests, in the loudest voice as possible as if he was announcing the end of the world. His words were never taken seriously, brushed off as the words of an insane man that could not see fantasy from reality.

Once Jacob casted him away with a single punch to his jaw and shattered it, we never saw him again. We never told Mother and Father about the incident because we thought he was just an unimportant crazy man…but when time passed by, the rumors began.

Whispers and gossip rang all throughout the village. The villages began to distrust us. They began to suspect us. Us, their _benefactors_. Before we decided to refrain from leaving the mansion until all this suspicion is over, word of the Scarlet Family's children bearing red eyes began to ring in their ears.

Flandre and I thought it absurd. I was blue-eyed like my father, and Flandre inherited mother's emerald eyes, but the way our parent's acted told a different story.

They were….. _paranoid_.

I looked at the mirror everyday, checking if it were true. My eyes were the same, for a whole month they were the same blue eyes….

….Until I no longer saw myself in the mirror.

Then I became thirsty….so thirsty. My skin began to pale even more, my hearing was sharper than I thought possible, and I could see the most pathetic insect that burrowed into the earth from the clock tower.

I was scared, I didn't know what was happening to me. I ran to my sister when Jacob accompanied my father to dissuade the public from all the suspicions. But when I saw her….I could not stop myself and….became the cause of her curse.

~~~~~ « **҉** » ~~~~~

What….the fuck!?

"You…. _drained_ your little sister?"

She clawed her face even more, the sneer displaying all the teeth that could rip my face off, the same teeth that sunk into Flandre's neck. "It was never by choice, I did not know what came over me."

"But…. _how_ did you become a vampire?"

"That has been a mystery, even to this day…" She sighed sharply, "….but father and mother had a theory…and it was the most possible cause." She turned to me, "It was the rumors and the belief of the villagers that caused it."

"I…I do not follow."

She narrowed her eyes, "Do you know how Youkai are born, boy?"

No….I do not.

" _Belief_." She answered, "Whenever in the darkness, you would always assume that something is there staring back at you, patiently waiting for a chance to pounce on you. Because of that line of thinking, you began to fear that darkness. You personalized that fear into the existence you call 'monsters'. But when you reach your home where you feel the most secure, you failed to realize that there was absolutely _nothing_ in that darkness. You could have known that the sound you heard was simply an animal or a bird, or simply the wind creating strange sounds."

…Keep talking, Remilia. I'm hanging onto everything here.

"But the laws of the world hung onto belief with a vice grip and created the personalization of monsters to being. When you believe in monsters, that monster is born. When you believe in demons, a poor child was possessed by the devil. When you believed in the gossip of the Scarlet Family being devils…..I became **_ME_**."

[KKUUUUUHHHHAAAAAAAAG…..!]

Before I knew it, I was instantly _crushed_ and nearly fell off my chair, clutching my heart and breathing sporadically.

 _What the fuck!? What the fuck!?_

Nobody touched me, nothing even touched me. But Remilia…Remilia's presence became _mountainous._ That feeling you'd feel when a gigantic boulder was coming to crush you and for some reason you couldn't even move away. Remilia. _Did. That._ Just by sitting there, she became the boulder that was coming to crush my head.

How in the fuck did she do that!?

[What…..did you do…..!?] I rasped, looking up to her as the mountainous _pressure_ was lifted off me.

Remilia now looked like she _hated_ me.

~~~~~ « **҉** » ~~~~~

You be silent and sit still.

Now where was I…..? Ah, yes, when I lost control.

It was fortunate for mother to incapacitate me when she caught me draining her youngest child's neck. When I turned to her, I was no longer conscious.

But when I was again….I found that I forced Flandre into the curse of immortality.

Mother told me that we became the nosferatu….vampires. The demons of the night.

Mother and father were no longer themselves anymore. They became paranoid….desperate. They were beginning to shirk their duties as nobles and began searching for ways to reverse our curse. All their riches, all their investments….all spent on me and Flandre. The village has been neglected. Cures….miracles….even Mother's witchcraft could not do any good. The things they have done…all for me and my sister's sakes…..

And when the rumors and the gossips became numerous and varied to the point of madness…my father fell to the same curse as me.

His thirst unfortunately led him to the killing of his men in the process. He was not a light eater like me.

Then…..they knew. The entire village, the entire _Church_ knew. I don't know how they knew but they _knew_. It all happened so fast. It wasn't even the entire night before an entire mob of all villages came to the gate, demanding us to be burned for the murder of the knights, for the act of witchcraft, and consorting with the devil.

The Scarlet Family became the spawn of _Devils_ that deranged man had said we were. Mother was no longer human when she found her husband becoming the same devil as me, turning herself into a Youkai magician. But she didn't become such a being because she didn't want to leave her husband all alone. She was planning something, and me and Flandre wallowed in blissful ignorance and suffering. All these things happening to our beloved parents while we sit in each other's comfort oblivious of their suffering.

Jacob, my faithful knight, he remained by Flandre's side and mine. Despite our transformation, he remains to see us as the same Scarlet Angels he adored in his service to our family. He swore to protect the both of us, he swore to always be by our side, he resigned his loyalty to God and country for _us._

When father came home, coated in the blood of his men, he called every member of the family to gather. Ladies-in-waiting, servants, all of them. He and mother had devised a plan to teleport the entire mansion to a place far away. Away from Europe, someplace where the Church cannot touch us. But he told that not everyone can go with him. He gave permission to every servant to leave before they could fall to the same punishment as him.

To my shock, _every single one_ left. Wordlessly and without a look back over their shoulder. They ran like cowards, throwing away their loyalty to the family as if it were an expendable resource.

It was only me, Flandre, Mother, Father, and Jacob. Just us five.

I was level-headed enough to help in any way I can to finish the incantations. But Flandre…..she was falling apart. Jacob and I did everything we could to calm her down, just so we could escape the mob.

But fate did not seem so kind to us that day.

Just when we were close to the end of our preparations, the mob was there, chanting, shouting, holding their torches and makeshift weapons, cursing our name. Every single villager we served, every single villager my father served, they were at the gate, ready to _kill_ us. I was indignant on his behalf, and saddened from it all. All of our works falling apart, all around us.

All because of one insane man's cursing.

The mob was already breaking through, and we knew we didn't have enough time. Father threw away all that he had to buy us as much time as he could. He threw away his loyalty, he threw away all the trust he earned from them, he threw away his fame and honor, even his innocence—he accepted the role of the monster and ravaged all that came close to the walls of my home. Mother…she left the instructions to us and Jacob and joined father in defending us.

The cries Flandre made when I held her back from running out there…..I will never forget them.

The last I saw of my parents…my mother was burned to the stake alongside my father. They didn't resist…..my father being a vampire and my mother being a magician, they had all the power to break out of their binds and run to us….! But they didn't resist…they simply sat there, accepting their fate….like sheep to the slaughter…!

When I surrendered to my emotions and quickly ran to the door…the sun glared at me, and burned my skin nearly to ashes.

We were no longer in the night of Europe, we were now on another continent.

…Flandre….Jacob, and I….were free….saved, no longer having to worry about the Church….and our parents were left behind….to die.

~~~~~ « **҉** » ~~~~~

…my god…

….I'm…so sorry…..Remilia Scarlet….you poor soul…

I held on to the rosary through my shirt and prayed my condolences, prayed for the souls of her dearly departed mama and papa.

Look at the way she is now, she doesn't look so regal and sophisticated anymore. She looked like a little girl who needed a hug. I would've given her one but…I don't know, courtesy? Preservation of her pride by not pitying her? I really don't know, but she will know that I am very compassionate.

She's really trying her best not to look like a weak kid, she's retaining as much pride as she could as she wept into the handkerchief she placed in her eyes. I stayed silent, paying respects in the silence.

I don't know how much time has passed but once she had the energy to talk again, she rose from her throne and looked down on me. I could feel the pride lingering around her, the 'high and mighty' kind, but the hate I felt from her burning gaze was the most prominent.

I think I know what's going on here.

"On the days that followed in the new continent we lived in, we were lost…but Jacob did his best to sustain me and Flandre. In the middle of nowhere, there was plenty of animals for him to eat and for us to drink. But such a livelihood cannot last forever, not while my knight is still human. I offered him a chance to be like me and Flandre, to be immortal and long-lived, so we can be together forever."

Her downcast told me what good man Jacob's response was before she even said it.

"He refused." She sniffled, "He _refused_ …he said he would be with us forever. He said he would look after us forever, that's what he promised to father. How could he? How could he break his oath that way? Is death preferable to being with me and Flandre forever!? I…I….I loved him! I vowed to marry him…! I was the first to propose…he….he…" She cracked down again, taking the handkerchief in her hands and wiping her tears with it.

…..I have no words to say, Remilia. He simply wished to die a human.

After blowing into it, she continued with a shaky voice, "…but before he passed on to dust, he had been having secret meetings with a young lady called Meiling. He asked the woman to take his place once he passes on. When we finally met her, she was as similarly devoted to us as him. Over time, she became _Hong_ Meiling. She was our maid since then before we found Sakuya."

I nodded solemnly.

Rest in peace, Jedidiah. For your sacrifice, for your loyalty, God will hail you the hero of the Scarlet Family in heaven.

"After one century, Flandre's power of destruction began to emerge. Not only that, but our wings have blossomed from our backs, enabling us the ability to take flight. Unlike me, my little sister didn't want it. She didn't want these gifts. She wanted to be normal. She wanted to be a human again. At one incident, she severed her own wings with her power, denying it any chance of regenerating. Meiling and I were able to restrain her before she could cause anymore greater harm to herself."

…..Poor kid.

"She agreed to my suggestion of secluding herself in the basement to make sure she doesn't harm anyone with her own powers. To keep herself occupied, Meiling and I visit her regularly and bring her toys to play with." Her lips pursed, "But as several decades passed by, her memories deteriorated and her mind is steadily reduced to little fragments thanks to her isolation. I can say that it is her way of coping with the loss of our parents. She _was_ the one who grieved the most."

She turned her eyes to me, her red gaze locked into mine with a sharp focus, "Then I found one of Mother's books. It was a personal work of her own hand: a tome that told of ways to reverse the curse of vampirism. There were _many_ ways but each one demanded I must gather such eccentric ingredients that would be impossible for any being, dead or alive, to accomplish…except for one."

Which is….?

"The blood of Jehovah. In other words: Holy Blood. If a vampire were to drink the blood of the carrier, the curse of vampirism will be vanquished like a stain and the victim will finally be a human again." She stated. "If I were to find such a thing, where should I head to? Where can I find the nearest community of Christians that could possibly have a person that carried it?"

Hesitantly, I answered that, "B-back to Europe."

She leered maliciously at me. "A merchant ship is about to sail across for Europe, and I took the opportunity as it presented itself."

"You did not venture to Europe simply for the carrier, did you?" I asked.

She grinned wickedly at that, "You have caught on real fast, boy…! I like it!" Her voice is starting to rise in pitch, and I could hear her madness coming to rise. "My mother and father's murderers! They have already withered into pathetic dust when I traveled to the villages we once served. But their later generations have lived, lived and expanded their borders on the grounds the Scarlet Family once occupied. And what did I do come nightfall?"

…..I knew it. "You _slaughtered_ them, didn't you?"

"Yes." She breathed, her grin already stretching far beyond human possibility. "Men, women, children, old, young, rich and poor alike, I never discriminated! I even decimated the same Church that once conducted the burning of my mother and father! Their screams and pleas for help and mercy….if they think they are so innocent as to not deserve what is coming for them, what of Mother!? What of Father!? What have they deserved to be burned to the stake!?"

Fucking hell…..she was both enraged and driven mad in her past bloodlust. By full honesty, I was genuinely frightened. I never moved a muscle as she continued.

"Since their passing, I have never forgotten what they called me. The Scarlet Devil, they called me. Well, I hope I never disappointed for the role they handed out to me….for I left the lands paved with the blood of all who desecrated the Scarlet name."

…..looks like it's another one of Christianity's greatest mistakes, and they ended up creating a demon out of a crying little girl.

The world before sure was a fucked up place.

"But did you ever find it, Lady Scarlet?" I asked politely, "The carrier, did you find the person?"

She slowly shook her head. "Not even the pope or bishop bore such a sacred thing. For years, I have searched. For centuries I have searched, but not _one_ was there! Not even a single one!" Her shouting voice was powerful enough to make me wince, and it echoed all throughout this entire room. Then her voice was now lower, "I have given up. Nothing is ever going to save Flandre from her suffering. Even when Patchy came to my home, the ingredients needed are long spent, extinct, or simply _gone_."

Then she raised a pointing finger, and aimed it at me.

"Then _you_ came."

…..

…..What?

"What is it you are implying, Lady Scarlet?" I asked, genuinely confused.

" **You** …" She emphasized. "… _are_ the carrier."

I was instantly off my seat, [WHAT!?]

"You really didn't realize that, did you?" She flatly asked amidst the echo of my voice, "I speak the truth, you are the carrier of the blood of Christ himself."

No! No! No! No! No! This is all wrong! How could I be!? How do I have the fucking _right_ to even bear that kind of thing!? What kind of _privilege_ do I have!?

"It's your choice whether to believe me or not, boy. My point here is that the main cause of everything that you suffered last night was because of your blood. You're purifying blood that had all the potential to cure my darling little sister!"

…..

…..…..

….….…...everybody stop.

Everybody fucking stop. Something about her words somehow signified something. Whatever it is...it pushed me into a stiff mood.

[Paraphrase.] I wasn't requesting this at all. I don't know why but I'm having the internal instinct telling me that what's coming next is something I'm _not_ gonna like. [ _Why_ did everything happen last night? Where were you even?]

"I left." And just like that, she just _tells_ me. What the fuck? "I left you to my little sister's whims."

Huh. [So what? You expected me to nanny her for the entire night?]

Her eyes _burned_ , "I expected you to _die_."

Kttttthhhh!

Now I actually recoiled at that.

I literally back-stepped out of a survival instinct thanks to her looking hostile for just a single second that I ended up pushing the chair behind me and tipped it over. The slam it made was loud enough to be a gunshot in this expansive and _silent_ room.

When I bit back the growl from coming out of my throat for the first few seconds, I held myself back from ever pulling out my knife or lighting up a torch in my hand and simply crossed my arms.

Let her speak.

But first, I need to say this, [I technically _did_ die, mind you. Look at what happened to Marisa. If anything, it's entirely _your_ fault.]

*Twitch*

…..I saw that eye twitch, you little brat. You wanted me to die, Marisa instead nearly took that in my place! And look what that led up to: your li'l sis nearly got raped and killed because of me!

"An unexpected intervention which led to a disaster that was thankfully averted. If not for her, everything would have went as planned."

That's right….save face, Draculina….keep talking and make this interesting for the both of us. Give me every fucking reason to hate your _fucking_ guts….!

If we end up fighting, I'll make you suffer equality by going through what the both of them went through! First it'll be an eye-gouging…..then comes a proceeding mutilation. I'll be careful not to have any of this 'holy blood' going through your throat and revitalizing you.

"Everything nearly came to plan." She sneered, all the dislike she had towards me oh so fucking clear in her eyes. "No matter who that interloper was that attacked you in that hallway, it was enough to trigger Flandre's thirst, and if it weren't for Marisa's arrival, she could have been human again."

Keep talking, bitch.

"Flandre, sweet little sister, Mother's little moonlight, Father's Jewel, Jacob's second Scarlet Angel, she _could not forgot it all_! _Every memory of her happy days are locked in her head and the trauma left her mad_! _Mad, unpredictable, and excitable_! _Your blood is all that is needed to heal every scar_!" Her rant was not only loud (enough to split my ears) but _supernatural_. My vision was tunneled from an unknown source, and there was a spiritual pressure on my being that's trying to put me down on my knees. My anger is all that kept me standing. "The curse I passed on to her, the pain that she suffered because of me, every century year she spent in isolation because of her dangerous power, all that will be healed and amended once she feeds from the carrier of the Holy Blood that is YOU!"

…..…..

…..…..…..

…..You _fucking obsessive-compulsive gambit-addicted **CUNT**_!

[Then why?] I fucking demand that you tell me, you bitch. [Why didn't you say so? Why did you go through all that trouble just to have her feed from me?] Look what that plan of yours did. Look at what happened to your sister! That was _all your fault_! FUCKING YOURS! [Why didn't you just have me give it to her!? Huh!? Do you have a fucking problem with asking or something!? Is that it!? You could've just said 'hey Eman, feed my sister because she is thirsty', y'know!? I would've let her! What made you think I would refuse after _I just **let** you drink from me not a day before_!?]

Don't fucking boil. Don't fucking boil! Do not ignite! Flames, do not come out and make me look hostile! Let me yell at this bitch in my indignity like a normal powerless human!

[Why'd you have to go through all that _hassling_ just to _feed_ her, huh!? Why do you even need to kill me!?]

"Because I hate you."

…..…..…..

…..…..…..…..…..…..

…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..

"You are a Christian, a person from a self-righteous religion that sought to deny all other religions, all other beliefs, all other gods, all other ethics because it thinks it is the _right_ and _true_ religion! A religion with followers so quick to point at 'demons' and have them executed _without_ a trial! Men, women, children, my _parents_! You Christians do not discriminate when it comes to the _executions_ and the _burnings_ and the _hangings_ and the _lynching_!"

….so….

"I don't care what kind of a person you are, Eman! You may not be like them, but there is no denying that you will end up doing the same thing."

So it's like this, huh…..…..

"What does your bible say? 'There's no God other than me'!? There are many gods here, Eman, and you will strive to loathe them and deny their existence! Hmm, what else is there? Magic is a device of the devil? You have already realized that your friend, Marisa, is a practitioner of _magic_ , haven't you!? Well, what else is here in Gensokyo? Oh, thousands and thousands of practitioners of magic! Does the bible conceptualize Youkai as 'demons' as well? I do not know, you tell me. Oh, right: I _am_ a demon! I don't have to mention about the absurd number of animistic _pagans_ that reside in the Human Village, do I!?"

…..…..yeeeeup, it is _definitely_ like this.

"Christianity is Gensokyo's poison, Eman. And _you_ are the catalyst of its destruction. Maybe not you, but someone else. Soon…..soon, people will know you, Eman, and later afterwards, your religion will be known. One among them, maybe one so spiritually devoted, will soon convert to your religion and abandon the one they were first raised to have. You will know the prejudice the human village has for Youkai, and once they hear of your particular faith that shields against _demons_ , their zealousness over this religion of yours will be greater than any other devotion that existed. They will deny _all_ Youkai. They will deny _all_ gods. Everything in Gensokyo's well-being will be denied, all because of that religion of yours."

…..…..

…..…..…..…..…..

…..…..…..…..…..…..…..Remilia…..

…..…..you dug yourself even deeper. To hear about your plan nearly killing your sister already ticked me off to the point where I can no longer bring myself to respect you, but to hear _this_ coming out of you?

I'm not gonna let this go. Oh no, no way. You are _officially_ on my **SHIT LIST**.

Now that you are an honorary member of that particular group, you deserve a _warm_ round of applause.

*Clap...Clap...Clap...Clap...Clap...Clap...Clap...Clap...*

Bravo. Braaavoooo, Remilia. _Bravoooooo_.

"What?" Oh, you look confused, Remilia. Can you tell me what's wrong? "What are you doing? Why are you clapping!?"

*Clap..Clap..Clap..Clap..Clap..Clap..Clap..*

]Bravoooo! _Braaaaavoooooooooooo_!] IT'S A FUCKING SPECTACULAR SIGHT TO BEHOLD IT MAKES MY HANDS CLAP FASTER! [Just bravo, Remilia! That was a very _bombastic_ speech!]

*CLAP! CLAP! CLAP! CLAP! CLAP! CLAP! CLAP! CLAP! CLAP!*

You look so fucking lost for words, bitch. What reaction did you actually expect from me, huh? What? Did you expect me to question my faith? Were you expecting me to crack down? A spiritual crisis, perhaps?

Who the fuck knows?

All I know is that you didn't expect me to look like _the_ MOST impressed **unimpressed** audience of your fucking _unlife_!

[Halle-fucking-lujah, everybody! We got ourselves a _very_ **special** specimen! Clap your fuckin' hands for this pity party…..!]

*BBRSSSSHHHHHH!‼!*

And just as I finish, Remilia fucking throws giant orbs of scarlet to either side of me, strong enough to create deep holes on the checkered floors, loud enough to make my ears go deaf, enough to shake my bones, but not enough to make me fall over.

You look upset, Lady Scarlet. Is something wrong? You look like you want to kill me on the spot. "You….! Don't you dare make fun of me, you lowly Christian _scum_!"

You _did_ manage to make me stop clapping like a complete douche, bitch. You should get an additional award for that. I'd clap my hands, but no. I got a speech of recognition for you instead.

[Congratulations, Remilia Scarlet.] I coldly praised, each syllable I let out was loaded to the brim with sarcasm. [For all your _altruistic efforts_ of _sanitizing_ Gensokyo from the fundamentalist Christians that once killed your mama and papa, you have made yourself into **_their_** image.]

Oh you look like you don't get me. "What image…!?" She asked in a growl, sneering all that wicked teeth that are best fit to rip the half of my head off, including the skull.

I sneered back, showing her all the teeth that allowed very parasitic fires to worm inside her sister's tiny little living corpse. _[You….FUCKING **HyPoCriTe** , **YoU kNiGhT tEmPlAr ImMaTuRe BiTcH-fUcK**_ **!‼!‼!‼** ]

~~~~~ « **҉** » ~~~~~

She's angry. She was _so_ angry.

She didn't hold back as she blasted all forms of gigantic scarlet danmaku on me. I don't know whether she had bad aim or she was deliberately trying to not hit me, but being surrounded by endless amounts of blast waves that were equal to a grenade explosion in each one but was not able to _kill_ me was not something I experienced everyday.

My magic-proof clothing may have taken the blows of Remilia's onslaught like a champ, but nobody mentioned that _I_ won't feel the pain.

The memory of the cauterizing flames have already came back when I showered, and once Sakuya had closed the door, I had prepared to use them in case things got rough.

I expected her to blast me when I said it, but the level of pain was not part of the expectations. The first blast was a murderous bitch. My ears bled upon the explosion right next to me, my right leg was literally dislocated, and I slammed against the nearest pillar. That one hurt like a bitch, not to mention that I was genuinely horrified thanks to the number of broken bones I had.

The healing flames had already activated simply by response to the injuries I've already taken, the warmth spreading all over the numerous internal injuries in my body, especially the rib cage and my leg. The temperature is close in comparison to burning paper, both comforting and discomforting. The flames sort of dulled the pain, but the sensations of the fractures are still excruciating. It still wasn't enough.

Everything hurts….but I could still think…..I'm still coherent despite all this pain…..! The warmth…..the healing fires are keeping me…..aaghh…!

If it weren't for these healing flames…! AAgghh….! It hurts….! How could I still be able to think like this….!?

 _Those last two years sure did something to me. I can think through the pain…. **almost** …..hehehehe…..!_

As if cracked ribs and a fucked leg wasn't enough, she picked me up from the collar and threw me against her throne. Her throw was enough to break it apart upon my landing. I bled from the mouth, I felt my bones crack even further, I'm not even sure if there was an external fracture; broken bones that pierced _out_ of my skin. If that was so, I'm not sure because I'm wearing pants that entirely covered both my legs and I don't see any on my arms.

It's already obvious that I growled and grunted in every punishment she gave me. Everywhere around me hurts. It was hell. The flames are almost not enough to soften every sensation. I was almost losing my cognition.

But I didn't scream. I'm not letting her have the satisfaction.

 _No. Fucking. Way._

As if that thought was some sort of activation as well, the flames in my body had increased in temperature….and the pain of all the broken bones had lessened, only to be replaced by the heat…..

…ha! I could take it…! This hurts even less….agh….! Ow….! Water…..water….give me water….!

A hand once again grabbed the front of my collar and pulled me up close to Remilia's monstrous face. "Do you know how cathartic that was for me?" She asked in mock politeness. "Do you now know how much pain I have to make every single murderer of my parents suffer for?"

Then she threw me to the place I once stood in her rant, right on top of a fucking pile of broken wood that was once the chair I sat on. No need to emphasize the fact that I landed on hard ground or dangerous wood while having broken bones and more than a million bruises around me, it was the sharp spikes from the broken pile of wood that pierced my sides and back that needs to be emphasized.

I'm definitely bleeding now. I can see the flames poking out of my wounds to cauterize them. I just got these new clothes and they now reek of the wearer going through some violence.

"That is not even close to what they have suffered. Not even close."

Glad to hear that Remilia is still not done talking, even with that _polite_ tone of voice.

There was one thing about me that made me _slightly_ beyond her control of the situation: I was still smiling, and I never stopped since she threw the first bullet and fucked my skeleton over in ways I have not experienced.

I have coughed, I have growled, choking in my own blood is not even excluded, but no matter what I went through, I never stopped wearing this smug-as-fuck smile.

You fucking _lost_ , Remilia.

[You….say that those….fucks are quick to declare somebody evil….w…without even trying to verify the truth in their words…] I wasn't shouting or even talking. My body was too fucked and my mind too clouded with pain to make myself have the will to be loud. My body is literally **burning** on the inside thanks to all the healing fires doing their very best to dull and heal my bones. But I could still think. I'm not broken yet. I just needed to whisper, no need for the extra effort. Vampires got a good hearing, after all. […what does that make you…..when you automatically assume that a Christian like me will immediately start gathering lynch mobs _because_ the book says so?]

"AAAAGH!"

I could've laughed. But her next attack didn't allow me that action. Couldn't tell what she did. My eyes were closed, and that made the pain and punishment that my body received all too perceptible. Forget the other broken bones she added to my body, I think she had slammed me against the wall. I could already feel her knuckles against my throat as she held me against it by the collar.

I spat at her face with my mouth blood. You sure looked surprised at my defiance, I'm not sure whether it's the spit or the smile on my face.

[….you think I'll hate other gods because they're not great, that they're _false_. Ha….because of me worshipping one God, you think I deserve to die….] I was merely breathing my words at this point. My vocal chords might have been gone, or I was rendered unable to use them, but I know that she understood me. That's _good_ enough. [….what did those fucks think when they found out your mama was a magician…!? Did they think she worshipped God…..or the devil…!? If it was the latter, would they spare her!?]

The next thing she did, I'm very certain she threw me to the door. For one thing, the surface my back landed on was relatively soft compared to the last ones. Not to mention the resounding thud. Cement don't thud, only bones and wood do when you hit them.

I did land the back of my head against it and fell unconscious, but before I knew it, my eyes were already open. The aches in my body are still present, and it made me feel like I only passed out for a single second. Not until I realized the state of my right hand.

I have used it to cushion my head against the wood. Wasn't sure if I could move a single finger on it.

Survival reflexes are scary, especially if you were once trained to always protect your head.

Before I could actually verify the entire state of my body, Remilia was suddenly in front of me, holding a fucking scarlet spear. Not an ordinary spear, it's one made entirely out of red magic, the size too big for her, and it glowed bright with dangerous energy, and she had it pointed close to my eye.

"Don't you dare….." She growled, nearing it even closer. I didn't move. My body was too messed up to do anything. "…talk about my mother….!"

[you…you think….I'll hate the villagers the sooner I'll see them….for no reason o-other..than the fact that they're animistic….] Trough the red haze that came from my bloodstained eyes, I leered at Remilia. […..what did you think those fucks will do once they knew that you don't worship God like they did?]

As if I had nailed it right on the fucking head _once again_ , she stabbed that massive spear into my fucked right hand onto the floor. Thanks to that, the healing fires immediately tried to close it, even if her spear is still stuck in it.

Thanks, it wasn't of use anymore anyway.

"Shut up…..!" Yer losing it, Remilia, and I **love** it! "Shut up! Shut up! You are the worst! Worse than I am! Such fundamentalists still exist in the outside world! Don't you dare deny, because I was still present when the Americans had created an extremist church that has still existed to this day!"

If she's talking about Westboro Baptist Church, I swear to God I'll blow my fucking ass off, even if my vocal chords are all gone.

Flames…..heal me. I don't care how hot it is, just fucking burn me!

I _really_ don't know the kind of scientific explanation I would think up for this magic. I forgot my anatomy lessons long ago. I'm not sure if the white blood cell fix bones besides fighting bad bacteria or not but I'm pretty sure that the heat that was rolling over me was doing something. If I were to hypothesize, the increased flow of blood (or heat) in my body also accelerated the regeneration process in the interior of my bones. Whatever biological agents in my body were responsible for healing the bones and regenerating tissue, they went to work with adrenaline.

In such a painful state, I doubt anybody might be able to cast it. But I was an emotion-trigger, and I used my feeling of _absolute_ superiority to fuel my magic.

Yep, I drowned myself in _megalomania_. The pain have probably messed up my head and gave me a mental disorder of being high and mighty, but it was a necessary evil. I just needed to heal.

There's also no denying that I'm in the right here.

While I sat crumpled against this door behind me, I reveled in the warmth that's spreading all over me as the healing flames coated around me. Weird. This thing should be painful. Maybe this sort of pain now pales in comparison to what Remilia did.

Or maybe I became a masochist? For one thing, I'm _enjoying_ this.

For one thing, it softened the numerous excruciating pains in my body, and even cleaned out the blood that stained my eyes, making me see the clear yellow of my healing flames.

Mending and painful at the same time.

This feels greeeeaaat…..!

I have officially lost my mind, haven't I…..!?

I'm pretty sure I had splinters on me from the pile of wood I landed on, and a single piece that pierced my left forearm was burned to ashes. When there were ashes on the open wound, they were burned too. When there was no more, the flames cauterized it and became an instant scar. It stung at the entire process.

While I healed and have recollected my scrambled thoughts, I have gathered the energy to start using my voice. It felt weird to speak, even as the flames kept coming in and out of my mouth to heal whatever was injured inside. [You hit me…..cuz yer mad…..and yer mad….because I'm correct…..hehe…..!]

Pretty sure she shouted something back, but I wasn't paying attention. I was laughing at what I'm seeing. My fucked right hand that Remilia pierced was now healed but it had a hole in the middle of the palm. I got stigmata now.

Now, I'll continue, [People grew up, Remilia.] My voice was now clear, especially as the flames were no longer seeping into my mouth. [Christianity changed. Haven't ya learned anything after all the time we've been through, despite how short it is? I didn't start thinkin' I should convert people to Christianity when I found out about the dominant religion in Gensokyo, I didn't start thinkin' Youkai are evil unless I saw that at face-value. You could see that Christianity is different _through_ me. _You_ should change too, you pint-sized brat of a Draculina! Ya still haven't matured from your 500 year old impression of Christians yet…..!]

I wasn't even done healing, and already Remilia was lifting me up by the collar, flying above the ground just to make herself look tall. Pathetic. It's like she wants me to be scared~

"Don't you dare tell me to change…..! Christianity's dogmas hasn't changed, even before the time I transported to Gensokyo!"

 _Well_!

[THEN YOU'D BE RIGHT AT HOME IN USA! LOTSA PEOPLE HAD GIVEN UP THEIR FAITH AND ARE HAPPY BEING SECULAR!] I didn't resist as she held me. I may have regenerated but not completely. My bones are still at the wrong places, I could feel it! Any exterior fractures that existed may still be jutting out, and only flesh wounds became scars. [BUT YER STILL BLIND! BLIND AND IMMATURE! SO IMMATURE YER HEAD NEVER REALLY GREW UP JUST LIKE YER FUCKING BODY!]

Oh, I hit a nerve! She immediately slammed my back straight to the ceiling. Never mind the new pain and injury she just gave me, with my bones being this fucked up and completely stuck in place, gravity became my enemy as it made the aches come alive once again at the odd angles.

AAAAGGHHH! THIS HURTS! YOU'RE MAKING THE FIRES HURT EVEN MORE, BITCH!

HE…..HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA‼

YES! KEEP DOING IT! I ALREADY HAVE EVERYTHING AGAINST YOU THOUGHT UP IN MY MIND CLOUDED WITH SO MUCH PAIN, RELIEF, AND ABSOLUTE SMUGNESS!

"I am not blind and immature! I am five centuries older than you are! I have suffered more than you could imagine in this cursed world! Your minuscular existence of a mere 19 years pales before mine!"

[BEING OLD DOESN'T MAKE YA INTELLIGENT, YA STUPID BITCH!] It's time to resist. I grabbed on the wrist that held on to the scruff of my collar and _burned_ them. Megalomania was now fully aside, and I wrought out the pent-up rage I've been stocking up ever since hearing her hypocrisy. The smoke that is coming out of my head will be the only indication of my emotion. With a normal tone of voice, made monotone because of the burning emotion brewing up within me, I said, [We humans learn from the mistakes of our ancestors! From the inquisition, from the witch burnings, from the slavery, from the racism, from the segregation of races, from the control of people using religion, so many of us have grown past all that! Even religion! Considering how long humans have recorded their history, _we have wisdom far older than you are_!]

"GGGRRRRRRRRAAAAAAGGGHHH!‼!‼!‼!‼!‼!‼"

Then she threw me straight towards the ground.

Hmph, as if that'll kill me, you fucking bitch!

Explosive fireballs, gather into both my hands, stat!

Swinging my fucked hands forward (thank god for how tall the ceiling is), the explosion that followed as they hit the ground created a blast force that reduced the momentum of my fall before I landed beside the blazing impact zone.

Okay, that hurt. I hate being broken boned.

Nonetheless, I forced myself to stand up, increasing the intensity of the healing fires as they numbed the pain. My left leg was indeed fucked but thankfully unbroken. It simply hurts to stand, but I forced myself through it. The flames can support me, even if a little.

I faced wounds worse than this. Even if I haven't, the pain ain't no problem. I used to get hit a bunch of times when I assaulted people before. I already faced broken bones, much so on my first day in Gensokyo.

Nothing new…..I'm still not broken…!

When Remilia descended just a descent height above the ground, floating with her wings flapping slowly, her burnt wrists already repairing themselves, I continued to speak, [I am far different from the average Christian, Remilia. You won't see most like me so open with letting people worship their own gods, believe in their own beliefs, and let them live as they please.] That's a stretch of what I truly feel about people outside the Christian faith. I don't _let_ people, I _accept_ people, as in _tolerate_. I still want people to be Christian but I am respectful enough to let them be when they don't want to. But when they want to, I'll guide them, with respect and love.

I willed the healing flames to fade when I couldn't take the heat anymore…..and came afterwards a powerful _STING_ of all the excruciating sensations that have been held back to come surging into my head….fortunately, they're not as bad as I thought.

I could still think amidst through it…..looks like the pain of the flames before have topped this one that it feels like having winched bones from being crushed because the car was cramped.

As much coherence as I could gather with my words, I said, [When I first heard that _monsters_ existed, I was _happy_. I _always_ wanted to see a monster, and being in Gensokyo granted me that wish. When I met Suika and Yukari, I finally had a grasp of how dangerous Youkai can be, despite their amicable moods.] I looked meaningfully into her baleful red glare, [When Marisa told me that vampires existed, I was _beyond_ happy. It gave me the urge to know that vampire, to understand that vampire, to learn about that vampire. It went as far as to learn just about _every_ Youkai that existed.] Do you see, Remilia? Do you see? [I'm not like those fundamentalists, Remilia, and there is nothing you can do to change that. If you ever want to see me become shitty to a Youkai, it'll be the ones who attacked _first_ and the ones who would want to harm an innocent life. If you wanna see me hate a god, it'll be a god who doesn't care about his/her worshippers.]

She didn't say anything. Her eyes went staring into space, the malicious hatred on her face slowly becoming vacant. Her mouth moved, as if she was about to say something, but I hardly hear anything.

The pain has considerably lessened now. It's a relief. In turn, I willed the healing flames to come back, and the pain became nothing more than a throbbing sensation in my body.

…..now I could think clearly…..

[I'll be honest, Remilia.] I drew her attention back to me. [I truly felt for you.]

And then she instantly became angry as fuck again. "Don't you dare pi—"

[I'm a Christian, do you expect me to be apathetic?] I bet Remilia here has forgotten what all Christian's are supposed to be. We are supposed to be like Jesus; compassionate, self-sacrificing, caring, and loving. We don't assume God's thoughts, we don't assume God's will, and we certainly do **not** kill for His name. We simply do His Original Will, **that's** **it**. I'm not a model Christian, but I sure as hell know where I stand.

[When you told me of what happened to you, I cried on the inside. Your mama and papa were good people, they didn't deserve to die. No one even deserved to die that way, betrayed and left all alone to their demise as you live on.] I am not lying here, Remilia, all these words are straight from the heart, and even a vampire like yourself should see that there's no point in lying, especially about something personal like this. [Your revenge on their generation in Europe is understandable, because you were grieving. Even I would have murdered innocent men, women, and children for my parents' murders.] Even if mine weren't the model type of parents to begin with, I'd still honor them. Not by loving them, but by never forgetting their names, faces, and all the good they have done for me, even if they were few. It's my right as a Christian.

[But what you have pulled last night has gone too far, Remilia.] She narrowed her eyes at me. [That grudge of yours still hasn't left, you held on to it, even to this day. For how long? _500_ years? In a human perspective, that's so fucking long. It just shows how _immature_ you are.]

I already saw her next move coming before I even finished saying anything: she was about to throw that red spear at me. "Don't you lecture me—!‼"

[YOU HIT ME, YOU'LL ONLY PROVE MY POINT!] I hastily shouted, and Remilia was stiff in the air as she was stuck in her position of rearing back her spear. The flames inside me had worsened due to my outburst, creating a boiling point inside. Nonetheless, I continued speaking, but my speech had already become heated due to the volcano inside me. [If it was me, Remilia, I would have given up on my grudge right after I killed the entire generation! I would've committed suicide before I could hold on to that grudge for another 50 years! Do you know how that'll tire the fuck out of me!?]

"You don't understand….!" Oh, this bitch is _stubborn as fuck_! This is fucking ridiculous! "YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND HOW I FEEL! YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO DICTATE ME HOW TO FEEL! HOW COULD YOU UNDERSTAND ALL THE SUFFERING FLANDRE AND I WENT THROUGH!?"

[ **IS THAT YOUR EXCUSE FOR KILLING CHRISTIANS WHO'RE BARELY RELATED TO THE PEOPLE WHO TURNED YOUR ENTIRE LIFE INTO A PILE OF SHIT!? THOSE FUCKS GOT WHAT THEY DESERVED ALREADY!** ] I can't take this anymore! I fucking can't take this anymore! I don't care how I sounded! I am so fucking done with this bitch! I'm fucking done with this pain! I'm fucking done with everything! [ **FUCKING MOVE ON! HUMANS MOVE ON WHEN THEIR LOVED ONE DIES! ANIMALS MOVE ON WHEN THEIR YOUNG DIES! _WHY CAN'T YOU DO THE SAME_!?**]

" **SHUT UP! SHUT UP! SHUT UP! SHUT UP! SHUT UP! SHUT UP!** "

A red nuclear bomb exploded in this very room.

~~~~~ « **҉** » ~~~~~

There is an anger called 'Righteous Anger'. It isn't a really uncommon emotion, but not a lot of people could identify it when they began feeling such anger. If I were to define it in my own words, it is an anger not born of pride and legit not a sin.

The most basic anger we feel almost everyday, when we get insulted, punched, frustrated, stressed, wronged, or simply cheated, all that had something to do with pride. It was either wounded or affected and you would immediately defend it like a champ.

Righteous anger is an anger that is meant for others, not against others. An example would be the anger born from worry, the anger born from sympathy, the anger born from looking at the immaturity in front of you. I've felt that anger when I looked at Marisa stealing Patchouli's shit or ruining the Mansion's property.

At this minute, I am feeling that anger once again, and the level of amplification that did to my fire ability is actually _quite_ profound:

When Remilia released all of that scarlet hell, composed of so much destructive energy thrown at every direction possible, even destroying the portraits and banners and everything that isn't nailed down, she was releasing her frustrations, her guilt, and all her rage against this very room….and me. So many tiles are already flying everywhere, stone and cement cracking and falling apart, and some of those dangerous scarlet lightning that flew everywhere could have turned me into a pile of mush.

But her display of throwing all that tantrum….all of Remilia's immaturity, despite being this old…..all of that just genuinely pisses me the fuck off.

All that anger that came over me was manifested into a great fiery shield. I didn't even have to will it, it was just so _automatic._ It was the round shield of fire that I used on Marisa last night, but this time it was wider, hotter, and more than one was there. Shielding In front of me, above me, on both sides, and behind me. I wasn't able to comprehend how effectively they were sucking in the destruction that could've hit me. Whatever debris that could have fell on me, they instantaneously turned to dust as soon as they hit the flat surface of my shields. Whatever danmaku or scarlet magic Remilia threw in my direction, it was eaten away by my righteous anger.

When the destructive temper tantrum was finally over, the flashing of scarlet lights ceased, the shaking on the floors stopped, the explosions also fell silent, and when the dust of the masonry around us cleared, I only see Remilia kneeling on the floor just a few feet away from me, surrounded by the grand mess she left on her own throne room. Cracked and shattered floors, pillars either cracked or toppled over, and the walls….they're done.

I dismissed the shields as I could clearly see that she was completely deflated of all her energy.

My body was literally burning like a steam pot. So much pressure is building up in me due to all the fractures I'm suffering. If it weren't for the reopened wounds I've suffered when I fell down to the floors again due to the shaking that allowed ventilation to release the pressure, I swear I could've exploded.

I can see from here that her shoulders were shaking, her wings drooping so weakly like the stock of energy in her left, and I could clearly see the red liquid that fell from her face and into the ashen floors below her.

I couldn't cross my arms, I couldn't even stand up straight. My entire skeletal system is still fucked, disabling all of my mobility for anything, but if she just takes a look at my face, she'll realize how I truly feel for her: I was _done_ with her.

It was almost impossible to keep up like this, much more so to think coherently and think up my words. I was already crying from the pain, my fists clenched so tightly they bled from my fingernails, and my only useful leg couldn't hold me up for much longer. But like every time….I persisted like a motherfucker.

[If ya had let it go….if ya had just given yourself the time to rest…..the time to focus on being with….your fa-family rather than goin' out there getting' revenge, you could'a helped your li'l sis….move on properly from her parent's death 'stead of lettin' her fall into insanity in her isolation just to cope.] Things could've been different if you had. [That's what a big sister'd do, helpin' the li'l ones. In turn, she could'a done the same to ya, 'cuz it's her role to support ya. Flandre had no one else but you. That's what family is for: look out for each other.]

I have followed that principle all the way until the day my little sister has been taken away from me. I looked out for Emmanuella, she would do everything she could to support me, even if she couldn't walk for shit. It just sucks that I couldn't bear the thought of living without her those years ago. If I had just prepared for it, things could've been different for me too.

But I guess all things in life are never easy for anybody. Because of that lack of preparation and the inability to face the truth, I ran away from home and left my parents to themselves.

[All 'cuz a yer grudge against people in mah….rel'gion that led to all that bullshi' las' nigh', Remilia. The library being fucked, Marisa nearly dyin'….Flandre herself going through another trauma…we could'a avoided all that, y'know. Not just last night, but Flandre's sanity could've been saved if you had just dropped it long ago.]

But you are already too late, Remilia. You're past the point of making things right, and there is nothing you could do to change it.

[But **no** ….ya missed yer chance…. **twice** ….because ya still haven't moved on…. _It's all yer fault_ , _Remilia_.]

You oughtta learn from this.

Her hands curled into tight fists, taking handfuls of ash and surviving stone in her hands before instantly crushing them into pathetic dust. It wasn't loud but I heard the faintest sniffle come from her and the words she said barely came out without shaking, "Get…out…."

If I could curl my fingers into fists, I could have. Instead, I only crinkled my face into a sour expression. The times I was truly cold and blunt, I rarely come out of them feeling like a winner or dignified. I broke someone, and I know that they'll hate me for it forever.

This is why I hate being a good person.

"Get out….! Get out before I will seriously kill you!"

I needed no other prompt. I limped out of her distance, and towards the door. My stride was unbearably slow and careful, careful not to aggravate the fractures and dislocations in my body. Not to mention the broken ribs. But because of this slow speed, I did not miss the sounds of Remilia's crying. They were suppressed, meant to keep herself dignified while I was still in her presence, but I know that she won't hold that up for long. Once I was near the door, she could no longer hold it in….and my heart tore itself apart listening to her despair.

She did not sound like the mature vampire I've met on the dinner table anymore, she sounded like a poor little girl who is grieving the loss of her mama and papa. If anything, I made her relive that 500+ year old pain. It was a very harsh blow, even for me…

But I regret nothing.

Even vampires like her ought to be hurt in order to learn. All half of that was a lesson, the other half was for my revenge. But the latter is on Flandre's behalf more than anything. What she went through last night is worse than mine.

As the door opened before I could even touch it, I immediately collapsed forward and let myself be caught in Meiling's arms.

~~~~~ « **҉** » ~~~~~

"Done." Jergo told.

"Well done." Patchouli praised, dismissing the healing arcane interlacing her hands alongside the goblin, observing the pile of pale mush that once was a literally broken-boned and mangled Eman. "How are you feeling, Eman?"

[…..] The fully-healed teen breathed heavily on the floor, but only after a few seconds of doing so did he answer her, with a very husky and breathy tone, [ _ooooorgaaaaasssssmiiiic_.]

Being healed by not one but two magicians is a completely different experience for people who don't deal with magic everyday, apparently.

"Yeah…." Marisa nonchalantly kicked him on the ribs, eliciting a pained grunt and a major _turn off_ towards Eman's stimulated nerves. "…lookin' at all them fractures _pokin' outta yer skin_ didn't make it all funny, brah." Marisa shivered at the memory, "Eeegghhrrr…."

"Agreed." Meiling nodded, "Whatever you have done to heal yourself, you should not have done so while your bones were in the wrong places. It is like nailing a board in place without any sense of symmetry. It's just not _right._ " She wondered if he even felt the agony that followed when she dislocated his bones just to readjust them before Jergo and Patchouli mended them properly. He was certainly awake during the whole operation, but he didn't scream, only grunts and hisses.

[I didn't have time to think that one through.] Eman replied calmly, holding his kicked side as he rose up to his feet. [Remilia was kicking my ass.]

"Understatement." Patchouli quipped with a dispassionate gaze.

Jergo nodded in agreement.

"She _fucked_ you _up_ , dude." Marisa remarked with both awe and disgust. "I'm kinda surprised yer still sane after all that-ze."

The male smiled wryly, receiving the pants Meiling held out to him. He had been undressed during the entire operation, leaving only his underwear to bear. [Maybe I'm _that_ tolerant to pain…or maybe I already _am_ insane, and doing a good job at _looking_ sane.] He answered, buttoning his pants and stretching his legs to test his mobility. He was delighted to see that they were fully restored.

The witch laughed fervently at that, patting his bare back. Eman barely felt the sting of her hand. "Welcome to the party! Ever'body's got their own kind of crazy 'round Gensokyo-da ze."

He chuckled, receiving the shirt Marisa passed him, [Good to know that I'm not alone.] As he finally slotted the black shirt into his torso, he looked around the hallway adjacent to the door to the throne room. [Where's Sakuya?]

The purple magician stared at the direction of Remilia's last known location since leaving it, "Inside, cleaning the mess you and Remi left behind as per her duty."

Meiling noticed the millisecond lapse of a sad face that fell over Eman's face before it was instantly schooled into a casual one. [You lucky lot, havin' a time-stoppin' maid to keep this place squeaky clean. I bet she could clean up the entire fuckin' place under one second.]

"That assumption has happened multiple times every year, Comrade." Meiling commented with a smile, though mirthlessly. She can already discern through his body language that everything that happened behind the door did not simply result with Eman as the _only one_ getting hurt.

As Jergo finished tying the same knot on the laces of his undamaged shoes after slotting them into Eman's feet in a servant manner, the latter tapped his toes against the ground as a minor adjustment before asking, [If it ain't any bother, can I visit Flandre before we leave?]

"Ya don't hafta ask, dude." Marisa told, placing her broom over her shoulder. "The two of ya _really_ gotta talk, 'specially after last night. If I were to reckon, I'd say she's done cryin' and ready to go heart-to-heart with ya-da ze."

[Thanks a big fat bunch, Marisa] He extended a fist for her and she gave it a good firm punch. It didn't hurt but the level of impact force she sent him was so astounding that he couldn't help but be impressed. [Oh yeah, just for you to know.]

"Yeah?"

[This uh…heart-to-heart thing with me and Flandre….might gonna take _forever_ …so uh…]

"Yeah, yeah, I getcha." Marisa patted him gently on the back. "Take yer time, I'm gonna have some magic talk with Patchy here. I can wait."

Patchouli stared at the witch, wondering when did she ever used the word 'magic talk'. It's usually 'bug Patchy' or 'bother Patchy' or even 'tea and chat with Patchy' but 'magic talk'? That's completely out of character.

[Alright, see ya in a bit.] Eman patted her shoulder and he quickly turned on his heels, heading for the direction of the basement, where Flandre was _imprisoned_. The thought sours his mood but logic dictated that it was for the best, so he suppressed his righteousness down.

"I'll accompany you there," Meiling offered, already trotting up to his side as his speed turned into a light job. "I doubt you know the way to Ms. Flan's bedroom."

[Not really, I don't.] His voice echoed as he became more distant from Marisa and Patchouli and into the long hallway. [Thanks, lead the way.]

The friendly chitchat between the two tall individuals continued on as their jogging figures became smaller and smaller, their voices becoming more hushed and distant, and Marisa continued to stare at them, even as Patchouli's range of vision could no longer perceive them.

Once the tiny figures of black-orange and green turned around the corner at the faraway distance, Patchouli finally realized that the atmosphere was tense. More so when Marisa slowly turned her head around and faced her, giving her the friendliest of smiles.

Marisa's eyes, however, did not look friendly.

Patchouli set her mouth in a line, "There's more to this 'magic talk' you mentioned, isn't it?"

Jergo suddenly vanished.

"Ha ha, Patchy, you know me so well." The other witch replied jovially, her bright smile unfading. The insincerity in her being was supremely clear, and Patchouli knew that it did not bode anything good coming afterwards.

Marisa raised a hand up to her hat, lifting it just a tad to reveal the mini-hakkero that nestled innocently on the top of her golden head before she tilted it sideways, letting it slide down and land to her palm, the hat nestling comfortably back.

Patchouli stiffened as she felt the absurd amounts of heat energy coming from the volcanic artifact embedded behind it like the heat from a furnace, clearly indicating that it was about to be used on somebody, and that somebody is going to be the one person nearest to the one holding it.

"Ma-Marisa…" Patchouli became uneasy, invisibly performing intricate hand gestures that heralded the wards that had blocked Marisa's sparks before. "What are you….?"

Marisa pointed to her left side with a free hand, then she shook her head disapprovingly.

"Please, Marisa…it was not me who has initiated it."

"I know." Marisa's entire friendly demeanor vanished. Her voice had a visible edge, her eyes became stone cold, and her expression conveyed all the disdain that had been pent up ever since Patchouli, Meiling and Jergo gave an exposition of the entire plot to her while Eman was being blasted behind the door. "And even though ya knew better, ya followed along anyway."

Patchouli knew _very_ well that this spell card battle will not be the usual one she suffers from her this time.

With a flick of her wrist—

Marisa was already ahead of her: the mini-hakkero pointed at her face and the iconic incantation piercing through the silence like an explosion in the middle of nowhere. " **«MASTER SPARK»!‼!** "

~~~~~ « **҉** » ~~~~~

The explosion of the door coming from the massive door way jolted Remilia's head out of Sakuya's chest, and they both witnessed the sight of Patchouli careening out of the cloud of dust before she righted herself and floated several spaces closer to the two.

"Pa-Patchy, what is going on!?" Remilia spatted, her tearstained face snapping towards the magician with a hateful glare, demanding what would interrupt her valued privacy.

"It's Marisa." The magician answered grimly, not looking away from the door as her book fluttered open.

"DAMN FUCKIN' STRAIGHT, IT WAS ME!" A wild holler erupted from the broken door before one side that barely hung from its hinges was pushed down against the floor, creating a resounding thud that filled the throne room's silence.

Marisa Kirisame stood at the door with a broad grin and a smoking mini-hakkero in hand. "Sup."

"About the many consequences I've told you about, Remi?" Patchouli recalled, sparing one glance to the vampire. "Time to suffer one of them now. Be thankful you are not alone, as opposed to what I expected to happen."

Sakuya narrowed her eyes at the assailant, standing up straight and drawing her knives from the holster in her thighs. At a closer look, her beautiful blue eyes have held the resignation in them, as if this was something she had long saw coming.

"So you came, Marisa…!" Remilia growled, rising to the air as her wings began to flap slowly.

"YES, I DID!" The witch joyously affirmed, "Patchy told me all 'bout what _really_ happened last night." Her eyes hardened, her petite form beginning to rise up from the ground as the broom below her feet began to levitate. "Turns out I didn't really like it-da ze."

"So….." The vampire sneered, glaring at Patchouli's back before focusing back to the witch, scarlet energy beginning to gather around her. "…You have come to do what I think you shall do!? Do you intend to avenge your friend? Do you intend to punish me on his behalf when he could not!? Do you intend to be the hand of punishment that shall strike my head for what I have done to him!?"

To Remilia's surprise, Marisa was perplexed over her assumption. "What, him? Pffft!" She scoffed carelessly. " _Fuck_ _him_ , it's his own fault 'nyway! Whatever happens to 'im ain't no skin off my back-ze! Get yer mind outta the gutter, Rems! What made ya think this all about him, eh!?"

A laser that shot out of the petite woman's hand signified that Marisa wasn't expecting an answer as Remilia barely escaped the assault.

"No, this ain't 'bout him!" Marisa continued, effortlessly dodging the three consecutive strikes that came from her three opponents. The danmaku orbs revolving around her, she relentlessly threw a monstrous barrage of stars and danmaku that was reserved for Seija in case she finds her. "Sure as hell ain't 'bout me either...well, partially!" She barrel rolled out of the trajectory of a giant blue electric orb that rivaled Jergo when he wasn't happy. "But ya sure as hell know that Flandre deserves all the fuckin' right to be kickin' yer ass to the next 60 year cycle!"

Remilia's face contorted into a mix of fury and fear, zigzagging in her flight as her wings flapped furiously, firing back danmaku of her own, scarlet orbs matching the absurd quantity the witch was throwing at her. "You told her!?" A gigantic orb careened towards the witch's flying form. A plethora of knives descended from above while a line of danmaku came to be from the floors. "YOU _TOLD_ HER!?" The Spear of Gungnir slowly conjured in her hand, the violent energy humming loudly that it was almost heard over the sound of conflict. "WHO ARE _YOU_ TO MEDDLE IN MY FAMILY AFFAIRS!? THIS HAS _NOTHING_ TO DO WITH YOU! YOU AREN'T EVEN SUPPOSED TO BE INVOLVED IN THAT FARCE LAST NIGHT!" She reared her hand back, preparing to throw. "WHAT _RIGHT_ DID YOU HAVE TO TELL!?"

 **«Divine Spear—Spear the Gungnir»**

Marisa's eyes glinted with a challenge and she pointed the hakkero towards the sure-fire spear that was coming to strike her in the abdomen, promising to leave another hole in her body.

" **«Magicannon—FINAL SPARK»‼!** "

She managed to witness everybody's priceless expressions of shock and fear before her superweapon engulf _everything_ in front of her with a blinding light of pure heat and energy, the artifact of the Fujiyama salamander empowering the strike by several margins. No doubt the Spear of Gungnir was eradicated by it before it could have _any_ chance of hitting her.

When the laser dissipated, she was treated to the sight of a really blackened throne room and lucky Scarlet Devil Mansion Residents that managed to survive it, but not without being worse for the wear. Patchouli was breathing haggardly, purple robes tattered and slightly blackened, looking like she was about to cough violently in the next several seconds as the ward she regularly used to block the Master Spark _failed_ to match the intensity. Sakuya shakily rose to her feet before taking flight, her immaculate maid outfit now marred with burns, eyes wide over the fact that she used a _Destruction_ _Spell Card_ right off the bat.

Remilia was everything but pleased. Her eyes were beginning to glow bright, her teeth were all bare and mean, signifying all of her rage coming to the breaking point. Her clothes were indeed damaged but that only made her appear far more menacing. Her wings had visibly grew a few sizes, her claws too had looked like they morphed into something demonic, and her _anger_ made all the scarlet energy around her appear far more lethal than they should for a proper Spell Card Battle.

Fortunately for her, Marisa did not expect a simple Danmaku battle. This was something that had anger, righteous anger, hatred, and guilt minced into it. Nobody in their right mind would use the standard non-lethal approach if they want to get anywhere against the opponent. The only person who'd do so is the number one human in Gensokyo, Hakurei Reimu, who had authored the Spell Card System to make _everything_ fair.

"No," Marisa's voice was soft, understanding. Staring back at Remilia's hateful gaze sympathetically and critically. "I _didn't_ tell her. Nobody did. I ain't that cruel to divide two lonely orphans when all they have left is each other." She tilted her head sideways, eliciting a crackle to erupt out of her neck. "But I sure as _fuck_ know that ya deserve HELL for what ya pulled last night. _All of ya._ "

Marisa snapped her fingers, and a geometric circle came to be behind her form that stood on the levitating broom. Six globes of varying colors revolved around the insignia, humming heat and light energy that begged to be released.

"Flan was cryin' her eyes out, regretting _everythin'_ she did. To think that it was _you_ of all the fuckin' people I expected to be the reason for her sufferin'…" A flash of pure fury crossed Marisa's face before it had disappeared, schooled into a calm exterior. "….Sakuya, Patchy, ya could've said something. Ya knew. Ya'll _knew_ it wasn't gonna go right, and ya went right along because _she._.." The disdainful emphasis was thick in Marisa's tone. "… _says so_. And you, Rems, why didn't ya just go for his blood? Why didn'tcha just kill him and siphon the blood in a fucking cup? Did it kill you to even _ask_?" Marisa's tone rose over the incredulity of the facts. "Why didn'tcha take the chance to fix Flan when he was _right there…._!?"

" **SILENCE!** " Remilia's intonation altered, switching to the adult and mature frequency and inflexion that heralded all the rage that was building up inside of her. She rose to her feet, fists clenched at her sides as her words echoed all over the throne room in great frequencies. " **Do you think I have not been regretting my actions at _every single minute that has passed_!? Do you think I do not feel guilty over what my plans have done to my sister!? Do you _really_ think I haven't thought about _all_ the things you said before you specified them for me!? HAVEN'T I SUFFERRED ENOUGH!?**"

Marisa's scowl only deepened once the surprise in her eyes over the vampire's outburst disappeared. Remilia's anger was only enticed by all the guilt that gnawed at her belly, and such emotions have already brought her to tears. Red bloody tears.

" **MUST YOU MAKE THIS ANY HARDER FOR ME THAN IT ALREADY HAS!?** " Despite her tears, the dignity in her words are still clear. " **I have already grieved for my mistakes, even before your _fucking_ friend has already made an affront against me for my actions! And now you seek to do the same! All to sate the desire to punish me within you! Is not my _guilt_ punishment enough!? WHY CAN'T YOU LEAVE ME BE!?**"

…..

…..…..

…..…..…..

The incantation behind her dissipated along with the revolving globes. For once, Marisa wasn't sure anymore. She came here in a righteous fashion, to punish the culprits of Flan's suffering on her behalf, but now her resolve to do so is waning. Remilia's words proved that her self-imposed right to punish would only defeat the purpose of the vampire's guilt. And it would only sour the relationship between them both otherwise. Marisa loved the Scarlet Devil Mansion, especially the library and its books, she can't just throw it all away for her own satisfaction.

It seems there is only one way that could make this entire _bullshit_ settle down, just like every problem in Gensokyo should be.

"Listen, Rems." Marisa began casually, crossing her arms. "It's one thing to feel bad 'bout what ya did, it's another thing to accept the consequences of yer actions. _Attempin'_ to kill mah friend is one thing, making yer li'l sis go through _all_ _that_ is another. You _deserve_ to be gut punched for that."

" _What_ …." Remilia gritted her sharp teeth, "…makes it your _business_ to nose in on _our_ affairs!?"

"None." Marisa answered. "Nothin'. Nada. None at all. What makes ya think I _do_? I'm _really_ aware that this don't involve me. Ya clearly didn't expect me ta come outta nowhere last night. But yer forgettin' somethin' really important, the one thing about me that made me come this far."

"What!?"

"I'm a _human_." She did all she could to emphasize that without mincing her words. "The reason why I was even _here_ last night was because I was _worried_. There was a shitstorm goin' on, tougher than any typhoon I went through before. How was I s'pposed to know if ya guys're okay, even with Patchy around?"

There was the sign of indignity in Remilia's eyes, upset over the presumption of her friend being incapable of handling something as mundane as a _storm_. "You underestimate us….!" She growled, "I find myself barely able to believe in your altruistic—"

"If ya think I was there just so I could nab a book or two, why would I even do that in the _middle of the night during a storm_?" Marisa criticized, eyes narrowed and scowling even deeper. "You _know_ that I don't work at night. I've spent _years_ doin' the same damn thing every week, comin' in to borrow some books under the sunshine, what makes ya think I'll change routines _now_?"

Unsure and conflicted glances were exchanged together among the three. All their presumptions and questions that had been stirring their minds the entire night vehemently debunked and answered. But questions regarding their understanding of Marisa's character began to develop. For one thing, new sides of her were presenting themselves.

"For the reason why I'm even botherin' with all the bullshit of beating ya'll up: I just _don't_ like it." Marisa made sure to make them get the point, "For me being human, I didn't like the way you want Eman dead 'cuz he was somebody from a religion _you_ got a grudge on. I also didn't like the fact that Flan just went through so much bullshit 'cuz of you. So what if Eman's one of the fuckin'….Christians or whatever who killed yer ma and pa? _Other religions could'a done the same thing_! He's just an outsider that happened to like Gensokyo far too easily. For one thing, he was fuckin' **excited** to see ya when I told him all about ya! And Flan?" Marisa shook her head disapprovingly, "You don't know even know half of what she went through. I was there, y'know, and I got her red tears wet on mah shoulder the entire night when she needed someone like _YOU_ to cry on."

A storm of red lightning that erupted out of Remilia's being that struck forward to Marisa's position told that she had enough of the second verbal attack regarding last night.

But to her surprise, the witch suddenly exploded in a flash of blue light, blinding her along with Patchouli and Sakuya. When their vision cleared, they were graced with the remarkable sight of Marisa floating without her broom and holding a shining blue staff with a bulbous gemstone at the top, unharmed and untouched by vampire's lashes.

To Remilia's eyes, she looks just like a typical wizard in the fairy tales of children.

Now they question just how much of Marisa has changed over time.

"I'm gonna do what I'm gonna do, Rems, and it's a no-holds-barred beatdown from the _Ordinary Wizard_ , Kirisame Marisa, to you, Scarlet Devil." Marisa's voice reverbed in every syllable, and Patchouli just realized that the 'staff' was actually the broom with the whisk end shaped like a gemstone. "But hey, you have all the freedom to beat me back too."

Remilia scowled, Patchouli readied a set of incantations, and Sakuya readied a menagerie of knives behind her wrist.

A familiar smirk of mischief and childlike glee crossed the witch's face, reminding the trio that this _Wizard_ is still Marisa herself, "All that guilt and rage in ya, it's still brewing, ain't it? Ain't it still gnawing ya on the inside? Don'tcha wanna blow it all out? Don'tcha wanna have it gone? Break it? Particularly, _on somebody_?" The broadening grin on Marisa's face threatened to split her head in half, "Well, _go ahead_! I'm makin' this fair for the both of us! 'Sides, we all want somethin', right? I wanna beat ya'll to shit for what ya did to Flan, to me, and to Eman. You wanted to vent it all out. All that guilt."

With a single horizontal swing of her bright blue wizard staff, leaving a trail of blue light in the motion, four blue orbs came to be in a box formation with her in the center, brimming with an energy that seemed foreign to the Scarlet Devil Mansion Residents, not even Patchouli is familiar with it.

"Then we'll do **that** ….in the same ol' Gensokyo way." With a booming voice that rivaled Remilia's roar, amplified by her reverberation, she announced with all of her spirit, "A FUCKIN' DANMAKU FIGHT IT SHALL BE! WHY!? BECAUSE THAT'S COMMON SENSE!"

Blue lightning erupted from all four orbs, interlocking with each other into the shape of a box. Secondly, _water_ began to flow out of the gemstone of her staff and revolved around it like an orbiting stream of asteroids around a planet. Marisa's two favored elements, light and fire, stood back in place for her new elements while she plays the wizard, lightning and water, the second being her most innate magical gift since her newfound talent as a magician.

"Three against me, _I'll fuckin' take ya all on_!" She struck her staff forward, and the water from point became the head of a dragon, snaking forward like a hungry predator and targeting the one weakest to its being: The Vampire, Remilia Scarlet. Lightning struck from the orbs, striking whatever they pleased, but steadily coming close to striking both Patchouli and Sakuya as they took into the evasive. "Feast yer eyes on what ya have created-da ze!"

~~~~~ « **҉** » ~~~~~

[Is Flandre fine with her room being this….deep?] I asked, frowning over just how further we are from the 1st floor since entering the basement.

"She is used to it, Comrade. You don't have to feel bad for her." Meiling assured warmly, rubbing my back. "Besides, it is for the best, and she understands that. Her power over destruction is too unsafe for the public."

Hmph. [Didn't seem that way when I met her. For one thing, she barely used it, even when she was triggered by her thirst. The one time I saw it, it was when I plucked her eyes out and tried to get back at me blindly.] And there's also this, [If anything, the only thing dangerous about her is her lack of self-control, and she gets that.]

"Well, yes, but you can never be too sure." You're quite adamant about this, friend. "In a full moon, she's twice as excitable….and careless."

[….well, you got a point on that.] But still, she deserves a better place for a room than this dank place. The air is musty, the walls are wet and slimy, and I'm not even close to the door of her room. This passage way's like a fucking maze. Was it part of the idea to keep Flandre captive in here?

This feels more like a fucking dungeon the more I think about it, and I'm hatin' it more than ever.

It's understandable so that random guests won't end up wandering all over here, disturbing a thirsty Flandre but still.

Wait a minute…..what the…..?

[Is it me or do you feel the rumblin' too?] I had to stop walking before I asked, and it feels like there's an aftershock going on.

"Aye," She nodded, not stopping with me and instead continued walking. I followed suit, "It is coming from Mistress's throne room. From what I can hear, Marisa seemed to have challenged Patchouli to a danmaku battle and led it straight to the place."

Okay, [Anything else after that?]

She shook her head. "No, Comrade. The throne room became a closed space since you entered it. Patchouli has magically soundproofed the place down to the point that even with the door ajar, nothing could be heard. If you want me to commentate the battle based simply on hearing, I am very thankful that I will not because I could hear nothing."

You look really amused there as you joked that, girl, and I'm laughing. Good job, [Ha ha. I bet it'd be wild listenin' to you, accidently sayin' innuendos without you even realizin' it while I'm just laughing my ass off in the background…! Ppffft—]

*Smack*

[Ow.] Ya really gotta do that, girl, punching my side like that?

"I will never commentate any conflict for _your_ sakes anytime, Comrade Eman."

[Oh you break my heart, I thought we were special friends.] After all the time we spent together, why would you do this to me!?

"You say 'special', when our relationship had revolved around standard chitchat and you _attacking_ me, whether by choice or not since last night."

…..wonderful, ain't it? Would you like to reenact all that has happened in this confined space as an expression of our relationship level? I got the flames already rolling around my body, lighting up the darkness of this passageway along with the lamp yer holding.

Oh, I see ya wanna go at it too. Rainbow fires are glowing around you, and that smile you mirrored from my face had already morphed into a Youkai visage, friendly and challenging. Look at you, slit eyed and fanged, ready to rip my fucking head off once I even so much as twitch my finger.

My adrenaline's already rolling all around me, Meiling, don't think you'll get the first blow on me. One thing about Western Quick Draws, the second one to shoot always hit first, because a reactive move is faster than an initiated one.

…..

….…..…..

…..…..…..…..Hmph.

I dismissed the flames, so did she for her rainbow lights, and I gave her a one-armed hug on her side. [We're still friends, right?]

She chuckled, ruffling my head so sisterly before bumping her forehead to mine. "Remember that I'm the one apologizing, Eman. Your possessed state justifies your actions. I should have been there monitoring you before you ended up being...dead."

Hmm. I see you look bad from that. [Then we both let each other down. I was half-conscious when I attacked you, meaning I was aware of what I was doing.] I took her hand that held my head into mine and interlocked fingers, looking at her knuckles. For her being an expert in martial arts, her hands are _clean_ , no scars or anything. They don't tell you that they've been beating up intruders since day one. [I tore this arm off, and I laughed about it.]

I honestly feel bad, and her forgiving me like that just makes it worse for my conscience.

"Hm, then why don't we forgive each other and move on from our dark moments?" She suggested warmly, squeezing our interlocked hands with a rather tight grip. Ow, "That's a duty among friends best kept, yes?"

I squeezed her from the arm that wrapped around her waist, [Yeah.] Then I rubbed our foreheads very slowly, a rather soothing gesture compared to what me and Suika shared. She tried to flatten my face.

If I could kiss her on the cheek, I could have done so already but….I didn't establish our relationship as a friendship between a young teen and a young adult where it is fine to consider each other practical sibling figures. Even though she could be past a century of age, I only see her as a person equal to my age. I can't see her as a sister figure that way.

Maybe it's just because I see her as a human more than her actual race is. Maybe that's why I can't see her as somebody older than me.

After one little kiss to her knuckles, I parted the embrace and led her forward. [Come on. I'm starting to realize that Flandre's _really_ expecting me.]

~~~~~ « **҉** » ~~~~~

The smell of decayed blood is thick here, or maybe that's the rusted metal from the double doors to Flandre's room doing that?

As she pushed the doors open, a teeth-clattering—AGH! Fucking hell, that grating hurts my ears! The rust on those hinges need to be fucking oiled! Why are you the only one not having any problems with it, Meiling!? You said you had the sharpest ears!

*Bang* Both rusted metal double doors banged against the wall.

Meiling, when you leave, dig an entire pit of oil to grease this fucking door!

And the lighting within is completely _black_. The darkness was so thick even the lantern Meiling placed on the floor didn't go far in illuminating the inside of Flandre's room.

"Ms. Flan, are you awake?"

Sure she isn't, she totally didn't wake up from you making all that racket with her fucking door.

Oh….I see those little lights over there. They're lookin' a little dim right now, but I can't miss those little red circles leering at me. "Eman-san?"

"Good morning, Ms. Flan." And there goes a courteous greeting from Meiling, even though these two were together for who knows how many centuries. I guess these kinds of courtesies are common among royalty. "A guest has come to meet you."

I smiled, [Hi, kid.] I stood beside Meiling, [May I have the permission to enter your quarters?]

She didn't reply. Instead, the little lights spazzed as the owner of those wings just jumped up from whatever spot she was sitting on (or lying on) and ran over to us. As the rainbow lights came into the luminescence of the lantern on the floor, the little bloodsucker named Flandre Scarlet grabbed ahold of my waist and squeezed. "Eman-san!"

Okay….her grip's…soft. I thought she was gonna break the air outta me but she didn't. Good girl.

I chuckled, ruffling her poofy mobcap head. [Yeah, missed ya too.] I lowered down, placed hands underneath her arms, and lifted her up so I could hug her at my level. After just a few seconds of warm (or cold) squeezing, I parted the hug without letting go of her waist, including the forearm she sat on in front of my chest. [How are you feeling?]

"Fine!" She replied, hands placed on my shoulders. "In fact, I'm _happy_!" Then a melancholic expression crossed her face, "I'm….I'm just glad you and Ms. Marisa are alright."

 _Sigh._ I hoped she gets over it soon. I can already tell that she suffered quite the impact from the experience and definitely learned so much from it, I don't want her guilt stopping her from that growth. [Ease up now.] I assured, kneading her little head. [C'mon. I already forgave you, Marisa too, so forget about all the things you did and just let it go, okay?]

"Why?" She asked softly. "I should be taking responsibility…"

Hmph, this kid's much older than she looks. [I can see that, but it ain't an excuse to beat yourself up for it. Take it as a lesson, and learn from it. Okay, kid?]

She stared up to my eyes for a little bit, then looked away to ponder, then nodding.

Good kid. I lightly pinched her cheeks for that. Then I lowered her down to her feet, and knelt down to her level. [Let's start over, Flandre.]

She turned to me, perplexed. "S-start over? What do you mean?"

[I wanna restart our relationship.] This is something we _gotta_ do, kid. Last night was _horrible_ for the both of us. [You see, kid, all that happened last night, it was a very ugly time. You think so too, yeah?]

She nodded meekly.

[Yeah, with all the things you and I did to each other, especially to Marisa and Meiling, it wasn't a very nice first impression for first meetings. Even though we talked and all that stuff, the majority of what we did was just attack each other.]

Flandre lowered her head.

[So what I think we should do is this.] I placed one finger below her chin and raised it up, bringing her cherry-eyed gaze back to me. [Let's declare that everything that happened…did not happen.]

She tilted her head, the side-ponytail hanging from another angle.

Even though the question marks are floating all over her head, she looked cute doing that. [Like this: I'm going to start thinking I never met you last night. I never got toured around the mansion by you, I never even got _attacked_ by you. I certainly never fought against you in a danmaku fight.] Then I subconsciously placed my hand over the area of my arm that was once a stump. I'm already bearing new scars thanks to Remilia's attack. [And I absolutely did not attack you before I ended up losing my arm as a consequence and died in the process.]

Her expression went downcast as she placed her hand over the same area of my arm, rubbing her thumb across the once-existent cross-section and squeezing it.

Lemme take that hand, Milady. [Allow me to introduce myself.] Kiss the knuckle as a show of respect, and speak formally in the language she commonly uses. "It is a pleasure to meet you, Madam. My name is Eman Letitia, a Former Thieving Outsider from the Christian Community. May I have the honor of knowing your name?"

As expected, she was caught off-guard by the way I conveyed that. Then she showed a playful smile, retracting her hand and doing a very ladylike curtsey. [It is a pleasure to meet you too, Mr. Eman. My name is Flandre Scarlet, I hope we can develop a bountiful and healthy relationship with each other in the coming years.]

Wow, her _accent_. I don't know why but it's so…damn! It's CLASSY…..and diabetic! And I'm absolutely amazed by her switch of language and her flow. Nicely done, kid. Was that a rehearsed line or did you make that up on the spot?

"It seems I am not wanted here." Oh, I forgot Meiling is still here. "I will take my leave and give you two some privacy so…"

"Okay." Flandre replied.

Hmph. [I'll see ya in a bit, alright?]

Meiling grabbed ahold of one door—uh oh.

*SKRREEEEEEEEEEE—!*

AAAGH! MY FUCKING EARS!

*—EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEECH!*

Oh thank God, it's over. Ah, Flandre's laughing at me in a suppressed manner with her hand hiding her mouth. Real nice, Meiling. You made me into a laughingstock. Wait, it just got darker. Was the luminescence of the lamp now hampered because of the closed door?

"And Eman?"

[Yeah?]

She smiled, showing fangs, aquamarine eyes turning into slits—and there was a flicker of rainbow fires coming from her back.

Then her face suddenly turned human, "Be nice now, okay?"

…..yes, ma'am.

*Bang* The double rusted doors closed with a loud bang.

And everything was swallowed into darkness.

What the fuck? She just happened to have shown me her game face, ensuring that I don't do anything stupid. That was a hell of a way to remind me that she's still a muthafuckin' Youkai. Geez.

…Hmm?

Oh, Flandre's gem wings are starting to light up brightly, and _how_. Look at them, lanterns of their own, and the variety of colors she got made everything she brought to the light, even just the floors, looks so…..

I brushed a hand across the orange gem. [So beautiful.]

Flandre giggled, "Thank you."

Cute. I stood up from my knelt place and did a little magic trick: scrub my hands together, as if I was molding something into my hands, like clay or something, then I opened my left hand, palm upwards. Since I am standing and Flandre is short, she couldn't see what I hold in my hand, and she's trying to tip-toe to see.

Here's what it is, kid: I brought my right hand close to the open palm, snapped my fingers—

*Snap*

*whoosh*

—and let there be light.

I got me a little ball of fire to shine my surroundings. That's what I got cookin', kiddo.

I smiled smugly. Flandre's response? She simply flapped her wings once, a jingle song filling the echo-ey silence, brightening the gems even more, close to the blinding magnitude, and shot her smug face back at me.

I giggled, poking her little nose, which made her squeak in surprise. [Cheeky girl.] Then I brightened the light in my hand into a lantern, _whoosh_ it goes, fully incasing my hand in slow and gentle yellow fires and keeping it above me, the circle of light it makes now even wider.

….well, well, look at this room.

Compared to outside, this room's quite pristine, and the air somehow isn't so musty, even though I don't see some source of ventilation around here somewhere. Tiled black and white floors, its structure weathered due to time and probably lack of maintenance. Forget the ceiling that is either too overshadowed by darkness or simply too high, this square-shaped room is quite expansive, much more than the guest quarters, which was already expansive enough for me to walk five footsteps across the entire room (Mistress privileges, I guess).

There's a little play corner for the kiddo to play her games and stuffed animals with; a full set of table and chairs for a tea party, a squad of cute little critters being the occupants. On the walls beside it, there are some childish drawings, some renderings of the mansion, the residents, and even some adventures fighting dragons with the entire Scarlet Devil Family as the cast, the two sisters being the main heroines (cute). Besides the wall nearby the table, it was a toy box; I could see a ball that looked suspiciously like the ones we had Outside, a couple of American civil war soldiers lying on the floor beside it, and there's even a toy sword.

Look past her wings, her cherry eyes, and her fangs, she's a real total kid at heart.

Let's see what else is here.

There's a shelf up against another wall, containing books of rather sophisticated titles. Looks like she's an Agatha Christie fan. Whoa, look at that, she got some modern day comics too…why does she have _Crossed_ in there? That's not a kid-friendly comic, bro!

[You read _Crossed_ , kid?] I asked, shocked as fuck.

"Yeah! It was a wild read!" Oh fuck, she sounds like a total fan to it. "Oh, but don't tell Big Sister that I have it. She told me that it's not good for me but it was such a great story! All the infected people with crosses on their faces and all the blood and all the guts flying everywhere….! Agh! I want a new issue!"

….maybe that's where she learned to creep the fuck outta me last night. From the murder face she wore to the Youkai-like dialogue she lets out at times. I don't even wanna mention the fucking _Heavy Metal_ comic in there, that thing did not simply come with vampire violence and a rather steampunk-futuristic setting.

I'm just glad that this kid still retained her innocence at such a mental age….well, as innocent as a vampire could be (not that I know how innocent a vampire could get). Same way I grew up: I discovered the world of sex at such a young age (9) but I happened to grow up _mature_ and having standards. My nanny raised me right. I was repulsed at the sight of sex, but I will not lie that I ended up fantasizing about it over time, and that came my dreams of rape and murder.

….anyway, what else is here?

At another side of the wall, there was a brown closet, containing her usual wear and sleep clothes. Besides that, a rather ornate makeup desk. Though, I don't get why she'd need a mirror, or even the entire furniture at all. Vampires don't have a reflection, I don't even see her beside me right now in there. The bright rainbow lights are the only indication that she was ever there….why would she even need a fucking large round mirror on the wall?

If I were to be a little understanding, I guess she kept some of her human habits before she became a vamp. I wonder how she feels over having no reflection. Is she secure with it? Or maybe she got over it in time?

Okay, what else is here? Well, look at that, she got a fireplace in here too, right before the green sofa. I also didn't realize the red wallpaper that covered up every wall that existed. Love the gold old-fashioned trimmings it had, almost like the red carpet in Remilia's throne room.

At the sight of this room, I take back everything I said. So long as her room looks like this, there is no problem at all for her room being posted down this basement.

Her bed though….it's a four poster type, quite the fanciest bed I've ever seen in my life that I'd die to throw myself in it naked. Look at that, poofy mattress, really fluffy pillows and cottony blanket…a 'roof' held up by four posts. I don't even have to mention about the color anymore.

What put me off was the coffin placed on the surface. Compared to everything around me, this coffin wasn't really fancy or extravagant. It's the most simplest object in this room it made the toys look high-class. And the size of it kinda gives me a little bit of a heartbroken mood.

Just looking at that thing gives me the harshest impression about Flandre's life: _an innocent little girl once slept here, and never came back_.

And that innocent little girl became an unstable vampire….and nearly killed me.

 _Sigh_. Poor kid.

"Mr. Eman?"

[Hmph.] I took her little hand in mine, [Show me around? I don't think I've seen everything around here yet.]

WHHUAAII! She nearly yanked my arm off!

"Come on then! I'm going to introduce you to my party mates!"

~~~~~ « **҉** » ~~~~~

Excluding the fact that she nearly dislocated my shoulder from the joint, she made her tour around as fun and exciting as possible. She did well, and I did my best to feel as entertained as her. Frankly, I placed myself in the mindset of being childish and ended up enjoying myself. We made quite the adventure with Flandre and company.

I didn't quite expect myself to start teaching Flandre all about the American Civil war when we went for her army men. She's quite amazed with me knowing this much and inquired about how I learned. Then came a moment when a noble child from the 1500s, where children are taught to read and write in their homes, is shown how modern men and women are educated through me.

I elaborated about being in kindergarten for 3 years, being in elementary for 6 years, being in high school for another 6 years (was once only 4 years in the Philippines until the new k-12 curriculum came). Then comes college for 3 or 4 years (I forgot how much), which I never went through because….

"Why didn't you go to uhm….Co-college?"

 _Sigh_. I just led myself into the sensitive topic area.

[…I….] Do I really have to tell her? […..I did…..] Haaaah, fuck it. My past life don't matter to me anymore. [Oy…..I was a bad man before, Flandre. I…I hurt people, and I steal from them.]

I'm a little off-put that she didn't gasp or anything. _Sigh_ , she's a Youkai. Gotta remember that. "Why?"

I prepared for that kind of question, and I was too ashamed to admit the truth to anybody. Usually, I just brush whoever asked off and remind to never bring it up again. But the person who's asking is a minor. I feel no shame telling her.

I simply told her that I lost my family…family that mattered. It led me straight to what was like a lifetime of depression…..and anger. Anger that was vented out on people that walk around alleys and drug users. I was quite the cynical type, thinking they all deserved it. I was the violent kind of thug, but I make sure that I only meet my victims _once_. A second assault is unnecessary and troublesome, knowing that'll draw a whole lot of attention towards me. Thievery was done out of an excuse of being hungry, but I do dick moves like taking the drug money out of a junkie's pockets and using it to buy me some food, just as every sane person should do with their moola.

I told her that I had been reformed by Doc, shown that there's still hope in humanity. I even boldly stated that my thuggish habits had all but waned. I will never steal again, and I will never attack unprovoked. I even had to go far such as saying that what I went through last night is something in the form of a punishment for all the things I did. Admittedly, it actually kinda is. If anything, I deserved all that, now that I think about it.

When she couldn't say anything consoling, she simply stood up from her chair, went up to me around the table and gave me a little hug, patting my back and all. Such a sweet kid. I pecked her head and hugged her back.

When I diverted our thoughts away from my life, I asked about her little room, especially its cleanliness.

Turns out she's got a fancy sense of duty. Unlike my first thoughts of the maid cleaning up this place, she was the one who kept this sanctuary of hers prim and proper (the mess in the play corner is understandable). I got the presumption that she's trying to impress her sis, needing no servant and simply being a strong independent little girl. But whether it's from a motive or a genuine sense of cleanliness, I respect her.

When I asked what she eats though…..everything delivered by Sakuya was just simple dishes that fit for nobility, don't know what they are but she said that she doesn't feel thirsty for blood whenever she eats.

….is it me or did Sakuya sneak some blood in her food? Because I _do not_ believe that simply eating human meals could actually sate a vampire's natural thirst for blood. It even looks like Flandre's not even aware of that.

I didn't ask further, I simply turned the topic around to something nonsensical and purely pointless.

[How do you spell your name, kid? If you got paper, use that.]

And I have made a major discovery.

It was spelt as 'Flan _dre_ ', not 'Flan _der_ '.

[Wha-what!?] I asked, bewildered. [It's spelt like _this_? It's D R E, not D E R?]

"Of course. How could you not know?" You sound so incredulous there, kid. Excuse me for not being born in the same century as you!

[Well, sorry! I lived in the 21st century, need I remind you. A lot of names became simpler, and a _lot_ more common.] And there's this, [Well, since yer name's spelled like that, I'm gonna start callin' you Flan-dreh from now on. I don't wanna end up calling you Flanders in the future. That'll just be hilarious.]

"What?" She whined, "That's not my name!"

"Don't care, you're Flan-dreh, and I'm gonna keep that up for as long as I live.] Lemme pat your head kid with the _tenderest_ gesture, [Nice to meet you, Flan-dreh.]

She then gave me a deep pout, which was nothing short of endearing. I was tempted to poke her nose again. "Well, what's your name spelled like?"

[Gimme that pencil.]

…..hmm, should I go for my full name? Or maybe the abbreviated version I kept using ever since high school?

Well, for courtesy's sake, I let her know the real thing. Here you go, kid.

"Hmm." She held her chin as she peered at the paper with my rather elaborate name on it. "Emmannnnuelo D.L. Letishaw…."

[Letitia.] Do it with a fast 'shah' flow of the last syllable and it doesn't drag.

"Letitia." Very good.

[This is what my parents got for me when I finally breathed.] Hold on, lemme just get Him out. There we go. [You know what this is, Flandre?] I tapped the rosary as emphasis.

"Yes, it's Papa Jesus."

 ** _HGRK_** **!**

"….Are you okay?"

…..no one….I fucking emphasize that: NOBODY has ever referred to Jesus like **_THAT_**. Ever since America, I _never_ heard of any Christian refer to Him like that, not even Christian children. It's always 'Lord', 'Jesus', or 'God'. In the Philippines, lots of kids always refer to Him like that. We were raised differently, seeing Jesus as more of a spoiling father figure than a God we must kneel down to.

Even though I see Jesus as a father figure, I just couldn't stop myself from spiritually prostrating, because I feel like I wasn't worthy to even call Him that. But still, a God of love would rather have His children be equal with Him than below Him (or I could be wrong, just assuming things again like always).

To hear Flandre, a European (possibly Romanian) girl born from a timeline where people bend their knees to God like a slave, call Jesus 'Papa' is absolutely mindblowing. Not to mention that she was a fucking _vampire_ , an enemy of God in common media.

"Eman? Yoohoo~!"

[Uh, what?] Okay, I just realized that Flandre's hand was waving in front of my face. [Wait, what're we doing again?]

She pointed at—oh yeah, right. I asked her if she knew Him.

[Ahem, sorry.] I shook my head. Shit, I didn't see that coming. [Anyway, you know that Jesus was to be called 'Emmanuel' upon his birth, right?]

She nodded.

[Do you know what 'Emmanuel' means?]

She opened her mouth, then her eyes got lost into space. After a few seconds she just smiled sheepishly and shook her head, "I forgot."

[That's okay. Now see here,] I underlined my name like this: Emmanuello. [It means 'God is with us'.] I wrote that meaning above my name and drew an arrow leading from it to my name for indication. [But since I am of Filipino descent, my mom added an ethnic connotation to my name. With a 'lo' on the end, since there're lots of Filipino names with a 'lo' at the last syllable.] Like Emilio, Auxilio, Magillo, and others.

Now for my middle name. Underline that like this: D.L [Now for this one, it's a mark of my Spanish Descent when they colonized the Philippines 400 years ago. D.L. is _Della Santos_ , which means 'Of the Saints'.] Then I write the full middle name above D.L. before I drew the meaning with an arrow to indicate.

Now for my last and substantially mundane name, [And then this.] I underline it.

"Letitia." That's right, kid.

[This one is my newly acquired mark as a half-American.] My dad got the full privilege of changing mom's last name. [This one's Latin, it came from my dad. It means—]

"Happiness."

What? [What'd you say?]

"It means [Happiness], right?" She asked, already expecting herself to be correct.

Wow. Nicely done. [Correct!] Hm, smart girl, you! [You knew because you're Romanian, right?] Egh, cheek-pull~!

"Hihihihihihi~!" Huh, she likes her cheeks being pulled. "I'm going to call you 'Emmanuello' starting today."

Oh really, kid? [Are you sure you could put up saying such a long name for the next several decades?] I stuck around Emmanuello the first time I got into America, and then people just shortened it since it's easy to say. I stuck around that nickname since then. [There's a reason why people called me 'Eman', y'know.]

"Don't care! I going to call you 'Emmanuello' now. Nice to meet you, Emmanuello!" Oh, she's gesturing for a handshake! This girl's gettin' _informal_ now!

Gimme that hand, [Nice to meet you too, Flan- _dreh_. Would you care for a dance with me?]

She giggled much more mirthfully, not to mention an additional blush on her cheeks. "Sure! Let's do it! I haven't danced in a long time." Then she pulled me from the chair, sending her chair toppling over without her caring about it. Once she led me to the center of the room, she spoke again, "A knight called Jacob taught me how to dance, he _always_ picks me as first his partner every time before Big sister!"

Aaah, old man Jacob. You sure left an impact on her.

[Where's Jacob the _Kishi_ now?] Play dumb, Eman. Play dumb, don't give away that you knew. I don't want any questions coming my way.

As expected melancholic look crossed her cherry eyes. "He's….gone now. He's gone to sleep…forever."

I see you still miss him. I gently patted her head, [So long as you remember his name, he'll live forever.] I pointed at her chest, [In here.] Then I smiled, taking her right hand to my left and placing my right to her waist. [Now let's begin.]

"Oh!" She placed her feet atop mine, making herself look a little bit more taller, and she placed her left hand above my right bicep. Now, we look like a pair for the father-daughter dance. And _boy_ , my partner is a beautiful jewel. Who else got a date with wings like these glowing babies? "But…there's no music."

I put on my best evil smile, [I'll sing.]

"Okay!" And she instantly says yes, oblivious to my evil intentions!

I am **_SO_** gonna sing the shit outta this one!

[But first, let's do the basics for a bit.] We'll do the waltz first. Let's do the 'small box'. Left foot forward, right foot backwards. Right foot to the right side, left foot to the left side. That was very good. Now the 'big box'. Left foot forward, turn partner and self to the left before laying the right foot down. Let the partner take the lead, doing the same thing I did. Then repeat.

[I still got it. Now, let's begin.] I don't wanna bother with the standard 'swing left, swing right, then spin' technique. I do that, Flandre'll hit me with her wings.

Deep breath…..then…..sing.

" _L'amour est un oiseau rebelle~_  
 _~Que nul ne peut apprivoiser~_  
 _~Et c'est bien en vain qu'on l'appelle~_  
 _~S'il lui convient de refuser~"_

This is _Habanera_ , composed by Carmen, covered by tone deaf Dingbat named Eman Letitia! Tip the waitress if you could, and enjoy the show!

If I didn't know any better about how quiet and wide this room is, I would've thought that somebody bugged a microphone on me and placed loudspeakers in here. My voice was _loud_ , and fucking **deep** , even worse because of my operatic baritone. How the fuck did I ever sound like _that_?

Flandre was losing her _absolute_ shit the entire time. Besides the voice that sang all the way, which happened to be **me** (did I actually sound like this!?), her uproarious laughing mixed up together with my singing. It eventually got so fucking contagious that I was getting out of rhythm and out of beat, and about to lose my shit.

My lyrics are getting loaded with laugh energy about to explode, and when I committed the most heinous crime of singing ever known to man near the end of the chorus, that's where I lost it.

I fucking _voice-cracked_.

It sounded **_SO FUCKING HORRIBLE_** that it ended up being so FUNNY I snorted!

There was no more singing, it was just the two of us laughing like complete idiots. Holy shit, I got tears in my eyes. But Flandre just looked straight-up morbid, her tears are colored red, but her mirth is undeniable.

When she got "Again! Again! Encore! Encore!" I knew that I'm gonna have so much fun entertaining this kid.

Let's sing some of the best OPM classics when ya wanna boogy!

Here's _Totoy Bibo_ by Vhong Navarro _._

This time, we separated hands and danced the hell outta this one together individually. But mainly, it was only me that danced to the absolute limit. Flandre was having so much fun watching me and laughing her ass off till her sides were splitting open (I wonder if it'll literally happen). I'm pretty sure that she finds the foreign language of the lyrics funnier than my boogy-ass butt and absolute butchery of Michael Jackson's choreo. So fucking sorry, J.M.!

The song wasn't even over, but I immediately picked up Flandre under her arms, held her close to my chest, held on to her left hand and began dancing the most energetic waltz that would not be out of place in the Wild West! Think of _Back to the Future 3_ , where the cowboys and ladies danced to the rather dancy Western song.

Now for the final song: _Cha Cha_ , also by Vhong Navarro!

It was a confusion of setting and atmosphere when I realized that Flandre's lights are sporadically flying everywhere. Never mind that her jingling wings _kinda_ made me go out of rhythm, but her gem lights that kept swinging back and forth all over the place as I swayed her just makes this entire room look like a fucking _Disco_ was going on!

This is so fucking stupid!

But Flandre is having the time of her life, elated and laughing so much it hurts my ears. Her magnitude is greater than a human, I can tell myself that.

But I found no reason to stop. This dance must reach the end of its song, for her sakes.

My prom night was great, got awarded as the King of the Night and King of the Dance Floor, even earned myself a thank-you kiss from my date (and a couple other girls who've liked me for being respectful and kind to them for so long), but I never knew that the simple act of dancing with a laughing vampire girl was _this_ FUN!

You'll never go through a real prom like us Outsiders, Flandre, but I'm gonna make sure you'll experience every piece of excitement and fun I went through, all the way until the closing remarks.

The one thing you won't experience is the elation you kept with you when ya got all those kisses and drove home with your friend's car the next day after staying over in a friend's place.

And it wasn't just the kisses that made my night complete: I had pulled off one of the BIGGEST 'I forgive you' moments in my life, and it came out RIGHT.

In every chance I've had when the slow music where you'll dance the Waltz with a partner starts playing, I sought out the girls who've made a move on me months prior. It was quite a hard search, with so many people around, and every girl's face being prettied for the occasion that you couldn't recognize your lady friend from somebody else, but like always when I wanted to do something important, I become a persistent motherfucker.

There were 4 of them, and I took my time, seeking one at a time.

First it was Layla, the outgoing girl who has done the first move, open with her sexuality and very experienced. She was shocked to discover that her victim was standing right in front of her, and I could tell just by looking that she was _scared_.

 _"May I have the honor of a dance with you?"_

I asked that with the kindest voice I could ever muster, showing her that I meant no harm, I was planning to forget about what she has done and forgive her, and I want to do that not with words, but with actions. I want to dance with the people who nearly raped me.

People stared, and Layla was dumbstruck shocked. Everybody knew about the incident, and they were looking as if they were witnessing the President resigning his position.

She took my hand, stood up from the chair, looked deep in my eyes, and hugged me tight.

The applause that followed from every….single….student….was _all for me_.

Her makeup was ruined from her tears, and her apologies are _endless_ , but I reminded her that the song is still ongoing. She needs to stay in beat, and be in rhythm with me.

The crowd cheered for us, and DJ backwarded the song back to the fucking start, and everybody gave the dance floor to us. Layla and I, we were always partners in terms of dancing and group work. That relationship was ruined, and we mended it back by dancing the routine that was iconic for the both of us.

The second applause as we finally finished was glorious, and she couldn't stop crying. A heartfelt hug was shared, and the disco comes crashing back, which sent me, _and_ her straight into the mood. Not sooner afterwards, Jackie and Mary, my two other predators, came crashing towards me to the ground and started screaming their apologies like a mantra.

We mended each other's wounds and danced to our heart's content.

But the last dance was the most important part of the thing I was doing.

Ana, my sweet and precious Ana, the one person I fell in love with in high school. I couldn't find her.

She was the one who initiated everything. She started it all. She was the one who lured me in, the one who put me to the ground, the one who got aggressive, and the one who was struck the most. She destroyed our chance to be together forever because she couldn't wait.

She nearly committed suicide too…..

When I couldn't find her anywhere, even when I saw her come in with her date, I pulled the stupidest thing I could ever think of: I asked the DJ to freeze up and called out her name.

…yep, the **stupidest** thing I've ever done.

But despite the thoughts of regretting it when I held the mic, I kept calling her name, telling her that I choose her to be my partner in the Last Dance.

The things I've said…they were loaded with everything I got to get her to come and give me her hand. I told her everything I felt when she had nearly done the deed. I was saying everything with my honesty, but I also told her how I felt when the days passed with us no longer holding each other's hands everyday. Even after she nearly did it, I was still worried about her. She didn't have to take it too hard, because I was the only one in the school with a mental disability so complicated I could easily forgive attempted rape when it came from my lover.

But I told her all of my willingness to forgive her, because every moment I think of her destroying herself because of what she did destroys me too. She will truly damage ME and HERSELF if she refuses the ONE CHANCE to be redeemed of her sin. I am giving her the opportunity to be with me once again.

….then she came to the stage…..and wasn't able to say anything…..

She didn't have to say it, because EVERYBODY knows how regretful she was.

Slowly and slowly, my face drew closer to hers, and when she subtly held my hand that hung on my side, she knew with ABSOLUTE CERTAINTY that I am more than willing to take her back.

So we kissed, and came the last final applause.

The last dance has never been sweeter, and when there was a moment of privacy: all 4 girls I've forgiven took the whole opportunity taking turns in kissing the living fuck out of me until I swooned.

At that wonderful night, after sending Layla, Jackie, and Mary back to their homes (not without a long smooching in each send-off), Ana asked me to have a sleepover in her home while her parents aren't around for tonight. I did not refuse her and let her take me. I was still pure in the end, but I mended our relationship, and that's good enough for me.

~~~~~ « **҉** » ~~~~~

The song was finally over, and I was so fucking exhausted. So sweaty.

When I didn't want to end it with me falling to the floor, I spun us around, Flandre's feet flying outwards from the momentum, the lights from her wings flying along with my speed, until I reached the sofa. I practically slammed her to the seat before I collapsed near the side of it, resting my back against the arm rest, screaming a [Hagh!]

Flandre's laughter was now lowered to tired huffles and giggles, equally tired and sweaty.

With eyes closed and a tired sigh, I asked with the usual tone of voice I regularly use, just to make myself not sounding exhausted. The big man should be tough, after all. [How's the dance, kid?]

It took just a couple seconds before she replied, "Great….thank you, Emmanuello."

Hmph, that name. I'm gonna have to get used to that. [Yer welcome, kid.] Then I yawned, [Aaaaagghaaaaaagh…..] Looks like the exhaustion wants to take me into dreamland again. I guess I'll book a flight.

Get off me, stupid shoes and socks!

….there. You both sit right there next to the sofa and wait patiently until I wake up. I hope you do not mind, Flandre. Bein' dancy and emotional can get ya beat, no matter how stacked you are in the stamina department.

…..

…..…..…..

…..…..…..…..

"….Eman….?"

Hmm? [What is it, kid?] I asked after opening my eyes. I frowned in question at her state: kneeling and looking at me quite meekly on the couch. [Something wrong, kiddo?]

"Co-could…" She stuttered, and she's nervous about something. "Could you please…..hug me?" The last few words were too soft, like a mutter, but I heard her.

[C'mere, then.] I took her under the arms and let her straddle my thighs before squeezing her to me. She returned her embrace by wrapping her little arms around my neck and resting her head on my shoulder. Her vampire strength was starting to show. Too tight, you're nearly choking me, kid.

I don't count how many seconds have passed whenever I hug somebody, so I didn't care to find out after Flandre parted, but her face being very close to mine by bumping forehead and noses were raising some questions.

Uh…I don't know what to say here. Her face is quite unreadable at the moment, looking deep into my eyes with her cherry ones, and I could feel her cold breath brushing against my lips.

…..her tiny lips that brushed against mine. Just a brush, not a full kiss. Our lips simply rubbed together, but it was enough to make my heart JERK. Even though her face is too shadowed by her wings lighting up behind her, I could clearly see Flandre's milky white face turning into a shade of red.

Gulp.

I tried not to jump into conclusions and instead smiled a friendly smile, tightening my embrace around her waist.

"…mm.."

….

…..…..

….…..…..…..

…..…..…..…..…..kissing me.

She's kissing me. A very simple, inexperienced, but undeniably passionate kiss.

Her lips…so tiny…..soft….cold….

…..why am I reciprocating?

This was criminal. Absolutely criminal, and likely a suicidal sight, especially when the elder sister is pissed as fuck at me!

…..but her age was passed mine, beyond human limits. She was biologically no minor.

Did that make it all legal and safe?

She parted and stared into my eyes, her face now very blushy red.

…..I swear….if I could fucking talk, now'd be the fucking time! Come on, Eman! Speak the fuck up!

Swallow that lump, snap out of the fucking trance, and SPEAK! [Wha…..what privilege do I have to….to have the honor of receiving your lips, Flandre…?]

Her head fell to my shoulder once again, her arms and wings encircling my form.

Then I heard a muffled sob.

What the? [Flandre?]

The sobbing continued, accompanied by the tightening of her embrace.

[Fla-Flandre? What's wrong?] I frantically asked, worried. [Was it something I said?]

She shook her head vigorously, and this time her sobs became wails, wails that I was spared from hearing the full force of due to her burying her face to my shoulder. I could feel the _sorrow_ emanating from the contact, and my compassion _demanded_ me to weep with her, because _this fucking hurts_.

I held back my tears, and did all that I could to comfort her while she let out whatever was hurting her on the inside. Gentle pats and rubs on the back, words of comfort that I let out at appropriate timings, and the simple presence of my being that tells her that I'm here.

Just cry, kid. Let it out. Her body shook and twitched in her tears, and it felt like I was no longer holding a vampire in my arms anymore.

~~~~~ « **҉** » ~~~~~

It was long, a very long time has passed before Flandre was able to calm down. With her tears spent, I hoped she could tell me what was troubling her. Whatever it is, I'll do what I can to get her to cheer up again. This kid has cried enough, she needs to smile once again, especially after what happened last night.

Wiping her bloody face with her hands, assisting her in the effort by wiping some excess tears with the underside of my shirt (its black so no stains), I asked very gently, [Is something wrong?] I held her tiny hands with my own, softly squeezing them and pressing my thumb on her palms.

She sniffled, looking up to me with her bloodshot eyes, "I remembered...! I remembered everything…!"

[What did you remember?] I asked, wiping some rogue tears that leaked out of her eyes with my thumb.

"I…." Her voice shook, and more rogue tears kept leaking out. "I wasn't a vampire from birth…! I was a human, just like you! Even big sister! I had a family, they were everything to me! I was happy, content—I didn't want anything else but them! I wanted everything to stay the way it is forever!" She hiccupped, wiping her eyes. "Big sister….she was everything to me! We played together. We slept in the same bed together. We ate together. We bathed together. We practiced songs and instruments together, even dancing. She would be the man, I would be the woman, and we would switch roles afterwards before Jacob was our knight…..But that was a long time ago…"

Yeah. I know, kid. 500 years ago, your past life had been everything you ever wanted. God blessed you with a wonderful life, a wonderful family, a wonderful sister, and a wonderful living.

Then it was all taken away from you.

"I've forgotten it…." She rubbed her eyes with her fists, teeth still grit. "…I've forgotten everything me and big sister ever did together. I love her, more than anything in the world, because everything she says and does was for my sakes. She knew better, and did it all for _me_. But I couldn't remember the times we were once happy, when we were once human." Then she raised her gaze upwards, meeting my eyes, and she gave me a smile. Even with tears, a bloodstained countenance, she never failed to be the sweetest vampire I've ever met with that smile. "You dancing with me…you playing with me…..coming to my room just to _talk_ to me….you helped me remember everything.….."

An uncomfortable warmth was settling on my heart.

I smiled warmly, [Think nothing of it, Flandre. I simply wanted to cheer you up.]

She shook her head, "More than that, Eman." She closed the distance between us and hugged me, head atop my shoulder. I reciprocated. "….ever since the mansion came to Gensokyo….I never had any friends….nobody ever wants to…."

I frowned at that, nearly sneering.

"I guess Marisa can count…..but I don't know if she thinks the same way…"

I nearly opened my mouth and said that Marisa does. But I bit my tongue and said nothing, because that would've been presumptuous, and _low_.

Marisa _does not_ think the same way. As sad as that sounds, it's the truth. She doesn't consider Flandre her friend, not until now.

"….but I understand." Her voice took a bitter change in tone. "…my powers….I know what they can do….it's bad…. _dangerous_ ….I don't even know how to control myself…..it was right for me to stay down here….so long as I'm that way, I can't be friends with anybody….."

I don't like it. I don't like it at all, but no way in hell could I deny everything she said. It was all true.

"But you…." She lifted her head off my shoulder, and kissed my cheek. "…you…..you….." It seemed like she was struggling for the right words. She shook her head and tried again, her eyes taking a fierce light. "I hurt you, Eman. I hurt you, I did bad things to you. I even got you possessed, and that made you fight Marisa without wanting to! I was even the reason why you lost your arm!" She bopped her head rapidly with her tiny fists, screaming with grit teeth as red tears leaked out.

Once she had regained her composure, she opened her eyes again and continued, "….yet…despite all that I did to you…..you _came_ _to me_." Her voice was nearly unheard at the end, "…you came to restart our relationship, you came to talk to me, you came to play, to dance….you are like the friend I never had."

She placed both hands on my cheek and kissed me again. This time, she deepened it a little, pulling my face closely and tilting her head. I wasn't stuck in a trance this time. I actively reciprocated, my arms around her waist.

Once she parted the kiss, she smiled to me once again. A truly heartfelt one. "That's why….I gave you my first kiss. You gave me….. _everything_." She placed a hand below my chin, her thumb rubbing the surface below my lip. "I love you, Emannuello."

….

…..I want to kiss her. I wanted to pull her close and kiss her again. As soon as she had said that, my heart had erupted like a volcano. The warmth in my heart couldn't be anymore disrupting to my senses, and my emotions were manipulating my thought processes: I wanted to return her feelings so badly. Her feelings….they were filled with every essence of her honesty, all of her love for me….they are all real.

But I can't….I couldn't...my reasons are neither comforting nor….none of them will not leave her happy.

"I know what you are thinking." Flandre suddenly said, and there was the unmistakable expression of pure _hurt_ in her eyes. She drew back from me, no longer in touching contact, but she remained in place, only rising up in height by her knees. Being technically a head taller than me, her eyes became—

….what the?

…..who are you?

"You have said to me that you perceived all the disasters wrought to you last night as punishment for all the misdeeds you have done in the Outside World, correct?"

Her voice had deepened, her poise altered, and her entire demeanor had shifted into something demanding, authoritative, and _dignified_. Flandre Scarlet was no longer there. In her place was this….woman...a woman I vaguely remembered confronting me when I was possessed.

I didn't know what came over me, but I suddenly had every urge to pay attention to every fucking word this woman says and respond accordingly. Whoever this woman was, she demanded my full _focus_. "Yes, Madam." I even unconsciously spoke in her language.

The woman nodded in acknowledgement, "Then allow me to do the same." She placed a hand above my head, and I suddenly felt small, _extremely_ small. "For all the things I have done to you, for all the sufferings I have wrought upon you and Mrs. Marisa because of my atrocious appetite, I will deem myself….. _undeserving_ of your love."

Flandre…..you didn't have to go this far. Even if you switched to a persona I never knew existed, you couldn't hide the fact that you were really hurt by your own words.

"All of your affections, all of your doting, all of your love, all of your kindness…..I, Flandre Scarlet, Little Sister of the Scarlet Devil, Remilia Scarlet, shall never earn the _privilege_ of receiving such….sincerity…from a kind man as yourself. I will never bring myself to love you, and you, in turn, will never have my hand." Her tears were unmistakable in her eyes as she slid the hand on my head down to my cheek, caressing it tenderly. "That is what you wanted, no?"

…I lowered my head. My fists were clenched, and my brow creased at the painful sensations that swirled at my gut.

Fucking hell, this hurts.

"Indeed, for I have already long chosen the woman I wished to court, even before I was found by the Scarlet Devil Mansion." I couldn't deny it, and it would be low of me to even assure her with words that do not even have the slightest worth of merit. There was nothing I could do except tell her what I truly feel. "But it pains me so to hear you do that to yourself."

She smiled warmly to me. One that would fit better in a mother's face. "Better sooner than later, for the pain would only be unbearable otherwise."

I gritted my teeth at the absolute truth in her words. If I had withhold my emotions and suddenly confessed to her that I could not bring myself to love her in the future, it could not have ended like this. The heartbreak she'll suffer would _break_ her spirit.

Yep, it was for the best that I told her now.

"If only we could have met sooner…." Yeah, if only….things could've been totally different.

"If we had actually met sooner, all the blessings and misfortunes we suffered would have never occurred." She stated, her _red_ eyes resigned and resolute. "We would have never grown into the way we are now."

I could only grimace: _yet another absolute truth shoved into my face_.

This kid really _is_ more than a 500 year old vampire.

The woman suddenly plopped back down to my thighs, her once imposing demeanor now small and innocent, and the cherry red eyes that shined on the kiddo's sockets whenever they looked at me, or the sweet and childlike smile I always knew her by has come back.

Flandre Scarlet finally returned, "…..we can still be friends, right?"

Yep, she placed a barrier between herself and me. She put herself in emotional pain, _humbled_ herself down from her noble position…for _my_ sakes.

Among all the things she could have offered to me, this was the _greatest_ thing she has ever given me. Greater than her kiss, greater than her attention, greater than the privilege of being the one who changed her: She let me go.

I would be a dick to not accept this.

I bowed my head, taking her hand off my cheek, and kissing it tenderly, "For as long as you wish, Lady Scarlet."

Then we embraced. I read before that physical contact was sometimes the strongest way to feel the emotions of the other person, and from what I can tell through this contact with her: we are slowly mending the pain. I am assured that even if I cannot be her lover, I will know that she holds a special place for me in her heart. And she is assured knowing that I hold her dear with my soul, despite _everything_ she did to me.

My forgiveness is all she needed to know that.

"But…." Then her meek voice reached my ears, a shy and hesitant quality lingering her tone. "Just…just for today…..be _mine_ …..please?"

…..…..

…..…..…..My heart was throbbing, and I was now fully conscious of the closed-contact we have with each other now. Be 'hers'…..such a request lit up something within me, and I'm pretty sure that I will not have the gall to resist it.

After everything that has happened up to this point, all my sufferings, all my blessings, and all the things I have created, the outcomes that came out of my actions, the victory I've earned from the things I've done…I _deserve_ this.

I pushed Flandre away just a little, making sure I could reach my rosary and place it back inside my shirt. After doing so, I wrapped an arm around her waist, one snaking from her side and upwards to the back of her head, I drew her face close to mine, and bumped foreheads.

I'm officially deciding to fuck it all. This kid's already five centuries old, this is certainly no crime, and this will not be the first time. I'll even boast that this moment of indulgence will do nothing to my self-control. My abstinence has been my defining feature ever since, and I will never let that change.

"As you wish, Flandre."

Then she quickly crashed her lips to mine….her small, tiny lips. So….cold…but I don't mind. She tilted her head, her lips sucking on my upper lip with such inexperience that it did nothing but increase the warmth of my body…and excite me further.

Letting her take the lead just for several minutes, just so I could indulge in her inexperience that is nothing short of pleasing, I eventually took initiative and took the lead in the kiss. She could do nothing but let herself be kissed after realizing my assertion. I have my experience, and I intend to let them be known to her.

Such a small body…little arms….little legs…..and such tiny lips….her body temperature remaining cold, even if her body language implied otherwise….why do these things excite me? It was provoking so much desire out of me, desires of taking her and indulging what she hid beneath…those dreams of rape and murder will fall short from this.

My grasp on her would be considered crushing, my hand that rested on the back of her head had placed itself on her shoulder and gripping there with a vice strength. Same could be said to her waist. This could've harmed a normal person, even bruise them, but Flandre's a vampire, and she will only feel my death grips as nothing but the hold of a baby. She even did the same to my waist with her legs, crushing me with such unrestrained strength. The pain was slight….but why does it feel so pleasurable?

My assumptions are indeed right, this heart-to-heart moment will likely last _forever_.

It seems she _will_ be experiencing the last and final moments of my prom night.

~~~~~ « **҉** » ~~~~~

All of Sakuya's efforts to repair the entire Throne Room without the goblins' help has been decimated like a spit to the grave. Pillars once standing tall and imposing have now fallen to the floors, nothing but pieces of mortar and ruined artistry that littered the destroyed grounds. Every tile of red and black that existed on the ground is long gone, merely a pile of sharp pieces scattered everywhere. Banners and decorations, desecrated as if the conflict had something against them.

Remilia slumped against the wall, her incinerated left wing losing its original regeneration speed due to her exhaustion and her beaten state. Her bitterness still lingered, and she fought to stay conscious and leer back at the winning party. Her rage had been peaking, especially if her opponent had been using one of a vampire's weakness: running water.

Sakuya was once blasted to the corner by a thunderbolt, and she wasn't able to return into a conscious state after being hit when the battle was merely halfway. She was a trooper to suffer several bullets before the bolt of lightning hit her square in the gut and sent her careening to the wall. The Spell Card System kept her from dying horribly and merely earned harsh bruises on her person.

Patchouli barely hung on to stay conscious. With new tactics, magic, and stance approached by the same foe, she was out of rhythm when she faced the witch. Water and lightning, as well as immense power coming from artifacts that were embedded or augmented to her gear, did little work to put her, as well as the other two to the ground, especially the vampire who was susceptible to the spiritual weakness of water.

The Ordinary Wizard that thoroughly punished the trio has long since departed, the rambunctious and roguish young woman that was Marisa Kirisame has taken her place. The glowing blue staff now reverted into a typical broom that she regularly rode on her flights, she sat against the stump of a pillar, exhausted and beaten as well. Bruises aside, her mended dress is now reduced to rips and tatters once again, her hat severely flattened due to landing on it as it lay beside her, and her hair is frazzled once again due to standing on ends earlier, a silly aftereffect due to using lightning magic for the first time.

The one thing that made her stand out more from the others was the dazzling innocent smile on her face. A mere _human_ , winning against three people, which were far stronger than a mere _human_ (even if one of them was a human herself), is enough to keep her good mood up, more than the immense amount of catharsis she earned throughout the fight.

 _I'z gonna be wild tellin' ever'body all 'bout this-da ze!_

With a grunt of effort as she tilted her neck, releasing a crackle on her neck bones, she spoke to Remilia. It wasn't a shout, not even a whisper. She knew that the vampire will be able to hear her, no matter how beaten up she was. "Listen, Rems, ever'body agreed to never tell Flandre, for her sakes…..and yours too."

Remilia's lowered head slowly rose up, and a red eyed glare full of bitterness met her own.

Marisa practically stared her down by having none of it, "We're givin' ya an opportunity, Rems." For once, her usual cheery and loud attitude was put aside. "S'time for ya to start actin' less like a lady and more like a nee-chan. Don'tcha fucking waste this one in a million chance, Rems. Start doin' things ya should'a done yesterday….or should'a done long ago…Or live yer _sad_ and _miserable_ immortal life regretting it forever."

For how exhausted she is, Remilia couldn't make her anger known and merely presented how much of a sore loser she was. Her pride couldn't allow it all. The lectures, the punishing blows, and sheer audacity the witch had to deliver it all is nothing short of infuriating. Her form shook, all that was left of her scarlet energies gathering around her form, and her wings—

She slumped even further against the wall, having lost all the drive to protect her pride. "The boy…..what if he tells her?"

Marisa harrumphed at that, "Leave that to chance, Rems." She uncaringly answered, taking her hat off the ground, "However….If ya told 'im all yer reasons behind everything ya did las' night…then I'm pretty sure he'll keep his mouth shut."

Remilia's glare lingered for several seconds before she asked, "How can you be sure?"

"Just a guess." Remilia's annoyance had spiked, and her glare could have killed an entire herd of elephants. "He's human too, after all. Compassion's one of our strong suits. If he's gonna prove that he ain't like them Christians that hurt ya and Flandre, he'll _fuckin'_ give ya the opportunity too."

Stiffly, Remilia continued to glare balefully at the witch, even as the latter had her hat lowered down to cover her eyes and visibly appeared to have fallen asleep. Then the vampire slammed her head against the wall, twice, thrice, repeatedly, deciding to punish herself in the most unladylike way she has known.

When she thought she had enough, her body slumped forward once again, the back of her head revealing a gruesome wound revealing brain matter and skull fragments that closed immediately as the wall remained plastered with her blood, muttering the smallest of words. "I…hope so."

An ambiguous smirk that grew on Marisa's lips upon Remilia's utterance revealed that despite the silence and such distance between her and the vampire, she more or less caught the words with her trained ears.


	20. Tiny Cute and Big Beautiful

….…..

…..…..…..…..

…..…..…..…..…..…..

…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..….How long I've been out?

It's too dark. Can't see well, not even Flandre's dimmed gem lights. Must be the grogginess blinding my vision, but even so, can't see shit. And wow, I feel really beat. Even though it feels like a couple hours have passed, I still feel lethargic. You don't feel this kind of fatigue unless you played a basketball tournament the whole night before.

As much as I'd like to sleep a little longer, I _need_ to leave. Get out of this mansion and go to the Place of Worship I created. Sunday or not, I need to be there. Got an obligation to follow, must do so without question and relentlessly. Sorry, kiddo. Even if you feel comfy lyin' on top of me, prolly drooling on my shirt, Eman's gotta leave.

Bear with me, kiddo—

[Hrgh!] Ow, my fucking neck! Simply moving it spiked an ache to erupt….the hell?

I touched the area where it hurt: there's something crusted that my fingertips brushed at, and pressing it hurts….oh.

Now I remember…that made my face heat up.

Gulp, ahehe…..this kid's a real bloodsucker. In the midst of making out, she actually bit my neck and took minimal sips….just so she could get energized and be in the dominant position, being a bit more rough in kissing my lips, my neck, my collarbone…and when she discovered that tongues are involved…. _damn_ ….she nearly suffocated me too.

…..was it simply the mood or did her bite had some kind of aphrodisiac effect on me? Right after biting me, I suddenly had some kind of…..ahem 'love boost' going on inside me and made me even more driven to make hotter love with her. I even went far as fighting over who gets to be dominant, and when I got the chance to be one….I kinda…ravaged her neck, being the one 'biting' her and such. I even went as far as her collarbone, nearly touching the area where a grown woman's bumps would be on her chest.

My lovemaking with Ana was never that….wild. It was sensual and careful, thinking of the partner's wellbeing before making an initiative. This sort of lovemaking is just going on the notion of exploring as many as possible from your partner's many secrets. This one had more lust than love driving it….not that I complain.

She and I _nearly_ went too far. We only limited our intimacy from standard kissing to fondling of delicate parts, but we didn't actually set any limits at the first minute, we just went right into the kissing….then French…then the bites….my hands on her chest…and the rear…I'll say nothing about the part where my nether regions are starting to _want something_. I could even tell that even she's feeling it too. The means of stimulating each other with them were _almost_ destructive to my self-control….

But when she had her hand slipping inside my pants, all of my lust suddenly died. The old memory of the attempted _rape_ and _trauma_ I've suffered behind it just came crashing into my face. I suddenly felt like I was back in that room, locked and suddenly feeling helpless, surrounded by my four friends….every hurt, fear, betrayal, and anger I felt that day rushed into me.

I actually reverted back into the same monster that Ana, Jackie, Layla and Maria never knew existed within me, and Flandre nearly suffered the same fate they did, much worse because the emotion-trigger made me erupt into a tiny volcano. Black smoke and fires were flying all over.

I exploded (not literally yet) from the sofa….sending Flandre flying off me…..and I have her pinned on the ground not even before a second had passed, a sharp blade pointed at her neck, and there was nothing sensual about it.

It was by stupid chance did I ever stop myself from stabbing her outright with my knife. Looking at Flandre's face, I realized that there was only two people in this room, me and her. No one else is here. She wasn't Jackie, Layla or any of the girls before, and our intimacy wasn't forced. First of all, she looked surprised and slightly frightened.

I was surprised at first when I regained my humanity back…..then horror came into me, for what I have done…and the couch was caught on fire.

When I shot up to my feet to douse the flames in whatever way I could, another one of my subconscious memory relapse bullshit happened again, triggered by the struggle and the need to put out the fires. It's kind of like doing something you didn't intend to do automatically due to muscle memory. Its 'nervous memory' in this case; my mind automatically doing the 'feel-not-think' sensations needed to activate it.

From what the bastard read from the book in the library, there was actually a way to siphon flames, which can drain the fire energy into my being. For an entity who caused chaos last night, I sure got a lot of magical benefits due to my possession.

It all goes with putting my 'self' (or 'being', rather) mentally in those flames I created, and since they came from me in the first place it was easy to do. Like pulling my arm back (but mentally), I willed the flames to go back into my hands.

My subconscious relapse did not mention anything about the fact that sucking up flames could burn your arms from the _fucking inside_ if you do not vent them out. It felt like all of my blood was literally boiling that it was building up pressure and will blow my arm up into pieces unless I hiss it out. It was similar to being bit by fire ants, being crawled over by itchyworms, and getting dusted with chili powder all at fucking once.

It was _hell_. Literally fucking _HELL_!

The only consolation present in the entire torture is that it was only concentrated on my hands. I would have committed suicide just to escape being boiled in a cauldron of boiling metal. The knife is within reach, easy access for a way out.

Easy way out I took, my solutions heading towards the self-destructive choices due to my lack of thinking it through…..

I cut my wrists….and the blood flowed out like a faucet instead of dripping like normal. I was right about my blood literally boiling inside my skin, and they _smoked_ as they touched the cold floor, creating sizzling sounds. I even scalded a part my skin when just a single drop of boiling hot blood fell on my hand.

I was horrified at the fact that I could have _boiled to death_ (from the fucking INSIDE, at that), but the sensations of _release_ was more than enough to divert my thoughts away from my brush against a very slow and painful death. My arms began to cool, the itchiness dying out, and eventually the heat in my hands are all but dripped out. The healing flames quickly replaced my wounds into scars.

I could have vented out the flames into the room, spared myself from the emergency wrist-slit that was driving me close to anemia, but doing that after having just recently jumped Flandre with the intent to kill…..it'll just be a dick move.

I made myself go through that torture for her sakes. My attack was unwarranted, and everything _was_ going into the direction it was going. Lastly, she didn't even _know_ about what happened to me before.

Yep, my attack was _completely_ unwarranted. I deserved that blood-boil.

When I looked back at the kid, she was _rattled_ as fuck. Confused, frightened, and alarmed molded into one. If there was ever a time that I loathed my temper and generally pugnacious attitude on certain situations, I do now.

Could I get anymore humbled because of my fucking self? Just when we started making up, I just fucked it up all over again!

The guilt and self-loathing that followed is enough to bring me down to my knees and weigh my head close to the ground, but not touching it. Like some fucking beggar—or the beggar I _never_ was before in my street-life, I held out open hands towards her without facing away from the ground. I was _begging_ at this point. _Begging_ for her forgiveness. I came here to destroy every strain that existed since coming here, I don't want to walk out of this place knowing that I just made another one!

She didn't actually take my hands, she took both my cheeks and raised my gaze up to meet hers. Whatever rattled expression there was before, all that existed now was the expression of _worry_ , the fear _for_ me.

 _"Are you okay?"_

She thought I was possessed again. She thought _something_ _else_ had made me violent.

The implications from her question couldn't be any more damaging to my conscience: She truly puts all of her trust into me. She truly believes that I will _never_ harm her. She couldn't actually bring herself to think that I was violent on my own. She hung on to the fact that I _do_ love her and will **never** attack her without a reason.

I'll be honest, I _am_ violent by nature. I grew that trait since living the life of a thug, but since my reformation as a human being, I would know when to be civilized and polite. I'm not an idiot. I'm well aware that there is a time to be angry, the time for a fight, the time to become a monster, and as well as the time to be a human person, the time to meet people and make friends. The bible even emphasizes that. There's always a time for everything.

To think that Flandre lays so much _trust_ into me was….. _sigh_. I just don't deserve it.

[….Heh.] It's kinda funny when I think about it.

We switched roles. I was now the attacker, who eventually fell to his knees and apologized endlessly. Flandre became the victim, and she had the heart to forgive me.

I understood sex for pleasure, I really do, but I had my reasons why I will not indulge in such a thing, _besides_ it being a religious obligation. My trauma was one thing to make me think that sex was atrocious, but I had relations with cousins who had _unintentionally_ impregnated women and eventually ruined both their own lives, not to mention the number of stories I kept hearing from my summer home in the Philippines about people my fucking age (16) suddenly having unprotected sex.

I became cynical upon hearing their actions. Teens like me having unprotected sex….what a bunch of fucktards who don't have the slightest sense of fucking self-control…..

Yep, sex is a _very_ serious issue for me. Making out is okay, but _that's it_. Nothing goes far beyond that, not until I _truly_ love the woman I held and vowed to lend _all_ of my devotion, loyalty, and life for her while she in turn reciprocates all of my sincerity.

I said nothing to Flandre about my trauma, but I did tell her why I exploded: I just didn't want us to make a mistake. The way I see it: senseless sex is technically one of the main causes of overpopulation _and_ the main cause of a family member being disowned (in my country, that is). She reasoned with hesitance that it was part of what she offered me besides her first kiss, but I told her that her purity _belongs_ to the person who _truly_ loves her, not the one she deemed _deserving_. Even if it's me, I _don't_ deserve her purity, because it will be wasted on me. How could I when I couldn't even bring himself to love her back the same way?

The American had their own views of virginity and the absurd _want_ to lose it, almost akin to circumcision, but we of the Letitia family had a different perspective: our purity is sacred, the one thing that defines all of our being, our identity. If we were to surrender our _being_ to a man or woman, that Other _must_ deserve it, because we will _never_ surrender a part of ourselves to people like a fucking whore. That Other must vow that he/she will take care of us, will care for us, will love us, and eternally be with us as we intend to do the same to them until our dying breath.

I apologized for attacking, she apologized for being too forward (she took my words to heart), and we settled to simple kisses and gentle caresses. No more rough plays or fighting for dominance now, only a slow and passionate time of lovemaking. There was no lust, no carnal urge driving our will, this is simply…..an act of a harmless and consensual indulgence.

We moved to the bed, placing her coffin on the floor to make space, and did it there. I couldn't tell how much time has passed, nor did I seem to care. We continued to snuggle, kiss, and caress for hours on end.

Then Flandre was eventually swooned to sleep, her gem lights dying out, and the most peaceful face I found on her little countenance as I created a little candlelight on my finger was enough to make me sleepy as well. Considering how much blood I lost when she drained me mid-lovemaking and when I slit my wrists….quite a lot, no wonder I have the urge to pass out. With her sleeping on her side, her wings splayed out behind her on the big and fluffy bed, I took the free side in front of her, threw the cover over us, and drifted off to sleep, my hand clutched in-between hers.

[Haaaah…] That's a sigh from me, a rather contented one at that.

I can officially list this day as one of my best moments up to date. Even though I was fucked to shit by Remilia, it's still the best.

I guess it's time for me to go.

Slowly unraveling myself from her grasp without waking her up, I slid the covers off me and—

*Grab*

Cold….it seems I've gotten used to it now, considering I didn't jolt from it.

[Yes?] I whispered as I turned to the droopy-eyed Flandre, looking like she'll easily fall back to sleep again at any moment as she held my hand.

"You're going now?"

I pursed on my lips and nodded. [Yeah. I overstayed. It's time for me to go back to my home.] My temporary home.

"Oh….I see." Her eyes went downcast for a while, then she shifted closer, her other hand extended out towards me, as if to embrace. "One more."

I nodded. I lowered my upper body down, and kissed her. She made it passionate, deep, and _very_ intimate. She probably wants to make her last one something to remember. I complied with that silent wish and made sure to give this vampire a kiss she'll never forget.

Even though we're already been through this kind of kiss (with tongues and all), it still managed to light back the fire in my chest. It felt like 10 minutes had passed, and she didn't give me a chance to breathe, but once that passed, she finally parted the kiss, leaving such a delicious lasting sensation on my entire being that I never experienced with anybody before: I felt satiated, and _complete_.

A very, _very_ wonderful feeling.

With her hands still on my cheeks, she says this, probably for the last time. "I love you, Emmanuallo."

…..oh, girl. I'm falling in love with you for real all over again. I bet that every time you say that, it's _so_ full of your feelings that mere words project your emotions entirely without any actions.

[I love you too, Flandre.] I kissed her forehead, covered her eyes with one hand, and drew back. [Now go back to sleep.]

I remained that way for a while: sat on the bed, my hand over her eyes, and my other clutched by both her own on her chest. She had no idea that this gesture was a sign of me praying for her health, her future, and for her family. Emmanuella had been the receiving end of this before, now I am free to do the same to other little ones like her, requesting to God that He will keep watch over them in my place, just like the way He did me.

† _Hear me, O Lord. I ask You to watch over the child before me. She may be no human like me, but I know that Your infinite love will even reach Flandre, for I know well that she is no devil. I pray that her parents found peace in death, rewarded for their sacrifice to their children, and rest in Your mighty kingdom._

 _I pray that she will be in good health, I pray that her mind will be restored. I ask that You will create a possibility that she can gain the strength to control her thirst. Grant her every opportunity to earn friends, to be happy, and to be finally free from the things that destroy her well-being._

 _Let her family have the strength to help her, grant them the power to make her life better, and see to it that they succeed. And lastly when I see her again, I hope to see a completely different Flandre._

 _I place all my hopes in Your infinite power that You can grant these prayers, whether directly or in ways I am blind to see._

 _In the name of the Father, the Son, and the Holy Spirit,_ _Amen._ †

I trace a cross on her forehead, and I leave one last forehead kiss.

Sweet dreams, kiddo, back to dreamland you go. I hope Jesus pays a visit.

Gently, I slid off the bed and finally placed my feet back to the ground. The floor's kinda cold, but I could cheat and place some heat in my soles, helping me from feeling the chilling tiles at full force. With ninja steps, I sauntered over to the couch, right where I left my socks and shoes. Thank goodness for their augmented magic resistance, I would'a walked out of here barefooted because of me burning my footwear due to trauma-induced fires.

After having them on (so light), I turned on my heels and away for the door. Looking at that burnt sofa is gonna nag at me for the rest of my life if I keep staring at it.

…..

…..…..…..…..

….…..…..…..…..…..…..

….okay, here we go.

I place my hand on one side of the door's handles and—

*SKKREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE—*

OOOH, **FUCK** _YOU_ , YOU NEGLIGENT **ASS** OF AN ARCHITECT THAT DESIGNED THIS FUCKING DOOR!

*—EEECH!*

No need to open the door fully, just enough for me to slip through.

Hmm…

Okay, I don't know how Flandre's not awake from all that, but thank goodness she didn't move from her last position.

…..is she so used to it that she could sleep through it without the slightest stir?

Hmm…I don't know if that's a good thing or not.

For me, I get shot awake just by listening to crumbles of cracker chips falling on the floor. Some survival tactic you earn as a street thug, make sure nobody gets the drop on you in the most vulnerable state. That's why I don't like being in company while being dead-tired. Looking mean and scary is one thing to ward off motherfuckers who wanna mess with you, but ya can't project an image of intimidation looking weak, especially if you're sleeping and out of guard.

You sacrifice months (maybe years) of easy sleep for that kind of skill. Was it all worth it? Well, that's up to anybody. Me? I can sleep _any_ time I like. I just gotta know _where_ to sleep, and I know places people _don't_ go to.

But if I look back at Flandre here…..her privileges overmatch mine. She'll live a child, she'll sleep like a child, she'll kill every motherfucker that wants to hurt her or anybody she cares about…and still be a child.

 _Sigh…_

Humans…..we're frail. All of us. In the land of monsters and imagination, we're nothing but food….and victim.

†…...Thank you, Lord.†

Hmph, most of us are not easy prey, motherfuckers. Mess with Marisa, you'll be burned. Mess with _me_ …..I'll send ya to hell.

*SKREEEEEEEEEEEEEEECH—BANG!*

I patted the closed door and muttered, [Good night, Kid.]

Light up my shoulders, please.

*whoosh!*

There, now I can see my surroundings. I remember the passage back to the first floor, so I don't need to call for Meiling.

So I walk, unhurried and casual. Take comfort in the silence, take comfort in the isolation, and process everything that has happened up to this point to let everything sink in before I go to the Place of Worship.

~~~~~ « **҉** » ~~~~~

[…..]

"…"

Meiling stood like a barrier, impeding my progress from ever reaching the first floor. Disregard her shapely figure that stood in the middle of the basement hallway I was going to, her presence was suddenly big enough to create an entire wall of Meiling that I had to take her down before I could go any further.

For one thing….she doesn't look happy. The illumination of my fires aren't covering her fully, but her aquamarine eyes reflected the light…..they were slit…and hostile, like a predator squaring against a competitor.

And I…am stiff, instincts foreboding of an incoming scuffle, and the flames are slowly getting redder. I could feel the air around me getting hotter in each passing second, and the anger that brought it was slowly coming to the surface.

"Did you enjoy yourself with Ms. Flan, Eman?" She asked tonelessly.

….so it's about _that_ , huh? Can't be surprised, she had those ears. [ _Immensely_.] I said slowly.

"I see….good for you." She uncrossed her arms, and the rainbow flames now lit up around her, creating another source of light in this dark hallway as she held her fists up, the qi (was it?) empowering her knuckles.

[ **…..hhrrrrrrrgghhhhh…..!** ] I invoked the anger that boiled inside me to come out, let itself be known. The emotion brought even more fires, coloring them into a malicious red, and the black smoke was coming out. My upper body was limping forward, legs slightly bent and stiff, arms sagged but the hands were slightly close to my face, half-open to intercept any blows coming my way and counter back.

The environment is too closed, tight, _restrictive_. I'm not a stranger to fighting in this kind of field, but I never fought an experienced fighter with it….ever. And my opponent's a Youkai, trained with hand-to-hand combat….

….I'm fucked, basically.

She struck first—

I propelled myself to the right, dodging the straight punch infused with rainbows and left behind a floating cloud of boiling fire. And she jumped right into it.

Fire boiling in my hands, I spun in place, careful not to hit the wall behind me with my leg, transferred the heat of my hands to my right foot, I executed the tornado kick into the fire cloud—

*Catch* A hand caught my ankle from the fires.

What the fuck!?

Before I knew it, I was suddenly slammed against the wall, the air completely knocked out of me so hard that I _almost_ forgot how to breathe, and my head bonked against it. The aches in my bitten neck didn't help either. That nearly made me pass out, but the rage was still boiling, not enough to make me go wild but enough to put my head back into the game.

[ **HHRRGGHH!** **‼** ] Fires coating my entire limbs, I grabbed the wrist that held me against the wall by the collar, reached out to grab her throat—

* **KBSH!** *

….…..

…..…..…..

…..…..…..…..why did you miss? You could've decked my skull straight into the wall, but you hit the wall beside my head instead, burying it into the brick. I know your mark, Meiling. You can't miss a punch this close, I didn't even move my head away, but you _missed_.

[Why didn't you hit me?] I asked, dismissing the flames and my artificial anger easily forgotten, my surprise far more prominent and genuine than it. With one source of light gone, Meiling's rainbow lights are the ones keeping everything lit.

Her head was hung low, her form limping forward as she got me against the wall, and her breathing was….shallow.

Her grip on my shirt collar tightened, creating a _loud_ stretching noise that told me that she could've crushed bone if it was my arm, "It's not fair."

Wh-wha…?

"It is unbecoming of a warrior to fall under her emotions like this….." The tone in her voice was starting to become clear….she sounded _bitter_. "…but still, it is not fair."

What isn't?

"I have been Ms. Flan's caretaker and playmate since the day I was employed….far longer than you could ever hope for as a human. I have been doing my utmost best to keep her company, keep her well-loved and cared for….for decades I have done my very best, sacrificing all of my time and effort for her…yet why is it…." She raised her head up, and a jealous ire colored Meiling's countenance. "….why is it that merely speaking to you and playing with you, despite having only met less than 24 hours ago, has improved her mind and memory while _I have been doing the same thing for **centuries** and yet yielded nothing!?_"

…..at this point, I was lost.

…how could I answer such a thing? I don't know the proper response….was it the circumstances? Was it the right time?

Before I could even move my gaping mouth, she gently released my collar and pulled her fist out of the wall, letting a few fragments of stone fall out, dust puffing up and powdering the floors. Stood just one step back from me, she bowed her head apologetically and interlocked her fingers in front of her waist.

"I'm sorry." Her voice was quite soft. "I envy you, Comrade. Despite my efforts for the last hundreds of years, I have never drawn such…. _laughter_ and _joy_ from her. Despite my distance from the two of you, my ears cannot miss such a wonderful sound." She sighed heavily, looking at the ground below. "….who would have thought that a mere dance could have done the trick?"

I clenched my fists and scowled heavily, staring at the ground with her. If she feels guilty for attacking, I likewise feel the same way. It felt like I just made her feel inferior, made her centuries' worth of effort look pointless, it even feels like I just took away her _worth_ in Flandre's life.

I couldn't think up the words to say, my mind's too addled with all these hurtful emotions. So I did the thing I knew best: C'mere, girl; I approached her, wrapped my arms around her shoulders, and pulled her into an embrace, patting and rubbing her back and letting her rest her head on my shoulder.

She didn't cry, but the tightness of her returned embrace around my midsection exposed what she felt beneath. When I had the impulse to leave just the slightest sense of comfort to her, I thought up one possibility that came to my mind. [Whatever reason Jacob had for asking you to watch over the girls…] I felt her freeze up, probably because of the name. That means she knows who I was talking about, and probably wondering how I knew. I'm not letting her ask the questions. […he knew that you could contribute something he could never give himself.]

She was silent, but after a few seconds, she spoke, "What is it? What is it that I gave when I took over his work?"

Fucking….! [I...I don't know.] I feel like such a _bitch_! I could even feel her dishearten from the contact. [But I know….I know that you contributed something, and it played a role in both Remilia's and Flandre's life. All that you could…all for her sakes….it's not wasted. So don't you dare compare what I've done to yours and point out who did the least, okay?]

Don't ever forget that you're her _family_ too, Meiling, and you fulfilled that role perfectly ever since you were employed. That's something you can brag to my face any time.

"How would you know?" She drew back from the embrace but didn't let go of my waist and slid her grip upwards to my shoulders as she stared straight into my eyes. "How can you tell that my efforts aren't merely for naught?"

[….] …..fuck.

Should I answer honestly…or should I answer with bullshit?

…..fuck it! [….. _Instinct_ , I guess?]

…..okay, that look you're giving me is the most demeaning I ever looked back at in my life. You look so fucking unimpressed that I couldn't stop myself from looking away and rubbing my arm.

She suddenly bumped our foreheads, the collision making a slightly loud thud. "That's good enough."

[Sorry…] I chuckled bashfully, grabbing on to both her elbows gently. [...I'm just not good with using words to comfort girls.]

She laughed in a huff, "You did your best."

We stayed like this for a bit. I admit, it kinda feels nice staying like this. At first, the sensation was sort of numb, but after dozens of seconds (and maybe after minutes) I could feel the warmth settling on our contact. It almost feels like she's getting over her envy of me and accepting it, wishing to continue seeing me as a friend.

We finally parted when she drew back first, I smiled warmly to her as I slid my grip on her elbows down to her hands. [You good now?]

"Very." She squeezed my hands. Ow. "Thanks again, Comrade."

[You're welcome.] I separated our hands and gestured her forward to lead the way to the upper floor, even though it's just right over there, a couple feet away before I reach the stairs. [How's Marisa by the way?]

~~~~~ « **҉** » ~~~~~

….well….Marisa looked _fucked_. Her clothes are tattered, ruined, and, once again I'll emphasize, _fucked_. The last time I saw her before I went inside the door, it was prim, proper, and clean. She got the iconic image of a witch very spot-on with it, now it looks like she just went through a warzone and made it out before a nuke could kill her. Even her hair is wild.

Meiling, any idea how this happened?

…oh, you shrugged an 'I don't know'? You didn't even bother to ask? Or maybe she was _that_ tired after that battle in the throne room that you didn't wanna disturb her resting just to ask one question?

Well, whatever. We're at the lobby, and the door's not even far. We're _leaving_.

*Nudge. Nudge.* I shook her shoulder.

[Wake up, sis. Feet off the table and let's go, we're leaving now.]

She didn't stir.

…..should I go for the uncommon method then?

Hihihi~

Knife, do your magic and provoke her survival instinct: I neared the blade to her arm, teasing her skin with either the sharp side, the flat side, or even the point. As I did that, I'll add this too, […hrrgggghhhh…..!]

 _There's a fucking Youkai about to kill ya in yer sleep, Marisa, wake the fuck up before you get chomped!_

…..

…..…..…..

…..…..…..…..

Nothing. She didn't react. The fuck? _How_!? There's _no_ way that could happen! Any human who goes through or has been through violence should have been able to wake up from that, even if groggily. Catapulting out of the sleep is one thing, but ya _got to_ at least gotta feel that, right!? How the fuck is Marisa, number fucking _2_ of Gensokyo's humans, **not** exploding out of her sleep and blasting the hell outta me by the feeling of a knife poking her skin?

"Maybe you should be more aggressive, Comrade."

Well, yeah, but should I? I'd do so without you asking but what if the battle she went through is _really_ that long, and she's really that tired? That'll just be a dick move.

I'll be a dick when you have a hangover, but I understand that people need to rest and sleep after a hard day's work. Should I really—

…..ooooooh, you sneaky little **_BITCH_**! Your neck's _stiff_! I should'a known that people who sleep in that position end up having light sleep! Look at you: chair slightly leaning backwards as you rest against it, feet extended with shoes resting on the table—you were already _awake_ when I came through the door! I've been there, Marisa: the slightest sound sets you off! I bet yer eyes are open underneath that hat, aren't they!?

Well, I'll see to that!

[Good idea, Meiling.]

* **KICK!** * WHAM! KICK THE FUCKING CHAIR!

"HUWAAA!"

*THUD!* BAM! FACE-FIRST INTO THE FLOOR!

[FUCKIN' KNEW IT!]

"What the shit, Eman!?" Oh, you mad, Marisa? "What'd you mean '[fuckin' knew it!?]', I was sleepin' here!"

Oh my fuck, yer _English_ , Marisa! [Don't ya con me, _bitch_! You were already awake the moment I got here!]

"DICK!" Oh shit, she shot up to her feet and was already at my face….well, technically. She's too short. "I've got my ass worked up doin' some _exercise_ and ya just gunna take away mah beauty sleep!?"

[Do you _expect_ me to believe yer bullshit, Marisa? How the hell's _that_ even a beauty sleep!?] Who the fuck even does so with their feet on the fucking _table_!? [I bet ya just went around nabbing more books while I wasn't around, weren't'cha!? The looks of it, ya failed and got **mopped** on the fuckin' floor!]

A broom came flying to her hand. She planted the blunt end of the broom to the floor. And she executed the bicycle kick for my face, supporting herself with her broom.

Don't think I didn't see that coming, sis. Your attack was out of the ordinary, yes, but I got my reflexes to thank for that.

I blocked the first foot by the ankle with my forearm, and I leaned away from her other foot, the soles of her shoe brushing against my cheek before I recoiled slightly. I touched the cheek: no dirt, good. And _ow_ , my forearm really felt that.

Landing her feet back to the ground with a loud thump, she glared at me under the brim of her hat.

"Ya wanna go, dude!? Ya wanna know how everythin' went while ya were gone!?" Oh, she is _piiiiissed_! She already got the hakkero out and her broom was starting to glow blue from the whisk end! "Fuckin' bring it on-ze!"

Flames, bring out the big guns, please…..

*VHOOOOSH!*

Huwa…..!

Check it out, Marisa, my entire upper body is coated with flames! Any moment from now, it'll get bulky and shape me back into that fire golem! [Fine then….!] Oh, the _adrenaline's rolling over me! Agh! The rush is flowing all over! It's making the flames more erratic!_ [I'll show you what I've been recollecting while I've been making up with Flandre!] It's time I put the Flame Siphon to good use!

"Hah! I bet ya canoodled like fuckin' cats with Flan, didn'tcha!? Judgin' by them bites and hickeys on yer neck, it must've been kinky and wild-da ze!"

Tch! Ya had to see it, even when I got the coat of flames around me! [Just for that, Marisa, you'll burn…..horribly.]

She smirked evilly, pointing the hakkero forward and spinning the broom behind her at such speeds that it became a blur. Not to mention the fact that it was slowly turning into a blue staff, leaving trails of blue light. "Not if I burn ya first, brah."

I returned her evil smirk, and the flames around me had went on long enough for the room to start feeling hot, everything in my field of vision is starting to wave and ripple from the heat, and the golem was starting to show itself in small intervals. The coating around my form was already bulking. I made it push a little further until the horns were showing.

Her hakkero was beginning to glow, my golem armor beginning to rear its hand back in unison with me as it held an explosive fireball, I knew very well that we're just going to create another hell of a mess in this part of the mansion.

We're a pair of walking and living hazards to people's home now. Watch out for us, everybody, you'll never know when shit like this happens again and ruin several pieces of china in the process.

 **[«MASTER—»]  
** **{«PASA—»}**

* **BGSH!** *

"Enough."

[WHUAH!? WHAT THE!?]  
"KYAAH! REMS, WHAT'RE YOU DOIN' HERE!?"

Before I could even finish saying 'Pasabog' or for Marisa to say 'Spark', fucking Draculina out of left field suddenly slams her fucking feet in the middle, _nearly_ becoming the receiving end of a Megaton Laser and a Big Ball of Boom!

The suddenness of her arrival was so unexpected that the golem literally disappeared out of shock, leaving me unarmored with a smoking right hand that once held a magical grenade.

Her big ass wings was spread out, looking like a wide banner of leather and flesh that obscured my view from Marisa, and the way she looked at me…..

….the way she looked at me gave me no will to start questioning why the fuck she's here lest I get fucked over once again like she did before. Her gaze was full of authority and _demanding_ my cooperation. It was enough to remind me that I was still inside _her_ home and she will _not_ tolerate another incident of me making a mess out of it again.

When she thought I got her message, she turned that look to Marisa, and the latter _blanched_ at it, wide-eyed and flabbergasted at the sight before her.

"Need I remind the two of you that the evening is _quite_ young?" Her tone of voice had altered to the mature intonation, the immature brat I loathed before no longer existent as she regarded both me and Marisa in a chastising flair, all with the grace and dignity of a noblewoman. "In such an hour, the two of you should refrain from making such a ruckus, _especially_ in someone else's home. It would be nothing short of being _impolite_ and _disrespectful_ to the owner of the abode."

The force and impact of her words was beyond imagination, powerful enough to leave me (especially _fucking_ _Marisa_ ) agape and unable to say something back, making us obediently comply; something I've never thought she could possibly pull off, even on _me_ , especially after what happened between us hours ago.

I thought that I was never gonna get cowed by her ever again, never again after all the bullshit she pulled. I even sworn that I will be nothing short of infuriating and sullen whenever in her presence. I was supposed to loathe her fucking _existence_ …

Yet why is that not happening? Why am I getting cowed into submission?

"Lastlyyyyyy…" She dragged the word, narrowing her eyes at the both of us. Not gonna lie, I felt myself shrinking under her red-eyed gaze. "….one of our residents is sleeping, I would greatly appreciate it if you do _not_ disturb her beauty sleep."

Her beauty sleep. 'Her' beauty sleep. _Her_ beauty sleep.

She said the night is young, therefore making it still early in the evening.

 _Flandre_ sleeps at night, and she tells us _not_ to disturb.

…..is this what I think it is?

The implications weren't lost on Marisa, I could tell from her face that she realizes it too, but she made no move to mention it. If she's not going to, I'll do the same.

"I see that we are of one mind, I'm glad." Her massive wings made one graceful beat, making a gust of wind blow across me and Marisa as she floated to the top of the stairway that led to the second floor. "Now if you two do not have any further business in my mansion, it is highly recommended that you both leave…. _or I will grow the will to hand out punishment specifically for guests who overstay their welcome more than I could possibly tolerate,_ especially _**you** , Marisa._"

Fucking bolt! Marisa, fucking bolt with me! Let's get the fuck out of this fucking place before this Draculina decides to blast us to hell!

~~~~~ « **҉** » ~~~~~

Meiling was highly amused at how the two high-tailed out of the mistress's presence like terrified deer, but she placed her focus on the outsider more than Marisa. He did act like the proper prey of a Youkai, indeed, but his strides were quite impressive, each step covering a few feet in distance thanks to his long and muscled legs hidden underneath the orange augmented pants. She wagered that if Eman was ever chased by a Youkai, he could possibly outpace the aggressor if the predator wasn't built for speed.

"I can foresee in the coming days that those two are going to be a complete handful, not just to me but to everyone they meet whenever they are together." The mistress remarked, sighing heavily as she stared at the direction the two humans bolted off to with a dispassionate gaze.

"It is a mighty feat for you to frighten even _Marisa_ like that, especially after that spat between you two earlier." Meiling complimented, showing a lighthearted smile.

The mistress turned to her with a raised eyebrow, "What are you talking about? I simply did what needs to be done. I cannot have another mess in my mansion, and Flan _really_ needs to rest. That spat you are talking about had nothing to do with anything."

The fluent nonchalance in the mistress's voice nearly made her sound _so_ convincing, especially at the vampire's last sentence, but Meiling knew better, especially when she was once a maid for dozens of years to the mansion before Sakuya came. The latter is not the only one who knew the Scarlet Family intimately.

Meiling chuckled, "Whichever the case is, it is good to see you finally making the effort to change, Ojou-sama."

Remilia simply spun on her heel, much curtly than it should for a lady like her, and quickly said, "Go back to your post, Gatekeeper."

The Gatekeeper could not hold back from smiling brightly, knowing that things are starting to show some changes inside the Mansion interior, all thanks to some collective disasters that happened in succession under 24 hours.

"As you say, Milady."

~~~~~ « **҉** » ~~~~~

Placing his hands on the top of the gate's edge, his momentum easily carried his feet over the obstacle and he was on the other side of the Scarlet Devil Mansion's gate. Landing with a roll to kill the momentum, he looked back at the house of the devil to revel in the courtyard's current state since the passing of the super typhoon last night.

Whatever beauty there was in Meiling's gardens, the storm destroyed whatever welcoming vibe and scent that existed within them and left a horrible mess. Bush pots and flowers pushed down to the ground, leaves and rogue pieces of wood that originated outside the gate happened to wander into the Scarlet Devil Mansion grounds, and the neatly trimmed hedges are either uprooted or simply pushed to the ground, their stem forcefully separated from the soil. One tree happened to succumbed to the force of the wind, its bark cracked and broken as its bushy top fell, crushing a large section of flowers.

[Meiling's is gonna get her work cut out for her later.] Eman remarked, letting flames ignite in his palm before rubbing it across his back, satisfied that he felt no dirt or mud stuck to it.

"Yeah," Marisa agreed, walking up beside him and looking over the damages casually, as if she had seen the same sight before. "But gettin' it all back together ain't gonna be the first time for 'em, so…."

He nodded, [Yeah, I getcha. They got Sakuya and the goblins, I bet it'll be fixed up before morning.] He turned on his heel and took several steps forward away from the gate, gazing up to the glowing white moon that signified that he had been making out with Flandre for far too long inside. He frowned, [I gotta ask, how in the fuck did she do that?]

"Hell if I know-ze." Marisa replied, knowing what he was talking about. "That was literally the first time I saw Rems act like that. Not even I knew she had that in her, y'know?"

[Yeah, surprised the hell outta me too.] He scratched the back of his head, feeling uneasy. [She's quite _civil_ …even after what just happened 'tween me and her in the throne room. I thought we were gonna end up having an antagonistic relationship for the long run, considering the things I said.]

 _Not that I regret them_. He mentally added as an afterthought.

"She's prolly maintainin' her dignity, brah." Marisa guessed, drawing Eman's interested gaze. "Considerin' whatever ya did or said to her before, she might've took'm hard and is keepin' what's left of her pride up."

Eman considered that and found that it made sense. [Or….] But he had another theory.

Marisa nodded, sharing his thoughts but not saying what it was. Seeing that the witch does not wish to say it, he followed the gesture and kept silent.

 _She learned_. They thought in unison.

Their silence on the matter was more out of respect than anything. They mutually acknowledged the fact that even vampires can feel guilt for their own actions, no matter how Remilia acts afterwards.

[I'm actually kinda surprised that even _you_ bolted outta there, Marisa.] Eman commented, [I thought you were Gensokyo's 2nd best.]

Marisa sighed, feeling uncomfortable as she looked at a tree with a branch barely hanging on to the main base with the strings of flesh keeping it connected. "I got standards, brah." She answered, "I think outsiders like you and a lotta people needs to keep this with ya as well, especially if ya'd friends, whether they'd super powers or no: Ya gotta know _when_ ta acknowledge the threat." She looked pointedly at Eman, "And ya gotta know when yer goin' _too far_."

 _And breaking into a mansion, destroying property, stealing books,_ and _assaulting the residents with spell cards_ isn't _going too far?_ He didn't have the gall to say that out loud, but she had a point. He was already aware of mock threats being thrown around each individual to the next, considering how fighting is more or less a play time for people in Gensokyo, but even there are times when you have to take the threat seriously.

[I assume ya didn't wanna break anymore property?]

"Nah, Flandre was sleepin' so I didn't wanna disturb her. Vamp's got ears-da ze."

Eman didn't believe her, but he didn't quip about her being considerate to the lady of the mansion, merely letting out a smile to show his internal thoughts.

"Regardless of which presumption is correct," Eman and Marisa jumped at the cheery feminine voice that began behind them, belonging to Meiling, who managed to be outside the gate along the two humans without any of them noticing. "It is right that the both of you leave, the Scarlet Devil Mansion must earn its respite without any of you two disturbing us."

[Geez, Meiling.] Eman sighed in relief, sheathing the knife he subconsciously whipped out. [Don't sneak up on us like that.]

"Yeah, could'a blasted ya." Marisa relaxed her stiff posture, lowering the hakkero down. "How'd ya sneak up on us, eh?"

"You weren't paying attention." Meiling answered simply, showing a jovial smile. "Now are you two going to leave? It is night after all. It is a hazardous time for the both of you humans~"

The two humans looked at Meiling pointedly for the condescension of her words, which the latter either ignored or did not notice, but the two did not argue and settled on the broom Marisa put at the ready. This time, Eman was now placed behind the witch instead of in front of her.

"Before you leave…" A new voice interjected. This time, the two humans kept their composure. Eman had his surprise suppressed, Marisa was too used to Sakuya appearing out of nowhere like a ghost. "….do not forget this, Mr. Eman."

The outsider's eyes widened upon recognition and even more surprise over what was held out to him. It was his black wooly jacket, primly folded and clearly ironed. From what he could remember, he never actually got this back the first time he exited the mansion, and never did he ever ask for it returned when he came back. [I forgot that I even left it here.] He commented, taking it from Sakuya's outstretched hands and donning it on. The warmth that settled on him gave a breadth of comfort, especially when the evening is quite cold tonight.

"Be mindful of where you leave or who you lend your belongings to next time, Mr. Eman." Sakuya advised, "You will never know if someone might not be polite enough to return it to you unblemished."

[Yes, ma'am.] Eman drolly replied, putting aside his wariness for the woman in exchange for the return of his jacket. [Is this enchanted or something?]

"I am not sure. I found it in Jergo's hands and asked me to return it to you."

 _Hmm_. Eman wondered if the goblin boss actually did. Letting his index finger glow yellow like a hot poker, he brushed his finger lightly on the cuffs. Then slid it down to the forearm while increasing the temperature, igniting the fires, and eventually reached his bicep. The flammable fabric never so much as lit a spark. He didn't even feel the heat on his arm.

[Huh, he did.] He said in admiration, snapping out the fires on his finger.

"Quite generous, isn't he?" Meiling asked.

"Congrats, brah." Marisa praised with a playful smile, "Ya gotta full body armor to take over the world-da ze!"

He found Marisa's liveliness contagious and subsequently laughed, [Yep.] He turned to Sakuya, [Tell him I said thanks, if you could.]

Sakuya bowed, "I will do that."

[Thanks a bunch.] He held on to Marisa as the broom began to rise up from the ground, bringing him along with the driver to the air. Pulling up his hood over his head, he waved the two goodbye, [I bid ya a Good night, Meiling and Sakuya!]

The broom propelled forward, and the figures of both humans quickly became small at the absurd speeds Marisa was known to have, leaving behind Meiling who waved energetically as opposed to the polite wave Sakuya gave.

~~~~~ « **҉** » ~~~~~

[Thanks for the ride.] I slipped off the broom and fell to the 5 ft. drop, landing with a bend of my knees on the grass. No need for a roll. The action is over, it's time for _my_ respite as well.

"Again, why'd you want me to drop ya off here?" Marisa asked from above as she sprawled forward on her broom, her chin resting on her hand. "I don't wanna be waitin' on ya, y'know?"

[You don't have to.] Look how close that place is from here, girl. [Look, the shrine's not that far.] I can just run from here to there when I'm done, and I'll whip up a makeshift torch for the darkness if that's what yer worried about.

She smiled ruefully to me, "It ain't runnin' face-first into a tree ya gotta worry about-da ze."

 _Sigh…..I_ know. That kind of reality in Gensokyo's already sunk in since last night. It ain't just gonna be animals that's wondering around in the darkness looking for an easy snack I should watch out for.

[I know what ya mean.] But I have Him to watch over me. [Don't worry, I got somebody protectin' me afterwards.] I tapped the rosary I had in hand for emphasis.

"Ah…" She acknowledged, I could feel the slightest intonation of condescension in that voice of hers. "Yer gonna have a god to bless ya a safe trip home?"

Mm hm. [That's right. He's been around since my birth, never gonna walk out on me now.]

"Right." There was no way I could miss that condescending flare in her eyes. Even for a person who lives in a land where gods _exist_ and _breathe_ , she still thinks it's off to rely on a higher being. "Let's hope this god of yers doesn't disappoint. Can't have ya dyin' after just escaped dyin'-ze."

He never disappoints, it's just that we _never_ realize how He does it, even me.

"Oh yeah," Oh, you got something interesting to tell me? Fire away. "There's some kinda blessin' that if you offer somethin' to a big ass frog, you'll be followed by ordinary frogs, making ya have a safe trip home too and have good luck too."

How's this for condescension, Marisa? I'm snickering at the human folk's notion of worshipping a fucking _frog_. I guess I'm no different from you. You condescend when I rely on God, I condescend people worshiping something that has a long tongue.

[Yeah, I prefer my God's blessing over an oversized amphibian.] And instead of frogs following me home, I get _angels_ escortin' me back! Much better since demons, spiritual or physical ones, exist around here. They'll ward 'em off effectively. If prayers don't work in the Outside World, I've no doubt that it'll work here in Wonderland.

You gotta let common sense take the backseat if ya wanna get by in Gensokyo, y'know?

"Yeah, whatever." She rose up from her sprawled position and straddled her broom properly, "I'm goin' home, don'tcha die, okay?"

[I won't. If any Youkai had any ideas, I'll barbecue 'em for the party tomorrow.] I'll just have to find some barbecue sauce and ketchup to complete the dish. Did ketchup and BBQ sauce exist in 1800s Japan before?

"No, dude, don't do it." Wait, what? "You'll just end up turnin' every human in the party into a Youkai, and most of the other Youkai comin' over ain't that big on cannibalism."

….uuuuuuh, okay….I wasn't being serious _but...okay,_ [Duly noted….]

"Good." Marisa gave an approving nod, then she gave me a big smile. "Ya should _dance_ at the party, brah. Y'know, give us a show for the night with them moves-ze. I bet we're all gonna love it!"

Hehehe. [I'll think about it.] If that's ever gonna happen, I'm gonna have to sacrifice eating with everybody to make sure I don't vomit in the middle of it. [I'll dance if I could.]

"…. _drunk_."

 ** _SNAP_!**

[ _You fucking bitch_!] **BUUUUUUUUUUURRRRRRRRRRN** **‼!** **‼!** **‼!** **‼!** **‼!**

I dismissed the concentrated beam of heat and fire (courtesy of the St. Elmo's Pillar) from anymore blasting out of my hands, and I found out that I missed my shot when I aimed it at Marisa's last known position in the air. I could vaguely hear loud cackling slowly disappearing into the distance, signifying that an evil witch just happened to have escaped her execution to the burning stake (or the burning _pillar_ , if anybody preferred).

…..oh my…

The fires should be black whenever I'm pissed as fuck, but the St, Elmo's Pillar was _yellow_ , my emotions weren't even close to being pissy.

Is there some sort of suppressed happy in me or something?

…..of course, there is. This day has been _glorious_. Yesterday _had_ been a nightmare, yes, but the day afterwards managed to fix the damages.

Where do I even wanna begin? Let's see here:

I was brought back to life, when yesterday I was clearly killed and was never guaranteed to come back as the same person (according to Marisa).

My current best friend in Gensokyo, fucking Marisa, is _alive_. How she managed to survive having that hole in her side long enough for it to be sealed by some magic (how else could it have closed under such a short time?), I am forever thankful to whoever done it.

Let's not leave out the fact that I am keeping the power over fire. My religion has an issue with magic, I know that, but there's no stopping me from ever being _addicted_ to it. That also doesn't stop me, however, from humbling myself to God. I contribute these powers to Him and I _know_ where I stand amongst the powerful people of Gensokyo.

Flandre….I reconciled with Flandre. Giving her the time of her life and unwittingly triggering her human memories is quite the achievement for me. The warmth in my heart that settled for the direct and indirect kindness I have given her couldn't be any more rewarding. It's at times like that I _will_ appreciate being a good person, even though these moments are _very_ rare.

I will not hold myself from earning all that gratification in winning against Remilia in that verbal conflict (physical conflict excluded, I did nothing in that department). She tried to kill me for some of the pettiest reasons I've ever heard in existence, that self-righteous cunt. I did absolutely nothing (besides burning her wrists, which did nothing) when she attacked me. I just took it all with a smile, all while pointing out every hypocritical point that I found in her excuse for even killing me. I even managed to crack open her self-righteous shell by pointing out her greatest mistakes, and eventually broke her into tears.

I lived through _every_ piece of bullshit Gensokyo threw at me in my first six days before a single week passes. Got fucked upon arrival, I get healed two days later. Got chased by an ogre on the 3rd day, I ended up passing her test and made her my tiny munchkin buddy. Got lost on the 4th day, I ended up on the Scarlet Devil Mansion and survived an impromptu knife attack from a maid. Got forced into a spell card battle on the 6th day, I got by using nothing but my physical ability and agility, with a pinch of rage. I even survived Sakuya. At night on the same day, I was attacked, possessed, beaten to shit by my friend, and ended up turning into a monster, before eventually _dying_ —I survived it all. By some miracle I survived it all on the next day. On the 7th day—today—I survived Remilia's attack, no matter how much every part of my body hurts that time.

Because of _me…._ All because of _ME_ being possessed by a demon, attacking Flandre close to death, and ended up surviving the next day…..Remilia was able to realize her mistake and her misguided view on Christians….and maybe—just _maybe_ — **learned** from it that her disposition has drastically changed when she came in-between me and Marisa earlier.

And lastly, by night on the same day, I _still_ have lots of ample time to contribute all these good things to God before the day ends.

It's official now that this day has been the greatest day of my life.

The thought of Marisa telling me to dance _drunk_ is.….hehe….wow.

I have _some_ issues with drinking, especially when it involves me. I don't take kindly to being pressured to drink (as _some_ people before regret doing), and there was more harm done than good when people don't know how to control their intake. But this time, I was too happy to care about what she said. I'm just gonna laugh that off.

Victory backflip! HUP!

Land. [Yeah…]

Now that I shall start being on the spiritual mindset so long as I'm in this part of Gensokyo, I gotta adhere to the basic of the basics: Remove the shoes, for I walk on Holy Ground.

Because right before me, right near the middle of this forest clearing, was the same cross that I built and raised up with sweat and blood. I could tell that something completely _unnatural_ has happened since the day I finished it while I wasn't around: for one thing, there are some _leaves_ growing on some areas, they're tiny in size but there's no fucking way I could've missed them, especially if I was the one who held those beams up close.

First of all, who planted those flowers near the foot of the cross? I don't see any signs of excavation on the dirt. Even the grass is intact.

On another hand, who the hell shortened the grass around here? When I say 'shortened', I don't mean 'trimmed'. It really looked like they _shrunk_. The grass still had pointy ends, and they were **not** this short the first time I got here (they weren't short as 2 inches tall from the ground before). It almost looks like they were deliberately shortened just to make anybody's footing easy. They're not even sharp and prickly on my bare feet, they're soft.

Why the fuck is the ground even _warm_? It's _night_.

The cold air is gone too, only a lukewarm temperature lingering. I don't hear any wind, none of it passing through this clearing too. The trees are really still. I don't even hear any insects, or night animals. _Everything_ was stagnant.

It's too _quiet_.

….but it doesn't unsettle me. Not at all….I feel…..secure.

Unlike the silence that just makes you feel like you're in danger, made you feel like something was there waiting on you to drop your guard, this kind of silence was the same type you'd feel when you want to get away from your problems, when you want to get some peace and quiet from all the stress in your life.

The usual moment of silence I'd have just for some alone time usually has some _kinds_ of noises going on. Some bird songs and rustling trees along with the whistle of the wind would be going on, that's usually nice to hear for a moment of peace.

It's odd, this kind of complete and utter silence was _supposed_ to be unsettling and put me on my guard. It's actually doing the opposite.

Is it because of the warm and comforting ground?

Or….is it because _He's_ here?

I look at the monument I made and it just washes over me with a wave of security and safety. It brought me a memory to relapse to my head.

There was once a blackout when I was young (maybe 5-7 years old?), and I listened to my nanny say things on the phone like 'killer', 'rapist', and 'robber'. She even looks angry, and concerned. Due to me being young, all three things said in the same sentence simply frightened me, since each of them embodied everything I hated and feared, easily driving me to a paranoid state.

My nanny noticed my state very easily, and what she did to calm me down? She removed the bracelet that had the cross in it from her wrist and gave it to me.

And just like that, I was suddenly feeling safe and secure, every lick of fear that ran all over me before was washed out by this bracelet in my tiny hands. She influenced me very well when she raised me as a Christian. She was successful in making me see Jesus as a guardian, an all-powerful watcher and protector. My childish mind before was quite attached to Jesus like a kid adoring a rich and untouchable but loving father.

Today, I see him more as a guardian who I frequently disappoint every day with my sinful actions. I'm just taking advantage of his unending forgiveness, doing what isn't part of his standards frequently right after asking for forgiveness.

But now….that'll change. Doc changed me, so I'm gonna make do with the chance he has given me.

{ _Kumusta, Bro._ } I bowed to Him, stepping close and kneeling just a few feet away. As I looked straight up to where Jesus's head would be in His crucifixion, I suddenly felt the priest's hand on my head. I wasn't able to keep looking up for long and instead lowered my head. { _Mabuting makita tayo ulit. Maraming nangyayari ganina kasi e._ }

I put my hands together atop my lap, not yet praying.

{ _Grabi talaga. Pinatay ako, meron na akong pangyarihan sa kalayo, nakipag-usap ng mga bampira…..grabi talaga._ } I then interlocked fingers together. { _Mag-usapan tayo sa unang nangyayari hangang ngayon. Mahaba ang aking kwento para sayo._ }

With the sign of the cross, I began to pray. It was more of a one-sided conversation at first than a typical prayer. I disregarded the Omniscient God trait and simply retold the story of my life from day one till now. I've been doing this for a long time, not gonna stop now.

But when I reached the last part of the story, all without moving a single inch from my position of kneeling with eyes closed, I finally proceeded with it.

I prayed in thanks for all the things that happened to me, good and bad, and for assisting me in living through it all.

I prayed for protection.

I prayed for humility and a drive for goodwill.

I prayed forgiveness for any misconduct I had done prior to now.

And lastly, I prayed blessings for Reimu, for Marisa, for Flandre… _everybody_ in the Scarlet Devil Mansion, I prayed that God bless them and forgive them for what they have done, especially Remilia.

I am still a Christian, and there are certain aspects of its principles that I firmly keep. I _do_ pray for my enemies, and not just because it's obligatory. My sincerity is real on that regard. If I were to be honest, I really _don't_ want any long-term enemies, I wanted everything in the relationship between me and the person I hate to remain neutral, if not friends.

When I was through with what was needed to be done, I followed through with the Our Father, the Hail Mary, and the Glory Be.

Even when I muttered the 'Amen', I still haven't opened my eyes.

Something… _strange_ has happened in the midst of my prayer. I felt…. _peace_ in this clearing. It was beautiful. It feels like I was in the presence of good friends praying with me, as if I was truly in the presence of Jesus as he guarded me against the demons of the night while I prayed. The feeling was intoxicating, greater than any possible drug a moron could cook up. I was high with _peace_ , and I was having the irresistible urge to hug somebody. I didn't even wanna walk out of this place. I wanted to stay like this, happy and content in the presence of God forever.

I nearly thought I was already asleep and having a lucid dream. Rubbing my knuckles with an index finger very lightly was enough to tell me that I was still awake, kneeling, and still haven't opened my eyes.

If only I had the guts to open my eyes. I couldn't bring myself to do so in fear of the downer reveal that I was simply drunk in my own delusion and there was _actually_ nobody here….or I could end up looking directly into the face of God, which is an act of _suicide_. Exodus 33 made a point.

I never brushed that caution off in the Outside World before, I now have _every_ reason continue following that up in **here**!

~~~~~ « **҉** » ~~~~~

The boy had his presumptions off the mark, Yukari noted.

It was not the figure of light that knelt before him and kept him company since he began praying that he should fear, it was the two Ministers that stood at attention behind him, standing tall like the terrors they were as every eye in their being stared unblinkingly at Eman.

King and Queen looked in awe at the sight of the glowing figure, mystified at its beautiful light. Dispatcher, however, had her focus planted on the two terrifying entities behind the human and couldn't bear staring any longer of what the Monster's actual being is in the flesh and looked away, satisfied with merely standing like a piece of scenery if it means she can get her mind out of recalling the monster's form in her head.

Ran had her hand covering her mouth, quite dumbstruck at what she was seeing. The depictions in the Christian bible were off the mark but not really far from the truth either. She had once speculated their appearances some time ago, even went out of her way as to have Chen assist in the effort (which brought fun and a few laughs), but even she or Chen wasn't close to the mark as well.

"No wonder their common quote in the bible is 'Be not afraid'." She muttered.

Yukari didn't miss the Kitsune's comment. "Indeed." She dismissed the gap and stood up, heading for the door. "You can be thankful that Chen isn't here to see them."

"Yes." Ran nodded, mildly amused at the prospect that her shikigami could have been traumatized or ended up having nightmares forever if she ever caught a glimpse of them, even for a second.

"But they _are_ loving beings." Queen pointed out, walking ahead from her master and opened the door for her, "If we tell the sweetheart that, maybe she can face them, even if a little."

"Only the innocents who know no fear can face terror without flinching." Yukari remarked, "And Chen is no infant."

"Were you talking about me, Yukari-sama?" Suddenly, the subject of their conversation poked her little head from the side of the door before Yukari could reach it.

"Yes, indeed." Yukari smiled innocently, patting the nekomata's head tenderly. "I was just saying that you and Ran are going to accompany me for _shopping_ ~!"

Chen's eyes sparkled, "Yay! We're finally gonna get _tuna_!"

"Pardon, Yukari-sama?" Ran questioned with a dry grin, already used to her master pulling a whim (which isn't actually a whim in a later date) completely out of nowhere but still couldn't help herself from asking.

"Are you forgetting?" Yukari asked rhetorically, holding up a finger almost in a teacher-like way. "Reimu's party is tomorrow, it is best that we bring delicacies of our own as well."

Ran internally sighed and automatically bowed, "I see. I shall accompany you in this matter."

"Then hurry on," Yukari urged, opening a gap to a supermarket that's still open somewhere around the world. "We don't want the tofu going out of stock, do we?"

"No, we do not." Ran immediately replied, trotting up to the gap with Chen following behind.

Before the sage could join in, she turned to the transcendent beings behind her. "Would any of you three like anything in particular for me to bring home?"

Queen shook her head, "We need nothing of this world, my Sweet Master." And there was the Lion's Pride in her voice, especially when she spoke in her husband's stead. "Walking the earth once again is nothing short of everything we could have wanted."

 _Because you could have easily gotten everything you wanted if you had my permission._ Yukari mentally quipped. Being stuck in that void was all that impeded their freedom to do as they are told or wished in the physical world.

She turned to the rather inconspicuous young woman in the background, invisible to any careless eye as her lithe form impossibly blended with the walls. "How about you, Dispatcher? Anything you like?"

She merely moved her eyes to look back at Yukari, not the tiniest inch of movement found on any other part of her body except her eyes and her mouth as she spoke. "Meat."

"Okay then." Yukari turned and stepped through the opening, "Enjoy yourselves while we're gone, turn on the TV or whatever."

The gap closed.

As both rulers had no idea whatsoever _what_ is a Tee-Vee, including the supreme hunter herself, the trio settled to simply stepping outside and enjoy the evening. King carefully sat himself against a tree as it contorted slightly backwards to allow him a relaxed position, Queen wasted no time in settling on his lap to cuddle. Dispatcher merely ran to the outskirts of Gensokyo, hoping to find some unclean spirit to decimate with her claws.

 _Yukari-sama say enjoy self, This One shall do what she pleases._

~~~~~ « **҉** » ~~~~~

"I HAVE YOU NOW, MY BEAUTY!‼!"

Rinnosuke-boy slowly opened his squinted eyes as his fingers remained plugged to his ears. "….do you really have to yell, Mr. Eman?"

Dropping the melodramatic pose of raising the sword-out-of-the-stone into the air, I simply chuckled, "Hehe….indeed." I adjusted my grip and strummed a G-chord. So nice to the ears, especially when I wanted to hold this thing for a _long_ time. "My day yesterday has been nothing short of painful, rewarding, and fullfilling merged into one."

Not to mention that I had a nice moment in the Place of Worship and got safely home to my tent in the good ol' shrine, _physically_ feeling protected and blessed, even though I didn't see any angels following me home.

"I can see that." He adjusted his glasses, "You came here looking like you were blessed by the great god of luck, and you were even waiting outside before I opened the shop. How early did you come here again?"

Just look at this smile on my face and find out just how jolly I am that I have to wake up **so** early in the morning and walked out into the _dangerous_ _Youkai-infested_ _woods_ just to get my guitar. "You have no idea how stressful it was to find the human village as a landmark to know where your shop is."

From all that I can remember from my wild ride with Marisa, the animal path leading from shrine to village is quite long from a view above. Along the way, I ended up doing a little bit of thinking over how to move fast. And that's when the fire legs came in.

Because when you have fire legs, you _gotta_ go fast, right!?

Anyway, with some practice and applied logic, I was able to create tiny little fire grenades at my soles. With each step, a little 'boom' erupts from my foot and I was propelled several feet forward before I proceed with the second foot, making myself do some skip-jumping with rhythmic explosions along the way.

I had to think over the amount of splosion I gotta apply. I might end up creating a forest fire if I'm not careful. There's even the recoil on my feet. To make sure my legs don't suddenly shoot up and suddenly nail myself in the jaw with my knee _while_ unintentionally doing a backflip, I had to tense them up each time to keep them straight or bent. While not difficult, it doesn't last when the muscle aches come in. I applied some warm healing fires to relax the stiffness when I switched to simply walking.

I could pull a Tony Stark and make my feet have boosters in 'em but that'll just burn everything around me! The more propulsion ya need, the higher the heats gonna be when they're out. I'm gonna have to work out how to move fast with these fires without any collateral damage. I can't fly (not yet, anyway) so I gotta be ingenious with what I got.

When I got to Kourindou, I briefly wondered how many people who lived in the forest ever wondered why the hell were there explosions going on in the middle of the early morning. Hehehe.

"Well, whatever." Rinnosuke-boy picked up his book, "Now that you have your guitar, is there anything else you need?"

Oh right, I gotta ask this just in case. "Ah yes, would it be possible that you have steel guitar strings for sale as well?" While nylon strings are easy to play and all, the real beauty _always_ comes from the real strings.

"Yes, indeed. I have gathered quite the collection over the years." Yay! Where you hiding 'em? "I'll be right back."

After a few short seconds of him rummaging around the mess he got around here, he came back with neatly bundles of steel strings in hand. "Would these be the ones?"

"Indeed." Lemme hold this one. Hmm, is this a 6E-string or the 5A-string? I can't tell. I never memorized the thickness of those two strings. "Can you identify which string is this with that strange ability of yours?"

"Allow me." I gave it to his open hand and he closed his eyes as he held it, then opening them after just one second. "Ah, this is the A-string."

"Nice." I patted my pockets—oh…..shit. "It seems I forgot my pay. Would it be okay if I have _all_ these strings reserved to my name?"

"Well, that's okay, considering there's never been anybody that wanted to buy them all these years." Awesome! "You can only have them if you pay for them."

"Obviously." Alright, my beauty, let's introduce you to my good friend, the shrine maiden, when we get to the shrine! "I'll be heading off now. I will see you then, Rinnosuke-boy!"

"Do not call me that again! I'm far older than you are!"

Too late, I already shut the door and already bolting to the human village!

[Dun~! Dun~! Dadadun~! Dun~! Dun~! Dadadun~! Dun~! Dun~! Dadadun~!] I didn't stop running as I placed the side of the guitar's base on my shoulder, I didn't try to do the splosion run either. I didn't practice it the first time without falling flat on my ass, mind you. I wanna bring this guitar safely home without me burning accidently.

I preserved my energy by eventually switching to jogging upon running quite a distance from Kourindou, just in case I get ambushed. I know that all my magic comes from emotion, but my stamina still plays a role with it.

I eventually reached one side of the village's wall enclosure after 6 or maybe 7 minutes of jogging. I changed directions to the left upon reaching touching distance of the wall and eventually reached one of the gates, stationed by two guards in hakama robes and holstering katanas on their hips. They looked at me weirdly as I passed them by with a wave and headed to the opposite direction of the path that led to the village.

I can tell what they're thinking as they watched me: there was a pale-as-fuck outsider holding a strange object on his shoulder, jabbering some otherworldly language as he jogged with wide steps, spreading a curse in his step as he gave a friendly wave in greetings to them before running down the path from the human village.

I wish I could hear them say 'the hell was that about', would've lost my shit.

[Hehehehehehehehehehehehehahahahahaha!‼] And there goes me in my jolly mood, laughing like an insane maniac as I ran through the animal path, passing through a wide field and eventually going through a forest path, no longer able to utilize the environment thanks to this piece of equipment on my shoulder.

It would be ideal to slow down, especially if I just got this thing and would be able to keep myself from landing on it upon tripping, but I don't do _slow_ in a rush, and there's danger about in these woods. Not gonna give any Youkai bitch the chance!

Ah! There's the exit out of the woods and into the beaten path to the Hakurei shrine. Just 20 minutes of walking, shortened by 11 minutes of jogging, I'll eventually reach the stone steps of my good friend's residence!

Out we go!

[Hup!] Out of the forest! [Oof!] And into the land of fresh air!

*INHALE!*

[Haaaaaaaah. Sweet air.]

"Surely is, but it's gonna be sweeter once yer blood starts mixing with it!"

…..

…..…..Where'd this Japanese robe-wearin' motherfucker come from? I didn't see him when I looked forward the first time. "Hello there, good sir! Good day to be talking to strangers, isn't it?"

"Hmph!" The motherfucker just dismissed my greetings! How _rude_! Isn't it a Japanese courtesy to return the greetings, especially when we bow!? I just bowed for fuck's sake! "It is quite rare to see an outsider so polite, even to strangers."

I'll chuckle to that! "It has been a good day, sir. I couldn't resist a good jog around the woods and wilderness just to express these bountiful emotions!"

And the motherfucker grinned….his lip corners are already stretching past what could be possible for us humans. "You shouldn't wander off from the village too far, young man." His voice dropped to a low and slightly breathy diction. "There are Youkai wandering about, you may never know if you might get attacked."

"That is sound advice, sir." I will have to thank you later for that, "But I still haven't taken residence in the village yet, which means I do not belong there, and I can handle myself against any Youkai."

His grin suddenly dropped to a slightly surprised expression. "Really?"

….Am I the first outsider he found that said something like that?

Well, I'll play along. Either way, this motherfucker's gonna _burn_. "Indeed. If you wanted a light snack, you should have been there last Tuesday when I was wondering around the forest close to the lake. I was completely alone, defenseless, lost, and genuinely _fair game_."

Not surprised when his grin returned, this time a sadistic one, with a touch of a hungry look in his eyes. I returned his smile, a polite one, one you'd use when you meet somebody you don't like. "It seems I don't have to hide it anymore, do I?"

His wide sleeves that he kept conjoined in front of his waist since the entire conversation is now separated, and he was sporting…fucking _long_ arms. _He has 4 fucking arms_! And oh my shit, his feet are extending too! What the fuck!? His **neck**! His **neck** is _stretching_! And he has snake teeth jutting out as he hissed at me hungrily!

HE'S A FOUR-ARMED SLENDERMAN WHO LIVED IN JAPAN BUT WITH ONLY FOUR ARMS, HAVING NORMAL SKIN TONE, AND HE HAS A FUCKING **FACE**!

WITH AN EXTENDABLE NECK!

"Are you scared, human….!?" He asked in that hissy and raspy voice. I loved the way his red eyes looked like they enlarged on his face, creating a rather _creepy-as-fuck_ sight when he sported that literally face-splitting grin loaded with so many sharp teeth as his snake-like neck lowered down to leer at me.

Yeah, that face's gonna haunt me in my nightmares tonight.

"Hm, a little, since yer the first Youkai I've ever seen do that before." Oh, I think he takes offense to that! Sorry for wounding your creepy tall guy pride~!

"If so, then why do you not fear!?" He growled, his fuckish long-arms spreading outwards dramatically as his spiky mouth opened in a massive 75 degrees in every syllable. It's amazing for how fast it moved in his words. "I am Midoro! Nomori of the forest, devourer of outsiders! How could you not fear and beg for mercy in the likes of me!?"

So he _did_ nab other outsiders like I thought…

"Because….sir….." Just lemme put my newly-acquired guitar down before we do any murdering, please? Thank you, it'll stay right here behind a tree. "….I've faced something even more horrifying than your underrated _face_ two nights ago." I'll show you the grin I wore when I did what happened next. "And I _gouged her eyes out_ ….!"

"Hah!" He snapped his jaws with an audible _SNAP!_ That's some fine teeth ya got there. "You'll be in my belly before you get the chance! How could a human like you ever win against ME!?"

It's funny to think that me, his food, is trying to bruise his pride. Not something you'd expect to happen in a breakfast run, eh!?

[I WILL **_ROAST YOU TO HELL_!** **‼!** ] St. Elmo's Pillar! BURN THE SKY! [ **AAAAAAAARRRRRRGGGGGHHHHHHH!** **‼!** ]

DO YOU SEE WHO YOU'RE DEALING WITH, MOTHERFUCKER!? I'M'A MOTHERFUCKER WHO GONNA COOK A MOTHERFUCKER WITH SOME MOTHERFUCKIN' **FLAMES**!

OH, YOU LOOK SHOCKED, BITCH! BETCHA DIDN'T EXPECT ME TO BE HAVIN' SOME POWERS, HUH!? WELL, SURPRISE! I'M GONNA HAVE ME SOME SNAKE JERKY!

CUT THE FLAMES! POINT THE UPWARD-POINTED HANDS FORWARD, SAY THE WORDS, [BURN, MOTHERFUCKER—!]

*KBBBSSHHHH!*

[WUUAAAAAAAGGHH!‼]

…..

…..…..…..

….…..…..…..…..

Okay, before I could even blast the dude with the St. Elmo's Pillar Horizontal, something black and white kinda train-crashed him so hard a powerful gust of wind and an equally powerful burst of dust exploded from his last position.

And I am on my back, blown backwards from the wind.

[Wha-wha-what the fuck?] The hell just happened? Can't see what happened to the guy? The dust cloud's obscuring my view.

"Ayayayaya! Is that a foreign language I hear!?" Wagh! What the fuck!? Was that a camera flash!? Wait, how'd you get a modern camera!? How'd you get out of the dust cloud so fast you made it swirl and then was suddenly into my face!? "Hello there, good sir. May I have an interview with you!?"

[Whoa! Wait a second, the hell's going on!?]

"Ah!" What!? What I do!? What happened!? "It's you! You're the same outsider I failed to interview last Sunday!" She shot a hand towards me so fast I thought it just suddenly appeared there from nonexistence. "Please to meet you, I am the Pure and Honest Shameimaru Aya of the Bunbunmaru Newspaper!"

…..

…..…..

….…..…..…..

….…..…..…..…..…..

She tilted her head, "Sir?"

Talk to the hand! "Could you give me a few seconds before I do anything, ma'am?" Because I really need to process just WHAT THE FUCK just happened in literal seconds.

"Oh sure, take your time." She retracts her hand, takes several steps back, and….the hell kinda shoes are those? "Sorry about that. I was dying to interview you since then."

I nodded numbly, still processing how this woman's standing with them 10-inch stilts on her shoes. "Uh huh." I shook my head; no, the shoes aren't important right now. "Just…hold on." I stood up, patting the dust off my elbows and back….hmm….

Where'd the motherfucker go?

"Where was that Youkai I was about to incinerate moments ago?" Did this girl just decimated him for me?

"Oh, he is over there." She gestured to—dude, you okay over there? "I feel bad for pushing him but I prioritize my reports before anything else!"

" _Push_ ….right." You got a really strong 'push', woman. The people in construction oughtta hire you. That tall guy sprawled on the ground over there doesn't look like he's gonna be waking up in one piece. "You are not actually human, are you?" Besides those red eyes ya got there, I think I remember you having black wings last Sunday.

"Not indeed." Oh, now you do. You sprouted them wings straight outta yer back. They look like they belong to crows. "As you could see, I'm a tengu." She informed, making her wings spread out magnificently.

Tengu? Oh, I remember. It's the people with wings on their back when I asked Marisa about it near the mountain. So this is what they look like. Disregard the wings and the eyes, she could'a passed as a human woman wearing stilt shoes.

….oh, I didn't notice your pointy ears there, girl.

"What was your name again?"

She suddenly posed, "Shameimaru Aya, of the Bunbunmaru—"

"Newspaper. Yes, I know that. I merely asked for your name." You sure like to boast about your newspaper title. Is it well-known 'round Gensokyo?

"Will you tell me _your_ name then?" She requested, "Since I gave you mine, you should give me yours, yes?"

Well, good to know that this Youkai has basic courtesy. I'll humor her, at least. "Letitia Eman." Then I bow. "Pleased to meet you." And about you stealing my kill, girl: "I could have handle him on my own, you see. I would not wander around the outskirts if I cannot defend myself." I sighed. Guess I'll proceed this morning with no early beatdowns on people. "But still, thank you. I could have started a fire on the forest."

"Don't mention it, Mr. Eman." She drew a notepad and pen, "If you want to return the favor, maybe you can do so by answering a few questions for me in an interview?"

…..hmm…

"Yes, you may." Hold on, lemme get my guitar. Oh dear, you got toppled over, my beauty. That must've been some strong wind! C'mere you, back to my shoulder you rest. There you go, I'll play you when we're not in a hostile environment. "But while we do, we'll walk. I would not appreciate standing around when I have somewhere to be."

"Of course. Where are you heading, if I may ask?"

"Hakurei Shrine." Come on, let's go.

"…..Um, Mr. Eman?"

I stopped walking, then I turned around with a confused frown. "Yes?"

"The Hakurei Shrine's that way." She pointed to the—what?

"What?" Hold on, wait a sec. I thought—I thought…what? "How did I wander off? I was sure I got the directions right."

"Ah, I see." Wait, you look like you know what's going on. "You were misled by fairies."

…..huh? "Fairies, you say?"

"Fairies are notorious at misleading you when you are not paying attention to where you are going." She explained with a frown. "It's one of their pranks, frankly."

Huh…."How'd they do that?"

"Who knows?" She shrugged with her hands, "It's probably one of their kind with abilities that is utilized for mischief."

Hm, fucking hell. So I was going the wrong way the _whole time_? If it wasn't for Aya here, I would'a wandered into a werewolf's nest, if there's even one. "How do I prevent this from happening again?"

"Simply pay attention to where you are going and the fairies won't be able to take advantage of your inattentiveness."

…hm, simple enough. At what moment did I let my mind wander off in my jog?

….bah, whatever. I'll think about that later. I gotta get home, and my fingers are itchin' for a play. "Since you're here, will you lead me there?"

"Oh sure, anything for an interview!"

This girl's one helluva interviewer, she's _enthusiastic_. "Lead the way."

"Follow me." She turned in her step—ahem, _stilt_ and walked _back into the forest_.

Fucking hell, how lost was I that I ended up entering the wrong forest!? Fucking fairies.

Jogging up to her side, I spared one more glance to the motherfucker: Still unconscious.

I'll see you again and finish what we started. You still haven't tasted the flames of redemption for what you've done to those outsiders.

"Anyway, let's begin. I already got your name so I'll leave that out. Okay, how old are you?"

My age too? "Why do you need to know that?"

"Um…formality, I guess…"

You sure you're not a secret interviewer for a job application? "Hm, 19."

"Okay," She writes that down. "So then, Mr. Eman. Since you are an outsider, when did you arrive to Gensokyo?"

Hm, I see no harm telling her. "Not too long ago, just last Saturday."

"I see, so you arrived just the day before I found you on that clearing with Ms. Marisa and Ms. Yakumo herself."

"That's correct." Tread carefully, Eman, tread carefully. But damn, I really wonder how she's walking fine with those things on her feet. "I wondered why Lady Yukari teleported you out."

"Yes, she gapped me on the office of my higher-ups." You look like you didn't enjoy the experience, did ya? "I had quite the earful before I was able to explain the situation."

Hmph. Yukari, you troll. Also, she used the term 'gapped', not 'teleported'? Is that what's really happening whenever I walk through those eye portals?

"What were you doing in that clearing with one of the prominent humans in Gensokyo and one of the famous Youkai?"

….now hold on there, "Why do you wish to know? Is that even part of the interview?"

"We-well, partially…but it looked like a worthy scoop to report about. And it's a journalist's code to always keep an eye out on noteworthy events!"

…..…..…..…..

"Ask Lady Yukari."

"Wha-what? Why won't you answer it yourself?"

"My reasons are rather irrelevant, but I am certain that Lady Yukari has reasons far different compared mine. Plus, she was the one to initiate the situation so I am pretty sure she has the most information you need."

"Ayayaya, too bad. It would have been a great scoop." She moaned, nonetheless writing something on the notepad.

There's one thing you learn as a thug. You can't expose too much of yourself, otherwise you will inevitably draw some of the _most unwanted attention_ to yourself, especially the POLICE. When you live on the streets, you make sure nobody gets dirt on you, especially when you are known by a certain number of people to be violent and dangerous.

I got my way out many times before. Half-truths and dodged questions, and a stubborn refusal to answer.

Doc is the only one privileged to know who I really am.

Whether this interview is harmless or not, I'm not that open like a book to a stranger. My thuggish views have altered since coming here, but I'm still selective with whom to trust. This girl? Can't give away too much to her, and she's a reporter to boot. That paper of hers is gonna have my information revealed to the public.

I just gotta tread carefully, just so I can proceed onwards with my life as just another outsider who survived in Gensokyo on the first day.

Aya's downcast expression flipped upside down, looking ready to ask a new question, "Now then, on to the next question: as you are heading to the shrine, is it safe to assume that you are currently living there with the Hakurei Shrine Maiden?"

Tread carefully now. "Temporarily. She hired me to be the assistant worker for the party later."

Look at what I did: I answered the question almost affirmatively, however not exposing anything about the fact that I've been living there for the past few days. Plus, I immediately made it sound like I don't even live there in the first place.

It sounded like the job she hired me for required me to stay in her shrine for a while.

Ambiguity saves my friend's reputation. If Aya here was _possibly_ going to assume that I'm dating the shrine maiden if I had said yes, I'm not giving her the ammunition to take the shot.

"O-oh…" Oh so you _were_ gonna assume it, you bloody bitch! "But what did you mean by 'temporarily'?"

She's not gonna ask about why an _outsider_ is helping a _Gensokyan_ prepare for a _party_ , especially if I just recently arrived to this place a few days ago?

She's really looking for some dirt, isn't she?

Looks like honesty's gonna take the rein. I hope I could clear out any assumptions she has, "She _allowed_ me to stay in her shrine for the first few days but I have been recently told _and_ recommended to seek a better residence in the human village by _her_ suggestions, which I will do tomorrow, after today's party."

"I-I see…" I can see the frustration on yer face, woman. Forget it, you're not gonna get anything direct from me! After writing on the notepad, she turned to me again. "Next question: how did you arrive to Gensokyo, by the way? Were you brought here by Ms. Yukari, by any chance?"

So Yukari bringing people from Outside to Gensokyo is common knowledge?

Although, I really wonder how Aya's walking fine with them stilts, especially when she's not even looking at where she's going. We're not even out of the forest yet. And I thought she said you should pay attention to where you're going to outdo the fairies.

Anyway, for her question: "Unintentionally."

"U-Unintentionally?" I could feel an eager air coming out of her. "Details, please?!"

"Again: ask Lady Yukari. I have no willingness to discuss it."

Then cue a full-body deflation, her exasperation showing, as well as a really miffed look. Get the clue already, girl. Though, does she really have to pout? That's kinda cute.

"Fine." She flipped a page. Did she give up? Hopefully she did, "I'll ask about your powers, will that be okay?"

"Oh, sure." Now this one's a little crucial. I wonder how much information I should expose without going too far.

"Thank you. I witnessed a pillar of fire erupt to the sky earlier, was that you?"

"Indeed." I did a thumbs-up and, there you go, a thumbfull of fire for you, milady.

"Hm." She gave the fire thumb an interested gaze before she turned to her notepad again, writing something I wasn't sure to guess correctly. Her writing speed is….damn, that's _fast._ She could write an entire novel under an hour with that kind of speed. "This sounds like good material…!" After finishing, like, a million words in the notepad, she turned to me again, "It's interesting that an outsider like you would have powers, Mr. Eman, especially a mundane magical element like fire. Would you care to elaborate on how you earned such prowess?"

…..oh dear.

I'm going through a fucking minefield at this point!

~~~~~ « **҉** » ~~~~~

We were eventually out of the forest, but the questions still hasn't stopped! Even though she's been nothing but polite, she still manages to be pushy!

I gave away as little info as possible, never even mentioning about all the incidents in the Scarlet Devil Mansion. And when a question presented itself that I could not weasel my way out of, I just tell her to ask Marisa. I can hope that the witch won't tell a damn thing, because everything in that situation was _personal_ to her. Knowing her, I bet she'll lie…which is good.

And when Aya was getting annoyed with the same response, I just told her that I'd like my privacy. I wasn't that keen on letting random people know about my life, mind you.

I was slowly getting the implication that I won't be able to have a normal conversation with this girl. I might end up giving away personal info just by having a random topic and she'd put it on the paper.

And then this question came.

"Now for the last question: what do you think of Gensokyo over the past week?"

And the answer came easily to my lips, "Wild. Gensokyo is a wild place."

"Oh." She looked at me with an intrigued look, "May I have an elaboration on that, please?"

"Okay." This time, she gets a full direct answer. This is something I'd be willing to let other people know. It is personal, but non-bias and completely neutral in a general sense. "Imagine an environment, complete with plants and animals, and it is completely free from human tampering and interference. There are the Good things: the birth _and_ death of animals, the continued growth of plant life and eatable fruits. And then there are the Bad things: storms, earthquakes, and other natural disasters. Even though the Bad exists solely to destroy what was of the Good, the environment will continue to thrive because the Good build from what was made by the Bad. It is as if the environment _sustains_ from both the good and bad. It would be akin to the decaying body of a deceased animal killed by a storm nourishing the soil for more plants to grow, and the prey animals would eat the plants, then the predator would hunt the prey, and then that predator will soon meet its end, whether by violence, disease, or time, and the cycle begins."

The Circle of Life, Ladies and Gentlemen.

Now for the reason why Gensokyo is like that wild environment, "From what I have been through in Gensokyo, I have seen so many ups and downs. From everything that would be considered wrong and indecent in the eyes of the Outside World, the ways of Gensokyo turns that wrong thing into something that benefited both parties. From whatever disaster Gensokyo puts me through, Gensokyo provides a way to tell me that my sufferings has created positive outcomes to people….and me. Humans, Youkai, gods, and other beings are the animals and plants in the Good of that environment, and every negativity in Gensokyo is the Bad that destroys us, but even then, Gensokyo will thrive through both. So long as both the Good and the Bad contributes in equal count of their worth, Gensokyo will be forever."

When Aya suddenly slowed down to a stop, eyes lost in thought as she processed the words, I just realized the things I've said….and found myself…amazed.

I thought I lost touch in that capability of eloquence in my speech that I could actually portray my actual thoughts almost to the fullest extent by an elaborate use of words, analogy, general knowledge, and a little bit of vocabulary.

Yay me, I guess. Maybe I _can_ utilize words to express my emotions. This could be useful in the future when action isn't merely enough.

"I honestly admit, that was _the_ most insightful input I've ever heard to come from an outsider." Even Aya is agreeing with me here. She turns her eyes to me and then says, "Now I really want to interview you about your entire experiences in these last few days that made you come into that conclusion."

Hmph, "No matter what you'll do, Ma'am, my response will stay the same: _Ask somebody else_."

Because if there's ever a chance, that 'somebody else' will respect my privacy, saying things like 'It's not my place to say', which keeps _everything_ classified. Win-win! Nobody will ever hear them, not even Aya here.

But if they weren't that polite to keep things about me classified, then there goes the neighborhood, I guess. I'll never be labeled as 'just another outsider' in Gensokyo's midst.

"You'll submit someday." She narrowed her red eyes at me, "I'll just have to keep on a lookout, and then I'll have my straightforward and no-beating-around-the-bush interview from you."

"Do you _honestly_ have all the energy in your system to waste such precious time on me when there are other headline-worthy events occurring somewhere around Gensokyo right this very minute?"

"Consider it a side project for the Bunbunmaru Newspaper." She gave me a challenging grin. "Among all the people I've interviewed, you've been the most confidential person, second to some others whose names I would not disclose."

Pfft. "Seriously, don't even make the attempt. It's a waste. You will never have it from me, and I _will_ go through lengths just to deny you."

She snapped her notepad close and flashed me a wide grin, "No can do. A scoop for the Bunbunmaru _deserves_ to be known and be sent for the public!" She sprouted her wings out of her back and took to the air, just a few meters above the ground. "I'll be heading out now, Mr. Eman. Just continue walking on ahead. You'll reach the stairs to the Hakurei Shrine afterwards." She gestured to the animal path before me.

"Okay, I'll be mindful as to keep my eyes on the direction of my path this time." Don't wanna end up going back to square one the second time. I turned to Aya, "Bless you for the effort of escorting me."

"Oh, it was nothing." She humbly waved the gratitude off, "I finally had my interview anyway."

 _Right_. I pointedly stared at her, "That better not be on the headlines."

"Oh, it won't. You're not worth the headlines, anyway."

…..Huh. Would other people with a bit of pride be miffed when they hear that response? I'm not. I'm glad that I'm not on the headlines.

"But your input on Gensokyo will." She smirked as she said that.

"Fine with me." I waved her off and began to start jogging, my guitar pressed against my shoulder to make it stop bouncing. "Until then, Aya."

"See you then!" A camera click erupts behind me, then follows a booming gust of wind. I guess she went home to type it all in on the paper.

No looking away from the road this time. Think as if you're on your first driving test. Keep your eyes on the fucking road, 10 and 2, and run over the nearest fairy if you could.

~~~~~ « **҉** » ~~~~~

I've passed the driving test, and I have arrived at my destination! The Hakurei Shrine Stone Steps.

Should'a known that a mountain that overlooked a big chunk of Gensokyo would be _that_ high. If one of my friends from high school were to see this, they'd _die_ at the number of steps they have to go through before they get to say hello to Reimu.

I could take it….if I wasn't so pooped from all that joggin'. Oh well, I did take my time and preserved some energy supply by _not_ running. I bet I could reach the top simply by walking.

I just gotta hope nobody's gonna get the drop on me while I do. The ultimate danger here won't be the Youkai or me causing forest fires on the fight, it's falling down the stairs and breaking my fucking neck. I was never trained to fight on slanting terrain, especially _edged_ terrain.

{ _Dito sa amin kung san nang galing~_ _  
~Mga makatang ulam at kanin~  
~Lamang ang bayad pero pumapayag~  
~Upang masubukan at mapatunayan~_}

I guess I'll enjoy myself by singing 'Hammer' by Gloc-9 while I do. Too bad I can't play the guitar while I do.

*Step. Step. Step. Step. Step.*

Nothin' to see here, just takin' my time on walking up this long-ass stairs.

*Step. Step. Step. Step. Step.*

An acquired habit before I was a thug, taking 2 or even 3 steps at a time. Helps you reach the top quickly. Only tall people could actually pull this kind of thing off (sorry girls!).

*Step. Step. Step. Step. Step.*

Fuck the sun, because I'm sweating right now!

*Step. Step. Step. Step. Step.*

Almost there~

*Step. Step. Step. Step. Step.*

C'mon! Speed up, you're nearly there! 10 more steps!

*Step-step-step-step-step-step-step-step-step-step!*

[IIIIYYEESS!] Hop on to the top! [I DID IT!]

And now, beholds my eyes the good ol' Hakurei Shrine. Still as shabby but welcoming as always. Looks like everything took a beating since the storm two nights ago, but I can see the signs of recent repair. I bet Suika came down here again to help Reimu with the fixer upper.

Speaking of the Shrine Maiden, she's right over there! Glorious in her usual priestess attire with wide detached sleeves and big hair bow, and it looks like she was in the middle of sweeping when she noticed her temporary roomie coming up the stairs and started yellin' like a muderhuber.

I gave her a friendly smile. "Good morning, Master."

"Hmph." She returned a tiny smile, placing a hand on her hip as she held the broom with the other, "I was wondering where've you been these last two days."

"Ahehe…." And to think all that bullshit happened in the span of one night and half a day afterwards, _damn_. "Can you recall the vows I have said to you before?"

She looked away to recall, then turned back to me, "Sort of."

Hehe, "Well….I went through some exciting happenings in the recent days, and I have come back to tell you all about it." I'll have to say thanks to the Lord tomorrow for even letting me live again.

She approached me, walking with unhurried steps. Once she was within my distance, she extended the broom to me.

What? "Pardon?"

She smirked at me, "Your vow includes sweeping my shrine."

Wh-what? Did I? "Are you sure that isn't fabricated?"

She gave me a raised eyebrow, "Are you saying you forgot the pledge you made _yourself_?"

I only wore a wimpy smile, completely embarrassed with myself. "You simply wish to push the work on me, don't you?" Even if I asked, I still took the broom.

"No, I'm simply putting your vow to good use." She took the guitar out of my free hand, taking it by the neck and cradling it. "I'll put this in your tent, now _get to work_. I wanna see a nice and clean yard for our party later." She turned and went for the shrine.

 _Damn_ , this girl.

"Yes, boss." Looks like she didn't get to sweep out the rogue leaves and branches that was blown over here by the storm. Oh, and I see pieces of sawed-off wood scattered in certain places. Prolly from the repairs. Good thing Reimu swept a good half of everything before I came. I can get this done in no time.

Sweepity-sweepity….

"And while you work…" I turned my attention to Reimu as she sat on the veranda of the shrine, having a plate of oranges and rice cakes at her side along with two cups of tea. "…you can start with the story."

Oh, work and a storytelling time! Looks like this won't be boring after all.

"It all began when Marisa forced herself through the library as me and Meiling were hot in pursuit….

~~~~~ « **҉** » ~~~~~

"You better keep those emotion fires of yours in control whenever you use them. It'd be a problem if there's a forest fire and I will have to beat you to a pulp afterwards."

…..okay, did she just _say_ that? Did she somehow managed to make a threat sound like a fact statement?

"I…." Snap out of it and respond, Eman! "…I already had that in mind before you told me." Now lemme focus on deep-frying the tempura and working the fish fillet. Mm, it's starting to smell good.

"Nicely done on creating your first spell card though." Oh thank you. "And in a possessed state too, that's quite rare."

"Is it now?" Looks like this batch of tempura is already done and well-cooked. Let's put you on the plate and join the rest of the finished ones, then we drop the next batch in. There, boil for me. "Well, I would plan to create another spell card in a _non_ -possessed state but I'll leave that for next time."

"Remember, it is beauty over power. That's how you create a proper spell card."

"I know, I know." I know that already, just focus on salting that fish and get to the grilling. "I only need to be creative, especially on danmaku pattern and density."

"Make sure it's not _too_ dense, and you must always leave an opening, even if slightly, otherwise you're not making things fair."

Huh, "Should it _always_ be fair?" Is Gensokyo conflict truly built around honor and clean fights?

" _Of course it is_." Wow, her tone. She's quite adamant about that, "One of the purposes of the Spell Card System is to make things fair, otherwise how would a normal human fair against a Youkai?"

"….. _touché_." I'll just shut up and cook here.

I was never that _fair_ before I went to Gensokyo. No self-respecting thug would, especially when every delinquent you meet wouldn't do the same. In the back, on the nuts, and even on the eyes, I fight pragmatically and dishonorably. I even used a fucking shoelace to garrote somebody.

If you want a show of honor from me, go to a formal fight between me and one of my fightin' buddies in the tricking club. Outside that formality, the bites and the scratching and the dirty blows will commence.

 _Sigh_.

We'll see about 'honor' at a later date. Not like I'm looking for a fight any time. I'm supposed to find a proper place in the human village first, and maybe a decent-paying job. I'll go through some mundane living for my sakes. It's okay to call me a simple man, but normal? Nah, I'm way beyond normal. I'm lost forever, never to be found.

….…..…..

….…..…..…..…..

….…..…..…..…..…..…..

After dozens of minutes of work, I think this is the end of it. We got all the food arranged in all these bento boxes. "Is this all?"

"Looks like it. We can just leave the rice here, it'll finish probably by midafternoon."

That long? Cooking rice with pot and bonfire sure has a different time of finish compared to an electric one. "So, shall we spread out the sheets out in the yard?"

"Nah, too soon." She walked for the door out of the cooking cabin. "Let's wait for the others to come before we do anything."

Okay…the thought of guests, new faces to come over is slightly making me nervous. It's a crowd I can't stand, not a single person. But a _group_ of _unfamiliar_ people…I don't know. I guess the thuggish instincts are still stuck into me. Being active in knowing new people wasn't my best suit before, much less those two years ago if you don't want to draw attention to yourself. I guess I'll just let _them_ take initiative in wanting to know me, I can control what happens next in that regard, no problem.

"So….there is nothing else to do next?" I asked as I followed out the door, closing it behind me.

"Yep. Do some flips if you don't like getting bored." She suggested, "I'll just….lie down." She yawned. "I couldn't sleep well last night. It was still dark when I woke up yesterday."

Not to be judgmental here but do you do anything else besides lying down and sweeping the yard? "Will do." Your problem if that's going to bite you in the ass in your monster-huntin' agenda.

But _I_ have something to do _besides_ flipping and sitting on trees. Excuse me while I go get her.

While she takes the back entrance of the shrine, I took the front. Upon the porch, I took off my shoes and socks before entering, going for the room where my tent was. Ah, there you are, resting innocently inside the tent while the fretboard rests atop my pile of shirts. Glad Reimu didn't just chuck you in there and instead placed you in a neat position where it is easy to grab you.

C'mere, my beauty.

Strum an A.

| _A_ ~|

Oh~, you have a beautiful singing voice. Let's take you outside then.

Out my room and sliding the door close behind me, I see that Reimu now has submitted to the notion of sleeping on the veranda at the back of the shrine. She won't be waitin' for the guests like this. Of all times, it had to be near midday.

Oh well, I'll greet them for her then. I'll just post myself on the front porch, with some good tunes to welcome them when they come.

Okay, I'll just post myself in front of the donation box here, there we go. Rest the middle of the 8-shaped classical guitar on the thigh, ready the Am chord on the fretboard, and then strum.

| _Am~Em~F~G~E~~~_ |

Hmm~~

{~ _Ika'y(Am) na nag-aalis(Em), ng (F)mga kasa(G)lanan ng mundo(E)~  
~Panginoon(Am), Maawa Ka(Em), sa (F) aaaaa(G)aaa(Am)min (E)~_}

Is it wrong to sing _this_ kind of song while I'm around a _Shintoist_ Shrine? I _did_ miss being the guitarist of the choir in my country. The rock and rolls and jammings we did while practicing…aah~ good times.

[ _~(C#)Lately, I've been, (E)I've been losing sleep~  
~(Bb)Dreaming about the things that (A)we could be~  
~But (C#)baby, I've been, (E)I've been praying hard~  
~(Bb)Said no more counting dollars. (A)We'll be, we'll be counting stars~  
~(C#)Oh, we'll be countin' stars~_|

Then cues the intro riff. Try not to sing too loudly, let sleeping Reimu sleep. If possible, make the lyrics sound a little soothy. Don't voice-crack me, or I will _seriously_ kill me!

~~~~~ « **҉** » ~~~~~

{ _~Lapit(D#) mga kaibigan at (A#)makinig kayo~  
~(D#)Ako'y may dala-dalang balita ga(A#)ling sa bayan ko~  
~Nais (Bb)kong ipamahagi…(C#)ang mga kwento at mga pangya(Am)yaring nagaganap~  
~Sa lupang(Em)…pinangako(Am)~_}

I wish I had a capo for this song, I wouldn't be having a stressing time keeping up all these power chords. But at least it ain't steel strings, otherwise I wouldn't be able to make it to the last of the chorus.

"Hahahahahahaha!"

Hm? That's quite a loud laugh. Is that one of the guests? Or a really loud worshipper coming to pray?

"Could you imagine!? That bozo's head was literally mushed under my ass when he tried to bench-press me! Just think about it, I shoud'a said to the guys 'we're havin' mashed ass-tatoes'! Everybody's just laughin' their freakin' asses off nonstop!"

Wait a minute, is that voice who I think it is!?

Hold on, I gotta get closer to find out. Stay here, my beauty.

Screw the shoes and socks! I'm going barefooted! Childhood time! I'll stop here at the middle of the stone path, eyes pointed at the red gateway where heads will rise up when reaching the top of the stairs.

"BWAHAHA!" DAMN, that laugh's loud! "MY GODS, Suika, how'n the hell did ya even find that bozo!? Did he even know who you were!?"

Sounds like there's a second person but I don't care about that! It's _actually_ Suika! That tiny drunk-ass Ogre I know and adored is HERE! Oh how I missed that little Munchkin of mine! It felt like fucking _ages_ since I've seen her!

GIMME MY HAND MEGAPHONE! [ _SUUUUIIIIIKKAAAAAA_!‼]

"….huh, who was that? Sounds like a guy."

"It's Eman! This the guy! It's the guy I told ya about! The one who didn't get mushed under one minute!"

"SUUUUUUUIIIKKAAAA! GET YOUR CUTE LITTLE BUTT HERE THIS INSTANT!" DON'T MAKE ME COME OVER THERE AND ROLL YOU DOWN THE STAIRS WITH ME, LITTLE LADY!

"C'mon, Yuugi! C'mon! Ya gotta meet'm!"

"O-ho-ho-kay, just leave the box to me and go ahead. I think this Eman guy's really excited to see ya again!"

"Okay!" Sound of something wooden and large being handed over—sounds like a crate of bottles. "Emaaaaaaan!"

And _boing_ she goes, jumping into view from the stairs and into ground level with me with a light thump!

Oh, the horns, the white sleeveless blouse, the violet skirt, the orange hair, and the chains! It's really you, Suika!

"Hey there, Munchkin! Where have you been!?" C'mere and lemme hug ya!

"Hey! You look whiter than usual!" Not a decent 'hello again' thing to say but whatever. C'mere!

Hands underneath her armpit and lift—holy shit, you're heavy! The hell!? "My goodness, Suika! What have you eaten, a bloody statue!?"

"Nothin' but good ol' booze 'n' some big fat boar meat!" Seriously!? Where'd all that meat go then!? "What? Can't lift a tiny li'l ogre?"

Oh no, you did not! "Watch me!" Keep yer hands spread to the side, if you could! Don't want you accidently crushing my shoulders just by you holding them!

Okay, hold her under the armpits, bend my elbows, stiffen the legs, and DON'T LIFT WITH THE FUCKING BACK! [One two threeeee…!] You weigh like two of those fucking guitar amplifiers the size of a fucking box-tv! [Jeez!] "How many did you even eat!?" Where do they even go in that tiny body of yers!?

"Hihihihihihi~"

Oh, screw you and yer cute giggle!

I can see yer friend coming up the stairs but I'm not paying attention! I gotta at least lift you up the fucking ground!

Adjusting position, this time very close to her as I squatted in front of her tiny ass form, arms fully bent as the hands are firmly placed at her armpits, and I liiiiiiiiifffft…..! Yes….! Yes, I'm lifting her…! But she's so fucking heavy! I got a dozen inches off the ground but that's it! C'mon, Eman, push! Lift up the legs, do not push her up to the air with the hands. Only straighten the legs. That's how you lift like a pro!

…Yes, yes, yes, she's at my chest's level!

"Work them muscles of yours, Jimmy! Show me what a human man could do!" Supported the new girl that I'm not paying attention to. "Look at you go! You're nearly reaching full height! Go! Go! Almost there!"

Thank you, loud-laugh! I'll make sure to greet you very affably once I'm done!

"If you get this, I'll treat ya to my Hoshiguma Dish!" Sounds like food, not sure if it's tasty or bad but I'll still make the effort of lifting this fucking short-stack!

"Wah! I'm so tall~!" You're gonna be sent flying right after you become 7'1" tall, my cutie!

Come on, Eman, come on! She's at the height of my neck! Straightened the legs, stiffen the arms, and stretch them out! [GGrrrrrrrrrrrrrrgghhhhhaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!‼!‼!‼!] CONGRATULATIONS, YOU'RE A 7'1" TALL MIDGET! [ **YAAAAAAAAS** **‼** **I DID IT** **‼** ]

"Yay~! I feel like I can reach the sky from here!"

"Now down you go!" Ha! Lob you off to the dirt beside the stone path!

*THUD* "Oof! Hey!"

….that was a very thick thud when she butt-slammed the earth. I even felt the ground quake just slightly. How heavy was she, exactly? And _ow_ , my arms. Carrying her was not that easy.

"YEAH!" Ow! Lower the volume down, loud-laugh! "Nicely done, Jimmy! I'd give ya a victory hug but I got me hands full so I'll just congratulate you from here! Whoo! One for the human!"

Can't respond with words right now, too tired, can't even look over my shoulder to find out what you look like behind me, girl, so I'll just slouch forward, rest my elbows on my knees, and give you a thumbs up. Here you go.

Now for the munchkin, "How is _that_ …for being unable to hoist an endearing little ogre?"

"Ehihihihihi!" Suika instead giggles, pulling her gourd close and taking a long swig. Didn't realize I have missed watching her do that. After a pop of her mouth, she turned to me with a drunk smile, "That was good, Emon!" _Oh, fuck's sake_! "Ya actually lifted me up while I had my weight's density packed! Not a lotta outsiders could'a done that! Those clothes sure hide that juicy body of yers!"

…. _Wow_ , I can't believe I actually heard _that_ come from a little girl's voice.

"Now get ready…!" She rises up to her feet, body leant forward as if she was about to—oh no, "…for a _Featherweight Ogre! YAH!_ "

Whoa! Catch her! [Huwa!]

*Glomp!*

….oh my goodness, she's as light as paper. I feel like I could just lift her up with my finger. She just changed her weight in mid-air. I thought I was gonna be crushed!

"You cheeky ogre, you!" I mashed my forehead straight to hers and shook my head side to side, making her giggle as she reciprocated the intention of giving each other a rough face makeover. Even our noses bumped. After that, I lifted her up into the air, much effortlessly than before thanks her weight hack of 1 kg, and I spun her around in fast circles on the dirt.

Her squeals of thrill and delight are a music to hear in of itself! Oh I **love** this millennium year old munchkin!

After doing so many spins, I slowed down while I resisted my own dizziness, pulled her close, making the end of her chains hit me on the back from the momentum (ow), and gave a long cheek kiss with an audible 'mwah', then crushed her to my chest. The amount of diabetes this cute little ogre have is so much I wanna turn her into a cute mush completely before I eat her whole! "Mmmmm…..! I miss you so much, you little cute bugger! Mrrm! Where on earth have you been while you were gone, hm!?"

She giggled some more, her face mashed to my collarbone and head bumping my chin as her horns can't let her face the side. She had her arms around my chest and legs encircling my waist. She's got an iron grip, wow! "I was goin' to look for some booze for the party today! I went to Old Hell to get more but got distracted by the party goin' on that I couldn't help but join in!"

…Really? You _partied_ on the fucking job? And you actually went to _Hell_? The Fire and Brimstone _Hell_? Does that mean that if I were to say 'Go to Hell' to somebody, it's not gonna be a 'go away' anymore and instead be 'go over there to hell'?

"Specifically:" I released her from the hug but not letting go, adjusting her position by bouncing her up in my arms to make her face level with mine just so I could look her in the eye. With both arms below her bottom to keep her up and close to me, I finished my sentence, "You will be celebrating _two_ parties under a single week, is that what you mean?"

"Yep! And I got the booze too!" She raised her gourd to the air, "Win-win!"

Why'd she look for booze when she got something that doesn't even seem to run out? I've saw her drink _barrels_ worth from that thing, I don't think that's an ordinary gourd at all.

Maybe her gourd's sake got too overrated from past parties that everybody wants a different brand of booze.

I'd laugh if she owned a beer company with her gourd as the main production factor, "Hm, you done your job so all is well." I said, reaching for her head and kneading it from the top, close to her forehead. She seems to like it, as she's leaning upwards to my hand. "Now then," I retracted my hand and let it go back to clasp my other below her bum. "Now that heartfelt reunions are over with, care to introduce me to your friend behind me?"

"Oh sure!" Hm, she's quite excited to do so. "Go walk to her now!" She ordered, pointing past my shoulder. I'm starting to look like a daddy being told by my daughter to meet her favorite teacher. "Emin," Fucking grrr…! "Meet mah fellow deva, Hoshiguma Yuugiii!"

I still haven't turned my eyes to this _deva_ yet, because I wanna make it a nice reveal. From what I've gathered just by listening to her speak, she sounds fun, _loud_ , and quite boisterous! The amount of enthusiasm in her voice was so contagious that I couldn't help but feel energized when she said words of support to me. She even got impressions of rough and tough demeanors from her voice alone, the fun and playful kind. Her intonation sounded slightly masculine but I found large hints of feminine identity in it. It was quite clear that even idiots could tell she was a woman.

I feel like I will get along with this fun girl _very_ well.

Now I shall turn my eyes to this girl and behold her beauty….now. "Good morning, Ms. Hoshiiiiguuuma…."

….…..…..…..

…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..

…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..

…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..Oh…my… _GAWD,_ SHE'S MASSIVE!

This girl could've looked slender from afar…but up close she was motherfucking Goliath! She's a female Goliath! And the Goliath in the bible was nearly 7 feet!

…and she has the _biggest_ assets I have ever seen on a woman! They're much bigger than my head!

[….]

Her P.E. shirt and fancy not-so-see-through skirt was disarming, but the fact that she was carrying boxes almost twice the size of a TV box on each hand (with another box atop each one too!) and not even slipping them off their hand just exposes how much power she was hiding if she was lifting them up like that without visibly straining. Even her arms look like tree trunks!

"What's wrong, Jimmy? Never seen a taller ogre?"

Her hair was an amazing gold...and that one red horn on her forehead…it has a star on it.

All in all….she was a gloriously massive big beautiful ogre woman…..

"Helloooo, Jimmy? Are you still there upstairs?"

*SLAP!*

…that tiny hand of yers hurt more than it should on my shoulder blade, Munchkin. "Sorry…" I apologized softly, lowering Suika to the ground without even looking away. "Suika, could you please stand in front of me, please?"

"Okay…?" I see her move to my front below my peripherals. "What're you gonna do?"

I looked away from the new girl and looked down, placing my hand on one of Suika's horns.

Then my foot. "Don't move now, Munchkin."

Then I placed my other foot on the other horn, [Whooaa….] Wobbled there a little but thanks to Suika holding still like I asked, I was able to get my bearings and….there. Perfectly still. Never a rope walker before but I can hold on to my posture while standing on a horizontal pole as much as the next well-rounded free-runner, and Suika's horns are decently thick that I don't have to balance myself every 2 seconds. The fact that I'm barefooted helps.

I'm now level in height with this girl…well, slightly. She's still topping me. She's wearing an impressed and amused look in her eyes as I did this stunt.

Ahem, "…Your name again is Hoshiguma Yuugi, yes?"

She flashed me a big smile so bright it could've been possible to blind me if she tried, "Right you are!" She affirmed before lowering the crates to the ground on either side of her, much gracefully than I could think possible for a big girl like her. She didn't even make a sound as she placed them to the ground, not even a little thud, except the clanking sound of bottles in it.

How good was this girl in controlling her strength that she developed impeccable grace in the process?

"I'm also called Yuugi the Strong! Now what's yer name, Jimmy!?" She extended a hand for me to shake, "I already got yer name from Suika but I wanna hear it straight outta the guy who could lift her and throw her to the dirt without even thinking of the consequences!"

Her hand was big enough wrap my head in whole. I didn't even realize how powerful the impression each of her limbs was underneath all that slender structure.

I look at my own hand, and I suddenly feel like an _infant_. This is as worse as being compared to _The Great Khali_ in terms of general body size!

Even so, I slapped my hand straight to hers, and she closed hers around it.

It was _crushingly_ **tight**!

Though terrifying, I could not stop myself from smiling widely at the power this big beautiful girl has. I looked up to her, deflated the big fat smile into a friendly one, and said a hello, "Once again, it is _astounding_ to meet you, Madam Hoshiguma Yuugi. For the sake of informality, you may call me by my first name of Eman." I inclined my head, "It wasn't part of my expectations for one of Suika's associates and friends to be as beautiful as she is massive." I swear to God I am not making that up. She _is_ beautiful. If she wasn't this THICK, I could'a fallen in love instantly!

"BAHAHAHAHAHA!" Ooogh…! Once again, she's a loud load of fun. "Oh, this one's a flatterer, Suika! And he's not even fakin' it! Where'd ya find'm!?"

"Like I said! Yukari did!" Yelled the tiny below me as she took a swig without tilting her head up. Thank you for not doing so 'cuz I will seriously slip off.

"Oh," You sounded as if that one name explains everything about my situation. "Well, I wanna know where'd she finds this guy!" She turned to me, placing both giant hands on both my shoulders, no longer letting me balance myself. "Hey, how'd Yukari get ya, huh? Out of the blue? She visit ya or somethin'?"

I was a little shaken from the prospect that she could easily mush my torso apart, because my shoulders are almost nonexistent inside her hands! "Ahem, if you wish to know: Due to certain circumstances, I was pursuing her in a great chase. She had me go through many obstacles just to slow me down, but I took the mindset of a persistent predator and eventually caught her in a free-fall. To be honest, I thought I was about to die, but I merely landed on a clearing out there." I gestured to the Place of Worship. "Toughest chase I ever ventured. Gensokyo was my reward."

Her blazing red eyes narrowed, as if to see clearly and to analyze carefully. After a few seconds, her big-fun smile comes back, "Well, that's amazing!" Then she—

*GLOMP!*

CAN'T BREATHE! TOO TIGHT! TOO TIGHT! YOU'RE _**TOO**_ STRONG, YUUGI!

"You must be a really fast Jimmy, ain'tcha!? How 'bout we have a race sometime, eh!? Just you an' me, from here to the top o' Youkai mountain, how 'bout that!?"

"Lemme go! Lemme go! You will break my backbone! Please!"

"HAHA! I like you, Jimmy! You an' I should drink later!"

GUWAH! HAH! HAH! HAH!

Thanks for letting go before I became one of the people from Avatar….though I'd like an increase in height if anything. No more than 6'5" please.

Okay…I got my oxygen back. Damn, _never_ gonna be in the center of an ogre group hug in the future... **ever.**

Stand up now from the ground that Suika vacated before I could land on her head, and look up to the big girl looking down on me, "You believe the story, Ma'am? Even though I have naught for evidence?"

"'Course I do! And don't call me a 'ma'am', that's too formal! Just call me Yuugi like everybody!" AGH! A friendly pat-pat on my shoulder just shook my entire skeleton! "Suika told me all about it before, and you didn't look like ya were lyin' at all so I couldn't help but believe it!"

Does that relate to the 'Ogre don't lie' stereotype? "You can see through deceit in words, ma'am?"

"Again!" AGH! AGAIN ON THE SHOULDER! "Call me Yuugi! C'mon, Jimmy, say the words! C'mon! It's easy as saying 'bread'!"

...Kinda funny, considering that one of the Filipino words for bread _is_ 'Pan' as well. I bet it came by when the Japanese invaded the country.

[Ehehe.] Excuse me while I roll my shoulder and massage it before you actually dislocate it on the next friendly gesture! "You can see through deceit in words, Yuugi?"

"There ya go!" Not this time!

Duck under the incoming hand, quickly swerve around her back and eject upwards from the ground to her shoulders. Holding myself up with one hand gripping her shoulder, I readied my fist and—

WHAT THE HELL AM I DOING!?

[Holy shit! I'm so sorry!] Combat reflex! Combat reflex! FUCK YOU, SURVIVAL INSTINCTS! "I'm sorry! I'm very sorry!" Go back in front of her, you bitch! You can't apologize while you're behind her! "I'm terribly sorry! I didn't mean it! I didn't want you to hit me the third time, but my mind immediately started thinking I was in danger so I automatically did that! Please forgive me, I didn't mean to hurt you! I wasn't really—"

"BWAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!‼!"  
"Ahahahahahahahahahahaha!‼!"

Even though I got my ears clamped, why's Suika laughing as well!? DAMN IT! YOU'RE FUCKING LOUD, YUUGI! EVEN THE BIRDS ARE FLYING AWAY! I WILL NEVER LET YOU IN MY COMEDY ROUTINE EVER!

"HAHAAA!" After finishing the last of her mirth, she lowers her blown-back head down to look at me again, this time with lots of admiration in her red eyes. "Ah, I'm starting to like ya even more, Jimmy boy! Not only a fast one but a fighter too!" She raised a hand—

AH! Don't hammer me to the ground with a head pat!

*Pat. Pat.*

...what the? It's….soft…?

"Simmer down, Jimmy! I ain't mad, I was just surprised! I just didn't expect somebody skinny like you to actually move behind me and instantly up to my back under nearly 1 second!"

She's still patting and ruffling my head, "So….I'm not in trouble?" I asked meekly, inconspicuously trying to lean up to her soothing touch.

"No, you got yerself a drinkin' partner for later!" She was now rubbing a few strands of my bangs with her massive fingers. "Gods, yer hairs' smooth as a goddess's silk! How'd ya bathe, Jimmy?"

"Really!?" WAH! Something tiny and soft just piggybacked me! What the? There's a pair of tiny hands feeling my hair! "Wow! So fluffy! I wanna sleep innit!"

What!? [No, don't you dare!] Don't you fucking belly-flop my fucking nonexistent hairdo!

"What you say, Jimmy!?" Ow! Your hand's getting rougher, Yuugi! Stop it! "Was that a foreign tongue or something!? Should'a known ya weren't Japanese! Ya got a different face, yer tall for a human, yer flesh's white as snow, and yer name's different too!"

"Brbrbrbrbrbrbrbrbrbrbrbr!" Stop rubbing your face on my hair, Suika!

[Egh! Get offa me! I don't want yer beer-breath stinking all over!] Fuckin', can't get ya off because of yer fucking ogre privileges! How could you actually break the earth when you're this small!?

"Wait! I got an idea! Suika, get offa 'im!" Thank you, now please get her off!

With one hand, she grabs Suika by the _head_ , lifts her up from me—oh thank you.

"Now you sit there." _Why'd you make her sit on my shoulders instead_!? "Now you come here!"

WHUAH! Why're you holding my waist with one massive hand!? "Whoawhoa! What're you doin', Yuugi!?"

"This!" She posted me to sit on _her_ shoulders this time. "There ya go! Now this is what I call an Oni-Sandwich, Suika!"

A jolly laugh erupts above me. "It's better than Mashed Ass-tatoes!"

"AHAHAHAHAHA!" AGH, MY EARS!

WHOA! I nearly fell off because of her tipping her head back. I had to put my feet behind her chest and grabbed on to her horn with a free hand just to stay in place. Suika was doing the same with her feet behind my chest, clinging on with a tight grip, but she thankfully didn't grab my head to stay balanced. Her tiny legs did all the work; they're really strong stuff.

"Whee! I'm as tall as the Shrine!"

"What're you talkin' about, Suika!? Ya could just _enlarge_ yerself into that height!"

"Girls! Girls! Girls! Can we please quiet down for a minute!?"

"….."

"….."

"Thank you for your cooperation. Now Yuugi, my dear," I leaned forward to look down on Yuugi's face, Suika's not even falling off my shoulders as I did. How's she doin' that? "Could you please turn us around and face outwards to Gensokyo?"

"Oh sure." And she does, turning in a graceful sway. "That good?"

" _Perfect_." I sighed, smiling at the extra amount of height in my new vantage point and the view I was getting. "Aw, this view is magnificent! At this height, I feel like I could take over Gensokyo all on my own!"

"YAY! World domination!" Thank you for agreeing with me, Suika! Yeah, toast us with that gourd!

"We are UNSTOPPABLE!" _Whoa_! Yuugi even pumped her hips forward as punctuation, flexing her fucking _beefy_ arms while she did!

Lemme add something too! [WHOO!] AUGH! FLAMES ON MY BICEPS AND FLAMETHROWERS EVERYWHERE AS I WAVE THEM ABOUT!

"Well, _well_ , Jimmy!" Sounds like Yuugi likes the pyrotechnics!

"March us, Yuugi!" Suika ordered.

"Will do!"

She turned around, opting to march the Ogre Sandwich around the shrine and—

"GUHA!"  
[ACK!]  
"Mm."

*Thud!*  
*Thud!*

…..…..

….Something wooden just slammed into my forehead, throwing me off of Yuugi's shoulder and landing on my back! Ow! Aaahh…..my head. That blow really hurt…!

Suika landed on her head, that's _rough_. Thank goodness you're an ogre. You wouldn't have survived that otherwise, not in one piece, I mean.

And Yuugi? She's just rubbing the point of her horn as if there's a smudge on it.

What happened?

Ignore the headache. Sit up, me—ow! Fuck, that landing hurt! Where'd that thing that hit my forehead come from—

….Reimu's over there by the entrance of the shrine looking _irate as fuck_!

"Could you three….just SHUT THE HELL UP ALREADY!? I CAN'T SLEEP WITH ALL YA YELLING AND LAUGHING LIKE _FUCKING_ IDIOTS FOR THE PAST 10 _FUCKING_ MINUTES!"

Wuuaaaa…..she just _cursed_. DAMN!

"Hi, Rei!" Yuugi greets her with a smile, "How's life been since we meet, eh!?"

"Been better till you came disturbing my precious nap!"

"Oowiiee…!"

I'll ignore Yuugi and Reimu for now, gotta attend to the munchkin here. Crawling over to her, I asked, still holding my head, "Are you okay?"

"Oooww." Suika rubbed her forehead. Whoa, there's a red mark in there. "Reimu hit me with a ying-yang orb…."

Ying-yang orb? Hold on….

Wait, you mean this little thing?

I picked it up and examined it: A marble-like ball two times the size of a tennis ball and designed with a red-white ying-yang look. This thing feels solid, and a quite heavy. If I was hit by this, I'd probably be knocked out. And there's a second one over there by Yuugi's feet. She must've took it by the horn, but she sure tanked the blow really well.

If both ogres got hit by this thing, then what hit me? It certainly feels like something thin…..

…..oh, Reimu's stick….thanks for the special treatment, at least. Not that it hurts less. My head actually got blown backwards from that, man.

"Gimme that!" The ying-yang ball got swiped out of my hand and a small fist bonks my head. _Owie_.

Must you really, Reimu?

She gave me the dirty look before dismissing me and picking up her gohei. "How're you two drunks the first to arrive out of all people? I thought you and Suika usually arrive last." She remarked, picking up her last orb on the ground and slotting them in her sleeves…..what the hell? "...and late."

"I wanna see Emen again…"

 _Sigh._ As sweet as the intention sounds, you still fucked up my name and I can't feel your sincerity anymore.

"And she wanted me to meet'm as well. Turns out he's quite somethin'!" Yuugi gave me a sideways glance with a smile.

"He's just an outsider with fire powers and acrobats. It's not like he's the first one you've met." Hey now—Wait, there're more like me? "Now c'mon! Bring the boxes in! You've been letting them soak in the sun for too long, and I don't want any hot sake on my party."

Geez, she's gone bossy again.

"Okay. C'mon, Suika. Haul up." And Yuugi procedurally picks up a stack of 2 boxes and hefts it up like it's a box shaped Styrofoam. The clanking sound inside reminded me that it's still a crate full of booze and not spray-painted to look like a crate full of booze.

"Up you go." I held both Suika's tiny hands and pulled her up to her feet then patted her back. I watched as her tiny self hefted up the second stack above her head and walked forward without the slightest effort.

Damn, these ogres are DOPE.

Good thing they didn't step on my beauty here. C'mon, let's get you in.

"So Eman," Reimu began, sitting down before the kotatsu as the two other girls finally placed the boxes at the back porch of the shrine before joining her. "How'd you get on Yuugi's good side?"

Wait, she's suddenly talky now? I thought she was mad for her disrupted nap time?

"Let her be the one to answer that." Yuugi, take the reins, please?

"Okay! He sounds like somebody who can fight!" As she sat before the kotatsu, she still managed to be tall. If I were to stand beside her, I'll become her equal in height. "I heard 'bout 'im being chased around by Suika before and I got really interested. Just earlier he just slinked under my hand and suddenly ended up behind me, about to clobber me head!"

You being jolly as you narrated that kinda threw me off.

"Just from that, you already like him?" Yeah, what Reimu said. You liked it when I was about to hit you?

"Nah," Yuugi waved the assumption off with a smile, "He has _guts._ And _that's_ what I consider strong from ya humans. He didn't flinch and just _smiled_ when I was holding his hand quite tightly. And even though I hit'm on the shoulder 2 times already, he didn't even blink or wince! And he even treats Suika like his sweet baby girl even though she's an oni and could'a snapped his neck anytime. How is _that_ not strong!?"

…..…..I'm _horribly_ flattered.

"…..So I struck your fancy in virtue of my interesting feats?" Since you're strong, you like strong people in turn?

"Yes, ya did!" She drew a large red drinking dish from… _somewhere_ and held it out to Suika across the table, who poured some booze in from her gourd. "And there's even you chasin' the gap Youkai before comin' here in Gensokyo! How'd that went, really? I wanna hear the whole story again from you, since you were the one who went through it all." She then take a long sip.

So you're interested. Is it okay if I tell her about the thing that happened between me and the creator of Gensokyo, Reimu?

She simply waved me off, pouring herself a cup of tea. _Geez_ , how much do you drink that stuff, girl?

Since I got permission, time for another storytelling. With some background music, "Well, it all began with a—WAAAAH!"

~~~~~ « **҉** » ~~~~~

The dimensional rift with red ribbons keeping it from spreading any further vanished as soon as Eman's white feet was swallowed whole along with his entire being, only to open up again to spit out his classical guitar before closing for the last time. The instrument clattered harmlessly on the floor, a cacophony of blind notes braying before fading into silent repose.

Yuugi turned to Reimu with an amused smile, "It all began with a _wah?"_

While Suika found it funny and guffawed, the shrine maiden groaned loudly in her hands, her patience already lost as she knew that whenever Yukari gets involved with outsiders, there's always a piece of work coming to her face in the next few days. "Don't even ask." Her voice seemed more like a growl in her hands.

The giant deva of the mountain chuckled, holding her dish out to Suika for a refill then extended it to Reimu's reach. "Here ya go, Rei. Have some of this to take the stress away."

"Hey, that rhymed!" Suika quipped.

Reimu swiped the dish out of Yuugi's massive hand, somehow not spilling the contents and letting the enhanced taste of Suika's iconic sake flow down her throat. The call for seconds came quickly when she drank it whole.


	21. Yukari and Security Don't Mix

A pale hand rested against rusted metal, small clacking noises coming from the point of red fingernails accidently tapping the surface. "Flan?"

…..

"Flan, sweetie?" She tapped her knuckles against the steel, creating a light _pang_. "It's your Big sister. Are you awake?"

Her enhanced senses caught the sound of rustling bed sheets, small grunts, and the smother of blankets. Was she sleeping on the bed instead of her coffin? "Onee-sama?"

Remilia's brow furrowed upon hearing the response. That was not a voice frequency she familiarized her little sister with. It sounded…low. "Flan? Is that you?"

"I…" A yawn was let out behind the door. "…I just fell asleep….my clothes are too tight…even my nightdress. Don't come in, I'm naked. Hold on."

There it goes again, that low tone that belonged to somebody far older than Flandre amidst the noise of someone scouring over clothing. Despite such an oddity, every instinct within Remilia told her that this voice was indeed Flandre, her dearly beloved little sister.

Then she remembered that Flandre **had** drank the boy's holy blood in their conflict two nights ago, as reported by the goblins. Her mouth slowly gaped at the possibilities that came to mind, her already-pale face whitening even further.

 _No….could it be…_

She set her face in a firm grimace and said, "Flan, I'm coming in, okay?"

"What!? No! I'm not dressed yet!" Such a response was a clincher to what she suspected was the case; that kind of attitude was never present when it comes to the both of them.

Nonetheless, Remilia continued to act like nothing is out of the ordinary. "It's okay, Flan. It's just me, there's nothing to be ashamed about." She placed her hand on one of the rusted handles and pushed, ignoring the grating noise of rusty metal grinding against stone and another metal.

As one side of the door was agape without slamming against the adjacent wall, her night vision allowed her to see the state of Flandre's room. Nothing seemed to be out of the ordinary, everything she saw before she last stepped foot into this room was still the same. The scattered clothing on the floor, nightwear or otherwise, is more or less a standard here. The state of the sofa that faced the fireplace, however, was not what she last remembered it. It looked like it had been lit on fire and was hurriedly doused.

If she was to remember, the Christian had stepped foot here after her scuffle with him (as reported by Jergo), and he had recently discovered his dominion over fire beforehand. She furrowed her brows once again; she is not liking the implications here.

"Flan? What happened earlier…..?"

Remilia's eyes widened completely, dumbfounded at the sight that hid her bosom with the scarlet blankets of her four-poster bed. Even if she had no night vision like a human, the gem lights illuminated the little sister completely, and exposed everything of what she has become after a single day without seeing her.

As Remilia slowly recovered her thoughts, she finally concluded that the coffin that rested on the floor will never befit someone like Flandre anymore, for _two_ different reasons.

One….is that her skin tone does not say that she's… _dead_ anymore. As vampires are undead, they blend the line between dead and living. But the girl's appearance implied that she had begun leaning to one side now.

"…Onee-sama? Why are you looking at me like that…?" Flandre meekly asked, bringing the blanket even higher to cover herself, showing nothing below her eyes. "Did I do something bad? Is this because of what I did to Emannuello?"

Two is that…that….

It took all of Remilia's willpower to not run over to her little sister and embrace the unlife out of her with all the gratefulness for the unwitting _success_ of her failed plan. Her quiet heart had perked, her eyes threatened to tear up, and her composure is close to the breaking point. The flashbacks of a 500 year old past wasn't helping either. Still, she kept her voice leveled and mature, maintaining the image of a strong and dependable elder sister. "No, Flan….I'm not here for whatever happened two nights ago."

"Then…" Flandre's wings unfurled slightly, framing her little naked form with each gems' light. "…why are you here?"

Remilia gave a warm smile, walking over to the side of the bed to kneel on the sheets without breaking out the urge to envelope her in her arms and wings. Level with her sister, she took hold of the fingers that held the blanket and uncurled them to intertwine each other's digits, letting the shade of modesty fall down on Flandre's lap and reveal her bare preadolescent torso. While the color of life was there, shades of healthy white skin was still present. A mark of her father's physical resemblance.

 _It has been five centuries since I have last seen you._

Flandre was flustered and very red on the face (a completely foreign reaction whenever in her elder sister's presence, especially in her bedroom), but Remilia paid no mind to such a thing and spoke, "My dear little sister, I have a little surprise for you, and I'm pretty sure it's going to be something you'll like."

~~~~~ « **҉** » ~~~~~

…..

"Mm….I love this line. ' _Humans, youkai, gods, and other beings are the animals and plants in the Good of that environment_ '. Us Youkai, gods, and humans will be the animals indeed while in a way, the fairies _are_ the plants. I love this comparison, Eman. Good job."

I….I actually don't know what the hell is going on….

"Oh and then there's this: ' _every negativity in Gensokyo is the Bad that destroys us, but even then, Gensokyo will thrive through both_ '. I don't know how you figured that but it's frankly true. Incidents _can_ potentially affect Gensokyo's well-being, even at catastrophic levels, but even such a time benefits the entire land. The people grow strong and mature from it, new faces come and stay, and even knowledge comes with them. _Truly_ valuable spoils."

….could somebody tell me why the hell am I here…?

"I must know, Eman, how did your conception of Gensokyo come to be? How did you even know that even Gensokyo thrives on adversity, despite never facing them for the first time?"

….I can't believe this…..I can't fucking believe this…..

[….you kidnapped me….just to ask _that_?]

Yukari pouted, closing the newspaper like some kind of book. "I wouldn't say 'kidnap', that would just be _extreme_." Your insincerity is _leaking_ , woman…! "I would prefer the term 'borrowing', since I have to excuse you from my little Reimu's service."

…What?

[And you didn't even leave a word of warning…!?] I asked incredulously, bringing my hands up. [The _hell_ , Yukari!? I was having a moment!]

She gave me a snide look, "Showing yourself up to the strongest of the Devas to gain more approval points?"

Pfft! [She _asked_ me to retell, in case you're not even aware! First of all, I _don't_ like showin' up! I'll just end up looking like some cocky fuckhead!]

A loud cleared throat erupts out of her, "Language, Eman." Yukari chided. "You are in my household, show respect. You can only curse when _I'm_ the guest."

[Bu-but you t-t-haaaagh! FINE!] How 'bout yelling, that don't count, right!? [Oi….seriously. Outta nowhere: you just dropped me to this crib of yers just to comment everything I said on the interview. And on the other hand,] Point to the newspaper in her hand! [How in the hell's that thing _already published_!? It was just _hours_ ago when I got interviewed!]

"And thus you know the prowess of Shameimaru Aya, the _Fastest Being in Gensokyo_."

Then she throws the newspaper to me. I caught it deftly and immediately spread it open; let's see what's in Bunbunwhatsit.

Hmm…news about the party later, some guest names are here (Remilia too); the storm two nights ago, widespread damages across Gensokyo (can anybody still attend the party?); a group of animals acting abnormally; something about fairies playing in the lake; new medicine in Eintei? Oh yeah, that's the hospital in the Bamboo forest.

If I look at the headlines…..' ** _Isolationists_** **_recovers_** '….quite a headline, guess that means everybody's fixing up from the storm, which translates that _some_ guests can enter the party. That's nice.

….huh, my speech is here on the bottom right corner. Under a line called ' _Enlightened Outsider's viewpoint_ '. And from the looks of it, it looks like _everything_ I've said is here. Damn, that Aya has good memory.

…..or maybe…

If I could remember. Her writing hand was….huh….

[So you're saying….]

"Yes. She's _that_ fast. Her unmatched speeds can extend to her occupation." She almost sounded like she was bragging about her. "The most recent news are quickly published in her hands. _Very_ …recent news."

The train crash the newsgirl sent to the Japanese Slenderman Motherfucker comes to mind. From the size of the dust cloud she created from that one hit…..I don't think that motherfucker's going to wake up in a matter of _weeks_.

[That fast, huh?] I folded the newspaper and slid it forward to her distance across the living room table. Afterwards, I just lean back on the sofa, arms spread out and resting atop the backrest. [Glad we weren't fightin' at the time.]

"At your level, Eman," She drew a fan and began fanning herself, "You can only fair against any opponent matching the strength of average Youkai and below. Face an animal Youkai, however, and you'll face quite a challenge."

Hmph. [I'd like to see if they're still afraid of _fire_.] Animals have a nice history of being afraid of fire, even the mean and mighty ones don't come near it.

"Only the young ones not past their first century of age. Those who are will be adept in wearing a bravado." She informed. "Try not to overestimate yourself because of your newly acquired ability over fire, even if your control over it is past a novice. I have seen Outsiders get killed when their heads got too big and it ended up weighing them down to their disadvantage."

Dude…..

[They got cocky, huh?] I asked, eyes squinted over this information. As disagreeable as those outsiders behaviors are, I could have fallen on the same category. I had to constantly to tell myself that I'm no different from anybody here whenever the megalomania was getting into me when I cast it. I look at my hand, clench it, and a heat wave was emanating from it, rippling the air. [Good thing I got some self-control.]

"Says the boy with a hair-trigger temper who constantly loses all decorum in the slightest provocation."

Now the fist is on fire. [Hey, I know the right time to be angry and to be civil!] I retorted heatedly, easily invoking said emotion anger to go into my consciousness. Though _quite_ real, there's always the lingering feeling in the back of my mind telling me that this emotion's fabricated for the situation at hand and will easily disappear as soon as it's no longer needed. [I have a sense of consequence, y'see? It's just that I don't care what others might think of me afterwards!]

"My point exactly." Yukari giggled, crossing her legs as she continued fanning herself, not at all fazed by my hostility. "If you don't keep that anger in check, your enemy might take advantage of it."

I was instantly off my seat, and the heat waves were already coming out of me like a heater blasting to a hundred degrees.

Geez I'm really overreacting here.

[ _Really_?] I was doing my very best not to let the fires come out, because I know that I'll be punished severely. I just wanted Yukari to see that my anger has been more of a boon than it was an disadvantage, and it has become more with my powers. [Let's see them take advantage of me when they end up turning me into a BOMB!]

"Excuse me?"

[WHAT!?] Oh dear, I got too into the false emotion that it really felt real and ended up blasting on the person beside me!

…..oh my gosh…

"Excuse me for interrupting the argument but I have brought some tea." The girl before me, unfazed by me exploding on her, stood with a tray holding a cup and mug on top.

"Ah, Ran, thank you. I have been waiting." Yukari gleefully accepted the teacup offered to her by the quite tall and pretty blonde girl she called Ran.

"As for you," Ran turned to me with a polite but charming smile, offering me a mug of chocolate-colored liquid, steaming from the heat. "I will let you guess what kind of hot beverage it is, Mr. Eman. I'm pretty sure you'll like it."

[T-tha-thank you….] I meekly accepted, my face slowly heating up from the unsightly display of me snapping at her for no reason. Even as I held the mug she gave me, I didn't look away from her as she turned around, her bushy appendages swishing magnificently in the motion as she departed for the door.

Dude….. _Nine Tails_! She's a fucking _Nine-Tails_! That hat of hers is the ultimate indication! They're two-tailed! She's _definitely_ hiding them ears with that thing on her head with tags on it! She's a literal **NINE-TAILED FOX**!

"Come on, Eman." Yukari's voice immediately brought me out of the trance. "Enjoy your little drink while you sit down. It'd be odd seeing you as the only one standing with a cup in hand between the both of us."

I nodded frantically, [Y-yeah, sure.] I quickly sunk myself back to the couch, careful not to spill the drink in my hand. Now, what does the pretty Nine-tails got for me? _Sniff_ …

Wait a minute…is this what I think it is?

Blowing into it to cool it down even for a little, I slowly lift it up to my lips. Then a sip…

What the!? [ _Milo_?]

"Oh, looks like you remember."

You kiddin' me, Yukari!? [How could I? I _miss_ this thing!] I blow into it some more and take a longer sip. Ah~ The chocolate taste is so nostalgic~! I never had the chance to drink one of these before, even on my last summer trip back to the Philippines. [Haaah, the amount of sugar's just right. I even feel my energy comin' back to me! Tell the girl thanks. This is…yeah, the drink's wonderful, thank you.]

I only hear a giggle as a response. I ignored it and continued drinking the chocolate drink. I wish I got some sandwiches with _Goya_ Chocolate Spread or some chocolate cake to go with this. Gotta have my monthly dose of chocolate somewhat, especially after being deprived of them for…..I don't know. It's been so long since my last bite of the Wonka bar.

"Look at you, so easy to anger….yet easy to placate." She shot me a smirk, a really unsettling one. "It just shows how weak you are at emotional control."

I sighed at that. It's about time somebody mentioned it, and quite a while before the last one mentioned it. At least she doesn't see that I could manipulate my emotions as easily as I lose myself to it. She doesn't know me well, and I intend to keep it that way just to have an edge, no matter the situation. In truth: my personality's really _not_ that wild, I'm just really great at making myself look emotional, to the point that I think that I _am_ without knowing it. I just can't help but manipulate the conception people have on my demeanor. They could think I'm quite outgoing, some might think I'm completely stoic, it's been a long time habit since my adolescence. I had different ideas in my mind before when I wanted to fit in with people my age.

Surprising people can be an acquired habit at times, especially when I show an _amazing_ feat of self-control in front of people who's been familiar with me being hot-headed and exploding on a daily bases.

Taking a sip, I said, [It's a disorder. Excuse me when it happens again. Mood swings, I mean.]

"You _call_ it a 'disorder', but don't you think you brought that _mentality_ on yourself these past two years?"

…..Watch it, Yukari. The only person who has the right to mention those two fucking years is **_ME_** , not you. I don't know how the hell you do it but I can tolerate you looking through my life like a reality TV show but I won't have any respect for you anymore if you bring them up like _that._

[Psychological damage or impairment _can_ stem from childhood, y'know? They can be _permanent_.] I defended with a frown, almost letting my irritation show. [I suffered neglect. My emotion problem's one of the symptoms. I'm thankful that they hired a nanny for me before it got worse.]

She raised an eyebrow, her expression unchanging, making her appear enigmatic. "You're aware of that, yet you let yourself fall under the influence?"

…..This woman's really trying to rub me the wrong way, isn't she? Or was she trying to draw out something? I don't know. I can't tell. That shit-eating grin of hers just makes reading her so difficult.

[….it helps me in some points of my life. Not like it's a liability to me or anything, I even get amazed sometimes that I get easily calmed down by the smallest thing.]

A mentally-ill who is self-aware…..does such a person even exist? If not, then….I'll consider myself the first one.

Or maybe I'm just delusional and unconsciously assumed a disorder on my mental state just to manipulate how others think of me?

A-actually, I don't know what the fuck I'm talking about anymore.

"An emotional impairment…" I raised my stare from the surface of my drink up to the woman across me, who was staring up to the ceiling to look at a distant memory, "…..used as a weapon….I admit that I haven't seen such a thing in quite a while."

[Hehe.] Glad we're on the same page, Yukari. [Marisa called me an emotion-trigger. Yeah, mood swinging will really help me in a danmaku fight.]

I just realized that I'm smiling, how easily could I switch from one emotion to the next? Now I really question the credibility of my 'mental-impairment'?

"Maybe…" She drank from her teacup, possibly drinking all of it as she placed it on the table afterwards. "….but your finesse matters more than your strength."

[I know, I know.] It's starting to look like this is a fundamental principle for all Spell Card Duelists. I guess I'll follow up to it at some point, [Beauty over power, Reimu emphasized that earlier. But you can't leave out _practicality_ too.] I then took a look around, reveling at how her place is merged together with Eastern and Western elements. It's amazing how they don't clash against each other in terms of aesthetics. [Nice place ya got here.]

"Thank you. Now, Eman…." She leaned forward on her knees, looking at me quite pointedly. "….for the reason why I brought you here…."

It suddenly don't feel nice no more.

~~~~~ « **҉** » ~~~~~

"What do you think is going on, Patchy?"

The Unmoving Great Library frowned, perplexed the same way as her friend, despite being the physical extension of the Great Library itself. Flandre's _astonishing_ state was completely out of the predictions and stated outcome from the book.

Just outside a vacant room, where Flandre was having her sizes measured for a new set of clothing, the two friends had their voices suppressed by a barrier spell and kept the entire conversation private. "I am not quite certain, Remy. The symptoms of humanization are present but something like _that_ was not found in the logs. Not only that, she's _still_ a vampire."

"Might it be that it was omitted?"

"And for what reason?" Patchouli found such a point useless. "Something like this could only be an anomaly, a deviation from the expected result. My only theory to such a case is that the disaster two nights ago might have contributed to this."

Remilia tilted her head, "The storm?"

The librarian turned a very incredulous eye towards her, "The _conflict_." She emphasized that one word very clearly. She really wondered how the vampire concluded that a natural phenomenon could actually relate to what Flandre has become. "The Gap Demon had mentioned before that the Christian had been possessed. Otherwise, how could he, even with his newfound manipulation of immolation and hellfire, be able to win against Flandre _outside_ the Spell Card Rules while she was _out of control_? Furthermore, the goblins have witnessed her drinking out of a _dismembered_ _arm_ , which I do not doubt belonged to no other than Eman himself."

A raised eyebrow came to Patchouli's way, "Alright then…?" Remilia believed in Eman losing an arm, despite having never seen his state at the time but she was never sure how he grew it back. Not even the goblins knew. "Disregarding the fact that he grew his arm back in his sleep, how was Flan's presumed development out of the ordinary thanks to last night?"

"Contrary to common belief, Remi, Holy Blood is _not_ genetically-acquired. It is _earned_ —received through a blessing, a lifetime of piety, or direct contact of the divine. Whichever the Christian had done, the consecrated structure of his blood was from external causes." Patchouli rolled up her sleeve just to show an invisible vein on her tiny wrist and point an even tinier finger at it. "As I have discovered, the holy cells in his bloodstream that makes his blood…well, holy isn't actually related to his DNA. It is amazingly _neutral_ , connecting to his genetic structure as if it was part of him. They coat every individual cell on his body like a second skin, especially his blood cells. That's how he has _seems_ to have Holy Blood in unenlightened eyes."

Remilia's expression remained flat and lost all throughout the entire explanation. "…Uh…huh…"

Whether Patchouli noticed the insincerity in her friend's tone or not, she didn't show it as she continued talking, "The blood was from divine origins, therefore making it _spiritual_ in nature rather than being physically existent…I suppose the better word of it is that it does not belong to him in the first place, therefore making its existence as rather 'handed down' and not physically existent in _general_ in his anatomy despite appearing like so, thus its _actual_ spiritual structure."

The vampire was slowly feeling her mind melt to a fine liquid of overloaded mush inside her head. The librarian's vocabulary always ended up heading towards nonsense foreign to her whenever in these explanations, much so for the general concept she was trying to convey. Rather than demand the use of simple terms, she would rather let her friend have her freedom. It is sometimes amusing to know that a concept from the longest sentences could easily be understood under no less than 7 words.

"Due to its spiritual structure, it is susceptible to spiritual tampering. Similar to how a human could suffer blood poisoning due to infection. In the Christian's case, the demon, in virtue of being a spiritual being, can easily affect the structure of his holy blood."

 _So_ that _was the general idea._ Remilia wore a wry grin on her face that was completely unnoticed, or completely ignored.

She was quite tempted to call her out on it for not mentioning it sooner instead of wasting practically 5 minutes explaining about nonsensical nonsense to somebody who wasn't so knowledgeable in the field of arcane, but held it down. This was serious, and she has to hear out the important details, no matter how incomprehensible they seem.

"This is far more disconcerting than it is something worth celebrating, Remi, especially with these questions: One: How long was he possessed? And two: how far did the demon's influence on his body go?" Patchouli's mien was now contorting to a concerned look. "The goblins had reported that he has been possessed multiple times in our absence, and they theorized that it was very likely that the Christian's holy blood might have been _tainted_ _long before_. How far, I do not know."

The horror of the implications fell upon the elder sister vampire. Far earlier than expected her _failure_ that she thought was averted for the good of her little sister was already coming back to haunt her today, "This can't be…."

"This isn't even helped when the Gap demon had already mentioned the possession before we even knew about it. She had already mentioned that he was possessed since Sunday, and more than one spirit, either benign or malevolent, has already taken him as a vessel. " The librarian's narrowed eyes slowly lit up as the realization settled in, recalling certain facts that led to a more favorable possibility. " _More_ than one. I see…."

Remilia uneasily rubbed her hands together as she witnessed the rise in Patchouli's face, clinging on to the hope that she might have thought up something alleviating, "Is what you're thinking something good?"

"'Good' would be too much of a stretch, but it is far more preferable than the thought of Flandre drinking _tainted_ holy blood." Patchouli's purple eyes scattered all over the area they were in, her mind processing over the pieces of information she has gathered 48 hours prior and calculated each one into conclusions. Each conclusion she earned gave light to a far brighter possibility. "It was implied that he has been possessed since Sunday, but the Gap demon had also mentioned that the first batch of spirits possessing him had been replaced and discarded by a far more powerful entity, one presumed as 'Devil', and it had happened hours prior before the storm, which the conflict between the Christian and Flandre began."

Scarlet eyes squinted quizzically, completely lost on the implications the magician was letting out. "Your point being….?"

For once during the entire conversation, the librarian finally turned her eyes to her century's year old friend. "When I examined his blood after midday's feast, it was _immaculately_ clean. It can only mean that the entities possessing him couldn't lay their influence on the Holy blood, despite possessing him many days prior. They could not taint it, but they did leave traces of their mark on it, traces so small that I couldn't see them. I can say that their influence has merged with his Holy Blood that it has outward effects on his anatomy."

Remilia was able to understand the gist of it, if barely. "Elaborate."

"The Christian's immense strength and speed when angered or cornered as witnessed by Sakuya, all that came from the entities inside him." Patchouli was already told of what Sakuya saw when she fought Eman in the library. "Their influence has already reached far but his Holy Blood remained untainted. I can assume that when the 'Devil' possessed him, the Holy Blood was still pure and needed more time before it could be tainted."

This time, the vampire finally get it. "So you are saying that Flan was able to drink from the Holy Blood influenced by the first entities before she could drink the tainted one brought by the 'Devil' when it possessed him."

"Exactly." Patchouli nodded approvingly, "If I were to assume what would happen if Flandre were to drink from tainted Holy Blood, she will be _worse than before_. She will be an even greater danger, to _us_ and _you_."

Remilia scowled at such an outcome. It would have been a nightmare, and it would have been her greatest failure as an Elder Sister, "And are the first entities any better?"

"We can only hope, Remi." The librarian answered, "But I know very well that they could have _corrupted_ Eman's Holy Blood and made him their permanent vessel by modifying his anatomy to their design and image. _But_ considering that his Holy Blood remained untainted and clean, despite the faint remnants of their influence riddling it, we can say that Flandre has drank from a far safer source." Patchouli frowned slightly, placing fingers below her chin. "Maybe that is why Eman wasn't falling to self-destruction and loss of self-identity. The Holy Blood was superior in potency that it has _more_ influence over him than them."

"Hmm." Remilia failed to catch on the afterword. "And the effects of the tampered Holy Blood brought _that_ effect on my little sister?"

"Indeed," The magician turned to face the door, where Flandre has finally finished having her sizes measured and probably exploring what her new anatomy could do. Knowing Sakuya, she had already given the littler sister her newly modified dress, "Whatever the entities were, one among them seemed to have the power over growth and development, maybe life, and life _progresses_ , Remi, unlike death, which has no power to move forward."

 _Unlike Death, you say?_ Remilia looked at her own hand. A completely childlike structure, a mark of the day and age she _died_ and became a spawn of hell from the beliefs of traitorous villagers. A deceptively small shape that it hid monstrous amounts of supernatural power that would have made the devil look like a snarling dog with no teeth. The deathly pallor signified her undead existence, a mark of her 'death' that denied her _growth_. Such is the fate of _all_ vampires, they cannot grow up for the price of immortality. They will _never_ change.

But Flandre _had_ changed. She was still a vampire, but she was blessed with 'life', a blessing that Remilia failed to earn, and it made the once-dead body of her little sister take a step forward from its impeded state.

The Scarlet Devil can take solace in the fact that it _had_ been her hand that caused all this. It wasn't the Christian, it surely wasn't the entities either, it all happened because _she_ had ordered the plot to have Eman killed, despite the complications that happened in-between.

Because if it wasn't for her, how could the Christian have met Flandre? Flandre can be awake at night like a proper vampire, but not so often she does, and the mansion having no other authority to watch over it is one of the times she will have the urge to stay up late.

"What brought the impulse, Remi?" Patchouli snapped Remilia out of her reverie. "What gave you the mind that it is fine for Flandre to go outside, **_for once_**?"

The vampire turned to her friend with an ironic smile, "I never said it was 'fine' or even 'safe' to be begin with."

The librarian crossed her arms over the book pressed against her chest, "Then what? _Why_ , rather?"

Remilia sighed, eyes glazing in shame and self-reproach, recalling all the things that happened in her absence, "I am human no longer, Patchy, but I still feel guilt over the things I have done to my sister….what I should have done a long time ago. Two nights ago is meant for her, and I intend to follow through with what happens afterwards to this day."

And she departs from the sound-suppressing field, turning the knob of the door to the vacant room Flandre occupied and entered.

Patchouli dismissed the field, spun in the air and levitated onwards to her library, opting to look over the blood samples she has experimented on since Eman's transfusion. "Tell Flandre to enjoy herself for me, Remi."

The Unmoving Great Library did not forget that her friend could still hear her past the door, and expected her to follow through with her simple request.

~~~~~ « **҉** » ~~~~~

[ _~Ooooh, I have all my fingers, the knife goes chop-chop-chop~_  
 _~If I miss the spaces in-between, my fingers will come off~_ ]

Wait. It happened again.

That's the 3rd time a fish just disappeared from the pile while I was chopping the beans and onions. Whenever I take my eyes away from it for even 20 seconds or less, one just vanishes.

Let's see if I could….

[ _~And if I hit my fingers, the blood will soon come out~_  
 _~But all the same I play this game 'cuz that's what it's all about~!_ ]

I saw that hand, you fucking bitch. Show that hand again, especially at the end of this fucking song, I'm going to add a little extra to the dishes with a seasoned and stuffed _dismembered_ _hand_.

Let's speed up the chopping action…!

[ _~Oh, chop-chop-chop-chop-chop-chop-chop, I'm picking up the speed~_  
 _~If I miss the spaces in-between my hand will start to bleed~!_ ]

GIMME THAT HAND!

*CHOP!*

"HWAH!" The kid dropped the fish.

YER LUCKY I CHOPPED THE HEAD OF THE FISH YER HOLDIN' INSTEAD OF YER ENTIRE HAND, YOU FUCKING CAT!

*swipe!* So you just take the whole body instead!?

[YOU LITTLE BITCH!] I vaulted over the kitchen counter, cleanly flying over the cooking implements I placed, pots and seasoning, bottles and spices, and I bolted after the brat. Gotta say, she's motherfucking fast! She vaulted over furniture, ran on all fours on the fucking _wall_ , and even managed to slide in-between my feet! [FUCKING STOP MOVING!]

"Nge-nge! You can't catch me, silly human!" She taunted, taking a chomp on the fish in her free hand as she clung to the ceiling with her claws.

[GET DOWN HERE!] YOU THINK BEING 10 FEET HIGH OFF THE GROUND IS GONNA STOP ME!? HAAAGH!

*CATCH!* Got yer ankle!

"What the!?"

I PLAY MOTHERFUCKIN' BASKETBALL, YOU LITTLE BITCH! NOW COME'RE!

*THUD!*

….ooooh, that was a really thick thud, much so because the floors made of cement.

"Ooow…." She's not human, she's not human. She brought it on herself, and she's been doing it for the past 10 minutes, not just on the fish but other meat as well. "You meanie, that hurt…" She whined as she writhed on the floor.

[Oughtta teach ya to bother me while I'm workin', kid.] I turned and walked back to where I came from, the kitchen. "Keep the fish. You already bit into it anyway."

"HYA!"

[UGHA!] Something just drop-kicked me from behind! [Oof!] Oh! Thank god I didn't smash my face into the floor, I stopped myself with my hands before I could. [The hell!?] I snapped, looking over my shoulder with a glare.

"Ha! ha! Don't turn your back on a Youkai, silly human!" Scampered the brat as she jumped over me and swiped _five_ more fishes from the counter. "See ya!" And she jumps over me again, all five fishes inside her mouth.

[ **Hhhhrrrggghhhh!** ] Yer so fucking dead!

I bolted up to my feet, drew out my knife from the holster on my thigh, and I bolted back after her. Running through the halls that led to the kitchen I was from, I came back to the lounging area where the Yakumo house's TV was. I vaulted over the couch, front-flipped over the small table, and I found the brat eating her catch at the turn of the corner right before a door leading to the outside. Her eyes widened as she found me, surprised that I caught up to her at all.

[GOTCHA NOW!] I flipped the knife in my hand to hold the blade, and I threw it at her.

Youkai prowess presents itself before me as the cat girl simply moved her head before bolting out the door, leaving the thrown knife to be buried into the wooden floors.

[GRRR!] I bolted after her, swiping the knife out of the ground, and jumped into the open grassy yard! Oh, you want a good ol' fashioned chase!? BRING IT ON THEN! [YOU CAN'T ESCAPE ME, YOU LITTLE…oh.]

I found my prey held captive by the neck as the blonde Kyubi from earlier has her wide-sleeved arm around the kid's neck and held the uneaten fishes in her free hand by her side. "I believe these are yours, Mr. Eman?" She gestured by raising up the remaining _two_ fishes.

[Uh…uh, I-yeah. I mean, _hai_. _Sou de guzaimasu._ ] I replied politely, holstering the knife back to my thigh. No hostility now.

"English is fine. No need to go the extra mile for me." She kindly said, then turned to _her_ catch. "Now Chen, is there something you have to say to our guest?"

"Mm…." The kitty pouted heavily, looking away and crossing her arms, not caring about the fact that her feet was off the ground and probably hanging by her neck. Anybody'd be choking on the lack of oxygen in that position but I don't see her thrashing about. "I was hungry…."

"No excuses, Chen." Kyubi sternly reprimanded. "Now apologize."

The kid still continued looking away stubbornly.

"Chen." Okay, the tall girl's voice lowered to something akin to a growl.

In response, the kitty girl's eyes widened like plates and immediately turned to me, looking at me right in the eye, "I'm sorry, Mr. Eman." Her apology was so stiff, and her words were motivated by fear more than anything.

But whatever, it's good enough. "Don't you dare come near the kitchen again." I warned in Japanese with a cold glare before I ran back into the house, rubbing my bare feet across the doormat to get rid of the dirt I gathered and jogged back to the kitchen.

Now then, lemme go back to the chopping of the onions and beans.

…..

…..

…..…..

Minutes later, the Kyubi arrived from the door. I acknowledged her presence and didn't pause in the twisting and turning of the _Bihon_ on the pan with the giant fork and ladle in hand. [Can I help you?]

Don't look at her tails. Don't look at her tails. Focus on the food yer cooking.

"I think _I_ should be asking that, Mr. Eman." The girl replied, walking over and arriving to my side to start chopping on the untouched meat I left on the counter for the _adobo_ dish _._ "Lady Yukari ordered me to help you on your task."

[Oh, sure. Knock yerself out.] Well, that's helpful of you, Yukari. With her, I bet I could finish cooking the shit _you're_ supposed to bring to the party. Since you don't wanna cook it yourself, you had _me_ to cook it for you, you lazy nut! [I appreciate the assist, so you know how to make _adobo_?]

"I cooked it once myself." She replied, cutting fine sizes of both fat and meat together with methodical slices. Where's the soy sauce? What kind of brand do ya use 'round this household? "Lady Yukari said it was pretty good."

[Well, recall the recipe then. With you around, I bet I can get this thing over with in a matter of hours.]

" _Five_ hours, if we are uninterrupted." She informed without pausing in the chopping.

I paused a little as she said that. Was that a guess or a general calculation? [Alright, where'd the kitty cat go?] If she's around here again…

"Don't you worry about her anymore." She assured, "I ordered her to play outside. Considering who her playmate is, I can say that she will not be bothering any of us."

[Good to know.] I turned to her again, placing a lid on the pan for the minute. [What's yer name, by the way?]

Her head perked straight upright, eyes wide at a certain realization, "Ah, yes. I haven't given you my name yet." Wiping her hands on the nearest towel beside her, she turned to me and bowed, hands conjoined inside her wide sleeves. "Pleased to meet you, Mr. Eman, my name is Yakumo Ran. Shikigami of Yakumo Yukari, the sage of Gensokyo."

I couldn't stop staring at her tails when she did the bow. They all just fanned forward like a peacock's tail, a _very_ fluffy peacock's tail. The urge to fluff my hands across them is almost irresistible.

Quickly breaking myself out from the staring, I took a hand out from her sleeve and shook it vigorously. My hands are clean anyway. [Please to meet you, Ran, you already know my name but it is Emmanuello Letitia, no abbreviations.] I flash her a friendly smile as a finisher and let go of her hand. [Sorry about yelling at ya earlier, I wasn't thinking clearly.]

"Oh, no need to apologize," She waved me off gently, "My master tends to rub people the wrong way, especially the Hakurei Shrine Maiden, so you aren't the first person to be driven annoyed."

[Oh.] So you get to watch at the sidelines listening to yer boss annoy the fuck outta anybody, huh? I bet you pitied people on the receiving end every time. [Well, good to know I'm not alone. Now, let's get to cooking. Let's see how the folks at the shrine react to Filipino Cuisine.]

~~~~~ « **҉** » ~~~~~

[It's amazing you got six stoves 'round here. It's even more amazing when you could do five dishes at once!]

"It's an acquired skill, Mr. Eman." Though her voice was calm, I couldn't stop myself from seeing the proud gratification coming out of her. "When you are good at numbers, and when your master is quite demanding, you learn a few things."

[…..I see.] I'll just be glad that I'm not the one under Yukari's command. How demanding that woman is, I don't wanna know but I know that it'll be too much for a human. Ran here's a Youkai and has been so for more than six centuries. She's used to the job. [How much does she eat if I may ask, considering the number of stoves?]

"If you want the whole truth," I can see the twinkle of mischief shine from her golden eyes as she turned to me, not missing a beat in her work as she poured the soy sauce into the _adobo_. "She has the capacity to eat so much more than you when you are starving."

…..uh huh? [So you know what kind of life I had before?]

She nodded, "Lady Yukari told me." She informed politely.

[Okay,] Damn that woman for telling others about it, but it's nice that Ran here isn't mentioning any of it the whole time. [And do you know how much I eat, even when I have the proper diet everyday?]

"Yes." She unabashedly answered.

Then I smirked widely, [Then where does all that food go inside that body of hers?]

She giggled instantaneously, suppressing her mirth properly like some kind of lady. Me, I just blow it all off like a commoner. [Ha ha hahahahahaa—!]

*SLAP!*

[OW!]

*SLAP!*

"Ah!"

Okay, who did that!? [Hey!] There's nobody behind me, and Ran clearly got hit, since she's rubbing the back of her head like me, but I see nobody behind her too.

… _Oh_ , it was probably Yukari using a portal for the slap, and somehow she heard us talking about her weight.

…..ppffft…!

[Hk! Hk! Hk! Hk! Hk!]

"Stop snickering, Mr. Eman."

[Sorry, sorry. I'll stop now.]

Seriously, where does all that food go in that body of hers? That woman wears a _really_ fancy and frilly white dress cross-breed with eastern elements. It's enough to hide her figure completely, but if I were to guess: she's probably got the ravishing figure under it. Not that I'll ask for confirmation, unless I wanna end up in the void again.

~~~~~ « **҉** » ~~~~~

[YEAHAHAHAHAHAHA!] YES! BURN! BABY! BURN! MAKE THE MEAT SIZZLE AND SHINE WITH SAUCES!

"I hate to interrupt your fun by asking but you are seriously not a pyromaniac, are you?"

…Ahehehe, okay, that's embarrassing. Due to the deflation, the fires on the grill sapped out as if a stove knob has been twisted to 'off'. Ran got weirded out by me laughing like a maniac just by watching barbecue meat burn on the indoor grill. [Ahehe, _technically_ buuut kinda the opposite, really.] I replied humanely. [Since I'm an emotion trigger, it happens in reverse. I don't get excited over fire. I get **literally** _fired up_ over _excitement_!] The fact that I get to use my fire powers for some good ol' barbecue is the best too. I wanna do this again sometime, cooking food with my own fires.

"I see," She turned back to her work, pulling the lid off the pot and scooping a portion of the malasugi broth with a ladle before pouring it on a small dish. "I simply request you do _not_ burn the house down, please." And she took a sip. "Mm."

[Roger that, Ma'am!] Now, back to my work. [He he he he he he he….!] Placing my being into the smoldering coals below the grilling iron, I _intensified_ the flame and the fires came out like a bonfire! [ _YEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH_!]

"My goodness."

~~~~~ « **҉** » ~~~~~

[How'd you get all the groceries, by the way?] I asked as I fished out from the fridge the last three apples I deliberately left out when I gathered the first few batches before along with the other fruits. [Considering Gensokyo's locked in one time period that you shouldn't be able to have any supermarkets here.]

"We have Lady Yukari to thank for that." Ran replied, chopping the pineapples into fine slanting rectangles after pouring out the juice into one pitcher for us to drink, with some ice. "With her power over boundaries and gaps, she can be at any place she wishes. Those…well, _portals_ you have seen before are the boundaries between _here_ to _there_ being merged together."

[….so it's not portal transport at all? Just hacking or screwing over the concept of distance?]

Ran froze in her work, thinking over my description on the matter, "Yes, something like that." Then she continued, saying nothing more as she dropped the chopped pineapples into the bowl of juice punch along with other chopped fruits.

So Yukari can actually hack _reality_? She can bend reality?

…If I had known what you could do, Yukari, I would've shown you the proper respect you deserve as the creator of Gensokyo. I thought you only had creepy portal powers as something going with you but no, you're far more powerful than you let on.

I'll just juggle these three apples I have with me to take my mind off it, [And everybody calls them portals….what was it? _Sukima_?] I remember the newsgirl calling it that.

"Yes, indeed." She nodded, "In English, you will say [Gap], as in a boundary."

[Gap. Gap. Gap. Gap. Gap. Gap.] I punctuated each word with each throw of my juggle. [Ran.] I called and I threw her one apple.

Without even looking, she caught it in her hand and instantly slices it in half on the chopping board without the loss of a beat.

Geez, how do these Youkai make everyday work look like something pulled out of an action movie?

[Where'd you go to get all these food though?] I juggled the last remaining apples with one hand, [What country, I mean?]

"Wherever in the Eastern Countries. Malaysia, Indonesia…your home country, Japan itself…."

[You even went to the Philippines too?] No wonder there were _Bihon_ strings. [I like you guys already.]

"Your sentiment is appreciated," I could see the hint of a smile on Ran's lips right there. "If ever a chance presents itself, would you like to go back?"

[For a summer vacation trip, sure.] While I don't love my parents just as much, I'm extremely fond of my cousins, especially my little sibling-in-laws. And I absolutely don't mind when me and my bro cousins go for a jam with guitar, BBQ, and beer (the coke bottle's for me). The adults are cool too, and the males _regularly_ pressure me to drink. [But maybe next time. I'd like to get myself acquainted with Gensokyo for a while.]

"A word of advice: do not expose your powers to the public of the Outside World. You will only endanger yourself, and Lady Yukari appreciates a secluded state to be maintained on Gensokyo."

[I'm aware.] I waved her off by throwing her the second apple, which she caught and chopped. [Nobody outside appreciates knowing that a land of man-eaters is right around the Asian Countries. Lord knows what people will do if they found out.]

"I'm glad you're aware."

As I see that she's not going to say anymore, I walked over and picked up a small saucer along with a bottle of vinegar. Hovering the apple over the small plate, I poured down the vinegar on the fruit and let the liquid drip downwards to the plate.

As the plate has a sizable amount of vinegar in its contents, I placed the bottle down and took a bite on my apple. Savoring the bitter taste, I dipped it on vinegar again and took another bite.

…..Ran's staring at me weirdly.

[What?]

"Who dips apples into vinegar?"

Pfft. [ _Pinoy_ people. And I don't bother cutting it into small pieces, I just go for it.]

"…..I see."

~~~~~ « **҉** » ~~~~~

[Here ya go.] I extended a glass of pineapple juice to Ran.

"Ah, that's kind of you but no thank you." She politely declined, "I don't have a fancy for pineapple juice."

[No? Well, more for me.] And I take it to my lips. _Gulp_. [Ah.] Damn, I miss this taste. I'm not a fan of this type of fruit juice either but the nostalgia really kicks it. [I assume there's nothing more?]

"Hmm," She eyed each dish carefully, "It seems that there isn't." She turned to me with a smile, "Good work, Mr. Eman. Thank you for the trouble of cooking for the party later."

[You too. Good work.] I patted her back gently in praise, [Not like I had a choice anyway, Yukari just forced it on me.]

"But the results speak for itself." She waved a hand to the array of dishes we both made as a team. I can speak with full confidence that anybody will be drooling at the sight. It's a mix of both eastern and western dishes. Ran did some of the latter while I handled some of the former. "I'm slightly surprised that you even bothered with chopped cucumbers in a bowl of sugar and vinegar."

[A li'l bit of OCD on my part. Everything ain't complete without it.] It's _must_ be there when there's fried meat and grilled meat.

"Really? I would have thought you are attempting to spoil one of the Kappa guests."

[Yeaah, no. I don't know what a kappa is.] The name rings a bell but I can't remember it right. [So, we'll just leave the dishes here? Or we take it to the shrine immediately?]

"Hmm," She placed a finger on her chin, "I suppose we'll leave it here for now. It's not 5 P.M. yet anyway." Despite how long we took, it still isn't? We must have been working fast, and that's because a nice Kyubi like you was there to help me.

I looked over the dishes once again, just to revel in what I have created. Even with the aluminum foil covering each of them, I could still see some pieces of them peeking out. Reimu's gonna flood the entire shrine with her drool once she sees this. I'm so excited~! Marisa's definitely gonna hoard everything in one scoop if she saw this. It's a surprise that Ran added some foreign eastern dishes as well. I only handled some of the cuisine I knew how to cook.

Pancit Bihon: a kind of brown spaghetti but with thinner strings and very transparent in appearance. It's all mixed together with chopped meat and vegetables, and I added a little bit of shrimp just for the people who like seafood.

Adobo with pineapples: this is typically one of the renowned dishes in my hometown, and I miss cooking it. What else do I need with tender pork cubes and pineapple chunks mixed together in a big fat plate of brown and saucy goodness?

BBQ! This'll be the barbecue-on-a-stick variation. Deliciously-grilled red meat on a stick, the banana ketchup's already poured in so the taste is multiplied with it. First five sticks belongs to ME! I made them in the first place!

Tosino: This is my absolute favorite meat. I even ate one for myself when one was finely cooked. And as always, the dark part of the meat never fails to be tastier than the red part.

Good ol' Korean Ground meat~! One of my favorites as well. Just a giant bowl of tiny morsels of brown meat mixed with Baguio beans chopped into equally tiny pieces. You pour it on your rice, you get to eat your main dish with it.

For anybody who's a vegetarian, I got the _Sinabawang Gulay_ just for you: typically nothing more than a soupful of okra, eggplant, malunggay, squash…. A good headstart to make your kids eat the greens. It's almost a crime for me to leave out the meat-cubes though. But hey, Ran said there're some Buddhists coming over as well. We all know those people don't eat meat.

For all things I've done, I actually made Banana cue (I'm starting to question where the hell does the Yakumo family get all these 'nanas): this is the result when you deep fry Saba Banana with brown sugar (caramelized). The banana gets brown, coated with the sugar, and apparently gets tasty. You either use a bamboo stick or a fork to hold the hot stuff. This Asian country dominantly uses chopsticks…so we used the chopsticks as skewers! ACTUAL GENIUS!

I don't know how but Ran actually made _Leche_ _Flan_ : the Filipino variant to custard pudding. Damn! She even got the oval shape right. The brown top and egg-like base is pretty spot on too. What else was the Kyubi hiding from me?

Let's not leave out the _Longganisa_ : the Filipino variant of the sausage. I added in some _Chorizo_ on a pile by the same plate on the side just to make a little bit of variety come in. I don't know what the hell I was thinking. I feel like separating the two entirely.

Fried chicken: the standard favorite, ladies and gentlemen. All 70 of 'em in a pile big pile of golden brown or dark brown just like the rest of the dishes so nobody gets to miss out on everything. Should we bother with good ol' gravy?

What else is here?

The Yakumos actually had hamburgers and buns for me to handle. What kind of party is going on right now, seriously? Nonetheless, I did the job. With some added lettuce, cheese patty, mayo, the ham itself, then there ya go. Simple is win. I think there's less than 50 of 'em in a neat arrangement on a wide plate, I think.

Hot dogs in a bun too, can't believe we're going all out on this. What kind of theme is going on in the party right now? There's no rhythm in what I'm making. Yukari simply told me to cook and that's it, no specifications.

Ran made some Japanese cuisine as well while I was working on the barbecue: Rice balls, sushi, fried fish, egg rolls, and even more dishes that I don't know the name of—damn that's a lot of 'em. Nice work, girl. I remember you making them all at once, it was _awesome_.

Oh, I forgot she made barbecue steak as well, five in a pile on one big plate. Even for me, that's a _lot_. How many people are coming, I wonder? I remember Reimu sayin' that her enemies are coming over as well and the number of incidents she resolved were…..

"Mr. Eman," Wha-what? Ran, what is it? "If you have time to gawk at the food we've made, would you like to spend it taking a rest? Surely, you are tired?"

 _Sigh_. I just realized how much my knees ached. I may be a runner, but I don't usually spend too much time standing in one place. I move, _constantly_. [Sure. Lead the way if ya got a chair ready for me. Excuse me if I end up falling asleep on it.] I said as I followed her to the door, ignoring the other dishes I didn't get to look over one more time.

Don't mind me if I shamelessly look at your behind, Ran, because it's a _magnificent_ sight due to the fluffy tails waving about like living appendages. I am _so_ tempted to run my hand over them, but I feel like that'll just be disrespectful. Intrusion of personal space, I mean.

"Oh, no need to be modest," Ran assured, "Treat this house as if it were your own. As a guest, it is our right in the Yakumo Family to deliver the graciousness of hospitality to anybody who is welcome, especially when the guest does the job forced—ahem, asked of them very well."

 _…..Really_?

[Yeah, I didn't get the memo on that when yer boss just _kidnaps_ me while I was about to story-tell to my new associates. And she didn't just _force_ , she _confused_ the line between demand and request that I couldn't help but _do_.]

This time, her laughter was more mirthful and open. "That's Lady Yukari to you."

[How does she do that, really?]

~~~~~ « **҉** » ~~~~~

"Ah, Eman, Ran. Good to see that you are done with the cooking."

Good to see that you've been eating chocolate-glazed donuts, drinking coke, and watching the _The Battle of the Five Armies, Director's Cut Edition_ while me and yer kindly servant were burning our hands off cooking your shit for the party.

[At least _you_ get to eat something that's not straight out of the kitchen.] I dryly commented.

"Hey, now." The woman lightly frowned at me, [You could have taken at least one piece of the dishes. There isn't any loss to it if you do, honestly. Why didn't you take the chance to swipe one barbecue skewer if you were that hungry?"

[Sorry but I'm kinda havin' a Chef's diet right now.] Not to mention that it feels outright _off_ to think of myself even doing it. [I don't wanna eat the stuff I cooked. One piece of tosino's enough, and I feel like eatin' a cuppa instant noodles instead.]

She smirked, "Would you prefer a cup of noodles to _this_?" She gestured to the box of goodies on the table in front of her.

[…..no. I'll have some, thank you.] I walked over to the table and reached forward; I'll have the big one on the middle—

*slap*

I clenched my struck hand. [Ow, what?] Why'd you have to slap my hand with your folded fan? Do I need to wash my hands first?

"Before you eat, break us some ice for our drinks, please?" A small clatter of metal erupts behind me, and I actually realized that the coke bottle on the table beside the box o' goodies is not even open. The 1.5 liters is still present.

I wordlessly did as told, turning around and picked up an ice bucket that wasn't there before filled with cellophane tubes of frozen water? I haven't seen this kind of ingenuity in a long time, why'd Yukari have to….wait…

[You're doin' this on purpose, ain't ya?] I asked over my shoulder. Despite my dry tone, I was having the urge to start smiling, [Yer makin' me relive my good ol' Filipino life.]

She snapped her fan open and fanned herself with it, "You don't appreciate it?"

I turned away, and I let the smile loose, […..No, I do.] I miss doing this. This is the most common practice for us Pinoy when we don't have the time for small and pathetic ice cubes in a good drink of coke or beer. You just fill a tube of cellophane with water and you freeze it, then there you go; you got ice for your drink.

There's only two tubes of frozen ice but that's enough for the three of us. Grab one on each hand and I smash them together, then water and ice fragments fly everywhere in the impact. Cracks showed on the frozen tubes, and I added more by smashing uncracked areas together. And just for the hell of it, I start stabbing them with my knife just to make sure they're nothing but tiny fragments.

Afterwards, I bend each tube to create an opening in the middle and let the ice fragments fall into the bucket. There we go, we got some good replacements for ice cubes. Bigger ice means more refill, and ice-cold drinks are always the best, especially when they're carbonated.

[Done.] I called, bringing the tiny bucket over and placing it on the table.

"Feels nostalgic, isn't it?" Yukari asked, pulling the bucket close and pulling a pair of steel tongs from a port—no, _gap_ to pick a clump of them and placed them into what seems to be beer mugs that Ran brought over.

[You've no idea.] My smile is enough to tell you about how I felt the entire process. [Thanks.]

"You're welcome." Wow, that response felt really genuine. Thank you for your honesty, "Now would you please open up our drink, the lid is screwed tightly that a delicate and fragile woman like me couldn't twist it open~"

….Don't you dare play the 'fragile woman' card on me, Yukari. Girls back in my day have no problem screwing them open on their own, and aren't you supposed to be the fucking _God_ of this Land? The hell are you trying to pull by pretending?

Though I did as told anyway.

I held the 1.5 liter bottle by the base—

…was a coke bottle ever this _stiff_?

[…..you shook this, didn't you?] I asked, eyeing suspiciously the beautiful blonde women before me.

"I don't know what you are talking about~ Why would I do such an unladylike thing~?" She innocently said, her voice was so fucking sweet and convincing that I could not help but _be_ even more suspicious.

Without looking away from her and her shit-eating grin, I twisted the cap—

*TSSSSSSSS—*

I twisted it back immediately: Yukari, you are a fucking liar. I could already see the bubbles boiling inside in my peripheral vision.

"Oh, that's odd." She wore a _seemingly_ -genuine look of shock and bewilderment, "I was very careful when I brought it here."

[Uh huh, okay.] I sarcastically droned. I slowly twisted the bottle open, letting the pressure out in small hisses so it doesn't burst out like a fucking volcano. I still haven't looked away from the blonde as I did. [I sure as hell don't want you near my future baby boy or girl if _this_ is the result of you being 'careful'.]

"Oh, why not~?" She whined so immaturely that it just makes her look _even more mature_. How the fuck does she even do that!? "I _love_ children, especially humans. I'm so fond of them that I would not dare to eat them when I was before my first century as a Youkai."

My hand froze, my expression contorted suddenly to a stone-cold visage, an ice-cold glare easily making its way to my eyes, and my voice was nothing but chilled steel, […..and now?] What the fuck do you eat _now_ in this day and age?

"I am a _civilized_ Youkai, Eman." The look she gave me screamed serious business, and the shift of her tone of voice did so much more. "A civilized and _benevolent_ Youkai. A rarity among our kind, and you best be grateful that you met _me_ on that rooftop to give you a chance in a new world."

The firmness in her voice was so compelling that I couldn't help but believe her, but still, I ended up asking, [How can I believe in your 'benevolence'…when there's _probably_ an ulterior motive behind it?] Reimu had said it before, you **never** do things on a whim. Unless proven otherwise, I have no choice but to believe her.

Her expression lightened up instantly, a gentle gaze and a soft smile gracing her face as she regarded me, "My ways are not your ways, and your thoughts are not my thoughts either, Eman. You simply do not understand the viewpoint of a mind that has lived for more than a millennium. If you want proof of my benevolence, why else would I create a world for a dying race, when the majority of us are nothing more than selfish and self-serving beings?"

[Just so you could live?]

I know that Youkai live entirely out of fear, and without that fear you're gone. Dead. Vanished from existence entirely. Essentially, Gensokyo is nothing but a place to farm fear from its residing humans. The human village is nothing but a corral for livestock, livestock to harvest for milk….and meat. You Youkai harvest fear _and_ meat from us humans.

"It is _more_ than for my own well-being." She pointedly looked straight into my eyes while she talked, "Ever since the creation of the Spell Card System, the Youkai have been feeding from fear and a bloodless conflict. Human casualties in the village are rarely in the hands of Youkai now. Gensokyo is to be a _paradise_ for Youkai to define themselves away from the conceptions of the outside world, just so that we could have the chance to be more than bloodthirsty monsters. The problem is….most Youkai are still immature to understand that."

…..

…..…..…..

…..…..…..…..I bowed my head, and finally opened the bottle.

[I see.] I poured a pint to Yukari's glass, then Ran's, then placed the bottle down before I held each one and held it out to the respective person.

"Thank you." Yukari thanked.

"Thank you kindly." Likewise Ran as she sat on a separate loveseat.

Now for my own glass. Yukari was kind enough to add a lot of ice into it so the bubbling of the coke liquid was more than it should be before it all popped away. As my glass is filled, I took the big chocolate donut from the box in one hand with my drink in the other, and I sat on a separate seat; a large couch.

[You've read the book, Yukari?] I asked without looking away from the HDTV screen after swallowing my bite, taking a drink from my big mug of coke afterwards. Whoo! The spikiness never fails to make my head shake.

"Indeed, the contradiction is that Bilbo was unconscious throughout the entire conflict."

I've already watched the movie but it was already a treat to see a movie again. Drinking coke and eating donuts all the while is a big pleasure too. As a guy on the streets, you don't spend your cash on luxury like this. You spend it on the most necessary essentials; decent food (especially bananas) and clean water. I probably won't be able get something like this for a long time once I leave this place so I gotta relish everything, and have fun.

Right after the movie, Yukari switched channels and the _Supernatural_ series happened to be running. My happy smile was instantly on when I saw it and said 'stop here'. She instantly complied. We ate bags of chips when the donuts were gone, and had ourselves a drink of Mountain Dew in a can (which we transferred into our glasses).

Right after countless acid-induced burps and 4 bags of chips filling my belly, the signs of an incoming food coma was settling in: droopy eyes, lethargy, and the unwillingness to stand. Yeah, my belly's bloating like a bitch. Been a while since I've gotten this full eating junk foods and soft drinks before. The last time was way before I lived on the streets.

But it was worth it. It's the best kind of hospitality I've ever received since coming to Gensokyo. Reimu's hospitality came with simple living, Remilia's came with a knife fight, this one came with getting kidnapped and getting annoyed. Still, it's the best one I've got.

Just when I was about to loll my head back and try to doze away, something soft and horizontal wasn't supposed to be there on the back of my head. I looked to the right and I saw Yukari's poofy sleeve resting atop the backrest of the chair. I look to my left and I suddenly see Yukari sitting beside me, as if she's been there for a while.

I was alarmed, but I didn't budge an inch. The only indication to my shock was the wide eyes on my face, pretty sure she noticed it. "You can rest your head on my arm, I don't mind."

Okay, we're at _that_ level now?

….can't say that I don't like the idea. It's kind of a privilege, being given an arm pillow from one of the great Youkai of Gensokyo, so I did just that. Plus, I'm too drowsy to be defensive at the minute.

With a huff through my nose, I leaned against the joint of Yukari's right arm. Her outfit's got a flowery scent. Kinda lovely, I'll admit.

It wasn't even a minute before I felt fingers feeling my hair. I opened one eye and peeked to the side to see Yukari's hand (now lacking a glove) caressing my head. So you invaded my personal space just to cop a feel on my silkies?

…

….

…..can't say no to the fact that your touch is nice, really soothing. Makes me feel even sleepier and comfortable….I like it, it feels good. I was leaning to her touch conspicuously, making sure she focuses on the area above my forehead. She was effectively hitting the right spots, and her manicured nails add up to the delicious stimulation. She stroked, ruffled, patted, tugged my hair and head like a master. Everything felt so gooood. I want to stay awake, if it means I could feel her heavenly touch in every single second, but the sleepiness was winning the fight.

Damn it, I'm already nodding off.

Then the sound of a gap opened, snapping me awake and making me witness a small pillow land into Yukari's free hand before placing it on her lap. "Lie your head here." She didn't give me a choice in the matter as she gently pushed my head down towards it. I was too surprised to resist, and I couldn't have the urge to do so either. Her arm strength was unexpected too, even though her motions indicated no effort.

Not to mention that this is making my face burn. I'm a grown man for fuck's sake, you don't lie your head on someone's lap to get your head massaged like a 10 year old. Not unless she's your girl to begin with.

But still…..I can't bring myself to…fucking, I couldn't move my head out of the lap pillow, especially when she was already stroking and massaging my head perfectly. Not to mention that Ran over there is giggling underneath her sleeve as she hid her mouth with it.

My dignity as a young adult is seriously bruised here.

I crumpled a part of Yukari's skirt in my hand before I whispered, [Tell nobody about this….please.]

I felt a really gentle pat on the top of my head and a second hand lay itself on my cheek. It literally feels like her hand had no muscle tone, it's all soft flesh and bone. "Not. A. _Living_. _Soul_. You have my word."

I hope so.

I close my eyes and let myself go. I fought a hopeless battle in retaining my consciousness as Yukari did her magic on my head. From my forehead to the nape, her fingers stimulated every nerve that existed. Every lock of hair she pulled, every place her fingers had stroked and scratched, every area she placed her palm on, it hit every spot that existed the right way. I wanna stay like this forever.

I bet Ran used to be on the receiving end of this, when she was still an actual fox…or maybe when she was a child. Maybe Yukari got her petting techniques from the experience….hah…lucky you, Kyubi. You get spoiled for more than a year, while I get to feel this only once.

I probably won't be able to experience this ever again.

I gotta…..I gotta….make ii…..t…..lasst….

…..zzzzzzzzzzzz

~~~~~ « **҉** » ~~~~~

It was always a sight to behold, even if you belong to the Yakumo family where you are regularly in touching distance with Yakumo Yukari herself. The Youkai Sage rarely let herself be seen as a motherly figure looking down on a young in love. Almost everyday, even inside the household at times, there was a figure of the walking enigma shrouding the form of the Youkai of Boundaries, some other times a silly immature youth takes her place, which itself is a tool of manipulation.

But a time when Yakumo Yukari herself becomes a normal woman, having no power over boundaries, having no schemes planned, not even having the intention to annoy a certain shrine maiden she was so fond of just like her predecessor, but just simply enjoying the simple things such as kneading the head of a human, which is by comparison; a _child_ compared to her age that bypassed a millennium, is nothing short of a very pleasant sight to Ran's eyes.

"Why don't you come over and have a feel, Ran? His hair is quite beautiful to the touch. Give him a different set of wardrobes, I could have mistaken him for a girl."

Unfortunately, even an affectionate gesture to the head is just another part of her schemes. Unpredictability is something the Sage is known for, not even Ran herself has reached a level of familiarity with her master that she more often than not failed to predict her next move.

"I will decline." The shikigami politely answered, "I will only do so by my willingness and by his permission."

"Oh, too bad. You could barely get to see him this vulnerable…." If anyone was perceptive, they might see a rather unsettling glint in Yukari's soft gaze, and the gentle smile was straining from turning into a smirk. "…past the shell of rambunctious and outgoing disposition, the cynical outlook, and past the volatile rage, you will find a gloomy little boy seeking comfort from the nearest trusted authority."

Only those who knew Yukari well can see that she was _gloating_ over her discovery. The boy was more than an outsider blessed with fortunate outcomes. Once she finds someone's weakness, they are ultimately falling to her will completely, without their knowledge in fact. Whatever gifts the boy Yukari had said to have, it will be subjected to Yukari's exploitations.

 _But to what end?_ Ran contemplated, her master's actions are completely ambiguous between the human conceptions of good and evil.

She watched what was practically molestation disguised as a loving caress on a young boy's head and body while he was asleep and vulnerable. Watch the hand movements of the Youkai carefully and you'll notice that she was _exploring_ , _finding_ , _seeking_ , searching something that wasn't there but present at the same time. Yukari's hand roamed methodically and sensually across, her reach began from the shoulders, stroking onwards to the collarbone, then going around his abdomen and waist, then eventually she reached past the waist.

It became even more risqué at that point. She never touched his nether regions but the motions of her hands as she held his thigh made Ran think that Yukari was indulging herself with his anatomical structure more than doing her mysterious search.

It took long before she found the right spot; below the center of the ribcage.

With a hand that plucked at something that wasn't seen, she pulled her arm back and there was a bright ball of light pulled out of his chest and into the Sage's fingertips.

The broad grin on Yukari's face told the Shikigami that this was what she was looking for. "Behold, Ran, the _Holy Spirit_ itself."

Ran was already on her knees before the name sunk in to her brain, and when it had, her face paled immensely and she prostrated before it—

"Or what fragment of _It_ I've pulled into the physical realm." A mischievous giggle followed. "Calm down, Ran. You are panicking over what's practically a microscopic-sized _dandruff_."

A heavy sigh of relief and exasperation escaped Ran. Once again, she was fooled by her own master when this has already happened thousands of times prior. "Must you do that, Yukari-sama?"

"I always wanted to see how you will react, my dear." She bluntly answered with a wide and amused smile, then turned to the fragment of the Holy Spirit in her hand. "Only Eman himself can draw the Holy Ghost into being. I can only pick at whatever little pieces I could find."

Ran stepped closer and peered at the glowing fragment. Despite being at such close distance to it, her eyes aren't searing completely or being blinded despite its intense brightness that illuminated her Master's entire front.

"Fortunately," Yukari continued, her grin barely concealing the giddiness boiling inside her, "The Spirit of Knowledge is lenient enough to allow me access to information."

"So it is really him?" The Shikigami asked with bated breath.

"Yes, Ran." The Sage stroked the sleeping Eman's hair gently, pulling at his silky bangs, "What lies in my lap is the Backdoor to Heaven itself."

Ran recalled the words that followed, "But you cannot enter unless the Host escorts you."

"Or…" Yukari followed up with the concluding words, "…the Host beckons and introduces you to the Head."

Both Youkai looked pointedly at the silver accessory that peeked out from his collar as reference to _who_ the Head was.

Yukari ran his hand across Eman's chest, her palm left a trail of multicolored holy fires that caressed her digits harmlessly. Ran could speculate that the fires had probably sent knowledge or information via touch, as her Master's brow slightly rose in interest. "It seems the _riot_ is still sullen and grumpy but obedient. They won't be leaving anytime."

"And I assume that the Holy Ghost acts as the Warden to their…prison?" The Shikigami asked.

"Correct." The Sage nodded, "And we cannot trust anything or anybody else to do a better job _without_ restricting Eman's freewill." Then she ran her hand over his chest again, "Now, if I may….?" This time she was communicating with the Holy Spirit Itself, uninhibitedly and gladly responding to her inquiries via empathic fires that clung to her fingers, continuously sending knowledge and information at speeds unimaginable by physical limits.

Ran pursed her lips, uneasily rubbing her hands together inside her sleeves. "I'm aware that you understand the cautions and risks you're taking, Yukari-sama but please….be careful."

For once, Yukari's face contorted into a grimace. A completely foreign expression since the moment she spirited away Eman into the building. "I know, Ran. When it comes to this, I cannot afford any mistakes." Then she plucked another fragment of the Holy Spirit, containing what Ran could probably assume as the answers to her inquiries. After a moment of Yukari practically listening to the bright orb, she flatly smiled, "Oh my. If Suika was to know about this, their relationship will be strained. It's amazing that his Religion is such a powerful anchor to keep himself in check."

"If I may ask, Yukari-sama, what have you asked?"

"Eman's darkest secret. Apparently _irrelevant_. Useless. It barely affects his external behavior, anyway." Then the Youkai Sage squished the fragment of infinite knowledge in her hand, reducing it into nothing. "What else can you tell me about your beloved son?"

The following minutes continued in the same rhythm: Yukari would inquire of the Holy Spirit, the latter will unabashedly respond with explicit and unhidden answers, and the former would mention it aloud to her servant, followed by Ran to either question or comment about it. Other times, she would be silent.

Every piece of knowledge received, it was always everything about the boy himself, from his favorite habits and hobbies to the most secluded parts of his personality that influence his subconscious actions. Ran felt guilty for such violations of privacy, especially to someone who's not even aware. The boy himself was trapped in a soundproofing barrier, unable to hear every word said nearby and keeping him enclosed in a state of blissful sleep and ignorance.

But Yukari swore before that Eman will **not** suffer the same fate as the ones before him. Never again will a Christian suffer a fate worse than death.

Being the Backdoor to the Primordial Layer of Reality saved Yukari from the effort of ever figuring out what made him tick by closely observing his every action towards different situations and different occasions. The more she learned from the Holy Spirit about him, the easier it gets from there.

Easier to control

Easier to manipulate.

Easier to predict.

And lastly, easier to handle.

The perfect instrument to Yukari's schemes to ensure the safety of Gensokyo while it develops.

When the Sage finally removed her hand from his chest, she can conclude that they were now through with their prying, "We can now act as the bearers of his leash on the Holy Spirit's behalf."

"That's such a harsh way of putting it." Ran commented.

"It's the truth, Ran." Yukari exerted, facing her servant superiorly, "His self-control does _not_ enforce his willpower. Not even he rivals Marisa-chan's fortitude in spirit. He is accustomed to the adversities of the _Outside_ _World_ , not _Gensokyo_. He _will_ break, like most humans."

Considering what Ran has seen throughout her life while she ventured with her Master, it was one of the most undeniable realities among humankind. She could only be silent.

"Ran, get a blanket. I don't want him to get cold."

At least this order is genuinely harmless and due to the concern for the boy's wellbeing. She could tell. "Before I go, can you answer me this?" Ran requested.

"Speak your mind."

"Why didn't you ask the Holy Ghost of what's to come?" The Shikigami never doubted the power the Spirit of Knowledge had, plus she intends to be prepared for what's about to happen as well.

"Ignorance breeds curiosity, curiosity leads to research, research give rise to knowledge, and knowledge begets preparedness." Yukari quoted, wearing a dignified smile. "You know that I do _not_ seek the easy way out, Ran. Exactly as how Gensokyo does to the unknown, I intend to let the unexpected come my way, and see if I am capable of dealing with it."

 _Not unless you already saw it coming_. Ran mentally quipped, and bowed politely. "I see, thank you for enlightening me." Then she departed to fetch a warm blanket, one sizable for a tall young man sleeping on the couch.

As soon as her servant was no longer within sight, Yukari looked down on the boy and reveled in the peacefulness on his visage. He was so much like a child. He had such valuable things buried inside him, but lives in such blissful ignorance that he could fail to realize the potential he had and the things he could do.

Not under her watch. She'll help him realize it. And use it for the good of Gensokyo above all else, even if it means killing him.

Gently laying a hand to his opposite cheek, she panned his head to face upwards, upwards to her peering face. Yukari couldn't help but smile fondly, as if she was looking down on a delightful kitten. The Holy Spirit's recreation of his body would have made him look like a delicate and fragile boy that barely knew suffering or the evils of the world if he wasn't hiding it behind a mask of sociability or defensive rage.

Brushing a thumb across his lower lip, she traced a cross on his forehead with his other hand, requested the Holy Spirit to watch over him carefully, and leaned down to whisper a message to his ear. Something he must well keep in order persevere the coming calamities if he wants to remain who he is today.

"The fate of all good men is to die young, and you will be subjected to the same fate. You will suffer _everything_ , my boy. You will be rejected, you will be hated, you will be betrayed, tricked, _killed_ —the fate of all Christians will befall you soon, just like your predecessors." For a moment, Eman's countenance quivered, as if afraid at the nightmare he was facing. Despite the developments, Yukari continued to relay her message, "But I implore you…. _endure_. Even if you are beaten limp and lame, blinded, and your dignity reduced to dirt, suffer them. _Accept_ them, face them without restitution, cling on to your God if you have to."

Then she leaned down to plant a maternal kiss on his forehead, and just for a split-second, there was the mournful flare in her violet eyes. The quivering stopped entirely, and peace returned to the boy's face as the silver rosary glowed in numerous colors inside his shirt.

"Endure, and never, _ever_ fall to the darkness."

~~~~~ « **҉** » ~~~~~

"Mr. Eman?"

…..…..

…..…..…..

…..…..…..…..…..

"Mr. Eman, time to wake up."

[Uuugh. Whaaa?] I was instantly wide awake, albeit the bright lights and blurry eyesight was still present. This usually happens when I sleep with friends around. The only times I wake up like a slob is when I'm on my own.

"Did you sleep well?" When my vision cleared, it was Ran who asked as she looked down on me with a gentle face.

Where was Yukari when she's supposed to be the face above me? Not that complain if it's you, Ran, [Good, actually.] I turned my eyes to the nearest clock and my eyes widened, [Excuse me.] I slowly rose myself up from her lap and twisted around so my feet that rested on the couch is now placed to the cold floor.

[Aaaaahhaaaaah.] I yawned. I'm not gonna be sleeping early later.

I twisted my neck with my hands in both sides to crackle the neck bones. Arcing my back forward for an extra crackle, including my fingers and knuckles, I slumped back into the couch, folding the blanket that's covering my legs as I asked, [How'd you end up taking Yukari's place?]

"She forced me." She smiled helplessly, "She said she has business to deal with."

I chuckled, [You should'a just placed my head on a pillow and saved yourself the effort of being _the_ pillow instead.] As I neatly folded the blanket into a square, I placed it on my lap. Then I fiddled a little with my silky bangs. Wait, [Tell me….]

"Yes?"

I ruffled my silky head exaggeratedly, just to indicate it, […did you feel them?]

She was slightly wide-eyed before she closed her eyes, and smiled politely, "Indeed, I have."

[And?]

Then she opened her eyes to look back at me again with her pretty yellow orbs. I noticed that her fingers are twiddling together. "They _were_ beautiful to the touch."

…okay, that made me blush. But I can't forget that I _didn't_ work to have this kind of hair. [Good to know.] I stood up, folded blanket tucked under my left arm, and I extended a free hand for Ran to take.

And she does, a smooth and delicate hand holding my own, pulling herself up to a stand, I'm a little surprised that her knees aren't shaking. How short of a time was my head lying there? Or maybe it's a Youkai thing that she could take it?

"I'll have that." She gestured for the blanket and I wordlessly gave it to her, "While I'll be gone to put this back, would you kindly go check on our dishes? I will be with you shortly to gap you to the Hakurei Shrine."

[Oh.] That's a surprise, [You know how to make one too?] I thought only Yukari can.

"When you serve under Lady Yukari, you learn things required of you as her Shikigami." She proudly stated. "But I can only use my gap for transportation purposes, and it is _quite_ taxing to create just one. Lady Yukari has much control over it than me."

[You'll get there.] I patted her shoulder. I throbbed my thumb behind me and departed with a jog, [I'll be headin' to the kitchen now.]

~~~~~ « **҉** » ~~~~~

*hwack* And out into the backyard of the Shrine.

Urrrgghhhh.

Damn it, it's always weird to even go through that thing _every_ time. No air, no up or down, no wind, no ground, no sound, not even _time_. EVERYTHING inside that _gap_ is loaded with so much **fuckery** and **wrong** that I could've drove myself to the brink of insanity if I even tried to understand it.

Eerrrghh….it's still lingering on my bones.

Good thing I didn't drop the plate of BBQ skewers in my hands like I told Ran I could. These things are precious, especially when they're not eaten.

"This way, Mr. Eman." Where? Oh, there you are, Ran. "Place them here." She gestured to the long tables placed on the edges of the yard. Looks like Reimu already placed the dishes she and I made amongst them.

[Comin'.] I fast-walked over and placed it gently beside her tray of heated salmon. I hope nobody gets any ideas while backs are turned. Oh wait, Reimu's around. I forgot. As I jogged after Ran going to the gap, I hollered, "Reimu, keep watch over the food supply! _Marisa_ might get any ideas!"

Considering her friendship level with the witch, she'll know what I'm talking about.

As Ran got swallowed, I still hesitated. I thought I already had the guts to go through it again, but it turns out the sensations you feel when I go in is what's scary.

But you can't gain any resistance otherwise.

One foot into the gap—

Neehegh! It's so weird!

Then I pumped myself forward, letting myself be forced through the multiple sensations of reality fuckovers in a single second before I was back into the kitchen.

Fucking damn it! No up or down, no air (yet I could breathe), no wind, no sound, and no time present, everything just feels so wrong! Even though it's like passing through a doorway, it feels like I've been inside far longer than I thought. I had to close my eyes because I could see the _oblivion_ once I go in. Even if the horrifying image passed in an eye-blink, it feels like I've been watching it for an entire minute. And I could hear myself breathing _everywhere._

"Are you okay?"

[No.] Abso-fucking-lutely not! [I'm not okay.] I hoarsely replied, my hands on my knees.

"The experience _is_ appalling even to those who ventured through more than five times, but you'll become accustomed to it at the 16th passage, either in or out."

I looked upwards to her gaze, [How can you be sure?]

She turned around, picked up a large plate, and held it out to me, "Calculations."

You say that as if you already _knew_ my limits, girl. And you look quite proud when you said that word as well. Is your mental math really that good?

~~~~~ « **҉** » ~~~~~

[Never knew she was _that_ protective of me.] I droned. Reimu sure got aggressive when she thought something happened to me when I got kidnapped. She grilled Ran mercilessly when she was in touching distance, and even threatened a fight for the truth, even though the Kyubi's telling it already. _Shit_. That girl's quite assertive, despite how young she is.

[Good thing I explained everything.] And got her green in envy when I mentioned that I've been munching on so many goodies in the Yakumo Residence instead of getting eaten myself. I emphasized the spicy goodness, the chocolaty goodness, the cheesy goodness, and all the spiky goodness of the drinks I've consumed and relished. I made Reimu's mind go wild in her imaginations as I deliberately left out _what_ I ate. I never mentioned the chips or the donuts, and my smile was as wide as a billboard as I watched her react.

[Ha ha hahahahaha.] Good move, me. Was worth it too, Ran gave me a kindly 'thank you' afterwards. Completely worth it. A pretty girl's gratitude beats most pleasures.

Okay, time for the _Bihon_ to go. Now for the gap….

One foot in, and out we go.

*hwack*

Fooo hu. Okay, I'm getting used to it. Barely, but…I'm getting used to it.

"Excuse me?"

[Hm?] Whoa…..my goodness, you're _beautiful_. Straight neck-length blonde hair adorned with a frilly headband, _porcelain_ white skin (so pretty), a fancy uncommon wardrobe around your shoulders called a capelet (with frills too), a blue dress with a fancy little sash around the waist. If I didn't know any better, this person could've been the most lifelike doll I ever seen in my life if she didn't blink. And her green eyes made my heart burn already. Still, my external composure is still intact. I cleared my throat to clear the trance and spoke, "May I help you?"

"Actually, that question should be mine to ask." Her tone was clear, slightly hushed, yes, but very audible. If there was a clamor around us, it might be possible that I could easily pick up her voice amidst the crowd. "Ms. Ran told me that you have quite the number of dishes to be brought over."

Okay, "That's right."

"May I and Shanghai help you on your task?" She offered.

Wait, who's Shang—what the!?

I didn't yelp but the wide-eyes on my face gave away my emotion.

Floating just beside the doll girl, it was herself in the shape of an _actual_ toy doll. The outfit slightly matched her, but the little apron it wore makes the distinction. Plus she's more cute than beautiful.

"Well, hello there." In response, the little thing waves her hand quite cutely. Damn it, that's so cute..! "That's awfully endearing." I turned to the bigger doll. "So you will help me?" I held out the bowl towards her.

"That is what I said, yes." She places her hands around the grip on the sides of the bowl and pulls it out of my grasp without any struggle on the weight. Funny, her arms are quite small that they wouldn't even break paper, "Shanghai and her sisters will handle the rest of the incoming dishes."

And suddenly, 9 more dolls just suddenly appears behind her back and floated in a line in front of me with Shanghai in the center.

It took Ran, who just came out of the gap with another dish, to tap my shoulder in passing before I was broken out of my shock.

Ignoring the doll squad that was giggling at my reactions, I bolted back to the gap and _jumped_ into it. As I came out of the other side, I landed on one knee and came to a single conclusion. [She's a puppet master. A _fucking_ Puppet Master. A _Marionette_ Master! A **Stringless** Marionette Master! Holy fuck!]

Hoooo!

I held my head with both hands, trying to control my breath. This is awesome! I bet those cute dolls whip out knives and explosives in 'em when in a fight. I can't wait to see them do it!

Okay, okay. Calm. All calm now. No more mind-blow induced hysteria.

Now, let's get the Beef on the Plate out. I hope the dollies don't get any ideas when I give to them for the table placement.

~~~~~ « **҉** » ~~~~~

It was kinda amusing and bizarre to watch what is literally a little girl's toy along with eight more carry a whole plate together and carry it towards the table. The group effort helped them with the weight, almost like Jergo and the boys. I question though: Are they automated? Or are they even _alive_? I had doubts that they were even manually controlled. For one thing, her back was still turned when I passed the punch bowl and she was _surprised_ at the sight of her little girls delivering something a little too heavy for them.

I left those question for later and kept repeating the process. Pick up the food, and pass it to the little darlings. I can't get over the fact that they look so _fucking realistic_.

And then Suika came.

"Emeeeen~!"

My fucking goodness with this kid.

"Hi, Munchkin." I droned in greetings, but my delighted smile was present as I hefted the Little Cutie under the arms as soon as she came within distance and made her bounce to the air just once before I placed her down on the ground. "How were things in my absence?"

"Marisa came and talk abou' all the things that happened in the Scarlet Devil Mansion~"

…..what?

"Aaaaand…" She turned a really unsettling leer towards me, "…Yuugi got _really_ interested when she heard that _you_ fought the Little Sister Scarlet with her and won!"

Oh thank god. At least she didn't leave me out of it. I figured Marisa to be the hoarder of the glory, but I guess not. But I think it's very possible that she made her side of the story _shinier_ than it should be.

"Good to know." I ruffled her head for the information. "I'll be with you once I finish delivering these dishes."

"Yer takin' too long!"

"Well _sorry_!" I apologized with a raised voice. "But I don't wanna drop any of it by _rushing_ , mind you!"

She blew a raspberry as a form of scoff, "I could do all the thangs without droppin' a single grain a rice! Watch me!"

Then she suddenly turned into a white mist, her petite form crumbling apart like dust until what is left of her is nothing but an intangible white cloud floating in front of me. After a few short seconds, a small clump of the cloud descended to the ground and swirled, forming itself into…..a Mini-Suika giving me a cute grin?

As shocking as the sight is, I was quick to get my composure back (externally, of course. My mouth's still hanging on the inside). "What can a Tiny-You even do?"

"What can a Tiny-Me can do?" She parroted in such a sickeningly high-pitched voice before the cloud above her separated into more tiny clumps and created even more Mini-Suikas. There was practically an army of them now. "What can a _lot of me_ can do!?" They all shouted in unison before bolting past my feet, and into the gap. Seconds later, they all came back with plates above their heads, skittering like ants hauling food to the queen.

Needless to say, my jaw has unhinged itself from my face. Every fucking day, something always catches me by surprise. I get that I've seen lots of bizarre and interesting things prior but still! I lived 98% of my life without any magic or any out-of-the-ordinary things happening around me, and not even a single week in Crazyland could get me immune to surprises like this.

Reimu, the doll master, and even Yuugi over there was completely amused by the look on my face: completely stunned and flabbergasted.

My shock was only broken when I saw that the doll squad was having a tantrum for being overmatched by something else cute and tiny.

I chuckled and I went back into the gap, hoping to get the last dish before Suika does.

~~~~~ « **҉** » ~~~~~

Of _course_ it had to be the bowl of vegetable soup that was the last to be taken out. You people should be eating greens more often! All the nutrition you need isn't always found in fucking red meat!

Oh well, it's still going to be eaten anyway.

With the nonchalance of a person walking through a door, I pass through the gap and—

*hwack*

—no outward expression of discomfort. The fuckery sensations were there, but I didn't let it bother me as much before. Looks like Ran was right, I _did_ get used to it on the 16th passage. Looks like I don't have to look like a wimp anymore in front of Reimu or anybody in Gensokyo anymore.

Carefully, making sure I don't slosh the contents of the bowl, I walked with steady steps towards the tables.

"Um, would you like me to get that off your hands?" Asked a _green_ -haired girl as she arrived to my side, already holding out her hands to take it. Never mind the kindly gesture, your hair color _really_ catches my eye, girl.

"Oh, no need, Ma'am." I politely declined with an incline of my head, "This is the last one anyway."

As I reached the table, I slowly placed it down on the surface alongside the other dishes that I didn't recognize to be made by Reimu's or Ran's. Maybe the other guests have arrived and brought food of their own. Looks like we're gonna get fat on this party. There's just so much!

"Is that everything, Mr. Eman?" Ran asked, standing beside me with her hands inside her conjoined sleeves as always.

[I think so.] I replied with a smile, [We're gonna be loaded for this party.]

"Whatever that means, Yukari really outdid herself this time." Reimu commented as she looked over the dishes me and Ran made.

"It's not Yukari herself, Reimu." I disclosed and held Ran's elbow, "It's actually me and Supergirl here that did all the work."

Ran gave me an incredulous look along with an amused smile, I just shrugged with a playful smile of my own.

"Wait, _you_ made those?" Reimu asked, in genuine bewilderment as she gestured to the dishes from another table that I could see is predominantly occupied with the dishes I've made.

"Well, technically." I don't wanna take all the credit like a douche. "Ran helped with the effort, plus she made dishes herself as well as I did."

Reimu turned around, scrutinized everything she thought was made inside Yukari Household (hehe) for a dozen seconds before she turned to me and said, "Hold still."

Yes, Ma'am. Back straight, feet apart by 45 degrees, and hands to the side.

She pulls out the gohei out of her sleeve (seriously, how the hell?) and waved it above her head towards my direction in a side-to-side motion. Her eyes were closed all the way. What's she doin'?

After a few seconds of the same motion, she stopped moving, and intoned this, "May the gods grant you blessings and good health."

Ah, okay. I get you.

"Thank you kindly, Reimu." I respectfully replied. You didn't flood the place with your drool like I expected but it's still good.

Reimu packed the stick back into her sleeve and grabbed the green-haired girl's hand, tugging her along as she walked, "C'mon, Sanae, help me gather the sheets!"

"Ah! Reimu, don't pull so hard!"

As the two go away, I turned around, placed my hand on Ran's mobcapped head and intoned, "I pass the blessing of the gods to you, as well as the good health."

Ran giggled at my gesture. As I moved my hand away, she asked, "Was that because you do not accept blessings from other gods except Jesus Himself?"

[What? Oh, no. Not really. I'm just sharing the credit.] I don't really reject the blessings. I'm just laying the thanks to Reimu, not the gods themselves. [Things like that are always an act of sentiment when it's not from a priest.]

Wait, what's that ironic grin on your face? "She is a [Shrine _Priestess_ ], just to remind you."

…..Shit!

[S-still! It still applies! She doesn't seem like the typical religious figure of authority to begin with!] She really doesn't! She's more of an independent teen with an attitude to boot! Geez, can't believe I didn't think up the English translation of _Miko_ at all. [What I mean is: It's her way of saying 'thank you' in the most sincere way she could think of. I'm just passing the thanks to you, you _helped_ me in the work. So, on Reimu's behalf: Thank you very much, Ran.]

Ran wore a pleasant smile afterwards, bowing to me, "Thank you kindly, and you're very welcome, Mr. Eman."

[Likewise.] I patted her side, [I do the same thing most times.] Like when I did Flandre last night. Praying for someone: it's the same as saying 'good luck' or 'get well' in an atheistic perspective, but I like to think that theists have more sentimental depth when they do it like that.

"I'll make sure to tell Lady Yukari of your hard work on transporting the dishes." She said as she turned around and headed for the gap.

[You goin' home now?]

"Back to the household, yes." She replied as she stopped in mid-step and looked back to me. Polite manners, probably. Facing the person talking to you. "I suppose there are some things to deal with before I could join the festivities along with Lady Yukari."

[Oh, okay. Remember, waiting on you. Won't forgive you if you don't show up and eat the stuff we made.]

She giggled again as a response before she got swallowed by the gap and the creepy thing itself closes, bringing the original aesthetics of the Hakurei Backyard back to normal.

Deep breath… _sigh._

Good to be back.

And I'm still barefooted, I just realized. I hope Reimu's got a door mat.

"Heads up!"

[OOF!] Real sudden, Suika! Since when'd ya packed up the Mini-Suikas together and turned back to normal? You had to piggyback me outta nowhere. "Must you, really?"

"What'cha thinkin', hmm?" She questioned in a teasing tone, peering at the side of my face. "Feel like chasin' all them tails?"

I wryly smiled to the Munchkin, "She will be a very difficult catch, dear. Not only that, she wouldn't be able to maintain a relationship while she lives in servitude to Lady Yukari." I grabbed her under the arms and placed her on my shoulders. Thank you for being light, kiddo. "Plus, I don't have the intention to be in a relationship with a woman just yet."

"But when you look at Reimu though…."

I slapped her thigh before she could get to say another word, "I also do not have the intention to pester Reimu with my feelings of admiration for her. I respect her too much for that."

"Hm, whatever you say~!" She singsonged before taking a swig from her gourd. "You still have the hots for her anyway."

I slapped her other thigh, [Shut up.] "My words are final, I intend to enjoy life and hell in Gensokyo before I settle down with a woman."

"I believe you." She told, fiddling my silky hair with a free hand.

Wha…uh….thanks, I guess. Can't believe you just said that after everything you've said seconds ago.

I turned on my heels and went for the backdoor entrance of the shrine, where my witchy friend, Marisa was, along with Yuugi, and a few girls that I didn't recognize. Must be her friends, and I see that the Puppet Master is there with her. The girl in the witch hat must be telling the stories of yesterday and the day before. Look at all the hair colors, man. There's even fucking purple.

Soon enough as I was at a decent distance, Marisa turned to me and smiled widely, "Heeey, Eman! How was it, being kidnapped by the Gap Hag herself, eh!?"

'Gap hag', hehe, good one. [It was _faaaantastic_! HAH!] CATCH THAT FIREBALL HIGH-FIVE!

"Whoa!" She bolts up from her seat on the stairs and fires a danmaku star towards my shot. As the shots collide in an explosion of glitter and embers, we stomped up to each other and slammed our hands together in a handshake. It stung _so_ much! "How ya doin', man? Doin' okay?"

[Very good. Too bad I'm so full I won't be able to eat the hamburgers later.]

"Hehe, more for me then!" She slapped my back.

I returned the favor. That one really hurt, you nut! [Like hell, you will!] And we synchronized an evil laugh along with our evil smiles afterwards. I could tell that we're gonna be beating each other's asses later just to get the last burger.

Can't wait~!

"C'mon, say hello to mah friends here!" She grabbed my head and pulled me along to the group's distance. She let go and gestured to the Doll girl earlier, "Say hello to mah longtime friend, Alice Margatroid! She plays with dolls so she's kinda childish but she's gotta cute butt that you can't help but—"

*WHACK!* And then a little doll smacks Marisa's head with a paper fan too big for her tiny form.

"Hello, Mr. Eman, pleased to meet you. My name is Alice Margatroid, say hello to my _dear_ friend Marisa here, who does not know the difference between a rear end and a face that I am _horribly_ surprised that she hasn't been sent to prison yet."

[PFFFFFTHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!‼!]

It wasn't only me that's laughing; Suika, Yuugi, and even the other girls present were losing it. A-actually, more like only me, Yuugi, and Suika brought the mirth, and the contagiousness of the laugh reached the girls.

Oh, this Alice girl, I like her already! That was the snarkiest friend introduction I've ever heard in my life, and I LOVE IT!

[Haha,] I extend a hand to the beautiful girl, "Nice to meet you as well. Thank you kindly for the assistance earlier."

She received the hand and shook it. It's so soft. "You're very welcome." And damn, this girl's got a nice smile. If she's got a boyfriend, I'm not surprised. "I admit that I anticipated a rather more dumbfound reaction once you see my dolls for the first time, but you exceeded my expectations."

Hmph, cheeky.

"I hope my performance was pleasing." I bowed to the girl, then I turned my attention to the last two girls. One I could presume is a swordswoman, judging from the two swords on her lap. Can't wait to see how she does it with that big-ass sword with a flower on the scabbard. And her hair's silver too, nice. The other…..

…..To anybody in the world that has a fetish for rabbit girls, I just found your wet dream made flesh.

The purple haired girl before me wore a black business suit, with matching red tie as well, and she completed the ensemble with a pink skirt. Her hair….is _absurdly_ long. It's splayed out behind her like a curtain that's spread out on the floor as she sat on the veranda. Hers is even longer than Yukari's! How could you even maintain that kind of hair, girl?

And lastly, her rabbit ears are erect above her head. Though, they look rumpled. Did something happen?

Anyway, gotta introduce myself. Bow, then go, "Greetings to the two of you. Marisa may have told you already, but my name is Letitia Eman. Address me as 'Eman' and no other, because I can easily predict that you will mispronounce my surname."

Then Purple hair dared, "Letitia?"

Oh, the rabbit girl got it right. Bless you. "Except you, but still, please call me Eman."

"Okay then," Rabbit girl nodded, her ears bobbing forward. Was it me or did I see buttons pinning those things to her head? "My name is Reisen Udongein Inaba. You can call me Reisen, Mr. Eman."

Roger that. How 'bout you, Samurai girl? "My name is Konpaku Youmu, handmaid to the Mistress of Hakugyokurou, Lady Saigyouji Yuyuko."

Damn, formal.

[Charm.] I nodded to her, then I turned to Marisa, who recovered from the slap. I'm gonna continue speaking in Dollar just so I could look at the clueless look on these girls faces. [What else ya've been telling them about two nights ago?]

"Well, _everything_!" She proudly said, then her gaze went downcast. "Excludin' some of the more….gruesome stuff….so yeah."

"You mean when he was possessed?" What the? Alice knew English? "You mean to say that was hardly a gruesome part of the tale?"

"Which means you have deliberately omitted certain details, Ms. Marisa." Fuck me, even the rabbit girl.

"Um, what?" Except for Youmu here. Never mind.

"Hold on a sec," Yuugi raised a big hand up, leering at Marisa with a critical red eye, "You hidin' something, aint'cha Marisa?"

What? [What have you told?]

"Y'know…" She's hiding her discomfort with her usual cheery attitude, and failing. "…the fights, you goin' apeshit and attackin' me, even the part where ya died. I didn't say _how_ though…. I also talked 'bout the shit that happened after ya were beaten to shit by Remilia."

Then Yuugi turned away from the distressed Marisa and to me, "Ya were there, werent'cha, Jimmy? What exactly happened that night at the Scarlet Devil place?"

...fuck…me.

Even Suika's peering down on me from her post on my shoulders. I guess I got everybody's attention on me.

"Eman…." I know, Marisa. No need to stop me.

I reached up, grabbed the Munchkin under the arms and placed her to the ground. After that, I said in a _very_ firm voice, "What happened is _exactly_ what Marisa has said to have happened. I was possessed. I attacked her in a blind rage. I was nearly killed. And it was by blessing that I came back alive. Marisa omitted the details of _how_ everything came to be because we lack the permission of one person."

"Why not?" Yuugi asked, failing to realize the answer. "Would'a made the story more interesting."

"What she didn't mention was _you_ coming back alive." Suika pointed out. "So yer saying ya've actually _died_."

I closed my eyes and forced out the experience from coming back to my thoughts. It happened, and I don't need to remember everything. "Yes, indeed. I am willing to share you my experiences, but I refuse to do so if the name of the Scarlet Devil becomes susceptible to gossip as a result."

"That is a wise move, Mr. Eman." A familiar voice said behind me.

[HUWAAA! Sakuya!] Never mind that the Maid was suddenly behind me, I even heard the two of the girls behind me yelp in surprise too. [The hell're you doin' there!?]

"To attend the party, why else would I be here?"

[Yeah, yeah, I get that. I mean: since when were you behind me?]

"Just now. I was just around the corner of the shrine when I heard you talking about two nights ago."

[….okay, thank you for answering.] I took a deep breath and calmed my alarmed nerves, [Where's your Mistress? Shouldn't you be with her?]

"I'm right here."

Behind me again!

[Huwa!]  
"Hyaa!"  
"KYA!"  
"Wah! Rems, when'd you get here!?"

The Draculina herself was standing right behind the group inside the shrine, wearing a rather dignified look of superiority as she looked over the agitated Reisen, Youmu, and Marisa with an indifferent gaze below her as she stood on the veranda before she turned to me. "You should pay attention to your surroundings if you wish to survive in the wilderness, boy."

[Goodness.] I muttered with a frown, my hand over my chest for the second verbal backstab-hello.

"Hey, ain'tcha the Scarlet Devil, Remilia?" Yuugi asked, peering at the vampire with narrowed eyes that almost looked confrontational.

"I am, what of it?" Draculina turned to the big girl and clashed her gaze with the same superior look.

The big girl smirked, "Yer quite shorter than I expected."

Uh oh.

Anybody who was not an ogre got the message as they backed away from the distance of the two, and I immediately stepped back when Remilia's face cracked into a very malicious grin, exposing the same fangs I kept seeing when she beat me to shit in that throne room.

After a dozen seconds of the two staring down each other, the vampire finally spoke, "Appearances…. _can_ be deceiving, you big lard of muscle."

Five more steps back for me and everybody else, because that insult was _thick_ with arrogance. I don't know what Yuugi's gonna do, but where the fuck's Reimu when ya need her? The party's gonna get fucked before it even—

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!‼!"

…okay, I actually recoiled out of absolute fright along with everybody else as we clamped our hands over our ears, unlike Reisin over there who was pinning her rabbit ears to her head.

The hell's going on? Why's Yuugi laughin'?

When Yuugi's mirth finally ran out, she patted her thick belly and blew out a really loud sigh, "Ya got that right! Suika here is an example of that expression!" She explained, placing her hand atop Suika's head. If anybody else was the receiving end of that, they would have died. The ground _shook_ when her hand made contact.

"Indeed." Remilia pleasantly agreed, her grin now softened to a harmless leer, "My little sister can apply as a prime example herself."

"Really? Then bring 'er out sometime!" Suika told gregariously, "I wanna see how tough yer li'l sis is for a long time!"

Then everybody sighed a massive breath of relief along with me. Thank god it did not escalate into a fight, because there was no way I could have done anything to stop it. These people are not humans to begin with. I usually end a fight with my fists. Pretty sure I'll break my entire skeleton if I even dared to.

"Geez, ya scared me, Rems." Marisa told, taking a spot beside Remilia as she seated herself on the veranda, her legs dangling from the ground.

"I try to." The vampire smugly replied, smirk still remaining on her face.

[So ya finally came.] I remarked, stepping up close. [Where's Meiling, Patchouli, and Flandre?]

"Start speaking in Japanese for the sake of the other guests here, boy." She reprimanded with a firm scarlet eye, "As for your question: Patchy is not the type for social gatherings. Meiling is present, she deserves some time off her work, and as for Flan…"

A pair of cold hands clamped over my eyes. "Guess who~~~?" Somebody asked in a singsong behind me.

"She's right behind you." Remilia continued, "She has been quite excited since we left the door."

"Aw, Big Sister, don't tell him!" Wait. What the? Who is this?

[Wha…what? Who is this?]

" _Eman_." Remilia's low tone instantly made me freeze up. "What did I say?"

…..my goodness, since when did Remilia become the supervisor of my manners?

Ahem, "Who… _are_ you, person behind me?"

"I'm not telling~~" The girl singsonged again. "Guess who." She whispered in a slight hiss.

…then is it…really…?

"Flandre?"

"Correct!" Then follows a childish giggle, "It's me, Flandre Scarlet, Little Sister of the Scarlet Devil! Pleased to meet you, everyone!"

The inflexion and pitch of voice was completely different, but the diction and manner of speech was _everything_ I familiarized Flandre herself with.

The hell's going on?

"Why is it you sound different?"

"Hihi, you noticed?" 'Flandre' asked rhetorically, "Well, you have to look to find out!" She told before removing her hands off my eyes and allowing the sun to assault me, even though they were closed. Ow.

I rubbed my eyes to ease the light adjustment. After getting my vision back, I noticed that everybody who was not an ogre or belonging to the Scarlet Devil Family, especially Marisa, was _frozen_ in shock and disbelief as they stared...

"I'm right behind you."

…at _who_ was behind me. Whoever wasn't my witchy friend and either Yuugi or Suika, I could not mistake the _fear_ in everyone's eyes.

It did nothing but strengthen the apprehension in my core.

As I blinked a couple more times just to steel myself, I turned around, seeing the iconic wings dangling with precious gems—

—my eyes widened instantly. My jaw hung. My mind was blown. And every thought in my head froze to a stop.

My mouth moved, as if to say something, but words fail me as my throat couldn't bring itself to work. Flandre herself was smiling in amusement at my reactions, unwittingly emphasizing the change of her look.

[Wha….what….]

"Well, what happened to me?"

"You….you….ch…"

"That's right, I _aged_!" She proudly proclaimed, spinning around in her new frilly dress, nearly hitting me with her wings as she faced me again, and I finally realized that her skin tone had attuned into something akin to someone who was _alive_. "Patchy told me that I am either 12 or 13 years old now!"

Flandre Scarlet aged, and has now become a fair-skinned Lady of the Scarlet Devil Family.

"So, Emmanuello—"

"Flan," Remilia's voice interjected, "Manners and decorum, please."

"Sorry." She sheepishly shuffled her shoe on the floor, cleared her throat, then looked up to me with a smile and a curtsy, "How do I look, _Mr_. Emmanuello!? Don't I seem stunning!?"


	22. Light Up the Night with Pergamum!

[…..so that's it? It was all because of my frickin' 'Holy' blood?] I still find that hard to believe. I was _blessed_ with the blood? Not _born_ with it?

No, forget both of them. What's even harder to believe was that I even had it, even though it was already told to me at the throne room. But with all these evidences…..shit.

"Yes," Remilia confirmed, "Patchy's word is hardly disputable, _and_ it is something akin to common knowledge among vampires. There is no other cure for vampirism other than this."

I faced away from her across the kotatsu table, looked to the side that led to the backyard outside the shrine, and I witness Flandre being entertained by a crowd, Marisa being the one to gather her attention more than the others. Lots of people were talking to her, asking questions and the like. Kiddo was lovin' the attention, doing the best she could to answer each of them, with Meiling and Marisa being the 'filters' to the questions thrown at her and the responses she gives back. I guess some things shouldn't be asked and said. Some new people came in while we and Remilia talked, and they too congregate around the kid like she was somebody only seen on TV and never up close.

…which was the case, because she had _quite_ the reputation amongst Gensokyans before, both Youkai and man.

[What kinda reputation did she have before now?] I asked, turning my eyes back to the big sister.

Remilia had a little rise on the left corner of her lips. "A rather…entertainingly _dreadful_ one. So many people, especially _Marisa_ , thought my sister of someone with a fragmented mind, 'crazy' as you commoners put it. _Dangerously_ so that she might take your soul away at the most unpredictable whim." She giggled.

I cringed a little at the last part, especially when she giggled. It was surprisingly dark to do so. That impression _really_ fell on me two nights ago. [Yowch.] I even remembered that I lost an arm to her that night. The reputation is completely justified.

"Contrary to other people's beliefs, my little sister _is_ aware of the power she carries and she clearly does her best to _not_ use it. You can say that she is the _most_ responsible person to carry it." She looked to the backyard and rested her cheek on her fist. "When she plays with danmaku, she _enjoys_ herself more than anyone else because she could finally play with someone without killing them, in virtue of the Spell Card System. Look past the maniacal glee she displays and the unpredictable personality she lets on, you will see a spirited child at play."

You sound less of a big sibling and more like a parent when you said all that. It's admirable, gotta admit. It's a sign that she knows her sister well, and looks after her like a proper family member.

[I assume that her attitude when she plays danmaku is going wild or looking like some kinda insane murderer?] I harmlessly asked. I remember her acting like such when she burned my legs (can't believe I was possessed with paranoia at that time).

"Indeed." A fond smile crossed her lips, "She must have earned her reputation through her games. But even so with the attitude she lets on, she always plays by the rules, even it kills her. Which means no using of spell cards that could fatally harm someone, no killing of the enemy after winning, and you lost once you have played your last spell card."

[Hmph, I'm aware.] I smiled at the kiddo outside, [Before I got wild two nights ago, she was quite the honorable playmate. She dumbed down her strength and put herself down on my level just to make it fair. Except… _everything_ was kinda high-tension and painful, even with the rules we got.]

"This is literally the first time she has ever been outside the bounds of the Mansion, and before that she barely met anybody new. Of _course_ she would relish every moment she has with guests _willing_ to play with her." She explained, with some emphasis on the word 'willing'.

I inclined my head, clenching my fist. [I saw her power, and the reason why you never let her out was because of _that_ , right?]

"Yes." Her red-eyed stare was pointed right into my eyes. I admit that the pressure was pushing me to look away, but I forced myself through it. "After her step outside of the basement days since the Incident I started years ago," I see a fond smirk yer wearin' as you recall that 'Scarlet Mist Incident', "I have been ingraining mannerisms, decorum, and proper behavior into her mind if she ever wants a chance to step outside, and I have been doing so for years. Meiling has done very well to help me in the effort. If you had met my darling little sister years ago, you would not recognize her from the one you are familiar with today."

I chuckled when I recalled some moments before when Flandre did some of them Noble gestures like curtsy greetings. [Right. Kid's doing her best, especially on our first greetings so give her a chance if she breaks character. Honestly, I wouldn't mind her being informal around me. Formality's kinda _stiff_ , even though there's no formal occasion going on.]

"We are of the _Scarlet Nobility_ , boy. We _are_ to act like such _._ " Whoa, easy there, Noble Girl. I was just sayin'. "The Scarlet Family's image is represented through me and Flan, and I wish to see every action made perfect, _as much as possible_."

Geez, she's **stiff** about appearances. Was everything like that back in the old days, everything mattered in appearances, especially when you meet other families of nobility? If so, then Remilia here's a trooper to actually have the high-standards ingrained into her instead of rebelling against it. I would have rebelled. I wanna act like me, appearances can go to hell for all I care, societal standards considered.

[Right.] I nodded, then I turned back to yard. Right about now, Mature Flandre's sitting on Marisa's lap. From the looks of it, she's retelling _her_ side of the story about two nights ago to Marisa's friends around her. I hope she's aware of what to share and what _not_ to share for the sake of the Scarlet Name. Good thing there's Meiling and Marisa to 'filter' it as always. The former was doing the effort of keeping other people from overcrowding the kid. Good work, girl! Keep it up! [So….Is she now safe and guaranteed for return to society? From the looks of it, she's doing well.]

"Guaranteed, indeed." Remilia was wearing another fond look as she watched her li'l sis interact with some people. Considering that the kid's been a shut-in for the most part, this is quite of an upgrade for her to see. Then it fell, "But it isn't safe yet. Her excitable attitude is something that could endanger her…or another person. I wouldn't be sure of what she would do at the first sign of danger."

So the psychological complications are still present, you mean? [She's still a Wild Card, then?]

"Unpredictable, yes." She placed her hands on the table and interlocked fingers, her eyes strangely downcast. "But as a sister, I will not deny any compensation coming my sister's way for everything she suffered two nights ago."

So you _do_ feel guilt. You never had it on full display back in that throne room but you really do. And you took what's probably a dangerous venture, letting your socially-deprived li'l sis come into a social gathering, where she might make a mistake of using her apocalyptic powers on someone due to mental stress. All to pay back for your mistakes?

…tough, stupid, dumb, and completely reckless. She really doesn't know what she's doing.

But I don't deny that it's the kindest thing I've seen her do for the kid. I could completely tell that she knows the risk she's taking. Plus, she came prepared: a big bunch of guardians are there to watch over the little girl (Marisa included), Sakuya is a good candidate for damage control. And if all else fails, we got Yukari and Reimu and Marisa around.

[Well….congrats, I guess.] I smiled weakly as I said it.

She looked up to me in a surprised light, "For what?"

I gestured to the kid with a hand, [Your plan….technically worked….she doesn't look so un _dead_ anymore, and she gets an age lift as well.] Let's not deny the fact that Flandre's bleached blonde head had _lit_ up immensely. It was rivaling Marisa's shade of golden hair now, unlike the nearly bone-white coloration before. [Except that you only did it the hard way instead of the easy way.]

Then Remilia stared…..stared… _stared_.

Fucking hell, I couldn't keep staring for long and looked down, rubbing my palms with my thumbs, trying to ignore the fact that she was boring into me. The pressure she was putting on me was _heavy_.

After what could've been like a single minute, she finally asked, "And how do you feel?"

[Huh?] I looked up, confused, [Say again?]

She let out a long-suffering sigh, "How do you feel about these developments?"

…..um, [Glad, I guess? I haven't known Flandre that much, but at least it's a good thing that she gets to grow up, right? I mean, considering that she's 500 years old and looked 8-10 years old _just days ago_ , it's a nice change for her….right?]

I haven't fully comprehended the pain Flandre was going through. Remilia had said that the kid hated being a vampire those hundreds of years ago, but since meeting her, that attitude isn't showing. The kid could've possibly grown to live with it, or maybe forgot about it. So I pretty much don't understand the pain Remilia thinks she was having.

With my Holy Blood tampered by spirits and unable to de-vampirize Flandre fully, growing up is the biggest plus we could get, so it's kind of a yay for me.

"You do not gratify?"

Um….what? [Pardon?]

She frowned, "You do not feel proud? You do not feel boastful at all?"

What? [Nnnnnno? Why should I even feel like so?]

Her scowl got even heavier, "You forget that the cause of her growth _came from your blood_. In Layman's terms, _you_ were the cause of her change. You gave her growth, you gave her _life_ , you gave her the chance to _step outside_. Do you not feel honored that you have contributed something worth countless treasures to the Scarlet Family, Eman Letitia…!?"

…even though I see her point, I still don't get her. Not at all, I still don't.

But if she wants to know, then she'll know. [To be honest with you, Remilia, I _do_ feel honored. I even bragged about it to myself last night that everything that happened, good and bad, was because of _me_. When I visited her in the basement after you beaten me up, I even helped her recover old memories that she forgot when she was still human. If I hadn't entered your mansion in the first place, nothing—I emphasize _—nothing_ would've happened. Her drinking my blood and her growth wouldn't have happened either if I had never been there. Why _wouldn't_ I feel proud about myself?]

My words don't support my expressions, really. They're all wimp, and the smile on my face is everything but proud. It's still that weak smile.

When you got a principle to be humble, and the standard to never have a high-opinion about yourself, you get the tendency to be a realist.

[But if it weren't for _you_ plotting my death….then none of it would'a happened. Even if you had me give it to her peacefully, I doubt that we would ever be in the relationship we have now. I'd be seeing her as everybody else sees her. Just some crazy vampire with an appetite for violence. Last night, I get to see what most people, even _Marisa_ overlooked. She's cute, fair-minded, fun-loving, playful, and quite _polite_. She could be pushy, yes, but she always does so with manners in mind.] This time, my smile got wider. [She's so much like a child that I couldn't help but be fond of her…if a little. Her thirst gets in the way, I know, but she's aware of that and doesn't even like it. She just wanted friends, and she _finally_ got one.]

Wait….

….Hold on…..

….…..…..…..…...!

Oh…my….fucking….!

[MMmmmmmmmhhhhmmmmmm!‼!] I can't believe it! I can't fucking believe it! [MMMMMMMMMMMHHHHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHM!‼!] I gotta hold it down with my hands! I gotta avoid drawing attention! THIS IS SO FUCKING….AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

"What on earth is happening to you?"

[HMMK! HK! HK! HK! HK! HK! HK! HK!] I'm already choking on my laughter! I'm even smacking the fucking table, for fuck's sake! Why didn't I realize this sooner!? What was the point of everything I said in that fucking throne room!? Was all the pain for nothing!? Hahahahahahahahaha!

"Boy! Answer me when I ask you! What's happening to you!?"

[It was all because of that _stupid grudge_ of yours that led to all this….!] Can you fucking believe this!? [The one thing I've shitted you on about is the one thing that led to Flandre's growth! Pfft hk! Hk! Hk! Hk! Even though I said you should'a let it go years ago, you instead got exactly what you wanted because you _didn't_! Ahahahahahahahahahaha…..!] Oh my fucking jeegabuzzus! I can't stop it! I can't stop laughing! The table's not gonna hold on! AGH HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAA!

I don't know how long I was laughing, but fucking hell, my gut hurts! OWhahahahaha….!

When the mirth was finally gone, I shook my head, sighed massively, leaned back, and supported myself with my hands, sardonically smiling at her. And I said this with a clear and composed voice, [Basically, it's _you_ that should start bragging, Remilia. Even if _I_ wanted to brag, the only person allowed to hear them is _me_. I brag **only** to _me_ ….and God _always_ has the time to listen to me.] This is just a jab against you by mentioning Him, Draculina. If you still spite Him, then fuck you. It's not my fault that your life before is shit. Blame those villagers, not Him. [Credits all yours.]

Then I slowly slid myself down to the ground, lying my back against it and facing the side. All that mirth took a lot out of me, and the realization did my brain in as well. I gotta rest it up a little, just a bit. I'll be back up in just a few minutes.

Hm, looks like the sun's setting. The party might be starting soon.

Deep breath….. _sigh_.

So much for all the shit I said to her in that throne room. I was so caught up in my self-righteousness and anger that I didn't think about the results at all. But Flandre _wasn't_ grown up yet at the time, so it was justified. Still, if only I had known what could'a happened afterwards….

…..no.

No, I don't regret anything. I said it before. I'm not taking my words back. Everything I said was something I _needed_ her to hear and be ingrained to her head. Even though it was her grudge that brought everything, it's still the same thing that nearly killed her sister. She could have died. Even though Flandre didn't get to become human, this is closest thing to what Remilia wanted. If she wants to give any honor to the 'Nobility' she has, she should start acting like an adult. She's fucking 500 plus old, for fuck's sake.

"Eman,"

Hmm?

I sat myself up with my hands, [Yeah?]

"Stand up, and kneel before me." She ordered, with a very firm glare pointed right at me, "I won't say it again, now move."

If you say that while looking at me with the same look you wore when you stood between me and Marisa last night, no way I won't do it.

Wordlessly, I rose up to my feet, walked up to her side, and lowered to one knee before her, a single fist laying on the ground while my left forearm rested on the raised knee. As I was in position, she stood up from her spot before the kotatsu and would have stared me down if she was several inches taller. Even so, I couldn't help but look down instead of meeting her domineering look. Irritation lit up inside me as I did this, but I gritted my teeth and humbled myself.

Then a hand is placed on my head.

What are you doing?

"If you refuse to receive credit, then I shall bestow to you my _gratitude_."

….. _what_?

"Directly or indirectly, Eman Letitia, your involvement in the disasters two nights ago and the days that followed with you interacting with my little sister have brought many wonders to her life." Then I felt her hand ruffle my head very slowly. "By the word of the Scarlet Devil and in behalf of the Scarlet Family, _thank you_. Thank you for all the good you have done for her. This will never be forgotten. It is a promise."

…..damn…..

The gratitude of a woman is worth a lot, but gratitude from the people you've helped is something completely divine.

I learned that when I received a 'thank you' from Doctor Christopher's behalf for all the people I have helped with my blood. To think that it happened yet again, not many months after someone so kind to me did the same thing under the same situation due to _blood_ …..damn.

I cried so much the first time….now, it's just simple welling in the eyes.

[Y—]

"But this does not mean you are forgiven."

My stare shot straight upwards to her face, absolutely shocked. [What?]

Her eyes glowed red, and each time her mouth opened, her fangs became prominent enough. Her hand never left my head. "For lecturing me in my throne room, for _thinking_ of you being better than me, for the words you had the _audacity_ of saying against me, for the use of sarcasm against me, for even mentioning my mother, and for calling me a _bitch_ , I will not let that go. You will _suffer_ for it, Eman Letitia."

…..…..…..

…..flames, ready the inferno. Bring out the golem if you have to….

[So you're still going to continue acting like some petty immature _bitch_ , is that it?] I asked coldly, glaring back at her. I don't know if I'll be fast enough to get my head out of her hand before she snaps my neck.

"Be that as it may be, you _will_ be served your just desserts." She retorted, with a voice as equally cold and malicious as mine. "I curse you with a fate that you will suffer everything _I_ have suffered. From the loss of all friends' trust to the start of darkness."

I growled deeply, my head already starting to heat up. Despite so, Remilia still hasn't moved her hand away. [Are you so flat on your ass that you would rather let _fate_ and _misfortune_ do _your_ dirty work instead of doing it yourself….!?]

"I _control_ fate, **boy**." Her voice had dropped to that mature and deep intonation that belonged to a woman of no-bullshit. [ **Whether by my hand, or from natural occurrences, or even on the hands of another person, so long as I will be there to watch, I will _relish_ every. Single. Second of your _misery_ and _despair_.**]

I felt the magical energies emanate from her, and her wings were beginning to expand, creating an unnaturally large shadow to fall over me. Just when there was still time before the sun sinks into the horizon, it was suddenly dark as night in this shrine. Remilia's form was all that existed in my eyes…as the tunnel vision told me of an incoming fight.

My growls were getting loud, deeper, and more guttural. The rage within me was coming in, and this time it's a _genuine_ emotion. I slowly rose up to my feet, her hand slipping off my head, gracing me the sight of a really _scalded_ hand before it was healed and my head was lit on fire. The heat in this room immediately rose up to prison hot-box temperatures, and my hands glowed yellow accordingly. Oh, _he's_ coming out.

Golem…come out and pla—

*smack!* A hand landed on my shoulder.

The familiar size of that hand _immediately_ told me who it is, and the fires _instantaneously_ blacked out to nothing. As the heat was gone, so was Remilia's darkness. Her expression went from monster of the night into a kid caught in the act of stealing a fucking cookie. Likewise me.

We were nothing more than statues in the presence of this person when we were just about to wail on each other.

"If you two ever so much as shoot a single bullet _inside_ or _outside_ my shrine, I'm forcing the both of you into my personal slaves for an entire month. If you two are going to fight, take it outside. At least that'll give the guests something to look at while we eat."

Then that hand let go, the sound of footsteps receding into a distance, leaving a traumatic imprint of what would have happened if I even blasted out into the rage.

I had to remind myself that my breath has been halted, so I took my needed oxygen (a big amount), then I let out a shuddering exhale. Holy shit, it suddenly feels like winter. I'm absolutely surprised that my breath didn't fog up. I turn my eyes to the Draculina and I see her placing her hand on her chest, taking composing breaths.

[That….] I throbbed my thumb behind me, my voice having a slight shake, [….was _scarier_ than being alone with Flandre in a dark room while she's thirsty.]

She took a far deeper breath than mine, then let it out in such a ladylike flare that it amazed me. "I concede to agree with your point."

I'm not stupid enough to fail realizing that we have drawn attention to ourselves. Plus, it just got a bit quiet, considering that Flandre's animated social interactions is all I could hear.

I looked over my shoulder, and I see a couple of eyes staring our way, most of 'em were unfamiliar people. Some awkwardly looked away, some retained some interest in their eyes. Why don't I snap them out of it?

*Stomp*

I _love_ it when people flinch because of my silence-killing foot. "It's a _very_ complicated story, people. Focus your interests on the rarely seen little sister instead."

And then they promptly depart from the rude-stare huddle, going back into placing their _apprehensive_ -focus on the kiddo, who was _still_ talking.

Jeez, anybody would'a figured she'd be shy upon going out, considering she's never met anybody else before but I guess not. She must've been _really_ excited to meet new people.

Well, I can't blame her. She's on a hunt for friends at this point. I wish I could assist, but I don't know pretty much everybody present here, save for a few exceptions, and she's pretty much familiar with the majority of those exceptions.

"Eman?"

I hear your voice being placid, Draculina. Did you lose the antagonistic momentum as I did?

[What?] I responded, sounding more bored than snappy.

"If you ever need assistance, maybe some advice, or even asylum, come to the Scarlet Devil Mansion." She wore a smile. The most pleasant sight I've ever seen since the moment I saw her in this place, "We will welcome you with open arms."

….…..…..

…..…..…..…..

…..…..…..…..…..…..

…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..

….…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..what?

[You hate me,]

"Indeed." She remarked, the smile staying on her face and appearing _very_ genuine. "I _abhor you so much_."

[Then why are you giving me privilege?] I cautiously asked, now _extremely_ wary. [I thought we are supposed to be enemies?]

"That is the idea, boy. I _do_ hate you, but I will not let something so **petty** stop me from knowing you any better. How else would I reward such a great contributor to my family?" That smile combined with those words, it just feels _so_ wrong and unsettling. I don't know if I should take those words seriously or not. "And besides, I _entertain_ strange relationships."

…I think I know _exactly_ what you mean.

[ _Marisa_.]

She snorted to a ladylike giggle, "You caught on to that very quickly. I like that."

[Well,] I couldn't help but chuckle, [Marisa and I share a weird relationship already. I am also starting to think that since yesterday, we'll _never_ gonna be leavin' each other's presence without a fistfight.]

She chuckled gleefully at that, she didn't even cover her mouth. "It is a Gensokyan custom to greet friends and acquaintances-to-be with fists before pleasantries."

[Pppffhahahahaha!] So that explains everybody's attitude two days ago at lunch on the Scarlet Devil Mansion. It seems I can confidently assume that _everybody_ in Gensokyo has a strange form of relationship with someone. [Hehe, I like this place already.]

I'll bet it'll be a nice substitute to keep myself fit and firm everyday without having to exercise _or_ to dance every single morning. I don't know if my conscience would like it, beating people up on the first meetings. But if it's Marisa, then I can let loose.

I looked back to Remilia, returning her smile with a friendly one. [I'll consider it, okay? If I get desperate, I'll go to you.] I'll be game with a second odd relationship. It'll help me learn a few things about people around here. [Thank you so much, Remilia.]

"Don't mention it, Eman." She added a curtsy too.

First-name based relationship with Vampire lady, acquired. I'll make that a personal achievement as a _Human_ in Gensokyo.

Will that day come though? The day I'll suffer everything she suffered? That I'll….fall?

"Mr. Emmanuello! Big sister!"

Oh! The kiddo's calling.

[Yeah?]

"Yes, Flan?"

"The party's starting! Come on! Miss Reimu's going to start everything!" And she bolts off the veranda, going to whatever caught her eye in the backyard.

[Hah, there she goes.] I turned to the big sis, [Shall we go, Remilia?]

"Of course," She emphasized, as if it was the answer everybody else but me knows. "I don't intend to miss this party."

[Then,] I held out a hand for her, with my other hand horizontal against my back, and my body slightly lowered so I could reach her short form, "May I have the honor to escort you to the venue, Lady Scarlet?"

Her surprise was apparent, then her smirk is everything between amused and haughty, but she nonetheless granted me her hand. Her cold, small, and delicate hand. "Your posture needs improvement, Mr. Letitia."

Pffft. " _Whatever_ , Milady." I would'a added something colorful like 'fucking' but nah. It wouldn't fit right for sophistication purposes. But we shared a laugh anyway so it's worth it.

Always a time for fun, and a time for boredom. Always a time for a fight, and a time for peace. There's _always_ a time for everything, I've known that for a long time, but I'm gonna train my mind to keep this new one close from now on: there's always a time to be a polite gentleman.

But considering everything that happened prior to now, I think Gensokyo's gonna fuck everything over in that regard.

~~~~~ « **҉** » ~~~~~

[She makes a _horrible_ master of ceremonies.] Droned me as I picked up a nice pile of six hamburgers in my personally-owned wide plate that could hold more than enough to fill me up. [Even _forgot_ what kinda party she was doing.]

Of all things to happen, Reimu fumbled over _what_ kind of party was this supposed to be. The hell? And the worst of all, _nobody else_ does either! The fuck!? Who organized this fucking thing!? Whose idea was this fucking thing!?

Of all the throw-it-in's people did, Reimu just used 'grand food-feast celebration' instead! Everybody was like 'yeah, let's go with that', then yay! Everybody cheered and started munching!

Might as well call this the most _pointless_ party ever.

….not that I complain if there's _food_ to gobble along with friends.

And I think that's good for the pile. A _big_ serving of rice sprinkled with Korean ground meat (both of which pretty much overtakes almost more than half the plate), 3 skewers of BBQ, a chunk of steak meat, a little bit of _bihon_ , a pair of fried chicken legs, a spoonful of adobo poured beside it, and lastly, my burgers.

Yum. I am _so_ gonna enjoy eating this.

I _am_ loaded from all the chips and donuts and coke and all but it's a fact that belching relieves a few spaces in the stomach department, and I belched so much already. I think I could take on a few more grams into my belly. Gotta gain some extra weight if I could.

Turning around, I carefully carried my load and skirted around the people in the way. Though, I can't help but notice their curious stares pointed at me. Is it because I'm an outsider? Is that it?

Gulping my saliva, I casually walked over to the veranda. I took my time to look around my surroundings, deliberately keeping a slow pace in my steps to catch on every guest that was here. The assortment of people here have more Youkai marks than human. Some children with little wings (obviously fairies), some lookin' human but most definitely _not_ human (as Meiling could attest to), some with animal ears, tails, and/or wings, and some I don't think is even _alive_. That pink-haired girl over there staring at me looks far too pale and her eyes lacked any light into them. I think I even saw a girl with a disembodied _head_. She a dullahan or something? And what the _hell_ is that white blob floating over that Youmu girl's head?

Nothing needs to be said about the number of hair colors present. It's just _ridiculous_. Black, blonde, red, brown, white, _green_ , _blue_ , _pink_ , _cyan_ , there's even a woman with _gradient_ hair for fuck's sake! Why kinda genes do these people have!?

"Hey, Eman!" Oh, I hear Marisa. She's right over there, near the veranda at the side of the shrine, seated on a spread-out picnic sheet along with her other friends, Reimu included. "Get over here and share us some'a them goodies, will ya!?"

"Hey, Mr. Eman!" And there's another caller. It's Flandre, knelt on a separate sheet along with the Scarlet Family, near the opposite side of the shrine. "Eat with us! Sakuya made some delicious cake and ice cream!"

Great, now _this_ situation comes in to ruin my plans.

Marisa's side: teeming with two acquaintances I've known and met on the first 2 days of coming here, but also loaded with 4 unfamiliar people that I barely knew save for their names, and the greenhead girl I don't know either. Interaction is good and all, but things that are best unasked _will_ be asked in front of those girls. Us boys before know that women would always ask, even if it doesn't concern them. I don't want to lose an appetite to that situation.

Flandre's side: loaded with all the people I've met and had so much experience with, and I even know them all by name and personality (save for Sakuya, at least), but Remilia is there. Not that it's a bad thing, but I don't have the energy to deal with her right now. I've had my fill with her for the night. She hates me, and wants to know me better. My prediction? She'll goad out my information, _mercilessly._ Or worse, annoy the fuck outta me.

My choice?

I just passed by the both of them as I walked through the passageway in-between the sheets, and posted myself on the veranda, leaning my back against a wooden post with my load sat on my lap. And I say to them both, [I have the high ground.] I tap-tap the wooden surface of the porch with my knuckles, then I prayed.

† _Bless us O Lord and this Thy gift, which we are about to receive from Thy bounty through Christ our Lord, Amen._ †

And now, I take a bite on a piece of fried chicken, forked a clump of rice mixed with ground meat with my fingers, and brought it to my mouth.

 _It's Pinoy Style_.

I also want to take in on the people's faces while I'm here. I won't have a good view without a good vantage point, and this place is good enough. Pretty much, _everybody_ present is knelt on picnic sheets so that makes making out people's features easy. It seriously doesn't help that due to my eating spot, more than a few have no trouble finding me and are pretty much looking my way. It's a little overbearing, and my streetwise instincts are shouting at me that this is a _bad_ move.

 _You're not supposed to draw attention to yourself, you dick!_

Well, that's too late, brah! Everybody's attention were already on me the moment they saw me! Outsiders are an oddity here!

Just act unconcerned, behave like a normal _Pinoy_ partygoer, and appear _curious_ like an foreigner….which I actually _am_ : I'm a born-Filipino, raised American, planning a permanent stay in Gensokyo-Japan. And I'm already trilingual at the first few minutes upon coming here!

I chuckled with my mouth closed, chewing on the BBQ meat before I smothered some Adobo soup on some rice and brought it to my mouth. I wonder what odd thing that's gonna happen tomorrow next.

Now, let's look over the people here.

I'll exclude the groups nearest to me, which were the Marisa troupe and the Flandre troupe. I'll move on to the people next to them. Now that's a fancy group over there in Yuugi's bunch. Some of 'em had the appearances akin to what I presume are 'Animal Youkai'. Kitty ears, big black wings, and look at that, the former got _two_ tails. You rarely see that on most media about humanoids with animal quirks. While Yuugi was telling something like a story to the two, a third girl, a small pink-haired girl was looking my way. Disregard her blue dress and pink skirt, look at that _eye_ on her left chest. Not only is it misplaced, there are some kind of veins or wires connected to it. I even saw it _blink_.

What kinda Youkai are you supposed to be, girl?

….what the? She's mouthing something, and it was clearly directed to me.

I raised confused eyebrows, so the girl will see my acknowledgement to her actions but not the meaning. Let's see what you're trying to say here….

…..Sa…too….ri? Huh?

Does that mean anything in the Japanese language? What? I let my face get confused even more, and her response is to point at herself.

….you mean?

I point at her, mouthing the words. 'You're….Saaatoori? First name?'

Oh, what do you know? She nodded.

Hehe, well, pleased to meet you then. I returned her nod, and looked over the group behind the Flandre troupe.

Now that's a quite a group. And look at that, there's Yukari as well, along with Ran and the kitty girl, Chen. Sure got a gathering of adult women she got there. The pink-hair earlier was there, wearing traditional Japanese robes, blue, and covering the lower part of her face with a fan. She must be amused, I could hear her giggling. Next to her, with her back facing me, it was a person with a _big_ braid of _silver_ hair. Wow. She got a fancy color palette for a dress, red and blue in a checkered pattern from top to long skirt. Next to Braids, it was somebody with an _indication_. Everything coming out of her, right down from the aura was _dignified_ and _mighty_. Her body structure was quite above average, quite showing from her standard red shirt with white baggy sleeves and her pompous skirt. What's odd was that rope ring floating right behind her.

100 bucks says she's a god.

Okay….I take a sharp breath: her blue hair doesn't throw me off at all anymore, everything else does. So that's what a god looks like….it caught on to most of my expectations. Big, dignified, and clouded with divinity. I wonder what kinda god is she.

Oh? What's that hand waving to me at the far back?

Wha—!? It's a _high school girl_! It's an _outsider_! Someone like me! It's about time I found one!

I return her salutations with a signature greeting that my trickmates always receive when I luckily see them on the streets: Rock 'n' Roll, girl!

We shared a smile and I returned to my eating. After a few bites, I looked over to the girl again and examine her party mates. Contrary to my expectations, they aren't other outsiders. It's just her. Anyway, there's a particular character with _ashen_ hair so long it pooled towards the grass behind her, and her wardrobe was out of the ordinary around here. 'Stead of skirts, she got pants, _baggy pants_ (me want them). Look at that, she got _suspenders_ over her dirty white shirt (is she an outsider or not?). Well, look who's here, the village guardian, Keine is beside her. Haven't seen her in a while. Wow…look at that woman's tail, it's _massive_ , a big bushy _raccoon_ tail. If the ears on her head are any indication, then yep, a raccoon Youkai. Next to her, a little preteen redhead wearing checkered traditional robes that had her eyes pointed my way and shyly looked away upon eye-contact.

Fancy little bunch. That pink head over there, sat on the other side of the high school kid, is she Chinese or something? She got a maroon Chinese garb over a white blouse, and I familiarized those hair buns on the same people. Must be quite the injury ya got there on that arm, it's nothing but rolled up in bandages.

….wait, what's that thing on her shoulder? It's…. _moving_.

Can't see from here…meh, I'll figure that out soon.

Now from the other side, I see quite a peculiar sight. For one thing, there was a fucking _pink_ _cloud_ hovering over a separate group of people. And that's a rather particular kind of Youkai there, a _mouse_ variant, with the matching ears and tail, and proper petite form. Next to her, quite a rather handsome blonde guy with a lotus flower on his head. His wear's quite extravagant, and it gave the impression that he was some form of religious authority, given the wide sleeves and the spear he kept up while he took a sip of sake from a small dish. And knelt beside him was the gradient-haired lady, and that's a nice gown she got on. It's out of the ordinary among the folks present. And her aura, man, it speaks of a gentle and kindly mature woman just from this distance.

Whoa, what's a _sailor_ doin' there? And a _nun_? And what's with those wings, Thigh-Highs? They're _asymmetrical_. Should I make a joke about you three walking into a bar or something?

Now for the rest—

"Hey, dude."

[GGKK!]

*PUNCH!*

"KYAOW! YOU GOT ME IN THE NOSE-DA ZE!"

CAN'T BREATHE! CAN'T BREATHE! THERE'S MEAT STUCK ON MY THROAT! MUST PERFORM SELF-HEIMLICH MANEUVER!

"Aauughh! Damn! I thought ya broke it, ya damn nut!"

Horizontal cross-arms and—Hgk! Again! GHK! FUCKING! GET OUTTA ME! PUNCH-HEIMLICH MANEUVER!

*PUNCH!*

[GHHKKUAAAA!] And out goes the offending piece of meat from my mouth and into the ground. [Gah! Hah! Hah! Hah…hah….] Okay, I'm good. I look up and I see that the majority of _everybody_ was staring at me. I waved them all off hastily, hiding the blush that was definitely showing on my white-ass face, "I'm okay! Ignore the choking situation and continue eating!"

Now to address the culprit of this incident!

I placed my plate down on the veranda and whirled around to a kneeling stance, facing Marisa who was still holding her nose from the subconscious backhand punch I sent. [The hell, Marisa!? I nearly died of asphyxiation there, you stupid idiot! You don't surprise people when they eat! The fu—] I stopped myself before I even said it, looking behind me to note that _Flandre_ is still around. I returned to the bitch-witch, [The _hell_ were ya thinking!?]

" _Geez_!" She stared at me incredulously, still covering her nose and nassling her dialogue. "No need to be a hard-ass, man! I was just prepositionin' to eat with ya!"

[From _behind_!? Are you kidding me!?] Are you planning something by coming up behind me!? [What wuz the point of you comin' up behind me if you could just approach me like a normal person!?]

"I don't know~!" She replied innocently, rubbing the back of her head, "I figured you'd freak out so I did it to see how you'll react!"

….. _you_ …

My back's lit up on _red_ fire, Marisa. You're really tempting me to bring out the golem. And you know what? Why don't I call him over and send your tiny-witch-ass to the next Lenten Week!? Check it out, he's already encircling my torso and ready to suit me up with his armor. I already got the helmet on, the visor raised up to show you how done I am with you.

Temperatures already rising, girl. Ready yer shit if ya don't want a roasting death and become the main course!

…..…..…..…..

….…..…..…..…..…..…..

….…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..

….…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..oy.

I just slumped forward, losing grip of the emotion-trigger and the red flames easily vanished like a snuffed candle. The artificial anger wrought out from overreaction always leaves me in an awkward mood, _especially_ when there's people watching. And for all intents and purposes, I'm just embarrassing myself if I ever went any further and actually started a fight.

Plus, Reimu got ground rules put out. I don't wanna deal with any punishment if I could help it.

I raised my head up, faced Marisa as she finally got her nose fixed, and said, [Go get your plate and put some food in it. We'll share my rice, since I put too much in it.]

"Yay!" And she jumps off the veranda, swiped her empty plate from the sheet beside Reimu, and sashayed to the food tables surrounding everybody, hoarding as much as she could, eliciting a few chuckles from a few people.

[But keep yer hands off the food on mah plate!] If you take even a single piece of meat, you're in for a G-Simulator!

"Oh, don't worry! I won't do such a thiiing~!" And then more chuckles come out from the people, probably knowing as much as me about the real meaning behind what she said.

…..I'm so going to kill you if you immediately contradicted yourself once you come to my distance. [Right…]

Whoa….my right shoulder's got a little fire stuck to it. Egh! I slapped at it and it was put out.

Okay, go back to sitting down, lean against the post like before, ignore everybody's stare due to the fact that you just dug yourself even deeper by showing that an outsider like you _had_ powers, and continue eating your food like nobody's business as if you were one of them in the first place.

Yep, this is _totally_ not gonna bite you in the ass at a later date, you stupid _fuck_ ~

A glow of multiple colors lit up my peripherals, "Um, Mr. Eman?"

Hm?

Well, at least Flandre has the most courtesy to approach like a fucking normal person, unlike you, Marisa. You stupid witch.

[Yeah, kid?]

"Can I eat with you as well?" She politely asked, holding a plateful of food with her, "I already have my food with me so…."

Oh, okay. Why not? No need to be shy. [Sit here then.] I patted the ground beside my knee, like a checkered placement so Flandre will be at the side while Marisa sits in front of me, leaving a bit of space in the middle. We'll only lack the left side, since I'm sitting at the edge of the veranda with my foot resting on the grass, unless the third person likes to stand while eating like us _Pinoy_.

"Hehe, excuse me then." She knelt on the place I gestured, forked a piece of white cake and popped it to her mouth.

I smirked and leaned towards her, [You stopped calling me 'Emmanuello'.]

She froze mid-bite, then she sheepishly looked away, slowly chewing her bite before swallowing and turning to me with embarrassed blushes. "It's too long."

[Like I said.] I condescended, lightly poking her little nose with a finger. [You don't have the patience to keep it up.]

"No, you didn't." She objected, looking up to me. "You only asked if I _had_ the patience. You didn't say that I _don't_."

What? [Really?]

"Serious." And she sounds adamant too.

…..hehe, I still win. Besides, [I'm still gonna call you Flan-dreh, and I'm _not_ gonna get tired of it.]

"Mm…" She let out a cute pout. "You cheat."

[Hey, it's not my fault ya had a two-syllable name that almost sounded like the name of a certain neighborino.]

She looked at me, confused, "What's a 'neighborino'?"

[Eeeegh.] You don't wanna know, kid. You gotta have a bit of technological awareness before I introduce you to the green sweater with the glasses and the moustache along with the diddly.

Then the witch finally arrived, "Hey, I thought it was only gonna be for the both of us."

So what if Flandre's here, Marisa—

[My _goodness_ , Marisa. Are you seriously gonna eat _all_ that?] I don't know how to describe Marisa's plate but I think she hoarded a large spoonful of pretty much _everything_ before coming here. There's practically a **mountain** on her plate, how the hell is she not spilling any of them?

"'Course I am! Girl's gotta eat!" Marisa replied answered as she plopped herself in front of me like I expected, leaving some space in the middle so I could put my plate down and give her easy access to the rice. "Need all the energy ya can get for everyday Youkai huntin'."

I'm gonna call out a taboo here, [What about yer _weight_?]

"Meh, I'm not worried." She shrugged before she pulled a spoon outta somewhere and horked up a load of rice from my plate into her own along with her massive pile. "I knew bringin' this spoon was a good idea. Anyway, I got all the time to be burnin' calories tomorrow so I got no problems-ze." And she shoveled a heap of _everything_ into her mouth. _Wow_.

[Hmph.] I began forking the rice with my fingers as soon as I placed adobo meat on top and brought it to my mouth, my other hand below it so I don't drop anything on the veranda.

Aah, this is nostalgic, especially sharing the rice. Not really uncommon among the Filipinos, especially among family. Gets really special for us in the family reunion among the boys, especially if we had little brothers. We get our own separate table, a mountain of rice in the middle, and the dishes we gathered from the buffet are placed in-between us, with the optional soy sauce on the side. Then we go full-on _Kinamot_ on the rice, reducing a mountain to pathetic crumbles of its former glory with our hands. And we enjoy every single second.

 _Sigh…_ yeah, _really_ good times.

"Does your family do that, Mr. Eman?" Flandre asked, halfway to finishing her cake.

I nodded while I brought another clump to my mouth, chewing fast so I could talk. [Every self-respecting Filipino should know how to do this. I ate like this so much whenever in an informal setting that my friends before got influenced to do the same thing on a barbecue feast. I ended up looking like the knowledgeable old man because everybody was doing it _wrong_.] Admittedly, it pissed me off that I became a Nazi as a result. [You _don't_ use your palm, you use your frickin' _fingers_! Like this!] I demonstrated the procedure by pulling off a morsel from the beef, placing it atop some rice, forked it with thumb and fingers, and fill my mouth with it, making sure everything in my clump is fully in.

As I finish chewing, I continued, [Both hands are optional. You save it for the drink in hand, or for holding up the plate while you stand.]

Marisa looked up to me, bewildered. "Ya'll eat while ya stand?"

I instantly looked up to her with a frown, [How could you not know—oh, never mind.] This is Gensokyo, man. Don't forget that. They're not influenced from other countries just like Japan. [A _lot_ of us have a big disregard for the table, especially when we eat at a friend's birthday party and the thing couldn't accommodate all of us. You can have a chair but there will be no table so you'll have to hold up the plate with one hand.]

I looked over the people, watching as they enjoyed their meals and chatted heartily with their friends. I could already see a few people getting drunk. Their laughter and joyous talks shows it.

[This feels so much like that party, without the cake actually.] I added. Let's leave out the fact that people are actually about to get shit-faced around here. My friends got a rather unusual standard to _not_ drink alcohol whenever in a friend's birthday. We never had an agreement at all, I think it came off as instinctual to all of us.

I'm fine with it but by American standards, it's weird.

"Sakuya brought cake!" Flandre quipped. "I'll have her get you some. Hey, Sakuya—"

[No!] Don't do it, kid. [No, no thank you. I appreciate the gesture really, but I don't have the fancy for _white_ cake.] I kinda had the mindset to assume white means vanilla, and I don't like vanilla. Chocolate is the way to go.

"Come on! It's delicious, trust me." She insisted, then she forked a piece of cake and held it out towards me, "Here, you try. Say aaaahh."

I said I _don't_ like the stuff, Flandre. _Sigh_ , [Fine, but just once.] I leaned forward to the piece and bit into the fork lightly before drawing back.

….mm!

Actually very good. The frosting doesn't taste so bad at all, and the layers had a hint of chocolate in it. Mm, damn, why didn't I pick this out of the buffet? I wanna have a slice for myself. Sakuya, you're really good at the baking department.

Despite the tastiness however, I didn't let it show on my face. I just look like I'm still classifying the dish. When I finally swallow, I said, [Pretty good, actually.]

"Hehe, see?"

[But I still won't get some…..maybe later.] And I fork some rice to my mouth. The plate's about to empty, and I'm just about full already. Gotta clean my plate or I'll be disrespecting this party.

"Geez, dude." Marisa leered at me, "Stop bein' contradictive."

Oh yeah? [Since when was I _ever_ contradictive?]

"You switchin' from angry to annoyed in a hat drop, and yer still eatin' hamburgers, even though ya said ya can't. And then _this_."

I still gave her a 'really?' look.

"Hey, Sakuya! Gimme some'a that cake, will ya?" And she ignored it.

*Wshk*

"Here you are, Marisa." And Sakuya comes outta nowhere beside me, holding out a plate of a slice of white cake with the visible chocolate layers. Damn it, why am I full _now_?

"Thanks." Marisa takes it and then as suddenly as the maid had appeared, there are glasses of the juice punch beside the three of us.

[Thank you!] I shouted to the maid as she teleported back to her mistress, and I receive a gracious bow in return.

I look down and I see that there's still one more hamburger left. Looking to my right, I knew that there was one thing to do: I take the hamburger, and held it out to Flandre, [Here you go, Flan _dre_. I know that it's not high class like you usually eat inside your house but…I think it's pretty good, 'specially the mayo.]

Flandre was a little taken aback but she nonetheless takes it with a smile, "Thank you." And then she noms into it. Her eyes widened and she nodded to me. Yay~ She likes it!

[Y'know what's missing for this party?] I asked rhetorically to the both of them, [Some _music_. Buuut, good thing I got a guitar ready. Let's finish our plates then let's jam it out, how 'bout that? Just for the three of us? I could play us some Outsider tunes.]

"Ymm!" Don't talk with a mouthful, kiddo. Completely unladylike.

"Ya neber tol' megh yagh coul' flay, mush lesh havin' a guitar." Fucking hell, Marisa. Set a better example for the kid. She liked you first!

[Don't talk with a mouthful, Marisa.] I turned to the kiddo, saying in a far gentler voice, [You too, Flan _dre_. It's unladylike and bad mannered.]

"Says the guy who hates using a spoon and fork."

[Told to me by the baby who breaks into other people's houses without the slightest regard for the owner's thoughts about visiting hours.]

"Uuuh, c'mon, dude! It's fine since we're friends, right?"

I nodded sarcastically; the most respectful equivalent to a slow and sarcastic clap, [Riiiiiight….] It is _totally_ fine, you stupid _biiiitch_ ~~!

"I'm serious, dude! How come I was never thrown out!? Even Sakuya's okay with it-ze!"

Evil smile: **activated** _._ [Only because Flandre wasn't around to help with the throw-you-out thing.] I leaned towards the kid, speaking in a _very_ audible voice for Marisa to hear. [Hey, wanna help out the family in stopping Marisa _nee-chan_ from getting inside the library next time?]

She gasped in disbelief, as if I told her she'll receive a gift she always wanted. "Really!? Does that mean I get to play Danmaku with her again!?"

"No! Absolutely not!" Oh, Marisa's _panicking_ ~~! Looks like Marisa still has underlying fears towards Flandre's danmaku! I was already told by Remilia that Flandre _really_ lets loose in a fight, because she was assured that nobody dies from her murderous power. She must'a made a long-lasting impression on Marisa years ago that she hid it in a bravado in that library fight two nights ago. No doubt she left that impression on me when she burned my legs. She looked like she _enjoyed_ burning my legs.

[ _Yes_. _Absolutely yes_.] I am _so_ loving this conversation! [That way, you get a chance of playtime _every_ time she visits!]

"Yay!"

"NO!" Oh, the horror in your face _pleases_ me, sis! "You _monster_!"

Evil smile is still on, [Welcome to the World of **Me** being in _your_ life, Ms. Marisa.] You were never the first person to call me a monster. The first one had that kind of impression on me when I bit his neck and kept going for it. This one, sis, you _will_ get bit by a cute and trigger-happy little bloodsucker called Flandre Scarlet!

Now 'scuse me as I enjoy the last of my food while I watch the panic in your eyes, girl.

After a few bites and swallows, leaving my drink until everything is gone, I then asked, [How was meeting new people for the first time, Flan _dre_?]

"It was _great_!" She exclaimed happily. Given her situation before, no blame here. "People kept asking things, some about Big sister and some about me, like how old am I and stuff. A lot kept sayin' I got caged so I said no and some never even knew I was Big sister's little sister."

'Big sister's little sister'….wrap your head around that one, hehe.

"Ya should'a seen the look on their faces, man!" Marisa remarked with a smile, "They all were _scared_ , thinkin' Flan's gonna nom them up and drink their blood! Right, Flan?"

"Yeah! Their scared faces were funny! And I think Miss Rabbit was about to faint while I was talking to her!"

I see morbidity runs in the vampire genes.

"Hehe, yeah!" Marisa chuckled, "But ya should'a seen Youmu, man! She looked ready to run back to the Netherworld!"

I see _that_ dimension is existent. Can't say I'm surprised, considering that I've been expecting it since yesterday. I did kinda contemplated where the Japanese souls go. I admit that the frickin' Netherworld _had_ to be their afterlife is kinda surprising.

[I remember your mouth hanging when you saw Flan _dre_ , Marisa.] I said.

She shot me an incredulous look, "Ya kiddin' me, dude? So were _you_! And how could we _not_!?" Then she gestured to the kiddo, "I mean, she just got growth spurt-da ze! Vampires can't do that!"

I'll hold off the reason why until we're at a simple atmosphere. An atmosphere where you're supposed to have fun is not really ideal for that kind of conversation.

"I know! It surprised me too, I'm taller than Big sister now!"

Evil smile: **activated** , [Taller than Marisa, probably.]

And I moved my head away when Marisa just chucked a fucking bone at my face's direction. "Hey! She and I're at the same height, y'know!"

[Wearing shoes do not count.]

"We got the same kinda shoes, you ff—" Thank god you didn't say it, Marisa. Flandre is still here, do _not_ poison her mind with our vocabulary. "You…you dumbnut!"

Is that the best you could do?

I chuckled mirthfully, [I get it. I get it.] I forked up some more rice, chewed, then swallowed. Then I turned to Flandre again, [Who else did ya meet, kid? Anybody among them ya can point out?]

"Mm!" She hummed, still chewing on the hamburger for a few seconds before she swallowed. "Sure! That giant woman over there, with the horn! She asked me if I'm tough and I said….

~~~~~ « **҉** » ~~~~~

[Mm.] It's amazing how the punch is still cold, despite the number of minutes have passed. An hour has likely gone by already. Did Ran put some magical non-melting ice in the thing? If so, then I'm not surprised. As I drank the entirety of it, I clicked my tongue for the taste and said, [Hm, that's good juice.] The alcohol content I added is completely harmless, even Flandre can enjoy it without getting pissed (even if she had, she'll just fall asleep). It'll be like _Tanduay Ice_. Lord knows it's one of the fewest beers I can enjoy, due to its tasty quality (lemon is the best).

Now that I got My Beauty in hand, let's play it out and introduce a witch and a vampire to the modern and the classics!

Took me quite a while to actually get the thing out. I was still washing my plate as soon as everything was consumed, leaving Flandre and Marisa's spaces temporarily. After a thorough washing of the hands, and a full drying of the plate, I slotted it back to my duffel bag and whipped out what I wanted. Whoever put this thing here while I got kidnapped (probably Reimu again), thank you kindly.

Now let's get back to the veranda.

Slide the door close behind me, I then walked over to my destination. And lo, there's some new folks around. Three of 'em, 2 are interacting with the kiddo, one was with Marisa.

….wait a minute, is that a _Bass Drum_ the redhead's sitting on?

"My, up close you're even more adorable, Little Flandre!" Said a violet-haired girl as she held Flandre's hands.

"And your wings are really interesting too!" A brunette commented as she fiddled on a pink gem, "How come I didn't get to see you often, since we're fellow Youkai?"

"I heard them rumors about Scarlet's li'l sis but I wasn't expecting _this_." The redhead talking to Marisa gestured to the kiddo, "I mean, she isn't so cr—uh, cuckoo like everybody said."

I see they are being friendly people, and completely not human, given by the brunette's question.

[I see ya kept yerselves busy while I was out.] And I let myself be known as I entered the space of the veranda and drew the three's attention along with Flandre and Marisa. I nodded to them, "Good evening." And the two that conversed with Flandre returned with a bow. The redhead simply did a simple salute with a smile.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Mr. Outsider." The girl with a neckless and stringless lute of some kind chained to her wrist greeted. "My name is Tsukumo Benben. I can be called the Biwabokuboku Youkai"

"Good evening to you as well, Mister!" The brunette looked like she would go for a handshake but couldn't do so since I got my hands full. There's still an empty glass in my other hand. So she just settled for a curtsy, "Howdy! My name's Tsukumo Yatsuhashi, and I'm a Kotofurunushi Youkai!"

"Nice to finally see ya up close, new guy." The white polo and skirt greeted, crossed legged atop the Bass Drum she was sitting on.

"What took ya?" Marisa asked, leaning back using her hands as a support against the floor.

[Was cleanin' up the plate before I do anything.] Then I lifted off the guitar off my shoulder and showed it to her by holding it out. [But I got the goods. Now, we can add a little bit of ambience to this dull atmosphere.]

"Uh….what he say?" The redhead asked, looking over to Marisa for assistance.

"Oh," Flandre took liberty in answering the question instead. "He was going to play his guitar so he went to go get it after eating."

Then the girl looked to me, with a tiny smirk on her lips. "Really now?"

I nodded. "Mm hm. Believe her." Then I politely said to the other two before me, "Would you two kindly move aside? That area next to the wooden post is my sitting spot."

"Oh, beg your pardon." Twin-tails nodded and rose up from her kneeling spot, giving me access. Brunette moved aside wordlessly.

After saying thank you and getting back into my spot, my back against the wooden pillar, My Beauty resting atop my lap, my other foot dangling off the edge of the veranda and laying on the grass, the redhead approached me by floating, _still_ seated atop the Bass Drum.

She extended a hand to me, "Horikawa Raiko, drummer of the Horismriver Ensemble."

 _I KNEW IT!_ _SHE'S A MOTHERFUCKIN' DRUMMER!_

I smiled and received her hand for a shake, "Good to know. Is the Bass Drum all you brought with you?"

She chuckled, "Nope." She raised up a hand, snapped her fingers—

*CRSH!*

WHOA!

After a rather mild thunderclap and a blinding flash of light, Raiko suddenly had a ring floating behind her. Blinking a few times to see if I'm not hallucinating, I checked over the crowd and found out that nobody gave a shit to the fact that somebody just casted a bolt of lightning just a feet away from me.

"Wow! How'd you do that!?" Flandre excitedly asked.

"Oh nothing much." In laidback grace, Raiko turned to the kiddo with a proud flare in her eyes. "Just a little snap and there you go, I got my set with me _any_ time."

[That was sudden.] I looked over the ring behind her, and noticed they had some kind of….hexagonal pads with the familiar symbol of _Mitsudomoe_. They are, like, 8 of 'em lining the circle, with varying sizes. Could those be…"Are those pads…toms and snares?" I asked curiously, with a bit of enthusiasm slightly showing in my voice.

Raiko chuckled, making the circle float up and lean one side towards me, "Find out."

Right before me is a tiny pad, the smallest amongst the others, which I'll signify as the first drum. Okay, since I have her permission, don't mind if I do. I tapped a finger against it: an electronic traditional drum sound comes out.

[My goodness…!] I was outright _squealing_ at this point.

The thingy rotated clockwise and the third pad is before me. Tap: _Dude…._! "A Closed High-hat." I remarked in awe.

"Hm, looks like you know about the drums." Raiko commented with an approving grin.

"Correct." I nodded with a giddy smile, "I was part of a band once, and the drums are all that I cannot play in the set. I am still an inept player at the keyboard, however."

Now rotate, then before me is the fifth, and with a tap of the finger. "Ah, the Open High-hat."

Okay, next. I think this one could be the seventh. Tap. "Ride Cymbal."

That earns a nod of approval from me, and I look up to Raiko. "I think you and I are going to be great friends of the beat at a possible future, ma'am."

She chuckled good-naturedly, pointing to the instrument on my lap. "I see what ya mean. Let's see how good can ya play if we're ever gonna see each other again for some good ol' jamming."

Yep, I am _so_ gonna see this girl again.

"Alright, next slide." I beckoned, and I dramatically waved my hand to the left, as if doing so made the ring of drums rotate. As I face the 8th drum, I tap into it and a loud Cymbal Crash erupts. I noticed Flandre flinching to the sound in my peripherals. Funny. "That was sudden. Okay, next."

Rotate, and this could be the fourth. Let's see what it sounds like. Tap. Oh, "Floor Tom. Okay." Rotate again, and this one? "Ah, _here's_ the Snare. I was wondering where it could be." I tap it twice and did the drama hands again for the second of the set and final pad too. This the toms?

Tap.

"As suspected, it's the tom." It's odd that the floor tom and the standard tom are separated by the snare in-between. "Can you actually execute a drum roll at such an arrangement, ma'am?"

"Hmph!" A pompous grin comes out of her face and she whips out a pair of drumsticks, spinning them like a boss and suddenly doing a beat! Doing the Open High-hat and the Snare on either side of her, her feet suddenly had the drum mallets on the back of her shoes like spurs! What the hell!? She's even slamming them against the Bass drum by swinging her legs at the speed you'd expect from a normal pressed drum foot pedal! And she's not even straining!

After a few seconds of the same rhythmic beat, she executes the drum roll by starting at the Snare, then doing a rapid-fire _push-pull_ on the tom-tom followed by the floor tom before ending it with a cymbal crash and double-mallet Bass drum slam of her spurs.

She put the cherry on top by hitting the cymbal behind her back with one drumstick and winking at me, the other drumstick pointed to her smiling lips flirtatiously.

It was so fantastic I couldn't help but applaud along with Flandre, followed by Marisa. My judge on the performance: " _Beautiful_."

"Hm, hm!" Drummer babe lets out a pleased hum, spinning her sticks and settling them on her lap. "Do me a favor and call me Raiko instead. 'Ma'am' is too formal for my tastes."

"I shall, Raiko." I nodded, setting my guitar into position.

"Hey, how 'bout you show me _your_ skills?" She suggested, "I already showed mine so your turn."

"Hmm, gladly!" I joyously complied.

*HWACK!*

*THUD!* I slammed my head against the post behind me, blasted aback at the sudden appearance of _FUCKING_ _YUKARI_ at my face from a gap.

I could already hear the chuckles from the people when they heard the thud the back of my head made.

"Before you do, let me give your instrument a few modifications." She didn't give me a choice as she took the guitar out of my hands and sunk back into the gap before it closed.

….…..…..

…..…..…..…..

…..…..…..…..…..…..…..

"Hokay!" Raiko was the first to gain her composure from her shock, patting her chest. "That was outta nowhere, hehe!"

"Welcome to the party, Raiko." Marisa commented with a dry look on her face, drinking from her glassful of punch.

"Um, what was that thing?" Flandre asked, lost on what just happened instead of being shocked.

I felt someone poke my shoulder, "Mr. Outsider?"

"I think Ms. Yakumo scared him out of his mind, sis!"

~~~~~ « **҉** » ~~~~~

"I cannot believe this was actually possible." I commented with my eyes completely wide in disbelief as I brushed my hand across the strings.

"What she do?" Marisa asked, peering into the instrument.

"She changed the sound the nylon strings make." I was right to expect Raiko to have the knowledge about the situation and understand the context. "That's what _steel_ guitar strings sound like. Nylon sounds much softer."

"Yes, like the ones we have at my home." Flandre quipped. "They don't sound like this at all."

"Quite unlike my strings." I looked towards Benben, seated between me and Flandre in a diagonal angle, and there were glowing yellow strings appearing on the lute she was holding. The lines extended further, creating the neck of the lute and her other hand held it like it was now a complete instrument. With a brush of her fingers across the magic strings, there was a _brang_ kind of sound. Kinda ugly in my opinion, wouldn't work in a band. "Or the spirit of my other instrument's player from the Outside World either." The strings glowed red this time, and the sound of an _Acoustic Bass_ comes out of it as she plucked all 4 strings.

Oh shiiiit~~! We have a band ready here! Me the Guitarist, Benben here the Bassist, and Raiko the Drummer! Perfect set!

"Unlike mine too." The Brunette, Yatsuhashi as I think her name was, knelt between Marisa and Flandre in a matching diagonal angle like the Bass Babe here, waved her hand across her skirt and 1 2 3— _6_ magical red strings appeared across the entire fabric, encircling her below the waist. "Or my other instrument's spirit too. I think mine's a lot more…. _steely_ , I think." She brushed her plucked a few strings with ring picks on three fingers and I think I heard a clean electric guitar strum. "See."

Wait…..that position almost looked like the same way you hold one of those long lap guitars from China.

"Um, may I have a bit of context here?" I raised my hand up questioningly, "Miss Benben, what do you mean by spirit of the player from the Outside world?"

"Ah, I think I can answer that, Eman." Raiko offered.

[Okay, go ahead.] I prompted her. Even with English, she'll get the response.

"Un, I'll take that as a 'go'." She cleared her throat, "Okay. Before I start, you know what a Tsukumogami is?"

I shook my head. "Apparently, no. I'm not from Japan, and my homeland's mythology of Youkai are far different." And I'm dying to know if there's any of them around Gensokyo. The _Tikbalang_ I really want to see.

"Is that so? Well, that's okay." She rested her hands on her knees. "To simply put it, tsukumogami are Youkai born from human tools that have been unused for a hundred years. While _I_ am a natural born tsukumogami, these two here aren't. They were born not too long ago, and they still haven't reached a century before they become sentient. You following me here?"

Surprisingly, I am. Keep going.

"Right. As I were saying: due to stuff that happened in an Incident, they don't have long before they change back into their ordinary forms so I taught them how to transfer their spirits into another tool and be _free_!" She spread out her hands dramatically as she said the last word, then composed herself to continue. "Yatsu's first tool was a koto and she transferred her spirit to an Electric guitar that was once used by a rather hyperactive player in the Outside World and so, she earned that player's personality and can also make electric guitar sounds along with the koto."

[I see….] Even though it was something that somebody with a bit of supernatural knowledge would only understand, I actually caught the entire gist of it. And that Chinese lap guitar was called a 'koto'? I gestured to Benben beside me, "And I assume the young lady here took on the Acoustic Bass and assumed the past player's personality as well?"

"That's right!" She nodded approvingly, "You caught on quicker than I expected."

"Thank you for correctly assuming my situation." Benben said gratefully with a soft smile.

I returned her smile and nodded before I turned back to Raiko, "In fairness, you used simple words, hence why I was able to understand immediately."

"Hmph, whatever you say." She told with a lazy smile, adjusting her seat on the Bass drum while the drum ring surrounded her. "So, shall we start playin?"

Wait. "Did you say 'we'? As if, you want _all_ of us to play together?"

"Why not?" Raiko asked rhetorically, "Forget showing me your skills, let's just go for it. Them steel strings could do us nicely for a little show in this party!"

Hmm. Okay, I guess _this_ is really happening, "You want me to entertain the crowd alongside you?"

"Yeah! You know how to play that thing right!?"

I looked down, contemplated the situation, and found it very appealing. I wasn't planning to play for the crowd, I just wanted to play for Flandre and Marisa, but I must remind myself that this is a party. Everybody is to have a good time, and music amplifies that. This is no time to maintain personal security, this is no time to be stiff. This is a time for me to let loose, to have fun, and to enjoy it with company and friends.

So, in conclusion: fuck personal business and just go have fun.

I nodded with a wide grin. [Let's do it.] "Let us play!" I adjusted my seat, positioned my guitar correctly on my lap, and felt the deformed shape of the instrument.

"C'mon, Flan!" Marisa stood up from her spot and took Flandre by the hand. "The players're 'bout to play and they need the stage!"

"Okay!"

I watch them go back to their respective spots before I examined my guitar once again, tuning the strings just to be sure.

Before Yukari took it, its base was the standard 8-shape of a standard Classical Guitar. When she gave it back to me out of the gap, the area of the base below the frets of 12 to 19 had been _morphed like clay_ to make the entire thing look like a modern acoustic guitar, allowing my fingers easy access to them without struggling to reach them from the 11th fret.

Is Yukari trying to spoil me? Or maybe this was a thank you for the hard work on the kitchen to make the food for the party?

"Can I join in too!?" Yatsuhashi—actually, I'll call her Yatsu from now on like Raiko does. Yatsu asked excitedly, readying her ring-pick fingers across her six red strings.

"May I have the honor to play as well, Mr. Outsider?" Benben wants to join too, readying her grip on the magic-stringed lute.

"Of course! The more the merrier." I replied happily, then I turned to Raiko with a question, "But who shall do the lead?"

"Who else?" She asked rhetorically, " _You_. Sing or play and sing, your choice. Just play a song and we three will catch on."

[Oh, okay.] Hihi, I'm excited! I don't know which song to play! There's so many choices! Wait…."A little disclaimer: I don't know any Japanese songs. All I have are Western songs and OPM music. Is that okay with the three of you?"

"Meh! Don't care!" Yatsu waved it off. "I just wanna let my soul out! C'mon! Let's start!"

"No probs here!" Raiko informed with a smile, "I kinda got a fancy for Western songs."

"I have no complaints as well." Benben added, "Feel free to go along with any music of your choosing and I will follow."

Okay! Me the Acoustic Guitarist, Raiko the Drummer, Benben the Bassist, and Yatsuhashi the Electric Guitar. We're a complete set!

"Catch on to my beat, if you could. Raiko." I told to the redhead, "You're the one that makes the pace and rhythm of the song for the others."

"I'm a _Drum_ Tsukumogami, Eman. I think I already know what a drummer is _supposed_ to do in a band." She chided condescendingly.

Whoops. "I…do forgive me." I shyly looked down for my mistake, "I am just excited. It's just that…I haven't played with other music players for a long time. It does nothing but makes the nostalgia feel powerful."

"Hey, it's alright. I'm not mad or anything." She leaned forward to pat my shoulder, then she leaned back and spun the drumsticks in both hands, wearing a grand-performing smile for what's to come, "Okay, let's make the most of this! Shall we make this the greatest concert of nostalgia you ever experienced in your life!?"

[Oh, hell yeah!] I headbanged to that, making my hair jump and bounce in the process. "Catch on to my beat, Raiko!" I jumped off the porch and into the grass, on the same level as her while the two other girls stays up.

"I'll catch on to the rhythm on the first note, Eman!"

For the cherry on top, Yatsuhashi proclaims the word, "Alright! Let's get it on!"

~~~~~ « **҉** » ~~~~~

"YEEAAHH! WHOO!" Marisa hyped up the moment with her hollers and everybody eventually caught on to the mood. Feeling a little showy, she trotted up in front of the impromptu band and proclaimed for all guests to hear.

"Ladies and single gentleman—no offense, Unzan—I would like to introduce you all to my rumblin', tumblin', _stumblin'_ friend here—And I'm not sayin' this for fun! He's _actually_ a rumblin', tumblin', stumblin' Outsi—whoa!"

Marisa's instincts saved her head from being smacked aside by Eman's tornado kick as she ducked under it, "I do _not_ STUMBLE, you stupid nut! My footwork is methodical and practiced, and my vocabulary is on par with eloquent nobles! Do _not_ involve your delusions into this!"

The situation drew more than a couple of chuckles from the crowd.

"Okay! Okay! I'm sorry!" Marisa apologized, holding her hands up as if it'll stop Eman from sending her another wallop. She turned around to face the crowd, recomposing herself and starting again. "Let's try that again! Right behind me is the new Outsider on the block like Sanae here and Sumireko over there and he's gonna be part of the family soon enough once we show him the proper ropes of the Spell Card System!"

"Hey, we're Outsiders too!" Suwako shouted from her place with Kanako.

"Sorry! _Human_ Outsider on the block! And unlike Sanae and Sumireko here, he ain't no human god or an ESPer or somethin' but he can do crazy stuff you wouldn't expect normal Outsidah's to do! For 'xample he can blast fire from the butt if he tried-ze!"

A man wreathed in red flames loomed behind her, speaking in an absurdly deep voice. " **Would you like to be the receiving end of a _flamethrower from my Rear-End_ , MARISA!? Do the introductions correctly!**"

"Sorry!" She scampered away a few feet from the immolating being. "I said it wrong! I meant he can blast fire _on_ _your_ butt if he tried-ze!"

She dove away from a flamethrower that would have roasted her.

As the fire-breathing hand closed into a fist, shutting off the attack, Eman took the place of where the Being of Fire once stood, his pale face blushing madly at the _feat_ Marisa said he could do. "That's even worse! You're just making it sound _sexual_!"

Then came an even mirthful chuckles and laughter erupts from the crowd, somehow finding the relationship between the newcomer and the famed Ordinary Witch very amusing, even the usually-bored Reimu couldn't help but snicker.

After a moment of Marisa being strangled, she was thankfully released to get her oxygen back and was pushed forward to the center to try again, but not without a slap to the back of the head. She rubbed her head with a stink eye thrown to the Outsider, "Geez, dude! Yer comin' with me to the library so I could use ya as Flandre-bait next time!"

[ _Good_!] Surprisingly, he smiled at the prospect. [Save me some'a tha' action, 'cuz I wanna explore my potential around these parts!] He told, his right hand lighting up with yellow fires.

She found his jolly mood infectious and smiled likewise, throwing him a fast star bullet. He replied her high-five projectile with a reflexive uppercut, which followed a small explosion of sparkles and embers. He hopped backwards, shaking his flaming hand. [Ow.] He rubbed his knuckles as he went back to his place near his impromptu band.

She leered maliciously at him, then she turned her focus to the crowd once again, with a showy smile. "Anyway, hope ya'll get along with him. He's a nice guy so I'm sure ya'll will. If ya want a diversion or someone expendable— _or a fighting partner of unseen caliber_!" She hastily added when she felt the heat rising up behind her along with the yellow glow of Eman's fire, "Ya got him! Pretty sure he won't refuse a good fight!"

It again drew another fit of chuckles from the crowd, and Yuugi's laughter was close to breaking everybody's ears.

"He got moves, I tell ya'll!" She gestured to the guy behind her with a hand, "He can dance it up and throw danmaku at the same time! Take him for a spin sometime and see what he can do-ze!"

[Marisa.] Eman actually does not appreciate having inevitable conflict coming his way in the coming days, and Marisa is only making things worse for him. [Do not advertise me as a practice dummy that fights back!]

And Marisa being Marisa, she ignored him, "But right now, he gotta play some tunes for us! Let's give 'im and his band some lovin', eh!?" She clapped her hands above her head and the crowd was pleased enough to follow.

Three players of the band are appreciative of the applause. Yatsuhashi hollered grateful 'thank you's and 'I'm very humbled' to them. Benben waved demurely to the masses, reveling in the attention quietly. Raiko blew kisses to the crowds. Eman was bashfully rubbing the back of his head, his touch of being on the stage as either band player or dancer lost to time.

"And lastly: **_giiiirrrrlllls~~~~~~~~_!**" Marisa grinned evilly. "In case any a' ya were wonderin' and YES! EMAN'S SINGLE AND STILL A VI—"

*VHHOOOOOSSHHH!* A dragon bellowed a hateful breathe of fire towards the scathing witch.

The only thing stopping Marisa from ever becoming a blackened crisp on the shrine grounds was because she ran to the safe space of her longtime friend, Reimu. No way he'll hurt his host along with her, Marisa noted. Luckily, no bystander was harmed.

Eman's Japanese vocabulary has fallen to the realm of informality as he stopped roaring fire from his mouth and sneered, his face getting even redder, "One more word outta you, ya stupid broad, and I'll roast yer frickin' ass to the next New Year!"

Yuugi had fallen over to her back and those who are away from the ear-breaking radius of her laughter fell to the contagion and lost their shit altogether.

"Ha! As if ya could!" For once, Marisa decided to fight back, "This the Ordinary Magician ya threatenin'! You be down under one Master Spark!"

"Yeah, _shut up_!" Eman decided to not make any further arguments on that. But he won't hesitate to leave a confident promise, "But I could take you on next month! Now shut up and let us play! You been draggin' the introductions for too long!"

"Hey, everybody!" Marisa turned to the crowd, a shit-eating grin already on her face for the next thing she'll say, "If ya'll got some earplugs then time to use 'em now! Ya gotta hear this guy sing in the bathroom-da ze!"

"Hey! THAT ONE WAS MEANT FOR _YOU_!" Eman will not let that hang, "I'LL HAVE YOU KNOW I GOT THE MOST DECENT—!"

He paused mid-rant, noticing a sticky note on the side of the guitar's base that he didn't see when he got it back from Yukari. It said 'turn up the knob and see what happens'.

"Dude? Somethin' wrong?" Marisa asked, concerned that the impasse of the performance they were intentionally imposing was not proceeding.

He held up a finger to gesture a 'hold on'. He reached for the two knobs found at the bottom right of the base, gripping the volume knob next to the tuning knob and twisted it to a maximum.

After a few seconds of nothing happening, he brushed his hands across the strings—

He jumped, so did his band mates alongside a few of the crowd.

The sound of a _Distorted Electric Guitar_ came out instead of a loud explosion of the A-chord.

He turned a shocked glance to Yukari, and an excited smile grew on his face. Throwing a grateful thumbs-up to her, he turned to Marisa with a very menacing grin. "You wanna see me singin'!? Ya wanna see me singin', Marisa!? HUH!?"

"HELL YEAH, I WANNA HEAR YA SING! I WANNA SEE YA MAKE EVERYBODY'S EARS BLEED THIS TIME-DA ZE!"

[THEN BLEED THIS!] He dropped to a single knee, rested the angled curve of the base above his thigh, and shouted to the drummer, "Catch up to the beat, Raiko!"

With a slide from fret 12 to 1, he invoked the spirits of Pergamum and played the _Classical Metal_.

 **Bach Toccata D minor**

[Ta-ta-noooooow!] He sang the notes alongside the actual sounds of the distortion guitar. [Te-ne-na-na- ** _noooooooooooo_**!] The last note coming out as a successful squealing pinch harmonic with his fingers, he slid his finger on the 5th fret back to 1 as a finisher.

He froze, shocked at the fact that Raiko, who he thought had never heard of Pergamum's masterpiece, had _perfectly_ performed the proper drum sequence. Not only her but even Yatsuhashi and Benben riffed their own parts with their respective instruments to the intro as perfectly as the drummer did. They didn't just catch on to his beat, they _matched_ his beat.

[Ho….how….]

"Like I said," Raiko told with a pleased smile over his reaction, spinning her left drumstick, "I'll get it at the _first_ note. And these two? I'll _make_ 'em get the beat."

Shooting a shocked glance to the two, he turned back to Raiko and asked again, "But how?"

A wide grin thrown his way, she spun both drumsticks above her, then struck the open hat and the snare along with a slam of the Bass drum with her feet. And a thunderclap from the skies was perfectly unified to her.

When he looked up, there was only a tiny clump of cloud in the sky. _Where did that thunder come from?_

"I make _anything_ follow a rhythm, especially the high heavens."

Looking back down to the drummer's proud countenance and processing her claim, he found that to be a challenge.

"We'll see about that."

Adjusting his hold on the guitar, he proceeded with the follow up of the intro. Still feeling showy, he did it again, [Ta-na-noooooow!] He kept his eye on Raiko to see what happens. [Bre-ne-ne- ** _heeeeeeeeee_!**]

She actually did it. The rapid-fire Bass Drums were kicking in, the snare and ride cymbal were struck in the same beat he knows.

No longer having the urge to make the sounds with his guitar anymore, he now opted to be silent and proceeded with the fast picking and tapping. As he did, the Tsukumo sisters showed their magic as they matched the rhythm. Each of them executed the tremolo on their respective strings; the youngest copying every note in impossible accuracy with the spirit of the electric guitar while the eldest rapidly plucked the D-string of the Bass before the end brought her to the last note, with the Outsider plucking a high-pitched note on the e-string.

As the three Youkai allowed a quiet Rest, Eman filled the granted silence with the riff, and as the tapping notes have passed, he ended it with a D-chord.

He let the distortion ride out until it disappeared, and the three followed his pace, letting ring the notes while Raiko rolled the cymbals.

Then came the applause of the crowd. The band reveled in it all, even Eman couldn't help but close his eyes in satisfaction. After a moment, he stood up and extended a hand for Raiko to take, and she shook it vigorously. "I stand corrected." He turned to the Tsukumo sisters, "You two, that was _amazing_."

"It was nothing!" Yatsuhashi said proudly.

Benben gestured to the drummer, "Thank Ms. Raiko for her power over rhythm."

"I don't know how that works but whatever!" He hopped up to the veranda, let his foot hang off the edge, and rested his guitar on his lap. Twisting the E-string to set the tuning into the Drop D, he then said to the crowd, "Get ready, my beautiful audience, because we are about to shake the mountain!"

Then a gap opened in front of him, sending his head rocketing back to the post behind him just as before and Yukari's upper half presented itself. "Before you do," She held out a silver guitar pick in-between her delicate fingers in front of his face. "Take this." With his eyes crossed as he looked at the object, he placed thumb and finger in-between the object and Yukari immediately departed with a faint "Play well~" as an afterword.

Thumping his chest to shake out his shock and the ache at the back of his head, he yelled to Yukari amongst the crowd, [Thank you!] Then he turned to his newly-acquired pick and could not stop himself from smiling wickedly. "Okay, now that I have the ultimate weapon in my hand, this mountain shall be reduced to crumbles! Raiko, take it away!"

 **Pergamum**

Blasting another D-Chord, he slid his pick across the fretboard and matched up to the drummer's startup beat saying, [One two three four!]

His fingers went hyper on the fretboard in the tapping sequence, and he reveled in the hysteria that was building up in him like a madman, grinning wildly and violently bobbing his head up and down all the way, his long-pixie hair bouncing and flying in wild abandon, not even needing Raiko's power over rhythm to control his movements' tempo. Benben's lithe fingers caught and matched his every note in the low pitched strings, and Yatsuhashi's fingers flew across the magical red strings around her, like an elegant pianist composing a beautiful but fast-paced piece.

As the riff was about to come to its conclusion with its receding speed, Raiko controlled the pace to its exact speed as accurately as possible, despite having never heard of the original masterpiece in the first place, making sure the sisters, _especially_ Eman, does not go out of _rhythm_.

And as the last note was hit alongside the slam of the cymbals and the bass drum, the next composition immediately followed up with no more delays.

 **Moonlight Sonata #5**

At this part, Eman didn't pluck a single string, awaiting his moment and letting the Tsukumo pair have the first half. Yatsuhashi handled the clean guitar notes, Benben handled what the rhythm guitar would have played. Raiko's movements were flowing and elegant, completely relaxed as she executed the complicated sequence of the drum notes, spinning a single drumstick whenever she can. The outsider still headbanged at specific intervals, letting his hair come alive and dance. And as the portion of the lead guitar was about to come, he readied his ring finger at the 17th fret and let it _bend_.

The screams of the lead guitar filled the night with a poignant and soothing aria, and the player closed his eyes, tilting his head back as the emotional euphoria filled him, not needing to look and missing no note in the process.

Remilia in particular could not stop smirking wryly, as she fully recognized the sequence of notes and melody. She wondered why she was having impressions of Beethoven on her mind at the first half and she finally found out why. Nonetheless, she was somehow enjoying this particular rendition.

 **Pergamum**

There was more to Raiko's power than just make anything she sees follow a beat or rhythm. She could also see it, especially in Eman's _mind_. Not in typical use of eyesight but in the mind's eye, allowing her consciousness to fully grasp the beat in the outsider's mind. And when she saw the beat before he even started the song, she captured it into her consciousness and let her movements be guided by that beat, executing every note that existed with precise and god-like accuracy.

Every song has its rhythm, even a single note could count as a rhythm. If there is no rhythm, it's nothing but grating noise. When she saw the rhythm of the song Eman had in mind, his memory of the song is passed on to her. She doesn't fully _know_ the song in actual, but she was granted the knowledge of its speed, its rise and falls in pitches, timing, its specific times of rest, and especially its _rhythm_. It was comparable to reading the music sheets but never hearing the song itself.

She can also grant the rhythm she saw to other people, and she passed what she read from the song to the Tsukumo sisters, filling their minds with the rhythm, timing, and even the sequences of notes they never even heard before. It took them no time to fully grasp the song and perfectly execute their parts to play.

And if she ever were to use this ability in a fight, the only way to defeat her is to be unpredictable. Even danmaku have their own rhythm, and if she could read them, then she has already foreseen the battle's outcome before it even started. Even if her opponent had no rhythm, they would have no idea that they had fallen to her trap, throwing danmaku in a rhythm she created. She is a fighter that takes ahold of the battle's proceedings, manipulating the flow of the battle with however she wished.

She sometimes wondered what would have happened if she knew how to control these powers when she met the Hakurei Shrine Maiden the first time.

 **Vivaldi, The Four Seasons**

Then came the tremolo overload. The three stringed instrument players shook their right hand across one string, rapidly picking it to create a machine gun of notes while their other hand handled the lone notes found in the sequence. Raiko's feet were nothing but a blur as the pedals on her shoes slammed against the Bass drum in quick succession, matching the tremolo notes with her face showing not even the slightest sign of effort. Her posture remained straight, and her easy smile is all that's showing as she watched her band mates let their hearts out.

Eman in particular could not stop headbanging. He was the splitting image of what a rock star should be, his bouncy and shining hair could not be more supplying to the impression. his appearance is the only thing that made him come close to the emo ones. Black midnight hair and pure white skin, it's a close-match in Raiko's perspective.

As the D-chord was strummed and the Rest came, Eman started up the Scale, with Raiko coming second with a snare drum roll before the Tsukumo sisters followed suit. The bell-like sound of the ride cymbal and the prominent snare alongside the rapid fire bass drums rung around the rising pitch of the bass guitar and the lowering melody of both electric guitars, clean and distortion.

At this part, Eman did not headbang and instead focused on the strings he was tapping carefully. Every note must be played. And as he played the last few notes, the headbanging returned, now at a very rhythmic pace as the next part arrived.

 **Pergamum**

As the catchy riff rang out, the three stringed instruments playing in the same notes and pace, more than most of the audience bobbed their heads in unison to Eman's own, finding his execution of both performance and entertainment very enthralling. The show is amplified in magnificence when one of the most sharp-eyed partygoers noticed that the Outsider had his eyes closed. The notes he played were clean and precise, not so messy in quality despite his fast-paced hand movements, and the squealing pinch harmonics at the end of each sequence was a very sweet cherry on top, giving everybody collective goose bumps. It gave the impression that he had loved this song more than any other he knew that he could play it without straining himself and instead have fun in the process.

And unbeknownst to Eman himself and nobody else, sparks of light have been flying off his form since the playthrough of _The Four Seasons_. Too caught up in his headbanging and focus of the song, he failed to notice his emotion-trigger beginning to act up all around him. And Yukari made sure he never noticed, as witnessing them would have made him falter in his performance and ruin the dynamic momentum of the party.

Marisa wasn't surprised, she had expected this to happen at some point. As she had thought before in the library two nights ago, one of the means to activate his emotion-trigger was to do things he liked, and playing the guitar definitely struck a chord (pun unintended) in him as well. When she was worried that the floating embers could have started a fire, she was assured that they were completely harmless. Even a single spark that landed on Reimu's shoulder didn't even seem to bother her. When she caught one in hand, she felt relatively _nothing_ before it dissipated in her hand. The wooden structure of the shrine had been touched multiple times, and no signs of a fire were starting.

 **Beethoven Symphony #5**

What came out however was not what she expected: The orbs of light varied in shapes and sizes, even colors. A rather foreign sight, none of Eman's flames were ever blue, green, white, or even brighter in hue before (excluding yellow). His normal bullets weren't shaped like specter orbs, vengeful spirits, music notes, and butterflies the first time.

And they matched up to the mood of the music as well. The erratic and fast-paced melodies wrought out simple orbs of light and the vengeful spirits. Simple and neutral parts wrought out music notes that only the Prismrivers would understand. Slow and soothing pieces like the _Moonlight Sonata_ brought out even hummingbirds besides the butterfly.

Right now, long steams of fire and burning skulls of darker colors were conjuring themselves out of him, alongside a few music notes, sporadically flying around the air, almost dancing in rhythm of the beat, and even times where they collide against each other and create a snowfall of colorful embers seemed to be happening in unison to the slam of a cymbal crash. Likely due to Raiko's power. If she could affect spirits, then it's no surprise she could affect danmaku as well.

And nobody batted an eye at the occurrence. This was completely nothing out of the ordinary. Every danmaku duelist that have been known to play instruments have been shown to have done the same thing. The only surprise here was that an _outsider_ could do it, but even _that's_ not much of a big deal compared to other things years ago, not since the _human_ who is a _goddess_ that could perform miracles came to Gensokyo.

But Yukari knew better. These lights were more than the activation of his emotion-trigger, and in contrast to Marisa's thoughts, these lights are _not_ from his magical core of fire. When Yuyuko had caught a small butterfly in her hands as if she was a child, Eman's true form was immediately known to the Ghost Princess's knowledge. A Carrier of the Holy Spirit, and the backdoor to the Primordial Layer of Reality.

Amidst the noise of the show, a soft voice slipped out amongst the song and reached Yukari's ears, "You finally found him, Yukari."

An impish grin made its way to Yukari's face, "The storm is coming, Yuyuko."

 **Pergamum**

The breakdown riff arrives, and Eman's headbanging had halted whenever he had to tap the fretboard. After a single repeat of the first half, the quick succession of mute picks made every outsider present have goose bumps. Now _this_ is a machine gun riff, they thought, and the impression was amplified by Raiko's rapid-fire bass drums making every partygoers' chest resonate and thump with the beat.

As the last pinch harmonic was executed, Eman's full concentration was on the fretboard and his finger placement, headbanging fully at a stop just like the first time. The diminished sweeping was one of the hardest techniques he had ever learned and mastered in his high school, and he barely made it on _Beethoven Symphony #5_ for the concluding sweeps.

Unsure if he either did it well or fucked up a few notes in the process, he quickly proceeded with the tapping before the quick picking and hammers in the D-string. But he silently celebrated in victory when he did the scale perfectly. It felt like every note present in that area was played perfectly, and he found his proof when Yatsuhashi's notes had resonated with his own.

The second breakdown arrives without the sound of a preceding unsheathing sword, and he looked over his band mates for the last time. Raiko's closed high-hat drum had been strangely replaced by a china cymbal sound, which he found surprising but satisfying as it is exactly what this part needed. Her rapid-fire bass drum was extra-satisfying, especially when he looked at the impossible speeds her feet moved as they slammed the pedals against it. Benben followed his breakdown, her fret hand hovering over the strings while her plucking hand flicked across the Drop D-string in unison with him. Yatsuhashi was holding still, it seemed she will handle the lead part of the guitar. He hoped it is as satisfying, even with clean guitar sounds.

And he was right. She even made sure to make it as loud as possible so everyone could hear it amidst the breakdown.

And the final riff finally arrived. This time, it was now or never.

 _Time to go All Out, Motherfuckers!_

 **Bach Toccata D Minor**

It wasn't just him, even Raiko had decided to let her soul play out instead of her mind. As she had already played the sequence the first time, she doesn't need to look over the sheets again. As the Mistress of the Beat, she needed no effort for this.

She headbanged, and the crowd become ecstatic. The normally cool, normally swagger-on-stage, normally composed and fun-loving Raiko is _headbanging_. All who had went to her concerts before had _never_ seen her like this. Cheers, applauds, hoots, and hollers resonated all over the shrine, filling the intense performance with as much noise as possible. It only fueled every player's hearts with more adrenaline.

The Tsukumo sisters were smiling broadly, with the youngest opting to join the proactive head movements, but she could only do so at controlled paces as she needs to keep her eyes on the strings. Eman needed no such requirement. The first part of _Classical Metal_ has been the most invested with time when he practiced the masterpiece for the first time, and every growing success gave him a feeling of accomplishment like no other. And when he could dance his head to it, there is no pleasure that could match to this euphoria on stage.

Blazing red hair and silky black tresses swung and bounced wildly in perfect unison, the energy of the moment controlling the tempo and the excitement. And the lights that filled the air were innumerable: orbs, streaming rivers that slithered like snakes to the sky, musical notes that bounced in the beat, burning skulls that spun around in violent circles and often crashing into others, specters that gracefully glided across the sky; the entirety of the Shrine's premises shined with countless colors.

The final conclusion was coming, and the speed was receding. And when the low notes arrived, the chug riffs that came afterwards was followed by an explosive D-chord and a loud slam of the cymbals.

The second and final guitar chugs came in, Eman jumped off the veranda and into the grass when he struck D-chord again, and he was unaware that his overloaded emotions had summoned a giant multicolored hawk and it ascended to the sky, peppering everywhere around it in its flight with endless bullets of colorful danmaku as he played every note possible before the song ended. The Tsukumo sisters and the Phantasmal Percussionist adlibbed as much as possible, wild abandon taking ahold of their movements. Tremelos, rapid-fire bass drums, non-stop drum rolling, and intense plucking—every noise found in the D-chord resonated as one.

And the last two explosions arrived to end the show. One executed by the performers blasting the D-chord twice for the last time, and the great colorful hawk in the sky detonated, creating a beautiful rainfall of blazing colors on the audience.

For the unnecessary cherry on top, Eman fired a pyrotechnic with his hand and shot it to the sky. A short burst of flame.

He never realized that his emotion-trigger and the hawk he unwittingly created did all the flashiness for him, but the rousing and vigorous applause was enough to make him cry and feel absolutely complete.

~~~~~ « **҉** » ~~~~~

Ooh, tight squeeze! This girl's got arms! Is this a Youkai thing again?

"We did it, mite!" Raiko remarked delightedly as we gripped each other tightly in the embrace, though where'd the 'mite' come from? "That was a wonderful play!" She parted the hug, "Where'd you learn that song? Who wrote it?"

"Some parts of it were metal renditions of classical compositions." I informed, "And Pergamum, the band of the cover didn't forget to add some original guitar riffs of their own. I became addicted to it after hearing it for the first time."

"I can see." She held out a hand for me, "Let's do this again sometime! What do you say? Next party? Chance meetin'? A li'l visit to the Prismriver Mansion?"

I took her hand, "Next time." And I mean that as anytime we see each other, we'll jam it out. "I still have more pieces to play, I would like you to know them."

"It's a promise." Raiko smiled to me, then gestured to the sisters beside us, "C'mon, give 'em some love for their part in the play."

"No need to tell me." I hopped up to the veranda and held out a hand to Yatsu, "That was utterly _wicked_. You killed it with those magic strings."

"I know, right!?" She took my hand, rose up to her feet and hugged my waist, being a head shorter than me. Then parted, "Best rocker moment of my life! Thanks for the song!"

"Thank you in turn for your performance." Then I turned to Benben, who's still kneeling. I held out a hand, "Wonderful play on that bass, Ben." There ya go, a nickname! You get one for playing the masterpiece with me.

She daintily took my hand and shook it, smiling softly at the praise, "Thank you. It was a fun and exciting endeavor."

"Hm, I'm glad you think so." I kissed her knuckles and released her hand, settling myself down on the veranda. "What do you think? Care to play with me and Raiko again at the next party?" I turned to Yatsu, "How about it? Interested in trying this again next time?"

"Oh sure!"

"I await with anticipation."

 _Sweet_!

"Hey, Eman!" Whoa, here comes Marisa with a mug of foaming booze. "Awesome play!" I immediately high-fived her as soon as she had her hand up. She turned to Raiko, "You too, babe! That was _fancy_ , all the headbangin' an' stuff!"

"Ahaha…" Raiko smiled awkwardly, fiddling a lock of frazzled red hair, "I never done that before so I'm kinda nervous about how I looked like but I guess it was alright."

"It was amazing!" Oh look, here comes Reisen the rabbit girl, offering a cup of sake to the drummer. "And I loved the way that you didn't have to look!"

*hug!*

Oof! Something just encircled my waist!

"Yay! You're amazing, Mr. Eman!"

Oh, it's just Flandre. [Thank you, darlin'.] I picked her up by the arms (still light, despite her growth spurt), and shared a tight hug. Her gem wings joined in as well, making me shine like a Christmas tree as they wormed around my sides. [Was the song good?]

"It was beautiful! It's almost like the stuff Beethoven and Vivaldi made!"

Um…

"It _is_ the composition of Beethoven, Vivaldi, and Johann Christian Bach." Oh and there's Remilia, holding a glass of wine with Sakuya following close behind. "It was a modern age rendition of their masterpieces, fast-paced and quite appealing to my ears."

Great! [Glad you like it too. I was kinda wonderin' how you'd take it.]

"Japanese, Eman. Not all of us here could speak English." Geez, Draculina. You gonna keep this up?

I grumbled, lowering Flandre down. And look, there's Reimu coming over with a cup of sake in hand. "How was the performance?"

"Kinda good."

….. _'kinda'_ good? What?

"Oh, looks like it wasn't enough to make Reimu fall into ecstasy, only an average performance was all she sees." Remilia teased mockingly.

I rolled my eyes; whatever, bitch. Not everybody likes rock, as much as I hate to admit it.

"But it made everybody's mood up, so it's all good." Then Master extended the sake cup to me, "Here you go."

You gonna make me drink this shit, master? "Um…."

"I highly suggest that you drink it, boy." Remilia leered, "Being given a cup from the Shrine Maiden herself is such a high honor."

Reimu's reaction didn't seem to support that claim. She looked at the vampire in bewilderment, "Really?"

Still, I see Remilia's point. This could be her way of showing her sentiment to my performance. But still, _sake_?

Whatever, give it here. "Thank you kindly, Reimu." The dish in my fingers, I clogged up my nose, took it to my lips and—

GRK!

IT'S STILL SHIT!

*Gulp!*

I put the dish back into Reimu's hands and I spatted whatever remained of that fucking shit out my mouth to the side! [Agh! Pffthaa! Peh! Pfft!] Damn it! "Egh! I never liked beer before, it is guaranteed that I will hate sake as equally as much!"

"Wait. You _hate_ sake?" And you ask that as if I don't believe in the existence of beaches.

"Yes, and don't you dare judge me!" And I don't want any arguments about it, because I'll fucking flip! "I'm a wine drinker! I have higher standards in regards to my alcohol."

"Then I am pretty sure you will like Sakuya's special brew." Remilia told me, and beckoned Sakuya over. One eye blink later, she had a tray with a single glass of wine on top.

"Aperitif?" Maid asked graciously.

"We are past that, actually, but thank you." I took the glass by the base, and quickly took it to my lips. No need for any of that classy smell and swirl shit or whatever. Now let's see how you taste.

…..…..…..

*gulp*

…..…..…..…..I take it up to my lips again and drank it whole. My face immediately crinkled at the aftertaste.

I placed the glass back on the tray, "If I may ask: were you keeping in mind my preferences, Sakuya?"

"Indeed." Sakuya simply replied, "The brew was from wild grapes, and delicately aged to 40 years."

Time hax again, maid?

"Well, it still manages to make me come close to gagging. The quality was there but I can say that it will only taste good if I plug my nose. "

"I see." What? No sour reaction? No hate for the criticism? "I will improve my brewing skills until I can manage to acquire your taste."

Well…that's noble of you, at least. Taking criticism and learning from it.

"Comrade!" Oh, I recognize the person who usually gives me that nickname. Hey, Meiling! Are you drunk or something!? "Mighty show you got on there earlier! I didn't really fancy you for a musician!" She held out a fist and I punched it.

"I didn't fancy you for a gardener in turn so that makes us even." That reminds me. How's the garden back at that mansion? Was everything fixed back after the storm? "Are you enjoying this party?"

"Immensely!" She exclaimed happily. Yeah, I'm pretty sure she got shitfaced, "Your music made everything better after all these wonderful food! Oh, here! A token for your performance!"

 _Another_ cup of sake. Are you fucking joking?

"Meiling, friend, you will have to know—"

"That he will _gladly_ accept your offering!" Remilia! What are you doing!? "Surely, you are not so cruel as to decline a kindly gesture from a friend, are you?"

You…..!

I don't let peer pressure get into me, but you somehow used _blackmail_ instead!

You fucking bitch. I hope you get stabbed later!

"Give that to me!" I swiped it out of her hands and horked it down immediately. Instant gulp and cough out the excess in the saliva! AGH! Blegh! Yuck! ARGH! "Goodness, how do you morons drink that stuff?"

"It tastes bad?" Flandre asked.

"Very bad! _Never_ drink this, Flan _dre_. It will make you dumb." Here, take your stupid cup back, Meiling!

"Lighten up, Comrade! This is a party!"

 _Ahem,_ China!

" _I_ decide how I will 'lighten up', Meiling." I turned around and went back to the veranda, leaning back against the edge. Geez. Is it me or is my head getting a little bit light? Is this the intoxication coming in? Oh no, fuck all of you. None of you are giving me another sip of that piss ever again!

"And is your conception of 'lightening up' sitting alone, missing out the fun with your friends?" Fucking Remilia, man. Since when'd she teleport to my side, sitting cross-legged on the veranda next to me?

"I am trying to get away from the cause of intoxication, specifically _people_. And _you_." I turned to her with a glare, [The hell are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be partying like everybody else?]

"I'm here to keep you company in your lonesome, my boy." She pleasantly replied, with a very honey-like voice. "Surely, you can appreciate the presence of a noble lady like me?"

[I don't.] Face it, girl, especially when you're seriously annoying me.

"Oh, Eman, why are you so mean?"

[Don't even start!] I snapped, [Oy! What're you tryin' to do? Aren't we supposed to be enemies!?]

"We already are!" She exclaimed happily, as if what I said was 'friends' and not 'enemies'. The fuck!? "And I am living the moment of being the thorn at your side!"

[You little—]

"Hey!" A tiny pair of cold arms encircled my neck from behind. "What were you and Big sister talking about?"

 _Sigh_. [Hi, kid.] I took her hands into mine and interlocked fingers. I glanced to my side just a bit to see that the Tsukumo sisters were gone, prolly to eat or talk with friends. Raiko's still there, interacting with the people about her performance. [We were having an argument about our status.]

"Hm?" She peered at me from my shoulder with a curious face.

"You will understand once you know better, sweetie." Remilia told. Nice to see that you're not getting your family involved in our personal affairs.

Oh look, there's Reimu coming over with a plateful of tosino. "I don't know how you got that kid into liking you but good job." She commented, laying her back on the veranda's edge beside me.

…..

"Did you come here just to say that, Reimu?" I asked.

She shrugged, "Hm. That, and your food is tasty, especially this red meat. Mm~"

Hm! "Good to know!" Another point for me! I impressed Master with my food! Yes!

"Hey, Miss Reimu, wanna play danmaku with me?" Flandre asked.

"Not now, Flan _dre._ " I squeezed our interlocked hands. "You two can play when she's available and willing."

"You're quite quick to defend, my boy." Remilia commented, smirking. Oh no, not this! "Is there something going on between you two?"

"I am just being kind, mind you." Keep a straight face and a straight voice on, Eman. "I don't think anybody would want to fight while eating or _after_ eating. I experienced doing strenuous things after lunch two days ago, and I nearly regurgitated my innards. I am simply saving Reimu from the trouble."

"Thank you." …Reimu actually thanked me.

…..To be honest, that's more shocking than it looks...

And it feels…..horrifyingly _good_ to hear.

"Elated, Eman?" Remilia whispered to my ear with a shit-eating grin.

Great, now that happy mood just disappeared.

"Get off my ear. You might bite it off." I lightly pushed her off with my elbow.

"Aw," I'm not gonna look at you pout. I'm not gonna look at you pout. "Not even a friendly nibble?"

…..…..

…..…..…..

"Hihi!" Flandre giggled beside my head, "Mr. Eman, your face is getting red!"

"Oh…so does that mean you are not opposed to the prospect, my boy?" I felt Remilia's cold breath right at my ear, and the chills that went down my spine were unpleasant. "Then, if I may?"

[Whoa!] I instantly unraveled myself out of Flandre's arms and backed away from the two, [Don't you dare do it!]

"Oh, you don't want to?" The elder sister innocently asked, "Then, shall we save it till we're in bed?"

[ _WHAT_!? NO! NO WAY! I DON'T WANT THAT! NO-NOT THAT I'M SAYING THAT I DON'T LIKE IT BUT—WAIT! DON'T YOU TAKE THAT OUT OF CONTEXT! I'M JUST SAYIN' THAT—!] Shit! How do I explain this without sounding dishonest or fucking over my vocabulary!?

"Does that mean you're gonna tickle him in bed?" Oh no. Flandre, don't get involved! "I want in!"

WHAT!? [WHAT!? No! Flandre! Don't get involved with her!]

"Aw, why not?"

[Because—! Because….!] Geez! I can't think anymore! My face is really getting hot! "Re-Reimu, help me out here!" Lend me assistance to this crises.

She simply raised an eyebrow at me, "You're into that, Eman?"

[You're not helping!] WHY ARE YOU EVEN APATHETIC ABOUT IT!? "I'm trying to say that I'm—"

"HEY! IT'S THE ROCK STAR WE GOT HERE!" OOF! The hell!? Is this you, Suika!? Is this you piggybacking me again!? "I was kinda wonderin' where ya been since I passed out!"

"Not the time, Suika!" Seriously not the bestest time that I had to use your name!

"What you talkin' about!? It's the best time as any party time!" She did a megaphone with her hand, "Yuugi! I got 'im! Le's give 'im a good ol' Ogre tradition!"

"Coming!"

"KYA!"  
"WHOA!"  
"MAKE WAY! I DON'T WANNA BE CRUSHED!"  
"HEY! NO PUSHING!"

[What? What!? What's going on!?] Everything's happening one after another I can't focus! [WHOA!] Suika just swung her bodyweight around and forced me to look behind.

"Face the tradition, Em'n!"

The Big girl, Yuugi was coming over with her wide dish in hand, and a _big bottle of booze_.

Oh no…

"Suika, we talked about this." I gotta talk my outta this somehow! How am I supposed to use force in this situation when this fucking shortstack is clinging on to me!?

"I remember! Don' worry!" She patted my head, "This sake will be _tasty_! You will love it!"

What?

"Are you sure?" I asked seriously.

"Yeah! We ogres don't lie! And Yuugi's dish makes _any_ sake that gets into it _super_ tasty that even a human kiddie will love it!"

Unheard of. I _never_ heard of any beer that tasted any great. I don't even consider _Tanduay Ice_ to be beer. It's more like a juice bottle with a tiny amount of alcohol content. But if ogre were to be ogre, then I'll have to give it a try. Let's see the full credibility of Honest monsters like _Oni_ a full test.

"We shall see."

"Ahaha, ya some kinda delicate prince or somethin', Jimmy!? Ya don't like to drink 'n' party like everybody else!?" Yuugi asked with a big smile.

"I just do not appreciate horrid flavors, Yuugi." I answered with a wary grin, keeping myself balanced since Munchkin here had gotten a little heavy, enough to swing me around. I placed my hands below her thighs to straighten my posture before I asked, "So Suika has told me of your dish being able to make any alcohol very delectable, is that true?"

"Yes it does!" She gloriously confirmed, already pouring the drink down into the dish. "And yer gonna _love_ the stuff, Jimmy!" And then she held it out to me. It's as wide as a small basin, absurdly looks like a saucer in her hands(!), and it was filled with the clear liquid of the stuff. "Sharing our sake: a gesture of respect from an Ogre to a Human!"

I took it with both hands, careful not to spill anything or even drop it, and my arms got slightly weighted but I held on and brought it close to me.

"Hey! Check it out! Eman's drinkin' from Yuugi's bowl! Everybody! Look! He's drinkin' from the dish-da ze!"

 _Ffffffffffffffuck yooooooooooouuuuuuuuu,_ Marisa! The most unwanted attention…thrown straight into my direction! Now I could feel a thousand eyes looking my way!

Okay, here we go.

With a nod, and a small whiff (I nearly fell over), I take it to my lips. And I noticed that everybody has fell silent.

*sip*

…..!

[Wow!] It's actually very tasty! "It's _delicious_! Like the mixture of sweet fruit juice and finely aged wine together! How did it do that!?"

"That is the _Hoshiguma Dish_ , Jimmy!" She proudly proclaimed to me, big hands on her hips. Glancing around, I think everybody—and I mean _everybody's_ attention was fully on me. "It's the _masterwork_ of all Ogres!"

"Really?" I appraised the dish I'm holding and I can't bring my mind to think that this thing is _not_ an ordinary drinking dish. I mean—who drinks beer with something _this_ wide!?

"Serious!" Yuugi asserted, "Now come on! Don't just stop there! Drink up some more!"

[Will do!] Bottoms up!

As I drank the tasty goodness, I heard the cheers of many women around me. Marisa was losing it for some reason, some women cheered me on, more than a few looked like they were sending me to my death. If the thing is strong, then I'm not feeling it! It's tastier than the alcohol content! Looks like I can tolerate the shit you can't, people!

*Gulp! Gulp! Gulp! Gulp! Gulp! Gulp! Gulp!*

Oh geez, why does this thing taste so good!? Oh, man! Multiple flavors in every second! Lemon, apple, orange, papaya, watermelon, grapefruit, mango, grapes, dragon fruits, avocados—Damn, there's so many! This is so good! I could even taste _candy!_ Wait a minute, what is this strawberry flavor!? It tasted like that squishy and sugary red candy back in the Philippines but I forgot what it was called!

*Gulp! Gulp! Gulp! Gulp! Gulp! Gulp! Gulp! Gulp!*

[Aaahh!] That was _astounding_!

…..…..…..…..…..

…..…..…..…..…..…..…..

…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..

….…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..

…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..Oh no.

* * *

 **To any reader who has experienced hangovers before, please PM me with how it actually feels. Really necessary for the next chapter. I don't drink strong beer, especially if it tastes bad, and I never will. My only option is to confer to people with experience.**


	23. Holy Genesis

_My…_ ….….

….….….….….….

….….….….…. _fucking_ ….….….

….….….….

….….….….….….…. _shit…._ ….…. _!_

 _My_ ….….….….…. _fucking_ ….….….….….…. _head_ ….….….….

Hell truly exists. He wasn't able to assess that at the first horrible wake up years ago, but now, he's considering the existence of real suffering.

 _Fuck…..you_ ….….

….….…. _fuck…..all_ ….…. _you_ ….….

….….…. _who made me drink_ ….…. _!?_

 _…who the fuck made me drink!?_

A 100 ton Suika dive-bombing his head might have happened last night. Or maybe he was made to bench-press the big girl, Yuugi, and had her ass landing on his head when he slipped. If it had, why was he still alive? As enduring as he is, his skull could not have survived the weight. Was it Yukari again?

….…. _why the hell_ ….…. _isn't_ ….…. _muscle_ …. _strong enough for this_ ….…. _!?_

If the brain was considered a muscle, he wished he could have hardened it along with his skull. There was no way he could headbutt somebody with some sense of rationality lingering for several seconds, especially in a rage. Every pain is numbed in such a state and come back in the aftermath.

 _…aaaaaaggghhhhh…..!_

But there was no way this horror could be held back in a rage. It might be possible that rage could fry his brain cells while his entire brain was deteriorating.

 _Who the fuck put me up at that drinking bullshit last night!?_

If there is any escape to this hell…

 _I'm….so….gonna….regret this!_

….he'll have to go through another one.

Healing flames in a single palm, he aimed it at his ear and slap! The flames slipped into his ear, slipping into the minuscular passages, and entering the suffering zone.

[….aaarrrgghhhhhhkk….!]

He ultimately regretted doing it, as a ladleful of magma was dumped into his brain. His constitution was so much more fragile in his head.

 _…agh_ …. _fuuuuuuck yoooooouuuuuu_ …. _!_

Being stubborn as the hard-ass motherfucker he calls himself, he did his best to force himself through the pain…

 _Gah!_

He stopped.

 _I can't do it! It hurts too badly…!_

Losing brain cells to a hangover of all things would be the greatest regret he'll ever make as a human being.

 _Fuck everybody who drinks! Seriously, fuck all of you! Especially myself!_

 _Somebody gimme water…..! Please….!_

[Dude?] The sound of a sliding door opened.

[Hgk!] The thud of the door was horribly painful than he thought possible for such a small sound.

"Oh, man, look at ya. Should'a known better than to drink stuff outta an Oni's hands. That shit's stronger than our stuff-ze."

Whoever this was talking, probably Marisa, he was thankful that her voice was being soft. He'll promise to not be a dick to her when she gets a hangover while he returns to being the responsible person after a night's party.

[….help….] He groaned, hand held out for something he could consume to get the pain gone. [….water, please…..]

"Actually, I got somethin' for ya." He heard soft taps of socked feet coming close, and then a whishing sound of fabric resting next to him before he felt his head being rested up and placed on something soft and lovely instead of the hard floor he was resting on. "Open up."

He complied, and a lip of a bottle slipped into his open mouth, hitting his teeth, and he tasted bitter liquid pour down into his tongue. He had the impulse to choke and cough, especially when it tasted so much like brandy mixed with salted cucumber, but he reminded himself that it just might help him so he resisted and swallowed it.

He belched, and immediately regretted it.

 _Felt like I just ate a wet dog…that just died…while covered with shit…after being vomited out of a dead whale…..after being infected by bacteria….that came from shit….agh…..I wanna barf…._

The lingering taste of the horrid liquid in his mouth didn't help either.

"Damn, ya really don't drink, do ya?" The girl commented, making him wince and crinkle his face in pain. "Does it come with being a dancer an' shit?"

[…..jus' lemme lie down here…] He croaked, barely audible for Marisa to hear. She leaned down to listen clearly. […I wasn't going for a hangover in the first place….!]

"Oh…" The close proximity of her voice to his ear did not help him. It made him twitch and growl deeply. She immediately shot her spine upright, "Whoops, sorry. So this wasn't yer first time, huh?"

 _That cherry was popped three years ago!_

He swore that he'll never take any beer again after the first time, especially when he woke up with a broken arm and a figuratively shattered head. This time, he came out lightly. And he was thankful, at least he didn't wake up with a broken leg along with a shattered head. Who knows how he'll react to it, especially when he was the most invested in running.

Moments pass, and he suddenly realized that the ache on his head was dulled. It was there, but it got to the point of being bearable.

…. _This never happened before_ ….…. _what'd I drink?_

His eyes squinted, struggling to see, and immediately regretted it. He was inside a room, one that didn't have his tent, and the windows were blasting at full-force with light. Even though none of the beams were hitting him, just staring at them was enough to make him consider suicide.

 _….and I'm suddenly a vampire_ ….

He'll have to pay some respects soon to the Scarlet Family later. He now feels their pain.

Since he couldn't open his eyes, he'll just have to settle with just talking. […what was that stuff?]

"Oh, looks like its settling in for ya. Just some stuff I brewed up for the occasion last night, in case I end up in yer situation."

 _A hangover cure, lucky me. Why didn't they sell that shit Outside?_

[Up…up.]

He tried to raise himself up, and felt the symptoms of a really hot-headed fever. Lightheadedness, a water jar sensation of the head that hurts if he swung it around too much, and he felt weak in body structure. He slumped back to the person's lap.

[Pain….reliever…]

"Yep." Marisa confirmed, rubbing his temples halfheartedly with her fingers. "Doesn't take away all of it, really. Just the pain."

He rubbed his eyes, feeling absurd amounts of sand in them, and squinted his eyes open. At least in a direction without any source of light coming from it, he could see. It was blurry but it'll settle in a few minutes, probably. [Whatever….!]

He twisted around, ending up on his front on the floor, and tried to rise up. [Get me somewhere…..with some water…river or some faucet…or maybe a well…..just get me there so I could get washed up….just hurry up!]

"Alright….but yer warming up the water yerself. Ya got fires anyway."

~~~~~ « ҉ » ~~~~~

Vomiting….horrible, absolutely horrible. I hate everything. I hate everybody. And I hate my own stomach, and I think the feeling's mutual. I think there were, like, seven vomits before I was able to hold it in. If there was ever a time that people burned a pile of shit….well, I just burned a pile of barf behind a bush just to clean it. Actual genius, eh?

But I managed to reach the beauty zone. The water well.

The water was heaven, something to clash against the hell I was put through the moment my consciousness returned to life on this day.

The first thing I did once Marisa brought me to the well was to blow a flamethrower into it. Wells are made from underground water veins, super clean, and absolutely containing no life. It's no problem if I warm up the water before I pour it on me. Plus, it'll cool up after a while if anybody else wants a drink on the stuff.

That's why I asked Marisa to haul up the water for me. Not like I have the energy of Sober and Capable Eman within me, do I? I'm having a hangover, gets some exercise early in the morning, Marisa.

I did the business of pouring the stuff on me if Marisa wasn't really inclined. I got enough strength to do it myself. She only did one pour before she told me to do everything myself (drank some of the warm stuff in the process). Looks like she got tired after two long pulls of the rope.

I didn't complain and told her to go check up on Reimu. I'll just be here, getting myself washed up and regaining my sanity just behind the clearing of the shrine using the water well for a preemptive bath.

I wasn't moving for a single hour after Marisa left. Like hell I'll do it. There still wasn't any strength in me to pull up a bucket of water up from a deep hole of clean and delicious water warmed up by my flamethrower.

Sense of time was fucked, couldn't tell if a single hour passed or not. I don't even know what time it is, actually.

When I got enough strength, I got off my butt and opted to continue cleaning myself up, feeling a little off balance and a moment of pain due to me sloshing the water jar on my head in the process. I managed to haul up a bucket from the hole and washed my face with it. It was now cold, no surprise. An hour had already passed, likely.

After a decent face washing, I sink my hand into the bucket and let some heat go into it. My mental networks were scrambled, I think some wires were pulled off somewhere, because I could barely make my hand glow. But at least it's decently warm.

When I poured it into my head, it reminded me so much of my life as a little boy before I transferred to America. I used to boil hot water everyday and pour cold water into it to make it warm before I take a bath, and immediately regret putting too much cold water because it's no longer warm. We cannot afford hot water systems, and we kids slowly adapted to the cold waters overtime every morning.

But this fucking hangover just ruined my evolutionary quirk: It was cold, and it made me scream, but I got my sanity back, with a moment of absolute pain in the process because I literally screamed a headache into myself.

Dumbass.

Looks like that pain reliever was wearing off, as the headaches were coming back, but it was milder compared to waking up. I kept myself off the sensation by keeping on pulling the rope for more hauls. Not before I blow another flamethrower into it, of course. Good thing I kept the rope and bucket away before I did it, otherwise I would be having no way to get any water. Not like I could fly.

I might have made the water too hot, but not enough to scald me. I drowned myself in heaven as much as I could, paying for the sensation with hauling labor. I wish there was someone to do the pull and pour business for me. I really don't wanna move.

I wanna lie on the grass, with my clothes on (minus the shoes), letting them be wet in the process, and get poured on with delicious warm water while contemplating my life decisions. I'd like a hot shower, just for this situation, but I know that I'll never get something like that around here. Who the hell has it in this 1800s Japan setting, anyway? I wanna get cynical and judge the world, I wanna curse every drinker I had in mind with a middle finger and plot murder to every brewery owner that existed in the outside world.

Thank God for these clothes Jergo and Meiling made. I could just burn myself up with flames and they'll dry up immediately without risk of wardrobe malfunction, especially these long underwear I had on underneath. Useful too, I just pour myself with cold water and simply flame on to temper the temperature. Watching steam fly in the early morning is oddly interesting. I wanna what it looks like from afar. Does it look like a bonfire behind a bush, or some sort of smoke zone? White smoke is usually something good, probably because I see it the same color as vape.

I was satisfied enough with the bath that I sang Hallelujah by Bamboo while steaming the hell out of the damp state I was in. Feels like I'm in a sauna. Not like I've been in one before. I was never comfortable around flesh being exposed, even with private-covering towels, especially around men.

While playing with the water on the bucket like a kid, sat on the ground with my back against the well, Marisa came back as she crossed the path passed the clearing, leading to here and eventually to me. She was having a quirky smile as she saw me, "Enjoyin' yerself?"

[Maybe.] I replied, my voice back to normal, as even as ever. Thank god for the water hole here. [Would've loved it if it weren't for these fuckin' headaches. Not so bad…..but still hurts.] And I splashed myself with a handful of water from the bucket beside me. [Looks like you recovered quickly.]

"Yep!" She puffed up her chest, hands on her waist. "Got me 10 mugs and still kickin' in the early mornin'-da ze!"

…..fucking….hell, there's a guy with increased hearing over here! Could you please whisper!?

[Yer lying…..] I gathered a handful of water and splashed them on my face. As I lowered my hands, I looked at Marisa critically, [Ya said the stuff only blocks the pain. If yer still capable of yelling, I doubt ya even drank that much of it to get drunk anyway.]

"I drank 10, man!" Fucking hell, Marisa! Tone it down! "I could drink up to 25 and still be kickin' butts sober!"

[Twenty-fucking-five, get real.] I'm hearing nothing but bullshit around here, [You should be dead of liver poisoning before you could pull that off.]

"It's still true! Not like I drank that much in every occasion!"

This little…! [I SAID GET REAL!]

OW! MY FUCKING…..shit! Shouldn't have yelled!

Glaring back at her while I held my head from the sudden spike, I splashed some more water to my face. Letting some liquid drench my already-damp shirt and some slipping down inside my collar.

[Oy…the hell did I do last night?] I dreadfully hope I did not do anything stupid. I had an incident last time, it costed me an arm. This time, what the hell did I do? Just because I didn't get any broken bones, it doesn't mean everything turned out smoothly last night. [Last I remembered…..I think Suika was riding my back….everything else….eh….]

"Hehe…." She had a wide grin on, plopping herself atop the edge of the well beside my head. "….ya sure got some guts after drinkin' some'a Yuugi's stuff las' night, cuz shit just got even better afterwards!"

Oh fuck, please let it be alright….!

~~~~~ « ҉ » ~~~~~

After ya drank the stuff whole, ya were frozen like ya got ice-boxed by Cirno!

Eh? Who's Cirno? Egh, ya don't wanna know.

Anyway! Ya were completely still, didn' move a single inch while holdin' Yuugi's dish. Everybody was kinda wonderin' what's wrong, even Yuugi's doesn't know what's up with ya. Then yer head just shoots up from the bowing and suddenly yer askin' for seconds-ze!

Aahahaha! Everybody's faces! So priceless ya should'a seen it! I bet nobody's ever seen a guy havin' got the guts to ask for more before!

Yuugi was more than happy ta give ya another one, and while ya took sips, yer like a different person!

You were stiff! Formal like some kinda samurai! Speakin' things I never heard ya said before, eloquent shit like 'misconception' and 'stupefacient' or some other shit! And yer aura was completely different too, almost like yer some kinda prince of some castle!

….oh, sorry. I should stop yellin', shouldn't I? Head's still a shit hole, right? Pretty sure Reimu ain't gonna be happy hearin' me either-da ze.

Okay, as I were sayin': ya were walkin' around, carryin' Yuugi's dish, sippin' it about, and talkin' to people. I was behind ya the whole time and boy, the words you say are from another world! I don't think anybody ever get ya or even took ya seriously, 'specially with that stiff formality going on.

But ya left some good impressions, bein' polite an' all. Can't believe ya pulled that off, 'specially with ya shit-faced like that. I noticed some slurrin' and a li'l wobble though, helped people know ya were out of it. Oh, and you talked to another outsider too. Name's Sumireko, a school student, she says. She was kinda excited to meet ya, but couldn't approach ya normally 'cuz ya were pissed. 'Stead, ya approached her and shook some hands.

You two really got it on, talkin' about some stuff only ya outsiders know. I think there was some science blah-blah goin' around the two of you. World problems and other shit included. Y'know, cynical shit. After that, ya kinda took pictures together with her cellphonamajig.

And ya looked like a smug asshole in that pic! Ha! Ha! I wish Sumireko could print out a copy so I could keep it with me-ze!

But when ya met Byakuren, you two really hit it off! Real friendly ya were to her, real gentleman. I never knew ya were that respectful before!

Pfft…! It's kinda hard to believe ya were drunk the whole time when ya two talked.

Who's she? Oh yeah, she's a Buddhist, head monk, I'll say. The girl got hair with a bit of purple at the top, then some brown goin' on in the middle, and then a li'l bit of yellow at the bottom. A real beaut of a woman, honestly speakin'. If yer gonna go to her temple, keep an eye out. Ever'body there aren't so kind to humans when Byakuren and her gang isn't lookin'-da ze.

Right, ya two were like a grandma and a grandson together, and ya were fawning over her! Sayin' stuff like her hair was beautiful and she had a very graceful poise! What, ya got a thing for old women and priestesses when yer drunk!?

~~~~~ « ҉ » ~~~~~

Yer lucky that I can't cast my fire right for the moment, because I could seriously blast your fucking ass off this place with hellfire if I could do it.

A punch to your calf is all you'll get. For now, that is. Something worse will come your way later.

[Get to the fucking point. What the hell did I do to her?]

"Alright! Alright!" She still chuckled as she rubbed her leg, "Anyway, as I were sayin': ya two were goin' off well, and she kinda got concerned about yer condition that night. And ya were like 'hey, it's fine, I could still be polite in such a horrid state'. And then ya walked away. I don't know what the hell was that about."

I just said that and simply walked away?

…the fuck?

[That's me when I'm drunk?]

She turned to me with a leer, "Apparently, yeah."

I brought my hand to my face, [Oh my go...]

Splashing some more water on me now. The red on my face is not gonna cool on its own! Fuuuuuuuck! Fucking…..shit! I gotta talk to that monk and apologize if I could!

~~~~~ « ҉ » ~~~~~

Movin' on.

After that, China suddenly got up to ya and offered ya another cuppa sake. Ya were, like, super aggressive and told her to back off. She kinda got offended and ranted some shit about courtesy or somethin'. Then ya said ya didn't care and threatened her with a fight if she persisted.

And then, ya both did just that! You two were beating the shit outta each other, messin' up the tables and scaring off everybody! You even offed Reimu down in the crossfire! Right now, she's havin' a black-eye in the shrine and said she'll get ya back for it when yer sober-ze!

….….….

…. _…_ ….….….

….….….….….….….….

Okay, sorry. I was just kiddin'. Nothin' that extreme could'a happen with everybody around. Not like everybody there couldn't handle a punchy drunk outsider like you.

Ya an' Meiling did it formally, like a duel. Everybody kinda gave ya two a ring and Raiko was doing some background music for the atmosphere. Reimu was about ta break it up but I stopped her 'cuz it'll be a nice show for everybody. Took some convincin' but she allowed it. She'll break it up if everything was going far.

After that martial art bowing thing with the fist and palm together, ya two suddenly went into tumblin', flipping towards each other and throwin' wide kicks. Y'know what happened all throughout, man?

Ya never hit each other-ze!

It was more like ya two were dancin' more than anything. Ya'll were wide swingin' punches and kicks with too many openings, and couldn't even hit each other. Ya two were tryna hit each other but I think yer both expectin' the other to dodge it. Pretty sure ya two were just makin' it look interestin' for everybody.

Yukari said it was like…uh, 'kapu-ehra' or some shit. A kind of martial art mixin' dance and kicking techniques togetha'.

But whatever, it was awesome though. Gotta admit, graceful-like an' easy on the eyes. And ya added a lot of flipping and tumblin' too, made everythin' look better with 'em. But boy, ya were dancin'. Raiko kinda got yer body movin' 'cuz she got a catchy beat goin' on, and the Tsukumo girls were addin' some fight music in the background.

Oh boy, Sanae and Sumireko were goin' wild on each other as they watched ya dance. They kept exchanging terms only they know whenever ya did a particular dance technique or somethin'. Everybody else was laughin' their asses off 'cuz yer dancin' was so alien and rhythmic to the beat that it got too hilarious in the process.

And lemme tell ya, people were lovin' the show. It got so good that Reimu started scammin' the livin' shit out of the thing before the kappa could do it first! She got a bet goin' on and stuff! And everybody's bettin' hard-ze! A lot betted on you an' some got their money on China. An' while everybody was bettin', ya two were still going at it without any sign of stoppin'.

Oh man, Nitori was so sour! Ha ha ha ha! She was so fixed on ya two fightin' that she couldn't get the scam up first.

Anyway, when the folks started barkin' at the two of ya to start hittin' each other, that's when the shit happened. Ya two were now parryin' and punchin' now. And lemme tell ya, it was a light show-da ze. Yer hands started makin' rainbow fires while Meiling did hers too. There were colors burstin', man. Colorful shit was flyin' everywhere, and that beer got yer movements fluid and rather fancy. I guess shit from hell makes ya rather aggressive, eh?

Don't know how long it took but even though it looked like a tie, Meiling said she lost. Ya two barely hit each other, and ya only got her once in the leg. She got you in the gut a few times but ya didn't budge from it-ze.

After that, ya two just bowed to each other and became friends again. Then after that, Yuugi got up to ya for some congratulations, impressed by yer fightin'. Another serving of the good stuff, poured it down on her juice dish and gave it to ya.

Ya were like 'splendid' and guzzled down the fucking thing..! Ha! Ever'body's losin' their shit when yer at it.

And then ya passed out.

~~~~~ « ҉ » ~~~~~

…..….….….

…..….….….….….….

….….….….….….….….….….….….

My left eye is twitching.

[You're not lying, are you?]

"Of course! Since when have I ever lied!?"

[Okay, _now_ you're lying to me.] I would'a splashed boiling water on ya but my bucket's empty, so you got lucky, Marisa. I threw the bucket into her hands, [Put some water on that, will ya?]

"Will do." And she chucks it into the hole, then she began tugging the rope up.

…..fucking hell. What a night….made a freakin' spectacle while shit-faced…and managed to wow the crowd in the process.

And I've been talking to people while doing so.….that's basically my worst fear. Talking to people while having no control over what to say. Shit I should not have said, things that should not be said, stuff that wasn't supposed to be known. Who knows what the fuck I've said, and I'm typically horrified of what people thought of what I said!

All the women I talked to, Byakuren, Sumireko, Meiling, and maybe a few others, I gotta apologize to them if I could.

And MOTHERFUCKER, I JUST FOUGHT DRUNK!

…..I hate myself. I really do. Forget the fact that everything went out alright, it's a MASSIVE crime to fight drunk! That Drunken Fist fighting style is barely practical! My boss taught me that and ingrained such a fucking thing into my trickmates and me! Oh…..fuuuuuuck…I have seriously offended my boss's honor…shiiiiiiiit.

Boss, if you could hear me, please forgive this fuckhead….the beer was too delicious that I didn't think about the aftereffects.

I swear…..I'll never get drunk again…..I'll just have to take minimal sips on that dish. Delicious, yeah, but it'll get into me without me noticing. I swear on this day to show restraint next time, and be polite as possible to decline offered sake.

And be cautious in Remilia's presence. That bitch could use my conscience against me just to get me to drink.

"Heads up!" And water was suddenly poured down on my back.

*WSSHHHHHHHH!*

[…Aaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhh~~~~~~]

The warm water nearly made me orgasm. Did you heat this thing, Marisa? Thank you so much, friend. Oooooohhh yeeeeeeeaaaaaahhhh~~~~~~

Then the bucket ran out of water, no more soothing and warm goodness rushing down my back, "Yeah, ya like that, dude?"

[Soooo much….thank you, Marisa.] Here's a hand for you to shake, an expression of my gratitude.

"Anytime-ze!" She snapped her hand to mine (ow), and shook it, ignoring the dampness of it. "How's yer head?"

[Listening to you is still a headache.] I smirked. That nearly sounded like an insult, now that I think about it. [You're too loud.]

"Don't worry, it'll pass tomorrow…..maybe two days from now." What? "Shit from ogres are strong shit-ze."

[And yet, they made it delicious.] I groaned heavily, massaging my temples with one hand. [I gotta be careful next time.]

"Oh yeah, Eman…."

….what's with the shy intonation on your voice, Marisa?

I turned to her, squinting over the light poking through the clouds and asked, [Yeah?]

She placed a hand on her belly, a warm blush covering her face, eyes pointed away from me—

No….

No, not this. This couldn't be it.

Please no. Please no. Please no. Please no.

"Ya didn't just go to bed alone and uh…..ya kinda got up when I got ya to the room and ah…hehe…..ya were kinda..well….." The blush on her face was getting prominent, and her voice quality was getting softer and quieter... "Well, I...kinda wasn't against it and uh…..well…." She turned to me and smiled shyly. "And ya were really….oh boy….."

No….!

No! Not this! No, I did not! I did not! I did not just did it!

I FUCKING DID NOT! TELL ME YOU'RE JOKING!

"Yeah, I'm kinda with child now."

….….….

….….….….….….

….….….….….….….….….….….….

"PPPFFFFFTTTTHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!‼! YER FACE! YER FUCKING FACE! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAAHA!"

Just die, Marisa. Just fucking die and be gone from existence. Just fucking get the fuck out of my life now.

*PUSH!*

"WHOA!"

I pushed her into the well. Thanks to the size of the hole and her petite frame, she got in quite easily.

Then I slumped against the wall of the well, grabbing a handful of my wet shirt and wiping my eyes. Even if the wiping was enough, I still let it stay in contact to my face. I'm not showing anybody my face while I'm feeling like this.

….fucking…I can't believe I was actually crying…..why though…..was it too scary? Was it too traumatizing? Was it too damaging….!? I don't cry easily…I hardly do….especially if I got pranked. I only let my anger show…but this has actually cracked me open. Oh fuck….

I thought I had fucked someone while drunk. I thought I had given away my purity for…..

No…no…that wasn't funny.

That wasn't funny.

IT WAS NOT FUNNY.

"Geez! Dude!" I hear her voice rise up from the well, "Nearly scraped my head on the edges there-ze!" After a few grunts, I hear her hand lay against the edge, then a grunt of effort as she lifted herself up, "The hell were ya thinkin', huh!? I could—"

I grabbed her collar, yanked her out of the well, and slammed her back against the wet grass. Her hat flung off her head, her golden head was splayed across the wet ground, and she looked up to me with shock, "Dude…"

I grabbed her throat, gripping tightly, [Shut…up.] I hissed through gritted teeth, my tears easily slipping out of my sockets. I don't know if she could see them from the wetness of my face, [Don't….never…ever do that…..again….]

"Du-dude, calm down…it was just a joke—"

[SHUT UP! JUST SHUT UP! I WASN'T DONE TALKING!] This fucking headache! This fucking hangover! That fucking beer! THAT FUCKING NIGHT! [Didn't I already tell you!? Wasn't it just three fucking nights ago I told you about it!? Or did you just forget!? Didn't you know what the fuck happened to me!?]

Wide-eyed she was, and her bewilderment was still showing amidst her shock, "I-I don't know what you mean!? Which is it!?"

[I NEARLY GOT RAPED BY FOUR OF MY BEST FUCKING FRIENDS THREE YEARS AGO! HOW DO YOU THINK I VIEW SEX AND ONE NIGHT STANDS!? HUH!? TELL ME! HOW!?]

"Eman…! Stop….! Yer….choking me…! Can't breathe!"

[AaAaAaAaAaArRrRrRrRrRgGgGgGhHhHhH!‼] I grabbed her collar with both hands and threw her to the side, adrenaline and anger showing as the distance she reached was beyond a dozen feet as she tumbled over her head.

My fucking head…..it hurts…..there wasn't any noises going on…yet why does it sting….why does it feel like there was a hole in my fucking head…!? Aaaaaghhh…..!

Why am I still crying….!? Is it the pain!? Which one!? Is it the hangover…! Or…..this…..!?

Oh….god…

…I feel like I'm gonna be…..sick….

My stomach can't take all this…..!

~~~~~ « ҉ » ~~~~~

With a swing of my bucket, the shit I vomited out is washed away from the grass. After that, I rinsed my mouth one more time before I spatted the water out.

It's still there in my mouth. Yuck…! Pffeh!

And there's still this fucking rock inside my skull.

I spitefully threw the bucket into the side of the well, making a loud crack of wood. Afterwards, I grabbed the lid of the well and slid it back on top, keeping it from being filled by rogue leaves, even with the roof atop it. Afterwards, I just slumped against it. My knees slammed against the wet grass, my side against the wall of the well, and I held my head.

It's still there. That fucking rock.

"….I'm sorry…."

I will not look you in the eye, Marisa. But I already know that you're there in front of me, kneeling on the grass.

"…that was actually…fucking stupid of me….I guess I went too far, huh?" Stop chuckling if you don't feel like laughing, Marisa. You're just embarrassing yourself in front of me. "…I just forgot, man…..I know that's a stupid excuse but….that's all I got….I'm sorry….I should'a just kept it to myself…."

I could hear your voice cracking, and it was getting softer word by word.

I growled bitterly, [I live abstinently, Marisa.] I told, toneless and cold. I was staring at absolutely nothing, not even her. I was too lost in my head, and this fucking headache is a bitch. [It's my obligation to remain a virgin until I'm married. My family have really high standards, and I _despise_ senseless sex.]

I rested my hand on the rim of the well before I rested my head against it, kneading the temple with a free hand. This fucking rock….!

[Never do that again. Never joke about that again. You terrified me, Marisa.] I didn't open my eyes. I'm starting to hate the morning, and the sunlight is just mocking me. I hate everything. EVERYTHING. [If a person ends up having sex with a drunk person, whether willing or not, it's nothing but rape. That person doesn't have the ability to show proper consent, and I nearly thought you had betrayed me. I thought you became one of the people who hurt me!]

And I would have been so devastated. I nearly committed suicide out of trauma and guilt the first time, I don't know what could have happened if I had actually done the deed…..drunk.

[Even if you weren't against it, I would still have a problem, and I will blame nobody….nobody…..except you. You alone, and I will never let it go. You are supposed to be my friend. Your job was to stop me, prevent me from doing anything stupid, because nothing good ever happens when people get drunk. Nothing. I was not myself last night and you know that!]

And then my body self-immolated. The damp state of my clothing is slowly dried off, and steam hissed out everywhere around my person, especially at the opening of my clothes.

That has been my job ever since high school, and it is to control every bad situation from ever becoming worse. And I was never afraid to resort to violence if I have to. Personal space intrusion, drunken consent, and worse of all; brawls. My friends and I always talk and agree on things before we get drunk, especially on things that I would let happen and things that should not. I was their designated driver, all the fucking time, and it's my sole duty to watch over the well-being of my friends.

If even one thing happens to my friends while they were piss-drunk, it all falls to me because it was supposed to be my job to prevent shit like that from happening. I never failed that rule before, and I have made sure I'll never will. Ever.

If I was the victim of the intoxication, I put all of my trust to my friends to put me down before things get worse for me. What happened to me at the first time of negligence and 'experimentation' taught them a lesson…and it should not happen again. I'm not left-handed, and it was hell for me as a right-handed for the next 3 months after that.

When I felt myself beginning to sweat, I finally shut off the flames, and the morning cool flowed into me, clashing against the heat on the ground I knelt on. I opened my eyes and I see that I didn't lit my arm on fire, because it could have charred the lid of the well it rested on.

I hate the sun, and I hate the morning.

With a grunt, and a slosh on the water jar on my head, giving me a sweet moment of migraine, I shakily stood up to my feet from the ground. My balance was off for a moment, but once I got my footing, I approached Marisa, who knelt on the ground, gaze downwards, and I could see tears running down her face.

Without words, I grabbed her arm and forcefully pulled her up to her feet, making her yelp. I quickly mashed her face to my chest and crushed her there with my arms around her head. [This is payback, you bitch.] I muttered.

She didn't protest or squirm, she let herself be crushed, and wrapped her arms around my waist. The sobs and hiccups she let out indicated only one thing, and I let her have it. She feels bad, and I know that. She needed to be comforted, so do I. This is all I could do to give ourselves peace from that bullshit earlier.

I patted the back of her head gently, just to console her.

I am not a moron. I know that it was accidental and purely unintentional, even harmless, but even I couldn't stop myself from being mad about it. Because how else would she know it was wrong to do so otherwise? I need to be mad, to be able to say things I couldn't say in a placid state in order to make things clear as well as emphasize it, then I will try to be forgiving.

Right now, I am willing to be forgiving.

If my mind is to be accounted, my brain cannot settle to hold a grudge against a friend who feels guilty. Or maybe that's just my Christian side showing….

….don't know….don't care.

I just don't want any more losses. I gave up everything when I left my own home, the second time when I left Doc's home. In this fucking place, there will be no third time. I'll make sure of that. Because there will be no one else to go back to, except God.

~~~~~ « ҉ » ~~~~~

"Hows yer head?"

[…stable. Still don't feel like moving much.]

"Then how come ya fixed up the yard?"

Oy…

[Obligations….well, that, and I just don't wanna get pulled into work right after I just sat down. I just don't want Reimu to work me like this, I just gotta do a little something so she'll have little to work on once she wakes up.]

"Really? 'Little something'?"

I smirked, [Y'know what I mean….] It was a severe understatement, yes, but who gives a fuck since I'm too used to using it whenever I did some hard work? ['Sides, ya helped me. It's all good. We can use it as a good argument for Reimu to work….alone.]

She chuckled heartily, though not like the way she usually does. "Good one-ze."

I chuckled too, rolling my head to rest the cheek on the kotatsu surface. Daaaaamn, lightheadedness and small aches on the center of the skull could still kill ya, even if the pain had lessened. I gotta change my clothes. These threads were still around for, I don't know, 3 fuckin' days? They're cool wear and very practical, yeah, but I still get the psychological reflex that this thing needs to be cleaned up.

Water and fire ain't enough to wash off all this stink of sweat, blood, beer, and probably barf. There's a reason bar soap exists. I just gotta borrow Reimu's laundry stash when I get the chance, but big boy here gotta rest his head first. Headaches will make a poor performance, just like when I cleaned up half the backyard. I barely did anything except hold up a sack while Marisa throws trash and bottles in it. Could'a done more work than that but seriously, I felt like shit the entire time to even care, physically, mentally, and emotionally.

….sigh.

I closed my eyes, crumpling my hair (it's still silky, what the fuck?), [This is disappointing.]

"Hm?"

[What day is it, actually?]

"Sunday. What about today?"

Motherfucker. [….As a Christian, I'm supposed to be attending the Sabbath on this particular day.]

"Sabbath?" She parroted questioningly, "What's that supposed to be?"

[It's a day of rest and prayer for us. In this day, you're not supposed to work, and should be listening to the sermons.] I rapped my fingernails on the table, scowling, […but since there is no church, no priest, and no other attendees except me, I have all leeway to begin my prayin' at whatever time I like….I just need to be feel a little bit better before I do. Coming to my God with a motherfucking headache because I was drinking last night is very unsightly. It'd be a shameful sight, girl.]

I groaned lightly.

[I just hope I don't procrastinate. Doing it at night is okay but I just gotta make sure I don't go past midnight without actually going there to the Place of Worship.]

"Heeeeh," You sound impressed, Marisa. "Ya sure got a nice devotion to yer religion there, bud." She chuckled, "Much more than Reimu, hehe. For how long, eh?"

Time for a storytellin', then. [Wasn't really devout before. Only did it out of obligation, no sincerity when I was younger, like 12. I wanted any excuse not to go, whether rain or just forgetting about it. Over time as I grow up, I slowly got serious about it.] America gave me a big reason to do so. [Then after I became a thug, it's now an absolute duty for me, with full sincerity and all. The things I did took a toll on my sanity, my conscience was being a bitch to me that time. Praying to God kinda elevates the pain, but the guilt was killing me though; you ask forgiveness only to continue sinning again. It's stupid, I know. That's why I wanted out of the street life. I wanted it to stop.]

"And then ya found Yukari, to whisk ya outta the gutter, eh?"

Good follow-up, girl.

[In actuality, she found me first but you're not wrong either way.] I smiled a little, remembering the release of the street life.

It wasn't actually Yukari. No, absolutely not. It was Doc. Yukari simply gave me the chance for change, but Doc made me ready for it with a time of repose in his house with his wife and future kiddo. He defanged me from my thuggish and thieving habits, and made me a new man, ready to be accepted into normal society. God bless him.

"And…how's it goin' for ya?"

Your friendly tone of voice is making me feel so much better, Marisa. Thank you.

[Not much different but….it's softer now. At least I get to know the people I've fought and beaten up, and I get to live under a roof too. I get to sleep in a bed, make friends again, shake hands,] I opened my eyes and smiled, facing the yellowy-greeny figure of Marisa due to my eyesight still not fixing itself. […beat up somebody for absolutely no reason than for the hell of it.]

We got a laugh outta that. The last one was specifically there for the both of us, and I'm glad that Marisa's into it.

[Aaaand…] I raised up a hand from the elbow and snapped my fingers, making a little candlelight, […as a bonus, I finally have magic powers.]

She smiled grimly, "But the shit ya go through to get 'em…."

I chuckled with a snort, [Or maybe things just got even worse for me here instead. Since coming here, I got attacked by a maid, got possessed by six demons and the devil, nearly got blasted to death by a cute li'l bat, just died, and I got kidnapped to cook for somebody else's shit. Yeah, I'm pretty sure I just made things worse for me here just by being here.]

And she laughed at that, so did I, but much more mirthfully. Another Eman epic-fail drawing a successful laugh outta somebody.

Things are really gonna get horrible for me here, much worse because there's going to be a supernatural upgrade in all the shit I'll have to go through in this life. Then again, what else is new? Not like it's any different from Outside.

The wonderful upside amidst it all is that I'm not alone. I've got people to go back to. The majority of my street life was me being alone and on my own, never trusting anyone and finding no reason to _like_ anybody. It took long before I found Doc to ease me up.

[Marisa.]

"Yeah?"

I splayed my right arm on the table towards her, palm upwards and open. [Gimme yer hand for a bit.]

"Um, why?"

[Don't ask. Just do it.] I snapped my fingers twice and goaded it forward. Holy shit, I'm treating her hand like a dog, snapping fingers and everything.

"Ooookay?" Then her tiny hand is placed atop my open palm. If I didn't knew any better, I could'a thought it was Flandre. Since the kiddo's growth, she got quite the improvement on certain areas on her body, especially height.

Now lemme give you everybody's favorite hand massage, Marisa. Just thank the morons that had me massage everybody's fucking backs in every practice break that I get to have such strong fingers that allowed me to ledge-hang for long periods of time. Since there is no ledge to hang on to, I can use my strong fingers to aim at specific points on the palm that actually feels good if you know how to press them.

Okay, spidy fingers are doing their work once again, include some finger point pinching, boys. We're gonna be tucking this girl to bed.

Name one fucking person who has _not_. Even the most stiff-backed moron I've dealt with had slept sitting up that I didn't even notice that he was out until I noticed he wasn't answering any questions I asked.

And that moron happened to be my tricker boss (whoops), and that guy could last up to two fucking hours in a massage parlor _just_ so he could feel every sensation of heaven before he was forced to sleep. Sorry for calling you a moron, boss. I just had enough of massaging everybody's shit all the fucking time, see. And you called me for the job just _once_ , and I felt _honored_. You acknowledged my skill when you go to places that had _skilled_ and _trained_ hands, even though it had nothing to do with tricking.

….I do admit that it made my fingers flexible as well. Useful for flips and tumbles when you have to use your hands.

I guess that's one of the positives in being forced into labor.

"M~m~n~n~"

And it shows, Marisa's already falling under my spell. The glassy eyes and the melting face, _wow_. And I'm only using one hand for her palm, nobody could turn to jelly _this_ easily. You a lightweight or something, Marisa? I don't see seasoned fighters as such. Aren't ya supposed to be number 2 in the human scale of power?

"Aaaahhhh…man, I could sleep to this-ze."

Nonetheless, it was easy work.

[Go ahead. I'll join ya later in the sleep. Just spare me a few demons or monsters if ya could, especially if you're havin' nightmares.] Not that I'll tell you what I'll do to them. Ya just gotta see it for yourself, no guarantees if I'll spare you from becoming my victim as well, or even let you join in the fun.

She snickered, with a challenging grin on her face. And _not_ in the playful way. "Like hell you'll find any before ya even got in-ze." That tone of voice was everything but humorous.

So dream demons are real, eh?

…. _perfect._

[If so, I'll just do _you_ instead. I'll make you experience what every motherfucker in my dreams usually have to go through when they face me.] No hard feelings afterwards, 'kay? Just a dream, barely any harm.

"Oh yeah? What makes ya think yer mind's any more messed up than mine to make up some fucked-up shit to kill ya in ways ya never seen?"

Them's fightin' words, Marisa, and I _love_ it.

[In the perspective of every monster, zombie, ghoul, and demon in my dreams, _I_ am the Monster.] If I was a sadistic murdering rapist before, Marisa, you would definitely see this fucked-up smile whenever my victim is 5 seconds away before suffering the worst moment of her life. [In the sleep, _nothing_ is ever new.]

The predatory grin on her face to challenge my own sadistic one just _announces_ that she was more than ready to take me on in the World of Dreams. Take this into another form of imagery, it's us two predators baring our teeth against each other, bringing out the threats before the eventual battle. "Bring it on, brah. I'll leave ya traumatized forevah." Then her head flopped over on the surface of the kotatsu.

I tilted my head questioningly, even shaking the hand I was holding to see if she was conscious.

She wasn't. [Wow.] That was actually _fast._ Considering what I've seen before, this couldn't be the most surprising feat before but still. That's impressive. Must'a been excited to kick my ass.

Then again, you'll see my beautiful killer's smile again once I join you.

With my other hand, I lifted up her head, placed the arm I currently held right below, and lowered her down on it, just so she could have a pillow. Not the best one (and it'll be a numbing sensation upon wakeup) but it'll do. She moved, placing her other arm below her head besides the current one before returning to sleep.

Patting her head and ruffling her soft hair a few times, I eventually crossed my arms on the table and rested my head on them. I'm seriously gonna wake up with paresthesia on my legs since I'll be dozing in a kneeling position on this kotatsu, but so will Marisa. Suffering together is better than suffering alone.

I then closed my eyes. I don't know how you perform instant-sleep, Marisa, but simply talking to you is actually exhausting, especially with this glass jar and tiny headache on my head. Mental processing works up the brain, and talking uses abdominal muscle. That's two things at once. And it's a cold morning, a sunless morning, a very white day due to the cloudy skies.

A _really_ good day to lie down and rape some monsters.

~~~~~ « ҉ » ~~~~~

….….

…..….….….….….

…..….….….….….….….….….….….….….

….….….this place again…..….oh hey, I'm lucid….….gotta be careful….….too much sensation could wake me up…

…..let's see….….lemme write a letter O in my palm with a thumb….oh look, it's there…yep, I'm officially dreaming…..

…now then…..what can I do in this weird…..place…? I don't see anybody….….and I think I've been here before….maybe two nights ago…..oh hey, I remembered something in my dreams….didn't know that was possible…

…..still, can I have my victims please?

I heard a gasp. "You. Ho-how…...? The trap wasn't even finished!"

…..I also recognized that voice.

Like the monster I was, I turned around slowly, reveling with myself as a horror movie antagonist, and _loving every single second._

Because I barely got started when I found her, and I'm going finish what I fucking started….and that is to fuck her over in ways _I_ could not imagine. And to love _every single second of it_.

I growled…and it was not how it usually sounded. If I wanted to describe it….we don't have enough for the world vocabulary to do that. There is only sensation, sight, and sound in dreams. Words do not belong here…..the best one I have is just every big cats' growl packed into one…..and it sounded _powerful._

…..it made the entire world of purple around me _rumble_ …..

…let that show you who now owns this place…..Santa Hat….

"I thought that oni sake could knock you out for _days_ …..! How are you still here…!?"

Be afraid…..be _very_ afraid, Santa Hat…give me every incentive to enjoy you….be afraid…..do that first….

Whether by walking or floating, I was slowly approaching her, and even when she tried to back away, there wasn't any distance made. It's like she was moving in place, never making any distance at all while I slowly got closer and closer.

"LEAVE!"

And then she attacked me. Explosions, horrors, all known fuckeries found in the concept of sheep, whatever the fuck my head could think of just so I could commit suicide in this fucking world, she was _desperately_ trying to kill me.

"WAKE UP ALREADY! GENSOKYO'S DREAM WORLD CANNOT BE TAKEN BY YOU!"

Although…

One thing does not change much in the dreams, and sometimes I don't have any power over it at all. It's rare for me to actually overcome it, and it can be considered my one weakness: I just need to die, and I'll be forced to wake up. That way, every demon in the dream is spared from the horrors.

"…..what…!? What's going on…!?"

….then again….not _that_ often I die in my dreams…the world's my bitch…and quite possibly, I could still count the number of times I died since learning Lucid Dreams….13 times…..19…?

Meh…..don't matter.

"Kyah!?"

I already got Santa Hat in my hands, and she has become my primary target since the first time I saw her. I have a _very_ small collection of preferences, and I have _never_ developed an interest for a specific monster in my dreams before. They usually come from real life, and the selected object of lust goes into the category. But this monster?

She's _unique_.

"How!? How did you—haaaaaggh!"

She's _reaaalllly_ unique.

"Hagh! No! No! Please! Let me go! Let me— ** _AAaaaaagh_**!" Never heard that kinda scream before, and I've only just started ripping off her cute clothes.

This…. _woman_ …..is _independent_. In an almost-sentient, _very_ human-like, and completely _unordinary_ way, this woman talked to me, tried to kill me, and defended herself. Chief among them is _assuming control_ over my dreams, did things that only _I_ could ever do, even in my worst nightmares. The others hardly resist, and they never scream this much. They submit, usually. Even if they did fight back….it doesn't take much to get what I want. First of all, they never retaliated with cosmic ability that could only belong to _me_.

The ultimate indication of the _anomaly_ she was. This woman is speaking in _Japanese_ , and everybody else speaks in dollar. The language you speak the most is the dominant mind to take over the dream, and I'm still not accustomed to Yen yet. The last few days greeted me with a lotta people who knew English.

This woman is a Dream Demon. A _Youkai of_ _Dreams_ …. _A supreme catch_ …..

This is a _Spiritual Being_ invading my head and attempting to rule over my dreams. Probably to give me nightmares every time I close my eyes. Drive me to insanity in the process…..eventually to suicide just to be free.

Don't know how this woman got into me within Holy Ground, especially when I'm sleeping within the bounds, but I'm giving this girl no reason to do what she wants. The owner of this world is _me_ and _me alone_. Anybody else who tries to gain control over it deserved to be given something a _little_ special.

I'll figure it out what that is as I go. It _always_ works that way, and it's _always_ fun.

"Let me go! Grrr….! Gah!" She resisted once again, and I relented to the frustration, grabbing ahold of both her wrists and slamming them against the….ground, if you wanna call it that. It's just a standing ocean of chaotic colors. Very mesmerizing to my eyes, I'll admit.

"Stop, please! Don't! Don't do this! Please!"

You aren't Marisa, but still, you deserve to see this smile. You're an intruder, and you don't belong here. Not only that, you denied me my fight against my friend.

I think there are many reasons for me to fuck you till you are either dead or kicked out of my world. This world is _mine_ …. _mine…mine…mine….mine…..MINE!_

Using a second pair of hands that were not my own, I grabbed ahold of what remained of her dress that maintained the modesty of her front and ripped it off _very_ ….. _slowly_ ….she squirmed so much, screamed so much, and I'm already about to burst. The struggles of her jerking body beneath my waist as I straddled her down…..Oh…fuck….and I didn't even do anything yet.

This was just the fucking start.

The modesty of her top is all gone, and I made short work of her skirt, simply ripping it out at a vicious motion that it was all gone in a single pull. It made her struggle, scream, and _beg_ even more.

Such pale skin…..a shapely figure…and that face of yours….I admit it's a fine structure….and I've been wanting to see it turn into something…. _hopeless_ the sooner I saw that cocky smirk of yours the first time I saw you two nights ago.

The second pair of arms that had been imposing the wardrobe malfunction emerged from the brutal ocean we _lied_ _on_ from above her head and clamped down on her wrist, just below my own hold.

Gooood.

Without further ado, I instantly grabbed for her endowed chest, soaked in the bloodcurdling scream she let out into me, aimed for her entrance, and—

* **GONG! GONG! GONG!** *

~~~~~ « ҉ » ~~~~~

* **GONG! GONG! GONG! GONG! GONG! GONG! GONG! GONG!** *

[GAHAH! WHAT THE HELL!?]  
"WHAT THE!?"

WHO THE FUCK'S BANGING TWO FRYING PANS RIGHT NEXT TO MY FUCKING EARS!?

* **GONG! GONG! GONG! GONG! GONG! GONG!** *

[OW! STO—STOP! STOP IT! MY HEAD! OWW! AAAAHHH!]  
"Fucking shit! Yukari! ENOUGH ALREADY!

SOMEBODY MAKE IT STOP! PLEASE! SOMEBODY! HELP US! MY HEAD'S GOING TO FUCKING EXPLODE! STOP HER NOW! PLEASE!

* **GONG! GONG! GONG! GONG! GONG! GONG!** *

[STOP! STOP IT NOW! HEY! STOP! _PLEASE_!]

"Only because you said 'please'."

…..….….

…my fucking—

"THE FUCK, YUKARI!?"

AAGH! WHY!? WHY DID _YOU_ START YELLING, MARISA!? HANGOVER DUDE RIGHT HERE!

"Quiet down, Marisa. There are two hangovers here."

"Don't try to change the fuckin' subject here! The hell were ya doin' with the fuckin' fryin' pans, eh!?"

FUCKING…! STOP SHOUTING! MY HEAD'S ABOUT TO FUCKING **EXPLODE**!

"Why, to wake him up, of course. And with justified reasons for the use of kitchenware, but I wasn't expecting _you_ to react so negatively. It's not like you're having a hangover, are you? Or maybe….was something interesting going on in your dreams?"

"Tha-that's none of yer business-ze! Get yer damn gaps outta my dreams, Yukari! My dreams are _fully_ private, I'm not even allowin' _you_ to intrude!"

STOP FUCKING SHOUTING OR I WILL BLAST YOUR FUCKING ASS! I'M FEELING A FUCKING NOSEBLEED!

"I would not dare venture into someone else's dreams, that would be far too _intrusive_ , even for my standards."

"Okay, can I get a briefing on what the hell were ya doin' in my dreams having Doremy wrapped up in ribbons when _I_ was supposed—"

[ ** _AAAAAAAAAAGGGHHHHHHHHH!‼!‼_** ]

 **GOLEM, BURN EVERYTHING TO SHIT AND SHUT EVERYBODY UP!**

~~~~~ « ҉ » ~~~~~

It's directly official that Eman wanted to literally die. If one of the deadly jellyfishes of the world actually went up and touched someone's head, he will no longer have to inquire the intensity of the pain since he might be facing through what could possibly be the equivalent brought from delicious alcohol and a thrown holy weapon.

The Wraith had risen out of Eman's screaming form on the floor, imposing on a big chunk of space of the room as a fiery behemoth that was merciful enough to not touch the ceiling with its horns but not merciful enough to leave simple 1st degree burns to anyone nearby. Apparently, its master had lost all patience to even consider the well-being of nearby important figures.

Hard to blame given the situation, Yukari sympathized. But such a being would be overkill, considering the place to call out the monstrosity of emotion. It would be a field day for the tengu to hear about it as the destruction of the Hakurei Shrine was wrought by the influence of alcohol (technically) and provoked from one of the most prominent humans in Gensokyo. And likely herself.

Dreading such a fate, the Youkai Sage summoned a barrier and blocked a molten fist from meeting Marisa's mug and causing an explosion from the collision. Turns out the master of the Wraith was not satisfied with one punch, so he commanded the embodiment of feral annoyance to lash out even more at the barrier like a savage. _Still_ screaming bloody murder.

While there is no guarantee of death, the explosions are still not healthy for human ears. While Marisa is the habitual explosive-demolisher, she was never usually up close to the ones she makes, and being up against the wall while there were barriers protecting (enclosing) her is not helping at all. Only the Final Spark could match up to this magnitude of noise upon activation, and she doesn't blast it out every half-a-second.

The force of the blast was enough to level the shrine, but Eman was enclosed into one barrier, containing the destruction within and making him suffer the brunt of it all. The noises that is, a morning hangover is still murderous with a sensitive sense of hearing.

That applies to a cranky shrine maiden who just woke up with a blunt-axe-to-the-head headache due to a sudden explosion inside the shrine, which summoned an anvil to fall on that axe and bury it even further inside her brain, causing such cerebral torture that it could draw blood from the nose.

It's only attributed to the hardiness of the famed Shrine Maiden of Paradise that she was able to throw a gohei straight past the barrier and into Eman's forehead, one empty bottle of sake at Marisa's head that shattered, and a Hakurei Ying-Yang orb to Yukari's temple while her head was practically split open.

Shared suffering seemed like the easy solution to stop the violence, she thought. The reputation of Hakurei Reimu precedes her in the morning after indeed, her first instincts are _always_ correct as everything _immediately_ came to a stop.

~~~~~ « ҉ » ~~~~~

Nearly half an hour had passed as the two religious figures writhed in agony on the floors while the two secular individual rubbed their bruises in varying degrees of elegance. Marisa's homebrewed elixir had been administered to Reimu, graciously releasing her from the torment. Eman's own headache lingered just for a single minute before it passed, but it throbbed at every heartbeat. Faint, but no less painful.

With a handkerchief offered, he wiped the bloody mess below his nose. Spatting out a few that dripped into his mouth, he rubbed the struck point at his forehead while he gave back the bloody cloth back to Yukari. Crawling towards a wall, he collapsed with his back against it and glared balefully at the Youkai sage.

[I'm going to ask on everyone's behalf, and I'm only going to ask once, and I don't want any bullshit answers. I want a straightforward, no-bullshit, non-cryptic—not even a fucking riddle of an answer.] He took a deep breath, clenched his fist, and finally asked, "What the _fuck_ was _that_ for?"

He internally winced as he realized he nearly sounded hypocritical. He had done the same thing to his friends before, but the end result was never _that_ destructive.

"Very well, I'll comply with your wishes." Yukari hid the lower part of her face behind her fan, "It was a head-start….and a _punishment_. Today is a very special day, Eman, and I will be pitiful of you if you have forgotten what it is."

"It's Sunday, I am _well_ -aware of that." He said, remembering the fact that he was currently having a hangover on a Sunday. This could've been punishment for the indiscretion but this is just too far, even for him.

"Besides the Sabbath day, the residues of holy energies scattered around Gensokyo have been congregating into the _Church_."

It took several seconds for Eman's mind to finally catch on to the words, [What did you say? There's a _Church_?]

She let out a long-suffering sigh, "I mean the _person_ , not the _building_." She closed her fan and pointed it at him. "You are the only one in your religion, Eman. What do you think that means?"

His mind recalled the things she said prior, and his frown got even deeper. He looked up to her again, [Holy energies are seeping into me?]

"Correct, and today you will learn how to manipulate it. This occurrence will happen every Sunday, but this is an opportunity best taken while the day is young."

[Hold on hold on hold on hold on.] He held up a hand, incredulous, [What did this have to do with...uh, _punishment_? _What_ am I being punished for?]

"I will tell you once you do what I say, now move away from the wall and step closer."

 _Really?_ He frowned incredulously at her once again, but nonetheless complied. The prospect of earning a new set of magic to control; _holy_ magic absolutely intrigued him. It was enough to excite him as well.

Stood before her, he then asked, [What next?]

"First exercise," She placed one gloved finger against his forehead, the same place he was hit with the gohei. "You must cure your own headache."

Then a dagger is pierced into his head. The hangover returned at full-force.

He subsequently screamed, collapsing on the floor and clutching his head. At the snap of her fan as she unfurled it and waved air to her face with it, the screams are immediately silenced, suppressed from Marisa and Reimu ever hearing it as they watched it all happen.

"He-hey! The hell're you doin', Yukari!?" Marisa demanded.

"Training exercise, Marisa." The Sage answered over her shoulder with a simple smile, "It cannot be done without a bit of suffering to make the lesson stick."

"Bu-but don't you think he's had enough of that!?"

"Yukari, stop this now!" Reimu forced herself to stand up but disturbed equilibrium forced her to collapse back to the ground.

"Don't you worry, he will be healthy and stable as soon as he does what I say." She assured, which didn't convince the two by a margin.

[The fuck…!? Yukari…..! I'll fucking kill you for this….!] Eman growled, bloodshot eyes glaring straight into apathetic violet orbs.

"If you want it to stop, use your magic to relieve it."

[I did that already!] He snapped, wincing as the act made the headache spike, [It'll just fry my brains….!]

"I believe my instructions were unclear. Allow me to restate that," Yukari cleared her throat, "I didn't mean the use of your pyrokinetic ability, I mean you begin using hagiokinesis. Manipulate the holy energies stocked within you."

[How….!?] He hoarsely questioned, pained tears leaking out from his eyes. [I didn't even know I had it in the first place…!]

"The principle of magical manipulation extends to all elements, especially holy magic. You should feel, not think." Yukari informed, and Marisa subconsciously nodded in agreement as she remembered that lesson from Mima. "Tell me, what is the image of the core of your Pyrokinesis?"

[C-core…!?] He repeated, doing his best to lay all his attention towards her in the intents of diverting his focus from the horrible torture.

"The _well_ of your power." She paraphrased, "The source of magic within your soul that supplies you the fires to wield and manipulate. What is the image you represent it as?"

The image of a dark basement illuminated by burning embers, smoldering coals, and roaring fires flashed into his mind. [Furnace…!]

"Hm….fascinating choice." She hummed, "Now listen carefully. Conjure in your mind what represents the most sanctified figure you have known in your life. To draw out the holy energies, recognize your chosen image as pure, hallowed, unblemished, wholesome, and blessed. But with your status as a Christian, you can supply the qualities of your God into the mix. It just might enhance the effectiveness. Once you finish these steps, you may then relieve yourself from your pain."

[G-gotcha.] Almost automatically, he put his hands together, as if in prayer, and created the image. It was easy to assume the Holy Spirit as the figure, but a _shape_ was never in mind. A dove was too mainstream, a cross was in Jesus's area, a tree would not even make sense to him.

"Just to remind you, the healing capabilities of your fires are built from increasing the movement of the cells in your body that manage the regeneration of tissue, damaged flesh, and other complications. Deific healing is built on something different." Yukari informed, pondering carefully as she waved herself with her ornate fan. "If I were to suggest….draw the Hands That Heal. The same hands that made blind men see and awoken the sleeping from their temporary rest."

The blind could now see and the resting have risen from their bed.

The light in the darkness of man's eyes and the resurrection of the dead.

Just from Yukari's suggestion, Eman finally figured out what image it shall be. It did not need to be an inanimate object. It can be something moving and living, maybe even _spiritual_. He can even exchange the furnace with the golem if he wanted to. But now, he made his choice. He will have to handle the details first. The headache had lessened in intensity, and it was enough to make him concentrate.

A beautiful being, something universally mesmerizing, something that more than 99% of all humans can stare at and admire. A figure that loved everything and everyone in existence, a representation of God. The Holy Spirit has been genderless, but a 'she' should suffice as referring to the Holy Being as an 'It' would be too demeaning.

 _She_ can be humanoid, but the common details such as skin, clothing, hair, and physique should be omitted. The representation of True Beauty in the human perception is inevitably nonexistent, as there is always one who does not share the same view of beauty. Instead, She can be a silhouette, with robes similar to those that women in the Times of Jesus wore. A cowl and a long cloth that draped from the shoulders to hide the back and arms, similar to a hoodless cloak. Eman realized that the Holy Spirit was starting to become analogous to Mother Mary, but shrugged it off.

 _It's good enough_.

A dark silhouette would be too off for a Holy Being, so he supplied the detail of beautiful colors scaling across Her robed form like the night sky littered with colorful planets and stars. Instead of the dark canvass that is the emptiness of space framing every constellation, he decided that there should be no such thing as darkness. Rather than black, it should be shaded with the colors of gas clouds: Red, green, pink, yellow, blue, the many others would share the glory of framing powerful beauty.

Eman marveled at the image he made, and concludes his judgment at his creation: _You're beautiful_.

The Holy Spirit was complete, Divinity in all of its glory. She knelt in nonexistent space and opened Her arms, ready to receive him into Her embrace.

For a moment, the headache seemed to have disappeared and he smiled. The tears in his eyes were no longer out of pain.

"Keep your eyes closed, Eman." Yukari advised softly, probably to not break his concentration. "Feel, not think."

Mentally nodding, he struggled to rise up from the ground. As he genuflected and remained still on his knee, his clasped hands slowly unraveled and slowly held them outwards, as if to receive, and the colorful spectacle of last night repeats itself.

His cupped hands ignited and, unlike the ones Marisa recognized him to create every time, the flames were multicolored, not just yellow. Within the center was a unique white, surrounded by an amalgamation of polychrome fires. Yukari speculated that he might be unaware of what he was holding but it was certain that he _felt_ it.

And the room was starting to smell like incense.

Slowly, he drew the cupped flames close to his face and inhaled. The colorful flames seeped into his nostrils and open mouth, eliciting no discomfort response, only a calming sigh in each time. After four inhales and exhales, his head began to nod, then followed his upper body. His raised leg immediately placed itself in front of him and leant on it before he could collapse once again.

A low groan escaped him as his temple rested on his raised knee, his hands now forming a small cone in the confined position as the colored flames poked out of the opening. His hollow breathing was all that broke the silence, and it remained that way for a dozen seconds before he finally raised his head upright and opened his eyes that have seen mystical things.

[Hoo.] Just from that, it's very clear to the three that his hangover has been rectified. [That was something.]

He turned his eyes to the delirious Reimu, still in her white sleeping robes as she lay her head atop Marisa's lap, and concern immediately flashed in his eyes. Bringing his conical hands close, he blew air into the opening and the colorful flames slowly enlarged until his hands are spread widely. [That's good enough.]

With movements that defied his previous state, he sauntered towards the two human girls and knelt down beside Reimu, his cupped flames kept close to his chest. [Lift her head up a little, Marisa.]

"Uh, yeah. Sure." With hands placed behind the shrine maiden's head, she gently raised it upwards.

"Now, breathe this in." He neared the cupped flames close to her face, "It will relieve a million years of pain."

Reimu slightly got unnerved at the close proximity of the flames but a close-up of the myriad of colors was enough to mesmerize her. The smell of incense and hot water calmed her nerves as well. She breathed in through her nostrils and the fires seeped in for the granted entrance. Her nose became warm as an effect and the water jar in her head seemed to be dematerializing piece by piece. She released a comforted sigh at the wonderful sensation of release.

A second inhale, and the flames seeped into her mouth the sooner it opened, granting her the odd but warm sensation of her throat being fluffed by _fire_ out of all things. But it wasn't bad, it even felt relaxing. She welcomed it over the headache that's trying to break through the hangover cure that Marisa had administered.

Forcing herself to the fourth rhythm of inhale and exhale the same way she watched Eman did without hurrying, she suddenly felt lightheaded, her equilibrium all but lost, and if her head wasn't lying down atop Marisa's lap, she would have collapsed to the ground in a thick heap. For several seconds she felt confused, mentally lost in all her senses. It was as if the warm fires had melted her brains into mush. Before she could help it, she groaned.

"Hehe," Marisa chuckled, raising her stare up to Eman. "Same thing ya did."

Eman nodded, similarly amused. The size of the fire in his hands have shrunk, more than half of it crawling through Reimu's brains to fix the micro-symptoms that constitute a hangover. He rested one forearm above his raised knee with the other resting atop, his hands still alit but with now smaller intensity, the white color much more prominent.

"How'd it feel?" She asked.

[Woozy.] He shrugged, [Kinda like my brain just got a massage and started slowing down due to how great it was. Then it came back to normal in a few seconds.]

Reimu's eyes were beginning to flutter, her original brain functions slowly reaching back to its original state.

"Can I get a whiff of it?" Marisa asked, eyes shining with childlike intrigue.

Eman nearly laughed at how that almost sounded like she was asking for a whiff of crack. [Later, girl.] He might have to start getting careful with these newfound powers when it comes to the addiction, and it's barely the first hour since its discovery.

"Oh man…." Reimu groaned with half-lidded, placing the back of her rather small and pale hand against her forehead. Eman marveled at how frail his master seemed to be outside her usual garb of red-white and usually lax attitude. Admittedly, it made him want to take care of her. He hadn't felt this way in a long time since meeting Christopher's wife with child. "That was weird."

Wearing a friendly smile, he asked, "How are you feeling? How is your head?"

She sighed, closing her eyes just for a few seconds before she revealed the healthy brown orbs once again and showed a slight but very winning smile, "Much better. Thanks for that."

He was pretty sure his heart perked up to the gratitude. "You're welcome." Nonchalantly, he held out a hand for her to take, while it was still lit with the prominently-white fires.

With equal nonchalance, Reimu took his hand, the palm of her smaller structure meeting the little fires on his far larger own and elicited no discomfort. The flames nearly felt like moving cotton to her, in fact. Bending her knees just slightly, she was slowly lifted up to her feet with a grunt of effort.

The shrine maiden reveled at how healthy she felt just by standing. She smiled childishly, "I never felt this better in days. What was that fire, Eman?" She asked, taking his hand into both her own and looking at the remains of the white flames that were slowly fading away.

Eman was doing his best not to blush from the contact, but his outward composure never fails to hold itself up whenever in this situation. "The typical description would be healing flames wrought from the Holy Spirit's power. Besides that, I don't know much else, even less about _how_."

Her smile stretched even wider, looking up to him. "Every morning after every party, give me one for my hangover. That's okay with you, right?"

He snorted, smiling an unamused smile, "Must you take advantage of me like that?"

"Why not?" She asked, "Aren't you supposed to be my property?"

A spike of irritation and embarrassment struck him. "I'm your _housekeeper_ , Reimu. Calling me 'property' is _very_ analogous to a slave. But first and foremost, I'm your friend. So of course, I would do so even without your asking."

"Great!" She then began to shake his hand vigorously. She might be taking the western vowing thing a bit too far. "Thank you for your considerations! Do good and I'll pray to the gods for your sakes."

"What the!?" Marisa wore a shocked face, placing a hand to her chest. "Did I just hear Reimu say 'thanks' and promise godly blessings through _prayer_? Did Cirno suddenly got intelligent and freeze New Hell into her new Queendom!?"

"Sh-shut up!" Reimu barked at her witchy friend, her familiar irate face now returned. "If anybody else has been doing it, they'd still get the same treatment!"

"What treatment? Calling them 'property'?" Marisa quirked her right eyebrow twice, "Never knew ya were into that-da ze."

"Marisa!"

"Should that have been a secret, Master? Do not worry, I'm the perfect confidant for such classifications." Eman asked in mock innocence, his teasing smile not so innocent.

"Do you two want something similar to a hangover? Because I got a ying-yang orb right next to my feet ready."

Hands were raised up in immediate surrender, fully aware of the pain a thick ball of marble could deliver to a human skull. "Alright, alright. Sorry."

"I beg your pardon." Eman apologized, lowering his hands and rubbing them together to remove the flames. Then he suddenly placed them on both Reimu's shoulders.

"Um, what are you doing?" Reimu asked.

His stare wandered around her robed form, from up to down, and repeated three times over the rather modest design before he focused on her face, which he lingered on for more than a few seconds.

"E-Eman?" She was slowly getting uncomfortable.

He inclined his head, released her shoulders and crossed his arms, smiling to her, "Apparently, with your hair let down and you outside your usual wear of red and white, you look rather lovely."

….….

"Whoooooooooooooooo!" Marisa hooted at the side. Yukari giggled behind him.

Reimu was far from amused, her face became red, and her eyes became wide as plates. Her speech fails her as her moving mouth failed to bring out a response. When she realized the kind of face she was making, she looked away and blushed even further, unable to meet eye contact. When her courtesy demanded it, she replied with a rather tiny voice, "Wha-what the heck are you saying ….."

"Oh mah gods! It's a fuckin' proposal!" And then the witch started squealing, "Yukari! Get Sanae! Le's get these two hitched-da ze!"

Flustered even further, Reimu rounded on Marisa, "Shut up, Marisa! It's not like that!"

Eman was composed enough to simply glare at the witch, but the act of scratching his head might have exposed a few things to any keen eye, such as Yukari. "Marisa, do not make me reconsider granting you your whiff of the flames."

"What you mean!? This is perfect! More than me or anybody else really, Reimu's really needin' an heiress for the next generation's shrine maiden! Girl's hardly gettin' any suitors-da ze!" Marisa told with a wide smile, "Now if ya'll 'scuse me, I gotta go an' see if Reimu's got any weddin' dresses in her room!" Then she bolted off.

"Hey! Don't you dare mess up my wardrobe!" Reimu was quick to react as she easily tackled the witch into the room. Mysteriously, the sliding door closed after them.

Acknowledging the happening as absolutely nothing out of the ordinary, he turned around and addressed Yukari, [A thank you is in order, but did ya _really_ have to give me a fucking second headache?]

"How else will you know its effectiveness and earn a place in Reimu's shrine?" Yukari smiled innocently.

[More like you just added even more to my workload besides cleaning up the shit outside after every party.] He nodded to the backyard still unfinished from cleaning. He then held up his hands, palms upwards and lit up again the multicolored fires atop them. [But hey, new powers, right? Totally worth it.]

"If you know how to use it." She told, then reached forward to pluck a ball of light from his chest and into her fingers. "Do you know what this is, Eman?"

His hand at the place she plucked the fragment from, he leaned closer, [Besides it being a bright ball of light, not much else.] He answered, peering closely into the ball. He was slightly off-put by the fact that he wasn't being blinded by it at all.

"It's your Genesis." She then closed her fingers around it, hiding it from view inside her hand but its bright light breached through the gaps of her thin fingers. "Open your hand."

He complied, extending an open palm before her, and Yukari dropped the glowing fragment into the center. The contact between spiritual fragment and physical flesh created a _sputtering_ _burst_ of flame and blinding colors.

He yelped, staggering a few steps backwards as he slapped his lit hand until the flames encroached onwards to his shoulders and enveloped his entire form completely, especially his head. He struggled even further, slapping himself in several places as he tried to put it out, but later held still he realized the flames weren't eating his flesh by bits.

It was rather warm, and unlike being immolated by his own fire magic, it's not bearably hurtful. There wasn't the slightest sensation of pain at all, it felt like he was wearing cottony robes that constantly rippled and moved against his flesh (even underneath his clothing) without any source of external stimuli.

The movements of the flames were far odder. They _swirled_ like an unrolling tongue at their ends as they rippled, some would roll inwards like steam from a warm coffee in the cold early morning. The feature that stood out was the speed of its movements, it was mesmerizingly slow. Combined with a mixture of colors that spanned throughout the entire spectrum and it is a sight to behold.

Yukari is not above admiring it. Even Youkai eyes have limited photoreceptors just like humans. Some animals were gifted to see colors different from the norm, just like the Mantis Shrimp. With a little tweak of her gaps and she could have more than 12 photoreceptors as well. Words fail her if she had any attempt to describe it, despite her years.

A hallowed counterpart of the Wraith. The Minister.

Don in the robes of a monastic monk with a cloak to hide his shoulders and head with a hood, the Minister stood before the Youkai sage, curiously examining himself in his birth in tandem with the curiosity of his master. Eman looked over his wide sleeves, flowing with the colors of blue, violet, and green. Both his hands glowed with a mixture of white and yellow. His robes swirled with orange, red, yellow, and a prominent violet. His rosary is seen through the menagerie of colors, and it glowed a thick white of silver, piercing through the flames and into Yukari's sights.

With a purpose, the Minister put his hands together in prayer, and he was gone.

Eman stood in his place, palms meeting together in front of his chest, his eyes wide at the surreal experience.

"Congratulations, Eman. You now wield the Fires of the Holy Spirit."

~~~~~ « ҉ » ~~~~~

"This is blasphemous." I repeated, clenching and unclenching my fist. "The Holy Spirit is not an entity of war. Why should I even use Her fires as a weapon?"

"In my defense, She would _not_ even think twice about defending you from your evil spirits. You are Her charge, it is within Her _right_ to protect you."

"Well, yes, but in my hands…." Oy, how do I say this? "Can't She just move on her own for that? It is not as if she needed my permission, yes?"

She slapped her fan against her palm, "You are forgetting a few things, Eman." She told, eyeing me critically. "She's devoted to _one_ thing, _one_ thing alone, and that is _you_. And on another thing, She is part of the Holy Trinity. In Layman's terms, the Holy Ghost _is_ God Himself."

…shit….….I forgot that.

"For the reason why you should manipulate Her flames, it's because She knows you _need_ them. Any action on her part would violate the gift of freewill to man. In Gensokyo, this is hardly the first time something is used in a way it wasn't supposed to."

"Yeah!" I snapped my head towards Marisa sitting on a tree branch on the backyard (now fully cleaned up), "There's a god usin' sweet potatoes as danmaku-da ze!"

Whu….?

"Or rice and miracle fruit. There's even a rabbit using _dango._ " Added Reimu, seated on the veranda as she sipped a cup of tea. "Seriously, they're just wasting food. It's disrespect for the farmers."

….really?

I contemplated using _chairs_ as danmaku since my possessed self used them on Marisa but out of all things, _food_ is used as ammunition?

You fuckin' serious, people of Gensokyo!? Are you all rich in the harvest around here that you could just throw it all away like that!?

[Sooooo…] I scratched my head, squinting over the thought. "It is legal to use consecrated fires as an offensive weapon?"

"If you want a clue on what the Holy Ghost is against, it is when you use Her power for the sake of self-gain and self-gratification." Yukari informed. "Which I am sure you oppose strongly, don't you?"

…..touché.

"I suppose an act of self-defense can serve as justification." I noted.

Yukari opened her fan and began fanning herself, "Good enough. Now," She pointed a finger towards the edge of the clearing, "Take aim and release a bullet of holy fire."

Will do.

Okay…Holy Spirit, excuse me as I use Your fires for this exercise.

I hold Her hand inside my head, take it to my forehead, receive her blessing and warmth from the touch, and I infuse that warmth into my physical hands. With a snap of my fingers, beee-auuuutiful fires lit up into my palms. And the sensation it makes on my palm….ah, man. Fluffy.

[Okay….] Couldn't stop my smile here. [Let's test you out.] Let's pick a tree here. Hm…I guess that one over there's good. Okay, open and close my hands, then we throw. [Hah!]

And away the double Holy fireballs go, streaming trails of swirling tongues in its flight and it struck the trunk of the tree. It stuck in place for a few seconds, then it dissipated.

Leaving no mark, just a clean tree trunk.

[Huh.] That was nearly anticlimactic, "Seems to be nonlethal."

"Not to Youkai though." Reimu pointed out. "Since holy fire has purifying properties, it could really burn them straight to the bone, but to humans, I don't think it'll even bother them. Pretty sure it'll hurt spiritual beings only."

"That can extend to gods too, but with less effectiveness." Yukari added. "It might _empower_ them instead."

"But hey, ya can balance it though!" Marisa leaned forward on her branch, beaming down on the colorful fire residues in my hands, "Holy fires on the Youkai, magic fires on the humans! I think yer loaded for handin' out some hurt, dude!"

[Yeeaaah….] As much as I agree, I still can't help but think that this'll just make the Holy Spirit look bad. Hurting people using Her fires? C'mon. "Besides that, I wonder how a human would feel on the receiving end."

…Oh, I know a good test dummy for this. Hehe….

"Did ya think somethin' good, dude?"

Oh yeah, somethin' _really_ good just came into mind. [Hell yeah, I did. Marisa, come down for a sec and take a hit from this, will ya?]

"Uh, what?" Marisa got taken aback by it. "Why me?"

[It'll be fine. Ya heard Reimu: _nonlethal_ to humans, remember?] Girl, you should trust your bestest friend's words over mine. [C'mon, not like someone like you, experienced with _years of danmaku combat_ , are scared of a _single_ _harmless bullet that couldn't even nick a fucking tree_ , are you?] Seriously, Marisa, just get on the fucking ground so I can see what it does to humans. It's not like I'm gonna blast you off the fucking earth with an asteroid or anything. That's reserved for Tuesday!

"Oh, 'course not! I'm the Ordinary Magician-ze! I ain't scared of no measly bullet!" That's the spirit! You swing your body sideways, slipping off the branch and performing a sideflip in midair before getting a clean land on the grass without so much as a bend on the knees. "Alright then, bring it!" You taunt with arms spread.

I'd say, that was rather impressive.

Holy Spirit, some holy fires if you don't mind? [Do not try to breathe this in, please?] This is a test, try to remember that. [On one. ONE!] Let fly, Holy Spirit!

Bam! Into her gut!

But she didn't budge an inch. She just stands there smiling, "Hah! And I didn't even feel anythin'!" No surprises there. "Yer gonna be down on the ground fastah if yer gonna be usin' holy against me-ze!"

[I believe in the Rule of Three.] Holy Spirit, loan me a little more, please? Thank you. [Here goes.] And I swing my right arm, throwing the first shot. After that, I spun around, transferring the fire in my left hand to my right, and pitched it as well towards the same place to Marisa's gut.

And she still standing fine. She takes off her big-ass witch hat and waves herself with it while yawning, "Haaaah, we can do this all day if ya like. But only for an hour, I gotta bother Alice after this."

I placed my fist to my lower lip; hmm. I could be missing something here.

"Forget it, Eman. It's not gonna change anything no matter how many times you do it. You might as well be dispelling impurity or misfortune out of her."

"No, no, Reimu, let him be. He seems to be figuring out something."

Good eye, Yukari. I'm having a little bit of a logic realization here. I'm processing a few facts from that hangover relief and its effects on the mind when ya whiff it in. It made my brain feel….loose, like relieved tension. I'm thinking that if I were to hit it on flesh, the muscle behind it would soften from its tension forcefully.

In the abdomen, very strong muscles reside there. Would probably take more than that to loosen it, especially to Marisa who talks more often than me and has decent body strength in her, despite how fucking tiny she looks.

If we target, let's say, the face, where there is more bone than muscle….maybe….

[I will target the face this time.] Another one, Holy Spirit. [Don't try to breathe it in, otherwise you'll just fall down. I already told ya what'll happen to your brain, a'right? You're supposed to be the test dummy for this.]

"Sure, sure."

You do _not_ look convincing when your lower lip is covering your upper lip, maybe in preparation for a deep inhale.

You're loss, bitch. And try not to lose the hat.

I form my hands together like I will receive the Holy Communion, making a little bonfire in them, then I blew into it. Out goes the Breath of Life, which is a _beauuutiful_ flammenwerfer of green and blue, and into Marisa's face. While everything else below her neck is a little witch simply standing with her hands on her hips, I did not show any mercy as I gave as much life into her fuckin' face, making sure she feels _alive with the Breath of the Lord_! FEEL ALIVE, MARISA!

When I was starting to lose my breath, I stop the flaming.

If there was any difference to her face, it's the fact that her hair got a lot _shinier_. Didn't take the Holy Spirit to be fond of making people's hair look good.

"Felt like a windy breeze-da ze!"

And then she collapsed on her back.

…..should I be surprised, anyone?

I walked up to her side, looking down on her vague expression. I don't even know what it entails, really, [I told you not to breathe it in. Is your pride too important, even for a training exercise?] Please don't be one of those people, Marisa. My boss would've beaten you to shit for it.

"I di'n'…" She drawled, her eyes quite glossy as they looked up the cloudy skies. "…I jus' shtarted feel'n' woozy er somethin'. Could ya gimme a few seconds?"

….….interesting.

[Can you move your hand?]

She closes and unclenches a fist, experimentally wiggling them digits in a waving motion, then ending it with a middle finger 'fuck you' towards me. "More or less." She answered coherently, smirking.

[Really?] I held out a hand and she took it as I heaved her up to her feet. Let's experiment on a limb this time, I wonder if it'll do what I think it'll do. [Hold out your hand.]

And she does without question, a punchy motion towards me.

Holiness rides on my palm due to your cooperation. [Thanks.] Just for that, I will just aim at the joint with a holy fire ball and then make it coat the entire arm with orange and yellows. There, [Try to lift your forearm with that.] Snap my fingers and the holy fire is snuffed out.

Damn, the control and grip on this kind of fire is much more precise and easier than the magical fires. I have to manipulate my innards just to get the heat going. With the holy fires, I just have to ask and simply manipulate the warmth as soon as it arrives on the specific part of the body I wanted it to be. My other fires had to course from the center of my body first.

"Um…." Marisa was gritting her teeth. Her arm was shaking, and slowly lowering down to her side. "I think it just fell asleep. I can't feel my arm-ze." Using her other hand, she grabs her dead forearm and lifts it up, flapping it about to emphasize its dead state. "Look at this! How'd somethin' holy do that, man?"

…..fucking knew it.

[If that's the case, be prepared for pricks and needles. You never know.] Looks like even if I use the flames for violence, it's _never_ actually gonna hurt anybody! How nice! Nothing less from my pacifistic Guardian Spirit. [This oughtta be the most harmless projectile in Gensokyo. Correct me if I'm wrong.]

"Um, the rice?"

Fine, [Then the most nonlethal _inedible_ projectile in Gensokyo, how 'bout that? Besides, those things are meant to _hurt_. Rice could hurt if you got a good throwing hand, and holy fires could hurt less than a blow of air.]

"A _fluffy_ blow of air." She corrected with a smile. I see that she's getting control back into her dead hand, as she's now opening and closing it just fine. "Stuff could be useful for bedtime-ze."

Ya got my agreement, [Yeah. Easy sleep.] I tapped her arm, [C'mon, I think we're done here.]

We approach the veranda, occupied by two ladies drinking tea, and we receive this comment from the Shrine Maiden. "I literally have no idea what the hell you two were talking about back there."

And I'm very amused that you didn't, Master. I might do it again with the two of us just right next to you just to get a good look of the clueless face you'll make. I just hope I got my phone camera ready.

"What, is yer intuition gettin' rusty or somethin'?"

But I'm not letting an annoying bickering waste my time here. "At least by simply watching you can deduce certain things, yes?"

"Hmm." Reimu shrugged, "Your holy fires weaken the muscle. One way to end a fight without actually hurting anybody. Anybody that's human."

Yeah. Do that to a Youkai and they'll just roast.

"It has its many uses." Yukari pointed out, "Perishing impurity, exorcising spirits, purifying tainted landscape; there are many ways, you simply need to be creative. Just take note of its consecrated nature and its origins."

If the holy fires could heal wounds, that'll be one of the many practical uses that I know the Holy Spirit will approve, no matter the situation. I could be the healer of the Crises Solving party.

"I'll think about it." I replied. I might have to study a lot about these powers if I want to increase its effectiveness as well as discovering one of its many uses. Would Patchouli have some notes to reference it with? Maybe a few tomes about it?

"Now that he's tuned-in with it, should we make'm try it out in a _real_ fight?" Wait, what did you say, Marisa?

"I would agree. Practical experience tends to overpower theoretical knowledge." Um, Yukari….

"Give him somebody weak. Even if he's in-tune with the fires, he's too fresh with it. I don't want him to get killed because he doesn't know how to use it right." _Sigh_. If Reimu agrees with it, then I'll not object. Plus her unsubtle concern kinda got my mood up, by a lot.

I'd be lyin' if I say I wasn't wanting for a fight in a while. I wanna duke it up again since the fun of the party last night is over. I wanna play around with my toys some more. I was kinda getting used to my first one but I guess I'll take time to play with the new one. Holy Spirit, let's work together in this one, okay?

I feel warmth settle in my chest, and there was an impression that She will always be at my side, no matter the circumstances.

I wish I could cry, but I don't want to break in front of these three just yet. I'll let loose in the Place of Worship. Lord knows that I'm gonna be spending a _lot_ of time there from now on every Sunday. I could never describe how great this was: My Guardian Spirit is literally _tangible_ and physically _existent_ , _actively_ replying to my thoughts with sensations and mental impressions.

It makes me feel like I was _never_ alone in the whole of my life those years ago till now.

But did it have to take a new world for it to happen? Did it really need the belief of the Supernatural of the entire world to make Her…. _there_?

"Alright! One punchin' bag comin' up!" Marisa jumps an absurd _six_ meters into the air and her broom swoops down in-between her legs, positioning her right on it. "And I know just the person! Hiyah!"

And she blasts off with a gust of wind in her wake.

I turned towards Reimu, "So we wait?"

"Seems that way." And she takes a sip of tea.

"And while you do," Yukari gaps in an ornate cup of tea. "Why don't you practice your shots and patterns? You're going to need them."

As giddy as a child finally allowed to play outside with his friends, I rushed to the center of the yard and let out the holy fires around my body.

Holy Spirit, let's practice a choreo!

~~~~~ « ҉ » ~~~~~

Sure's takin' a mighty while, that Marisa.

But who cares? This practice is _fun_!

Do a backflip, then create a dense explosion of holy bullets around me upon landing, flying into every direction with straight or swirling flight paths. Some even went _seeking_.

As I roll backwards with the momentum and leave a trail of holiness on the ground before I rise up to my feet, I gesture with a hand towards the small wide trail to rise up into the air like a cloud, separate into small bullets, and fly forward into the group of trees, specifically seeking out the branches like a guided missile.

And it was _perfect_.

Next, I pinwheel the arms and spun into a TD-Raiz, sweeping a wave of bullets from my feet and hands as I did. Following up with a corkscrew, my body fumigated a _whirlwind_ of bullets all around me as I spun in the air while my form was parallel to the ground.

And upon the landing on my foot and knee with my arms spread out like a wide V behind me like a ninja, another explosion of dense holy bullets fly around in all directions, either swirling, seeking, or simply flying in a straight line.

For the outro, as well as a complete shot in the dark, I mold a dense cloud of holy fire in my hands in front of my chest as I take pivoting strides towards the center of the yard, shaping it into a ball. While molding, my hands continued exhuming more holiness into the ball, increasing its size. I think a gym ball would suffice for the girth.

When the size was right, I request for the Holy Spirit to create a leash or some kind of tether to form from my hands, and what came out were tiny strips of strings that came out of my fingers in dense numbers, merging into the ball.

Will this work?

With a grunt, I swing my arms sideways and the ball is sent flying in a curve. Throwing my hands up, the giant ball of holiness rises up as it began spinning in a circle above me, restrained from flying off because of my leashes.

It's odd manipulating this thing when it doesn't have any weight. I can't feel its momentum at all.

Turns out I don't need to shake my hands to keep it spinning. It just goes on its own. I transfer the leashes on my left hand to my right and shorten the length. After that, I lower the unused hand and point the other one diagonally.

Here goes nothing: I execute the Webster flip before I followed up with a side-flip, keeping my arm spread out to the side, made easy since I don't have to mind its spin. It just doesn't stop spinning, and I will it to start flinging holy bullets everywhere.

After a succession of 5 side-flips, throwing out bursts of holy bullets in each landing of my feet, my holy flail now shrunk into a dodgeball thanks to most of itself used as ammunition, I stop in place and grew back its original girthiness while it spun.

Spinning two vertical circles on either side of me for a start, I began extending the length of the tether and swung it into the tree line. There was explosions of soundless holiness in each impact to a bark, but the ball phased through the trees and was still going from its nonexistent momentum, albeit its size was now smaller as it came out of the tree line.

Restoring its size from the tethers connecting my hands to it, I swung it back into the tree line, creating more soundless and colorful explosions of holiness in every impact. Repeating the same spectacle for several times, adding some effects like creating a cloud of bullets to spread out in each collision, or leaving the tree aflame by the touch, I finally end at the tenth swing by suddenly pulling the flail out of the tree line, defying laws of physics as it was still swinging from the momentum.

The ball careens towards me, I sidestep its trajectory as it flies past my face. Before it could impact against the side of the shrine, I tugged on the tethers (I forgot it didn't have weight, I nearly fell over), swung it over my head, and _slammed_ it into the center of the yard. The results: a bursting pillar of holy fire sprays upwards into the sky at a staggering 20 feet like a geyser before it dispersed, spreading out bullets everywhere, aiming downwards to hit the trees in swirls, seeks, or straights.

[Ha ha!] Despite the number of bullets and shapes I've made, I'm still not tired!

"That was impressive." Well, thank you, Yukari! Coming from you, that's something.

"Patterns was very decent, originality was not bad, visual appeal is positive, environmental-friendly too, but I think it was too dense. Then again, you can't fly so I guess it could pass as compensation." Okay, I didn't expect my performance to be judged but hey, the grades were good! Thanks, Reimu!

[Hihi!] Makes me giddier than I should be. Now, let's do the thing I had in mind. Will it work too?

Holy Spirit, I manifest Your being into this realm.

Both my hands held out, I create a little cloud in front of me from the colorful fires fumigating out of my hands. Just by force of will and not by hand, it shaped itself into a round ball, no bigger than a soccer ball. A beautiful sight too, because it was clumped together with violets, maroons, and dark greens. The prominent color of pure white is found in the core.

Lowering down one hand, my other hovers over the holy ball. I move my hand away and it follows after it like a cat leaning towards her master's hand for more pets. I revolve my hand around it in a circle, the colors starts to swirl like smoke in a glass ball or colored liquid mixing together in a transparent vessel filled with clean water.

Suddenly, it moved independently and started floating in a coiling motion upwards my arms. [Heh.] As it reached my shoulder, it suddenly saw my chest as a sun and started revolving around it like a planet. [Okay, then.] This isn't me, the ball's moving entirely by itself. It's hard for the mind to settle on the fact that this _thing_ COULD be the Holy Spirit herself. You never know, it could just be my subconsciousness doing it.

I hear Yukari's giggle, "Almost like your orbs, Reimu."

Then comes Reimu's hum of agreement, "But can it shoot danmaku? Pretty sure it can hurt any Youkai it touches like the orbs but can it shoot?"

[Shoot, eh?] Can you do that, Holy Spirit? Why don't we find out? Let's target the same tree as before, then with a point of my fingers, you do your thing. [Go!]

The ball flies in front of my chest and starts buffeting the tree with a _machinegun_ of tiny fire bullets.

I stop pointing, the ball stops shooting. When the thought of AOE crossed my mind, the ball suddenly starts spinning around me in fast circles, the speeds slowly increasing. The trail it left behind nearly made it become a full circle.

Okay, there's going to be a massive debate whether my subconsciousness is manipulating the ball or it's the Holy Spirit Herself following my thoughts. And I doubt I'll ever have the time to even bother figuring it out.

I gotta see if this is actually thing. This time, it'll be the ball to handle the bullet spray.

Here we go: Pinwheel the arms, then Go! Spin˃Step˃TD-Raiz˃Corkscrew!

It worked. It actually worked! While I was tumbling and flipping, the ball widened its revolution so it wouldn't get kicked, and it was _spraying_ holy bullets like a fire truck's water cannon spinning at a 60 mph! EVERYTHING AROUND ME WAS LITTERED WITH HOLY BULLETS!

I'm pretty sure that was AOE gone overkill while on drugs.

[Um,] I'm pretty sure Reimu was caught in it. "Were you hit?"

When I looked, she had the most unimpressed look on her face that I've never seen in my life. "Yes. Be glad that none of that was flammable, otherwise I would've beaten you up for it." And then she drinks tea like nobody's business.

A snap of a fan unfurling drew my attention, "But at a price, the ball is gone."

[What?] What the? Where'd the ball go? Did the overkill use up most of its quantity? [One time use, eh?]

"Hey, guys!" Oh, there's Marisa! The hell ya been? "Finally found her-da ze!" She announced as she dropped a sack into the grass, and it was making fussy noises while whatever was inside is kicking and thrashing.

Did you just kidnap someone, Marisa? In a fucking _sack_ of all things!?

"You will pay, Marisa! No way you can beat the Strongest and put her in a sack!" Sounded like a kid was inside, and it had enough spunk to fight back against her kidnapper.

"Well, I just did so hah!" Marisa slammed down on the grass, throwing her broom to the shrine walls where it stood still like an ordinary cleaning material, and she loosens the knot on the opening of the sack. "Here ya go, dude, freshly-served Cirno for the beatin'!" With a swing, the package was spat out of the sack and into the ground.

Holy shit, my feet just got cold. Did ya pull this kid out of an Iceland somewhere, Marisa?

"Argh! Grr!" The blue-haired kid stood up, dirt marring her blue dress—oh shit, this kid's a fairy. She has 6 icicles for wings on her back. Fancy blue hair though. "Haha! Your stupid sack couldn't hold down the strongest! And now, prepare to be frozen solid and be used as—"

"Yeah, yeah, whatever." Marisa just grabs her head and turns her around, making the kid face me. "He's the guy yer lookin' for. He put me up into beatin' ya—!"

*PFFFFFFFFFFFFHHHHH!* Enjoy a flammenwerfer to the face, lying bitch!

While Marisa was convulsing on the ground struggling to get up from her ruined brain, I crouched down to be at head level with the fairy. "Hello, there. What's your name, little fairy?"

She puffs out her chest, places fists on her hips, and proudly says, "My name is Cirno, an Ice Fairy, and I am the Strongest of Gensokyo! Grovel before me, puny human!"

…..….….

….….….….

…..….….….….….….….is this the reason why she's called a practice dummy, Reimu?

She nods to me, then sips some tea. Okay, then. Glad to see that you're knack in reading my facial expression is fine as always.

Now to deal with this girl, "Rather than that, I propose a challenge."

"Hm?" Fairy now known as Cirno tilted her head, "Challenge?"

"A fight." In Layman's terms, girl. "And I want to set up some ground rules. And that is _no_ Spell Cards."

She frowned, "Why? Everybody I fought used Spell Cards."

"That's the idea, little one." I'll make a point by showing you the holy fires. Here, right atop my palm, "This is all I have. And a spell card dedicated to it has not been created yet, therefore I want you to play on the same field as me."

"…" I think she got captivated by the colors. Her eyes aren't blinking, they're really taken in by the beauty that is the Holy Spirit.

Kid, focus. Fire-snuffing finger snap.

*snap*

"Ah! What?" Did she really just lose track of the world? She's even looking around her before she turned to me, frowning, "Aw, why'd you put it out?"

"Focus. Have you taken note of what I have said?"

Her face scrunched up in remembering, "No spell cards?"

"Very good, our discussion is over." That was easier than I thought it'd be. I'll just stand up now. "Get yourself ready, little fairy. Because I want to see how you fight."

"Hmph!" She puffs up her chest again, "I can take you, even with no spell cards!"

I will _enjoy_ destroying you in the midst of it, kid. Keep that attitude up and I'm only going to make it worse for you.

Taking a few steps back, I turned around, readied the holiness inside my hands, and prepared my legs. "Now then—"

"No!"

….I immediately stood up straight just when Reimu barked that 'no'. "Is….Is there a problem, Reimu?"

"No fighting within my shrine!" Reimu shouted, pointing a finger to a certain direction in the woods. "Take it somewhere else!"

Yukari giggled, waving herself with her fan. "Prepare your feet, Eman."

[Wha—AAAGH!] HOLY SHIT, THIS PLACE AGAIN!

~~~~~ « ҉ » ~~~~~

In the quiet summer forest nearby the Misty Lake crowded with the songs of birds, cicadas, and fairies playing tag, alongside the gentle wind that rippled the calm waters near the shores, a foreign sound pierced right through the scenery, ruining the artful image of a peaceful midday.

As a gap opened above a clear patch of ground, Eman's wailing form arrives from the opening and his reflexes allowed him to automatically roll forward to kill the momentum of his fall. Upon rising to his feet, he rounded on the rift of reality with an indignant sneer. [Fucking hell, Yukari! Can't you at least gimme a moment to acknowledge it!?]

The million eyed rift closed, having no interest to answer his rant.

He rolled his eyes, growling in displeasure as he looked around him. He felt familiarity and looked over the distance, expecting to see something red and overlooking the entire lake beside him.

[Ah, there you are.] And he finds the Scarlet Devil Mansion sitting on the ridge. The last time he was here, it was quite foggy, vision reduced to merely a few feet in perception while he used the road as a guide towards the place. Now that there was no fog for now, he didn't realize that it would stand out amidst the scenery. Disregard its contrasting color against the midst of green and bits of brown, its design is what makes it prominent amidst the beautiful scenery of summer and nature.

Admittedly pleasing.

Turning his eyes to the lake, he reveled in the reflection of the white sky on its surface. He was tempted to jump in and go for a quick swim, but instinct ruled out in the warning that there might be mythical sea creatures ruling the waters, maybe fish bigger than his head or even a Leviathan. There could be mermaids too. Not an exception in his list of people to be wary of. Unless directly meeting one, he'll have to be on the side of being careful.

 _Would they be sexy though? Swimming is a constant use of the body, and that shapes a woman nicely._

[He he.] Cupping a small plume of holy fire from his palm, he reared back and threw, the projectile arcing in the air before it fell to the waters silently, not even a sizzle. But he noticed the circular ripple from the center expanding.

[Completely harmless danmaku.] He described it. It seems he can have a choice between lethal (magic fires) or nonlethal (holy fires) projectiles, almost like _Splinter Cell Blacklist_. He missed that game.

"Aaaagh—oof!"

And that might be his opponent, fresh from the Yukari Express behind him.

"What was the point of bringing me there then!? I was just here before Marisa put me in a sack!"

Then the sound of a gap closing told that even she got ignored.

"You have it bad as well, huh?" He asked, looking over his shoulder.

"It's the Gap Lady, she always does that! And Marisa just does whatever she wants with fairies! Grr! When I see her again, I swear I'm gonna—"

"Yes, yes, yes, I understand." He waved her vows of vengeance off, walking along a dirt road. "You will do something horrible to Marisa such as freezing her into a block. I intend to do something worse."

"Really?" There was genuine interest in Cirno's tone, "What will you do?"

He stopped in step and turned on his heels, facing her with his arms crossed behind his back. "Drop an asteroid on her head, surround her with flames reaching over 200 degree Celsius and then bury her into the earth with the flames." He simply needs a shovel to make it possible. He wondered if the village sells them cheap. Iron wasn't cheap in the 1800s, he remembered from a history book.

"That's not enough!" She objected. "You gotta throw her in a pond, then cryofreeze her on the inside!"

He slowly got uncomfortable as he realized he was discussing murder with a _child_ , "Whatever. Let's put that aside and focus. Remember, no spell cards, only danmaku."

"Okay!" She pumped her fist and took flight, hovering over the tree line while he remained in place on the road, eyeing her carefully. She frowned, "Why aren't you flying!?" She called out to him.

"I cannot!" He lit up his entire right arm in holy fires. Idly creating the Holy Orb atop the palm, he continued, "I haven't learned how to fly! I will have to stay on the ground the whole time!"

"But it'll be unfair!" Now that's a surprise, she's being a fair player. Almost like a child wanting a good impartial game with the new kid on the block. Due to this, Eman regarded her in a new light besides her arrogance. "I can't enjoy fighting you like this!"

"It will be okay!" Swatting the newly created ball of holiness, it revolved around him in bolting speeds before settling into a slow revolution. "I can handle the handicap! So, standard rules: whoever is knocked unconscious first loses!" With a fingersnap, he began conjuring another Holy Ball. "And if anybody tries to interfere, we will _punish_ them!" He won't take chances near a forest like this, and he would gladly welcome any Youkai stupid enough to take a chance on him while he was distracted from the fight. He will not be merciful in punishing the assailant thoroughly. "Are we in agreement!?"

"Yeah! Let's go so I can kick your butt!" She crossed her arms and looked down on him with a smug grin, "You will not last a single minute when you face the strongest!"

For the first time since meeting the Slenderman Motherfucker in the Woods, a murder smirk made its way into Eman's face. [ **PROVE IT‼** ] A guttural bark erupts in the woods, scattering the avian wildlife, and holy bullets went flying.

The ice fairy took evasive action, the first bullet nearly nicking her in the bow of her hair. Flying away from his trajectory, the human wasted no time in chasing after her on foot, opting to stay in the open road if he wants a clear view on his target. _I just wish Yukari put us in an open field instead. But it's good, lots of cover thanks to the trees. Since I can't fly, it's totally fair._

[ **HHAAAAARRRGGHHHHH!‼!** ] Another guttural roar, and he side-flipped into a stop, slamming the ground with both his fists and feet that created a gigantic wave of seeking bullets, the holy balls revolving rapidly in front of him like a pistol cylinder, playing the role of a practical Gatling gun.

Cirno was defying his expectations.

Seeking bullets, dense barrages of holy fire, and even a clump that are grouped together to shape itself like a cloud of bees that tried to attack from behind while she was distracted from the front, there wasn't a visible body language indicating that she was having difficulty in the evasive action. Her movements clearly show experience, her muscle-memory has been coordinated with conflict, and all her body positions aren't wasted. They were clearly familiarized as poses meant to make bullets pass through her form in specific areas, especially through the _armpit_. And while bullets grazed her small form in the air, there was no sign of a struggle.

Almost like _breakdancing_. The positions were a sequence of dance moves and techniques compiled together to create a mesmerizing display of body movements, and the bullets thrown her way was the song, with its own beat (bullet pattern) and pace (bullet density) meant to be caught on (to be read) and the dancer simply needs to catch its rhythm (dodge and graze) if she does not want to look like a fool (to be shot out of the sky) in his routine _._

[ **Hrrrrghhh….!** ] Eman growled bitterly. _Even low-tier Youkai tops me_. The inhabitants of Gensokyo must be _way_ too used to aerial conflict.

"You can't hit me! You can't hit the strongest!" And Cirno struck a nerve with that line. "Look alive and face the beauty of an iceberg!"

 _Okay, time to run._

Relocating the holy balls behind his back, he bolted back into the place he was from, his footsteps creating gigantic waves of seeking holy bullets in each beat. The consecrated orbs maintained a constant barrage of straight bullets, making the pressure of constant movement even more straining.

Turning his eyes to the skies again, he skidded to a stop as a dangerous stream of icicles struck right where his spine would have been in front of him. Ducking low over a horizontal spray of ice bullets, he quickly spun to the left to evade a vertical spray that followed after it, a plethora of seeking bullets flinging out from his swinging arm in the same motion. Seeing the next pattern coming after him, he followed up with a cartwheel before the backflip, his shoe nearly clipped by two icicles. All the while, his holy orbs remained at a constant altitude nearby him and kept on shooting straight bullets at the ice fairy.

Landing to his feet and rolling backwards to an upright position, leaving a pavement of holy ground burning in a menagerie of colors, he grabbed one holy orb and enlarged it into a gym ball—

A piercing frost bite struck him at the bicep. [ **ARCK!** ] The holy orb sapped out of existence alongside the ones maintaining the barrage. Looking at the injury, there was no icicle imbedded into the flesh but there was an unhealthy shade of red, and it did not look like something he could ignore. He even lost feeling there, nothing but a sensation of a chilling pair of jaws that pierced into every muscle within.

[ **HHHrrrrrrrghhhhhh!‼!** ] Because of the sensation being something he hasn't faced before, it was worthy of every lick of his hatred. Adrenaline rushed into his being, heat and hellfire rolling across his form, the Wraith rising out of his back as the volcanic temperatures around him caused the air and plantlife to ripple and burn—

[ **No!** ] The Wraith was immediately sent back into the furnace alongside the fires it created. A hail of icicles that rained around him could have sent him in a panic if his mind wasn't so addled. Because of the reckless use of enforced mood swing, the suppressed anger nearly disoriented him, screwing his equilibrium and making the world in his eyes seem like it was tilting sideways. There was a reason he shouldn't let go of the rage until the fight was over, and he now regretted violating it.

 _No hellfires for now….must keep using the Holy Spirit's power…..give it a good light! Make it look good…..!_

[ **Grrrrrrrrr…!** ] Fuming streams of holy fire out of his back, he quickly crawled towards the trees and took cover behind one that looked strong enough to tank a few pieces of ice.

"Hey!" Despite her distance (last he remembered, _quite_ far away above the forest), she still managed to make her voice heard from there amidst the sound of blue danmaku hitting the ground. "No hiding! That's cheating!"

[Hk! Hk!] Snickering, he gathered the fuming flames from his back and into his conjoined hands, turning it into an arrow that was slightly 5 times the average size and gave it big fat wings (which is very disproportionate compared to the rest of the body). With a quick prayer to the Holy Spirit, the consecrated construction took flight and pierced through the forestry, its massive wings creating a blinding burst of yellow light in each flap as it swerved through every obstacle in the way.

"There you are!" He heard a smug chuckle, followed by a _loud_ piercing sound that would not be out of place if it was a laser that made it. "You can't hide from the Strongest! I have the sharpest eyes!"

 _The Strongest's eyes are so sharp they could see things that stick out._ Sarcastic amusement ran through his thoughts before he stepped back into the road, casting holy healing into his frostbitten bicep using the same mental process as the healing flames, except with less thought on fire and rushed movement of cells and more into the inclination of asking Holy Spirit Herself to mend the pain.

While useless gloating was erupting in the background, directed towards a glowing arrow of holiness that was intentionally drawing attention to itself as it flew to random directions inside the forest, he went back to the place where he left a pavement of burning holy ground. Seeing the imprint he left on the dirt, he rekindled the fire that was snuffed out.

Next step, he recreated the holy flail. Due to the lack of struggle and pressure, it was a quick and easy task. With the holy orb ready, he created the tethers from his fingers and linked it to the ball, then shifted them into the shape of actual chains that are adequate to the actual medieval weapon, darker shades of red and violet connecting to a globe of honey yellow, peach orange, and pure white.

Final step: _strike_.

With a grin that mixed feral aggressiveness and childlike giddiness, he swung the flail in a full circle around him and its flight quickened by the next several seconds. He was getting scared of the weapon, the phantom fear of a _real_ flail potentially flying towards him instead because of the slightest misstep making him falter in making it go into powerful speeds, and that fear _pushed him even further_ to increase the speed of the spin until it became a blur and became a full-circle due to its trailing light. The Holy Spirit's presence assured him that despite its horrifying display of power, it had no power to harm anybody, especially him.

He smirked; _why don't we turn that notion around, eh?_ Eyeing the burning holy ground, his menacing grin widened even further at what he was about to do, what was likely to happen afterwards, and he executed a self-made dance that generally involved swinging his spinning weapon all around him to increase its speed, even if he didn't need to, but the action alone made it easy for him to increase the amount of power it'll make once it makes collision.

 _Thank God I'm an emotion-trigger_. If he wants anything spectacular to happen, it will only happen through doing the things that made him hysterical or euphoric.

Fear and exhilaration, two things that _always_ made him become a powerhouse of boundless energy in his life, greater than his ever-reliable rage, _exploited_ to the fullest extent by holding something (that was precarious and scary by appearance) that was beyond his comprehension and having the luxury of being the one to manipulate it without any consequences.

[HehehehehehehahaHAHAHAHA **HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!‼!‼!‼!‼!‼!** ]

A cyclone was brewing, and he was the epicenter. Small trees and branches bended from the force pulling them, waters from the lakeshore were rippling and disturbed into waves, and the wind around him churning wildly from the spinning flail in his hand that was now visually a _disc_ , sending his hair into a flying mess.

 _Oh shit! It's happening! It's fucking happening!_ The megalomania was slowly getting into him.

The amount of power fused into the ball was growing, and it was forcefully compressed to remain the size of a _soccer ball_. It was guaranteed to explode in the most extravagant fashion or in the most horrifying manner he'll ever manage and see in his life, and if he wasn't inclined to be modest, it will be a sight that any being in Gensokyo lucky enough to see it will never forget.

~~~~~ « ҉ » ~~~~~

"Stop running away!" Cirno shouted indignantly, her pride as the Strongest harshly questioned as her opponent refused to fight back amidst the trees. For somebody that glows, he's _fast_.

Hands held out in front of her, wings fluttering faster than a bee, sneering determinedly, she chased after her quarry above the forestry. Icicles and danmaku wouldn't penetrate through shrubs of leaves and branches, so a decent strafe of lasers will do the job. Not only will they freeze the trees, they will also turn whoever is underneath them into an ice cube.

Leaving a snake trail of cold winter behind her in her attack, her target continued to flee. And it is _annoying_ , because he never goes in a straight line, making him impossible to hit. In a place where the number of obstacles present are innumerable, especially in a place that could impede a danmaku duelist's mobility, he should not be moving so fluidly and so quickly. It doesn't even look like he was zigzagging in flight, swerving around tree trunks and possibly woodland dwellers. All his turns and curves are _perfectly_ angular.

It was like he was passing _through_ whatever was in the way….

"ARGH!" She stopped flying forward, shaking her fists above her as she glared at the glow underneath the shrubs of the forest. "HEY! YOU'RE CHEATING! STOP HIDING AND FIGHT FAIR! COME OUT AND FACE ME LIKE A REAL HUMAN, GODSDAMMIT!"

The glow suddenly pulled into a stop right before it passed through a line of snow left behind by a freezing laser.

A cheeky smirk made its way into Cirno's face. "Ha ha! Did that get to you!? Then come on and get revenge! Not like you could have it! I'm the strongest and I've _never_ been beaten!"

He finally emerged _out_ of the forest and made a beeline towards her, bright lights of pure yellow, sun orange, and white intensifying to the point that she couldn't see him anymore. He's not even shooting. She immediately assumed she was trying to ram into her.

"Ha! You can't blind me! You're too slow to even ram anything!" Satisfied with her taunt, she released a massive volley of danmaku, patterns denser than she ever let out before, sacrificing beauty for accuracy. His glowing form was riddled with every single shot she gave. "Ha ha ha ha! Fall! Fall before my beautiful danmaku, puny human! I will teach you what happens when you fight the strongest!"

The being of light was coming closer, its speed undettered by the icy punishment it was receiving. Despite its resilience and incoming proximity, Cirno had no worries. Those who tend to come close for a desperate strike ends up making a mistake if she wasn't inclined for close-combat just yet.

"He he he!" She ceased-fire, spreading her arms fully to the side as the being of light has officially rendered her vision blind. "Freeze, loser! HA!"

The sequence of sounds happens again: the sound of something crusting into ice, its entire form coated by a thick layer of frozen water; then follows a small _whoof_ sound in the air as the enemy plummets to the ground; then finally, the sound of tree branches below breaking apart as a heavy object falls atop them before reaching the ground with a thick thud on dirt.

"Aaah Ha ha! I win! I am the strongest in Gensokyo! No puny human could defeat me!" She boasted, while in the process of regaining her vision by rubbing her eyes. Once the dark spots riddling her vision and the veil of darkness were now removed from her eyes, she immediately swooped downwards to where the ice cubed enemy was.

Slipping through the tunnel-like opening made by broken tree shrubs and branches, her feet rested on the leaf-ridden ground and regarded the frozen prison before her with a victorious grin. "….?" Just as she was about to gloat, the prisoner inside was out of the ordinary and left her mouth hanging in disbelief. It was not the human, it looked like an arrow, fully ablaze in orange, yellow, and white from arrow tip to feathers, frozen in time inside the ice cube.

And it happened to have wings.

"Eh?"

As if the frozen winged arrow was actively mocking her for capturing a _bullet_ , the ice cube prison cracked, starting from the corner that hit the ground first, then it streaked onwards to its entirety, cracking sounds rippling in every second that followed, and once the holy arrow within became distorted and imperceptible through the cracks, the entire construction collapsed into shattered pieces on the ground. And within the opened shell of solid cold ice, _nothing_. The arrow didn't spring out from the fissure, it simply disappeared.

It took 28 seconds for Cirno to realize that she had been played.

Unluckily, she didn't have the time to react as something bright lit up the side of her vision. _Very_ bright. When she turned to look, she witnessed what could have been the most brightest and colorful volcanic eruption from the sky. But her memory remembered that there was no mountain in such a direction, it was where the trodden road reside, the last place she remembered she have last seen the huma—

Fury and heat that contradicted her power and nature as an Ice Fairy brewed up within her, the environment around her quivering slowly turning into a singular point of winter, refreezing the tiny melted fragments of the ice prison, and shaping the trees and bushes into well-crafted sculptures of pure ice. Fists shook, teeth gritted, and with a roar full of passion that rivaled the intensity of the holy detonation, she screamed defiantly at the 'ash' and 'smoke' of the volcano that was coming straight for her. " _YOU DAMN HUMAAAAAAAAAAN_ ‼!‼!‼!‼!‼!"

~~~~~ « ҉ » ~~~~~

As the holy flail finally struck holy ground, the compressed amount of holy energy that nearly overmatched Reimu's Fantasy Seal finally bursting from the slightest deformation of its round shape due to collision against the ground, the explosion reached catastrophic levels of wide-spread nonlethal collateral damage. While the 'crater' was amazingly pathetic in size, the amount of holy fire and level of power that rose up into staggering altitudes that breached the atmosphere was _godlike_.

From the viewpoint of Flandre that had been awake and enjoying a leisurely time at the top of clock tower underneath her wide umbrella to shield her from the sun, she watched what was practically a geyser for the first time. One that was colorful, and made entirely out of swirling fires. It was tall enough to reach the heavens, and after a moment of nearly five seconds of held silence, the geyser dispersed into a rain shower, the majority of the 'droplets' swirling in their fall and the minority beginning to fly inwards into the forest, as if they were seeking something.

Scarlet Devil Mansion, Youkai Mountain, Moriya Shrine, Human Village, Bamboo Forest of the Lost, Garden of the Sun, Sanzu River, Road of Liminality, Myouren Temple, and the Hakurei Shrine; all these places witnessed the catastrophe, a new bizarre happening that shall be chalked down as one of the most spectacular sights to grace every seeing eye in Gensokyo since the Scarlet Mist Incident. Activity is held still, individuals sparing a moment to observe the event, and no one looked away until it was gone.

A kilometer wide rainfall of holy fire, a tame scale compared to the height it reached, pelting everything it touched with blessings and flames of purification. Any Youkai unfortunate enough to be caught within the range of the hail of holiness will be met a fate of searing punishment but humans caught in the crossfire are otherwise blessed, the Japanese concept of impurity and misfortune cleansed away along with a grant of good health.

The surface of the lake was fully disturbed, riddled with tiny little droplets of holiness like an appropriate rainfall, even the dirt surface of the road had been reshaped to match the surface of the moon lined with asteroid impact zones. Craters the size of a thumb, they riddled the ground by the millions. Unlike his past bullets, they had the same impact power as a single drop of rain, which can sting if propelled at the right speeds. It was enough to remove certain leaves out of the branches, puff up dust, and create _sound_ upon impact.

There were seeking bullets present amongst the hail. Despite their numbers being a minority, they are still a nightmare in quantity to any average practitioner of danmaku. They curved directions from air-to-ground to flying into the direction of the forest, single-mindedly searching for the signature life force of one Fairy with body temperatures reaching -100 Celsius. Swerving by any bystander and other life forms, especially trees and plants, the target was beginning to flee and the bullets took pursuit.

Eman was left where he has been, lost from the world and unmoving as the holy rain fell on him and around him. He was far beyond disturbed. He was mentally _destroyed_.

His mind unable to bear the weight of having so much power in his hands despite how frail of a being he was compared to every other race in Gensokyo to wield the spiritual destruction he just released, it simply crumbled. Being up close to the epicenter of the explosion only adds up to the weight. Coherence and rationality all but lost, sanity and cognition seemingly missing from his eyes, but one distinct feature refused to give in:

 _Purpose_.

His main task was to defeat the Ice Fairy, nothing more. Even if he had lost all sanity, his groundless mind doesn't acknowledge it as an excuse to be a frozen form knelt on the ground and staring into the nothingness. One single thought remained within him, and that is to _win_. Any means to fulfill it is welcome, and his subconsciousness commanded the bullets to be merciless in their chase.

Lost from the sense of touch, he didn't notice that the rain had lessened in its density. The noises were slowly beginning to wane, and the cloud of dust accumulated from the ground finally stopped growing. While he remained unmoving, the seeking bullets were still flying in the forest. Seconds later, they changed directions to the sky as their quarry was now escaping upwards.

In a quick snapping speed, his neck twisted to the side and his head followed his enemy as she flew in great speeds, shooting icicle bullets and blue danmaku behind her, reducing the number of holy bullets chasing after her. Once there were 17291 chasing after her, now it was reduced to a measly 958, an amateur's bullet count in the first wave of bullets thrown.

After several barrel rolls and sudden sharp turns, reducing the number of bullets behind her into 439, she turned face, front towards the barrage, and she flew headlong towards it. Before she was riddled by an unmerciful cloud of holiness, she suddenly stopped in place in the air, shot hands out in front of her in speeds possible for her size, and _froze_ the attack.

Bullets that should have nailed her in the torso, head, and hip are forcefully held still, their entire forms coated in a block of ice. Like a chain reaction, every individual bullet nearest to Cirno onwards to the last was incased in a shell of frozen water, shaping the aerial conflict ammunition into a piece of art preserved inside a cold container.

And as the bullets could no longer propel themselves forward due to the weight surrounding each one, they fell like stones towards the forest and shattered into pathetic pieces of frozen water upon contact against a branch or boulder.

Turning her eyes to where she last remembered her enemy being at, she easily found his dark-clothed form kneeling on the dirt, doing absolutely _nothing_ except stare at her. It took no time for her to make a beeline towards him and create a cloud of dust upon slamming against the ground.

His target, Cirno, displaying pure rage and indignance, stood on the ground, in level with him as her fists shook at her sides, sneering like a child ready to throw a tantrum.

Whatever remained of rationality amidst the fragments of his mind granted him the action of rising up to his feet and stare down the enemy without any sign of emotion present in his visage.

The noise of cold ice being conjured resounded, and his body immediately tensed in response. Clouds of ice blue and snow white gathered in her right hand, and eventually, in her grasp was a sculpted ice sword. The design was crude, and clearly crafted by an amateur hand, but the sharp edge lining one side cements the fact that it's _still_ a weapon.

There was no overthinking, no second thoughts for the next plan of action he should take, only simple processions. A simple assessment, a simple analysis, and a simple conclusion. A narrowed mind has no time for any comments or afterthoughts.

Danmaku practitioner, experienced in aerial combat, possibly experienced in close combat as well. Knife will not suffice, too small and too short, might possibly freeze his arm upon contact. Improvisation is necessary.

Fully on the disregard for beauty and flourishing displays, he quickly advanced forward, swinging a holy scourge of five lashes from his fingers overhead. Cirno was quick to back-step out of the way but that was all the time he needed to bolt towards the edge of the forest with enough time to pick up a long stick, adequate in length and slightly thick in girth but enough to withstand the blow of a sword.

Grabbing the stick by where a hilt for a sword should be, he infused the stick with holy energy, making it ignite with colorful fires in its entirety, especially at the place his hand held on to, he turned in a quick speed, bringing the burning sword up horizontally and blocked an overhead slice of the ice sword from coming down to his head.

Unwilling to give her the satisfaction of a clash of strength, he quickly reared a free hand back, and threw a left jab brimming with holy power. Cirno yelped as she dashed backwards using her wings, the burning fist nearly rubbing against her nose but Eman wasn't willing to give her a chance to recover: with tense legs, he shot himself forward and swing a right swipe with his sword, only to be blocked—

A sputter of embers erupted from the contact, surprising her as her vision went white for a single second, but she was given no chance to recover as a burning fist hit her squarely in the face.

Disoriented and suddenly woozy from the blow, she used the momentum of her flight to roll up into the air, afloat with her wings fluttering rapidly, and releasing a volley of danmaku.

If he was going to cheat and use dirty blows, then so will she, " **«Snow Sign—Diamond Blizzard»!** " She'll pay him back with a spell card.

A few bullets were swatted aside by his holy sword, a few hit him squarely in the torso. While he didn't so much as flinch from the hit, he immediately started sprinting towards her, evading the barrage following after him—

He slipped.

There was a patch of ice lying on the ground right beneath her. With his focus pointed upwards and not forwards, he failed to keep his footing. He skidded painfully against the dirt, rocks and rough ground shredding his elbows and across his left arm, nearly dislocating his shoulder from the momentum.

Cirno was quick to take credit. "Ha ha ha! All part of my plan! You slipped onto my trap! Do you see how strong I wa—"

Without any rationality and coherence, any acknowledgement for her words was never made. All that was acknowledged was the fact that he slipped and his opponent suddenly stopped shooting. There was an opportunity and he took the chance.

With his back on the ground and his range of view pointed _directly_ at her without the need to look up, he had the perfect angle. His fist fully extended, it glowed a bright white light before the fingers spread outwards, releasing a concentrated jet of consecrated energy straight towards her. Its size rivaled the Ordinary Magician's Master Spark, and Cirno's gloating would have made her lose the fight had she not quickly moved to the side and saw what was coming.

Unlike the Master Spark, the caster could wield the beam like a wieldable totem, following after the Ice Fairy with the intent of pulverizing her. An intense chase ensued, a pillar of pure white fire pursuing the target as she flew higher into the sky.

He closed his fist, the pillar of light cut off suddenly. Giving her no time to process his actions, he willed the massive quantities of holy energy that was ejected into the sky from the attack to gather and separate, shaping themselves into holy bullets, sizes now varying from fist-sized to boulder-sized.

With a mental command instead of a prayer, the holy bullets took flight and tracked the Ice Fairy as she began to fly away from the cloud chasing after her.

Quickly pushing himself up to his feet, not taking the time to heal the damaged skin on his left forearm, he conjured a holy orb the size of a gym ball and let it fly, letting it disperse into smaller particles of itself and become a cloud of bullets too, chasing the same target as the first batch. Creating a second holy orb and sending it loose to do the same actions as the first, he then took the reins in controlling the two clouds with two hands respectively.

The first batch is given the command to simply chase after her, but with second and third under his command, he can potentially _box_ the fairy into one spot. A spot that will leave her completely exposed to a full-powered strike.

The residents of the Scarlet Devil Mansion (especially Remilia who was forced awake by Flandre) had the grand view of the fight within their home. Due to the elevation of their location at the ridge, there were no chances of missing anything. While the colorful bullets were innumerable and mesmerizing as they flew, a vampire's eyes cannot miss the prominent blue spot that has been at the front of the swarms the entire time. And when Remilia squinted her eyes, she sighed an ironic sigh, rolling her eyes at who the target was.

The Ice Fairy's path had been blocked and forced to swerve into another direction too many times. She had her attempts to freeze the bullets and lessen their numbers but their persistence is essentially immortal. They bullets moved like they were alive, like a swarm of bees, something she had never faced before, but in the eyes of even the novice duelist of danmaku, they were also _predictable_. They targeted _her_ and nothing else, beauty foolishly put aside like somebody _new_ to the Spell Card System. The swarm did try to cage her but even Cirno could predict the pattern.

She did not realize however that she was being directed to a specific path. The two swarms always flying in eccentric swirls and turns like a cloud of bees were preventing her from going too far, controlling her flight path, and the first one that had been directly chasing her non-stop was made to force her into non-stop movement.

The direction she is forced to take is simple: She just needs to fly straight towards the caster. She can take it as a chance to finish the fight if she wanted. In order to draw her attention and incite that motive into her, a large bonfire of multiple colors lit up behind Eman that dwarfed him completely while his hands remained held out and swayed exaggeratingly as he directed the two swarms, just to make her see that he could control the bullets pursuing her. Deliberately, he spread his arms to the side as if he was taunting her to hit him, the swarms flying to the sides.

Bright colors lit up on the side of her vision and she found her enemy standing in front of a beautiful fire that nearly reached a tree's height, her focus is immediately drawn towards him, making herself curve upwards to dodge the barrage flying below her, freezing each bullet in the process as she passed them by and made a beeline towards him, shooting danmaku all the way.

Arms spread out diagonally in front of him, clenching his fists as if he was pulling at the strings that made the remaining 2 swarms mobile, he pulled them inwards and they complied, flying after the Ice Fairy.

That was incentive enough to make her fly faster, trying to outrun the bullets and hit him before the barrage could hit her first. If only Cirno had been paying attention, she would have realized that the swarm behind her was moving slowly, contradicting its last speeds when it was trying to route her. If she had, she would have known that it was a trap. But then again, she was a fairy. Thinking is _never_ their first instinct.

She was coming closer, and her enemy was doing nothing about it. Forgetting about the swarm behind her, she charged onwards and held her fists out to hit him, shooting spread shot danmaku in front of her at the same time. Some missed, some hit him directly, some grazed him, but he never moved away. He simply stood there in front of the beautiful fire, his arms cross-crossed in front of him like an X, covering his mouth as if it'll protect him.

With a smirk, she did a war cry and executed the finishing blow.

And when she reached the right distance, Eman swung his hands downwards and _roared_. Out of his mouth was the Tongues of Fire, a flamethrower of pure holiness and sanctity. The force of the attack is equivalent to the magnitude of his deep bellow. The guttural song reached far, any nearby ear would have compared it to the screams of a mountain lion. And the flamethrower was more of a beam than an air-based stream of holy fires. It nearly matched the Pillar of Light.

It _is_ comparable to a Master Spark but it lacked the force and power to destroy a mountain, it might as well blow away the dust coating it. But its incapacitating power is unparalleled.

Coming out from below the flamethrower was a small figure of blue, bouncing headfirst into the dirt before the Ice Fairy rolled to his feet.

Closing his mouth into a sneer, he grabbed Cirno by the collar and brought her up to eye level. With his free hand reared back into a fist, infused with holy energy enough to knock a bull into sleep, he growled.

He did not strike.

The Ice Fairy was limp in his grasp. Dirty from dust and a few twigs hanging on to the fabric of her blue dress, her pale skin marred with dirt and a bit of mud from somewhere (probably the forest), her blue hair frazzled and having a few leaves in them, her bow somehow immaculately clean, and her face no less grubby, she was _unconscious._ Her head even hung to the side from her shoulders. Her eyes were closed, not at all a false appearance, and her mouth was slightly agape as she breathed a rhythmic pattern that was similar to an asleep state.

Hiding his sneer and lowering his fist, he walked over to the edge of the tree line and placed her against the base of one tree, leant comfortably against it, one with collective shade to shield her from the sun if the clouds ever dispersed to brighten the white cloudy day. After that, he turned around and took five steps forward back into the dirt road he formerly landed on upon arriving to this place.

As the task he had was now fulfilled, his still-fragmented mind decided that there was nothing more to do than rest. With a lack of rationality and normal thought processes, there was nothing to make him call for Yukari and instead take it instantly.

His head suddenly tilted to the side, a cracking sound resonating at his neck, and he instantly collapsed, down to the knees first before his entire form followed, fully unconscious.

For a moment all was silent, then reality is forcefully ripped open.

From a rift containing red eyes that leered at everything in front of it, misshapen arms with grotesque joints and shapes suddenly poked through and grabbed at the fabric of Eman's clothing, especially his hair and head before he was pulled in, seemingly devoured by the opening of reality before it closed.

The Tengu will have a field day on reporting about the number of Youkai and fairies caught in the crossfire of this conflict the next day. But with Shameimaru Aya in the midst of it before anybody else could, the (fabricated) details will be known too soon by anybody inclined to read the newspaper instead of using it as wiping rags.

~~~~~ « ҉ » ~~~~~

[That was a fucking nightmare.] I don't think this shirt's gonna do it. I think the blue one will do. It is a white day today, after all. No sun, no hot hours, why don't we take something a little cottony?

"It was _awesome_ , dude!" Marisa pointed out behind the sliding door. "Ya were packin' Utsuho levels of power-da ze!"

[….What?] I don't get the reference there, girl.

"You are not wrong though." Yukari's elegant voice that contrasted Marisa's brash one noted, "Similar to that Hell Raven, he also contains a god in his body. That, in turn, will grant him the powers of that god. Unlike her though, this god's power cannot induce insanity to the wielder."

[Ahem!] I think you missed a little something there, Yukari. [I _literally lost my mind_ in that fight, y'know! That was a fucking **NUKE**!] The only reason I'm capable of talking to you right now is because the Spell Card System post-fight medical team had potentially restored my sanity while I was sleeping for just 2 hours (pretty sure the Holy Spirit had a hand in it too)!

"Only because you have never seen immeasurable power." Yukari retorted, pretty sure she's fanning herself right now. I'm getting way familiar with that habit of hers. "Your mind did not set the limit of how much holy energy you should infuse into that holy orb because you were never aware of how much power you have or even knew how to limit it."

"Yeah!" Marisa let out her agreement. "I even saw the fuckin' explosion all the way from here!"

….serious?

"But…" Yukari interjected, "…since you have _finally_ witnessed immense power, your mind _now_ has unconsciously set a limit of how much you power you could infuse into a holy orb if you are ever going to attempt that kind of stunt again."

Um….okay….? [In Layman's terms…?]

"You will unconsciously assume that you might exhaust yourself before you could create a holy orb containing holy energies with quantities matching the _entire whole of Gensokyo's magic_ , even though it's not going to happen." ….shit. "It's like a character on an RPG having infinite mana but you _didn't_ know that and instead used it in resourceful quantities when you could have exploited it a long time ago had you realized it. But this time, you invoked that limit because you now understand the _true physical meaning of godlike power_."

…I think I get it. [Gotcha.]

She was implying something back there, and it is quite a mental jab. The Holy Spirit, who is essentially _God_ , is **omnipotent** , all-powerful. And _I_ wield it in the form of holy fire, _infinite_ holy fire. I will never get exhausted from using it. Only by physical movement and mental exertions will I ever get winded. But because I never understood omnipotence in that fight, I did not realize _how much_ holy power I was putting in that ball.

Now that I have _seen_ the closest thing to omnipotent power in physical reality, I now understand the difference between 'too much power' and 'purely godlike'. Real omnipotence has _no_ limit, but I'm pretty sure I wouldn't be able to break past the limit of creating a Holy _Nuke_ unless I widen my perspective of omnipotence.

I bet I could _never_ use the full use of God's unlimited power, because my understanding of it is too limited, just like the human mind cannot comprehend certain things. The power to coat the entire universe with holy fire? That's too big, my mind can't comprehend that kind of supremacy.

So…..the amount of power I could use…. _depends_ ….on how I understand omnipotence.

…..to be honest…..

…I'm actually _scared_ of that kind of power. In _my_ hands? These hands have sinned more than they could save. What if I become bad? What if I get corrupted by it? What if I end up using these powers for the wrong reason?

This is _God's_ _power_ we are talking about here. They are primarily for the use of good and nothing else. Those who gun for wealth and fame with it should be warranted a suicide or a death wish.

…..what could actually happen to me the more I wield this kind of power?

*Kachak!*

"Hey, Eman, ya okay over there?"

[….]

If I wasn't wearing any pants and you happened to have slid open the door to see me in my undies, I swear I would have blasted you across the bloody room.

[ _Knock_ next time, please.]

"Sure! I'll keep that in mind! So, what're ya doin'? Admirin' yer own juicy-ass body? Never knew ya love yerself _that_ much, dude."

….….

…..….….….

…..….….….….….….

You failed to catch the tone of my voice, visibly expressed the complete disregard for privacy, and you're basically insinuating that I'm a _narcissist_.

That would have warranted a brawl, Marisa. No exceptions, whether you're friend or not, because I _don't_ like being assumed. Be glad that I have other things to think about right now, such as the future among other things, one that involved me having godlike power.

[Walk away, I'll be with ya in a sec.] I then put on the cottony shirt.

There's even the fact that Remilia's… _curse_ could happen. She said that I will _fall_ among other things. I'm now opting to take her words seriously now. In a moment of weakness, this power _will_ be the death of me. I won't blame God if it ever happens, because He _never_ could have done anything.

God does not control my life or anyone else's. He does not control me to sin or do things that I have done all my life. My life belongs to ME ALONE, and my actions are of MY OWN. Man controls their own lives, that has been the gift of freewill handed down by God, but when they suffer and fall, some of them would blame God among everything else.

"Hmph." I walk out of my room and close the door behind me, wearing some nice and fresh new clothes so I could let the magically-resistant clothing get washed. Not to mention that those threads _stank_ of alcohol, fucking _piss_ of a drink.

[Ow.] I massaged my left shoulder. This better get fix up soon. I got this thing winched from the fight, and the shreds on my forearm couldn't be anymore uglier underneath the wrap of bandages. It should be fixed up in a few moments as per the Spell Card System conditions.

If it doesn't heal on its own then I'll have my first time of visiting the Hospital in the Lost Bamboo Woods. I could just use the healing fires or holy healing but nah. I've used enough mythical power for a single day. Lemme go back to being a mundane individual with acrobats. It keeps me human and close to my neighbor. I bet it'll keep any bad downsides on my personality and behavior from getting into me. Reimu and Marisa may act like normal (understandingly eccentric) people despite having powers but that's because they grew up in such a storybook environment. I didn't grow up with fantasy bullshit happening around me 24/7 in the majority of my life till now, and I just _had_ this powers not too long ago, including my fire magic. It's obvious that it'll do something to my head psychologically, megalomania among all of them.

Pride and selfishness should _only_ exist in your childhood. When you grow up, you will mature overtime and let go of childish behavior, especially if you're raised to be down-to-earth. Having all this power into me so suddenly is like going through trauma; Mental growth is impeded. I need to learn how to be responsible with these gifts while I can, I need to be more mature with it.

Pulling a Jesus is my way of doing it; being a weak and vulnerable human that is close to his neighbor despite having all the power to make _everything_ go my way.

"Yukari told me that you basically _lost_ your mind when you created that explosion." Reimu asked as I got into a spot on the kotatsu, "How was that like?"

…..Ah….huh….

I've talked about me going on a rage, I've talked about me hurting people, I've talked about me stealing from people, I even talked once to Doc about possibly becoming a murderous rapist at some point before, but I have _never_ talked to anybody about myself losing total sanity.

Another thing chalked out on the bucket list, I guess….

"Horrible." I tapped the cup before me with my fingernail. "It is similar to having a wild dream. You simply watch the world go around you and look in wonder as your body acts on its own. When I fought, barely little of my sense of self was present, lack of self-awareness barely allowing me any control over myself. When I detonated the bomb, I was simply….lost. The thought of myself manipulating such immense power is...unfathomable."

"So yer sayin' yer head just went 'fuck this' and ran outta there?"

Okay, that was actually funny. Even Yukari got a giggle, "Something like that." I replied, "At some point, I was sort of…. _drunk_ in power, and I got the instinctive desire to have it used on someone."

"Then you picked up a stick and lit it on fire for sword playing." Reimu finished.

I nodded, "It was pure _exploitation_. Because of my megalomania, I liberally used the holy fires' infinite uses to my advantage. If the fight had went on for too long, I could have done other things that would even surprise me."

"Then again…." Yukari began, taking a sip from her own tea before continuing, "…those fires could never harm anyone on their own. Many practitioners of danmaku are used to pain, not soothing touches. That Ice Fairy's mind is too vulnerable to cerebral massages."

" _Except_ Youkai." Reimu reminded, pointedly looking at the one she's referring to.

"Fu~fu~Fu~" Then Yukari makes an ominous giggle, hiding her smirking lips with her cup before drinking from it.

While she does her shtick, lemme continue on, "That was typically the first time I ever felt so…. _single-minded_. No nonsense, no pride, no emotion, only a one-point focus. All I ever wanted was to _win_ and nothing else. I ignored her words, I ignored her taunts, I only focused on her actions and the ones she'll make next. She was distracted, I took the chance. She was off-balanced, I took the chance. When she staggered, I refuse to give her the chance to recover. In the face of immense power, I felt so _small_ and _insignificant_ that nothing mattered me more than ending what was started. I never would have thought that losing my mind would have made me that way."

"You simply threw away beauty…." Reimu paused, frowning in thought, "Well, maybe not all of it, that swarm was quite something to look at but still. You forgot the principle of the Spell Card System. It is—"

"Beauty over Power, _I know_." I feel like I'm gonna be sick if I ever hear that phrase again. I know the principle already, stop ingraining it into me. "You can't expect me to uphold it if my mind is not even set right."

"Or when he's pissed." Marisa added, smirking at me. "I can already tell what he'll do if he is-da ze."

You make me happy, Marisa. "Explosions and hellfire?" I supplied with curiosity, smiling happily.

She then gave me a wide grin, "'Xactly. Add mine in and ya get a super bomb to blow the shit outta half of Gensokyo, baby!"

Then we just shared an evil laugh together, bumping our fists while we're at it. While she turns hills and buildings into ashes, I'll just set _everything_ on the way into flames while I take a slow and leisurely walk all the way. We're compatible in terms of collateral damage, baby.

I rested my elbow on the table and supported my cheek with my fist, "I might have to spend a lot of time in the Place of Worship later. Today has been very eventful and I would like to share them with God the entire night." A little bit of holy fire flashed on my other hand that rested on the table. "And thank Him for _that._ Expect me to be coming back late, Reimu."

Reimu regarded me with acknowledging eyes, "You're quite devout for a guy."

Marisa chuckled cheekily, "Better than you, Reimu."

*Punch!*

That was a punch to the temple, with Marisa's pose unchanging alongside her expression as the fist remains planted there.

Hehe.

If Reimu's not so devout despite her post as a shrine maiden then I will not judge. I can understand that even a priest would need to let loose once in a while. I even have a cousin who is a priest full of faith and fun, really knows the right time to do his job and is quite the party man outside of it, though _never_ drunk. But I just hope she upholds a few principles that are universally known to _all_ common religions.

"You cannot simply go to the Place of Worship and start telling stories again, Eman."

….what?

[What's that supposed to mean, Yukari?]

"What are you trying to say?" Yeah, give Reimu the context of what you said as well.

"Can you remember what I told you this morning?"

Um…..no?

She let out a long-suffering sigh, "Today is a Special Day. And I'll ask just once: have you forgotten what day it is?"

….….….

…..….….….oh dear.

"All spiritual energies gather into me and awaken the Holy Spirit?" Was that it?

She closes her eyes, faces away from me, and snaps open her fan to cool her face. "So pitiful."

What!? [What? Hey, Yukari. What is it today? Seriously, what is it? If it's something we agreed on, I'm sorry! A lotta things happened, you see! Couldn't keep track of everything, even for just one week!]

"Tsk. Tsk. Tsk. Tsk." She simply shakes her head, still fanning herself. "You completely forgot. For two straight years, it is completely uncelebrated."

Two years? What the hell are you trying to imply, Yukari? What is it about these two years of me being a motherfucking thieving thug, huh!?

"Um, Yukari, can ya just spill the beans what the hell is it today?"

"Now, please? You're just being annoying otherwise, _like always_."

Yukari sighs once again, turning towards me and looking at me straight in the eyes. "Fine." With a free hand, she slices the air with a finger and a small gap opens above the center of the table. "I advise you, Eman, to not overreact. It would be very unsightly." She reaches inside the gap and slowly pulls out a….

….a Goldilocks chocolate roll with a lit candle on top—

…..wait...

..no...

No….no….no…

Don't tell me…!

She smirked to me, " _~Happy Birthday to you. Happy Birthday to you.~_ "

"What the shit, its Eman's birthday!?"

"WHAT!? Right now!?"

" _~Happy Birthday, Dear Eman. Happy Birthday to you….._ " The cake is placed right in front of me, with the words written in beautiful cursive on the front for me to see. _'May the Lord God Bless You, Eman.'_ "Happy 20th Birthday, Eman. You are a big man now."

….….

….….….….….

…..….….….….….….….

"Dude….? You okay…?"

My hands slowly comes up to my face and hide my expressions.

 _Motherfucker! Just great! Just fucking great! Of all the times in all these years…..!_

 _…..why now!? Fucking why!?_

"It must have been painful, hasn't it? All those two years?"

 _Don't say anything, please! Fucking shut up, Yukari! I'll fucking kill you if you don't clamp that fucking mouth of yours!_

"The first year, you were all on your own. No one held you up. No one helped you except yourself. There was nobody you could trust. The second year, you were left very bitter. You completely abandoned your birthday and disregarded it. Not even Doctor Christopher had asked you when were you born, didn't he?"

 _Shut up! Just fucking shut up! This already hurts! It hurts so much! Please stop! Don't say anymore!_

"Not anymore, Eman. Gensokyo may be the place for the forgotten, but it is also a place of second chances. Who you are in the Outside World does not matter here. Things that happened there belong there. What belongs to Gensokyo remains in Gensokyo. Tell me," I felt a hand on my head. I hear a little tap-tap of feet on the opposite of Yukari from the table and I felt another hand on my back, rubbing me there consolingly. Marisa, "What have you earned in this place?"

 _Pain! A lot of pain! So much bullshit one after another! Every-fucking-day, there's always something to fuck my day up! What the fuck do you think I've been getting since Day One, huh!?_

"A chance for change. A place you could be at ease in. A place you could be what you wish to be without being judged. A place that could spice up your life. A place filled with people you can share your adventures and life with." I hear another set of footsteps from across me, going around the kotatsu before settling behind me, holding my shoulder while another hand pats my back gently. Reimu, "You don't have to be alone anymore. There's a person who will never leave you alone. There's a place you can go to if you needed shelter. There's even a place you can go to if you need to be alone. You built that place yourself."

 _This place is fucking hell and you know that! For a human, this place is a fucking deathtrap! Do you even know what the fuck happened to me under one fucking week!?_

"Be proud, Eman. You should have committed suicide long ago if it hurts so much out there. You could have done so the sooner the person you pledged your life to has left this side of the world and returned to God first before you. There was _nothing_ worth going to for you in those two years."

"Yukari…!"

"That's too far, Yukari. Stop."

"But you didn't. You suffered those two years all on your own, through hunger, despair, winter, isolation, and hatred. And you survived, long enough to eventually reach this place. Because of your own strength, I managed to find you and bring you here. You are a mighty boy, Eman. Smart, strong, tenacious, driven, and faithful. I commend your strength as a human. You truly should be proud of yourself."

 _Fucking damn it! FUCKING DAMN IT ALL! JUST SHUT THE FUCK UP, YUKARI!_

Fiercely wiping my eyes from the tears, I shot up to my feet, swerved around Reimu and Marisa before I went around the kotatsu and captured Yukari into my arms, burying my eyes into her shoulder.

 _I'll fucking crush you! I swear! I fucking will! You will suffocate! It will really kill you! Just fucking stop talking! I don't want to hear anymore! Just stop….please…..!_

I felt arms wrap themselves around me, tightening in their grip as she returned my embrace.

"Are you happy, Eman? Is life here better than out there?"

….

….….I nodded meekly.

 _Yeah. I love it here. It's better here._

I'm still going to suffer a lot of things here. Many….many…horrible things will happen to me. Dying was just the first step, something even worse could be in store for me here. But still….this place is better. If anything, I would rather die here than Outside. I would rather rot here than Outside. I would rather go through the sufferings of those two years again if it meant I could live my whole life in this place.

You saved me, Yukari. There is nothing I could ever do to thank you for everything. _Nothing_.

"Then stop crying. If you leave the candle lit, it might melt into the cake." She patted my back before she pushed me back lightly, wiping the tears out of my face with her handkerchief. "You still need to make a wish."

I gulped, nodding as the shaking in my stomach was slowly disappearing.

Turning around, Marisa stood before me as she held out her arms towards me, a warm smile spreading across her face. "Happy Birthday, Brah. No presents with me right now but I can still give ya some lovin'. C'mon, don't leave me hangin' here."

Wordlessly, I knelt just to be at her level and accepted her gift, receiving the warm embrace. She added a kiss to my cheek before tightening the hug around my neck. Bone-crushing it was, but it was nice. I could feel her warmth through it.

We parted and I turned to Reimu, who was shyly fidgeting in place before she held out a hand for me. "Uh…Good job on surviving out there and uh…happy birthday. May the gods bless you with good days and stuff….sorry, I'm just not used to this consoling thing."

Good enough.

I took her hand, shook it, then kissed the knuckles. While she did get flustered, I made her get even redder by pulling her in for a tight hug. Like hell I'll exclude her from this treatment if she's going to celebrate this fucking day with me. I could hear her stutter in her words. I could feel her arms splayed out for a bit before she returned my embrace awkwardly, patting my shoulder and whatnot as if it was something she's supposed to do.

Admittedly, it's cute.

"I'd leave ya two be but c'mon! The wax's gonna touch the cake! Hurry up and make a fuckin' wish already so we could eat it-ze!"

I chuckled inside my throat; that fucking Marisa and her stomach. She really wants to eat the fucking chocolaty goodness, doesn't she?

Well, so do I. I want my fill of chocolate, and I want it to be the most glorious taste of my life.

Kneeling before the kotatsu once again in my spot, the girls returning to their respective places as well, I gazed into the candle. For a while, I simply stared and regarded its flames in a perspective far different from what I had before. It was insignificant to my eyes now. Humans needed stone and wood to create fire, and it has been that way since we discovered how to control it. But people in Gensokyo...they didn't need the world's resources, they only need themselves. Now I do too. Living could be made easier with it. Cooking, warmth, self-defense...things that could be done with simply the force of will...

...but the things that happened to me before I managed to have it...

I close my eyes.

Seven fucking days I've went through before now, they were all something. I nearly got pulverized by a fucking ogre. I got left behind to immediate danger. I got attacked by a knife-throwing maid. I got thrown into a bullshit fight inside a library. I got possessed. I fucking _died_. I got fucked over by Remilia. I even got attacked by _Meiling_ of all people. And a whole two years before all that, I go through one of the worst times a teen was not supposed to go through.

Yet….despite all the shit, it was all paid back in the end, with all the things I could never hope to have Outside.

There's a common theme there from the day I left home till today.

From every suffering that I face comes a reward after. No matter what kind of bullshit it was that chose to fuck me over, it was paid with company, good deeds, and accomplishments that add up to the things I've did that I'm proud of to tell to my grandchildren. The only payment...is time.

I think I know exactly what I want.

 _I wish….that no matter what happens to me….no matter what kind of hell I'll go through in life…..there will always be something to bring me up to my feet and make me smile again._

With that, I blew the candle.

After a hefty applause, we dug in and enjoyed a beautiful time of celebrations. Gapped food, cokes, songs, and stories, the fun never ended from afternoon till near-midnight. And when the girls fell to food coma, Yukari now gapping home, I still took the time to step down from the Hakurei Shrine and kneel before the cross, thanking God for _everything_ with this simple phrase that equals a thousand prayers.

† _Thank You, Lord_.†

~~~~~ « ҉ » ~~~~~

"My orders are simple: _kill the boy once he comes back here_."

"Without the use of our might?"

"Absolutely not. You are strictly forbidden from ever using _any_ of them. You are to revert back into your basest form and kill him with it."

"Should all do the task for one prey?"

"No, dear, you will have a different set of orders. You will have to stand back. If the boy manages to live, you will maintain damage control once the spirits begin to congregate. Do not kill any of them, and strictly, do _not_ be seen."

"….it shall be done."

"May I interject?"

"Speak.

"Why do you assume that the boy might live? Are you saying he might survive us in our primal forms?"

"Oh he won't. But Somebody _will_ deny you from carrying out your orders, and there is _nothing_ you can do about it."

"…"

"….."

"No other questions?"

"…One more."

"Go on."

"What if we…..fai….fai….what if we could not carry our orders?"

"Hmph. You're such a perfectionist. You cannot even say the word 'fail' on yourself."

"What must the Servants do if the orders are not done?"

"So eager. Then you will have my permission. Once you fail, begin your Conquest. It will be your time to make Gensokyo shake, rattle, and roll under your rule."


	24. Gone to Hell

"What is it you're trying to pull, Yukari?"

Underneath the moonlight, illuminating the elevated place of the Hakurei Shrine atop a hill that overlooked an entirety of Gensokyo, stood Yakumo Yukari underneath the torii archway, still as a statue while her extravagant clothing swished from the evening wind. She held her ornate umbrella above her and spun it, creating an enigmatic shroud around herself, shaping herself back into the Mastermind Youkai every Youkai knew and feared.

"Whatever you are talking about, Reimu?" She placidly asked.

The shrine maiden held her gohei tight, furrowing her brows in confrontation as she glared at the back of the Youkai sage's head, "I know you, Yukari. There's no way that celebration was for nothing."

"Of course not." Yukari turned and stared back at Reimu over her shoulder, amusement flashing in her violet eyes. "What else than to help him remember that he was born near the end of the first month of summer? I simply want him to see the fact that people do care about him, especially me."

"Bullshit!"

"Oh," Yukari turned to the shrine maiden, her magnificent dress swishing grandly in the motion, eyeing Reimu critically. "Such _language_ from a shrine maiden."

"Since when did a Youkai like _you_ ever cared for anybody?" Reimu's voice could have chilled even the Ice Fairy's spine. "Since when did you ever cared for a single _human_?"

The Youkai of boundaries smirked, and her purple eyes began to glow prominently in her overshadowed face while her back is against the moonlight. " _Long_ before you were even born, dear, even before the creation of Gensokyo."

Reimu grinded her teeth, irritated in every response coming from the Youkai in front of her, "I'll ask again, and I don't want any riddles." She pointed the tip of her holy arsenal at Yukari threateningly, "What are you trying to pull with him? I know that you brought that celebration on purpose. You're trying to control his behavior. You're trying to make him come into your side, make him owe you a favor, maybe a long-term one or something. I know you're after something, and I _know_ that it involves him. _What is it_?"

A long silence held on, whistling winds and rustling leaves, causing the dresses of both women to wave and ripple, with varying degrees of magnificence in appearance. An hour passed midnight has arrived, passing by peacefully as Marisa and Eman slept inside the shrine guest rooms, oblivious to the two people they have shared birthday cake with undergoing an antagonizing meeting.

Then an elegant sound pierced through the ominous ambience of the evening. A giggle, a ladylike giggle that befitted a proper lady in response to a very amusing joke or statement. Yukari's smirk had broadened, her free hand raised up in a graceful flourish to cover her mouth. When the elegant noise stopped, she lowered her hand and placed it below her breasts, holding her side. "As expected of you, Hakurei Shrine Maiden; you've seen right through me. I might have to tread carefully around you next time if I don't want any of my secrets to be exposed."

"Spill it already!" Reimu snapped, the energy of a spell card brimming around her form. Those who frequently take part in danmaku games would have noticed it immediately and prepared for an evasive action, or rather flee. It's the most well-known move to make when you face a severely angered or annoyed Hakurei Shrine Maiden.

Yukari was not fazed at the time-bomb that was the Hakurei Shrine Maiden about to blow. "Very well." She turned her back on Reimu, gazing up on the moon for several seconds before she laid her eyes to the entirety of Gensokyo, admiring it like a well-made picture on a canvass put to display in an exhibition. "It was done to help him develop loyalty."

There was now an audible hum reaching the Youkai sage's ears, the sound of the Fantasy Seal about to be released. " _What_?" The priestess growled.

She only smirked at the tone of her voice, "Eman sees me as a representation of Gensokyo's entire whole. If he is loyal to me, he is loyal to Gensokyo."

"He is _not_ your slave!"

"And I don't intend to use him as such, Reimu." Yukari simply replied, closing her eyes as the humming became loud. If it weren't for her barriers, Eman and Marisa could have woken up from Reimu's voice long before. Those two were clearly built to wake up from the smallest sound if they didn't want anyone getting the drop on them. "I only earned his respect, nothing more. If he wishes to return the favor, he can do so by protecting Gensokyo in any way he can, no matter how small his actions are. Take him under your wing as a junior Incident Resolver if you want to. He would not fit the criteria to be my servant, anyway."

"Just what are you trying to do, Yukari?"

The Youkai sage turned around once again, staring straight into Reimu's brown orbs. "You saw his power, Reimu." A firm line crossed Yukari's lips, though the corners were slightly tilted up. "It cannot be scaled, and it had all the potential to cover the entire whole of Gensokyo, the entire Old Hell, the netherworld, and even Heaven. He can, and _will_ , tip the power balance. If anything, he is a liability to Gensokyo so long as he has it."

"If he starts an incident or becomes bad, I'll just beat him up then to set him straight."

"With his personality, _unlikely_. He is far dangerous than he looks, Reimu." The corners of Yukari's lips slowly extended. "Delusional as he is with his mental condition, his emotions are genuinely complicated, much more than the average human. In essence, he is _dangerous_ as he is _endangered._ He is a wildcard, and with his affiliation to the Holy Spirit as well as his personal issues with himself, he has all the likelihood to turn against any of us anytime. And _win_."

Reimu's brow furrowed even further, unable to comprehend the words said to her and align them to the character she recognized Eman to be, " _What_? Ho- _how_?"

The Youkai sage decided to ignore the question, "If we are to avoid such a thing from happening, I intend to nip such an outcome in the bud."

The shrine maiden was finding it even harder to believe everything she was hearing, but she couldn't bring the urge to ignore them at all. She asked again, "How are you gonna do that?"

Yukari found gratification in Reimu's willingness to listen, "It's simple. Make him swear fealty to Gensokyo, make him feel obligated to it, help him develop a sense of belonging to it. By then, no matter the circumstances, he will always stand on the side of Gensokyo and fight for its wellbeing above all else." She drew her fan out and spread it open, covering the lower half of her face. "If ever times of great danger that even an Incident couldn't possibly match up to the threat it poses to Gensokyo, we will be glad to have him and his god's power on our side. It takes only a bit of kindness and we will earn his devotion."

Reimu's stare hardened, righteous fire lighting up in her heart at the implication she found in Yukari's words, "You're _manipulating_ him."

"A necessary evil, dear. He is the last thing Gensokyo needs to have as an _enemy_. Him being _against_ Gensokyo's residents is far worse." Yukari easily replied, a gap opening up on the fabric of reality behind her, each red eye staring her down like an ocular mob as the Youkai sage seemingly glided backwards into it. "If you have any better ideas other than mine, feel free to use them. I will doubt its effectiveness to be greater, however."

And then she was gone. The image of midnight in the Hakurei Shrine brought back to its proper light, the foreign element of the picture that was Yakumo Yukari no longer present to distort its original impression.

As Reimu is left alone to contemplate the information she received, her only conclusions brought this response out altogether from what she gathered, "Goddammit, Yukari."

~~~~~ « ҉ » ~~~~~

It's a beautiful morning.

It seriously is.

And that's odd, considering that I never had that kind of thought towards sunny mornings before…. _ever_. If it's a white morning or a rainy/stormy morning, then it _is_ a beautiful morning. More reason for me to continue sleeping and _not_ do anything heinous like stealing or hurt people. Seriously, who the fuck likes sunny mornings that blinds you all the time every time you wake up?

Morning people, obviously. As there are some villagers walking about, lookin' fresh as they're heading out for work, either in the farm fields or in their personal industries. As one guy in his 40s wearing farmer clothing very similar to what my people wear in the Philippines (even the hat) is about to pass me by, I wore a polite smile and bow to him. "Good morning, sir."

"Good morning to you too, young Outsider." He replied, returning the bow. "Here to run on our rooftops again?"

Eep! "Uh…I promise that the incident will not happen this time."

"Hahaha!" The old man slaps his thigh, "If you consider running on rooftops as an 'Incident' then every cat in the village makes one everyday!"

…uh…..what?

"Uh, you don't get that, do you, kid?"

Uh-uh, no.

"Well, whatever." Then he just shrugged. "You'll get me soon enough. Incident happens once in a while anyway. Long snow, flowers blooming everywhere, houses growing legs—ever seen snow happen in the summer, kid?"

….that's actually possible? "No, I would not even thought of that being possible."

"Hehe," I can see some Gensokyo pride mustering up in his eyes, like the one you'd see when somebody wants to show off some culture to an outsider. "Well, you're gonna see things you'll never see in your wonderful Outside World the more you stay here!"

You're too late, old man. "You should have said that to me sooner, Sir." I held up a finger and make a little holy candle at the point. "A single week in Gensokyo has shown and done many… _many_ things to me. The longer I have seen and have been exposed to the wonders of the land, they began to burrow their influence into me and gifted me with…. _this_."

"Aah." He said in awe, staring captivatedly at the colorful flame. "So you've become a magician?"

So it's not that uncommon to be one? "That term would be inaccurate, sir." There's still the thing that magic is rather on the list of 'No's in the bible. "I would refer to myself as….the…." What do I say? I can't say 'Holy Warrior' because such a dude upholds churchly principles. I'm too far gone to be one. "….the Invoker of the Holy Ghost….? I'm sorry, I still haven't got the proper title for it. The main point is that I can wield holy energies, and it is not—"

"Oh, so you wield holy magic." He chimed.

….what? Didn't I just tell him that what I just said about the nature of this thing?

"So you've trained in the wilderness and are now ready to defend the village, eh? Are you gonna inquire for village guardian today?"

Whoa, assuming. Slow down there. Though, what he said gave me a lot of information. Sounds like this place is protected by other guardians besides Keine, which should not be surprising because come on. How could one woman defend this place on her own?

"No, I am just here for a quick visit." I answered politely. There's also the fact that I gotta look for a house to live in around here besides knowing the layout of the village. "But I can volunteer and serve as protector in times of crises. I have far more experience in conflict in the Outside World before coming here, and I have been improving since this day."

"Great! Looking forward to seeing ya in action. Later, kid." He tapped my shoulder (and fucking hell, he hits _hard_ for an old man) and began to walk forward, bypassing me. He suddenly stopped mid-step, turning around to me once again, "Oh yeah, I didn't get your name yet."

Ah, yes. "Eman." That's all you can have for now. My last name's not for any of you people if you're not gonna put your tongue to the roof of your mouth while saying it. "You can call me Eman."

"Hasegawa." He bowed once again, "Hasegawa Hiroshi, nice to meet you, Eman-boy."

Hmph, the 'kun' suffix. "Likewise, Mr. Hasegawa." I'll return it with the 'san' suffix for the elders. "I'll see you then." I held up a hand as a farewell before turning around and heading even further into the village.

Aah, that was a refreshing conversation with somebody completely _normal_ and totally not the same person I regularly see everyday (fuck you, Marisa). I think this day's turning out nicely, and thank God for that. The streets are still lightly populated, too early in the morning, and all those rooftops, ma-ha-haaaaan~ I wanna run atop 'em~! My urges are trying to eat me alive every time I look at the high ground that's _moaning_ my name!

…..well, if I put my good boy shoes on and remember that people are still sleeping inside their homes and would not like to be disturbed from pitter-pattering on the rooftops _just yet_ , I can suppress the runner instinct. Besides, I'm here to look for a house. Why not scout for a bit?

Reimu said it, 'take a slow pace once in a while'. Let's listen to the Master first before I get to do anything stupid, same thing I did in my tricking practices: do what you can first and figure out the rest later. You'll just be wasting precious practice-time otherwise.

Hunting down that Slenderman Motherfucker in the Woods can wait. I doubt that guy's going anywhere outside his hunting ground.

~~~~~ « ҉ » ~~~~~

Taking a second-glance at this village without having to worry about curious eyes pointed my eye, I finally realized just how ripe with plant life this village really is. Apart from the dirt road and cobblestone alleys, the number of bushes, trees, flowers, and grasses is mighty impressive. Even my old home in the Philippines didn't have this much density. Even from the ground, I could see some trees poking out from the roof at certain distances, and its mighty _cool_ in temperature around here despite the sunny morning. That park with the Dragon Statue I just passed by minutes ago was very eye-catching with the trees placed on actual dirt ground instead of a square block enclosed by tiles and shaping a box formation behind benches.

And the consistency of the 18-19th century house designs is quite jarring, either 1 story or 2 stories tall. It really reminds me that this place is seriously _stuck_ in this one time period, slow in progress and technological development unlike us Outsiders. Don't change, people. This is a _very_ nice change of pace for me. It's quiet, and clean, and _green_ instead of grey like the road and sidewalks of modern day Outside.

By the way, all these houses are a little bit close together, grants easy access if I want to traverse from rooftop to rooftop. Good enough reason for me to run atop 'em. Hehe.

Whoo! Just thinking about it makes me giddy! I'm even stamping my feet rapidly that I'm making dust rise up, drawing curious and strange stares from the early risers before I bolted off into a sprint.

[Hihihihihihi!] I'm giggling like a fucking maniac here. Geez, what is wrong with me? Seriously, I have problems. Good thing I didn't make myself loud enough to be heard, otherwise I'll just be seen as unapproachable, not that I care but it'll be too much work by then.

Upon the turn of the corner, I shift the run into a light jog. Just gotta preserve some energy by then. [Hm…..] Well, this place looks particular. Is this the bazaar? Market Street? Sure looks like it, gives me flashbacks of the empty _merkado_ back home whenever I get to have a venture there early in the morning, and that was a decade ago. Damn, how fast does the time fly? But mainly, why didn't we buy our veggies and fishes there? Why'd we have to go to the one near the bus terminal when there's one practically next door?

Anyway, there's some empty stalls, empty cases atop tables to place your products in display for customers to see if they're interested to have it for dinner, and there's some people getting ready for the day, carrying boxes of their harvest with them. When they noticed me, they bowed in greetings with a smile, saying their 'good morning's and 'greeting's to me.

I smiled to each one and said, "Good day." The Japanese did have a reputation for politeness but I didn't expect _this_ kind. You don't normally see this kind of attention Outside. Is it my Outsider status again that's making this happen?

Don't know if that's a good thing, draws attention to me. Then again, it's too late. A lotta people got familiar with the white-ass Outsider running on the rooftops not too long ago. Oh well, it'll pass.

Taking a slow walk all the way through the market, returning the greetings whenever I can, I eventually reached the exit and back into the streets. I choose either left or right road, I take the latter and continue jogging.

And it eventually got me into a particular building. Now I'm not a good historian when it comes to Japan, especially its architecture in olden times, but when you live on the streets, you sometimes get the notion that Street Smart folks _can_ sometimes outsmart the Book Smart people. For example, knowing the happenings and functions of a building just by looking, even if you have heard _nothing_ about it or even seen it once.

Simplified: the use of your instinct and intuition regularly takes the cake as a lifesaver.

In my theory: since the brain _constantly_ takes information, even if you're not actively doing it, it has the power to _subconsciously_ send messages to ya whenever the need arises.

Goes like this: I just look at something or somebody, my brain will absorb the details, including the ones I _failed_ to notice, even if I was looking right at it. Depending on how much data was taken in, the brain will then process it into conclusions, deductions, assumptions, and even solutions. Once it's finished, it'll send the newfound info straight to my subconsciousness, thus where the intuition, instinct, or 'gut feeling' comes in.

Listening to it saved me more than once. Even if it got me a lotta scars, it beats being dead, even though it would have been nice to be before I was brought to this land. Thank God there were many lifesavers before it got worse.

Anyway, this one's definitely a school building, two-storied and rather wide. It looks nothing like all the school buildings I've seen in my life, even the architecture and roofing's different. The design is obviously by this timeline, and there's roofed pathways squaring around the premises, one path leading to what looks like a storehouse. Could've been the town hall or some other business building if I wasn't being attentive but nope, my intuitions say otherwise.

Still, it's kinda off-putting that the folks here use sliding doors instead of walls on certain areas of their buildings, complete with a veranda too so they don't immediately step out into the dirt.

"Oh, I didn't expect you to be here." A voice said behind me, and it sounded really familiar. I think I know who it is.

"Where? Around here nearby this building or on the ground in general?" I asked with a smirk, turning around and facing the white-haired beauty, Keine. Village Guardian. "Were you expecting me to be on the rooftops then? I didn't think you would know me so well, Ma'am, that I fancy being above ground more rather than here with you people."

And that drew a chuckle, bringing a fist up to her mouth while her other hand hugged a notebook to her chest. Her well-developed chest. Damn. Still, that hat of hers draws my stare more than down there. Seriously, what the fuck is that thing?

But then again, her white-blue hair is the icon of her beauty here.

"It is nice to see you again, Mr. Eman." She bowed, and I inclined my head in turn, "I assume you recovered well from your hangover. That wasn't ordinary sake, you see."

Wait. How'd you—oh, never mind. She _was_ there on the party.

"I recovered splendidly, Ma'am." Can't really tell ya the details about what happened, too painful. "Though, I ended up vowing that I will start drinking from that dish in generous sips next time. The morning pain was very severe, believe me." I tap-tap my temple as emphasis; I'll have to thank the Holy Spirit for helping me recover quickly.

Concern crossed her eyes. "Oh, are you feeling okay?"

Really, Keine? I'm right fucking here, talking to you. "I have discovered the means of quelling my hangovers on the same day." I stepped up close, took her free hand and said, { _Mano_.}

I take the back of her hand towards my forehead before letting go.

"Okay…." Keine then got a little off-put, "What was that?"

"Show of respect, Ma'am." I glanced to the side, taking note of a few children passing by, some even stopping to take a look at me. Was I right that the building behind me is a School Building and Keine here's a teacher, judging by the notebook in her hand? "In the presence of adults and elders, anyone, especially children back in my country would do this. A Filipino's cultural quirk, if you will."

"Ah, I see." She looked rather interested, as if she was delighted at knowing this. "It's like the equivalent of bowing, isn't it? It's our cultural quirk to greet others with a bow, especially to our elders."

Hmm, "To us, the act of bowing is _very_ formal." I then crossed my arms, "By the way, how was the feast last two nights ago? I did have a hand in making them…well, _most_ of them." Ran's still there, and other people brought some food themselves.

"Oh, it was delicious." She answered with a smile, "And some of the cuisine is clearly foreign by design. Were they from your country as well?"

I nodded, "But I didn't make all of them, as much as I wished I did. Seven of them were by the hand of Yakumo Ran."

Okay, she was surprised upon hearing that name. "The Shikigami of the Great Sage of Gensokyo, Yakumo Yukari?"

Is it because the 'Yakumo' name was there that you were surprised, Keine? Is it because somebody like _me_ was involved with them? An unordinary Outsider? "Well, yes. We helped each other in creating 49 dishes for that party." Can't hide that I'm proud of our efforts. That's more than I could ever make in my life, even if I had help. I'd say it's a chalk up to the list of achievements to brag about to my grandkiddies.

"How are you familiar with the Yakumos, Mr. Eman?" The disbelief in your tone is rather off-putting here. Is something going on that I didn't know about Yukari?

"Well, to be fair, Lady Yukari was the one who brought me here." I _did_ stowaway in one of her gaps, yes, but she is _technically_ responsible for my being here. "Secondly, she forced the cooking task to me because she wanted variety for the party. I would have complained if it weren't for her servant helping me."

"I-I see." She sighed in relief. Was she expecting something gruesome? Like being kidnapped or slaved under the threat of being tortured or eaten? "I thought something bad had happened to you."

"The worst thing that happened while I was in her household was getting kicked in the back by a Cat Youkai while I was cooking." I can still feel her shoes on my shoulder blades, "She tried to steal the fishes."

"Right." She placed a lock of hair behind her ear. "I think this is typically the first time I've heard of anybody being put to a task by the Yakumos, much less being inside their household for something as mundane and simple as cooking. And you are an _Outsider_ too, what are the chances at that?"

"It's the circumstances at the time, Ma'am." If you had known what the fuck had happened to me right after I left the village the first time, you will easily conclude that I'm no ordinary Outsider. I'm basically knee-deep in one of the shady shit going around Gensokyo. Remilia and her prejudiced genocide on Christian outsiders….

And then there's me having a hand in Flandre's development and growth from messed-up mind into a grown-up kid.

"I cannot freely share to you what they are," I added, looking to the side just a bit to look at the kids staring at us. Geez, look at the number of them. I feel like a foreigner again, all this attention. "I require from you a level of trust that matches either Reimu or Marisa."

"Oh, I would not dare pry, Mr. Eman." She assured, smiling politely. "Your circumstances are your own and they are yours to share as you see fit. I simply ask you that you be careful around Gensokyo. It's not very merciful to humans outside the village walls."

Too late, Keine. Too late.

"Your concern is appreciated." I smiled back. Oh, what's this newcomer rubbing its body against my leg. "Well, hello." I pick the orange cat up and cradle it to my chest. Are you a male or female? You got beautiful green eyes too. "Is this little specimen yours?" For one thing, it looks well-fed and the furs' rather soft, a sign of great care. Finger poke your nose: Boop.

She giggled, swinging her hand down as a 'no'. "Oh no. It's the children's school pet. They kept it around because they said 'she helps them focus' whenever it rests on their lap. I was against it at first, thinking it might just distract them from their studies but they convinced me."

"Oh." Really now? So I'm typically holding their incentive to come to school everyday. Lemme rub her chin for a bit. Yeah, ya like that? "Then I am honored to have caught this noble cat's fancy on the first meetings."

And that elicited another giggle from her. "I guess I should be going now. It was nice meeting you once again, Mr. Eman. And I thank you for the feast at the party." She bowed afterwards.

"You're welcome." I did a lame salute with two fingers. "If we see each other more often, I might just start calling you 'Keine' instead of 'Ma'am' all the time."

And there goes another giggle, "Oh you." And she began trekking towards the building.

Once again, my intuition is fucking correct. School building, school teacher, school children. Not hard to figure out just by looking. There's no way you can see this many children in one place for no reason.

Wait, I forgot to ask! "Wait!"

Keine stopped moving, turning around to me, swishing her blue dress in a rather fancy swirl, "Yes? Did you forget something?"

"At the party, two nights ago, did I anything wrong while I was intoxicated?"

She looked to the side, trying to recall, her brow scrunching up in remembrance, then she turned to me, "I don't think so. The worst you have done is being very chatty to everybody, aside from that fighting dance."

So the danger is only found in the words I've said!? Shit…shit! Shit! Shit! Shit! Shit! Shit!

"G-good to know. Thank you!"

"You're welcome." Then she continued on her route.

….oh boy. I gotta find the people I've talked to that night and see if I could fix any damages I've made.

"…." And the cat in my hands just stares at my face with a 'what's going on with you?' look.

[None'a yer damn business, cat.] If you wanna know how everything went, ya gotta learn how to eat with your hands. My cat years ago is famous for such a feat, using his paws and claws to fork out food from his bowl and bring it to his mouth. A **Real** _Pusang Pinoy_!

"…." And there's a little boy standing right nearby, staring up at me curiously.

Ahem, okay. "Here." I extended the cat to his hands, which he received and the feline had no objections for the change in transportation.

Taking the cat in his hands, one hand on the chest and the other on the side of the body to pin her against his chest, he then asked, "Are you Teacher Keine's boyfriend?"

Pfffft! Wow, so soon? "No. I was just passing by, and she talked to me first." I then patted his head. "Study well, child. What you learn might save you from a Youkai."

"How?" He asked. "It's all boring."

"That is the idea. It _is_ boring but you will never when it will be useful. And _how_ it might help you, nobody knows." I then rubbed the kitty's chin once again, "How you use what you have learned is up to you. If you're clever, even mathematics might put down a Youkai." Take after the snipers, kid, they take numbers in before taking the shot.

"Really?" Then his eyes light up. Ah, man, he's so impressionable. The innocence of this kid makes me want to commit suicide. He shines a spotlight on just how much of a messed up human being I am compared to him. "Can it really do?"

"It's very possible." I nodded. "You just need to be clever, remember that." I patted his shoulder like a bro. "See you then." Then off I go into a jog.

"Good bye, Mister Outsider!"

~~~~~ « ҉ » ~~~~~

So this is what it looks like once I'm near the walls of the village from within instead of outside, huh? Just a barren and unmaintained landscape filling up with weeds and other undesirable plant life filling the gaps.

The walls are _very_ high, somewhere around 10-15 feet in length. Hard to climb unless you use a ladder or use a tree. Last I saw from outside, there weren't many handholds there. Not a single one found from the inside as well. And there are rooftops atop them, the rims making anybody incapable of climbing atop them after scaling the walls.

The dirt ground? It's obvious that somebody has the job of maintaining it from getting too many weeds growing in, but the amount of dedication found in the job is not even close to 'willing' or even 'obligatory' in nature. It looked like somebody didn't want to do the job, reluctant even. There's some weeds untouched, some looking like they were sliced instead of rooted out, and some of them looked like they were about to be ripped out of the ground, only to be abandoned at the last second.

The houses nearby? _Abandoned_ , all of them. Decrepit, even, uninhabited and unmaintained for who knows how many years. There's even roots and vines growing at the walls along with the moss, and plant life is already growing at the gutters. The dust accumulated in them is very…bad. Just punching the wooden post puffed out so much I immediately ran away from it before I ended up coughing. Some looked like they're ready to fall apart once their pillars give in with a single swing of a sledgehammer.

When I ran a full circle around the entire edge of the village, everything from the house to the walls looks almost the same, with varying degrees of abandonment. The upper side of the village was far cleaner, and it's because it's nearby a mansion, belonging to a bloke like the village leader or something with a perfectionist attitude towards cleanliness.

I can conclude why it's like this.

Paranoia.

Whether the human village is the safest place in Gensokyo or not, no one could shake off the thought that the Youkai might take a chance and sneak in from the walls, and you don't want to be the first one they find if they do. So you can't take that chance by being so close to the edge. What's worse is that some Youkai could _fly_. No wall is ever gonna stop them. It's very likely that all the villagers live close to the center and with each other, where you can easily find help.

But that also leads to another thing.

The edge of the village can potentially be the place where the bad people gather. Unpopulated, unmaintained, and abandoned? It's a very good place to hide out. You can take advantage of the village's paranoia to earn your space without any disturbance. Will they be human or Youkai? It does not matter. If it's the latter, they can take advantage of the 'untouchable' status of the village to hide from rivals. I don't need to ask if there are consequences if you attack a villager, I've got many hints to guess if that's the case since the Scarlet Devil Mansion. If it's only the former, then these bad people are strong enough to take care of themselves that they could handle any Youkai if one decides to take a chance.

And that's why I'm keeping my hand close to my knife as I walk about, hiding it from view and ready to be whipped out. Drawing it out too soon will be one of the stupidest moves to make; it'll just make you look like an obvious threat and potential target. I must look the part of a bystander the best I can. Trying to keep a straight face is almost impossible. Wearing a mean mask is very automatic for me. It kept motherfuckers off me before, but doing so now would only bring bad attention. Looking wary is enough for me. It'll work as a sign that I won't be someone so easily taken advantage of like a potential victim.

Nothing's happened yet, but I'm not letting my guard down. I'm just gonna do one more full circle around the edge of the village, then I'll leave, ask around for a place to live in.

[Aaaaahhhaaaaa…] I yawned, half-deliberate and half-genuine. Just something to disarm my image as somebody who could defend himself. The less my enemy knows about me, the better my advantages. Acting helpless will be important too.

And I _never_ play fair. Does playing fair save your life? **No, it cannot.** The world's _never_ fair with you, therefore you have no reason to start doing so.

*snap*

….

….that stick-snap came from just outside the wall, but it sure got me stiff and on edge. Whether that was an animal or a Youkai that knows I'm here by smell, hearing or presence, I'm not taking chances.

[Hhrrrrrghhhh…..] I tilted my head, crackling two snaps on my neck before I began jogging. Calm down, Eman. Take light steps, don't make too much noise with your feet. Make sure you can hear everything around you. Keep body ready, ready to jump out of the way, ready to sprint, and ready to fight back.

Stay away from open passages like doors or alleyways. Stay in the open where you can see it coming, but try not to go too far from a place where you can hide. They might have anything that can hit things from afar, _especially_ danmaku.

I remember there being an open road just a few hundred meters ahead where the corner of the village will be found. If I could just reach it, I can cut the scouting short and immediately go to the center of the village.

Just jog, do not sprint. Keep guard up, try not to give your tension away. However, let your face mean business. It'll show that you're not here to fuck around. You have a tall build, let that be add to the intimidation factor. That way, it can dumb down the number of people who'll try to take a chance.

Less humans who think they can take advantage of tourists who don't know any better…and more Youkai who truly can take a chance because I look like agitated prey.

[Rrrrrrrrrggggghhhh…!]

Keep running. You're almost there. I feel someone's stare but that's not gonna stop me.

Okay….I just passed a long patch of weeds, then comes a portion of the wall that had a long network of vines coating even the roof. There it is. Okay, what else comes next?

Uh….uh….oh yeah, the house with a broken porch near the door. After that, there should be a lone box just lying around against the wall. Just a stupid empty box. And then the weeds will lessen in density, signifying the open road about to come close.

~~~~~ « ҉ » ~~~~~

...…..

…..…..…..

….…..…..…..…..

…I've passed through all three designated landmarks and reached the corner of the village…

…..but what the fuck is that barrel doing there against the edge of the corner of a house? That did _not_ **exist** there. It fucking did not. Where's the dust if it had? Where the fuck did that _house_ even come from? How the hell did it get placed on the center of the fucking open road out of nowhere…?

Since when did the road got so….clean? Untouched, like it was never stepped on. I've been here. There should be my footprints…..where the fuck did they go?

I look back behind me and I see a trail.

I face forward once again…..and every-fucking-thing feels so wrong.

Of course this is a fucking trap, and it's clearly by the hands of a Youkai, one that did not do his/her research in regards to detail. Because anybody could see through it all….

[ **Hhrrrrrgghhhh…..** **‼** ] I drew out the knife, inverted grip. And then I let out heat-waves come out, starting out small. 39 degrees Celsius…48 degrees Celsius….

Slow steps forward, no hurry….just take it slow….rig the bomb…..100 Celsius...no more than that…..if anything ever touches me, even if by the slightest….I'll blow myself up….and set everything on fire in a 20 meter radius at a 180 degrees angle. Do not torch the walls, the village needs them….but they won't have any use for empty buildings.

A safe plan, rather overkill, but safe. There _will_ be a fire, but no one will be hurt. Once they see the smoke, it'll be the first sign of a cause for alarm, and no one's dumb enough to come near a blazing location unless they're trained for it. I'll make sure the damages are not so great, only one house should give and no more.

I'm gonna go to the barrel and touch it, see if it's a false one or not. If somebody _had_ put it there, then where the hell are the footprints? And for what reason should that thing be there? Aesthetics? Supplies? The first clue I see is that the barrel is dust free compared to the house next to it. Whoever did this deserves to die choking on hot coal.

With a hand held out, with just a dozen steps left, I slowly—

Behind me. Something's coming—it's coming from behind, fast…I can hear a whooshing sound, coming closer….It was a diversion. Shit….shit! Shit! Shit! Shit! Shit! Shit! The barrel was a fucking distraction! Whoever did it knew how wary I am! Knew how I'd tick!

Dive to the open! Quick! Ah! Fucking shit, that hurt! But that doesn't matter, intercept the attack!

[ **AAAAAGGHHHH!** **‼!** ] GOLEM, COME OUT!

And he did, rising out of my back as I remained on my knees and elbows on the ground, using my stored-up heat as the energy to come into existence. With a massive fist made out of hellfire, he swung directly at—

"Whoa!" The woman swerved dangerously around the fist, scalding her skirt, and nearly shredding her face against the dirt as she grabbed on to the broom above her, her legs crisscrossed around it like a sloth before it suddenly stopped, inertia sending form spinning until she ended up sitting atop it. "Fucking hell, dude! Ya tryin'a kill me!?"

….it was fucking Marisa….

[…Fucking hell, Marisa, I could've hit you. What did I fucking say about coming from behind me?]

"Shut up! I've been lookin' all over for ya!" She told, slapping at the fire on her skirt. "And yer note in the tent wasn't fuckin' specific-ze!"

[It said ' _Ningen Sato'_ , you dumbass!] I even wrote that thing in fucking Japanese! And it wasn't meant for you in the first place! [I was looking for a house to live in!]

"Wha-what!? D-du-dude!" She had the most incredulous look on her face, swinging her arms around her and gesturing at everything that's existent, "Around _here_!? C'mon, I thought ya were smarter than that! This place's baddie magnet, man!"

[In case you think I'm dumber than you when it should be the other way around, _I know_! I didn't live on the streets thinking anybody's a good fucking neighbor in a place like this!]

"Then why the _hell_ are you here?"

I crossed my arms, [Scouting.] I gestured to the barrel, [Was just sightseeing, then I see a barrel that wasn't there in the—]

….it's gone.

I immediately ran to its last seen location, normal fires lighting up on my right hand.

"Eman?"

I forgot that the Golem is still floating behind me, making a red glow all around me, and following my hand movements the entire time so I let it stay for a bit. I waved and grabbed around a phantom barrel, and I get nothing caught in my hand. I looked at the alley, also nothing.

The street. I gotta check there. Outta the way, Marisa.

"He-hey!"

My footprints….the footprints I've left when I walked through here the first time, it's _here_ again. And the house is gone.

So what…..an illusion?

"What's goin' on?"

I took a deep breath, the Golem above me doing the same body language, then I sighed. [I was about to walk into a trap, some kinda illusion trap, environment looked all wrong, and there was a _house in the middle of the open road towards the village center_.] I didn't take note of it because the barrel was far more suspicious. I think the house _was_ the distraction. [I think I was about to be enclosed until you came.]

"Youkai."

[I know. Ya scared it off.] I turned around, facing her and lighting up my fist on fire, level to my chest. The Golem did the same thing, [Burning just one house would'a done the trick and spooked off the Youkai.]

Then a scowl immediately made its way to her face, glaring at me, "Are ya daft, man? Yer about to start a fire in the middle of the fuckin' _village_ -ze!"

[I know, overkill.] I held up my hands, Golem was also admitting it. [Just one empty building among the hundreds. It's not a loss, that thing's gonna fall apart anyway. And the villagers could deal with it once they see the smoke, I was gonna make sure it doesn't spread.]

"Idiot!" She stomped up to me, and would've been at my face if she wasn't so short. "Ya don't throw yer powers around in the fuckin' village! This place is off-limits for shit like that! Have some fuckin' control!" She fucking pushed me in the chest. "Look here, Eman: just because ya had powers, it doesn't make ya a fuckin god, okay!? It don't give ya any right to use it however ya like on anythin'. Have some restraint, at least! Ya can't just have it as a solution to everythin'!"

[If you think I don't know that, you're _wrong_.] I remained unmoving, crossed-armed in place. [Ever since yesterday and that fucking _nuke_ , I'm starting to get afraid of my own powers. Look, I get your point, but this is just once. I wouldn't do this without thinking it through.]

"Burning a fuckin' _house_? Dude, yer really not thinkin' this right." She pointed at Golem. "They see ya with _that_ guy," She pointed at the house, "Burnin' _that_ place," She gestured to the open road, "And a villager happens to be passin' by, yer not gettin' _any_ house to live in 'round here-ze."

Point taken, even though I already knew that. [If you can't fly, and you're in my place, what would you do?]

"Beat it, of course! Beat it till it's sorry! And when it's sorry, beat it some more just to show yer not somebody ta mess around with! I's that simple!"

I feel very hypocritical when I ask this, [Is there any solution besides beating it up in general?]

"Or ya could just do Reimu's schtick and, y'know, exorcise it. The boring stuff."

Now you sound hypocritical as well, Marisa. You tell me to have restraint and not use my powers for everything, and yet you imply that you use your bullshit full of lasers and explosives for _anything_.

I wish I could just punch you in the face for it.

 _Sigh_ ….I pinched my forehead before wiping it downwards; _fucking hell._

*Snap* Finger snap.

You're dismissed for now, Golem. See ya in a bit.

Brbrbrbrbr….holy hell, the sudden shift to cold temperature in my body really makes me chilly.

Anyway, [Why were you looking for me?] I never get to hear it because all ya did was _yell_ bullshit at maximum volume.

"What?" She looked at me questioningly, then her eyes sparkled in remembrance. "Oh yeah, c'mon!"

[O-oi!] Don't just grab my arm so—oof! Wait, why'm I seated on yer broom!? [What's goin' on!?]

"I got a li'l gift ready for ya!"

*BOOSH!*

[ **HAAAAHAAAAHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGHHHHH!** ] DON'T BLAST OFF SO SUDDENLY, YOU MOTHERFUCKING BIIIIIIITCH!

~~~~~ « ҉ » ~~~~~

As the pair shrunk into a small dot in the sky, screams and obscenities disappearing into the distance, a leering gaze peeked out from the corner, hungry and very bitter as she watched her prey get taken away. Away from her grasp.

"… _soooooooon_ …"

A cluster of leaves was all that remained from the hunter at the blink of an eye, seeking a new trail and a new trap.

~~~~~ « ҉ » ~~~~~

Heaving in breath and covered with sweat, he planted his back against the wall and turned a very angry eye towards the flying witch at the end of the hall, [Marisa, _you_ _lied to me again_!]

"What're ya talkin' about!?" Came her joyous reply, her form zigzagging all over the giant hallway, every bullet thrown her way by either fairy or goblin blatantly grazed in the most impossible sway of movements while riding her broom. "This is _exactly_ what I was plannin'!"

Before the Wraith could be summoned from the fires of his frustration and irritation, a flash of blue light in his peripherals made him go prone against the ground, a blue danmaku bullet smacking against the wall where his head should be. The fairy who shot that bullet is immediately reduced into a cloud of glitter with a well-placed fireball to the face.

[Twenty…..fucking…one….!] Another chalk up to the kill count. He collapsed to one knee, trying to regain his energy. [Hoo boy, that was tiring. Hehe… **hagh!** ] He barked out all his oxygen and easily heaved it back. Another bark and a second deep inhale, it got even easier to breathe. At the third bark and inhale, all his oxygen is finally restored.

[Haven't done that in a while.] He muttered; recalling his reasons for not doing so, such as subtlety. Slamming a fist against the ground, he leered at the hallway, [Now to blast that bitch to the heavens.] With a guttural grunt, he shot up to his feet and jogged onwards, leaving a trail of burning footprints, the Wraith within priming up to be brought into existence.

A troop of fairies gathering ahead near the ceiling and looking like they're about to shoot him in the head, he boiled two fire bombs in his hands, set to explode upon impact. They took the first shot and their patterns or aim were either predictable or lame. Dodging them was simple, he didn't need to move so fast in twisting his body or executing evasive action. Slipping through a tight squeeze of bullets, earning himself a nick in the left elbow and shoulder, he raised up a leg and slammed it down into the ground, creating a spread of fireballs to fly into the air.

3 fairies annihilated. His pattern may be denser than he thinks it proper for the 'fair' part of the game, but at least it lessens the number of annoyances. Plus, he can't fly. It's _proper_ compensation.

Satisfied, he twisted around and threw the firebomb in his right hand to the wall. The fairy that was in the way swerved aside from the trajectory and laughed at him for his miss. Eman also smirked. _You're undoing, bitch!_ The firebomb exploded into a grenade upon collision, making him flinch as the magnitude of noise was completely unexpected. Those near the blast radius are reduced into glitter.

7 fairies annihilated.

With the last firebomb in his left hand, he threw it in an arch to the air instead of making it fly in a straight line. While the improvised grenade still has momentum, he quickly reached into his spiritual center and sought for the Holy Spirit's hand. Having the impression of the Holy Spirit's warmth clasping around his hand like a mother, he prayed to Her: _Take aim_.

With a single palm lighting up with beautiful swirling holy fires, the sanctified bullet took flight and homed in on the falling firebomb. As Holy met Arcane, an unstable mixture resulted in an explosion in the air that was highly destructive. All that remained of the fairies caught in the blast are nothing but a rainfall of glitter.

2 fairies annihilated.

No more enemies in sight.

After he felt that there was nothing shooting at him anymore, he slowly removed his hands from his ears, closed his open mouth, and turned around, checking his handiwork. The walls were blackened, some parts of the masonry found on the floor in pieces of black brick and cement, and even the marble wall that separated the interior from the garden outside was _ablaze_. He whistled in amazement at the sparkles falling around him. [That's 33 fairies.] He held up his hand that was still lit in holy fires. It truly stayed true to the Good Book, [Doesn't take well to magic.] Looking up at the blazing wall, he ejected a bulbous holy fire ball into it, which didn't result in an explosion but rather the destructive element weakening and reduced into hot air, quietly extinguishing it.

[Too much magic fire against holy fire: turns into a blast-force grenade without any chance of causing a fire. Too much holy fire against magic fire: it's a smoke bomb in the shape of fire.] He stated his recent discovery as soon as he tried to use both fires at once upon entering the halls of the Scarlet Devil Mansion.

 _Making it clash will get me a different result. Make one fire overpower the other till it's gone. I cut the clash midway and it blows up like a grenade with both explosive force and holy properties, kinda like the real-life Fat Man from_ Fallout, _a mini-nuke that_ _creates radiation._

[Am I a shock unit then?] He asked himself, walking along his way inwards to the direction of the stairs that lead to the library. After moments of pondering, he reached the corner and turned to the right, [But explosives are Marisa's schtick…and Reimu's got the holy stuff handled, if she's really living up to that Priestess theme. So am I a mix to both? Hmm….] He figured he'd prefer a rather distinct modus operandi in regards to a fight. [Should I handle the overkill?]

"Rrgh."

He stopped mid-step, his right hand close to his chin while the other held the right elbow, and his eyes slowly rose up from the ground and straight into the yellow slit eyes of Jergo himself, accompanied by a large band of his squad behind him.

His left eye twitched, [Were you waiting _specifically_ for me, Jergo?]

The mob nodded in a wave from their Leader at the front to the last member at the back.

[When you should'a been dealing with the biggest troublemaker here that's _probably_ in the library causing a mess right now?]

….…..

They nodded again in a wave.

[Oh…] He swept his silky bangs upwards, his facial expression and body language implying frustration than distress at the current situation he was in, but his insides were boiling, urging, _forcing_. He was excited at the prospect of a _real_ challenge. All the fairies prior were merely practice dummies that shoot back. [ _Fine_.]

One holy orb in his hand, another holy orb in the other hand. When the quantity of holy power was decent enough to fill an entire lake in each, he let them revolve around him like little planets the size of a basketball and added two more, but the one on his right hand was loaded to the brim with _three_ lakes worth.

The mob was very tense upon witnessing his feat, and the smell of _holy_ set them on edge. Orbs of red electricity and danmaku gathered in their hands, fueled by caution and wariness, they slowly took small steps back, preparing for a very rough scuffle that involved a lot of bullets, and a lot of moving.

Multicolored tethers came to be from Eman's fingertips and connected to the far potent holy orb, [It's unfortunate for all you that I noticed.]

"Ergh?" Jergo grunted in question, wondering what he meant.

A murder smirk came to Eman's face, and his eyes looked straight upwards to his eyebrows, or rather, the hundreds of goblins clung to the ceiling with their hands crackling with red electricity, their own magic illuminating their alarmed expressions of being exposed. [I wouldn't have to do this otherwise.] His stoic voice cracked to reveal his giddiness, and it exposed just how much he'll enjoy what he's going to do next.

The horror that dawned on Jergo's face will be the one thing Eman will remember in this very day.

"HA—" The command to attack was cut short.

~~~~~ « ҉ » ~~~~~

Meiling's ear twitched, catching the sound of whooshing wind. It was something she could hear everyday, down to the point where she forgot it even _existed_ , but she never heard it come from just _one_ direction. Looking both sides first for security measures, she turned her eyes back to the entrance of the mansion and gasped with aquamarine eyes wide open.

Like the gaping maw of the Great Dragon Hong, the entrance of the Scarlet Devil Mansion was bellowing flames of unlimited colors, shrouding the stone steps, coating the gardens, and _flooding_ the courtyard. It swept onwards like an unstoppable force of nature, and she could do nothing but stare, look on as the colorful wave buried everything it touched, its mesmerizing motion leaving her in a trance and strangely in a sense of _peace_.

It was coming closer.

Survival instincts began to flare up within her, breaking her out of her hypnotized state. Shaking her head, she squared her shoulders, spread her feet apart against the ground, keeping her locked in place against the stone pavement and crossed her arms in front of her face. Qi flowed within her, her own polychromatic skill sparking out from her arms and coating her entire form like a second skin; a hardened shell.

Steeling her will, she braced for impact—

The burning flood suddenly extinguished, bringing back the image of the Scarlet Devil Mansion's entire courtyard and garden in a far more pristine state, alive and practically glowing with beauty, something she couldn't hope to achieve in a single day without Sakuya's help.

"What the hell?"

~~~~~ « ҉ » ~~~~~

The holy flail moved like a viper and struck the ground in the motion of an assaulting bite, releasing copious amounts of holy power upon collision that coated everything that was nearby from floor to ceiling. The quantities released were enough to fill the entire corridor behind him and reach the lobby that was more than 10 kilometers away.

The only thing stopping the flood of holy fire from filling the entire first floor and breaching the closed doors of the second floor was because the door entrance was left wide open…

[Niiiice.] Eman nodded in genuine approval and respect while his entire form was buried within holiness.

….and because the goblins had blocked off the attack with a gigantic magical barrier reaching from the floor to the ceiling, held up by a squad of 20 goblins and already straining from the effort of impeding a _tsunami_ from drowning them all.

With one clap of the hands, the holy flood disappeared like the flames from a stove.

The Minister stood before the magical barrier for just a single second, leaving the goblins baffled at what they just saw after its form vanished. Eman stood in its place, hands together in front of his chest as if in prayer. Only three holy orbs revolved around him; one circling above his head, the second around his shoulder and the last beside his waist.

[ **HOOOOO!** ] He screamed, eyes wide open at what he just did. Turning his eyes down to the mob before him, then looking up to the ceiling were he found the upper end of the barrier, he deduced that he won't be going anywhere unless he brute-forced through, and that meant taking out _every single goblin._ [Craaaaaaaap…..!] Two orbs float before him, nearly touching the transparent magical wall. [This is gonna be **_rough_**!]

With two hands, he pressed the orbs against the magical barrier, infusing more into the quantity of holy power in every second. He knows that he doesn't have to put any physical effort into it, not even mental effort. His holy power was _infinite_ ; he only needs to overpower the quantity of magic put into the barrier with the holy orbs, potentially dissolving it. But his instinct to use force is still ingrained into him, so he _pushed_ , growling like a beast just to tense up his abdomen.

Like a virus, the holy fires began to spread from the orbs as they pressed against barrier, spreading outwards from the center and rising up to the ceiling, eating away at its constitution bit by bit. No matter how many goblins have volunteered to add on to the effort of holding up the blockade, the weight of the holy fires doesn't seem to stop rising up. They were losing most of their strength just to hold it up.

Jergo was down to one option: to release the barrier and face him head-on. If they persisted like this, it will only exhaust them and reduce the number of his boys capable enough to fight back. They're not as strong as he is, and strength in unity was their code.

Rasping a command in a single breath, his men gave him a shocked glance before turning a determined stare towards their foe. No matter what the distraction is, it doesn't take long for them to return to the mindset of being one mind as a group. Those at the ceiling skittering downwards and posting themselves in good places at the walls, those at the ground took several steps back, readying their strongest spells in groups. With a barked signal, the barrier was opened.

The unused holy orb behind Eman's back immediately began firing an endless barrage in all directions, floating like a balloon in a straight path onwards with an appropriately slow speed. The goblins in separate groups of three instantaneously held up red magical sigils, absorbing the bullets like a sponge. Jergo held _two_ magical sigils with both hands, backing away from the approaching sanctified orb alongside everybody else.

As Eman fell forward from the force exerted towards a now-nonexistent wall, he easily rolled back to his feet and bolted, spreading shots of holy bullets in his every step, crossing a path the goblins vacated as they didn't want to get ran over by him. By Jergo's command, groups of three converted into four and they were able to shoot back thanks to a member stood atop their respective group's shoulders. However, it didn't seem to work; the human's bullets were too dense, any red danmaku that came close collides easily with the bursts of his every step. Even if one was lucky to pass through the barrage, the two intact holy orbs following him closely would smack it aside like a fly.

It can only be considered cheating and against the rules of the Spell Card System if he used seeking bullets along with the protection of his holy orbs and the absurd density of his shots, which would be nothing but _unfair_.

And when he reached a far enough distance from the mob, keeping them pinned in one area because of his barrage and the holy orb mercilessly raining down holy bullets upon them, he executed a cartwheel, followed by one backhand spring, then a twisting backflip.

After witnessing just a glimpse of Jergo amidst the crowd of red in mid-air, he sent his regards with a smile and a single finger snap: The holy orb _exploded_ , bursting like a water balloon and flooding the entire section of the hallway that was primarily occupied by goblins and nowhere else. Though he did land on his feet, he failed to stop the momentum from throwing him to his back on the floor due to how suddenly the mob was _devoured_ by the consecrated flames of the Holy Spirit like a compressed C4 detonation.

He barely stopped his mind from blowing itself apart because of how _unexpected_ it was; he wanted it to start peppering everything around it with bullets, it instead _blasted_ into a rectangular-shaped explosion. The colors were innumerable, but the lightly illuminated (and windowless) hallway made it all so bright he had to shield his eyes away.

The screams of the goblins, however, made him smirk guiltily and the thrill of violence set him off.

 _The entire squad_ ….. _with just one_ boom….. _dead….!_

[ **HAAAAAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!** **‼** ] He slapped his thighs rapidly like a madman, his cackle mixing amidst the suffering screams of the mob as he relished every sound and immediately sat upright, putting his hands together in a clap in front of his chest, saying the request demurely, [Stop.]

Like a paused video, the flames ceased in movement, then its entirety gathered into one area above the pile of red corpses littering the floors, shaping itself back into a ball-shaped apparition of sanctity. The original dim lighting of the hallway returned.

[Ha ha!] Eman yelled excitedly, shooting up to his feet. [Yes!] He raised a hand, a holy orb at his left side collided against it in the form of a high-five. Raising the other hand, the opposite orb smacked into the palm. Eman was off-put by the lack of impact force; he was just slapping air. Turning to the third holy orb at the distance, he hollered, [Don't just float there, c'mere! You just _destroyed_ everybody!]

Comparable to the speed of sound, the holy orb whizzed straight before him in an eye-blink, literally surprising him off his feet from its sudden close-up before he gushed over it like a pet, holding it by the (nonexistent) sides, [You are a MASSIVE BEAUTY, HOLY SPIRIT! MWAH!] He smooched the colorful orb, leaving him slightly disheartened that he felt _nothing_ from his lips. [You are a _badass_! All by Yourself, nice! But I contribute too! I also handled some fairies. With Your help, of course. We're a team so we get equal credit altogether!] He then released the orb, walking along as it followed closely beside him.

Looking at the mesmerizing fire ball of swirling colors beside him with a pondering stare, he said, [Your ball form's already getting boring and rather mainstream. I gotta give Ya a body soon. That way, You're not gonna be like a bullet anymore, You're gonna become an Ass-Kicker! My Spiritual Ass-Kicker! Once I get it done, everybody's gonna know how _unstoppable_ You are! Then we'll practice some choreos! I'll do the dancing and punching, You do the shooting and flaming! How 'bout tha—agh!] He jumped, eventually crumbling to the floor. [Stop! Ha-ahahahahaha! Stop! Tickles! Tickles! What're You doing!? Stop! Hahahahaha!]

All three holy orbs began to coat his entire body with holy flames, attacking the crook of his neck and armpits as well as any other sensitive part of his body, and it sent a full-body sensation of being tickled by a million soft hands made out of cotton fabric. Tears were starting to come out of his eyes, but they expressed his euphoria rather than his forced hysteria. His Guardian Spirit, the representation of the deity he worshipped and revered so much, was _playing_ with him, and it was nothing short of elating in the purest form to him.

"How cute."

The tickling sensation stopped, Eman managed to hear the dignified voice amidst his hysteria and turned his tear-soaked eyes to the hallway ahead of him: the Draculina, Remilia Scarlet was stood before him, arms crossed and giving him an amused stare.

Eyes widening, he wiped the tears out with his hand and rose up to one knee, the holy fires coating his upper body shaping themselves back into three holy orbs. [Remilia.]

A sly smile crossed the vampire's face, "We meet again, Eman, my boy. Quite the lovely Monday morning today, is it not?"

[Shouldn't you be in bed?] Eman rose up to his feet, fixing his shirt, [Don't vampires here normally sleep at daylight hours?]

"I'm merely extending my waking hours for a while, and then I heard you and Marisa breaching into my home once again. I figured I should give you two the proper greetings as the Mistress of this Mansion before I go to bed."

Suspicion immediately settled into his eyes, and an ironic grin cracked into his face. [….you mean a _fight_?]

"Correct!" Remilia was rather delighted, "As far as I have learned, this is the Gensokyo way!"

[Uh huh….] He nodded slowly, having no reason to _not_ believe the words, if all the events in his time here in the passing of one week is any indication. [….and you went after me _first_?]

"Correct again!" Her grin widened, clapping her hands excitedly in front of her chest. He was both amazed and very unnerved that she managed to look so dignified and childlike at the same time. "I have been wanting to have a little scuffle with you for a while. Flandre has been telling me of your… _interesting_ way of playing with danmaku with her alongside Marisa. With such details piquing my interests, I cannot waste such an opportunity. So, will you take the time to play?"

His first instinct was to oblige, finding the prospect of fighting a _vampire_ rather exhilarating. The pain and the rush it'll give him…he couldn't say no. But he urged himself to be rational. He can't be impulsive to a woman like her. He already knew that she had a level of cunning that shouldn't be taken lightly. When he thought of it carefully, the outcome was slowly starting to look uncomfortable.

He made his choice, [Can we not?]

Slit scarlet eyes widened, the response clearly unexpected. "Well, that's a surprising answer."

[As much as I want to, I can tell that you'll easily _win_.] He let the holy orbs return to his body, resting inside his spiritual core, awaiting the next time they are needed. [I mean, c'mon! You been here before I was even _born_! That just means you got _2_ decades of experience with danmaku! And remembering what the fuck ya did to me in that throne room, yer just gonna mess me up badly. _Again._ ]

Remilia began to grin, and her fangs were starting to show. She was starting to look very antagonistic, "Sharp." She crossed her arms, her smirk staying, "You aren't wrong, my boy, but that could not be a surprise to anybody. Even if I do not hold a grudge against you, I would still deliver a level of pain that you can expect whenever you face somebody stronger than you are."

[So you're saying you're fighting me in a Spell Card Battle as an _excuse_ to hit me.]

A ladylike guffaw came out of Remilia, clapping her hands very merrily. "That's what I like about you the most, you can read my intentions very well."

Eman thumped his foot, crossing his arms. [The answer is still no. What's the point if I'm just gonna lose in the first place?]

"Then how about a handicap?"

[Hmm?] His eyebrows raised in question, [What's that?]

"If you hit me once, danmaku or otherwise, you win. If I hit you three times with danmaku, I win." She informed, "Will that be fair?"

[…..] Eman was struck speechless; he didn't expect to hear such limitations imposed on herself. He scratched his head sheepishly, [That's noble of you, at least.]

"I try to be." She pleasantly smiled, "So, are you now willing?"

He took a sharp breath, cracking his knuckles while his shoulders lit up in yellow flames. With a trained will, he let the adrenaline flow out across his system, creating an exhilarating drive to rush across and be converted into fires, courtesy of his emotion trigger. With a quick exhale, his arms all the way to the shoulder was now coated with hot flames.

He'll indulge in this game. [Deal.]

Remilia smiled wickedly, her scarlet eyes glinting maliciously, "Good." Without any warning, she took flight, grabbed his collar, taking him off the ground, and he was thrown towards the wall. The impact blew out his oxygen, and he slid down to his front on the floor.

His eyes were wide at just how unexpected it was. [The…fuck….!?]

"Did I surprise you, my dear Eman?"

The taunt easily struck his anger chord, coloring his flames into a raging red, hints of black smoke seeping out into the air. [Hrrrghhh!] Flaming hands charring the floors, he bolted up to his feet and rolled out of the way before a scarlet orb could hit him. In the same motion, fireballs flew forward aiming for the flying Remilia.

Rolling back to his feet, he punched the ground to create a cloud of fireballs to erupt all around him and released a fire bomb straight towards the vampire. However, Remilia was a very nimble flyer, fast and slimly slipping through the confused pattern of his bullets. The fire bomb was even off the mark, hitting the ceiling that created an explosion too far away to reach her. She regarded it with an intrigued eye, "Oh, so Flandre didn't exaggerate at all. You _do_ harbor such power despite having it not so long ago!"

[Blame the possession!] He shouted, his hands boiling with the flowers of the Agni Shine. [HA!] He set them loose, filling the entire space of the hallway with the flower-like pattern of the Librarian's spell card.

"Oh!" Instead of staying in place or retreating backwards like he thought, she instead flew _forward_ , slipping through the tight spaces of the pattern with apparent ease, as if it was practiced or something she had been through before. "So you take after Patchy's magic, then!?"

[Just the fire, that's it!] He sprinted forward, his legs aflame and creating burst of danmaku in a waving pattern in every step, bypassing Remilia's flying form above him before he started executing the backhand springs, creating streams of spread-shot fireballs from the soles of his shoes.

"Look at you go!" Remilia exclaimed, returning fire as she dodged the barrage. "Flandre has spoken widely of your acrobatic ability mixing with your powers, and it did not disappoint! Come! Show me more!" She goaded, throwing a plethora of above-average sized scarlet danmaku.

Seeing the attack, he executed one more backhand spring to brew up the momentum and launched into a double-backflip, reaching an impressive height of 7 feet in the air. Remilia's attack showered around him and the area at the floors he once was before he was off the ground. They were like fireworks setting off nearby him, deafening and disorienting, he even felt his body shake from the sheer force, but he easily rolled to his back upon landing, creating a large cloud of fireball danmaku to spread out around him in the process, bringing him back to his feet and allowing him to bellow a flamethrower from his mouth.

Before she was swallowed by the jet of flames, she rocketed to the ground, causing a seismic shake and creating a large spiderweb crack on the cement, shooting a fast bullet, straight towards Eman's gut.

[Ghuagh!] His body curled from the strike, easily sending him off his feet and down to his knees and one elbow, the other hand rubbing the struck spot, revealing a hole on the non-enchanted shirt and a scalding spot on his belly. [Grrrr!]

"That's one." Remilia's smug voice reached him, "Ready for more or do you want to stop?"

Rising up his raging stare from the ground straight to the vampire's amused scarlet, his body immolated from the top of his head down to the soles of his shoes. Roaring like the demon he assumed himself to be, he charged forward, throwing barrages of spread shot danmaku towards her.

Remilia took flight, no higher than 5 feet from the ground, and she returned fire with bullets larger than her own body. When he had the will to take them head-on, forgetting the winning conditions of the battle due to a blind rage, his emotion-trigger manifested his will and the fires coating his body shifted outwards in front of him, creating a circular shield that either absorbed the scarlet danmaku or caused them to explode upon impact.

"Oh, it seems you have more interesting tricks up your sleeve." Remilia remarked, "But will it be enough!?" She then sent him a merciless hail of danmaku, the notion of beauty set aside and focused all shots towards him.

Keeping the shield up was far impossible, needing more of his will and rage to constitute its fortitude. Any physical effort on his part was merely by keeping himself from being blown backwards from the explosion, and he was unsure if his entire body could hold itself up forever.

"What's wrong!? Is it too much for you!?" He heard Remilia's ever-so-infuriating smug tone amidst the blasts of bullets. "You cannot hide in a turtle shell forever, my dear Eman! Fight back! Show me what else you can do! Or maybe Flandre was merely exaggerating!? Was all that talk of your interesting fighting ability mere bluster!? It'd be impossible for you to able to survive long enough against my sister, wouldn't it!? Are you really this weak—"

The Wraith rose out of his form, its creator screaming like an angered lion as his body motioned a throw, the hulking humanoid of hellfire rearing one molten claw back as it held a miniature meteor before it was thrown, straight towards Remilia. The vampire flew forward, swerving from the trajectory of the giant firebomb and felt the heat of the explosion from her wings. When she looked back, flying over the Wraith's bulky form, she beheld a severely blackened hallway that spanned as far as 50 meters, nearly touching Eman's prone form.

[ **HAGH!** ] Slamming his fists on the ground, he spun around on his knees, shifting to the TD-Raiz, followed by a corkscrew. Synchronized to the swing of his legs, the Wraith's fiery twister that served as its legs extended several meters away from its master's back, swinging a left hook towards Remilia as soon as she was in reach. When she spun away from the strike, leaving the wall to explode in an inferno from the impact, it swung an overhead punch, a practical hammer of hellfire ready to incinerate her.

She practically disappeared from sight as her petite form flew in an arch at imperceptible speeds, bounding away from the impact zone. As the ground shook from the collision of a molten fist against the masonry of the floors, the rapid footsteps reached her ears before she saw Eman sprinting towards her, his hulking creation following closely above him, waving its fiery arms about, throwing larger fireballs at every direction, up and down, left and right, peppering the entire hallway with intense heat and pure conflagration. The majority of its shots flew forward towards Remilia.

Grinning wickedly, she charged head on once again. Grazing and dodging whatever came her way, feeling a wave of heat each time, and flew under the fiery jab that came her way as soon as she was in touching distance to it. The Wraith rounded on her flying form as she swerved past it, arms spread out with claws open as it spun like a rotor blade, following the rhythm of its master as he executed a backhand spring before a butterfly kick.

Remilia didn't try to shoot at the clearly vulnerable and exposed human, far more interested in watching him dance and perform acrobatic feats that strangely had martial arts mixed into it rather than earn herself another hit on him. Even with the Wraith trying to strike her out of the air with its claws, she had little difficulty thanks to her tengu-like speeds. "Yes! Now _this_ is what I wanted to see!" She flew underneath a fist thrown her way, ending up behind the fiery colossus. "You truly do not disappoint!" She flew up above the spiky elbow swung towards her in a spin. "Is this how all outsiders dance!? Or is this merely a style of your own!?"

The Wraith's hands began to immolate and pointed them towards Remilia, shooting out jets of intense heat from each molten palm, comparable to the St. Elmo's Pillar, breaking/melting through the ceiling and into the second level of the Mansion.

She was already right at Eman's face before she could get incinerated by it, a crazed look covering her entire visage as her petite hands grabbed the scruff of his collar. "I am utterly **IMPRESSED**!" She punctuated her point by throwing him against the wall and shooting a plethora of bullets at him. The Wraith was quick to stand in the trajectory of her shots, squaring its shoulders to appear larger and forming an X with its stocky arms, taking the brunt of her assault.

Her powerful hearing caught a guttural growl, and the fiery construct exploded spectacularly, spreading its arms before detonating into a cloud of fireballs that flew in all directions. Remilia flew upwards where there was more breathing room and she grazed every shot thrown her way. The bullets were indeed dense but they spread out too quickly, creating too many gaps for her to slip through. And when the shots were beginning to lessen, she aimed one little danmaku towards Eman's collapsed form and let it loose.

[ **AGH!** ] It hit him right in his exposed back, doubling the ache he received from his impact against the wall.

With grace befitting a queen, the Draculina floated gently towards the ground, wings spread out to control her fall and she made not a sound as her shoes met the heating floors. Hands elegantly crossed below the base of her wings as she approached Eman's face-down form, she bent her upper body downwards and said to him, "That's two for me."

[ **Hhrrrrgghhhh…..!** ] Growling defiantly, he turned a bold glare towards her, his body emitting heat waves like a living heater. A precept of an explosive about to ignite.

To his surprise that it made the fire bomb inside his core disappear, she held out a hand towards him. "Let me help you up." She offered, smiling like an innocent child while her eyes sparked with mischief. "Do not worry, I will not do anything. I merely expect you to fight to the fullest once you get to your feet."

Frowning in suspicion, body tense in case of immediate contradiction upon compliance, he slapped his hand atop Remilia's own, dwarfing the latter in terms of size. With a grunt, he raised up one leg, and weighed down on the vampire's hand as he placed his other foot flat on the ground below him. The vampire didn't strain a tiny bit, still smiling like the child she appears to be. As soon as he released her hand, she disappeared at the blink of an eye, suddenly afloat in the air with her wings flapping gracefully.

"I have been watching that spectacle you made at the shores of the Misty Lake yesterday; you seemed to have unlocked your gift at holy magic." Eman's response was to slightly widen his eyes in surprise. "Why not use it? From what I saw, you clearly have a better affinity to it rather than the flames you create."

He looked at his hand, clenching and unclenching as he wrought out the Holy Spirit's representation in his mind. He had held himself back from using it against her, afraid that the Holy Spirit might set her in a very unfriendly mood, considering her past with Christians. Apparently not considering that she might have _never_ seen the sanctified entity in her life, nor would the merciful being actually be present in that disaster of betrayal and pain, it could not be the case, so he created 4 holy orbs to revolve around him.

"My dear boy, are you taking after Reimu? Those little balls seem similar to her Ying-Yang orbs."

 _That's a coincidence if that's the case_. He thought, his angered core cooled down as manipulating holy fires needed only will, not a raging heart. Stomping his foot, the holy orbs panned forward above his head and began to shoot as he sprinted forward, keeping his eye focused on the scarlet barrage going his way.

The notion of beauty returned to Remilia's attacks, patterns and art showing through. It would have been easy to dodge them but due to her constant movement in order to dodge his bullets, the arrangement of her patterns were confused, messy, and very dense. And in a confined space like the hallway, even though it spanned as far as a basketball court from either walls, the bullets get cramped together to shape a large cloud. Thinking fast before he gets riddled by the hail, he performed a side-flip and followed up with more as he became closer and closer towards the end of the hall. He was aware that he might look ridiculous doing this in a fight but the bursts of holy bullets that homed on the bullets heading towards him, if not Remilia herself, every time his feet landed on the ground made it all worth the effort.

Reaching the end of the hall with a left turn that leads back to the lobby, he executed one last side-flip before he reached the wall and used the momentum to reach 3 steps in a wall-run before jumping in an arch, releasing a splendid display of multiple colors as he spun around to face her, dense holy bullets shaping like massive angelic wings from his outstretched arms.

The vampire was struck in awe at the polychromatic sight, captivated by the many shades of colors she doesn't see everyday and the simple yet grand symmetry of the wings. Interestingly, the boy had his eyes closed, almost in a trance-like or meditative state as his body remained levitated in a crucified pose. Before she could start comparing him to a rather exalted and stronger Rumia, Eman's eyes flashed with divine light as they opened and the wings flapped magnificently.

Remilia was well away before the millions of holy bullets that originated from the wings at the first beat. Adhering to the rules, there were open pathways and gaps in the murderous clusters instead of none at all, open and free for the vampire to exploit. As she began to evade and graze, the second beat of the wings brought another wave of holy bullets, then came the third. More followed up, practically flooding and plugging the whole way with the scent of incense, hot water, and as well as the fires of divinity.

It's potentially a _Hell_ _of Divine Origin_ for Youkai.

Through a steeled will and a crazed drive from witnessing a mind-blowing feat that she didn't think Eman could do despite the supreme power he already displayed manipulating earlier, she sneered all of her sharp teeth and weaved through the obscure pattern. With the use of her famed speed and powerful eyesight, she pushed herself to the limit. She can't fire back, it will only collide with the barrage. She cannot come too close, otherwise the likelihood of her getting hit will only get very critical as the bullets only spread apart from each other at a certain distance.

Luckily, she doesn't have to. The wings' integrity was waning from every flap, waves of bullets using its every essence, and it was beginning to shrink. While very overwhelming, he can't hold it up for long. She can afford to be patient, stay back and let him dry off his attack. Once he does….

 _…He's miiiine….!_

Cunning thoughts of presumed victory came to a stop as her ears heard a strange resonance from the ambience of bullets flying and colliding against anything it came upon: a choir?

[ _~Holy Spiriiiiit, come with Your Fiiire~_ ]

No. It was the boy himself. The boy was _singing_. His voice was amplified and echoed, as if he was at the interior of a cathedral during a solemn mass. Through the multicolored cluster of bullets coming her way, she managed to catch a glimpse before he was obscured once again: the center of his chest was glowing brightly and he was reaching upwards, as if to the heavens.

 _An invocation…!_ This truly got very exciting than she thought it could.

[~ _Holy Spiriit, come with Your Fiiire~_ ]

His voice began to rise up in volume, a small droning chant becoming grandiose, overflowing with the zeal of pure reverence. His wings were becoming tiny, the endless suppressive fire of his bullets beginning to wane into pathetic clumps, but he didn't seem concerned. The divine glow in his chest was brighter than the moon over a dark forest, brighter than a bonfire inside a windowless building, actually _blinding_ Remilia from ever seeing his face.

[~ _Holy Spirit, come with Your Fiiire~_  
~ _Holy Spirit, come with Your Fiiiiiiiiiiire~!_ ]

The last she saw of him was his hazel eyes inferring a challenge as he met her gaze, daring her to _try_ dodging the very first Spell Card contributed to the Holy Spirit and Her fires.

Remilia reared her arm back, the edges of her sneering lips extending past normal limits and her eyes glowing bright red, her hasty fury rising to the surface of her noble image.

Eman spread his arms out, open and surrendering to the Holy Spirit fully, disappearing from sight as the Minister took his place.

[~ _Cooooome_ ~, **_«Holy Spirit—Let the Fire FAAAAAAAAALL_** ** _»‼!‼!_** ]  
" **«Divine Spear—Spear the Gungnir»!** "

The Spear of Odin takes flight, a single projectile with supreme aim and accuracy for a single target, onwards to the Minister's chest, pouring an endless flood of pure divine fire, sending a bright torrent over the floors and encroaching onwards like a sanctified force of nature. The air was littered with a number of bullets that rivaled Reimu's Fantasy Heaven, every single one a seeking bullet, aiming for a single target floating in place.

Between a consecrated calamity and an unstoppable missile, the winner is decided by whoever hit the other first.

~~~~~ « ҉ » ~~~~~

….…..…..

…..…..…..…..…..…..

…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..

[Haaaaaaa…..tired….] I wish the Holy Spirit could allow me this pain, but She keeps fussing over me and kept trying to heal the serious blow I received from crashing into the wall on my back. I get that She's concerned and meant well, and I'm very, _very_ thankful, but I've developed a standard to contain the amount of power I could allow myself to use in one day. No more mystical things. What I've let out on that one Spell Card is enough. Plus, if She takes away the pain, how will this fight have any meaning?

I held the belief that pain always makes you strong. A fight brings pain, and I expect it every time. If this is the worst pain I could get, then the amount of pain I'll get next time I fight aren't gonna be any worse, I could take it. I'm not afraid to tank it so bring it on.

Pain is the very natural thing to come once the adrenaline wears out, when everything's over. It's not pleasant, especially with severe wounds, but that's the reality of it. I've accepted that long ago. Even if Gensokyo says otherwise, this is _ME_! I don't want it to go away that quickly, let it last. A week or a month, whatever. Let it stay! If it doesn't, then it'll make everything worth _nothing_.

It's a matter of pride, I know, Holy Spirit, but reprimand me later. Besides, I'm only human: I have a sense of self-pride like everybody else. This is how I became strong those two years ago, no need to break the dynamic. Let it happen. I can take it.

It would be a time to whip out the healing flames of the Wraith but I'm too pooped to do so. Willpower's not so great at the moment. If I tried, it'll just be a lighter with a single inch of fuel left. In other words: _Pathetic_.

 _Sigh_ ….all this thinking makes me wanna sleep. I could only hold Her back for so long. The sooner I let my guard down, She'll immediately attack my aching back with healing treatment that _nullifies_ pain and heals my wounds.

Let the Post-fight Medical team handle the damages. That way, I _can_ feel the pain, no matter how bad it really feels. The shreds and skids on my left arm from yesterday's battle had already clotted early in the morning, proof of the case.

Just let it be, Holy Spirit, I can take it.

Oy….the unlimited concern and care an all-powerful entity has for you…sometimes, it makes you feel like you don't deserve it, sometimes it makes you feel like you've had too much.

 _Sigh…._

*chirp!*

Whoa. Was that a bat? I just saw one whip by before disappearing into the ceiling. Now that I think about it, this is actually the first time I've ever saw a bat inside the mansion. Supposed cliché, yes, but it's gotta be there, right? But hey, I just saw one. That's good enough for me.

Oh, there goes another one, joining his/her neighbor as the first one flew out of the darkness of the high ceiling and began flying all over.

And then another…another…another….and yet another….there were hundreds of 'em, filling the air with leather, chitters, and a lot of flapping sounds.

Okay, what's going on? Why are they gathering here? This can't be for no reason—!

I looked at my left arm: it was still there.

Fucking hell…

Looking at them regressed the memory of Flandre tearing my arm off because a cloud of bats swarmed me. Now I'm getting really nervous. _Defensive_ , even. But I'm staying in the passive position first. Do not make the first move. Even if one bites, don't do anything. Majority of bats are hardly any malicious.

Among the swarm, one little bat lays atop the opening of the shirt, showing my six pack. Amazingly, it had very pronounced red eyes, practically glowing amidst its midnight black fur and grotesque face, a rare sight for a non-albino. With little steps, it crawls up to my chest, and then doing nothing else.

…..unless….

[Remilia?]

The bat shoots up from my chest, and the swarm began to crowd around it, creating an ear-piercing chorus of shrills and shrieks. Fucking hell, this is nails on chalkboard!

Face crinkled, one hand clamping an ear, I watched the swarm begin to merge together into one flesh, a humanoid flesh, one that was slowly descending towards my lying form. A pair of extremities made out of fluttering leather that could pass for 'arms' pressed themselves on the floor on either side of my head. A 'head' hovers over mine as well as the body, a rather petite body, also composed of bats merging together. The 'legs' formed, laying 'knee's on either side of my waist, and the remaining bats in the air congregated at the 'back', forming a massive pair of bat wings.

With a gust of wind, Remilia was suddenly there, hovering over me with a victorious smile.

"I win."

I sighed once again, [Spectacular.] I deadpanned. [But did you really have to do _that_?]

"You _burned_ me to the sinews of my body." She leaned her forehead against mine, close-up with her slit scarlet eyes. "Had we been fighting outside the Rules of the Spell Card System, I might have died." She purred.

Heh. I finally had it: payback. Now I can die happy. [We're even now.]

She giggled. "I shower you with praise." She kissed my forehead and straddled my hip, placing her hands on my knees behind her, as if to pin them down. "But I struck you first, therefore it's my win. Even if you reduced me to ashes, I can simply rise from it. You cannot kill an elder vampire that easily, boy."

[Whatever, we didn't agree to any prizes anyway.] Up we—agh! Ouch! Sitting up just spiked up the ache on my back. Ow. [How many times did ya throw me to the wall?]

"Three times, with the last from my Spear the Gungnir. _Six_ times if I will include the number of times I've did inside the throne room four days ago. One was to the door, another was to the ceiling."

[Greeaat.] It's either Gensokyo or Remilia in general that has a problem with my back. If she has a grudge against it, I'm surprised she didn't try to rip it out my spine.

"The Power of the Holy Spirit, huh?" She titled her head, smirking mysteriously. "So that's what it was? It must be inconceivable to you that it wasn't even enough to defeat me, even when I was merely holding back the whole time, isn't it?"

[Shut up, woman.] I glared at her. [I'm still fresh from using Her fires. The Holy Spirit could kick your ass in a single second on Her own. I'm just slowing Her down because I don't know how to manipulate Her flames right. That's why I lost.]

"Oh, is that so?" She placed a finger to her lips, "Hmm….I'll accept that reasoning." She rises up from her seat on my hips and stood just beside me. She cupped one hand around her mouth and called lightly, "Boys?"

"Ergh." Suddenly, Jergo and his boys were already there beside my head. My fucking goodness, I nearly shit myself because that really scared the hell outta me. The wide eyes on my face will be the prime indication to my horror.

"Take him to a guest quarter. And bring him lunch, he must be famished after all that amount of exertion."

"Ergh." He nodded, and then placed a hand on my belly. A sigil glows at my entire abdomen—oh, it's the healing one. The rest began to lift my upper body upright, I didn't even feel the pain thanks to another goblin doing the healing.

[Uuuuuuuuggghhh…..] Oh man, I've forgotten how great this feels…aaaah, fuck….

"Done." And like before, it's unexpected over quickly due to the number of people in the effort.

[Thank you, boys.] I rotated my head for a single turn, getting myself a healthy crackle, [Aah, ow.]

"As I have promised," Remilia spoke up once again, catching my attention, "You are welcome to come over to my mansion anytime you like. No need for such a ruckus. Whenever you want, I'll gladly accept if you are wanting for a rematch; we'll then see if a man with God at his back could _actually_ defeat me." She extended a hand for me.

[We'll see, Remilia.] I took her hand— [You—GAHAAAAAAAAAA—]

*THUD!*

[GA—ARGH!]

..!…!….!

She…..threw….me….to the fucking WALL…!

"Seven." A malicious giggle echoed in the air. "Have a nice day, my dear Eman~" And followed a wicked cackle that receded into the distance.

The goblins quickly scrambled over to me, performing quick heals on my broken ribs, winched shoulder, and my cracked left elbow. A fractured wrist too…!? Oh, Remilia…you fucking…..

[Bitch…!]

One way to remind that she and I are still enemies, sweet smiles or polite acts could fuck off when she finds the one moment to get a preemptive strike on me.

~~~~~ « ҉ » ~~~~~

 **«Holy Spirit—Let the Fire Fall»**

Sure got a nice ring to it, this new Spell Card of mine. Can't believe that a little worship song could actually get some wicked (holy) damage done. Nonstop flooding of liquid like fire and nonstop rain of seeking bullets, it was awesome.

Too bad I lost, simple flinging of holy bullets, seeking or not can't be enough. Need more pattern. And I'm left very sour thanks to Remilia's bullshit. Just as I was starting to get comfortable with her, she does that.

 _Sigh…_ looks like it's going to be very complicated around her with emotions like these going on all the time unless I keep this one thing in mind: we're _still_ enemies. If I even forget that, she'll do it again because she knows my guard's down. Being civil in our relationship is how she plays it, and I intend to do the same, try if I have to. But it goes without saying that I too can freely do the same to her. I can, and _will_ get her back.

Eating was kinda difficult, having a lost appetite due to anger does that, but I forced myself through it. Besides, the food _was_ delicious. The glass of ice-cold wine helps too. It was _tasty_. Was it Sakuya who brought it here? Or was it the goblins? If the former, I guess she finally got her brew right, I gotta give her the praise she deserves for it when I see her. Flandre coming outta nowhere to pin me down on the floor with a crushing hug right after I was done eating was really unexpected, but it was welcome. Squeezing a cute thing like her makes my day.

And I didn't see that Marisa was actually following after her until she made some kinda comment about some kink, I forgot what it was but I blew a fireball at her right after hearing it so it was certainly something embarrassing. As for the reason why she committed her bullshit again like last time as I asked, it was actually a bullshit ploy to do two things at once. To get some books, and to get _all_ the clothing she raided from my tent while I was in the village to be magically-enhanced, as a belated birthday gift for me. She denied the former but I knew better. I can see the spine of a fucking book peeking out of her apron pocket.

It still was a bullshit ploy, especially when it involved me getting flung to the wall more than once because of her, but I'll take it. That way, I don't have to worry about clothing damage too often. I gave her a tight hug as thanks, then followed it up with a bitch-slap for involving me in her schtick. She went for my gut, I managed to parry it but she got me back, with a punch to the face.

After that, we got down into a long chat about how everything went down. I told her my side first, Remilia vs. Me, the Golem, and the Holy Spirit. Then it turns out Marisa was watching me the whole time! With a fucking crystal globe outta all things! Are there any more clichés going around here!?

Her side, she attacked the library and its occupants, generally causing bullshit all over the place, with quality amounts of property damage, then a pissed-off Patchouli came to intercept. Then a nightmare came, _Flandre_. The kiddie's side of the story was her enjoying the playtime _I_ suggested her to do two nights ago, but Marisa felt like she was trying to escape the apocalypse the entire time. They wrecked the library, _again_!

How many more wrecks could it take before Patchouli's patience takes a toll on her _sanity_ …? Poor librarian….

And the aftermath? Marisa _won_.

Ridiculous…all that attitude and personality hiding a lot of power and experience…..shit. Jeez…I remember well that Marisa's a fucking _MONSTER_ at that night when I fought Flandre with her, but still….

 _Sigh_ …..I gotta strive harder in my ability to fight. I gotta improve my shots and patterns if I wanna get far, getting good at fighting top-tier monsters and Youkai just like her. That'll take a lot of time, but then again, that's the reality of it for everybody in the world. Even if you're given the most badass sword in the world, sharp and unbreakable, you're nothing but shit if you don't know how to use it or even trained for it. That's my case with the Holy Spirit's power. Only prodigies gets to be an expert on the first day, and I'm not a fucking prodigy.

But I'll get there. The skills I got from my two years plus the skills I got from my pre-thug-thief years contributes a lotta things. Dancing and parkouring sure gives ya the body skills to dodge them bullets.

After the story-tell, we then began talking about our spell cards, especially this new one of mine. Got too enthusiastic in its origin, I'll admit. Even sang the song to give them the idea of the spell card and what it'll do. 'Come with your fire', 'Purify my heart', 'Set the world on fire' and 'Let the fire fall'. While it means let every heart burn with holiness and passion for love of Christ and Neighbor, in the battle terms it translates to simply burning everything in front of me. _Everything_.

I even told them about how I felt the entire time, what I did after the wall-jump and during the activation of the Spell Card. I was stuck in a trance, abandoning all of my thoughts and letting the Holy Spirit take over me, filling me with Her warm presence as She throws holy bullets everywhere. Marisa said that I created giant colorful wings that sent waves of 'em at every flap. I was amazed at hearing it, because I _never_ noticed. I was lost from the world at the time, ignoring the battle and trying to stay in a meditative state. It's similar to staying afloat on your back in the water without moving: you don't think, you keep your chest out and use the sensations you feel (balance, buoyancy, the level of the water, etc) to tell you if you're stable and not sinking. In the case of me as I made those wings: keep arms spread to grant entrance for the Holy Spirit, focus on the warmth that's filling my chest, spreading all over me down to my limbs, and feel it overflow from my body.

I didn't think that the 'overflow' was me growing wings, I thought that the Holy Spirit was giving me 'special' energy for me to use wisely. My first thought: use it all in one Spell Card. Since I don't have a Spell Card for the Holy Spirit, I'll just make one.

And then that song came to my head outta nowhere. Even then, I had the time to sing it in my head because it kinda seemed fitting to what's happening to me. 'Come with your fire'? Check. 'Purify my heart'? Maybe a check. 'Set the world on fire'? That's when the idea for a card came, and I'm going to make that a definite _check_.

And then the first Holy Spell Card is made. We really make a very good team, Holy Spirit. I love You.

I gotta make more. That Nuke I made yesterday….that could be a Spell Card, a downgraded one. I don't wanna lose my mind and sanity just by activating it. I already got the story and idea behind it: The Fall of Sodom and Gomorrah. That corrupt place fell due to fire and brimstone falling from the heavens. An asteroid, some would speculate, or maybe a rain of thunder, or even a volcanic eruption that came with sulfur and fireballs falling from the sky. But the idea's still the same, the place was destroyed via Death from Above.

And so, I'll turn that Nuke into a Spell Card called: **«Divine Punishment—Burn the City of Sin»**

Hmm….yeah, I think it sounds nice. Simple, and it doesn't stray from the story behind the spell card. Not to mention badass. I even got the Japanese translation ready for it if I wanna go all native-like.

It'll be an official card once I try it out.

But right now, I wanna rest. I'm just here lying in bed with two blondes dozing right next to me. Well, one is. Flandre's in the middle and Marisa's on one side while I'm on the other. I thought the kid'll get uncomfortable with her wings but thankfully they're flexible enough that they're lying atop her. Talking and brainstorming for more spell cards sure took a lot out of us, especially when each of us had a battle not too long ago. Felt like I was a high-school kid again. Fun times.

I have slept, and it was great. No dreams though. And now I'm just sat up on the bed, resting against the wall behind me, waiting for simply nothing. The two girls converted into cuddling each other while I stared at the wall.

Deep breath….exhale. [Haaaaaaah…..] I stretch my arms above me. Then lay them back down. [To what do I owe the pleasure, Yukari?]

Giggle as she walked passed the door, Yukari sauntered over and sat down on a bedside chair. "Did the Holy Spirit tell you I was here?"

[Sort of, you got a distinct presence so yeah.] I answered, [So what's up?]

"I got a little surprise ready for you. It is a belated thing."

[A belated birthday gift, you mean.] I smirked wryly. [There's no surprise anymore if that's the case.]

"Wait until you see it, Eman, _then_ it is a surprise."

I get the logic…but, [….but do you have to? That party yesterday and reminding me my birthday is already a gift. I couldn't thank you enough, Yukari. Don't add anymore into the pile.]

"Oh, but I must. Besides, all that power in your hands must be put to good use, especially the flames of the Holy Spirit." She smiled pleasantly, "I prize action over words, so if you wish to show any gratitude then I expect you to play a part whenever there is an incident or an emergency by either Youkai or human hands."

[What?] Lady, you're asking too much from fresh meat here. [But I'm not qualified for that yet. I mean, isn't that Reimu's or Marisa's job?]

"I didn't say that you should _resolve_ it. I merely said play a part. You can work in damage control, village protection, or even information scouting about clues of the incident or its culprit. Simply work in the background while the two do the heavy lifting."

[….that's fair, I guess.] The first two I could do, the information scouting part is gonna be a lot of work, and reading. But I'm rather the guy who follows orders rather than the guy handing out orders, but hey, you gotta have some contribution in the midst of it. Well see about being the info guy when it happens.

"And you carry the infinite power of the Holy Spirit. It cannot lie dormant while an event that affects Gensokyo's wellbeing is occurring when you have all the power to do something about it with Her, therefore you _need_ to put Her power to good use. I'm pretty sure She will not object in saving lives, yes?"

I feel light truffle of warmth in my chest. It was a yes, [She agrees with your point.]

She smiled cryptically, standing up from the chair and looking me in the eye. "How about this? I'll make it a choice: you accept my gift to you, and you are automatically given the responsibility to take action in the resolving of any incident from here on out until the day you die. You refuse my gift, then you can continue living free from the burden of an incident resolver, free to do as you wished and I will never mention this choice again."

….You're backing me into a corner, aren't you, Yukari?

Even if I refused and remained free, an Incident affects _everybody_ and _everything_ , so that means my freewill is pointless while shit is going down around me because somebody wanted to fuck Gensokyo over out of boredom, curiosity or pure malice.

 _Then again_ , I'd still do something about it anyway. If an Incident happens, I'll do what I can while the others deal with root of the problem. I've already thought of that since having the Holy Spirit's power. It's infinite power, man, it's **gotta** do _something_ while shit is happening to the land and others. Feeling useless is something I really don't wanna suffer from. Been that way before I got here too. I got muscle strength, guitar skills, technical skills, and others. Might as well put them to good use when the opportunity presents itself.

In other words, the two choices are all the same. Even if I bear the responsibility, I still have the freedom to do what I want when the Incident's over. Free or not, it's a time to be serious and objective-minded when lives are at stake.

My decision is made. I'll have to endure through the bullshit that comes with it, through hard work and prayer.

[I accept.] I nodded, [There's no difference to it anyway.]

"Splendid!" She turned around, her magnificent dress swishing grandly in the motion, and opened a gap. "If you ever had the urge to directly face the Incident, as in seek out the culprit his or herself, take yourself under either Reimu or Marisa's knee to polish your grazing skills as well as your patterns. You will have better chances in surviving the first Spell Card by then."

[Yeah, me and Marisa had a training thing planned but we haven't started yet…. _ever_.] I'm starting to think that she forgot about it, likewise _me_. I didn't even remember it until Yukari said something.

She giggled again, passing through the gap. "Come on." Her voice echoed from the abomination of eyes.

I turned to my other side and I'm surprised that these girls are still sleeping amidst all that. Yukari probably did something about the noise.

Oh well. I leaned down to kiss Flandre's forehead then cheek, ruffled Marisa's fluffy head, and disembarked from the bed, putting on my shoes. After that, I grabbed my stolen but now enchanted clothing (including my briefs), Marisa's gift, on the nightstand and went in the gap. I don't know why but I got the feeling that it's a good idea to bring it with me.

Passing through the gap with a jump and out into a clearing in some forest, my shoes land on the grass.

Whoa, what's this modern looking house doing here? It's one storied, not really small or big, but it looked wide enough to house maybe a family of 4, maybe 5 if the parents share one room while the three kids get respective rooms. At the front side of the house where the entrance door is, standard design with windows. At one side, there are eight windows present, from within I see Ran cleaning up.

[How _this_ place get here?] I asked Yukari as I walked up to her side, looking at the construction. I see that she had her umbrella held up, even though she's under the shade. [Seems out of the time.]

"Exactly. It was abandoned for thirty years in the rural fields of Argentina, its owners moved to the city and squatters began entering in and out. When the squatters disappeared and forgot about it, it wandered here into Gensokyo." She turned to me, "This is how Gensokyo is. It delivers the forgotten from the Outside World so it can be given a new purpose."

Wow, [That's awesome.] Seems second chances are freely handed out here, if people know how to find it or it comes to them instead.

"And now, it is yours."

…..…..…..

…..…..…..…..…..…..

[What?] You serious!?

"My gift to you." She waved a hand to the place.

"Hold on, I'm not half-done yet!" Ran called out from within.

"It was very dusty and decrepit so we decided to have it renovated and cleaned up for you." She informed, "The renovation is over so we'll just have to get the cleaning over with."

What? [How in the hell did you renovate in _dirty closed space_? Dust could fly everywhere—wait, that's not the point!] I swept my hair upwards several times before I said it. [This-this is too much! A house!? Really!?]

"You were seeking proper residence earlier so I thought I might as well provide you one that might match your taste: simple, strong and accessible roof, lightly spacious, complete with beds, running water and indoor plumbing—no hot water or electricity, however. Anyway, a wide yard for training and practice, close to the source of fresh air which is the forest, secure from civilization yet not far from the nearest help." She pointed to a direction to the left of me, "This is situated between the Hakurei Shrine that way and the Human Village a few kilometers _that_ way. Oh and you should ask Reimu for an anti-Youkai barrier to be held up around the premises. It will keep the Youkai with any malicious intent from entering. She isn't up to my level but her barriers are practically _impenetrable._ As for animals, game is plenty in these parts so you have lots of opportunity for hunting. If a predator comes, you can scare it off with a bit of fire. Watch the collateral damage when you do. A forest fire destroying the local wildlife is the last thing I want to see."

[Ooooy…..] Facepalm. She is holding up the Wall of China just to stop my conscience from heading the humble route. [Of all things you could'a picked, a house.]

"Oh," She leaned close to me, smiling the same enigmatic smile all the way. I leaned back only by an inch and I was more intimidated than taken in by her beautiful face. "Are you saying you want something specific? Say it then. I can give it in exchange for this house."

[Oy!] I slumped my upper body over, and Yukari quickly leaned back before my forehead could hit her sharp chin. [Geez, Yukari.] I looked up, frowning, [I don't know what I want anymore. Gensokyo's full of things I liked and hated, what else could I want?]

"Four walls and a roof that's yours." And she turned to the house. "It's perfect for you, isn't it? Anything else you need like personal hygiene and other things, say so."

I look it over and I realize the outcomes upon living in it: no more leeching off Reimu, no more sleeping on hard floors, more alone-time, easy-access to bathwater, and I'm basically back to living like a normal human again.

Yep, it's perfect. [Thank you, Yukari.] I then enclosed her in a one-armed hug, my other hand still holding the clothing. She returned it with a matching single arm, her other hand holding up the umbrella.

"Work hard on becoming Gensokyo's first Christian protector, Eman."

We parted, and I looked to her with a big smile, [My plan exactly. Would you kindly hold this?] I didn't wait so I just shoved the pile of folded clothing into her one hand. [Thanks!]

Okay, just skedaddle into the building before Yukari realizes what the fuck I just did! [Hello, Ran! Good afternoon! How may I be of assistance!?]

~~~~~ « ҉ » ~~~~~

Yukari merely smirked, having expected him to commit the action but still finding it amusing that he would do such thing to a person he knows had higher authority than him and knows it.

With a wave of her hand, a gap opens up and his entire tent, along with all his other belongings landed on the soft grass beside her. Placing his clothing inside the tent through the opening, just next to his guitar, she turned and faced the direction of the pit hole to Old Hell from a hundred meters away into the forest. A rather tiny pit hole to Old Hell that only anything smaller than a hamster could slip in, completely unused and abandoned since its formation from the Underground Incident, even the dreaded Vengeful Spirits have never exited out of it compared to the other wider pit holes in Gensokyo.

The outcomes of him living practically next door to it is very dire. She smirked wickedly, almost threefold in cunning mischief worse than Remilia. "Don't use Holy Fire too often in your new home, Eman, otherwise you will have another layer of protection against Youkai."

~~~~~ « ҉ » ~~~~~

The aftermath of the 3 hour general cleaning led to a feast for the celebration of the new Letitia Residence. Eman only regretted eating breakfast not so long ago because he wasn't able to eat up all the dishes like he thought he could. But it meant leftovers so it was good enough for him.

It then led to a lengthy talk about certain rules and other things between Yukari and him. Chief among them was _no_ killing of Gensokyans unless it is truly necessary, or permitted by either Marisa or Reimu. The two knew the right time to do so. It served a practical purpose too, keeps bad attention amongst Youkai kind off your back. It is also heavily stressed by Yukari that killing is the last of the last things to have as a solution, and Eman firmly took it to heart. He never killed (Flandre came back alive so it doesn't count) but he had urges, he still does now, especially when he meets the Slenderman Motherfucker in the Woods. Good Doctor Christopher had never defanged the monster inside him.

Outsiders are free game, just like any other animal. No exception. There's no means to stop it. The most common that arrive are those who want to commit suicide and those who unfortunately got pulled in from the weak areas of the Great Hakurei Barrier that that sometimes overlaps and lead to other realms, especially the Netherworld. But Eman was told to be assured that criminals, psychopaths, depressed people, hateful people commonly arrive from the Road of Reconsideration, and they're an all-around _favorite meal_ for Youkai. Innocent Outsiders are the minority.

The humans of Gensokyo are very essential of Gensokyo. They die, Gensokyo dies. But Reimu falls for the same case. She dies, everyone and Gensokyo itself follows after. The two are first priorities to protect, the latter even higher. Eman is confident he has more than enough power to cover both at once, and he won't be alone in the effort. It could be possible that the Holy Spirit could act independently through Her fires if he simply prayed. He'll have to experiment it soon.

Yukari was 'kind' enough to warn him of certain individuals and places to avoid if he isn't confident to meet them yet. For the case of people, he can, and _will_ get taken advantage of once shady people knew how great his power is. Eman knew better than to doubt it. He wasn't the type to be taken advantage of, but that's because he knows how to deal humans, predictable and easy to crack. Youkai might not have the same weakness. Besides, all this unlimited power was for the sake of good, he promised that. For the case of locations, stupidity is the main cause of death in Gensokyo, and ignorance precedes it. Do not go to the Road of Reconsideration and Muenzuka alone unless deemed truly capable going there alone, many nasty Youkai. Do not go to Former Hell unless prepared to die, full of unkind Youkai and rowdy oni. Do not go to the Nameless Hill, too poisonous and guarded. Do not go to Youkai Mountain or Youkai Forest without a purpose, tengu. Do not go to the Genbu Ravine, Kappa.

After that, the talk ended. Which then led to the finishing touch: what other essentials Eman needed before she and her servants leave. Eman got it all listed out.

-Personal Hygiene (toothbrush, toothpaste, shampoo and soap. Laundry soap and dishwashing liquid included, lots of them)

-Battery-powered rice cooker (with extra batteries and guaranteed monthly replacements)

-Dipper

-Giant bucket

-Clothes cabinet

-Portable stove (with monthly supplied butane canisters)

-All the cooking utensils, especially pots and pans

-10 Oil lamps

-1 full sack of rice (with a rice cup)

-10 plates with spoons and forks

-10 coffee mugs and drinking cups

-50 packets of the _Milo_ chocolate drink

-Entire loaf of bread

-Tub of mayonnaise

-Jar of sugar

-Jar of salt

-Lounging chair

-Rope

-Bathrobe

-Large cooler (loaded with ice)

-Box of airtight bags (monthly supplied)

-Scissors

-Wall clock

-Tall mirror

-Large plastic container

-Curtains

-A lot of clothespins

-2 Coconut scrubs

-Extra brooms

-5 Floor wax boxes

-Rake

-Shovel

-Outdoor griller

-An extra foldable table

-Standing Crucifix

-Statue of Baby Jesus

-King James Bible

-Tool box (loaded)

-Machete (with holster)

-Whetstone

-New belt

-50,000 yen

-A stash that only Eman and nobody else could have access to, especially _Marisa_

Yukari was admittedly surprised at the preparedness he thought of to make his house interior feel just like him. It must have attributed to his street life. Nonetheless, she gapped the list in and brought it all in a big pile in a corner of the house. As the Yakumo family began to take their leave, the Sage, the Kitsune, and the Nekomata received warm and grateful hugs each before they are sent off, leaving Eman with his new home.

Afterwards, Eman got into work with the arrangements, figuring out where to put each item in a proper place. But the 50,000 yen, it goes immediately to the stash under the floor, visible only to him and activated only by holy fires. _His_ holy fires. Any other fire and it would not work. Even if it was forcefully pried open, there would only be dirt underneath. Yukari must have put magic into play at the creation.

After the currency is well-hidden, everything else comes next. Another 2 hours of hard work.

~~~~~ « ҉ » ~~~~~

He was done. The Letitia Residence is now complete, ready to house him well and welcome guests. All he needs to do now is to take a bath, slump into bed and call it a day. But right now, he's very hungry. Might as well eat some sandwiches with a cup of chocolate, it isn't much but he likes to feel simple again. Come tomorrow, he'll ask for the anti-Youkai barriers from Reimu. Afterwards, he will invite her in for some chocolate and sandwiches, maybe tell some stories of the latest things he did too.

[Hm hm.] He can't wait. Looking out the window, he was slightly surprised at the darkening skies. [Hmm, looks like it's almost 6.] He looked at the wall clock. [Yep. Gotta sleep after this.] He took a bite on his sandwich.

He already picked a room, and it's the biggest one in the house just past the kitchen. The rest can be handed over to staying-over guests. He placed his guitar against the wall near the door, window curtained up and drawn, his rolled-up tent underneath the big two-person bed, the clothes cabinet (now loaded) against the wall, the crucifix and bible atop the nightstand, and a lamp (already lit) hanging from a nail on the wall. He's sure that he's going to pray _big_ before bed, all these gifts need to be accounted for.

Leaning back against the counter of the kitchen, he peers at Baby Jesus placed atop the extra foldable table at the wall of the living room in-between two windows. He remains forever in a dignified pose and full of love in His eyes, holding a shepherd's staff while his free hand is ready to gesture the priest's prompt to perform the sign of the cross. Since the entrance leads to the living room, it might look like He was blessing any person who comes in.

The kitchen is very modest. No more than two cupboards at the top, holding the dishes, utensils, the _Milo_ packets, and mugs. A wooden counter that merges with the concrete wall, placed atop are his jars of salt and sugar, his portable stove, his rice cooker, and his hygiene supplies in the large plastic container. Below the counter inside the compartment, the cooler to store the meat. Next to the place was the standard-design wooden dinner table, fitting to accommodate 4 people but could hold 6 if arranged properly.

The bathroom's right next to the kitchen, apparently larger than he expected when he entered. He can fit the basins, the giant bucket, and still have room. Thank goodness for tiled floors. He's very thankful for there being no showerhead. If it isn't hot water, it doesn't deserve to be there. He is going back to the old days, and the old days need only a faucet and a dipper and a bucket. He smirked childishly; no one said that he's not allowed to heat up the water with a little magic.

The two guest rooms are located just nearby the living room, modest in size and comfortable enough to accommodate two people each if one brings a futon. Plus, the beds are pleasantly soft, and the blankets are quite warm. That only meant a lot of work when he has to wash them but that's a future concern. The last guest room is located close to the dining room/kitchen, slightly bigger than the last two, a single bed with a surprising addition of _two_ futon. The house could hold 9 people, more if they take the living room wooden couches.

Safe to say that he's very happy with his home. He could have hoped for a two-storied one but that just might be over the top. Besides, it'll be too easy to see for flyers. Some subtlety could help him, even with a new house to live in.

Next thing to do, he will have to buy firewood from the village. In a forest area, there will be leaves, many will litter the yard, and he never gets tired of the old method of burning them in a pile. Just dig up a hole, dump the trash there and light it up. Simple and straightforward, it may even be a chance to play guitar and sing with guests gathered around the bonfire. Barbecue never disappoints in such an occasion, he has the griller for it. Sticks and meat can be bought.

*Knock. Knock*

He stopped mid-chew. _A visit, so suddenly?_ He's already collecting bad vibes from the door. Coming to the new house before anybody but him could notice it even existed. He even explicitly asked to Yukari if there was anybody living nearby, potential neighbors, and she said there were none. The Human Village is his neighbor, and the majority of lone houses are commonly found in the Forest of Magic, the minority live outside it in other places far away from his own.

Whoever is at the door better have a good reason, and his gut's telling him that it's not human.

[Hrrrrghhh….!] Swallowing his sandwich and drinking his cup whole, he approached the door, hand close to his knife. Passing through the living room, he brushed his thumb across Baby Jesus's fingers to receive blessings and assistance in dealing with this visitor.

Peeking from the side one-way window, his eyes widened in exasperation, [You fucking kidding me!?] He hissed angrily.

Bolting to the door, he ripped the door open and blasted at the person's face, [For all places, you had to be here, Marisa! I was just about to have some peace and quiet before you knocked!]

"Oh, so-sorry." Marisa meekly stepped back, leaning her head back upright after leaning away from his yelling mouth. "I guess I'll visit 'nother time?"

…..

…..…..…..

He wore a disarming smile, "Nah, no need. I guess you can take the prize as my first guest. Come in, come in! I'll serve ya a sandwich."

"Really? Thanks!" Eman carefully watched as she wiped her boots on the rug before placing them near the door. "Pardon for the intrusions."

Eman kept his smile up, keeping his hand away from his knife but kept his body ready. "How'd you know I was here?" He asked, readying the mayonnaise and two slices of loaf bread. "I never told anybody in the mansion where I went."

"Oh, you're my friend, Eman. I know exactly where to find ya!" She gruffly answered, "I've spent 'nuff time together with ya to know where'd ya go."

 _Clever_. After the spreading, he placed the second slice on top and went over to Marisa, seated at the dinner table. "Here ya go."

"Thanks a lot!" She took the sandwich carefully and took a generous bite out of it. "Why'd you switch to Japanese?"

 _Hmm…._

"Well, I was in the mood for it." He had a talent to acts and masquerades, and he thinks he hasn't lost his touch. "I just got this house, man. Couldn't be any happier."

"I know." She looked around her, but she was looking around far too quickly to actually take in anything. She didn't even regard the kitchen or the living room or the guest rooms. "This is a nice place."

"Indeed." He leaned against the edge of the table, keeping his eye on her, "How was it at the mansion? Did ya get what ya need? The archive? Did you get the deal with Flandre going?"

"Oh yes! I made a quick detour before I came here so I could put the archive in my home." She took a bite on the sandwich as a pause, chewing quickly before swallowing. "And I gotta go back to the place, I kinda forgot what the deal was. Hehe…"

"Uh huh," He leaned away from the table and headed for the door, no hurrying movement in his stride.

"Where you going?"

"Just going outside, come join me."

"Okay," He turned to her when he heard her running towards him, the sandwich left at the table. Holding the door, he beckoned her to go first. "Me first? Okay, hold on." Putting on her boots, she stepped into the yard.

He closed the door and locked it, key in his pocket. He did not forget to bring the machete that hung from the door with him. It isn't as big as the ones seen on films, being the Latin-style: slimmer, its flat side smaller in width and resembling a thin one-edged sword, but it can still do a lot of damage to organic life, unmoving and moving, dead or alive. Holding the small farming blade in his left hand, he stepped up to Marisa looking up to the skies and rested his free hand on her shoulder. He didn't grip, he simply rested it there. He shouldn't give it away too soon.

"It's about to turn into night, Eman."

"Yep!" He looked up, checking if there are any stars yet. There were, but only a few. And the moon is shrouded by dark clouds. "It'll be my first night inside my new home."

"Good for you." She turned to him with a smile, "You want some company for the night? You know that I make a nice hugging pillow."

"Haha!" He chuckled, patting her shoulder twice before gripping tightly. "But before that…."

He kicked behind her left knee, hard enough to break and sent her kneeling, his machete against her carotid artery, and his other hand gripping the back of her neck tightly, tight enough to choke and hurt.

"Wh-what the hell!? What are you doing!?"

"Who the fuck are you!?" He placed the sharp side against her throat, "I know you're not Marisa! You're a fucking shapeshifter trying to get into my defenses! Speak up! Who the fuck are you!?" He slowly drew the blade back, letting blood flow out from the open wound.

"S-stop!" She struggled, choking and coughing from his bruising grip while her arms flailed weakly. "What are you talking about!? It's me! I'm Marisa!"

He let go of her neck and clobbered her in the head with his fist so hard she _smashed_ the ground with her face. Grabbing her neck again, he forced her up to her knees again and placed the machete edge at the center of her neck. " **Don't fucking lie to me….!** " He growled, "Since when was Marisa polite enough to knock? Since when would Marisa _excuse herself_? When did she stop being loud around me!? And what fucking archive!? _There was no archive_! She went to the mansion to enchant my clothing! Nothing else! And _there was no deal either_! Flandre only betted with Marisa! That's it!" He pressed the blade against her throat, slid it sideways, unsure if there was blood before pressing the point against her head. "So tell meeee…! Who. The fuck! ARE YOU!?"

The imposter only held still, then began to giggle. That giggle became laughter, then it morphed into an unsettling cackle. Then she began to rise up to her feet. Eman tried to hold her down but she happened to be stronger than he is. No matter how much force he applied, he couldn't stop her from rising up. Wary, alert, and in danger, he let go and switched to holding the machete with his right hand.

Turning around to face him, the False Marisa began to sport _green_ eyes, pupils in tight slits and sparking with malice. "Nice one."

He was kicked. Hard. Into the concrete wall of his house.

The oxygen was blown out of him, his kicked gut threatening him to vomit. He didn't feel very hurt from landing against the wall but he felt woozy because the back of his head took a blow as well. He lost his grip on the machete, he doesn't know where it went. His tried to get up from the grass, trying to reach for his knife, but he was quickly picked up from the shoulders, dragged to the center of the yard and slammed down against grass.

"Ha…! I haven't faced that Marisa yet to know her personality well but turns out I didn't have to. You're _weak_ , down after one blow. Why'd I have to go through all that planning if you could fall down _this_ easily!? Oh well, you're an outsider anyway." The False Marisa hovered over him, straddling his chest to pin down his arms with her knees and pulling him up from the scruff of his collar. He realized that this Marisa had raccoon ears. She smelled his face lecherously, "Aah~ You _do_ smell like a hermit. Strange. You had the same aura as them, yet you don't act like one. What're you?"

His only answer was to glare, growling at his soon-to-be killer.

"Cute. About to die yet still spunky. Too bad I'm gonna have to eat you. Nothing personal, okay?" She assured him with a warm smile. One that sickened him, and that line 'nothing personal' triggered something within him. It's coming out. "I'll make it quick, I promise. I eat your delicious hermit meat, I'll be stronger than Mamizou! Who knows!? Maybe I'll be stronger than that Marisa or even the Shrine Maiden! I'll be an Apex Youkai!" She sneered, revealing all her sharp teeth. "Oh, I can't wait! I'm gonna eat you now! Itadaki—"

[ ** _HAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRGGHHHH!‼!‼!_** ] The Devil flashed before her eyes, the Outsider's sockets burning with hellfire and his visage was framed in a halo of flames, burning a terrifying image in her mind.

An explosion blasted her off him, her front and tail scorched. Landing on her back, she grunted as she tried to rise up, only to be grabbed from her collar by a burning hand to be carried to the tree line, slamming against the trunk and receiving a burning fist to the face. Screaming like a beast, he relentlessly punched the tanuki in the mug, his fist rising in temperature in each punch.

Leaning to the side, letting his fist land against the bark of the tree, she kicked him again, receiving a burnt foot in the process for kicking something that's literally on fire but she got him to stagger backwards but not fall over. Spatting out blood, she snarled and threw a wave of danmaku at him. Undaunted, the Man on Fire charged onwards roaring, leaving a trail of fire, tanking the shots and quickly closing the distance.

She side-stepped out of his aim, his immolating fists raised above him to hammer her. He missed her entirely but the impact of burning fist against ground created an explosion of fireballs that struck her chest. Gasping in pain, she readied a spell card, " **«Tanuki Sign—Ho** —" She didn't get to finish.

The hand holding the card was grabbed, twisted around her back, and the burning man was suddenly riding her with his legs around her waist, crushing her wrist as he held on like iron and began _stabbing her exposed back endlessly with his knife_!

Screaming, she brought him down to the ground from her grappled hand with a mighty pull and she quickly threw him against the wall of the house with a loud thud, his head impacting the surface and leaving a charred imprint of himself on the concrete. The burning man lay still, his fires extinguished, unconscious.

Coughing out copious amounts of blood, bleeding a pool beneath her, her waist, tail, and lower back charred black from being ridden, she straightened her back in a forceful grunt. She was glad for being a Youkai, otherwise nobody would have survived that many stab wounds to the shoulder, back, heart, lung, and spine. "Hah! Hah! Stupid outsider….! Thinking he could kill me with a stupid knife!" Her bleeding mouth morphed into a pained smirk, teeth glistening from her own blood. "But I got you NOW! And like I said: you're _WEAK_! You're so easy to put down like every other Outsider I've eaten!"

She limped towards his unconscious form, leaving a trail of her own blood behind her amidst the burning grass. After several steps, the hermit scent reached her nose again. Her mouth began to drool, her stomach began to want, and her hunger was getting uncontrollable. She was losing all her cognitive to the beast inside her, and she was willing to please it. She reached with her hand—

She was blasted backwards again, slamming against the trunk of a tree—she didn't have a right arm anymore. There was only a stump from the elbow, bleeding profusely, its edges charred black. She glared at the rising form of the Outsider, "What did you do!?"

Down to one knee, he shakily rose up to his feet, holding a flaming machete on one hand and a severed right arm, _her_ right arm. The amputated limb immolated in his grasp before letting it drop to the grass like trash. His back was alit with red flames, keeping his front shadowed, and his form was framed by the impression of a bulky shape, a monster that had a stocky chest, massive arms, and it had horns.

He took one step, then another, then he began to quicken in his steps, closing the distance between her and the tanuki faster. He was starting to run, the machete burning bright and glowing in searing incandescence.

The enraged Youkai, hungry and feral, now realized that she was no longer the one in control. Survival instinct flared up, the urge to run going through her subconsciousness, she suddenly felt afraid, terrified, standing in the presence of an oni and not a human. And when the human reared his arm back with a roar, ready to behead her, she exploded in a cloud of leaves before the blade flew to where her neck was, slicing 10 inches into the trunk.

She ran in a terror, failing in her task for power.

But Eman's eyes were sharper, he saw her ran and he took no time in being in pursuit, quickly closing the distance again despite the difference in species. He had lived on the streets, running forever. If he could outrun Yukari, then who could escape him? Certainly not this one. Not even this imposter too dumb to perform a proper masquerade.

The tanuki heard his footsteps, especially his roars, and when she turned to look over her shoulder, her fears were reawakened. She took flight, hoping to escape his reach in the air and she felt a sharp stab into her spine before she could reach 5 ft. Landing back to the forest floor in pain, the machete that stabbed into her back flying off from the impact, she was suddenly pulled by her feet closer to her assailant. In a panic, she kicked his chest, arm, elbow, and she was set free, her formerly grabbed foot now a severe 4th degree burn, revealing muscle and blood. When she tried to crawl away and take flight once again, she was tackled back down to the ground, a being of intense heat forcing her arms to the side and _biting into her neck_!

She screamed, kicked and struggled, incapable of using her captive (and burning) arms to free herself due to his suddenly strong hold, feeling the horrible sensation of heat _crawling_ into her open wound. When he bit off the chunk, fires crawled in and ravaged her deeply, and she let out a bloodcurdling scream.

She kicked him in the groin, and she was gratefully released, but the pain remained. Her insides still felt like it was being eaten apart, burning and boiling—there were needles running through her _everything._ But her desire to live overruled the pain, so she took flight, faster than she could ever think of achieving anytime, hoping to lose him in the trees instead of going upwards where she'll be shot down. The human—no, _monster_ was already in pursuit, easily recovering from his most vulnerable place being struck, and screaming demonic obscenities to her. She couldn't understand them, but they _terrorized_ her all the same. He sounded like a berserk death god out for her blood, her blood alone, and announced her demise in such a horrifyingly loud and grotesque voice that every being in Gensokyo could hear so. They will never leave her mind. She felt his heat increasing. He was coming closer. Down to the last particle of her being, she was falling to her primal fear.

{ ** _PaTaYiN kItA! mAmAtAy Ka! BaLiK dIrI! bAlIk!_** _**IBuKaS kO aNg IyOnG tIyAn At IpAkItA kO sA iYo AnG iYoNg LoOb!**_ }

Her dignity and will as a Youkai is forever _destroyed_.

{ ** _TaKbO! tAkBo KaNa! PaTaYiN kItA! kUnG mAhUlI kItA, sUnOgIn KiTa! SuNoG! sUnOg! sUnOgIn KiTa! UnTi-UnTiNg KaMaTaYan! MaRaHaN aNg IyOnG kAmAtAyAn! HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGHHHH!‼!_** }

She was already gone before he was even finished. He stopped running, heaving in breath, eyes looking at the last place he saw his prey before she disappeared into the woods and saw her fly into the sky. The fires around his body began to dissipate, heat dropping quickly, the night cold returning to take its proper place in the forest. His face blood-splattered, his gaping mouth far bloodier from biting the tanuki, his eyes that were wild with rage, fear, and lost sanity began to lighten. Rationality returned, cognitive and human intellect sliding back into place. His mouth drooled, slick with the Youkai blood inside. And he gasped, the realization of what he just did fully processed and it hit him like a truck.

[ ** _WAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHH!‼!‼!‼!‼!‼!‼!‼!‼!_** ] All the curious Youkai that happened to pass by and neighboring fairies who either heard it all happen or watched the spectacle in clear detail knew that a fiery monster lives in this forest, and it is wearing the skin of a human.

Driven by panic, terror, the threat of being killed, as well as coming close to being eaten, he ran like a banshee in the night, back into his house. Past the trees, past the shrubs, he was almost a blur in his frantic sprint, screaming like a bat out of hell. It was as if he was chasing someone. Though his deep bellows are purely out of fear, they are far more terrifying than the roars of a hungry vicious predator. No Youkai dared approached, lest they be seen by him and become his next victim. No fairy dared looked out their door, lest they opened their door to the monster. He reached the yard of his home, reached the door and bounced off it upon collision. Wrestling with the knob, he remembered that he locked it so he shoved his hand in his pocket and was agitated in his efforts to plug the key into the keyhole. The longer he stayed outside, he is not safe. He's still in the danger of being eaten. He hated being outside. He wants it. He wants back in where it's safe. He wants in!

He finally slotted it in, and he twisted it. Came the glorious click, and he rushed into the entrance, slamming the door behind with a thunderous thud and a subtle click. Locked and secure.

Silence returned to the night once again, leaving the atmosphere of the forest surrounding the Letitia Residence tainted with dread and a looming threat in the quiet, awaiting to catch the next victim.

Then a sound came. An awful sound….it was giggling….nothing more than a whimper…..then it became a cold and ghastly chortle. It was uncontrollable and unrestrained, unable to stop. It was a confusion between nonsensical laughing and anguished sobs, hiccups and wails mixing together with snickering and cackling to form an abominable sound never heard before. It only served to become more haunting to any who could hear it.

And it was coming from the Master Bedroom of the Letitia House.

And from the double window of the room, locked by the owner as soon as he arrived, one side's bolt lock unfortunately didn't slide in place, and it slowly opened to a crack, allowing the cold wind to breach in from the small opening.

And allowing ten thin, spiderlike fingers to grab on to the upper edge of the window frame, letting their owner to slip out into the night.

Out into the midst of Gensokyo.

~~~~~ « ҉ » ~~~~~

The Pit Hole to Old Hell near the Letitia House remains inactive and undisturbed, the Vengeful Spirits unaroused by the disaster that occurred minutes ago.

But a consciousness stirred, alert from the opening to the Living World left agape for only a mere second, unsettling and demented giggling coming from the other side before it was closed. The consciousness returned to its quiet slumber as the anomaly immediately disappeared, but its vigilance was now wide awake, awaiting for the next strange occurrence to happen again.

* * *

 **What he yelled and cursed to the Tanuki:**

"I'll kill you! You'll die! Get back here! Come back! I'll open your gut and show you your innards!"

"Run! Keep running! I'll fucking kill you! If I catch you, I'll BURN YOU! BURN! BURN! BURN YOU! SLOW DEATH! YOUR DEATH WILL BE SLOW AND PAINFUL! HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGHHHH!‼!"


	25. Set in Motion

It was a particularly sunny day, and Eman hated it. His mood has been sour, especially after what happened last night. He was left paranoid the entire evening, afraid of losing his consciousness, and barely keeping his eyes open for any threats that will try to take a chance while he's asleep from _exhaustion_. He had passed out at some point, and when he woke up in a panic, it was already 9 in the morning. The only thing he's grateful for is that he didn't wake up with horrible body aches due to being thrown to the wall twice, slamming his head, and tanking danmaku shots. The Holy Spirit spared no moment in fixing him up in ways that nearly made him fall asleep due to the warmth and comfort he felt throughout the entire operation.

When he thought of going to bed and getting a proper sleep, he reminded himself that his home remains unsafe until he gets Reimu's anti-Youkai barriers. And he thought of the trouble he'll have to go through, utterly irritating and demotivating him from actually going through them. First thing that'll happen, she'll question his eye bags, question what he did last night, and lastly, the amount of work it'll take to getting her to move it. He can't lie either, she'll just see what the state of his yard is and she'll correctly guess what happened. As an exorcist, her experience on the field could attest to that. There were burnt patches on grass and trees, there's even splatters of blood in certain places. Obvious signs of an attack.

But he will have to. Do it soon, it will save him a lot of trouble later. There's still the part of him serving her sandwiches and beverages after the job, something he has lost motivation in doing but he'll have to grit his teeth and force himself to follow accordingly while in an irate mood. Being sleepy could do that to anybody.

[Fucking bitch…! There you are…] He placed his grip around the hilt and wrenched off the machete half-buried into the ground. The point caked with dirt and stained with dry black blood, especially the sharp side that severed the arm. He got even more irritated; he will have to clean this blade up before the blood gets it to rust even further. Just after the first day of getting these things, there's already a disaster happening to him.

[Hhhrrrghhh….!] He turned around and headed back to his house, the dirty machete in his grasp. He can still smell the sweat, stink, and blood on his shirt. His mouth was the only place he sanitized. Biting people is _never_ safe for the health, but he couldn't help himself when in a blind rage, especially when it could make the intruder suffer _horribly_. With body and clothing affected by the scuffle, that meant he will have to take a bath, launder the clothing he wore, clean up the blade, and _walk a few miles to the shrine_. [ **Hhhrrrrrrggghhhhhh!** **‼!** ]

 _What a fucking day_.

~~~~~ « ҉ » ~~~~~

Admittedly, the cold bath was refreshing. It even cooled down his annoyance and anger, making him feel placid and feeling polite today. He even cleaned and sharpened his new machete with the whetstone without grumbling in irritation the entire time. He did so with the diligence he carried whenever he wanted to go for perfect.

Wearing a new shirt and jogging pants, leaving the unfinished laundry in the bathroom for later, his new belt donned on and the machete holster strapped to it, placed at his left hip, he felt fresh and ready to head out despite the lack of proper sleep. When he looked in the mirror, his eye bags are the only thing destroying a normal appearance, but it beats being disheveled. Being able to use shampoo and soap again, even if he used some in the Scarlet Devil Mansion a few days ago, was a nice change of pace.

Yawning as he stepped out of the door and into the small porch, he stretched his arms above his head and began to pray. When he was finished, ten holy orbs emerged out of him, each poking his cheek in the form of a goodbye kiss before circling the entire premises of the Letitia Residence, some even patrolling the forest at a 50 meter radius. Each one carried the mass of 10 lakes, and any intruder that the Holy Spirit suspects of having any funny ideas such as breaking and entering, vandalizing or attacking his home will be put down to sleep or burned to a crisp. Those who came to visit peacefully are spared from the consequences and will be given cheek pokes too.

He chuckled. He was starting to think that he didn't need Reimu's barriers if the Holy Spirit could do this, or maybe even more. But still, he can appreciate 2 layers of defenses. 'Two is one and one is none' after all. Besides, he _is_ eager to introduce the shrine maiden to his new home. It will let her know where he'll be at all times when she needs something of him or if she has a favor to ask of him.

[I'll be going out now. Holy Spirit, I'll leave the house to You, okay?]

The holy orbs within sight flashed in ethereal light twice as a response.

And so, he ventures out into the woods.

~~~~~ « ҉ » ~~~~~

Compared to last time, he was able to reach the stairs of the Hakurei Shrine on the first try. He kept his eyes on the road, remained attentive of any noises behind or beside him, and made the entire trip particularly uneventful, if hot. He wished he brought his hooded vest, it could have kept the heat from burning his head but his favorite wardrobe is currently undergoing the laundry process. Fortunately, the path he took had a lot of shade provided by the trees due to the angle of the sun.

Not only that, the spell card **«Divine Punishment—Burn the City of Sin»** was now official. He didn't plan on making it today but when he heard the rustle from the bushes in his walk, he had no choice. Whether that was a Youkai or just an animal running away from the presence of a human, the nuke he made will dissuade _anybody_ that had any ideas of jumping him.

It was a _massive_ rainfall of holy energy after the miniature mushroom cloud that preceded it instead of the burst of a geyser. He kept his eyes closed upon detonation, hoping to keep his mind in perfect shape while he was still far away from his destination. Embarrassingly, he found out that he doesn't actually have to smack the holy flail close to him all the time, he could just fling the holy weapon at a long distance as far as a single _kilometer_ , maybe more. That can save him the trouble of facing the discharge of immense holy power up close and blowing up his mind every time.

As he reached the top of the stairs, sweating slightly from the trek, he saw that Reimu isn't alone in the shrine today. It was one of the party guests from the day before, the one with the bandaged arm and Chinese udango hair. The other Chinese Woman. It sounded like she was lecturing Reimu, with the latter starting to get bored. But when Eman arrived, the shrine maiden was quick to turn to him and address him, "Oh hey, Eman. Did you finally get a house? Your stuff was gone after I checked."

It did not escape Eman that she was trying to change the subject. It seemed she had enough of the talk the Pinkette was giving her, "You can say that." Finally within safety grounds, he holstered his machete as he approached the building. He held it throughout the entire trek, lit in holy flames colored red to dissuade any unseen Youkai from coming closer.

"I see you got yourself a new weapon." Reimu remarked as she saw the blade, then gestured to Kasen, "Eman, meet Kasen. Kasen, meet Eman. He's the Outsider who played music at the party."

"I know." The 'Hermit' had a rather clear voice amidst the mature intonation, almost something an elder sister would have. "Who would forget him after the spectacle he made?"

"Which one?" Reimu asked. "The music or the dance fight?"

A smirk spreads across Kasen's face, giving her an aside glance, "Why not both?"

Eman crossed his arms upon reaching their distance, "So I became the icon of the party in my intoxication?"

"Apparently, yes." The hermit nodded, "You should know better than to accept Yuugi's drink. Everybody that impressed her never survives the first night."

 _That's what she said._ Eman did his best to keep his expression leveled. "I've learned my lesson, Ma'am. Thank you for telling me though." He bowed to her, which Kasen returned with a flair of approval. He turned to Reimu, "But I am here bearing a request for you, Reimu."

The word 'request' drew Reimu's attention, "Request, eh?"

He rested his left hand atop the hilt of the machete, "Not much of a bother. I simply ask that you surround my property with your best anti-Youkai barriers to keep the demons away."

"Why? Were you attacked by a Youkai last night?"

…..…..

Eman was not sure if that was a guess or a sarcastic remark. Whichever it is, he was absolutely gobsmacked. Clearing his throat, he barely said it out in a clear voice and not in a soft mumble, "Well, y-yes. That's exactly what happened. I was attacked, but I lived."

"What?" Kasen uncrossed her arms, concern now filling her red eyes.

"In the village?" Reimu suddenly had an uncharacteristic grimace crossing her mien, it was something Eman had never seen of her. "Those damn Youkai, thinking its fine to kill an outsider even though they're inside the village of all places…! Don't worry, Eman. I'll seek out the bastard and beat her to a bruising pulp!"

The Outsider marveled at how much of a different person his Master was, and admittedly it scared him at the same time. "Th-that's very valiant of you, but hear me out first. My house…" He gulped; he's sure that they will not react kindly to this, especially _Reimu_. "…is not situated _inside_ the village."

The serious air around Reimu dissipated, "What?" She asked in disbelief.

"Could you please elaborate on that?" Kasen requested.

He steeled himself, "It's situated in a forest nearby a path that leads to either the Human Village or to here."

"Why would you get a house in the middle of damn nowhere?"

"Because Yukari gave it to me." He internally winced for blurting it out, then resigned himself to his fate. Yukari told him before that Reimu will not take well to that information for some reason, and he's preparing for the blasting that'll come to his face. Reimu's expression ranged from surprise, fuming, then gritting her teeth, muttering a load of curses that he was shocked to hear from her, including Yukari's name in them. All the way, she was glaring at _him_ , as if he had said something gloriously infuriating.

Whatever reason Reimu had for getting mad, he'll bear with it. "But Yukari _specifically_ said that I _must_ get those barriers from you as soon as possible. She's the one to tell me that my house is completely _unsafe_ unless I have them. I was planning to retrieve them from you while the night was young yesterday but that's when the attack happened. In the aftermath, I was horrified to leave the house until today." He hoped that this explanation will satisfy her _and_ keep any harsh lecturing off his back.

The shrine maiden's response was to facepalm.

 _Really?_ Eman was incredulous. _How I do satisfy this woman?_

"Are you implying that you are too mad to accept my request?" Eman gave her a pointed stare, raising an eyebrow. "If so, then I will leave. I will come back at a time when you are willing. I'll make do with whatever protection I have." As he turned around and began walking away, his smirk was in full-display. He'll leave the protecting to the Holy Spirit Herself. She can fulfill whatever Reimu could not do.

"No, wait." Eman stopped mid-step, turning over his shoulder to face her. "I'll do it. Just let me get them first before we go there." She rose up from her seat on the veranda and headed back to the shrine.

Smiling victoriously, he turned around and bowed to her formally. "Thank you kindly, Reimu." He said in the kindest voice he could muster. "Your acceptance makes me happy. I could not find anyone any more trustworthy in the task."

Even though she had her back to him, he could not stop having the impression that she was blushing. Being a good reader at body languages sometimes end up being useful in situations like this. "I-I'm gonna get them now!" She then rushed inwards to the shrine.

Kasen clicked her tongue, shaking her head. "That girl…she still have a ways to go." She turned to him, "She's really quick to change moods, that sometimes makes her difficult to deal with."

"That means she still has her rebellious spirit." He offered with a smile, walking up to the veranda and leant against it. "But she is still a capable artist in exorcism and incident resolving, yes?"

The hermit sighed, leaning back against the veranda like him, crossing her arms. "No denial. But she doesn't match the personality for it."

"So is Marisa." He told her, "She's a very good fighter despite her personality and habits. I am hoping to take after the both of them, being capable in dealing with supernatural matters, and Incidents."

She turned to him, slight surprise crossing her features, "Excuse me? Are you implying that you, an Outsider, want to be an incident resolver, taking on gods and other powerful beings that have all the power to pulverize even entire worlds into nothing with a single finger snap?"

"That's right." He nodded, smirking internally as his casual response doubled the shock on her face. "I've heard stories of their exploits. Though varied and lacking in detail unless I hear it from the person in question, they never failed to impress me. I see them as role models, Reimu more so, probably because she's the only one with an _inherent_ responsibility unlike Marisa, or maybe because she wields deific powers like me."

"A-are you saying you want to be like them?"

" _Wrong_." He shook his head, facing the torii gateway. He was probably confusing her with his responses, too contradictive. "I carry immense power within me, Ma'am, and while Incident Resolving is one of the things my powers would be made bountiful in use, I'm not ready for such a thing yet. I still deem myself incapable of dealing with wide-scale matters that are mainly handled with danmaku and spell cards." He held up a hand at chest level, lighting up a ball of magical fire, then replacing it with holy fire. "I can contribute in my own little way when Incidents happen. It's never too late to practice and train. And if I _ever_ want to resolve an Incident, I must have either Yukari's or Reimu's permission."

"Smart." The latter in question happened to have come back, placing her hips at her sides as she looked at him. The blush on her face, however, did not escape Eman's sight. The implications nearly made him snicker. "You're the first Outsider I've met to have more sense than the rest I've met before you."

He chuckled, "It is merely an act of knowing my limits, Reimu." Placing his elbow atop the veranda and resting his cheek against his fist, he continued, "Besides, you are the expert here. I'd choose your judgment over Marisa's. That girl is built on Recklessness it's literally her arsenal."

While Kasen did laugh, relieved in knowing that the Outsider is far more responsible than she first thought, Reimu's blush began to brighten. She had never been relied on this much, and admittedly, she liked the attention.

"Tha-thank you…for choosing me...over hers." She squeaked in a soft voice, her head inclined humbly.

If Eman could, he would gush over the shy little lady for being cute, but he lacked the willingness to do so. Smirking over it is enough. "You're welcome. Now…" He stepped away from the veranda and held out a hand for Reimu to take, like a gentleman helping a lady step down a high perch. "…shall we go?"

While he expected her to not take the hand, Eman was completely surprised when she _did_ take his hand to step down on the ground from the veranda. Even Kasen looked bewildered. His personal image of Reimu was somebody who could deal with things herself, not needing other people's help too often but it seems he can't expect her to uphold the impression when she's blushing and _flattered_.

"I'll come with the both of you," Kasen said, recovering from her shock as she stepped up beside Reimu heading towards the torii gate. "I'll overlook Reimu's conduct."

"Good enough." Then a memory clicked, widening his eyes. "Oh! Wait here for a little bit." He told the two before bolting back to the shrine, fishing his hands in his pockets. When he got it all in hand, he dumped the 1000 yen consisting of many 100 yen coins into the donation box. Nodding in satisfaction at the cluttering noises it made, he returned to the duo.

Reimu was _frozen_ again.

A light slap to her arm was all that took to defrost her, courtesy of Eman's pale backhand. "Ah! Uh…uh…!" After a moment of the shrine maiden struggling for a bit, she quickly bowed courteously to him, her head practically below the level of his waist. "Thank you for your patronage! I'll surround your home with the most unbreakable barriers I could ever make!"

The reason why she didn't hear him laughing was because he covered his mouth with the back of his wrist, barely stopping his throat from croaking. Kasen stared at Reimu disapprovingly for her willingness to take action was due to _money_ but she couldn't hold back a laugh as well.

~~~~~ « ҉ » ~~~~~

"Are we there yet?"

"Compared to the hundred times you've asked: _Yes_ _we are_! Just a couple hundred more steps! We are literally walking through the path I've personally made in case you didn't notice the cut shrubs and fallen bushes." That was from the courtesy of my new machete. Sharp stuff. Clearing a path didn't take long. "If you notice any burns or scorches or dry blood, that would the remnants of the attack last night."

"Found one." What? Already? As soon as I said everything, Reimu finds a fallen leaf splattered with dry _and_ scorched edges! What are the odds!? "And I can see it's not your blood. I can even feel the Youkai auras through here."

So you can detect evil, eh? No less from Number One.

"Now I'm feeling very interested in seeing the 'mess' you are talking about." Kasen informed, looking at a patch of black charcoal on the base of a tree. Well, I didn't notice that one before. "Your details were vivid but seeing it for myself is far preferable."

"You will see. Come, we are very near. Come on! Keep up!" And I began jogging.

I can hear you whining back there, Reimu! Shut up! Have some exercise like Kasen there! Don't make me turn this car around by complaining!

I insisted on the jogging trek, because I'm the only one here who can't fly. When they took flight as soon as they passed the archway, I shot fireballs at them for leaving me behind. While they _did_ dodge my shots (meant to _hurt_ and _hit_ them in the back), they did not miss the fact that I was literally about to _blow up_. When they complained about my actions, I had to yell the revelation to them that I _don't_ have invisible wings! They were incredulous, especially Reimu when I got all this power in my hands and I still haven't figured out how to fly, the _most_ basic magical act of all of Gensokyo.

…until Kasen pointed out that Reimu herself was **shit** at danmaku and _flight_ when she was young. She even had to ride on a flying turtle to get by.

Yeah, shut the fuck up, you hypocrite. We're taking this _my_ way since you're caught red-handed!

I kept the trip interesting with stories of the attack last night, and it recently ended before we were even half-way. And Reimu could not stop asking the same question when it was over. I tried to tell other stories, such as my two new spell cards, but she didn't show much interest in it as the first one, and that just lead to the repeat of the question 'are we there yet?'.

I swear I was losing my mind. At least Kasen was polite and quiet the entire time, asking interesting questions at proper intervals. Sometimes she pointed her lecture straight at Reimu, pointing out proper behavior and conduct as a shrine maiden and other things. When Reimu had enough, it happened again, 'are we there yet?'

Motherfucking hell….just when technology is taking away people's diligence, _flying_ takes the fucking cake in _this_ fucking timeline! Walk more often, all of you! Add some more muscle tone in the fucking legs! Add more _oomph_ in your kicking attacks! Failure to comply will only result in me showing an example, a _painful_ one.

[Ah.] Look! It's the Holy Spirit! Looked like She was going about Her patrolling business until She found me. Now She made a beeline towards me, poking my cheek endlessly. Geez, [Okay, stop. I'm here, I know. Now I got guests over, let's ready the bread when we get in.] I looked over my shoulder, "We're close!"

"You've been saying that for the last five minutes!" Oh my fucking shit, Reimu! "My legs are starting to hurt!"

For the love of…! "Then start flying!"

"…..Oh."

….You gotta be kidding me. You gotta be fucking kidding me.

"Why didn't I thought of that?" And then she began to float behind me, with Kasen reluctantly following suit.

[Ooyyyyyrrr **rrrrgghhhhhh!** **‼** ] This is fucking RIDICULOUS!

~~~~~ « ҉ » ~~~~~

"Welcome to my Residence. Excuse the mess of the yard, the scuffle was not very pretty when it began last night."

Understatement, people. The mess mainly consisted of a large patch of dried blood on the grass with a trail that led to the spot I lied on when I was thrown against my house the second time, a charcoal imprint of my body on the wall when I was thrown there the second time when my body was on fire, patches of burnt and scorched plant life on certain areas of the tree line and yard when I began to fight back, and there's even the 10-inch cut on the tree when I tried to behead that Skinwalker Bitch.

Basically, they're all telltale signs that the scuffle was _very_ violent when it happened. I told Kasen and Reimu of the intensity, and here's my evidence. I wish they seen it firsthand, I wonder how they'll take to somebody going batshit crazy and self-combusting.

"My gods, look at this place." Reimu commented, looking over every foreign element in the forest scenery such as the blood and burns. "And the Youkai got away?"

"Probably never to come back." I answered; now lemme unlock the door. The Holy Spirit's been poking my cheek nonstop since I arrived. Not that it's a bother but it's just too much contact. "If I try not to be so modest, I would say that I scared her off. Losing her arm will not be the worst she will get from me."

"Where is it?" Kasen asked. "Where's the arm?"

"Gone." I shrugged, unlocking the door and pushing it open. I turned around and addressed the Pinkette, "I left it there burning on the grass, and when I came to check the next morning, it was gone." Amputated limbs can't turn to ashes _that_ easily…unless it only applies to Youkai. They are spiritual rather than physical in essence.

"Might've crawled away, or the owner picked it up." Reimu deduced, closely looking over the burnt punch outline I left on the bark of a tree when I pinned her there. "Very certain she's not coming back."

Hmph, "She better not, otherwise I will finish what we have started." I won't kill her. I'm keeping Yukari's instructions, I didn't even receive Reimu's permission yet, but I'm gonna make sure she will _never_ think of coming back here or facing me again.

She will understand that she's _not_ the monster here once she sees me.

"I'm very glad you survived," Wait. Did I just hear her say that? Reimu's _glad_? "This would've looked bad for me if you died on my watch."

Oh _fucking_ hell. Just when I thought it was a selfless notion, but _noooo_! It's not! [Oy…!] You're concerned about your fucking reputation. _Sigh…_

Kasen gave me her sympathies, giving me a pitying look before sending the girl a hard stare on the back of her head. Just when I was starting to get very comfortable around her….

"So, shall we have the perimeter set up?" Might as well get it over with before my bad mood turns into a boiling point. "Looking over the damages will not do anything."

"Yes, you should start now, Reimu." Kasen agreed, crossing her arms admonishingly, "Make do of what you were here for."

I dictated that it shouldn't be placed at the edge of the tree line. No, that'll make the safety zone too small. The safety zone should _not_ be obvious, it should be wide enough that it could be reached quickly instead of running all the way to the yard to do so. So, I say that it should span all around the forest surrounding the clearing at a 50 meter distance.

I need more elements for my training grounds, and I need more space for my privacy and protection. With this, at least I'll know that I'll have the chance to make it, even though I haven't reached the yard yet.

"I say this is rather genius. Widens your property at least." Reimu gets the idea. "And if anybody like a villager or outsider passes by, they'll quickly reach the safe zone instead of running all the way to your yard first."

The idea of giving refugee to the lost is also open for me. Those guest rooms gotta get some use, after all. "That's the general idea for this parameter. But only this much." I pointed out, looking at the tag she placed on the tree bark. "The rest of the forest belongs to the animals."

"Commendable." Kasen seems to like my notion.

The anti-Youkai barrier was just an A4-sized piece of paper drawn in elaborate symbols and shapes, with the giant prominent kanji of 'safeguard' at the center in red ink. Its placement was very simple, just stick it into the trunk like tape. I couldn't believe how many Reimu brought, there was practically 20 or more as we circled around until we reached the end.

"With this, you'll have a wall put up against any Youkai that thinks of having any funny business with you." Reimu informed.

I nodded. "But what if they try to shoot at the tags? With an arrow or a danmaku bullet?"

"Try." Oh? "See what happens."

A challenge, eh? Okay, then.

Unbuttoning the fastener of my knife, I whip it out of the holster, flipped my grip around so I'm holding the blade, feel the weight, reared my hand back, and throw!

*Tig!*

I didn't hit dead-center at the 'safeguard' symbol but at least I hit the corner. Wasn't satisfying, however, my knife didn't stick long enough. It just slipped off to the ground after vibrating for a few seconds. "Well, that was pathetic."

"No, no, that was a good throw." Reimu assured, patting my shoulder. "It's just that you can't actually break the paper. If it's easily broken, then it's not a good barrier tag."

"There's also water, wind, rain, and even humans who might tamper with it." Kasen added. "The material of the paper was specifically made to endure _many_ elements, either manmade or natural."

"So….." I'm liking the details of the tag. It guarantees that I don't have to call for Reimu every time one slips off. "…it _cannot_ be removed."

"I specifically picked the tags that can only be taken off by _me_ , or _you_. That way, you don't have to worry about some curious fairy thinking it's something to draw on. So long as it's a perfect circle, the barrier will stay up even if the tree's cut down."

Very nice to know that Reimu brought the equipment that's specifically made for any scenario when she accepted my request. It shows that she got her experience backing her up. Admittedly, it makes me happy. With these tags made from the Number One Human of Gensokyo, I can finally sleep easy for the coming days.

As I picked up my knife from the ground and holstered it back, I turned to the duo, now opting to follow up with what I was supposed to do afterwards. "I assume the job's over, so would you two like to come in for some sandwiches and hot chocolate?"

"Let's." Reimu was _quick_ to voice out her response.

That was actually kinda funny, "Hehe. Well, come on. Let's get inside, I'll handle the heating and the pouring and the serving in exchange for your service. I hope you all can handle the wait."

~~~~~ « ҉ » ~~~~~

Didn't actually take very long to heat up the water. Since I _forgot_ to include 'teapot' on my list, I had to go with heating up water on a steel pot. Instead of me waiting for the portable stove to boil the water, I just cheated and used my fire magic to hasten things up. The guilt was quick to get into me afterwards so I vowed that I will _never_ do this again and start using the fucking stove since it's _right fucking there_!

It won't make me human otherwise.

I got comments that my house was simple, lacking any aesthetics. And I replied that it's the main idea. I'm not one for the fancy layout, I just go for practicality. If it's useful, it's in. The elaborate curtains on the windows serve a purpose too, including the crucifix.

Oh yeah, three fairies tried to break in when the door's unlocked while we were setting up the barrier. They were incapacitated on the kitchen floor, being overlooked by a holy orb who saw them come in to steal something and knocked them out good with a well-placed explosion of holiness.

So I just got my first break in, and it's from a group of _fairies_. How nice….

What Reimu did? She punted them the fuck outta here, straight into the horizon, _literally_ , _while they were still in a comatose state_. I was absolutely amazed, looks like the jog actually _had_ an effect on her legs! She knew those three brats by name and they were practically the cause of her irritation the last few years. Well, if they come back then I'm ripping their heads off one by one. It'll be revenge on her behalf.

"If your holy fires could knock down those punks like that, then why'd you need the barriers anyway?" Reimu asked.

"Because a thick wall is greater than a thin wall." I stated sagely, "With your barriers, there is extra density in the concrete."

"More like a 20-inch steel wall and a group of well-trained bodyguards." I see Kasen's being friendly with the Holy Spirit, letting Her bounce in her physical left hand. "The manifestation of the Christian God, I never thought it possible."

[Oh….] That's surprising, "So you know Jesus Christ." No wonder you bowed to Baby Jesus earlier when you saw Him.

"Indeed I do." Now the Holy Spirit is bouncing across her arm, all the way to her shoulder and kinda 'rolled' back to her open palm and repeating the steps. "The Christian faith is not lost to Japan in the 1500s, but later prosecutions drove them into hiding, exile, or executions." She turned to me with a cynical look, "Political power was petty back in the day."

Hmph. I looked to the side, looking out the window to see that another Holy Orb is still patrolling the premises, even though I'm already home. "I'm glad that Christians are not the only foreign elements that suffered from you people."

"Who else did?" This time, it was Reimu who asked. Funny, she's sandwiched by two holy orbs on either side of her who looked like They're observing her or checking her out. She didn't seem to care about Their presence, though.

"My people, back in the Second World War." The texts about it that I've read still irks me, even now I'm holding on to the hilt of my machete, hoping to stab a Second World War Japanese Soldier with it. "The Death March was not the worst the Japanese had done to us, especially to our women….no matter how young they were. For people known for politeness and honor, the level of your savagery is somehow _unsurprising_." Still monsters, like the majority of humans. "But enough about old history." Let's not lose our appetites here. Now, lemme just bring the plate of sandwiches over, then I'll get your drinks. "Let us have a long talk of what Yukari and I have talked about, especially about Incident Resolving. I will hide no secrets, I assure you." I placed the plate on the table and slid it forward to their direction. Reimu _instantly_ snags one for herself as soon as it was in reach. Ahem, " _Dozo._ "

Shooting a disapproving but resigned glance to the shrine maiden, Kasen takes a sandwich demurely. " _Itadakimasu_."

Bless you. Now I'm gonna go get your drinks. "To start: this house, along with everything else inside it, is her birthday gift to me. Mind you, I _didn't_ ask for it." Here's your chocolate drink, Kasen. "That party two days ago was a gift in of itself, I needed no more. In fact, I would be happy even without gifts. Celebrating it, especially with you, Marisa, and her is enough." Here's yours, Reimu. "But Marisa couldn't stop herself yesterday and brought _all_ of my clothing, especially my underwear to the Scarlet Devil Mansion to be made unbreakable as her birthday gift." I extended my arms, smiling goofily as I place emphasis on the clothes I'm wearing. "Now I wear a suit of armor everyday!" I could take over the whole fucking world with it!

Reimu only huffed but I could see her smirk, somehow a little amused. Kasen was chuckling freely. "Now it is 10-inches of steel, a group of bodyguards, and full body protection. I think your safety is pretty guaranteed now. Redundant, I might add."

I know. Overkill, right?

"Due to the efforts of the Two Greatest Humans in Gensokyo, I pass my reverence to the one nearest to me and to the farthest other." I bow to thee, or Great Reimu, protector of this land. Once I hear a chuckle (don't know whose), I then rise up and grimace, holding my cup that's resting on the kitchen counter. "This adds to my debt, however."

"I'm sorry, what?" Kasen's the furthest one from me here from the table to the kitchen, and yet she heard me mutter. "What's that about….debt?"

I rolled my eyes, taking the cup to my lips and blowing into it before taking a sip. Good as always. "Tomorrow, I'm going to seek labor from the Human Village, some form of work to earn pay." That load of cash underneath the floor needs to grow, not dwindle. Long-term uses could spring up anytime, and I need to be prepared as much as possible. "I will live ordinarily, compensate for my crimes in the Outside World with a healthy way of life compared to the one I once lived by. The powers I have will remain dormant, unused unless they are greatly needed."

Kasen paid close attention, Reimu barely showed any interest, showing more interest in what's inside the sandwich.

This will definitely get her attention, "But if an Incident happens, then I will take action. Resolve it if I have to."

Never mind Kasen's frown and clear disapproval in her eyes, Reimu immediately shot her attention to me, looking at me the same way a commanding officer sizes up a recruit with experienced eyes. I didn't move, staring back at her neutrally but defensively. I got counters ready and loaded inside my head, preparing to be used once she says what I expect her to say.

She swallowed her bite, "….alright, just be careful."

KKghK! _WHAT_!?

[..I..I…] Ahem, "I expected you to object."

She frowned, "Why would I? I know you're not dumb enough to do something you can't do."

"Wait! Wait! Hold on!" Kasen exclaimed, holding her hands up. "Reimu, are you saying you approve letting him put himself in danger?"

"Yes." Wow, straight up, Reimu? "What about Sumireko? She could handle herself, even if she's a little naïve." Reimu gestured to me, "Unlike her, Eman here knows what he's doing, and he's not doing anything unprepared. Given from what he's been telling me after going to the Mansion, it's clear that he can handle himself in a fight."

"No, no! Not even Sumireko would try to solve an incident, you even tell her _don't_. Why are you letting _him_? He's not even _inside_ the village. He's not bound to the same laws protecting the humans there!"

"What about Sanae? She's an Outsider too, and she's been handling Incidents herself. She's getting stronger each year. Eman's gonna fall on the same category, I don't even need my intuition to know that."

"But…but…" What the fuck, Kasen? What's your deal with _me_ handling an Incident? "Did Yukari put you up to this, Mr. Eman?"

"Yes." You're shocked because my answer's quick, but shut up just for a bit. I'm not finished. Let my finger tell you to hold up because I'm taking a drink from my cup. Okay, continuing: "And no."

There goes your confusion. Geez, Marisa's really right. I really _am_ contradictive….I guess if I wasn't putting any context into it then I am.

Lemme explain the 'no' part, "I was given the choice to bear the responsibility and I accepted. Even if she has not given me the choice, I still would have done something amidst the Incident anyway. Besides, doing nothing and being useless when I have all the power to do something about it is part of the many things that severely annoy me. The Holy Spirit has no argument for my decisions too." And She _will_ keep me safe in that ordeal.

"But still, I don't know if—"

*Clap*

There was blinding light everywhere. Good thing I closed my eyes to make sure my mind doesn't break itself again.

~~~~~ « ҉ » ~~~~~

What happened after me clapping was every holy orb exploding into a Nuke. An impressively contained explosion. By my request, the Holy Spirit surrounded the house in a dome made out of holy fire, not any wider than the clearing, and all of it seeped into me after several seconds.

It was all done just to shut Kasen and her concerns up. I was starting to get annoyed, vexed, and the Holy Spirit quelled all that hot emotion down like a bonfire being doused by a waterfall as soon as I clapped. I was instantly calm. As I opened my eyes, I see that Reimu was a little fazed, surprised at what happened but immediately calmed down afterwards. The Hermit looked…. _traumatized_. And her bandaged arm…it's gone, all that's hanging from her shoulder are the cloth. After several seconds, black smoke seeped out of her cross-section and formed the outline of an arm, then it was quickly wrapped up by bandages, good as new.

Hmm…..interesting.

"With practice and time, all this power can be used for the good of Gensokyo. I could even stop an Incident all by myself if I am ready." I still haven't moved from the kitchen, and my cup's still right here. I took a drink (still warm) and I set it down, now empty. "If you are concerned for my safety, Kasen, then I _appreciate_ them. Thank you. But even then, you cannot stop me. My choice to head into danger is my own, and the consequences that come afterwards is my own."

I walked around the counter and finally joined them at the table, seated beside Kasen. "But I'm not willing to die." I gestured to Reimu, "I have an agreement made with her to always come back with a fresh story to tell after every mess I put myself into. But it would be redundant when I tell her a story about a battle that _we_ fought and experienced together so I might as well let her do all the work for me."

*Punch*

Nice reach, Reimu. You don't have much length in that arm but damn, you hit me right in the shoulder really cleanly across the table. I saw you smiling though, and that's good enough for me to not get annoyed by it.

"So, Kasen." I rest my elbow on the table and support my cheek, "What do you say? Will you accept my decision and let the outcomes, either good or bad, be mine to bear?"

She blinked owlishly, then she recovered from the holy shock and kneaded her forehead. I just realized that her left wrist is manacled, with a broken chain. What did this woman go through, and why didn't she take it off? "You do realize that Yukari had a very manipulative streak, don't you? All this?" She gestured around her, "This house? The choice she gave you? And whatever else she gave you? Don't you think you're being manipulated? Kindness has been one of her techniques to control others, Mr. Eman. I would know."

…what?

"Don't you realize? If she told you that you should not let others take advantage of you because you carry such incredible power, that means she won't allow anyone else to do so except _herself_. She cannot control the Holy Spirit, so she will control _you_ instead, who _can_." Kasen warned, the dire tone she carried was starting to scare me. "Every action you'll make is exactly what she planned. Even if you act against her plans, that is what she predicted too. Because of you accepting her offer, you are nothing but a puppet to her plans."

"Then I will protect him."

….…..

…..…..what? What did you say, Reimu?

"I'm sorry, what did you say?" Kasen asked.

"I said I'll protect him." Reimu repeated, nonchalantly eating the last sandwich. I put five in the plate, and I only remember Kasen eating only one. Did she eat it all? "I knew he was being manipulated before so I might as well have him as my responsibility."

This time my facial expression wasn't intact. I was gaping. But I was quick to shake myself off, fists clenching on the table. "But you had enough responsibilities, Reimu. What makes me worth above the rest?"

"I got Marisa to help me with Incidents. She's literally the first one to act whenever one happens. The village can protect itself; Keine, Kotohime and her 'police force' could do a lot of things to keep it secure without my help. The Youkai have been behaving lately, so I'm not worried about them. But _you_?" She pointed a finger at me, "You're just one man, and you should know that you _can't_ do everything on your own. And you're still _my_ property. My responsibilities are also _yours_ , including Incident Resolving."

…..…..

….…..…..…..

"You're taking advantage of me again."

"Shut up!" Whoakay! She just shoots up from her chair and doubled the emphasis of the almighty finger point at me. "You've made your vow, make do with it. If you wanna revoke it, beat me in a Spell Card Fight first."

….You motherfucking cheat. Using your experience and rank to put me in a cage!

….…..a cage that doesn't have a door to keep me in or out. The entrance is not even there, it's hidden in a way that only I could see and no one else could so they couldn't get to me once I get in. I have all the freedom to leave anytime I like, and my master will take action when things are starting to get unbearable for me.

Agh, fucking shit, man. This girl…she sure had a knack to do the most unexpected things. From the look on Kasen's face, she looked _flabbergasted_. If I were to guess, not even _she_ saw that coming from her.

Oh well. I'll take it. Looks like even if I'm out of Reimu's hair, I'm still bound to her.

 _Fuck_. Here we go. "Shake on it then." I extended my hand to her. Unlike before, she took it without a moment spared. And she even shook it correctly. This girl's learning! "It seems I will have to remain a burden to you again, Master."

"At least there's not an extra mouth to feed in the shrine that's not Marisa."

[Kkkkhahaha!] Oh geez! "Why not force her out? You have all the power to do so."

She shook her head, but I can't miss the rise of the corner of her lips. "I can't. _Nobody_ can."

While I laughed again at that, that was a cue for Kasen to sigh, resigned to this outcome. "At least that's reassuring for me. In your hands, I'm sure he'll be okay."

"I agree." I nodded, letting go of Reimu's hand. "But I hope she doesn't have to protect me all the time. I still have things to do without her watchful eye bothering my focus."

"Likewise, don't make me keep an eye on you all the time, okay? I got better things to do."

"Like what?" Kasen gave Reimu a very critical eye, "Sleeping and doing literally _nothing_ in the shrine?"

"Uh…"

[BHAHAHAHAHAHA!] My fucking goodness! This girl! I like her! I _seriously_ like her! Being the strongest woman in the land, yet the shittiest in terms of productivity! Absolution is right before me!

~~~~~ « ҉ » ~~~~~

It's already settled that I'm _not_ resolving any Incidents unless Reimu says I'm ready. And I don't plan to do so once I see one either. I need more control with the Holy Spirit's power. Shooting Nukes everywhere won't cut into the Spell Card System. It doesn't fit the bill of 'Beauty'. It will come off as 'unfair'. If I don't follow through, then _everybody_ won't be fair with me back. So I asked for hints on how can I turn a Nuke into pistol bullets.

As it turns out, the patterns and density matter more in terms of _practicality_ , in the sense that it could corner or confuse your opponent before eventually hitting them out of the air. Visual appeal is more like a personal preference, as a lot of people are far more interested in beating the opposition instead of putting extra-emphasis in the Beauty aspect and kick ass at the same time. But it's practical in a way too, dazzling and distracting is also a common tactic in danmaku fights. Like Marisa, Reimu would prioritize practicality over the visual appeal since she's not that artistic and the former is far more interested in overpowering anybody with lasers and firepower.

Emotions are a big factor too. The amount of bullets you throw out is very reliant to your current mental and emotional state. Reimu tells me not to be surprised when the number of bullets you throw out reach the millions or even **billions** when you're _exploding_ , as many Youkai who pissed her off could attest to. Being in a positive mental state apparently makes your bullets look _very_ beautiful, and you don't have to be consciously doing it too. Another play of 'Feel, not Think'.

Thankfully remembering, I asked Reimu if she had ideas of any practical use I could have for the Holy Spirit since she's an exorcist herself. Turns out the stuff she thought up is very little, and the stuff _I_ could think up could get **numerous** , the Hermit in the room pointed out. Caging or trapping a demon? Check. Depower magic and magical beings? Sure. Sealing them? Totally possible. And due to Kasen, the Holy Spirit could potentially _empower_ humans, making them energetic, confident, and tireless in a battle. Will it apply to Youkai if ever working alongside one? Unsure. The point is that I just need to be creative and experiment nonstop, make their uses purely self-made. Reimu quoted it the 'magician way'.

So what? Magicians are scientists around here?

At a non-specific time, it was time for the both of them to leave. As I send them off the door, walking on the grass of the yard, I'm not allowing Reimu to leave unless I do this.

"Before you go…" I began.

She turned around, "What?"

I then embraced her in a bear hug. Due to her not being that tall, I had to lift her up from the ground as soon as I have my arms around her torso. Crushing her head against my chest would be off. Unlike most bear hugs, I stayed gentle, making sure my grip isn't tight enough to hurt and patted her back tenderly, making it as warm as possible. This was a gesture of appreciation.

I don't have a fancy for useless words of concern, but when you commit to protect someone with the full intent of acting accordingly, that's different. The fact that Reimu's respecting my freedom at the same time really helps too.

"I couldn't thank you enough for taking the initiative to put me under your protection. In any way I can, I will pay you back, okay?"

I could hear her stuttering, struggling with her words, even her attempt to hug me back was a complete _effort_ to do. But she managed to spit it out, "N-no, it is nothing. I-it is my job after all."

I smirked and let her down gently, setting her feet on the ground before releasing her instead of dropping her outright. Taking a few steps back to give her space, I folded my hands behind my back and say, "I'll see you again soon." I said in a neutral tone, reducing our status back as guest and host.

Reimu didn't seem to follow, still flustered as she nodded meekly and took flight.

With her gone, that leaves Kasen behind me. I turned around and address her, "Do you plan to stay for the night? I will have the bed ready if you are. No dinner or breakfast, however. I do not have much for food yet."

"Oh I would not wish to impose." She waved me off politely. "I will take my leave as well." She bowed courteously. "Thank you for the sandwiches and the delicious beverage. Pardon me for any trouble I may have given you."

I nodded, and bowed as well. "I will see you then."

"I-if you don't mind…." She reached out towards me head, "May I?"

I leaned downwards so she could reach it.

Then she placed her left hand atop my head. She pulled on a few strands, then began to run her fingers through them, kneading my scalp in the process. "So soft…" Her hand was gentle, I ended up leaning to her grasp afterwards, trying to make her aim for the part above the forehead. She chuckled, "You like this, don't you?"

"What do you think?" I replied. I'm pretty sure my head's gonna be a hand magnet soon.

"It seems doing this to you will expose your soft side." Her red eyes scanned across my form, "Tall, lean, mean, very little would notice that you would like being petted like a child."

"Now that is just patronizing."

She chuckled again, stopping the pets and patting my shoulder. "You take care of yourself, Mr. Eman."

"Well noted."

She nodded approvingly, "See you then." Then she departs, walking to the tree line and disappearing in the clusters of tree barks and shrubs, her form disappearing entirely.

…..…..

….…..…..…..…..

….…..…..…..…..…...so now what?

…oh? A little Holy Orb is drifting towards me. [I thought You blew up like the rest.] Come on, get back into my spiritual core and merge back with the Holy Spirit. We're gonna have a long lazy day—

…..…..…..

….…..…..…..…..…..…..…..

…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..….. _what_?

The Slenderman Motherfucker was _here_?

~~~~~ « ҉ » ~~~~~

The Pit Hole to Old Hell was beginning to churn, slowly crawling to an active state. The vengeful spirits within have sensed the immense presence of Holiness and Purity in the outskirts of the Forest. Few had noticed the detonation of the holy orbs that lead to the brief creation of the Dome that surrounded the Letitia House before it disappeared, but one managed to escape into the Surface World, the Burning Skull chanting in a compelling voice before heading off to find the source.

Only to be caught by Kasen's bandaged hand.

"I don't think so." With a tightening grip, the vengeful spirit was no more, cut off from the Reincarnation Cycle.

She looked at the tiny little hole, hidden underneath a small boulder, looking more like a mouse hole at the first glance, and _easy_ to escape anyone's eyes. Those with a keen nose will recognize the smell of sulfur, taint, and impurity as a sign that this place is a very bad place for both humans and Youkai.

A gathering spot for vengeful spirits.

But this hole was relatively clean, lacking the stronger indicative scents and likely have never been active till now.

Somehow, it is only a hundred meters away from the Letitia Residence, and the house had been placed there by _Yukari_ of all people?

She is not liking the implications here.

"I hope Reimu's barriers could keep the spirits away from him." It's clear that the boy could defend himself against apparitions like them, especially when a special god is watching over him, but it's a different story when they attack him in his sleep, even if they are simply nearby and barely even touching him. They have a mean reputation to alter personalities and turn once-righteous men into horrible monsters.

Whatever else Yukari was planning worries her more.

With the help of her own sorcery, she plugged the Pit Hole with earth, stone, and a seal just for good measure. Nodding in satisfaction, she headed out back to her home.

~~~~~ « ҉ » ~~~~~

The Holy Spirit could _record_ things. The holy orb yesterday that didn't blow up wanted to relay what it saw to me, and it did so in a way I did _not_ expect. Right after absorbing the orb, all the information it gathered was shoved into me in a single second. Getting out of the trance was far difficult than processing what the fuck just happened.

Every sound, every scent, every living thing that lived and breathed nearby (even the trees), even the temperature and the time of day, every little detail the holy orb gathered, it was shoved straight into my brain in one swoop. I could even tell that the intruder was there when Reimu and Kasen was still around. It was extremely disorienting and confusing I couldn't even properly process them. It took me a single _hour_ before I managed to catch the gist that the Slenderman Motherfucker got too close to the safety zone. When that fucker saw the Holy Spirit watching him, expecting him to trespass and be blown up as punishment, it immediately ran off growling.

The holy orb even knew what he was _thinking_. He was there because he smelled a hermit and immediately turned back because of the smell of holy, and because the shrine maiden was there. I even felt his hunger. From what the holy orb gathered, the bastard didn't even know _I_ was here. The smell of a hermit must've overpowered mine.

Holy…wow…

All-knowing…..omniscient…now I understand what that means…and it's apparently something a human brain _cannot_ hope to have so easily.

To take in so much information, from the number of dirt particles on the ground present at a one thousand meter radius to the amount of magical energy that lingered in the air at a five hundred meter radius in a single second. It served a practical use too: reconnaissance and information gathering; _everything_ down to the last darkest secret, especially the _thoughts_ of my enemy will be **exposed** and **known** without any use of extortion, blackmail, torture, or interrogation, no matter how hidden or how secret it is….

…too dangerous….very dangerous. There was so much information I _don't_ need than the ones I needed. People don't want to know about the number of organisms that existed underneath the ground. If I were to count them, there would be _one hundred zeros_. And that's the roughest estimation _I_ could think up compared to what the Holy Spirit counted. Her numbers were _monstrous_.

The Holy Spirit and her _10_ dimensional recordings….I'm not gonna do that again unless I wanna risk destroying my brain without any Nukes. Her fucking power…it is not meant for human hands…because it destroys them…completely. Corrupting them is never going to be the worst of it.

Hoo boy…..the Holy Spirit's power….now I'm getting really scared. She was kind enough to comfort me and dissuade my fears once I was back inside my house and ran for my bed. She comforted me, kept me calm, helped me rationalize things carefully and fear it no longer by making sure my stress levels didn't go over the top. It led to a completely different thought:

All Her power was mine to use, freely and without price, and She didn't even give me any warnings or rules either…. _sigh_ ….

It made me cry. The thought of it….the thought of a supremely powerful being giving me all wonders despite having no right to have any of it nor _deserving_ any of it…it's unthinkable. But She gave it to me anyway….all because She loves me and wanted me safe. She didn't _say_ that to me, but I could tell just by feeling her mere presence.

…..fuck….

At least going too far with them is dangerous to my own health. That way, I can keep myself from using excessive amounts of Her power and remain close to my neighbor. But right now, I gotta start the day with a little visit to the Place of Worship. Don't know how long I'll be praying though, I'm feeling rather down at the moment. Shit's been happening the last few days, and I'm not liking it. It's more than the fact that I nearly got eaten. It's just that….

….I have been questioning my faith to Yukari since yesterday…and that saddens me greatly. She had her moments to make fun of me but I respect her, much so because of that celebration for my birthday and for the house, and now to know that she's been manipulating me and wanting to control the Holy Spirit's power through me….

…fuck.

Can I even trust a Youkai now?

A-actually, I don't know who to trust among them anymore. Flandre I can trust wholeheartedly, Jergo and Meiling included, but they're just three people. I can't trust her elder sis. I'm neutral to both Sakuya and Patchouli, but who else is there I _can't_? I just can't believe it had to be _Yukari_ out of all people.

… _sigh_ …..fuuuuucking…..shiiiiiiiiiiIIIIIIIIT!

{ ** _HAAAAAAAAAGGHHHHHH_! _YAWA_!**} I hammered the dirt with both my fists and I fucking exploded, breaking apart the ground, throwing chunks of earth all around me, creating the noise of a thunderclap, and scared off more than a few birds in the neighboring trees around me. { ** _AAAAAAAAARRRRRRGGGGGHHHHHHHHHH_!** **‼!** **‼!** **‼!** **‼!** **‼!** } After that, the Golem rose out of me and blasted the fucking heavens with a powerful red-colored St. Elmo's Pillar from both hands that would've put Marisa's colorful Master Spark to shame.

….oh…..fucking…..shit…..that felt fucking gooood~

Phew….okay, all calm now. No more stress building out on me. I'm just gonna stand up from the ground in my Hulk-smash position and continue walking to the Place of Worship. Holy Spirit, if You don't mind, please extinguish any rogue flames I left behind. I don't want to cause a forest fire due to a breakdown.

Thank You.

Geez….I'm thinking way too hard on this, and I'm basically letting it get into me. So what if Yukari's manipulating me? Of all fucking people, _Suika_ was the first to tell me that on the FIRST FUCKING DAY. It was already long established before Kasen even said anything. All she did was remind me of the fact. I've already resigned myself to such a fate already days ago. Fine. Let her. Let her manipulate me all she likes. I'll go about it the same way it's always been in my fucking two years: expect the worst, skirt around the bullshit Life throws at me as much as I could, and make it out alive while saying 'fuck you' to everything I've been through behind me.

Besides, I got somebody to back me up. The light truffle of warmth in my chest tells me that She will, and always will be.

That was enough to make me smile and lift my spirits up. Why don't I exert all this happy in me with a little jog, eh?

Here we go! Hup two three four! Hup two three four! Hup two three four! Hup two three four! Hup two three four! Hup two three…..

~~~~~ « ҉ » ~~~~~

Well! Look at this place! It just got even lusher! What the hell!? In this clearing, there are more flowers than before! More below the foot of the Cross and even more lining the tree line. Interestingly, there was a gap left open just for me just at the edge of the clearing. Is it me or did the trees just got a lot 'fatter'? In the sense that their shrubs of branches and leaves got bulkier compared to the last time I visited in the middle of the day. They were big enough to grant shade on parts of the clearing from the sun but not enough that there are still sunbeams poking through them.

The Cross isn't an exception either, it got even leafier. Damn!

There wasn't any rhyme or reason in their growing places at the monument, however. It didn't really look pleasing to the eyes. I guess that means I will have to snip them off later, keep the entire thing clean and bare. I'll need a ladder though. Scaling it would feel wrong for me, not to mention that it will topple because of my weight.

Just by existing, the Cross was making the entire place _very_ fertile with plant life, huh? One year later, this place is gonna be flooded with so many vines that it's gonna be difficult to pass through and pray here.

You gotta slow down on the gardening, God. Make sure it doesn't obstruct Your worshippers from entering.

Okay, let's begin. I already got my shoes off so I'll place them beside me as I kneel down before the Cross. With a deep breath, I then begin.

…..

…..…..…..I snap my head to look over my shoulder. There was nothing, but my instincts were going haywire; something was watching me. I don't know what or who, but I could tell that it was not friendly. I've hiked through forests before, sometimes do parkour through one just for fun, and I memorized the sensations I'd feel at certain intervals whenever I pass through an animal path. There was the feeling of uncertainty, the feeling of being watched, and the feeling of being _stalked._

The third one was primarily reserved for _animals_.

Now that I've looked over the place the second time, I just realized that there were scratch marks on some of the trees. My first thought was bear, but I didn't think so. The 4 or 5 lines that belong to claws from a single paw are too spread out for a bear's. It must've came from something larger than it, but what? I am familiar with the lines Kodiak bears leave, and this isn't it. Tiger paws are slightly smaller or matching in paw size.

If it's a _dire bear_ , I swear…..

I looked at the tree tops: no birds of prey. Not even their caws or cries are heard. I only hear small birds. That means nothing has died here; it is not a hunting ground where a deer or some prey has died nearby for the carrions to eat. It could mean that the animal responsible for those claw lines might just be passing by, I don't even smell anything that relates to territorial markings like fur rubbings or urine.

Yet….why do I still feel like I'm being stalked?

I slowly rose up to my feet, making no sudden movements as I looked around me very carefully and critically. I kept my back facing the cross, making sure I'm covered in that direction and also not visible from there so I could primarily focus on everything in front of me in a 180 angle. Through each gap of the trees surrounding the clearing, I scrutinized _everything_ in the forest very closely without moving a muscle.

I checked the shrubs, I checked the branches of the trees outside the clearing, I even checked behind me for anything furry, scaled, or _huge_. When I saw nothing throughout the stationary search, I became even more paranoid. The birds were getting _loud_. Their songs were very tame when I arrived, and now they're screaming bloody murder. I don't see any within sight but they were somewhere outside the clearing, hidden in the shrubs. The winds were getting wild too, carrying thousands upon thousands of bird songs to resonate from every fucking direction. The whooshing wind is also grazing my ears, mixing with the shrills, and I could not hear clearly.

Fuuuuck…!

Now I really feel like I'm in complete danger. This is not natural. What's happening is not natural. All this was deliberate, somebody's controlling what's going on. It's making me incapable of hearing what's coming very clearly, making me lose my focus amidst the noise, and making me lose composure.

…..I grabbed behind me and felt for the wooden texture of the Cross, closing my eyes briefly for a quick prayer. † _Watch over me, O Lord. Grant me pardon for this brief indiscretion_ † I stomped a few steps forward, meters away from the Cross, and enforced my fear into desperation.

I took a deep breath, then, [ ** _HUUUUUAAAAAAAAAAAGGGHHHHHHH_!‼!**] My body immolated red with fire.

Down on my knees, clutching my head dramatically for my situation. My breath was nothing but heaves, guttural and desperate, oozing out my fear.

…No more fear, let it _burn_.

Fear will kill you, slow you down, make you an easy target. You can't think right, you can't fight right, and you can't do _anything_ right. All because you're scared. So don't be. The strong always rule by fear, and sometimes without any good behind it. Whoever was doing this….wanted you to feel weak.

 **LOOK WHO'S WEAK NOW!?**

[ ** _HAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGHHHHHHHH_!**] GOLEM, COME OUT AND FUCK EVERYTHING OVER!

With a deafening thunderclap, the guy bursts out of my back explosively like a volcanic eruption with smoke and hellfire, flailing its arms wildly, causing the grass around me to burn, causing a massive heat wave around me.

 _Aaaaahh, so HOOOOT! It's like the fucking desert around meeeeeee!_

[ **AAAAAAARRRRRGGGHHHH!** ] Golem began to stretch from its flaming tornado-leg straight upwards 30 feet into the air and let out a violent supernova: a fiery ring that expanded outwards, hitting nothing but air, but the heat it gave off will affect _everything_ around it.

 **«Roaring Spitfire—Dancing Titan»**

A new Spell Card, contributing to the one thing I'll always do when I feel threatened, cornered, or _afraid_ : and that is to _Lose it_.

The Golem was now three times its normal size, and its flailing got even more violent to the point where I started to think it was destroying itself trying to swat at a swarm of bees that I couldn't see. It was shooting fire balls everywhere, but in accordance to my will it did not try to burn the forest. Left and right, front and back, but never downwards.

There was no pattern of its shots, but it was shooting streams of fire danmaku from its four fingers. If I look closely, they look like the extension of its claws trying to strike at something from afar. Flamethrowers were also there too, bursting out of its mouth to give the impression that it was screaming or roaring, and both its shoulders were letting off periodic bursts of flame and smoke, like the crater of a volcano.

There were also giant firebombs, and they come out of its claws like grenades, lobbed upwards at every angle. But as soon as they lose momentum or even come close to the trees by 10 feet, they explode. What I've learned before: the shrapnel of a grenade will be the one to kill you, not the explosion. But those firebombs don't have shrapnel, I don't even see them shake the trees nearby them to indicate that they have a blast wave. I think they're just giving heat and noise. I could even see the ripple of the air near them very vividly from this distance.

The result: every bird flew the fuck outta here. There were so many species, so many I couldn't recognize one I knew among the thousands of them.

When the Spell Card was finally over, the Golem vanishing entirely, everything was now _silent_.

Yeah, that's right. Keep quiet, there are people praying. Do not disturb them.

Foooo…..okay. Stand up. Gotta bring Her out; come on, Holy Spirit. I need you. [Mind extinguishing any flames out there?] She did, and she targeted the scorching spot below me. Same place I was while screaming my head off. Seems the only damage found was this spot, and whoa, man. I'm surrounded in a circular patch of burnt grass.

This sure is one way to fuck over Holy Ground. [Hehe…] I turned towards the Cross and inclined my head apologetically, {Sorry for this, Bro.} I might have to leave some holy orbs around here. While I can trust that no Youkai could walk on Holy Ground, they could still screw with me from afar. I'm gonna have to ask Her to patrol this place at a 50 meter radius, just like Reimu's barriers 'round my home.

*growl*

…..

….…..…..about time you've come around. But it struck me odd though…no predator would make a noise when it comes to hunting prey. Whoever this animal is….it's not an ambush predator. Could be trying to scare me off due to trespassing. That sure was a deep growl. Was it a wolf? Whatever, I've dealt with worse. Let's get you out of this place, pooch. This is a place for prayer, neutral grounds that belong to _everybody_ , not something to claim as your personal own. A little fire will make you go away.

I turned my head slowly before I turned my body—

—what the fuck?

What the fuck? What the fuck!? What the fuck!? What The Fuck!? WHAT THE FUCK!? HOW IS THAT THING HERE!? WHAT THE FUCK IS THAT THING DOING HERE IN JAPAN!?

IT'S A MOTHERFUCKING LION!

Not just any lion, but it's a BIG one! It can't be. That thing can't be here! Lion's aren't native here. A forest is not even their best habitat! They can't hunt prey in a forest environment—they can't even climb trees fast enough to catch a monkey! How the fuck is that thing here!?

This fucking guy….he's almost as big as a fucking car, almost larger than a Kodiak bear. Gold fur so shiny it even _glinted_ against whatever light that hit it. His mane was something else entirely, it was pure _red_. Unlike the lions I've seen on TV, this big one was _clean_. He had no dirty spots on his face, his plumage isn't even rugged or rough, it's slick and smooth-looking as my hair. His eyes were a bright yellow, and they did not look friendly.

If the Nemean Lion ever existed, then I'm seeing it now.

As soon as half his body was into the clearing, his other half still within the tree line, another growl erupts behind me.

ShiiiiiiiIIIT! THERE'S _TWO_ OF THESE FUCKERS!?

I did my best to never look agitated, making sure I don't trigger any attack instinct they naturally had. The lion didn't move, merely sizing me up from his spot, so I slowly side-stepped, making sure I don't get sandwiched by these—

The one behind me is charging!

I faced the other predator and JUMPED as soon as it pounced towards me. [HA! SHIT!] HOLY SHIT! I NEARLY GOT SWIPED BY THOSE FUCKING CLAWS!

OOF!

HOLY SHIT! HOLY SHIT! I JUST DIVED OVER A FUCKING LION! OH SHIT! OH SHIT! HOW DO I GET OUT OF HERE!? RUNNING IS POINTLESS! THEY COULD JUST OUTRUN ME! HOW!? HO—

Wait, Holy Fire! I could use holy fire! It could incapacitate the—

* **ROOOAAAR!** * SHIT, IT'S CHARGING AGAIN!

[ **GAAAHHAAAAGGHH!** ] GET UP! GET UP! GET UP! GET UP YOU FUCKING IDIOT! STOP SLIPPING AND GET THE FUCK UP! OH SHIT! SHE'S POUNCING AGAIN!

ROLL!

*BAK!* HOLY FUCKING SHIT, I HEARD IT _SMASH_ THE FUCKING GROUND WITH ITS PAWS!

* **ROAAAAR!** * OOOOH FUCKING GEEZ! **THESE THINGS ARE FUCKING _SCAAAAARRYYYYY_!**

HOLY FLAMMENWERFER TO YOUR FUCKING FACE! [ **GET THE FUCK AWAY FROM ME!]** HOLY FUCKING SHIT, I SOUND LIKE A FUCKING LITTLE GIRL!

YES! YES! IT'S STAGGERING BACKWARDS! YEAH! BACK AWAY YOU FUCKING BITCH! YOU CAN'T MATCH UP TO THE LORD'S POWAAAAAH!

Quickly rising up to my feet while both hands kept blowing the flamethrower to keep her down, I slowly advanced forward as she slowly backed away into the tree line. Yes, back off! I would've used the real flames but I don't wanna burn _this_ place apart! This is my place to pray, and I'm not destroying it for _your_ sakes!

Spell Card. Yes! Gotta use the one!

" **«HOLY SPIRIT»** " I instantly felt warmth swarming across my entire form, destroying all of my fear and filling me with zeal. **"«LET THE FIRE** —GHUA!"

The Nemean Lion smashed into my side, sending me to the ground rolling and making me unable to cast the Spell Card. The collision alone was painful, something that _big_ hitting me could've broke bone! Miraculously, I only felt my ribs get winched. Better than having them shattered.

Now my panic has reawakened, sending me again into the dose of adrenaline as soon as my disorientation was gone. The lion that rammed me was at the edge of the clearing eyeing me, the other lion, a _white lioness_ , was charging again with a roar. For the last time, surely.

[ **FUCK OFF!** ] My emotions were a mess. I couldn't stop the paranoia and hysteria rolling around my mind. My state of mind was in a _seismic_ shock. I was no longer thinking. Instead of the holy flamethrower, I instead let out the St. Elmo's Pillar.

And I _missed_. My aim was true, but the lion _swerved_ out the way.

As soon as the lioness lacerated my outstretched left hand with a vicious swipe, leaving two lines of deep wounds as the focus of my magic was cut off, shutting down the fire pillar, I knew that I was about to die.

And I suffered tunnel vision, seeing nothing else but the beast that'll kill me. The roaring face of a lioness, giant teeth lining its jaws from up to down ready to sink into my throat. She slammed a paw with outstretched claws into the shoulder of my newly-enchanted shirt, poking but not piercing through it. It didn't stop it from hurting like a bitch, I even felt it sinking into a _gap_ _in the bones_ underneath my skin and muscle. I held my arms up, not even hoping that it'll stop her jaws from coming close or even take my left hand instead of all of me at that point, because I know that it's hopeless to stop an animal. Whether she takes my arm or not, I'm gonna fucking die here.

Animals have evolved in order to kill, and a human who have evolved to be civilized could not hope to match. This lion's blue eyes bore into me, and now she's rearing her head back, ready to take my arm or rip my face off.

Suddenly….I was suddenly blinded by a flash of bright white light.

…..no, I was not blinded. I was looking at something that was glowing bright, and was not able to blind me at the same time. The pressure on my right shoulder was gone, I couldn't see the lion anymore.

I watched it all happen right in front of me as I lie on the ground.

It was a bright and glowing humanoid, tall enough to outmatch Yuugi, and it was basically nothing but made of pure white light. But certain details were clear: it had worn long robes, including a headdress that hid the hair, and it had wings. _Six_ wings. They were **gigantic** as they were fully spread outwards, each one nearly touching the edge of the clearing, and it was _screaming_ in a high-pitched tone. It was at a frequency that could've rendered me deaf or explode my ear drums, but I wasn't hurt. There was no discomfort. Nothing.

I felt _peace_. I was not afraid. Not anymore. It felt like the fear and panic earlier was nothing but a brief episode, a sensation that's easy to forget. I didn't look anywhere, I was captivated at this angelic being who came to save me.

It continued to scream without a stop for breath (if it even had any), it was flailing its arms around, but unlike the Golem that did it violently, it had the grace of a ringmaster cowing a lion with its whip. Staying with the image, it had long tethers lashing out of its fingers, whipping the ground around me with a very audible _snap._ Its giant wings remained spread out, almost angled towards the lion to appear imposing or intimidating.

It never moved away. It stayed hovering above me, guarding me.

It suddenly rounded on its back, the light of its wings getting brighter and brighter as its shrill screaming rose higher in pitch, whipping at something above my head. I looked up and it was the Nemean Lion being forced to back off by the many glowing whips striking the ground before it, creating thin trenches on the grass. The beast didn't roar, but it took the quick message that as long as the being of light is here, I am off-limits. So it ran away, out of the clearing and into the forest, followed by the lioness.

 _Yeah, keep running_.

The angel slowly floated to the side of my prone form. With arms that belonged to a giant woman, it placed a hand on my opposite hip. Unlike the Holy Spirit and her fires, I _felt_ it. The hand was _solid_ , _tangible_ , I could feel the shape of its hand and the amount of pressure placed. Its other hand slowly scooped me up from the back, making my body shift upwards and I was gently pulled up to my feet.

Gracefully, it knelt before me, folding its wings behind it, now making her seem…small, life-sized. I just realized that it's a _she,_ and she really isn't a giant at all, she's just taller than me by a single foot. Then it finally clicked to me:

This was the Holy Spirit Herself. She looks exactly like the representation I've had for Her in mind last Sunday. Don in long robes that Mother Mary wore, cloak and headdress included, and Her pure white body was slowly regaining color, returning into the image of a colorful night sky. Just the way I designed Her to be. Not a trace of darkness was found in Her, only a mixture of many colors that side-scrolled gently across her entire form.

Hesitantly, I reached for Her hand that hung on Her side. To my surprise, I could _touch_ Her, _feel_ Her. I could even interlock fingers with Her. Smiling over this, euphoria steadily filling me just being in touching contact with my Guardian Spirit, I said to her, [Thank You.]

With Her free hand, She reached for my head and pulled me close to nudge where Her mouth would be towards my forehead. She didn't have lips to pucker, but Her warmth is enough. After that, She parted our interlocked fingers and pulled me close for a tight embrace, my face buried into Her warm, cottony chest.

I was crying. I literally couldn't stop crying. I'm hugging the closest thing that is Jesus and God, right here, in my arms. This is something I could never hope to have happen to me Outside, _never_. It'll never happen. People Outside **can** feel the love of Christ, but have they ever _touched_ Him? _I'm_ the lucky one here. I'm actually hugging my Guardian Spirit, and I could feel all of her emotions: She loved me. She adored me. She prized me. She treasured me. I was the whole world to Her. I was _everything_ to Her.

I have never felt so much love before. _Never_. Even if every mother in the world would combine their love together, they still wouldn't match up to this. The Holy Spirit loved me unconditionally, no question. She simply _does_. For all the things I've did, She still loves me. I have hurt, harmed, stolen, cursed, and even _killed._ Yet She didn't care about that. She only cared about me, _me_ alone. That's all that mattered to Her.

I'm so full of love I could die happy right now. I want to stay here forever….

…..…..

…..…..…..…..…..

…..…..…..…..…..…..…..

…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..what the?

What? What? Huh!?

What the fuck happened!? WHa-what?!

The fuck?

…..O-okay, I'm confused…..I'm standing at the Place of Worship…..and what? What am I doing here?

I-I mean I know why I'm here, I'm supposed to pray here for today before I go to the village to get a job but…what happened?

….Why do I smell copper?

Hold on, why does my arm sting so much—

[ **WAAAAGH!** ] WHAT THE FUCK HAPPENED TO MY LEFT ARM!?

~~~~~ « ҉ » ~~~~~

Reimu didn't mind the pillar of fire that shot into the sky earlier, she didn't give a damn about a hulking humanoid on fire shooting danmaku and bombs in every direction around the nearby forest just moments ago, but this time she couldn't ignore the sight that graced her wide brown eyes from the torii archway.

Eman Letitia, heaving in breath from the trek up the stairs, was holding his lacerated left arm with his free right hand. He was bleeding a bloody mess, barely suppressing the drips on the cobblestone floors with his grasp around the open wounds. Despite his predicament, however, he was smiling awkwardly and sheepishly, even his pale face was visibly flushed in embarrassment, as if he had done something she specifically told him not to do.

"Um…" His voice remained steady and nonchalant as always, slightly raised so she could hear him from his distance. "…may I once again request for a little bit of assistance?"

The tea that slipped out of her grasp and scalded her thighs in her seiza position was enough to snap her out of it. As she was yelping and cursing at the stain on her skirt, she did not miss the fact that Eman was laughing his ass off at her mishap.

~~~~~ « ҉ » ~~~~~

The artificial cave was impressively wide, Dispatcher mentally admitted. From what she can smell, the strongest minerals were uprooted from the deep earth and were reshaped into pillars to hold up the cavern ceiling that reached heights of 50 feet from caving in. There were no stalagmites or stalactites, and the ground was as smooth and even as the surface of a grassland. There were no light sources besides the hidden opening she and Queen slipped through to enter, and they have left the entrance long ago, venturing further into the imperceptible darkness.

As transcendent beings, they were above the use of eyesight and echolocation.

After a long venture that lasted for nearly 12 hours, Dispatcher and Queen finally reached the end of the artificial cave, nothing more than a smooth wall that curved upwards to the high ceiling. For once, Dispatcher found a different detail besides pillars and earth: there was an elevated part of the cave near the wall, raised upwards like a stage.

And there was a human-shaped form knelt atop it, motionless and facing the wall. She nearly thought it was a giant cobra at first, but quickly deducted that it was merely wearing a human fur called a 'cloak' with a wide hood, making the entire figure ambiguous in physique. The Japanese character of 'Pride' was strangely but elegantly inscribed at the back of the hood.

Dispatcher was quick to be suspicious. For one thing, the figure carried the scent of driftwood, carrying the mark of being _ancient_. She didn't smell flesh, anything in particular that belonged to the living. Whoever this stranger was, it clearly wasn't a living being in essence. Just like Youkai.

Queen did not seem concerned, gliding towards the knelt stranger without any sign of caution. Stood just before the edge of the stage, her tranquil and dulcet voice echoed throughout the entire silent cavern. "You must be the Adviser that was called for service?"

The 'Adviser' turned its hooded head just slightly to the left, a mere 10 degree turn, but it was enough indication that the Queen was heard. "Indeed I am." The voice was smooth, youthful, and ambiguous in gender. "And you must be the Queen he so boasted about."

"That is correct." The Lioness replied, "I am his mate, permanently his in life and in death."

"Hmm." In grace that nearly matched a snake raising its body upwards to square against a predator, the Adviser stood up sophisticatedly and turned face towards them.

Dispatcher discovered that this stranger had the face of a human underneath the black hood, a pale complexion mixing the features of both feminine and masculine that it's impossible for her to identify if the individual was either male or female. The smell of ancient driftwood does not helps matters either. Plants don't have genders.

"It seems his boasting is not farfetched. You _are_ beautiful, far above the standards of the humans in this land and ones Outside." The Adviser's androgynous voice resonated once again, the smooth inflexion gracing Dispatcher's ears like a melody.

"I thank you for your compliments." Queen bowed to the hermaphrodite in gratitude, then gestured to the short girl beside her. "I introduce to you the new servant. A temporary enforcer to Lady Yakumo Yukari named Dispatcher."

As soon as the Adviser's jade eyes turned towards her, there was the fire of disgust and loathing that Dispatcher did not miss. Their lips curled into a malicious sneer, an unsettling hiss echoing around the caves as they seemingly took a sharp inhale of breath. "I seeeeee." The dragged bowel nearly sounded like a shrill growl, "That pompous cur's ego knows no bounds that he would acquire another servant to do his will instead of his own _fucking_ paws because it is **beneath him**."

Dispatcher immediately growled at the stranger who would dare assume the intentions of the King.

"You are mistaken." Queen's voice remained even and calm, her honeyed voice unwavering at the words said about her husband. "She is initiated into ascension and service due to my will and no one else's."

The Adviser didn't turn their eyes away from Dispatcher even as he/she was spoken to, taking stock of her form from up to down with very calculating eyes that intermingled with the malice in them. "Another _Chimera_ , I see. And one that's of One Mind." With gracefulness that perfectly matched Queen's movements, they _glided_ towards the short woman, cloak dragging across the smooth cavern floors without any sound of footsteps reaching supersonic ears. As soon as they were in arm's reach with her, the hermaphrodite suddenly grabbed her jaw in a vicious motion with a black gloved hand and forced her to come practically face to face with him/her. " _Fascinating_. This _cub_ seems to be taking after him, having a head the size of a _boulder_. She even has the same stench as him."

Dispatcher's antagonistic growling was loud enough to become a roar of its own right, strong enough to shake the entire cavern. She was taught to never lash out on anyone, even if insulted unless attacked, to better illustrate herself as a being that's above beast and man. But this infuriating bastard had all the nerve to grab her chin and force her to look straight in his/her eyes, as if she was some Stupid Human that gets forced around by the strongest of their kind. His every movement and all the words he said basically drove her frustrations all the way to the boiling point that she wanted to murder him straight away.

She tried to pull away, hoping to subtly shred their fingers with her teeth in the motion, serving as the _lightest_ payback she could give for having her identity as the Perfect Hunter being compared to something that's _visible_ and _detectable._ Instead of removing herself from their grasp, she ended up _pulling_ the Adviser with her, making their bodies smack together and furthering the contact between their faces. She was very up-close to the domineering flare of their jade eyes, their noses colliding and she could practically taste the venom dripping out of their words. "Ha! This Nine Headed Cat _actually_ thinks she's _perfect_! She's not even above _Pride_! Look at her! She can't even control her emotions! She's boiling with rage! She's supremely _obese_ with self-importance! This _girl_ is no different than that _Fuck_ of a Lion!"

Dispatcher couldn't take it anymore.

She threw away all her subtlety, all her capabilities, as well as her skill and finesse when she finally lashed out, thrusting a claw that moved quicker than any light towards the hermaphrodite's chest, hoping to rip the heart out and splatter it on the surface of the cave's wall.

"Oh…" The Adviser was suddenly behind her, stroking her extended arm as if they were feeling the texture of a sculpture. "….so fast it outpaces even light itself."

To her shock, her face was suddenly pushed into the ground with enough force to create a crater, sending rocks to fly in multiple directions. She wasn't hurt in anyway but something else was horribly mutilated within her. "….yet why did you _miss_ me? Could this mean that you aren't so perfect like you think you are? Could it mean that despite all the Nine Minds that constitute your own to turn you into something beyond the concept of natural reality, you still cannot hit me, who is of wood and bark?"

Roaring a storm, her entire second spine that was her tail unsheathed itself from her back and began lashing at everywhere. The intensity of her strikes were so violent it created a violent sandstorm in the cavern, the temperatures of the air rising up merely by the speed of her bony appendage and causing a cave-in in certain areas.

Despite this, she wasn't able to hit the Adviser. They were too _fast_. Faster than _her_. They simply stood afar from the chaos, laughing at her with their narrowed eyes and malicious leer.

The indignance of it all made her rage become nigh-uncontrollable, and as this cannot stand for her pride as the fastest among _all_ living things, she decided to simply damn it all. She will _not_ be denied. She destroyed her physical body; bone, sinew and tissue melting, crumbling, reshaping, and _destroying_ itself. Her true body, the unnatural body, the unspeakable body—the monstrous form that cannot grace the minds of man and beast has risen out of her feeble flesh. Concept of space and time completely violated, her gargantuan form fitting the limited space of the cavern, her murderous tail causing the entire ground to melt, opening the core to the earth, she—

"Child?"

Dispatcher was snapped awake. For the second time, her orange eyes were wide in complete shock and disbelief, unable to comprehend what was in front of her. Queen, concern and worry crossing her features, placed a finger below her chin tenderly. When she looked around her, she realized that _nothing_ had changed. She had lost control and lashed out at everything, but everything in the cavern was at the same state before she released her true body.

For the first time as a transcendent being, she started questioning what was real.

"You were becoming agitated," Queen remarked, peering closely at her face. "And your shell began falling apart on its own. What happened to you?"

Internally gasping, Dispatcher looked down on herself and realized that she was still in her human body, free of any signs that she broke it apart due to her own wounded pride. But her left arm had formed into a monstrosity, a mixture of obsidian texture, raptor claws, and the anatomical structure of a dragon. The right side of her head had grown three horns and a _wing_. Her second spine was hanging from the back of her head, waving in a hypnotic sway while the end rattled side to side, causing any sound to become distorted.

A sly chuckle broke the silence, coming from confused directions thanks to Dispatcher's tail. The latter turned her eyes to the artificial stone stage and saw the Adviser, still in the same position they were before stepping down to ridicule her to the point of murder. "She still has much to learn as a divine species."

The Lioness turned to him/her, then turned to the short girl. After a moment of silence, realization flashed across her enchanting blue orbs and faced the Adviser again, "You forced her into an illusion."

Another chuckle, one that wasn't any malicious. "He boasted of your intelligence, it did not disappoint." They nodded slowly in approval, "If I can destroy the pride of man-made gods, then it will be no trouble for me to bruise a chimera's self-importance."

Queen had enough patience to let such a transgression done to her servant/child pass. Dispatcher was having none of it, however, growling even more to show that she will definitely kill him/her if it ever happened again, her increasingly frantic tail causing the temperature to rise, bothering no one. "That's what you can do? You destroy _pride_?"

"Not just destroy, I can _devour_ it too." Their voice did not hint a boast, only a mere statement of the fact. "Vanity, immodesty, conceitedness, arrogance—so long as you carry none of them, I will bring even the haughtiest king to the pigsty by your command." They stepped down from the artificial stage, practically floating in motion as they glided towards Queen and bowed humbly before her. " _Oh ye who is without pride, I shall serve and accomplish thy will_. What is your command?"

Dispatcher wanted to let out the command to 'commit suicide', but she could only sneer and growl subtly, hiding her misshapen anatomy underneath the shell of her human body. This could only mean that she will have to work alongside them, and she will _never_ enjoy even the slightest second the sooner they are alone together.

"Your service will be appreciated." Queen acknowledged, gesturing the Adviser to rise up. "The task I have for you will be beyond the capabilities of any man, can you truly hold up to our expectations?"

"I am no man nor beast, my Queen." They rose up, practically matching in towering stature as the Lioness. "I am nothing but wood and lumber, my capabilities are many."

The aura of elegance and grace disappeared from Queen's form, the demeanor of authority that stood above all creation began to emanate out of her. She merely stood still, staring back at the Adviser's eyes, but Dispatcher was quick to see the subtle shift of the Lioness's deportment. She instinctively bowed her head in the presence of the Supreme Alpha. "As we herald our advent to my Sweet Master's Paradise, I _ask_ that you plague the land, but never to the extent that it cannot be mended. Let the suffering you bring to the inhabitants be bearable."

"Plague…you say…." The Adviser contemplated the command, brow slightly creased in thought. "Hmm…." He/she turned around, facing away from the Queen to ponder over it carefully. The Lioness gave him/her all the time they needed, likewise Dispatcher, and waited. As five hours have finally passed, allowing night to arrive outside the cavern, they turned around once again, and the two females were graced with a new sight.

What was once a loose-fitting dark cloak was now a completely snug wardrobe, hugging his/her form to the point that they practically shrunk from a once-baggy robed form. Their physique had been ambiguous, now it was known that they actually had a slim build, neither masculine nor feminine, neither lanky nor muscular. The once baggy sleeves shrunk, morphed into a stretchy material that gripped the arms tightly, ending with grey leather gloves that resembled claws at the fingertips. A belt was worn above the hip, exposing a slim waist. A long slit is now present at the lower front of his attire, the slight crack in-between exposing tightfitting pants of jet black leather, ending with pointy black steel-toed shoes.

The most prominent feature was the dark crow mask obscuring the Adviser's face, reducing any visible flesh into concealment, not even hair is visible underneath the large hood. The material of the face wear was unidentifiable, neither steel nor plastic, the smell of aged driftwood increasing its ambiguity. The beak was particularly sharp in its slanting shape, no longer than 20 inches from the face. Two round clouded ocular lenses are found in the place of eyes, and Dispatcher could see that it was not made of conventional glass.

With a new state of wear, the Adviser's air of mystery has developed to higher levels, the stillness of their form and lack of breathing further contributed to the enigma. No visible emotion, life, or even expression, it practically made them resemble a statue. Or a corpse. An uncanny corpse that stood perfectly upright.

In a voice that was lowered in octave to the tiniest extent, reverberating, soft, but maintaining the silky smooth and youthful diction that ever came close to be identified as male, _he_ finally replied to Queen's command five hours ago. His body never made the slightest movement as he spoke, the gravely intonation of his speech only made him more frightening.

" _That can be arranged_."


	26. Take a Deep Breath

I wonder if people living outside the village suffer the same bullshit as me everyday. If not, I wanna know how they get by.

Successive close-calls with death in the span of two days and I barely got a moment to go back to the village again. This is the second time I woke up in a bad manner, fresh from an attack. Fucking hell….where's Hercules when you need him? I sure as hell don't wanna meet him right now but I'd like him to go through one of his labors again and kill that motherfucking lion.

*Whistle*

Whistling the time away wasn't really my top choice to do when it comes to what to do when lying on a hospital bed while not wearing a shirt but at least it'll tell people passing by the hallway outside that sliding door that I'm awake now. I wanna see the doctor who dressed up this arm masterfully and thank him or her cordially. Would be sleeping right now but I slept in and out, like, I don't know, 5-7 times already, and it's already 1 in the afternoon.

Lost all the energy to go back to sleep now, if that's even a thing. It's a big guarantee that I'm never gonna be sleeping tonight until I tire myself out by some other means, and it's not gonna be dancin' the night out. This arm's been stitched up while I was passed out, a certain level of pressure might just open it up and mess up the thread. Buuuut, I do have the chance to experiment, which doesn't need physical effort but a good brainstorming.

I think that sounds nice.

Alrighty, it's settled: I'm gonna explore some more uses on Holy Fire tonight. Make some more Spell Cards too, and I'm gonna do it in front of a bonfire while some holy orbs float around the premises like big fat fireflies. Not sure if I wanna mess around with the magic fires though, something could go horribly wrong with a wound in the arm like this. The fires might just seep out of it….Egh, nasty.

Thank goodness Reimu had medical equipment ready when she dressed the wound, and not the traditional ones like I thought. She actually had modern medicine: antibiotics, betadine, gauzes and bandages, even the medical kit was modern-made. I asked how she got them and she said that it came from the technologically advanced 'Lunarians' in the Hospital in the Bamboo Forest.

I can see it now from here, but that A/C does not look like our own from Outside. It's small as an Ipad but it's strong enough to chill the room. I've turned it to maximum as I slid the window open, looking out the window that presented a grassy yard with the bamboo tree line.

And there's rabbits frolicking about in the trimmed grass. Haven't seen those critters in a while. When I began whistling due to getting bored, they started huddling together just outside to listen. Cute little things, especially when their ears and noses twitched.

I've lost more than enough blood when I reached the shrine, keeping up a calm face was slightly difficult in front of Reimu without showing that you're about to drop due to bloodloss. She and I knew we need to hurry to the hospital, but how could we do that when the place is not even that close? It's not like Reimu could carry me all the way there.

Luckily, Marisa happened to have arrived at the right time. I got on to her broom and she blasted us off as fast as possible as soon as we gave her the shortest version of what happened: 'I got attacked by a lion'.

As soon as we reached the forest full of bamboo, she said that we'll go on foot instead of flying in. The hospital is _very_ hidden as she had told me before, and she strictly told me to _never_ separate from her, because people never find their way out without the proper help. Not even she knows how to navigate it. So she hollered for a girl named 'Mokou', a person who acts as the local guide and escort in the place.

It took a while for the person to come by, and it was surprising that she was one of the people who was at the party last Saturday. Baggy pants girl. And all that extremely long ashen hair she had was very jarring to look at, especially up close, dragging across the dirt without the slightest fuck given in the least. Following after her in a sprint alongside Marisa was simple, but maintaining my balance was not. _Every_ single bamboo we passed by was leaning diagonally, and it messed up my equilibrium very easily.

At some point though, I passed out. Right behind Marisa. The dressing on my arm was starting to bleed, _bad_ , making me lose more blood, driving me to quick exhaustion and loss of consciousness. My heart sure was pumping fast on that sprint. I apparently forgot to hold my patched-up arm up to make sure the blood doesn't seep out.

Thankfully, they got me to the hospital just fine. Was really groggy when I woke up though, but after periodical sleeps, I was now robust and able….maybe a little. I won't be able to run or jog once I get out of here.

When I didn't see any blood transfusions plugged to my wrist, I wasn't surprised. O-negative blood is not that easy to come by.

That basically tells me to act carefully next time, avoid violence as much as possible and prevent further injury from coming unto me because there won't be any blood donor out there with the same blood as me to keep me alive. I didn't stick to that line of thought before but I guess it's gonna get important starting today.

Humans aren't gonna be the only people I'll be dealing with. Some misplaced wildlife are gonna be a problem as well, apparently. Seriously though, how did that fucking lion survive out here? How'd it catch prey? How'd it survive winter? How it'd it even live long enough to grow that _big_?

Geez…..fucking Gensokyo, still manages to surprise me.

*Kachak*

Hmm?

Well, hello, pretty nurse. The doctor happened to be that woman with long and beautiful silver hair done into a big braid talking to Yukari last Saturday. Her face is not even that bad too, sharp and very easy on the eyes. Never had grey eyes looked so appealing before.

Oh, and Reisen the Rabbit Girl's with her too, holding a note pad.

I nodded in greetings, smiling casually as I crossed my legs lotus-style atop the bed. "Hello, Doctor. Hello again, Reisen." Wasn't expecting you to be a nurse around here when you were in that suit you wore at the party.

"Nice to see you again too, Mr. Eman." That's kind of you to say.

Braids hummed in intrigue, "You sound pretty mellow for a man that was nearly eaten by a lion, if Marisa was to be believed."

"My only complaint is the lack of a second pillow to hug." Especially one that's fat and poofy, makes me fall asleep like a baby, even get happy dreams from it too, none of the rape and murder stuff happening at the moment. "If I were to assume: did Marisa add bluster besides the part that I was slashed by a lion?"

Her lips rose up to a slight smirk, "Would it surprise you if she had?"

…..

…..…..

"….what did she say?" I swear, if she said something completely unrelated….

"She said that you tried to wrestle it while trying to bite its testicles." Reisen informed.

Bam! Punch the nightstand! [ _Bitch_.] Cue a faceplam, resting an elbow atop my right thigh. I swear I'm gonna fucking murder you, Marisa.

"Do not worry, we know better than to believe her." She assured as she stepped up closer, "The lacerations on your arm weren't deep so it'll get better in a couple of days, maybe a week or two."

"Where is Marisa? I'd like to thank her efforts to bring me here with a punch to the face."

She harrumphed at that in amusement, "Even if she was nearby, I would not let you strain yourself. That lion had very nasty bacteria and even poisons in its claws due to scratching trees, and it seeped into your system very quickly when you and Marisa were running all the way here."

…..oh dear…

If there's one thing you should do about getting poisoned in the bloodstream, it's to not struggle, otherwise the flow of blood will quicken, sending the poison all over your body, making you very susceptible to very horrible symptoms, if not death.

"Don't worry. I've already administered an antidote so you'll be fine." Oh thank God. "It's a bit of a surprise that you feel alive and active. I expected you to be a little dizzy from the antidote and all the blood you lost. From your dosage, it will take a day before the antidote fully expels the poison out of your body."

"I do not feel inclined for physical activity, if that's a good substitute to dizziness. And my ribs ache if I twist at a certain angle." It's probably the Holy Spirit again, doing Her thing in keeping me safe while I'm passed out. "I lost the mood for any willingness to do what I'm supposed to do today as well. Finding employment, that is."

"I won't tell you how to live your life but try to take a job that doesn't involve heavy exertion for a while. Your arm and ribs need to heal first."

"I'm aware. I'm aware." This ain't the first time I've been in a hospital getting stitches. "Since I am now alive and awake, is it okay if I head home now?"

"First things first." She said, heading to the table beside my bed and pouring blue liquid into a small cup from a bottle. Afterwards, she extended it to me, "We'll have to examine you, and have a bit of a long discussion."

"Hmm." I took the cup and sniff its contents. Smells kinda sweet, "What is this?"

"Something to energize you and quicken the healing process of your arm." She answered, "The conversation we'll be having is going to be a long one. A _very_ long one. I don't want you losing interest due to drowsiness in the middle of it."

Really now…? Something tells me that something's going on, but it doesn't say if it's a good thing or not.

Hmm, whatever. [Right.] I then drank the thing whole. Gulp, okay. That was very tasty. Place the cup back to the bedside table, there we go. "Okay. What is next?"

"The usual basics. I rarely had the chance to examine you Outsiders, and I've been wanting to ever since your little show at the Hakurei Shrine." She told, then inclined her head in greetings. "My name is Yagokoro Eirin, by the way. The Doctor of the Clinic here at Eintei Mansion. Just so you know, this isn't the first time you've been here."

~~~~~ « ҉ » ~~~~~

My memories about it has been hazy over the last few days but the one part that I…um, 'died' at the Scarlet Devil Mansion and lost an arm, I was instantly brought here to be fixed up.

But that led to later confusion, especially to Doc Eirin. Due to my current state at the time: possessed, broken, and horribly damaged, there were certain outcomes that were supposed to be inevitable but actually got averted.

I was not supposed to come back human, but I did.

I wasn't supposed to have a left arm, but I did.

I wasn't supposed to have pale skin anymore, but I did.

I was even told that I was possessed by more than one demon at the time, which should destroy my identity or sense of self, but it did not happen.

Overall: I came back as myself, down to the last cell.

The only explanation I could offer in my knowledge was that I got remade, the catalyst being God, and that it wasn't the first time it happened to me.

She _did_ believe me (which was shocking because I didn't expect her to) but she said that it should be _impossible_ for each to happen all at once. To rebuild a human body with a corrupt mind and soul mended back to its original state at a hundred percent was something that only the highest gods could do. Exasperated, I told her that it's the all-powerful God who did it, no other explanation besides that. If I could offer a better explanation, I would have done so already. But I was lacking, so that's all I could offer.

We then eventually went though some very thorough examination. All were benign, nothing involving a lot of needles and cutting me open but _very_ thorough. She tried to confirm how human I really am, what differs my physique from an average human, how my body metabolizes food, etc.

I daresay she was getting a little too into this thing, pretty sure she's using methods that were supposed to examine a fucking _leviathan_ , not a human. She acted very professional the whole time though, keeps me calm the whole while, but I could tell that she was _very_ hungry to know what makes me tick.

She even employed some magic in the fray, especially towards my left arm. She wanted to know how it either reattached itself or grew back another arm at the time I lost it on the same night but my answer's the same: I don't know. I was passed out, just like the first time it happened when I had broken bones all over me. She did a blood test on me and was able to confirm that I have Holy Blood. She found that out due to the fact that each of my blood cells was coated with tiny quantities of divine energy.

In her perspective, I'm practically a _god_ in human form.

I was very quick to laugh…. _hard_. Admittedly, my laugh was so loud it even drew attention from the door and rabbits from the window. The majority that were from the door were smaller Youkai rabbits, all kids instead of teenager-nearing-young-adulthood like Reisen here, one that stuck out the most was the one with black hair and lop rabbit ears, who was taller than the rest. She had _wisdom_ in her red eyes unlike the others behind her, which were nothing but childlike.

As soon as my laugh ran out, I corrected her and said my body _contains_ a god, which can explain the divine coating on my blood cells. If it's a possibility: maybe _all_ Christians had this kind of anatomy.

Vessels of the Holy Spirit, each of us.

Eirin just brushed me off and continued with the examination of my body. We even went far as to test my manipulation and control of my powers, both magical and holy. I was slightly cautious with presenting Holy Fires to her, given how powerful it is, but she assured that any knowledge obtained in this room will not go anywhere outside of it. Everything will be confidential, as the Word of the Doctor. Plus, she will not use what she has learned for anything malicious. If anything, she'll use it to create better, stronger medicine.

I'll just let the Holy Spirit fill very little power as possible in one presentation, just to be safe. And so, I let her see it, starting with the fiery figure of the Holy Spirit standing right in front of her before shifting into a holy orb. After that, I just did a little show, starting by making Her take several shapes like animals, birds, and even an outline of me, then I ended it by making Her coat the _entire room_ , leaving some standing room around both Reisen and Eirin's feet before seeping back into me.

After all that, the one thing she has to say was a fascinated 'Impressive'. She doesn't sound so…surprised, she said that like an acknowledgement. Does that mean she has seen greater powers like it? At least Reisen looked understandably in awe.

And to my shock as she said it to me, the Doctor here is apparently old enough to watch Humanity start out as apes. Couldn't believe her. Would not believe her. Hard to believe her….but I actually believed her. And she happened to be the creator of the Lunar Society, a civilization on the motherfucking MOON(!), equally hidden from the Outside World like Gensokyo. Basically, I'm standing right next to a fucking GOD, AKA Yagokoro-Omoikane! _Fortunately_ , it's hard to see her as such, not to mention hard to believe, considering that she acts more doctor than deity, down-to-earth like one too.

There's gods and monsters, now there's Ancient Civilizations that left the earth due to how ugly the humans were.

Apparently, the fucks in the Moon didn't like us just for being _alive_ and about to _die_ , calling it impurity. Not to mention inferior in regards to technology, very comparable to stone agers. So they took up to the Japanese concept of impurity _really_ hard, thinking that death is a disease. Well, _fuck you_ , Lunarians. If you don't like us, stay the fuck up there. I don't wanna live forever like you morons. That'll just be _sad_ and _boring_.

Thankfully, the Doctor here has learned a lot about humans when she moved in here a millennium ago. We're either not different from each other, or the Lunarians didn't know any better about us. Case being: she'd rather be here than up there.

But she finally found her answer to the questions she were having, which was something she should've known herself (Seriously, Eirin, you live in Gen-fucking-sokyo. _Anything's_ possible now!): it _was_ God Himself that healed me. She assumed that with all the power to create life, it would be no trouble to fix me back.

Geez.

As Reisen was out the door, going somewhere to do something Eirin ordered her to do, Doc had this to say, "When we tried to cut open your shirt, we broke our shears because Marisa didn't tell me that it was enchanted." She remarked, handing over the neatly-folded and re-stitched shirt I was wearing earlier to me. I had been wearing white upper robes in that patient ward.

[Begging your pardon. Was a birthday gift, after all.] If only I had known you understood English sooner, I wouldn't have to put so much effort in pronouncing medical terms in an accent. I'm not that used to speaking in Yen, bro. [So what? Did you dispel it and then cut it off with a scalpel? Or did you simply rip it off me?] Lemme just put it on first, little bit of difficulty due to this fucking arm.

"The first one, but with a second pair of shears." As I finally got my head through the hole, slotting my arms out, she continued, "I also re-enchanted it as well so you don't have to go through the complicated process again."

Oh, that's kind. [Bless you.] Strap the knife holster to my thigh there, and there we go. Can't bring with me the machete when I go to the village. It's just for presentation's sake. Don't wanna freak out my employer with it in my hand, eh? [If you have them, do you have any Vitamin C medicine? Something to increase the immune system?]

"Chewable or pill?"

Well, that was a fast response. And there's chewable too, even for young adults or older? [Chewable.]

She turned and headed for the cabinet, loaded with so many bottles of medicine that don't look like anything back Outside. They even have weird labels, 'Butterfly Dream Pill', 'Nightmare Pill', 'Migraine Repellant'. I can't believe this is even a thing: 'Adrenaline pills'. I want some adrenaline pills.

After taking a bottle with a large C label in it, she handed it over to me, lightly shaking the contents. "Once a day after every breakfast, no more than that."

Oh? [Minding the Overdose, huh?] You did tell me that you could create _any_ medicine, super-effective and without side-effects (as long as you got the ingredients), contributing to being the 'Brain of the Moon', being the smartest of all of Gensokyo at that. It _can_ mean that anything she made can be made lethal if one doesn't know any better about the proper dosage.

"Exactly." Okay, she sounds _snappy_. "I don't want a repeat of some idiot thinking drinking more than one could increase its effectiveness. At least you have better brains than most of the humans I've handled."

….so she thinks we're all idiots, is that what she's saying?

Admittedly, I _can't_ find reason to get mad at that.

If I try to empathize …..she basically _is_ surrounded by idiots. As far as I've seen, this clinic of hers is clearly technologically advanced than all the other houses I've seen _(including_ Yukari's), especially the village. Everybody's stuck in a _primitive_ setting. And stuff around here looked like a few centuries advanced than even Outside. Not to mention that she's bloody _smart._

No joke, I _would_ condescend if I was in her place. I did the same thing at when I was at Rinnosuke-boy's place the first time when we talked about the uses of everyday objects. That guy _really_ needs to know how a fucking blender works!

[Don't worry. I usually see a Doctor in the Outside World so I know what to do with prescriptions.]

"If only the villagers could have the same amount of sense as you." She shook her head, then slumped into a chair. "That'll be 400 yen."

[…..that's…cheaper than I expected.] Even so, I'm not gonna ask questions. Opportunity knocked, you gotta answer as quickly as possible. Just like fighting dirty, take it when you have the chance. With the right amount of coins in my hand….yeah, it's the one. [Here.] Looks like I won't have any lunch later unless I bother going back to my house again.

After taking the handful of coins, she said, "I'll have Udonge escort you back to the Village. No one gets out of the bamboo forest unless you know how to navigate it or you're with someone who does."

[I know. Marisa told me…twice, I think.] Little odd that you refer to the Rabbit Girl by her middle name. What gives? Is something going on with you and her family? [These gotta be tiny pills for a tiny bottle…] Shaking the pill bottle for a bit to hear how many are inside, prolly a hundred, I then slot it inside my pockets. [Expect me again soon. I might wanna donate some universal blood for anybody's benefit.]

"We'll need a thorough testing first." She pointed out, "We're not sure whether you will end up donating Holy Blood or just O-negative blood."

…..oh shit, yeah. [You think you can purge the divine qualities without harming the quality of the blood itself?] We just gotta make sure. Holy Blood _can_ get tainted and make you _very_ susceptible to possession due to its spiritual nature in your body. Remilia said so when she relayed what she's learned from Patch to me.

"We can try." She smiled in assurance. "But we'll leave that for next time. On the other hand," She leaned forward, resting her elbows on her knees and looking at me pointedly in the eyes. "Eman."

I feel a grim air. [Yeah?]

"Tread carefully around Yukari. You get involved with her, nothing good ever comes out of it. Do you understand?"

Even you too, huh?

 _Sigh….._ fuck. I place a palm to my face. I really can't take that advice so easily. It's so difficult, especially when it involves people I respect so much. I look up to her and ask, [What kind of history do you two have?]

"Yukari and I are not exactly the best of friends, Eman." She informed neutrally. "Even if we help each other at times, its only business. Nothing more. Alliances in Gensokyo are rather….bleak."

I click my tongue; Looks like things are still complicated around here, especially in the political area.

I _hate_ politics.

[That's easier said than done, doc. I can't just do that so suddenly.] I said softly.

"I know you have faith and respect for her, but I'm saying this for your sakes." Her expression softened as she said it. " _Don't trust Yukari_. It'll save you a lot of pain."

…..fuck.

I knead my temples in frustration. My instincts were agreeing with her as well, contradicting my emotions and thoughts on the matter. Did I get too gullible at her show of kindness? Was that it? Was that what made me too easy to manipulate?

How am I gonna confront Yukari now the next time I see her?

[I…I'll try.] Emphasis on 'try', because it's gonna take forever to start losing it.

She nodded sympathetically and approvingly. "Good enough."

The door slid open and presented Reisen. "Master. My chores are done, is there anything else you need for me to do?"

"Ah, yes, perfect timing, Udonge." Eirin stood up from the chair and gestured to me, "Escort him back to the village. And give him a free medical kit." She turned to me, "It's possible he doesn't have one at home."

…touché, doc. [No.] I apparently forgot to include that on the list. Damn it.

~~~~~ « ҉ » ~~~~~

"Have you taken note of everything?" Reisen asked Eman as she stood next to him, smothering his nose with the smell of medicine around her form.

[Let's see: disinfectant, elastic bandages, gauzes, collapsible splints, scissors, alcohol, mask and gloves, all-cure antidote, 6 syringes, painkillers, cotton, one-day-per-use fever medicine….and some others I can figure out just by reading the instructions, I'm pretty sure that's everything.] He turned to Reisen, [Don't worry, I know first-aid.] He turned to Eirin, gesturing to the box of first-aid. [This can't be free, right?]

She pointed at the medicine bottles placed neatly at the corner of the medical kit. "The fever medicine and the antidote will cost you 900 yen. Besides those two, you can have the rest for free. Restocks, however, will cost you."

Huffing in resignation through his nose, he fished through his pockets and quickly gave a thousand yen bill to the doctor. [Keep the change. Alright, let's go.] He prompted to the rabbit, closing the medical kit and letting it hang by his good hand.

"Follow me, Eman-san." Reisen turned to Eirin for courtesy's sake, "I'll be back, Master."

[Later, Doc.] Eman thumped his chest lightly with his left fist and waved.

"You two have fun." Eirin said as they walk past the door.

…..…..

…..…..…..…..

…..…..…..…..…..…..…..

Eirin's neutral expression suddenly crinkled balefully as soon as they were no longer in ear-shot. Looking down on her own hand, she let a captured fragment of the Holy Spirit come out of her hand, nothing more than a little ball of light floating above her palm.

"The essence of life belongs to the flesh…..and death comes after life….such is the law of the Earth…" She intoned, watching as the fragment slowly fade away to nonexistence, seeing her unfit to wield its essence. Her eyes hardened grimly. "The Holy Spirit doesn't simply emanate lifeforce, It _is_ Lifeforce itself. If he's not a weapon against the Lunarians like you told me, Yukari, then what is he?"

She wasn't expecting an answer.

"He's _our_ weapon for the ones who are neither dead nor alive. Unlike that celestial brat, he's easier to control."

Eirin clenched her fist, fighting the urge to turn around, whip out her bow hidden underneath the nearby table just in case and let loose an arrow towards the Sage behind her. "What are you talking about?" She asked coldly.

"You will know soon enough." An amused chuckle followed after, "But once they arrive, everyone will realize that he's the better devil to know than _them_."

Eirin turned to look over her shoulder and saw nothing, not even the faint sign of a rift opening over the fabric of reality. She face-forward once again and pinched the bridge on her nose, brow furrowed deeply in frustration for her lack of control over the situation.

"Dammit, Yukari."

~~~~~ « ҉ » ~~~~~

"Oh crap! I forgot it's my shift today! I'll be right back, Mr. Eman!"

And off she goes, bolting off back into the Mansion. Gotta say, love the extra-long violet hair flying behind her. Looks really silky as they fly, wish I could touch them from here.

[Hmm.] I wonder what shift she's talking about. Can it still allow her to escort me back without any trouble? _Sigh_. Looks like I'll have to wait to find out. [How long though? I can wait but what am I supposed to do?]

"Why not cuddle with some bunny bun-buns to pass the time?"

…..

…..…..

…okay, first of all: you scared the hell outta me, Wise Eyes. I didn't even see you sitting there on the veranda when Reisen and I walked out the door. [You understand English too?]

She frowned questionably, "I'm sorry, what? I don't get English."

….um, "Did you understand me speaking in English?"

"Nope." She shook her head with a smile, "That was just a lucky suggestion that perfectly answered what you were probably asking."

…..uh…..huh… [….Right.] I'll just place the medical kit here. Not like I'll be going anywhere just yet. "What is your name, little rabbit?"

"Tewi!" Well, that was amazing: She was just sitting with her bare feet dangling over the veranda's edge and she simply _sprang_ upwards to her feet, spreading her arms widely. "Inaba Tewi, big boss of the rabbits of Eintei!"

And then a cute little thing hops atop my shoe, sniffing the laces. [Hello.] C'mere, you. Let's see: brown fur, white fluff around the neck, and probably a month old or two. Let's not forget its cute little ears as well, flopping downwards instead of upwards. A Holland Lop Bunny! My favorite breed! Let's place you here on the veranda. "She is yours too?"

"Nah," She waved me off, lounging with her head supported by her hand. "Probably some other family's daughter. Not big for a commitment yet."

Okay, I can now confirm that this kid's got a brain mature enough to go into that topic. Not to mention that her inflexion's completely unfitting for a child.

"I was referring to this one being under your rule, but whatever." I then began stroking the little thing's back. She seems to like it, not objecting to it or hopping away. She's even letting me rub her chin.

"So you a vessel of a god?" Tewi asked.

"Did you happen to hear me say it back there?" Me laughing my ass off after being called a motherfucking _god_ would definitely draw attention, especially in a non-soundproof room.

"Yep." She rolled to lie on her front, holding her chin with both hands. "I only see shrine maidens do that kinda thing just for a little bit. Y'know, be their god's puppet for a while and then go back to normal afterwards but you're the first one I've seen that's not a shrine maiden and yet have a god in ya, and _still_ act like yourself."

Hmm…..interesting. "No one has ever achieved such a feat before in your life?" I asked.

"Yiiep again! Not a single one." She smiled again, "Anybody that tries to end up dead or something else really horrible. Anyway, what kinda god you're packing in there, hmm?"

"An all-powerful God of love, if you will." Here, meet a piece of Him yourself. Here's a little ball of light that represents the Holy Spirit, a little bigger than a basketball, even though its quantity is nothing more than 100 ml. "That will be a mere fragment of His Being. Do handle with care, please. I can't guarantee you touching it without injury—"

She touched it.

"Ooh! It's like multi-flavored cotton candy! Except huggable!"

Okay, she's hugging the Holy Spirit to her chest like a stuffed animal as she rolled on her back…holy crap, no way.

Tewi could _touch_ Her.

And she wasn't burning to a crisp like what Reimu told me. Not only that, there was reciprocation in the embrace, in the form of string-like tentacles wrapping around the kid's back and arms.

"Hihi! It's so fluffy! I wanna take it to bed with me and make Reisen beg for it on a sleepover!" She then rose up to her knees to face me, "Hey, can I keep it!? Please!? I gotta show this thingy to the other rabbits too!"

Forget showing it to the li'l things, there's a bunch of 'em coming over right now in a mob, little balls of fur hopping over in a wide variety of colors in their fluff, probably attracted to Her. Not only rabbits, there's also rabbit Youkai, matching the pink dress Tewi wore and varying in hair colors. They only gave me little glances or long stares before focusing on the holy orb their boss was holding.

[You come here.] You, Little Precious, will join your brothers and sisters on the grass. Don't join the Youkai. You'll get stepped on. Don't worry, I'll make another one for all you. [Here you go. Meet your maker.] As I sat lotus-style on the grass, Little Precious in one hand and a holy orb in the other, the other rabbits quickly swarmed me. Despite me being a complete stranger in their territory, they had no objections with my presence and hopped atop my lap, trying to get a sniff on the little ball of light. Holy shit, there's like 20 of these cuties and more. They're fucking heavy.

My face couldn't stop smiling in this fluffy heaven. There were so many rabbits, each one was so cute, even the adults, and they actually look _excited_ to touch the Holy Spirit, like they want to get blessed by Her. Or rather, _Him._ One wasn't enough, not to mention that I might get suffocated via bunny cuddle so I let out 2 extra orbs to pop out of me and roll across the grass, getting swarmed by rabbits.

[Haha! Look at ya'll go.] It's almost like watching a pack of dogs chase after a single tennis ball. A couple adults and bunnies stayed with me, especially Little Precious. So much smooth fur was brushing across my arms as they hopped over it or rested their paws atop them, even one little bunny was sitting atop my bandaged forearm, patiently waiting its turn for a sniff. I didn't mind, it didn't hurt.

My holy orb disintegrated, coating my entire hands with holy fire. The result: the rabbits began scrambling over each other just to rub their heads on my palms. [Hey, hey, no fighting. There's enough for everybody. Sharing is caring, c'mon.] Little Precious was smart enough to post herself behind my hand, rubbing her nose on the knuckles where it is not so crowded. I wiggled my fingers, scratching the furs of whoever was in reach. A black rabbit and a brown rabbit with white paws were lucky enough to get the privilege.

[I wish I could keep one of you.] Then a sad frown crossed my face; _sigh._ [Too bad I'll be a bad keeper. I got better things to do besides care for any of you. You might starve because of me.] I let some holy fire coat the grass like a puddle, no wider than 1 meter. They actually huddled atop it like it's a picnic blanket, pressing against each other to make sure they get whatever space is available. The little ones were lying atop the adults, fitting snuggly in whatever crook they could find.

Whoa, look at that! Their eyes are closed. Not just one but _all_ of them. Rabbits sleep with eyes open, I think for safety reasons, but domesticated ones close their eyes when they're next to those they trust most, especially their owners. This is a rather unusual sight. This could only mean that they actually feel secure next to the Holy Spirit, defying their natural instinct to watch out for danger at all times.

Nothing less from the One Person who designed their evolution blueprints, I guess.

[Hmm….] Oddly though, Little Precious here is not joining in the family cuddle. She's just sitting atop my lap, looking up at me instead of the puddle of holy fire. Lemme bring you close to my face to ask you something, [You don't wanna join in?]

I got no response, which shouldn't be surprising for something that doesn't speak, but the fact that she isn't squirming and instead holding still in my grasp says more than enough. [Okay, I guess I'll cuddle you then.] I give her a little peck on the forehead and press her gently against my cheek. Her soft fur is so wonderful, she's even nuzzling her nose against me as well as affectionate licks. Aw, she loves me. [Yeah, yeah, love you too.]

I wonder if the bunny-master exchange will happen. The one where the master pets the bunny first, the bunny then will pay back the service by licking the master's hand to clean it. The cuties _do_ have the same cleaning habits as cats, hence why they don't smell so stinky.

*rustle*

…well, that's unexpected.

A visitor came by from the thicket next to the tree line of bamboo, and I'm pretty sure this guy's not welcome: a Grey _Wolf_. And boy, he's big, slightly bigger than the ones I accidently encounter back Outside. While I wouldn't be too worried in the presence of a _single_ canine (dealing with a pack is far worse), I am _not_ in the best condition to deal with it at the moment. My winched ribs aren't gonna let me move so efficiently, and this left hand won't do me any favors either, especially in using magic.

While the rabbits did scamper away, hiding under the small porch of the mansion, including Little Precious as she ran inside alongside everybody else, this wolf doesn't look like he was on a hunt for some rabbits. Looks like he's a lot more interested in the glowing balls on the grass.

Look at him go, he's really fixated on the glowing things, completely oblivious to my presence or anything in particular. He didn't even give the rabbits a spare glance when they scrambled. He approached one holy orb tentatively, nose flaring in sniffs whole way.

"Hey! What are you doing here?" To my surprise, Tewi's calling out to him as if she's seeing somebody she really don't want to see at the moment instead of a potential danger to her kind. "You know the rules! No wolves allowed! Your boss and I talked about this!"

Even _animals_ follow rules now?

The wolfo here doesn't seem to be paying attention, already starting to sniff the holy orbs carefully. He batted a paw at it, it _rolled_ across the grass after his touch. He quickly placed a paw atop it to make it hold still, then began sniffing all over it again.

So animals can touch the Holy Spirit too just like Youkai?

I loudly slapped my thigh, trying to gets its attention. When it didn't work, I clicked my tongue and loudly shushed, barking out a guttural [Hagh!] Despite my attempts, he didn't seem to hear them at all. He's even starting to lick the holy ball.

"Could you cut the light off instead, Eman? I don't think he's gonna be listening to anybody while he's with that thingy."

Right.

Finger snap: *snap*

The holy orb was gone, just straight-up vanishing into thin-air, which somehow scared the bejeezus out of him that he yelped and jumped backwards.

[Heh.] That was funny.

And then he finally turned to me, _finally_ noticing my voice.

I pursed my lips; okay, this is slightly bad. His body language was starting to shift, from casual to stiff caution, even his eyes are starting to get really wary. His ears are rearing back, hackles raised in a growl, the tail raised up….okay, he feels threatened. Probably because he just realized he entered someone else's territory and thinks I'm one of the owners sent out to kill the intruder.

Oh no, it doesn't have to go that way, pooch.

I didn't move, staying deathly still as I could without showing any sign of apprehension. Closing my eyes for just a second to think of the Holy Spirit instead of thinking of the situation I'm in, I asked Her to show Herself through my hands. And She did.

I'm not a threat, boy, and I don't mean any harm. Let the Holy Spirit show you that. Look at my hands. Look. You can see Her, don't you?

His growls immediately went silent as soon as he noticed it, his form visibly relaxing and the curious flare in his eyes lit up. He even began to trot closer without the slightest regard of my presence, his muzzle pointed towards the holy orb in my hand. Kneeling myself down to give him easy access, he immediately began lapping it up as I held it.

While he continues showing affection to the Holy Spirit, I posted myself beside him and took the chance to brush my free hand across the fur on his body.

Holy fucking shit, he's _very_ big up close.

Carefully, hoping I don't agitate him due to sudden contact, I gently felt his spine. He was amazingly soft, one would think that living in the woods wouldn't do any favors to your fur in keeping it nice to the human hands.

Slowly, I stroked him from shoulder blade to lower spine. I'm not sure whether he felt it or not, given that he's still fixated on Her, but his big wagging tail was something of an indication. He wasn't swinging it around when he was having a moment with the Holy Spirit. Now wiggling my fingers, scratching his fur, I slowly went up till I reached the space behind his ears. Now, he was hanging his tongue out, absolutely _loving_ the contact. I shifted the holy orb to coat my hands and I began scratching his chin with it.

"Looks like you tamed him." Tewi remarked.

"I don't think so." I replied softly, rubbing his chest while my left hand handles scratching his forehead area. He's really loving it. "Without the Holy Spirit, he might turn on me."

"Why not find out?"

I froze on the scratching, sending a wide-eyed look towards Tewi. "Why?"

"Your thingy's got your scent on it." She informed, holding up the holy ball earlier in her hand that somehow _didn't_ evaporate from the fingersnap. "It could work, y'know? If he smells your scent, pretty sure he'll recognize you as _the_ thingy itself."

…

"You're lying to me, aren't you?" If what you said was the case, why the hell was he hostile when he noticed me after sniffing the ball?

"Ha ha, you got me." Oh, you stupid bitch. I'd throw a fireball at you but I got my hands full. "But seriously, I think it's the best moment. Cut the thingy off and see what happens."

"How so?"

"You're literally right next to him. And you left your scent on him as well his on your hands." She placed the holy orb on her lap, stroke her fingers across it like she was a villain petting a cat. Her mischievous expression that had cunning in her eyes does not help either. "You put it out and he starts getting familiar with your scent, he'll figure out that you really don't mean any harm and that the thingies come from you."

First of all, stop calling it a 'thingy'.

That _was_ a sound reasoning, however. But I still have doubts…and I don't like the look on her face that _seriously_ implies that she expects things to go horribly wrong once I do it.

…..but I have the same line of thought as well, but her saying it just got me even more interested in finding out if it'll actually happen. Besides, I have faith in the Holy Spirit's ability.

But do I really wanna go through with it? I still have concerns for my own safety, after all. And I'm really handicapped from countering a worst-case scenario, not to mention that I'm still at the start of my recovery. I would really embarrass myself when I go back to Eirin's office with fresh new injuries just after getting out.

….…..…..

….…..…..…..…..

….…..…..…..…..…..…..…..

I am _so_ gonna regret this. I seriously am.

Fucking hell, I hate myself!

Ffff-hoooo, okay, here we go.

Left hand scratching behind the ears, the other with holy fires held out in front of his muzzle, which he proceeded to lap up, I asked the Holy Spirit to slowly dissipate. In this fashion, hopefully he'll find the lingering scent of the Holy Spirit on my palm that mixed with my smell and affirm that I am closely related to her, therefore marking me as not a threat.

40% of the flames remain, and I slowly backed away from him, keeping the lit hand held out towards him as I took some distance. He still continued to lick my hand with the same amount of enthusiasm, even as the flames went down to 29%.

11% remains…..okay…..here goes nothing….1%

Cut.

He continued licking a dozen more times on my bare palm, allowing me to _actually_ feel his wet tongue without the warmth blocking any micro-sensation, then afterwards…he slowly stopped. He smelled my hand and turned his eyes to me, literally eye-to-eye with his amber orbs. He was quickly wary, but not to the point of being paranoid. It looked like he was…cautiously questioning me. He is open but still wary. I dare not move, but I did my best to reach out to him simply through eye contact and a soft expression crossing my face.

[….easy boy...] I whispered, barely audible even to myself. But to a dog's ears, they can hear it no problem. " _Tomo_."

 _Friend_.

Slowly, he leaned his large muzzle close to me, nose flaring as he sniffed my face thoroughly. He was close enough to tap my face with his wet nose, even tried to smell my hair. I tried to lean back but he was very persistent in recognizing my smell. While he did, I steadily closed the distance between my right hand and his head. When my fingertips merely tapped his ear, he quickly turned face towards it. My hand flinching backwards at his recoil, I slowly reached for his head again. He sniffed my fingers, proceeding to the palms, then to my wrist, I finally had my hand placed in-between his ears again. A soft patting at first, then I slowly moved my fingers to scratch him.

He then sat down on his haunches, front legs straight, chest puffed out and head held high, nearly making him look really dignified and noble, like a knight. He's nearly taller than me when I'm squatting too. With his change of disposition, I increased the scratching speed. And I am receiving his approval: he isn't complaining, he's leaning up to my hand, and he's even making happy groans.

[Ha!] Holy shit! It worked! [I did it!] I realized joyfully, a happy smile spreading across my face. I turned behind me to address Tewi, "You were right, Tewi. It worked a suc….cess? Tewi?"

Where'd she go?

Oh well, [I guess I'll focus on you then. Mmm..!] Chin scratch….yeah, you like that, big boy? Yeah, you do. Oh yes, you do. [Such a good boy.] Now setting both knees to the grass instead of squatting, relaxing my ankles and making me now taller than him, I began to scratch his chest and his right side. Geez, he's so big I could put my arms around him and still not interlock fingers.

You grey wolves really do take the cake for size. Just look at your fucking head! It's 3 times bigger than my own!

In a battle, you could kick some serious ass. I wanna hear your bark though, would it be the standard woof or the _fucking horrifying_ roar of an Alpha?

I posted myself in front of him and begin scratching his really soft neck, making him hang his tongue in content relaxation. Smiling, I poked his nose with a free hand. [Boop.] Wet nose you got. He licked his nose while I scratched his cheek with an index finger. When I got my face too close, he thought it meant something and started licking my cheek rather timidly. I chuckled lightly and lightly pushed his muzzle down, which was hard as he's got a lot of muscle in that neck. He continued to lick my cheek in a rather platonic speed, an equivalent to a light peck.

I just hope you do not slobber all over my face, boy.

[Ha…c'mere, big guy.] I kneel-walked forward until his head went past my shoulder and I got my arms around his poofy neck, my chest bumping against his own. I scratched his back whenever I can, and he makes happy groans in content. [If I'm gonna seeing start seeing you again, I gotta give ya a name.]

But what's a good name for a big boy like him? Hmm…

[I guess { _Lobo_ } is a good start.] I let some holy fires coat my hands and I began wiping it all over his body. His reaction was glorious: He's panting even more apparent, he rolled to his back and exposed his underbelly to me for a nice rubbing.

The wolf sign of trust. Just makes me so happy.

[Aw, showing your vulnerable spot to me already? Or is the Holy Spirit doing that?] I'm starting to think he loves Her more than me. [Looks like I got myself a rival for your affections.] One human hand and one holy hand, they give the big boy a good rubbing. Yeah, you love that! Yeah! Who's a big boy, huh!? Who's a fuckin' big bad boy!?

Yes, it's you! Oh yes, it's you! You big happy wolfo in love with the Holy Spirit, you!

I gotta fix you a proper name if I could. I _really_ don't wanna hear you get referred to as 'Robo' by every non-English speaking person here. Fucking yen vocabulary. Something English or Japanese could do, or a mix of both if I get a little creative. Just without any L.

Fucking dammit.

*Tap. Tap. Tap. Tap.*

I hear running footsteps behind me. What's it?

"Hah! Hah! Sorry to keep you waiting, Mr. Eman!" Finally, you're back, Reisen. What took ya? You look like hell, though. What the hell happened? "Tewi hid all of my clothing on the rooftop, and I ended up tripping on my basket and broke it so I had to go get another one from the shed but it was filled with bamboo and it was stinking so I had to clean it up first because the medicine will get affected. When I was going to get the medicine, Tewi placed them all on my room instead of the cabinet! Sorry for taking so long! You must be bored!"

…..that was a hell of a time you went through while you were gone. _Wow_. Love the new outfit and hat though, makes you look like a lone Ronin. We just put a sword on your hip and the image is complete. Kinda makes you look like a man if you lower your head a little and hide your pretty face with your hat.

[Nah, it's fine.] I waved her off. [I was havin' some fun myself. Say hello to the boy here, he just came by to…..where'd he go?] How'd that wolfo disappear without me noticing? My hand was literally on his belly, I should've felt him move.

….oh wait, never mind. It was my hand coated with holy fire that was touching him, standard sense of touch is kinda blocked. Nothing but warmth. I _can_ feel that I'm holding something but I wouldn't feel any texture, temperature, or even pain.

"Um, were you talking about the wolf that ran away behind you?" She asked.

[Yeah…I think you scared him off.] That's sad. Dammit. And I was gonna introduce him to the Rabbit Girl. [We were having a bonding moment before you arrived.]

"That's new." She remarked, stepping up closer. That's a rather big wicker box you're packing behind you. "I never seen wolves come this close to the mansion before. How was it not threatened by you?"

[Well, it was.] Not to mention that he was _really_ alarmed due to being caught trespassing. [But he smelled the Holy Spirit through me and saw me as a friendly.] Here's a holy orb to illustrate my point. Good, now get back in me. [And he happened to be here 'cuz this thingy attracted him.]

Holy fucking shit, I'm a hypocrite.

"Really?" She sat down on the edge of the veranda, letting her legs hang loose to put on some sandals. You're practically skinless in that suit, girl. I can't even see your hands or feet underneath all that cloth. "I don't know what's to like about it. I only smell incense and hot water."

[Probably because he was an _animal_.] Not a belief-made flesh being like you, Youkai Rabbit. [Your resident rabbits like the smell too. I think they smell something we can't.]

"Um…I guess that makes sense." She hops down to the grass, now level with me with her sandals on. Holy crap, I didn't realize she had the same height as me. Damn, girl, you tall! "Shall we go?"

[Yeah, sure. Hold on.] Lemme just open the medicine kit for the alcohol. Where you at…ah, here we go. Just gotta wash my hands with it. I had been touching wolf fur, of course. Bacteria could stick. After placing the bottle back inside and clipping the box locked, I take it in my good right hand and say the prompt. [Alright, I'm good. Let's go.]

"Okay." She turned around and began walking towards the tree line, hands on the straps of her wicker box. "Stay close behind me, Mr. Eman. I don't want you to get lost when we go through the forest again."

I place my left hand on her shoulder, which made her look at it before turning to me questionably. [Just in case. I might look at something interesting and eventually hit face-first into a tree—uh, bamboo.]

"Um….okay." And then we head in.

Unlike when me and Marisa headed in, Reisen here's using an animal path that could've been invisible to people that haven't noticed it the first time. The venture was a little easy, sometimes I end up hitting a bamboo with my foot. For a place that's called the Bamboo Forest of the Lost, this place actually looks scenic. Just forget the fact that you're lost and take the time to look around you, you will definitely see that this place had its own characteristics of beauty. The stones, boulders, and some deformed ground add variety into the place as well, it could even count as a nice place to parkour in. I might as well get myself lost in this place and let loose.

But Reisen tells me that this place had its population of Youkai, and the majority are the ones born from long-lived animals. They have the least amount of civil mannerisms, especially the young ones, too wild and clouded by instinct to have any lick of self-control. There goes my plan to have some fun in this place by running around. _Sigh._

"Can I ask something, Mr. Eman?"

[Sure.] Listening to the birds and insects was starting to get boring anyway. Lemme hear you talk some more.

"The animal who did that to your arm, was it really a lion?"

I turned to her, [Never saw one?] They aren't Japan natives, after all.

"Only pictures," She answered, "But I don't think Gensokyo ever had lions. I never even heard of rumors or stories about them, except for the Komainu ones but that's different. Was it really a lion?"

Hmm, [Sure was. It had the mane, the face, and the tail. And he was _very_ big. Like, twice-the-size-of-a full-grown-cow big. And there were _two_ of 'em. One's a female, and one's a male.]

"Gosh." She said in awe. "It's amazing that you survived."

[The female was the one that tried to kill me. What all the male did was just ram into me.] I rubbed my left side. [Got me really good on the ribs. I'm kinda surprised he didn't kill me instantly.]

"I know. Normal animals would just go for the killing bite." Then a realization flashed into her eyes, "Unless…"

[Yep. That lion was either self-aware or could think.] As far as I know, lions don't ram into people just for the sake of disabling them. They have _claws_ for a reason and they're strong enough rip me apart with them.

"I was going to say that the Lions were Youkai."

What? [How'd you figure?]

"Well, if lions aren't native to Japan, then they could have eaten a human in the Outside World. Animals that ate a human _will_ become a Youkai, and _will_ end up in Gensokyo."

….well, I didn't know that piece of knowledge. [You got a point….but still, I don't think they were Youkai. They have a different…feeling around them.]

"Feeling?" She parroted questioningly.

[I-I don't know. It's a bit hard to describe.] You can't describe sensations that accurately using human vocabulary. They're meant to be felt, not described. [I've been around Youkai long enough to get a… _feel_ of their presence. I sorta developed my sensory thanks to living on the streets for a while, y'know. Anyway, humans like Reimu and Marisa had a distinct feel, and Youkai like Remilia and Meiling have their own too, apparently. But those lions…they lack both. They were genuine animals. The female couldn't get close 'cuz I was pushing her back using holy fire, the male knew that and disabled me by ramming into me. It's like he wanted the female to get the kill."

"If they're not Youkai…" She paused for a bit. "…then what are they if they could think? How did they even get here?"

[Hmm….] Can't think up of any possible answers here. [I don't know. But given by what you said, I can assume that they prolly got into Gensokyo just _recently_. If they've been here for a long time, people would've known they existed, even you.]

"Agreed." She lowered her head in thought, adjusting the straps of her pack. "They probably wouldn't last long. How are they going to hunt prey in a forest environment?"

[If they use their smarts, they might be able to catch deer and live long enough to become Youkai.] I then showed her a wimpy smile, [Then again, what do I know? I'm still on my second week in Gensokyo.]

She gave me a reassuring smile. "But at least you got a level of savviness despite the amount of time you've been here."

[Knowledge Outside Gensokyo apparently had a _lot_ of material for the supernatural.] Movies are good but I think literature would have the most accuracy. Lots of details there than on the screen, unless the directors were doing their research. [But now, my turn to ask questions. How was the music show last party?]

"The party?" She parroted, then her eyes widened in remembrance, "Oh, that! Yes, it was _amazing_! One of the best songs I've ever heard in my life!" Thank you, Pergamum. "It's actually the first time I've listened to Outsider music."

[Oh, you're gonna hear some more, girl!] I then placed my left arm around her shoulders, [I got lotsa songs in mind. Old classics, OPM, classic and modern rock songs, punk metal, neo metal, all kinds of metal! Oh, each one is a supreme majesty when you understand the lyrics! You wanna hear 'em next party?]

"Um…" Yeah, I know, personal space invasion, but c'mon, say the answer. "…you're gonna sing next time?"

Hm….. [Well, maybe, if I'm in the mood for it. So, you gonna be there next party for some more rockin'?]

She nodded rather enthusiastically, "Sure! I'd love to hear some more."

[ **YES!** ] THIS CALLS FOR A FUCKIN' CELEBRATION, PEOPLE! [MY FIRST FAN, EVERYBODY! A TOAST TO THE CUTE LI'L RABBIT NAMED REISEN UDONGEIN INABA FOR HER NEWFOUND INTEREST TO THE LITTLE SOMETHING CALLED ROCK AND ROLL! **_WHOOOOOOOOOOO_**! HAHAHAHAHAHA!]

"Mr. Eman….!" Haha, look at you, clamping down on your rabbit ears atop your head. Did I really scream that loudly? "Did you really have to yell all that?"

[Well, yeah. How else is everybody gonna know?]

"But not so loudly like that!" She whined, glaring at me with her awesome red eyes. "It's not like everybody in Gensokyo wants to know about what kind of music I like, right?"

[Hey, at least I know you got a reason to come to any Hakurei Party. So long as I'm around, my music-playin' will be the one of the many reasons you'll come.] I remove my arm off her shoulder and place it on my hip. [I'm not wrong, am I?]

I think she was about to rebut me but her mouth only hung, prolly stuck on what was she supposed to say. Her eyes looked around, rummaging around her brain for something to say. But all she could get to say was, "….no."

I then put on a friendly smile, grabbing onto her bicep and squeezing gently, urging her to continue walking. [No guarantees if you like all of 'em.] I said in an even voice, letting go as I place my hand back to her shoulder. [Some songs may involve singing in a certain kind of frequency. **_SoMeThInG lIkE tHiS_**.] Hoho, love the way you _jumped_. You really didn't expect that, did ya? [But I can't maintain that kind of voice loudly for too long _while_ playing the guitar so don't expect any hardcore Slipknot songs from me.]

"What are Slipknot songs?"

Oh, whoops. [Oh, a rather popular metal band back Outside. Most of their songs have growly lyrics. They _do_ have a rather Gothic-metal genre song though, less growls and more clean voices. It's easy on the ears if I think about it.]

"How easy if it still has growls?"

Shit. [Oh yeah, there's still some slurs at the end. Forgot about that, sorry. But the point is, it's a lot more…poetic, and the beat's kinda nice. I'll play it when I have the chance. You tell me what you think afterwards, okay?]

She nods without questions; this girl's actually a music lover. "I'll be waiting for the next party."

[Great!] I then looked around me in a full circle, just to be safe. [How far are we now?]

"Oh." She looked around her first, then she says, "We're more than halfway now. Just couple more—Wagh!"

….…..…..…..

…..…..…..…..…..…..…..….uh…?

I peek down on the pit hole she somehow fell through. [You 'kay, girl? Need a little help?]

"Ah—ugh, I think so….ow." She rubbed her bare head that smacked into the wall of dirt, her hat somehow fell off. Her form was littered with leaves and grass, remnants of the false ground she stepped on. She suddenly held still, looked down on something white and picked it up. It was a note. Once she was finished reading, she sighed, "It's Tewi again. This never stops. Even after a couple thousand times, I still fall for her traps."

Oh. [Sibling pranking, eh?] Not an unusual case.

She sighed again, opening her pack to check if anything's broken. "We're not really siblings or related or anything, even if our given names are Inaba. That's just what the Princess calls all the rabbits."

[Oh.] Well, that's new. [You serve a princess?]

"Well, yes. She just doesn't show up often to people." She heaved herself up to her feet, squatting down instead of leaning downwards to pick up her hat so she doesn't spill the medicine on her pack. "Master Eirin serves her too, mostly attending to her need when I'm not around."

[Okay.] After placing my med kit on the ground, I dropped to one knee close to the edge and held out my good hand for her to take so she could get out. This hole's rather deep, 9 feet down. If that kid dug this hole, I gotta give her props for the amount of work done here. Even the walls are smooth. [This is typically the first time I've heard of a princess around Gensokyo.]

"Princess Kaguya's not the only princess but she's much more well-known than most others." Patting the remaining grass and bamboo leaves out of her outfit, she looks up and notices my outstretched hand. "Oh, thank you." She looked at my other hand, which was resting its elbow on my raised knee. "Try not to exert that arm. The wounds might open."

I rolled my eyes, [I know. That's why I got my elbow on the knee.] I shook my open hand, [C'mon, get up.]

She swung her hands backwards, then hopped up upon the return swing, one hand reaching for my own while the other latches on to the edge of the hole, feet against the wall of dirt. Even though it wasn't so high, it's amazing that she managed to not look like she was being weighed down by her med pack.

[Up we go.] I grunted as I rose up to a stand, pulling her out of the hole in the process. As she got her knees on the edge, she placed her foot on the ground and finally rose up to her feet. I went around her to pat some excess leaves out of her suit. [Is the medicine alright?] You missed some grass sticking into the box here. Lemme pull that out.

"Don't worry. I prepared for it unlike the first incident." She informed, "I placed soft paddings before I went out so nothing was broken."

[Nicely done.] There we go, no more leaves. You get a pat-pat on the shoulder for comfort. [Let's keep going.] As we began walking (hoping _I_ don't fall into a pit like her), I asked a question, [So you got another job besides nurse, huh? Is the disguise necessary for the medicine peddling?]

"Apparently, yes." She nodded. "Master said it's to help the villagers trust our product. Not a lot of people trust Youkai selling medicine. They'll think we're just swindling them otherwise."

[Well, you can't blame 'em.] If they don't recognize you as a person, then it's no surprise they can't. Around here, humans _must_ remain scared of Youkai for the sake of the latter's sustenance. [But hey, it's honest work, right? Medicine for the village _is_ good.]

She shot me a frown, borderline incredulous. "Unlikely, Mr. Eman." What? How? "Even if I tell them, some villagers couldn't get the idea that a medicine for coughing is not a medicine for back pains. Even if I just tell them simple instructions without going on about the complicated details, they'll think I'm _conning_ them with false medicine!"

Damn…! [Yeesh.] I'll pat your shoulder for comfort.

"I know." Her head drooped, feeling a little down. "It'll take a while before I could get them to do it properly."

[One of the troubles of dealing with primitive humans, I take it?] I asked.

She nodded with a tired look.

[Ever tried wording it out differently?] Surely, even a nurse like you can use simple words, right?

"I have, and they _still_ don't get it." She whined with an incredulous frown, "Hear this one: I sold some arthritis medicine to an old man once—I even did my best to make sure he gets it by making him repeat what I said, and still he…

~~~~~ « ҉ » ~~~~~

[Geez…and how long's it been happening?]

"Probably a couple centuries. Princess Kaguya never told me the specifics but she said it serves as some kind of time to have fun. Something to break the boredom, if you will."

Wow….playtime murder….geez….Immortals sure have it tough. And poor Mokou. She's probably jaded in all that eternity she lived in. Watching her loved ones die to old age while she simply lives on like always, unable to join them must've been horrible. It's nice that Keine's there to keep her company, but even _she_ will pass on too. I hope the weight will be light when the time comes.

And to think that this Princess is from the moon as well, including this Rabbit girl too…for people that used to live like stuck-up fucks at that white globe, they sure sound like really friendly people. Even Reisen portrays the Princess like she's nice company to talk with, even willing to partake in commoner leisure like games and stuff since she's regularly in a bored mood and wants to have fun, including the fact she is an _absolutely beautiful woman that it would be criminal to not be enchanted by her_.

Ahem, besides that, I guess the folks in Eintei have seen the best among humans that they knew better than to look down on us. Well, in the case of Eirin, she can have leeway since she has brains the size of a planet.

[How is that Mokou?]

"Unlike before, she's mellowed out, apparently." She informed with a smile, "She's now good friends with the Outsider, Ms. Sumireko, and she even found other immortals to be friends with."

[Huh….that's nice.] At least there's hope for her. [I'll do my best not to have pity on her.]

"Do that. You'll only annoy her otherwise." She advised.

[That's the plan.] I pat her shoulder again. Even though we're out of the forest, my hand's still placed there. [I'll just treat her like everybody else I know that'll die of old age.]

She gave me a weird look. "That's…an odd way of putting it."

[It means I'll treat her like a human. Not like Youkai could die of old age, eh?] Besides. You told me that. Only through violence, accidents, or suicide will they ever die, and I won't treat Mokou like one either. She's still a human, therefore deserves to be treated like one.

Her eyes was slightly wide over my explanation, but she quickly got her person together and nodded. "Makes sense."

[Yeah.] I then yawned, damn. This sun's really a bitch. This summer's gonna suck if I don't have a bottle of water next to me at all times. And I need sandals of my own, these feet need to breathe once in a while. I gotta buy one before I head home after taking a job.

A couple minutes of walking and casual talk afterwards, we finally reached the gate to the village.

[Alright, this is it. I'll be off now.] I patted her shoulder and took the path that lead to my home. [See ya later.]

"Um, where are you going? The village is right here."

Oh yeah, I haven't told her yet. I turned around and said, [Yeeeaaah, my house is in the middle of nowhere. Secured by barriers and protected by the Holy Spirit. Best place for a social recluse like me who likes his space.] I motioned the med kit I got in my hand, [Just gotta put this down first before I go job-hunting again.]

"I highly recommend that you rest first." She advised. "Let your body adapt to the damages for a little before you do anything."

[Yeah…] I scratched the back of my head, suppressing a frown from crossing my face. [….no. Not happening. I slept in and out in that clinic. I think I've rested enough, and I _really_ don't want to have an all-nighter. I've too much energy stocked up in me.]

She sighed, easily submitting. Turning to the village gates just once, she turned to me again, "At least, try not to overexert yourself."

I groaned in annoyance. [I _know_. Besides, not like I could do anything with these ribs.] I'm really aware that they're fucked in case you're forgetting, Rabbit. [Anyway. See ya, let's talk some other time. It was nice seeing ya again and properly conversing with you, Reisen.] I turned around and raised a hand up as a wave goodbye.

"Likewise, Mr. Eman. Take care."

Good luck on your medicine peddling, hopefully your clients know what the hell they're doing with their meds today.

Now, I just gotta go home, and maybe eat a little sandwich before getting a job. With these ribs, I don't think I'll work in something that involves physical labor. I need to pick something small, simple, and straightforward.

But what's in the village that fits all three? Hmm…meh. I'll find out when I get there.

Holy Spirit, mind coming out for a bit? I need some company on the trip home. And for security reasons too. I'm definitely in _no_ condition to fight today, prolly for a whole week or two.

And She comes out, little holy orb revolving around me, packed with 15 lakes worth of power.

Thank You. Watch out for danger for me, please? Blast them if they got any funny ideas.

~~~~~ « ҉ » ~~~~~

Was it me or did two days ago turn out _really_ well for me? Right after coming back to the village with the med kit left at home, I _immediately_ found a job. As soon as I got within a hundred feet past the gate, there was a sign just plastered on some random house's wall, saying that a dango-selling place is calling for a helping hand. In my current situation, being fucked in the ribs and injured on the left arm, it's a good start.

And it _was_ a fucking good start. My boss was actually a straightforward guy, straight to the point and rather reasonable. The job inquiry was sorta fast, quick questions and an immediate hire: Can I cook? Yes. Have I sold things before? Yessir. Can I watch and learn instead of asking all the time? Maybe. And that's it, I was in. Is this how hiring goes in 1800s Japan? I kinda like it.

Making the dango sure brings baking to my world. The beating and rolling of the dough, never done that before. The process was kinda straightforward, just like my boss.

Pour some powder into a bowl, then 200cc of hot water. Then you mush it until it becomes a dough.

Crush and roll the dough into a ball (a little problem with my left hand but never any difficult. Boss was considerate enough to give me light work till I'm well), keep doing it till it's good. Then cut it in half. For the colored dango, you just pour just a tiny drop of food coloring into the core of a single halve, then roll and crush again till the color sets in.

After that, roll it into a long snake dough, then slice it into small marshmallows. The size of the dango matters so I have to mush two together for the appropriate size and shape it into a ball.

Then you dump the batch into a tub of boiling water, keep rolling them so they don't stick to the bottom. When they began floating, transfer it to a separate tub, this time with cold water. Once they cool, put three into a stick and there you go. Delicious dango, ready for the biting. Red bean paste is optional.

Fun fact: my boss can manipulate the temperature of water, either it becomes liquid nitrogen or straight up extremely hot that it _melts_ the container. Very useful for a dango-selling business.

What happened afterwards, I got his praise for doing well on the first day. Though not so full of color in his voice when he said it, it shows when he gave me a nice patting on the back. I was so happy. There was a bountiful haul of customers as well, despite the limited hours of sunlight I got, granting us a lot of moola on a single afternoon. When we decided to close for the day, my share of the money was quite a lot (fuckin' 4300 yen, baby). Even though he said I only get 30% for now, it was still many. We had, like, more than a hundred people that bought our good stuff. And considering how many dango _one_ person buys….

Must be buy-a-dango day or something.

Yep, it was a day full of good fortune, despite the case of my condition, with added burns on my arms and fingers (at least tell me that the water on the powder was _hot_ before you tell me to mush it, boss!), and I even felt better on the next day. Ribs not so fucked anymore. Still can't run but it's a nice plus.

The Thursday went on normally, even Keine came over to buy some. Got annoyed when she saw my left arm and fussed over it. I quickly calmed her down with her ordered dango and told her to have a good day when she left. I received a hard slap on the back from my boss though, chiding that a woman's concerns are not to be wasted and should be taken seriously. That was a serious ouch, left a handprint there the whole afternoon. Nonetheless, it was a normal day. Bake, sell, and repeat. With a lunch break in the middle. And when the day ends, I got the usual amount of pay in 30%. Not many customers but at least we sold something.

And now it's Friday today, meaning I get to rest-off tomorrow as ordered by my boss to allow my arm to heal (nice guy) during the entire weekend and come back next Monday to continue the selling business. And I just went through another normal not-so-hot day just earlier: same old bake and sell, with the usual moola earned. Now I'm at home at the hour just before sunset, sweeping the floors, listening to the tunes coming out of my phone on the table to keep the atmosphere a little lively.

 _~Holy Divah! You've been down too long in the midnight sea!~  
~Oh what's becoming of me?~_

Never mind my headbanging, the holy orbs that are lighting up the house due to the darkening day are bouncing, blinking, and _dancing_ to the beat with me. Ha! Even though they're just colorful balls of holiness, the Holy Spirit sure knows how to party! One bounces in the air, another that's inside a hanging lamp on the wall blinks in and out according to the beat, one even shifts into a music note, along with several others that's dancing across a ledger line made out of colorful fires (don't know if it's accurate)! There's even a little me on the living room table playin' a guitar while a circle of headbanging dudes surround him and rock to the beat!

Ah, never had cleaning been so fun, especially when your Guardian Spirit is there to enjoy it with you. [Ha ha! I love these fires! You are _awesome_ , Holy Spirit!]

The nearest holy orb boops me in the cheek in reply. Yeah, love You too.

Sweep, sweep, I'm sweepin' to the song of Dio~! It's so fun~! This is my life and it's the way I like it~!

Just one more week or less, I can finally dig a hole for the trash and leaf burning. Hopefully it doesn't repeat what happened on my first Sunday here.

*Knock. Knock*

 _~Holy Diver! You're the star of the masquerade!~  
~No need to look so afraid!~_

[ **HHrrrrrgghhh…..!** ]

…..I wasn't expecting any visitors, and I sure as hell didn't tell anybody the exact specifics of where I lived.

*knock. Knock*

And I'm _not_ in the mood for company right now.

Holy Spirit, let all of You hide inside the lamps, shift to color yellow-orange, but leave one with me.

Placing my broom and dustpan against the wall, the holy orbs going to their respective lamps while one stays above my right shoulder, I shut the music on my phone and pocketed it before heading to the door. Before opening it, I draw the machete from the holster hanging from the nail on the door and pulled it just partially open, hiding one half of my body that's holding the blade.

Alas, I have a rather peculiar visitor in front of my doorstep. That leaf hairclip on your hair is already setting me off. And you look really familiar.

"Oh." Her eyes turned to the holy orb before returning to me. "Good afternoon, Dearie. May I bother you just for a few minutes?"

 _Now_ , Holy Spirit.

I didn't even see it happen when She moved. The holy orb was just too _fast_ for my eyes when it smacked the ground in-between me and the woman. Nonetheless, She did her part.

Thought you could hide it, huh? Hide your aura first. You could've fooled me otherwise.

This Youkai bitch is now caught in a snare. The Seal of Solomon is right below her feet, the extremely complex structure and design shining from the holy fires that constituted it. Her ankles aren't burning even though she's stepping on it, but she sure as hell can't move.

I figured out this trick straight out of my dreams. Every night I would always brainstorm possible uses for holy fires, many I've tried, and most simply didn't work, but the Seal of Solomon was the only one that came from a dream. As soon as I saw it, and even vividly remembered it when I woke up, I was very quick to execute it on the wall.

I wasn't sure if it was the _actual_ seal, even though it had the six-pointed star and the elaborate symbols, but I always wanted to know if it worked.

"Wha…!" Her form was absolutely still, statue-like. Her wide eyes and gaping mouth, however, were still mobile. "What…!? Why can't I…..move!?"

Now I know. It _does_ work. If I had branded the Seal on her forehead, she would've been my bitch.

I opened the door fully, showing my machete and grabbed her shoulder with my free left hand. This is merely a shot in the dark but here goes: with holy fires coating the hand, I willed the Holy Spirit to _expose_ her. { _Labas._ } I watched as raccoon ears popped out of her head and a big fluffy raccoon tail rise out behind her.

It works. Now, no shapeshifter can hide from me.

[ **Hhrrrghhhh…!** ] I growled lowly, glaring at her. Shifting my grasp to her collar, I let magical fires coat the machete, causing heat to brush against my right leg (which I didn't care about), and I neared my face close to hers. " **What** …" My body lets out heat-waves. "… **do you** …" My shoulders lit up in flames, crawling upwards to my head, giving me fiery hair. "…. **want…..!?** " I asked in gritted teeth.

Alarm and apprehension crossed her eyes, sweating crawling down from her forehead, whether by the heat or from the fear, I don't know, but it's enough indication to her that I'm not in the mood for bullshit. "I….I…am just here….to talk." She let out in a faltering voice, then her words slowly became clear in the next sentence. "No-nothing serious. Just a harmless talk, from Tanuki to human. I promise I won't do anything."

My grip tightened on her collar, pulling her upwards just slightly so my forehead bumped into hers. " **And why should I believe you…!?** "

"If it's about that attack with the fake-Marisa, I swear I won't pull any lies or attacks!" She let out desperately, her forehead likely scalding from the contact. I could feel her arms shaking, futilely trying to make them move from the ensnarement. Too bad. The Holy Spirit won't let you go unless I say so. "I'm just here to rectify that, Dearie! I mean, you got me under your thumb, see!? It's not like I could do anything!"

...…..…..…..

….…..…..…..…..…..

…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…alright. I'll let you go.

Cut.

The fires around me is extinguished, I release her collar, and let the Seal turn back into an orb above my right shoulder. Now released, she sighed a massive relief and placed her hands on her knees to take a few breaths before rising up to remove her glasses and wipe her brows. "Goodness. That wasn't a nice way to greet visitors."

Why should I trust a visitor that hid her inhuman qualities from me?

I reached for her hand, gently taking her fingers and led her in. "Sandals off."

"Yes, yes. I know." Shaking off her footwear just outside the door, I carefully led her to the dining table by her hand while I kept any hostility from coming out of me. I'm just being cautious, no need for her to think that I'm very paranoid, cuz I'm not.

Releasing her hand, I pulled a chair back and turned to her, "Please sit." I said softly and kindly. "I'll have something warm to drink ready for you."

"Oh thank you so much." She quickly slumped on the chair with a big sigh. I noticed that she hid her tail and ears again. I guess it's understandable since it'll get in the way. "Ah, that's heaven. I needed to get off my legs after _what_ you did _._ Your trap ate my stamina and I thought I had arthritis because it hurts to simply move."

Well, I didn't know that. Thanks for telling me. "Is your forehead okay? Do you need ice?" I asked, willing the holy orb to become a candle at the center of the table. It looks a little redundant: a candle made out of glowing fires that give off light on its own, with the iconic flame at the top.

"Oh no need, Dearie." She waved me off gently, wearing a pleasant smile. "It'll heal. I'm a Youkai, after all. I must say: your house sure has an Outsider's touch."

"Thank you."

"Did you get the furniture from the Outside World or were they handcrafted here?"

"Outside." I answered simply. It's nearly impossible to stay antagonistic at you when I listen to you speak like an old woman. It nags at my instinct to _care._ "I'll be right back." I then head out to the bathroom. After filling up a basin full of water, I then drop my machete into it, making loud hisses and allowing steam to come out. Coming back to the kitchen, I then prepare the hot water, using the portable stove and pot this time. "May I know your name?" I asked, twisting the knob and igniting the fires.

"Mamizou. Futatsuiwa Mamizou, resident leader of Gensokyo's tanuki if you will. I already know your name, Dearie, so no need to go through the trouble." She introduced with a small incline of her head, "I hope I'm not bothering your time with me being here."

I turned a hard glare at her. I can easily like people for their politeness, but this atmosphere does nothing but make me even more suspicious at such an action. Kindness _can_ and _will_ make you drop your guard. I learned that now. "I was simply cleaning before bed time." Wasn't interested in any dinner for tonight either. Might as well save the stuff I've bought from the village for breakfast tomorrow.

"I guess that explains the broom and dustpan there." She gestured to the said two at the wall. "Isn't it a little too early for bed time?"

"Bed time does not always escalate to sleep, ma'am." There's still moments of contemplation and all that. "I can experiment with my powers in my bed and I can focus very well when horizontally reclined."

"And was your trap back there one of your _successful_ experiments?" She asked.

I crossed my arms, "It is now. A recent attack gave way to a mindset to never trust a visitor unless truly verified as friendly. You'll excuse my actions for that."

"I understand, Dearie." She said honestly. "A human such as yourself should keep your guard up, especially when you live outside the protection of the Village. But that 'attack' you're talking about is _exactly_ why I'm here."

I nodded in acknowledgement, subtly noting that bubbles are beginning to form on the water from the heat. "And you are here…to do what?" I asked neutrally, barely stopping myself from sounding cold.

She turned to me, looking straight at my eyes with her brown orbs. "To address that incident. I am… _technically_ related to it. But I assure you, it is _not_ from my initiative nor design. It was a rogue attempt from one of my subordinates."

I clenched my fist as I uncrossed my arms, barely hiding my jaw starting to sneer. "You're saying it was another tanuki?"

She wore an apologetic look, "Yes. I would like to say that I'm—"

"Stop." I held up a hand, my cold tone slipping out. I did my best to not look antagonistic, but my anger is seriously trying to come out of me, destroying any effort to appear civil. "Wait a moment." I said that in my best even tone. I even tried to soften the hardened look on my face, but even that much is a chore.

Fuck. I probably looked ready to retaliate for that attack due to my current body language.

Shutting off the stove, I grabbed ahold of the stove with mittens and steadily poured down the contents on her cup filled with _Milo_ powder. I turned to her, "Would you like sugar?"

"Yes, please." She accepted with an eager smile. Probably her keen Youkai sense of smell that caught the flavor. "One and a half spoons if you may." Roger that. After pouring in the specific amount, I then swirled the contents with a spoon, then deliver it to her. "Thank you."

I then take a seat across the table from her, waiting for her to take a drink after blowing into it.

When she did, she let out a pleased sigh. She then addressed me, "You won't have one for yourself?" She asked curiously.

I shook my head, my silky tresses swishing. "No thank you." I straightened my posture, interlocked my fingers on the table and said, "Now…you were saying?"

She looked up to me questioningly, then remembered, "Ah yes." She took a sip before continuing, "As I were saying: I want to apologize for what happened. There are certain things you deal with when the people who work for you are still hanging on to their basic animal instincts."

There's something I want to know about more than the things you deal with, Mamizou. "Where is she?" I didn't hide my cold tone this time. "Where is that imposter?"

She looked back at my eyes, and her pupils became animalistic, slitted and glowing an eyeshine from the light of the holy candle. Simply seeing them triggered my instinct to be in the defensive. I barely stopped myself from jumping up out of my seat and roaring. " _Dead_."

….…..…..

…..…..…..…what?

"Yo….you're saying…" I actually did it? Have I actually done the deed? "Are you saying that I…I ki—"

"Killed her?" She offered, then shook her head. "No. You did not kill her." Oh, thank god. Geez, that was tense. For all the urges I have, I'm still a pussy. "But you certainly made her wish she was."

….now that's…not what I expected to hear. "Please explain?"

She took a long drink from her cup before beginning, "I found her lying on the forest not too far from the village, burning from the inside out. Boy, was she a mess. Her wounds weren't healing too, especially that bite on her neck."

I subconsciously sneered when she mentioned that.

"The stump on her arm was on fire for some reason, her bite wound was spewing out smoke, she couldn't stop screaming bloody murder, and the skin covering her ribcage had melted off, showing everything inside. It's like watching a furnace. I tried to feed her water but it still didn't do any good. Her insides kept melting inside her." Despite the things she's saying, her expression didn't shift or change. It's almost like looking at a woman summarize a story she read than recall something she _saw_.

It was outright unsettling.

"By her request, I put her out of her misery." She concluded, "It served as well as punishment for acting out of line. A single mistake from my followers can destroy our unity." She took another long drink from her cup and set it aside when she's done. "Ah, that was delicious. Anyway, Dearie, listen. Before I executed her, I asked her why she attacked you, and honestly what she said surprised me."

Why did she attack me?

"She said it was because you smelled like a hermit."

What? "Huh?" The hell are you talking about? I smelled like a 'hermit'? _What_?

"Let me explain it to you: Hermits are individuals who are gifted with supernatural power through religious training. While I won't bother you with the details, I can tell you that they are a _delicacy_ to Youkai."

Acknowledged. I see hermits in Gensokyo have a different meaning besides being lonesome people that live away from society.

"Youkai wouldn't want to try eating them since they are strong enough to hold off even a shinigami." Death gods? "But let me ask you something."

"What?"

"Are you a hermit that earned supernatural gifts through rigorous spiritual and religious training?"

No; I shook my head.

I was a thieving monster who would attack people just for the sake of satisfying violent urges. Everything before my arrival to Gensokyo had nothing supernatural, only adaptation to the kind of life I had. These gifts were given to me in order to survive in the streets.

"Then what are you?"

My frown deepened just slightly. It took little for me to figure out my answer. " _Just_ a Christian that is as flawed as another human being. That's all there is to who I am." I'm no role model, and I could never hope to be. I'm highly open to the possibility that someone else will be, and _I_ will take after _them_ when it happens.

Her eyes widened slightly, as if she had realized something. She inclined her head, her finger placed below her lips as she pondered over what I said. "So that explains it."

I tilted my head; a wordless gesture for her to tell me her thoughts.

She caught my motion and followed accordingly, "Dearie, how devote are you to your religion?"

"As much as I could manage even in my current personality and way of life." I answered almost automatically.

"Then that is our clue." She looked at me grimly, "Simply by your status as Christian, you are a hermit due to the God you worship and the level of devotion you have for your religion." So you know Him too, huh? "Here's another thing: if a Youkai successfully devours a hermit, that Youkai will become powerful, climbing the hierarchy of power by a large margin, coming even close to a death god."

It's the holy blood, isn't it? It's gotta be the one factor that'll make the devourer stronger. The divine qualities end up being corrupted and empowering the Youkai in the process.

"I don't know about you but by appearance, you don't look that strong to me. You look very _vulnerable._ That makes you a potential magnet for Youkai who wants to climb the power hierarchy as easily and quickly as possible. And yes, that means _eating_ _you_."

Cold dread runs through my nerves and my danger senses immediately went haywire due to my internal panic boiling inside me.

"You're also easy to find as well." She added. "I could smell you just from a mile away. Just being this close to you is making my mouth water—"

[ ** _HAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHH!_** ** _‼!_** ** _‼!_** ** _‼!_** ** _‼!_** ]

I was immediately up from my seat, sending the chair I was sitting on to topple backwards, and my paranoia _snapped_.

This meeting is fucking OVER.

{ ** _GAAAWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASSSSS_** ** _‼_** }

"STOP! STOP! STOP!" This woman had the guts. My entire body was boiling with heat, motherfucking 308 degree Celsius at that, ready to blast her out the fucking door and finish her off outside, but she was quick to put her hands on my shoulders, easily reducing them to bones, and _hold me down_ with her Youkai strength. "PLEASE CALM DOWN! I WOULD NEVER DARE TRY TO EAT YOU!"

I wouldn't have listened to her, I still would have grabbed both her wrists, crushed them, and bit into her neck to give her the same torture as the first tanuki….

…..but the Holy Spirit was equally quick to act and _stop_ me before things could get even worse.

Every holy orb that had hidden themselves in lamps, especially the holy candle on the table, had flew towards me at blinding speeds, smothering me with holy fire from top to bottom. It was enough to make me stagger backwards and fall on my back, the bright menagerie of colors that clouded my vision also made me lose focus and forget my panic.

At first, it was just warmth and the feeling of cotton running across my body. But after a few seconds when I calmed down, I felt my emotions slow down. I felt my fear, panic, and hysteria disappear like a sandcastle being blown away by a wind, washed away by a warm wave that calmed me down _immensely_. The Holy Spirit was filling my thoughts with comfort, love, and _security_.

The feeling of being under the protection of the All-powerful God was more than enough to fill me back with confidence, because as long as the Holy Spirit is by my side, _no motherfucking Youkai will ever come as close as a hundred meters if they ever had any ideas of eating me for the sake of power._

 **If ever a motherfucking monster comes to hunt me down, I'll gladly switch our roles, in the most brutal way possible. Just like what I did to that motherfucking tanuki that dressed like Marisa.**

I wish I could hold the Holy Spirit, even make her tangible to my grasp because I really needed a hug right now due to the shame and guilt that's beginning to eat me on the inside. Ashamed for blowing up like that, and guilty for having the intention to murder my guest.

I sat up, still coated by holy fires, and grasped my rosary with both hands as I pull it out under my shirt.

† _Thank You, and forgive me for acting out of line._ †

With that, I stood up meekly, pulled my fallen chair back upright and sat down on it. The holy fires around me now disintegrated, returning to being holy orbs and going back to their respective lamps. One orb, however, didn't want to leave my side. This one must've been the holy candle. She floated next to me while illuminating the table, acting as emotional support and comfort by mere presence.

My hands interlocked back on the table, I looked up to Mamizou: she certainly looked rattled in her eyes but her steely composure hid it well. Her hands had already regenerated into perfectly shaped and delicate hands. I lowered my head and said, "I'm sorry. What happened….was too extreme of a reaction…"

Her response was to hold both my hands across the table and squeezed them warmly, "I'm sorry too, Dearie. I probably shouldn't have made you panic, otherwise I would've suffered the same thing as her, right?" She chuckled heartily.

I lacked the motivation to share her mirth. I simply pursed my lips and kept looking down.

"But you have my word though: I will _never_ dare eat you, and I'm going to make sure my subordinates do the same and never bother you again."

I looked up to her again, this time with a firm look, "Swear to that."

She wore an amused smile, closed her eyes, and raised one hand up. "Seal my heart, and hope to suffer for eternity." She lowered her hand, opened eyes and asked, "Is that good for you, Dearie?"

"Be warned." I intoned. "I will not be held responsible if one of your followers suffers injury or death from me, because I will _never_ attack first, with the exemption regarding Spell Card Battles."

To my slight surprise, she nodded in agreement without hesitation. "I'll keep that in mind." She patted my hands and released them. "That's all I'm here for, Dearie. To tell you these so you can watch out in the future and prevent power-hungry Youkai from going out of control and doing what they want."

I clenched my fist on the table, a frown crossing my features. "One question…"

"Go ahead."

" _Why_?" I asked with a hard stare. " _Why_ tell me anyway? You could have just offered the apologies and then leave. You could have just kept silent about my status as a hermit subspecies and leave me to my fate, but you didn't. _Why_? And do not even say 'it's the right thing to do', because I will never believe it."

"….." Her eyes were slightly wide, then a mischievous smirk crossed her face, "Would you say the same thing if I was a human?"

"I can properly choose who I can and cannot trust among humans, but I could never easily trust a Youkai, especially when I meet them for the first time." Not since hearing about Yukari's manipulations, added by Remilia's veiled hatred for me. Trustworthy Youkai like Flandre and Meiling are a serious minority, countable by my two hands. Makes me sad.

"Hmph." She inclined her head in wordless submission, staying silent for several seconds before saying, "Alright. I'm not doing this just to help you, it's also to keep trouble out of my way."

I raised an eyebrow.

"You are under the protection of Reimu, yes?" How the hell you know that? "If you're asking how I knew: well, she attacked me and my followers after hearing about the incident and told us to keep our paws off you."

Ah, huuuuuh... _okay_. Looks like I'm gonna have to send some thank you gifts to Reimu. Geez, that girl is really doing so much for me in the background.

"While I am _told_ to come here and rectify things with you, I still would have come here by my own initiative. Anyway: if she hears that another tanuki attacked you, she _will_ seal me for good. And I _don't_ want that. Besides, I got my own agenda. Some Youkai getting powerful due to eating you will greatly inconvenience me." She raised her hands up, palm upwards. "It's basically fair, yes? I'll say that we're helping each other by telling you. Now that you know, you can make sure that nobody oversteps their bounds."

…..

…..…..…..

…..…..…..…..…..…..

I place a hand on my forehead and sigh heavily. All this is so heavy, too much for me to accept. I got a responsibility far heavier than I thought. Not only do I have to make sure my usage of holy fires are kept minimal for the sake of security and my own safety but also to make sure nobody kills me and eats my face.

So what? Am I in danger everyday? Do I need to look over my shoulder every single minute, making sure nothing was sneaking up on me? For the rest of my life in Gensokyo...? Without even a moment to catch my breath?

….. _fucking dammit_!

"I see…." I replied, keeping my mournful mood suppressed. "….thank you for telling me."

"I know it is hard to take in but this is actually happening. You and I can't help it, it's just unavoidable." She reached across the table to pat my shoulder. "But don't worry. I know you can make it. Besides, _you're not alone_."

…!

…..heh.

Way to tell me, Mamizou.

"Yes." I nodded, looking up to her with newfound hope. "I'm really not. Not now, not ever, not even till the end of time." I'll just chalk up this job as some other bullshit I'll have to go through just like two years ago.

"That's the spirit." And she ruffles my head, then her eyes widened as she found it pleasing to the touch. Before she could ask for permission like Kasen did, I simply leaned to her touch and let her have it. She begins pulling a few strands, combing her fingers through the locks, and smiling contentedly all the while.

Then she retracts her hand, "I guess my business here is done." She rose up from her chair and bowed courteously, "Thank you for the delicious drink, Eman, Dear."

I nodded, "You're welcome." I rose up from my chair as well, taking her bicep in hand and leading her to the door. "I'll send you off."

As she put on her sandals and was ready to take off, I stopped her first: "Wait."

"Hm?"

I then embraced her. Her hands flew up in surprise, then eventually she returned the sentiments, combing my hair from the back of my head. She's actually warm, her thick robes making her really huggable and comfortable, and her perfume isn't bad either. Her long brown hair isn't bad too as it waved from the evening wind. "This is thank you."

"Ah, haha." She laughed awkwardly, "My turn to say 'you're welcome', I guess."

"Hm." I hummed in agreement, then release her, taking a few steps back and folding my hands behind me. Now we return to our original status as host and guest. "Have a good evening, Ms. Mamizou."

"You too, Dearie." She returned with a very pleasant smile. "Sleep tight, don't let the bed bugs bite. Make sure to look under your bed before going to dream land, okay~?"

Then she disappears in a puff of smoke.

[Hmph. Like any monster in my nightmares would try if they find out what I will do to them.] I say as I step back inside my house and close the door, locking it.

Bedtime monsters like the ones in the closet or the one under the bed? They'll get fucked too, in many senses of the word.

In this house, there are no monsters here….

….. ** _ExCePt Me_**.

~~~~~ « ҉ » ~~~~~

At some point around the night, I awoke to the sound of howling outside my window, and I never went back to sleep until it stopped. Wolves. There were wolves outside my house, somewhere in the forest surrounding it, and I'm pretty sure there's one in my yard, leading a choir with an amazing voice.

Listening to them was the most surreal moment of my life. They created a song, a song of the night and the darkness. It was both haunting….and _beautiful_ , sung by one of the most beautiful creatures God ever created, giving a recluse Christian like me a free midnight concert close to his home. It was enthralling, peaceful, and it made me appreciate the many wonders Mother Nature could give if you simply let her.

Best Midnight Ever.


	27. Knowing is Half the Battle

"For a town brimming with gifted humans, it is rather…quiet." Advisor deducted with interest. Maybe with more interest than he expected to have when he planned to visit it. The village's humans lived simpler lives, and despite more than most being poor they express satisfaction with their lives, accepting it as their own. The many descendants of powerful Youkai hunters seemed to have become complacent over the many decades, which led to their current lives of relative peace inside their walls.

"I like the sight." He had already seen and met the inhabitants outside the village, not many were too friendly when he asked for directions, so quick to react with anger when he was simply stating the falseness of their bravado and self-conception. Seeing such a polite community brightened his spirits, it helps him know that humanity hasn't fallen far. "Sadly, they would not trust a person with a suspicious attire."

He might have to seek out enlightened individuals if he could ever manage to know the location of archives that held the knowledge of Gensokyo and its inhabitants, especially prominent figures like the Hakurei Shrine Maiden. Plaguing the town is simple, turning waters red and destroying crops with locusts has never been difficult, even the disease he sent throughout Europe that has been dubbed as the 'Black Death' has been a success when he released it to the world, taking more lives than he anticipated. But his new Wielder wants a stable attack, controlled and kept behind a drawn line. No deaths, and recoverable suffering.

A command he has never heard once. Most of his past Wielders never actually tell at what extent should he do his task, and even to this day it confuses him when he receives a negative feedback for simply doing what he was told to do. Did he go too far? Or did he do little? Only after he asked did they _ever_ tell him and pin the blame _all_ on him.

It was a universal sign that his Wielder has fallen and lost his respect. He obeys solely those who have no Pride, and to not take responsibility for your own actions is an act of conceitedness. Besides, _they_ were the ones who told him to do it, and Advisor was simply following orders.

If a sword or a knife has taken a life, which would you accuse as the murderer? The blade, or the wielder? He is merely a craft of wood and lumber, meant to herd, lead, exert, punish, and signify his Wielder's subjects. He _never_ kills, takes, or destroys of his own accord. Handcrafted tools have no freewill, such is the law of the world.

….but he can excuse his act of siring lost orphaned children as _some_ form of freewill, but such an action is rather minor compared to the wide-scale massacres he has done when he had none of it. Besides, half of the intention was a dying wish from a kindly old woman that had nothing left but her life, and the other half became part of his identity due to the fact that he has done it for so long that it became _instinctual_.

He wonders if his new Wielder will be different from the past ones. For such a being of great power, her humility is rather profound. More practical than proud, adhering to facts than self-opinionated possibilities. A respectable character.

"It oddly amuses me that these humans are protected by Youkai, inside and outside." He commented in his droning tone as he stepped into the darkness of an alley as soon as he slipped through the walls. "Like poultry or bovine in a farmer's land. Anything that comes inside the land is either deer or wolf, more than likely to be eaten."

Hands elegantly folded behind his back, back as straight as a board, he began to stride in relaxed steps. He has no destination but he kept his eyes on everything around him, surveying every detail with both interest and sharp attentiveness. Being at the edge of the village, there wasn't much to see except decay. Dilapidated buildings, weeds covering the ground, and more unwanted foliage filling the abandoned spaces. Not to mention the many unsavory individuals that he could feel are gathering around one building. At least he found first targets. Better the wicked than the innocent to suffer, or so most of his past owner's used to say.

Taking a turn to the left, with a graceful pivot in his feet, he decided that he should survey the inner parts of the village. There's likely to be some information there, but with his attire that's very unlikely. It will only make humans give him a wide berth, not to mention be automatically assumed as a Youkai.

He froze before his left pointy shoe could lay its soles on the ground. He smelled a foreign aura from one of the buildings. From what he could gather, it doesn't seem harmful, but it's a giveaway sign that whoever lives in it has been exposed to many elements of Gensokyo than most and can tolerate his presence better than the simple humans that litter the streets. He should go there.

He will not take the streets just yet, discreetness should come first. Navigating several alleys without a hurry and without breaking his elegant poise, he finally reached the establishment that permeated the auras even strongly thanks to his close-proximity with it. He somehow smelt paper as well, a similar scent to one of the past libraries he frequented inside his past Wielder's mansions.

He leaned his upper body forward like a lever, peeking from the side to see the establishment's name and the eyebrows behind his crow mask rose up slightly in interest. "Suzunaan. An endearing name for such a foreboding place." He quipped with a finger below his 'chin'. "I wonder if it carries the information I need."

Brushing aside the cloth tassels without triggering the entrance bell, he wasn't surprised to see rows of bookshelves creating a passage towards the desk ahead, which strangely seemed to be unoccupied. "Hmm…" He hummed in wonder. He felt two souls in the building, one was behind the room he currently occupied, another was right here with him, just somewhere. Maybe the occupant is cleaning. He can hear feathers brushing against the spines of multiple books.

Deeming it as none of his concern, he ventures into one isle and eyes through the selection with a keen eye, without the slightest sound made in his every movement while the other occupant fills the silence with melodic hums and rhythmic brushes of a feather duster.

So far, he found himself intrigued, but not satisfied. None of them contained any particular knowledge of Gensokyo given by their titles. While he felt interested in versing through each text, he has work to do, any form of recreation can be had once he's finished.

Going through four isles, even bothering to verse through a few books to have a clear detail of its contents, they only contained folk tales, fairy tales, biographies, bestiaries, classical knowledge, old history, even books that originate from the Outside World's humans, but he found little information of importance and necessity. Nothing in particular that could be helpful for his task. Knowledge of Youkai from children's stories can be beneficial but he targets a wider scale. Something broader and encompassing all of Gensokyo since its isolation from the Outside World. Maybe before it was a world of its own.

"Hmm?" Something caught his eye. Leather-bound cover made from the hide of a creature unknown to man, the visage of a grinning demon filling the cover, and an iron chain surrounding the entire book diagonally, keeping the contents locked and secret. His verdict?

"Necronomicon." He breathed in his unchanging drone that belied disbelief. "I thought the translated manuscripts were long destroyed…" Sauntering over it with his clawed-gloves reaching out, he held the eldritch tome like a delicate vase. Flicking the lock loose, the chains rattling as it hung from the spine, he flicked to the first page and immediately absorbed the unthinkable knowledge found. Despite the corpse-like stillness of his form, the motions of his head as he skimmed the forbidden text was indication enough for his intention to binge-read till the last page. "Such knowledge….so unearthly….the author is honestly _mad…._ "

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING WITH THE NECRONOMICON!?"

The presence of a vulnerable mental state made him snap the book shut and fix the chains in place once again in a single motion, keeping its contents forever unknown to all except himself. The unfriendly energy in the book has been stable until the person behind him panicked. She could have been possessed and become something indescribable if he hadn't closed it.

"Shouting is unbecoming for a librarian, my child." He remarked, placing the tome back where he found it, in the same exact position that a sharp eye would not have noticed it was held seconds ago. "And you are playing with fire, storing such atrocious books in your inventory."

"You can't tell me how to do my job! Collecting these books _is_ part of my job!" The other person in the room, who happened to be a young child holding a feather duster, pointed out heatedly. "And first of all, I'm a _Book-Renter_ , not a librarian! There's a difference!"

He tilted his head, to better indicate his wonderment to the pubescent human's claim. "There isn't much of a difference to the third correction, however." He pointed out helpfully. He would have proceeded to explain his point but he shouldn't waste time doing so when he has a command to follow. Maybe next time.

"Jus-just….!" The young one sputtered for several seconds before deflating in defeat, apparently not having the will to have any arguments. "What are you doing here?"

"To read, of course." He replied lightly.

"O-okay." She deadpanned, " _Why_ are you here?"

"I believe the answer to that question matches the one prior, therefore your inquiry will leave you no satisfaction for any other answer." He pointed out helpfully.

Her cheeks brightened in irritation. Why are all humans so short-tempered? He was merely answering their questions. "I mean _why_ do you want to read a book!?"

Maybe he will have to be more elaborate this time to make sure she doesn't ask the same question again. Repetition is a cause of irritation for humans after all. "Well, to read is to acquire knowledge. My cause for such an action is because I am ignorant and curious. To be rid of my ignorance and to be quelled of my curiosity, I must skim and scan through the text of the desired topic and absorb whatever information it contains. Once I have learned what I needed to learn, I will leave whatever reading place I am currently at and execute whatever task or ambition I carry, putting what is learned into practice or into good use. Is that answer satisfactory for you?"

The girl was left with a hanging jaw, barely letting out a coherent word except a short "…uh…"

He figured to continue, maybe assume a little something about the girl to impress her. "And while I have been explaining to you the motivation of reading a book, you seem to have looked past my appearance as a ghastly figure of The Plague that was under the conception of looking after the diseased, barely reacting with any fright or repulsion or even hostility, especially on first sight." He glided towards her, forcing the young girl to lean her head back as his beak almost stabbed her in the nose when he peered closer to her. "It can mean…that you have seen many things than most of the village population ever had…didn't you?"

He found out that it did little to help. The scent of apprehension was permeating out of her, even her wide eyes was beginning to express fear. His appearance's natural effect to cause fear was starting to act up, not to mention that this girl's practically an infant due to his towering stature.

Maybe he should stop being this intrusive, it won't do him any favors and even likely draw unwanted attention, both to him and the girl. That wasn't part of the command. He was to cause a plague, not discord. Perhaps a simple question might calm her down. He leaned his head away, standing back upright with his form as straight as a board. "What is your name?"

The girl's shaky mouth continued to speak soundless words, but after a few uncertain and apprehensive seconds, she managed to let out the answer. "Ko-Kosuzu…"

"Well, good morning, Kosuzu-kun." He turned around gracefully and began gliding towards her desk, peering at the inside of the gramophone's horn with some interest. "If you have managed to release yourself from the trance that left you unable to respond to any possible inquiries I might have, at least listen to the query I bear with me since my entrance."

"Be-before that, can I ask something!?" Kosuzu squeaked heatedly. "I've been nothing but confused and out of mind since you started talking!"

"Oh, have you?" He turned his head towards her, his body language and dead inflexion betraying no genuine bewilderment. "Well, do forgive me. My arts of conversation are rather odd by human standards, it is the trouble you receive when you speak to someone like me."

"I-I see that."

"Of course you can." He stood back upright without breaking eye-contact, seeing the foreign element clouding her otherwise human eyes, identifying her as one of the awakened. "Your abilities of observation may be beyond that of standard levels of human perception, being able to read even forgotten languages despite having never learned them yourself, but surely you do not need such empowerments to comprehend my vocabulary."

Her expression grew even more confused, and lost. "Are you calling me an idiot?"

"No." He answered motionlessly. "I do not question your intelligence, I am merely remarking the needless notion to mention that you can _see_ my point when you could simply nod to affirm—."

That drew a _severely_ frustrated groan from Kosuzu. "Can I ask it now!? Because I think I'm getting really angry the more you talk!"

He finally decided to simply be quiet. He might have pushed the girl close to her breaking point. That wasn't his intent here.

" _Why_ …." Kosuzu paused, scrunching her little face as she worked her young mind, probably to reconfigure her words without eliciting another explanation from him. "… _what_ do you want to read about here?"

He turned to the necronomicon, then turned back to her. "Well…" He placed a clawed index finger below his 'chin', staring into space to figure out how to put it into simple terms. "…an archive…containing the knowledge…regarding Gensokyo….and its prominent figures…." He placed his hand behind him along with the other, elegantly folded and returning into the motionless form he always was. "Would your establishment happen to have such a file?"

"Why do you want it?" Kosuzu asked. "Are you new? Are you an Outsider?"

"Your understanding of the term 'Outsider' differs to mine." He remarked, motionless. "What is it?"

"You are." She exclaimed astoundingly, nonchalantly approaching him without any regard to his ghastly appearance. "Tell me, tell me: where did you come from before you got into Gensokyo?"

"The memory eludes me, Kosuzu-kun." He can vividly remember the day when he was carved from a branch till the day he was put atop a slab of stone, never to be used again. He wasn't human, he would not mull over the past like the most of them. History makes him valuable, but the present brings his importance as an object to whom that wields him. "I cared not for where I am nor for when I am but for _what_ I am. I was never the person before you when I was born. I was once an extension of a grown sapling on the ground, likely in a time that was ancient compared to today, hewn out to become a staff and present authority over the sheep of my owner."

"Oh! You're a Staff Tsukumogami!"

"But then, I became the medium of a higher power, brought before gods, magicians, and a ruler to demonstrate _miracles_." Kosuzu knelt in a seiza on the floor before him, much like a child listening to a fairy tale. It reminded him of his past charges when he told of the rise and falls of man's vanity to make sure they rise up as humble and respectable individuals. "The first miracle was to become flesh, and back into a staff. And when it is repeated thrice, I have devoured attempts of imitation. Afterwards, I tainted the waters red with blood, to taunt the powers of a god of the Nile. My third miracle is a taunt against a god with the head of an amphibian, delivering a plague of frogs upon the populace. The fourth brought the lice from the dust of the earth, to test the power of a dust god."

"Ew." She made a disgusted face, scratching her head almost out of instinct.

"The god with the head of a fly is defied when I brought the harassment of flies upon the people, leaving them miserable until I was told to make them go away. The sixth led me to deliver the death of livestock, no cattle and beast has since breathed. When the next command came, I delivered the disease, leaving all who worshipped the defied gods to be unfit in their presence on account of their _uncleanliness_." His right thumb and index finger rubbed silently behind his back. "The next miracle led to the demonstration of _divine power_. I let hail and fire rain down from the sky, destroying the means of their comfort and destroying their surviving livestock. Then came the locusts from the sky."

"What are locusts?" Kosuzu asked.

"Insects of the wind, a plague to your harvest." His beak that was pointed towards her is lowered just slightly, indicating the grimness of such a creepy-crawly. "They will ravage the green, devour the crops, and leave you to starve. Not even scraps and crumbs are left behind for you to pick on." In a slow and deliberate motion, his upper body angled forward like a lever, drawing closer towards Kosuzu's knelt form, staring deeply into her wide maroon eyes with the cold, unexpressive lenses of his mask. His body was impossibly bent into a diagonal letter V, without the slightest wobble. "Man and beast suffered as they took away the last of their surviving provisions."

The color of surprise showered Kosuzu's face, a gasp escaping from her lips as she took note of his words. There was no fear or even dread after hearing the things he did, only _shock_.

There was more to this girl, indeed.

He snapped back upright like a bent stick, eliciting a surprised yelp from the young girl over the suddenness of the movement. "After that, I was left in the dark over the following days until I was called to divide the sea, bring water from stone, and ensure victory to my first Wielder's war." He looked to the side, facing the dark corner. "And time after that, I was put into a temple and was laid to rest."

"Whoa…." Wonder glittered her maroon eyes, "And that was long ago?"

"Long…" His stare raised upwards, staring at a time and place that was far more primitive compared to the Mystical Land he was in now. "…long ago. Long before the gods of this land were even born…."

"When did you wake up?"

He remained in his current pose, staring up to the ceiling as he answered her with his reverberating but silky-smooth voice, "Decades…maybe centuries after the temple I rested on was destroyed. I awoke not as wood but as flesh, and became man from the rubble. It was a sad little time for me, having no Master to obey."

"But did you get to find a master then?"

His stare panned downwards, back to Kosuzu who has taken a seat on the nearby sofa. "There were candidates a plenty, so many wish to command me, and _so_ _many_ do not hold a candle to the man my first owner was. He was humble, obedient to his higher, resolute, wise in his decisions, open-minded, and _honest_." He faced the entrance and slightly tilted his head to the side, lenses shining as the rays of daylight peeking from the gaps between the tassels reflected on them. "Those who do…..do not last. When their ambitions grew strong as well as their self-righteousness, they no longer had the space for humility in their hearts…so I destroyed them, along with their works. I took away their _Pride_." And that's when he discovered his own personal gift as a _being_ for the very first time. It might as well be the driving force of his godlike and divine power. So long as his opponent has Pride, he can _never_ lose.

So far, no one has ever noticed his true strength as well as his greatest weakness…until he met the Queen of his supreme target and pledged himself wholeheartedly to her.

"But as of now, a worthy wielder came to me days ago."

"Is your new master a man or a woman?" Kosuzu asked, resting her head on her hands while her elbows rested atop her elbows.

"A beautiful female, Kosuzu-kun." He answered, pointing out a true fact from what he can remember of the Noble Chimera. A description that's both undeniable and 90% acceptable from all humans. "She carries the strength of many beasts, her power so great it can destroy the earth and shatter the skies apart….yet she sees herself beneath a human."

"Is she really that strong? She could just be exaggerating."

"No." His objection was quick to come out. Though toneless and dead, it made him sound quite defensive, even to himself. Which is rather surprising. Still, he continued to speak, "She did not boast of her power nor did she flaunt. She stood before me like a human and spoke to me workwise. She wears the flesh of man, yet her power is bare before my eyes. Restrained, but not out of sight. She did not position herself as someone above me nor did she speak to me as if she refers to a lowly subject. She portrays herself as an equal to me, as someone worthy of mutual respect. Maybe even _beneath_ me. It was a sight to behold."

"You sound like you really respect her, even though your voice is not really that colorful."

"And I _do_." He honestly admitted, "Never have I seen someone so humble that she would listen to even the cries of those beneath her….not since my first owner. For the first time, I held high hopes for the potential of my new wielder as a permanent owner."

"Wow. She must be a lucky woman, if your standards are really that high." He heard her shuffle as she adjusted her position on the couch, leaning backwards on the backrest with a sigh. "What's your name? I never get to ask that, and what's the name of your new master—er, _Mistress_?"

He shook his head slowly, his beak waving side to side like a grandfather clock's pendulum. "I have many names given to me by my past wielders and from the children I adopted and raised, from many languages and dialects, therefore I do not have a _real_ name. And my new owner has not told me her own name nor has she given me a proper one either, therefore I shall refer to her as 'Queen' and you can refer to me as 'Advisor'."

"Monko….okay, I'll call you Monko-san then." She stood up and courteously bowed, followed by a jovial introduction. "Hi, pleased to meet you, Monko-san! If you want to rent a book, you can ask me anytime! Suzunaan is the bestest book-renting shop you can ever hope to look for in the Human Village!"

He felt pleased and was in a lighthearted mood thanks to the innocent display that he didn't want to confront the _proud_ claim. He gave his appreciation with a light incline of his head. "Would there be anything to enlighten a newcomer, Kosuzu-kun?" He never cared to count how many years have past whether he was in a deep sleep or not. The last time he closed his eyes, it was at the time when a Japanese Mountain erupted. And when he was awoken, the mystical land called Gensokyo has disappeared from the map.

"Oh, I got just the thing. Wait here." She sauntered over to a specific isle and traced her finger over several spines, searching the requested book. "Say, when did you get to Gensokyo?"

"As I have said, I do not care for the when. However, if you wish to hear a rough estimation, it would likely be…." His head slightly tilted, as if peeking into a crack of the past. A quirk he developed whenever he would _try_ to rummage through his memory. "…a century and one decade prior to now. But I have spent the majority of my time here resting in a cave, awaiting my owner to come and claim me."

The cur who called himself the King of Nature had all the nerve to tell him to go to Gensokyo, create a cave to hide in, and await his Queen to claim him.

"How long were you waiting? It must be boring."

"Allow me to repeat myself: _I do not care_. The isolation was hardly ever tedious, I must admit. It gave me ample amounts of time to contemplate my life, which is rather… _new_. I never have done such a thing before." Time spent alone in the darkness also gave way to grow a slight bit of personality and a development to his personal sense of grudge. A grudge that was _not_ built on the foundation of Pride. A feat of emotion as equal as the anger without sin.

And the King was the only person he ever loathed for the very first time in his life. The times he led his failed owners to their downfall was never due to him acting out on raging emotions, it was a simple consequence of cause and effect. If his wielder carries a sense of Pride far larger than it is appropriate for their own good, it is a clear sign that his owner is unworthy of his power and unfit to wield him. The Lion, however, earned the honor of being destined to fall due to his own _freewill of personal emotion_ , not to the failure to meet the self-made criteria he so devoutly followed for more than three millenniums.

Every animal does not have Pride, _should_ not have Pride, but that lion does, especially the Chimera fledgling with two spines. He will set that one thing straight and make the reality of animalkind whole again.

"Aha! Here it is!" Exclaimed the young girl, pulling a blue book out from the selection. Walking over to him with the item in hand, she held it out to him. "Here you go, Monko-san. It's a bit out of date so it's not really up to speed with what happened lately."

Nodding in acknowledgement, he took the book slowly with one hand, each end of his fingers ending with dark claws it seemed as if a tangible shadow was reaching for the tome as they held the top edge of the book before gently pulling out of her hands.

"Oh and if you're gonna read about Youkai, don't take it too seriously. Lots of it are a little exaggerated. It's like that so humans could get scared of them." She leaned close to him. "It's how Youkai can stay alive. Fear is food to them, but don't tell that to anybody. It'll destroy Gensokyo if you do."

"I am aware." He admitted, having understood the spiritual structure of Youkai and their metaphysical lifeline to the physical realm since King Solomon began to enslave demons. It would not be a stretch that he had created some of them himself, short-lived as they were.

The word 'fear' made him feel a slight twinge of playfulness. A strange sensation he developed when he began to sire his seventh orphan. He felt inclined to indulge in it. He hasn't been in company with a child in a long time, after all. Given by Kosuzu's age, including her enlightened understanding of Gensokyo's structure, she may not be frightened so easily if he wants to demonstrates his power just for the sake of entertainment. "Before I read, may I request for you to turn around?"

"Hm?" She tilted her head in question, "Why?"

"I plan to commit a slight bit of mischief." Alarmed, Kosuzu's eyes widened in response. He quickly continued before she could get to say something about it, all without breaking his smooth, ghostly voice. "A demonstration if you will. Just for the sake of your entertainment."

A doubtful frown crossed her features, "What are you gonna do?"

"I will present to you the very first miracle I ever performed in my life." He inclined his head, implying his earnest will if he cannot express it by words or by facial expression just like a human. "Consider it a little treat for your help in finding this tome for me."

Even more doubt crossed her features, still unrelenting to his request. "I don't know…."

A justified reaction, given that he lacked to mention other things, especially the safety guarantees. "I swear, it will be harmless. Spectacular, but harmless. You will not suffer even a scratch. You simply have to see and be amazed or be appalled. The choice is yours."

Kosuzu pondered over it, finger below chin for several seconds. Eventually, she looked up to him and nodded, "Okay."

Having her permission, he placed one hand over her eyes, then placed the other hand atop her head to spin her around, his left hand literally twisting in impossible limits that his fingers are pointed to his direction without the slightest crack of bone. He can feel her stiffening, likely apprehensive. "You shall not open your eyes and face me until I give you the prompt."

"O-okay." She softly answered.

Upon drawing back his hands, they disappeared into the darkness of his cloak, as if merging into the cloth. His body is beginning to shift, shrinking before expanding, growing, _extending_. The dark robes that happened to be his natural skin began to grow scales, colors of tropical green, fiery red and jet-black glittering like priceless diamonds across his form. His legs merged together, artificial bones that constituted his human body's joints melted, reshaped and made flexible, stretching even further that he had to coil himself into an intricate bundle instead of overtaking the entire floor space.

His beak expanded, splitting horizontally to create his massive maw lined with sharp teeth and a pair of wicked fangs, his eyes morphed back into the unblinking pair of jade orbs, slit for a single second before turning into a round circle: wide, watchful, and ever so attentive. His shrunk tongue flicked out, exposing its forked design that came during his shift, tasting the scent of old paper, leather covers, magical miasma and Youkai energy. The last touch: his ribs expanded outwards and his hood is spread open, exposing the symbol of 'Pride' at his back and revealing the hypnotizing allure at his front.

He remembered very well to morph himself a functional pair of ear holes. The young girl has a rather imperceptible frequency, after all.

His speech and intonation now altered, emotion and expression now released, able to line his words with color and _life_ , he can predict that this will cause Kosuzu a bit of an alarm due to how very unsettling it is to hear for many humans who aren't used to it. In a breathing whisper, louder than it should be to be considered a mere whisper, a sharp inhale preluded a hissy prompt. " _Tuuuuuuuuuuuuurrrrrrrrrrrn_ ….."

His tongue flicked out, and he tasted the fear that was practically _blowing_ out of the young girl's form the sooner she heard him. Her form was even stiffer, cold sweat running down her neck, and despite them being hidden underneath her neat green skirt, he could practically see her knees trembling in their efforts to keep straight. Rigidly, she turned….. _very_ slowly.

He reared his head back, deciding to take a flair of dramatization in the performance by letting the upper half of his form blend in the shadows before stepping into the light. His entire bottom half piled in a coil, frozen like a boulder in the middle of nowhere, he awaited for her eyes to turn his way.

And when she did, her fear was suddenly overtaken by confusion. "What the?" She said as she looked at a glittering bundle of thick rope, taken in by their shining colors. "Monko-san? Where are you…." Her eyes that had been following after the end of the rope slowly reached up to him, and then she realized that the shining bundle was his _body_. Her fear came back at full-force, the scent so thick he could bite it in the air. As he moved his head into the light, staring down the little human as his eyes locked firmly into her maroon orbs, he slowly and deliberately leaned downwards, closer to the visage of frozen shock gracing Kosuzu's face.

His nose bumped into her forehead, an exhale making her bangs flutter from the gust of his massive nostrils.

A loud thud breaks the silence of Suzunaan's interior and Kosuzu's body lies limp on the floor, unconscious.

"Oh _deeeaaar_ … _wassss_ it too _faaaaaaaaaar_ ….?" He asked himself in genuine bewildered shock, beginning to regret his choice of showing gratitude. An emotion he could only feel towards innocent souls. His head hovering over her unconscious form still stinking with fear, his slick tail gently scooped her up and settled her back to the sofa, as comfortable as possible. "I will _coooome_ back to _apologiiiiizzzeee_ ….. _onccce_ I _accomplisssssshh_ ….my command….." He promised to her and glided towards the entrance, the book he borrowed lying atop the middle of his body.

Breaching into the sunlight as he exited, his body slowly shrunk for the sake of stealth, making sure no bystander nearby is alarmed at the sight of a dangerous predator exiting a young girl's establishment. Returning to the darkest alley he could find, slipping past many obstacles and garbage without dropping the book that has now grown heavier on his slim frame thanks to his new size, he entered an abandoned building and settled there.

Growing a functional pair of arms with only two digits, he can freely open the book and read. He isn't concerned for the darkness, the pair of eyes he has are specifically built to see in the dark. And without further ado, he began to read, muttering the important details.

" _A closed world, without any humans to create history. Youkai remember distorted versions of past events, and Gensokyo is not facing the fact…_

~~~~~ « ҉ » ~~~~~

" _Ninth Child of Miare….Heida no Akyuu…._ " He recited the last words in the text, noting the second to the last sentence before the Author's name. " _If there are any opinions you'd like to present, please visit the Heida Residence….._ Hmm….."

Closing the book, he shifted back into his humanoid form, expanding his size and shortening his form's entire length, growing back his limbs, stiffening his maw into a rigid 'beak', and reducing his intonation back to the flat yet smooth drone that betrayed no life, emotion, or expression. Knelt in a seiza position just like the way Kosuzu did, he took the book into his clawed hands and hid it in his 'pocket'. He will return it once he is through.

But for now, he plans to pay a visit to the author herself. Just a couple of questions to ask and a lot of precautions for her to take note of. A few more steps have to be made if he ever wants the outcome to end up exactly as the Queen's command to him: No deaths, a horrible plague upon the land, and a bearable calamity brought upon all the inhabitants. He has all he needs to know, but additional knowledge is a grand addition. The more he knows, the likelihood of his Wielder _succeeding_ will grow even higher.

If these 'Incidents', as the locals seem to call them in general, are commonly handled by a mere pair of very gifted, if rather _arrogant_ young girls, he would love to see them deal with a rather _unique_ Incident of his own. If his limited amount of freedom could allow him to hope, the shrine maiden will be at a loss once he sets the plan into motion. He can only be wrong if his deduction had gaps in facts.

"She's only _human_.…and no human is an island…" He intoned, a resolute fire lit in his heart as he rose to his feet gracefully. "…we'll see how delectable your Pride is once we meet, Little Shrine Maiden….."

The oddities of this world regarding conflict and the means to resolve it _will_ put him in a fight against _anybody_ once the Incident begins. That means he will have to polish his abilities to fight if he wants a chance at making the Incident a success…

….or does he have to? Just because he was in a fight, it doesn't always mean he _should_ hit back. If humans are capable of transcending the universal law of hitting back with the simple phrase 'Turn the other cheek', why not himself?

Besides, he was a tool. Tools do not fight back nor do they harm of their own volition. The harm they could ever do is when their wielder wills it. If incorrectly used, the tool could even harm their own owners. Just like he did to his past owners.

"Mm." He hummed in approval with a _very_ animated nod for the little trick he just thought up. "Perhaps for the very first time: I look forward to this little disaster in the making."

~~~~~ « ҉ » ~~~~~

[…geez…..] One more throw and I'm sitting down. Not gonna pull the knife out and go for yet _another_ 'one more' like the last hundred times. Okay, here we go. Hold on to the blade, feel the weight, aim, then throw.

*Tig!*

Huh….near dead center hit. Almost touching the smallest circle. [ _Of course_ it's the last throw that's close.] Says me as I pull the knife out of the tree trunk with a carved target circle, sheath it to my holster and go inside my house to lie down on the wooden couches packed with pillows. _Sigh_ , [Geeeeez…..]

Life's been a lot normal since the last two weeks after that lion attack. Not a lot of ruckus, just simple living, a living that's fitting for a human like me looking for a break. Nothing special in the dango-selling business too, same old same old. Even if I was a walking hamburger to any Youkai, nobody really tried their chances with me. Is the path to the village really that safe or are they biding their time, waiting for me to lower my guard?

Except for one….some fuckhead wolf Youkai a couple days ago (8 days ago, I think) _really_ thought he could get me while my back was turned. He should've picked a better time to attack me, maybe when I walked out of that bamboo forest after getting my arm fixed up. I was incapable of combat at the time.

Unfortunately for him, Eirin's medicine was absolutely _powerful_. My ribs were in perfect condition after a single week, giving me my good ol' mobility back. It even turned the stitches in my arm into a scar just as quickly, making me feel very 100%. When me and that Youkai faced off, it was a day to remember:

It _was_ night time when I decided to get home (got a little workaholic that time at the dango place), probably justifying the time to attack me (Youkai are nocturnal, after all), but his intentions were outright inhumane. He wanted to eat me, said no one will care since I'm an outsider, and even said that no one will miss me once I'm gone. _And_ there's the fact that he smelled hermit on me.

Not gonna lie, I was _gloriously_ pissed off when he said it. Shithead didn't even realize that I'm under the protection of Reimu, and I really didn't like the way he talked to me. He said everything like I was an acceptable target, which is _so_ infuriating that I could've killed him right away.

But I held back and did the right thing that's fitting for a Gensokyo citizen. Suggest a Spell Card Battle instead. Then maybe, _just maybe_ , I can ask him to have his wolf buddies to back off. It's fair, and I'm even willing to have him over for dinner if he doesn't wanna go home hungry after losing. I _was_ gonna cook fish that night. I got lots of money from my boss at the time to cover up the food eaten by an extra-mouth.

Turns out he wasn't inclined to listen to me at all.

He doesn't give jackshit about the spell card system, even said it right in front of me. Said he doesn't want my human shit. He wants _me_. And when I thought he can't be reasoned with, he blatantly said that he is a Youkai and it is his _job_ to attack humans and eat them.

I lost it right after. If he's not interested in Gensokyo's proper way of dealing with conflict, then what's the fucking point?

With the new special move dedicated to magic fires created days prior, I shouted _{Abante}_ and I went flying to his face. It was some sort of dash-attack, except it's seriously destructive. Bombs on both my feet and a single one in my good punching right fist, I literally _exploded_ myself forward and smashed an impact grenade into his fucking mug. Thank god for his human form and face, having only ears, tail, and claws to indicate his Youkai origin, because I would think twice before I punch a dog's muzzle (I could cut my knuckles with the teeth).

I remember messing up the ground on my ejection, even burning a few trees as I went flying towards him but the Holy Spirit kept everything contained while I wailed on him.

It kinda amazed me that the fuckhead was able to get up from an explosion to the face but that was a cue for me to hand out even harsher punishment. He did the typical Left 4 Dead Hunter Pounce on me, my boy, Golem, was quick to send him sprawling on the ground again with a nice and healthy punch to the face again. The punch was _also_ explosive.

Not so fast on recovering from that one, he was. When he resorted to shooting teeth-like danmaku, I almost thought the bitch was blind, cuz Golem was still there, taking the shots for me like a champ as I stomped towards the sprawled bastard.

And when I was getting close to him, he tried to run away, his tail in between his fucking legs. Oh no, I'm not letting that happen again. The Skinwalker Bitch was able to escape, but not him. Oh no, not happening. _Absolutely not._ Those who _ever_ tries to kill me without adhering to the Spell Card Rules will not leave unpunished.

Luckily, Golem was able to grab him when he was in mid-air, then swung him overhead and _smashed_ him to the fucking earth behind me. I swear I felt the ground shake upon impact. Pretty sure his bones are all fucked as well. That's not gonna make him move anytime.

He was seriously weakened on the crater he lied on. When I stood over him, my burning machete in hand, he was too weak to do anything when I'm literally in touching distance with his claws. What he did? He reached towards me with a shaky hand, begging for…. _help._

I didn't give it to him. I didn't trust him. I didn't believe that he was _that_ broken. He could've been lying, or pretended, trying to make me let my guard down by reaching out to my humanity. Whatever the case was, I was _still_ pissed for what he said to me.

First, I chopped off his reaching hand, then followed it up with the other one when he held the stump. He really _was_ pretending: He could still scream and _writhe_ on the ground. After that, I severed his legs from the thighs….both of them. My machete was burning hot at the time, _very_ easy slice on his limbs (just 2 or 3 swings). And when he began to curse at me, I took away both his arms, right at the shoulder.

Oh how the blood ran from his four stumps….it spilled on my shoes, some splattered on my face when I was still chopping him. Youkai can't die physically like bleeding, but I could tell that it was _really_ painful for him. He was reduced to screaming and crying and begging and apologizing and vowing to never do it again.

What I did?

I threw my glowing machete just 2 feet away, and it gave him false hope that he thought I was gonna stop. I brought him straight to despair when he saw me take out the knife instead. He saw my upper torso begin to light up in flames. He felt the heat wave coming out of me that was slowly rising. He saw that he had his chance when I suggested the Spell Card Battle, and he lost it all because he wanted to eat me _above everything else_ , _especially his own safety_.

I hovered over him, my knees on either side of his waist while one hand supports my horizontal body up from the ground. My knife was positioned to stab him, and he knows that. He was panicking _very_ hard, know what I was about to do to him. I shut him up by pulling him by the scruff of his collar and _screamed into his face_. My entire head was engulfed in flames in the process. I likely looked like the Devil to him when I did.

After roaring, it was nothing but a bloody screaming and stabbing session. I stabbed him over and over and over and over, filling the front of his body with _so_ many openings that I swear it was a hundred stabs. While he screamed, _I_ screamed too, for two reasons.

First reason: to relish in the moment that I was actually committing _murder_. Even though he wasn't gonna die because there was nothing magical imbued into my knife like my fires, making him possible to grow everything back or even reconnect them, it's still a count for me. Only this time, I'm not possessed doing this. And I was _really_ enjoying it.

And my second reason: it's to show that whoever was watching me do it from the forest thicket, especially Youkai, will understand that they will suffer something as horrible as this if they disregard the Spell Card Rules _just_ for the sake killing me or eating me, or both.

I didn't know how many times I stabbed him, but I was getting exhausted, and my throat was getting sore from all that screaming. My front's also bloody from all the splatters, and my grip on the knife was starting to hurt from both hands.

 _And he was still alive_. Barely. Even with all the stabs on his front from shoulder to below the ribs, even when I gutted him open and stabbed his intestines when they were showing, _he's still breathing_.

I decided to finish him off….via _beheading_. Except, I did _not_ use the machete. Doing it with a knife never felt so disgusting….and outright thrilling. And when everything that connected his head to his neck was now detached, I rose up to my feet, lifted up his head (actually heavier than what TV showed), and screamed—or rather, _roared_ straight into the dark evening.

Yeah, whoever was watching me that day now knows something. They know that there was no human there. Only a wolf Youkai….and a fucking MONSTER.

Once I was through with my breath, I scattered his head and his chopped limbs to several places by throwing them as far away as possible into the forest in multiple directions. But I left his body there on the middle of the road, as a display for whoever wants to fuck with me. A simple message: _Do the same thing as he did and it's gonna happen to you too._

I'd like to see him try to recover from that predicament with his body parts scattered everywhere, especially his head.

My only regret from that ordeal was that _I_ attacked first. But his intentions were clear. He wanted to kill me, and I acted accordingly in order to protect myself. I even gave him a _choice._ It's not my fault if he's so suicidal. But next time…I'll do better. Make sure to give my predator the first move, and then hand out hell.

It's strange though….killing that guy (or as killing someone that comes back to life could be) felt outright _funny…_

it's not like killing a pig when I have to listen to it scream before it dies, it's the same feeling I'd get when I kill a chicken.

When I kill the fowl in order to eat them, I make sure they _don't_ suffer in the whole process (which is why I never wanted to kill a pig again after the first time, too scary and traumatizing). But that Youkai was screaming to hell, suffering unlike the chicken, had emotions unlike the chicken, even got freewill….yet it's still feels I killed a chicken…that guy even had a human face…I was stabbing a motherfucking _human body_ …..why? Why'd it feel so _light_?

If my mental state is already wrong, I gotta _not_ make it worse by encouraging my sadism. Always give my enemies a choice, avoid any opportunity to commit killing, Youkai or not. It should _not_ be easy for me to take a life. The weight of a life _should_ be heavy. Did the justification of 'he had it coming' soften it up?

That is straight-up sociopathic.

[Tsk. Fuck.] It's been a while though, I should just forget it and try to regain my humanity. The only way to do that is to live like a human. Wake up in the morning, eat your breakfast, go to work, and then go home to rest after a long day. Rinse and repeat, very basic, very straightforward.

Doing good deeds, however, are _super_ effective. I've been doing a lot of that outside of work, and I enjoy it every time.

[I guess I'll cook now.]

Knife-throwing practices early in the morning right after a good dance-out never fails to break a sweat. Still 6 in the morning, got a couple more hours before the dango place opens up at 8. Some more experimenting with holy fires or magic fires wouldn't hurt…or I could just go early and have a walk around the village.

[Meh.] Says I as I take the finished scrambled egg on the pan to my plate and scoop out some rice from the rice cooker. After that, I sit down _atop_ the table and eat after a little bit of prayer. Simple living, simple food, just the way I like it.

[Hmm….] I should round up some vegetables later. Meat's kinda expensive around here. Fish, however, is affordable. The scarcer it is, the pricier it gets, I guess. I thought they'd hunt for deer instead of relying on livestock meat all the time but I guess the Youkai there deters them. But nothing beats fresh fruits. Still got a couple more apples in stock, as well as some bananas for later.

Right after washing my plate, utensils and pot, I then flop to my bed. Sitting up so I don't mess up my digestive system after eating, I bring out all my spell cards just for a little bit.

With these in my right hand, they are:

 **«Second Coming—The Lake of Fire»**

 **«Holy Spirit—Let the Fire Fall»**

 **«Divine Punishment—Burn the City of Sin»**

 **«Roaring Spitfire—Dancing Titan»**

And now for the new ones I cooked up since the last few weeks, here in my left hand:

 **«Seal of Solomon—Demon Trapper»** This one's a little something right after Mamizou's visit.

I'd be questioning how an immobilizer for demons could end up being a spell card…but then a big fat light bulb lit up right above me when I thought of it at the time (which was funny cuz the Holy Spirit _literally_ shaped Herself into a light bulb right above me). I don't _have_ to put the actual seal in, that'll just be unfair in the game since my enemy ends up being _completely_ helpless. Instead, the Holy Spirit will create a closed circle via a big fat dome trapping my opponent inside. Whether I'm inside as well depends, but what happens is that holy bullets will fly from all directions at you. You dodge them as much as possible and hold out till the dome runs out of energy. Minimum at 50 seconds but the real challenge is at 5 minutes, where the bullets get even more complicated and numerous by the _thousands_. You get hit, well, sucks to be you.

 **«Exorcism Sign—Legion Chainer»** This one will go to the Holy Fire section.

A rather typical name but it's all I got. Anyway, this I can use against spectral enemies, folks that belong to the other side of life. Like liches and phantoms and other apparitions of the afterlife. Effective against Youkai too, but it'll be a lot of hurt if it hits. What happens is that chains fly out of me, either from my hands or from my entire body, especially my back, and they snake in on the opponent with spear heads aimed at the vital areas. Their length is absolutely _infinite_ , so if you're gonna have them stop chasing you, make them fly into a wall or something solid. Danmaku won't cut it. You get hit, well, sucks to be you. You'll be dragged back to me to get smashed in the face with a fistful of holy fire. **GET OVER HERE!**

 **«Anger Sign—Supreme Meltdown»** Holy shit, this card, man. Really took a lot out of me when I whipped it up. I have to be _really_ pissed to get it going.

This one is a tribute to one of the Seven Deadly Sins. And _boy_ , does it make a lot of **HELL**. Potentially destructive to the environment as well. What happens is that so much heat rolls out of me it actually _burns the grass_. If there wasn't anything flammable, then it just gets EXTREMELY hot, even the air. After that, I manipulate _all_ the heat in the air, made them combust like gasoline was in the air before morphing them into big fat fireballs, then they fly up to the air like a reverse meteor shower. If that wasn't threatening to any trained aerial fighter, the _size_ of those motherfuckers is what you gotta worry about. Soccer ball sized? You can say 'meh'. The size of a _house_? Or a _mansion_? Try your luck then. Oh, and they explode…. _randomly_ , even when they were barely off the ground upon flight. Even _I_ can't guess which one blows up next. Not to mention that the air gets _very_ hot. Do you still wanna fly around while it's like that? You get hit, well, sucks to be you. You know what to expect when you go to hell.

 **«Burn the Philistine Fields—Three Hundred Foxes on Fire»** Now this one's a fun card for me to make. Straight out of a bible story, dedicated to the spectacular thing the Strongest Man in the Good Book, Samson, did.

Really straightforward thing. What happens is that a lot of fox species (even the cute and tiny fennec fox) jump out of me and frolic almost everywhere, but they do hit and run tactics, and they're like wolves when they go for a strike. It's like watching a tidal wave go after someone. What's amazing is that they _actually_ move like real foxes I could almost think they're the real thing. Their tails are rather bigger than I remembered. Not only that, each one leaves a long trail of holy fire behind as they run, just like what I think would happen when you tie a torch to their tails like what Samson did. If you can fly, then so can _they._ They _still_ leave a trail of fire while doing it, gives me a nice little image of 'Animal Art' in the night sky. You get hit, well, sucks to be you if you're a Youkai. You'll either get ripped apart or get roasted.

And now this last one was made just three nights ago, last Saturday.

 **«Benevolent Theophany—The Pillar of Fire»** Even though it's made out of magic fire, it's on a theme according to the Exodus.

When the slaves escaped out of Egypt and went past the split sea, they were accompanied by a pillar of smoke by day and a pillar of fire by night. Both Pillars was God Himself, as a literally sign that He will _never_ leave them in their entire journey to the Promised Land. The emotion put here is a little complex: righteous anger. The anger without sin. Rare thing. But when I got the emotion down, the activation happens quickly while not having it down makes it slow. The pillar _didn't_ have to be a tornado of fire like in the movie Prince of Egypt, it can be a _really_ tall fire instead. With me as the source of the pillar, burning like the fattest bonfire ever, the tongues of fire practically reached sky-high. And when the shape is complete, fireballs and firebombs fly out of it into _every direction._ Left and right, up and down, diagonally, vertically, and diagonally. It's like a tornado spitting out the trash it collected, except the trash is _literally_ explosive and burns like hell.

Damage control was well in mind as the Holy Spirit caught _every_ bomb and fireball before they touched the ground. It was kinda funny though. Lots of holy orbs shapeshifted into fuckin' _baseball gloves_ and doused every fire they caught. The only damage there was the spot I was standing on, black and charcoaled from me being a fat bonfire.

Love the automatic artwork on these cards, really expresses what'll happen when you activate them. There's the Seal of Solomon, a tornado of fire, fire and brimstone falling from the sky, even two foxes facing opposite directions while their tails are tied together to hold a lit torch.

Can't wait to use 'em in a fight.

[Alright, time to go.] Pocketing my spell cards (which they simply disappear inside), I then undress and head for the bathroom, carrying with me my towel. Just gotta wash up, use some shampoo for my hair, soap up the sweat out of my body, then I'll head out in my jogging pants and red shirt.

~~~~~ « ҉ » ~~~~~

[C'mere, boy.] I clap my hands and he bounds up to me, panting happily with his tongue hanging out and nearly knocked me over when he slammed his paws on my shirt and lapped up my face. Big boy should learn not to push me, even if he's very happy to see me. He's big enough as it is. [Ah…! Ah! Stop it! Peh! Pweh! Egh! We talked about this! Come on!]

Big boy wolfo here never stops greeting me like this, especially when we finally decided to become friends the day after his howling concert outside my house. When morning came and I went out for some target practice with my knife, he just sat right there before my front door, wagging his tail as he looked like he was expecting me.

It was quite a moment between the both of us. I knelt at his level, held out an open hand for him and he reciprocated by placing his paw right atop my palm. Right after that, I neared my forehead to his as carefully as possible, and we formed a bond of companionship.

I also finally gave him a proper name, Vincent. A name of a past friend's Husky, one of my favorite dog breeds. If you got a doggo of the wolf-looking type, I'm already your best friend. But if a Filipino owns him, I sure as hell like to call him: [Visente, come on! Stop! I get it! I get it! You miss me! Now come on, let's walk.]

Boy's still lolling his tongue out as he parted from me, looking at me as he maintained his pace with me on our walk. Oh you: I scratched him behind his ears before I put a little jog in my step, quickening our speed just for exercise's sake.

He's been great company since then. He doesn't visit much but he sure likes to walk with me whenever I'm heading out into the village first thing in the morning or heading home at dusk, almost every weekday. He rarely doesn't. The times he actually visits my yard, it's always to cuddle with the Holy Spirit. And I let him, even shapeshifted a holy orb into a glowing wolf made out of holiness for him to play with. Holy Spirit adored him as much as he did Her, even cuddled with him under the shade in his afternoon siesta sessions.

I never fed him. He's a hunter, and hunters search for their own food. And there's plenty of them around the forest I live in, deer and likely a few rabbits. Just so I don't make him get used to me hand-feeding him all the time and lose his touch to the good ol'-fashioned chase and kill. Given that he's still fit, strong, and shapely since the last two weeks, he's been keeping himself well-fed on his own. I once found him feasting on a _boar_ during my forest walks, don't know where the fuck he found it but I left him well alone in his lunch (are boars native to Japan?). Given that he was the only one eating it, did he snag it all on his own? Wolves usually hunt in packs, and they have greater chances to take down the biggest prey as a group. The boar he ate was decently big, almost as big as Visente…I find it hard to believe. Is the boy really that strong on his own?

As far as I've read Outside, predators kill as quickly as possible and not risk injury in a fight. They're not fighters like us humans. If a predator can't win without any injury, if not severe ones, even if they win, then backing off is their best option. Boars have the capacity to kill (really dangerous fuckers), and will fight in order to live, unlike the wolf who wants to eat. Weight is also an advantage in a fight, and that boar was FAT. I don't think Visente's massive body is heavy enough to impede his speed, I saw how fast he runs. But somehow he still wins?

Wow…

After seeing it, I always wanted to see how he kills his prey all on his own without the help of his pack, but how can I do that when he's so quick on his feet? No way I'm asking the Holy Spirit to record it, I'd just go brain-dead from Her story!

Oh well, it's none of my business anyway.

But I finally heard him bark. Absolutely powerful-sounding. Apart from the time when he wasn't there when the wolfuckhead showed up (prolly having early dinner or family time), he really told somebody lurking in the woods to FUCK OFF in the most eloquent way possible in the ancient wolf language when we were walking home at night. If he's gonna tell off somebody with such _words_ , I'd like to join in. What I did is that I let out a really loud growl at wherever he was swearing at. With additional flames coating my upper body with a firebomb in my right hand, we made sure whoever was behind the thicket knew there's two big bad boys ready and waiting for a confrontation.

Whether it was a Youkai or an animal, it made the smart decision of leaving us alone. Which kinda disappointed me 'cuz I really wanna do a tag-team battle with him.

Eh, whatever. Next time.

[Aaaaaahhaaaaah…..we're here, boy.] That was a boring trek to the village gate as always.

"Oh. Morning, Eman boy!"

"Morning. You too, Visente."

And the two resident gate guards greet me as always. "Good morning. Nothing eventful as always?" I asked after a brief bow, first to Sir Tanaka Mirino (dude with standard kimono and hakama combination) and then to Sir Terizawa Akira (the only one with _actual_ armor, like a foot soldier of 19th century Japan). Blokes of the samurai sword and the spear, respectively.

"Not today." Sir Mirino answered, yawning.

"Except for some fairies passing by but that's it." Sir Akira shrugged, resting his spear against the wall while he sat against it, closing his eyes. "Nothing happened."

"Likewise. No attacks for me to report as well." And by 'report', I mean 'story-tell'. We've been exchanging war stories since we've gotten familiar with each other, except these two instead have some interesting encounters to tell me when they were in the mood.

"Hello, Visente." Sir Mirino greeted, kneeling down as the wolfo stepped up to him and began licking his face. "How were you, big boy? You doing good? Hmm!?"

"I'll leave him to you both then." The two didn't like me having a wolf going inside the village with me when they first saw him, and that's justified. Instead, I let Visente go back to his own business in the bamboo forest. Five days later, I saw him getting friendly with the guards. It was nice. He gets to act as somebody for them to play with in the boring guarding business. Even figured out how to play fetch, the good boy.

"Hey," Sir Akira called and I caught the money pouch he threw before it hit me in the face. Given its weight, could've left me a bleeding nose if it actually landed. "The usual, with some sauce if you will."

"Mine too." And then the other guy throws his pouch to me, also nearly hitting me in the face before I caught it in my other hand. He wasn't even looking at me while scratching the wolfo's neck, he's got a good aim. Was he really aiming or was it accidental? "But make it six this time."

"Of course." I also became their delivery boy, hauling dango as well as other snacks to them whenever they order through me, but I only bring it to them when its lunch break. It's fine with me. I get to hang out with them while we eat lunch and chat about our day while Visente sits next to us, eating our scraps when we're done. "See you then."

"Later!"

"Okay, Little Eman." Oh, and Sir Akira's got a thing with using the 'chan' suffix on me. I asked why and he said he grew up like that. While it _sounds_ condescending at times, he says that like he's referring to somebody he's fond of. Later I stopped caring and just put up with it. Sir Mirino doesn't like his name with it though, it got _many_ people infected into calling him that more often despite his protests. Hehe.

And then I head in, pocketing their pouches in my pants. Not a lot of people going about in the streets today, not a surprise. It _is_ a sunny day today, the kind of weather I _really_ hate. By the way, I seem to be finally getting a tan now. My pale skin's starting to gain some color. Well, slightly, but it's a start. Increased chances of skin cancer immunity, coming up.

Both hands in my pockets, upper body slightly leant forward, I then jog towards my workplace. Not too far from the center of the village. I kept my face in a bored expression as I passed by people, returning the greetings of whoever sent me one. A lot of people know me, likely because they see me work at the dango place they frequent to. I bet I made it happen due to the way I address customers: I call _everyone_ I serve in the dango place with either 'Nii-san' or 'Nee-san', regardless of age, especially the kids. I probably came off as somebody who lost a few brain cells in the sun in their eyes. Regardless of how I act though, I do my job and I do it right. Boss accepts the quirkiness, said it's both funny and stupid to him that it's good.

An Outsider who's not all there working in his place made good publicity, I guess. I _am a_ rare species 'round here.

And here it is: _Hirabayashi-ya Dango_. Humble place, built in the home, two storied, and there's lots of places to sit down in and outside the building. The positioning is well thought-of, regardless of what angle in the sky the sun is, the shadow of the building always falls on the exterior seats, gives people a lot of shade when they want to go for a snack under the summer.

Alright. Let's open it up. Boss over there's getting the shutters out. I went to the pot-bellied old man, "Good morning, Boss."

"Mornin'." He curtly greeted, not even looking at me as he lifted up the last wooden covering and placed it to the side of the building.

And while he does that, I head in the entrance and sweep the place up for a bit beforehand. I'll just get the broom. And while I swept the interior as he entered, readying the everyday supply and heating up the water, we don't start any conversations. He ain't a talker, I ain't somebody that starts the conversation. It's only gonna lead to a rather quiet and sometimes _boring_ atmosphere when there aren't any customers at the hour.

I _do_ get him to talk when he's interested in my stories again, like when I idly played with strings of holy fire running across my fingers like really agile snakes chasing after each other when there's too much dango in stock and we don't wanna overload it. He got interested in it and wants to know my story. Considering he never spoke to me more than 10 words in every sentence and I barely interact with him outside work, it was welcome.

The more we interacted, the more I know about him: He apparently is the last of his family. No siblings, just him and his beloved parents, both of whom have now passed on, leaving him to the family business. He's even 38, no wife or girlfriend to keep him company. After so much time talking, he has trusted me enough to tell me a little with his personal thoughts: he wanted a li'l brother, someone to take care of and someone who can take care of the family business, cuz he didn't want to take over. He wants to start his own eatery, living at a different house as soon as he gets more experienced. Unfortunately, his mum was…cursed with infertility. When I asked how, his only reply was a dark mutter, _"Youkai."_

Geez.

There goes his chances to have a li'l bro or sister. Despite that though, he learned to accept it and he loved his mum and dad enough that he won't let their business go down once they pass on. He took it upon himself to handle the work when the time comes, even planning to improve their range of products besides just dango.

Sadly…it didn't happen.

Disease took both his parents away….on a single. Fucking. Night.

Boss was seriously devastated. It was just so sudden. He didn't even see it coming. He thought they were simply having a slight fever, he even had the meds straight out of Eintei to deal with it. It didn't work. Right after the funeral, Hirabayashi-ya dango shop did not open for an entire year…he fell into a drunken attempt to suicide via alcohol poisoning is what he did. A _lot_ of people had sent their condolences and sympathies, since almost more than half the town knows his parents. Unfortunately, he was too deep into despair to care. Almost his entire family's wealth went straight to the bottle, even walked out of the safety of the village hoping to get eaten by a Youkai.

In the next morning when he woke up with a powerful headache, he apparently wandered as far as Youkai Mountain, which is _hundreds of kilometers_ from the village. **Geez**. How he managed to _not_ get eaten, not even he knows jackshit.

To his surprise though, he got brought into a rather tiny house belonging to a rather particular someone when he passed out on the grass in the middle of the night. He got saved by a _god_. Not just any god, though. It was a fuckin' goddess of _Misfortune_.

He was expecting death when he saw her. Instead, he only received concern and worry, questioning why was he close to Youkai Mountain, which was dangerous and loaded with unpleasant Youkai. In a fit of rage, both from the hangover and reaching his breaking-point, he ranted _everything_ that happened to him to her. How his parents died, how he _so desperately_ wanted to die, and how he's basically had enough of life. Everything said in tears and in the loudest voice he ever let out ever since his depression where he had talked to _nobody_.

That…got the god he yelled at into a bit of a realization. Upon hearing his story, she said that it explained his lack of misfortune in his body. She said that before his parents died, his body might've packed _so_ much misfortune that he simply became a target of all bad things that should happen to _any_ person.

Upon hearing that….he blew up on her, raging and screaming so badly as he called her out, basically ending up sounding like he put _all_ the blame on her.

To _my_ surprise, the goddess expressed **regret** of not being there to take it away, as it is her job to make sure nobody goes through what he did.

What happened afterwards? She….apologized _…._ **heavily**. She _cried_ too, saddened over his story and wanting to make up for it. It got a lot complicated from there: he was now comforting a fucking _goddess_ of all people when _he_ was the one who's supposed to be comforted. He even laughed about it when he told me (he doesn't usually laugh).

Boss didn't blame her. He didn't _want_ to. He wanted someone to blame for his parents death, so much that he _seriously_ wanted to pin it all on the goddess for everything, in justifying detail that as a goddess of misfortune, she has all the power to either give people misfortune or take it away. He wanted to think that it was _her_ fault. But no…no way can he blame someone who _did_ feel like she was to blame, felt guilty, and cried for it.

Nonetheless, it all ended in a mutual consoling. When she ran out of tears and he began to say things to her, just when he rejected _every_ helping hand that came his way in his despair, he was now asking one from _her_. He wanted counsel: how can he deal with everything now that his parents are gone?

The answer that came to him was obvious, especially to me: accept it. It happened, and _nothing_ , not even the ferryman of the dead will allow you to change that.

If I'm gonna paraphrase what the goddess said to him: shit like losing your parents is something a majority of the human race _don't_ want or expect (not even me), we don't even wanna know when they'll die, but it's bound to happen. They're all going away sooner or later.

Your parents are dead. Deny it if you want to, but you **have** to accept it. Because nothing's changing that. If you want to cry, then cry, let it out. It's the most reasonable and acceptable thing to do when you lose a loved one. Hiding your tears is a _bad_ thing to do. If people see you _not_ crying when you lose somebody like that, then something's wrong with you. Have some time alone, think it over and learn to accept it. Go at your own pace. Grieve as long as you want, no one's judging you if you do. If somebody's wants to comfort you, accept it when you want it. It's not a sin to do so.

We're humans. We cry when we're hurt and we offer comfort to those who are. Even a goddess of misfortune can understand that.

And then after that, Boss was cracked open by her words and _cried_ on her shoulder. Apparently, he has been suppressing parts of his suffering inside. His drinking made him unable to recover properly and made it _impossible_ for him to get over it, especially when _so many people_ wished him well and wanted to do something about it. Now he's letting it all out.

And when he ran out of tears, he thanked her wholeheartedly, gave her a _very_ long prayer, and went home, personally escorted by her. And when he reached his bed, he was finally able to think it over: His parents wouldn't want to see him like this. Besides, he made a promise. He promised to continue their business once they can no longer work. They prepared him for such a future and happily did so, even gave him the praise that he'll be a better owner than both of them combined. He was long since ready, and it was his time to shine when they finally took their rest.

His father was a great masher of the dough, able to beat and mush into perfect condition under a single minute. His mother was a monster when it came to adding flavors, even created new ones all on her own, which was received with great results by the village. Boss had been taught their techniques, _everything_ they know is passed unto him. Through every dango he makes and serves, backed up by everything he learned from both his mother and father, they will _always_ live through him.

That was all he needed to realize to get back on his feet and revive the wonderful establishment that is _Hirabayashi-ya Dango_.

All his dreams of expanding the shops products, he didn't want that. Not anymore. He'll stick solely to dango and nothing else, to honor the memory of his parents, who built their family wealth solely from a sweet round snack on a stick covered in red bean paste.

And now, I play a part in honoring them as well, being a _working_ and _willing_ employee of their establishment, and _loving_ it.

Rest in Peace, Master Atsushi and Mistress Aiya. I pray that your souls find eternal happiness in the afterlife. Your son, Daichi, has been doing _very_ well in your place. I'll be praying for his health and deserved blessings so you can be proud of him more.

"Good morning~!" A hearty greetings erupts from the door, from a rather familiar villager girl who's always fresh and full of energy at the start of the morning whenever she comes in for an early snack. Not to mention that she's _always_ the first customer almost every weekday in this place.

"Welcome!" Cues Boss's line, laced with casual delivery as always.

"Good morning and welcome back, _Nee-san_." And then goes mine, polite and soft, addressed to somebody who's approximately one year or two younger than me. "The usual goodness as always?"

"Yessir!" The brunette plops down to a single bench, her smiles full of sunshine, brightening the dull atmosphere of the place. "And add some mitarashi this time. Four of 'em. My tummies been complaining since I woke up!"

"Okay." Boss now switches into supreme-dango-chef mode, releasing the secret weapon of our humble establishment. It once needed both his parents to accomplish it, now their son could do it all on his own and satisfy _every_ stomach that enters this place in the process.

"One scrumptious batch for the Lady Shimada's demanding pit that is her stomach, coming up!" Let's get to business, boys!

And thus begins the passage of another day as a dango shop cook and waiter, as well as a _friend_ to my boss, attending hungry customers, both young and old, living the _Human_ life that I abandoned _twice_ and wanted to experience again.

Yep, this is my life now, and I'm thankful.

~~~~~ « ҉ » ~~~~~

Heida no Akyuu was left speechless. She had been unable to speak due to being at the listening end of the conversation, motionless as her instincts flared danger in the presence of the Crow Man in front of her, and now she was incapable of believing what she has heard.

She had heard many things, even ones far atrocious for her to acknowledge if her mind had been as young as her body, but this one was literally the first among many to be recorded in her unforgettable memory.

"You're insane." She breathed.

The Crow Man had been motionless since she had noticed him sitting across the table, he's still motionless even as he responded to her like many times prior. "From what I have experienced, 'insane' is a matter of perspective wrought from the lack of insight and knowledge regarding my intent."

His reverberating tone embodied the conception of the word 'dead'. Though soft, it was emotionless, toneless, and utterly lifeless that it was impossible for her to see him as a thinking and living being or even meaning any of the words he said. He was more statue than anything. Or a _corpse_.

"You come in here, right inside my study, look through my records over the information of every important individual in Gensokyo, while I'm right in front of you, then _demand_ me to follow specific instructions and _expect_ me to let it happen!?" She coldly remarked, standing against the fact that once the Crow Man decides to break his civil notion for violence, she is completely at his mercy.

"Your powers of observation hasn't faltered despite the many rebirths." His uncanny delivery left her unable to decide whether that was sarcasm or a genuine remark. "That has been the intention of this impromptu meeting, Ninth Generation Miare. And there is nothing you can do. It is going to happen, with or without your consent, whether you like it or not. If you hold concern for the villagers, you will do as instructed."

He had been nothing short of irritating as well. Even with his monotone voice, most of the words he said gave off the impression that he was looking down on her, ridiculing her wisdom and almost deliberately spiking her annoyance.

Clenching her fist, she glared at him as she said, "Do you think the Great Youkai Sage, Yakumo Yukari-sama will stand to this?"

"Has the Great Youkai Sage, Yakumo Yukari, _ever_ stood up to _anything_ that happens to her little Paradise?" Such a line was supposed to have a rhetorical tone, but his lifeless voice only made him look even more unsettling. "The Red Mist Incident. The Eternal Snow. Maybe even the breaches of the barrier wrought upon by a single Outsider girl. I daresay you barely ever noticed the Incident of the Youkai Uprising, where the tools came alive and the docile residents outside the village became belligerent. These calamities have happened, most of them very critical to the wellbeing of the land, yet what has she done? _Nothing_."

She opened her mouth to retort, but his point left her unable to. She could mention Reimu or Marisa, but the Crow Man had warned that any attempt of calling them _before_ the start of his scheme will result in her _death._ Though she never expressed it, she _does_ trust that Reimu had solved incidents without her knowing anything about it, but what of Yakumo Yukari? This was her paradise. As its creator, it should be sensible that she has the responsibility to protect it. But she has _never_ heard any action of the sort from the Youkai Sage.

But if she was so negligent, how come Gensokyo was still alive despite so many Incidents that might or might not have been catastrophic in scale? The easy answer was that the Shrine Maiden and the Witch kept it that way. But what if it was something that the two's default solution to every Incident cannot deal with? What if any action from the two's part actually _cause_ the destruction of the village like the Crow Man implied? Will it spur the Youkai Sage into action? Or will she be proven that the intruder in front of her was indisputable in his claims?

She had lost her momentum in his conflict between words and will, she resorted to the only reply she can muster. "How do I know that what you're saying is true? How do you even know about them if you only arrived here weeks ago?" She hoped he could one-up him in this.

"I speak to the crows. Their knowledge is passed down to their offspring and their offspring's offspring, and they _never_ forget."

Surprise colored her expression before her brows furrowed. "The tengu told you?"

"Oh, I would not refer to such enlarged heads, Ninth Generation of Miare. Their lessers are far more acceptable sources of _honest_ information, especially ones dating back before Gensokyo's creation."

Lessers: a Tengu's underling. Actual crows, the avians that herald bad luck and loot the bodies of their rotten flesh.

She decided to bring up the entire intent of his plan. "You're basically declaring _war_ on Gensokyo."

"That is how _you_ see it." He smoothly replied, his dead voice leaving her unable to deduce if he was either hiding his surprise or he was genuinely denying it. "My Mistress's intentions in the coming calamity are beyond domination and rule. However, since I am unaware of what they are, I cannot tell you."

After several minutes of being in the lesser end of having any control in this conversation, Akyuu finally felt her defiance light up along with her anger within her. "So you're just _blindly_ following orders without considering the consequences?" She coldly snapped.

The Crow Man _moved_. He finally moved, and it surprised her that she didn't hear even the slightest crackle in his neck bones as his lowered gaze that left his beak facing downwards suddenly raised up, making him appear directly 'looking' at her in the eyes with the lenses of his mask.

"I am a _tool_." He was still monotonous in his speech, but she heard the _tiniest_ inflexion of emphasis in that one word. "And tools as well as slaves _do not_ question the intent of their owners. If you do not hear your quill questioning you for writing on scrolls, then why should _I_ question my mistress's will? We do what is told and be used as intended. As a human, _especially_ one that _perfectly_ recalls different lifetimes, you should know that even _before_ your first rebirth."

Her irritation sparked once again within her as she noticed the implications of her intelligence as somebody who's mentally a millennium year old being questioned. What's left of her stubbornness, however, wilted as she clearly sees that the Crow Man was _completely_ dead-set on executing his plans. And he left her without any power to do something about it.

Reduced into simply being still, unable to make any more points to counter him, she decided to have his confirmation. "Are you actually going to go through with this?"

"Exactly." In movements that left her staring in silent shock, she watched as he gracefully rose up to full height like a literal cobra raising its head up to square against a larger predator. The drawn hood of his cloak added to the comparison. Now stood as straight as a pole and motionless as a corpse, he became an imposing form compared to the petite and kneeling Akyuu. "Follow as instructed and All will be Well." Appearing to be floated instead of walking, he glided around the table, his gaze never leaving her form as well as her own. Still apprehensive in his presence, she held her body still as well as her head as she watched him approach her soundlessly till he stood behind her. The back of her waist crawled as his presence was so thick she could feel him through the air despite never touching her.

Then she felt a needle prick into her neck, a sting so small yet painful enough to make her choke in her locked throat.

"This conversation is to be kept to yourself." The needle left her neck like a bee retaining its stinger upon drawing back. "Or you will be _silenced_."

Like a blow in the wind, his presence vanished.

Like a weight graciously lifted off her back and thrown away, she collapsed on the table, crushing her scrolls and nearly spilling the ink bottle from the slam. Catching her breath as she realized she had been holding it for so long, her ragged breathing resonated around the study. With a free hand, she felt the right side of her neck. When she looked at her palm, she found small stains of her own blood.

She turned to look behind her and found no one. She was truly alone in this room, never in the same space as the Crow Man, but the knowledge of the Plague that will befall the village still remains.

The weight of her situation slowly settled in. "No…." The lives of every villager is on her hands now, and _no one_ will be the wiser of her burden. She will be suffering this. _Alone._

The entrance to her study suddenly slid open, surprising Akyuu as a concerned servant revealed herself. "Heida-sama, did something happen? I heard a crash."

"Huh?" Heart still pounding in shock, mind still addled by the weight of her new responsibility, she barely sounded calm and casual. "Oh, Kana. I-I was just—I was just tired. Been writing for so long that I nodded off and hit my head on the table!" She added a chuckle, then realized that it did not sound really convincing.

Surprisingly, the servant bought it. "Oh. Heida-sama, you should rest once in a while, you know." Kana advised, almost reminding Akyuu of her current mother. "It's not like you have to write on a scroll at every minute of your life."

"Y-yes." She took a slow breath, a hand to her chest, and she was finally able to get herself together. Facing her servant again, she spoke evenly. "I understand. Thank you for the advice."

Kana smiled, bowing courteously. "Of course. It's what I do. I'll bring you your afternoon tea." Then the door slid back closed.

Her face collapsed to her hands, groaning into them as the weight finally made itself known once again. "I'm really getting out of practice, aren't I?" The last time a responsibility that weighed as much as this was so long ago, where she had been composed and capable at the time. Being sheltered to writing on the Gensokyo chronicles more often must have left her complacent.

She lightly coughed into her hand, and her eyes widened over the taste of blood at the back of her throat. She looked at her palm again and found only the dried traces of blood from earlier. She could only hope that whatever the Crow Man had injected in her, it does not end with anything horrible happening to her despite her cooperation.

~~~~~ « ҉ » ~~~~~

It was a dry bite. There was no venom when he struck her, but the symptoms will be present because she _thinks_ she is. Unless she is told of what he had actually done, the symptoms will only worsen over time as she continues thinking of her very limited time in the world being 'shortened'. One of the many wonders of the human mind.

But it is an effective incentive in making her cooperate without question. If the chronicles is to be believed, the woman named Yagokoro Eirin will be perceptive enough to notice the source of the condition of the Ninth Generation Miare once she is called for assistance. The ability to create _any_ medicine will require one of great knowledge, especially to the human anatomy, and he has been led to the assumption that the doctor might have such intelligence.

But even so, it changes nothing. The result will still be the same. If she tells anyone about their conversation and the things he will do to the village and Gensokyo itself before it happens, and he _will_ strike her down for her troubles. He _will_ know. It does not mean death, as said by his mistress's command, but to a frail and sickly girl with a _very_ limited lifespan compared to every human in Gensokyo, it might as well be.

A disease that a body like hers would fight so hard that it damages the host itself….she might never wake up. Breathing, alive, but forever dreaming. She'll starve straight to her death...

Though it would contradict the orders he received. 'Bearable suffering' it was. It's very unlikely that more than a handful of people in the village as well as outside of it would take well to the news of the only well-known Historian essential to Gensokyo dying. The amount of trouble that will lead to him as well as his owner...

It seems adhering to 'limits' _for once_ might have left him a little…unspecialized in his own work.

"It seems I will have to guarantee the stability of her health. Hmm…." He brushed his thumb below his beak, contemplating the development of his situation. "Maybe a little revision can put things in order."

Upon leaving the premises of the Heida Manor, alluding every occupant, including the guards, along his casual exit, he had been glide-walking across the shadowed alleys once again, avoiding the frequented areas of the village such as the streets. It is now midday, the humans are likely heading to their designated eating spots.

The smell of food is getting dense in the air, meat, green or something sweet arousing the hunger of both human and Youkai present. He can safely assume that he is the only sentient being present to not need any basic sustenance, especially for humans. He isn't made of the same biology as them despite his physique partly resembling them, needing only water and sunshine to last him a planet's lifetime as opposed to a routine diet.

"….?" He froze, as if time stood still, his right pointy shoe yet to lay its heel on the soil without the slightest stagger despite his center of balance tilting. Catching the scent of something _really_ familiar, his beak quickly aimed at the direction of the source like an indicator, which was heading to the direction of the village gate, causing his head to fully twist in a 210 angle and more.

Turning his body around, his head unwavering from the direction of the moving familiarity, he quickened his pace towards the scent. Sticking close to the darkness of the alleys, even slipping into the human peripheral vision in the streets, leaving anyone he passed by befuddled as they 'hallucinated' a tall man in dark robes at the corner of their eyes, he trailed after the source, slowly closing his distance to it.

"….!" The source was a young boy, stinking of so much Pride it practically constituted a towering monument of _Anger_ almost as tall as a young mountain. Yet despite its overbearing scent that made him want to gag, the remarkable scent of Sanctity was so potent it was significantly disproportionate to the amount of Magic Gensokyo had, both in its natural environment and its inhabitants. "Unspeakable…" He whispered in _perceptible_ disbelief in his voice, leaving a passing-by man of middle age dumbfounded over a dark whispers crossing his ears.

With a thumb and middle finger, he reached for the fabric of the Outsider's shirt like a crab's pincer. The point of his claws lightly touching without arousing the slightest awareness of the boy, he then pulled back, holding a tiny piece of the boy's soul. Unlike the souls of others before where it was commonly dark or transparent, it was brimming with bright holy light, mixing with so many colors known and unknown to man.

The boy was privileged—no, _blessed_ with divinity. A rarity among humankind and only carried by the pure and the pious.

The ball of holy light merged into his fingers and the Holy Spirit introduced Herself to him, flushing his mind with knowledge of the boy, aged wisdom, and enlightenment of the world, as well as a _reunion_ between a Parent and a Child. If he had a human mind, he would have been catatonic on the spot, unable to process what has been learned and likely taking _years_ to come back from it.

Fortunately, his mind wasn't built like a human, and he was able to process everything under just a moment of two seconds where he was left standing in direct sight of every nearby villager before a single eye-blink from whoever saw him rendered him nonexistent, leaving more than a dozen villagers surprised at what they just seen, unsure if it was their imagination or it was actually a Man in Dark Robes with a Crow Mask.

"It seems I will have to revise my steps even further."

The young host of the Holy Spirit had heard his dark whisper, but Advisor was fast enough to elude the boy's eyes upon turning around to see who was behind him. Matching the speed of his turn, staying out of sight and behind his back as the Outsider rounded on his last location without dropping his handheld bags of sweets, he slashed his nape with his pinky finger's claw. The wound was a mere slit as long as a single inch, no more dangerous than a pin prick.

[Ow! The hell!?] He will still feel it just like the Ninth Generation Miare, however. But this time, it was inverted: the boy doesn't know what hit him, he doesn't know what it will do to him, he barely noticed his presence or even knew the Advisor existed, and lastly: it was not a dry bite.

A little moment of death will have to pass just for a _little_ while.

If Advisor will not take the life of Heida no Akyuu, then this boy will take her place. It _might_ violate a direct order from his mistress, but as a tool it is his very nature to be used as intended by his owner, especially to those worthy of him. Besides, 'recoverable suffering' was part of the orders.

Even before he became flesh and able to walk and speak of his own limited volition to seek a worthy owner, he has been versed in the ways of abusing the loopholes of his orders despite having never done so. He would only do such a thing whenever he desires to punish the unworthy by doing exactly as ordered but not how the punished owner wanted, which is one of the most delectable ways of seasoning the Pride he'll devour from them.

With the young boy as the new additional factor of his preparations, he is now more than _enthusiastic_ about the disaster he'll make. "I quiver with antic _cccipaaaaaatiiiiiiooooon_ ….!" The only thing stopping him from smiling is his own petrified face, shaped like the mask of the infamous Plague Doctor before his entire body morphed into his very first form of flesh more than three millenniums ago.

In lightning speeds, his slithering form escaped to the walls, lithely slipping through the mouse-hole opening and rushed into the wilderness, opting to make do with his revisions as fast as possible.

~~~~~ « ҉ » ~~~~~

"Here." Here ya go. A bag of siopao for Sir Mirino and a bunch of dango as well as tempura to Sir Akira. Enjoy your meal.

"Thanks."

"Good job."

[Here you go, boy.] And I brought with me a slab of meat for the Big Boy Wolfo. Look at him, wagging his tail and ready to have it. [Catch.]

The red delectable flies through the air and Visente catches it in his jaw before feasting into it eagerly. I might not feed him like a conventional partner but I sometimes grow the mood to do so, especially when I'm feeling a little generous. Today's batch of customers was more than usual today. Pretty sure I'll get paid more than enough to compensate for the price of the expensive meat.

"How'd it go today?" Sir Mirino asked, biting into his first siopao.

"Nothing special, besides the higher number of customers ." Just another normal day in the Dango shop, boring and quiet whenever there's nobody to come in and buy some of the good stuff. "I assume nothing special happened to you two as well?"

"Nothing more than the usual, yes." Sir Akira answered. "Nothing but heat and more nothing."

"But Comrade Meira did come around." Sir Mirino said after swallowing. "But besides that, nothing much later. Just little talkin' and asking the same question as you before leaving."

"Right." I then sit down in the middle of the staircase, wiping my hand wet from the meat's blood. Not like anybody would walk this way to get out of the village nor get in on this particular hour. And as I get myself comfortable, I take out a sandwich I bought from a place that cooks western cuisine and take a bite into it. The thing _somehow_ had mayonnaise in it. Did it ever exist in Japan before? Or did it wind up here in Gensokyo by chance? Still tasty though, and I'm not gonna question its quality as its mixed with the cabbage, chopped tomato, and especially cooked meat and slice of cheese. Owner of the place and/or chef could possibly be an Outsider. Couldn't meet the person since the place was a small restaurant with waiters or waitresses and the chef likely cooking out of sight but I'm very sure.

And then we settle into silence as we feast. The gate was luckily angled to shine a lot of shade down on the four of us in this part of the day so nobody will hear us complaining about heat while eating our lunch. While the cool is good, boredom is still there. You go through work with nothing interesting going on, there isn't much to talk about with acquaintances and friends. Only the Good Boy Wolfo there is a lot more energetic whenever we meet again, always excited to either play fetch or just have a nice scratching.

Deep breath…..then a long sigh.

Weekdays sure feels a little dull unless something rough happens. At least Visente gets to make his lunch exciting unlike us three who just sits down doing absolutely nothing while eating. Once he got himself a big fat siopao in his jaws thanks to Sir Mirino offering him one, he went off, gone into the forest to do his usual hunting in the middle of the day for lunch. The white bun was just an appetizer.

Lucky boy. Must be fun being a big bad wolfo.

My weekends, however, are always the ones full of excitement. I do sorts of things around the Saturdays and I make the most of my time, _every time_. Such as blowing up Remilia's bedroom with her in it when she…um, _invited_ me in for some 'Private Time~' at a certain Saturday after my back was perfectly healed.

Most satisfying payback ever. She was a fucking smoldering skeleton on the fucking wall. An eye for an eye, a tooth for a tooth, there's also a trick for a trick. She fooled me with sweetness and broke my back, I eagerly replied and _exploded_ on her. Hehe. She did regenerate from it quickly and got me back but it was worth it.

I hear a big sigh. Okay, here we go again. Take it away, Sir Mirino. "What ya do this time at that Scarlet Devil Place?" There you go. "Made another Spell Card?"

I nodded. "Once again." Here ya go, check the new one: I threw the magic card towards him like a Frisbee and he catches it in-between his fingers before looking at it. "It's a rather difficult card to execute." Then I take a waterskin that I brought from the village and bring it to my lips, relishing in some water (boss made it cold with his ability) going through my mouth and throat while I beckon the Spell Card to fly back to my hand and pass it to Sir Akira, which he caught expertly.

"Hmm." He looks fascinated. "A pillar of fire, shaped like a twister." Well, Sir Akira caught on fast. "I'd love to see this in action someday." He said as he flicks it back to me. I barely caught it at the _tip of my index and_ _middle finger_ before it hit me in the face. These two guys _really_ know how to throw things at my face, geez. These two should immediately enlist for the Headshot Squad.

I crush the card and it simply disappears out of sight. "If you had been awake at some point in the night last Satuday, you might have been able to see it from here." The Pillar of Fire seriously broke through the mansion ceiling and into the sky. I was at the ground floor, and there were fucking _four other levels_ before it breaks out the roof. "It was too powerful, pierced through several stories and into the heavens for all to see, but the Scarlet Devil herself was too far away to be hit by it and I failed to win...again."

"And she let you off easy? _Again_?" There goes Sir Mirino's dry question once again. It was once incredulous, but we've been through this many times that he's no longer surprised at the bullshit I've been pulling off in my weekends.

"To be finally clear with you," I turned to him with a bored look to get this settled out. I always reply with a grunt, now I gotta answer it for real. "I am _never_ let off easy." I gestured my neck with two fingers poking at the recent bite wound, then motion a punch to my face that was actually a slap that nearly twisted my head 360, and then a slit-throat motion when she strangled me straight to unconsciousness, smiling gleefully all the way. "I will always pay a price at every visit. She hates me and I hate her, I told you that many times already."

"My gods, boy." He frowned. I can see the concern in his eyes. It's too familiar. "How many times am I gonna ask this? How the hell are ya _still_ alive?" He shook his head before taking a large bite on his siopao.

I sighed heavily, taking the last bite of the sandwich into my mouth and chewed slowly, looking up at the ceiling of the gate. When I swallowed, I replied to him, "She liked me alive, just so she can watch me suffer every time." I then take a swig from my waterskin. Ah, sweet water.

"Seriously, kid, just give it up!" He exclaimed heatedly with a mouthful. When I heard him swallow loudly, he continued with a clear voice. "What's the point going to that bloody place if it's gonna end with you hurt all the time!?"

"She will _not_ leave me alone." I lolled my head back, glaring at whatever was behind me, which was nobody and nothing. Every Saturday bullshit fight with Remilia got too common between us that it became routine now, but in times where we are _not_ trying to throw each other into the shit, she is unbelievably unbearable to the point of suicide. More often than not, she would try to get into my space and land a blow when I did not see it coming. When she ordered Sakuya to teleport me to her Mansion while _I was praying in the Place of Worship on Sunday_ due to _not_ having visited on the day before it, I typically blew off my lid. That's when the spell card of reverse meteors was born. It was the _only_ time I got Remilia back, and it was **delicious**. She was dead and down on the ground as soon as it was activated.

It's not a stretch to say that I've been getting my new Spell Cards thanks to the weekly bullshit me and Remilia usually do. I'm also getting proficient in danmaku fighting each time, allowing me to be stronger, quicker, more skilled in dodging, able to take a hit well and even better at adapting or reading the patterns of danmaku as quickly as possible.

Going to her is basically a form of _training_. Even though I end up with harsh injuries each time (with regular goblin heals post-conflict), it's much quicker and _real_. Just the way I like it. I learn faster in a practical and straightforward experience. Marisa and I _never_ really held on to our fucking training agenda that we basically forgot about it. It's still a painful thing to do though, but that's the general reality when you try to improve combat ability. It just hurts….all the fucking time, especially when your instructor doesn't go easy on you.

I continued, "Even if I have no intention to go to her mansion in the weekend, that maid of hers will simply kidnap me to her doorstep against my will."

"And you don't want anybody to help you with your ordeal?" Now Sir Akira speaks, looking at me with a frown equal to the other guy. He's also concerned for me, and that familiar condescending look in his eyes is nothing short of annoying. "A man could only take so much stress."

"I told you before: my breaking point is _lethal_ , Sir. And even the Scarlet Devil would not want her Mansion reduced to a pile of rubble when she pushes me too far. The Golem will be replaced by a Titan otherwise. " These two are good people, that is obvious for their open expression of concern, but they look at me like I'm naïve. It never fails to be so irritating, especially when it comes off as condescending. What have these two faced? Have they _ever_ walked out the village as far as the Scarlet Devil Mansion? Did they suffer something more horrible than what I've been through in my first week here?

I said this to make it clear, "I have grown accustomed to my situation. It does not bother me so much anymore that I can rest easily each Saturday night, and I am _not_ alone all the time. Kirisame Marisa would sometimes accompany me."

"From what you've been saying, she's not doing a good job at protecting ya." _Hey_ , watch it, Sir Mirino. "If she's been saving the village's ass from every incident like she says she did, then why the hell are you still getting beaten up when she's _with you_?"

"Because I tell her to _back off_ every time." My tone had more bite in it now. "She gives a damn the same way you do but she would only intervene when I can no longer take it." I just realized that I'm crushing my waterskin. I'm really ticked off, aren't I? "Listen, you two." I spared a glance to them both before I faced forward into the wilderness. "I appreciate your concerns, I honestly do, but you must know that I don't venture into any predicament without knowing the risks. I _know_ that it's dangerous, I _know_ that it's bad, and I _know_ that it is stressing…but it's okay."

Not like Remilia _wouldn't_ give me a break. She's honorable enough to give me a lot of respite when I don't have the time for it and a lot of honesty after she has done her shit. She even blatantly said that she'll only get one shot on me each time I visit and she can't do anymore whether she succeeded or not.

I would be lying if I said that it's not fun each time. Besides, Flandre is always there to greet me every time I visit, lighting up my spirits whenever she arrives with a knock-out hug and long hours of playtime or interaction with each other. Even we got our moments of dueling each other, with or without Marisa's help (I lose each time alone). She sometimes sneaks a few kisses when she feels like it post-conflict, which kinda carries a boosting effect that I don't hate.

"It's part of my life now, and I accept it." I finished, resting my elbows on above one step of the stairs behind me. Sir Mirino reluctantly accepts it while still frowning and grumbling, Sir Akira simply nodded and leaned back, biting into his dango skewers.

"If that's what you say then we'll not mention this again." Thanks. "Isn't that right, Mirino- _chan?"_ Sir Akira asked to the other guy with a small smirk. Hey, I don't get to see that on his face often. He's much more reserved and prim, just like a real soldier compared to Sir Mirino, who tends to go easy about it.

"Sure, we'll just leave 'im to die." Sir Mirino then rounded on the armored guy with a blasting glare, "And I told you to stop calling me like that!"

Now _that's_ what I'm talking about. It's my choice, leave me be to my fight. You both warned me and it's my responsibility to face the consequences. "Thank you both."

"You're welcome, Little Eman." This guy in the armor always got his courtesies ready.

"Urrgh." Well, this dude in the robes always go for gruff.

I take another swig of my waterskin, emptying it before I tie it back to my belt and then say, "Now then. I have noticed for the past few weeks that I've only seen you two on patrol, on duty, or on the job. The number of people in the village I've seen to be holding weapons I could count…in _one_ hand." I looked to Sir Akira. I feel like he knows. "Why is that?"

"You can ask him, he knows more." He gestured to Sir Mirino.

…. _really_?

I turn to the gruff, not-so-informative-looking guy. "Why is that, Sir Mirino?"

"Well, it's because not a lotta people here really knows how to fight. I mean, there _are_ but they're just militia with little training, not really given the _real_ training me and Akira here had. So much for Kotohime's fuckin' ' _Police Force_ '." He muttered, having a supremely annoyed look on his face. "Besides, it's not like everybody needs a weapon in their pocket when their jobs don't qualify it. That's common sense."

"And what does that make me?" I got Mr. knife hangin' on to my thigh, y'know? Ms. Machete sometimes joins the trip on certain days.

And I'm pretty sure not having any common sense might save your life. What if a bad guy was there and you got nothing to fight back with?

"You." He pointed at me, "Well, you're excused. You live in the damn forest loaded with damn Youkai and animals." He gestured to the general direction where I go once the day is over. "Without weapons or some powers, you're already dead."

"And not many are that gifted with magic and danmaku to compensate the lack of weapons." Sir Akira added, holding a _danmaku_ _orb_ in his hand. Hey, I didn't know you could do that! "We're a handful here."

Huh…..

"So it is just the two of you? Guarding this place, the _entire_ village all on your own?" The more I think about it, being a guard is starting to sound like a dead-end job, like selling street food when you can't get a _proper_ job. "Do you even get compensated for your service?"

"Well, yes." Matter-of-factly, Akira replied me. "And the pay is _handsome_. While the shrine maiden is away, dealing with whatever her agenda is, being lazy or whatever, we handle the protection of the village and its inhabitants. It's a far more dangerous job than it seems, Little Eman. A responsibility far more heavy than any average man could handle."

"We're pretty much the first in line to get hurt when something hairy happens." Sir Mirino added, drawing out his sword into both hands and closing his eyes. One second later, the katana is starting to glow a bit yellow. "Or we're the first to hit back." He looks kinda proud, smirking. "Never fails to be exciting, really. Sure, there's the stress and struggle and risk of danger and all but it beats standing around doing nothing!"

"And lastly," Now it's Sir Akira's turn, holding his spear as it stood upright and it began to glow in blue fires near the bladed tip. "The two of us are the only _Official_ Guards of the village. Just two middle-aged men trained with the old ways of the sword, spear, bow, kodachi, and even the naginata. Whoever else is there with a weapon is either eccentric or simply devoted to skill, like our Comrade-at-Arms, Meira. But our obligations are the same, we keep the village safe. There is no noble cause to devote our ability to than that."

Wow…..that is straight up…. _noble_ , and these two look like complete badasses just by showing just a bit of power! And how they hold responsibility to their own powers really puts me beneath them. I got powers, and I get all anxty out of the insatiable desire to use them on somebody (Remilia) any time I like. These two know when's the right time to use them and when not to. It's literally part of their job description and they stick well to it. They must've been well-disciplined in their training, in regards to their own powers and themselves.

Unlike me. I never had any discipline training. If there was ever any restraint in both parkouring ability and mystical ability, I'm pretty sure it's a No. Well, besides the fact that I went full-ballistic on the rooftops the first time I got to the village, I'm very practical in regards to keeping my parkours down. You can't just go flipping and tumbling everywhere for shits and giggles when it's only gonna draw unwanted attention to you. Same goes for magical power, don't do it too often in public eye. There are _many_ consequences, the majority being too dangerous for your own good.

….pfft! Like hell I'll have any restraint in the mystical part. It's just _so_ addicting!

Thankfully, I got an outlet for these addictions, keeps everything subtle at the same time too. It's either at home where it's private and secure, or at Remilia's face inside the Mansion where it's only me and the Scarlet Family. The latter's always enjoyable. Thanks to both these options, I won't have my anxiety close to the breaking-point and start blowing it out in all directions, only to draw bad company to my midst.

The lesson to learn from these two noble guards, it's to know what your abilities are good for. Ingenuity is also a plus: every magical power is _not_ supposed to be a weapon.

And the many uses of my power includes this: I extend my fist forward and it lights itself on fire from knuckles to shoulder, heating the area around me a little. The two guards on either side of me who's still holding their imbued weapons looked on with interest. Secondly, I close my eyes for just a second while making sure I don't cut off the flames in my right arm.

Holy Spirit, why not show Yourself to these good men?

And she does.

Lately, She's starting to develop in shape and appearance, taking on a very different form of holiness. Last time She's shaped like _really_ swirly, slow-moving multicolored fires, now She's something nearly akin to glowing multicolored thread crisscrossed like rope swimming through the ocean like a snake. In orb form, She's no longer the holy version of the fireball, She's literally a glowing ball of colors. Same could be said for her bullets. I don't think calling it Holy Fire is appropriate anymore. Might as well call it Holy Energy in general unless I ask Her to _look_ like slow and swirly fires again.

Right now, I don't need to look behind me if she assumed the shape what's practically the top half a human woman's outline or the impression of an angel, because either way, it'll be very clear that this glowing multicolored light is _apart_ from me and had a mind of its own in the eyes of anybody that's looking, especially these two guards. Like strings merged together to form fingers, She reached out towards both men and held their biceps before tracing down to their hands.

Interestingly, both of them were captivated enough that they actually opened both their held hands and allowed Her to interlock fingers. I even get to hear Sir Akira say 'Amazing' in a soft voice. I wonder which one he and Sir Mirino felt, is it soft cotton or warm slightly tangible air?

Slowly, the Holy Spirit parts from them and settles beside me. One hand 'draped' across my shoulders, Her other hand reached for my flaming outstretched fist and, well, laid it down and slowly dissipated the flames. She didn't really lay it down, it was a _gesture_ for me to lay it down and Her motions were in tandem in mine that it _looked_ like it was. Now She's simply holding my hand, which did nothing but bring me another wave of disappointment just like many times before.

I'm a bit used to it enough that I successfully said this in a matter-of-factly tone, "If a struggle comes to the village, you will have me and the Holy Spirit as additional support. If you object, that will do little to stop me. I have the obligation to protect the village when I have all the power I need to accomplish such a task." I leaned my head towards Hers, which she returned, only to send me another wave of disappointment. "And _She_ will ensure my safety as well as anybody else, therefore you'll be relived of looking after me instead of the village itself while on duty."

The Holy Spirit then merges Herself back into me, giving me a little bit of fluttery warmth in my stomach and chest. That actually got the both of them to snap out of it. Geez, do folks, human or not, who see the Holy Spirit for the first time actually lose track of the world?

"Were you two paying attention?" I asked with a biting tone, and I accidently let out a heat wave that made them both wince. It feels like a bus terminal in here.

"Agh! Uh, yeah! I heard! You can help us, gotcha! Lookin' forward to working with you, boy!" Okay, Sir Mirino got the memo, sheathing his katana back into the scabbard

How 'bout Sir Akira? " _Ahem_. I acknowledge your intent, Little Eman. We will be glad to have you on our side."

Now that's what I like to hear. If it's possible, we can enlist Visente to the opportunity. It'd be awesome, the Big Bad Wolfo and his human companions, ready to take on the baddies!

….But still…there's still some disappointment lingering in my thoughts:

I just can't _touch_ Her. The animals have been able to touch Her. The Youkai have been able to touch Her. Even _Flandre_ got lucky as well as Meiling, but not me. **Me** , Her own charge **can't**.

I've began to rely on Her for comfort more often in the past few weeks ever since She stopped me from burning Mamizou, even had Her as someone to talk to if I wanted to vent. The more I've interacted with Her (combat situations not included), the more She started to act like Her own person, I even acknowledged Her as a second entity in my house, unlike before where She was semi-sentient and needing my prompt to act. Her general personality I've seen so far was caring and playful, no questions asked. She straight-up _loves_ me.

But even so, it's just not enough. Her presence alone just doesn't cut it in giving me sufficient comfort anymore. I wanted to touch Her again just like when She saved me from that lion. No luck whatsoever, even if I went back to the Place of Worship just to see if it works there: it doesn't. I only feel my nerves shutting down and nothing else. The cotton sensations are very subtle to feel, completely _insignificant_ compared to Her touches.

 _Sigh….._

….!

[ **KHUAAA!** ] The fuck!? Where the fuck did _that_ cough come from? It felt like I just inhaled a mouthful of pollen!

"Whoa….you okay, there? That was a rough one ya did there." Thanks for the concern, Sir Mirino.

"Wait, there's a cut on your nape. When did you get that? I didn't see that when you came by in the morning." I see that Sir Akira's eagle eye is as keen as always, seeing small details that would've eluded _anybody_ that wasn't as observant as him.

"I don't know…." I replied, rubbing the back of my neck and feeling the slit that had already turned into a clotted line, healed by my healing fires. "I felt a bee sting on the way here. I'm unaware of how I had it but— **GHUUAAA!** " Holy fucking shit, again! This time it's successive.

Oh no, this time it got me wheezing…..I'm tasting blood on the back of my throat…

…..what the fuck is going on?

Waterskin, gotta drink water—oh fuck, I _ran out_! I forgot! [ **MMKHUUAAA!** ] Again! Argh! This time, I'm actually bending forward—oh no, I'm tasting copper!

"O-oi…that's not a normal cough."

"Out of nowhere and at a violent level of cough? Indeed, it is _not_ normal. We need to get him home—"

[I'm fine!] I shouted, holding out a hand towards Sir Akira before he could touch me, slapping my slightly burning chest. I await a few seconds….there was no more. No more coughs.

Whew. I sat up straight and took a deep breath, soaking in the clean air. "It is gone." I told them calmly, "I am alright."

"Are you sure?" Sir Mirino asked, a concerned frown crossing his features. "I feel like you need to lay down for a bit."

"Better safe than sorry, Young Man. You need to go home and rest for now. I will inform Mr. Hirabayashi for you." That's mighty kind of you, Sir Akira, but….

"We'll find out…" I said to him, rubbing my chest.

"What?"

"What?"

I then stood up with a grunt, stretching my arms above me just to illustrate my current state. I'm actually feeling fine. Once I was done stretching, I then place hands on my hips. "If it comes back later, maybe worse than before, then I will excuse myself from work for today. We can minimize any risks in that fashion."

The two glanced at each other uneasily, having more doubts.

"Besides," I continued, "I have Eintei's medication in my residence. I got my precautions ready when I need them."

~~~~~ « ҉ » ~~~~~

[ **KHUUAAA!** ] It does not work! Eintei's medicine didn't do shit! It only got even _worse_! The taste of blood at the back of my throat's getting clearer, and it's been getting worse the more I coughed, especially when I went back to work after lunch break.

[ **Ack—! AGH!** ] Dammit! I'm coughing again! I got sent home early when Boss was getting concerned. Thought I could press on despite his advice to rest but this thing's actually bad. I couldn't _stop_ coughing, even when I'm not moving. When I was out of the village, a couple hundred meters or more away from the gate, it became _hell_. I was coughing for an entire _5_ minutes, causing an ache in my stomach and nearly suffocating me.

What the fuck is going on!? Fucking shit, I'm wheezing….! I already took my meds, and it's still there.

Okay, here it goes again **—!**

I coughed, plattering my palm with my saliva as I covered my mouth, now tasting copper very thickly. When it was gone, after a fucking minute or two, I then looked at my hand.

There was blood on it.

[Oh no….that's not normal….] I never heard of any cough that gets worse to the point of spitting out your own blood in a matter of _hours_.

 _What the hell is going on with me_?

* * *

 **In case nobody got it, Visente is pronounced: Vii-sen-teh.**

 **And _Abante_ (a-bun-teh) means 'Forward' or 'Move Forward'.**


	28. Memento Mori Indeed

She can still smell it. Her species' sense of smell might be the very worst compared to other predators, especially to the bear with the most powerful nose, but she is very sure of this trail. The indescribable smell, intoxicating and entrancing, along with the scent of warm water and funny smoke. The preys, both sky and land-dwelling, are also entranced by the smell as her. None of them were so invested in seeking its source, not like her.

It even made hunting easy, drawing prey towards it like a bee to a flower while paying little attention to her sneaking up on them, and it's _never_ easy before. Her white coating can't help her hide in the environment, she had very little experience in hunting as well, and she had been stuck inside a square entrapment all her life. The only successful hunt prior to now was a single human dozens of moons ago, and it held little reward besides the fact that she was _free_ from sheltered living under the care of hairless monkeys and fed to last for a _single day_.

Her obsession to this scent had been growing, little by little each day, and its making her become even more belligerent for the lack of progress. She can't track it, and she doesn't know if she's getting further away or coming closer to it. Caterwauling for _some_ sort of help did nothing of the sort. She's either met with silence or the sound of living creatures running away from her.

Her nose nearly grazing the ground as she continued to track the scent, it slowly became faint, barely little of its unique smell reaching her nose, and then it was gone. She raised her head up, she looked around her to realize that she had ended up in the same spot she started. Yet _another_ failed attempt.

In a fit of rage, she roared and raked her claws across the bark of the nearest tree, leaving large trenches on the surface. Her roaring turning into subdued but expressive growls, she continued to vent out on the unfortunate plantlife with little care to the fact that every woodland prey was skittering or flying away from her current location as they identified the presence of a predator. It was common sense to never make noise as a hunter, but she was too angry and annoyed to care for food.

She barely _qualified_ as a hunter in this kind of environment anyway.

If only she had her human body back…

"A tiger?"

She snapped towards the song, letting out an intimidating growl as she glared at the owner. A She-Primate, with pink fur on the head and a false right paw.

"Hey now." The She-primate held up its paws, expressing submission and diplomacy. "It's okay, girl, I'm not going to hurt you."

She stopped growling, but she is still suspicious. Confrontation with primates and not-primates never ended well, and she's not going to start assuming that this won't end like the last one.

"I heard you calling for help, so I came." The She-Primate approached carefully, hands remained held up as the warm song continued to flow from its mouth. "Are you frightened? Are you hungry? Do you need protection?"

The song was strangely comforting, easing her nerves and relaxing the built-up tension from her body. The She-Primate was close to her, and she oddly did not mind the proximity, instead finding security in the same space as it, even when its false paw was nearing her snout.

She released a groan, leaning into the paw and accepting the wonderful sensations wrought from the scratching behind her ears.

"There, we're friends now. So…" The She-Primate lowered its lower legs' joint against the ground, offering her a peculiar red fruit which she accepted and ate. "…will you tell me what's wrong?"

Swallowing the treat, she answered. She retold of everything she went through, from past to present. Born from a pureblood tiger with the proper camouflage coating and later taken away by other primates in her juvenile years. Sometimes, she was fed, put in a small box, and later sometimes let loose to be stared at by other primates.

"Raised in captivity, I see. You don't sound appreciative though."

She expressed delight over being understood, affirming the claim as she retold the times she was sometimes neglected, left starving until the ones who 'raised' her either heard her caterwauling or had enough of it.

"I see….not very caring owners, were they?"

She affirmed again, remarking that she had her vengeance when her cage somehow wasn't locked and retaliated against her captors. The next day after that, she ended up in some place she didn't recognize. Not only that, she had become Man itself. The same flesh of the ones who took her from her mother and put her in a cage.

The experience was, however, short-lived. After merely a week or so, a bright rain fell on the Cloudy Lake, and she was struck by in the middle of it. It burned at first, but later, she was back to being a tiger, down on four legs instead of two and her paws were no longer long and dexterous along with opposable thumbs.

"My…what an interesting little life…" There was wonderment in the She-Primate's song. "Once having a human body…a Youkai then. Can you tell me more about this 'bright rain'?"

She answered the inquiry, adding several other details from what she saw and felt. She recalled the odd pressure in the air, the colors she saw, and how everything smelled like, especially the scent of warm water and funny smoke that enticed her as well as every other animal.

"Oh my goodness…." The She-Primate's other paw held its lower jaw with a single dexterous digit. "…how did Eman-san manage this without me? But if it's with the Holy Spirit then I guess it's not surprising. Maybe he hit you by accident….."

She moaned, telling of her desire to see the source of the smell. She wanted to smell it again, and the many times in the past few weeks she caught sight of the bright lights again from some distance away, she had failed to reach in time before the owner left. The prey liked the smell, the other predators liked it too, but she couldn't track it. It was _impossible_.

Her loss of patience had led her to killing a not-primate at some point out of irritation. Something with four long arms, two long legs, and a long neck just like a snake. Smelled like a snake too. She was too annoyed to eat it and left the corpse lying there at a road.

"Had you eaten that nomori, you would've turned back into a Youkai again." The She-Primate scratched her neck playfully, making her close her eyes in content over the wonderful sensations. "Not sure if that nomori resurrected itself or not considering you were once Youkai instead of an animal your whole life but what matters is that you didn't become a Youkai so good work."

She wasn't paying attention to the song. The pettings were far more preferable paying attention to. Her captors were never this soft.

"Okay." They stopped. "You wanted to see the owner, right? Well, come on." The She-Primate treaded forward past her, beckoning her to come along. "I'm sure Eman-san wouldn't mind letting you have a whiff of it again. I've seen him being friends with a handsome wolf, I'm sure he won't be afraid of someone as pretty as you. I'm Kasen, by the way. Pleased to meet you, little white tiger."

She licked her nose before moving up to the side of the She-Primate, which has referred to itself as 'Kasen', keeping pace and listening to the environment in case of threats, ears panning in multiple directions. She would have an eye out for prey but that fruit she ate strangely left her hunger satiated. Not entirely 'full' in the general sense, more like not having the willingness to eat. A rather unfamiliar sensation.

"You know, I've been hearing other animals having an addiction to those smells you were talking about." Kasen began, turning to her with a soft expression, "Birds, deers, rodents, predators, even some of the newborn Youkai animals. It's almost like a drug to them. But you, you're the first that actually wants to find the owner. Everybody else just sniffs at whatever's lingering and leave when it's gone. I can tell it's because of the lingering self-awareness you once had when you were a Youkai."

She turned to Kasen, wondering what was meant.

"It means you have the intelligence of a 7 year old human. You can understand human language already and you're also capable of feeling complicated emotions like obsession." She felt the heavenly paw scratch at her head again, granting her another dose of pleasure. She leaned towards the scratching digits needily. "Your bestial instincts are still there, however. But under my guidance, you'll become a lovable and human-friendly kitty." The paw then switched places to scratch below her chin, which made her let out a pleased groan. "I'm not sure if you can survive on your own. That white coating of yours won't do you any favors in hunting, and I don't think Eman-san could feed you at his own expense."

Her mood turned sour upon hearing the mention of her coating. She's _very_ aware of her unlucky quirk, and she's always reminded that it's never going to bear any benefit for her every single time she is seen by a prey instead of the other way around. An ultimate detriment to her identity as a hunter, always making her seen before she could get close to a prey. Winter might be the only time she can get lucky but the majority of all four seasons are all hot, colorful, and _against_ her.

"However…if I can get to talk to his wolf, maybe I can have him teach you how to hunt." Kasen sounded positive, "You both just need to get over your differences and maybe you two can be friends. Every species of animals under me has been able to work it out eventually, I'm sure another two will not hurt. Except, it'll be outside my care. Many Outsiders are quite successful with making interspecies relationships happen among animals, I can hope that Eman-san will support the notion as well."

She would not know how to take that. Too many unusual human utterances into one song.

In later minutes, Kasen continued to speak her song, more often not making any sense than otherwise. Whether she was paying attention to it or not, it helps either way. Complicated Primate speak will become sensible over time, the things she hears today will be understood in the next sun. She might not be as intelligent as crows or apes but she has self-awareness. Every animal apart from her was either dumb meat or stupid meat, the first thing she found out when she tried to identify how unique she was.

She can identify really well what was unusual compared to the day before. At times she become introspective (an alien concept), she marvels at the things she could do compared to other animals. She has enough awareness to understand that she's different even to other tigers, and not just because of her unfortunate coloring.

Her bestial urges regularly prevent her from having any lapses of self-awareness, however. Like the desire to hunt when she's hungry and the powerful instinct to chase something that's running away from her even when she's not.

She can't help it, she's only a predator.

She's at a very self-aware state in the presence of this She-Primate, however. Was it the trustworthy aura it had? Or was it the strange fruit she ate? Or maybe it was her lack of hunger that freed her from her primal mentality for a while? Whichever it is, she's glad. Being away from the grips of her urges is always a welcome phase. It allows her moments of thought and pondering, a favorite habit she developed.

But as of now, she's got a little desire to satiate, and it is to find the source of that funny smell. Such a wolf thing to do. Unlike anything she ever did before as a predator hunting prey, but slightly different. It's as if she's chasing after a tiny piece of territory that's moving away. Sticking close to Kasen will do exactly that.

She yawned. The trip is starting to get tedious, she's getting drowsy and she wants to run back to the lake again for a long swim. Her body's overheating, and she barely had a drink of water since the start of the sun's rising. Summer is a murderous season for tigers. Thank Mother Nature for the many trees providing the cool shade all over the land.

"Thirsty, little one?"

Her mouth opened up to Kasen's direction, expecting refreshing liquid to come pouring down on the opening and maybe her whole body, then held herself in place, realizing what she had done, then surprised herself even further for _realizing_ it.

"Oh. It seems you got more intelligence than I thought. You know how to pick up patterns, even though I only fed you once. And you even noticed how odd that is." Kasen drew a strange round leather thing that hung from her side, pulled a small piece from the top and sang, "Open wide now."

She complied and cold _delicious_ water poured down from the small hole of the strange thing to her open maw. She lapped it up greedily, making sure most of the liquid slide down to her throat instead of splattering the dirt on her feet. And when she felt she had enough for now, she let it pour down on her head.

"Oh. Well, that's rather creative of you." There was a strange song from Kasen, almost like a chuff of amusement. "Your intelligence really makes me want to think you're actually a Youkai. I've changed lots of beast Youkai back into ordinary animals, and they never had that much intelligence without my supervision. Eman's holy fires must've done wonders when it changed you back."

She didn't pay attention. The cold water pouring down on her head and body was too distracting, too pleasurable to ignore. It was a beautiful feeling, and she's not even close to a lake or river. Such a profound thing to experience for the first time.

"Okay! That's enough." The water stopped, and forced herself from shaking her entire body to flick out the excessive liquid sticking on her fur, letting it drip to the soil. The more water on her coat, the better the evaporation will feel on her skin underneath. The instinct to lick herself clean or whip it off was still there despite her successful efforts prior. She does it too often that it was an automatic reaction to having wet fur. It made her furrow the wet soil beneath her with her right paw.

"I have to be honest with you." Licking her nose to clear the water running down near her nostrils, she turned to Kasen. "The more I see you act, the more I think you're not just any above-average tiger in Gensokyo."

She let out a low groan, understanding the statement. She's aware that she has done a lot of things that is not tiger-like many suns before, and it keeps happening whenever she wasn't hungry, when she was free of her urges or at least in control of them.

"You're more like a human in white tiger's clothing."

She tilted her head, now lost as to what Kasen meant thanks to that strange utterance near the end.

"Like a human indeed." The She-Primate bared her teeth. It did not seem so confrontational or threatening, however. "I think Eman-san's going to take a shine on you very quickly once he sees it for himself."

~~~~~ « » ~~~~~

Kasen kept up with the sprinting white tiger that has begun taking the lead since the scent of incense, hot water, and whatever else any animal could detect that she couldn't gave enough incentive for the young big cat to hurry up.

She is the least enthusiastic between her and the tiger, however. Her instincts have been flaring that something's going on, and it's nothing good at all. The distressed howls of Eman's wolf coming from the direction of the Letitia House did not help either.

She had found the lights of the Holy Spirit awaiting her at the edge of the forest surrounding Eman's house when they reached it. The sanctified entity left a long trail of holy balls probably leading to the destination. While it can be seen as a form of escort, the stillness of each orb was unnatural to her. Last she had seen from them, they were always floating in the air or bouncing on her arm. Now, it seemed like they didn't have time for play and it almost seemed like they were indirectly telling her to hurry.

And hurry she did. The white tiger either noticed the signs or simply hurried to the now-closer source of the holy fires, it hurried alongside her with the best of its speeds that it made Kasen resort to flying. And when she reached the clearing as soon as she had flew past the barriers, she beheld a confrontation between a large feline and a bulky canine. Both predators were growling, hackles raised, bodies tensed in preparation for an attack, and neither cared for the fact that their confrontation will give little reward.

"Halt!" She shouted, asserting her dominance on both animals and they instantly mellowed to her charm, lowering their snouts close to the soil and lying flat on their underbelly. "There will be no fighting in my presence, and right now, there's pressing matters to attend to."

She turned her eyes to the door and found what seemed to be the outline of a human woman beckoning her with ethereal arms made out of pure white light. "Holy Spirit." She breathed in awe. She hurried towards the entity and bowed humbly. "I am here at your beckon." She raised her head up to meet where the eyes would be on the transparent form of a head, "Were you calling for me?"

The Holy Spirit responded by phasing into the door, disappearing from within.

"I'm coming in." She called out before reaching for the knob. It wasn't locked, but she didn't dwell on why and hurried in—

—only to meet the sight of a body lying face down on the ground, twitching, choking, and pale enough to look like a corpse.

"Eman-san!" She quickly knelt down beside the young man, grabbing his shoulder and turning him to lie on his back. The motion elicited a horrible groan from him, as if the act of moving alone was excruciating agony. When he was finally face-up, she met a horrible sight of pain and disease: the mouth bloody, likely from vomiting; brows furrowed, as if there was pain in every second he breathed or lived; and there were bloody tears running down from his bloodshot eyes that almost looked like they exploded.

"…i…i….it…." He tried to speak, but Kasen only heard the slightest mutters, barely expressed through chokes, "…i..it…hu…h…..h….ur…ts…..it…hurts…."

"Oh no." Kasen's heart pounded in her ears, apprehension filling her core at the situation she found herself in. The boy looked like he was nearing death, unsure whether he was past the point of saving or not, and she doesn't even have anything that could somehow delay whatever was killing him on the inside just in time for her to take him to the clinic in the bamboo forest.

Looks like she will have to improvise. She held his hand, saying in an assuring tone, "Don't worry, Eman-san, I'm going to help you. Just stay still." With her physical hand, she laid it atop his chest and released the qi of the world and universe into his body, hoping to stall the disease and heal whatever was damaged.

[ **AAAAGGHHH!** ] She received an opposite reaction. Instead of easing the twitches on his body, it only made him shake violently and crush her held bandaged hand, spewing the black smoke constituting it. { _Sakit_! _Sakit_! _Sakit_! _Undang_!} His other hand lashed out, scratching at his bloodied chest, as if there was something crawling inside.

"What the!? What!? How did that hurt you!?" Kasen was struck in disbelief at what she unwittingly did, "That was supposed to heal you!"

[Grrr…..!] Eyes scrunching tightly, one opened up to see her, spilling out a long line of red tears to the hardwood floors. "Wh…..who…..ssss…" Whatever was going to be said is interjected by an episode of choking and coughing, splattering Kasen's knee with his mouth blood.

Cold sweat ran down Kasen's forehead, completely at a bind. She cannot run home to get whatever remedies she have without leaving him unattended, she cannot even ask one of her animal companions to go get it for her. They wouldn't be able to reach in time, and most of them wouldn't even recognize what she meant.

 _What can I do!?_

Biting her left hand's fingers, she looked around her for anything that could help and found a medicine box atop the living room table. "Medicine!" She patted his shoulder, "I'll be back." She promised and hurried towards it, grabbing whatever looks helpful and looked through the instructions as quickly as possible. Pills are out of the question, not in such a state he could take them.

"….son….poi…son…."

Kasen froze, holding her breath and listening intently on what she caught from the chokes. Did she hear it wrong or did she hear the word 'poison'? Rushing back to his side, she held his shoulder gently and asked, "Did you know what's causing you this much pain?" She was successful in keeping her composure inside her voice. "Tell me, Eman-san? What's doing this?"

A violent cough came out first, making her internally wince as she watched a precarious amount of blood splatter the cold floors. She rubbed his back, hoping that it could give him comfort in the midst of his suffering. His voice was guttural, wet, and strained. "Poi….son…poison….poison….! Poisoooon….!"

 _It_ is _poison!_ She immediately rushed back to the medicine kit, finding whatever was considered an antidote by their labels. She'll have to find out how he got poisoned later, see if she could find out the culprit, employ Reimu's help if she can't do it on her own.

"A-ha!" All-Cure antidote. Just what she needed. Grabbing a single syringe, she pierced through the lid and siphoned a specific amount. "Oh, I hope this dosage is okay for you." She will not live it down in life knowing she killed a human in an attempt to save his life. Holding up the loaded syringe after a slight squeeze, she rushed back to Eman's form and rolled up his sleeve to leave bare the upper part of his left arm. "Hold still now." Holding him still with a free hand holding his elbow, she sunk the needle into his skin and pumped the substance into his system.

" **AAAaaaarrrghh….!** " He let out a horrifically deep growl, almost resembling an angered oni's grumble. As she pulled the syringe away and cast it aside, she stood away from him and watched his body twitch even more erratically. His pierced arm began to profusely bleed than it should, his choked throat devolved into wheezing, no merciful coughs were let out to expel whatever is clogging his lungs. There was a rapid thudding of flesh against wood, parts of his trembling body colliding against the floors uncontrollably, especially his head and arms.

Kasen crushed and twisted her thumbs in anxiety at the sight, unblinking as she watched the agony with wide crimson eyes. "Please work, please work, please work, please work…." The words were like a mantra, hoping it'd have an effect in ending the scene from continuing.

The twitching had lessened, lightening Kasen's hopes, only for it to be blotted out. Eman's body curled, writhed, twisting in ways that would have been unbearable for an average human, and it was worsening quickly. His choking was gone, and it gave way for a scream to come out. A high-pitched scream, laced with every agony imaginable done to a human body. And when his face turned in the Hermit's view, she watched his eyes _explode_. Every orifice in his head leaked, bleeding without any sign of running out of the lifeblood that kept him alive.

Painful screams echoed out in the silence of the Letitia House, mixing with the anguished howls of Visente crying for his dying Master.

Kasen watched in full horror as she brought a hand to her mouth, her heart rate rising to abnormal rates for what she had done. The antidote was not helping him. It was _killing_ him faster. She can't heal him, she can't cure him—she can't _help_ him in any way. Whatever was killing is surely something she never seen in her life. And by the time she resorted to the thought of holding his hand, the least she could do after the best she had tried, to tell him that she will not leave him to suffer alone, to grant him even the tiniest comfort she could provide amidst his agony….she was already too late.

His neck had snapped, and he was no longer moving. The screams were no more, so were Visente's howls. The blood continued to pool beneath his head, and by the time it reached Kasen's shoes, reality struck and brought her to her knees, staining them and parts of her skirt with the liquid that should be nowhere outside Eman's body.

 _I…I killed him…..I killed…..I let a human die…how…..how could this be…..?_

She lost her touch to the world, unmoving and unblinking as she stared at the man she had pushed straight to death's door when he was standing right next to it. She barely noticed the two animals entering the door, even Visente who was directly in her line of sight. The wolf whined as he stared at the corpse of his Master, his grief expressed in a way only his kind could do. His pitiful whines and little whimpers touched the white tiger. The latter can see the saddening scene in front of her, and she felt her insides churning in a way that was not pleasant. She doesn't understand what it is, she never felt it before, another one of the 'new ones' she didn't realize she had, but she hates it.

She looked down on the fallen Primate, and she smelt faint traces of the funny smoke on it. The blood was laced in the same smell too, but at such a high potency that it isn't like the smoke at all, both things distinct from each other as the smell of fresh water and unclean water. She wanted to familiarize both scents, but as she turned to the unmoving Kasen and the grieving wolf, her new instinct told her that it isn't…right to do so. She still feels like it is okay to do but her insides dictated that right now isn't the time to indulge.

Huffing lightly, she circled around the fallen Primate and bumped her head against the She-Primate's own, nuzzling her softly and gently enough that she's practically comforting a mouse she could accidently crush if she was not careful. Even before her rebirth, she understood grief, especially from other animals that weren't herself. Turning her eyes to Kasen's eyes, she can see them slick from a salty-smelling liquid that's leaking out of them. She let a light groan, upset over the sight of them for some reason and licked them off.

The She-Primate grunted, but did not protest to her advances. Meagerly accepting her attempts of comforting her, Kasen reached up to scratch the side of the white tiger's face.

Then a bright white light erupted, drawing a yelp of surprise from both animals and hermit as they turned away from the source.

~~~~~ « » ~~~~~

I'm dead, aren't I?

…yep….I'm actually dead. My hands are fucking transparent…..but at the same time it looks like I don't even have hands. It's like I'm only imagining them but not at the same time…..holy shit, being dead is _so_ confusing!

Not just that but I can see from all directions! I can see in a 360 angle! I tried to feel for my face but I can't. It _feels_ like I have a body, I even feel the movements of my fucking hands and shit but I actually can't see my body at the same time! I could even _see the place where my eyes would be if I could do a literal third-person POV,_ and THAT DOESN'T EVEN MAKE SENSE TOO!

HOLY SHIT, BEING DEAD SURE IS SOMETHING! AND I'M NOT EVEN IN THE AFTERLIFE YET!

I'M STILL IN GENSOKYO!

…..….

….….….….

….….….….….….….hoooo….?

…I don't even have lungs….and yet I'm sighing. Geez…so this is how it feels to be separated from your physical body, huh? It's not so bad….now that I think about it….IT REALLY DOESN'T!

I FEEL FUCKING FANTASTIC! I FEEL LIKE I JUST GOT MYSELF OUT OF THE MOST UNCOMFORTABLE SKINTIGHT BODY SUIT THAT I'VE BEEN WEARING MY ENTIRE FUCKING LIFE FOR GOOD! AND IT FEELS LIKE _HEAVEEEEEEEEEN_! MY FUCKING PHYSICAL BODY IS NOTHING BUT FUCKING DEAD WEIGHT! I'M OUT!

 **I FEEL FUCKING FREEEEEEEEE!**

I'm still breathing, BUT I DON'T EVEN HAVE A CHEST ANYMORE! I COULD ACTUALLY SUCK IN AS MUCH OXYGEN AS I WANT! OR I COULD HOLD MY BREATH FOR AS LONG AS A SINGLE ETERNITY! AND IT FEELS **FANTASTIC**! BREATHING'S FOR WIMPS NOW! FOR THE FIRST TIME IN MY FUCKING EXISTENCE, I CAN APPRECIATE NOT HAVING ANY LUNGS!

WITHOUT THE SHIT EVERYBODY CALLS "SKIN", I FEEL LIKE I'M _EVERYWHERE_! IT'S LIKE BEING MADE OUT OF AIR AND MY ENTIRE BODY'S SCATTERED ALL OVER MOTHERFUCKING GENSOKYO! EVEN IN THE SKY! AND MY EYES ARE STILL IN ONE PLACE!

I CAN'T EVEN TELL _TIME_ ANYMORE! IT FEELS LIKE AN ETERNITY IS PASSING! OR A FUCKING MILISECOND IS GOING ON! MY SENSE OF TIME IS FUCKED! AND IT FEELS **FANTASTIC**! I FEEL LIKE I COULD SEE ALL THE SIGHTS IN THE WORLD AND NOT WASTE A SECOND! **FUCK YEAH!**

HOLY SHIT! SO MANY COLORS! A SINGLE LEAF HAS FUCKING **_5039_** COLORS! I LOOK AT A TREE AND I SEE A FUCKING _MOUNTAIN OF **170488** COLORS_! I LOOK AT A MOUNTAIN AND I'M ON **DRUGS**! I LOOK AT THE SKY AND HOLY FUCKING SHIT! EVEN THE FUCKING **_AIR_** IS COLORFUL! WHAT THE FUCK!? IS THIS THE SHIT YOU SEE WHEN YOU DON'T HAVE EYES THAT SEE WITH ONLY 6 PHOTORECEPTORS!?

 **I'M FUCKING ALL-SEEEEEEIIIIIIIING!**

I CAN SEE EVERYTHING! EVERY FUCKING THING IN EXISTENCE IS NAKED! I COULD SEE FUCKING EVERYTHING! SO MANY THINGS TO SEE! SO MUCH STUFF HIDDEN UNDER THE GROUND! I CAN EVEN SEE THE MICROORGANISMS LIVING IN A SINGLE PARTICLE OF DUST! I EVEN SEE DUST MITES CRAWLING ALL OVER! I COULD EVEN SEE THE 4-YEAR OLD VIPER THAT'S 234 METERS AWAY FROM HERE! HOLY FUCKING SHIT! **I'M SEEING EVERYTHING!** AND I'M NOT EVEN MOVING ANYWHERE! I'M STILL AT THE TOP OF MY HOUSE'S ROOF!

HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAAAAAAAA!

….

….….….….

…..….….….….….

Now that I don't have gravity affecting me, it sure messes up my sense of up and down. I just don't have it anymore. It's like being inside an upside down ship or city while underwater, nothing is upright unless it _looks_ upright. And since I don't have a body anymore, it just adds up to the weirdness.

With my new eyes looking out in _all_ directions, I can **immediately** tell that its 7:39 in the morning and in a few minutes a small cloud will hover over the village for 60 seconds before disappearing.

 _Wow_.

Being dead sure makes you a weather master. And it's still trippy. I don't have a head anymore but I still turn 'it' around to look at a specific direction even though I already got a 360 vision. I guess it's a reflex I kept with me since I was still alive, just like how I'm still breathing. I don't blink anymore at least, that's new.

So what should I do before I go and face my judgment?

I guess I should check out what's going on inside my house. I did feel someone tending to me, which kinda led me straight to death but hey, you gotta give the person points for trying.

Okay, who was it? Oh, it was Kasen.

Hi, Kasen! Heeey! Can you see me!? I'm yelling at you! I'm even at your ear!

….guess not. She doesn't really look responsive anymore. She's got a really wide-eyed stare, looking as far as a thousand yards as she….who's this?

Is this…. _me_? Is _that_ how I look like? Wha…..?

….this is messed up….I don't recognize him. I have a rational conclusion to assume that this guy on the floor, pale and bloody, eyes exploded with mouth completely bloody, is _me_ …..

…..but emotionally….it's not true. This guy on the floor is a complete stranger. To me, it's just something close to a piece of used clothing.

But besides that, look at all the fucked up things crawling around his entire system. They're _parasites_ , microscopic-sized motherfuckers the size of a blood cell that can _infect white blood cells_. Not only did they turned the WBC into one of their own like a zombie, they even _poop_ **poison** after every meal, which literally melted the boy's muscle fibers and tendons…..slowly.

They were eating him from the inside out, and the antidote that's rushing around only made them multiply even _faster_. What a fucked up thing to have in your body. You're basically doomed when you have 'em in ya.

Oh look, my cute big boy Visente is there too. Aw, poor boy. He's crying for him. I could even feel his grief as if it were my own. It made me sympathize him in such a way that was so personal it was practically _me_ who was grieving.

And damn it all if it hurts so much to watch and experience as a dead guy. I earn the ability to empathize anything that's alive at the most extreme level possible.

If I was alive, I'd bawl like a fucking baby for how hurt my boy is feeling.

It's okay, boy. Don't you cry, your master's free. He's happy now, and he's very proud of you. He's very appreciative for your companionship, no matter how short it is the time you two spent together. Move on, okay? I don't know if you could hear it but….

….I love you, Visente. I felt that way ever since you adopted me as a partner. I never actually said it to you, _not once_. You were a bro to me, keeping me company and guarded everyday. And you loved me even more, you showed it in your own wolf-like way. And I never did in the fashion of a human.

Whether you hate me for that or not, that is how I truly feel. I'm just glad you were part of my life till now.

Once again, my big bad wolfo….I love you, boy.

Now who's this beautiful white tiger? Quite young, she is: 2 years and 4 months old. I'd be surprised for her presence here, given that tigers aren't really native to Japan, but I guess being dead ensures that you don't get surprised by anything anymore. I'd like to know how this beauty got here—

…..….….….

….….….….….….….….….….

….….….….….….….….….….….….….

….….….….….….….….….….….….….….….….….No…..fucking…..way….I'm…fucking…. _Omniscient_ …..!

Because I don't have a brain anymore, I didn't end up catatonic for an entire hour like last time. I ended up processing what I wanted to know in a fucking instant without trouble. I will not use words like 'milisecond' or 'seconds' anymore, because I'm dead. Time doesn't exist anymore in my consciousness.

But more than the fact that I could process _everything_ , my ability to see is actually capable of something **VERY** extreme:

 ** _I can see a living thing's PAST just by mere THOUGHT._**

I wanted to know how the white tiger ended up in Gensokyo and _I saw everything **.**_

 ** _EVERY. FUCKING. THING._**

From the day she was born, from the day she was raised by her mother in a cage, from the day she was separated and put into display by scum who wanted money from her unique coloring. She wasn't raised right. She had no experience in hunting. She's been inside a cage her whole life, confined and miserable. She even nearly died to dehydration because those bastards didn't give her a proper place to take a bath.

It was like a movie with many camera POVs, and I watched from every direction that I saw every detail. And I emphasize those two words: _every detail._ I _felt_ her emotions, I felt the greed the bastards felt, and I felt the emotions of her mother as she watched her cub get taken away as soon as she was able to walk and eat. She was angered, swearing revenge in a way an animal could do. She was shot as soon as it happened, no longer useful to them.

And I continued watching, until the day the white tiger's cage broke open. Nobody really did any maintenance to the hinges, they were too rusty. Not even oiled for fucking 21 years. Apparently, they forgot to feed her, and she got so belligerent that she started roaring and screaming and rattling her cage so hard it gave away. And when she got out…. _she killed them._

 _Killed them good._ It was loud and nasty. Morons didn't really expect her to escape, hence why they didn't have any weapons in hand, and they easily got ripped apart. _Every single one._ And when everybody in the compound was now dead, she ate their bodies, satiating her murderous hunger.

And when the next day came, she was now a Youkai and ended up transported to Gensokyo as soon as the Barrier of Fantasy and Reality discovered her failing spiritual energy. Said Barrier was erected by _Yukari_ , acting like a signal for all things mystical to follow, and it has been up for 5 centuries.

She's actually a recent arrival. Not that long ago before I arrived to Gensokyo for the first time. She's actually cute as a fresh-born Youkai, and she sported really silky white hair. A fancy boyish cut, makes her look tough without breaking her feminine charm. Her age in appearance looks like a cross between 12 to 14 years of age, and she's crazy strong. Tigers were famous to be stronger than humans by a margin of 40 times.

Sadly, she didn't get to eat much on her first day and days after. She really doesn't know how to hunt, how to be quiet, and she really sticks out due to her pale skin and white hair that really looks obvious in a green environment. Every prey she tried to hunt could easily see her. While Youkai can survive out of fear, it seems she didn't knew that and hung on to her basic instinct, and that is to eat in order to survive. She's too young to understand it.

I finally see what Yukari meant when the young Youkai aren't too bright in realizing they need to be more than just mindless killing machines.

But despite her hunger, she really kicked ass. When she got desperate, she attacked a non-Youkai bear….and _won. Wow._ She got really full afterwards. And when she took a rest for the night, she managed to snag a few scavenger birds that were pecking the leftovers. Smart girl, did it by pouncing from the trees. Even when she ate the birdies, she's still hungry.

The feat really got Mamizou's attention. When the latter came to be acquainted with a new arrival, she got wailed on by a really hungry tiger woman who saw meat instead of helping hand, even if it was a Youkai. She did get beaten but she sure surprised the raccoon girl. When she got tired, she was offered a piece of cow meat and offered to show the ropes of being a Gensokyan Youkai. How sweet…

They sure got a lesson going, from learning about the social quo of Gensokyo to gathering fear from humans in order to hold it up. Amusingly, the white tiger did not speak. She understood Mamizou but never really said a comprehensible word since having a humanoid body. All she ever let out are grunts, growls, and _really_ loud screams. It's like interacting with a pre-teen that talks like a baby but has the intelligence of a young adult.

When Mamizou felt like she taught everything the kitty needs to know, the latter is now left alone to fend for herself once again. She would've done some human scaring and attacking….

….but the time she planned to one day after, she got hit by a holy orb that was from _me_ when I busted out a Nuke for the very first time. And it happened on my Second Sunday in Gensokyo.

Holy Energy overpowered Youkai Energy, and she was reduced back into a white tiger. Due to how young and fresh-born she was, her physical being was still strong before it could wilt away after one year. It allowed the Holy Spirit to turn her back instead of killing her. She _did_ suffer burning but she came out all fine, only she didn't have a human body anymore.

She retained her intelligence however, but not her original Youkai personality. Seems her memory of it was hazy, it can be said that she's too young to remember the important details that she sometimes surprises herself when she does something only her Youkai identity could do. And she's been discovering herself these last few weeks: she discovered her own self-awareness and how unique she was compared to other animals. She sure done unusual stuff as well that would look completely out of place for a tiger, like gathering leaves for a bed or blocking a cave entrance with branches.

She _was_ reduced into hunger again as a tiger, but thanks to me throwing out random explosions of both magical and holy everywhere I go these past few weeks, it ended up luring many critters around, both prey and predator, and they ended up being her meal while they were distracted.

It seems I accidently helped this kitty survive. Go me.

She's not so different though. She, too, was taken in by the holy fires when she isn't up for a meal. It was like perfume to her and other animals, and it ended up turning into a drug. She got _addicted_ to it. No other animal except her had that kind of obsession. It's likely from her former Youkai identity leaving marks on her behavior.

She's smart enough to realize that the holy fires came from _someone_ , not some _thing_ like rain. But since tigers aren't really good trackers with their nose, she didn't get to meet me since then. She's been trying hard these last few weeks, and it frustrated her to the point that she ended up **_KILLING THE SLENDERMAN MOTHERFUCKER_** out of annoyance when she found him looking at her…..!

…what the fuuuuuuuck…!? You fucking kidding me, bro…..!?

You just killed my target! I would be mad but **GOOD JOB!** You did the world a favor, kitty! Now no Outsider can finally die from his hands anymore.

Days after, that was when Kasen found her, and the latter offered to help find me without pay.

And that led to the current situation. Kasen found me convulsing due to parasites crawling around my body. She ended up killing me in her attempt to save me, and that really affected her.

From what I can see in my newfound powers of Omniscience, it is compulsory for hermits to save a human in peril, _no matter what_. My death made her think she failed as a hermit….

….but it's weird though. Hermits are supposed to transcend humanity, she's trying to be _human_ as a hermit. But why would she—

…..….….….

….….….….….….….….….

….….….….….….….….….….….….….Never mind.

….you were never a human in the first place, weren't you, Kasen?

You were actually one of the worst Oni's in history, with a kill count that could really baffle me if I was still alive and had a physical brain. And you lost that persona because your hand being severed separated the evil out of you and gave birth to a virtuous and righteous Kasen. It seems you _did_ lapse back into evil by reconnecting your arm last year but it seems you saw it coming and pulled a gambit that involved Reimu severing it again and sealing the evil persona within it properly.

You being a former oni needs to be kept secret, huh? I can see the consequences you thought up if people knew….all of it aren't pleasant. It surprises me that you would go so far to abandon your original self for the sake of your own _humanity_ , and you did it because you wanted to be self-made and self-identified, be a _real_ living and thinking being instead of some figure written in human-made myths that's only known to kill and eat people.

It seems you got some newfound respect from me, Kasen. Too bad I won't be able to show it to you, nor would I be able to tell you that I support your ideology and that it needs to be ingrained to _every_ Youkai's mind. I just hope you can forgive yourself for not being able to save me. You even blame yourself because you think you killed me. It wasn't your fault. I was going to die anyway, and I was suffering the whole time. You did me a favor by making it quick.

I really hope you can move on from this, Kasen. And please watch over Visente for me.

…..….….….

….….….….….….….

….….….….….….….….….….….I guess I'll give you your space. No need for a dead guy to intrude in your and Visente's grieving moment.

I guess I'll check up on boss, see how he's doing without his employee coming over—!‼!

….….….

….….….….….….….

…..….….….….….….….….….hokay, holy shit.

I thought of heading to Hirabayashi-ya Dango and I was suddenly there. It wasn't teleportation or flash-forward or anything, it's just…..I-I don't know. It's _really_ hard to describe. Um….I think it goes like this: my body is _everywhere_ possible in Gensokyo, and I have eyes all over. The ones currently open are the ones watching Kasen and the two animals. Thinking of the dango shop closed them and opened the ones for said place.

I guess this is how you move while being dead. You just think of your destination and _boom_! You're already there.

Why can't that work in the living world?

Anyway, about Boss: he's doing alright, going about normally, but he's actually struggling a little now that I'm no longer there to handle the dough-making and chopping. Seems he got used to working with an extra hand that it made him lose a little of his edge. I can feel his worry, however. He thinks I'm probably sick and weak in my bed, unable to get up. He wanted to visit me yesterday but I never really told _where_ exactly in the woods. Now that I'm not around today, his concerns have grown. He's also starting to think I got eaten by a Youkai or animal.

….. _sigh_ …

It seems I found the downside of being dead: you _can't_ tell anybody of what you wanted to say to them, _ever again._ You're either too late, or you just _can't_. The living can't speak to the dead, neither do the dead to the living. I wish I could tell him I'm already gone so he could stop worrying about me and instead focus on his job.

…..but I doubt he'll take well to me being dead….

…neither do Flandre….Reimu….Marisa….

… _Marisa…._

…. _no_ …

….….

…..….….

….….….….

…..….….….….….Hell did not exist.

That fire and brimstone hell…..it's all a loud of bullshit said told by really ignorant people who were scared of the destructive power of fire….

…It's regret….. _that….._ is Hell…..that's what it means to be in Hell…..you wish you could comfort the people you love….but you can't…..you're _gone_ ….you can never touch them again, you can never speak to them again. You can still see them but they can't see _you_. And they don't know how you feel, they'll _never_ know…

….….

….….….

…..….….….being dead….doesn't feel so dope anymore…..

…it actually hurts…

~~~~~ « » ~~~~~

….….….….….….….….

….….….….….….….….….….….….….….

…..….….….….….….….….….….….….….….….….I don't really know how long I've moped….

…I don't have tear ducts, therefore I can't cry or shed tears, I can only feel my guilt and depression. I don't feel the knots in my stomach or the trembling in my head, which was _horrible_. It feels so…. _physical_ and intensified that it's worse than the kind a living person could _possibly_ feel. If I had felt it while alive, I could've simply died by heart failure due to the sheer despair it could induce into me.

… _sigh….._

I look out into the world and I notice that not a single second had passed. The people on the streets are still the same ones in the same position before I took my eyes away from them. It's like they froze while I was wailing. It felt more like a fucking millennium had passed to me.

….So much for having no sense of time anymore….

I didn't recover, more like this is just me being bored of grieving. I'm still down…but I know that it won't do much…I should just hurry up and go to my judgment. I just think of the afterlife and I'll be there….

….but not yet.

There's still things I wanted to know, things to understand, stuff that I should have known—I even wanted to know more about Marisa and Reimu, their pasts and whatnot once I gain the amount of trust just enough for them to share it to me without any problems.

This is literally an invasion in privacy….but that won't matter. I'm dead anyway, at least let me pass on knowing what they were.

Now I just gotta sort the order of who should I go for first…

…..I guess I can start with Boss. I hope I don't bawl my eyes too much if I end up looking over his harsh moments in the past.

Okay, here we go. Sorry for this, Boss.

And into the past of Hirabayashi Daichi we go:

…..

….….….

….….….….….

….….….….….….….

….….….….….….….….….fucking….shit.

….….….….….….….….….….….….….….….….…..Boss….you…. _fucking… **STUD**_.

….just looking at it made me… _happy_ …warm on the inside…..made me feel so…..blissful that he actually managed _that._ I'm so fucking proud, it even made me feel bright again, no longer a mopey piece of shit anymore.

If the village ever finds out about this, it's gonna be a fucking **_SCANDAL_**!

But whatever, no one will be able to find it out. Besides, you got _luck_ on your side to keep it that way. Your future's gonna look bright, Boss. Make sure it stays that way.

Alrighty, now that he's over with. Who should be next?

Hmm…I guess I'll have Marisa, followed by Reimu….and maybe a few others, then I'm going over to Yukari as the final person.

It'll be quite a trip to the past of my friends, I'm sure of it. I'm gonna feel what they feel, experience what they experienced, and then watch everything to the last detail from the side.

I wish there were spiritual popcorns to munch all the while….and suddenly I can taste dango in the air—anyway! Okay: here we go. To the Past of Marisa, **_BEGIN_!**

~~~~~ « » ~~~~~

 **…..** That was….surreal. And an amazing trip too. Everybody's got their own story, and each one's really unique. That's not supposed to be a surprise but _damn._ You really can't understand that unless you really looked into it right down to the last detail.

Not just the girls, I also looked in on the Incidents the Dynamic Duo have resolved. Keeps me up to speed with the hubbub of Gensokyo that led to today. It's kinda amazing that each Incident shapes up their character a bit. The certain times they thought they were going to die (rare thing since the Spell Card System), they really start to become more involved with people. It's subtle in their approach but it happened.

Reimu wasn't really that social before, and she's actually a kindhearted soul. Unfortunately, her occupation and current way of life had actually made her…cynical. Poor thing.

And the shit that's gonna come in store for her….. _sigh…._

Marisa's actually quite something, and to think she got mentored by a really hardass ghost…..geez. The things she goes through….I can't believe she turned out to be the way she is today. And the way she actually _helps_ Reimu in her current way of life….it just makes me love her even more. No wonder everybody's been friends with her, despite her bullshit in regards to personal belongings.

I visited Remilia and Flandre's past, and it was a tragedy story connected with horror. The former's mentality actually _cracked_. She's sane today, but it wasn't like that 500 years ago. She was actually at the same level of insanity as Flandre when she went on her revenge rampage on the descendants of her parent's killers. I tried to empathize her insanity along with her grief and I found out that it is _dangerous._ She does not deserve to live when she's like that. She's too dangerous to all that are alive. It was horrible. If I was alive, I would've cracked just by looking at the way she thinks. Not only her, I even empathized her victims: they were _really_ horrified, hopeless, and desperate. They really didn't deserve it. They didn't even know what their parents and grandparents did. They weren't even involved in anyway, but they died just because they were related to them. Even those who weren't related….they died too. Remilia didn't give any mercy to children and infants either. She killed them all, and made their parents watch.

She really left a really good impression to warrant the title of Scarlet Devil. Her level of cunning really lives up to the name. Petty as she gets, she had her moments of doing it just for the hell of it (her mind never really matured) and doing it for the sake of psychological control (an act of adaptation and developed cunning).

But I don't think calling yourself Dracula's descendant is really gonna help you, Remilia. You only found that out when Bram Stoker wrote about it in the 1800s, centuries _after_ the Impaler died. Nobody even cared about it when you started putting it into your own name, even at the times when humans were superstitious.

Oh yeah. Her Scarlet Devil title: it was claimed that it was that way due to the fact that she rarely kills her victims in times of feeding and sometimes the blood spills on her dress. That's actually a way to make people underestimate her. Cunning, yes, but she's _still_ a child in the mental department. She has childlike pride, and really gets ticked off when it gets bruised.

If she's really serious, however, she suddenly adapts to the mentality of a mature woman, calculating and manipulative.

Her mental structure is really something. She switches between an immature girl who's really intelligent and mature on the inside to a mature girl who's really childlike and petty on the inside. Sometimes the outward personality matches the inside, but it's a rare thing to happen.

Well, _that's_ something to find out about a person who wants me to fall just like her.

Flandre…..well, she's miserable…and _crazy._

She really did not deserve to be in this world with a mind as broken as hers. It wasn't really nice to begin with, but it was necessary. It hit Flandre really hard, shattered her well. And when her wings and powers started awakening, it got even worse.

I'm glad I helped her recover down to this day…I hope she continues to do so even when I'm gone.

….. _sigh…_

There sure were a lot of people along the trip to the past, and the majority of them really got acquainted with Reimu's needles. _A lot._ The way her mind works when she goes to work is really simple and straightforward: she just thinks she can win and then there you go: she wins. She really never has it hard when resolving Incidents.

….Can't ignore the fact that she acts like a complete jerk throughout though. I try to empathize her thoughts in the midst of it and I found out that we had the same kind of mindset. It's as simple as this: no bullshit. While my motive would be 'end the incident as quickly as possible', hers is more like 'end this incident so I could go home'. Lazy bitch.

Still, that's why she's the most trustworthy as the current Shrine Maiden. She gets things _done_ , and efficiently at that.

It's kinda strange that I rarely see her and Marisa working together on most Incidents. But when they do, they're really indestructible. They really scared the tengus in Youkai Mountain when they went out to assault the Moriya Shrine for their rude introduction. The tengu needed an entire army to deal with three gods, two human girls did all the work for them, and _every_ tengu learned to fear the name of Reimu and Marisa.

I admit that it makes me jealous. They're just _strong_. These two young girls just straight-up _murder_ everyone in the way. They barely lost to anybody. If I go up against them and be all serious-like, even with either rage or holy power backing me up or both at once, I'd be down on the ground eating dirt in a millisecond. Reimu's power practically looked _bottomless_ , and Marisa doesn't know how to _stop_!

It's safe to assume that Gensokyo's in good hands. Youkai have been in their best behaviors since then…well, as behaved as they could be. They know better than to go too far now. Reimu _will_ hunt them down otherwise, no question. And Marisa's humanity is something to admire, despite her quirks. She is far more righteous than Reimu, who's more lawful.

I was hoping to learn more about them the normal humanlike way but hey, you can't get everything. Not even the simple things at times. I'm dead anyway.

…. _sigh…_

Still makes me sad, and I'm really trying my best not to dwell on the fact that they'll never see me alive again. Forget about how I feel, I'm dead—I don't care about myself anymore. I'm worried about how they feel. It's too sudden for them to know that I just died out of nowhere, especially Marisa. She swore to herself that she would keep her friend alive… _sigh…_

Damn it.

I should just go to Yukari's then get counsel and comfort from the Holy Spirit.

Yukari's house…alright, here I am. The same crib I got kidnapped to for cooking shit.

Still lovely as always, tidy and prim. It's a glitch from the boundary of clean and unclean, it's going to stay that way no matter how much time passes. Looks like it's been like that for the last 600 years.

Now, where could Yukari be—

"Well, nice to see you again, Eman."

…what?

"I _said_ : nice to see you again."

….what the…can she se—

" _Yes_ , I can see you and hear you. May I have a reply for my kindly greetings despite the fact that you're intruding in my abode?"

….….….

….….….….….….….

….….….….….….….….….…..hi….

She then wore a pleased but amused smile, "Good enough." She sauntered over to a loveseat and made herself comfortable with it. She looked at me, with a raised eyebrow, "I would tell you to sit down but you don't have a body that will get uncomfortable anymore, so I ask you to compose yourself and…well, _sit_ over here." She patted the armrest of a sofa adjacent to her seat.

Mm…okay.

I just think of sitting on that area close to the armrest and there you go, I'm already beside her. She turned her head towards me afterwards. Looks like even she can't keep up with my mode of transportation that transcended walking and flying.

"Of course I can't. Walking and flying are solely for those who still exist in the Physical realm. Even ghosts fall on these limits."

I've looked through Saigyounji Yuyuko, Soga no Tojiko, Minamitsu Murasa, and even Mima: they're not like me. They're not really physical beings but they still fall to certain limits of the living world.

"Indeed." She nodded in agreement, "They are needless in regards to food and sleep like you but they still have bodily limits. They still need to turn their heads around to see what's behind them, unlike you. They still need to fly long a distance away to reach a destination. Their 18 senses are at the level of a human. They won't become empaths, capable of reading and understanding the thoughts of others and their pasts. And they can still _touch_ and be _seen_ by the living." She rested her chin on her hand, "Let me ask you: which one of you is most fortunate, you or them?"

I don't know…they don't get to go to heaven or head on to judgment, but they still get to have fun in the living world. However, in the case of Murasa, she needs to maintain her purpose as a sea ghost in order to have an anchor to the living world. Everybody else had their way around it. And me, I can't be seen or heard or touched; I can go around read people and their pasts; I have a million senses unlike the ordinary 5 or 18; and I feel….fantastic.

….I don't know who's better off. I'm going off to my judgment later. Heaven or Hell, I don't know. I mean, I can stay as long as I want but the more I stay, the more I feel detached. Everywhere I go, I keep getting reminded that I'm not part of this side of life anymore. The more I feel like heading on to the afterlife where I feel much at home.

I'm gone, you know. No one's going to see me again.

She smirked, "Then what are you doing _here_ when you should be meeting with St. Peter?"

Is the thing with St. Peter even a thing?

For your question, I wanna know more about you before I go off.

"Well, can you?" She goaded, extending an open hand to my direction.

…..no, I can't. I can't even read your own thoughts, but I can see that you blocked me off with a barrier. Disclosed and Concealed, right?

"Correct." She closed her open hand and drew it back. "My barriers are part of the Physical Realm, therefore it possible for them to be transcended by you. But you lack one more thing in order to go through _all_ of them. It is the one thing that transcends _all_ things."

And what's that?

"Uh uh…." She wagged her finger admonishingly, "…I have no right to tell you. After many years of my life, I knew better than to hand-feed people this _one_ information that's right in front of their faces. You should discover the answer on your own."

But I'm _dead_ , and I'm going to be gone soon. Can't you just tell me?

"That's not an excuse, even if you are bound to go to Heaven or Hell." She smirked once again. Really iconic of her. "Ignoring that," _Yipes_! I forgot I don't have secret thoughts anymore! "You are not going to the Afterlife just yet."

…what?

"As of now, the Holy Spirit is currently repairing your body, purging the parasites in your system, and maybe modifying certain parts of your anatomy."

 ** _WHAT_** **!?**

Her smirk got a lot…smirkier. "What? You did not think She would do that?"

 ** _WHAT_** **!?** **Um, NO!**

"No? Are you saying she _can't_?"

Um…no! Uh, it's just that—uh….

"Oh, my dear Eman. You are _not_ in the Outside World anymore. Belief in Divine Intervention is quite strong here, therefore She _would_. She can see that you do _not_ wish to pass on just yet so She will do her very best to bring you back."

…..….….….

…..….….….….….….

….….….….….….….….….….….

….….….….….….….….….….….….….….

She tilted her head, "Eman, are you crying?"

You know that I'm not, but I _would_ have. I don't have tear ducts to weep with anymore….but if I had…I would flood this fucking place with them.

Every fucking time, I can never tell just _how_ far the Holy Spirit would do for me. A human could only do so much but _Her_? It's just unthinkable. She can do _anything_. In every sense of the word: she can do _everything_ for me, a universal truth among all things. And it still makes me feel like I don't deserve the things She would do for me.

I hear a sigh, "Eman, in Her eyes, you deserve _everything_. That's how She loves you. And that's something _you_ should know, it's within Her nature to watch over you even when you're dead."

But still….

"Complain all you like, the Holy Spirit will not change Her mind. She loves you, and _that's final_." She then pulled a fan from a tiny gap in her hand that would've looked like a sleight of hand trick to anybody alive that has eyes looking at it and began waving herself with it. "Your body's nearing full repair. And once it does, you will be forced back into the world of the living, depriving you of your millions of senses back into your original 33, once again _trapping_ you into that weak cumbering shell you call a Body."

Right. Will I get to remember all this?

"Only the things a human mind can take. In the same manner an ant cannot understand the language or the understanding of a human, there are some truths of the world that simply isn't acceptable to your physiology. Not _yet_ , at least _._ "

Then that means I should be disappointed upon waking up. I liked being like this, you know, outside my body. Not breathing and not having to _move_ just to _do_ something is quite awesome. I just need to think and there you go, it's done.

"Besides that, expect to wake up horribly. Despite the Holy Spirit's efforts to repair your body, it is not 100%. You won't be able to move, you could do little to open your eyes, and you might not be able to speak for a couple of days."

Will I be crippled?

"Not entirely. You simply will not be stable for more than a week, you will be bedridden and will have to be taken care of until you are healthy again." She smirked teasingly. "Would you like me to have Reimu come over and play nurse for you?"

 ** _NO_**. Please, **no**. Not even Marisa. Don't let them know that I just died, and I really _don't_ wanna see them for a while. After looking through their pasts, I don't think I'll act as usual around them. The explaining it'll take me when they'll notice. I should be alone or just away from them for a dozen days or more so I could forget about it and continue treating them the way I usually do.

And I really don't wanna bring _any_ of what I learned up. As a friend, I should wait for them to open up patiently. And when they do, it's a sign that they're comfortable enough around me, and I will thank them for it when it comes. That's a _Human_ thing to do.

…if ever, I feel like taking Reimu out on a date when I get better. Nothing romantic, it's just a whim.

"A whim you thought up ever since learning about her and her predecessor's past, you mean." She snidely corrected.

Hmm, you're not wrong but looking into it, it just looks a little _bleak_ , you know. I just wanna give her a little bit of a break from her usual Hakurei Shrine Maiden shtick. No Youkai hunting, no incident resolving, no mediator responsibilities or some other bullshit she's stuck with: just a little bit of a hangout with a friend.

I just hope Marisa doesn't barge in. I mean, its _fine_ with me since it _is_ a hangout but I'd prefer it just between the two of us. If I can show her that there's somebody to help her hold up that weight she's carrying besides Marisa, perhaps she'll be able to take her responsibility a little more openly.

I then hear a chuckle. Instead of the usual one laced with mischievous amusement or with secretive intent, this one's quite loaded with fondness and warmth. I could even feel it from one of my many senses. It's a genuine chuckle of _admiration_ , one you'd do when you watch a kid do a good thing just because it's a good thing to do.

She turned to me, _genuine_ warmth showing from her eyes and that smile….it was the most beautiful sight I've ever seen since meeting her. Combined with my other million senses and perception, it just looks _heavenly._

"I'm counting on you, Eman Letitia. Make her smile if you can, and make sure I get to see it in person."

Sure thing.

And you're probably gonna continue manipulating me like always, huh? I saw the pattern when you had me invisible to every Youkai before I was able to get into the Scarlet Devil Mansion the first time. But despite myself noticing it, I don't know what it'll lead to.

She then chuckled, as if she heard a joke that actually turned out to be very funny. "When you wake up, you will not remember anything that will either _confirm_ or _deny_ my actions of manipulating you."

Bitch.

"I'm willing to ignore that. Oh and before you go, why not find out how angels are born. I do not refer to that Celestial brat or any other being who calls themselves as such but the _true_ ones, those of wings and guidance."

Like Archangel Michael.

"Exactly. Not that you have to but I will tell you that it is a rather dumbfounding revelation. I admit I felt cheated when I discovered it myself. It will teach you to love Mother Nature more and to care for Gensokyo's lessers more."

…..intriguing.

Oh, I can feel myself being pulled back. I think my body's nearing completion.

"Well, you best hurry, or you might not have the chance to know unless you die again."

Understood. Bye, Yukari. I'll see you again…hopefully without any antagonistic action from me.

"I hope so." And as I asked the question of the origin of angels, I watched as I was taken to a random place in Gensokyo, the last thing in my mind a waving Yukari.

Now…how are the angels of God born?

…..….….

….….….….

….….….….….

….….….….….….…‼

…..Oy.….you…

…..you have GOT to be **_FUCKING KIDDING MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE_ ‼!‼!‼!‼!‼!‼!‼!‼!‼!‼!‼!‼!**

~~~~~ « » ~~~~~

…..I feel heavy….weak…..slow…..so hurt I wish I was no longer alive. I couldn't even open my eyes, they're just so _heavy_. And I mean that literally, it's like my energy supply is one pubic hair away from reaching extreme **0%**. I could even feel my heartbeat….despite my weak condition, it's fucking _strong._ Each beat is so powerful it feels like it wants to break out of my chest and beat me to death for the amount of hell I made it go through in my weekends.

If I can compare oxygen with water, then I am taking tiny sips of it in my every breath. And as time goes on with my heart literally pounding the walls of its chamber, the sips slowly enlarged into shot glasses. It's not the most decent amount but it's tolerable. It's just like having a bad cough that you gotta take small breaths otherwise you'll just explode into a fit that hurts your stomach again. Not the second time that happened in my life. Only this time, it feels like I have a small lung.

And I hate it. I expected right….being dead _really_ feels better compared to this. This is Hell.

My extremities, lower and upper….can't feel them. I'm trying to wiggle either toes or fingers but I can't feel or tell if they're doing it or not. It's like losing the blood flow in them and you lose sensation to them. Oh dear, I hope I didn't lose them when I got poisoned. Can't even lift arms or legs up either.

 _So. Fucking. Heavy._

THIS FUCKING BODY IS FULL OF SHIT!

Oh dear…..I just realized I'm shaking….trembling….I was cold….. _very_ cold…..more so above my shoulders. It's fucking cooold…..I'm too weak to move, I don't know where I am….is there a blanket somewhere? Somebody….please….

….I'm scared….I can hear squeaking…scratching…..and someone talking….too unfamiliar….everything I'm hearing's really muffled….clouded with obscurity….confusion…..nothing makes sense…..!

Oh no, I hear something coming…..oh no, it's fast-approaching. I even felt the surface beneath my body quake upon—

Then a heavy but _warm_ body lands itself atop my own, practically blowing off my oxygen as I felt poles land on my gut and my face crinkled as the sensation of something wet lapping across my face.

A _familiar_ lapping….I felt this sensation every time I head off to work and when I go home from the village.

Visente…..oh my sweet big boy. It's you….it's just you. My favorite wolfo buddy, you thought I was gone, didn't you? You're even whining and squeaking both mournfully and happily, as if you're glad I'm alive. I'd give you your favorite body scratches but I can't….I'm too weak. I can feel you lying atop my body, your arms atop my shoulders, pinning me down as if you're making sure I don't go away again….heh…..

Yeah, yeah, me too, boy. Me too. Not yet. I won't go anywhere. I won't leave you behind like that…there's still stuff for the both of us to do…..

You being glad for me being alive allowed me to have just enough strength to shakily put these cold arms around your big fat body as much as they can. You're so fucking heavy. You're suffocating me…but I don't care. You deserve this much. Oh your fur…I can't waste any moment that I get to hold you like this. You are my one and only wolf friend, its outright wrong that I don't value you more than just a company for me on the road to work and home.

[I….'ove…'ouuuu…..]

I love you, Visente. I truly love you. I looked into the past: you've been looking out for me when I wasn't looking. It was actually _you_. It was actually you the whole fucking time. You were the ones who held off every motherfucking Youkai that wanted to kill me for my hermit meat. That's why there were barely anybody that tried to for the past few weeks. That wolf-Youkai got lucky to slip past your notice. Those you fought off when they wouldn't back down on you telling them to fuck off…they stood no chance.

I finally found out how you end up killing things bigger than you every time, prey or predator. It's your jaws, they're your most powerful arsenal, stronger than any other wolf in the _entire_ whole of Gensokyo. They have the power to break _stone_ , and just one _single_ bite was enough to snap a neckbone. You really done in a lot of Youkai with it, ripping off limbs and hearts and throats….you nearly died each time. And I _never_ noticed it until now.

You're still alive because one of the Holy Spirit's orbs kept following you, making sure you are healed so _perfectly_ that I never noticed all the healed injuries you took in my place.

You were my guardian, and I never treasured you for the noble actions you did for me. Because I never paid any close attention to the one thing that's keeping me safe for the last few weeks.

Oh my sweet, sweet boy. I don't deserve you, I really don't.

And I do **_NOT_** deserve You too, Holy Spirit. I never would've been breathing right here with Visente crying in relief for me if it weren't for You saving me yet again.

Thank You. Thank You for letting me live again. Now Flandre, Marisa, and Reimu can still see me again. I no longer have to leave them in grief. I can still go to them, talk to them, have fun with them…..Thank You. Thank You so much.

There is nothing I can do to repay this. _Nothing_.

I feel the warm truffle on my chest, filling my insides with such warmth that it made my shivering stop entirely. This warmth, mixing with Visente's own….it's so wonderful…..oh it's good to be alive…..

I've learned something now: Death is easy, but life's hard…..yet there are still things in it that makes it all _worth it._ What a darn way to go about it.

~~~~~ « » ~~~~~

"….and then suddenly, Young Visente was scratching at your door, saying that he heard you wheezing. Imagine my relief when he said it. Thank the Holy Spirit you lived."

…..well….that's something to hear while I was floating around Gensokyo, prying into everybody's backstory.

It's been three days since my resurrection, and I've recovered just enough today to be able to talk without mumbling. Not fully though, my voice is still soft and Kasen needs to lean closely just so she could hear me. I can move my limbs now but not enough for locomotion or proper dexterity (can't even clench a fist). I might fall down the sooner I try to stand.

What was shocking was that the entire time I died, it only lasted for entirely _3 hours_. It was really unbelievable, I spent fucking eternities outside my body looking through every past I felt interested at that felt like it could go on for _millenniums_. And after all that fucking time, I only lasted for _three fucking hours_ ….!?

Geez, having a screwed sense of time with a nonexistent body that could do _anything_ …whatever would I do to have it again.

In the entire three hours after I flatlined, Kasen had been visited by the Holy Spirit Herself minutes after, telling her that I need to be isolated and out of sight of _any_ living thing. She had little reason to question Her so she did as told. She dried out all the bloodstains out of my body, undressed me and put me to my room, covering me with a blanket before leaving with the door closed. She wasn't sure what was happening, what was happening to me inside. She did, however, smell a lot of dust in the air.

I likely got reconstructed again with Holy Dust. I watched my two rebirths before, one on my first Sunday and the other when I was sent to Eintei for the first time with Marisa and Flandre in tow. And each one _always_ involved the method God used when he created Adam.

The abomination that brought all that dust in the O.R. brought questions, and suspicion. I can't read her at all, and unlike Yukari's where she blocked me off with her barriers, she's just…completely closed off, the same way a living human cannot read another human's mind. She's nothing but confusion. Why'd she save me and hunt down every other monstrosity that escaped out of my body? Under what motive was she going for? And _why_?

"You would not believe how it is like to be a dead man, Kasen." I spoke, barely above a whisper due to my weakened state. The entire three days, Visente never left my side, sleeping next to me on the bed while his giant head rested atop my belly. Right now he fell asleep to my head scratching, laying down his head on my lap while I am currently sat up. "The greatest experience I ever had."

"I expected otherwise, Mr. Eman." Kasen remarked, crossing her arms and legs as she sat on a chair beside the bed. "I expected you to be at the near the shores of the Sanzu River, ready to be escorted to the Judge by Komachi."

"The ferryman, I take it?" I've looked over the girl, a complete slacker with a dynamite body. One would wonder how she kept her job despite her lack of willingness to work.

"You caught on quick." Kasen commented with an impressed voice, "I didn't even mention anything of the fact."

Okay, here comes the bombshell. "Do you know…what a Near-Death Experience is?"

I watched as her eyes slowly rose up, intrigue filling her maroon orbs. "You saw your own body?"

I nodded.

"….and you didn't pass on yet?"

I raised an eyebrow in question. What's that supposed to mean?

"What did you see?" She asked, anxious to know as she scooted her chair closer.

I let out a sharp breath, lowering my head a little. I wouldn't tell anybody of information this vital, but after looking over Kasen's backstory, she's the most trustworthy person I found besides Reimu. She _has_ to be. An oni striving to be human? Who else should have the privilege?

"When I looked down at my own body, I saw nothing but a complete stranger. I feel so detached to it that I don't even consider it a part of me. It's like losing a strand of hair and you see how insignificant its loss is compared to the rest on your head." Talking about it even feels off to me. It's so….unnerving, nothing like talking about the numerous times I nearly died.

Kasen remained silent, opting to listen more.

I lightly noted the beauty in the corner that was the white tiger, looking at me curiously. Despite the little lighting in this room, even with the window open, she really sticks out due to her shiny white fur. She's been silent and had been observing me for the last three days, the times when she's not is when she's being fed by Kasen. But after that, she returns to her post in the corner of the room, sitting down or lounging, continually staring at me with beautiful blue eyes.

I turned back to Kasen, "Well, when I was expelled from my body, I was able to see you, Visente and the tiger together. Believe me when I say that…."

I tell her everything, from my ability to feel her emotions, from my newfound millions of senses that allowed me to perceive septillions of things, to the ability to look through _anybody's_ past. She was initially shocked at each stated ability, especially when she heard me talk about the moments she and Reimu were together.

I could practically see her mind exploding like a fucking nuke through her wide eyes when I told a story about her sending Reimu's body and soul down to Avacii just to reseal her arm. I told everything _down to the last detail_. I remarked upon Tenshi, Komachi, and everything else that happened. I retold what her other arm did, throwing logs and siccing her skeletal victims at the shrine maiden.

It was a sight of definite proof that Reimu, Gensokyo's Number One, is _not_ invincible. She's only Human.

And when I retold the time when she got her arm back, mentioning how she duped her evil self when she snuck that sacred blade in the leaf and had Reimu use it to sever her arm again, her fists were clenched at how **accurate** it was, she even said 'yes' when I asked for confirmation.

I went as far as to retell the time when she had it on display on the Hakurei Shrine, the onlookers in awe by the fact that a mummified oni hand was moving on its own, scratching and banging at the glass. It was a big haul of profit, as exchange for having Reimu keep quiet about it. I even stated out Tenshi's reason to keep quiet, something Kasen had known too: to avoid causing mistrust on hermits, as a celestial she cannot allow it.

As a final afterword, I told her that watching her share a cup of sake with her arm was a sweet moment of peace.

I was finally finished, and Kasen did nothing but lower her head a little that I can't see her face. I don't know how she feels but it's clear that this knowledge had quite the weight in it, even for a former oni like her.

"Do not worry, Kasen. I will keep it a secret as well." I assured, "No one will know, I will make sure of that."

She raised her head up and stared back at me, "Knowing that you looked into my past, and have breached into my line of thinking, I'm not sure if I feel secure around you anymore."

I lowered my head and nodded, "I understand if you don't feel secure, but believe me when I say this: I will _not_ mention anything. I would rather forget your past, the way you think, and simply be in the moment with the person you are now compared to the persona you once were. What I have not seen with my own two physical eyes, will never be mentioned. What's worth mentioning are the ones I familiarized as a person."

I reached for her bandaged hand and squeezed it gently, "From what I've seen so far from you, you are a righteous, well-meaning mentor who would constantly nag Reimu for her lack of professionalism and unruly behavior as a shrine maiden. And I can see very well that you are a good person: the sooner you see me dying on the floor, you did _everything_ you could to save me, and you were distraught that you can't. The fact that you're staying with me in order to put me back to health speaks volumes of your goodness too. A far cry from your former self. That is the impression I would rather keep of you."

I then let go, "I am not like the Satori, especially the one in the Palace in Old Hell. She lacks all the decency and manners to keep quiet about certain qualities of a person, even when the situation doesn't even demand it." And I sigh, pulling on my strands of hair. "And she wonders why everybody hates her, and not just because she could read minds….." That three-eyed moron just doesn't shut the fuck up. That was the fucking case.

I felt a hand on my head, ruffling it. I turned to the owner, giving me a fond smile, "She'll learn. She'll take your example sooner or later." Then she drew herself closer and hugged my head to her chest, giving me a close-up whiff of roses. Well, this is sudden but okay. I hugged her back, my arms around her waist and squeezed as hard as I could while my full strength is not back to me. "I'm glad you're alive, Mr. Eman."

"It is more than three days since we have familiarized each other, yet you consider us close enough to embrace me like this?" I asked innocently.

"Isn't being glad that you lived enough? Additionally, Reimu will not be distraught for your loss, especially Marisa. I'm glad for them too."

[Hmm…] Good enough. I rubbed her back a little bit before parting. "With the way I am, I don't think I could stand up on my own or feed myself. It seems I will have to burden you for now. I promise I will pay you back."

"Oh don't be." She placed a hand on my shoulder, "Think nothing of it. It's only natural that you have to be taken care of when you cannot help yourself."

"It will leave a bad taste in my mouth if I don't." What could be a good payment for this girl? Hmm…..oh, how 'bout this? "A large batch of dango, how about that?"

Oh, she froze in thought. Looks like she's considering it. She turned her eyes from space and towards me, "I-if it's no trouble for you then…it's okay. Not that you have to, of course…."

"No, no." I patted her hand, "I can bear with it. So, how many you want? 10? 20? With bean paste?"

She smiled meekly, "25 please?"

"Okay." I smiled warmly, "When I get better, then."

"Thank you." She then stood up and headed for the door. Before she passed through it, she turned to me, "Would you like fish or eggs for breakfast?"

"Fish please, along with a bowl of soy sauce and vinegar if you don't mind." I politely requested. Oh, I almost forgot. "Just a small amount of rice for now. My intake isn't normal at the moment."

"Coming up." Then she goes. I'm glad that she knows how to operate Outside World items, considering she ventures Out sometimes, even visit the Outsider girl, Sumireko.

My big boy, Visente, is still sleeping. I bet he's gonna wake up when he smells fish being deliciously fried from the stove. I scratched his cheek and poked his nose with an extra hand.

I turned to the white tiger in the corner: she's _still_ staring at me. The intelligence in her blue eyes could never get any more obvious.

I gave her a little wave, consisting of my fingers waving up and down.

She returned the gesture by pawing the air in my direction.

I let out a weak [Ha!] She only tilted her head cutely for the noise I made.

I like you already, pretty girl. [Welcome to the Family, _Makita_.] If it weren't for you, Kasen would've never found me. Thanks for that.

* * *

 **Makita (Ma-Kee-Tah) = To see; see; seen; to be seen. In some other context, it can sometimes translate as 'to find; to seek' or 'to show'. Fitting for an easy-to-see predator like a white tiger.**


	29. The Sickly Outsider Incident

Daichi carefully eyed anything that looked out of place in the passage he took to his destination. Nothing more than a forest path that's been slowly wearing down from his weekly treks through them. As it is outside the safety of the village, he is putting his own life into his own hands as there are still Youkai abound even in daytime. He may have a bit of a belly and maybe a little slow in times of a pursuit, including the fact that he had little combat experience but that barely stopped him from being capable of handling himself. He wouldn't be able to do these regular forest journeys for the last 3 years if he couldn't.

Being able to manipulate the temperature of _liquid_ , not _water_ as others are led to believe, has its merits in a tight spot.

Finding the familiar rock that lied next to a tree, he took out another nagashi-bina doll from his pouch, slapped a talisman of Misfortune into the face like an oversized Jiangshi tag and threw it over his shoulder, leaving it behind on the grass. He hasn't heard any kind of mishap of anyone that's possibly tailing him yet so it seems he can continue on to the original path instead of the decoy path.

Just to be sure, he looked over his shoulder: nothing but the path he walked through with the doll somehow _standing_ up on the soil when he didn't intend to have it in that position.

"Hm." He was mildly impressed with himself for the small but rare feat. Looking up and surveying around him once again for a few moments, he then decided with a whisper, "No one." He turned back to continue walking forward—

And he hit his toe on a rock.

"Ow! **FUCK!** " He keeled over, barely suppressing himself from grabbing his foot that would have made him spill the contents of the backpack he was carrying for bending forward.

He should not have looked at the doll. She won't be impressed if she ends up asking about it.

 _Shouldn't have worn my sandals for this…..!_

Grumbling and cursing in ways that would have been inventive, he continued to tread on forward, keeping his temper in check lest he failed to notice any traps that Nature put out for him in his annoyance.

After several turns, dozens of looking over the shoulder, a few more mishaps of unlucky blows with his environment, and more than a couple of dolls being thrown behind him just to make his phantom stalker expose themselves accidently, he was able to arrive not more than 2 and a half hours later in a long walk through numerous forests and following the second river after jumping over the first one.

It was the most unassuming sight ever, something that would've received the very disregard of anybody that looks at it: a very small house, standard design with a triangular-shaped roof placed atop a small cube. In some point of view, it looked like a very small shrine, its significance in terms of design even below the Hakurei Shrine. Its surroundings will be the only thing it can't hold a candle to, surrounded by fruit-bearing trees that will soon give its yield. The dirt ground surrounding the house elevated by wooden stilts had little grass or weeds found and despite the summer season, the location is pleasantly cool, with fresh air and wind passing by at the best of times.

All in all, it was a sight not worth looking at.

Not to Daichi, however. He takes a single look at this place and he was nothing short of delighted. The tiny building would look like a doghouse compared to his two-storied residence complete with a spacious and accessible attic but whoever lives in it incited his eagerness and ultimate motive to come here.

Suppressing his urge to run towards the sliding door with practiced ease, he looked around him carefully before taking another step forward, watching out for snakes, rocks, planks of wood, bottles, knives, seafood he has never seen in his life, other improbable objects that would _definitely_ make him slip on his foot and arrive to the occupant with a batch of _crushed_ snacks.

The occupant is _notorious_ for making the most improbable accidents happen to people without even meaning to. He had a firsthand experience in such a case after all. The worst kind.

Clenching his fist, he took a deep breath before taking one step forward. Swiveling his head towards numerous directions, he carefully eyed the environment once again. Seeing no catalyst of an accident, he took another.

He flinched, hearing a snapping twig and founding out it came from underneath his foot. Seeing the dead piece of wood bent in half underneath his left sandal, almost invisible on the first glance as it blended so well in the dirt ground, he looked around him frantically, suppressing his momentary panic with his iron will, leaving an unflappable composure on his body language and facial expression.

Daring two steps forward, he was very fortunate to see the straps of his sandals not snapping. It happened once, and he wasn't lucky enough to fix it as his extra strings of straw rope _somehow_ got lost at some point.

Huffing out a short breath, he took out his last nagashi-bina doll and beseeched it to take all of his misfortune before throwing it to the side, doing the task asked of it. This time, he took four steps forward without any incident, reaching the porch of the small house and laying his foot on the first step of the stairs.

Letting out a sharp breath, he placed hands at the wooden rails of the stairs, preparing for his foot to cave in on the wooden step as soon as he places even the slightest pressure. From the trek to the passage across the yard, _this_ was the hardest part of the journey. Ridiculous as it sounds, especially to him, but this was natural considering the person living inside the little house. Steeling himself, he lifted up his other foot—

He gritted his teeth, a moment of panic crossing his composed features.

—and laid it on the second step.

He was **very** fortunate to only hear it _crack_ on his weight. Controlling his paced breathing, keeping himself held up by the rails he held on to, he took a long stride and laid his right foot on the fourth step next to the porch, skipping the third as he noticed its weathered state. Releasing one hand to lay it on the veranda, he lifted up his right foot and immediately laid it on the wooden space before the sliding door.

He's _secure_. What a surprise.

 _Did she notice I was here? Did she take it all away before I even reached the stairs?_ He was curious.

Straightening his posture and adjusting the straps of his back around his shoulders, he lightly knocked on the wooden portal. Once again, his iron will allowed him to suppress the urge to simply slide it open instead due to his own eagerness. He might suffer a concussion from a lone piece of wood falling on his head as an act of fate enacting punishment for such a rude action.

"Oh!" A muffled surprised yelp erupted behind it.

He wore an amused smile. _Guess not._

At first, there was footsteps that treaded closer, the pace leaving him with the impression that there was _eagerness_ in them, almost at the same level as him, then the door was finally slid open by the occupant.

And there she is, the most valuable wealth he ever earned in a life that was ever so dull and joyless to him, granting him the light that made him appreciate ever coming this far after everything he went through.

The first thing to grace his eyes every time was the elaborate bow resting atop the silky aquamarine green hair he commonly ran his fingers through. The frilly sash that comprised it was so long it nearly touched the ground even if she stood with boots worn. Following the end of those beautiful locks presented an unusual tie that brought all her hair from both sides of her head together in an odd ponytail below her delicate chin with a simple bow from the same material as the one on her head.

Her face was classical beauty itself, amplified by pale white skin that nearly resembled porcelain comprising expensive china. He knows that very little people could _ever_ get to see it, and he was the most fortunate among _all_ of the Human Village as he could get to see it more than anyone in Gensokyo could. Her dress was part of the rare sights, a red delicate attire of foreign design that darkens from the top and lightens near the frilly end of the skirt.

The god of Misfortune herself, Kagiyama Hina.

"Ah, my dear!" Her dulcet voice was like honey, sweet and soft, like the aria of a beautiful siren in the Misty Lake, absolutely pleasing to the ears and it easily made Daichi's heart perk up happily. Every time.

"Did you miss me already, Love?" He asked, his tone far more colored and amorous than anyone in the village or his Outsider employee could've known.

"I didn't expect you to come visit so soon!" She leaped into his beefy arms and kissed him passionately, which Daichi accepted very eagerly and felt complete bliss for receiving the one thing he had been looking forward to every time he comes here.

He knows it, he already knew what he was getting into when he decided to take her for himself. In other words, _he married her._ There was no priest, no wedding dress or robes, not even people to confirm them, all except for vows exchanged and a cup of sake shared.

To _marry_ a **God** of all people, it was never simple. And he's not surprised in the least. Disregard the possible thoughts of the woman herself in regards to being with a mortal, there's the fact that she was a _Misfortune_ God. To be with her means to suffer, probably _everyday_ , and they both know it. The first time he managed to find her home once again after reading about her once again from the Chronicles, he suffered a large laceration on his arm thanks to a bear. The second time, he nearly got attacked by a wild Youkai, out of luck he survived thanks to an Ice Fairy wailing on the bastard.

Essentially, being involved with the Misfortune God led to nothing but trouble, even _thinking_ about her will grant an accident to happen to him. Despite so, he never quit. He was simply drawn to her, even he couldn't explain why it's that way. Was it love? Or was it simply appreciation? Or maybe a whim of compassion he never knew he had for a loner staying out of social contact by benevolent choices? For any reason, whether to see her or to talk to her, he would dare to go through dangerous woods and Youkai-infested territory just to see her.

Hina herself was more than worried. She was _outraged_. She knew firsthand what will happen to him if he gets too involved with her. Other than the fact that he could get crippled or suddenly die thanks to the amount of misfortune he could accumulate from her, he might get scandalized, affecting her in the process and likely branding him a heretic. Moreover, it's entirely for _his_ sake. She didn't want him to suffer even more, she didn't want him to join his parents' fate. She emphasized the fact that _she_ was the sole reason of all the bad things of his life for her lack of vigilance, she won't accept him asking for more. She doesn't deserve someone like him, she said.

He told her many times already before she even ranted it: he will not stop. If anything, he _owes_ her. Yes, she might be the cause of the Hell he went through. _Yes_ , it can be her fault that his parents fell to sickness. _Yes_ , it must be her fault. But did he care? Apparently, he loved her too much to actually do so.

His confession was out of nowhere, and he amazed himself for how _calm_ he was despite all possibilities of rejection and improbabilities of acceptance. When he said it, he realized _why_ he bothered going through so much just to see her. It was because he loved the God of Misfortune that was Kagiyama Hina. She helped him move on. She allowed him to accept it. She _cracked_ him open, destroying his destructive, drunk episode to bring out the man he was supposed to be.

He then settled his heart to it, and he won't accept anything that will make him become distant from her. If she tries to run away, he _will_ chase her down and make sure she doesn't leave his sight, even abandon the village if he must. She tries to attack him, he'll take it so he could join his parents. If he has to prove himself, then he'll even go through the tunnels of Hell if he has to. So long as he gets to see her again, that's good enough for him.

Apparently, that was all she needed to hear to leave her struck and incapable of shutting him off anymore. She apparently has never seen a human show devotion as much as this, much less love her as much as he did. He figured it wasn't a surprise, _nobody_ would want to get involved with her and she gets it. After moments of her being tearing over his words, she approached him meekly, held his face with both delicate hands and asked that he'd never leave her.

He swore to the heavens that he will _never_ think of doing so, and he will make anybody that wants to separate them regret it.

From there on out, his trysts became an official habit in the coming weeks. He studied as much as he could to negate as much misfortune as possible, one of them involves dwelling into supernatural arts and giving donations to the Hakurei Shrine and pray for protection from the Hakurei God despite the Youkai-infested shrine rumors. He already figured it was a load of bullshit before he found out the real reason behind such a thing.

Not that he'd share the truth to the villagers. The Hakurei girl deserved her comeuppance for having a poor sense of duty that denied her any kind of publicity and _exposure._

A year and a half later, with a perfect streak of visits that left every weekend meet-up with being unattended, they finally decided to marry. The first day of New Year has never been sweetest or the greatest day of their lives.

Taboo or not is a matter of debate even for the Human Village but they certainly won't take this lightly like a simple union between a man and a woman, especially when she was a God of Misfortune. It might as well be as reprehensible as a union between a Youkai and a human. But he knew the risks. He will accept whatever consequence this will get him, because that's what he wanted and he'll stick by it. And the Hirabayashi family do _not_ back down on vows.

Another year and a half later after their first night, their meetings are still the same. He would come to her with snacks in his pack, she would greet him hello with a kiss, and spend the entire day together without a single interruption. He loved every moment of it, it seems as if every time they see each other feels like meeting for the first time and falling in love on first sight, especially Hina. _Especially_ Hina. She was such a loving wife, no other woman in Gensokyo could _ever_ hope to hold a candle to the kind of worth she is to his life. With such a _Fortune_ into his life, he got the feeling that he was starting to become _immune_ to misfortune but that's just wishful. Still, he was happy, and that's good enough for him.

He couldn't count how long she kissed him, whether a single minute or an eternity frozen in time, he felt as if he entered Heaven and was brought back to earth when she parted, leaving him in the same presence with his beloved wife. "I love you, Hina."

She giggled, blushing as she looked away. "You're still saying it."

"But it's true." He retorted warmly, then knelt before her and kissed her abdomen, the familiar scent of fresh grass and river water tickling his nose before rubbing his temple against the area that's soon to swell up. "Besides, our greatest treasure is coming over."

He gave her something even more valuable when he thought she deserved something greater than himself 2 months ago, and he's sure she will appreciate it _very_ much.

Taking in the moment between him and his wife that's soon to be with child for a few more moments, with Hina's hand softly stroking his head, he rose up and asked, "Do you want to have a little something? It's in my pack, and it's very tasty. Yagura-san got generous enough to sell it to me half-priced."

Aquamarine eyes sparkled upon hearing it, "Is it those fruit pies again?" She asked eagerly.

"That's right." He smiled warmly, "Come on down, we'll eat it in the usual spot—"

The first step on the staircase caved in on his foot, yet again ruining another piece of the house like many times before. _That's a new record. The same one after I broke the first one._

A brief silence awkwardly passed by, until Daichi managed to say "Well, shit."

"Sorry…" Meekly, Hina apologized as always.

~~~~~ « ҉ » ~~~~~

"I wonder: why did you come visit so soon? What happened to every Friday night?" Hina asked, knelt seiza-style on the sheet that's spread out next to the river where Nagashi-bina dolls would drift by at a certain month. Daichi sat lotus-style just beside her, a nikuman in his left hand.

"Well…" He picked up a pebble lying next to the sheet and threw it to the waters, making a slight _plink_ sound. "….things just got….crazy. Somewhere in Gensokyo, a kid's going through hell. And not from his own doing. I felt like coming here just to get away from it."

"Why do you say that? Did something happen at the shop?"

A grouchy expression crossed his features, "More like _someone_ happened at the store. Someone _everybody_ in the village knows _very_ well."

Hina peeked at his face that faced forward, humming in thought as she deduced something from his expression. "Sounds like it's somebody you knew as an unpleasant person."

"Unpleasant is too kind a word for you to use, love." He took a large bite from his nikuman, chewing a few times before swallowing everything whole without choking. "More like 'Unhinged' would do nicely. Or maybe cracked? Or just straight-up crazy—I don't know! Just some word you'd use for somebody that's literally out of her mind!"

"Talking about a person like that isn't nice, Dear." She gently chided, then began to ponder, allowing herself to humor her husband just for a bit. "How about insane?" She offered.

He scoffed. "That's like calling an eagle a bird. She's already nuts since I knew the woman, and right now she's in one of her _episodes_."

"Episodes?" She parroted questioningly, "It was a _woman_?"

"I was just in my store doing my job, serving dango to a family with two kids and then suddenly she comes in my store yelling 'I'm here to help!', scaring the bajeezus out of everybody."

"Seems like an innocent—"

" _She scared all my customers out_!" He shouted indignantly, red filling his face. "Thanks to nobody wanting to get involved, they just ran away and made my place look like a haunted house because _she's_ around! Now I haven't got a single customer for the whole fucking half of the day because nobody saw her come out of it since she used the fucking window!"

"Dear, you're fuming." A cup of green tea is held before him, "Here, drink this to calm your nerves."

"Oh," Slightly sheepish for acting out of line in front of her, he accepted it. "Sorry about that." Taking a long pull from the tea, emptying the cup to the bottom, he relished the warmth spreading from his throat and innards. Her tea is usually the best. He placed the cup down, "Thanks. Anyway, what she did is that she simply asked me some questions."

"It doesn't sound so bad when you put it that way." She quipped innocently.

"When you manage a store, the customers are like gods. Without them around, there's nothing making my business alive." He retorted, biting into what remained of his nikuman and swallowed after a few bites. "Not that they hold a candle to _you_ , of course. You're still my favorite goddess. I'd pick you over them anytime." He affectionately added.

"Aw." She cupped both his cheeks and drew him close for a brief kiss, once again reminding him that he was so lucky to have someone like her. "You always say the sweetest things."

Every single time, her smile always looked new and right now it made his heart perk up, urging him to pick her up and carry her to the bedroom for an endless time of lovemaking. His iron will allowed him to suppress it. For now, that is. Maybe later. "What? No, I'm just saying what's true. You're my wife, so I love you and I'd pick you over anything."

She giggled, a beautiful song to his ears. "That makes me love you even more." And she kissed him again, deeply this time. She carried the taste of apples, grapes, and pineapples in the kiss, probably from the fruit pie she ate. He called it a joke mixture for having so many flavors when a human tongue could only identify so much food in one thing, but he never minded tasting it like this.

Parting minutes after their moment, he was unfortunately free from her magic and had to continue with his story without going for more. "As I were saying: what she asked was kinda normal at first. How was Eman feeling at the time before he went home? Was he acting unusual? Was he more like himself? At what time did he start coughing and all that…."

"For what reason was that person there for?"

Realization flashed in Daichi's eyes, "Oh yeah, I never told you. My Helping Hand got sick, coughing like no tomorrow. Couldn't even mush the dough because he couldn't stop coughing to do anything. Had to send him home cuz it might spread on the dango. It's been three days already, he still isn't back. I would've checked up on him but I don't know where the hell he lives outside the Village." He furrowed his brow in concern. "I'm getting worried, and now with that crazy woman getting in what's going on, I'm getting _paranoid_ on what's gonna happen when she finds him. And when I tried to tell her that Eman's only getting sick and there was no need for _her_ of all people to get involved, she didn't even listen to me and just started ranting about shit like he was cursed by some fucking anti-kris-chan-whatsit guy and wanted him out of the picture. Who the hell is Kris-chan? And when I tried telling her that he wouldn't want any enemies when she asked if he had, she started saying that _I'll_ become a target too! She didn't listen to a half of a goddamn thing I said!"

"Dear." Hina looked at him pointedly.

A twinge of guilt and horror struck him over the words he used while he was right next to her, "Sorry, Love. I mean, she didn't listen to a half of a _damned_ thing I said. Seriously, that woman is out of her mind. How many times did I say that already?" He shook his head, scratching his head out of frustration. "She got a point when the coughing was unusual though. Nobody coughs _that_ badly without a reason, kid even told me that he was fine for the last few weeks. But then she started saying that someone had a grudge on _me_ and held Eman's life hostage so I could end up in their control! _Whose_ control!? How does that woman's mind work? Like, seriously, _how_!? I wanna know! Before I could tell her that she's getting worried over nothing and that she should just knock it off, she just went 'Don't worry, I'll get to the bottom of this' and then flew out my fucking window!"

Hina's left eye twitched, unsure how to take the story of what he just experienced literally _hours_ ago. "Such an… _interesting_ encounter. Do you know her name, Dear?"

"Lemme tell you," He warned grimly, " _No one_ in the Village doesn't know her name, I even told the kid about her for his sakes. Considering the shit she does, I'm pretty sure the _entire whole of Gensokyo_ knows her name by now." He turned to his wife, hoping that when she meets this woman, she would pump _every_ misfortune she's stocked up on straight into the nutcase to make sure she doesn't involve Hina in whatever scheme the former was into. "Her name is _Kotohime_."

~~~~~ « ҉ » ~~~~~

The armored guard saw the hour of 11 in the morning arrive by the position of a certain tree's shadow landing next to the worn road. The Swordsman didn't notice the sign like his partner and instead released another sigh.

"Hey, Akira." Guardsman Mirino turning away from the scenery of the forest to look at his partner.

"Hm?" Guardsman Akira turned to his friend.

"Do you think….do you think Eman-kun's doing alright?" The Swordsman asked, concerned. "It's been three days already, and we haven't seen him come back yet."

The foot soldier let out a sigh, showing no indication that he was uncomfortable in his armor despite the heat of the summer. "I'm concerned as well but I can only say that there is nothing we could do for him at this moment. We can only pray that he's doing well. Did you ask Hirabayashi-san?"

"I asked yesterday. He's getting worried too, he's having a bit of a problem without Eman-kun helping around." He remarked. "Did anybody live with him? Can he even take care of himself right now?"

"I wouldn't think so. Other than Visente, he has never mentioned anyone capable of nursing a sick man living under the same roof as him." His hand clenched into a fist, "I'm not sure if he's managing without any trouble. I hope he's as independent as he appears in his predicament."

An uncomfortable silence then settled, letting the grim thought linger in their minds for a while as they stared emptily in the woods. It hung until Mirino had a thought, "What if this was that Scarlet kid's doing?"

The other guardsman widened his orange eyes, the implication settling in on the possible causes of the Outsider's sudden ailment. He gripped his spear tightly. "I fear the worst, friend. If his coughing is a result of his outings in the Scarlet Devil Mansion every weekend, then what's happening to him is definitely _not_ normal. What it is, I wouldn't know."

"Well, you're just in luck!"

 _Horror_ dawned over the faces of both hardened and trained Guardsmen, recognizing the voice fully well and expecting the _worst_ the sooner they address the _woman_ stood in the middle of the gate, filling the side of their peripheral vision with a shade of crimson thanks to the iconic kimono they familiarized her with. A sigh of resignation that belonged to a second person they didn't notice was recognizable as well, allowing the men to release a sigh of relief for who it was.

Akira wore an unreadable mask, Mirino scowled deeply, they turned towards the representational image of everything wrong and crazy in Gensokyo, slightly negated by the only _sane_ person accompanying her, likely against the latter's will this time around like always.

"Good day, Meira-dono." Mirino nodded in greetings to the fellow samurai and former student of his, then turned to the self-proclaimed _Policewoman_ of Gensokyo, acknowledging her presence with a dry tone. "Kotohime."

"Greetings." Akira offered simply, his guard up.

The extravagant purple kimono's lavish designs of butterflies and flowers might be eye-catching, especially when the woman herself is beautiful, with full lips, a charming smile followed with wide red eyes accompanied by shining red hair that was done in a ponytail, but the two guardsmen knew better now. They knew better than to fall to the charms of the Madwoman before them. They long learned that once they see her, there's going to be a lot of wrong in Gensokyo about to happen in less than an hour, and that's only _merciful_.

The Maniacal Princess, Kotohime.

"I see you two are doing very well as always, keep this up and I just might promote you both into—"

"Denied." Sir Mirino was quick to reply. "Firstly, _go home._ For the last time, we're _not_ part of your 'Police Force'. You started calling us that because you _ordered_ us around one time. Mainly, you barely even talked to us! The last time ya did, the village's furniture were growing legs! We were dealing with it, somewhat with you telling us to do what we're _already_ doing! Why'd that warrant _you_ into _promoting_ us!?"

"And lastly, do you even know our names?" Sir Akira calmly asked with a neutral expression, though his tight grip on his spear said otherwise.

"Of course I do!" Kotohime cheerfully answered, not at all provoked by the Swordsman's point and likely ignoring the first question. "Your name is Terizawa Akira, the Human Village's Obsessive-Compulsive foot soldier who likes order and has the ability to perceive the unusual and the definite. Skilled in the _yumi_ , katana, _wakizashi_ , hand-to-hand combat, but shows more favor to the spear." She turned to the other guard, "And you are Tanaka Mirino, the Human Village's boisterous Swordsman despite his slightly tacky choice of attire. Nicknamed 'Mirino-chan', can hit a bullseye with just a coin, and a sword skill level second only to—"

Kotohime's companion, Meira, quickly stepped up and spoke before any further damage to Mirino's pride, and likely throwing extra oil in the fire, could be done. "We would like to know if you two have any information regarding the unusual sickness Hirabayashi-san's Helping Hand, Eman-san, was having."

The Swordsman had his weapon nearly drawn out, the steel showing but not fully, red-faced and glaring, and if it weren't for Meira speaking up and getting straight to the point, there would have been a bloody confrontation, and Akira would not be standing back to let his friend have the conflict all to himself.

Mentioning the level of his skill while comparing it to someone else better is one among many things to never do, unless inclined to face a raging soldier trained in many ways.

Mirino glared for a few seconds, with the princess not showing any reaction to his antagonistic gaze, then he sheathed his weapon. Akira followed suit by relaxing in his seat against the gate post, resting his spear beside him. "If ya wanna know," The Swordsman replied placidly, attention solely to the fellow samurai and ignoring the princess. "Besides coughing out of nowhere and not coming back for three days, we think the vampire in that Scarlet Mansion is behind this."

"He brawls with the residents of that place every weekend." Supplied Akira. "We are not sure why but there is animosity between them. This is actually the first time it happened. Other times he always come back without any sour features, even tells us of his adventures there, but never about how he felt. I'm starting to think the vampire's stepping up the level of Eman-chan's suffering when he already does. I'm not really sure why he _still_ goes there but my theory that if he does not visit, something terrible might happen to him. We tried to offer our help but he always refused, saying that he accepts his situation."

A heavy sigh escaped Mirino, "It's probably taking a toll on him, doesn't even know it."

"And you didn't tell Reimu-san or Marisa-san about this?" Meira asked, frowning.

"Kirisame's with him sometimes, doesn't even want _her_ help either." The Swordsman answered, "And it's something when she _listens_ to him."

"What about Reimu?" The princess inquired.

"He told her about it too. And he said she's _fine_ with it." Mirino shook his distastefully, "What's wrong with that shrine maiden? 'Fine with it', the hell does that mean?"

"So it could only mean that Remilia's prejudice against a Christian who hunt her kind has finally grown to increase the level of pain the boy will have to go through."

Akira felt his left eye twitch, "The first part hasn't crossed my mind and I believe I have already—"

"It must be that the boy's prejudice against a satanic species has got him his due via an incurable cough."

"Were you even listening to us!?" Mirino questioned heatedly.

"Or it's entirely due to Remilia Scarlet's prejudice that got to him first. Whatever," Kotohime's smile began to widen, a sight that immediately made the guard's faces pale due to what's about to come next. "It sounds like a mission to free him from her tiny claws! And as much as I like to keep my operations exclusive and not risk the lives of local guardsmen, expendable as they are—"

"HEY!"  
"HEY!"

"—but as reason dictates, I cannot raid the lair of a Vampire Mistress all on my own so I am in need of my temporary deputies in my posse."

Both men gulped, practically facing the Yama's judgment through the woman's presence. Meira merely shook her head silently, kneading her forehead.

"So I hereby deputize the both of you—

"NOooo—"

"—into my posse until the matter is settled!"

"No! Dammit!" Mirino rounded on the foot soldier. "And fucking hell, Akira, say something!"

Akira was awkwardly facing away from the three, his face was calm but the flush on his cheeks implied something.

"Akira…" Mirino warned, a heavy scowl on his face. "….Akira, don't you even think about it."

"Would you mind if I say it was tempting?"

A deep groan escaped the Swordsman as he gripped his hair frustratingly, feeling a headache about to come over. Meira solemnly wished him well, knowing the suffering firsthand before he did. "You really need to be put on a leash, you bloodthirsty _fuck_."

Akira frowned indignantly, "That's hurtful, even for you to call your friend that."

"You don't do this, you'll lose your delivery boy." Kotohime interjected before Mirino could say something about his friend's fight-hungry tendencies and instead rounded on the princess heatedly.

"He's our _friend_ , dammit!"

"All the more reason for you to take part in."

He was struck and grumbled begrudgingly at the fact that, yep, she had a point.

"Great! Now that I have your approval, we shall go!" Kotohime pumped her fist in the air, then began to float, eyes shining excitedly. "It's gonna be _awesome_! We go in, attack with rage and righteous fury fuelling our hearts, then we'll be impeded by the minions, fights in different areas, a noble man sacrifices his life to buy the heroines time when we need to hurry, confront the demon mistress, demand her to release the boy from her magic and begin an epic battle once she refuses that'll shake the mansion and when we defeat her the mansion will fall—"

"Are you done?" Akira interrupted, his voice having more bite than usual.

"—and when we go to the home of the boy, we'll find him dying and say a few last words before passing away."

"WHAT!?" Mirino wondered if he actually heard the woman say that the mission was doomed from the start.

"But I shouldn't go on too far and spoil the outcome. Come on, people, let us make haste!" And then she was off like a danmaku bullet before the Swordsman was able to question where the hell she was going with whatever she's saying. Meira offered him an apologetic nod before flying after the 'Chief'.

As the two became dots in the air, Mirino turned an icy glare to the foot soldier. "What have you gotten ourselves into, Akira?"

"Besides a trip to hell with the Maniacal Princess as our tour guide, it's safe to say that we're having a break from our tedious routine as Guards standing at the Gate every 4 hours and 45 to 53 minutes." Akira turned to him with a smirk, "I can say that we're being Youkai Exterminators once again. Remember our first hunt? You fell to a fox-Youkai's charms and had me track her down because she—"

"Shut up!" Mirino's indignant shout only elicited a chuckle from the foot soldier. "That was _one time_! No Youkai ain't ever gonna swindle me again!"

"Of course not." A _perceptively_ condescending chuckle escaped Akira's lips as he stretched his arms before picking up his spear. "Do you remember how to fly?"

Mirino sighed heavily. He can't believe they were actually going along with this insanity. He rose up to his feet, feeling the bones in his knees crackle from the motion after hours of immobility. "Sorta, it's been years. You?"

Sir Akira had been known to show less emotion, but the Swordsman had learned to always catch on if he was looking down on someone. One look at the foot soldier's orange orbs has given it away as he began to drift sideways like a ghost, feet a few inches off the ground. "Unlike you, I keep my skills polished like my weapons everyday." He gained altitude and, before going after the speeding pair, said, "Come on, we can't afford to let them have all the battle to themselves."

"More like _you_ can't afford to let them have all the battle." Mirino jumped once and his form never went back down. As he trailed after his armored friend, he finished with a booming voice. "I JUST WANTED TO RELAX!"

~~~~~ « ҉ » ~~~~~

Visente power-barked at Makita again and the latter actually _groans_ in defeat before going back to her corner, this time no longer staring at me with a hint of a pout.

[Heh.] I wrapped my arms around my boy and scratched his chin until he flopped back down on the bed instead of sitting up all day, eyeing the big cat with suspicion of attempted murder. The tiger's been trying to come close, clearly without any ill-intent and probably to get familiar with me, either by scent or maybe facial recognition to go with her intelligence but Visente's protectiveness of me gets in the way.

And honestly, while I appreciate his efforts, I wanna meet her too. I wanna get acquainted with the creature besides her being an intelligent tiger still stuck with instinct. I'm not trying to favor anybody here but come on, I'm officially adopting her as my _sister_. I even have Kasen's blessing!

Starting from the day I came back to life, I am finally rejecting the term of 'Pet'. I'm done with using it. I'm not treating Visente as somebody who's just another entity in the building eating my leftovers and grabbing my attention at times, he's now my _brother_. My _very_ overprotective brother who's sophisticated as FUCK. Everything he says, just full of….aw, man. He really knows how to say a good 'Fuck Off'.

I'm still out for mobility so I can't just go over to her and shake her paw normally. While I'm here still on my bed, I'll be figuring out a way for him to accept the new addition to my family. I know very well she's wanting to see the Holy Spirit….or maybe….

He's not seeing a rival for my affections, he's seeing a rival for the _Holy Spirit's_ affections!

[Ha!]

I only received odd stares from the both of them.

I think I've figured out one solution: I might have to do this the Christian way. With their shared interest in the Holy Spirit, I can make them bypass their differences by letting them share in the same warmth and love. The ensuing grooming and bonding will ensure their friendship. There has been many odd friendships between different species of animals back Outside, why not Gensokyo?

~~~~~ « ҉ » ~~~~~

"How are we gonna go about this? _Besides_ busting through the front door and screaming 'hey, some humans are coming over to exterminate ya, please don't prepare for us'?" Mirino dryly asked, his robes bellowing behind him as he flew behind his friend who was beside Kotohime.

"Well, there's the _easy_ tactic. We use the men as bait, me and Meira will go around, then head in towards the—"

"Excluding that!" He shouted amidst the whooshing wind. "We _were_ once Youkai exterminators, you know!"

"The both of us are rather ill-prepared in case you haven't noticed, _princess_." Akira pointed out, not facing away from the view he rarely saw passing by below him without going too far from the box formation of the flight. "Besides our own individual spiritual power and these weapons, we lack any other tools to handle Youkai, to say less of vampires."

Kotohime gasped and suddenly ordered, "Hold up!"

The other woman (man?) was quick to catch the order and suddenly halt in midair. The men, however, was caught by surprise and flew several meters ahead before Akira flew downwards, preventing Mirino, who was flying sporadically due to the sudden halt, from slamming into his former position. When finally righted, the Swordsman turned an annoyed glare at Kotohime, "What!?"

"I forgot my vampire-hunting kit!" A loud groan exploded out of Mirino, shared by Akira and Meira let out a deep sigh. "Can we go back to the village? I just finished making the auto-crossbow and I've been dying to use it, and there's also the solar-bomb and the silver stake and the salt and the dust in case we meet the sorceress—"

"Forget it already!" Mirino shouted. "You're as underprepared as me and Akira so let's just keep going!"

"I agree with him." Meira supported. "We've spent 13 minutes flying already and we're almost close to the Scarlet Mansion."

"Ah, I see." Kotohime crossed her arms, frowning in consideration. "Coming all the way to the destination only to head back would be very tedious, and will only cost us time. Come on, chop-chop! Can't have _you_ depleting precious time before we could get that moment with the boy in his deathbed!"

Mirino stared incredulously as the princess flew past him before sharing a glance with Akira, who seemed to look like he was starting to regret his decision of coming. Meira gave them another apologetic bow that they could see before flying after her.

"Let's go." The Spearman softly suggested, flying ahead. Mirino grudgingly followed after, wondering why he even agreed to this.

While he does feel more than annoyed and horribly vexed, he can see Akira's point. This _was_ a nice change of pace from the usual guarding routine at the gate. Besides being in the proactive approach in Youkai matters instead of the reactive as befitting a guard, he was glad to see the sights below him again.

As a guard of the village, his domain is the Human Village and its inhabitants and nowhere else, therefore making him bound to the place out of duty and necessity. He won't be able to get out much, and that includes not being able to talk to a lot of people without it being professional very often. Now that his routine's broken, he actually finds himself pleased with it. He could see much of Gensokyo again, and to think so much of the land has changed since he settled to being a guard after the implementation of the Spell Card System that kept Youkai-induced casualties _very_ minimal only to accidents, natural or manmade.

The trees seemed to have grown even taller, and much of the ground isn't visible due to the size of the shrubs that were much smaller last he had seen them. If he was to have a break and explore around, he wouldn't be able to find the original path he always took whenever he would search for anyone in need of help outside the village, including Outsiders. 10 odd years out of the Youkai Extermination business sure made him miss the old days where things were a little…hectic. Today is peaceful and preferable, yes, but at least years ago he gets to do something proactively instead of standing around waiting for something to happen and then do something.

He tightened his grip on his katana, smiling lightly. This little adventure with the crazy woman might be worth it. If he relived the old days in the process, performing what he formerly mastered, reminisce the danger of the dangerous profession, then it's a day to—

"Hold up!"

Old instincts flooded in. While Akira was able to execute Kotohime's command immediately, Mirino didn't, but the former was prepared for that and held out a free hand for him. Old formations came to mind, taking ahold of his movements and he let his body go: he grabbed the Spearman's free hand, spun around like a human bola before being thrown back to his original placement of the flying box formation.

The old rush he thought forgotten was invigorating, but his annoyance overpowered it. "Oh for fuck's sa—"

"No, wait. I have it." She said in realization, pulling out a leather bag from her sleeve before stashing it back inside. "False alarm. Never mind. Let's go!" And she flew forward once again.

Mirino seriously considered the simple option of shooting the insane woman out of the air and see if it could actually repair her brains.

~~~~~ « ҉ » ~~~~~

"Closed? Aw, too bad." Kasen frowned disappointedly as she noticed the shutters held up around the _Hirabayashi-ya Dango._ She could've told the Master how his helping hand was doing. "But why would he close _now_? It's not even Friday. "

She then remembered a certain detail when she passed the gate, "Wait, where were the two guards?"

~~~~~ « ҉ » ~~~~~

Okay…that was a failure. Instead of getting them to hookup after making the Holy Spirit slowly disappear when they were just sharing the same warmth, it ended up with Visente recovering his senses, unable to acknowledge the tiger as a friend like he did with me in Eintei and spooked her off. She bolted out through the open window above my head…which was painful because she slammed her paws right at my gut before bounding out. Makita's 239 lbs in my NDE discoveries, and in my state that's weakened and about to have a fever, that hurt like a fucking bitch.

Probably should'a left the bonding thing to Kasen, she's the animal expert here. She's got a lot of rare species living in the same space in her secret home. I just hope the tiger didn't run too far, girl needs to settle down, and I can feel the Holy Spirit's desire to pacify her needs.

I coughed, then felt my neck before the forehead. Yep, I'm really heating up. What's funny is that I feel _cold_ underneath my blanket. Long time since I had this kind of fever that mixed a shivering body and a heating exterior. Last time I did, it was during P.E in my last high school year under the boiling heat. I was _freezing_ under the sun.

I _was_ under a tent along with the dudes and it was really windy but still, can't believe this condition's actually a thing.

~~~~~ « ҉ » ~~~~~

"Okay, people, here we are." Kotohime remarked, sitting on a branch overlooking the clear Misty Lake that reflected the clear sky and the Scarlet Devil Mansion sitting on a ridge on its surface.

The Swordsman rolled his eyes, "Yes, as if we couldn't see the Mansion _obviously_ sticking out of that ridge because it's so red compared to every other color around it."

"You're welcome." Mirino sent her a venomous glare, which she either didn't notice or ignored. "Now, if we're gonna have any success in this operation, you all will have to follow my lead. In case you didn't know, I raided the place, _twice_ in fact!" The princess added proudly, "Even encountered the younger Scarlet and lived to tell about it!"

"Don't know how the hell ya survived breaking in the place, _if_ it's even true but if things go wrong, I'm leaving ya behind." Mirino derisively pointed out, "Can't we just do this like civil people? You know, talk things over peacefully with 'em and _avoid_ a fight?"

"You're _so_ behind the times, Tanaka." Kotohime sighed condescendingly as she looked down on him from her perch.

"May I add the presumption that they wouldn't easily listen to any of our demands, friend?" Akira guiltily added, trying to avoid hinting out that he's inclined to fight instead of talk.

"Shut up, Akira." Mirino snapped, already accepting the fact that it's gonna end horribly no matter what he does. Turning in his heels, he walked up to the tree his friend was perched on, placed a foot on the bark, then another, radically violating the laws of gravity as he walked on the vertical surface with his form perfectly straight. As he reached a sizable branch that wouldn't break on his weight, he placed his foot on the horizontal surface and was now positioned upright. He asked Kotohime, "Can we at least not do anything with the gatekeeper of the place? I know her, a-at least a little bit but she's friendly and I kinda—"

"Were you flying or were you using chakra to stick your soles to the vertical surface?" Kotohime suddenly asked, eyes glittering at the display he had done. Meira was intrigued as well.

It was irking to be interrupted but he held his temper and answered. " _No._ None of what you said happened."

"Lizard soles then?"

Mirino was taken aback, "No."

"Outside World technology?"

"No."

"Futuristic sticky soles?"

" _No._ "

"Are you a Lizard Youkai then?"

" _NO_!" The Swordsman shouted, spooking a few birds from nearby trees. He managed to hear Akira snickering amidst the squawks of the fleeing animals. "It's my gift. I can walk on any surface, and I mean _anything_ that I can step on. A lake, the side of a mountain, even the wind. Gravity won't affect me either. Works on my clothes too, which is good so I don't have to hold 'em down every time I'm upside-down. Not that it's any useful, flying's much easier. Takes less energy instead of running in the air just to go somewhere."

"He could even walk on a tightrope or a pole if he can get his feet on it." Akira supplied helpfully. "I especially love the human flag."

"I'm _not_ doing that again." Mirino dryly retorted, remembering how embarrassing that incident was.

"That's so cool." The Swordsman nearly fell off the branch he stood on when he realized Kotohime was really close to his face, the shiny glint in her eyes outright unnerving him. "If you're gonna fight the Elder Scarlet and she starts standing on the walls, you could fight her on even grounds. Thank the gods I brought my camera cuz I wanna look at it while upright and watch it again while rotating the frames so it'd look like it's a normal fight on the ground—"

When she was halfway, Mirino was already walking backwards as she kept getting nearer, his feet stepping on thin air as he tried to maintain distance from the woman saying things that's basically another dialect in the Japanese language.

"I'd hate to break your fun, _Princess_ , but we _do_ have a raid to do, don't we?" Akira thankfully interjected, stopping Kotohime from continuing on about editing background music as he pointed his spear towards the mansion. "While you are sharing your intrigue with him, Meira and I have already discussed a battle plan, do please hear it out."

"Hey!" Kotohime was indignant for having her role's authority taken over. " _I'm_ supposed the head of this operation!"

"Which does not mean you should handle everything." Meira pointed out, a ghost of a smile playing on her (his?) lips. "Let your deputies have a moment to shine once in a while."

Mirino released a sigh of thankful relief, nodding gratefully in the fellow Swordsman's (Swordswoman's?) direction, "Thank you."

Akira tapped the bottom of his spear on the branch he stood on to call attention. Meira perched atop another branch below him crossed her (his?) arms. "I've memorized the details about the residents of the Mansion from Heida-sama's Chronicles so I have set up parameters on who should face who and what to do in case of failures and miscalculations. If you all have any information on the residents that I don't know, please speak up so I can reconfigure the strategy."

Mirino felt pride for his friend surge up. The man's been known to win many shogi games and practically got rich from high wagers. With the use of his ability to see the definite and unusual, along with his OCD, he's the perfect person to turn to if one needs a strategy.

"And to think I didn't recruit you as captain..." Kotohime said distantly.

"And you'll _never_ will. I'm happy being a village guard." Akira smirked, "Now, here's how we do it…"

~~~~~ « ҉ » ~~~~~

Everything was falling into chaos. Metal was ringing everywhere, bullets were flying from all directions, bright lights from glitter and danmaku was creating many sorts of colors in the dim hallway, and Mirino was verbally spitting fire in all directions for everything going to hell, slashing his glowing sword unprofessionally, sending waves of wave-like danmaku in all directions, trying his hardest not to aim at his friend's direction.

"You think it was a _GOOD IDEA_ to involve that crazy woman in that plan of yours!? You think she will _actually_ follow the plan when you let her _leave our sights_ and follow the steps!? You think your fucking gift would allow you to figure out what's gonna happen but _nooooo_! You made a fucking mistake of trying to guess what's _Kotohime's_ next move! SHE'S A FUCKING LOOSE CANNON! YOU CAN'T PREDICT HOW THAT WOMAN THINKS! _NOBODY_ CAN PREDICT HOW SHE THINKS! WHAT MADE YOU THINK _YOU_ COULD PREDICT _HER_ IN ANY POSSIBILITY!?"

"You have all the rights to scream at me to your heart's content but I don't think now is the time!" He spun his spear burning in spectral fires of blue, swatting aside a spread shot of danmaku that came from one side. "I'm trying to not get ourselves overwhelmed and any assistance on your part will be most appreciated!"

A vicious diagonal swipe sent a gargantuan wave of razor sharp air to fly forward and carved a long line on the concrete wall, as well as leave a cloud of glitter from the fairies who were in the way. "They're just _fairies_!"

"I get your point but their numbers are the concern, not the species!" Spinning his spear above him, he twirled and swung his weapon diagonally upwards, sending a wave of danmaku that easily annihilated 6 fairies that stood in a line at the right timing. "You handle the front! I'll handle the stragglers behind us!"

Mirino said no reply, only screaming in a furious rage as he ran on a nonexistent ramp, closing the distance between him and a mob of fairies. With just a blink of an eye, he was already behind them with his glowing sword in a post-slash angle. A second lapses by, and the group of fey exploded in a cloud of fairy dust. A danmaku bullet that was inches short of hitting his head denied him any moment to revel in the fact that he still got it after such a long time. Jumping off a nonexistent platform and ending in an upside-down hang like a bat on a nonexistent narrow ceiling, he dashed forward to a lone fairy and continued slashing, screaming _kiai_ phrases he haven't uttered for more than a decade.

Akira remained methodic in his movements, every effort not wasted and well-timed. Eyeing every single danmaku bullet heading his way, filtering the ones that are likely to hit him and the ones he shouldn't pay mind to, as well as minding the positions of the stragglers shooting at him while figuring out the moment to strike, he kept his hands and spear working. Left, right and center, his spun his spear like an elongated baton with a sharp end, batting aside bullets to another direction (as well as other fairies) as they came at him like a rainstorm. The reflection of a danmaku orb from the blade of his spear coming to strike his back made him spun around without thinking and swatted it aside to hit a nearby fairy instead.

Now in the center of the mob floating above him, their placements exactly where he wanted them, and a plan of attack finally formulated, he infused extra spiritual power into his spear, just enough for this one attack. Blue spectral flames now coating his entire weapon, increasing the speed of its spin with both hands and forming a round shield of blue light in his grasp from the afterimages, he boosted 19 meters upwards to the air and swung his weapon like a flail, sending waves of blue fire in accurate directions without a miss, nailing every fairy that surrounded him until there was nothing but sparkling powder.

Deeming the coast clear, he fell like a stone and slammed one armored knee to the carpeted floor, the bottom of his spear creating a loud thud before rising to his feet. Turning around, he met Mirino's impressed look. "You still got it, Akira."

Smirking as the air around him sparkled, he replied, "You as well, friend. It seems the years hasn't rusted your edge in a bit."

"Got that right." Sheathing his weapon, the Swordsman turned and began running onwards to the hallway before taking flight. "Come on. This amount of noise's gotta draw attention. That maid'll be here any minute…"

Pacing after him, the Spearman flew just above him as he replied, " _If_ Izayoi-san decides to deal with us instead of Kotohime, who is very likely lobbing explosives as if they were candy. I could hear the explosions from here."

"Pfft. If that maid ain't here dealing with us, I wouldn't be surprised." Mirino commented. "That nutcase's really lethal if you gave her a reason to be."

"Which is a concern to me." Akira frowned as he thought about it. "If Izayoi-san could manipulate the laws of time as per the Chronicles say, then couldn't she have dealt with us by now? Or was that a mere exaggeration of her power?"

"Either way, let's not drop our guard. It's the younger Scarlet I'm worried about." Mirino ran on a nonexistent wall that curved to the right to turn on a corner of the hallway before taking flight again. "You said she can destroy _anything_ , don't know how that works but I'm not taking chances. I wanna come outta this alive."

"If she complies to the Spell Card Rules then your worries can be pacified. The worst you can get are bruises or broken bones, maybe anemia."

"Why am _I_ the one to deal with her?" He asked with a frown.

"Because I'm the person best fit to deal with Izayoi-san." Akira not-answered. "You don't have armor to stop those knives from fatally hitting you, and any bleeding coming from on you will likely drive any vampire we encounter into a frenzy, which would be problematic for the both of us. And _that's_ terrible."

"Still doesn't explain _why me_." And he's certain that he's gonna bleed either way, considering who he's dealing with. The Spearman's very lucky to be born with something that'll make him come out squeaky clean from a fair fight.

"Vampires are considered polite, according to Heida-sama's Chronicles. Exploit that by suggesting fair play in a sword fight, if she uses that wiggly staff of hers as a weapon." Akira glanced behind him, wondering if there was somebody following behind. After a few seconds, he faced forward and continued, "Your chances of winning will be greater with that in mind. I will not say it is guaranteed but it will certainly help you last long enough for either me or Kotohime to come and provide backup."

It sounds like a good plan, he's confident with his sword skills but Mirino scoffed at the thought of the Maniacal Princess _saving_ him. "She might as well blow me _and_ the vampire up with a fucking bomb."

"That's a faraway concern, I assure you." While his assurance was genuine, he still couldn't hold down his smirk from the thought of explosive assistance from a trigger-happy princess that's bound to go wrong. "Listen closely, you can still hear the explosions. If possible, she might deplete her supply of explosives."

The Swordsman rolled his eyes, "Yeah, like that's _ever_ gonna—watch out!"

Two knives flew straight at their foreheads from the darkness ahead. While Akira caught the knife in his hand, Mirino flipped backwards, the second knife flying past his raised chin till he was feet-first and bent his legs against a nonexistent wall, grabbing his friend's spear near the bladed point with both hands to stop him from flying out of reach before pulling him overhead with a grunt and throwing him to the floor. Kicking off the nonexistent wall, he backflipped and landed next to his friend, who was down on one knee as him with his spear held up.

Rising up to their feet, they huddled back to back with weapons pointed forward, Akira half-crouched with his spear held below him and Mirino with his sword at the ready, glowing yellow. Eyes narrowed and sharpened, they eyed every direction that can deliver concealment, especially the shadowed ceiling.

Procedure was simple that they remembered how to do the executions despite the years: always have the man with the longest weapon and the sharpest eyes at the front and remain firmly pressed against each other. Nostalgia hit them both pleasantly but morbidly, this situation seemed too familiar. There was a body of a young boy being devoured last time.

"Step." Akira prompted. Mirino moved his left foot back and the former moved his right foot forward, moving in unison like mirror images that only matched footwork and nothing else. "Step." They took another. "5 steps." They took 5 extra steps, bodies stiff and tense in preparation for a surprise attack to come from anywhere.

Weapons held in a white-knuckle grip, Mirino remembered the trick he made up in times of fighting in the dark, "Light?"

"Go."

Without looking away from their designated directions, the Spearman ducked as Mirino threw a bright danmaku talisman above his head into the hallway ahead of them before returning to position, the glowing projectile illuminating the dark corridor and allowing Akira to see as it flew like an arrow.

"There, exactly seven _jo_ ahead, hiding in the shadows on the left. Izayoi Sakuya. Fine aim and night-vision she has, don't you think?" The Spearman asked, his voice showing no concern for the deadly quarry arriving.

"Great." Mirino clicked his tongue, swerving to stand a meter away by his friend's side.

The Perfect and Elegant Maid flashed to existence in the limited luminescence created by Akira's spectral flames, prim and proper in her blue maid uniform, hair of silver glinting in the light sources present and framing the beautiful face of Izayoi Sakuya. The knives held in-between her fingertips told that she isn't here to welcome them as guests, however.

"Well spotted, my good sir." Her voice was soft and polite, hiding very well the hostile demeanor that only Akira saw. "Very few humans could see me, not even the Hakurei Shrine Maiden."

"Contribute that to my specialty, Miss Maid." Akira replied, tone equal in inflexion as her. "I pay attention to detail, _very_ close attention."

"Allow me to introduce myself," She placed a gloved fist that held the knives to her chest in an elegant flourish, ice-blue eyes never leaving the two of them as she bowed with a slight lift of her skirt with the other hand. "My name is Izayoi Sakuya, servant of the Scarlet Devil, Remilia Scarlet. On her behalf, I bid you welcome to the Scarlet Devil Mansion. I beg your pardon for my late arrival, I was attending the Mistress while there were intruders about."

The indirect mention of their presence made Mirino shuffle just slightly, adjusting his footing to hide his apprehension.

"Well met, Izayoi-san." Akira gave a slight nod, an expressionless mask coating his features. "My name is Terizawa Akira, and beside me is my friend, Tanaka Mirino. We are here to—"

"To save a young man named Eman Letitia that my Mistress has been joyfully causing unrest to, yes?" Sakuya interrupted, "The Mistress had expected such an intervention as she knew the boy would tell others of his weekly scuffles here, but she wondered when. It has been weeks till humans like you decided to take action."

"Blame the nutcase that's leading this damn thing in the first place." Mirino pointed out, noting the explosions that's _still_ happening in some other part of the mansion. "And you people are gonna start buggering off Eman-kun when we're done here. He's coughing one day and he hasn't been coming back for three days since _you_ people won't leave him alone." He spatted.

Akira noticed the slightest raise of a silver brow above Sakuya's left eye, "Is that so? I see…." She looked downwards in thought, then immediately raised up and stared straight into the Spearman's orange orbs. The chill that went down his spine was not a good sign. "No matter, it's unlikely that my Mistress would leave him be even if you win."

"Then we'll make sure she won't." Mirino replied, glaring darkly at the Maid. "We've exterminated one of the worst Youkai before. We're not at Hakurei-san's level but we can still take ya!"

"We made him suffer far worse things _before_ he even met the two of you. Besides, he comes of his own volition, and _he_ is the one to cause a ruckus. My Mistress is merely answering in turn whenever he does every weekend. Simply put, it's his own fault that he suffers whatever condition you are talking about."

"You lie." Mirino growled.

She brought the knives in her knuckles to bear, "My good sir, I _don't_ lie. It would be unbecoming of a lowly Maid like me to be deceitful." She threw the knives in her hand, sharp silver glinting in flight as they aimed at two pairs of eyes before they were swatted aside by a single motion from Akira's spear. "Your presence here is wasted, likely due to Eman-sama's lack of context in the stories he tells you, but the Young Mistress is expecting one of you." She turned her eyes towards Mirino, earning him a chill on his spine. "Tanaka-sama…."

He flinched, fighting to not show his stiffness.

She gestured to a wide open space beside her, "Please step forward and see to the Young Mistress Flandre. Terizawa-sama will remain here, I will….entertain him." The knives on the floor disappeared, only to appear in her hands again.

The difference in power is obvious, and despite Akira's presumptions the Swordsman had doubts of success against the Maid who could control time. The Spearman can plan but that doesn't mean he'll win with it. It doesn't always work.

"No tricks, I assure you." The Maid added.

Mirino narrowed his eyes in suspicion, turning to his friend for confirmation. In the presence of a person with an ability like his, there are no lies and secrets.

"No tricks." Akira confirmed, unmoving. "Go."

His grip on his sword tightened, unbelieving of the fact that they are now about to be by themselves at this point once he goes ahead. It seems he got too used to working with a partner, it's practically the strength that allowed them both to survive everything that happened before the Spell Card System was implemented.

"Fight well." Mirino told, sheathing his sword.

"You as well."

He shot up to the air by flight, kicked a nonexistent wall behind him and he blasted forward like a missile, rivaling Kotohime with a motivational drive, who was considered one of the fastest fliers in Gensokyo. He quickly disappeared into the dark hallway behind Sakuya.

Akira drew out the silver knife he caught earlier and flicked it towards the Maid's direction, aimed to fly past the latter's ear before it was caught in her hand. "Your move." He prompted, his spear's fire intensified, creating a small bonfire on the bladed tip and extending the circle of illumination around him.

With a fingersnap, a spell card arrives in Sakuya's hands and she declared the first blow, " **«Illusion Sign—Killing Doll»** "

~~~~~ « ҉ » ~~~~~

"Well fought, Meiling-san." Meira nobly bowed to the gatekeeper, sat against the pillar of the gate while placing a hand against her abdomen, revealing bare skin through a slit on her clothing, indicating the place the sword struck.

"You too, Meira-dono." Despite being in obvious pain, the Chinese Youkai never stopped smiling warmly, not even a strain in her voice. "I'd be asking if you're trying to take after Reimu-san's orbs when you casted that."

A deep sigh went past the Swordswoman's lips, "Please, _don't_ compare me to her. _Ever._ " She added as she wiped the blood off her sword, noting the explosions that were going off inside the ominous manor. She must be having fun, considering the intensity.

"Do tell: why are you people here again?" Meiling asked. "I can probably tell why but I need some confirmation."

"To save an Outsider from the grasps of the Scarlet Devil, or so Kotohime said." Meira quoted, a grim smirk crossed her lips. "Do you know of a man named Eman?"

"Oh yes I do." Meiling answered with a smile.

Meira's suspicions regarding a complete misunderstanding in this entire farce was starting to come true. That smile doesn't imply any malice in regards to the name. "If I may ask, does this Eman frequent here every weekend?"

"Indeed."

"To do what?" The Swordswoman asked neutrally, sheathing her sword.

"Well, to make a mess, and I mean attacking the Mistress." An amused chuckle escaped Meiling's lips. "The times he does so often makes it look like he's coming over to play with her."

That doesn't imply any devious blackmail or manipulation on the vampire's part at all. More like the 'victim' was the mastermind of all this. "Eman-san was reported to have fallen under sickness and has not been present on his workplace for three days now. From the two men with us, they assumed that you and the people within are responsible."

Meiling suddenly fell into a hearty laugh, slapping her knees with a hand that once held on to her belly. Meira looked to realize that the wound has already healed. The Chinese Youkai rose to her feet without a struggle, easily towering over the human as she stretched her arms above her. "We expected this to happen but _that_ one was not related to the Mistress's prediction!" She laughed even more.

Meira's left eye twitched, "So….your people are not responsible?"

"If Eman-dono is telling other people of his visits here, then he has deliberately omitted certain details to protect himself, and _us_." She answered, crossing her arms. "He would come here just to kill time, and to make sure the Mistress doesn't give him a hard time. She seems to be fond of him in a certain way that she would endlessly tease him or make him miserable for her own amusement. I don't know how they see each other, honestly. Sometimes they act like friends, some other times they will start trying to kill each other until one falls to the ground. I guess you can say it's a love-hate form of relationship."

….Meira wasn't sure anymore. Everything she heard is mixed of both friendly interactions and unjust treatment. The Mistress of the Mansion's actions are completely ambiguous, and the Outsider's reactions do not indicate any grief of sort. There was retaliation but it was worded in the sense of a returned verbal jab rather than any blood-fueled vengeance.

"And…." She wasn't sure what to ask. None of it made any sense, and certainly justifies their presence here by half. "…is Eman-san okay with what he suffers whenever he comes here?"

He shrugged, "He wouldn't come here if he doesn't. Broken bones, bruises, a few pints of blood lost, even stab wounds from Sakuya's knives, no matter what he gets every time, he'll come back next Saturday. " Meiling commented. "He even told me that he enjoys it most times. I think he's starting to develop a glutton for punishment, now I'm getting a little worried if all that pain is doing something to his mind. Even Jergo's healing has limits."

"So….his coughing condition is none of your people's doing?" Meira asked again.

The gatekeeper looked at the Swordswoman squarely in the eye, still smiling. "If the Mistress wanted to give him a hard time, she'd do more than leave him with a cough."

She forced back the thought that Meiling was avoiding the issue when the implications were clear. "So…. _no_?" She asked for confirmation.

"No."

Meira sighed as she felt the headache coming in, kneading her forehead. Yep, they certainly wasted their time coming here. Kotohime's overreacting again, the boy is just getting ill. Even if it was something else sinister, it's clear that the Scarlet Devil Mansion isn't involved, despite the Outsider's frequent involvement with them.

The ending she'd expect from this is either the Outsider's merely lying down on a bed recuperating from a simple illness that anyone could recover from while they have raided a Youkai's manor for _no reason_ , or he's already dead.

She pursed her lips at the thought of it. Outsiders die too often, being an acceptable target for all Youkai to kill and eat without any consequences. Despite his employment at the frequently-visited dango shop that the village was fond of, Eman still lives outside the Village, leaving him faraway from any protection or help in case of emergencies.

She hoped the boy is merely ill.

"I will be leaving you, Meiling-san. Thank you for your information." Meira told, giving a polite bow before turning around. "I should at least tell Kotohime about this."

Meiling's voice called out behind her, "If you fail to convince her, would you tell her to not disappoint the Mistress for me? She _is_ expected, of course."

Meira gulped before taking flight; at least the Mistress won't let their presence be wasted here.

~~~~~ « ҉ » ~~~~~

"How long does this damn hallway go?" Mirino complained, letting go of his sword's grip and relax his left hand. He had been flying forever, likely for as long as 13 minutes, and it looked like he has been walking in circles. The time he noticed, he settled to simply walking the way he came from, only to turn around and reconsider as he decided to blow a hole in the wall and go through there. While going through rooms of foreign arrangement, creating more holes through other rooms just to see where he'll end up, he found himself in another hallway. As of now, he has been flying for five minutes. It did not _feel_ like he was running in circles but he was starting to lose his patience for the lack of someone to fight, particularly the younger Scarlet. "If it's this long, then how are people gonna get to the dinner table quickly?"

It would have been easy to simply charge forward and go for the elder Scarlet but he knows what that'll lead to. He may had a hand in defending the village during the Vampire Incident more than two decades ago but that didn't mean he was tough enough to handle the perpetrator. While it's no secret that Youkai were the ones to put the culprit to their place, rumor has it that a band of wolfmen were the ones responsible. He is no wolfman or whatever but he can hold his own.

But right now, he's having slight doubts. It has been years since people like him and Akira were important in the Village's survival. Can he still put up a good fight against something that's beyond the rank of an average Youkai? He felt out of practice, despite his feats earlier, and that was from a bunch of _fairies_ not worthy of any effort. He will admit that he's strong, even more with his spear-wielding friend at his side, but he can't take chances.

He learned years ago that cockiness in a fight, especially against a Youkai, is nothing short of suicidal. The memory of his fallen comrades that fell to it kept that thought firmly planted to his consciousness.

He sighed deeply, "I'm tired."

He descended to the floors, landing with a light thump as he wiped the sweat from his eyebrow, looked forward to see how much further till the next turn of the—

He was eye-to-eye with cherry red eyes and a whole lot of colors.

"WHUAGH!" As if he was blasted from Kotohime's explosives, he jumped backwards and fell on his backside, completely un-soldier-like conduct exposed to the Youkai looking at him.

"The hell!?"

"Good morning, Intruder!" The young vampire cheerily waved with a smile that showed sharp fangs. She spun around, skirt flaring before dipping to a curtsy. "I'm Flandre Scarlet! I was expecting you to come by but you were taking so long so I looked for you instead!"

Taking a moment to acknowledge the greetings amidst his shock, Mirino realized that the polychromatic glows were coming from the gems of her 'wings'. Compared to the sketches in the Chronicles, this vampire was a lot smaller, nearly at the age of 12 or younger. The clothes were wrong, or maybe she changed them. The odd hat was there but now with roses at the left and right side. The dress is red and don with more frills than he remembered in the log and the skirt was reaching her knees instead of the thighs. The ascot was accurate, but the shoes aren't. He was lucky enough to know that they were called Mary Janes, but with small roses near the ankles.

The vampire's face was childlike, cuter than he admittedly expected with wide eyes, a small nose, and a delightful grin, but personal experience taught him to never fall for it. It was a mistake many first recruits and Outsiders suffered, and he considered himself lucky to learn not to do the same the hard way.

Setting his face into a stone mask, he rose up to his feet, leveled his breathing and bowed courteously, appealing to the politeness of the child's species. "Greetings, Flandre-san. My name's Tanaka Mirino."

She giggled, then was suddenly at his face, which made him shot his body back upright, looking up to him with a fanged smile. It took most of him to not yelp. "So, what are you doing here? Are you gonna exterminate us?"

They just went past the formalities and she's already addressing the brutal truth of this ordeal. Mirino gulped, "Tha-that would be the case, yes."

"That's amazing!" Flandre threw her hands up happily. "It's been a while since somebody did it! Last time it was…hmm…a decade ago? 2 decades ago? Less than two decades ago? I can't remember. I was just downstairs listening while Reimu-san and Marisa-san attacked everybody."

The Red Mist Incident, Mirino remembered. He knew afterwards that the Scarlets were responsible and he was right to assume the Hakurei resolving it. He wasn't aware of Kirisame's kid being involved, however. "I see."

"But now, _I_ get to join in! I can fight people and defend the Manor!" Cherry eyes glowed red, and they stared deep into Mirino's soul, the smile on Flandre's face becoming wider and more unsettling than it already had. "And I get to have a snack when I'm done…." She hissed, licking her lips.

An aura was permeating out of the vampire's body, and it was overwhelming. The difference in power was staring to become clear, and it's nigh inconceivable. This Youkai was _strong_ , and he found that very oversimplifying or understating. It wasn't like facing an oni, not at all. This was somebody who carried the flare of a Death God. One flick of a wrist and he would be gone, a quick and immediate death that emphasized the insignificance of his existence compared to the one before him. But to this vampire, he had doubts that he'll be let off with a quick and painless death and that horrified him.

If this is what Hakurei, Kirisame, or even _Eman_ faces every time they come here, then they deserved his newfound respect.

Sweat ran down his brow and fear grasped his heart like a cold claw. He fought to remain composed outwardly and proceed to the formality of combat without giving it away. "Le-let's not get ahead of ourselves. First of all, why don't we—"

"You're panicking." Flandre interrupted, her tone monotonous. "I can hear it in your heart. You smell scared too. What's wrong, Onii-san?"

If he thought he wasn't giving it away, now he is. He was struggling to control his breathing, maintaining the bravado of a hardened soldier or an experienced Youkai Exterminator as he truly was became a difficult task. Any other Youkai and he would rival Akira's stone cold mask, but not her. Not to this… _monster_. He has lost all power to speak, the grip on his sheathed sword could not get any tighter and his knuckles any more whiter.

"I didn't even do anything." Flandre continued, her dead tone loud and reverberating around the dark and silent hallway. "Do I look scary? Was it something I said? Hey, Onii-san, answer."

The floor below him rumbled and shattered in a spiderweb pattern, the walls developing cracks like a reverse thunder strike. He was already having trouble trying to appear confident, and trying to think up a reply was already wearing him down. He cannot do both at once without cracking at the other. "N-no! No way! It's just that—"

"You're lying." She pointed the wiggly weapon that he didn't see her hold seconds ago at him, taking one step forward as he took one step back. "It's bad to lie, Onii-san. Onee-sama said that if people lie, bad things happen to them. You don't want that, do you?"

Mirino nearly lost his footing when the rumbling got worse, becoming an earthquake that literally shattered the ceiling and allowed debris to fall a few meters behind him. A nearby vase had exploded for no reason, spilling the red flowers and the water. A loud crack on his right side drew his attention and he watched a cracked wall fall apart, a large slab of concrete wall descending down on him.

Instincts flared and he drew his sword out, stepping on nonexistent ground that's elevated one inch from the floor to avoid getting off-balanced from the shaking, then raised his weapon in preparation for a downward slash. Infusing copious amounts of spiritual power flowed from his core, through his hands, and into the blade, creating a bright light to shine on the steel. It vibrated against his grip, begging to be released, and he complied with its wishes.

With a kiai shout, he swung and a gigantic wave of yellow light flew to meet the descending wall, bisecting the debris in half and reducing the rest nearby it into harmless dust, which swirled aside to left and right to avoid landing on him.

He was glad he didn't feel any twinge of exhaustion from performing that. Any amount of energy reserves he had will be very vital in dealing with the Youkai in front of him who simply did that by standing and talking, not even hit by a single debris. Acknowledging that the rumbling had stopped and no more walls or ceiling were about to come down on him, he snapped into the ready, his sword raised and held up in front of him defensively.

"But it's okay!" Flandre assured happily in continuation, as if she had not nearly caused the entire section of their location crumbling to dust and would have killed the only human present if he wasn't capable of dealing with falling concrete. "If you're so scared, then I can help you! A friend once told me that if you're ever scared, then you just need to get hurt! He said that pain's more powerful than fear if you try hard enough!" He jumped when she decimated the floors beneath her by smashing her wiggly weapon to the ground, sending loose stones flying but miraculously didn't hit him.

The prospect of moving his body and exercising his skills earned him just a small dose of courage, but getting hit in any way by the vampire only overpowered that moment of resolve. One hit might reduce a single bone in his body to pieces, and he was far more adept to close-combat swordplay than danmaku.

He could only hope that fortune would be merciful and allow him to last a lot longer than he would expect.

He managed to keep his tone leveled this time, "Let us fight with honor, Flandre-san." Mirino shifted positions, holding the sword horizontally next to his temple and aiming the sharp point towards his enemy.

"Yay! Danmaku fighting!" The vampire cheered, then flew upwards to the air, spinning like a bright chandelier before swinging her arm and flinging red danmaku orbs towards him.

Counting the shots at a glance, he swung his sword at an equal number of times to fling yellow waves, collisions resulting in loud clusters of explosion. Cackling raucously, she dashed forward with her weapon drawn back for a swing. Mirino shot up from the floor, sword glowing bright and leaving a trail of light in his flight, he swung his weapon and it clashed against hers.

~~~~~ « ҉ » ~~~~~

Oh, this pretty girl's so soft….! And it looks like she's loving the attention too! She melted from a white mean machine into a spoiled housecat now when her eyes are half-lidded and the tip of her tongue is poking out while I scratch her cheeks and mush her squishy face.

Oh wow, there's a natural arrow-shaped marking in the middle of her forehead. That's awesome! "Have you seen this marking, Kasen?" I asked her, scratching the edges of it.

"I have." Answers the person who led her back inside and pacified my wolf boy while Makita gets to come close to me for proper acquaintanceship. "Quite a beautiful quirk aside from her silver coating."

I held both her cheeks, slightly grunting as I raised her chin up until I was able to be nose-to-nose with her. She opened her beautiful blue eyes, wondering why the cheek-kneading stopped, then gazed back at me. Her eyes, man, _really_ distinct. Not like Visente at all. Her eyes are like the typical circles of any tiger, but the flair of intelligence she uniquely had in them is just….obvious. It's like staring back at human eyes.

Whoa! She tried to play 'got your nose' with her mouth.

[Oh, you cheeky tiger, you! Mhm!] I booped her nose and wrapped my arms around her thick fuzzy neck. She squirmed a little till her snout is aimed at my face and she began lick—oh! Ow. Okay, that really hurt. I forgot that all cats have really rough tongues, even the big ones! Ow! Really rough sandpaper this one got in her mouth….! Ow, okay! She's pinning me down to my bed while kissing me! Agh! Get off! [Ow! Stop it, Makita!]

"Eman-san, I think Visente-kun's getting jealous." Kasen pointed, gesturing to the boy sitting on his haunches on the floor next to the bed looking a little dejected.

….well, that's funny. Because Makita had understood what was said, stopping the licks and giving the hermit a brief glance before flopping down atop of me (so heavy!) _while staring Visente down._ Oh wow, the kitty's doing this on purpose, isn't she?

[Hahaha!] I can't believe the personality of this kitty! [Oh, I like you pretty girl!] Lemme scratch your forehead for that. Mmm….!

"She's doing it on purpose, isn't she?"

"Yes, she is." I grinned. "Come on, off, I need to get up." I told to the tiger while patting her arms and she _obediently_ gets off! An animal that _literally_ understands what you're saying, any pet lover would die to have an animal like this! She instead settled atop my legs though. Heavy stuff. Could give me paresthesia later.

I turned to Visente, snapping my fingers. [C'mere, boy.]

And he quickly bounces up to the bed in a heartbeat, licking my face and setting his big body down beside my own while swatting Makita's face with his fat tail. I chuckled, scratching his neck vigorously until he fell asleep while Kasen chats a little with the Mean White Kitty. Sooner or later, these two will share the same bed, keeping each other warm in the cold and sharing the kill after a good hunt. Family shouldn't be divided, even a lion can lose to them only if they work as one. And that applies to every living thing, human or not.

A stone-crushing bite accompanied by a wolf's determination and a human level of intelligence accompanied by a tiger's natural strength, I think it's a powerful combination. One thing I gotta figure out is can the two of them understand each other's body language? Its obvious animals don't speak, that's why they use their bodies, even their tails, to send messages to each other, but I'm not really sure if they have the same pattern. Lion's only understand lions. They will only understand another species if they grew up with it without killing it. Hmm….

Both were already qualified to kill the average Youkai on their own, as proven in my NDE, but their unity is the most vital asset to being the top dog in Gensokyo's Animal Kingdom. They develop a sense of teamwork, they will level up to become a pair of Unstoppable Badasses. With them around, I won't have a worry in the world, the fucks who wants a slice of Eman-Burgers will _really_ be disemboweled in more ways than one now that Visente has a partner.

Just gotta discuss this with Kasen once she's done talking to Makita about proper defecation…

~~~~~ « ҉ » ~~~~~

Among all the things that Akira couldn't believe in feeling, it was the fact that he was _sweating_. He felt indignant at such a sensation that he was starting to question his own sanity. Was he too far relaxed in his job as a village guard? Did he get too used to the comforts of the flesh? Was he losing his mark as a proper warrior that must accept the hardships that comes with his skills?

If only the knife-throwing Maid would allow him to think the answers through. She doesn't seem to stop throwing such sharp kitchen implements at him nor does she seem to be exhausted. With so much silver thrown his way, it sure reflects the wealth of the Scarlet Family. Silver isn't entirely expensive in Gensokyo if your money is above-average but to have this many is just _absurd_ , and he worked himself through many shogi games just to have each of his blades alloyed to them. One of the many better materials to exterminate Youkai with besides iron and hihi'irokane.

He had surrendered to the notion of letting his armor be nicked as Sakuya had remarkable throwing ability with her knives, as much as he hated doing so. Anytime he couldn't deflect cutlery in time, he let the curving surface of his armor bounce them off, leaving a glaring scratch in the process. He hated the sight of them but this was a battle and it came with risks. He must accept that.

He never attempted any form of return-fire, instead trying to time-out as many spell cards as possible and end the fight in one decisive blow as soon as she slips. His preferred method in every fight. Difficult but straightforward, not to mention satisfying.

Whipping the point of his spear side-to-side like a rattlesnake tail, swatting the incoming knives aside with impeccable ease, creating resounding _clangs_ of steel, he jumped up as a knife was about to stab him in the back, the Maid missing his sandals by an inch and side-stepping away as Akira half-heartedly jabbed his weapon to her head's last position. As soon as the bladed point stabbed the floors, the spectral fires coating the point came to life and nearly stabbed Sakuya's neck with a spear-shaped flame.

With a single backflip, the Maid was well-away from the hostile flame's reach and a knife ready in her hand, though unthrown. Landing his feet back to the ground and wrenching the spear off the floors, he aimed the sharp point directly at her heart, the spectral flames glowing bright in preparation. Compared to the Spearman, Sakuya was barely the worse for wear, not a single cut or shred in her clothing. Akira's ability, however, allowed him to notice signs of exhaustion that people commonly fail to conceal besides their face and other obvious signs.

This battle has been going on for too long, and likely even longer to Sakuya, he assumed.

Tilting his neck to elicit a crackle, he shook the sharp point and goaded her to continue. Sakuya didn't fell for it, however. "Your impeccable repelling ability impresses me, Terizawa-sama."

He blinked in acknowledgement, barely moving from his position. "I will take that as high praise, considering your cold-heartedness to humans like me." He answered politely.

"It will do more than that to change the way I'll act around you outside of conflict." She lowered her hands to beside her waist, knives in an inverted grip. "But I ask you to please take action and not remain in the defensive the entire time."

"Tempting," He honestly said, removing the spectral flames from his weapon to illustrate his point. "But I will have to say no." He never stuck to any other fighting strategy besides wearing the opponent's stamina down till a killer blow presents itself. Its Mirino's style to be aggressive and lay as many hits as possible, forcing the opponent into the defensive until it breaks.

"No?" Sakuya parroted questioningly, then her eyes narrowed, sending a chill down his spine. "Then I will have no choice but to force you."

A handheld knife suddenly appeared in front of him and was flying straight for his eye. He saw it coming, but his body was unable to react fast enough. While the sharp edge missed his cheek by an inch as he leaned away, the length of his spear failed to reach the Maid's midsection in time in order to shove her back. Sakuya's knee forced his spear upwards and an elbow from above bent the hardwood in a sharp snap.

Akira's eyes went wide in shock, from the destruction of his only available weapon and when Sakuya _finally_ landed a hit on his midsection, kicking him to the wall and slightly crumpling his armor at the impact. Parallel to the ground, the Maid laid one foot to the floor and righted herself, in the grace of perfect elegance.

"Without your spear, what will you do now?" Sakuya asked, noting that despite being knocked with enough force to leave an average person heaving their stomach contents out, he didn't let go of both halves of his bent spear while breathing deeply and inhaling slowly. The Maid was mentally taken aback at the intensity of the look he gave her, considering the Spearman remained calculatingly calm until then.

"Now you have done it." With a glare full of ice that overmatched Sakuya's chilly gaze, he stabbed the half of the spear bearing the sharp point into the wall behind him, a spiderweb crack on the concrete widening as he lifted his weight up to his feet, the other half of the spear (now a baton) in his left hand in a tight grip. "Coming to this mission in such an underprepared state already angers me, and now you _broke my favorite spear_." His voice remained leveled, contradicting his current emotional state that's as chaotic as a conflagration in a dry forest.

"I fail to realize why I should care." The Maid replied politely, though the coldness behind it did not escape Akira's notice, stoking the fires further.

"You'll see." Everything within his core was seething with rage, heartbeat pulsing faster than it already had, breathing struggling to quicken against his even pace and hands struggled to shake freely even as he held his new weapons tightly. The icy glare in his orange orbs couldn't be anymore brighter. Every lick of molten fire within him is professionally concealed, hidden behind the façade of a Samurai that does not frown or growl, speaking only in the most formal of tones and never above a polite volume. "Magician or not, you'll finally realize why you should _always_ play fair with me."

"So that means you will fight back."

"You asked for it…." Spectral flames glowed on the sharp half of the spear, coating the entire weapon and his whole right arm. "I would be merciful in virtue of you being a woman..." After placing his left foot forward, his body was suddenly propelled forward like a bullet and the baton in his right hand swung instead, the burning half-spear merely a distraction. He hit nothing but was not surprised. He predicted her to stop time and move out of the way. "…but Youkai these days are sometimes as beautiful as you. Holding back just because you're a woman will be a rookie mistake."

Without even turning around, he inverted the grip on his half-spear and narrowly skewered Sakuya's side behind him. Spinning to face the side, he spun the weapon in his hand, the blue flames morphing into four talons and nearly raking Sakuya's front as she back-stepped out of the way. The baton held tight in the other hand, he spun suddenly and released the other weapon, the half-spear left spinning in the air as he twisted around to swing his club at the Maid's head and grabbed it back.

As she ducked under the attack, the spear back into the Spearman's grip without missing a beat, she leapt away gracefully as he advanced her with swings of his club and unconventional attacks using his morphing left-handed weapon. She attempted to throw knives and they ended up being deflected, steel clanging against hardwood without any visible effort from Akira's movements. In a desperate whim, she froze time, circled around till she was behind him, and struck with a silver knife glinting against the blue flames' light as time moved again.

Without any loss of the Spearman's rhythm, the knife was batted aside with the spear as he spun and the blunt head of a baton jabbed viciously into her gut, giving her a taste of what she gave him when she sent him to the wall.

All without looking at her, eyes closed and his features focused.

A pained grunt escaped the Maid's throat, curling as she staggered backwards from the blow before falling to one knee, holding her abdomen with a free hand while the other grips a silver knife. "Impressive." Sakuya complimented, her tone strained against the pain.

Akira gave no reply, instead giving her no time to recover as he whipped the burning spear in her direction, spectral flames morphing into arrows and hailing down on the Maid. Built like iron from past battles, Sakuya quickly rose to her feet and took to the air before she was struck—

She immediately held up her arm as a baton suddenly came slamming down towards her head, letting her wrist take the blow and forced her to drop her knife as Akira was suddenly floating in front of her, axe-kicking her in the shoulder back down to the ground on her backside. Hissing in pain at the throbbing bruise, she looked up to glare at him.

Akira's finally eyes opened, looking down at her furiously while the rest of his features remained composed. "You're so predictable, Izayoi-SAN!" The last syllable came out as an improvised _kiai_ , taking from Mirino's book as he whipped his spear again to rain down a storm of spectral ballista bolts.

The Spearman knew he would have been graced with a dance, an enchanting display he could have witnessed when the Maid rises to her feet despite her accumulated injuries and execute an impromptu routine that let projectiles fly past her, a testament to her strengthened constitution in virtue of being the Scarlet Devil's Maidservant. But he was too mad to care, so he imbued the rain of enlarged crossbow bolts to explode upon impact, creating a water-like burst of fire and enshrouding Sakuya in the process.

There won't be pain, such is the case of his spiritual power when it comes to humans, but it will humble her completely.

As the attack ceased, the spectral flames disappearing and revealing Sakuya with her arms crossed over her ducked head with knees slightly bent, unharmed aside from Akira's recent strikes, the Spearman slammed his sandals on the floor to deliberately announce his position and charged, baton and short spear ready.

The spear was thrown—

And Sakuya looked on in shock as it impaled the floor before her feet, narrowly avoiding the baton that could have struck her forehead had she not bent her body backwards inelegantly before executing a one-handed backhand spring away with the aid of flight to reach a far distance.

The disbelief remained on her face and Akira silently relished at the sight, "What have you done?" Sakuya asked accusingly as she knelt on one knee, massaging her kicked shoulder.

The Spearman's spectral flames blocked any access she has to her temporal powers.

"A mutual detriment." Akira not-answered, his polite tone hung on. "You forced me to fight back, I will return the courtesy by forcing you to fight like a normal."

"Your attacks….it's as if you knew my next move."

He wrenched his spear from the ground with ease, glowing in blue fires whenever he waved it. "I believe I already told you, I pay _close_ attention. The more you fight, the more you expose the intervals in your actions. And as you become desperate, you become twice as predictable. Continue this farce and you are nothing but a book to me, written in the simplest vocabulary that even an infant could read it."

Sakuya's features suddenly morphed into an expression of realization, then softened into an emotionless mask. Akira noticed the purpose hidden in her ice blue orbs. "Is that so? Then I will have to improvise."

So she threw a knife aimed to the Spearman's eye, which was easily dodged as Akira leaned his head sideways to let the displaced wind caress his temple. "Count your ammunition, Izayoi-san. Without your powers, they are not bott—"

He fell silent as Sakuya suddenly drew _all_ of her knives and sent them flying into his general direction, a storm of arrows in the shape of silver cutlery hailing down on him from a horizontal direction. Panicking, instinct took over as he utilized both weapons to deflect the incoming glinting projectiles, innate ability and trained eyesight applied to the limit as they pinpointed the trajectory of which would likely hit him.

 _I did_ not _see this coming!_ He mentally remarked amidst his struggle. _Why is she throwing away all her ammunition at once!?_ He wasn't able to deflect everything. Knives flew past him, bounced off his armor, some even imbedding to the protective steel and effectively puncturing his flesh beneath. His exposed skin was not saved as well. Small cuts began to appear on the sides of his face, one on his left temple and another on his cheek, constant movement forcing them to bleed.

Nearing the last of the silver projectiles, he smacked the last knife to the side—

Splinters of wood erupted as Sakuya's swipe attack would have slashed Akira's throat had he not brought his baton quickly enough to block it. While he recovered from her surprise attack, he didn't predict her next move and wasn't fast enough to block the womanly _fist_ from slamming against his chest. The kinetic force alone was painful despite the armor plating and it sent him flying backwards on his back.

 _A Maid that punches as hard as a burly man….when did somebody like_ that _exist…!?_ He gritted his teeth as he rose to his feet, biting back the ache on his chest. Spinning like a spin top tilting sideways with her arms spread out, the Maid picked up knives off the ground and Akira rolled to the side before the first knife of the stream was thrown in his direction, quickly rising to his feet as soon as he was getting near the wall, faking a wall-run using his flight before ejecting in a backflipping and slapped aside a knife aimed at his eye as soon as his feet touched the ground—

"ARGH!" He collapsed to one knee, dropping his baton hand as a sharp pang of pain shot him somewhere on his left—

His left ankle earned itself a knife imbedded into the flesh, buried to the hilt through the armor plating, into the skin and narrowly missing the bone underneath. There were two knives thrown and he failed to notice both coming. Another attack came his way and, due to his pain, failed to intercept it.

A knee rocketed to his forehead and slammed the back of his head to the floor, throwing him into disorientation and multiple sensations of lost balance and cognitive displacement now coming back to meet him like a long-time friend. It felt so long since he had been stunned like this. It was nostalgic, and seriously painful.

Down on his back and unable to see well, he swung his right leg and struck Sakuya's knee from the side, likely sending her back to her backside or on one knee. Either way, he imaged both positions in his mind and kicked in a place that's unlikely to be shielded.

Since he heard a sharp yelp amidst his stupefied state and judging from the feeling from the soles of his sandal, he got her in the face. He made sure to kick hard enough to leave her holding her struck countenance in pain and rendering her unable to fight long enough to allow him to get up and recover.

Rolling to his front without aggravating his stabbed ankle, he kneaded the back of his head as he struggled to his feet while Sakuya groaned, holding her face. Stumbling back to the ground due to a ruined balance and having only one functional foot, he instead crawled as far away as possible. Quickly, he did, two elbows and one knee sending his prone form further away from the Maid that looked like she was recovering faster from a kick to the face than him from head-trauma.

Resorting to applying a different tactic, he took to the air, flight taking over his mobility as soon as he retained enough cognition to think clearly and sent an arching rain of spear danmaku. He aimed too far and the attack passed over Sakuya's head, turning the hallway behind her into a pincushion of green oversized needles. He gritted his teeth bitterly. _Damn this headache._

Shaking his head lightly, he motioned a spear throw with a free hand, a fresh danmaku spear conjuring into his grasp and he threw, the spectral projectile flying in a straight line. It struck the floor beside Sakuya, creating a small explosion of dust and spiritual energy that left a tiny crater on the concrete underneath the shredded carpet. The Maid did not flinch an inch even as tiny pieces of rubble hit her form.

 _She's got her guard up, I see._ If only she dodged like he expected, he would have known her next move and acted accordingly.

Shaking his head again, earning 70% of his cognition back, he threw another spear, aiming directly for her neck.

Sakuya neatly leaned to the side, barely an inch of distance between her soft neck and the lethal spiritual projectile before it passed by her and allowed her to return into a stance: stood with her hands hanging below her waist, heels together and back straight. Just like a proper Maid. The knives in hand indicated that she will fight back given the chance.

Narrowing his eyes, he threw two, his left hand holding the short spear flinging a second danmaku spear like a sling.

Sakuya turned her head to the right and a spear passes next to the back of her head. Turning her body to the same direction, another passes by her waist. She pivoted back to the same stance afterwards, practically taunting the Spearman with a cold stare.

 _Danmaku's out of the question, then._ He deduced before flinging a horizontal line of spears before advancing with his short spear reared back.

Raising her left hand 30 degrees upwards and moving her left foot one step back, all 8 projectiles completely miss the Maid before she flew forward. Akira swung his spear, Sakuya blocked the attack with her left knife, shredding a large piece of wood from the short weapon before passing by each other.

Reaching the ground, Akira grabbed his fallen baton before rolling on the floor without aggravating his ankle. Rising up to his one able foot, he flung more danmaku at the floating Maid. She dived downwards close to the ground before bolting forward, one knife ready to swing, not even bothering to throw. Wise, Akira remarked mentally. She only had her two knives as her remaining weapons and she's well-aware that she can't hit him. He could just deflect it aside like nothing.

She threw both knives at him.

 _WHAT!?_

As he deflected aside the knives with one swing in his panic, his efforts were rewarded with a rough punch to the face. Down on the ground and easily rolling back to his feet with slight difficulty due to his ankle, he parried a roundhouse kick before countering with a swing of his baton to her shoulder. It was a hit, but Sakuya got him back at the same time, kneeing his left kidney area.

 _Both_ of them were down on the ground, cradling their struck places. Akira was completely in shock, she had roundhouse kicked _and_ kneed him at the same time. An _extremely_ wild move that's going to end up with the attacker open and falling to the ground and he didn't see it coming.

Rising to his feet shakily as he let go of his baton to hold his side, he was quickly kicked in the face and sent to the ground on his back again. A kick that was coming for his kidney again was blocked by his elbow, as predicted, and he punched the nearest knee, sending Sakuya down on one knee, only for her to send a straight kick into his face with her free leg.

Yet another wild move. Completely contradicting her elegant poise.

Shrugging off the pain on his face, he rolled to his front and rose up to his one foot before taking flight, replacing the movement of his legs with his flight and flung himself forward. The middle of his short spear blocked by an elbow, he let his back take the countering kick before swinging his able leg in a spin towards her head.

She caught it in her hand—

And she was dragged along to the floor as Akira dispelled flight, fell to the ground like a rock and he drove his spear in an inverted grip to her neck. She rolled away, grabbing a nearby knife in the process and Akira was back into the air again before it was thrown to where his other ankle is. Grabbing another nearby knife before picking up the thrown one, she attacked again.

Akira was completely baffled. The whole time since it started, she fought like a dancer, graceful and elegant. She fought with such movements for too long that he already figured her out. And now this alteration in her stance was _ridiculous,_ the usual pattern lost and nowhere to be found. Her elegance was still pronounced, but she was fighting like a greenhorn. Movements and attacks scrambled and unstructured, hard-hitting but completely impractical.

She was _impossible_ to read.

If she goes on like this, his loss is guaranteed. The Maid's actually very good at being unpredictable when it matters, if that's the Scarlet Devil's influence or by Sakuya's personal talent, it deserves credit for all its worth. He's already exhausted from playing his usual tactic and trying to read this ridiculous scribble of movements is much worse. This fight must end, and his pride will not stand him losing to his very first fight in a long time.

Blocking both hands holding knives from stabbing down into both his shoulders, he kicked her in the midsection and quickly swung his hands downwards afterwards to deflect the knives thrown. In the same motion, two danmaku spears came to be and flew at his arms' motions.

As someone who fought with danmaku for more than two decades, she was saved by her reflexes, done almost without thinking. She didn't, however, predict that they would explode unlike when they have to hit the ground first. One exploded next to her right ear and the other next to a recently struck kidney. Any natural complications that come afterwards is held back safely due to fighting in the limits of the Spell Card System.

But Akira knows that it will hurt regardless, so he made sure she doesn't recover while the ringing in her ears and excruciating pain lasts. Three in a cluster struck the area below Sakuya's feet, sending her further upwards into the air. Two collided together below her, raising her as high as 21 meters. For good measure, he sent one straight at her exposed back, sending her to 39 meters in the air.

A perfect placement.

Flicking a Spell Card out and letting it float in midair, he stabbed the card with his short spear into the ground before flinging a long danmaku spear, intentionally missing as it passed by between her arm and side, but instead of exploding it created a sphere of hundreds of danmaku spears pointed inwards, imprisoning the Maid in an impaling cage.

 _Decisive blow._

" **«Stake to the Heart—Death of a Thousand Skewers»!** "

With a prompting slam of his baton against the floors, Sakuya's defeat is brought home as every space possible in her body is run through from all directions.

~~~~~ « ҉ » ~~~~~

I suddenly faced at the general direction of the Mansion.

…..strange…

It's just like in my NDE: I can feel it when there's too much disturbance in the natural energy of the world, even if they're as far away as several thousand kilometers away, especially Outside. Violence, wars, disasters, or just utter chaos is enough to make a ruckus of that magnitude for Spirit Me to feel it.

Yet how come I felt it again? I'm still alive, and my psyche felt the sensation of something heavy falling over and crashing down despite the lack of vibration on the floors or the sounds that indicate it.

Did an accident happen in the Scarlet Devil Mansion again? If it's Patchouli, then it's sensible. From what I've learned, she's both the problem solver and sometimes the cause of most troubles that regularly happen inside the place besides Marisa. Last year, she…um, 'accidently' released a rather gangly monster into the library and started wreaking havoc until she caged it again with the help of the others.

If that's the case then I shouldn't worry.

That Remilia, so bored she is that she doesn't really care about any magical accidents happening inside her home so long as she gets a kick out of the mess. Poor Sakuya who has to clean up after them. Thankfully, there's more than enough goblins to provide a helping hand. Love to be around myself when the next accident happens and see if I could help around with Flandre as a partner.

*Chuf-fu-fu-fu*

Oh, Makita just arrived from the door of my room, sending me a 'hello again' chuff. Looks like she's done eating.

I replied the chuff as I beckoned her over, "Hey there." I greeted warmly, "Finished eating?" Your chin's kinda wet, I can already tell Kasen washed the blood off them.

She did some kind of nod that she learned after looking at me do it a lot while talking to Kasen before jumping up on the bed, shifting its weight as she nestled beside me with one arm splayed across my legs, placing her massive head on my lap.

I hold her paw and caress the smooth white fur across her forearm while my other hand scratches her forehead where the arrow-marking is found. She's sticking her tongue out again, hehe. So fucking cute, this kitty is.

I thought to myself this many times already but the size of this girl is just _amazing_ , especially her _head._ Not a lot of people are ever close-up to tigers like this, where you are safely interacting with a living weapon carrying 900 pounds of muscle (she's not really) without getting mauled and eaten. I could feel her fur, her body warmth, her heartbeat, the small sounds she makes that you couldn't hear from outside the enclosure and even her physical affections. This is something worth bragging about in the future.

I pinch her index digit and a wicked claw pokes out, clean and deadly looking as always. I instantly grimace.

I look past her loving touches and softie tendencies and I get reminded that this girl is still one of the toughest big cats in the world, aggressive and absolutely deadly. She can tear my head off with barely any effort and it could happen any time. The reason she's so docile right now is because of Kasen's influence, and even with her intelligence, she's still an animal with inbred killer instincts. If the Hermit's gone, I doubt Makita will stay civil, especially around Visente who despises her.

Trying to wean the instincts is out of the question. You can't take away something that's natural from somebody. It's like telling me not to punch a jackass in the face; it just can't be helped.

I really need to think hard on this if I'm ever going to have Makita as a permanent resident….

"Eman?" Oh look, Kasen's here with a plateful of food in her hands. "Lunch is served."

I nodded gratefully, "Thank you kindly." As I take the plate and hover it over Makita's head, who strangely ignored the smell of food right above her (she's probably full), I ask the Hermit, "Where's Visente?"

"Hunting." She answered, an amused smirk playing on her lips. "He threw a tantrum when I told him to hand over his game to Dear Makita."

I snickered, smirking. "You made him sacrifice the prey he personally caught to somebody he hates?"

Kasen said nothing, only scratching Makita's cheek with a finger while smiling. Is it me or is the tiger smirking as well?

It's probably in my imagination (not), "Is he hunting again?" I asked, but I think I already knew the answer.

"Yes, he is." She nodded. "I helped him catch a deer so it will be fair. There is so much prey in this forest and outside of it, did you know?"

That's because of the Holy Magic experiments I do every night, I didn't even realize they're all there till I died. The only thing is that I hardly see them, they hide really well from sight. "Indeed, they provide such a nice ambience along with the rustling leaves in the silence." I did the sign of the cross, prayed, and then began eating, this time with a spoon.

~~~~~ « ҉ » ~~~~~

A horrible cackle echoed in the dark hallway, mixing with the sounds of steel colliding against iron and the jingle of Flandre's wings. A few seconds passes and the sound of a wall exploding occurred, bringing parts of the ceiling down with it.

And Mirino wasn't sure which one to worry about the most: the ridiculously strong vampire who's seriously wailing on him with a smile on her face? Or the sparks that keep flaring out every time their weapons meet?

Sparks are an indication of damage to the weapon and implies the risk of breaking it, and having no weapon is much worse than facing a high-class Youkai like Flandre— _especially_ someone as manic as Flandre without any proper Youkai extermination equipment. He isn't sure if the wiggly staff in the child's hand is even iron but he's very certain that it's not falling apart anytime.

 _Stand a chance, my fucking ass! Hold out longer than expected, my fucking ass! A fair match, my stinking fucking ASS! THIS KID'S FUCKING TERRIFYING!_ He screamed in his mind, exhausted and unable to measure the amount of destruction his fight with the kid had brought on every area they've been through.

Credited more to the Vampire than to himself, every action made, whether by simply placing a foot on the floors or waving a weapon at a certain direction, something either literally explodes or falls apart. The walls, most prominently. Any attempt Mirino had at making distance only led to more structural damage and he's getting worried about the entire first floor caving in on everyone's heads. He can't risk his allies getting caught in the rubble, even if _one of them_ deserved it. Unless he knows they're as proficient in getting out of it such as the Hakurei Priestess or Kirisame's kid, he will not cause that cave-in.

He already led the fight to the third floors, lessening the risk of the entire building falling on anyone's heads but the fight is still the same: he's _still_ in the defensive. His arms were already hurting from blocking every attack and he barely had a chance to hit back. Even if he tried, the kid was very good at dodging both danmaku and sword slashes.

She doesn't seem to be getting exhausted nor did she ever seem to be running out of breath. She's been cackling for _3 minutes_ straight.

"Come on, Onii-san! Stop being a chicken and hold still!" His entire skeleton shook as he blocked a strike from the staff, straining his wrists even further. "I know you're still scared! Come on! Let me hurt you! I'm telling the truth, it really works! I promise it'll all go away!"

He kicked off a nonexistent wall beside him to propel to the side and escape a destructive blow from the staff that left a large hole on the floor exposing the second level of the mansion. He didn't fall straight through thanks to his innate gift.

Flandre didn't strike after him, merely floating in place to continue her story with a distant look, recalling the horrid event. "You know, my friend was scared once, so scared he couldn't even move or stay quiet. So I kept hitting him till he was not scared anymore! He got very quiet when I was done! He still hasn't woke up but I'm sure he will someday!"

"That's because you killed him!" He answered in a panicked shout, unable to get the image of spilled entrails, crushed bones, a frozen death scream on the face, and a disfigured body lying on a heap somewhere in this Devil House because of Flandre _helping_ him. She already told him the race of that friend amidst the combat: male, teenaged, and a _human_. An Outsider at that. He has seen much horrible sights, the worst of them all a mutilated child with all its organs, eyes and tongue missing, and a horrible implication found in-between the legs, but it has been _years_ since his last sight of gore.

He _really_ got complacent thanks to the Spell Card System. Outside the Village, horrible things are _still_ happening to Outsiders.

"No I didn't! He's okay!" Flandre defiantly said, swinging her weapon petulantly, causing the ceiling behind her to collapse. "He still got blood inside him! He's still leaking but I'm sure he's alright!"

"No he's no—"

"SHUT UP!" She threw herself right at him, and Mirino saw a split-second image of her face morphing into something absolutely terrifying.

Terror caught the Swordsman's heart in a vice grip, but his body acted on its own and quickly flew down the hole to the second floor. Instead of touching the ground, he bounced upwards and stood on the _ceiling_ instead, fighting to keep his breathing leveled amidst his panic.

" **Onii-san!** " The childish voice that held a playful tone even as the Vampire tried to mangle him beyond repair has now altered to something completely demonic. Raspy, high-pitched, and grating. So horribly _grating_ that it threatened to break his eardrums. " **No running! You're supposed to be hurt! AAAAAGGGHHH!** "

He watched as a multicolored blur slammed against floors from the hole, creating chaotic jingles upon impact and flying forward into a hallway. Mirino didn't leave the ceiling, didn't move a single muscle as he watched her tiny form disappear into the distance. He remained still even as she was no longer in sight, waiting for as long as possible until he was _very_ sure the demon child was gone.

Only when he realized he had held his breath for so long that he was suffocating did he ever let go of the ceiling and land silently on the floors, making sure that not even a single sound was made.

Still, he couldn't stop himself from collapsing on his knees and hands, thanking that the floors are carpeted that it muffled the impact of his sword. With the adrenaline leaving him, he was unbelievably exhausted than he already had and his joints ached a lot more than he realized, his wrists more so.

He remained still, regaining as much energy as he can without falling flat until he had enough energy to rise up to his feet, ignoring the numerous spikes of pain on his knees and fought not to drag his feet on the floor as he reached for a guest room door's knob. Using his ability would have made it easy but his mental exhaustion would only lead to standing on a nonexistent ramp, which would trip him and alert the demon child to his presence. And he doubts he has all the energy to continue fighting her, and Akira still hasn't arrived to his rescue.

 _I swear if he's stretching the fight, I'm kicking his ass and poisoning his lunch._ It was a chronic problem the Spearman had, milking the combat as much as he can before he gets bored and ends it with a single decisive blow. Annoying as all hell that he had to be with him at all times just so his essential skills could be used elsewhere. Now without anyone monitoring Akira's actions, Mirino's assistance might not arrive any sooner.

He gritted his teeth, his apprehension rising at his predicament. _Shiiiit…! Should'a fucking known! He was trying to keep me away! Real clever, you fucking bastard! Meira-dono, you better get here quickly!_

After carefully turning the knob and opening the door without causing a creak in the hinges, he silently closed it and sat on the bed, the tiny fragments of cement on his form landing on the sheets. After feeling the softness of the mattress, he was so tempted to remove his tattered attire and surrender to sleep.

If only it did not risk being attacked in his sleep. Vampires are polite, he remembered, but he can't take chances. Absolutely not, not to _that_ little girl.

 _I should just clear out. See if_ I _could help_ Akira _instead, idiot really needs to get a move on._ He took a few deep breaths, trying to regain his energy as quickly as possible, relaxing his nerves and gaining control over a few autonomous functions in his body. He hasn't done this in a while, and while he isn't great at it as Akira, it's still decent by his judgment.

After likely passing 2 minutes, his body returned to a state that indicated that it was in the middle of battle, sweating, adrenaline coursing through and senses sharpened. It will wear off if he doesn't get going, so he did, rising off the bed, swiping the sword he left lying on the bed—

It knocked over a vase on the nightstand and his entire body stiffened as it shattered on the floor, spilling the flower and water, creating a loud sound that passed as a gunshot in the enforced silence.

He did not move an inch, staring in horror at the mess he left and mind reeling to a complete halt for the fact that he _exposed_ himself. Not a sound was heard except for the pounding in his ears that practically sounded like it was a death knell. _I'm so fucked. I'm so fucked. I'm so fucked. I'm so fucked._

A muffled explosion sounded somewhere, past many walls of concrete away from him. A second one arrived, Mirino thought he felt the ground shake just a bit. He felt the shake increasing at the third. The fourth had an increase in volume, the shaking rising even further. The next one was louder, _closer._

The horror couldn't be anymore clearer in Mirino's face even as he held his sword at the ready, eyeing the last line of defense that was the wall in front of him. The room was beginning to quake in the seismic shock of the explosions as it came closer and closer that he could hear the cement fragments scatter on the floors.

Coming closer.

If he can't see her, likewise she can't too. Then he will have to pull something out of Akira's book that might actually fit this situation: end it all in one hit.

 _One quick iaijitsu will do the trick._ He decided, steeling his heart amidst his panic and focused, surrendering all of his physical senses to his inner self, being one with the world for just a few moments. His emotions are slowly silenced, the physical world slowly eroding from his perception and the locations of numerous objects came to his consciousness, including sentient beings. Once he senses the organism that was the Younger Scarlet come close at a certain distance, he will execute iaijitsu, aiming precisely for the neck and put the battle to a stop. It doesn't matter whether there was something in the way or not, he will just brute-force through it.

Coming closer. There were only 3 walls left separating him from the child, including his own.

One wall explodes into millions of pieces, his grip on his sword tightened and infused his spiritual energy into the blade, molding it into pure offensive power.

The second wall fell next, the space between the hilt of the sword and the scabbard beginning to shine bright in blinding light. The demon child is just right next to the wall in front of him, he could see it in his mind's eye that she's aware of his presence behind the wall in front of her. It was now or never, one strike will determine the outcome. He misses and it's all over.

Then he felt incredible amounts of power surge into the wall, breaking a tear into _reality._ The image he saw in his mind's eye nearly forced him back into the physical world at how _incomprehensible_ it was. It was almost impossible to ignore when he could see it all in its entirety, the middle of the wall being forced inside the rift with powerful suction like air seeping into the opening of a long abandoned and sealed ruin that was freshly open after many years. The hard concrete held little resistance like it was dust, its _essence_ disappearing into the rift at lightning speeds.

It took so much of him to ignore the horrifying spectacle and focus on the moment to strike. Once the wall is essentially _erased_ from existence, he will dash forward with the fastest speed he could muster and behead the vampire before she sees it coming. In this fashion, there would be no more.

The rift was closed.

Whatever was left of the wall exploded for _no apparent reason_ , sending millions of fragments to his direction. He was already gone before the eruption happened, flying through the wide opening, sword primed and ready, and he _struck_.

The sensation of flesh being bisected coursed from the vibration of his sword to his entire right hand. But he didn't stop there. Flipping his form around, his feet meeting an invisible wall, he bounced back to the vampire, swinging his sword diagonally from shoulder to waist. Landing on a phantom ramp, he rebounded up to the ceiling, down to another ramp and bolted onwards for two slashes, severing the arm and entire midsection.

For the final touch, he flew forward to the numerous holes across 5 guest rooms left by the vampire's charge, throwing one explosive talisman behind him.

He shot through 8 rooms before the telltale explosion behind him signified the detonation of his rarely-used spiritual projectile. With the sound as a cue, he forced himself through one more flip and prevented himself from splatting against the hard surface coming his way. His exhaustion, however, left him unable to flip one more time to land his feet on the floor and instead land directly on top of a nightstand, crushing the wooden furniture and the ceramic vase holding roses.

Surprisingly, even to himself, it didn't hurt a least bit.

3 seconds pass by….

"Aaargh..!" _Too soon…!_ _Must've been the adrenaline….!_

Rolling to his front, exposing the fragments piercing through his hakama and embedding into his back, a blotch of blood on the fabric widening from each, he grunted as he struggled to rise up to his knees.

"Bloody hell…." That was the most active he has ever been, not even on Incidents he ever did something this much. Looks like even if the Spell Card System held the old ways back, the amount of effort exerted is still the same.

He grinned lightly. _I might just take up Youkai Extermination again if I feel like it. Dammit, I'm no different than that bloodthirsty fucker._ He wondered how long this little spark for battle will last before his desire for rest sets in.

Placing the point of his sword against the ground, he forced himself up to his feet, grunting as the pain from his back horribly ached from the movement. _I really gotta get outta here. I've had enough of this fucking Manor._

One step towards the door. Another. And then a third.

A fourth passed.

"Found you~~"

Color disappeared from his face as that familiar voice broke the silence.

"You made a sound so it was easy to find you."

 _She…..she's…. **still up….!?**_ Pain, stings, exhaustions, each of them blatantly forgotten as the presence of something even worse than bodily detriments. His wrists ached, his hands shook, and his ankles are in the worst shape. He struggled to even speak, and now he found himself in the worst possible situation. "Ho….how….."

"Oh, you thought you killed me? Oh _no!"_ The vampire said in mock horror, "That was just another me. The other two are somewhere but it's good that I got to you first! They'll drink you dry before I—!"

She was silenced as the sound of something fragile and ceramic cracked, likely into tiny pieces underfoot. "Ah, did you break this, Onii-san? Oh no…..Sakuya isn't gonna be happy~~" She singsonged, as if she was warning a sibling who broke something valuable. "But don't worry, I won't tell! Even if she finds out, I'll make sure she won't get you."

A loud jingling erupted behind him, and at his current state, he couldn't even flinch at how _close_ she was behind him. He could hear a nose taking deep inhales, taking in the scent of copper that's emanating from his back. He couldn't move, even as a cold pair of small little arms wrapped around his neck fondly but tightly, as if to keep him from resisting, a nose taking in the scent near the part of his neck that hid the carotid artery.

A dark hiss heralded his defeat, "I'll make sure she'll never find a _single_ piece of you."

Drained, exhausted, crippled, and at a disadvantage, there was nothing else he could do.

 _I'm done for_. He realized.

"Bye-bye, Onii-san….!" He stiffened as a cold breath washed across his neck, feeling the sharp needles about to pierce into his flesh.

In a swift flash, blood was drawn.

….

…..

…..

"Uuuuuhhh…?" A confused droll that escaped Flandre's mouth suddenly turned into a sharp yelp, something blunt meeting flesh resounding behind Mirino before the sound of a small body hitting a hard surface erupted, accompanied by the sound of little bells clanking chaotically.

A hand that held his shoulder was enough to send him on his knees again, making break out heaving as he held his breath again throughout that bloodcurdling moment. "Are you alright, Mirino-san?"

The Swordsman turned and saw a handsome face meeting his wide-eyed stare, "Meira-dono!? Wh-whe-where'd you come from!?"

"That's not important! We gotta get you—"

Before the Swordswoman (swordsman?) could finish, the entire section of the wall that held the door exploded, every piece of concrete reduced to nothing but _literal dust_. Half a second passes and the dust in the air disappeared into _nothing_.

The two humans turned behind them and beheld a sight that will forever haunt them in their dreams till they can properly forget everything about it: a wide smile, a sharp and toothy grin that held more teeth than a human could hope to have, bloody red eyes burning bright amidst the dead-white complexion, traces of blood dripping from a small chin and staining an already red dress.

A deep cut from Meira's sword that stabbed through both Flandre's cheeks granted her a mouth that can smile a bloody smile from ear to ear, _literally._

"Ne, Onii-san, Onee-san…Do I look pretty?" The Younger Scarlet spoke clearly without trouble, even as she hooked both her index fingers at the _shredded_ edges of her large bleeding mouth, widening and emphasizing a forced but horrifying smile that was already there. "Is this smile pretty? Do I look beautiful?" The blood continued to leak from the sliced cheeks, flowing like a vessel with a large laceration, staining her small hands down to her elbows. The teeth within were sharp and the bloodstains coating them made them far beyond unsettling. The contrasts of the brightening jewels on her wings to the horror that it belonged to burned an image into the minds of both humans.

"Hey….I'm asking. Am I a pretty girl? Does my smile look good? **_HEY_! _"_** The monotone abruptly shifted into a shrill scream, creating cracks on _every_ surface of the room they occupied in and rattling the _insides_ of Meira's and Mirino's ribcages, prompting them to move it. " ** _TELL ME_! _DO I LOOK PRETTY_!? _HEEEEY_!**"

Before she was finished asking, the two humans were already gone. The telltale sign of a wall exploding indicated that they took the easy way out: they punched through the wall separating the garden outside and the hallway.

A few seconds of silences passes and a raucous giggle erupts from Flandre's mouth, clapping her hands at the fun she just had. She never knew that defending her home would be this exciting, especially when she could get to scare some humans in the process.

The blooding already stopped, she felt the edges of her Glasgow smile just to get a feel of what it's like to have such a wider extension. Admittedly, she kind of liked it. She felt like trying to eat with a mouth like this. She giggled again, a blush brightening underneath her bloodstained hands as she held her split cheeks, "I wonder if Eman will like it~!"

Dusting her dress daintily, ignoring the fact that she was more wet with her own blood rather than dusty, she skipped towards the source of explosions that no doubt belonged to the ringleader of this raid, her hands waving girlishly beside her in each motion as her wings jingled in a beat. Her iconic smile that Eman was fond of was set on her face again, only this time even more unsettling.

[~Hey, _my name is Jim, where did I go wrong~? My life's bargain basement, all the good stuff's gone~_ ] She happily sang the song Eman played to her last Saturday, uncaring if she got the melody wrong or not. It was such a nice Outsider song that she couldn't help but enjoy. She might surprise him when she'll ask him to play it again next weekend. She can't wait to see the look on his face she shows him that she managed to memorize the entire song despite him playing it once to her. [ _~My foster daddy went, took my innocence away~ The street life ain't much better but at least I get paid~!_ ]

~~~~~ « ҉ » ~~~~~

"Where are you going again?" I asked politely, adjusting the blanket covering my legs and leaving my upper body shivering just a bit.

"I am just going back to my home." She answered reassuringly, "A certain Ferrywoman is waiting for me to explain things. Someone dying in Gensokyo and coming back to life 3 hours later is a lot more concerning to them than you think."

Oh. "I understand." I remember in my NDE that Reimu actually _died_ eating rotten food only to come back to life later, which got Komachi suspicious as a deceased soul disappearing out of nowhere is _very_ unusual and fingered Tenshi as the person responsible for the anomaly, who did the same kind of bullshit years ago. It was quite a laugh at how two unrelated things ended up creating _that_ kind of situation. "Be careful on the way back."

"Rather than me, are you sure you'll be alright on your own?" She asked, concerned.

I nodded, noting how my eyes are drooping. "I will be alright. That stick you made for me will be helpful in case I need to stand up and head to the bathroom or eat." I gestured to the crutch placed near my bed. It's actually a really long wooden cane but the upside-down L at the top is a good place to rest my armpit and I could just hold the length in case I want to move with it. It's amazing that she made it out of raw wood outside my home without even taking my measurements. "Where are the two?"

"Oh. Makita will keep watch outside and Visente will be close by outside your door." Kasen gestured to the open door, "Keep it open while you can, he gets paranoid when he can't find a way to reach you."

I chuckled; he might start whining loudly and scratch endlessly at my door. _That_ won't let me sleep easily. "And Makita does not mind her placement?" You _did_ kinda force her out of my bed.

"She has no complaints. She's been staying too long in this house and she needs some fresh air." I love the fact that you're minding her welfare as if she was another human. "She might need a bath too, an Outsider like you would know how her species love water."

"I'm aware." I shifted a little so I provided some space beside me on the bed before I looked up to her, "Kasen?"

"Yes?"

"Would you come here for a moment?" I beckoned her over, my arms slightly spread open.

She let out a sigh, shaking her head with a smile, but she did as asked anyway and sat next to me on the bed, wrapping her arms around my head and hugging me to her chest. I wrapped my arms around her midsection, patting her back while I made a pleased hum inside my throat. "Thank you for everything."

"Think nothing of it, Eman." She warmly replied, stroking and pulling on my silky strands. "I'm just doing what should be done."

I really hate that response, even if it's part of the Japanese etiquette. 'You're welcome' would've been nice to hear, assures me that people helping me are aware that their work is appreciated.

I parted and then shifted till I was now lying down, facing away from Kasen as I hugged my second biggest pillow to my chest. I felt a hand grab the edge of the blanket and pulled it up to my shoulder before ruffling my head softly. "Sweet dreams now."

[Mm.] I replied, my eyes closed and my trip back to the so-called _Dream World_ that Gensokyo had will be guaranteed thanks to this soft hand kneading my head.

Doremy….! Doremy-Fucking-Sweet….! That motherfucking Baku…..!

I'm going to fuck you so hard you'd die from the intensity of it when I get my hands on you again….! My dreams are MINE and MINE ALONE! IT DOESN'T BELONG TO YOU! You were lucky that Yukari woke me up but not this time! You're fucking **_DEAD_**!

"See you tomorrow." Her hand parts from my head and I look into the world without the use of my physical eyes, 'watching' Kasen's presence walk further and further away, essence beginning to wane at her increasing distance till she walked past the door and closed it behind her, the knob shaking to test if its locked before flying away.

Since coming back from the dead, I have retained my ability to 'Spiritually' see the world, but due to my physical body, it has been downgraded. But still, it's a rather profound thing to have. It's basically my awakened _6th_ sense.

It's like being inside a ball-like room and I floated in the center like a core. The walls everywhere is painted with a scenery, it could be anything from a beautiful garden to something desolate like a wasteland, and I have a photographic memory of what every picture around me looks like that I could spot even the slightest smudge or foreign element that doesn't belong there.

And the smudges are the living things around me that I'm not used to, especially Kasen before she left. She was like a smudge on the painting, easy to notice because she was out of place in the setting, like my home. That includes Makita too, she's a foreign element because I'm not used to her yet. Visente, however, is _part_ of this scenery, belonging to the painting because he's been around for too long that it's now a norm, hence why his presence doesn't feel off to me.

There is the possibility that once I'm able to move perfectly and go out anywhere in Gensokyo, I would know the _right_ path to wherever I want to go; I could even _feel the shape of the environment_ just by closing my eyes and feeling the prickles on my body or listening to my instincts. I could even perfectly see the layout of my house's interior while I'm lying here on my bed trying to go to sleep, could even do my chores blind once I can.

All because I already familiarized what it looks like just like on the wall-paintings—I already _seen_ it in my NDE. It's not like remembering through memory, more like relying on my spiritual senses (outside the normal 5 senses) to know the right direction.

 _Feel, not think._

I would also be able to sense any living being's presence at a limited radius, including their real forms (whether animal, Youkai, human, god, etc.), even if I don't see them, just like with Kasen minutes ago. They're like figures on the wall-paintings drawn in a different art style compared to everything else around it or an object that contradicted the scene behind it, like a dirty trash can in the middle of a lush forest or a stickman standing around in a group of realistically drawn people; I would easily notice them due to their 'misplacement'.

With this ability, _no one_ will be able to sneak up on me or even hide.

At the same time, I would notice what's _wrong_ around me, environmental illusions like mirages _might_ not work on me anymore. I wonder if this relates to why I felt the strong disturbance on the direction of Remilia's house.

~~~~~ « ҉ » ~~~~~

"….." Mirino glared dangerously at his friend knelt against the pillar of the gate across him.

"….." Akira awkwardly met his angry stare, wondering why his friend was looking at him like that. "Is…is there something wrong, friend?"

He practically watched the aura around the Swordsman's form begin to thicken in hostility, "Where the hell were you?" Mirino hissed.

The Spearman scoffed incredulously, "Fighting, obviously. I _had_ planned to come to your help but this detriment held me back." He explained, gesturing to his bandaged ankle, the knife already removed and the wound closed with a help of a technique that's beyond magic. "Izayoi-san was quite the opponent."

"Or maybe you dragged the fight?" Mirino asked rhetorically, vitriol very apparent in his tone, "Oh, wait. Maybe you spent _too much_ time slapping _knives_ with that Maid instead of just going for the kill while _I was running for my fucking life_! If it wasn't for Meira-dono, I'd be a fucking husk because of your fucking _bloodlust_!"

"Hey, now!" Akira frowned defiantly, "I wasn't prolonging the fight, I was being _tactical_ in my approach against Izayoi-san! An opponent like her along with the ability to warp time is something I shouldn't take lightly unlike a fairy!"

"Yeah, like I didn't hear that excuse _every time_ you always come late for a regroup." Sarcasm dripped like a faucet from Mirino's mouth, "Someday, I'm going to fucking die because of you!"

"Oh, so you doubt me as a friend now!?" Akira sounded genuinely offended, "For shame! You should understand that I would _never_ send you to the midst of danger unless I'm absolutely assured and guaranteed that you can handle it and come back alive, even if you are grievously injured."

"I NEARLY FUCKING DIED BECAUSE OF YOUR PLANNING!"

"You were fighting under the Spell Card System!" Akira had finally snapped, his composed features breaking open to reveal an image of rage. "You were never going to die in the first place because you abided by them anyway!" The Spearman immediately recoiled, as if realizing his outburst and caught himself from acting out of line any further.

Mirino still gave Akira a baleful stare but internally he was flabbergasted that the normally stoic and professional Village Guard had raised his voice on him. He never does, not on him.

"We're not discussing this any further, Mirino." The Spearman's stone cold persona took over, eyeing Mirino emotionlessly. "You're back safe and that's all I cared about. If you're still mad at me, then fine. Act however you like around me but I will not change my mind: I did _not_ prolong the fight just to sate my bloodlust, I chose the best tactic possible to preserve as much spiritual power possible to quickly end the fight between you and the Younger Scarlet once I was done with Izayoi-san."

As Akira closed his eyes, his hands resting on his lap as if in meditation, the Swordsman quickly learned that any more arguments will just be ignored. With a pang of guilt gnawing at him, he clenched his fist at his lap, hating himself for admitting internally that his friend had a point.

He's been behind the times for too long, too long that he forgot that the Spell Card System has been implemented in order to enforce nonlethal combat between two people, whether man, Youkai, or even god, ensuring that even the _weakest_ could win.

"Your friend's assumption was correct." A feminine voice pointed out, drawing Mirino's stare up to meet Meiling's aquamarine gaze, "Flan-sama _always_ plays by the rules, especially under the Spell Card System. Your death was never guaranteed to begin with. No matter how much damage you do to her out of self-defense, she would just laugh it off instead of retaliating. She knew the risks if she pushes her enemies too far."

Mirino frowned, considering the Youkai's words before aligning the impression he had from the demon child with it. "So you're saying…"

"You were worried for no reason." Meiling finished, slightly looking over him pitifully. "But that's part of the fun. The more you feel like your life is in danger, the better you'll fight. It's a matter of effort and willpower that helps you win instead of raw strength. Even an Outsider like Eman-dono knows."

He pursed his lips further, gripping the fabric of his hakama. He then realized what the Chinese Youkai said, remembering the explanation Meira told him earlier. "So we actually came here for _nothing_?"

"Kotohime is the only one who thinks otherwise." Meira replied, giving the Mansion a tired look. "Whatever she's doing now, she's putting her all into this 'Rescue Operation'."

"Nothing but a regular illness, correct?" Akira asked, his cold mask subsiding and returning his locally-known stoic demeanor. As the Swordswoman gave him a nod, he turned to his friend, surprising the Swordsman by giving him an amused smile, "At least we relived the Old Days, haven't we, Mirino- _chan_?"

A vein twitched on Mirino's temple, but he was quick to ignore it as he was glad that his friendship with the Spearman has mended, as true brothers-in-arms should. He nodded in agreement, smiling, "Yeah. The Bad Old Days. If only we had better equipment ready, like my second katana and my _kodachi_."

"I miss my katana. I haven't wielded that thing for more than a decade." Akira supplied. "And that _nodachi_ …I really should give that giant blade to you."

"Or my bow and arrow…."

"Mine too. It has been a while since my last accurate shot with the _yumi_."

"My charms too. Oh, boy, they would've been _so_ useful. The demon-trapper talisman I got from the Hakurei years ago could've…."

Meira took a deep breath and released a sigh of relief, liking the atmosphere created by the two recurring Youkai Exterminators. She had acknowledged it hours ago but it's still quite jarring to see full-blooded _men_ partake in the business that a HEAVY majority of women had handled since the Spell Card System's implementation. It's embarrassing to admit but she saw them as out-of-placed, especially when they fought against well-skilled figures of the Devil Manor and _won_ against one of them.

It seems she has forgotten that she had trained _under_ Mirino once to improve her sword skill, months after her scuffle with a young and gangly little Hakurei, which allowed her to go toe-to-toe against even the above-average Youkai. How could such skills go unnoticed when it could do so much than simply guard a gate?

Meira huffed, she supposed it's their calling. She remembers them as veteran Youkai hunters years ago, retaining their ancestors' powerful skill in protecting the village unlike the rest of the village guards who are merely militia with minimal exorcism expertise. She remembered the Spearman's mentioned delight in his own position in the village as a gate guard during in their planning session. She figures they are happy where they are, she'll respect whatever reason they had.

"How was the venture, Meira-dono?" Meiling asked.

"Hmm?" The Swordswoman looked up, slightly surprised from being broken out of her thoughts.

"How was it, raiding a local vampire's territory?" The Youkai asked again, wearing an easy smile.

Meira was slightly off-put by how casually it was asked. She was a Gate Guard, isn't she? "Hectic." She answered simply, wincing at the memory of _so_ many spells of every element in the calendar used against her. It was a miracle she managed through them. "There were _too_ many goblins, and they know _too_ many spells. How did they gain such aptitude of magickry? They weren't like that when they were employed in the village."

"That's by their own knack to learn things very quickly. They wanted to know quicker and better ways to clean after the Mistress's mess on a very large building." Meiling smiled as she shifted her footing, crossing her arms. "You want to know something funny and amazing? When they learned their spells, they didn't actually _realize_ they could be used for fighting as other people usually do! Even the spells that were commonly used for combat is used for something simple, like a fireball to heat up the furnace or a water jet to water the plants." She chuckled, smiling brightly. "They're an amazing bunch, no? Fighting is actually the _last_ thing on their minds, their purpose is to serve and that's what they do most. You give them a sword, they will think it's a large knife instead of something to fight someone with. Tell, why did the village not want them?"

Meira didn't actually have a Zashiki-Warashi to be replaced by the western gremlins but she felt guilty on the behalf of the village. As a human before a Youkai inquiring the way of thinking of her race, she represented them. "The village couldn't get over their appearance." She didn't mention, however, that she wasn't any different. "Whatever good the gremlins did, they were too…unappealing to get the good graces of the village."

If only the villagers gave the small beings a chance, they would've benefited a lot of good done to the village from them than they think. How unfortunate for the red-skinned things. At least in the service of the Scarlet Devil who isn't picky in regards to her servant's race, they found their proper calling. As most humans are _very_ judgmental, it's an improvement.

If anything, she wished she had a gremlin servant for herself just to see the kind of knack they had for serving their masters. She'd consider it a friend if It's possible.

"If only you gave them a chance, the village would have so many hardworking and skillful workers to serve as protectors besides making your life a bit easier." Meiling wore a grim smile, "I would know, they're _very_ protective of their master and they value friendship or bonds above all else as if it were sacred. They would even _worship_ you if you were kind to them."

Meira gripped her sword's handle tightly. "Yes." If only the village had….

A loud explosion from the Manor rendered the entire entrance gate into a million splinters. The four people at the gate were already in position before any of the wood landed on the pavement. From the smoke and flying wood, a figure of deep purple and a bit of crimson near the head emerged, covered in soot and holding what looks like a book covered in grey steel instead of leather.

"Princess?" Looks like another escape from the Mansion by Kotohime, Meiling noted.

"She lived." There was genuine bewilderment in Akira's voice.

"Great…" Sarcasm dripped from Mirino's words.

"Should we help her?" Before Meira's halfhearted question could be answered by anything snarky or a direct no, Kotohime was already flying over their heads at breakneck speeds.

Something incomprehensible was said as she passed by, to Meiling's supersonic ears it came off as something like: " _IgotnotimetoexplainjustgetawayfromthisplacebeforethemagicianRoyalFlarestheentiregarden_!"

Confused faces were shared amongst the humans but they got the hint that they should be leaving before the Manor Owner's wrath befalls them. "We'll be leaving now, Meiling-san." Meira informed, helping Mirino lift the wounded Akira back to his feet before taking off together, chasing after the fleeing Princess.

~~~~~ « ҉ » ~~~~~

The two men have requested to retire early and head to Eintei in order to heal their wounds, leaving the two women of the group to discuss over the results, especially with Kotohime's 'victory'.

The revelation left Meira dumbstruck.

"You never actually attacked Remilia-san?"

"Yep!" Kotohime's all-too familiar bright but vexing smile shined from her face. "I used the tactic of 'Deceive your ally in order to deceive the enemy' because the Mistress of the Mansion was expecting me. Due to her love for theatrics, she might've prepared some kinda speech or somewhat like 'I've been expecting you' or 'I'm impressed you made it this far' once I enter her Throne Room Boss Stage but I did the exact opposite by _not_ confronting her, leaving her without any satisfaction of facing me and actually headed to the Library."

Meira frowned, finding a lot of sense in the first half and finding none of it in the second, " _Why_?"

"I believed that despite the Vampire's immense power, she would not be able to do something as insignificant as sending a disease on someone. Summoning demons could be an exaggeration or actually true but the only one in that Mansion with capabilities of disease is their resident Sorceress, Patchouli Knowledge. So, I fought her instead."

"…." Meira was surprised at how it made so much sense, "But what do you need that book for?"

"Oh, it looked interesting so I took it with me after I beat her."

Cue a sigh, "Of course." Meira said flatly, shaking her head. Even in the times of saving someone (even if the entire thing was pointless), Kotohime is still doing her usual habit. It would be a time to tell the Princess of the _real_ truth behind the illness but she was reluctant in taking away her fun, especially after a likely grueling effort of fighting a strong opponent.

"So what do we do now?" Meira asked, wanting to go home and rest the fight off but she's still eager to see the 'outcome' of this faux Rescue Mission first.

Reading a few text in the metal book, Kotohime stashed it in her voluminous sleeve before answering, "The last mission is to visit the inflicted. Let's go to the Outsider's home in the woods."

"Do you know where it is?" Meira asked, "He doesn't exactly live in the Village."

"Luckily, I knew." Kotohime said triumphantly, raising a finger. "As the Princess of Gensokyo, it's a _must_ to know where all my subjects live."

Considering Kotohime's weird habits, how she knew is likely related to acting like a criminally-unhinged stalker with branches for a headdress and a floral pattern on a severely colorful kimono to 'increase' camouflage lurking after the young man's footsteps as he went home.

"Lead the way." The Samurai prompted uneasily.

~~~~~ « ҉ » ~~~~~

Meira expected just as much when she set foot to the grassy clearing and saw the Outsider's home sitting in the middle but it was quite unique in design than she expected. Almost in the shape of a warehouse, with shingled rooftops that looked sturdy enough to hold 10 people standing on it, four windows on each side, closed for now, a small faucet leaning against the back-left corner of the building, and a simple mahogany door. Ordinary, simple, but unique. Quite distinct from Alice Margatroid's western house.

A few places around the yard held two laundry posts, currently unused and occupied by small birds of five different species she didn't know about and one crow with white feathers (the biggest bird among them) eyeing the two people in an almost-humanlike suspicion. There was also a large white snake with black markings across its body hanging from a branch at the edge of the tree line, glaring with malicious yellow eyes at Kotohime who was fiddling with—

"What are you doing?" Meira asked in an accusing tone.

"Lockpicking. What else am I doing?" Kotohime answered, as if what she was doing was as normal as knocking.

The Swordswoman sputtered for a moment, "W-why? Why would you need to do that?"

"I told you before. I need to keep my skills sharp, you'll never know when you need it." Then there was a click. The Princess wore a satisfied smile. Facing Meira, not noticing or ignoring her incredulous expression, she said, "Shall we?"

 _I'd rather not._ Meira thought.

With a twist of a knob, Kotohime pushed the door wide open, "And now we enter the abode of…" She trailed off, staring intently at what was inside. Was it her or did she hear growling?

Meira frowned in concern, looking over the Princess's shoulder, "What is it, Koto…."

A large grey wolf was inside, hackles raised as it eyed them both with malicious intent and released a powerful bark that left Meira's ears ringing and forced Kotohime to back one step, bumping into the Samurai behind her. Growling and barking fiercely, it forced the Princess even further away from the door as it stepped outside without looking away from the two humans.

A powerful roar forced Meira to twist around, draw out her sword, and point it towards a screaming white beast. It was as bulky as a juvenile cow, stripped with black markings all over is body and its mouth was lined with enough teeth to shred an entire human body into pieces in one chomp.

"A tiger." She deduced silently. A beast from foreign lands, renowned for its strength and size, allowing it to stand above many animals. If she could remember from the books she read, any confrontation with one never ended well, even when you're grouped unless you knew how to fly or had better weapons.

Strangely, she remembered the beasts as orange-coated with stripes of black, not white.

"What?" Kotohime was genuinely surprised, "I thought we only had one tiger living in the Myouren Temple."

Meira didn't reply, keeping her eyes firmly planted on the large white creature, noting the hostility in its blue eyes and the drool leaking out from its open maw. She noted there was cawing in the air, the crow from the clothesline likely circling them to herald a violent confrontation between women and beasts. The barking was intensifying, getting hoarser and louder, the snapping sounds indicating a powerful set of jaws it had.

She feared the worst at the presence of these animals near the Outsider's home. Were they the reason Eman was not coming to work?

"Meira, when I say go: fly to the air, close your eyes, and strike without hesitation. We gotta make this quick and clean, you got me?" Kotohime asked grimly, a hand reaching into her sleeves.

"Right." Compared to many beings in Gensokyo that they both fought, they will not allow any suffering done to an innocent animal who only killed out of necessity. "We will grant them a painless death."

The Princess pressed herself further against Meira's back, which the latter returned and readied their stances. "One—"

A thunderous roar exploded as the white tiger charged forward, claws and teeth bare as it pounced with arms stretched out. Both women were up in the air before they were caught, the beast passing under their feet as they brought it up to their chests before it fell into a tumble on the ground. The wolf swerved from the feline's trajectory and executed a powerful leap 10 meters into the air that nearly got Kotohime's arm by its jaws. Her left sleeve was shredded instead to reveal her elbow.

"Tch." Gritting her teeth, she felt her bare and immaculate skin to check for any nicks from teeth. "Okay, that plan's out."

"What do we do!?" Meira raised her voice over the deafening barks and the booming roars of the two beasts below. They followed after the humans drifting away from them, leaping upwards to take a swipe at them when they were at a certain height.

"Well, good thing I got my anti-personnel sleep bomb in my other sleeve." Kotohime fished out the pill-shaped explosive from her surviving sleeve. "Now that we're out of their reach, we should be….." She trailed off as the tiger made a strange sound to the wolf before running into a separate side of the clearing. The large canine did the same on the opposite side. It's almost as if they were preventing the Princess from incapacitating them both at once.

Meira stared in wonder at what happened, then realized that when two different predators are in the same space together, they end up fighting and either one or both dies. These two creatures were _conspiring_ together. "What on earth?"

"They're not ordinary animals." Kotohime deduced, clenching her fist as her face contorted into stone at the revelation, "They're not killing each other and they understand what I'm saying. They heard what I said and they're acting accordingly."

"Youkai?" Meira deduced, realizing that they won't be able to get into the house that easily.

"Maybe, but I'm not sure." Kotohime must be noticing something she didn't, the Samurai guessed. "We need a new plan, and I can't make one here where they can hear me."

"Why not whisper?"

"Tigers have powerful hearing," Meira was not surprised that the Princess would know something like that, considering the things she does out of sight. " _Buuut_ I got a notepad." She fished said object out of her sleeve again, complete with a pen of foreign design. Clicking the top with her thumb, she scribbled the first step, "First step we must—WATCH OUT!" She screamed as soon as a shadow fell over her before swerving away. Meira quickly did the same, spinning away from each other and a _gargantuan_ snake's maw snapped at lightning speeds where Kotohime formerly was. Instead, it met an explosive to the face left behind milliseconds before evasive action, courtesy of the Princess.

A powerful boom erupts along with smoke and bits of sparks, sending the titanic serpent writhing and twisting on the ground, hissing loudly and shrilly like steel scraping against smooth stone. It was horribly grating, reminding Meira of Flandre's screams.

"Okay! We got a Beastmaster on our midst!" Kotohime announced excitedly.

"A what!?" Meira quickly blocked an incoming swipe from a raven with her sword, cawing wildly as it flew away, swerving around in the air for a second attack. "Now the ravens are conspiring as well!?"

"YEP! Oh look, an eagle!" The Princess pointed to the sky. The Samurai had to squint to see the raptor descending down on Kotohime with wicked talons at the ready, nonchalantly dodging the raven that swiped at her neck.

"Now's not the time to—Kotohime, the snake!" Even though she said that, Meira was the one to move out of the serpent's strike, fangs exposed before a snapping sound occurred in her last position. Before she could say something, she looked on in shock as the white tiger _ran across the snake's thick white scaled body all the way to its head before leaping off,_ claws aimed towards her _._

She was snagged by the back of her collar before she was brought down to the ground where the barking wolf waited to finish her off. Meira had to gag, she choked out of her collar because of that save. "Th-thanks…!" She rasped, coughing.

"Focus and defend yourself!" Kotohime threw her upwards, away from the snake's reach and into the attention of two vicious birds of prey. "We gotta split up! We can't take them all by ourselves! One of us gotta seek out the Beastmaster while the other deals with the critters!"

"I'll seek the bastard out!" Meira quickly suggested, unable to stand the screams, caterwauls, cawing, and barking of every animal around her. It was too chaotic, "You deal with these things!"

"Ooh! Spunky enough to order _me_ around!?" Kotohime smirked at her before bringing her _jitte_ to her grasp, the sleep bomb in her other hand. "Sounds like a plan! Be careful! There could be more of them—"

{ ** _SAAAAAAAAAAAAAAABAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA_!‼!‼!‼!**}

Every mammal, reptile, avian, and human fell silent. Not even the winds dared to speak. The suddenness of the silence was jarring, especially when their ears rung. 7 heads turned to the owner of the deep howl and witnessed a topless young man, pale skin bare for all to see, black pants covering the rest of him, standing outside the door of the house with a long cane held against his side like a crutch.

Impossibly pale skin, chin-length black hair, and a height that more than most people in the village considered _very_ towering: the descriptions matched, it's Eman the Outsider. He was actually fine.

And he looked _absolutely_ aggravated.

Glaring with hellfire in his eyes through silky bangs at the two humans, he looked over the animals present (especially the crow and eagle perched on the clothesline), giving the tiger and the wolf short glances before doing a double-take on the giant snake that was staring him down with an intense yellow slit-gaze.

Shaking off his wide-eyed look, he screamed once again in a foreign phrase, his tone guttural and hoarse, { **DAPA! TANAN DAPA!** }

 _Every_ animal present dropped to the floor, lying flat on their underbellies as if being reproached or disciplined, including the snake who was _shrinking_ into the size of a normal snake before lying flat on the grass like strewn rope. The eagle and crow were the only ones who didn't move.

Aside from the red-feathered raptor, Meira realized that it was the same snake that hung from the tree and the same crow as before.

To see the creatures that were trying to kill the both of them _literally_ seconds ago obeying him without question left the Samurai uneasy.

"You two….!" Eman shouted in a strained voice, likely unable to raise his volume for too long. "Down on the ground! You better explain why you're both here and how'd you find my home!?"

Kotohime flew to the ground as instructed without a care, laying her sandals to the grass while Meira remained in the air, still uneasy thanks to the presence of the once-vicious animals. Since none of them moved despite the Princess's presence, she reluctantly obliged, still wary.

The Outsider hobbled over to them hastily, breathing through his teeth with his nose flaring. Stopping at a distance where he could reach them with his cane, he scanned both Meira and Kotohime carefully from top to bottom. Clearing his throat, sounding like a wet growl more than anything, he asked in a guttural voice, "What the hell are you two doing here….!?"

Steeling herself, Meira spoke, "We came here in order to—"

"We came to check up on you!" Kotohime answered cheerfully, "We just defeated the person poisoning your health so now you can rest easy."

Confusion fell over the Outsider, [Huh?]

"We heard you were sick so we came to check." Meira hurriedly explained.

Eman's brow furrowed underneath his bangs, mixing with his confusion. Snapping to look behind him to where the door of his home was located, which was supposed to be locked minutes ago.

Meira gulped, she felt that this is _not_ going to end well.

He slowly turned to face them again, his hazel orbs eyeing them suspiciously but more on Kotohime. "That door was locked. I checked it before I went back to sleep. How is it unlocked?"

Clenching her fist before unclenching it, Meira carefully thought up her words, a diplomatic explanation hoping to not antagonize him—

"We couldn't expect you to open it so I lockpicked it." Meira stared at Kotohime in shock. That was supposed to be the explanation she had in mind but now it came off like a proud admittance of being guilty of breaking and entering.

A shade of red flashed over Eman's face, the intensity in his gaze against Kotohime slowly morphing into a glare. Was it her or was the air getting hot? "You _lockpicked_ it….!?" He hissed dangerously.

"We were hoping not to disturb you so I took the quietest and quickest way possible, and we thought you couldn't get up so I took—"

" **Stop.** " His voice dropped deep, deeper than any other frequency Meira heard, and the air was getting hotter and hotter. She noticed an outline around him _blurring_. " **I was sleeping in my bed trying to sleep off this heat on my head, then I hear my front door clicking. Now Visente started barking, Makita was screaming, and now there were _explosions_ happening in my yard….! I get headaches just by listening to them. That's how bad I feel right now. You had many warnings, my animals were telling you to _leave_ …yet you're still around. _Who do you think you are_?**"

"Well, then." Kotohime dipped, spreading her arms. It would have been impressive had her left sleeve not been tattered and torn off by a wolf. "I am Kotohime, Gensokyo's Princess, chief of police, master of taekwondo, self-employed yoga instructor, official cartographer and—"

Thunder and fire flew from Eman's lips, " **WHO GIVES A FUCK ABOUT WHO YOU ARE OR THE FUCK KIND OF TITLES YOU HAVE!?"** The Outsider entire form was set on red fire for half a second, causing the two women to flinch from the sudden increase of heat, his cane thrown away in the middle of Kotohime's introduction, now standing uneasily on his own two feet. His bare skin was now ridiculously red, as if the color of the blood underneath pierced through the flesh visibly, granting him a new skin color. " **YOU WANNA KNOW WHAT I THINK YOU ARE!? SOME DUMB BITCH WHO LOCKPICKED MY FUCKING DOOR WHILE I WAS IN BED TRYING TO SLEEP THIS FUCKING THING OFF! DID IT SLIP YOUR DAMN MIND THAT KNOCKING IS COMMON COURTESY!? I WOULD'VE ANSWERED EVEN IF I'M THIS SICK!** "

Meira now realized that the Outsider was _not_ powerless and was more than quite temperamental. She stepped up, "Eman-san, please! We mean no harm! Kotohime is just—"

A heated glare snapped towards her, " **AND YOU, SHUT THE FUCK UP!** " He roughly shoved her back by the shoulder with one hand, almost throwing her down. His hand was like a hand-shaped hot poker. " **IF YOU THINK YOU'RE NOT PART OF THIS THING, WHY THE FUCK DIDN'T YOU STOP HER!? IF YOU THINK YOUR BRAIN'S ANY LESS DUMBER THAN THIS BITCH, YOU'RE WRONG! YOUR MIND'S AS FUCKED AS A CHICKEN!** "

Then he collapsed to the ground in front of them groaning, cradling his head and kneading it as if it was in pain. The yelling must have done him in. Insulting as his words were, he clearly wasn't in the best condition, not in the best mood, and certainly doesn't take well to intruders while he was recuperating. They both moved to help him up—

" **NO!** " He barked and a flame-wreathed hand lashed out at them. It _wasn't_ his own. He was still face-down, holding his head. " **DON'T YOU FUCKING TOUCH ME! YOU STAY THE FUCK AWAY FROM ME!** " Meira was pulled well-away back by Kotohime before a hulking entity of hellfire erupted from his back, exhuming black smoke like a furnace and swiping at their last positions, burning the grass in the process. " **You're dangerous! YOU INTRUDING FUCKS! GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY PROPERTY BEFORE I BURN THE FUCK OUTTA YOU BOTH!** "

He growled demonically and the smoking entity grew into twice the size of a house, the heat in the air intensifying to _boiling_ limits, causing both of them to sweat and heave profusely. The animals were back on their feet, the snake growing back to gargantuan heights, and the birds were circling above them. They were _all_ _set on fire,_ red flames coating their entirety, traces of fur, scale or feather gone or simply burnt off. Despite their state, they stood like any other animal facing a threat. Their growls, caws and hisses were still heard, mixing with the roaring throat of the Outsider.

 _Everything_ was burning, the tongues practically reaching high into the sky. The grass, the trees lining the clearing, even the house was lit in a grand inferno, red fire consuming everything around him. The air was suffocating with ash and flame. The women realized that they were in complete danger and must leave before they'll be next to die from the flames.

Kotohime grabbed Meira's arm, as the floor was starting to scald their soles despite their footwear. "With me!" Throwing little pelts on the floor, smoke erupted from the floor beneath them, obscuring their forms.

" **LEEEEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAVE!‼!‼!‼** "

When the Wraith brought its smoldering fist down on the cloud of smoke, it hit nothing but bare ground, creating a deep smoking crater into the soil.

….….….

….….….….….

….….….….….….….….

Seconds pass….a single minute…

The Wraith and the heat flashed to nothing, disappearing like an eye-blink, the fires coating the building, the entire clearing and its nonhuman occupants remaining. Slowly, the movements of the flames slowly mellowed, turning into graceful swishes and the colors returned to their beautiful polychromatic appearance enchanted every animal that witnessed it.

With Her part of the play finished, the Holy Spirit released Her hold on the environment and reoriented Herself with Eman, fixing his headache and allowing him to release a pleased sigh, the artificial smell of ash in the air disappearing to allow fresh air into his lungs. Visente and Makita stretched their limbs, the release of the holy fires coating their bodies leaving their muscles a bit loose, as well as their furs looking smooth and soft to the touch. The house was now immaculately clean, free of dust and smudges from inside and outside. The plant-life were adequately nourished, as if fed with water, guaranteeing a quick growth or an early bloom.

[Fuck…..] Eman rasped, rubbing his neck before coughing a few times. [My throat…ow…..] _Haven't screamed like that in a while_. _Fuck, my water's in the room._

The rustling of grass beside him drew his attention. [Hm?] He looked up and beheld the once gigantic-now-normal-sized-snake with its head raised slightly up in eye-level with him. It didn't seem hostile, simply curious. [Hello there….Snakey.]

Colors of red and black from his left peripherals prompted him to turn, greeted with the sight of a red hawk and a large raven standing together, staring at him inquisitively. He was at awe at the magnificent red avian and slightly wary of the gothic bird. From what he remembered, ravens can hold a grudge and make their entire family carry it on, especially the next generation. He'll have to make sure he doesn't piss it off in the future.

He smiled in amusement, straining to sit on his knees. He managed it but his fever left his balance a little off, forcing him to support himself with his hands beside him while slouching, [Good afternoon, neighbors.] He reached for their heads with one hand, fingers lit with holy fires. [Were you taken in by the Holy Spirit too?] He scratched the head of the eagle before doing the same to the crow, glad that they didn't nip his fingers. It would hurt, he can safely assume.

He turned to Snakey, looking over its black body markings across its white skin. Or was it grey? He was very wary this time as he reached for its head, entire hand coated with holy fires. He never saw snakes that often and he has a natural fear of them. Doing this was especially nerve-wracking. [I saw you in my NDE. Looks like I didn't check over your abilities. I didn't know you could resize yourself, that's awesome.] He softly complimented, his hand trembling in apprehension as it eyed the palm with an unblinking gaze.

Snakey then leaned its head into his colorful palm, brushing its smooth scales across the pale skin. He chuckled, almost victoriously as it slightly tickled him. Brushing his thumb across its scaly head, it coiled around his arm, all the way up to his shoulders. And after it circled around his armpit, its neared its head to his face and nudged his cheek before slithering down to the grass, heading back to its tree.

 _Looks like it acquainted with me_. [How sweet of you. I-I'll give you your name soon, okay?] That was actually the scariest thing he ever experienced since coming back alive.

Snakey continued to slither until it reached its tree and coiled upwards the bark.

He turned back to the birds, the eagle idly smoothing its wings while the crow hopped one step forward to peer at the snake. [I guess I gotta give you two names soon too.] He stroked his hands across their smooth feathers, the crow pecked at his palm as repayment. It felt strangely soothing, like thumbs pressing soothingly against the palm.

A powerful bark sent them squawking and hopping away from the approaching (and likely jealous) Visente. Makita was the first to reach him, nudging her forehead against his left side until he lifted up his arm and allowed him to wrap it around her shoulders. She suddenly pressed his hand against her chest with a paw, giving him the implication that he should hold on to her. As he did, he yelped slightly as he was _pulled_ towards his house while Makita walked onwards, his feet dragging behind him. [Oh, thank you.] He had to wrap his other arm around her to keep from slipping, something as strong as her wouldn't mind his weight.

Pressing tightly against her to slip through the door, his feet bumping against the frames, he watched behind him as Visente brought his crutch-cane in his jaws through the doors without trouble. In an amazing display of smarts, he _closed the door by kicking it_.

He instantly loved the Big Bad Wolfo even more, [Good boy.] He said with pride.

Seconds later, Makita carefully placed her upper body up the bed, pulling Eman up with her until he sat himself down. "Thank you, Makita." He took a drink of water from the waterskin laying in the nightstand before scratching the tiger under the chin and rubbing her cheek, eliciting a hum of content. Afterwards, she bounded up on the bed, swatted away the pillows to the floor before occupying the open space, lifting the uppermost arm and leg up to expose her underbelly to him as if to say, 'come hither'.

"You will be my pillow?" He asked with a light smirk.

She gave a sort of nod.

"Alright, then. Allow me." He scooted backwards until he rested his head and upper body against Makita's warm white coat. He could hear her heartbeat, so soft and steady. He brushed his hands across her smooth fur that raised up and down, moving in tandem with the rhythm of her breathing. _Thank goodness the bed's big enough for ya._

The bed shifted again on the area of his feet, gracing him the sight of Visente taking up the space at the bottom as he lied down beside Eman's legs. He didn't even give his rival who was hogging his Master's attention a spare glance and simply looked into space.

Eman frowned questioningly, looking over Makita. She still had her head raised up instead of laying it down but her eyes were closed, completely akin to a cat about to fall asleep. Looking down on Visente, the wolf was simply licking his claws, minding his own business.

He smiled happily, scratching the boy's nose. Clicking his tongue, he patted an open space beside his waist and Visente happily took it, his back facing his master. Placing his leg across his smooth grey fur, hoping the boy doesn't feel uncomfortable with it, he scratched his head and fondly whispered, [You're not fighting each other over me…..thank God.] With the blanket now underneath all their bodies, he would lack anything to warm up with in the nearing evening. His fever will only make it worse.

But he was sure his loving bedmates will serve as a better substitute, [I love you both.]

~~~~~ « ҉ » ~~~~~

They both landed on the road before the village gate. It took most of them to not tumble over upon landing, since escaping from a fiery death at breakneck speeds had a lot of risks, especially if the one pulling you was one of the fastest fliers in Gensokyo.

Heaving in breath while holding her knees, ignoring the sting on her shoulder, Meira looked up and faced the Princess who easily straightened her posture after merely two heaves of breath. She frowned, unsure of how Kotohime is feeling after the verbal lashing she received from the irate Outsider when she had her back turned towards the Samurai.

Meira grimaced. Should she break it to Kotohime, that the mission was entirely _pointless_ since the start? That all their effort was for nothing and merited nothing in the aftermath except scornful words? That all of Kotohime's righteous efforts was all for naught? For the first time in Meira's life, Kotohime's schemes had actually backfired on her face, struck down with such words meant to destroy the proud and haughty, and she could tell that they struck _deep_.

"Tch." Meira shook her head. She must. She _has_ to. If it can stop anything like that from happening to her again, then she will, even if it hurts. "Listen, Kotohime…..about the—"

"It's fine." Kotohime interrupted, toneless.

"I understand." She gulped. "But I'm talking about—"

"I get it. I already know." The Princess hastily interrupted.

Meira raised an eyebrow, "Truly?" Was it all on purpose? Did she truly force everyone into this false mission?

The Princess of Gensokyo turned around to face her. There were tears running down her cheeks, but there was a smile on her face. "Sometimes, the act of enacting justice can hurt, sometimes it can make you feel like it's not all worth it in the end. Ungrateful people do exist, some wouldn't even know what you did, but that's the way it is." She nobly said, all without a single crack in her voice. "The greatest deeds are done without witnesses, Meira." She reached forward and patted her shoulder, as if _Meira_ was the one crying. "You'll learn someday."

The Samurai's brain fails to process what on earth is actually happening.

"Right!" Kotohime's expression suddenly turned a 180, the tears on her tears somehow _disappeared_ into thin air as she strutted into the village with a purpose. "Let's go to the bar! This victory needs a good drinking!"

It took an entire minute before Meira was able to break out of it. She sighed heavily, all the things she deals with whenever around Kotohime, its likely going to last forever till the day she dies. And she thought it was going to get easier.

 _Oh well_. She shook her head, a hint of a smile present as she followed after the Princess.

~~~~~ « ҉ » ~~~~~

Remilia wore the sourest face ever on the dinner table, with nothing served, merely nothing but a potted plant in the middle with all the occupants assembled, especially the fairies and hobgoblins. It was by the effort of the butlers and maid's arrangements it was not considered cramped.

Remilia turned to her little sister, which patiently awaited her words as she held her head up and rested her elbows on the table, _still wearing the same Glasgow smile she earned from the raid earlier_.

Jealousy spiking her head, she decided to address it, "Fix your smile, Flan." She ordered.

Snickering, Flandre replied, "You're just mad because _nobody_ fought you." Her cheeky smirk only became unsettling due to the revealing sharp teeth.

A vein twitched in Remilia's temple, "N-no, I'm _nooot_. I'm just horribly _vexed_ ….becaaaauuse my mansion was _attaaacked_ …." She corrected, droning her dialogue very unconvincingly.

"I should be the one who should be the most vexed." Patchouli pointed out, a facemask worn over her mouth and an inhaler in her hand. "She used dust on me, _destroyed_ a half of my library and ran off with an important tome of conjuring….!" At a much healthier state, she could've exclaimed it in a heated tone.

"Are you okay, Sakuya-san?" Meiling asked in concern, looking over the Maid who was sat (for once) on a chair before the table, holding an ice bag to her bruising head. At some point after being skewered by a hundred spears, she was conscious long enough to see her opponent congratulating her efforts of fighting and then called her a dog before hitting her head with a baton to knock her out. The man clearly has no restraint.

"I'll be okay." She replied, eyes still closed as the goblin stood at the table besides her fixing her bulging head weaved his glowing green hands in an intricate pattern to hasten the recovery. The goblins opted to the better idea of using an ice bag but the Mistress insisted on it so they didn't have a choice. "It could have been worse."

"IT _HAS_ GOTTEN WORSE!" Remilia screamed in the most indignant way possible befitting a lady but still managing to look like a child having a tantrum. The hobgoblins and fairies flinched at her outburst. "I've been waiting for this to happen for _so_ long that I was starting to get bored of beating up Eman every time he comes here! I even got my speech ready! And when a raid does happen, _I got ignored_! Do they not know who I am!? Am I so insignificant that they would not even give me the challenge I deserve!? I'm the descendant of Dracula for Pete's sake!"

"Um, Onee-sama, I don't think anybody actually _knows_ Dracula in Gensokyo." Flandre supplied, her widened smile exposing the undertone of sass in her words. "I may not have gone out much but we're in _Japan_. There's no way they could know!"

"They came here because the Christian fell ill and insinuated that you were the cause." Patchouli informed, "But since you're _not_ capable of casting down diseases, the ringleader turned her eyes to me and gave me an asthmatic attack." She told with a hint of rage, "Such an atrocious woman, I would have died if she didn't find me my inhaler." She raised her head up from the book and faced the vampire. "You and I should exchange places, Remy. Maybe then you'll receive the fight you wished for."

"But it _was_ a fun raid!" Flandre announced happily, her hands raised above her. "I even got the Onii-san in a corner, even scared him until he peed himself. Well, he didn't but he looked like he did, especially when I showed him the Smile!" She hooked her fingers at the corners of her mouth and presented the same terrifying smile she managed to make to everyone present, eliciting horrified gasps or disgusted looks. "Shee!?"

"Flan!" Remilia barked, fighting to keep her face from showing any emotion besides noble indignance. "Stop that now! It's creepy! Fix it now!"

"Why?" Flandre's voice rose in pitch as she creepily tilted her head to her elder sister's direction, blood-red eyes unnervingly wide as if she was leering at a piece of meat. "Is it creeping you out, Onee-samaaaa~~~~?"

She opened her mouth, the lower jaw appearing as if it was about to come off, tongue lolling to the side.

 _Every fairy_ feinted out of fright. The range she could manage with her mouth baffled even Patchouli aside from the goblins, especially when she could see everything inside her jaws.

"FLAN! FIX IT NOW OR ELSE YOU'RE NOT GETTING ANYMORE ICE CREAM!"

Flandre's head straightened, her mouth closed and her cheeks fully repaired, creamy white skin turning her face from creepy to cute. She felt her smooth cheeks, poking their soft texture with a finger before pouting. "But I liked them…"

Remilia continued to fume, forcing herself from crumpling the mobcap on her head as she clawed it in extreme frustration. "That's it! I'm going to give Eman hell the sooner he comes back! If they did this for _his_ sake then this is _his_ fault!"

"Um, Mistress?" Meiling raised her hand, unsure. "Didn't you tell us that you're making sure the raid _happens_? Shouldn't that make it _your_ fault?"

"SHUT UP!" Remilia pointed superiorly at Meiling, "MY WORDS ARE FINAL! YOU'RE JUST A LOWLY GATE GUARD SO YOU CAN'T QUESTION ME!"

Meiling pouted, frowning, "That's a mean thing to say, Mistress…."

The Vampire continued to fume, pushing her chair backwards as she rose up to her feet, nearly toppling it to the floor as she headed for the door. "Damn it! I'm so upset! I'm leaving! I'm going to the balcony! I'm so vexed it makes me _really_ hungry! Boys! Get me something to eat! Like ice cream or something! With blood on it!"

The door slammed thunderously as she left. The goblins took the other door that led to the kitchen, hoping to make the bestest ice cream that'll calm the Mistress's nerves the sooner she takes a bite out of it.

"Can I have one too!?" Flandre called out.

"NO! NO ICE CREAM FOR YOU TODAY, FLAN!" Remilia relied from the closed door.

"Aw, why!?"

Meiling smiled helplessly; she'll have to sneak some in her room then. With a hidden hand signal to Jergo, the head goblin saw it and noted it down for later.

 **Weeks Earlier**

 _"I can't wait for this Raid. We will relive the day we created our first Incident after the Spell Card Rules were enacted. We'll need everyone in good fighting condition when the time comes. I'll need you to do your best too, my dear little sister. This will be the first time you'll play a role in defending our little home."_

 _"Ne, Onee-sama. When somebody is going to fight me, can I go crazy?"_

 _"Hmm…..I don't know, Flan. You are recovering, aren't you? As a Scarlet, you have to leave the best impression, even when they're your enemies."_

 _"But nobody even knows the 'Lady' me yet. Everybody still thinks I'm still crazy! We're just going to fight, right? Even if I go crazy, I'm sure it won't do anything! I wanna surprise them when they see me all acting normal and ladylike when we're not fighting!"_

 _"But Flan…"_

 _"Pleeeeaaaase, with cherry on top?"_

 _"…..the things I do for you….Okay, I'll allow it,"_

 _"YAY!"_

 _"As long as I get a turn of the fun and you_ don't _overshadow me, okay?"_

 _"Okay!"_

~~~~~ « ҉ » ~~~~~

"You….You escaped!?"

Hello, Doremy. Miss me?

COME HERE!

[ **PREPARE THY BOODYYYYYYYYYYYY!‼!‼!‼!‼!‼!** ]

~~~~~ « ҉ » ~~~~~

Daichi woke with a start, wondering why the hell did he saw a demonic representation of his Helping Hand chase down a woman with a tail and a really long sleeping cap with the most lascivious look on his face. From what he can gather before he was brought to the waking world, he already pounced her to the ground and was about to have his way with her.

 _What a fucked up dream._

Looking up to the open window to check the time of day, he met the moon shining down on him and his beautiful wife beside him, her bare form shining like the most priceless crystal in the world that he was lucky to have. Smiling fondly, he snaked an arm across her back and pulled her close for a quick kiss, only to become passionate as she happened to be awake as well, pulling him close with her arms around his neck. His blood boiled madly at the prospect of another hot lovemaking about to commence whenever she kisses him like this in the night.

Looks like it's another night without any sleep.

* * *

 **Saba: 'Quiet' or just simply 'Shut up' in Bisaya  
Dapa: 'Drop' or 'down on the ground' in Bisaya  
Tanan: 'All' or 'Everybody' in Bisaya**

 **Creds to Gaius Cornelius Tacitus for the inspiring story of _The Adventures of Kotohime_.  
I'm not sure if this kind of Kotohime is just like Gaius's portrayal or did I make a Kotohime of my own based on Gaius's portrayal.  
You readers decide.**

 **Anyway...**

 **It's amazing how college could really take down your willingness to write by giving your other things for your mind to think about, like homework and dance choreographies to practice for the _Art Appreciation_ subject and some other crap class gives me. There's also the fact that I'm a medic/humanitarian worker, busying myself with the emergencies. Being an ROTC recruit doesn't help.**

 **Earthquakes are starting to get common in my local, and I'm getting really worried. This never happened until just last week. There were zero earthquakes for the past 14 years here and this phenomena is starting to scare me. It's a small magnitude but I'm getting _paranoid_. I hope it doesn't impede any ability of mine to continue writing this thing.**

 **See you then.**


End file.
